la belle et la brute
by nanao34410
Summary: lors du test d'aptitude, Kimberly découvre qu'elle est divergente. elle quitte sa faction d'origine les altruistes pour celle des audacieux. là, elle va découvrir un nouveau mode de vie, des amis, une famille mais surtout rencontrer l'amour auprès d'un leader pas très commode. Mais arrivera t-elle à préserver son secret tout en vivant son histoire d'amour avec lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde grâce à « Free Lookoom », je tentes une écriture de fanfic sur Divergente. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez et si vous aimer l'histoire ou pas ?! **

**Bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède ni Divergent, ni les personnages, ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

Demain serait un grand jour, le jour de la cérémonie du choix. Un choix décisif qui lierait mon destin à jamais sans aucun retour possible. J'avais passé les simulations et mon résultat était sans appel. J'étais à la fois Altruiste, Audacieuse mais surtout Érudite. Pourtant je n'avais jamais été bonne à l'école au contraire j'étais la dernière de la classe, alors comment ce résultat pouvait être possible.

Je me remémorais le moment ou je m'étais levée de mon siège une fois la simulation terminée et que l'erudite m'avait regardé d'un drôle de regard.

« Alors, quel est le résultat du test » demandais-je.

« Écoute, ton test n'a pas été très concluant » dit-elle.

« Comment cela, pas concluant je ne comprends pas. Il y a eu un problème, je vais devoir le repasser c'est bien ça » dis-je.

Rien que d'imaginer devoir repasser ce foutu test et de devoir encore choisir si je dois tuer ou non ce pauvre petit chien me faisait frissonnait.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas à recommencer le test. En fait, c'est le test en lui-même qui n'a pas marché sur toi » dit-elle.

« Le test n'a pas marché sur moi » répétais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Disons que chaque étape du test que tu viens de passer élimine une ou plusieurs factions, mais ans ton cas, deux seulement on été exclues. » dit-elle.

« Deux seulement » dis-je la gorge nouée.

« Oui, tu n'as éliminé que les Fraternels et les Sincères. Ce qui est normal pour la plupart des participants au test, les fraternels sont rarement choisit tout comme les sincères. Bref, tout cela pour t'expliquer qu'il va falloir que tu fasse très attention à partir de maintenant » dit-elle.

« Attendez, plus ca va et moins j'y comprends. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie » demandais-je impatiente.

« On appelle ceux qui obtiennent ce résultats des Divergents. Donc écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. À partir de maintenant, tu ne dois en aucun cas parler de cela à qui que ce soit, pas même à ta famille, tu pourrais les mettre en danger de mort. Donc tu as bien compris, pour ta sécurité et pour celle de ton entourage, tu ne devras rien dire » dit-elle.

« Euh... d'accord, enfin je crois. » dis-je incertaine.

« Je vais mettre sur mon rapport que tu as obtenu le résultat de ta faction Altruiste, c'est souvent le cas chez les altruistes en général. Maintenant va t'en mais fais attention à ton choix de demain » dit-elle.

Je quittais la salle traumatisée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle m'avait clairement ordonnée de ne parler de cela à quiconque pas même à ma mère et que je devais faire attention à partir de maintenant. Je savais que les divergents étaient considérés comme la peste dans cette ville et qu'ils devaient être éradiqués pour le bien des factions et de la cité, même si je ne comprenais pas trop comment une personne pourrait démolir tout ce que la ville avait construit depuis la grande guerre.

Je regardais ma montre pour voir que l'après-midi était bien entamé et décidais de rentrer avant que ma mère ne commence à s'inquiéter.

Elle m'accueillit tout sourire attendant patiemment que je prenne la parole pour lui dire comment cela s'était passé.

« Alors ma chérie, ton test s'est bien passé » demanda t-elle.

« Ben, en fait, comment dire. C'est compliqué tu vois » commençais-je.

L'audacieuse m'avait conseillé de ne parler à personne de ce problème mais c'était de ma mère que l'on parlait en face de moi. La seule personne que j'aimais au monde plus que ma propre vie. Comment pourrais-je lui mentir et ne pas lui dire la vérité.

« Comment ça compliqué ? Non c'est simple tu as du avoir comme résultat audacieuse ou altruiste ».me dit elle en chuchotant.

Je la regardais dans les yeux et secouais la tête de gauche à droite.

« Comment cela non ! Tu as eu comme résultat soit altruiste soit audacieuse. Je t'es entraîné discrètement au combat des audacieux car ta façon d'agir ici n'avait rien d'une altruiste. Alors explique moi, je ne comprend plus là. Ne me dis pas que tu as eu comme résultat fraternel, tout mais pas ça par pitié » demanda t-elle les yeux suppliant.

Ce que beaucoup de gens ignoraient c'était que ma mère venait de la faction des audacieux. La meilleure de sa classe me disait-elle surtout en combat rapprochés, elle ne tenait jamais en place et adorait la bagarre, d'ailleurs on l'avait surnommée « la panthère noire ». Je me souviens les soirs ou lorsque je ne dormais pas, elle venait me raconter des histoires de sa vie passé et moi j'adorais l'écouter des heures et des heures durant.

« Allô Houston, j'appelle ma fille, elle m'entends » me dit t'elle en faisait de grand geste et une tête de clown

« Oui je t'entends maman » dis-je en rigolant

« Bon alors va tu m'expliquer s'il te plaît » me dit elle plus sérieusement.

« Eh bien... j'ai eu comme résultat Audacieuse c'est vrai maman, et cela est du grâce à toi mais j'ai eu également Altruiste... » commençais-je.

« Bon on devait bien s'en douter que tu aurais un peu les deux, vu que je t'es dirigée vers une autre faction. » dit-elle en me coupant.

« …... et érudit »dis-je dans un souffle

Ma mère me regardait bouche bée. Elle scrutait mon regard s'attendant à ce que je rigole en lui disant poisson d'avril, mais je ne rigolais pas j'étais très sérieuse et angoissée de connaître sa réaction. Allait-elle me juger et me dénoncer, ma propre mère ou allait-elle me soutenir comme une mère normal devrait le faire.

« Erudit, c'est impossible ….. non... cela ne se peut pas. Sans vouloir te vexer ma chérie, tu n'es pas une lumière crois-moi » dit ma mère.

« Je sais maman, ne t'inquiète pas, même moi je suis étonnée de ce résultat, je pensais qu'être uniquement Audacieuse et je me découvre avec les critères de 3 factions. »dis-je en me tenant la tête.

« Que t'as dit la personne qui ta fait passé le test ?peux-tu lui faire confiance ? » demanda t-elle.

« je crois, C'était une érudite, elle m'a dit de ne surtout pas en parler, à personne, pas même à toi. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une divergente et que je suis en danger de mort... si quelqu'un est au courant, ils vont me tuer et je ne veux pas mourir » dis-je.

« Écoute calme toi, respire un bon coup, et quoi qu'il arrive ne t'ouvres pas trop aux autres, garde un peu de mystère et réfléchit plusieurs fois avant de faire quelque chose, tu dois être prudente les divergents sont considérés comme des parias qu'il faut éliminer. » dit-elle.

« Oui je sais, tu as sans doute raison, Maman comme toujours » dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Je me levais, l'embrassais puis alla me coucher, demain serait le jour de mon choix, mais serais-il le premier de ma nouvelle vie ou l'un des derniers.

Je fus réveillé par les rayons de soleil caressant ma peau. J'aurais voulu faire une grasse mâtiné mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour. Je me levais de mon lit, m'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine pour pouvoir me coiffer. Ma mère actionna un bouton qui ouvrit une porte de placard ou se trouvait un miroir.

« N'oublie pas tu n'as que quelques minutes tu le sais »dit ma mère.

« Oui je sais, je sais et je trouve cela toujours aussi stupide » dis-je

une fois coiffée, elle referma la porte et me regarda.

« Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?C'est le début de ta nouvelle vie » » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oui je sais »dis-je en soupirant.

« Pourquoi soupires-tu, tu devrais être contente » dit-elle.

« Tu le sais très bien. Alors ne fais pas semblant d'être heureuse, je sais que tu ne l'es pas car tu sais que je vas partir » dis-je émue.

« Non ma chérie au contraire je suis très heureuse car je sais que ta place n'est pas ici, elle ne la jamais été, ton père a bien essayé de te rendre le plus altruiste possible mais il n'y ai pas parvenu, on ne peut changer notre destin et c'est ton destin de partir »dit-elle tendrement en me caressant les cheveux.

« Tu sais, il me manque tellement papa... j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me voir » dis-je triste.

« Il me manque aussi mais il serait fière de toi... même si tu n'es pas une altruiste »Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une larme coula sur ma joue quand je me remémorai les moments passé avec mon père, bien que j'étais toute petite lorsqu'il a été tué par des sans-factions. Je me souvenais encore de ses bras puissants lorsqu'il me portait et me faisait voler dans le ciel, mes rires et ceux de mes parents emplissaient toute la maison … Mais maintenant c'était terminé, les rires avaient disparu lorsqu'il était mort. Ma mère avait encaissé le coup mais je savais au fond d'elle que cette blessure ne se refermerait jamais et qu'elle tenait bon uniquement parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de moi. Et moi pour toute récompense de son amour , j'allais l'abandonner, la laisser seule , j'allais renier ma faction d'origine pour une autre.

« Arrête de penser à moi, tu dois d'abord penser à toi et puis n'oublie pas je serais toujours avec toi ici et la »dit elle en pointant son doigt sur mon cœur et sur ma tête.

« Merci maman, je t'aime tant »Dis-je toute en l'enlaçant.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de la maison, je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je franchirais le sol de cette pièce et cela me faisait mal au cœur. Nous nous sommes dirigés avec ma mère vers le centre ville et sommes arrivés devant un immense bâtiment de verre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une salle en forme de demi cercle, la salle de la cérémonie. Chaque faction s'asseyait à un endroit précis, personne ne se mélangeait, c'était interdit et considéré comme un blasphème ou un truc dans le genre. Je serrais la main de ma mère très fort et profitais de mes derniers moments avec elle.

Chaque faction assumait à tour de rôle la fonction de maître de cérémonie. Cette année, c'est le tour des Altruistes et donc de Marcus. Devant lui se trouvait 5 vasques en métal, une vasque pour chaque faction. Dans chacune d'elle contenait une matière qui symbolisait une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes, de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels, des charbons ardents pour les Audacieux et du verre pour les Sincères.

Marcus se tint sur le podium entre les Érudits et les Audacieux et se racla la gorge

« Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue en ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens, qui nous dit que chacun a le droit de choisir sa propre voie dans ce monde. Nos enfants se tiennent au seuil de l'âge adulte, et c'est maintenant à eux qu'il revient de décider quelle personne ils vont devenir... » commença t-il.

Eh blablabli et blablabla. Un discours qui n'en finissait plus, la seule chose que tout le monde attendait c'était qu'il commence enfin à prononcer nos noms pour que le supplice de l'attente s'arrête. Tour a tour, les personnes se levaient à l'appel de leur noms et allaient choisir leur destin... puis vint mon tour.

« Kimberly O'Maley » dit Marcus.

Je me levais de ma chaise, regardais ma mère une nouvelle fois qui me souriait, je lui souriais en retour et me dirigeais vers le centre de la pièce. La, Marcus me tendit un couteau, me fit un petit signe d'encouragement de la tête et je regardais les coupes. Je connaissais déjà mon choix et pourtant je mis du temps à choisir, devrais-je vraiment être égoïste et abandonner ma mère ou alors puiser le fond d'altruiste qu'il me restait au fond de moi et rester avec elle à ses côtés.

Je regardais discrètement derrière et arrivais à apercevoir ma mère qui me souriait. Mais pas un faux sourire, un vrai sourire et là ma décision était prise. Je me retournais vers les coupes, me taillais la main d'un geste sec et tendis le bras vers la coupe la plus à gauche. Au moment ou la goutte de sang tomba, j'entendais son grésillement sur le charbon ardent des audacieux.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre sur ma gauche et je vis les audacieux taper des mains et siffler. Je leur souriais et me dirigeais vers eux tout en regardant une nouvelle fois ma mère pour lui dire au revoir du regard. Je quittais mon ancienne faction pour ma nouvelle famille « les audacieux ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde, merci de me suivre et que je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire. A chaque commentaire, je sautais de joie comme une gamine mdr. Par contre désolé si je ne vous ai pas répondu rapidement mais jusqu'à hier je n'avais que le review de Marniie alors que vos autres coms datent également du 8, un bug du site sans doute. Voila chapitre enfin finit au bout de 3 jours. **

**Bonne lecture. And see you soon.**

Une fois la cérémonie du choix terminée, toutes les factions quittaient la salle pour retrouver leurs quartiers. La faction des audacieux était la première à quitter le lieu. Tous les membres se mettaient à courir à travers la ville pour se diriger vers la ligne de chemin de fer. Je me mettais à courir tout comme les autres transferts. Arrivée au niveau de la voie ferré, Je les voyais monter sur des piliers pour atteindre la plate-forme se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Je les regardais monter avec une telle agilité que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Je tournais la tête et voyais une fille, une sincère selon ses habits les regarder avec horreur en pensant qu'elle allait devoir faire pareil. Je lui donnais une tape à l'épaule et l'encourageais du mieux que je pouvais.

« Ça va allez, suis moi » lui dis-je.

« Euh...d'accord » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle me rendais un sourire un peu forcée et je me mettais à grimper sur la poutrelle mais ma robe d'altruiste m'empêchait de bien me mouvoir, alors j'attrapais l'extrémité d'un pan de celle-ci et la déchirais sur le côté puis commençais mon ascension suivi par cette sincère. Une fois arrivée sur la plate-forme, je pouvais voir la ville d'en haut si on pouvais dire, les gens nous regardaient avec envie pour certains et d'autres avec un certain dégoût ou tout simplement nous ignoraient totalement. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le bruit du train qui arrivait.

« Il ne s'arrête pas le train ? » dit un érudit à lunettes.

« Non tu va devoir sauter en marche binoclard, sinon c'est la fin du voyage pour toi » dit un audacieux tout en rigolant.

Le train sifflait 2 coups signe qu'il ralentissait légèrement pour nous permettre de pouvoir sauter à l'intérieur. Je voyais les autres audacieux novices commencer à courir et je faisais de même, je sentais les rafales de vent me chatouiller les narines et le visage, mais j'étais heureuse car j'étais enfin libre. Je n'avais plus besoin de surveiller mes faits et gestes pour paraître celle que je n'étais pas. Je pouvais enfin être moi-même et être acceptée telle que je suis.

Les plus rapides des natifs actionnaient l'ouverture des portes et tout le monde commençaient à monter. Je prenais la première poignée à ma portée et sautais dans le wagon. Je m'étalais comme une crêpe mais j'étais à l'intérieur. J'entendais au loin des cris d'appels à l'aide, un garçon n'avait pas réussi à atteindre le train à temps et se retrouvait coincé sur le quai à devenir un sans faction.

«Ton saut n'était pas terrible mais ton atterrissage était grandiose » me dit quelqu'un. Je regardais qui me parlait et reconnaissais la petite sincère.

« Merci, j'y travaille tous les jours pour le perfectionner » dis-je et nous nous mirent toutes les deux à rigoler.

« Je m'appelle Kimberly et toi ? ». dis-je.

« Amara, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Kimberly. » dit Amara.

« Hey, les gars, vous avez vu une pète-sec qui montre ses jambes...zolie, tu nous en montre plus ma belle. » dit un audacieux avec son groupe d'ami.

L'altruiste que j'étais aurait du rougir, s'excuser et rester à sa place sans bouger attendant que la situation se calme d'elle même. Mais je prenais une grande respiration et me levais tranquillement. Amara m'attrapait par le bras pour me retenir mais je dégageais gentiment sa main et lui faisait un sourire avec un clin d'œil. Je me dirigeais vers l'audacieux d'un pas calme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je remarquais qu'il faisait facilement une tête et demi de plus que moi. Mais aucune importance,j' étais d'humeur « audacieuse ».

« Pourrais-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire, s'il te plaît ? » dis-je d'un voix calme.

« Quoi la pète-sec est sourde en plus » le groupe se mit à rire à gorge déployé « Bon allez je vais répéter pour te faire plaisir, beauté » il s'approchait de moi et avec sa main commençait à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux « Je disais que tu pouvais nous faire un strip-tease, qu'en dis-tu ? Bien entendu on peut attendre d'être dans un endroit plus..._discret _» finit-il en me chuchotant près de l'oreille

Ni une ni deux, je lui enfonçais mon genou dans ses parties génitales et au moment où il se cambrait à ma hauteur, lui balançais un bon crochet du gauche et il s'étalait par terre en couinant comme une fillette. Tout le monde me regardait d'un air à la fois intrigué, impressionné, étonné... Beaucoup devaient se demander comment une pète-sec pouvait oser frapper quelqu'un, mais je n'étais plus une altruiste, j'étais devenue une audacieuse. Je m'accroupissais à son niveau et le regardais se tortillant encore de douleur et chuchotant ce que je pensais être des « mots doux » à mon égard.

« La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentille, alors retiens bien la leçon ou je te castres » dis-je en souriant puis je retournais m'asseoir à coté de Amara.

« Waouh, comment tu as fait cela... Ce n'est pas possible, les altruistes ne font pas ça ! » dit-elle émerveillée encore par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Justement Amara, je ne suis plus une altruiste et toi tu n'es plus une sincère, nous sommes toutes les deux des audacieuses maintenant » lui dis-je.

«C'est vrai tu as raison, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer que je vais devenir une audacieuse » rougit-elle.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi heure, lorsque un bruit sonore ressemblant à une alarme se fit entendre et les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur et nous virent les natifs s'écarter des portes et reculer comme pour prendre de l'élan.

« Allez les gars, on va voir qui sautera le plus loin cette année » dit un audacieux blond.

« Ne rêve pas, Kyle, c'est moi qui vais gagner, JE suis le meilleur des meilleurs » dit un audacieux à la peau métissée.

« Uriah, ferme-là et prépare toi à te prendre une raclée monumentale » dit Kyle.

« Vous aller vraiment sauter du train en marche ? » leur demande un Fraternel.

« Écoute mon gars, c'est simple, soit tu saute et tu restes en vie, soit tu dégages de la faction,c'est clair que je sache...Alors bougez vous on arrive dans moins d'une minute » prévient Kyle.

Je jetais un œil à travers la porte et voyais la '' station d'arrivée ''. Les audacieux des premiers wagons commençaient déjà à sauter. Dans quelques secondes cela allait être à nous et j'étais excitée comme une gamine. Je regardais Amara qui commençait à pâlir a vu d'œil. Je lui tendais la main, geste que je n'aurais jamais pu faire si j'avais été encore chez les altruistes.

« Ensemble ! » lui dis-je.

« Ensemble » me répond-elle en hochant la tête.

Plus de quelques secondes et c'était à notre tour. Nous prenions le plus d'élan possible et nous nous jetions du wagon. J' atterrissais sur mes deux pieds et terminais mon arrivée en effectuant une roulade avant. Je tournais la tête et voyais Amara assise à coté de moi entrain de rire, mais surtout de se masser les fesses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en voyant la scène et de lui ressortir une phrase qu'elle m'avait dite plus tôt dans le train.

« Ton saut n'était pas terrible mais ton atterrissage était grandiose » dis-je le sourire au lèvres.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai les fesses en compotes, mais j'ai adoré, on recommence quand ! Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour te réceptionner aussi bien ? » me demande t-elle.

Alala les sincères toujours à poser des questions et à connaître la vérité coûte que coûte. Qu'allais-je lui répondre. A l'instant précis je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« euh... ben j'ai eu ...de la chance, c'est tout » dis-je en bégayant un peu.

« Mouais, tout comme tu as eu de la chance en frappant ce type » me dit-elle d'une moue dubitative.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirais la langue et lui tendais ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'elle acceptait volontiers avec le sourire. Je sentais que j'allais l'adorer cette fille même si elle cassait parfois les pieds avec ses questions.

« Allez, on se bouge, on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous » dit une voix forte et ferme devant nous.

**POV Eric**.

Allez c'était partit pour la corvée de baby-sitting. Je préférais mille fois être là au dessus de ce toit à attendre les novices qu'à m'occuper de la corvée administrative de la faction. Bien que j'étais honoré que Max m'ait passé les reines, je faisais tout pour être le moins possible au bureau, et puis il fallait bien que Max continue à s'occuper, le pauvre. Je fus sortit de mes pensées par le bruit du train qui approchait. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser et voir si le crus de cette année avait du potentiel ou pas. Les premiers à sauter étaient évidemment des natifs, puis les transferts.

« Alors des sincères, une pète-sec, des érudits...attends je rêve, encore une pète-sec, c'est pas vrai » me parlant à moi-même et me tenant la tête.

Génial encore une pète-sec, la dernière fois qu'une altruiste avait franchie le territoire des audacieux, cela datait i ans environ. Tris avait fait sensation certes mais c'était une exception. J'observais plus attentivement cette altruiste et remarquais qu'elle avait atterri sur le sol avec souplesse et dextérité, d'ailleurs aucunes traces de blessures sur ses jambes, un atterrissage parfait. Deuxième arrêt dans mes pensées, je voyais les jambes de la pète-sec, du moins un morceau de jambes qui dépassait de sa robe déchirée. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur en voyant cette scène. La pète-sec me regardais au même moment et levais également un de ses sourcils en guise de réponse. Je lui répondais de mon air le plus glacial et elle dévia aussitôt la tête. Allez il était temps de commencer à les tester.

**POV Kim**

Je me tournais vers l'origine de cette voix et découvrais un type debout sur la corniche du toit, commençant à perdre patience. Il était beau, musclé même si sa veste cachait les forme de ses muscles et possédait deux piercings sur le visage. Il se mettait à me regarder en levant ces sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Il me voulait quoi celui-là encore, je répondais à son « attaque » en faisant la même chose. Ben quoi il avait jamais vu une fille de sa vie ou quoi. Mais je fuyais vite son regard lorsque l'expression de son visage passa de la curiosité à une froideur à vous glacer le sang. Une fois tous réunis devant lui, le discours commença.

« Je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos leaders, le portail des audacieux se trouve ici. Si vous n'avez pas le courage de sauter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas des autres. Alors quel transfert va avoir le privilège de sauter le premier ? » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vous nous demandez de sauter dans le vide comme çà ? » demanda un sincère.

« Eh alors, tu viens de sauter d'un train, cela te pose un problème ! » dit Eric amusé.

« Mais il y 'a quelque chose en dessous pour nous récupérer ? » continua le sincère.

« Qui sait, tu ne le saura qu'en sautant. Bon alors qui se bouge le cul car je commence à perdre patience » Dit-il en tapant du pied.

« Il est cinglé, on vient de sauter d'un train et il veut qu'on recommence, j'aime les sensations fortes mais pas trop d'un coup » Me chuchota Amara.

« Vu les boucles d'oreilles et les piercings au visage, il doit être vraiment cinglé » dis-je en riant doucement.

Mais malheureusement, je riais au moment ou il tournait son regard dans notre direction et à partir de là tout basculait.

« On vous dérange les pisseuses, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse papoter tranquillement avec le thé et les petits gâteaux » Dit-il Ironique.

« Désolé, on...enfin... » Dit Amara.

« Fermez vos gueules, je ne veux plus vous entendre, je veux vous voir sauter, allez bougez vous vite sinon vous dégagez, compris ! » dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Amara avalait sa salive et me regardait, elle ne voulait pas être la première à sauter, elle me suppliait du regard que j'y aille à sa place, elle avait peur comme moi. Sauf qu'elle c'était Eric qui lui faisait peur, moi c'était plus le vertige. Je n'avais plus le choix, je tendais ma jambe et faisait le premier pas vers ma mort certaine. Arrivée à la corniche, je jetais un œil en bas et ne voyait qu'un énorme trou sombre sans lumière. Je prenais une grande respiration et escaladais la corniche. J'étais debout les jambes tremblantes à plusieurs mètres du sol. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne pouvais plus faire un seul geste ou me jeter du vide. Je suppliais mentalement que quelqu'un me pousse pour m'aider a sauter.

« Tic, Tac, l'heure tourne pisseuse » s'impatienta Eric.

Je le détestais, il m'énervait.J'avais envie de l'étriper ce type. Je regardais dans sa direction et ouvrais la bouche. Je savais au moment même où le son de ma voix sortait que j'allais regretter amèrement mes paroles plus tard.

« Appelle moi encore Pisseuse et je t'arrache tes piercings » chuchotais-je entre mes dents.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je m'élançais dans le vide. La peur d'entendre sa réaction m'avait poussé à sauter. Un saut dans le vide était mille fois moins dangereux que ce type. J'atterrissais lourdement sur... un filet. Quel idiote j'étais, il n'allait pas nous tuer c'était évident. Je me mettais à rire nerveusement. J'étais vivante mais pour combien de temps. Je savais qu'il avait entendu ma remarque et donc les répercussions n'allaient pas tarder. Je grimaçais à l'idée de ma sentence mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de m'attarder la dessus que je sentais le filet bouger et des voix me demandant de me rapprocher du bord. Je saisissais une main tendue et me retrouvais enfin pied au plancher. Je regardais la personne en face de moi et fronçais les sourcils, cette fille me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

« Kimberly, c'est toi ? » Me dit-elle.

« Béatrice, c'est toi ! » Dis-je en reconnaissant mon ancienne amie altruiste.

« Non, c'est Tris maintenant... Dis moi on t'a poussé ? » me demande t-elle.

« Non, l'autre dadet ne m'a pas poussé » Dis-je en montrant des yeux le toit de l'immeuble.

« Tu veux parler d'Eric, il sera content de connaître ce surnom » Dit-elle en riant.

« Ah non, ne lui dit rien, pitié, déjà que j'ai dis des paroles que je vais regretter, ne m'enfonce pas plus, sois sympa » dis-je en la suppliant du regard.

« Okay, Okay, bon les gars, première à sauter Kimberly » dit-elle haut et fort. « Va t'asseoir à coté pendant que les autres arrivent ».

Au même moment, j'entendais quelqu'un hurler pendant la descente et atterrir dans le filet. C'était Amara. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa tête à l'arrivée qui devait sûrement être la même que je faisais à mon atterrissage. Pendant que les autres sautaient, je regardais autour de moi et remarquais trois autres audacieux qui attendaient patiemment. Une fille et deux garçons.

Quand tous les novices eurent retrouvés la terre ferme, nous nous sommes dirigés dans un tunnel sombre jusqu'à une petite pièce. Là, le groupe des quatre audacieux se séparaient en deux groupes de deux.

« Je m'appelle Quatre, et voici Zeke, Christina et Tris » dit-il en montrant de la main chaque personne « Nous serons vos instructeurs pendant toute la durée de votre initiation. Les natifs vous allez avec Zeke et Tris et les transferts avec Christina et moi ».

« Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin avec les petits » dit Zeke en rigolant.

« Ferme la Zeke ou je te refais le portrait » dit Christina en souriant « Bon les transferts suivez-moi, nous allons vous faire visiter les locaux et vous montrer '' vos chambres'' ».

C'était parti. Le début de la visite guidée était devenue pour moi, le début de ma nouvelle vie.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît, j'attends vos commentaires positifs comme négatifs mais étant de nature pessimiste, je m'attends toujours à de mauvaises critiques mdr lalalala. Dites-moi tout les loulous, comme j'ai dit, je suis gourmande, je prends tout et je jette rien mdr.**

_**Marniie**_ : Merci de ta review et de me suivre. J'espère pourvoir te faire honneur lol et que mon histoire ne t'ennuiera pas. Tu es ma première fan alors je vais tous faire pour te faire plaisir lol.

_**CarOwliine **_: Oh oui je lis la fanfic « les soupirs » et ben que je l'ai « follower », je regarde tous les jours si elle n'a pas rajouté un chapitre lol. Eh oui je te confirme j'adore Eric, il est super méga ultra sexy comme acteur. Je bave lorsque je le vois et pourtant je ne l'avais pas reconnu que c'était lui qui joué dans le dernier Die Hard avec Bruce Willis.

_**Keira**_ : Merci, cela me fait plaisir que tu ais apprécié le début de mon histoire, j'étais très sceptique au départ car j'ai beaucoup de mal à organiser les idées et les transformer en phrase françaises lol. Je suis autant bordélique chez moi que dans ma tête mdr :D.

_**Hachiko**_ : C'est sur que le début peut faire penser à Tris. Après je me voyais mal lui faire un trait de caractère fraternelles, ils sont trop mielleux pour moi lol et sincère, étant donné quelle doit mentir sur sa divergence, ça ne collait pas pour moi. Le mieux c'est que je te laisse lire le chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en penses. J'attends ta réponse avec grande impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les filles, voici un nouveau chapitre, le suivant devrait arriver dans la soirée voir demain ou après demain grand max, Car j'ai du le couper en deux sinon il serait trop long. Et puis je veux des reviews voir si je vous mets en manque lol.**

**POV Eric**

Je commençais à perdre patience et avec le sincère qui me harcelait de questions j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le balancer moi-même du toit.

« Qui sait, tu ne le saura qu'en sautant. Bon alors qui se bouge le cul car je commence à perdre patience » Dis-je en tapant du pied.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois les recrues et voyais la pète-sec entrain de rire ou plutôt entrain de se foutre sûrement de ma gueule et ça j'allais pas le laisser passer. Je souriais intérieurement, j'avais trouvé mon martyre de cette année.

« On vous dérange les pisseuses, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse papoter tranquillement avec le thé et les petits gâteaux » Dis-je en me moquant d'elle.

« Désolé, on...enfin... » Dit Amara.

« Fermez vos gueules, je ne veux pas vous entendre, je veux vous voir sauter, allez bougez vous vite sinon vous dégagez, compris ! » dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement mais ne laissais rien paraître derrière mon regard de glace. Je voyais la pisseuse altruiste faire un pas et se diriger vers moi. Je pouvais admirer ses jambes qui apparaissaient sous le tissu à chaque pas pour disparaître dans le pas suivant. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais, j'étais entrain de reluquer une pisseuse de pète-sec. Je chassais mes idées de ma tête et la voyait regarder par dessus le toit. Son visage se décomposait légèrement, cela signifiait qu'elle avait peur du vertige, bien fait pour sa gueule. Je la regardais toujours pendant qu'elle montait sur la corniche, ses jambes flageolaient et elle ne bougeait plus, sûrement que la peur devait la pétrifier. J'allais être bon pour la pousser mais cela signifierait qu'elle ne passerait pas l'initiation et que je n'aurais plus de martyre cette année. Je poussais un soupir de frustration à l'idée d'être privée de mon cadeau de noël et décidais de la booster un peu, j'avais envie de m'amuser encore.

« Tic, Tac, l'heure tourne pisseuse » m'impatientais-je.

Eh là, c'était le drame. Je la voyais me regarder droit dans les yeux puis ouvrir sa bouche pour en sortir une phrase qui m'avait cloué sur place.

« Appelle moi encore Pisseuse et je t'arrache tes piercings » chuchota t-elle entre ses dents.

Puis elle sauta aussitôt. Je n 'avais pas le temps de lui répondre mais je lui lançais un regard noir du haut du toit, regard qu'elle ne voyait pas mais que peut-être elle ressentirai.

« espèce de petite... je vais me la faire celle là » chuchotais-je.

N'empêche elle m'avait impressionné, elle m'avait tenu tête sur une corniche en haut d'un toit avec pour seule compagnie sa peur viscérale du vide et ce trou béant un peu plus bas. Je me mettais à sourire, me disant qu'elle avait quand même des couilles pour une pète-sec, mais désolé pour elle , elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle et elle allait bientôt l'apprendre. J'imaginais déjà tout ce que j'allais lui faire subir.

« Bon allez pisseuse numéro 2 à ton tour » Regardant la petite sincère.

Elle ne demandait pas son reste et se dépêchait d'arriver à ma hauteur et sautait en criant comme une malade. Le reste du groupe sautait les uns après les autres. Une fois tout le monde était passé, je sautais à mon tour. Il n'y avait plus personne, il était tous partit faire la visite des locaux. Alors je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria pour aller manger un morceaux et réfléchir à ma vengeance.

**POV Kim**

Notre petit groupe suivait ceux qui se prénommait Quatre et Christina. Nous avancions dans un long couloir sombre éclairé de quelques lanternes. Plus nous avancions, plus nous avions l'impression que nous nous enfoncions dans le centre de la Terre. Nous arrivions enfin au bout du tunnel et découvrions une immense pièce éclairé par le soleil qui passait à travers le plafond recouvert de plaques de verres. En regardant en bas, des audacieux couraient un peu partout, d'autres s'entraînaient au combat, faisaient de l'escalade sur les murs ou tout simplement avaient l'air de discuter.

« Voila la fosse, le centre de vie des audacieux. Vous allez la détester au début mais après vous ne pourrez plus vous en passez, vous en deviendrez accros » dit Quatre.

Un mouvement sur la droite me faisait tourner la tête et je voyais un petit groupe de 3 enfants s'arrêter à notre niveau ou plutôt à celui de Christina et de Quatre.

« Coucou Christina, toujours aussi zolie ! » dit un garçonnet.

« Coucou Chris, et toi toujours aussi charmeur » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête ? « Vous faîtes quoi par là ? » demande t-elle.

« Ben on a fait un pari avec les garçons. » Dit une fillette d'à peine 8 ans « on a fait le pari de savoir qui escaladerait le mur rouge le plus rapidement ».

« On va prouver que les garçons sont les meilleurs, tu va voir Annie! Et vous vous faîtes quoi, du baby-sitting ? » Dit -il en nous regardant bizarrement.

« Ce sont les nouvelles recrues de cette année » dit Quatre en souriant « faîtes attention quand même tous les trois, n'oubliez pas de demander à un adulte de vous assister, les murs d'escalade sont au dessus de votre niveau actuel »

« T'inquiète Quatre, on le sait, on a demandé a Xander qu'il joue l'arbitre. Bon on file avant que quelqu'un nous pique la place. » dit le garçonnet.

Ils nous bousculèrent et descendirent vers la fosse. Au loin, je vis un mur rouge et ouvrit de grand yeux, ses enfants allaient escalader CA à leur âge. D'un autre côté, les audacieux natifs devaient depuis leur tendre naissance être entraînés à faire ce genre de chose pour s'amuser.

Nous continuons la visite puis arrivons à nos chambres. C'était une grande pièce avec plusieurs lits et au fond se trouvait d'immenses lavabo.

« Vous allez dormir ici durant les prochaines semaines » Dit Christina.

« C'est la chambre des garçons ou des filles » demanda un érudit.

« Les deux » Répondit Quatre « Autant vous habituer. Et si la Suite vous plaît, laissez -moi vous montrer la salle de bains, les filles vous l'aller l'adorer » dit-il en rigolant.

On découvrait des immenses lavabo et plusieurs toilettes tout autour mais aucunes portes autour. On allait faire nos besoins devant tout le monde. Je faisais une expression de dégoût en voyant cela. Quatre le remarquait et m'interpellait.

« Ça te dérange pète sec de faire ''popo'' en public » dit-il en se foutant de moi.

« Non, Ce n'est pas vraiment çà qu'il me dérange » dis-je en souriant.

« Alors je t'écoute » dit-il en s'accoudant au lavabo.

« Ce n'est pas de faire en ''public'' qui me dérange, c'est plutôt pour les odeurs » dis-je en me pinçant le nez.

« Un point pour toi, je te l'accorde » dit Quatre en souriant. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi, cette année, vu ce qui sait passé sur le toit tout a l'heure ».

Et là, je me décomposais. La seule personne qui était au courant était Béatrice, enfin Tris. Donc elle en avait parlé pendant que vous visitions les locaux. J'allais la tuer.

« Allez changez-vous. Demain l'entraînement commence à partir de 8h au stand de tir ! » Ordonna Christina.

Il partait tout les deux et tout le monde se changeait. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne pas penser que j'étais entrain de me déshabiller devant des garçons et inversement. Une fois changée, nous nous dirigions vers ce qui semblait être la cafétéria vu le brouhaha qui y régnait. Je trouvais une table vide avec les autres et nous commencions à manger lorsqu'un petit groupe de natifs audacieux venaient nous voir.

« On peut se joindre à vous » dit l'audacieux.

Je le regardais et remarquais que c'était un des audacieux qui se trouvait dans notre wagon, Ur quelque chose, je crois que c'était son nom.

« Euh, bien sûr » Dit Amara.

« Merci miss, moi c'est Uriah » Dit-il.

Il s'asseyait à coté de Amara, qui commençais à rougir. Je sentais que ces deux là allaient bien s' restant du groupe se positionnait au place encore libre.

« Alors c'est quoi vos petits noms ? » demanda Uriah « lui le blondinet c'est Kyle, la fille à la mèche verte, c'est Ashley et l'autre type qui se goinfre c'est Joey » présenta Uriah en se servant de sa fourchette.

« Je m'appelle Amara, voici Kimberly et en face ben... » dit Amara.

Je regarda en face et vire deux garçons mais je ne connaissais pas non plus les noms.

« Je suis Stefan et Voici Mike » dit Stefan.

Stefan était un garçon brun avec un grain de beauté visible au niveau du cou. Mike quant à lui, était blond cendré mais ne possédait pas de signes particulier visible à l'œil nu.

« Bon alors, vous venez de quel faction ?» demanda Ashley.

«Stefan et moi sommes des érudits et en plus on est cousin, hein cousin » Dit Mike en attrapant Stefan par les épaules.

« Ouais cousins par malchance » rétorqua Stefan en souriant.

« Moi, je viens des sincères » Dit Amara.

« Et moi des altruistes » terminais-je.

« Ouais d'ailleurs justement, tu as fait quoi à Eric ? » demanda Joey entre deux bouchées de nourritures.

« Euh... comment ça ? » demandais-je. Bien que je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ouais c'est vrai, une fois que tu as sauté, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de travers puis son fameux sourire est apparu » dit Uriah.

« Son fameux sourire ? » demandais-je.

« Ouais, son sourire lorsqu'il a trouvé son martyre de l'année » Conclut Ashley.

« Génial, je me suis mit à dos un leader »dis-je en mettant ma tête sur la table et en soupirant bruyamment.

« C'est pas grave, tu aurais pu te mettre le chef des leaders imagine, cela serait encore pire » Me rassura Stefan.

« Ouais c'est vrai, ta raison, c'est un certain Max, je crois » dis-je sentant le moral me remonter un peu.

Eh la je voyais le visage de Uriah se transformer. Il manquait de s'étouffer avec sa viande. Joey lui arrêtait sa fourchette à mi parcours de sa bouche et Ashley se mettait à rire au éclat.

« Quoi qu'est-qu'il y'a encore « Demanda Amara.

« Attend, laisse moi... reprendre... mon souffle » Dit Uriah en toussotant. « Alors Kim, je peux t'appeler Kim, pour ta gouverne ce n'est plus Max qui est à la tête de la faction... » dit Uriah.

Eh la je sentais mes yeux sortir de mes orbites, non ce n'était pas possible, j'étais entrain de rêver, ne me dite pas qu'il va me dire ce que je pensais. Non pitié pas ça.

« C'est Eric maintenant, bien que Max continue à assurer une sorte de permanence. Désolé Miss, tu t'es mis le chef des leaders à dos » termina Uriah.

« Oh merde » Dit Mike en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Okay j'ai compris, je suis morte vous pouvez me préparer mes funérailles » Dis-je dépitée.

« Mais non t'inquiète Eric aboie mais ne mords pas... du moins ça dépend des moments » Dit Ashley. « Pour l'instant, ne pense pas à lui, concentre toi sur ton initiation et peut-être il t'oubliera pour un autre. En attendant, bois ça, cela te fera du bien ».

Elle me tendait un verre contenant une boisson qui semblait être de l'eau. Je buvais une gorgée et aussitôt sentais le liquide me brûler la gorge.

« C'est quoi ce truc ! » dis-je en toussant.

« C'est de la vodka, ça te fera du bien, finis ton verre, ça te détendra. » Me dit Ashley en me poussant le verre vers la bouche.

J'allais rétorquer que je n'en voulais plus, mais c'est vrai que je commençais à me sentir détendue et finissais mon verre. Puis la conversation tournait sur divers sujet plus ou moins intéressant. Je regardais les personnes assises à cette table et me rendais compte que je m'étais fait des ami(e)s, plus ou moins barjos.

Je voyais Quatre, Zeke, Tris et Christina arrivaient dans le réfectoire et allaient s'asseoir à une table ou se trouvait l'autre dadet. Tris me faisait un petit sourire que je lui rendais puis elle détournait le regard pour parler avec ses amis. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir caftée à Quatre, tôt ou tard, cela se saurait su et je n'allais pas lui faire la tête. Elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi à l'enterrement de mon père. Joey me posait une question que je n'entendais pas et je lui répondais sûrement à coté car tous se mettaient à rire en se foutant de moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire avec eux et me disais que ma place était ici et bien que même j'allais souffrir avec l'autre, je n'allais pas perdre sans combattre. S'il cherchait la bagarre, il allait être servit.

A ce moment là, je sentais un regard sur moi et cherchais le coupable. Il était là, à côté de Zeke entrain de me regarder avec un sourire sadique. Pour toute réponse, je lui souriais également, levais mon verre à sa santé, buvais une gorgée puis détournais le regard pour reprendre la conversation avec mes nouveau amis, ma nouvelle famille qui sait.

Le conversation durait encore une bonne partie de la soirée puis chacun regagnait ses quartiers. Demain l'initiation allait commencer et il fallait être au taquet.

**N'oubliez pas, tous à vos styles et revieuté. Vite vite, je vous attends avec impatience.**

**En tout cas, je suis super contente que vous aimiez Kim et son caractère , quand j'ai voulu faire l'histoire j'ai pensé à un mini Éric mais avec une poitrine et un peu moins méchante lol, J'ai une idée en tête un peu saugrenue que je veux insérer dans l'histoire vous le découvrirez lors d'une bagarre , vous me direz si cela ne fait pas trop trop , enfin TROP dans l'histoire, quoi vous m'avez compris les filles lol. Marniie étant ma première fan, si elle veut elle peut avoir l'exclusivité de l'infos.**

**Merci encore de vos reviews, suis super méga contente hihihii.**

**PS **; j'espère que la réaction de Eric, répondra à vos attentes.

**PS2 **: si vous le trouvez encore trop gentil dites le moi.

**PS3 **: Merci encore de vos soutiens et merci a celles qui me « follow »

même si elle ne laisse pas de commentaires.

**PS4 **: je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la car je suis sur que vous en avez marre de me lire

et que vous êtes pressés de lire l'histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**See you soon.**

**POV Kim**

Ma première nuit était agitée. Je ne cessais de rêver d'Eric mais dans le sens cauchemardesque. J'imaginais mille et une façon qu'il aurait eu de se venger de l'affront que je lui avais fait la veille. Le réveil était tout aussi brutale. Un objet métallique n'arrêtant pas de taper contre quelque chose. J'avais la force d'ouvrir un œil et découvrais Quatre entrain de taper avec une tasse en inox.

« Allez les Bizus, on se bouge, rendez-vous dans la fosse dans 45 minutes » dit-il.

Je me levais péniblement tout comme le reste du groupe. Les yeux mi-clos, je me dirigeais vers la soi disant salle de bain et enfilais ma tenue d'audacieuse. Elle se composait à la base d'un pantalon, d'une paire de rangers, d'un débardeur, d'un t-shirt manches longues, d'un pull et d'une veste. Je choisissais de mettre le débardeur et le pull par dessus car étant donné que nous allions nous entraîner au tir, Uriah m'avait dit que les cibles sur trouvait dehors sur le toit d'un immeuble.

« Tu as une sale tête, t'as passé une mauvaise nuit ? » demanda Amara.

« Oui et non, je pense que la vodka d'hier y ai pour quelque chose en partie. Je ne suis pas habitué à boire. » dis-je en rigolant.

« Prête pour ta journée de torture ! » me demanda t-elle.

« J'ai pas le choix que je sache... Mais je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre, crois-moi » dis-je d'une voix déterminée même si au fond j'avais peur.

Arrivée à la cafeteria, tout le monde déjeunait tranquillement dans le calme se demandant ce que serait la première journée d'un audacieux. Certains mangeaient comme dix et d'autres avaient l'estomac noué, ce qui était un peu mon cas, je grignotais plus que je ne mangeais.

« Prends des forces, tu vas en avoir besoin » se soucia Amara.

« Amara a raison, tu as besoin de force pour combattre la bête » me dit Stefan en rigolant.

« Ouais , la belle et la bête comme dans le conte que nous lisait tante Alice, tu te souviens Stefan » dit Mike.

« Moi , je dirais plutôt la belle et la brute... Mais vu son caractère, on se demande qui est la brute » se moqua Stefan.

« espèce de …... » dis-je en balançant un morceau de pain sur son visage « C'est moi la belle, je suis plus jolie que lui » dis-je en tirant la langue.

Puis nous nous mettions à rire. Cela me faisait un bien fou, je ne connaissais ces personnes que depuis une journée et ils étaient là pour m'aider lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin.

« On se fait une promesse tous les quatre. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, on réussit l'initiation tous ensemble » leur demandais-je.

Je retenais mon souffle attendant leurs réponses, l'espérant positive sinon j'aurais vraiment eu l'air d'une idiote devant eux. Ils me regardèrent un moment, se regardèrent entre eux puis me sourirent. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Nous joignions alors nos mains au milieu de la table et prêtions serment.

« Nous réussirons tous notre initiation quoiqu'il arrive et nous nous entraiderons ensemble » Dit Amara.

« Ouais par contre tu te débrouillera avec Eric, ma belle » me dit Mike en insistant sur le mot belle.

« T'inquiète pas j'en fais une affaire personnelle, s'il me cherche, il ne trouvera pas la belle mais...la bête » dis-je en rigolant.

« Allez trêve de plaisanterie, sinon on va être en retard » dit Stefan.

Je les regardais tous les trois et me faisais intérieurement la promesse de les aider du mieux que je pourrais car grâce à ma mère, je possédais un sérieux avantage sur tous les transferts, j'étais même sûr que je pourrais tenir tête à Eric en combat...ou pas. Nous débarrassions la table et nous dirigions vers la fosse.

La je voyais Quatre avec Christina mais IL était là également assis tranquillement nous attendant. Les natifs étaient là également mais plus en retrait comme-ci cette réunion ne leur été pas vraiment destinés.

« Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne plus, je m'appelle Eric » déclare-t-il. « Je suis LE chef des leaders audacieux, et c'est moi qui superviserait les étapes de la formation en commun avec Quatre et Christina »

Génial, j'allais me le coltiner toute la journée youpi. Je grimaçais et soupirais. J'entendais des murmures à côté de moi, Eric venait de lâcher sa véritable identité et les transferts qui le craignaient, le craignaient davantage maintenant.

« Bon les règles sont simples, vous commencerez les entraînements tous les matins à huit heures. La formation durera de huit heures à dix-huit heures avec bien entendu une pause déjeuner. Ensuite, vous aurez quartier libre le restant de la journée » Commença Christina.

« Et interdiction de sortir de l'enceinte de la faction sauf si vous êtes accompagnés par un membre permanent de la base » Finit Quatre.

« Autre chose » continua Christina « vous serez entraînés séparément mais serez jugés au même niveau que les natifs. Après l'initiation, votre classement déterminera votre poste. Eh, vous avez deux trains de retard sur eux, alors mettez les bouchées triples ».

« Le classement servira à déterminer qui dégage » balança Eric.

« Qui...dégage ?! » dit Andrew.

« A chaque phase, les novices sous la ligne rouge devront se tirer et deviendront des sans factions » Dit Eric.

« Mais c'est pas juste, c'est pas normal, on aurait du nous prévenir, c'est la moindre des choses, non »dit Sandy.

« Pourquoi ! tu aurais fait un autre choix, tu aurais eu peur. ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu n'es pas digne d'être l'une des nôtres. Si vous êtes vraiment des audacieux, alors vous ne vous soucierez pas d échouer... Vous nous avez choisis, à nous d'en faire autant » Termina Eric.

« Bien, sur ceux, l'entraînement se déroulera en deux étapes la première est physique, nous allons vous pousser jusqu'à vos limites les plus extrêmes. La deuxième est mentale, mais ça, on vous l'expliquera plus tard » dit Quatre.

J'écoutais à moitié les paroles de Quatre, alors certains d'entre nous allaient devenir des sans factions. Je regardais Amara et les deux cousins. Non, il était hors de question qu'ils deviennent des sans faction, pas eux, j'allais les aider coûte que coûte. Je me mettais à sourire intérieurement, ma mère me disait que je n'étais pas très altruiste et pourtant c'était ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Aider les autres sans se soucier de sa propre personne. Un vent glacial me ramena à la réalité. Je voyais Eric entrain de me regarder, de m'examiner à la loupe, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Sil essayait de m'intimider, c'était gagné mais je n'allais pas le laisser me battre aussi facilement. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur puis reportais mon attention sur Quatre et son discours. La meilleure tactique pour l'instant était de l'ignorer. Je lui aurais bien tirer la langue mais j'étais sure qu'il me l'aurait aussitôt coupé pour montrer l'exemple.

« Cette journée sera donc également divisé en deux étapes. La première sera l'apprentissage avec des armes. Vous manipulerez des armes à feu mais apprendrez également à manier les armes tranchantes. Puis l'après-midi, nous commencerons les combats rapprochés. Suivez-moi » Ordonna Christina.

Nous suivirent nos instructeurs et empruntèrent un escalier qui menait au toit. La se trouvait des cibles de tailles différentes et à de multiples distances les unes des autres.

**POV Eric**

J'étais assis tranquillement attendant les novices pour leur expliquer les contraintes de l'entraînement. Je salivais d'avance de voir leurs réactions. Quatre et Christina me sortirent de mes pensées en me parlant de la fameuse pète-sec.

« Allez Eric, accouche. Que t'as fait la pète-sec exactement sur le toit ? » demanda Christina.

« De quoi, je me mêle, je fais ce que je veux que je sache » dit Eric en prenant la mouche.

« Eric... Je te connais, on a fait l'initiation ensemble. Cette fille a du te dire ou faire quelque chose pour que tu ai envie d'être aussi... toi » dit Quatre.

« Bon, vous me ficherez pas la paix tant que j'ai pas craché le morceau, c'est çà... Cette fille m'a menacé » Souffla Eric.

« Elle t'as menacé, t'es sérieux la » S'étonna Quatre.

« Ouais, elle ma dit que si je continuais à la faire chier et à l'appelais pisseuse, elle m'arracherait mes piercings » Dit Eric tout sourire.

« Je vois, soit cette fille est suicidaire, soit c'est une Erika que nous allons avoir cette année » dit Christina.

« Une Erika?! » demanda Eric.

« Une Eric mais en version mini et en fille » dit Quatre en rigolant.

« Pff, pourquoi je t'es pas massacré à l'initiation ! » dit Eric.

« Parce que c'est moi qui gagné les combats » Sourit Quatre.

Puis la conversation fut interrompu par les novices qui arrivaient. La pisseuse était là en pleine forme, elle avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi mais cela allait vite changer, j'allais lui en faire baver pire qu'avec Tris.

« Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne plus, je m'appelle Eric » déclare-t-il. « Je suis LE chef des leaders audacieux, et c'est moi qui superviserait les étapes de la formation en commun avec Quatre et Christina »

Eh voilà, je venais de faire tomber l'information fatale. Au départ je m'étais présenté simplement en leader mais là, je venais de leur avouer que j'étais le grand chef. Que c'était moi qui avait tout pouvoir sur leur vie. Je regardais les visages des transferts et voyais de la surprise, mais surtout de la peur. Je m'attardais sur la pisseuse et examinais son expression. J'imaginais ce que j'allais découvrir et me délecterais du spectacle. Eh la quelle surprise, cela avait l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Donc soit elle était déjà au courant, soit elle était suicidaire.

Puis je leur expliquaient vite fait le système de classement. Quatre et Christina continuèrent leurs discours. Je voyais la pète-sec sourire et lui lançais un regard noir. Regard qu'elle me retournait en haussant un sourcil comme lors de notre première échange. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, elle avait du culot, du cran je dirais même. Mais moi aussi j'en avais du cran et elle allait vite le découvrir à ses dépens.

Le groupe prenais alors la direction du stand de tir mais j'allais les laisser tranquille pour l'instant, je reviendrais les « embêter » lorsqu'ils s'amuseraient avec les couteaux. Je me frottais les mains et regardaient les natifs.

« Allez les blaireaux, on va s'amuser » Dis-je avec mon sourire spécial sadique.

**POV Kim**

Arrivée sur le toit, nous nous étions regroupés tout autour de Christina pendant que quatre finissait de préparer les armes.

« Bon, je vais vous montrer comment se servir une arme, soyez attentif, je ne le répéterais qu'une seule fois » Dit Christina.

Elle prenait l'arme, la chargeait puis se mettait en position de tir.

«Bien, vous allez écarter les pieds de la largeur de vos épaules, caler votre arme, refermer les doigts sur la crosse et vous n'avez plus qu'à viser et tirer » enseigna Christina.

Elle tira qu'un seul coup qui arriva pile au centre de la cible. Des sifflets et des murmures d'étonnement se firent entendre.

« Allez maintenant c'est à votre tour » Dit quatre en balançant dans les bras à chacun une arme à feu.

Je prenais mon arme et remarquais que c'était beaucoup plus lourd que je ne l'imaginais. Je ne savais pas du tout me servir de ce truc. Ma mère m'avait appris le combat corps à corps et le lancer de couteau mais nous n'avions aucunes armes chez nous pour m'entraîner au tir. Bon réfléchissons, pieds écartés, arme sur épaule, main sur la crosse et tir. Boum, le coup partit tout seul. Avec le recul de la balle, j'effectuais un pas en arrière et me massais l'épaule. Ça faisait mal bon sang.

« Tu as mal calé ton arme, tiens là plus horizontalement et plaque là bien contre l'épaule » me dit Quatre tout en me calant l'arme.

« Okay, merci » dis-je.

L'entraînement continuait mais mes résultats n'étaient pas fameux du tout. J'avais réussi à mettre à peine la moitié de mes balles dans la cible, les autres se trouvant dans le mur juste derrière.

« Tu sais, Belle, selon les statistiques, tu aurais du au moins arriver à mettre une fois la balle au centre » Me dit Stefan en souriant.

« Tu vas voir, je vais essayer en te visant, on verra si je n'atteins pas la cible. Tu veux tester ! » Demandais-je.

« Non merci, je tiens à ma vie, une autre fois » Rigola Stefan.

Puis l'entraînement continua jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de nos chargeurs soient vides. Quatre et Christina ordonnaient l'arrêt de la séance et nous laissaient 10 minutes de pause avant d'aller s'amuser avec les armes blanches.

**PS : voici la liste des transferts, j'ai pour l'instant juste fait intervenir Amara, Mike et Stefan comme ce seront les principaux mais il y a aussi Sandy, Carl, Maggie, Robert et Andrew.**

**Prochain chapitre, les lancers de couteaux et la j'espère que vous aimerez. N'oubliez-pas de reviewter.**

_**Manollina **_: Oui je te confirme, cela en manque des fics de divergentes et surtout celle d'Eric. Oui, Kim a un caractère bien trempé mais comme je disais dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayé de créer un mini Eric mais en plus humanisé et en sexe féminin lol.

_**Marniie **_: J'espère que ça promet mdr. Je suis encore entrain de réfléchir à comment il peut se venger en tout légalité bien entendu (je t'ai envoyé un message privée sur le site de fanfictions).


	5. chap 5 : l'épreuve des couteaux

**Coucou, c'est reparti pour un petit tour. Allez voici la scène des couteaux et un petit bonus du point de vue d'Eric. Les combats seront dans le prochain chapitre que j'essaierais de vous mettre demain ou après demain. Oui je sais je suis sadique, je dois être une mini Erika lol .**

**See you soon.**

**POV Kim.**

L'entraînement aux tirs venait de se terminer, je descendais avec les autres dans l'immense salle d'entraînement pendant que nos instructeurs finissaient de ranger le matériel sur le toit. Il nous avait laissé une dizaines de minutes de répit, nous permettant chacun de parler de notre ressenti de cette première journée d'entraînement.

La salle se divisée en plusieurs morceaux. D'un côté, il y avait le centre d'entraînement aux armes tranchantes. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une sorte de salle de sport sans murs avec différentes machines et un peu plus loin se trouvait le ring. D'ailleurs on pouvait remarquer que les natifs étaient entrain de s'entraîner ou plutôt de se battre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder dans leurs directions et de les observer. Ou plutôt je me mettais à l'observer lui. Je me sentais comme hypnotisée. Il avait retiré sa veste en cuir et n'avait rien en dessous. Il était torse nu et je pouvais admirer les courbes de sa musculature. La sueur perlait sur sa peau tout comme les gouttes de sang qui j'en été sûr, devait être ceux de son adversaire. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par Mike qui me m'interpella.

« C'est pas vrai, t'es entrain de le reluquer je rêve » Me dit Mike.

« Non, non, non, tu te trompe, je ne le... enfin non »dis-je en bégayant.

« Oh,oh, tu nous fait le syndrome de Stockholm » dit Stefan en secouant la tête.

« Le syndrome de quoi ? » demanda Amara.

« Stockholm. Grosso modo, c'est lorsque tu ressens de l'empathie ou plus pour ton bourreau » déclara Stefan.

« Ah, non, je suis pas amoureuse de ce type. » dis-je en secouant la tête « Attends comment veux-tu être amoureuse de ce corps de rêve » dis-je.

Puis je me taisais, je venais de dire que je ne l'aimais pas et pourtant je venais de faire un compliment sur son corps. Sur le même corps que je venais de reluquer il y a quelques minutes. Le trio me regardait tous sourire, me confirmant que je venais bien de me faire griller. Je levais les paumes de ma main en signe de reddition. Il avait gagné la bataille mais j'allais gagner la guerre. Non, je ne pouvais pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui à part de la rage. Et puis même si c'était le cas, de son côté c'était tous sauf des sentiments bienfaisant qu'il devait ressentir à mon égard.

« Bon parlons peu, parlons bien, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée de Quatre et Christina. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » Leur demandais-je.

« Ben pour moi carton plein, c'est facile, il suffisait de trouver la formule mathématique adéquate pour bien caler ton tir et toucher le centre de la cible » Dit Mike.

« Allez l'érudit est revenu »dit Amara « Pour ma part, je m'en suis bien sorti selon les dires de Christina, elle m'a même félicité. Et vous deux ? »

« Ben tout comme mon cousin, carton plein, par contre la belle, elle, c'était choux blanc plutôt » dit Stefan en rigolant.

« C'est pas vrai » m'indignais-je « J'ai touché plusieurs fois la cible...sauf que je n'ai pas réussis à en mettre une seule au centre ».

« Sérieux, pas une seule... Eh ben il va falloir qu'on te vienne en aide, hein les gars » demanda Amara.

« Ouais, on va pas te laisser tomber, Kim » Me rassura Mike en passant autour de mon épaule.

Je me mettais à sourire et à rire. Notre petit groupe était soudé et allait le rester jusqu'à la fin. Soudain, un frisson me parcourait le bas du dos. Frisson que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je tournais la tête et voyait Eric, toujours torse nu mais entrain de se sécher avec une serviette. Il devait avoir fini de donner une bonne leçon à ce natif. D'ailleurs, ce novice avait été évacué à l'infirmerie par ses collègues. Mais ce qui m'étonnais c'était son regard, il ne me regardait pas directement mais regarder Mike. Ou plutôt le bras de Mike posait autour de mon épaule. Je secouais la tête, impossible, non cela ne se pouvait pas. Ce serait de la jalousie que je percevrais de ce regard. Mais sans demander mon reste, je retirais le bras de Mike qui me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

**POV Eric**

J'avais envie de m'amuser et quoi de mieux que quelques natifs audacieux à martyriser. Bien que cela me faisait chier de ne pas emmerder la pisseuse, j'allais me venger sur les natifs. Le petit groupe se rendait sur le ring accompagné de Zeke et de Tris.

« Bon, on va commencer tranquille, commencez à vous échauffer aux machines et à faire des tour de piste puis nous commencerons les combats » Ordonna Tris.

Les natifs partirent et Zeke, Tris et Eric restèrent seuls les attendant.

« Bon alors il se passe quoi avec Kim » Demanda Tris.

« De qui tu parle, Tris ! » lui demandais-je.

« Kimberly, l'altruiste que tu malmènes depuis le début, d'ailleurs elle te le rend bien, à ce que j'ai compris » dit Tris en Rigolant.

« Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire, je suis pas au courant moi, on ne me dit jamais rien. Raconte moi tout Tris ! » s'exclama Zeke.

Tris expliquait à Zeke le peu d'infos qu'elle avait eu sur cette histoire. Pendant ce temps, je me mettais à penser à cette fille. Je l'avais toujours appelé pisseuse ou pète-sec mais c'était vrai qu'elle avait un nom, Kimberly. Cela sonnait bien, j'aimais bien ce prénom. J'aimais bien cette fille tout court. Mais pour quel raison. Je l'aimais bien pour la martyriser ou...

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par les natifs qui revenaient vers nous. L'entraînement allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

« Voici la liste des combats pour aujourd'hui » Déclara Zeke.

Uriah / Tod

Ashley / Sue

Kyle / Kevin

Mya / Marie

Joey / Matt

« Punaise Zekounet, pourquoi tu ne me fais pas combattre contre Kyle » Supplia Uriah.

« Parce que mon gros bêta de frère n'est pas de taille contre lui » rétorqua Zeke.

« Ah, ça c'est méchant et c'est pas vrai » Bouda Uriah.

« Merci Zeke, tu lui as enfin montré la vérité, mais ne t'inquiète Uriah, je ne te ferais pas trop bobo quand on se battra ensemble » Dit Kyle en rigolant.

« Bon allez Uriah, en scène et plus vite que cela, on a que la matinée après le ring est aux transferts » Ordonna Tris.

Uriah se mettais en place et le combat contre Tod commençait.

« En parlant de transferts, tu as eu des nouvelle de la petite pucette » demanda Ashley en se rapprochant de Tris.

« La pucette va bien, du moins Eric ne l'a pas encore ''attaqué'' » rétorqua Tris. « Tod, remonte ta garde, elle est trop basse. Bref, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à laisser faire le temps » termina Tris.

« Faudra que tu me montres qui sait cette petite, je sens que je vais l'adorer » rétorqua Zeke.

« Vous allez la fermer tous les deux et toi Ashley retourne à ta place et en vitesse avant que je m'occupe de ton cas. » Sifflais-je.

« Oui patron »Conclut Ashley en se sauvant.

Les combats défilaient les uns après les autres. Je voyais du coin du l'œil arriver le groupe de transferts pour leur entraînement aux couteaux. Enfin j'allais pouvoir commencer ma vengeance.

« Tiens, c'est pas l'altruiste qui t'as démoli les testicules et qui voulait te castrer, Matt » dit Mya en rigolant.

« Ouais c'est cette... Mais t'inquiète, je vais me la faire, crois moi, elle va sentir mon coup de bâton, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Matt en rigolant et donnant un coup de rein dans le vide.

Ni une, ni deux, mon sang bouillonnait dans tout mon corps, il était entrain de parler d'elle, de ma proie, de ma pisseuse, de ma pète-sec, de mon jouet à moi seul. J'étais le seul maître dominant et personne ne pouvait oser poser les yeux sur ma proie sans en subir les conséquences.

« Matt sur le ring » Ordonnais-je.

« Mais j'ai rien fait » dis Matt

Mais voyant mon regard dur et froid, il ne pouvait que s'avancer sur le ring. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Tris et Zeke sourire. Ils avaient entendu la conversation entre Mya et Matt tout autant que moi et me regardaient en souriant encore plus. Ils avaient quoi ses deux là, on diraient des attardés avec leurs sourires mielleux à la con. Je retirais ma veste et mon t-shirt puis commençais à donner une bonne raclée à ce Matt de merde. Pendant le combat, je sentais quelque chose de chaud sur moi, comme une douce attention. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de sensation et lorsque je tournais légèrement la tête, je voyais qu'elle me regardait ou plutôt qu'elle me reluquait. Cela me faisait rire mais je devais rester concentré car une seule erreur de ma part et je pouvais perdre le combat alors que Matt ne possédait même pas la moitié de mon niveau. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Une fois Matt à terre, je m'accroupissais à son niveau et lui chuchotais quelque chose.

« Si tu touches à ma proie, je te ferais regretter amèrement ton erreur. On est d'accord » dis-je.

Ne pouvant pas parler, il me fit un signe de tête. Je me levais, allais chercher une serviette et commençais à nettoyer les traces de sang et de sueur sur mon corps d'athlètes. Je regardais de nouveau dans la direction des transferts et voyais ce type. Cet énergumène posait sur bras sur SON épaule, sur MA propriété. Je voyais rouge ou plutôt je voyais noir, j'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller à leur rencontre, de lui attraper son bras et de le casser en deux après lui avoir balancé mon poing dans la gueule bien entendu. La pisseuse dut ressentir mon regard car elle se retourna, me regarda, secoua sa tête et retira immédiatement le bras de ce type comme ci elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit de fricotage par ses parents. Je me rhabillais en mettant simplement mon t-shirt et me dirigeais vers eux, voyant Quatre et Christina avec 2 valises chacun dans les mains.

**POV Kim**

Quatre et Christina arrivaient chacun avec deux valises dans les mains, sûrement les fameux couteaux. Après l'échec désastreux des armes à feux, j'allais pouvoir montrer mes talents de lanceuses de couteaux. Restait à savoir si je devais évoluer doucement ou montrer directement mon expérience, car j'étais censée n'avoir jamais manipulée d'armes de ma vie et les gens se poseraient sûrement des questions de savoir comment une altruiste pouvait faire cela. D'un autre côté, vu l'échec de ma précédente expérience sur le toit, il fallait que je frappe un grand coup pour pouvoir remonter dans le classement et ne pas être virée de la faction.

« Bon, vous allez vous positionner chacun devant une cible et vous entraîner , vous n'avez simplement qu'à viser et jeter » Dit Christina.

Chacun prenait ses couteaux et commençait à s'entraîner. Je prenais les miens, les mettais dans la poche de mon pantalon et en gardais deux en main. Mon premier lancer était désastreux, la lame n'atteignait même pas la cible et tombais lourdement à terre. J'étais habituée à jeter des couteaux de cuisine et non ce modèle. La lame était beaucoup plus longue et le poids était plus lourd, il fallait que mon corps s'habitue à ce changement. Deuxième lancer, le couteau touchait enfin la cible mais au niveau de la jambe. Je m'améliorais. Je sortais deux autres couteaux de ma poche et reprenais l'entraînement. Je maîtrisais le poids, maintenant il me fallait gérer les trajectoires ce qui serait très rapide, 2/3 lancers au maximum.

« Eh ben pisseuse, on est pas très douée au couteaux, on dirait » chuchota une voix derrière moi.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et je sursautais en sentant une main sur mes hanches puis je poussais un cri tout en lançant mon couteau qui atterrissait direct dans le mille. Tout le monde me regardait étonné, j'étais la première à avoir touché le centre de la cible.

« Pff, tu as eu de la chance c'est tout, remet-moi en trois autres au même endroit et peut-être que je te féliciterais » dit Eric.

Mais il se foutait de moi. Il voulait jouer. Je souriais intérieurement et bien, il allait être servit. Je remarquais également que tout le monde s'était arrêté de travailler et nous regardait. Quatre et Christina eux souriaient, les autres étaient bouches bées attendant sûrement que je m'écrase et que je me laisse faire, mais c'était hors de question.

Je me dégageais de son emprise,lui faisais les gros yeux et me dirigeais vers un autre lot de quatre couteaux que Quatre me présenta.

« Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir grand besoin » me chuchota t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « J'ai un jeu plus rigolo que ''tous mettre au même endroit'' » regardant Eric au loin.

Je me repositionnais devant ma cible avec toujours Eric à mes côtés.

« Si cet homme est armé, je viserais l'épaule pour lui faire lâcher son arme » et je lançais mon couteau direct contre un point vital de l'épaule droite « S'il essaie de fuir, alors je viserais son point vital juste au dessus de la cuisse pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir » 2ème lancer réussit.

Je regardais Eric du coin de l'œil et voyais qu'il grimaçait vu que je m'en sortais très bien, j'entendais même des chuchotement de félicitations et de remarques positives à mon égard.

« Par contre si, je veux le tuer, je viserais le cœur directement » Troisième lancer en plein cœur juste à quelques millimètres de mon autre couteau...« Par contre si c'était toi qui était à la place de la cible, ce n'est pas le cœur que je viserai, ce serait ton cerveau » dis-je.

« Ah oui, tu viserais ma tête directement » me demanda t-il.

Je me retourna dos à la cible, le regarda dans les yeux et là sans même me retourner, je jetais le couteau d'un geste sec et rapide. Il allait directement se planter à l'entrejambe de la cible.

« Non, j'ai dis que je viserais ton cerveau »dis-je sans détourner le regard. « Eh je présume qu'il ne peut se trouver qu'à cet endroit là ».

Certaines personnes poussèrent un cri de surprise au moment de l'impact de ma lame contre la cible.

« Mais elle est folle cette fille » dit Sandy.

« Putain t'as vu ça, bam d'un coup » dit Maggie.

« Oh mon dieu, cette fille est morte, il va la tuer » dit Carl.

Je souriais à Eric, attendant sa réaction qui ne se faisait pas attendre. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une sorte de fierté, de respect. Ce regard disparu cependant pour laisser la place à celui de la vengeance. Bien que intérieurement, je tremblais de peur à l'idée des répercutions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fière de mon coup d'état.

« Eh ben, tu veux jouer, on va jouer. C'est à mon tour de lancer, tiens toi au milieu de la cible » me dit -il avec un sourire carnassier.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et me dirigeais vers la cible. Je me positionnais devant, les mains derrière le dos et attendais ma sentence. Je l'avais défié et un leader ne pouvait se défiler.

« Tu va rester là pendant que je lancerais mes poignards, et si je te vois bouger, tu dégages, c'est compris. Tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas trop me chercher » dit t-il.

Je prenais une grande respiration et me concentrais. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer par contre, il pouvait me blesser et passer cela pour un accident. Mais en faisant cela, il prouverait qu'il était un piètre lanceur.

Le premier couteau tomba juste à coté de mon épaule droite. Le deuxième se planta au niveau de mes hanches. Si j'avais bouger, j'étais sure que je me le serais pris dans l'estomac. Le troisième lancer quant à lui, se planta juste à quelques millimètres de ma tête. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était si près de moi, simplement que je pouvais sentir chaque lames me chatouiller la peau.

« Bien dernier lancer, dernière chance ! » me dit t-il.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon et cela fut confirmé au moment du dernier lancer. Je sentais la lame me déchirer la peau. Je poussais un petite couinement et sentais le liquide encore chaud couler lentement le long de mon cou.

« Maintenant tu es prévenue, désormais fais gaffe, défie moi encore une fois et je ne te louperais pas. Allez pause déjeuner tout le monde » dit-il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Tout le monde partait et Amara allait à ma rencontre et me regardait horrifiée.

« Mais t'es cinglée, tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi » me dit-elle en rigolant.

« Ouais notre belle a des pulsions suicidaires » dit Mike en m'attrapant par les épaules.

« Bon si on allait bouffer, j'ai faim moi » conclut Stefan.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins » dis-je.

Le restant du groupe sortit également du gymnase et je me rapprochais de Christina et de Quatre.

« Très beaux lancers, Kimberly. C'est quoi ton secret ? »me demanda Christina.

« Si je te le dis, je serais obligée de te tuer » dis-je en souriant.

« Fais gaffe quand même, arrête d'énerver Eric ou tu vas vraiment le regretter » me sermonna Quatre.

« Attends c'est pas moi, c'est lui qui n'arrête pas de me chercher depuis que je suis ici, et il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds même si c'est un leader ou un chef de leaders »dis-je en croisant mes bras devant moi.

Quatre et Christina se regardèrent puis dirent en même temps.

« Une mini Erika » dirent-ils en souriant.

« Une quoi ! » demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

« On t'expliquera plus tard, allez va manger, les combats commencent cette après midi et tu dois être en forme » me dit tendrement Christina.

« Mouais » répondis-je.

**Alors vos impressions, c'est bien, nul, pas terrible, chouette, génial, je veux savoir pitié rewievté vite, je suis stressé d'attendre vos réponses.**

**Marniie **: Oui, c'est une divergente peut-être mais c'est un être humain pas wonder woman lol. T'inquiète Marniie, je pense que la scène des couteaux, tu devrais kiffer, du moins je l'espère.

**Manolina **: Eh si, j'ai le droit de m'arrêter comme cela lol, il faut que je sois sure que vous aillez envie de lire le chapitre suivant. (je t envoyé un mail dans la message prive de fanfictions)

**PS **; J'espère que vous apprécierez la scène des couteaux car j'y ai réfléchis pendant plusieurs jours pour essayer de trouver une scène intéressante et amusante (enfin cela dépendra pour qui), et surtout la première vengeance d'Eric... ou pas. J'attends vos impressions avec grande impatience et surtout angoisse, je veux une page word de vos ressentis les filles lol. Pitié

**PS1 **: Pour la petite scène bonus avec Eric avant les couteaux, elle met venu en écrivant ce chapitre pour combler les blancs de celui-ci mais elle servira pour un autre chapitre.

**PS2 **: Généralement, je poste les chapitres le soir après 20h,comme je travaille je les écris après le boulot. Au moins cela vous donne une idée de quand le chapitre arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les loulous, allez nouveau chapitre en ligne. Comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions avec angoisse.

_**Marniie **_: j'avais dit une page word lol pas 2 mots mdr. 0/20:p

_**Manolina **_: contente que tu es trouvé cela drôle, j'espère que tu as bien apprécié la scène du poignards dans les bijoux de famille lol. (mail dans ta boite. Si tu veux qu'on papote laisse moi ton mail privée en réponse dans ton email, cela sera plus simple sinon je te renverrais un courriel avec le mien. biz)

_**Nanaou13118 **_: Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton commentaire. Pour je ne sais quel raison, sûrement un bug du site, je n'ai reçu ton commentaire ce matin alors qu'il est pourtant datait du 11 septembre. Donc gomen, gomen.

**PS **: si d'autres personnes ont laissé un commentaire et que cela n'a pas était mis en ligne, envoyez-moi un message privée. Je pourrais m'excuser de pas avoir répondu à vos message de soutiens.

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric**

Les novices se mirent tous en place et commencèrent l'entraînement. Je les observais tout comme Quatre et Christina. Nul besoin de parler, il me suffisait de marcher derrière eux leur faire sentir ma simple présence pour pouvoir les déstabiliser. Les résultats n'étaient pas très prometteurs mais c'était leur premiers lancers, donc normal qu'ils soient nuls. Une fois content de mon petit jeu, je me dirigeais vers mon souffre douleur préféré. Je l'observais et voyais ses couteaux par terre ou à la limite du sol. Je ris intérieurement, cela devait être la plus nulle des novices au vu de ses résultats décevant.

« Eh ben pisseuse, on est pas très douée au couteaux, on dirait » chuchotais-je près de son oreille.

Je pouvais pour la première fois, sentir son parfum, son odeur et cela m'enivrait. J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures. Machinalement, je posa une main sur sa hanche, ce qui la fit sursauter et pousser un cri. Mais mon intervention avait servit à quelque chose, elle avait été la première a mettre le poignard en plein dans le mille. J'étais impressionné bien que je savais que cela n'était du qu'à un coup de chance, ce que je lui fis remarquer à demi mesure dans mes propos.

« Pff, tu as eu de la chance c'est tout, remet-moi en trois autres au même endroit et peut-être je te féliciterais » dit-je.

Le temps était comme en suspens. Les gens nous regardait attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Je voyais Quatre et Christina entrain de sourire. Mais putain, ils avaient quoi tous à chaque fois a sourire quand je la martyrisais comme s'il trouvait la situation drôle. Je me dis qu'il faudra que je mettre les choses au clair avec les quatre zigotos de service.

Mon regard croisa celui de Kim et elle me fit les gros yeux noirs. Comme ci cela pouvait m'atteindre. Puis elle dégagea ma main de sa hanche. Je regardais ma main, elle était froide maintenant, la chaleur de son corps avait disparu en quelque secondes. Je vis Quatre lui donner un lot de poignards et elle se remit en positions.

Au fur et à mesure de ses tirs, ma grimace s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Putain soit cette fille est douée soit elle a un cul d'enfer. D'ailleurs, je ne pu n'empêcher de regarder ses petites fesses discrètement, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

« Par contre si c'était toi qui était à la place de la cible, ce n'est pas le cœur que je viserai, ce serait ton cerveau » me dit- elle.

« Ah oui, tu viserais ma tête directement » dis-je.

Je ne méritais pas un poignard dans le cœur mais dans le cerveau. Sûrement parce que l'ensemble de cette faction pensait que je n'avais pas de cœur, ou que j'avais un cœur de glace. C'est vrai que ma réputation reposait sur mon insensibilité et pourtant cette fille arrivait à briser cette barrière protectrice.

Elle se retourna pour se mettre face à moi, je voyais qu'elle avait toujours le poignard dans la main et me demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Voulais t-elle me poignardé en plein cerveau ou me trancher la gorge. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car elle lança son couteau directement sur la cible

« Non, j'ai dis que je viserais ton cerveau »me dit-elle sans détourner son regard du mien. « Eh je présume qu'il ne peut se trouver qu'à cet endroit là ».

Alors là, cette fille venait de me mettre une raclé d'enfer. Personne ne m'avait battu mais là je ne pouvais lui tirer que mon chapeau. Mais par contre, cela me donnait enfin une raison de pouvoir me venger en toute légalité.

« Eh ben, tu veux jouer, on va jouer. C'est à mon tour de lancer, tiens toi au milieu de la cible » lui dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Je la vis se positionner avec une grande appréhension. Elle avait peur cela se voyait et elle allait avoir raison.

« Tu va rester là pendant que je lancerais mes poignards, et si je te vois bouger, tu dégage, c'est compris. Tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas trop me chercher » ordonnais-je.

J'allais pouvoir me détendre et puis un peu d'entraînement ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je me mis en position et commença ma vengeance. Pour commencer je visais son épaule droite. Puis je lança le deuxième qui s'ancra près de sa hanche. Cette même hanche ou ma main reposait quelques minutes avant. Je me dis qu'il fallait lui faire un peu plus peur et jeta le poignard juste au dessus de sa tête. J'entendais le groupe derrière moi retenir chaque respiration à chacun de mes lancers, sûrement de peur que je ne loupe ma cible et que je la blesse accidentellement ou pas.

« Bien dernier lancer, dernière chance ! » lui dis-je.

Je jetais mon dernier poignard d'un geste rapide. La lame atterrit au niveau de sa nuque et je vis un filet de sang coulait de sa plaie. Je l'avais touché et pourtant au lieu de me sentir bien, je ne sentais gêné comme si ce que j'avais fait été mal. Mais je ne devais laisser rien paraître, ma réputation de sans cœur en dépendait.

« Maintenant tu es prévenue, désormais fais gaffe, défie moi encore une fois et je ne te louperais pas. Allez pause déjeuner tout le monde » lui dis-je en se retournant et me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit, que je me la sorte de la tête, ce n'était qu'une novice parmi tant d'autre, un parmi la longue liste de prétendant. Oui c'est çà, un numéro parmi tant d'autre.

**POV Kim**

Avant d'aller à la cafeteria, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie pour soigner ma plaie au cou. Je toqua à la porte puis entra.

« Oui c'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? » dis une femme portant des lunettes.

« Bonjour, cela serait pour panser une plaie au cou s'il vous plaît. »demandais-je.

« Ah alors c'est toi, la martyre ! » me dit-elle.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je.

« Ben tu dois être le souffre douleur d'Eric. On ne parle que de toi » dit-elle.

« Ah chouette, moi qui voulait ne pas trop me faire remarquer, c'est loupé »en faisant la grimace.

Elle me pansa ma blessure puis je me dirigea vers la cafeteria. Je rejoignis le restant du groupe et remarqua que des intrus s'était joint à la table.

« Ah voilà, la rebelle de la faction ! » m'acclama Uriah.

« Idiot » dit Ashley en frappant Uriah derrière la tête « On est venu voir comment tu allais, on a apprit à la fin de notre exercice de tir qu'il y avait eu un conflit avec Eric ».

« Putain il t'as pas loupé quand même, tu vas sûrement avoir une belle cicatrice » dit Joey.

« Ouais sûrement » passant ma main sur mon pansement « Mais j'ai fais sensation, je crois même que je l'ai bluffé et qu'il a aimé »dis-je.

« Çà j'en serais moins sur vu ton état » dis Amara.

« Je l'ai vu dans son regard, crois moi » Dis-je.

« Attends, attends, tu l'as regardé droit dans les yeux et t'es encore vivante » demanda Uriah bouche bée.

« Oui, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai lancé mon couteau sans me retourner sur ma cible... »dis-je.

« Haha, ouais et il a atterrit dans les parties génitales de la cible, tu aurais vu sa tête à Eric, trop drôle » s'exclama Stefan.

Toute la table me mit à rire en revoyant la scène alors que Mike imitait la tronche d'Eric au moment du tir.

« Par contre dis-moi, Joey, il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure sur le ring. » questionnais-je.

« Comment ça ? » demanda t-il « Ah tu parles de la bagarre avec Matt. C'est tout simple, il a parlé de toi, qu'il allait faire ta fête pour se venger de l'affront que tu lui avais fait dans le train. Tu t'en souviens ? » me questionna t-il.

« Attends, tu parles du type qu'elle a frappé aux couilles ? » demanda Amara.

« Ouais voilà, ben c'était lui et Eric est devenu fou et il a ordonné un duel » termina Joey.

« Logique. Eric est un égoïste pur et dur, il ne partage rien. Alors si tu touches à son souffre douleur préféré, ben il montre les dents » Dit Ashley.

« Attends, t'as frappé quelqu'un ''ici ''. On était pas au courant,nous. T'es une malade ! » dit Stefan en souriant.

« Putain, c'est sûr. Maintenant je fais faire gaffe avec toi. Je vais planquer les bijoux de famille. » me dit -il en rigolant.

Alors il s'était bagarré parce que quelqu'un voulait me faire du mal. Je ne savais comment l'interpréter. Est-ce une sorte de sympathie à mon égard ou tout simplement un enfant qui frappe un autre enfant à qui on lui aurait voler son jouet préféré. Je poussa un soupir, je ne savais plus quoi penser avec ce type. J'ai vu de la terreur, de la rage, de la noirceur, bref Eric quoi. Et pourtant je suis sur que lorsque j'ai jeté le poignard j'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose de doux, de chaud, de bienveillant.

« Youhou, tu pense à quoi Kim ? » demanda Uriah.

« Oh à rien de bien intéressant, je pense aux combats de cette après midi » mentis-je.

«Ouais, je ne suis pas très doué en bagarre moi et en plus avec ma petite taille, ça va être plus difficile pour moi » Dit Amara.

« Non Amara, regarde je suis aussi petite que toi et j'ai réussi à mettre à terre un audacieux dans le train »l'encourageais-je.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison » dit Amara remotivée.

« Eh, ça vous dit après la journée de boulot d'aller se faire tatouer? » Demanda Mike.

« Si vous êtes pas tatoués, vous n'êtes pas des audacieux » Déclara Uriah.

« Ouais bonne idée, vous allez vous faire tatouer et après vous nous rejoignez au ''Furious'', c'est un bar à côté, Tous les audacieux aiment y aller, ça vous dit alors » demanda Ashley.

« Ah ouais, chouette, moi je suis partant »Dit Mike.

« C'est bon pour moi » dit Stefan.

« Okay » dit Amara.

« Un verre ne pourra pas me faire plus de mal qu'un Eric » dis-je en rigolant.

Le groupe se mit à rire à ma blague. Puis vint l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement. Quatre et Christina nous attendait déjà.

Après le déjeuner, Quatre nous conduit dans une nouvelle salle. Elle est immense, avec un parquet grinçant et craquelé au milieu duquel est peint un grand cercle. Au mur, il y a un tableau noir. On en avait un à l'école au niveau élémentaire, mais je n'en avais pas vu depuis. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec les priorités des Audacieux : la formation d'abord, la technologie ensuite.

« Comme je vous le disais ce matin, vous allez d'abord apprendre à vous battre. Le but est de vous mettre en condition pour réagir de préparer votre corps à répondre aux menaces et aux défis. C'est indispensable à la survie pour un Audacieux » Commença Quatre.

« Aujourd'hui, on étudie la technique. Demain, vous commencerez les combats. Je vous recommande donc d'être attentifs. Ceux qui n'apprennent pas rapidement risquent l'élimination. »continua Christina.

Quatre et Christina se mirent sur le ring et firent une démonstration de différentes technique de frappe. Puis chacun se positionna contre un sac de sable pour reproduire les mouvements. Les deux instructeurs déambulèrent dans le groupe pour regarder nos mouvements. Christina s'arrête à mon niveau et me regarde étrangement.

« Tu fais quoi ? » me demande t-elle.

« Ben, je tape dans le sac comme vous nous avez montré » lui dis-je étonné.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire » « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu nous mens, pourquoi tu retiens tes coups » continua Christina.

« Pardon ? » dis-je.

« Cela se voit à ton positionnement des jambes, des bras de tes appuis. Tout indique que tu connais ses mouvements par cœur et pourtant tu fais comme-ci tu étais un débutante » Termina Christina.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Mon propre corps me trahissait. Je savais que cela ne serait pas un drame que tout le monde sache que je savais déjà me battre mais je ne voulais pas que les gens considèrent cet avantage comme une sorte de piston, de tricherie.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Christina, je suis désolé » Lui dis-je.

« Mouais alors continue à t'entraîner mais je te surveille » me dit-elle.

Enfin Quatre et Christina nous libérèrent pour le dîner. Tout le monde prit le chemin de la cafeteria. Ashley nous fit de grand signe et nous la rejoignions. Le repas se passa dans le calme enfin si on puis dire car avec Uriah, Mike et Stefan un repas calme n'existait pas.

Je pris la direction du salon de tatouage avec le restant du groupe. Ashley, Uriah et Joey nous abandonnèrent devant le salon.

« On vous attends au Furious, à toute a l'heure. » dit Uriah.

J'entrais dans la salle. Une musique d'ambiance emplissait la pièce, sûrement pour détendre les gens qu'ils voulaient se faire tatouer. Chacun se sépara et alla regarder les dessins posé un peu partout sur les murs de la salle. Je regardais d'un œil discret les différentes fresques mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais et je savais que ce dessin n'existait pas. Il fallait le créer. Alors j'ai pris mon courage et me suis dirigé vers une belle femme d'origine vietnamienne.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un Tatouage s'il vous plaît » lui demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, tu as déjà choisis un motif et l'endroit ? » m'interrogea t-elle.

« Eh bien, je voudrais un dessin en particulier au niveau de l'omoplate. Une panthère noire » lui dis-je.

« Une panthère noire. C'est étrange, puis-je te demander pourquoi ? » me dit -elle.

« Eh bien, c'est pour me souvenir de ma mère, pour garder quelque chose d'elle. »dis-je en souriant.

Je vis l'audacieuse me regardait avec de grands yeux, ouvrir la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son puis la refermer. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en scrutant mon regard.

« Mon dieu ! Tu ne serais pas la fille de Katherine » demanda t-elle.

« Vous connaissez ma mère ? » demandais-je surpris.

«Bien entendu, c'était ma meilleure amie lorsque nous étions enfant, je m'appelle Tori. Bien allonge toi, nous allons discuter tout en travaillant » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Enchanté Tori, je suis Kimberly ».

Je retirais mon t-shirt et prit place sur la table.

« Alors comme çà, vous connaissiez ma mère. Comment était t-elle ? » lui demandais-je.

« Elle était têtue comme une mule, personne ne pouvait lui marcher sur les pieds, un peu comme Eric notre leader, je dirais. Ta mère était également une championne en combat rapproché, je suis sûre que si elle n'était pas parti de la faction, elle serait une de nos leaders à l'heure actuelle ». Dis Tori.

« Elle était excellente aussi au couteaux » lui dis-je tout sourire.

« C'est vrai, elle était impressionnante et elle serait aller loin si elle n'était pas partit par amour pour ton père. D'ailleurs comment vont tes parents ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Ma mère ça va...Mon père est mort quand j'étais très jeune » dis-je d'une voix triste.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Et ta mère, elle tient le coup ? » se soucia t-elle.

« Oui ça va, elle était triste que je parte des altruistes mais elle savait que ma place n'était pas chez eux. »Conclus-je.

Au bout de 30 minutes, mon tatouage était enfin terminé. Tori m'amena un miroir pour que je puisse regarder le résultat. Il était splendide. On pouvait voir la panthère bondir sur ma peau (NDLR : style comme le logo Puma pour vous donner un aperçu). Mais il manquait quelque chose à cette œuvre.

« Tori. Pourrais-tu rajouter deux initiales sur le tatouage ? »lui demandais-je.

« Bien sûr lesquels... Attend laisse moi deviner. K et K » me dit-elle.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Et elle termina enfin son œuvre signé par ses deux initiales. Puis elle me proposa de boire un verre en attendant que le restant du groupe finisse leur tatouage.

« Alors raconte moi cette initiation, comment t'en sors tu ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Çà peut aller, je suis le souffre douleur d'Eric »dis-je en faisant un grimace.

« Ah c'est toi alors. Tu sais si tu as besoin d'aide pour te défendre, je ne pense pas que ton oncle refuserait de t'aider tu sais » me dit Tori.

« Un oncle. De quoi tu parles Tori, ma mère n'avait pas de frère. Elle m'en aurait parlé que je sache. » dis-je toute troublée.

« Tu n'est pas au courant. Je suis désolé, je savais qu'elle n'était pas très en bon terme avec lui lorsqu'elle a quitté la faction mais... »me dit-elle gênée.

« Tori. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est mon oncle. » la suppliais-je.

« Kim, tout le monde a terminé tu bouge ou quoi » me crie Mike.

« Deux minutes »leur criais-je.

Je me retournais pour voir que toute la troupe m'attendait. Je reporta mon attention sur Tori et vit qu'elle avait disparut. Je fulminais de rage, il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, un jour ou l'autre mais je n'eus pas trop le temps d'y penser qu'Amara me tira par le bras pour me faire sortir de la salle.

« Allez direction le furious » cria Amara.

**Alors ?! rewieuté moi. Eh n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques ou suggestions pour l'histoire, je suis preneuse pour tout.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**POV Kim**_

Avant d'aller au bar du Furious, je retournais avec Amara et les autres changer de vêtement pour que le pansement ne s'enlève pas. Je fouilla dans ma valise et trouva ce que je cherchais , un dos nu couleur kaki et un jean noir, cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« J'adore ton tatouage Amara » dit Mike.

«Moi j'adore le mien, c'est le plus beau » dit Stefan.

« Merci le tien est pas mal aussi, Mike » dit Amara.

Pendant qu'ils comparaient leurs tatouages, je repensais encore au paroles de Tori à propos de ce soi disant oncle. Ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être voulait-elle ne plus parler de son passé mais cela était en contradiction avec le fait qu'elle me racontait ses aventures quand j'étais petite. Tori m'avait dit qu'ils s'étaient quitté en mauvais terme, peut-être que ma mère voulait me protéger de lui pour qu'il ne m'utilise pour l'atteindre elle. De toute façon, je lui demanderais directement lors de la rencontre avec les familles dans quelques jours. Mais une autre question me taraudait l'esprit. Qui était t-il. Il devait avoir l'âge de ma mère environ et j'avoue que je n'avais encore rencontré aucun audacieux de cette tranche d'âge à part dans le salon de tatouage. Les seuls audacieux dans cette catégorie étaient des personnes influentes dans la faction de part leur âge et leur expérience voir les leaders eux mêmes. Car ici, le temps de vie d'un audacieux était relativement court. Peu passé le cap de la cinquantaine.

« Youhou, tu vas bien ? Tu es spécial depuis qu'on est sorti du salon de tatouage » M'interrogea Amara.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin de me détendre un peu .» la rassurais-je.

« Au fait, c'est quoi comme animal, on dirait un puma » demanda Stefan.

« Non ce n'est pas un puma, c'est une panthère, c'est beaucoup plus jolie et plus féminin »dis-je.

« Au lieu de piapiater, allons faire la fiesta, les autres doivent nous attendre » informa Mike.

Une fois tous habillé, nous nous dirigèrent vers le bar. Mike portait une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et Stefan avait opté pour un t-shirt noir. Amara quant à elle, avait choisit une robe rayé noire et blanche.

Arrivée au Furious, nous avons retrouvé le restant de la bande qui s'étaient également changé pour le temps d'une soirée. Ashley nous fit de grand gestes avec les mains, et nous les rejoignions. En me dirigeant vers eux, j'examinai la salle. Le Furious était un bar avec beaucoup d'espace. On pouvait voir qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bar en forme de cercle, diverses tables plus ou moins sur élevés par rapport aux sol et quelques barres de danse plus ou moins étalés le long de la salle.

« Alors c'est bon, vous êtes tatoué ? Vous êtes vraiment des audacieux, il faut fêter cela » déclara Joey.

« Vous buvez quoi les amis ? »demanda Uriah.

Je pris la carte se trouvant sur la table et la regarda avec Amara, je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool à part le verre que Ashley m'avait donné à la cafeteria. J'avais bien aimé la vodka et me disait autant rester la dessus ainsi je ne serais pas déçue.

« Je prendrais bien un bloody Mary, ça a l'air excellent » dis-je.

« Pour moi, je vais tester un mojito (prononcé Mogito) » dit Amara.

« Non, un Mojito. Cela se prononce comme çà » rectifia Ashley « Et vous les gars ? »

« Whisky coca pour nous deux » dit Mike.

Uriah fit un signe de la main et un homme vint à notre rencontre. Il était beau. Il avait les cheveux noirs et court, les yeux d'un bleu clair couleur océan qu'on s'y noierait dedans.

« Tiens salut Uriah, cela faisait longtemps »regardant Uriah « Salut tout le monde, alors vous avez commandé » demanda t-il.

« Salut Adam, ouais cela faisait longtemps. Je te présente mes nouveaux amis Amara, Mike, Stefan et Kimberly » présenta Uriah.

« Enchanté, alors je vous écoute » attendit Adam.

Uriah passa commande et Adam reparti au bar chercher les rafraîchissements. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec les verres mais au lieu de partir s'installa à côté de moi.

« Ça vous dérange pas, je m'incruste j'ai fini de bosser. Alors les nouveaux pas trop durs cette initiation ? » demanda t-il .

« Ben c'est que le début alors on peut pas trop dire » dit Stefan.

« Si l'autre dadet nous cassait pas les bonbons, ça irait mieux quand même » dis-je tout en posant ma main sur mon bandage au cou.

« Tu parles de qui...De Eric...C'est logique, Eric c'est un iceberg en puissance » dit t-il en rigolant.

Tout le monde papota de tout et de rien en sirotant chacun son verre. Je les regardais mon verre à la main et la paille dans ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fis une grimace, j'aspirais dans le vide. Je regarda mon verre et vit qu'il était vide. Je fis un tour de la table et vit qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui mourrait de soif. Je me suis levé de mon siège, le sol se mit à bouger et je vis les autres se foutre de ma gueule.

« Oula, elle a du mal à encaisser notre Kim » rigola Ashley.

Pour toute réponse je tirais ma langue puis me mit à rire suivit par les autres. Au bout d'un moment Amara me pris par la main et nous partirent chercher une deuxième tournée pour tout le monde. Arrivé au bar, je me cala contre un poteau pendant que nous attendions les commandes.

« Bon alors il est pas mal cet Adam » me dit-elle.

« Ouais il est beau gosse, je l'avoue » dis-je.

« Beau gosse, c'est un dieu tu veux dire et ses yeux hum... » dit Amara doucement.

« Je croyais que c'était Uriah qui te branchait le plus » demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, je la vis rougir aussi rouge que le cocktail que je venais de boire.

« J'en étais sûr » lui criais-je.

« Ne te fais pas d'histoires, je pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je n'es vu aucun signe qu'il s'intéresse à moi » dit Amara.

« Moi si, il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder de toute la soirée et là il le fait encore au moment ou nous parlons, je te signale... Ne te retourne pas » lui dis-je.

« C'est vrai. Je suis contente, on va voir ce que cela donnera si nous réussissons l'initiation » dit t-elle en rougissant.

Le serveur l'interpella pour lui demander, je ne sais quoi. Sûrement si elle était célibataire vu le grand sourire qu'il lui faisait. J'allais prendre une partie des verres lorsque j'entendis une conversation à côté de moi. Je restais alors caché derrière le poteau prêtant l'oreille à cette discussion.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » dit une voix féminine.

« Ça va et toi Tatiana, toujours aussi sexy » dit Eric.

« Merci beau gosse. Dis moi alors c'est quoi cette histoire dont tout le monde parle dans la faction ? » demanda t-elle.

« Explique » questionna t-il.

« Ben tu aurais une novice qui n'arrêterait pas de te provoquer et que tu l 'aurais défendu lorsqu'un natif aurait mal parlé d'elle. Tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux, toi le cœur de glace » dit t-elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de merde. Oh mais pour qui tu me prends, comme ci j'allais tomber '' amoureux'' de cette pète sec. Certes elle me cherche des emmerdes mais t'inquiète j'ai du répondant pour lui fermer sa petite gueule. Et puis Tatiana, tu me connais comment je pourrais aimer cette fille. C'est pas mon type, petite moche, avec des kilos en trop. Et le pire c'est qu'elle pue de la gueule, pouah tu verrais son haleine un vrai fennec. » Raconta Eric.

« Ah Eric, toujours aussi classe et direct » dit Tatiana en rigolant.

Je restais bouche bée, je pensais avoir vu ne serais-ce qu'une infime part de gentillesse et de bonté en lui, lors de nos échanges visuels mais je me trompais. C'était juste un salop de la pire espèce, un connard...un... un Eric. Mais pourquoi cela me faisait si mal. Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose de profond pour lui pour que ses mots me fassent si mal. Amara m'attrapa le bras sortant de mes pensées, elle me regarda étrangement cherchant à connaître la raison de mon malaise mais je lui souris et l'aida à prendre les verres puis nous sommes revenu à notre table. Je bus la moitié de mon deuxième verre et les discussions reprirent. Vers le milieu de la soirée et quelques verres supplémentaires, je sentais les effets de l'alcool m'apaiser, je ne pensais plus à rien qu'a m'amuser. Ma divergence, ma blessure au cou, mon soi disant oncle et ce Eric disparaissait de ma tête.

« Au fait c'est quoi ce pansement que tu as au cou, un nouveau tatouage ? » demanda Adam.

« Non c'est un coup de l'autre dadet, lors d'un lancer de couteau »dis-je.

Et voilà, je me remettais à penser à lui. Mais je ne ressentais plus aucunes douleurs, juste de la rage, de la colère, de la vengeance. Je me leva de mon siège tout en continuant de siroter mon énième verre et me mit devant mes camarades.

« Ben tu vois Adam, je jetais mes couteaux, l'autre dadet est venu derrière moi avec sa tête d'attardé »dis-je tout en imitant Eric « Alors je l'ai attaqué là ou ça fait mal pour un mec, sa virilité. Donc je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable puis je me suis retourné , je les regardais dans les yeux et la bam (en refaisant le geste) j'ai jeté mon couteau dans ses couilles, du moins celle de la cible bien que j'aurais du le viser lui » dis-je d'un trait.

« Eh bien, l'alcool te fait parler, on devrait te faire boire plus souvent » rigola Uriah.

« Tu veux que je te dise, ce type c'est un con de la pire espèce, c'est un imbécile avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau et son cerveau à la place de ses couilles »dis-je en rigolant.

Au lieu de les voir mort de rire, je les vis au contraire bouche bée, horrifié. Je les regardais d'un air interrogateur me demandant la raison puis senti ce picotement dans le bas du dos que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je me retournai pour découvrir Eric accompagné de plusieurs personnes dont Quatre et Tris.

« Quoi un problème ! » dis-je tout en sirotant mon verre et en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu va me faire quoi. Me tuer devant tout le monde, si tu en avais le pouvoir tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps»dis-je.

« Kimberly, surveille tes paroles, tu parles au chef des leaders » cria Tris.

« Non, je ne _surveillerais pas mes paroles,_je veux savoir ce que j'ai pu faire à cet imbécile pour qu'il me traite de cette façon depuis le début. C'est le fait que je sois anciennement altruiste qui te dérange mais je suis une audacieuse maintenant et lui s'amuse avec moi sans aucunes raison, donc non je ne me tairais pas... Tu va faire quoi alors, me lancer un couteau, ah non c'est déjà fait, te battre contre moi, ouhhhhhh cela embel... »dis-je.

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase car Adam venait de m'attraper par la taille et me fit taire par un baiser. Au départ, je ne réagis pas immédiatement puis j'ouvris légèrement les lèvres et répondit timidement à ce baiser. Une fois nos lèvres séparées, je regardait Adam qui lui souriait. Je disais quoi au fait, je ne me souvenais plus, je ne pensais plus uniquement qu'au baiser que nous venions d'échanger.

« Désolé Eric, elle a un peu trop bu, je crois, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit » s'excusa Adam.

« Attends toi à de solide représailles Pisseuse, car tu vas en baver. Je voulais me montrer plus conciliant avec toi mais là, la donne vient de changer. » dit Eric très calme.

Je lui lança un air interrogateur puis je le vis partir avec le restant du groupe dans l'espace VIP réservé au leader et ses invités. Adam me força à m'asseoir et me retira mon verre des mains.

« Stop l'alcool, je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée » dit Adam d'un air réprobateur.

« Mais...euh... » dis-je en boudant.

« Kimberly, tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu viens de manquer de respect au chef des leaders » demanda Joey.

« M'en fout, c'est de sa faute » dis-je.

« Tu va prendre cher, maintenant fais très attention Kim, je suis sérieux. Méfie toi de Eric, fais très attention » dit Uriah.

« Bon je crois que on va vous laisser, je vais la ramener avant qu'elle ne fasse une autre bêtise » dit Amara.

« Okay, nous on va rester encore un peu avec Mike » dit Stefan.

« Je vais t'accompagner Amara » dit Adam.

« Attends, je t'accompagne aussi Adam » dit Uriah.

Le petit groupe parti direction le dortoir des novices. Arrivé devant l'entrée, Adam me regarda dans les yeux.

« Encore désolé pour le baiser mais c'était la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire » dit Adam.

« C'était une bonne idée. Merci et Bonne nuit » dis-je.

Puis j'allais m'écrouler sur mon lit et sentis quelqu'un qui m'aida à me déshabiller puis me souhaitait une bonne nuit. Je ne demanda pas mon reste et m'endormit instantanément, l'alcool aidant beaucoup.

Le lendemain fut désastreux pour ma tête. Christina vint nous réveiller en tapant sur la barre métallique. Ma tête résonna comme un diapason. J'ouvris un œil et vit un verre vide contenant une fiole d'un liquide verdâtre. Je haussa un sourcil me demandant ce que c'était et vit un mot juste à coté. Je pris la note et lu du mieux que je pouvais.

_**Voici un sérum anti gueule de bois. A boire avec un peu d'eau. Désolé pour le baiser mais j'ai énormément apprécié ce moment là . Bises Adam.**_

J'entendis les autres se lever pour se préparer mais je restais dans mon lit. Je me leva simplement pour avaler la fiole de sérum puis retomba lourdement sur le lit. Amara s'approcha de moi tout sourire.

« Oula, le réveil est difficile, je vois » dit-elle.

« Humm oui, je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool »dis-je.

« Euh... par contre, tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier » dit-elle avec appréhension.

Je fermais les yeux et grimaça. Oh oui, je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait. Je me souvenais très bien de ma confrontation avec Eric et ses conséquences.

« Oui je m'en souviens très bien et d'ailleurs je sens que je vais la regretter toute ma vie »dis-je dépitée.

« Bon changeons de sujet. Ce baiser avec Adam c'était comment » demanda Amara.

« Eh bien c'était mon premier baiser et il était...comment dire... doux, tendre » dis-je en rougissant et en repensant à la scène.

« Oh, elle rougit la Kimberly... Il faut que je dise...Pendant que tu 'es écroulé sur ton lit et que Adam t'aidai à te border...eh bien... » dit Amara.

« Eh bien continue » lui dis-je en souriant.

« …...Uriah m'a embrassé » dit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate.

« Ouah mais c'est super... c'est génial, tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il t'aimait bien... Mais attends deux secondes, il t'as embrassé pendant que Adam m'aidait à...me changer » lui dis-je.

Eh la c'est moi qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. Adam m'avait aider à me changer pour me mettre au lit et m'avait bordé comme un petit enfant. Je secoua la tête et décida de me lever. Le sérum devait sûrement faire effet car je ne ressentais déjà plus la gueule de bois. Nous nous apprêtions rapidement car l'heure tournait et nous allions être en retard pour le deuxième jour d'entraînement et sûrement le dernier de ma vie.

Voila chapitre terminé. Je parie que vous me détestez au plus haut point et j'en suis désolé. Mais que voulez vous, je n'allais pas les mettre direct ensemble et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants sinon il n'y aurait plus de chapitres et j'avoue j'ai pris goût à avoir des fans. Mais croyez moi, cela ma coûté d'écrire cette scène. Je me délectais de mon sadisme tout en me détestant. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la scène, j'ai essayé de la décrire du mieux que je pouvais.

N'oubliez pas _**Reviewté. svp**_

_**Nanaou13118 **_: Oui je sais, je suis cruelle et ce chapitre te la sûrement confirmé. Eh pour l'oncle, c'est très facile. C'est le frère de Katherine lol.

_**Manolina **_: Merci Manolina d'avoir aimer, j'espère que tu aimera celui là ou pas lol.

_**Keira**_;Oui cela ne va pas être facile avec Eric, normal c Eric mdr. Pour l'oncle, je dirais que tu chauffe mais ça on le saura dans les prochains chapitres.

_**Gossip**_ _**Girl **_: j'attends ta réponse avec impatience, positive comme négative. Et Merci encore pour ton pavé d'écriture, j'ai apprécié énormément.

Si vous voulez des infos en Avant première ou plus de renseignements voir des extraits exclusifs des prochains chapitres. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer vos idées ou vos suggestions comme a fait Gossip Girl. Je suis preneuse pour mon mail gebaueranais le arobase et Yahoo .fr

Bonne soirée les loulous.

**PS **: le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant 3/4 jours car je dois réfléchir au comportement d'Eric et là je bloque un petit peu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre spécial POV de Uriah, Amara, Adam et Eric pendant la soirée au Furious pour vous faire patienter.**

Bonne lecture.

_**Bar du Furious**_

**POV Uriah**

J'étais stressé comme un dingue. Je scrutais l'entrée du bar sans arrêt. Ashley dut le remarquer car je la voyait morte de rire en imitant ma tête à chaque fois qu'une personne entrait dans le bar.

« Eh beh, Uriah, on dirait que tu attends quelqu'un. Ça ne serait pas la petite Amara par hasard « demanda t-elle.

« Mais non...enfin ils font quoi, ils en mettent du temps pour se faire tatouer » dis-je impatient.

Joey me regarda mort de rire, puis enfin je les vis arriver. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et noire à bretelles fines. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombés sur ses magnifique épaules. Mais je fis une moue en voyant un pansement le long de son avant bras. Certes c'était son tatouage mais il avait abîmé sa magnifique peau. Cette même peau que j'aurais embrassé toute une vie. Je repris le cours de mes esprits lorsque tout le monde vint s'asseoir à notre table.

Je n'osais regarder Amara dans les yeux. Moi un audacieux fort et fière, j'avais peur de mes sentiments envers elle, sentiment qui n'était peut-être pas partagé. Si Zeke s'était trouvé avec nous lors de cette soirée, je suis sûre qu'il se serait moqué de moi comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis mon ange disparu avec Kim pour se diriger du bar, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre du regard mais fit la moue lorsque je la vis rire avec le barman. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment ce type pouvait poser les regards sur mon ange à moi.

« Je crois que tu devrais entrer dans le jeu avant de perdre la partie » me dit Joey.

« Facile à dire, je ne sais pas si c'est partagé ou non » dis-je incertain.

« Tu es un audacieux, tu dois foncer et ne pas redouter l'échec » dit Adam.

« Adam a raison. Si tu ne tentes pas tu ne saura pas »dit Stefan.

Notre conversation fut coupé par les filles revenant avec les verres. Après l'altercation mouvementé entre Kim et Eric, Amara décida de ramener Kimberly à sa chambre pour éviter qu'elle ne dise encore des bêtises. Je sautais alors sur l'occasion de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en tête à tête sans les autres collés à mes basques. Pendant le trajet Adam m'a donné plusieurs coups de coudes discrets dans les côtes avec un signe de tête, me disant de faire le premier pas mais j'étais pétrifié, moi Uriah le clown de service, le cinglé qui n'avait peur de rien ben j'avais peur d'une fille ou plutôt de cette fille en particulier.

Adam aida Kimberly à s'allonger dans son lit. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me rapprocha d'Amara.

« Alors , tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui merci c'était une très bonne soirée même si Eric est venu encore et toujours tout gâché » dit-elle.

Pourquoi elle parlait d'Eric, j'étais jaloux, je voulais que ce soit moi et uniquement moi dans ses pensées. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains. Je me rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et pris son menton pour lui faire relever le visage et délicatement, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me dégagea ensuite de quelques centimètres attendant sa réaction. Elle me sauta alors au coup comme une tigresse et accentua le baiser. J'étais heureux comme jamais, j'aurais pu rester comme çà pendant des heures mais il fallait que nous reprenions notre respiration tous les deux.

« Merci encore pour la soirée et pour ''çà'' » me dit-elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je peux vraiment dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée...surtout en ta compagnie » dis-je tendrement.

Puis Adam revint tout sourire nous rejoindre et je dus abandonner mon ange pour la laisser dormir espérant qu'elle rêverait de moi tout comme moi je rêverais d'elle.

**POV Amara.**

Une fois de retour dans notre dortoir, je cherchais avec angoisse, ce que j'allais porter pour ce soir. Je voulais tant que Uriah me remarque, savoir si mes sentiments qui naissait pour lui était réciproque. Je choisis enfin ma robe de secours en cas de coups dur, une robe blanche et noire. Une fois habillé et maquillé, je rejoignis les autres au bar. La soirée passa et je fus triste à chaque fois que je posais un regard sur lui, j'espérais tomber sur ses beaux yeux noisettes qui me scruterait du regard. Mais il regardait toujours ailleurs, j'eus comme le cœur brisé, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi c'était obligé. Je vis Kimberly se levait de son siège en montrant son verre vide et je sauta sur l'occasion pour pouvoir quitter la table. Je me suis dirigeais avec elle au bar et nous nous sommes mis à dicter en attendant notre commande.

« Bon alors il est pas mal cet Adam » lui dis-je.

« Ouais il est beau gosse, je l'avoue » me dit-elle.

« Beau gosse, c'est un dieu tu veux dire et ses yeux hum... » dis-je doucement.

« Je croyais que c'était Uriah qui te branchait le plus » me demanda t-elle.

En entendant le prénom Uriah, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Rien que son prénom me mettait en émoi.

« J'en étais sûr » cria t-elle.

« Ne te fais pas d'histoires, je pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je n'es vu aucun signe positif » lui dis-je tristement.

« Moi si, il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder de toute la soirée et là il le fait encore au moment ou nous parlons, je te signale... Ne te retourne pas » me dit-elle.

« C'est vrai. Je suis contente, on va voir ce que cela donnera si nous réussissons l'initiation » dis-je en rougissant.

Alors il m'avait observé toute la soirée, mon cœur fit plusieurs bonds dans ma poitrine, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me retourner pour vérifier les dires de Kimberly mais elle me conseilla de ne pas le faire pour garder une part de mystère et puis c'était mon amie, je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais menti surtout sur ce sujet là. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le barman m'interpellant pour venir récupérer nos verres. Il me fit plusieurs sourire aguicheur allant même jusqu'à me demander mon prénom mais je refusa gentiment sa proposition, je ne pensais qu'a Uriah et au possible avenir que je pourrais avoir avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidais de ramener Kim à son dortoir. Je fus ravi que Uriah décide de nous accompagner. Sur le chemin, j'avais l'impression de sentir le regard de Uriah sur moi, ce qui me faisait fondre de plaisir.

Adam me délesta de Kim pour l'amener à son lit me laissant seul avec Uriah. Je n'osais faire le premier pas trop timide mais heureusement pour moi, Uriah prit la parole.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » me demanda t-il.

« Oui merci c'était une très bonne soirée même si Eric est venu encore et toujours tout gâché » lui dis-je.

Puis je réalisa que j'étais devant quelqu'un pour qui j'avais des sentiments et je me mettais à parler d'un autre type. Je me tapa la tête mentalement contre un mur, quelle idiote j'étais. Je baissa la tête honteuse de mon comportement mais je sentis une main me prendre le menton pour me faire rencontre enfin ses yeux noisettes. Ses beaux yeux, j'étais toute troublé lorsque je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surpris de la rapidité de notre début de relation. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement et il dut le remarquer car il éloigna ses lèvres tout en restant à quelques centimètres de moi attendant une réaction de ma part. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, je me jeta littéralement à son cou et l'embrassa comme une sauvage. Moi qui était pourtant d'un aspect réservé, je me comportais comme une femme des cavernes. Puis Uriah s'écarta de moi, j'allais m'énerver lui demandant pourquoi mais je compris en poussant un énorme soupir. Il fallait que nous reprenions nos respirations.

« Merci encore pour la soirée et pour ''çà'' » lui dis-je.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je peux vraiment dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée...surtout en ta compagnie » me dit t-il tendrement.

Puis Adam vint nous déranger. Je regarda Uriah partir puis alla me coucher dans mon lit, je regardais Kimberly dormir comme un bébé. Je me dis qu'il faudra que je lui raconte dès son réveil ce qui s'est passé avec Uriah, c'était mon amie et ma confidente.

**POV Adam**

Bientôt la fin de ma soirée de travail. Beth m'avait demandé de venir l'aider une petite heure au bar le temps que Lindsey arrive. Toujours en retard cette fille là, qu'est ce qu'elle m'énervait parfois. Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour déposer des verres vides et vit Eric assit tranquillement entrain de boire son verre. Je ne pouvais pas me voir ce type. Comment avait-il réussit à me dépasser lors du classement moi un audacieux natif battus par deux transferts, un_ érudit _et un _altruiste_.

Arrivé au bar, je rencontra le regard d'Eric, même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur c'était le chef des leaders et je devais lui montrer un minimum de respect.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? »lui demandais-je.

« Tiens _Adam_, tu veux quoi » dit-il.

« Rien, rien je prenais juste des nouvelles, simple politesse » dis-je vexé.

« Ouais ben tes politesses, tu peux te les carrer ou je pense » dit-il.

« Oh calme toi, je t'es rien fait que je sache » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Si, tu es entrain de me casser les couilles mais si tu veux on va régler cela dans la fosse... Ah non c'est vrai je t'es déjà explosé lors de notre initiation » dit-il tout sourire.

Je préférais couper court à la conversation, il avait commencé à boire et impossible de parler avec lui comme des gens civilisés. Je vis au loin Uriah et sa troupe ainsi que d'autres personnes, sûrement les dernières recrues. Avant de rendre mon tabliers, j'allais prendre leurs commandes.

« Tiens salut Uriah, cela faisait longtemps »regardant Uriah « Salut tout le monde, alors vous avez commandé » demandais-je.

« Salut Adam, ouais cela faisait longtemps. Je te présente mes nouveaux amis Amara, Mike, Stefan et Kimberly » présenta Uriah.

« Enchanté, alors je vous écoute » demandais-je.

Je partis prendre leurs commandes puis prit congés de Beth et alla rejoindre les autres avec leurs verres.

« Ça vous dérange pas, je m'incruste j'ai fini de bosser. Alors les nouveaux pas trop durs cette initiation ? » demandais-je .

« Ben c'est que le début alors on peut pas trop dire » dit Stefan.

« Si l'autre dadet nous cassait pas les bonbons, ça irait mieux quand même » dit celle qui se prénommait Kimberly..

« Tu parles de qui...De Eric...C'est logique, Eric c'est un iceberg en puissance » dis-je en rigolant.

Cette fille était le souffre douleur d'Eric, je la plaignais énormément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder observant chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait un pansement à l'omoplate, sûrement son tatouage je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le lui arracher et de voir ce qui se cachait en dessous. Chaque tatouage représentait une partie de la personnalité de la personne et j'aurais bien aimé découvrir la sienne , savoir si elle me serait utile.

Puis je la vis partir avec son amie et en profita pour questionner les personnes encore présentes.

« Elle est célibataire, la Kimberly ou pas Ashley ? » lui demandais-je.

« Au dernière nouvelle, le seul qui aurait tapait dans l'œil de Kim, c'est Eric » dit-elle en rigolant.

Eric, encore et toujours lui, à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Comment pouvait -il vouloir conquérir une fille comme elle. Cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Les filles revinrent chassant mes mauvaises pensées et la soirée continua de plus belle. A un moment, je me rapprochais de Kim pour lui demandais pourquoi elle s'était tatoué au cou. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait faire comme Eric.

« Au fait c'est quoi ce pansement que tu as au cou, un nouveau tatouage ? » demandais-je.

« Non c'est un coup de l'autre dadet, lors d'un lancer de couteau »me dit-elle.

Et voilà encore et toujours lui, une nouvelle fois il se mettait entre ma route et elle. Puis je la vis se lever et nous caricaturé la scène.

« Ben tu vois Adam, je jetais mes couteaux, l'autre dadet est venu derrière moi avec sa tête d'attardé »dis t-elle tout en imitant Eric « Alors je l'ai attaqué là ou ça fait mal pour un mec, sa virilité. Donc je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable puis je me suis retourné , je les regardais dans les yeux et la bam (en refaisant le geste) j'ai jeté mon couteau dans ses couilles, du moins celle de la cible bien que j'aurais du le viser lui » dit-elle d'un trait.

« Eh bien, l'alcool te fait parler, on devrait te faire boire plus souvent » rigola Uriah.

« Tu veux que je te dise, ce type c'est un con de la pire espèce, c'est un imbécile avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau et son cerveau à la place de ses couilles »dit-elle en rigolant.

Et c'est là qu'il apparut derrière elle accompagné de ce Quatre de médeux, de sa petite peste de copine Tris et de quelques autres audacieux de mon ancienne promo. Je la vis attaqué Eric verbalement sans sourciller sans peur. L'alcool avait du lui donné des ailes sauf qu'elle était entrain de se rapprocher de la flamme tel un papillon et allait brûler ses ailes, il fallait que j'intervienne sinon c'était fichu, tout était perdu. Alors je me leva, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa en pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Baiser qu'elle répondit positivement, j'étais content de moi, cela avait marché, tout marché sur des roulettes.

« Désolé Eric, elle a un peu trop bu, je crois, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit » m'excusais-je.

« Attends toi à ce solide représailles Pisseuse, car tu vas en baver. Je voulais me montrer plus conciliant avec toi mais la donne vient de changer. » dit Eric très calme.

Puis il partit rejoindre le salon VIP, je n'avais toujours pas lâché la taille de Kimberly et commençait à me prendre à mon piège. Puis Amara décida de l'accompagner et je me portais volontaire, je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je regardais une nouvelle fois Eric au fond de la pièce qui me regarda lui aussi dans les yeux et je lui souris de toutes mes dents, un sourire à la Eric. Je tenais Kim dans les bras et je pus voir de la rage, il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Une fois devant le dortoir des transferts, je m'excusais auprès de Kim pour l'avoir embrassé mais lui expliqua que c'était la seule solution pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Elle ne le pris pas mal du tout, un point pour moi. Je la déposa sur son lit et l'aida à retirer les chaussures, je pu ainsi prendre mon temps à l'admirer pendant qu'elle dormait tranquillement

« Un peu de patience encore et j'aurais ma revanche sur lui, grâce à toi » dis-je en murmurant.

Je connaissais Eric depuis notre initiation et je savais que ce comportement cachait autre chose que de la pure méchanceté, je savais que quand quelque chose le touchait, il se braqué derrière la violence. Et cette fille était sa kryptonite, son point faible pour l'atteindre mais il ne le savait pas encore. Notre dernière échange dans la boite m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se fichait pas tant que çà de sa petite pisseuse comme il avait appelé. Je souris puis alla me coucher. Il fallait que je planifie ma vengeance et autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et pourquoi pas un peu profiter d'elle avant de l'utiliser à mon avantage.

**POV Eric**

Cette fille m'énervait au plus haut point, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait tenu autant tête. J'étais entrain de boire tranquillement un verre lorsque Adam arriva pour me faire chier. Je ne pouvais pas m'encadrer ce type, il cachait quelques chose de mauvais de malsain en lui. D'ailleurs il m'en voulait de lui avoir pris sa deuxième place au classement et Quatre la première. Cela a dut être une honte pour un natifs de finir à la troisième place du podium derrière deux transferts.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » me demanda t-il.

« Tiens _Adam_, tu veux quoi » dis-je froidement.

« Rien, rien je prenais juste des nouvelles, simple politesse » dit-il.

« Ouais ben tes politesses, tu peux te les carrer ou je pense » dis-je exaspéré..

« Oh calme toi, je t'es rien fait que je sache » dis t-il.

« Si, tu es entrain de me casser les couilles mais si tu veux on va régler cela dans la fosse... Ah non c'est vrai je t'es déjà explosé lors de notre initiation » dis-je.

J'aimais lui rappeler que je l'avais fracassé lors de nos combats rapprochés, je lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule pour lui rappeler mon passage. Puis la soirée se déroula tranquillement j'attendais Quatre et Tris pour boire un verre, ils m'avaient prévenu qu'ils arriveraient en retards. Mouais plutôt qu'ils s'amusaient à faire des combats en chambre je dirais. Je remarqua la pète sec derrière le poteau juste à côté de moi, j'allais l'accoster pour la charrier lorsque Tatiana arriva à ce moment là.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » dit une voix féminine.

« Ça va et toi Tatiana, toujours aussi sexy » dis-je.

« Merci beau gosse. Dis moi alors c'est quoi cette histoire dont tout le monde parle dans la faction ? » demanda t-elle.

« Explique » demandais-je.

« Ben tu aurais une novice qui n'arrêterait pas de te provoquer et que tu l 'aurais défendu lorsqu'un natif aurait mal parlé d'elle. Tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux, toi le cœur de glace » dit t-elle.

C'était quoi cette histoire de merde. Il fallait que je choisisse mes mots car je savais que la pisseuse m'entendait et je ne pouvais pas perdre ma réputation, mon honneur était en jeu.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de merde. Oh mais pour qui tu me prends, comme ci j'allais tomber '' amoureux'' de cette pète sec. Certes elle me cherche des emmerdes mais t'inquiète j'ai du répondant pour lui fermer sa petite gueule. Et puis Tatiana, tu me connais comment je pourrais aimer cette fille. C'est pas mon type, petite moche, avec des kilos en trop. Et le pire c'est qu'elle pue de la gueule, pouah tu verrais son haleine un vrai fennec. » lui dis-je d'un ton déterminé et détaché.

« Ah Eric, toujours aussi classe et direct » dit Tatiana en rigolant.

Il fallait que je fasse gaffe Tatiana était une vraie commère à vouloir tout savoir mais surtout a colporter de fausses rumeurs pour découvrir le vrai du faux. Je vis la pète sec partir d'un pas rapide, elle avait entendu toute ma phrase comme prévu puis je vis Quatre et Tris qui me fit un signe de la main, je les retrouvais pour qu'ensuite nous allions nous poser au salon privée.

Le groupe traversa une partie de la salle et comme par hasard il a fallut que je tombe encore sur elle. Sauf que je remarquais qu'elle était bourré ou du moins bien joyeuse.

Elle me déballa son sac pendant que je restais calme, je savais que si je perdais mon sang froid,, j'allais lui balancer mon poing dans la figure voir la tuer carrément. Elle me proposa même un combat contre elle, je souriais rien qu'à l'idée de ce spectacle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Adam l'attrapa et...l'embrassa. Pardon il était entrain de farfouiller sa langue dans la bouche de ma proie, de ma propriété.

Je serrais au maximum les jointures de mes mains pour cacher les tremblement de rage et pour éviter de faire une connerie. Toujours ce Adam pour me faire chier quand je commence enfin à m'amuser avec mon jouet.

« Désolé Eric, elle a un peu trop bu, je crois, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit » s'excusa Adam.

« Attends toi à ce solide représailles Pisseuse, car tu vas en baver. Je voulais me montrer plus conciliant avec toi mais la donne vient de changer. » dis-je très calme, du moins en apparence.

Je bouillonnais de rage mais je fit mon plus beau sourire et partit me calmer avec les autres au salon VIP. Je m'enfilais verre après verre pendant la soirée essayant d'oublier la scène que je venais de voir. Mais Adam me rappela à la réalité lorsque je vis son regard pendant qu'il tenait la pisseuse qui était certainement bien faîte. Ce regard je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, c'était mon regard, le regard de sadisme que je faisais à toutes mes victimes. Je dus détournais le regard du sien car Quatre me faisait des signes de la main.

« Quoi encore ! » dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

« Oh calme toi Eric, on dirait que t'es de mauvais poil... Au fait tu oublie pas la réunion de demain avec les leaders. »demanda Quatre.

« Non t'inquiète, la réunion a lieu demain matin a 8h30, tu m'accompagnes toujours » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, je peux laisser Christina gérer seule les novices le temps de la matinée, tant que tu me laisse l'après midi pour pouvoir observer les combats ». dit Quatre.

« Les combats, justement en parlant de ça, je veux que tu réunisses les natifs et les transferts avec Tris demain après midi » dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire quoi au juste... tu vas pas les faire combattre ensemble » demanda Tris intriguée.

« Tu verras, tu verras » lui dis-je simplement.

Puis je quittais la troupe et alla me coucher pour me préparer à la réunion de demain matin.

Alors vous aimez toujours Adam ou pas lol. Vous en dîtes quoi de ce chapitre spécial POV au furious. Le POV d'Eric, vous aimez ou pas ? et les autres ?

_**Si vous avez des idées de vengeance, envoyer moi un mail sur mon adresse perso car je bloque un peu. Gebaueranais « » yahoo . fr**_

**Free** **Lookoom **: Merci cela me fait super méga plaisir que tu aimes ma fanfictions, venant de toi c'est un honneur;). En ce qui concerne le fait de cacher les aptitudes de Kim, elle a pas envie de passer pour une premiere de la classe peut-être mais tkt, elle va bientôt montrer toutes ses aptitudes au combats mais avec qui lol c la question !

_**Keira **_: c'est ceux que je comptais faire , mais je cherche des idées de vengeance c surtout cela qui me pose pb, si tu en a n'oublie pas mon **mail perso**.

_**Nanaou13118 **_: Oui jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Et pour infos, je ne sais pas quand je vais faire apparaître l'oncle, donc je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'un grand secours contre Eric...quoique :D

_**CarOwliine **_: c'est vrai qu'Eric a exagéré mais comme tu as du lire, il avait un petit peu bu et puis c le machisme qui est ressorti de lui. J'espère que tu apprécie le tournant de la relation entre Adam et Kim ? ça te plaît?

Prochain chapitre dans 2/3 jours comme prévu si pas de problème ou de pannes d'inspirations

** vos stylos et reviewté.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Court chapitre (c'était prévu comme çà au départ mais pas si court que ça en fait lol) pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Courage les filles, la confrontation va bientôt arriver... ou pas hahahahahaha (rire diabolique), vous verrez.**

**POV Kim**

Une fois apprêté, nous nous sommes rendus avec Amara rejoindre les autres à la cafeteria pour le petit déjeuner des champions ou le dernier repas du condamné. Les autres avaient presque terminé leurs repas et nous regardaient grand sourire. Uriah, Ashley et Joey était également là, cela commençait à devenir une habitude de les retrouver tous les trois à une table avec des transferts. On voyait que certains audacieux les regardaient étrangement se demandant pourquoi des natifs côtoyaient des transferts mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les toucher. Je remarquais que deux autres personnes s'était joints à notre table. Je ne reconnus pas la première à coté de Uriah mais je reconnus la seconde. Il s'agissait de Adam, le même Adam qui m'avait embrassé la veille et auquel j'avais répondu timidement.

Comme un heureux hasard, la seule place disponible était soi à coté de Uriah, soir à côté de lui, je vis alors Amara accéléré sa démarche pour aller se caler contre Uriah, me restait donc qu'une que cette seule place libre. Je m'assis tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil, il me sourit en retour et je me sentais fondre comme neige au soleil mais comme toujours Uriah m'interpella cassant la petite bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais

« Alors on a eu une panne d'oreiller du à une gueule de bois » rigola Uriah.

« Toi, tu va voir, je vais te régler ton compte tôt ou tard » dis-je en le menaçant du doigt.

« J'aimerais bien voir cela, une pète sec me battre moi, le meilleur combattant des natifs » dit-il fièrement.

« Ta connerie par contre c'est la meilleure je te confirme, ton expérience au combat j'ai un doute » dit cette fameuse personne.

J'examinais plus attentivement ce type et remarqua que sa tête me disait quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus ou je l'avais vu. Tout le monde dut remarquer mon air interrogateur car Uriah me présenta aussitôt.

« Oh pardon, c'est vrai, on vous a pas présenté. Les filles , voici Kyle. Kyle voici Kimberly et ma Amara » dit Uriah fièrement.

« Enchanté mesdames » dit Kyle.

Le repas repris son court. Je sentis la main d'Adam prendre la mienne sous la table et la serrer tendrement tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Je rougissais cela me faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de doux, de bon et pas cette énergumène qui n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus ou de me jeter des poignards au visage.

Mais je fis une grimace en pensant à la soirée d'hier, aux paroles que j'avais prononcé. Mais il l'avait chercher, il m'avait blessé mais j'avais Adam maintenant. Bon je ne devais non plus pas trop me faire des idées, cela faisait a peine un jour que nous étions ensemble mais je me disais que je pouvais avoir un possible avenir avec lui. Il dut m'entendre penser car il se rapprocha de mon oreille et me chuchota quelque chose.

« Arrête de penser, tu vas sortir de la fumée de tes oreilles même si je suis sûre tu serais encore très belle fumante » dit-il.

Je me mis à rire imaginant ma tête puis je le regarda et il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Nous fûmes malheureusement déranger comme toujours par Uriah et son humour.

« Oh , vous pouvez pas faire cela ailleurs, allez dans la chambre à Adam ou je ne sais ou » dit Uriah d'un air faussement choqué.

« Toujours aussi hilarant. Tu devrais t'occuper de ta copine au lieu de t'occuper de nous » dis Adam.

Pour toute réponse Uriah sourit et embrassa Amara à son tour. Puis on vit un membre audacieux arrivait en courant vers Uriah.

« Uriah, Uriah, Uriah, t'es au courant de la dernière ? « dit -il tout essoufflé.

« Respire Tod. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t 'as découvert que tu possédais un « kiki » » rigola Uriah.

« Imbécile. Non, cet après midi, Eric a décidé de réunir les transferts et les natifs pour les combats d'entraînement » dit Tod.

« Tu rigoles, ils vont se faire exploser les transferts » Dit Ashley.

« Comment çà. Sérieux » dit Stefan.

« Encore un coup de l'autre abruti, cela me m'étonne pas de lui » dit Adam.

« Il nous casse les bonbons, ce type putain » dis-je énervé.

« Calme toi mon cœur »me dit t-il en m'embrassant « Pour te calmer, je t'invite à une soirée en amoureux ce soir » dit Adam.

« Vivement ce soir alors » dis-je toute contente.

J'allais passer la soirée avec Adam seul à seul, j'étais à la fois excité et apeuré. Je n'avais jamais passé la soirée avec un garçon. Les altruistes ne se côtoyaient pas sauf s'il était bientôt marié.

Enfin l'heure arriva et je dus me séparer d'Adam. J'eus comme le cœur brisé de devoir le quitter, j'avais l'impression qu'on me coupait mon oxygène lorsque je n'étais pas en sa présence. Je l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit avec le reste du groupe direction le toit pour l'entraînement au tir. 

**POV Adam**

Pour la première fois depuis mon initiation, j'avais dormi comme un bébé. Toute la nuit j'ai rêvai de mon plan machiavélique envers Eric. Cette fille avait été le miracle que je demandais depuis quatre ans. Quatre ans déjà, que je m'étais fait battre par ce type et qu'il me rabâchait sans arrêt à chacune de nos rencontres. Je me lava et m'habilla puis alla manger un morceau à la cafeteria. Je remarqua le petit groupe de transferts mais vit qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivé tout comme son amie, lamortorat ou un truc comme çà bref je m'en foutais royalement de sa copine. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Kimberly. Et puis si je m'étais trompé sur son compte et sur celui d'Eric, au moins j'aurais eu l'occasion de profiter d'elle dans tous les sens.

Je salua les autres puis quelques minutes après , elle arriva avec sa copine. Les autres avaient spécialement laissé la place à coté de moi libre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Je la vis me regarder discrètement et lui fit mon plus beau sourire ce qui eu l'air de marcher puisque je la vis légèrement rougir. Il était temps d'attaquer alors je pris sa main et joua à la caresser avec mon pouce, cela eu l'air de marcher car je pouvais sentir au niveau de son poignet son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Mais je la vis entrain de faire sa mauvaise tête et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, elle pensait encore à lui. Cela confirmait donc mon hypothèse.

« Arrête de penser, tu vas sortir de la fumée de tes oreilles même si je suis sûre tu serais encore très belle fumante » dis-je.

Puis je m'approcha et l'embrassa. Malheureusement Uriah gâcha ce moment comme d'habitude

« Oh , vous pouvez pas faire cela ailleurs, allez dans la chambre à Adam ou je ne sais ou » dit Uriah

« Toujours aussi hilarant. Tu devrais t'occuper de ta copine au lieu de t'occuper de nous » dis-je.

Bien qu'il avait l'air gentil, je ne pouvais pas me piffrer ce type mais il m'était utile, chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'information. Il connaissait très bien Tris et Tris était avec Quatre qui lui côtoyait Eric. Une belle boucle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je détruise, je devais donc prendre sur moi et discutait avec Uriah, comme j'aurais discuté avec un ami.

Puis un natif audacieux arriva et expliqua le changement de programme dans l'initiation. Cela me fit grimaçait. Jamais Eric n'aurait mélangé les natifs et les Transferts, il savait très bien que les transferts perdraient à coups sûr leur combat et seraient gravement amochés.

A moins qu'il ne veuille se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit en public au bar et obligeait Kimberly à combattre contre un natifs, pourquoi pas c'était la solution la plus probable mais cela casserait mes plans s'il me la rendait abîmé, cela prouverait qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment ou alors cela serait dut à sa jalousie. Si c'était la première solution, premièrement mon plan aurait échoué et deuxièmement mon jouet serait cassé avant même que j'ai pu m'amuser avec. Il fallait donc que je prenne les devants et très vite pour en être sûr. Je la vis énervé et en profita pour lui proposer un moment de détente.

« Calme toi mon cœur »me dis-je en l'embrassant « Pour te calmer, je t'invite à une soirée en amoureux ce soir » dit Adam.

« Vivement ce soir alors » dis t-elle toute contente.

Voila enfin ce soir j'allais me la faire, j'allais rentabiliser mon jouet. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois puis partit à son entraînement. Moi je restais là tranquillement à finir mon café quand je vis Eric entrer dans la salle. La première chose qu'il fit fut un tour de la salle du regard. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et me fit son regard à _la Eric,_comme ci j'avais peur de lui, pff, je lui rendis son regard en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Je décida d'aller faire un tour dehors, il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit et que je planifie mon plan pour ce soir. Je sortis de la salle en rigolant doucement. Certains me regardaient bizarrement, se demandant le pourquoi de la bonne humeur mais je m'en fichais, je tenais bientôt ma vengeance et rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'accomplir. 

**POV Eric**

Le réveil fut douloureux, ma tête tapant encore. J'avais pris une énorme cuite et Quatre avait du me traîner pour me ramener à mes quartiers. Je repensais encore à la soirée d'hier et à l'humiliation que j'avais subit à cause de la pisseuse. Mais je repensais surtout a Adam qui s'était approprié ma proie, ma propriété. Il fallait que j'aille lui dire deux mots à ce type, mais malheureusement depuis que Max m'avait nommé chef des leaders, je ne pouvais plus faire ce que je voulais sans en subir les conséquence. J'avais des responsabilités et je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais, cela aurait cassé la réputation des leaders, déjà qu'on était mal perçu par les autres factions car nous étions plusieurs personnes à la tête du groupe, on nous traitait d' pris un peu de sérum anti gueule de bois et alla prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, j'entendis quelqu'un tapait à la porte puis entrer sans que je lui autorise. J'allais lui fracasser la gueule à cet intrus lorsque j'entendis la voix de Quatre.

« Youhou, t'es réveillé belle au bois dormant » dit Quatre.

« Oh ta gueule ou je te refais le portrait » dis-je en sortant la tête de la salle de bain.

Il se mit à rire au éclat et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit attendant que je m'apprête. Une fois habillé et coiffé, je sortis enfin de la pièce.

« Putain, t'es pire qu'une femme pour te préparer » dit Quatre.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lança un couteau que je venais prendre de la cuisine qui atterrit à ses pieds. Il sursauté puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« La prochaine fois, je te louperais pas » dis-je tout sourire.

« Okay Okay » dit Quatre les mains en l'air « Plus sérieusement Eric, pourquoi tu veux regrouper les deux groupes pour les combats, tu connais déjà le résultat final » demanda Quatre.

« Ça te regarde pas, je suis le chef je te signale, je fais ce que je veux » dis-je commençant à m'énerver.

« OK, calme toi. Cela a un rapport avec la soirée d'hier je parie. Tu veux vraiment lui faire payer cher, mais cela ne va servir à rien si Christina et moi la récupérons en petit morceaux pour continuer l'entraînement...a moins... a moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle abandonne » dit Quatre en ouvrant de grand yeux. « Tu ne va quand même pas la faire dégager comme ça, c'est déloyale Eric, tu ne peux pas faire cela » Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Je le regardais et me posait la même question que lui. Est-ce que je voulais la faire dégager. Peut-être, elle m'avait humilié en public, elle s'était affiché avec l'autre con que je pouvais pas m'encadrer. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que mon inconscient voulais la faire partir pour n'avoir plus à penser à elle.

« Eric, je te parles, tu veux vraiment la faire dégager ou quoi » demanda Quatre plus fortement.

« Écoute, je t'es déjà dit, je fais ce que je veux. Et ils connaissent très bien les conséquences de chacun de leurs actes, ils nous ont choisi maintenant c'est à moi de les choisir » dis-je calmement.

« bon sang Eric, ce n'est pas à TOI de choisir mais à la faction tout entière...Bon on se retrouve directement à la salle de réunion, cela sert à rien de discuter avec toi » dit Quatre.

Puis je le vis sortir de mon appartement en claquant la porte. Pourquoi s'énervait t-il autant, il avait déjà sa pète sec alors je vois pas pourquoi cela le chagrinerait de perdre celle là, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une prétendante tout comme les autres. Je soupira, il fallait que j'arrête de penser, cela me donnait mal à la tête et il fallait que j'ai les idées claires pour la réunion administratives de la faction, je savais que cela allait être barbant mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je passa rapidement par la cafeteria pour aller me chercher un café quand je vis l'autre. Comme ci ma journée avait pas assez mal commencé il fallait que je vois sa gueule de con. Je le regardais de travers et il me souriait. Encore ce sourire, au fond de moi je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela ne présageait rien de bon, mon instinct d'audacieux disait de me méfier d'être sur mes gardes. Je chassas ses idées de ma tête puis regarda l'heure. Putain j'allais être en retard. Je pris un café a emporter et courut vers la salle de conférence. 

**POV Kim**

La mâtiné se passa tranquillement. Grâce au conseil de Mike et Stefan j'avais réussi à m'améliorer au niveau de mes tirs et avait touché plusieurs fois le centre de la cible. Je sautait de joie à chaque fois que je voyais le centre explosé sous ma balle.

« Alors tu vois, tu y arrive » dit Mike.

« Elle va bientôt nous battre, si cela continue » dit Stefan.

« Ouais merci les gars » dis-je.

Ils avaient tenu la promesses que nous nous étions faîtes, de toujours aider l'autre en cas de grandes difficultés. Je souriais heureuse de mes nouveaux amis en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi.

Puis vint mon tour de les aider, j'appris à Amara et aux cousins comment bien jeter leurs couteaux. Je leurs appris à mesurer le poids de l'arme pour pouvoir ainsi gérer la direction et la vitesse de l'engin.

« Putain, mais c purement mathématique, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant »dit Mike.

« Parce qu'on n'est pas des génies, non plus » dit Stefan en rigolant.

Pour Amara, cela fut un peu plus compliqué mais elle comprit le système et bien que le poignards ne se trouvait pas au centre même de la cible, elle s'en rapprochait énormément.

« Tu vois tu y arrives. Et puis si tu as des difficultés, je pense que Uriah pourrait t'aider » dis-je en souriant.

« Arrête tu va me déconcentrer. Mais tu as raison, je lui demanderais, il ne pourra rien me refuser avec mon sourire spécial Uriah » m'imita t-elle.

Je ris aux éclats mais Christina arriva pour nous engueuler et nous ordonna de nous remettre au boulot. J'avais remarqué que Quatre n'était pas venu de toute l'entraînement tout comme l'autre dadet. Christina nous avait dit qu'il avait une réunion hebdomadaire avec les leaders. Cela m'avait permit de pouvoir me concentrer sur mon entraînement en étant sûr de ne pas voir arriver Eric et sa vengeance.

Une fois terminé, tout le monde rangea ses couteaux et se dirigea vers la cafeteria pour déjeuner mais Christina m'interpella.

« Kimberly, tu peux rester quelques secondes, s-il te plaît » demanda t-elle.

« Euh, bien sûr » dis-je.

Je prévenais les autres que je les rejoindrais directement là-bas puis me retourna vers Christina.

« Il y a un problème Christina, j'ai fais quelques chose de mal pendant l'entraînement » demandais-je.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas au contraire, tu t'es admirablement amélioré au tir avec armes à feux et tu as réussit à améliorer les résultats de tes camarades en ce qui concerne les couteaux. » dit Christina.

« Alors ou est le problème ? » demandais-je.

« Tu es au courant pour cette après midi. Et cela m'inquiète, j'ai discuté ce matin avec Tris qui m'a parlé de '' l'altercation'' qui y a eu entre Eric et toi hier soir... Et je pense qu'il va utiliser ce prétexte pour se venger. » dit Christina.

« Tu crois, mais quel rapport avec les autres, sil veut se venger, ben qu'il se venge mais c'est lui qui a commencé à m'insulter » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Écoute calme toi, ce que je veux simplement dire c'est de te méfier, Eric a l'habitude d'utiliser des ruses, il risque peut-être de s'attaquer à toi cette après midi mais peut-être pas directement. Tu comprends » demanda Christina.

« A moitié. Enfin bref, je verrais cela tout à l'heure. Merci pour le conseil Christina » dis-je.

« De rien mais fait attention. Par contre souviens toi, tu peux peut-être cacher des choses mais ton corps lui dit la vérité » me dit-elle.

Puis elle se retourna et commença a ranger ses affaires. Sa dernière phrase m'avait tiqué. Je savais qu'elle parlait de notre dernière confrontation ou mon corps montrait des signes d'expériences au combat. Que voulais-t-elle dire. Que je ne devais en fait pas me cacher et enfin montrer mes talents. Je me disais qu'elle avait sûrement raison. J'allais prouver que je méritais ma place d'audacieuse. Allez direction le déjeuner pour prendre des forces pour les combats de l'après midi. 

**Voila les loulous, alors vous en dîtes quoi ? cela vous plaît ou pas ? Je voulais faire un long chapitre mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir de faim, donc j'ai préférais vous donner l'entrée tout de suite en attendant le plat et le dessert lol.**

**PS :** Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont rajouté en favoris ou qui me suivent (Aya Black Potter, Ginger-Furie, Lilinn, Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat, Toutie743 et Vivalafiction) 

**Keira **: Contente que tu es apprécié les POV des autres personnages et t'inquiète Adam va bientôt payer mais je n'ai pas choisit si cela sera Kim ou Eric, mais je pencherais plutôt pour Eric car Kim ne pourra pas se battre (oups spoiler:p) 

**Nanaou13118 **: Justement, il faut se méfier, l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit et puis c une fic Eric/Kim pas Adam / Kim lol donc il fallait bien que ça ne passe pas entre eux lol. Après tu connais Eric, il n'est pas expressif au niveau des sentiments mais verra t-il le pot au roses, ca c'est une autre histoires pour un autre chapitre:) 

**Free** **Lookoom **: Oui je sais il est vilain mais il faut bien un méchant dans l'histoire et comme cela ne eut pas être Eric lol. Après connaissant Eric, c peut-être pas tout de suite qu'il va lâcher prise. Il te faudra attendre un événement fort (cela arrive bientôt:D ). Suis contente que tu aime la petite Amara, je voulais un personnage doux, tendre qui serais le contraire en caractère de Kim, une sorte de Yin et de Yang qui s'assemble pour ne faire qu'un. Après, c surtout au niveau des vengeances d'Eric que je sèche et non de l'histoire même, tkt j'ai plusieurs idées pour plusieurs chapitres mais je verrais quand je les insérerais. T'inquiète la capture du drapeau (CTF) est bien prévu, bientôt bientôt. 

**CarOwliine **: C'était le but lol, alors je suis content j'ai réussi mon coup de maître. Jusqu'au Adam va laisser. A ton avis, cela risque de ne pas te plaire donc je préfère me taire mais tu te doute déjà de ma réponse. Reste à savoir s'il ira jusqu'à la fin ou pas. Sadisme quand tu nous tiens lol. Après c le premier Amour de Kim, donc elle risque d'être naïve, tu sais ce qu'on dit l'amour rend aveugle. Contente que tu ai apprécié le passage de Uriah, c'est un de mes persos préféré c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le fais beaucoup parler pendant les échanges en groupes. 

**Jennah :** Merci des conseils, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prends rien en mal, comme c'est ma première fic, je fais beaucoup d'erreur et donc je lui heureuse qu'on m'aide à les rectifier pour pouvoir me perfectionner. J'essaie de faire 1 chapitre par jour pour ne pas vous faire patienter, je sais je suis trop bonne lol, d'ailleurs demain après midi je suis en repos et donc je vais bosser sur la suite qui sera demain soir au alentours de 20h si tout va bien. J'espère que la réaction de Kim te convient et j'attends tes idées de méchantes, voir si je peux les insérer à mes idées à moi tout en faisait un Eric glacé en dehors mais doux à l'intérieur.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne lecture.

**POV Kim**

J'allais entrer dans la cafeteria pour rejoindre les autres lorsque quelqu'un me saisit par le bras et me plaqua contre la paroi du couloir. J'allais lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure lorsque je sentis des lèvres sur poser sur les miennes. C'était Adam qui m'embrassait. Je rougis comme une petite fille. On se trouvais dans un couloir ou n'importe quoi pouvait nous voir. Il se dégagea enfin mais juste de quoi me laisser respirer.

« Désolé, j'en avais très envie » dit Adam.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai faillit t'en coller une »dis-je en souriant.

« Alors j'ai eu de la chance. Bon je venais juste te passer un coucou, je ne reste pas » dit-il.

Je fis la moue, moi qui pensait qu'on allait se retrouver pour le déjeuner avant les combats, j'étais déçue, il dut le remarquer car il m'embrassa de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement préparer le programme de ce soir. La seule consigne est que tu mette ta plus belle tenue et que tu sois prête pour disons...21h » me dit t-il tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Le dernier qui avait fait cela s'était pris mon genou dans ses bijoux de famille, mais avec Adam cela semblait différent, aucunes alarmes ne s'était déclenchés. Je le quitta en soupirant puis alla rejoindre les autres. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que je venais de voir Adam et qu'il m'avait laissé sur ma faim, mais j'avais la dalle, je m'assis à côté de Joey et commença a dévorer mon assiette.

« Eh ben, on dirait Joey au féminin » dit Ashley.

« Ben quoi, je meurs de faim, c'est pas ma faute » dis-je.

« Et ton Adamnou, il est ou » demanda Uriah.

« Il ne nous rejoindra pas, il est partit préparer notre soirée en amoureux » dis-je.

« Bon, tu sais j'adore mettre de l'ambiance... mais vous êtes prêt pour cet après midi ! » demanda Kyle.

« Ben, on est pas dans la merde, vous êtes plus fort et beaucoup plus entraînés que nous »dit Stefan.

« Même un entraînement accéléré ne nous aiderait peut-être pas » déclara Mike.

« Je suis terrifiée, comment on va faire si on doit vous combattre, ça fait à peine 2 jours que l'on s'entraîne, comment on peut vous battre » demanda Amara.

Uriah attrapa Amara par les épaules et lui fit un câlin de soutien. Puis je vis Kyle nous regarder et faire un grand sourire.

« Tu as raison Mike, on va vous aider en vous filant un entraînement accéléré. Venez, on va direct à la salle d'entraînement.

« Ouais super idée Kyle » dit Ashley.

« Désolé, je ne vous accompagne pas, je dois aller aider Billy à la réserve, mais suis de tout cœur avec vous, on se voit tout a l'heure » dit Joey.

Je regarda les autres sourire. Ils avaient l'air content de l 'idée. Pourquoi pas oui, cela leur permettrait de pouvoir se débrouiller même si on ne savait pas ce que Eric préparait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le ring. Uriah grimaça, Joey nous ayant abandonné, il était trois natifs pour quatre transferts.

« Comment on va faire, l'un de vous va être défavorisé pour le combat » dit Ashley.

« Ouais il va falloir s'organiser pour que vous ayez le même temps » dit Kyle.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Mike qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement se sacrifier tel un gentleman au secours de demoiselle en détresse mais je lui coupa la route.

« C'est bon pour moi, je sais me battre, concentrez-vous sur les autres »dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?C'est toi la plus susceptible de passer à la casserole avec Eric, alors ne joue pas l'audacieuse affirmé s'il te plaît» dit Amara.

« Une altruiste qui sait se battre, sans vouloir te vexer j'aimerais bien voir cela »demanda Uriah.

« Bon, je n'ai plus le choix c'est ça...Okay c'est bon, tu as gagné, monte sur le ring » dis-je en regardant Uriah.

Il se mit a rire aux éclats mais s'arrêta voyant que je retiré mon pull pour ne garder que mon débardeur.

« Attends tu ne rigoles pas, tu veux vraiment te battre, tu es sûr ? » demanda t-il.

« Uriah...Je t'assure que tu ne me fera pas de mal, je te le promets » dis-je en le rassurant.

« Kim, arrête de faire le clown sérieusement, s'il te plaît » me supplia Amara.

« Ouais, même si je rigolerais de te voir par terre, il faut que tu prenne l'entraînement sérieusement » dit Stefan.

Oula il commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles et cela me donnait encore plus envie de cogner. J'allais leur prouver que je ne racontais pas de connerie.

« Bon Uriah, bouge ton gros cul de natifs et vient sur le ring, c'est clair » dis-je commençant à m'énerver.

« OK, ok mais je ne te garantie pas que je pourrais retenir tous mes coups »dit-il.

Je souriais voyant qu'il se souciait de ma sécurité. Il monta enfin sur le ring avec un regard incertains mais ce n'était pas de peur de perdre mais de peur de me faire mal.

« Bon, vas-y doucement quand même Uriah » dit Kyle.

« Et moi, on ne me donne pas de consignes » dis-je en souriant.

« Si , essaie de rester vivante » dit Amara.

Je me mis en position, Uriah également. Il ne se fit pas attendre et attaqua le premier. Mais son attaque était trop lente, je pus facilement l'esquiver, ce qui eu l'air de l'étonner.

« Uriah, s'il te plaît, sois sérieux » lui demandais-je.

Et avant même qu'il ne me réponde, j'attaquai aussitôt, crochet du droit qu'il n'eut pas le temps d 'esquiver puis je lui fis une prise et il se retrouva dos à terre. Il me regarda étonné se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Je regardais les autres qui gobaient tous les mouches.

« Tu avais baissé ta garde, j'en ai profité» dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Comment...tu...enfin... » dit Uriah toujours surpris.

« Lorsque tu attaque le premier, tu repositionnes ta garde un peu plus bas pour permettre d'attaquer les membres inférieurs de l'adversaire, donc j'ai profité de cette ouverture pour attaquer immédiatement avant que tu ne remontes ta garde » dis-je.

« Ouah, tu sais te battre alors » dit Stefan stupéfait.

« Tu nous expliques depuis quand une altruiste possède des compétences aux combats » demanda Ashley.

Je leur expliquais l'histoire de ma famille et de ma mère anciennement audacieuse native. Ils avaient l'air tous stupéfait qu'elle m'ait entraîné alors que les altruistes interdisent tous violence.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'avait remarqué cet homme en haut de la rambarde qui avait observé le mini combat. Il était étonné qu'une transfert sache se battre et se demandait comment cela est possible. Lorsque Kim se tourna dos a lui, il pu remarquer le tatouage dessiné sur son omoplate, une panthère de couleur noire. Et là tous les souvenirs enfouis lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu dessiner ce symbole sur elle.

« Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, c'est elle, c'est sa fille. » dit l'inconnu.

Pendant ce temps sur le ring, les entraînements continuaient en attendant l'heure des combats. Les transferts s'en sortaient pas mal. L'avantage pour Mike et Stefan été qu'ils étaient fort et donc pouvaient frapper avec force contre l'adversaire. Pour Amara c'était plus compliqué, elle était petite et faible, elle ne pouvait compter que sur son agilité et sa vitesse pour pouvoir facilement battre un adversaire. Il fallait qu'elle porte des coups stratégiques. Au bout de 30 minutes, tout le monde arrêta l'entraînement car l'heure des combats allaient bientôt commencer.

« Tu dois être plus offensive et attaquer la première Amara, tu dois frapper à la gorge » dit Uriah.

« Okay, je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils, merci tu es un amour » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Au loin, on vit tous les natifs et transferts arrivaient suivi par les instructeurs. Je pouvais voir qu'il était là lui aussi malheureusement, mais cette fois-ci, je lui montrerais enfin de quoi je suis capable et çà, çà risque de faire mal. 

**POV Adam**

J'étais dans le couloir prêt de la cafeteria quand je vis Kimberly, je lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Je la vis rougir comme une tomate. Mon dieu, qu'elle était super naïve cette fille, c'était vraiment trop facile. Comme Eric pouvait ressentir quelques chose pour cette écervelée. Je m'écarta un peu pour la laisser respirer et moi aussi.

« Désolé, j'en avais très envie » dis-je.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai faillit t'en coller une »dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors j'ai eu de la chance. Bon je venais juste te passer un coucou, je ne reste pas » dis-je.

Je vis qu'elle fit une moue. Merde il fallait que je réponde vite sinon j'allais la perdre et adieu ma vengeance. Alors je l'embrassa de nouveau

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement préparer le programme de ce soir. La seule consigne est que tu mette ta plus belle tenue et que tu sois prête pour disons...21h » dis-je tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Puis elle rentra à la cafeteria et j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

« Adam, c'est ta poupée qu'on a vu entrer » dit l'inconnu.

« Ouais, c'est elle, d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin d'aide pour ce soir » dit Adam.

« de l'aide » demandais-je l'inconnu.

« Ouais, je tiens ma vengeance contre Eric grâce à cette fille alors j'aurais besoin de Jason et de toi Hans » demanda Joey.

«Ok pas de problème, tu nous dis quand et ou » dit Hans.

« vers 21h30 ce soir au niveau du gouffre. » dit Adam.

Tous deux se mirent à rire et chacun reprirent leurs chemins respectifs. Sur le chemin, je repensais à mon plan. Il me fallait de la Brotine 0 et la seule façon d'en avoir été l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant la porte, je passa la tête et appela l'infirmière. Personne ne répondit, super elle devait être partit chercher son déjeuner. J'en profité pour prendre le sérum que je cherchais et une seringue puis je partis discrètement. Ce soir serait un grand soir pour moi, j'allais prendre ma vengeance sur Eric et il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre. 

**POV Eric**

J'arrivais juste à temps pour la réunion. Réunion toujours aussi barbant mais bon pas le choix. Tout les leaders étaient réunis. Une fois la réunion terminée, je retourna à l'appartement. Sur le chemin, je pensais à ce que j'allais faire pour les combats. Je ne pouvais pas abîmer les transferts, Quatre avait raison mais je voulais lui donner une bonne leçon. Après j'aurais prétexté que c'était trop dangereux et remettrais chaque groupe à sa place. Hummm je souriais déjà à la tête qu'elle allait faire. Je voulais voir comment elle pourrait cette fois-ci se défendre contre ma vengeance.

Je retirais mes habits de bureaucrate pris une douche bien glacé,mit mes habits de combat et descendit à la salle d'entraînement. Sur le chemin, je rencontra Quatre et Tris.

« Vous étiez encore enfermé dans votre chambre je vois » dis-je tout sourire.

« Eric, ca te regarde pas » dit Tris en tirant la langue.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non » répondis-je simplement.

Puis la conversation s'arrêta là, Quatre savait que cela ne servait à rien de discuter, l'affaire était close. Je retrouvais Zeke avec les natifs et les transferts. Mais je remarquais que certaines personnes étaient déjà la dont elle. Le combat pouvait enfin commencer.

«Bon, si je vous ai réunis ensemble c'est que je veux tester vos aptitudes en combat contre un adversaire d'expérience différents. » dis-je Eric.

« Alors on va vraiment se battre contre les natifs » demanda Sandy apeurée.

« Et alors tu es une audacieuse que je sache, sinon tu n'as pas ta place ici si tu as peur de combattre » dis-je.

J'observais Christina, Quatre et Tris ils ne disaient rien mais je voyais qu'ils se retenaient. Bien, ils savaient quand on pouvait contrer mes ordres et quand ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bien commençons. Premier combat... Mya contre » dis-je.

Contre qui justement, je fis mine de regarder les transferts cherchant un adversaire même si je connaissais déjà le nom que j'allais choisir.

« Mya contre...Amara » dis-je tout sourire.

Mya était une monstre un ogre, ou plutôt en homme mais en version masculine, une vrai armoire de glace selon Zeke. Je vis Amara pâlir à vue d'œil mais je l'observais surtout elle, je voulais voir sa réaction qu'allait t-elle faire. Si elle contrait mon ordre, elle se prendrait la raclée de sa vie et la honte sur elle, mais si elle faisait rien, elle laissait son amie se faire massacré. Alors pisseuse, qu'allait tu faire. 

**POV Kim**

Eric nous fit encore une fois son discours soit disant effrayant. Je soupirais qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute.

« Bien commençons. Premier combat... Mya contre Amara. » dit Eric.

« Non »soufflais-je.

Oh le salaud, il avait osé. Christina m'avait prévenu qu'il m'attaquerait pas directement, oh le lâche. Il allait s'attaquer à Amara pour m'atteindre. Tel un prédateur, il s'attaquait à la proie la plus faible et craintive. Je regarda Amara qui perdrait la couleur rosé de son visage puis je regardais cette Mya qui était déjà sur le ring, une vrai armoire à glace avec des seins.

« Amara sur le ring, allez » dit Quatre.

Je regardait Quatre d'un air outré, il était comme Eric, il voulait qu'Amara se faire tuer ou quoi. Mais en regardant son visage, je vis qu'enfin de compte cela lui avait coûté de prononcer cette phrase. Amara franchit un pas puis deux, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du ring, il fallait que je réagisse.

« Arrête » dis-je.

Je vis tous les yeux braqués sur moi, je venais encore de défier Eric et tous attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« pourquoi programmes-tu un combat dont tu connais déjà l'issue fatale, cela ne sert à rien » dis-je.

« Oh et bien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à la remplacer, si tu penses faire mieux » dit Eric.

« Avec plaisir » dis-je tout sourire.

Je vis Amara me remercier du regard mais également je vis de l'inquiétude, elle avait peur pour ma vie. Je passa devant elle et mit la main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète, ce sera réglé en 5 minutes maxi, on fait le pari » lui dis-je.

« Je parie le dessert » dit Stefan.

« Car marche » dis-je.

« Bon vous avez fini de parler, bat toi » dit Eric.

Je m'avançais et posais mes pieds sur la surface du ring. Je regardais Mya qui me souriait d'un air sadique. Elle était forte à vu de nez, il fallait donc que je sois rapide et que je frappe fort. Je me retourna ensuite vers Eric.

«j'ai quoi comme récompense si je gagne » demandais-je à Eric.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes pour çà » dit-il d'un air sadique.

« Allez Eric, t'es joueur on le sait bien » dis-je.

« Okay, si tu gagnes, je m'engage à t'entraîner personnellement au combat...mais si tu perds, tu dégage tout simplement de la faction, ce marché te convient ou aurais-tu peur » demanda Eric.

« Ca me va !» dis-je.

J'entendais des paroles de protestation disant que c'était illégal, abusif. C'est vrai, il avait raison mais d'un autre côté, même si cela me faisait chier de l'admettre, si Eric était chef de leader c'est qu'il devait être très bon en combat et c'était pour moi le meilleur moyen de progresser sans faire de mal à mes amis pendant l'entraînement.

Tout le monde se mit en place. Mya attaqua la première d'un crochet du droit que j'esquivais sans problème gràce à ma rapidité. Il fallait que je connaisse ses faiblesses et pour cela, je devais rester en défense et prendre des coups. Le premier arriva, je l'encaissa sans broncher, puis un second et un troisième puis elle me colla un coup de genou dans l'estomac et termina par un coup de poing, je m'étala sur le sol. Putain cela faisait un mal de chien, heureusement qu'Amara n'était pas à ma place car elle aurait douillé.

« Je sens que la pisseuse va dégager » dit Eric.

Mya s'approcha de moi pendant que j'étais à terre et me donna un coup de pied. Coup de pied que je contra et je lui enfonça mon poing au niveau de l'aine. Elle cria de douleur et recula. J'en profitais pour lui balancer un crocher du gauche, puis plusieurs coups de genoux dans l'estomac et je termina par un coup de genou dans la figure. Je sentis son nez se fracassé et vit le sang partir. Elle tomba à terre et roula en dehors du ring inconsciente.

Je me retournais contre Eric et nettoya du revers de la main du sang qui coulait de ma lèvre. J'avais quelques bleus partout sur le corps mais j'avais gagné et je pus le voir rien qu'a l'expression de son visage.

« Bravo Kimberly » félicita Quatre.

« Ouah, qu'elle branlé tu lui as mis » dit Mike

« Alors j'ai gagné mon pari, je crois » dis-je.

« Comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » demanda Eric.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je sache. J'ai gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte » dis-je.

« Mouais, bon Quatre continue les entraînements avec les autres, je vais m'occuper de la demoiselle » dit-il.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrais le pari mais surtout qu'il commencerait tout de suite. Au moins l'avantage était que c'était Quatre qui continuerait les entraînements et je savais qu'il ne mélangerait pas les groupes. Je suivis donc Eric un peu plus loin sur un autre ring. Je n'arrivais pas encore à imaginer que j'allais combattre contre lui durant mes entraînements.

**Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut. Désolé pour les combats mais je suis pas douée pour écrire des coups et poings et de pieds lol**

**REVIEWTE moi please. vite vite vite**

**Nanou13118 **: Ben on verra dans le chapitre suivant comment elle sera physiquement. Hihihi 

**Keira **: Oui t'inquiète, je pense que c'est Eric qui va se charger d'Adam. Pour les POV des autres couples, oui je pense le refaire après tout dépendra des idées que j'ai dans les différent chapitres. 

**GuimOveX5 **: Bon, je vais essayer de pas me fâcher si tu me review de temps en temps lol. Je suis contente que tout le monde déteste Adam, ça prouve que j'ai réussis à le rendre comme je voudrais. Désolé pour les combats, je ne suis pas doué pour les descriptions sorry. Eh j'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour mais c'est dur lol. Disons 1 chapitre tout les 24/48h max, c déjà bien non lol. Merci de ton soutien 

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui me suivent. Cela me fait chaud au cœur que vous aimiez mon histoire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Eric**

Je venais de la provoquer en désignant Amara comme adversaire. Et sa réaction ne m'avait pas surpris, elle était volontaire pour prendre sa place.

« Pourquoi programmes-tu un combat dont tu connais déjà l'issue fatale, cela ne sert à rien » dis t-elle.

« Oh et bien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à la remplacer, si tu penses faire mieux » dis-je.

« Avec plaisir » dis t-elle tout sourire.

Et en plus elle avait le culot de mon sourire, elle me narguait cette pisseuse mais elle allait faire moins la maline pendant le combat. Puis je vis quelques transferts lui souhaiter bonne chance et j'avais même entendu qu'il avait parié que le combat durerait quelques minutes

« Bon vous avez fini de parler, bat toi ou tu dégages » dis-je.

«j'ai quoi comme récompense si je gagne » me demanda t-elle.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes pour çà » dis-je d'un air sadique.

« Allez Eric, t'es joueur on le sait bien » dis t-elle.

« Okay, si tu gagnes, je m'engage à t'entraîner _personnellement_ au combat...mais si tu perds, tu dégage tout simplement, ce marché te convient ou aurais-tu peur » demandais-je..

« Ça me va » dit t-elle.

En plus elle osait me proposer un pari. Soit elle était folle, soit elle était idiote voir même les deux. Je décidais donc d'accepter son pari et montait les enjeux en lui faisant jouer sa place dans la faction. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas le pouvoir de la virer comme cela, je voulais voir si elle aurait le cran d'accepter mon défi au risque de devenir une sans faction. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air de la choquer ou de l'inquiéter comme ci elle était sur de gagner le combat haut la main.

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de l'entraîner en échange de sa victoire, je ne pouvais pas me voir cette pisseuse et je lui proposais des cours particuliers de combats. Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs lorsque j'ai sorti cette phrase mais il était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

Je vis Mya frappait la première et lui assigné une droite qu'elle esquiva puis attaqua à de multiples reprises. La pisseuse se trouvait par terre, du sang coulait de sa bouche et j'admirais le spectacle, la vue du sang m'avait toujours fasciné, obsédé.

« Je sens que la pisseuse va dégager » dis-je

Mais contre toute attente, je la vis attaqué le point faible de Mya et la finir en quelques coups, j'étais sidéré comment une pète sec pouvait battre Mya, mais surtout comment savait t-elle se battre. Les altruistes étaient contre la violence. Donc comment. Cette fille m'intriguait au plus haut point. Il fallait que je sache qui l'avait entraîner.

« Alors j'ai gagné mon pari, je crois » dit-elle.

« Comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » demandais-je.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je sache. J'ai gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte » dit t-elle..

« Mouais, bon Quatre continue les entraînements avec les autres, je vais m'occuper de la demoiselle » dis-je.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous nous sommes dirigés vers un autre ring éloigné du restant du groupe.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions » dis-je.

« Non. On est là pour combattre ou pour parler » me dit t-elle.

Elle se mit en position coupant court à la discussion. Bon j'allais la jouer autrement. Le combat commença, elle attaqua la première d'un coup de poing que j'esquivais sans aucun problème, elle était tellement prévisible mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne vis pas l'autre poing se diriger vers mon visage. Je recula de quelques pas me maudissant de mettre fait avoir comme çà. Il fallait que je prenne en compte qu'elle avait des bases de combats.

« Alors, monsieur le leader, on a _bobo_ au nez » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Tu vas moins faire la maligne, pisseuse » dis-je.

J'attaquais aussitôt et enchaînait deux, trois combinaisons de mon crus, la première la désorienta et je pus facilement continuer mon enchaînement. Elle se retrouvait alors, dos à moi enfermé dans mes bras puissant et j'avais réussis à lui bloquer les mains.

« Alors on fait moins la maligne, tu apprendras qu'il faut rester concentrer pendant le combat sinon tu es morte » chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Ah oui. Alors dis-moi pourquoi je sens ta « troisième jambe » me dit-elle.

Je fus interloqué en l'entendant parle de cette fameuse troisième jambe et elle en profita pour me balancer sa tête en arrière et arriva à sa dégager. Je fulminais de rage, je n'allais pas me laisser rattraper par une novice en combats.

« Bon, tu as l'air de connaître les bases du combats, maintenant tu vas me dire comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » demandais-je en m'essuyant le sang coulant de mon nez.

« Tu peu toujours courir _leader _» dit-elle.

« Bon on va faire un jeu alors. Chaque fois que tu seras à terre, tu répondras à mes questions et inversement, cela te convient ? » lui demandais-je.

« De toute façon, tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau j'ai l'impression » dit t-elle.

Elle se remit en position et ce fut mon tour d'attaquer cette fois-ci, elle esquiva le premier coup mais laissa une ouverture pour le second. Je la touchais a l'estomac, elle se plia en deux et au moment ou j'allais lui balancer un coup de poing, elle me balança un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, je reculais légèrement car elle n'avait pas tapé assez fort et je lui balança un autre coup. Elle tomba a genoux et avait du mal a respirer. Je la voyais reprendre son souffle.

« Alors question une, comment sais-tu te battre ? Lui demandais-je.

« t'as gagné espèce de dadet...on m'a...app...appris à me battre chez les altruistes » dit-elle.

Mais au même moment, elle se leva et me rentra dedans et me balança des coups dans les cotes. Pour toutes réponses, je lui répondais en la frappant avec les poings dans le dos. Elle tenait bon la pisseuse même si je l'entendais poussais de petits cris de douleur. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, elle arriva à retourner la situation et c'est moi qui tomba à terre, elle me regarda en se tenant droite du mieux qu'elle pouvait pendant que je me relevais.

« A mon tour. Qu'est-ce que je t'es fais pour que tu sois toujours sur mon dos » demanda t-elle.

« c'est très simple pisseuse. Tu me défies tout le temps et tu sors avec l'autre connard » dis-je.

Eh merde je venais de lui avouer à demi mot que j'étais jaloux. Je dus l'étonner car elle était là stoïque à me regarder, j'en profitais alors pour l'attaquer de nouveau à plusieurs endroits et nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux à terre sauf que je me trouvais au dessus d'elle et je bloquais ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Elle avait la bouche en sang et je pouvais voir apparaître un futur œil au beurre noir sur son visage.

« Qui t'as appris à te battre dans ton ancienne faction » criais-je.

« Méfie toi Eric, je risque de te tuer avec mon haleine de Fennec. » me dit-elle les yeux noirs.

Je la regardais surpris et me rappela la conversation avec Tatiana, je l'avais vraiment vexé dans son amour propre vu le regard glacial qu'elle me lançait. Je souris en me disant que je commençais à déteindre sur elle.

« Je te repose la question en échange de ta libération, qui t'as appris à te battre » demandais-je calmement

Je voyais bien qu'elle se tortillait pour essayer de s'échapper de mon emprise mais cela ne servait à rien, j'étais plus fort qu'elle et elle le savait. Elle lâcha enfin prise et arrêta de bouger. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un son, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres. Je me rapprochais dangereusement de ses lèvres mais Max nous interpella coupant net notre moment.

« Eric, putain je te cherches partout depuis le déjeuner et t'es encore entrain de t'amuser. Comme d'habitude» dit Max.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore » demandais-je.

« Tu devais me filer ton rapport de la réunion tout de suite après et j'attends toujours » dit Max.

Eh merde, avec ma vengeance j'avais complètement oublier de lui filer mon compte rendu de la réunion, il n'avait pas pu y assisté et m'avait demandé de lui fournir une copie. Je remarqua que Max regardait étrangement la pisseuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder, je l'avais pas non plus beaucoup amoché à moins que cela ne soit la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

« Pourquoi tu entraînes une novice » demanda Max.

« J'ai perdu un pari, tout simplement, ne cherche pas à comprendre » dis-je.

« OK, bon tu te bouges, je t'attends » dit Max.

« Okay, bon la pisseuse, tu retournes avec tes camarades terminer les entraînements, on continuera demain comme prévu » lui dis-je.

Puis je partit avec Max laissant la pisseuse toujours allongé par terre comme ci le temps c'était figé.

**POV Kim**

Je suivis Eric jusqu'au second ring. Mon dieu, dans quel guêpier je mettais fourrée. C'était l'arroseur arrosé. A force de le défier, je me retrouvais à combattre contre lui. Bon cela aurait pu passer, je me serais pris une raclée et hop ensuite l'histoire aurait reprit son cours. Sauf que il avait fait de pari de superviser mon entraînement et moi comme une idiote j'avais accepté le deal.

Eric me sortit de mes pensées pour encore et toujours me poser la même question. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, cela ne le regardait c'était ma vie privée.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions » dis t-il..

« Non. On est là pour combattre ou pour parler »dis-je.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me mis en position de combat. J'attaquais la première, comme je me doutais il a vu le coup arrivé et a esquivé sans aucun aussi mais grâce à cela, il s'était déplacé juste ce que voulais pour le frapper avec l'autre poing qui atterrit direct dans le nez.

« Alors, monsieur le leader, on a _bobo_ au nez » dis-je en rigolant.

« Tu vas moins faire la maligne, pisseuse » dit t-il.

Malheureusement pour moi, il enchaînait des combinaisons que je n'avais jamais vu en combat et je me retrouvais coincé contre lui avec mes mains bloquées. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Bien que je détestais ce mec, je ne sais pour quel raison je ressentais un sentiment de protection, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Même avec Adam je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation. Et cela m'intriguait, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Quel message voulait envoyer mon corps.

« Alors on fait moins la maligne, tu apprendras qu'il faut rester concentrer pendant le combat sinon tu es morte » me chuchota à l'oreille.

Je ressentais des frissons mais de quoi, de désir, de peur, je ne serais l'identifier. Mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je réagisse au plus vite et que je me sorte de là. Et le meilleur moyen était de le déconcentrer à son tour. Pour déconcentrer un homme, rien de plus simple. Il fallait toujours attaquer sa virilité et son ego. Je m'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait car malheureusement je ne pourrais pas la voir. Tant pis.

« Ah oui. Alors dis-moi pourquoi je sens ta « troisième jambe » dis-je.

Puis je balança ma tête en arrière et il desserra son emprise me permettant de m'échapper de son entrave. Je me retournais pour remarquer que j'avais réussi à la toucher, son nez saignait légèrement mais il saignait et c'était une demi victoire pour moi

« Bon, tu as l'air de connaître les bases du combats, maintenant tu vas me dire comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » dit-il en s'essuyant le sang coulant de mon nez.

« Tu peu toujours courir _leader _» dis-je..

« Bon on va faire un jeu alors. Chaque fois que tu seras à terre, tu répondras à mes questions et inversement, cela te convient ? » me demanda t-il.

« De toute façon, tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau j'ai l'impression » dis-je en capitulant.

Il commençait à m'énerver a vouloir poser ses questions mais d'un autre côté, moi aussi je pouvais poser les miennes et le narguer un peu plus si besoin. Toute tactique est bonne contre un adversaire plus fort que vous. J'acceptai alors son marché. Le combat repris de plus belle !. Il attaqua le premier, me toucha aux endroits stratégiques, cela faisait un mal de chien mais je devais tenir bon, je contrecarra une de ses attaques en lui balançant un coup de coude au niveau de sa mâchoire. Pas assez fort pour faire vraiment mal mais assez pour me permettre de prendre de la distance. Malheureusement pas assez car sans le voir venir, je me retrouvais à genoux avec quelques difficultés respiratoires

« Alors question une, comment sais-tu te battre ? Demanda Eric.

« t'as gagné espèce de dadet...on m'a...app...appris à me battre chez les altruistes » dis-je.

Je savais que jouer avec Eric était dangereux mais je ne pensais pas à ce point, il n'avait pas peur de frapper même si c'était une fille. Je répondis à sa question mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le satisfaire. Logique il ne posait pas les bonnes questions donc je ne lui donnais que des réponses évasives. Mais je profitais qu'il me pense à sa merci pour grande une grande respiration et fonçait dans le tas, ce n'était pas très intelligent mais seul la surprise pouvait me servir contre lui. Je sentais les poings dans mon dos et je poussais des cris mais je devais essayer de tenir bon et d'attendre une possible ouverture. Ouverture qui arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'en profitais pour attaquer et sans qu'il le voit venir, c'est lui qui se retrouva par terre.

A mon tour de poser les questions. Mais justement j'allais lui poser quoi, je le connaissais pas personnellement, professionnellement c'était un tyran. Puis au bout d'un moment, je trouvais la question adéquate.

« A mon tour. Qu'est-ce que je t'es fais pour que tu sois toujours sur mon dos » demandais-je.

« c'est très simple pisseuse. Tu me défies tout le temps et tu sors avec l'autre connard » dit-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, Eric semblait...jaloux de ma relation avec Adam. Je fus sous le choc. Je ne comprenais plus, il m'insultait d'un côté, se moquait de moi et n'arrêtait pas de me rabaisser dès qu'il en avait le pouvoir et de l'autre il me montre une sorte d'affection personnelle.

Il profita de mon absence pour attaquer de nouveau et au bout de plusieurs échanges. Je me retrouvais par terre de nouveau mais Eric se trouvait au dessus de moi, bloquant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Je pouvais le regarder dans les yeux à quelques centimètres comme lors des lancers de couteaux. Mais il me ramena à la réalité comme toujours en criant comme un malade.

« Qui t'as appris à te battre dans ton ancienne faction » criais t-il.

« Méfie toi Eric, je risque de te tuer avec mon haleine de Fennec. » dis-je.

Non mais, il voulait jouer au jeu des questions réponses, certes mais je n'allais pas me faire crier dessus sans raison, c'est lui qui avait voulu ce jeu pas moi. Alors j'en profita pour lui balança la même réflexion qu'il avait dit à Tatiana sur moi. Ainsi il savait que j'avais écouté la conversation mais je m'en fichais, il m'avait tellement blessé dans mon amour propre que je voulais me venger moi aussi. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le troubler car il me regardait en souriant.

« Je te repose la question en échange de ta libération, qui t'as appris à te battre » demandais t-il calmement.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre et essayait de me sortir de son entrave mais c'était peine perdu, j'avais perdu la bataille contre lui. D'un autre côté si j'avais gagné, cela aurait prouvé qu'il était un piètre combattant et il n'aurait jamais était élu chef de leader de la faction des audacieux. Je capitulais et vit que sa bouche ne se trouvait qu'a quelques centimètres de la mienne et je me surpris de penser à vouloir l'embrasser là tout de suite. J'allais lui répondre quand un homme d'un certain âge nous interpella. Je le reconnaissais, Ashley m'avait montré une fois qu'il s'agissait de Max l'ancien chef leader.

J'entendais qu' 'Eric se faisait prendre un savon par son ancien chef car il avait oublié de lui fournir un papier. Je me mis à rire doucement, même Eric avait un peu dégluti devant Max. c'est vrai qu'il était d'une posture imposante. Un peu plus grand qu'Eric, d'une couleur de peau légèrement matte. D'ailleurs pendant que je l'observais lui également m'observer aussi. Je me demandais bien pourquoi un ancien leader s'attardait sur une petite novice à moins qu'il examinait ce qu'avec quoi Eric jouait.

Eric se tourna de nouveau vers moi et m'ordonna de rejoindre les autres pour l'entraînement.

« Okay, bon la pisseuse, tu retournes avec tes camarades terminer les entraînements, on continuera demain comme prévu » dit-il.

Mais j'avoue que je n'avais plus envie de m'entraîner au combat. Pourquoi, était-ce du à la douleur ou au fait qu' Eric ne serait pas là pour m'entraîner. En tout cas il tenait bien sa promesse car il me donnait rendez-vous pour un second round, je grimaça rien qu'a l'idée de devoir de nouveau l'affronter. Je restais là un moment pendant que j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner puis je me leva et alla rejoindre les autres en titubant un peu tel un ivrogne qui aurait trop bu.

Amara arriva vers moi horrifié et passa son bras sous le mien pour m'aider. Christina arriva également pour l'aider.

« Non c'est bon, ça va aller. Plus de peur que de mal on va dire » Dis-je.

« Tu es sûr, il t'as bien amoché, tu vas avoir un bel œil au beurre noir » dit Amara.

« Pas grave, cela me fera ressortir mes yeux marrons » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu la au moins touché » demanda Christina.

« Pas beaucoup mais lui ai presque cassé le nez » dis-je en rigolant.

Sourire que Christina me rendit puis elle regarda Amara et l'ordonna de m'accompagner à l'infirmer pour ausculter mes blessures. Pendant le trajet, je voyais Amara surveiller chacun de mes gestes. Je soupirais.

« C'est bon Amara, arrête, je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir » dis-je.

« Ouais mais n'empêche, il t'as pas loupé le salopard, comment il a pu faire cela, c'est pas loyal » dit Amara.

« Tu sais d'un côté c'est pas plus mal. Les combats contre les sans factions ou tout autre ennemis ne seront pas loyal, tu te doutes bien » dis-je.

« Non mais je rêve, tu le défends en plus. Mike a raison tu nous fait le syndrome de machin truc chose chouette » dit -elle en cherchant ses mots.

Je me mis à rire mais je me posais la question. Peut-être avait t-elle raison, je tombais amoureux de mon ennemi. Amoureux qu'elle drôle de mot car si c'était le cas pour Eric, qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour Adam. Car ce n'était pas le même sentiment que je ressentais. Avec Eric, je me sentais protéger comme ci rien ne pouvait m'atteindre quand j'étais avec lui. Pour Adam, c'était différent je l'aimais certes mais je ne ressentais pas cette sensation de protection.

Amara me ramena à la réalité en me disant qu'on arrivait. Elle me déposa à l'infirmerie et repartit rejoindre les autres en m'ordonnant de me reposer. Au bout de quelques secondes, une infirmière arriva. C'était la même que la dernière fois ou j'étais venu me faire panser la plaie au cou

« Encore toi ma belle, tu vas pendre pension si cela continue ici. Je m'appelle Susan » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour, Susan. Oui je suis désolé mais nous sommes en plein combat d'entraînement » dis-je.

« Attend ce n'est pas un novice qui t'as cela, si ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Non, c'est …...Eric » dis-je.

Je la vis prendre un air horrifié et marmonnait ce que je pensais être des insultes.

« Comment il ose frapper mes petits protégés, non mais je vais aller faire un rapport à Max, non mais pour qui il se prend. Depuis qu'il est passé chef, il se croit tout permit mais il me fait pas peur, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe » dit-elle en levant son scalpel en l'air.

Elle était animée par une rage et une vitalité incroyable pour son âge. Je leva les mains en l'air vers l'air pour essayer de la calmer et de lui faire comprendre la raison de mes blessures.

« Non Susan, arrêtez j'étais consentante » dis-je.

« Comment ça. Tu m'expliques ou je re découpe en rondelle » me dit elle en souriant mais en menaçant avec un scalpel.

« On a fait un pari sur mon combat contre un natif. Si je perdais, je quittais la faction et si je gagnais il m'entraîner personnellement » dis-je.

« Sérieux et il a tenu sa promesse » me demanda t-elle.

« Ben vous avez le résultat devant vous, je pense » dis-je mort de rire.

Mais je fis la grimace, de rire aux éclats me rappelait mes douleurs au côtes. Susan m'examina sur toutes coutures et tout les soins passa. Cachet, crèmes bandages, glaces etc...

Une fois terminé, elle m'ordonna de me reposer une petite heure dans la chambre avant de pouvoir sortir. J'acceptais contente de pouvoir me reposer sans que quelqu'un ne me pose de questions sur mon état. Je grimaça en pensant à la soirée de ce soir. La tête que ferait Adam en me voyant dans cet état allait t-il le faire fuir ou pas. Je fermais enfin les yeux et m'envolais pour le pays des rêves pendant une petite heure.

**Voila chapitre fini. J'espère que vous apprécierais la confrontation entre nos deux protagonistes. La suite demain ou dimanche car g énormément de boulot ce WE et je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire samedi soir. Tout dépendra de l'avancement demain.**

**Et n'oubliez pas à vos stylos et _REVIEWTE_.**

**Chloemanga **: je te remercie de ton premier review, et je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire. Tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, j'essaie de poster le plus vite possible. Mais disons que j'essaie de me tenir a un chapitre tout les 2 jours au grand maximum pour ne pas trop vous laissez sur votre faim, mais peut-être je vais vous mettre au régime pour vous voir supplier mdr.

**Keira **: J'espère avec ce chapitre avoir répondu à tes questions sur la tête d'Eric et le combat privé. En ce qui concerne Adam, tu le saura au prochain chapitre... ou pas. C'est tout pour le moment !

**Marniie **: Ah te voilà, tu m'avais manqué, j'avais plus de nouvelle de toi en review depuis quelques jours, je croyais que tu me boudais mais suis super contente:D de mettre trompé. Oui l'entraînement perso va sûrement les rapprocher.

**CarOwliine **: Oh oui, ça sent le coup fourré mais pas ce que tu crois. J'ai décidé au dernier moment de changer la peu la donne de ce piège. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

Pour l'entraînement, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, ce n'était je pense à quoi tu t attendais vu que tu pensais qu'il y aurait des insultes en plus des moqueries et coups. Bref j'angoisse d'avoir ta réaction. Pitié soit clémente avec moi sniff sniff.

**Nanou13118 **: A ton avis, qui peut bien être cet homme mystérieux hihihi. Oui, c'est bien l'oncle mais il te faudra attendre encore un peu avant que je ne l'intègre vraiment dans l'histoire. Pour la branlée d'Adam c'est au prochain chapitre ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de le faire souffrir au maximum et ça risque de te plaire ou pas.

**GuimOveX5 **: attention ce qui est dit est dit lol je retiens mdr. Désolé si tu voulais la surprise qu'elle sache se battre. Au départ, je voulais faire pareil mais je me suis dit si je suis obligé de faire combattre des novices, je n'aurais plus de personnages à écrire lol, ils seraient tous bloqué à l'infirmerie et je n'aurais pu faire parler qu'Eric et Kim. Quoique d'un côté, je parie que cela ne t'aurais pas dérangé mdr hein, avoue:p.

**Laeti74** : Nos messages se sont croises car a peine venais tu de poster que je mettais le chapitre en ligne, donc je te rajoute dans mes remerciements de reviews. Contente que cela te plaise. Et t'inquiète Eric va régler son compte à Adam, promis

Pour Adam, voir le prochain chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici THE CHAPITRE du moins je pense que c'est celui que vous attendait à moins que cela soit le prochain hihihihihihi**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Adam**

Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était 18h passé. L'entraînement était terminé et j'allais retrouver Kimberly pour la soirée. Tout être normalement constitué aurait trouver cela normal d'être heureux de retrouver sa copine mais pas moi. J'étais heureux car j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger d'Eric et de son ego surdimensionné. J'avais déjà essayer de me venger de Tris mais mon plan avait échoué car Quatre était intervenu tel un preux chevalier et l'avait sauvé. Mais l'histoire ne se répéterait pas, non cela ne se pouvait pas il fallait que je réussisse mon plan coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans leur ombre et leur air hautain.

J'entendis quelqu'un taper à la porte de ma chambre et alla ouvrir. Je vis Jason et Hans.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le bon lieu » leur dis-je tout en les faisant entrer.

« On sait t'inquiète mais on voulait te faire patienter avec un peu de vodka et de tequiqui tequila » dit Hans en montrant deux bouteilles à la main.

« Ouais allez sors les verres, je commence à avoir soif » dit Jason.

Je me mis a rire. Heureusement que j'avais ses amis là pour m'aider a tenir le coup contre cette empaffé de medeux. Je sortis les verres du placard et les rejoignirent sur le canapé. Je servis la première tournée et trinqua avec eux en buvant cul sec.

« Yeah, allez maintenant dis-nous en plus sur ton fameux plan » demanda Hans.

« Écoute c'est très simple, je vais utiliser cette fille pour atteindre Eric » dis-je.

« Mais t'es sûr de ton coup, tu crois qu'il a un cœur le Eric » dit Jason en rigolant.

« Un cœur je ne sais pas mais c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, je peux pas te l'expliquer mais je l'ai vu crois-moi » dis-je.

« Je te crois, je te crois, ce n'est pas le problème. Reste à savoir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour la réussite de ton plan » demanda Hans.

« Comment ça. Tu veux savoir si je suis prêt à tous » dis-je en interrogeant Hans.

« T'as tout compris, jusqu'où es-tu prêt alors, je te pose la question » demanda Hans.

« Tu sais un accident est si vite arrivé » répondis-je simplement en levant mon verre.

Je me mis à sourire et porta un toast à ma future victoire étais-je vraiment prêt à sacrifier la vie de cette fille si besoin. Oui car je savais que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'amour pour moi un type bien et ce chef de pacotille. Nous étions complètement l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Donc cela voudrait dire qu'elle jouait avec moi tout comme je jouais avec elle. Mais on verrait qui gagnerait la partie. Elle était seule et nous, nous étions trois, même Eric ne pourrait rien faire, c'était statistiquement évident, la victoire m'appartiendrait et je pourrais la savourer en les regardant souffrir.

Le début de la soirée de passa calmement entre nos rires et nos verres. L'alcool me montait au nez mais j'étais encore maître de mes actes. Il faudrait pas que je prenne une cuite sinon je vois pas comment je pourrais attirer la belle loin de la bête ou plutôt de la brute.

L'horloge sonna 21h il était temps que j'aille chercher la douce colombe pour son dernier envol. Je sortis de chez moi et tourna à droite direction le dortoir des novices pendant que mes deux complices tournèrent à gauche direction le gouffre.

Arrivé devant le dortoir, je la trouvait assise dos à moi à m'attendre tranquillement.

« Coucou mon ange » l'appelais-je.

Je la vis sursauter puis se retourner. Mon dieu, j'ouvris grand la bouche voyant l'état de son visage, une lèvre légèrement boursouflé et un bel œil au beurre en préparation et là cela fit tilt dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, non c'était impossible. En voyant ce visage je compris l'énormité de mon erreur, il fallait que je change mes plans et au plus vite.

Je m'approchais d'elle et je l'embrassais tendrement mais pas assez car je la vis grimaçait et poussait un petit cri.

« Oh pardon, ma douce, je suis désolé, je ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère » lui demandais-je.

« Ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais l'infirmière m'a donné quelques cachets et crèmes à étaler » me dit-elle.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à étaler la crèmes » dis-je en levant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

« C'est gentil Adam, merci...Mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite » dit t-elle en rougissant.

Ah c'est vrai les pète sec n'étaient pas très contact rapprochés. Je poussa un soupir, elle dut le prendre pour un ras le bol car son visage se décomposa. Merde, merde, merde, il fallait que je me rattrape. Alors je l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout mon temps » dis-je.

Pas tant que ça en fait car l'heure tournait et les gars m'attendaient prêt du gouffre. Il fallait bouger mais surtout que je les prévienne de quelques modifications de mon plan.

« Si on allait faire ''une promenade'' et ensuite je t'emmène à mon appartement. Juste pour discuter promis fait-moi confiance. Au pire tu me collera un poing dans la figure si je franchis la frontière »dis-je en levant les mains en l'air.

Elle se mit à rigoler. Au moment ou nous allions sortir, je vis Amara et l'autre clown de Uriah.

« Tiens vous faîtes quoi les amoureux » demanda Uriah.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Uriah » lui dis-je.

« Ben on va retrouver les autres au bar, vous nous accompagnez » demanda Amara.

« Non merci, on va aller visiter les chutes du gouffre puis on va passer une soirée tranquille en tête à tête » dis-je en regardant Kim.

« Mouais, un tête à tête c'est louche ça » dit Uriah grand sourire.

« Non c'est juste un repas au chandelle chez moi rien de plus, alors arrête avec tes insinuations, tu vois pas que cela gène Kim » dis-je.

« Uriah, le roi des gaffes. Désolé Adam. Bonne soirée à vous deux alors et toi viens par ici sale petit plaisantin » dit Amara.

Je les vit sortit Amara tenant Uriah par l'oreille comme on gronderait un gamin. Pauvre Uriah, il se faisait manipuler par une femme, ce n'était pas un homme digne d'être un audacieux. Je me retournais vers Kimberly

« Bon je voulais te faire la surprise mais Uriah a tout gâché... Je nous ai préparé un petit repas chez moi avec quelques bougies et une lumière douce » dis-je.

« Adam, je suis sérieuse... » dit-elle.

« T'en fais pas j'ai un très bon canapé qui m'attend si l'envie te dit de rester cette nuit » lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit puis nous sortons des dortoir direction le gouffre. J'avais utilisé le prétexte que c'était plus rapide pour atteindre les quartiers des natifs confirmés. Ce qui était vrai mais elle me cru sans problème. Plus nous avancions et plus j'étais stressé et excité. Bientôt mon plan serait en marche et ma vengeance achevé. Nous étions enfin arrivé, je pouvais entendre l'eau du gouffre grondait tel le tonnerre lors d'orages. Je me tourna vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Il faut que je te parle c'est très important » dis-je.

**POV Kim**

Susan me réveilla. Je m'étirais doucement mais grimaça de douleur. J'étais courbaturé de partout à cause d'Eric. Heureusement que j'avais plus à me battre aujourd'hui sinon j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de mon donner à 100% durant un combat. Je regarda la pendule et vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 20h passé.

« Merde, je vais être en retard. Merci encore Susan » dis-je en me parlant à moi même.

Puis je partis aussi vite que je le pouvais et alla direction le dortoir. J'entrais et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Je décidais donc de me préparer en vitesse mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais mettre pour ce soir. Je ne voulais pas venir habillée en mode audacieuse mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'habiller de sorte qu'Adam croit des choses qui n'arriveront pas. Mais ma réflexion fut déranger par un bout de tissu se trouvant sur mon lit.

Je m'approchais avec appréhension et vit une jolie robe kaki à fine bretelle ni trop courte ni trop longue et un petit mot accroché dessus.

_**« « Je t'ai trouvé la robe idéale pour ce soir. Tu remercieras Christina, c'est elle qui gère la boutique de vêtements. Bises et amuse toi bien, pas de bêtises surtout. Amara » »**_

Cette fille était adorable comment on pouvait ne pas l'aimer. Je décidais de vite essayer cette robe et le résultat fut satisfaisant. Je détestais les robes depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je voulais tant courir sauter monter aux arbres mais avec une robe cela était difficile mais surtout interdit par la faction des altruistes. Nous étions une faction pacifiste ne pensant qu'aux autres mais jamais à nous même. Notre façon de vivre et même de manger était très simple. Trop simple je dirais, c'est pour cela que ma mère m'avait formé à être une audacieuse, elle voyait dans ma façon d'être que ce n'était pas une vie pour moi et je la remerciais tous les jours d'avoir été là pour moi.

Mais je repensais à la conversation de Tori et sur mon oncle. Qui était-il, pourquoi ma mère m'avait caché cela mais surtout avais-je envie de le connaître, de connaître mes racines. Je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par Adam qui me fit sursauter pendant que je l'attendais stressant à chaque seconde.

« Coucou mon ange » me dit-il.

Je me retournais alors et vit son expression horrifié. C'est vrai qu'avec mon œil au beurre noir, je devais être abominable, pas jolie du tout. Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir de moi dans cet état. Mais je me trompais sûrement car il se rapprocha d'un pas vif et m'embrassa. Un peu trop profond comme baiser à mon goût car je grimaça de douleur et lâcha un petit signe auditif de protestation.

« Oh pardon, ma douce, je suis désolé, je ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère » me demanda t-il soucieux.

« Ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais l'infirmière m'a donné quelques cachets et crèmes à étaler » dis-je.

Merde d'ailleurs en y repensant, j'étais partis de l'infirmerie tellement vite que j'avais oublié de récupérer mon sac de soin. Il faudra que je demanda à Adam que nous passions à l'infirmerie avant de passer la soirée en amoureux mais je perdis le fil de mes pensées en entendant la remarque sous entendu d'Adam au sujet de ma crème.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à étaler la crèmes » dit-il.

Je le vis lever plusieurs fois les sourcils. Bon sang, il n'allait pas croire que j'allais coucher avec lui le premier soir ou on sortait ensemble. De plus, je n'avais jamais fait la chose avec un homme, ni même pensé à l'envisager. Il fallait que je mettre les points sur les ''I '' au plus vite, je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoir à Adam mais je ne voulais pas non plus perdre sa compagnie.

« C'est gentil Adam, merci...Mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite » dis-je en rougissant.

Je le vis pousser un soupir. Alors c'était bien ce que je pensais, il avait pensé m'avoir dans son lit ce soir. Mon visage se décomposa, je n'avais jamais pensé cela de lui et cela me fit mal au plus profond de moi, je devais me tromper à ce sujet. Une alarme résonna soudain dans ma tête me demandant de faire grandement attention à ce type. Pourquoi s'activait-elle maintenant, pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il négativement envers lui alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème auparavant. Adam m'attrapa par la taille m'embrassa aussitôt voyant sûrement mon malaise et comme par magie, l'alarme s'arrêta me laissant savourer ce moment de délice. Il m'avait embrassé délicatement que je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle de ses lèvres sur les miennes s'attardait encore et encore.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout mon temps » dit-il.

Je devais sûrement me tromper à son sujet. Comment un type aussi gentil pourrait être le monstre que j'imaginais quelques secondes auparavant.

« Si on allait faire ''une promenade'' et ensuite je t'emmène à mon appartement. Juste pour discuter promis fait-moi confiance. Au pire tu me collera un poing dans la figure si je franchis la frontière »dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Je me mis à rire imaginant la scène car dans l'état que j'étais, lui coller un poing dans la figure aurait été chose impossible, j'aurais simplement réussit à brasser de l'air. Au moment ou nous allions partir, je vis Amara et Uriah arrivaient mains dans la mains. Qu'ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Amara me fit un petit clin d'œil et leva discrètement un pouce en l'air signe que la tenue devait m'aller à ravir. Je la remerciais en murmurant un merci.

« Tiens vous faîtes quoi les amoureux » demanda Uriah.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Uriah » dit Adam.

« Ben on va retrouver les autres au bar, vous nous accompagnez » demanda Amara.

« Non merci, on va aller visiter les chutes du gouffre puis on va passer une soirée tranquille en tête à tête » dit-il en me regardant

« Mouais, un tête à tête c'est louche ça » dit Uriah grand sourire.

« Non c'est juste un repas au chandelle chez moi rien de plus, alors arrête avec tes insinuations, tu vois pas que cela gène Kim » dit-il.

« Uriah, le roi des gaffes. Désolé Adam. Bonne soirée à vous deux alors et toi viens par ici sale petit plaisantin » dit Amara.

Un dîner au chandelle. Oh cet homme était la perfection incarné pas comme l'autre dadet. Pourtant mon corps s'était affolé lors de notre combat. J'étais au dessous de lui prisonnière à quelques centimètres de son visage et mon corps avait eu l'air d'apprécier ce contact charnel. Je secouais la tête. Bon sang je sortais avec Adam et je pensais a Eric, il fallait que je me ressaisisse et au plus vite. Je vis Amara et Uriah partir dans une position humoristique. Ah Uriah, un vrai enfant gâté, heureusement qu'il était tombé sur la douce Amara sinon j'imaginais les horreurs que sa copine aurait fait à chacune de ses gaffes.

« Bon je voulais te faire la surprise mais Uriah a tout gâché... Je nous ai préparé un petit repas chez moi avec quelques bougies et une lumière douce » dit-il

« Adam, je suis sérieuse... » dis-je.

« T'en fais pas j'ai un très bon canapé qui m'attend si l'envie te dit de rester cette nuit » me rassura t-il.

Je lui souris, je pouvais faire confiance à Adam, il n'avait jamais été désagréable envers moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela changerait. Pendant que nous marchions, une petite alarme se mit en marche dans ma tête. Quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes, c'était mon instinct de survie qui me parlait. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps se mettait en position de défense. Je me rappelais les paroles de Christina qui me disait que mon corps ne pouvait pas mentir et cela commença à m'inquiéter, m'étais-je vraiment trompé au sujet d'Adam. Ce sentiment fut accentué lorsque je le vis s'arrêter prêt du gouffre non loin de la passerelle et me prit par les épaules.

« Il faut que je te parle c'est très important » dit-il.

Je le regardais et vit que son regard avait changé. Je ne pus déchiffrer mais un sentiment de méfiance s'insinuait en moi c'était la seule chose que j'étais sûr.

« Adam tu me fais peur là » dis-je avec appréhension.

« Non n'ai pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout expliquer mais promet moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, d'accord » me demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçais mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Ce type commençait à me faire peur, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi mon corps avait déclenché une alarme tout à l'heure.

« Écoute, je... comment t'expliquer » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

« Ben, commence par le début, ce serait pas mal, tu ne crois pas » dis-je.

« Tu as raison, suis-je bête. Par contre, il manque encore quelques personnes et je t'explique tout promis » dit-il.

Comment ça, il manquait du monde. La peur commençait à s'insinuer en moi, s'il avait appelé du monde cela n'était que pour une seule chose. Il voulait s'amuser le temps d'une soirée. Un frisson de terreur me parcourra la peau et au même moment, je sentis deux présences derrière moi et instinctivement je me mis en position de défense. Christina avait raison le corps ne pouvait mentir. Et il était hors de question que je me rende sans combattre même dans l'état que j'étais.

« Ah Hans, Jason, vous êtes enfin là. Changement de plan, je vais tout vous expliquer » dit-il.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout en sécurisé, Adam était devant moi et ses deux types derrière m'empêchaient toute retraite, j'étais piégé comme un petit animal traqué.

« Écoute Kimberly, quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que tu étais le souffre douleur d'Eric, je suis tombé sous ton charme mais quand j'ai su la vérité, je me suis dis que tu étais l'arme parfaite pour me venger de lui. »commença t-il.

« De quoi tu racontes Adam, je ne te suis plus » demandais-je.

En fait je comprenais à demi mot. Il voulait se venger d'Eric et voulait m'utiliser. Mais pourquoi moi quel rapport avec Eric.

« Eh bien, le soir ou tu étais bourré et que tu as humilié Eric en public, j'ai su qu'il ressentait quelques choses pour toi car sinon tu serais déjà morte depuis longtemps ou tu serais devenue une sans faction...Bref, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'utiliser pour mettre mon plan a exécution et me venger de lui en le faisant souffrir...

« Espèce de connard » dis-je.

Puis je lui balança mon poing dans sa gueule. Je pensais brasser de l'air vu mon état physique mais il atterrit en plein dans la mâchoire, assez pour le faire reculer de quelques pas. Je sentis les deux types m'attrapaient chacun un de mes bras et me maintenir prisonnière. Adam se massa la mâchoire et me regarda sans colère.

« Je crois que je l'ai mérité, c'est vrai. Mais calme toi et écoute moi... »commença t-il.

« Alors dis leur de me lâcher maintenant » demandais-je calmement même si je bouillais.

Adam fit un signe de tête et les deux types me lâchèrent aussitôt. Bon j'étais de nouveau libre de mes mouvements mais mes sorties étaient toujours bloqué.

« Kim, au départ je voulais t'utiliser pour me venger d'Eric mais en voyant ton visage tout a l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que s'il avait eu ne serais-ce qu'une nonce d'affection pour toi, il ne t'aurait pas laisser des marques de la sorte. » dit-il.

« Et alors, tu veux quoi maintenant » dis-je.

« Ton aide, car je sais qu'une parcelle de toi le déteste au plus haut point de t'avoir fait ses marques sur le visage, de te rabaisser sans cesse » dit-il.

« Mon aide mais pourquoi faire » dis-je.

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu, c'était peut-être la seule façon de m'en sortir et d'un côté c'est vrai qu'Eric m'énervait à toujours me rabaisser.

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à le tuer » dis Adam calmement.

J'ouvris de grand yeux, il voulait tuer Eric, le chef de la faction des audacieux mais il était taré ce type, c'était un grand malade.

« Mais t'es malade, Adam, tu veux tuer le chef de notre faction » dis-je éberluée.

« Oui et alors, il ne mérite pas sa place, il y a d'autre prétendant au trône beaucoup plus compétent que lui, crois-moi » dit Adam.

J'observais les deux types à coté de moi, il n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche mais il devait être au courant des plans d'Adam car je ne les vit pas sourciller à l'annonce de son coup d'état.

« Écoute, ce serait une façon de te venger de lui, on fera passer cela pour un accident ne t'inquiète pas » dit Adam.

« Adam, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit coopérative » dit Hans.

« Ouais je crois qu' Hans a raison » dit Jason.

« Kim, j'ai besoin de connaître ta réponse » demanda Adam en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Adam, il est hors de question que je tue Eric, c'est notre chef. Ce serait considéré comme une rébellion envers notre faction, une mutinerie » dis-je.

« Alors je n'ai plus le choix... sois tu es avec moi, soit tu es avec lui » dit Adam résigné.

Merde, je venais de me condamner moi même et j'allais le regretter, il fallait que j'agisse vite avant qu'Adam ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Mais Hans et Jason furent plus rapide que moi. Hans m'attrapa par derrière et m'enfonça une aiguille dans le cou. Je me débattis en le frappant avec ma tête comme lors du combat avec Eric, cela marcha car il lâcha prise mais je dus aussitôt me rattraper à la paroi rocheuse, ma tête commençait légèrement à tourné.

« Hans t'as injecté de la Brotine0, c'est un puissant sédatif qui va ralentir les battements de ton cœur jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Je peux au moins t'assurer que tu ne souffriras pas » dit Adam.

« Tu veux me jeter dans le gouffre c'est ça hein » dis-je.

Ma tête commençait à tourner, je n'allais pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes mais il fallait que je tente quelques chose. Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça. Adam s'était rapproché de moi et avait laissé une ouverture, il me suffisait de courir, passer la passerelle et appeler à l'aide. Il fallait que je tente le coup, je n'avais plus le choix, je commençais déjà à sentir mes forces qui me quittés.

Je pris mon élan et me dirigea vers la passerelle mais Adam m'attrapa par la taille m'empêchant toute retraite.

« Non, non tu reste ici mais si tu veux aller tant à la passerelle, je vais t'y conduire personnellement. Surveillez les alentours » dis Adam.

« Non Adam...s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie » le suppliais-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait et poussait vers la passerelle, il allait vraiment me jeter par dessus et faire passer cela pour un accident, je voyais bien les titres : la pète sec n'a pas tenu face a Eric, elle n'a pas supporté la pression et n'était pas digne d'entrer dans la faction.

Je posais les mains contre la rambarde, il fallait que je résiste, quelqu'un allait bien passer par là et venir me sauver. Il fallait que je garde ne serais-ce une once d'espoir.

Je ne pouvais quasiment plus bouger, je me sentais lourde et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Personne n'allait venir alors cela ne servait à rien que je continue à me battre, autant se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée avant le grand saut, au moins je ne ressentirais pas la douleur de la chute. Mais je fus dérangés dans mon monologue mortuaire par Adam qui poussa un juron et je me sentis jeter. Ça y' est j'allais mourir, c'était la fin.

Mais au lieu de sentir la sensation de vide, je sentis la froideur de la passerelle sur ma peau, il ne m'avait pas jeté. Pourquoi, est-ce que j'avais eu raison d'espérer et quelqu'un était venu à mon secours. J'étais trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux alors je me concentra sur les sons.

J'entendais Adam hurler contre quelqu'un mais je ne reconnu pas la voix, elle était trop lointaine mais j'entendais que cela se bagarrait dur, j'entendais quelqu'un hurler sa rage, sa colère contre Adam et les autres, puis plus rien. Je sentais pourtant une présence à côté de moi.

« Kimberly, tu m'entends, réponds-moi » dit cet inconnu.

J'étais trop fatigué pour parler et je ne pouvais émettre que de petits sons. Cela dut énerver mon sauveur car il insista en hurlant cette fois-ci.

« Bon sang, pisseuse tu vas répondre, ne t'endors pas » hurla t' il.

Pisseuse, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelait comme ça. Non ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

« Eric » chuchotais-je.

« Oui maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils t' on injectés c'est important. » demanda t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Je réfléchissais à quoi il me parlait. Qu' avait dit Adam. Je ne me souvenais plus du nom, je n'en étais pas sûr.

« Zéro... » dis-je.

« Brotine Zéro c'est ça » demanda t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je poussais un bruit incompréhensible. Puis je me sentis partir, c'était trop tard, j'avais espéré qu'il me sauve mais je sentais mon rythme cardiaque ralentir et me vit plonger dans un puits sombre. J'allais mourir devant Eric, quel ironie lui qui voulait me tuer à un moment, le voilà servit, j'allais mourir dans ses bras.

Il faisait noir autour de moi, j'étais seule frigorifiée mais je sentais une présence tout autour.

« Qui est là » demandais-je.

« Eh bien, eh bien, quel caractère, on dirait ta mère » dit l'inconnu.

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille c'était celle de mon père, donc cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose j'étais bien morte et j'allais le rejoindre. Je me mis à sourire au moins je ne serais pas seul de l'autre côté, mais la voix m'interpella.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure, tu vas devoir attendre encore un moment je dirais. Mais je tenais à te dire que je suis fière de toi, ma puce » dit mon soi disant père.

Puis un énorme éclair éclaira la pièce sombre le temps d'une seconde et je pus voir une silhouette devant moi, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille c'était celle de mon père. Un autre éclair apparu et encore un autre suivi par le bruit du tonnerre. Je me bouchais les oreilles, ce son était horrible, on aurait dit que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait pas, on aurait dit un cauchemar auquel j'allais me reveiller.

« A bientôt et sois sage » me dit mon père.

« PAPA » hurlais-je.

Puis je me réveillais en sursaut. Des éclairs éclataient dehors. Je me trouvais dans une pièce maintenant, plus précisément dans un lit. Je pris des bouffés d'oxygène comme ci ma vie en dépendait. J'étais vivante mais ou étais-je exactement. Je chercha du regard un indice pouvant m'aider mais il faisait noir et seuls les éclairs arrivaient à éclairer la pièce. Un éclair éclata soudain suivit d'un coup de tonnerre, suivit par un grognement.

Depuis quand les éclairs grognaient. Je tourna la tête en direction de ce son et attendit craintivement le prochain éclair. Il ne se fit pas attendre et je pus voir un homme sur le canapé entrain d'essayer de dormir. Je reconnus aussitôt Eric et tout me revient en mémoire. Adam, les deux types, le sédatif et Eric.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air sinon j'allais étouffer. Je sortis du lit discrètement, ma tête tourna un peu alors j'attendis quelques secondes assise puis je marcha à pas de loup vers la baie vitré pour sortir sur le balcon. Les orages m'avaient toujours fascinés, j'adorais voir la forme des éclairs et entendre leurs magnifiques sons.

Mais je fus dérangé dans ma contemplation par une présence.

« Bouge ton cul et rentre avant qu'il pleuve imbécile » dit-il.

**Voila le chapitre que je pense que vous attendiez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car vous l'attendez tellement depuis longtemps. Alors a vos stylos et Reviewté un max, please sinon je tue Kim au prochain chapitre lol**

**Prochain chapitre pas avant Dimanche minimum les filles désolé.**

**Laeti74 **: j'ai répondu à ton review dans le chapitre 11 mais au cas ou je te le remets « « « **Laeti74** : Nos messages se sont croisés car à peine venais tu de poster que je mettais le chapitre en ligne, donc je te rajoute dans mes remerciements de reviews. Contente que cela te plaise. Et t'inquiète Eric va régler son compte à Adam, promis » » »

**Keira **: Suis contente que tu adore, cela me touche que tu aime tant mes chapitres, tu vas me faire rougir comme une petite fille mdr. L'entraînement va les rapprocher sûrement et c'est un très bon moyen de se rapprocher sans le montrer, l'avantage des combats.

**Marniie **: contente étant donné que tu étais ma première fan, si je te perdais, ce serait la fin du monde mdr . J'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

**Chloemanga **: merci miss, ravi que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant à chaque lecture car je t'avoue j'angoisse à chaque fois de n'avoir pas de review. J'ai même fait un cauchemar cette nuit disant dans des reviews que mon histoire était nulle et que je ne savais pas écrire, oh mon dieu mdr.

**CarOwliine **: Contente alors que tu es quand même apprécier le petit jeu des questions réponses. J'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre. Le POV d'Eric sera dans le suivant, ben ouais suis déjà à 10 pages word, un record et il faut bien que je vous garde en haleine hihihi. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours.  
Pour Max, fallait bien qu'il coupe court au baiser sinon imagine la réactions des autres en plein public Eric embrasse une novice. Après je vais peut être rendre mielleux le petit Eric, tout en gardant son arrogance habituel dans l'histoire. Tu je t'aime moi non plus. 

**Nanou13118 **: Ah toi, tu as de la chance, je ne voulais pas le poster ce soir mais j'ai eu pitié de vous. Faut dire aussi je l'ai fini en fin d'après midi et je voulais vite connaître vos impressions lol. Je deviens accros à vos reviews.  
Ah haha, ben tu sais quoi, je te le dirais pas si Max est l'oncle ou connaissance de l'oncle, tu attendra comme les autres hihihi. La raclé d'Adam sera dans le prochain chapitre avec leurs POV respectifs. Eh oui Eric n'a peut-être pas un cœur de glace après tout.


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolé du retard, petit coup de blues en ce moment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Adam **

Il faut que je te parle c'est très important » dis-je.

« Adam tu me fais peur là » dit-elle avec appréhension.

« Non n'ai pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout expliquer mais promet moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, d'accord » lui demandais-je.

Il fallait que je trouve les bons mots pour la convaincre de m'aider. Cette fille me serait plus utile si elle était de mon côté, elle serait un atout indispensable à la réussite de mon plan machiavélique

« Écoute, je... comment t'expliquer » dis-je en se grattant la tête.

« Ben, commence par le début, ce serait pas mal, tu ne crois pas » dit-elle.

« Tu as raison, suis-je bête. Par contre, il manque encore quelques personnes et je t'explique tout promis » dis-je.

Hans et Jason allaient bientôt arriver, il fallait que je leur parle de la modification de mon plan. Au départ je pensais simplement m'amuser avec elle et l'utiliser contre Eric. Mais si elle était de mon côté, j'aurais pu allier travail et plaisir pour une plus longue période que la simple soirée.

Enfin Hans et Jason arrivaient j'allais pouvoir commencer mon discours espérant la rallier à ma cause.

« Ah Hans, Jason, vous êtes enfin là. Changement de plan, je vais tout vous expliquer » dis-je..

Je la vis se mettre en position de défense. Je haussais un sourcil de surprise mais d'un autre côté, je pouvais la comprendre, elle se trouvait dans un coin avec trois hommes autour d'elle et aucuns moyens de fuir.

« Écoute Kimberly, quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que tu étais le souffre douleur d'Eric, je suis tombé sous ton charme mais quand j'ai su la vérité, je me suis dis que tu étais l'arme parfaite pour me venger de lui. »commençais-je..

« De quoi tu racontes Adam, je ne te suis plus » demandais t-elle.

Comment allait t-elle le prendre, il fallait que je sous-pèse chacun de mes mots pour ne pas trop la blesser et lui montrer qu'elle n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple arme, un simple dommage collatéral.

Je lui raconta alors depuis le début. Depuis notre rencontre au bar jusqu'à maintenant. Je lui expliquais que je pensais qu'Eric avait des sentiments pour elle et que je voulais utiliser ses sentiments contre lui. C'était pour cela que je l'avais en partie dragué.

Mon récit ne dut pas lui plaire car elle me traita de connard et me balança son poing dans la figure. Je me laissa faire. Je l'avais bien mérité, je l'avais pris pour une gourde, il fallait bien qu'elle évacue sa colère sur quelqu'un. En tous cas, elle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je me massais la mâchoire en pensant au bleu que j'aurais demain au réveil.

Hans et Jason l'avait attrapé chacun de leurs côtés pour éviter qu'elle ne refrappe une nouvelle fois. Je lui demanda calmement de se calmer, ce qu'elle me promit en échange de sa libération. Je fis un signe de tête et mes deux acolytes la lâchèrent aussitôt. Je la vis un peu plus sereine mais toujours méfiante à notre égard. Je finissais mon monologue lui expliquant que je m'étais trompé et qu'en fait Eric était bien un être sans cœur et qu'il ne ressentait aucunes nonce d'affection au vue de ses blessures au visage et sur son corps.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien attentive, je lui expliquais que j'avais besoin de sa rancœur envers Eric pour la réussite de mon plan.

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à le tuer » dis-je calmement.

Voila je venais de lâcher ma bombe sur elle et attendait avec angoisse sa réaction. Allait-elle se joindre à moi et m'aider à vaincre notre ennemi respectifs ou allait-elle me doubler. Sa réaction m'étonna, je la vis ouvrir de grand yeux exorbité et me balancer dans la figure que j'étais un malade. Non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'étais pas fou, j'étais au contraire le plus censé de tous les audacieux en voyant qu'Eric était indigne d'être le leader de notre faction.

Je tentais tant bien que mal à continuer à la convaincre de se rallier à moi mais j'avais l'impression de me cogner à un mur.

« Adam, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit coopérative » dit Hans.

« Ouais je crois qu' Hans a raison » dit Jason.

« Kim, j'ai besoin de connaître ta réponse » demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Il est hors de question que je tue Eric, c'est notre chef. Ce serait considéré comme une rébellion envers notre faction, une mutinerie » dit-elle.

« Alors je n'ai plus le choix... sois tu es avec moi, soit tu es avec lui » dis-je résigné.

Je fis un signe de tête à Hans qui l'attrapa et lui injecta la solution dans le cou. Elle avait réussi tout de même à échapper à la poigne de Hans mais la solution agissait plus vite si le sujet était en mouvement. Je lui expliqua qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et que la douleur allait bientôt disparaître.

Je l'attrapais par la taille empêchant tout tentative d'aller chercher de l'aide et la poussa vers la passerelle. C'était trop facile, maintenant j'avais l'impression de manipuler une poupée géante. Elle s'agrippa tout de même à la passerelle mais cela n'allait pas l'aider beaucoup. J'allais la jeter lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Je tournais la tête et vit mon ennemi juré.

**POV Eric**

Je me trouvais dans mon bureau avec Max qui voulait son fichu rapport de la réunion administrative. J'ouvris un tiroir et lui tendit le compte rendu. Mais au lieu de partir, il resta immobile et me regarda tout en croisant les bras contre lui..

« Tu veux autre chose Max » demandais-je.

« Ouais, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure » demanda t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai perdu un pari » dis-je en soupirant.

« Et depuis quand tu paries sur les perdants » dit Max en souriant.

« J'ai pas parié sur le perdant, j'ai juste choisi le mauvais cheval c'est tout » dis-je.

« C'est l'altruiste qui a sauté la première n'est-ce pas » demanda Max.

« Ouais, en quoi cela t'intéresse ? » dis-je.

« Comme çà, c'est juste que la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé était disons très ambigu » dit Max en souriant.

« Ce n'était qu'un combat et j'ai gagné point final, seul le résultat compte pas la manière de gagner » dis-je.

« Oui bien sûr » dit-il simplement.

Il commençait à me casser les bonbons à poser toutes ses questions. Je lui gratifiais d'un de mes sourires et il prit enfin congé. Mais ce semblant de discussion me faisait repenser à la situation de toute à l'heure. J'allais embrasser la pisseuse. Du moins c'était ce que mon corps avait voulu. Bon sang, je détestais les altruistes et leurs comportements culcul la praline et pourtant si Max n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais sûrement embrassé devant tout le monde et bonjour ma réputation ensuite. On m'aurait sûrement appeler le « Eric au grand cœur » ou « son cœur de glace a fondu ». Il fallait que je fasse gaffe ou je mettais les pieds dans l'avenir. Je regardais devant moi et vit une pile de document à lire et à analyser. Je pouvais simplement me lever de ma chaise et partir remettant cela à plus tard mais je grimaçais imaginant la pile qui allait s'agrandir à mon prochain passage ici.

« Bon tant que je suis au bureau, autant m'avancer » dis-je résigné.

Plusieurs heures passèrent mais je souriais la pile diminuais enfin. Je fus sortis de ma torpeur par quelqu'un tapant à la porte.

« C'est pour quoi !» dis-je en criant.

Déjà que je n'aimais pas trop la paperasse, si en plus on venait m'emmerder, j'allais pas avancer. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette entrer. Je reconnu immédiatement Susan.

« Toujours aussi aimable Eric » dit Susan en souriant.

« Je répète ma question, tu veux quoi » dis-je.

« Ah car la première fois c'était une question, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu » dit-elle.

« Susan » insistai-je.

« D 'accord, d'accord, ton amabilité te perdra tu sais, tiens » dit-elle en tendant un sac.

« Et ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce sont les soins et médicaments de celle que tu as martyrisé tout à l'heure » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et alors » continuais-je.

« Ben comme elle les a oublié tu vas aller les lui apporter car c'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état, je crois » dit-elle.

« Elle a qu'a se les chercher elle-même, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire le coursier à cette pisseuse » dis-je en croisant les bras et en regardant Susan.

Je la vis faire un grand sourire et me regardait droit dans les yeux en posant les mains sur le bureau.

« Eric, Eric, tu me connais non. Tu sais qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Alors si tu ne veux pas agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances, s'il te plaît, va apporter les soins à cette novice » dit-elle.

Je regardais Susan dans les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas été choisi pour s'occuper de l'infirmerie parce qu'elle n'était pas assez apte pour le terrain. Au contraire, c'était une des meilleurs de son temps. Tout le monde connaissait sa spécialité pour la médecine et plus particulièrement la torture médicale. Alors elle était toute appropriée pour s'occuper de ce poste.

« Okay, Okay t'as gagné, t'es contente, maintenant sors de mon bureau, j'ai du travail au cas ou tu le ne remarquerais pas » dis-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et sortit tranquillement de mon bureau. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être à la fois douce dans ses soins et dangereuse si besoin. Je regardais le sac posait devant moi. Je pourrais facilement le jeter à la poubelle et oublier toutes cette histoire mais je savais que Susan vérifierait si j'avais rempli parfaitement « ma mission ».

Je poussais un soupir et sortit pour aller chercher la pisseuse. En chemin, je rencontrais Uriah et Amara. Je souris à la vue de la scène. Amara tenant Uriah par l'oreille comme on tiendrait un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise. Mais les deux zigotos prirent une position de garde à vous en me voyant.

« Tu sais ou est l'autre pisseuse » demandais-je à Amara.

« Elle doit être avec Adam, pourquoi » demanda t-elle.

« Ça te regarde pas, que je sache » dis-je.

Pourquoi ces sincères posaient toujours des questions espérant qu'on leur réponde. Je regardais Amara et me disait que je pouvais lui filer le sac et me casser, Susan en aurait rien su mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie d'aller faire chier la pisseuse et comme je ne pouvais m'encadrer Adam autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Je me dirigeais tout sourire. J'allais arriver au gouffre lorsque j'entendis du bruit. Je me demandais bien quels imbéciles pouvaient s'amuser près du gouffre. Généralement les seuls à être à cet endroit étaient des audacieux ou novices qui voulaient en finir pour de bon. Putain rien que d'imaginer devoir me coltiner un rapport sur un suicide me mettait les nerfs, moi qui adorait la paperasserie.

Arrivé à l'intersection juste avant le gouffre je vis deux formes humaines semblant bloquer le passage, ce qui contredisait énormément avec l'hypothèse du suicide.

« Non Adam...s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie » supplia Kim.

A ce moment là j'entendis une voix supplier et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la sienne. Et le son dans sa voix m'alerta de la gravité de la situation. J'accélérais ma marche et arriva devant les deux acolytes qui me barrèrent la route

« Bougez-vous et vite, suis pressé » dis-je.

« Désolé c'est pas possible » dit Mike.

Quel con ce type, il osait me défier, je lui balança alors mon poing dans la gueule, déformation professionnelle. Son acolyte essaya de me frapper mais je me baissa et lui balança mon poing dans l'estomac, il se recroquevilla et j'en profita pour lui mettre un bon coup de genou dans le visage.

Une fois la voix dégagé, je pus m'avancer pour voir Kimberly devant la passerelle avec Adam. Cette situation n'aurait pu ne pas me choquer, si je n'avais pas remarquer l'expression du visage de Kim, elle était apeurée et dans un état proche de l'inconscience.

« Tu fais quoi connard » dis-je tout en m'approchant rapidement.

« Putain pas toi » dit Adam.

Je le vit jeter Kim violemment mais sur le sol et non dans le vide. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement puis me concentra sur Adam. Il s'approcha de moi et je me mis en position de combat. Je m'attendais à un trois contre un mais j'entendis des pas s'éloigner au loin, les deux acolytes de pacotilles avaient préféré prendre la fuite, mais ils ne courraient que pour mieux sauter car j'allais m'occuper de leurs cas mais plus tard. Pour l'instant j'étais concentré sur cet enfoiré Adam. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur elle, je la voyais respirer difficilement et elle gardait les yeux clos, ce qui m'inquiéta énormément. Il y avait un problème mais pour l'instant je devais m'occuper du problème que j'avais en face de moi. Il me balança son coup de poing que j'esquivai sans problème, j'ai toujours été meilleur que lui au combat. Une fois esquivé, je lui balança mon poing dans la figure, il recula de quelques pas et se retrouva dos au mur j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup dans le visage et m'attardai sur les côtes. Mais j'eus le malheur de regarder de nouveau voir comment allait Kim et je me pris un bon crochet qui permettait à Adam de se libérer de ma poigne. Je passais ma langue autour de la bouche et sentit le goût du sang. Il m'avait frappé et cela ne pouvait me mettre plus en rogne qu'à cet instant. Il va pour me frapper de nouveau au visage, je me baissa et le frappa a l'estomac de nouveau puis je lui attrapa le bras le lui retourna, j'entendis le crac de la cassure suivit par un cri de douleur. Une fois son bras cassé, je pris sa tête et la fracassa contre la paroi rocheuse, j'entendis un autre crac mais plus léger, sûrement son nez que je venais de bousiller. Je le vis s'étaler sur le sol inerte, j'avais du taper un peu trop fort mais pas assez à mon goût car il respirait encore. J'entendis la pisseuse émettre un son ressemblant étrange. Je me dirigeais rapidement pour arriver à son niveau.

« Kimberly, tu m'entends, réponds-moi » dis-je.

Mais aucunes réponse, je pris son pouls et le sentit ralentir dangereusement. Putain non elle n'allait pas mourir pas question. Alors je décidais de lui hurler dessus peut-être réagirait t-elle.

« Bon sang, pisseuse tu vas répondre, ne t'endors pas » hurlais-je.

« Eric » chuchotais-je.

Dieu merci, elle était encore a peu près consciente, c'était bon signe, mais ce qui m'inquiéta c'était la trace de pique au niveau de son cou. On lui avait injecté quelques chose et malheureusement le seul qui aurait pu me répondre se trouvait dans les vapes. Il fallait que je réagisse vite.

« Oui maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils t' on injecté c'est important. » demandais-je d'une voix soucieuse.

« Zéro qu... » dit-elle.

« Brotine Zéro c'est ça » demandais-je.

Non pas çà. Ce produit servait à ralentir les battements du cœur mais s'il était mal dosé pouvait entraîner la mort du sujet. J'entendis des bruits de pas au loin et quelqu'un m'interpella. C'était Quatre.

« Eric, tas fait quoi encore putain » demanda Quatre.

« Ferme la et fous moi vite ce type en cellule avant que je ne le tue, et envoie moi une équipe médicale grouille » dis-je furieux.

Je ne vis pas l'expression de Quatre, je m'en fichais éperdument mais je l'observais elle, et vit qu'elle avait soudain arrêté de respirer. Non non ce n'était pas possible. Je lui fis du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque.

« Allez pisseuse reviens. Allez sinon qui ferais-je chier pendant l'initiation » dis-je.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives enfin, je sentis de nouveau sa respiration. Dieux soit loué, elle était vivante. Susan arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Tris. Elle me poussa et examina la pisseuse en prenant ses constantes.

« Elle à une respiration et un rythme cardiaque stable mais il faut la surveiller au moins pendant les prochaines 12h » dit-elle.

« Je vais l'amener chez moi » dis-je.

« Tu rigoles j'espère, elle va venir en observation à l'infirmerie » dit Susan.

« Écoute Susan, mon appartement est plus proche que l'infirmerie et je te signale qu'étant un ancien érudit, je m'y connais un peu en technique et surveillance médicale tout comme toi. De plus tu ne pourra pas la surveiller et t'occuper de soigner l'autre abruti » dis-je.

« Mouais, tu as raison sur ce point mais je te préviens, demain, je la veux à la première heure à l'infirmerie pour un check up complet, c'est clair. Si elle à une seconde de retard, tu en paieras le prix,je t'en fait la promesse » dit-elle en me menaçant du doigt.

Je la pris dans les bras pour la transporter et vit Tris avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi elle me souriait celle là encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entrais dans mon appartement suivit par Susan qui l'inspecta sur toutes les coutures pendant que je la posait sur mon lit.

« Je m'attendais à une porcherie te connaissant mais je suis surprise » dit-elle étonnée.

« Merci sympa » dis-je.

« Je te préviens Eric, si tu la touches ou même si tu l'effleures, je le saurais et je te le ferais payer cher » dit Susan.

« C'est bon, je vais pas lui sauter dessus. De toute façon c'est pas mon type Okay, je sors pas avec des pisseuse » dis-je.

Je ne sais pas si je l'avais convaincu mais elle m'adressa un dernier regard et sortit de l'appartement. Je me retournais et la regardais allongé sur le lit. Susan voulait que je la surveille et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je me dirigea vers la baie vitré et l'ouvrit, je crevais de chaud et l'air frais me fit du bien. Au loin je vis un orage qui se préparait, il n'allait pas tarder à être au dessus de nous. Un peu de pluie ferait du bien pensais-je. Puis j'ouvris un placard et sortit une couverture. Génial j'étais chez moi et j'allais devoir dormir sur le canapé tel un invité dormant à l'improviste.

Je poussa un soupir d'agacement et décida de la surveiller un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Je la regardais dormir. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, bien que son œil au beurre noir gâchait la vue du paysage. Elle avait l'air sereine, apaisé. Je la borda telle un enfant et alla à la salle de bain me dévêtir puis lorsqu'il ne me resta que mon short, j'allais me coucher.

Je fus réveiller par un coup de tonnerre. Putain c'est vrai, j'avais laissé la baie vitré ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de fraîcheur. J'avais la flemme de me lever et me dit que je pouvais bien dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Je me tourna sur le côté pour voir comment allait la pisseuse et vit le lit vide. Je fis un bond et me leva aussitôt, ou était-elle passé purée. Puis je me dirigea vers le balcon et la vit dehors alors que l'orage n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Bouge ton cul et rentre avant qu'il pleuve imbécile » dis-je.

**POV Kim**

Je me retournais en sursautant et vit Eric en caleçon sur le bord de la baie vitré. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce corps, je pouvais voir les différents tatouages qu'il arborait cachait sous ses vêtements. L'orage continuait à gronder mais je m'en fichais, j'avais devant moi un dieu grec torse nu avec seulement un mini short pour seul vêtement.

« Bon tu te grouilles il va pleuvoir, alors bouge ton cul, j'aimerais bien retourner dormir bordel » dit t-il.

Eric et sa politesse incarné. Plus poli que lui n'existait pas. Mais il m'énervait à toujours me crier dessus

« Pourquoi, je rentrerais, je suis bien là » dis-je.

Je sentais les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à perler le long de ma peau. Cela me faisait un bien fou, j'allais attraper froid mais peu importe.

« Eh voilà putain, il pleut allez rentre, si tu veux parler on le fera au sec »dit-il..

Mais je ne bougeais pas. Pourquoi se souciait t-il se moi, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier dessus. Je le regardais dans les yeux et cherchais mes mots.

« Pourquoi ? » dis-je en murmurant.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi, tu as peur que ton jouet s'abîme sous la pluie, hein c'est ça » dis-je en hurlant.

L'orage était à quelques dizaines de mètres de la faction et la pluie s'intensifiait mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi Eric, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laissé me tuer. » continuais-je.

Je le vis me regarder mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Réponds-moi putain. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je représente à tes yeux, un trophée ou une arme comme Adam, je ne suis qu'un jouet que vous vous servez et que vous jetez quand vous en avez plus besoin c'est ça, hein » dis-je toujours en hurlant.

L'orage se trouvait au dessus de nous le tonnerre hurlait toute sa rage, tout comme moi je vidais mon sac.

« Tais-toi « dit t-il entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde » dis-je.

« Tais toi j'ai dit » dit-il.

« Je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'un objet qu'on se sert, une marionnette... » dis-je.

Mais je fus coupé dans mon monologue par Eric qui était sorti me rejoindre dehors. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua violemment pour me remettre les idées en place.

« Reprends toi tu es une audacieuse que je sache » dis t-il.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal arrête » dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Puis je lui colla une gifle monumentale. Mon dieu, je venais de gifler Eric, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris. J'étais morte de peur en attente de sa réaction.

« Je...je...désolé...je ne….voulais » dis-je troublée.

J'allais mourir c'était certaine. Je fermais les yeux attendant ma mort certaine mais au lieu de cela, je sentis sa bouche s'écrasait contre la mienne en un baiser torride et sauvage auquel je ne pus que répondre. Je mis mes bras derrière sa nuque pendant que je sentais ses mains se poser sur ma taille. Au bout d'un moment Eric se dégagea me permettant de reprendre nos souffles.

« Maintenant tais-toi _s'il te plaît_ » dit il.

Je hochais la tête, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire sur le moment. Il me pris le bras et nous rentrèrent en courant dans l'appartement. Une fois l'adrénaline de ce baiser passé, je me mis à trembler comme une feuille, j'étais complètement gelée et ma robe me collait à la peau accentuant les formes de mon corps, je me cacha aussitôt la poitrine avec mes bras.

« Va prendre une douche, tu es frigorifiée et tu trempes mon appartement » dit t-il.

J'allais lui balancer une insulte en lui disant que je me foutais de son appartement mais lorsque je croisa son regard, ce n'était pas de la moquerie que je lisais mais une réelle inquiétude pour ma santé même si je le voyais sourire.

« Va prendre une douche, je vais t'apporter de nouveau vêtements même si je te laisserais bien continuer à porter cette robe » dit-il en souriant.

Je me cachais la poitrine encore plus et partis en courant direction la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière moi. J'entendis un ricanement dans l'autre pièce et fit la grimace en découvrant le pourquoi. Je me trouvais dans les toilettes. J'entendis toquer à la porte. J'avais tellement honte que lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je sortis tête baissé. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je crois que la salle de bains se trouve juste sur ta droite » dit-il en souriant.

« Okay, c'est bon, j'ai perdu » dis-je.

« Tu avoues enfin une défaite sans me défier » dit-il.

« Oui, je crois que...d'avoir frôler la mort m'a remis les idées en place. Que je tenais à ma vie et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jouer la rebelle » dis-je.

« Enfin une idée intelligente, même si j'adorais quand tu me défiais » dis-il en me prenant par les hanches et en m'embrassant tendrement.

Mon dieu, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'embrassais le chef des audacieux. Je me détachais de ses lèvres et éternua sur lui. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et le regarda d'un air désolé. Il me lâcha enfin et j'entrais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais en surveillant la porte d'entrée de peur qu'il rentre sans prévenir et me jeta sous l'eau chaude. Mon dieu, cela me faisait un bien fou, je serais resté des heures durant. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Eric me posa des vêtements propres et sortit aussitôt sans regarder. Un vrai gentleman, Eric, c'était un rêve devenant réalité. Une fois bien réchauffée, je sortais de la douche et me sécha. Je regardais les vêtements qu'il m'avait apporté. Çà se composait d'un short et d'un débardeur noir. Il avait également rajouté un pull léger.

Une fois habillé je sortis de la pièce et vit qu'il s'était séché et changer également. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et était de ce fait terriblement sexy et viril.

« Viens, tu as des médicaments à prendre et je vais te mettre de la crème sur tes bleus » dit-il.

« Merde mes médicaments je les ai oublié à l'infirmerie » dis-je subitement.

« Susan me les a donné, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens » dit-il en soulevant un sac.

Il m'attendait assis sur le lit. Je m'avançais craintivement vers lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'allais coucher le premier soir, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Il dut remarquer mon appréhension.

« Viens, je ne te ferais rien, je te le promets, allez pisseuse, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher » dit-il.

Je m'assis à coté de lui et il mit de la crème sur ses doigts et étala délicatement sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux savourant ce contact. Comment un type aussi froid et dur pouvait-être tendre.

« Ça va un peu mieux » dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau et quelques cachets anti-douleur.

« Merci » dis-je.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur la passerelle » demanda t-il sérieusement.

J'eus un frisson d'angoisse rien qu'a repenser à la scène. J'étais de nouveau revenu dans la réalité. Mon beau rêve était terminé.

« Il a essayait de me tuer...parce que je voulais pas te tuer » dis-je.

« C'est quoi cette connerie encore » dit-il en haussant la voix.

« Ne cries pas, stp » dis-je les larmes me revenant.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le contre coup du choc ou de devoir revivre la scène en lui racontant mais je ne supportais pas de l'entendre crier. Il me sécha les larmes d'un revers de la main et attendit que je continus mon récit.

« Il croyait que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi et comme tu m'avais salement amoché, il pensait s'être trompé... » dis-je.

« Et il voulait que tu te joigne à eux c'est ca » demanda t-il.

« Humhum, et quand j'ai su qu'il voulait te tuer, j'ai refusé, je ne me voyais pas tuer le chef des audacieux » je le vis rigoler de la situation et fit un petit sourire « Et quand j'ai sentis l'aiguille entrer dans ma chair...je...je...j'ai eu...peur de mourir. Je l'ai supplié...Mais...puis...j'ai...ta voix et... » dis-je en pleurant.

Et voilà, je ne pouvais plus finir mes phrases, les larmes me coulaient le long du visage, je repensais encore à la sensation de frayeur intense que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai su que j'allais mourir que c'était la fin.

Je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer mes sanglots. Puis on entendit un grand coup de tonnerre et la pièce devint noire. Je lui sautais dessus, de surprise plus que de peur. Puis réalisant mon geste, je me recula aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage dans le noir mais j'imaginais la tête qu'il devait faire et me mit a grimacer.

«Les plombs ont du sauté dans la base, je vais aller voir, tu restes ici daccord, allonge toi et repose toi d'accord » dit-il.

« D'accord » dis-je.

J'avoue que d'avoir déballer mon sac m'avait fatigué et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de refus. J'entendais Eric chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir et d'un coup je poussais un cri. Cet enfoiré avait cherché une lampe torche et l'avait allumé sur son visage tout en faisant une horrible grimace. Je l'entendais se foutre de moi et me mis à bouder comme une gamine mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire également. Il se dirigea vers un placard et sorti un pantalon et un t-shirt. Au même moment, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Eric, t'es là » dit quelqu'un.

« Ouais, laisse moi 1 minute je m'habille » dit-il.

J'avais reconnu la voix de Quatre derrière la porte. Il se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa à la vitesse de la lumière et partit aussitôt rejoindre Quatre pour régler le problème. Une fois seule dans l'appartement, un coup de fatigue me prit et je m'allongea sur le lit et m'endormit instantanément.

**Voila les filles, désolé si le chapitre ne répond pas trop à vos attentes mais j'ai eu une baisse de régime dans mon moral mdr mais ça va mieux. Merci pour vos reviews et merci Manollina. Maintenant les chapitres seront postés tous les 2/3 jours. **

**A vos REVIEWS. Partez !**

**Delphine **: Merci, c'est un compliment pour moi que tu me traite de sadique mdr. J'espère que le rapprochement ta plu, j'attends ta réponse si tu arrives à trouver du temps libre lol. Merci encore pour tes compliments, cela me va droit au cœur.

**Nanou13118 **: Tu connais Eric, je lui ai fait un petit côté tendre mais c Eric, malheureusement, il faut que je le refasse méchant en public et tendre en privée lol

**Sayatsukiyomi **: Bienvenue et merci à toi de me suivre dans mon histoire. Je suis toujours surprise de voir que j'ai de nouvelles fans, car je trouve que j'ai pas de talents mdr. En tout cas merci encore.

**Free** **Lookoom **: Contente que tu ai apprécié l'expérience de sa mort. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma vitesse d'écriture va diminuer lol. Je vais passer a un chapitre tous les 48/72h car je connais une petite panne d'inspiration. Vite vite fais nous la suite d'Angie, je l'attends avec impatience lol.

**Alzi **: Bienvenue à toi, et merci de me suivre. Kisu.

**Keira **: Ben si Keira, je vais rougir mdr si tu me complimentes tant lol. Oui Adam est un malade, d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, il risque de disparaître définitivement mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bon voyage pour ton voyage scolaire, ou pars tu vilaine. En France ou ailleurs. En tous cas profite bien de ton voyage et t'inquiète les chapitres seront maintenant postés tout les 2/3 jours.

**CarOwliine **: Voila j'espère que la scène du POV Eric est devenu moins flou pour toi miss. Le coup du sédatif oui c'est bas mais Adam est un salaud et un piètre audacieux lol. Alors tu en dis quoi de ce chapitre. J'attends ta review avec hâte.

**Chloemanga **: Merci , ça me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras celui là.

**GuimOveX5 **: Je t'ai expliquais en PV. Contente que tu ai aimé le petit jeu des questions réponses, et que la scène d'Adam t'es plut. J'espère que ce chapitre là te satisfera toujours autant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric**

Je me trouvais sur le pas de baie vitrée à regarder la pisseuse sur mon balcon. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle dans cette robe. L'orage arrivait et elle restait là dehors à regarder sagement au loin. Je commençais à me les geler et aller la presser de rentrer.

« Bon tu te grouilles il va pleuvoir, alors bouge ton cul, j'aimerais bien retourner dormir bordel » dis-je.

« Pourquoi, je rentrerais, je suis bien là » dit-elle.

Elle se foutait de moi, l'orage s'intensifiait et madame voulait rester dehors. Je sentis un liquide coulait le long de ma joue, et merde voilà qu'il pleuvait et elle voulait toujours pas bouger la pisseuse. J'aurais pu aller la chercher mais cela aurait voulut dire que je devrais me mouiller et perso j'avais pas envie.

« Eh voilà putain, il pleut allez rentre, si tu veux parler on le fera au sec »dis-je.

Génial j'allais devoir la chercher moi même. Je grimaçais rien qu'à l'idée de me trouver tremper de la tête au pied. Mais elle me sortit de mes pensées en m'interpellant.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle en murmurant.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi, tu as peur que ton jouet s'abîme sous la pluie, hein c'est ça » dit-elle en hurlant.

Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle cries quand elle me parlait, à croire qu'elle devait penser que j'étais sourd. Et puis elle n'était pas un jouet pour moi, du moins au début certes mais cela avait changé. L'orage était à quelques dizaines de mètres et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Certes on possédait des paratonnerres sur la base mais on n'était pas à labri de se faire frapper par la foudre si on se trouvait dehors.

« Pourquoi Eric, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laissé me tuer. » dit-elle.

Bonne question. Pourquoi j'avais réagi, pourquoi j'étais aller la défendre contre ses agresseurs, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi.

« Réponds-moi putain. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je représente à tes yeux, un trophée ou une arme comme Adam, je ne suis qu'un jouet que vous vous servez et que vous jetez quand vous en avez plus besoin c'est ça, hein » dit-elle toujours en hurlant.

Non elle n'était pas un trophée ou une arme contre Adam, elle valait beaucoup mieux c'est vrai mais je n'osais me l'avouer à moi même. Non je ne pouvais pas considérer cette fille comme plus qu'une simple novice en formation. Elle réveillait en moi des sensations que je ne connaissais pas et cela m'effrayait. Est-ce pour cette raison que je la martyrisé sans cesse. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de jacasser.

« Tais-toi « dis-je entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde » dit-elle.

« Tais toi j'ai dit » dis-je.

« Je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'un objet qu'on se sert, une marionnette... » dit-elle.

C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus la supporter de l'entendre me sortir des conneries aussi grosses qu'elle. Je sortis dehors et me retrouvait trempé en quelques secondes, putain l'eau était super froide et me mettais encore plus les nerfs contre elle. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et la secoua tel une poupée de chiffon pour la faire réagir et lui remettre les idées en places.

« Reprends toi tu es une audacieuse que je sache » dis-je..

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal arrête » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'y étais peut-être aller trop fort, elle venait de se faire agresser et moi je la secouais comme un prunier. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle me balança une gifle monumentale. J'étais tellement surpris par sa réaction que je n'avais pas pu paré le coup. Je la vis se confondre en excuse et fermer les yeux attendant sûrement ma vengeance ou que je lui rende l'appareil pour avoir défier un leader.

Mais de la voir si fragile devant moi, tremblante de froid et de peur. Quelque chose se cassa en moi. A ce moment là, je me rapprochais d'elle d'un air menaçant. Puis sans pouvoir contrôler mon corps, je me jeta littéralement sur sa bouche et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était sauvage tout comme moi, chaud comme la braise. Je pris possession de son corps également en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle était enfin à moi, personne ne pourrait la toucher non personne. Je me dégagea pour la laisser respirer tout en collant mon front contre le sien.

« Maintenant tais-toi _s'il te plaît_ » dis-je.

C'était tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire, qu'elle se taise. Puis voyant le temps dehors, je me dis qu'il était peut-être temps que nous rentrions avant de nous faire foudroyer. Une fois rentré et la baie fermée, je la vit grelottant de froid mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder le tissu collait à ses formes généreuses. Mais elle dut remarquer mon regard car elle me cacha aussitôt la poitrine avec ses bras

« Va prendre une douche, tu es frigorifiée et tu trempes mon appartement » dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec son air de défi mais ne dit rien, étrange d'habitude elle adorait ouvrir sa grande gueule mais elle ne disait rien, j'en profitais donc pour la narguer un peu.

« Va prendre une douche, je vais t'apporter de nouveau vêtements même si je te laisserais bien continuer a porter cette robe » dis-je en souriant.

Je la vis partit en courant telle une petite fille gêné et fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Sauf que c'était la porte des toilettes. C'était à mourir de rire. Je me dirigea vers les WC et toqua à la porte pour la faire sortir. J'en profita au passage pour l'attraper par les hanches et la plaquer contre le mur et la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Je la charria un peu sur la géolocalisation de la salle de bain, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me lance une vanne ou se révolte, mais au lieu de cela, elle avoua sa défaite, elle m'expliqua que d'avoir frôler la mort lui avait fait réfléchir. Un bon point pour elle, mais d'un autre côté nos échanges mouvementés allaient me manquer.

Elle partit à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je cherchais ce que je pouvais lui donner pour qu'elle se change. Je sortis un short et un débardeur, lui posa sur une chaise et sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain, je pouvais bien lui laisser un moment d'intimité même si j'aurais bien eu envie de la reluquer dans la douche. Pendant ce temps, je me séchais avec une serviette et me changeais. Elle sortit quelques instant après. Mon dieu qu'elle était sexy dans mes vêtements, une mini Eric ou plutôt une Erika comme disait Quatre.

Puis je la fis venir sur le lit pour l'aider à mettre la crème et à prendre ses cachets anti-douleur. Je la vis hésitante mais essaya de la rassurer le mieux possible. Je m'occupa d'elle puis la regarda et me dit que c'était le moment de la faire parler.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur la passerelle » demandais-je sérieusement.

Pendant la conversation, je haussais la voix à un moment donné et je la vis pleurer et m'ordonnais de ne pas crier. Cela devait-être déjà difficile pour elle de devoir revivre la scène en me la racontant et le fait de crier ne devait pas arranger les choses. Je séchas ses larmes d'un revers de la main et l'intima à continuer son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son histoire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une haine immense envers cet Adam, il allait le payer cher, j'en faisais le serment. J'allais lui régler moi même son compte. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, je la pris maladroitement dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très doué dans ce domaine, personnellement c'était plutôt la violence et la torture que je maîtrisé le plus.

Puis comme par miracle, on entendit un puissant coup de tonnerre et les plombs sauta. Tout l'appartement devint noire, et je sentis une forme me sauter dessus tout en poussant un cri. Je me mis a sourire de la situation, une vrai gamine courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Mais en tant que leader, je me devais d'aller régler la situation alors je l'ordonna de rester ici et de se reposer un peu. Elle accepta sans sourciller. Au passage j'en profitais pour lui foutre la peur de sa vie en jouant avec la lampe torche que j'avais trouvé. Le résultat fut au delà de mes espérances. Je me mis à rigoler comme je n'avais jamais ris. Puis je me changea rapidement et entendit quelqu'un m'appeler c'était Quatre. Je lui demanda de m'accorder une minute et je le rejoignis. Nous prîmes la direction des générateurs.

« Eh ben, tu as l'air...bien » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Toi ferme là » dis-je.

« Okay. Bon tu sais pourquoi le générateur de secours ne s'est pas mis en marche » demanda t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je sache, sûrement une suralimentation du générateur auxiliaire qui sait » dis-je.

«Ouais, sinon tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé toute a l'heure et pourquoi j'ai du mettre Adam en cellule » demanda Quatre.

« Il a essayait de la tuer » dis-je tout en serrant les dents.

Rien que de penser à la scène et dans l'état que je l'avais trouvé, je serrais les dents. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller dans sa cellule et de lui refaire le portrait. Quatre me regarda choqué par mes propos mais ne dit rien. Il devait comprendre dans quel état je me trouvais, il y 'a deux ans, c'était lui qui s'était trouvé dans cette situation au même endroit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions enfin au problème. Je vis que Max se trouvait également avec quelques autres audacieux.

« Tiens, vous voila » dit Max.

« Ouais, Alors une idée du problème » demanda Quatre.

« Je dirais une surtension du à la foudre » dit un audacieux.

« Un technicien s'en occupe » dit Max.

Deux heures plus tard, la lumière était revenu. J'allais enfin pouvoir me coucher tout comme le restant du groupe. J'arrivais chez moi et ouvrit la porte. Je la vis allongé sur les couvertures. Je m'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle avait l'air calme apaisé même si encore des traces de larmes se voyait sur ses joues. Je la recouvris de la couette et alla me coucher sur le canapé en faisant la grimace, je sens que j'allais dormir comme un bébé.

La nuit fut difficile, je me retournais sans cesse. Mais je ne savais pas si cela était du au canapé ou si cela avait un rapport avec la présence toute proche d'elle. Le soleil commença à montrer le bout de son nez. Je me leva et alla direct à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche pour se réveiller rien de tel. Une fois préparait et habillé, je mis la machine à café en marche. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla. Je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

« Salut pisseuse. Prépare-toi tu dois aller voir Susan à l'infirmerie pour un check up complet » dis-je.

« Salut euh d'accord » dit-elle encore ensommeillé.

Elle avait les cheveux en bataille mais était toujours aussi sexy habillé avec mes fringues.

« Je te met à la porte par contre. Plus tu partiras vite, moins on te verras dans les couloirs habillé dans cette tenue, sinon bonjour les questions à ton sujet » dis-je.

« Okay » dit-elle.

Je ne devais pas donner une bonne image en voulant la foutre dehors à peine réveillé mais cela éviterait que les rumeurs courent sur nous pour l'instant.

Je vis dans son visage qu'elle l'avait un peu mal pris et lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, cela me confirma mes dires. J'avais peut-être fait une connerie sur ce coup là mais j'étais pas habitué à ce que je retrouve le matin une fille dans mon lit. Généralement elle partait juste avant le petit matin.

Je finis de boire mon café et me dirigea vers l'appartement de Quatre. Normalement à cette heure-ci, il devrait être encore dans les bras de sa pète sec. Je toqua à la porte et vit une forme avec des cheveux m'ouvrir la porte.

« Salut Eric » dit Tris.

« Salut Tris, Quatre est prêt » demandais-je.

« Il finit de mettre un t-shirt » dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Une minute plus tard, Quatre sortit de l'appartement accompagné de Tris et tous les trois nous sommes rendus à la cafeteria pour le petit-déjeuner.

**POV Kim**

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par une bonne odeur de café fumant. Je vis que le soleil se levait doucement. Je chercha Eric du regard et le trouva dans la cuisine entrain de se servir un café. J'étais heureuse, il était là devant moi, je repensais au baisers de la veille et me mit à rougir. Mais je fus sortit de mes pensées par Eric m'embrassant pour me souhaiter bonjour. Il n'y avait pas meilleur matin façon de dire bonjour.

« Salut pisseuse. Prépare-toi tu dois aller voir Susan à l'infirmerie pour un check-up complet » dit-il.

« Salut euh d'accord » dis-je encore ensommeillé.

Je sortis du lit trop heureuse de commencer la journée mais ensuite les propos d'Eric effaça tout le bonheur que je ressentais.

« Je te met à la porte par contre. Plus vite tu partiras, moins on te verras dans les couloirs habillé dans cette tenue, sinon bonjour les questions à ton sujet » dit-il.

« Okay » dis-je.

C'est tout ce que je pus répondre, je fus choqué, il me mettait à la porte alors que j'étais habillé encore en pyjama si je puis dire. Avait-il déjà honte de moi. Avait-il peur des rumeurs qui courrait à notre propos. Je partis en claquant la porte violemment. Merde il venait de me blesser dans mon amour propre.

J'arrivais dans le dortoir et ne trouva personne, c'était tant mieux. Je me changea et mit les affaires d'Eric sous l'oreiller puis je partis à l'infirmerie. J'entrais et trouvais Susan affairé sur un dossier.

« Ah tiens, te voilà enfin » dit Susan.

« Oui, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir » dis-je.

« Oui je voudrais te faire passer un petit check-up vite fait. Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne prendra pas plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes » dit-elle.

Elle m'incita à m'allonger et prit ma tension,vérifia ma respiration, fit une prise de sang, etc... une fois terminé elle inscrit plusieurs notes sur mon dossier et me regarda.

« Bon je vois que tu n'as pas eu de séquelles graves suite à ton accident. Tes réflexes ont l'air bons. J'attendrais le résultat de la prise de sang pour confirmer mes dires mais tu as l'air apte à continuer la formation » dit-elle.

« Merci beaucoup » dis-je.

« Par contre j'aurais encore quelques questions à te poser et je te libère » dit-elle.

« Je vous écoute » dis-je.

« Premièrement t'as t-il donné tes médicaments » demanda t-elle.

« Oui mais je l'ai ai oublié chez lui en fait » dis-je en me rappelant.

« Bien pas grave, je t'en donnerais d'autre. Secundo et je voudrais que tu me réponde en toute sincérité...t as t-il touché ? « demanda Susan.

« Vous pouvez préciser » dis-je timidement.

Quel définition « de toucher » voulait-elle dire. Car non il ne m'avait pas touché physiquement mais il m'avait embrassé. Considérait-elle cela comme toucher ou parlait t-elle de la chose.

« J'en étais sûr, il a osé. Il va m'entendre, quand je vais l'attraper je vais lui tordre le coup puis je vais... » dit-elle folle de rage.

« Non, non il m'a simplement embrassé rien de plus » dis-je en la coupant.

« Bien, bien c'est très bien alors » dit-elle en me regardant souriante.

Je la regardait étrangement, elle me souris en retour, puis je sortis de l'infirmerie direction la cafeteria. En arrivant, je vis Eric et le restant de son groupe déjà à table. Je vis Amara me faire un signe de la main en souriant. Je me dirigeais vers eux.

« Salut Kim » dit Mike.

« Salut tout le monde » dis-je.

« Alors cette soirée hier, raconte » demanda Amara.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre à cette question. Je me voyais mal leur dire que je m'étais fait agressé et que j'avais fini la soirée chez Eric et d'autre part je ne voulais pas non plus leur mentir.

« Disons que le début de la soirée s'est mal passé mais çà s'est bien terminé à la fin » dis-je.

« Bon le principal c'est qu'elle se soit bien fini alors » dit Joey en mangeant son donuts.

« Il est à toi ce pull » demanda Stefan.

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que bien que j'avais les nerfs contre Eric pour m'avoir mis à la porte de chez lui, j'avais gardé son pull pour avoir son odeur près de moi.

« Il doit être à Adam, c'est sûr » dit Ashley en souriant.

« On veut des détails croustillants, dis-nous tout » dit Uriah tout sourire.

Je les regardais tous. Qu'allais-je répondre. Si je leur disais qu'il n'était pas à Adam, il me poserait des questions, d'un autre coté si je leur disais que c'était le cas, il me questionnerait aussi. Eh merde. Autant ne pas mentir tout en omettant la vérité.

« Non, il n'est pas à moi, tu as raison Uriah » dis-je simplement.

Je vis Uriah qui allait me répondre lorsque un audacieux natif arriva en furie devant lui.

« Eh Uriah, t'es au courant » dit l'audacieux natif.

« Salut Tod. Non mais tu vas me le dire » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Ton frère Zeke, je l'ai entendu parler dans les couloirs » commença Tod.

« Ouh si Zeke parle c'est que c'est du lourd » dit Joey.

« C'est en rapport avec les évaluation peut-être » dit Stefan.

« Ou alors c'est autre chose » dit Mike.

« Ohhhhhh, vous allez me laisser parler, punaise » dit Tod en boudant.

« Okay, on t'écoute » dit Uriah.

« Bon je disais avant que vous m'interrompiez, que j'avais entendu Zeke parlait dans les couloirs. Quelqu'un aujourd'hui va passer devant le tribunat » dit Tod.

« Tu rigoles » dit Uriah bouche bée.

« Vous voulez dire tribunal plutôt, ça signifie que des sincères vont venir ici » dit Amara.

« Non Amara, le tribunat des audacieux est différent de votre tribunal » commença Ashley.

« Ashley a raison, le tribunat nous sert a juger des personnes qui sont reconnu déjà coupable d'un fait. Reste à connaître la sanction choisit » termina Uriah.

« La sanction choisit » demanda Mike.

« Oui, cela peut aller du simple blâme, à une confrontation au combat contre un leader, ou finir chez les sans faction » dit Ashley.

Tout le monde se tue en entendant les paroles d'Ashley. Je resserrais mes bras autour de mon corps. Je me doutais bien que la raison de ce fameux tribunat était en rapport avec l'incident d'hier. Amara dut remarquer mon changement d'état d'esprit car elle me regarda étrangement. Je lui souriais en retour mais cela ne dut pas trop marcher. Elle me fit un petit signe de la tête pour que nous allions dans un endroit plus calme.

« Excusez-nous mais avec Kim, on doit aller se refaire une petite beauté et caché son œil au beurre noir avec un peu de maquillage » dit Amara.

Elle me prit par le bras et me tira pour me sortir de la cafeteria. Elle prit cependant le temps d'embrasser Uriah tendrement. Pendant ce moment, je tourna la tête pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et vit Eric dans mon champs de vision, il me regardait en arborant un sourire timide. Mais je ne lui répondis pas et tourna la tête. J'étais encore vexé qu'il m'ait viré de chez lui comme une vieille chaussette.

Arrivé au dortoir, elle me posa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi en tailleur. Elle me scrutait du regard cherchant des réponses.

« On a encore quelques minutes avant de commencer l'entraînement. Je t'écoute » dit Amara.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste » lui demandais-je.

« La vérité sur ta soirée d'hier... J'ai vu ta réaction à propos de ce tribunat et quelque chose me dit que cela a un rapport avec toi » dit Amara.

Je regardais Amara et son regard triste et inquiet me fit craquer, il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un j'en avais besoin.

« Écoute, je t'ai dit que la soirée c'était mal passé mais bien fini...En fait, j'ai commencé la soirée avec Adam et au bout d'un moment il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait utilisé, qu'il voulait se servir de moi pour tuer Eric... » dis-je.

« Attentententen. Il voulait tuer Eric, le Eric » dit Amara les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert.

« Tu veux bien me laisser finir s'il te plaît. Donc oui , il voulait tuer Eric. Il m'a proposé de l'aider et comme j'ai refusé, il a tenté de me tuer. J'ai était sauvé justement par Eric, il m'a amené chez lui ou j'ai passé la nuit... et on s'est embrassé » dis-je.

Je regardais Amara attendant sa réaction.

« Attend t'es sérieux, il t'a embrassé » dit Amara.

Je la regardais stupéfait, je lui avait expliqué qu'on avait essayé de me tuer et elle n'avait retenu que le fait que j'avais embrassé Eric.

« Je te dis que j'ai faillit être tué et tu me parle uniquement du baiser échangé avec Eric » dis-je.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, c'est plus dangereux d'embrasser Eric que de mourir, tu ne crois pas » dit Amara en rigolant.

Je lui balança l'oreiller se trouvant à ma portée en guise de réponse. Elle avait raison d'un côté, embrassé Eric était plus dangereux que mourir. Je me mis à rire avec elle. Cela me fit un bien fou. Me confier aura était la meilleure chose que j'ai faite depuis ce matin.

« Sérieusement, tu vas bien, il ne t'a rien fait de mal. Je parle d'Adam et d'Eric aussi » demanda t-elle.

« Non, pour Adam c'est terminé. Et Eric eh bien il m'a jeté de chez lui au petit matin pour pas que quelqu'un me surprenne à sortir de son appartement. » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Ah ça, c'est méchant. Sinon il embrasse bien » dit Amara tout sourire.

« Ses baisers sont comment dire... torride, violent, brutal » dis-je en rougissant.

« C'est Eric » dit-elle.

Puis une fois la conversation terminée, je sortis du dortoir avec Amara direction l'entraînement.

**Voila chapitre terminée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ou pas lol. A Samedi pour le suivant si tout va bien, sinon dimanche soir. Merci encore à toutes pour votre soutien. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur et m'a redonné envie de continuer l'histoire. Alors je vous fait de gros kisu kisu kisu.**

**Marniie **; Merci beaucoup Miss, t'inquiète ça va un peu mieux, je remonte la pente grâce à vous toutes

**Marine **: Merci à toi, de me suivre. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire et mon style d'écriture car j'avoue que parfois, je me demande comment les gens arrivent à me lire, j'écris comme mes pieds lol.

**Eleb **; Bienvenue dans le monde des reviews lol. Merci à toi et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer mon histoire.

**Kiera **: Oui le premier baiser, enfin si on peut appeler cela un baiser, il lui a sauté dessus mdr. J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien et que le soleil est au rendez-vous, chez moi c'est pas le cas dans le sud, il pleut ou il fait pas très beau en ce moment. Donc rapporte moi du soleil quand tu reviendra mdr.

**Yu**-**Luohe **: bienvenue à toi. Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Free** **Lookoom **; contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci. Je vais angoissé jusqu 'à attendre un PV ou un review de toi mdr hihihihi. Mais comme tu me disais mieux vaut des avis sincères. C'est le meilleur moyen pour s'améliorer. Ben écoute j'espère te surprendre. Pour l'instant la boite à idée est un peu vide, faut que je la remplisse mdr.

**Chloemanga **: Oui le bisou est arrivé hihihi, j'espère donc que le reste te plaira dans ce chapitre.

**CarOwliine **: Oui j'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai vu ton avis et celui de Delphine le soir même à minuit, je remettais le chapitre 13 pour te permettre de pouvoir le lire, car je me disais que j'avais était méchante et égoïste sur ce coup là. Oui pour Adam, il va sûrement devenir un sans faction, après je sais pas encore si je vire ses deux acolytes ou si je leur fais mettre une bonne raclé par Eric, j'hésite encore car il pourrait mettre utile dans un prochain lointain chapitre. Pour le rapprochement, je suis comme toi, lorsque j'ai écris on était en alerte orage et je me suis dit un baiser sous un orage, sous la pluie, ce serait sexy, ce serait du style d'Eric lol. Contente que tu ai aimé le coup des toilettes, je voulais mettre une dose d'humour dans l'ambiance qui pesait dans l'appartement.

**Delphine **: Whouaa, que de mots gentils à mon égard, je vais rougir mdr. Contente que tu ai aimé, merci à toi de me suivre et de me permettre ainsi de pouvoir écrire mon histoire, de pouvoir vous la faire partager et avoir vos impressions. Ne t'habitue pas trop au Eric tendre, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit. D'ailleurs, tu as dut le remarquer dans ce chapitre-ci. C'est l'impression que j'ai voulu donner, j'espère y être un peu arrivé lol

**Mimie **: Merci à toi également. Oui c'est un peu compliqué car le personnage d'Eric n'est pas décrit en détail dans le livre, donc c un peu difficile de le retranscrire de façon objective.

**GuimOvex5 **: Désolé de te décevoir sur ce coup là, je peux juste te promettre que je le ferais un peu moins doux aux autres chapitres.

**Nanou13118 **: Oui Eric aura du mal à montrer sa facette tendre devant tout le monde, sinon le gros grizzly va se transformer en ours en peluche et là cela fait moins peur mdr. Pour Adam c'est réglé, par contre j'hésite encore pour les 2 idiots, donc je verrais sur le moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture. (sorry petit chapitre).**

**POV Eric.**

Je me dirigeais avec Quatre et Tris direction la cafeteria pour le petit-déjeuner. En chemin, je vis Tris me regardait avec insistance.

« Tu veux quoi » demandais-je.

« Comment vas t-elle ? Quatre m'a parlé de la situation d'hier » demanda t-elle.

« Elle est toujours vivante si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne l'ai pas encore tué non plus » dis-je.

« Et c'est tout » dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regardais d'un drôle d'air. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'c'est tout'. Elle voulait insinuait quoi au juste, et ce sourire. Se doutait-elle de quelques chose. Est-ce que mon comportement avait changé depuis hier soir. Non, une fille ne pouvait pas me changer, c'était impossible, j'étais le grand l'unique, le terrible, l'impitoyable Eric.

« Écoute _Tris,_maintenant tu commences à me casser les pieds. Donc si tu ne la fermes pas, je te jure que tu le regrettera amèrement. Et même ton Quatrounet ne pourra rien pour toi » dis-je.

« Okay, okay, c'est bon j'arrête » dit-elle.

Mais le sourire que je vis sur son visage me disait qu'elle n'abandonnerais pas de si tôt. Quatre lui ne disait rien mais je l'entendais rire doucement. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois. Arrivé presque à l'entrée de la cafeteria je vis Zeke qui avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

« Ah vous voilà enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire encore » demanda t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes » demanda Quatre.

« Vous foutez pas de moi, les rumeurs n'arrêtent pas de circuler au sujet d'un tribunat » dit-il.

« Un tribunat, c'est quoi ça » demanda Tris.

Je vis Quatre expliquait à Tris ce qu'était exactement le tribunat pendant que je continuais a parler avec Zeke.

« Oui, il va y avoir un tribunat cette après midi, tu es content » dis-je.

« En quel honneur... On utilise rarement ce système que je sache, alors pourquoi » demanda Zeke.

« Écoute tu verras en temps et en heure, maintenant vous allez me foutre la paix avec ça, je commence à en avoir ras le cul alors fermez vos gueules » dis-je.

Ils commençaient tous à m'énerver à parler du tribunat par-ci tribunat par là. Oui, les coupables allaient être juger pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commis et j'espérais que la sentence serait à la hauteur de leurs actes. Avant de rentrer dans la cafeteria, je vis une silhouette sur ma droite. Putain et voilà, cela allait faire le tour de la faction maintenant. Il manquait plus que ça. Tout le monde allait vouloir assister à la séance. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'on utilisait ce système judiciaire uniquement pour des actes graves allant à l'encontre de la faction, et personne n'osait défier les audacieux. C'était en quelque sorte l'attraction de l'année.

Une fois assis à la table, je cherchais du regard les novices et je la vis assise avec ses petits camarade. Mais un détail me surpris et me fis sourire. Elle portait toujours mon pull, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait peut-être plus qui sait. Elle se retourna vers moi mais je vis qu'elle m'avait totalement ignoré et avait dévié le regard. Merde, elle m'en voulait encore au final. Je vis les autres se retourner puis sourire de toutes leurs dents. Chouette, je venais de me faire prendre en plein délit de matage de novice.

« Fermez tous vos gueules, je vous préviens, si j'entends l'un de vous s'exprimer, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure » dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

Cela dut les convaincre car personne n'ouvrit la bouche mais ils avaient gardé leurs sourires.

« Christina, tu géreras les novices ce matin, Quatre doit m'accompagner pour préparer la séance. » dis-je.

« La séance de quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Il doit m'aider à préparer le tribunat avec les autres leaders » dis-je.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »demanda Christina.

Et voilà c'était repartit. Je laissais les autres expliquait à Christina ce qu'était le tribunat. C'est vrai que peu de monde connaissait le tribunat. Le dernier datait bien avant mon arrivée dans cette faction, il y a environ 10 ans je crois.

« Quatre, on bouge, je voudrais vérifier deux trois choses avant» dis-je en me levant.

« Je te suis » dit Quatre.

Je sortais du réfectoire et prit la direction de la salle de surveillance. Une fois dans la pièce, je fis dégager le type qui se trouvait de permanence et laissait Quatre prendre sa relève.

« Va prendre ta pause »dis-je.

« Merci c'est gentil mais... » dit l'audacieux.

« C'était un ordre, alors dégage » dis-je.

Une fois le type partit, Quatre manipula l'ordinateur et chercha les historiques vidéos de la veille.

« Tu as une tranche horaire à me donner » demanda Quatre.

« Cherche entre 21h30 et 22h30 » dis-je.

Quatre pianota sur l'ordinateur et entra les données choisis. Au bout de quelques minutes de chargement, les premières images apparurent. Je me vis arriver près du gouffre, puis disparaître des écrans.

« Avance encore de quelques minutes, cela devrait être assez » dis-je.

Il fit tourner une molette et le time-code avança, puis il actionna la lecture de la vidéo. On vit les deux acolytes partir en courant de la zone hors champs. Quatre fit plusieurs capture d'écrans et les analysa dans la base de données de la faction. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches, deux photos apparurent sur un autre écran avec les noms correspondants.

« Voila tes deux poules mouillées » dit Quatre.

« Hans Gruber et Jason Voorhees, leurs comptes est bons » dis-je en regardant l'écran.

« Tu veux que j'envoie Marc et Joe les arrêter ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ouais fout les en cellules le temps de leurs comparutions cet après-midi. Je vais voir Max pour tout préparer, tu nous rejoins ensuite dans mon bureau » dis-je.

« Pas de problème » dit Quatre.

Puis je sortis de la pièce laissant Quatre gérer l'affaire. Bon sang, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je les aurait tous virer de la faction sans état d'âme mais malheureusement même étant le chef des leaders, les autres leaders disposaient toujours d'un droit de vote. C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir plusieurs leaders chez nous comparé aux autres factions qu'ils n'en possédaient qu'un seul.

Je partis chercher Max dans son bureau mais ne le trouva pas. Étrange d'habitude il était toujours soit au bureau soit au réfectoire mais je ne l'avais pas vu tantôt. En passant devant la salle d'entraînement, je ne vis que les natifs s'entraîner au combat mais toujours aucunes traces de Max. je me disais qu'il était peut-être monter sur le toit voir les transferts s'entraîner.

Une fois arrivé, je le vis espionner les transferts à l'abri des regards. Max qui espionnait, je trouvais cela de plus en plus étrange.

« Tu fous quoi » demandais-je.

« Rien, rien, je regardais un truc » dit-il.

Je le vis un peu mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant et de jeter vite fait un œil voir comment ce que regardait Max et en profiter pour voir comment elle allait. Max me regarda et je haussa simplement les épaules d'un air ''je regarde ce que tu regardais''. La seule chose que je voyais étaient les novices s'entraîner aux tirs. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer ma pisseuse plus attentivement et voir qu'elle avait l'air de s'être améliorer depuis le début de l'aventure.

« Bon, j'ai besoin de toi pour la séance de cet après-midi, nous avons trois accusés à nous occuper. Donc il faut voir les sentences applicables pour chaque accusation » dis-je.

« Je te suis, de toute façon, j'ai terminé ici » dit Max.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans mon bureau et je vis Quatre nous attendre avec des dossiers sous le bras. Une fois tous le monde installé, je vis Max lire les dossiers des trois accusés.

« Et ils sont accusés de quoi au juste ces loupiaux » demanda Max.

« En autre, tentative de meurtre envers moi » dis-je.

« Tu sais beaucoup aimerait avoir ta tête mon cher Eric, ce n'est pas nouveau pourquoi en faire toute une histoire pour si peu » dit Max.

« Max, hier soir, ils ont tenté de tuer une jeune novice en voulant la jeter dans le gouffre parce qu'elle a refusé de participer à leur coup d'état » dit Quatre.

« Une novice » demanda Max.

« Ouais, la pisseuse O'Maley » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Quoi ! » dit Max.

Je vis Max qui devint pâle comme un linge avant de devenir rouge de colère. Je m'étonnais de sa réaction. Pourquoi cela avait-il l'air d'avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux. En quoi la pisseuse l'intéressait. Car c'était sur que c'était elle qu'il espionnait sur le toit. Au bout d'un long moment, le dossier fut bouclé et il était temps d'aller manger avant de les faire comparaître et d'assumer leurs actes.

**POV Kim.**

Je retrouvais avec Amara les autres sur le toit comme d'habitude pour notre entraînement aux armes à feux. Christina nous attendait tout sourire accompagné d'un type que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire qui disait qu'on allait sûrement en baver. Déjà qu'on arrivait en retard avec Amara, cela commençait mal pour nous. Je regardais autour de moi et vit le toit comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Différents choses et objets se trouvait tout le long du toit formant un genre de cercle et toutes les cibles avaient été déplacés en différents endroits.

« Bon maintenant que tout les deux retardataires sont là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Quatre étant indisponible pour l'instant j'ai demandé à Will de venir m'aider à vous former. » dit Christina.

« Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Will comme vous a dit Christina et ce matin vous allez vous entraîner au maniements des armes mais avec une légère petite différence » dit Will.

« Une légère différence » demanda Sandy.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le parcours de tirs a été modifié. En plus de vous entraîner sur la précision de vos tirs, on va vous faire bosser vos réflexes et votre endurance » Dit Christina.

« Vous serez peut-être amenés à tirer sur des rebelles mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela soit facile. Il vous faudra toujours rester en mouvement et sur vos gardes. Cette exercice va vous aider à cela. Ils nous faut deux volontaires. » dit Will.

« Pourquoi pas demander à nos deux retardataires de toute à l'heure » dit Christina.

« Très bonne idée Christina » dit Will en nous regardant.

Je regardais Amara qui avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi de passer la première. Mais bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Christina et Will nous donnèrent chacune une arme en nous expliquant qu'ils nous suivraient pour nous expliquer comment passer les obstacles si besoin.

« Vous allez par contre être chronométré, cela jouera énormément dans votre classement final » dit Christina en sortant un chronomètre de sa poche.

« A chaque fin d'obstacle se trouvera une cible, vous n'avez le droit qu'un un seul tir par cible. Si vous tirez plusieurs fois, des points de pénalités vous seront comptés » dit Will.

J'examinais de loin le parcours et me disait que cela ne devait pas trop être compliqué. Christina me sortit de mes pensées nous ordonnant de nous mettre en place.

« A vos marques, prêt, GO » hurla Christina.

C'est partit. Je me mis à courir suivi d'Amara. Après quelques foulés, **le premier obstacle** apparut. Une poutre classique d'une longueur de 8 mètres environ et d'une hauteur de 30 cm. Il suffisait de marcher dessus en gardant l'équilibre. Je vis que Amara avait du mal avec son équilibre mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider malheureusement. Une fois la barre passé, je m'accroupissais et tirais sur une cible. La balle ne toucha pas le centre mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder car Amara allait me rattraper.

**Deuxième obstacle en vue**. Il fallait traversé une allée de pneus. Trop facile mais je pouvais sentir le souffle d'Amara derrière moi.

**Troisième obstacle : une échelle de deux cordes de 4 mètres de haut.** Je mis mon arme derrière mon dos et monta le plus vite possible. Au moment de redescendre, je décidais de sauter pour gagner du temps mais me réceptionna mal sur ma cheville. Amara en profita pour prendre de l'avance.

**Quatrième obstacle : un simple passage de chicanes**. Il suffisait de suivre le chemin le plus vite possible.

**Cinquième obstacle : le guet**. 5 plots de 15 centimètres de diamètre disposé à intervalle irréguliers sur une longueur de 6 mètres. Il suffisait de prendre appui et de sauter sur chaque plots.

**Sixième obstacle : les poutres horizontales dessus dessous**. Se trouvait 2X2 poutres de 20cm et 70 cm. Il fallait passer dessous pour la plus petite et dessus pour la plus grande. J'allais rattraper Amara lorsque au moment de passer au dessus de la poutre, ma cheville me lança et au moment de reprendre un appui, je me retrouva le cul à terre. Je l'entendais rire au loin, maudite Amara, tu vas le payer , tu vas voir.

**Septième et dernier obstacle l'adrénaline Shots **: Il s'agissait de traverser en rampant sous des fils barbelés. Des petits fils conducteurs pendaient le long des barbelés et émettaient une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'on les touchait. Les seuls mots que je sortais étaient des injures à chaque contact. J'entendais le restant du groupe se foutre de notre gueule et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de leur foutre la tête dans les câbles électriques.

Une fois le dernier obstacle passé, je tirais une dernière fois et le compteur s'arrêta. Amara était toute contente, elle avait fini la première et semblait ravi de son résultat.

« 6 minutes 15 pour Amara et 6 minutes 30 pour Kimberly » dit Christina.

« Pas mal pour une première les filles » dit Will.

Une fois nos résultats enregistrés, nous nous mimes sur le côté et regardait les autres passer. Les suivant était Stefan et Mike. Je vis à leurs têtes qu'ils ne rigolaient plus du tout se rendant compte que ce parcours n'était peut-être pas si facile que cela.

Tout le monde passa une fois et Christina et Will nous libérèrent pour le déjeuner. Une fois tous au réfectoire, chacun donna ses impressions sur ce nouvel entraînement. Je vis arriver Uriah et les autres.

« Alors c'était bien l'entraînement ce matin » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais, je dirais que c'était électrisant » dit Mike.

« Comment çà » demanda Uriah d'un air interrogateur.

« Ben ouais, vous avez jamais fait le parcours sur le toit » dit Stefan.

« De quoi tu parles » demanda Kyle.

« Ben au lieu d'un entraînement classique, on a nous une sorte de parcours du combattant avec des obstacles à passer et ensuite on devait tirer sur des cibles » dit Amara.

« Putain, cela a l'air d'être super méga chouette, je veux essayer moi, c'est po juste » dit Uriah.

Amara voyant Uriah faire la moue l'embrassa doucement ce qui lui redonna le sourire. Ils étaient beaux tout les deux. Parfois je m'imaginais à la place d'Amara et Eric à celle de Uriah mais je repensais à la manière dont il m'avais jeté et cette belle image fut remplacé par moi entrain de fouetter Eric pour le punir de s'être comporter comme un abruti.

« Bon si on avoir les meilleures places, il faut partir maintenant » dit Joey.

« Ouais, allez on décolle tout le monde » dit Kyle.

Une boule me prit à l'estomac, je ne voulais pas y aller, je tremblais de peur rien qu'a l'idée de revoir Adam même de loin. Mais personne ne savait qui été accusé et moi non plus mais je supposais que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Amara me prit la main pour me réconforter. Je la remercia du regard et rejoignis les autres dans la salle de conférence transformé pour l'occasion.

J'entrais dans la pièce. Des personnes s'étaient déjà regroupé tout autour du centre de la pièce. Nous étions en quelques sortes tous au premier étage en forme d'un donuts et au centre de ce donuts se trouvait plus bas le tribunat (( NDLR : j'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire que le tribunat se trouve en contrebas des spectateurs)).

Les accusés n'étaient pas encore présent mais je pouvais voir Eric, Quatre, Max et d'autres personnes sûrement des leaders. Eric dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il leva la tête et m'observa droit dans les yeux. Je dévia aussitôt le regard et demanda a Amara de me dire lorsqu'il arrêterait de me fixer.

Eric s'avança au milieu de la pièce. D'un regard, toute la pièce se tut et attendait le début de la séance.

« La séance du tribunat peut commencer » dit Eric.

**Voila désolé du retard mais g eu des sorties imprévues mdr qui mon empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre. Mdr. J'espère comme d'habitude que cela vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine, donc soyez patient. J'ai 15 jours de vacances à partir de lundi donc je pourrais avancer plus rapidement dans l'écriture.**

**Marie : **Bonjour à toi Marie, merci de me suivre, cela me touche beaucoup et encore plus que tu as lu mon histoire d'une traite lol. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Merci pour toutes tes reviews à chaque chapitre, cela m'a fait plaisir que tu prenne le temps de laisser un avis à chacuns. J'espère que les suivant te plairont également.

**Sayatsukiyomi **: Voila la suite, la suite, désolé pour l'attente encore miss.

**Chloemanga **: Merci du compliment. C'est sur que le petit déjeuner au lit ne doit pas faire partit de ses qualités lol. Hihihihi.

**Guim0veX5 **: Tu vas bientôt retrouver ton Eric un peu cruel, si tu as des idées, je suis preneuse, tu peux me laisser un message en privée et on en discutera si cela te dit. Contente que cette histoire de tribunat te plaise.

**CarOwliine **: Haha, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre si tu as raison ou pas mais je dirais que tu es tiède lol. Le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire, du moins j'espère, si tu veux quelques détails croustillants tu peux m'envoyer un message MP sur la boite lol.

**Nanou13118 **: T 'inquiète Nanou, le vrai Eric va bientôt revenir.

**LittleFlicka **: Bienvenue à toi, et contente que l'histoire te plaise. L'attente est terminé tu vas pouvoir lire le chapitre 15 lol. Merci encore de me suivre et d'aimer mon histoire.

**Mymyberube **: Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture avec ce chapitre.


	16. Chapter 16 : le tribunat (début)

**Petit message pour les 10 premières lectrices**

**mon correcteur orthographique a fait des siennes et a changer sans mon consentements les noms des 3 accusés mais c rectifié lol. J'ai re telechargé le chapitre.**

**Mesdames les jurées, prenez place pour le tribunat lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J'étais au réfectoire avec Max et Quatre. Nous nous étions mis un peu à l'écart des autres pour discuter de comment aller se dérouler le tribunat cet après midi.

« Quatre, Igor ne pouvant pas assumer sa position de leader étant en mission, tu le remplaceras pour le vote » Dit Max.

« Mais Max, je ne suis pas leader, je ne suis pas même pas apprenti officiellement » dit Quatre.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais tu connais l'affaire donc cela suffira amplement pour cette fois » dit Max.

« D'accord alors j'accepte » dit Quatre.

« Maintenant il faut t'expliquer le principe du tribunat » dis-je.

« Eric a raison, tu dois savoir comment va se dérouler le procès. Tout d'abord, tu sais que tu sommes au nombre de 5 leaders dans la faction. Nous avons Connor, Adrian, Igor, Eric et bien entendu moi même. » dit Max.

« Méfies-toi de Connor et Adrian, par contre » dis-je.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda Quatre.

« Méfies-toi d'eux c'est tout, cherche pas à comprendre » dis-je en buvant mon verre.

« Eric a raison. Tu ne les a encore jamais rencontré mais tu dois faire attention à ceux que tu dis devant eux. » dit Max.

« Okay, je ferais attention » dit Quatre.

« Bien. Donc comme je te le disais nous sommes au nombre de 5 votants. Il y a trois sanctions possibles dans le tribunat : le simple blâme, le combat contre un leader et devenir un sans faction... » dit Max.

« On ne se sert jamais du blâme mais on a instauré cette sanction pour que les autres factions nous fichent la paix et arrête de dire que nous sommes impitoyable envers nos membres, bref... » Dis-je.

« Oui, donc comme je disais avant que notre cher Eric ne me coupe la parole, il y a trois sanctions, chaque leader vote oralement et la majorité l'emporte. Bien entendu l'accusé à un droit de parole avant que nous rendions notre décision... » Dit Max.

« Ouais même si cela ne sert à rien, on connaît déjà notre choix avant même le début du procès mais comme je t'es dit c'est manière que les sincères ou les altruistes en particulier ne nous fassent pas chier » dis-je.

« Eric, tu veux bien arrêter de me couper la parole à chaque fois, sinon je te garantie que le prochain tribunat sera pour ta tête. » dit Max.

« Tu ne peux pas Max, je suis le chef des leaders, n'oublie pas » dis-je tout sourire.

« Je ne peux pas l'oublier, malheureusement c'est moi qui t'ai choisi » dit Max.

Max secoua la tête tout en regardant en l'air et Quatre lui cachait son sourire derrière sa main. J'étais de très bonne humeur, je savais que Quatre allait voter tout comme moi et virer de la faction Adam. Pour Max, j'avais quelques doutes encore ce matin mais au vue de la réaction qu'il avait eu dans mon bureau lorsque Quatre lui avait annoncé qu'il avait tenté de tuer Kimberly, j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait voter comme nous. Et comme Max avait dit plus tôt, c'était la majorité qui comptait dans notre faction.

Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était temps d'aller chercher les accusés et de les faire comparaître. Je voyais déjà le réfectoire se vider, signe que les audacieux allaient se rendre à la salle de conférence pour assister à l'attraction de l'année voir du siècle. Je me levais avec les autres et me dirigeais vers les cellules. J'avais ordonné à Max et Quatre d'aller chercher les deux acolytes et que je m'occuperai personnellement d'escorter Adam. Quatre m'avait alors regardé d'un drôle d'air mais je lui avais fait la promesse que je l'amènerais vivant dans la salle mais pas dans quel état nuance.

Arrivé à la cellule d'Adam, je le vis tranquillement allongé tranquillement le bras relevé au dessus de ses yeux.

« Allez debout, p'tit con, c'est l'heure d'assumer tes actes » dis-je.

« Oh Monsieur le leader me fait l'honneur de venir me chercher » dit Adam en se redressant.

« Allez bouge, j'ai pas toute ma journée à accorder à un abruti comme toi »dis-je.

« Oh monseigneur est trop bon, tu veux sûrement aller rejoindre ta pute de service le plus rapidement possible, d'ail... » dit Adam.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui balançais mon poing dans la gueule. Je venais sûrement une nouvelle fois de lui péter le nez mais je m'en fichais cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Je le vis s'asseoir et prendre le draps pour appliquer sur son nez.

« Ne t'avise jamais de parler d'elle comme ça devant moi ou je te jures que tu es mort » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Arrête de te la péter si tu pouvais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait, DONC arrête avec tes conneries de menaces » dit Adam tout sourire.

« Bouge ton verdict t'attends » dis-je en le poussant hors de sa cellule ou deux membres audacieux l'attendaient pour l'escorter.

Pendant le trajet, je ne pouvais calmer ma rage contre lui. Tout ce qui lui été arrivé était de sa faute. Mais il allait enfin payer pour son crime et le châtiment bien que pas assez cruel à mon goût lui rappellerais toute sa vie l'erreur qu'il avait commis en l'utilisant pour m'atteindre. Une fois arrivé à la salle de conférence, je jetais un regard dans la salle et vit que l'étage était plein à craquer de curieux. Mon regard s'arrêta au centre de l'étage ou je la vis. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de cela pour l'instant mais il allait bien falloir mettre les choses à plat et le plus rapidement possible. Je m'avançais au milieu de la pièce et regardais tous les audacieux qui se turent. Je pris une grande respiration.

« La séance du tribunat peut commencer » dis-je.

Des acclamations, sifflement et applaudissement se firent entendre. Puis je leur fis à nouveau fermer leurs gueules d'un regard. Je me retirais du centre de la pièce pour laisser la place à Max qui était plus habitué que moi à gérer cette situation.

« Pour les curieux présent ici, le tribunat sert à punir les crimes de hautes trahisons et nécessitant la délibération des leaders de cette faction. Nous sommes ici pour juger trois audacieux ayant enfreint ses codes » dit Max.

On vit dans un coin de la pièce trois petits cercles s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure trois personnes attachés au poignets de part et d'autres. Des exclamations de surprises et des cris s'entendirent voyant enfin les trois soi disant traites.

« Voici les accusés coupables de haute trahison envers notre faction. Ils sont accusés de tentative de meurtre envers notre chef. Devant vous se trouve Hans Gruber, Jason Voorhees et Adam Krueger. Ils vont être juger pour leurs crimes. »dit Max.

Toute la foule se mirent à hurler de joie comme ci cela les excitaient au plus point. Par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de nouveau un regard dans sa direction et bien que je voyais un peu de joie sûrement à l'idée qu'ils allaient être enfin jugés pour avoir essayé de la tuer, je pouvais voir également de la peur en elle. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur Max qui allait de nouveau prendre la parole.

« Jason Voorhees ... Hans Gruber, vous êtes accusés de complicité de meurtre envers notre leader et envers un membre de la faction des audacieux » dit Max.

Toute la foule se mit à murmurer se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'autre « victime » de ce coup d'état.

« Nous allons délibérer et voter pour décider de la sanction qui s'impose. Avez-vous quelques choses à dire pour votre défense ? » demanda Max.

« Nous sommes innocents, nous ne savions pas qu'en nous attaquant à « elle », nous nous serions attaqué à notre chef. Jamais nous n'aurions manqué de respect aux valeurs de notre faction et à notre leader » dit Jason.

« Il a raison, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, nous n'étions que des marionnettes au service d'Adam, il nous a menti sur ses véritables intentions. » dit Hans.

« Assumez vos actes au moins bandes de lâches » dit simplement Adam.

« Ferme la Adam, ton temps de parole n'est pas encore arrivé... Sur ceux votons » dit Max.

Max se regroupa avec les autres leaders pour exprimer leurs votes. On voyait bien que chaque leader n'était pas d'accord avec l'autre. Je regardais Connor qui s'ennuyait à mourir et voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette mascarade de procès.

« Blâme pour moi , ce ne sont que de stupides marionnettes» dit Connor étouffant un bâillement.

« Sans faction, on ne peut tolérer aucunes fautes mêmes minimes, il en va de notre réputation d'audacieux » dit Adrian.

« Combat pour moi, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse » dis-je en regardant Adam.

« Je vote le combat » dit Quatre.

« Combat également.…..Trois contre deux messieurs, la majorité l'emporte » dit Max.

Je vis Connor soupirer et Adrian faire une sale tête de perdant. Aussitôt les chaînes des deux acolytes tombèrent au sol dans un fracas et des audacieux les poussèrent au centre de la pièce.

« Après mûre réflexion, il a été décidé de votre sort. Jason et Hans allez combattre un des leaders pour absoudre votre crime » dit Max.

« Jusqu'à la mort ? » demanda Jason.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous jugions cela suffisant. Donc si vous abandonnez durant le combat, vous mourez c'est certain...Après le reste dépend de vous » dit Max.

« Qui sera notre combattant ? » demanda Hans.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de leur botter une nouvelle fois leur derrière. Personne n'avait décidé qui serait le combattant durant ce tribunat. Malheureusement étant la « victime », je ne pouvais prétendre au poste de bourreau car nous devions avant tout nous montrer le plus impartial possible. Je regardais Connor qui assis sur sa chaise, attendait tranquillement que quelqu'un se dévoue. Adrian mourrait d'envie, cela se voyait à son état, il était excité comme un enfant voulant ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Quatre lui ne pouvait pas prétendre au combat, n'étant pas un leader mais un simple remplaçant. Restait donc Max. Je le vis retirer sa veste et s'approchait du centre de la pièce. Adrian allait l'imiter quand Max lui fit un signe négatif de tête.

Je regardais Max et comprit qu'il voulait les combattre tous les deux en même temps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait l'air d'en faire une affaire personnelle. Quel relation entretenait-il avec elle. Pourquoi cela avait-il autant d'importance pour lui.

Mais d'un autre côté connaissant l'expérience au combat de Max, lui donner un seul adversaire de leur niveau aurait été une insulte à son nom.

« C'est moi qui vous combattrai en même temps. Donc préparez vous au pire les loupiaux. Votre fin est proche » dit Max.

« Un ''deux contre un'' » dit Hans.

« On vous offre une chance de battre un leader en duo. Vous devriez plutôt être reconnaissant de votre sort quoique vous êtes mal tombé contre moi » dit Max tout sourire.

On pouvait entendre la foule scandait le nom de Max tout en levant le poing en l'air. C'était sûr et certain que Max allait les battre en quelques minutes. Ayant été mon instructeur pendant mon initiation, je savais qu'il aurait fallu au moins quatre à cinq audacieux de l'expérience de Hans et Jason pour avoir la possibilité de le battre et encore je ne connaissais pas toutes ses techniques d'attaques. Je m'installais donc confortablement dans mon siège prêt à savourer ce court spectacle, il ne me manquait plus que le pop-corn pour que la scène soit parfaite.

**POV Kim.**

J'entendais les gens applaudir, siffler, acclamer le début du tribunat. Comment ses types qui ne connaissait même pas les accusés pouvaient se réjouir de les voir condamner pour leurs crimes. Je devrais être la seule à être ''heureuse'' de leur sort et pourtant bien que je ressentais ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de réjouissance, au fond de moi, je me sentais triste envers eux. Encore mon côté altruiste qui me jouait des tours.

Eric fit son regard à la ''Eric'' comme il en avait l'habitude et tout le monde se tue immédiatement. Comment un homme pouvait être tendre comme il avait été la veille avec moi et cruel, tyrannique, impitoyable comme il l'était en ce moment. Puis Eric laissa ensuite sa place à Max.

« Pour les curieux présent ici, le tribunat sert à punir les crimes de hautes trahisons et nécessitant la délibération des leaders de cette faction. Nous sommes ici pour juger trois audacieux ayant enfreint ses codes » dit Max.

Trois personnes seraient jugés. Alors ils avaient arrêté les deux complices d'Adam. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et sentit la poigne d'Amara se resserrer. Je la regardais et lui souriais, la remerciant de m'aider à tenir le coup. Je vis les trois accusés sortirent du sol, ils étaient enchaînés et attendaient le résultat du verdict. Les acclamations et cris s'entendirent de nouveau. Le spectacle allait enfin commencer.

« Voici les accusés coupables de haute trahison envers notre faction. Ils sont accusés de tentative de meurtre envers notre chef. Devant vous se trouve Hans Gruber, Jason Voorhees et Adam Krueger. Ils vont être juger pour leurs crimes. »dit Max.

En entendant leurs noms, ma première réaction fut de penser que cela ferait des noms de parfait méchants dans des films d'actions ou des films d'horreurs, comme quoi le nom pouvait jouer énormément sur la personnalité des gens et ses trois types nous démontré l'exemple.

Je sentis un regard insistant me compresser la poitrine au point d'avoir du mal à respirer et je me doutais que c'était Eric. Comment pouvait-il d'un simple regard me faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Mais mon attention fut reporté sur Max qui allait de nouveau parler.

« Jason Voorhees... Hans Gruber, vous êtes accusés de complicité de meurtre envers notre leader et envers un membre de la faction des audacieux » dit Max.

Max venait de me lier à l'affaire. J'entendais les gens autour de moi se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette autre personne et un sentiment de panique commençait à s'installer en moi. Je ne voulais pas être l'attraction de cette faction, non, non, non, il ne fallait pas. J'étais certaine que si tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, ma divergence serait découverte et je serais alors exécutée. Et je me doutais bien que celui qui m'exécuterai serait sûrement un leader voir même peut-être Eric. Exécuté par l'homme que j'avais embrassé passionnément hier soir , quelle ironie.

« Calme-toi Kimberly, ça va allez, c'est bientôt terminé » me chuchota Amara.

« J'espère Amara, j'espère » chuchotais-je.

J'entendais les arguments de Hans et de Jason et je poussais un soupir de soulagement, il avait parlé de moi certes mais il n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom. Au moins c'était déjà cela, j'avais gagné un peu de répit mais pour encore combien de temps je ne le savais pas encore. Je ressentais un mauvais pressentiment concernant Adam mais je me disais que cela était seulement dû au fait qu'il avait essayé de me tuer la veille.

Je vis les leaders se regrouper pour aller voter. Les sanctions allaient du simple blâme à devenir un sans faction et je me mis à souhaiter qu'ils dégagent tous des les trois de la faction pour ma propre sécurité et pour préserver mon secret le plus longtemps possible. Pendant la délibération des leaders, les discussions entre les audacieux allaient bon train.

« Ça va Kim, tu as l'air toute pâle ?» demanda Mike.

« Euh, ça va ça va » dis-je.

« Hey mais tu étais au courant qu' Adam faisait parti des accusés » demanda Uriah.

« Je...Non...je ne savais pas » mentis-je.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ashley.

« Vous allez arrêter de la harceler, bon sang » s'emporta Amara.

« Eh calme-toi ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda Uriah.

« Rien, alors maintenant arrêter de lui casser les pieds, compris » dit Amara.

« Calme-toi Amara ça va aller, je te remercie » dis-je doucement.

Je vis Stefan me regardait bizarrement puis ensuite ouvrir la bouche en grand avant de la refermer. Je pus vois dans son regard qu'il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Amara s'était emportée pour si peu.

« Nom de dieu, c'est toi » dit Stefan.

« Tais-toi s'il te plaît » le suppliais-je.

Je vis les autres le regardait d'un air interrogateur avant enfin de comprendre quelques secondes plus tard que le fameux ''elle'' c'était moi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger et de m'interroger davantage car les leaders venait enfin de rendre leur verdict final.

« Après mûre réflexion, il a été décidé de votre sort. Jason et Hans allez combattre un des leaders pour absoudre votre crime » dit Max.

« Jusqu'à la mort ? » demanda Jason.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous jugions cela suffisant. Donc si vous abandonnez durant le combat, vous mourez c'est certain...Après le reste dépend de vous » dit Max.

Je fus quelque peu déçue de cette décision car cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient rester dans la faction à moins qu'ils ne meurent pendant le combat. Je secouais la tête, bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore. Je n'arrêtais pas de souhaiter de les voir mourir ou de les voir dégager de la faction. J'étais entrain de me transformer en une Ericka ou quoi.

Je vis Max retirer sa veste et s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce. Alors c'était lui qui allait combattre, je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un le rejoigne mais les autres restaient là en s'asseyant tranquillement pour admirer le spectacle.

La foule scandait le nom de Max tout en levant le poing en l'air en signe de soutien. Je vis Max scrutait la foule du regard et s'arrêtait à mon niveau. j'avais l'impression l'espace d'une seconde qu'il s'était arrêté uniquement sur moi mais cela devait être mon imagination.

Hans et Jason se mirent en position de combat devant Max. tout le monde retenait son souffle. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent se demandant comment faire pour battre ce leader.

« On a qu'à l'attaquer ensemble, il ne pourra rien faire » dit Hans.

« Okay, Banzaiii » hurla Jason.

Jason partit le premier sans attendre Hans et frappa d'un crochet du droit. Max attrapa son bras et le fit passer derrière lui et hop une jolie pirouette plus tard, Jason se trouvait par terre. Max lui balança un coup de pied dans le visage. Il allait de nouveau recommencer quand Hans le frappa au visage le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Max passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et du sang apparut. Il se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier. Hans regarda Jason se tenir le visage et l'aida a se relever.

« Idiot. Quand je te dis ensemble, c'est ensemble » dit Hans.

« désolé, je croyais que c'était une fausse tactique pour le duper » dit Jason.

Max les regardait attendant qu'ils attaquent de nouveau. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait presque de la situation.

« Bon, vous vous décidez, on n'a pas toute la journée » dit Max en regardant sa montre.

Le public hua les deux acolytes voyant la nullité de leur combat. Hans et Jason se regardèrent en hochant la tête et attaquèrent cette fois-ci ensemble. Ils se mirent de chaque côté de Max pour le déstabiliser.

Max commença à s'ennuyer et décida d'attaquer Jason. Il lui balança un uppercut au niveau de menton et on vit quelques dents voler le long de la pièce. Hans en profita pour attaquer Max au visage mais Max le vit arriver et lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac tout en se retournant. Hans recula de quelques pas et se retrouva le cul par terre se tenant le bide de douleur. Max se dirigea vers lui et le frappa au visage profitant qu'il était à terre. Il s'acharna de plusieurs coups de poings au visage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commença à devenir méconnaissable.

Mais Jason arriva et mis son bras autour du cou de Max pour l'arrêter et tenter sûrement de l'étrangler. Max se dégagea aussitôt de Hans inconscient. Jason serra du mieux qu'il pouvait mais n'était pas très doué au combat rapproché.

Max balança un coup de boule en arrière visant ainsi le nez déjà meurtri. Sous le coup de la douleur Jason le lâcha aussitôt. Max se retourna et tapa sur la gorge avec le flanc de sa main pour lui couper la respiration quelques secondes, puis il lui fila un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il allait de nouveau le frapper lorsqu'il vit que cela ne servait plus à rien. Il poussa simplement avec son index et Jason tomba au sol à moitié inconscient. **(NDLR : dsl vous avez dit que gt super nul pour les combats lol) **

« Bon je pense qu'on peut arrêter le massacre, sinon je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps » dit Max.

Une fois le combat terminé, des audacieux mirent Hans et Jason sur une civière. Vu leur état, c'était difficile à deviner s'ils étaient mort ou simplement inconscient, mais le soulèvement de leurs cage thoracique laissait deviner la deuxième option. Max s'essuya les mains couvert de sang avec une serviette et en profita pour la tamponner sur sa lèvre tuméfiée.

Il leva ensuite les deux bras en l'air au centre de la pièce et tout le monde l'acclama. Il se posa sur son siège pour souffler un peu et Eric prit sa place.

« Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminé, nous allons enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Adam Krueger c'est à ton tour de comparaître » dit Eric en souriant.

**Voila désolé du petit retard mais voici le chapitre. Désolé pour les scènes de combat mais comme je vous disais, je ne suis pas très doué la dedans lol. En tout cas j'attends vos impressions, suggestions savoir si cela vous a plu ou pas.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : fin de semaine vers le 11/12 octobre.**

**Oubliez pas Reviewté.**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes mais j'essaie de faire au max**

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont follower et m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris. **

**Chloemanga **: Merci, je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent à chaque publication.

**Lena **: Merci à toi d'aimer mon histoire. Eh oui moi aussi je kiffe Eric, c'est l'homme idéal mais malheureusement c'est un personnage pas un être humain lol.

**Keira **: Oh oui Eric va galérer pour se faire pardonner, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. La j'ai fait participé Max pour la première partie du tribunat mais ne t'inquiète pas Eric sera là pour la deuxième partie. Et le vrai Eric va revenir, tkt tkt. Oui pour répondre à ta question, même si tout le monde s'en doutait vu les indices que j'ai semais mais elle , ne le saura pas avant quelques chapitres encore. Sinon c'est génial si ton voyage s'est bien passé par contre t'exagère, tu aurais pu nous ramener le soleil, tu as vu le temps pourri qu'on a en ce moment vilaine fille va lol.

**Kathleen** **M**.**AGIE **: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. J'ai tous les droit hihihi. Alors écoute, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire valait assez pour que tu restes plusieurs nuits à veiller pour pouvoir être la première à lire. Je suis flattée de l'honneur que tu m'as fait, et désolé que tu ai été crevé au boulot par ma faute. Désolé d'avoir cassé le rythme d'écriture mais dis-toi que je ne pouvais pas tenir éternellement à publier 1 chapitre par jour, j'ai tenu presque 15 jours c po mal lol.

Oui je trouve que combiner les POV permet d'avoir les ressentis des différents personnages dans une même scène car malheureusement, tu as le son (écrit) mais pas l'image lol. Pour les chapitres, je vais publie chapitres par semaine. Les publications sont principalement le soir.

Pour le happy end, je ne sais pas encore, je suis même pas à la moitié de l'histoire, j'invente au fur et à mesure des chapitres mdr. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce que demain sera fait lol.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre du tribunat te plaira. L'évolution de leur relation risque de te déplaire dans le prochain chapitre lol. Et Pour Max, ben je sais pas encore lol, je le garde sous le coude pour l'instant mdr. Merci encore de ton soutien.

**Eleb **: Ben pour l'instant Eric est encore calme, c'est Adam qui l'intéresse pas les deux zigotos lol. Pour les idées, j'ai l'aide d'une consultante géniale lol qui me donne ses avis avant la publication du chapitre. Oui Adam va prendre cher, du moins tout dépendra de la définition de ''cher'' lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oui pauvre Eric, mais bon il est pas si à plaindre je trouve lol. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a un peu changé mais c'est pour son bien. Pour Max, oui tu as raison, tel le petit poucet, j'ai semé des miettes d'indices pour voir si les gens allaient trouver ou pas lol. Contente que tu ais aimé l'entraînement,comme tu es la seule à m'avoir reviewté la dessus, je me demandais si c'était bien ou pas.

Elle te pose un soucis cette fin lol :D, moi je ne trouve pas lol, justement cela vous met dans l'excitation du prochain chapitre, je suis sur ainsi que vous lirez le suivant lol.

**Nanou13118 **: Merci que t'ai aimé le chapitre. Oui Kim va devoir parler avec Eric mais vu ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai quelques doutes la dessus mdr. Pour les abrutis, tu en a déjà 2 qui ont morflé, en reste encore un.

**Mercalli **: Hi hi, j'espère que le prochain te plaira et je n'en doute pas, cher consultante lol.

**Cyberguerre **: voilà le suivant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici la seconde partie du tribunat. À la fin du chapitre, je vous donnerais quelques pierres pour me lapider car vous allez sûrement me détester mdr.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

« Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminé, nous allons enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Adam Krueger c'est à ton tour de comparaître » dis-je en souriant.

J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de lui et le faire dégager de la faction. Je le faisais pour moi même mais inconsciemment je le faisais aussi pour elle. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à voir le visage de son meurtrier. Mais d'un autre côté, je me demandais si je devais être clément, car c'était quand même grâce à lui que je l'avais rencontré et que j'avais passé une nuit douce et magique.

Non non et non, je n'allais pas commencer à devenir sentimentale. Comment cette fille pouvait me changer de la sorte. Rien que de penser à elle et à ses lèvres douces et chaudes, je passais du grizzly sauvage à l'ours en peluche tout beau tout doux. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Si je ne me montrais pas comme j'étais habituellement, ma crédibilité serait perdu à jamais et plus personne ne me respecterait.

« Adam Krueger, tu es accusé de tentative de meurtre envers le chef des leaders, plus exactement envers moi » dis-je.

« Mensonge, je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« Ferme là » dis-je.

Je le voyais se débattre avec ses chaînes, il semblait énervé qu'on l'accusait de traîtrise ou c'était simplement le fait qu'on venait enfin de le démasquer.

« Donc, je disais, la faction t'accuse de tentative de meurtre envers Moi, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela Adam » demandais-je.

« Je suis innocent, vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ma soi disant culpabilité. Je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire. Il a tenté ou pas alors » demanda Connor en baillant.

« Je croyais que le tribunat accusé sur preuve. Tu ne réglerais pas une affaire personnelle par hasard » Soupçonna Adrian.

« M'accuserais-tu de mensonge, MOI le chef de la faction. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Adrian ou c'est toi qui sera à sa place » dis-je.

« Eric a bien des preuves de la culpabilité D'Adam et vous avez bien entendu Jason et Hans reconnaître les faits qui leur étaient reprochés » dit Max.

« Moi j'ai surtout entendu, je cite « _nous ne savions pas qu'en nous attaquant à « elle », nous nous serions attaqué à notre chef _» donc ils se sont attaqués à lui directement ou pas » s'impatienta Adrian.

Tout le public se mit à murmurer voyant les leaders commencer leur joute verbale. Tout le monde devait se poser la question de savoir si j'étais capable ou pas d'utiliser le tribunat à des fins personnelles. Et en toute objectivité, oui j'aurais pu, pour Adam j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il dégage de la faction et qu'il ne s'approche plus d'elle. Mais là, j'avais des preuves, j'avais son témoignage à elle et celui de Hans et Jason. Je savais qu'Adrian m'en voulait toujours que j'ai pris la suite de Max mais pas à ce point là, pas au point de douter de ma parole concernant la validité de ce tribunat

« Bon, bon, bon, cela commence à me faire mal à vos oreilles à vous entendre. Écoutons la version d'Adam puis nous voterons. Vous êtes tous d'accord » demanda Connor.

Les leaders se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un accord commun.

« Bon Adam, continue ton histoire. Pourquoi penses-tu que l'on t'a accusé à tort de tentative de meurtre envers notre leader » dit Connor.

« Je demande à ce qu'on me relâche pour que je puisse prendre la parole devant tout le monde. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir au contraire je compte me défendre contre ses fausses accusations » dit Adam.

« On ne peut pas le libérer » dit Max.

« Ta peur que le gringalet se sauve en courant » dit Adrian en riant.

« Très bien libère-le s'il veut s'exprimer » lâchais-je.

Je savais bien que cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Si j'avais été contre, les gens auraient pu penser que j'avais une dent contre lui. Les chaînes d'Adam tombèrent au sol et il se dirigea calmement vers le centre de la pièce. Je vis qu' Adam s'était calmé et arboré un sourire qui ne disait rien qu'il vaille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant son verdict.

« Merci Adrian. Je vous disais donc que je n'ai en aucun cas tenté de tuer Eric. Je me suis défendu lorsqu'il m'a agressé pensant que j'allais la tuer elle. Par contre c'est vrai, j'allais vraiment la tuer... » dit Adam.

« Tu vois, tu avoues ton crime enfin » dit Max en lui coupant la parole.

« Non laissez-moi terminé Max. je disais que j'avais essayé de la tuer, ce qui est vrai certes, sauf que cela n'est pas pour les raisons auquel vous pensez. »Dit Adam.

Le public buvait chaque parole d'Adam attendant la suite avec grande impatience se demandant encore quel rebondissement il allait encore se produire. Je jeta un œil vers Kim et je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle avait l'air inquiète de la suite des événements.

« Je disais, les raisons pour laquelle j'ai essayé de tuer cette fille, c'est parce que c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire un coup d'état envers notre chef. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle allait le séduire pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le tuer. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas continuer, elle m'a frappé et c'est là qu' Eric est arrivé. Et cela à marchait car Eric m'a attaqué pour la sauver et de ce que je sais cela a été très chaud entre eux cette nuit là » dit Adam en souriant.

Ni une ni deux, je me dirigeais vers lui et lui balançait mon poing dans la figure. Il avait dépassé les bornes et je ne pouvais plus supporter davantage. Il se jeta sur moi en me donnant un coup de boule dans l'estomac. J'en profitais pour lui balancer mon coude dans son dos plusieurs fois pendant que lui me maltraité les côtes avec ses poings. Le public hurlait de joie. Généralement on se fichait du pourquoi de chaque combat, tant que l'on voyait des combats, nous étions les plus heureux de la planète. Je commençais à sentir la douleur dans mes côtes il fallait que je réagisse alors je l'attrapais par la ceinture et partit en roulade arrière l'emmenant avec moi. Il se retrouvait sur le dos et j'en profitait pour me retrouver sur lui et le frapper au visage. Mais il enfonça ses doigts dans mes yeux, me faisant arrêter mes coups et il en profita pour se relever.

« Eric arrête, nous n'avons pas voté, tu ne peux pas décider de son sort encore » dit Max.

« Il a raison, si tu continues le combat, il sera disculpé. Tu connais les règles Eric » dit Connor.

« Alors votons »dis-je en m'essuyant le visage.

Bien que j'aurais continué ce combat sans hésité, je ne pouvais le garder dans la faction car il pourrait recommencer et cette fois-ci réussir sa mutinerie. Je les regardais se concerter sur le sort de ce type. Pour moi tout était déjà décidé avant même le début de cette mascarade. Je le voyais attendre le verdict d'un air incertain.

« Pas besoin de réfléchir pour moi, sans faction direct » dis-je.

« Sans faction pour moi aussi » dit Quatre.

« Je choisis de lui laisser une chance, Combat » dit Connor.

« Combat également » dit Adrian.

Il ne restait plus que Max. je me doutait qu'il allait choisir comme nous mais pourtant j'avais l'estomac serré attendant sa réponse.

« Désolé Adam, mais tu vas dégager de la base. Je vote Sans faction » dit Max.

Tout le monde se tue au verdict de la réponse. Beaucoup étaient heureux, joyeux, surpris, étonné, outré. Toutes les émotions passaient dans les différents regards de la salle. Habituellement les audacieux qui devenaient des sans factions étaient des gens qui abandonnaient pendant leur initiation.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis innocent. Vous m'aviez déjà condamné avant même le début du procès, n'est-ce pas. C'est de ta faute Eric » dit Adam.

« Non c'est de ta faute, c'est toi ici le seul responsable » dis-je.

« J'avais raison, tu n'es pas digne de diriger cette faction. Alors oui je vais partir mais tu n'auras pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. » dit Adam.

« Fais attention à tes paroles Adam, tu es encore chez les audacieux ici » dis-je.

« Tu crois me faire peur Eric Matthews, tu te trompes. Et je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant » dit Adam.

Je le vis sourire et je me disais que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il regarda les gens autour de lui et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Il s'arrêta net dans une direction précis et malheureusement je savais ou il s'était arrêté et plus précisément qui il regardait.

« Chers frères et sœurs, il a été décidé que je n'étais plus digne de faire partie de cette faction car j'ai osé dire tout haut ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent tout bas. Eric n'est pas digne d'être un leader. Mais il a fait quelques chose de plus grave encore, il a enfreint une règle importante de la faction. Il est sortit avec une novice en formation Kimberly O'Maley ici présente devant vous (la montrant du doigt). Cette même personne que j'ai voulu tuer pour m'avoir avoué qu'elle en voulait à la vie de notre leader. C'est elle qui aurait du être jugé et non ma propre personne, mais ses sentiments ont influencé son jugement (montrant Eric)» dit Adam.

Tout le monde regardait Kimberly essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans les paroles d' Adam. Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Je pris une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche. Il fallait que je règle la situation et vite.

**POV Kim. **

« Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminé, nous allons enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Adam Krueger c'est à ton tour de comparaître » dit Eric.

Ça y est Adam allait être enfin jugé pour son crime envers moi et les menaces envers Eric. Je souhaitais plus que tout que les leaders virent Adam une bonne fois pour toute, car à chaque fois que je voyais son visage, je voyais le visage de l'homme qui avait tenté de me tuer sur cette passerelle.

« Adam Krueger, tu es accusé de tentative de meurtre envers le chef des leaders, plus exactement envers moi » dit Eric.

« Mensonge, je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« Ferme là » dit Eric.

Je voyais Adam s'énerver et se débattre comme un animal sauvage. Comment ce type pouvait avoir deux personnalités différentes : une douce comme un agneau et l'autre violente, mauvaise. D'un autre côté, Eric était pareil, à croire que j'étais vouée à aimer que des bad boys. Et puis chez les audacieux, il fallait pas non plus s'attendre à trouver un prince charmant tout beau tout mielleux. Si j'avais voulu ce genre de type, je serais partit chez les fraternelles et leur mode peace and love.

« J'espère que tu vas nous expliquer cette affaire tout à l'heure » demanda Uriah.

« Euh...oui, je vous expliquerais tout promis mais pas maintenant, pas ici, stp Uriah » dis-je.

« Oui, elle a raison, c'est pas le moment, ne commence pas » dit Amara.

« Chut, ils parlent » dit Joey en mangeant du pop-corn.

« Donc, je disais, la faction t'accuse de tentative de meurtre envers Moi, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela Adam » demanda Eric

« Je suis innocent, vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ma soi disant culpabilité. Je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore. Il a tenté ou pas alors » demanda Connor en baillant.

« Je croyais que le tribunat accusé sur preuve. Tu ne réglerais pas une affaire personnelle par hasard » Soupçonna Adrian.

« M'accuserais-tu de mensonge, MOI le chef de la faction. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Adrian ou c'est toi qui sera à sa place » dit Eric.

« Eric a bien des preuves de la culpabilité D'Adam et vous avez bien entendu Jason et Hans reconnaître les faits qui leur étaient reprochés » dit Max.

« Moi j'ai surtout entendu, je cite « _nous ne savions pas qu'en nous attaquant à « elle », nous nous serions attaqué à notre chef _» donc ils se sont attaqués à lui directement ou pas » s'impatienta Adrian.

J'observais la joute verbale entre les leaders. Cet Adrian ne m'inspirait pas confiance mais vraiment pas. Bon sang, Adam avait tenté de me tuer et avait proféré des menaces envers Eric mais cela n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire. Comme-ci il aurait fallu amener Eric mort pour qu'enfin il réalise que c'était vrai. Le temps passa et enfin ils allaient voter et toute cette affaire serait enfin terminé pour de bon. Un problème en moins à régler, me resterait le problème le plus important, le problème ERIC. Il fallait que je parle avec lui à la fin de ce tribunat, je devais mettre les choses au clair et savoir si il y aurait une suite à notre histoire ou pas.

Adam fut libéré pour qu'il puisse expliquer sa soi disant version des faits. Il avait l'air si innocent au milieu de la pièce que j'aurais pu croire à sa non culpabilité si je n'avais pas été actrice de sa tentative de meurtre.

« Merci Adrian. Je vous disais donc que je n'ai en aucun cas tenté de tuer Eric. Je me suis défendu lorsqu'il m'a agressé pensant que j'allais la tuer elle. Par contre c'est vrai, j'allais vraiment la tuer... » dit Adam.

« Tu vois, tu avoues ton crime enfin » dit Max en lui coupant la parole.

« Non laissez-moi terminé Max. je disais que j'avais essayé de la tuer, ce qui est vrai, sauf que cela n'est pas pour les raisons auquel vous pensez. »Dit Adam.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. En quoi le fait d'avouer qu'il avait essayé de me tuer allait jouer en sa faveur et le libérer. C'était à ni rien comprendre. A moins qu'il ne joue un double jeu. Cela avait l'air de marcher car les gens buvaient chacune de ses paroles et cela m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Je disais, les raisons pour laquelle j'ai essayé de tuer cette fille, c'est parce que c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire un coup d'état envers notre chef. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle allait le séduire pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le tuer. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas continuer, elle m'a frappé et c'est là qu' Eric est arrivé. Et cela à marchait car Eric m'a attaqué pour la sauver et de ce que je sais cela a été très chaud entre eux cette nuit là » dit Adam en souriant.

J'ouvrais grand la bouche outré d'entendre les propos d'Adam. Il osait m'accuser d'avoir tenté de monter un plan pour tuer Eric et que pour cela, je l'avais séduis pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le tuer. Je tournais le regard et vit le restant du groupe qui m'observait d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous pensez quand même pas... » dis-je.

« Non non, t'inquiète, je le sais tu n'es pas comme ça, hein les amis » dit Amara.

« Oui ne t'inqui... » dit Stefan.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rebondissement avait eu lieu un peu plus bas. Eric venait de frapper Adam et une bagarre commença entre eux deux. Tout le monde avait l'air amusé de cette situation, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Finalement Max mit fin au combat au bout d'un moment et ils décidèrent de procéder au vote le plus rapidement possible.

« Désolé Adam, mais tu vas dégager de la base. Je vote Sans faction » dit Max.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Enfin le verdict venait de tomber, je ne verrais plus son visage dans la base et je n'aurais plus à regarder chaque fois derrière mon épaule au moindre bruit.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis innocent. Vous m'aviez déjà condamné avant même le début du procès, n'est-ce pas. C'est de ta faute Eric » dit Adam.

« Non c'est de ta faute, c'est toi ici le seul responsable » dis-je.

« Tu crois me faire peur Eric Matthews, tu te trompes. Et je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant » dit Adam.

Je regardais Adam et une boule à l'estomac se formait dans mon ventre. Je commençais à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que Adam allait faire. Comment il pouvait retourner la situation maintenant qu'il était condamné. Je le vis scruter la salle du regard et s'arrêter sur moi. Oui c'était bien moi qu'il observait attentivement. Et ce qui suivit était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Chers frères et sœurs, il a été décidé que je n'étais plus digne de faire partie de cette faction car j'ai osé dire tout haut ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent tout bas. Eric n'est pas digne d'être un leader. Mais il a fait quelques chose de grave, il a enfreint une règle importante de la faction. Il est sortit avec une novice en formation Kimberly O'Maley ici présente devant vous (la montrant du doigt). Cette même personne que j'ai voulu tuer pour m'avoir avouer qu'elle en voulait à la vie de notre leader. C'est elle qui aurait du être jugé et non ma propre personne, mais ses sentiments ont influencé son jugement (montrant Eric)» dit Adam.

Je sentis tous les regards braquaient sur moi. Je me sentais devenir toute petite et un sentiment intense de malaise s'installa en moi. J'avais envie de partir en courant et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger, j'étais paralysée, pétrifiée. J'ouvrais la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son et je la refermais aussitôt. Il fallait que je me défende, il fallait que je réagisse. Mais Eric me sortit de mes pensées en s'adressant au reste de la faction.

« Bon je crois que je ne vais plus cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Tu as gagné Adam, je vais avouer devant la faction entière que je sors avec une novice. » dit Eric.

« Alors j'avais raison. Vous voyez » dit Adam.

« Oui et d'ailleurs je dois te remercier, car si tu n'avais pas essayé de la tuer, je n'aurais pas passer la nuit la plus magique de ma vie. »dit Eric.

Je le vis me regarder d'un regard intense et ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi me regardait t-il de cette façon si intense que je sentais des papillons bouger dans mon ventre.

« Kimberly, nous nous connaissons depuis peu. Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer depuis le début de ta formation. D'ailleurs tu l'as bien cherché aussi à toujours me mettre en rogne. Mais hier soir sous cette pluie et cet orage qui grondait, nous nous sommes embrassés et je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi vivant, aussi humain. Tu as fait ressortir l'humanité qui est en moi. Tu vois ce qui est bien alors que les autres ne me voient uniquement comme un tyran. Tu es le 'Yang' qui manquait à mon 'Yin'. Tu es mon oxygène, mon Ericka. Alors oui je ne vais plus me cacher et devant le reste de la faction, je te demande de devenir officiellement ma petite amie. Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Eric.

Mon dieu Eric venait de me faire une déclaration d'amour et qui plus est devant toute la faction et devant les leaders. Tout le monde me regardait, il fallait que je réponde. Mon dieu, mon rêve devenait réalité, j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour avec Eric. J'ouvris la bouche pour enfin lui répondre car je voyais dans son regard que l'attente de ma réponse le rendais nerveux.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je le vis de nouveau parler.

« Oui j'ai fait semblant de sortir avec elle Adam, tu as raison... » commença Eric.

Quoi. Ce n'est pas possible. Tout le discours d'Eric venait de mon imagination, c'était moi qui avait imaginé ce scénario de happy end et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Non non non. Je secouais la tête et essayait de me concentrer sur les vraies paroles d'Eric.

« …...C'était mon plan. Quand j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec toi, j'ai fais mon enquête car je savais que tu m'en voulais depuis notre initiation ensemble et que tu avais des plans pour tenter de me tuer. Alors oui j'ai approché cette fille dans le seul but de l'interroger sur tes intentions et savoir si elle connaissait ton plan... Je ne suis pas fou quand même, tout le monde me connaît assez dans cette base pour savoir que je ne sors pas ''un'' déjà avec une novice et ''deux'' qui plus ai est une gamine. Au fil de mon enquête, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était simplement qu'une idiote tombée amoureuse de toi et qu'elle ne savait rien d'autre sur ton plan... Vous avez d'autres questions ou on peut virer cet abruti de la faction illico presto » dit Eric.

Tout le monde criait en signe de soutien et d'acception de la sentence. J'étais de mon côté abattue, j'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je me retenais de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas montrer que cela m'avait blessé au plus profond de mon cœur. Le peu d'amour que j'avais ressenti pour lui s'était transformé en rage et en haine. J'avais été humilié en public et tout le monde avait l'air heureux autour de moi sauf mes amis et en particulier Amara, à qui j'avais raconté la nuit que j'avais passé dans l'appartement d'Eric.

« Kim... Tu vas bien ? » demanda Amara.

« Je voudrais m'enfouir dans le sol et disparaître de la Terre » dis-je en hoquetant.

« Calme-toi, tu dois être forte et ne rien montrer devant lui. D'accord. D'Accord » insista Amara.

« D'accord »dis-je.

« Euh, vous voulez bien m'expliquer car là j'y comprends plus rien » dit Kyle.

« Vous comprenez jamais rien les garçons, c'est toujours pareil » dit Ashley en soupirant.

La foule se dispersa pour suivre Adam qui allait dégager de la faction. Mais moi je restais immobile, repensant encore aux paroles d'Eric qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je le vis d'ailleurs partir avec les autres leaders sans un seul regard vers ma direction. Le seul qui posa un regard vers moi fut Max qui me regardait d'un air à la fois désolé et énervé. Ce dont je ne comprenais pas trop le sens. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'allais pouvoir bientôt revoir ma mère dans un ou deux jours lors de la rencontre parents-enfants. J'avais besoin de ma mère pour me consoler de mon chagrin d'amour. Enfin amour à sens unique comme il s'était joué de moi. il avait raison, quel idiote j'étais.

**Merci au nouvelles followers et merci aux anciennes qui continuent toujours de me suivre. **

**Voilà les pierres sont dans vos mains. Vous allez me les jeter ou pas. Pitié soyez sympa avec moi. Ne me cassez pas mes lunettes mdr ni mes doigts sinon je pourrais plus écrire. **

**Par contre j'accepte que vous me lapidiez avec des REVIEWS lol. **

**Hihihihihi. **

**Prochain chapitre dici 16/17 octobre si tout va bien.**

**Sayatsukiyomi **: La voilà, j'espère que la suite ta plu. bises

**Mercylily **: Mais c'est qu'elle me donnerait des ordres la vilaine lol, tu vas voir, je vais me venger

**Manollina **: Oui je sais j'aime vous sentir frustrer lol. Je vous ai en mon pouvoir lol hahahahahaha (c'est censé être un rire diabolique lol)

**LittleFlicka **: Merci, c'est moi qui suis impressionnée de tant de superlatif positif. Alors tu en a pensé quoi de ce revirement de situation dans leur relation. Çà t'as plu ou pas.

**Keira **: Merci car j'avoue je suis hyper super méga nul pour décrire ce genre de chose mdr. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire découvrir a Eric la vérité sur la relation Max / Kim. Je pense faire découvrir d'abord à elle et ensuite à lui voir pourquoi pas les deux en même temps j'hésite encore. Oui tu as raison le bannissement est trop doux mais dis-toi une chose Adam reste en vie, donc il y a une possibilité qu'on le retrouve dans un prochain chapitre.

**CarOwliine **: Contente que tu approuves mon choix, de toute façon, tu n'avais pas le choix lol hihihi. J'espère que le verdict d'Adam te convient. Sinon tu avais juste vis à vis de ton pressentiment. Mais était-ce ceux à quoi tu t'attendais ?.

**Mihn **: Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire. Je te comprends, il fait pas beau dans le sud de la France aussi.

**BellaMcCarthy **: En ce qui concerne le tribunat, j'ai voulu instaurer une sanction qui ne servirait à rien chez les audacieux mais que les autres factions auraient voulut pour pouvoir rester impartial vu qu'habituellement ce sont les sincères qui gèrent le tribunal.

J'espère que tu seras contente. Je ne comptais pas le faire combattre contre Eric, mais bon, comme tu avais l'air presque de me supplier par écrit. Je ne pouvais pas refuser lol. Donc voilà ta toute petite confrontation imprévue mais t'inquiète Adam reste toujours dans ma tête, tu le reverras bientôt mais « quand » c'est la grande question. Merci pour ton commentaire sur la scène de combat. Perso j'arrive à la visualiser dans ma tête mais c'est de l'écrire qui est difficile, de trouver les bons mots qui feront que les gens verront la scène comme toi.

**Jeanne **: Oui Herbivores lol. C'est en lisant ton review que je me suis rendu compte que le correcteur Ortho m'avait dupé mdr. Donc merci à toi. Et en y repensant Jason Herbivores, c'était un bon nom de méchant mdr hihihihi.

**Eleb **: Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu lises la suite pour avoir des impressions, suggestions ou toute autre review :D.


	18. Chapter 18 : le tribunat (fin)

**Bon suis toujours vivante, cool. Désolé si vous n'avez pas apprécié la réaction à Eric mais je vous avais prévenu et vous m'avez demandé de le rendre plus méchant donc il faut savoir mdr hihihihihi. Je crois que plus j'écris cette histoire plus j'aime mon côté sadique. Sur ce**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

« …...C'était mon plan. Quand j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec toi, j'ai fais mon enquête car je savais que tu m'en voulais depuis notre initiation ensemble et que tu avais des plans pour tenter de me tuer. Alors oui j'ai approché cette fille dans le seul but de l'interroger sur tes intentions et savoir si elle connaissait ton plan... Je ne suis pas fou quand même, tout le monde me connaît assez dans cette base pour savoir que je ne sors pas ''un'' déjà avec une novice et ''deux'' qui plus ai est une gamine. Au fil de mon enquête, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était simplement qu'une idiote tombée amoureuse de toi et qu'elle ne savait rien d'autre sur ton plan... Vous avez d'autres questions ou on peut virer cet abruti de la faction illico presto » dis-je.

Je venais de lâcher une bombe devant tout le monde. Je savais que je regretterais ses paroles toute ma vie, mais c'était la seule solution. Adam avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec une novice...tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa formation. Cela évitait ainsi les favoritismes pendant l'initiation. Sinon les autres leaders auraient pu décider de la faire dégager.

Je vis Quatre me regarder avec un drôle d'air qui ne me disait rien qu'il vaille. Je sentais que j'allais avoir une discussion avec lui une fois Adam hors de la faction. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus c'était le regard de Max, un regard comme si je l'avais énervé, blessé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore et quel était sa relation avec elle. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse mon enquête.

Nous étions arrivé devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'entrée de la base. Tous les audacieux nous avaient suivi. Max balança un baluchon composé de vêtements appartenant à Adam. On étaient sadique mais au moins on ne le laissait pas partir à poil.

« Dégage maintenant, c'est terminé pour toi, définitivement et que l'on ne te revoit jamais »dit Eric.

« Vous n'avez pas fini avec moi, mais j'ai déjà gagné une bataille contre toi Eric, et crois moi je t'aurais un jour, je t'aurais avec ou sans elle. »dit Adam.

« Allez casse toi avant que je ne te refasse le portrait » dit Max.

Je vis la porte se refermer sur Adam, voilà il ne faisait plus partit des nôtres c'était terminé pour de bon. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'expliquer sur les raisons de mon acte mais cela n'aurait servit à rien pour l'instant, elle devait tellement avoir la rage contre moi que si je me pointais, je suis sur qu'elle serait capable de me tirer dessus à bout portant. Rien qu'a l'idée de la voir une arme à la main je me mis à sourire l'imaginant en James Bond girl. Mais Max me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« T'es vraiment un sale con »dit Max.

« Quoi encore » dis-je.

« Comment as-tu osé lui faire cela » demanda Max.

« Et toi, pourquoi la défends-tu, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureuse d'elle par hasard » dis-je.

Non, Max ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle. Non n'importe quelle fille mais pas elle. Et puis elle aurait pu être sa fille vu leur différence d'âge. Mais je le voyais sur la défensive et cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important. Sentant un mal de tête arriver, je décidais d'aller me reposer dans mes quartiers, mais c'était sans compter sur Quatre qui entra sans frapper.

« Non mais tu nous as fait quoi là » demanda Quatre.

« Quoi j'ai dis la vérité » rétorquais-je.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est quoi cette comédie à la con que tu nous a joué » demanda Quatre.

« Je fais ce que je veux que je sache, je suis le chef non » dis-je.

« Que tu te martyrise toi -même avec ton discours soit, mais pourquoi tu l'a blessé elle aussi, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela en public » dit Quatre.

« C'était le mieux pour elle, pour sa sécurité, elle aurait été viré de la faction sinon »dis-je.

« Moi je dirais plutôt que tu avais peur pour ta réputation de méchant tyrannique, que les gens sachent que tu as un cœur. »dit Quatre.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. Je n'ai pas peur » dis-je.

« Eric, bon sang, cela ne sert a rien de te voiler la face, tu vas en souffrir comme moi j'en ai souffert en m'avouant pas au départ que Tris me plaisait, il a fallu quelle se fasse agresser prés de la fosse pour que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments. Il a fallut presque que je la perde pour me rendre compte que je tenais à elle » dit Quatre doucement.

« Dis pas de connerie, je ressentais peut être de l'attirance pour elle mais rien de plus. Je suis pas prêt à me caser crois-moi » dis-je

Quatre allait me répondre lorsque la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître une furie blonde.

« Non mais tu te fous de la gueule, Eric, c'est quoi cette scène de théâtre au tribunat » hurla Tris.

« Casse toi tris, suis pas d'humeur » dis-je.

« Oh non je ne me barrerais pas Eric Matthews, non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu l'attires dans tes griffe, et tu la jettes comment une vielle chaussette mais au lieu de faire cela dans les règles, tu le fais en public, tu ne te rend pas compte que tu viens de l'humilier devant tout le monde, que cela va lui coller à la peau comme étant une autre de tes conquêtes auquel tu t'en fichais comme cette Tatiana de merde »dit Tris.

« Ne la compare pas à Tatiana, elle ne lui ressemble en rien » hurlais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

« Alors pourquoi tu lui as fait cela » dit Tris en se calmant.

« C'est ma vie que je sache, j'en fais ce que je veux avec » dis-je.

« Peut être mais tu n'avais pas le droit de foutre la sienne en l'air pour satisfaire ton ego de macho » dit Tris.

«Tris calme toi maintenant s'il te plaît » dit quatre en se tenant l'arête du nez.

« Sinon je vais te faire dégager de chez moi en vitesse »dis-je.

« Pas la peine, je pars de moi même mais je n'abandonnerais pas crois moi Eric » dit Tris en partant.

Tris partit en claquant la porte. Bon sang, elle disait vrai. Tout était vrai. Mais sur le moment je pensais que cela était une bonne idée mais pas assez bonne malheureusement. Quatre me regardait d'un air calme.

« Tu sais que Tris a raison, je le vois dans ton regard. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant » demanda Quatre.

« Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de rattraper ma connerie mais je suis moi, et j'avoue je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux rien faire, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la seconde étape de la formation. Tant qu'elle ne passe pas la première épreuve, je ne vais plus l'approcher, je n'ai plus le choix »dit Eric.

« Et ton entraînement perso » demanda Quatre.

« Je pense que je ne vais pas le continuer. Et puis je crois qu'elle ne voudra pas que je l'entraîne vu ma prestation de toute à l'heure »dis-je en souriant.

« Je peux t'aider, Tris peut t'aider, tu le sais. Si tu as besoin, on est là » dit Quatre.

Quatre partit me laissant seul à repenser à cette situation et à comment je pourrais rattraper mon erreur si rattrapable elle était.

**POV Kim.**

Tout le monde partit pour voir expulser Adam. Je restais là immobile attendant que tout le monde s'en aille puis je pris la direction du dortoir ou le restant du groupe me suivit. J'allais directement sur mon lit et pris mon oreiller dans mes bras tout en me balançant. Je vis sous l'oreiller les vêtements que Eric m'avait passé chez lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Puis je repensais au tribunat et sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Eric, explique nous » demanda Mike.

« Oui on veut savoir, tu as voulu tuer Eric » demanda Joey.

« Mais non , jamais j'aurais tenté ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est Adam qui a voulut le tuer pas moi »dis-je.

« Joey si c'est pour dire connerie casse toi, okay » dit Amara.

«C'est bon , j'ai rien dit, je m'interroge c'est tout » dit Joey gêné.

« Pourquoi il a fais cela, je n'ai rien fait pourtant maintenant tout le monde va me regarder comme l'idiote du village. » dis-je.

« Ça va aller, c'était peut-être une façon de te protéger » dit Amara.

« Oui, Amara a peut-être raison. Adam à dit qu'un leader ne pouvait pas sortir avec une novice tant qu'elle est encore en formation » dit Stefan.

« Et tu crois qu'il m'a protégé en m'humiliant devant la faction entière. Mais tu te fous de ma gueule Stefan » hurlais-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Oh calme-toi, je n'y suis pour rien, j'émets juste des hypothèses » dis Stefan en levant les mains.

« C'est vrai. Après tu sais Eric n'a jamais été...disons...humain. On la toujours connu sans pitié sans cœur » dit Uriah.

« Eh puis, tu sais Eric à la même caractère que sa mère. Alors c'est dur de savoir s'il possède un cœur mais peut-être est-il enfermé et tu en serais la clef » dit Kyle.

« Attends, sa mère , qui est-ce? » demandais-je.

« Sérieux, tu ne connais pas la mère d'Eric. Elle se prénomme Jeannine Matthews. C'est la chef de la factions des érudits. Tu sais bien qu'Eric est un transfert tout comme toi » dit Kyle.

Un frisson de peur me parcourra le corps. Jeannine Matthews était la mère d'Eric. J'étais sortit si on pouvait qualifier notre début de relation ainsi avec le fils de la femme qui persécute les divergents donc moi. Si Eric avait découvert ma véritable identité, j'aurais été dans de beaux draps. Donc dans un sens, son sketch m'avait servit de protection pour mon secret. Mais j'allais me venger, comment je ne savais pas encore mais il allait payer le prix de mon humiliation.

« Écoute cela ne sert a rien de penser à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure » dit Amara.

« Ta raison j'ai besoin d'un verre pour me détendre. On sort au Furious ce soir ? » demandais-je.

« Ouais, cela te fera du bien de bouger » dit Uriah.

Oui cela me ferait du bien de bouger. J'allais répondre à Uriah quelque chose quand le restant des transferts entrèrent dans le dortoir et plus exactement Sandy et Robert.

« Tiens voilà la pute de service d'Eric, pardon sa serpillière » dit Sandy.

« Ouais, comment elle pouvait croire qu'avec son physique, elle pourrait séduire un leader, qui plus est, le chef des audacieux » dit Robert en riant.

Elle osait me traiter de pute de service mais pour qui se prenait cette garce. J'allais lui rétorquer une insulte quand Uriah prit les devants

« ferme la Sandy. Les langues de vipères n'ont rien à faire ici » dit Uriah.

« Hihi moi au moins je sors pas avec n'importe qui » dit Sandy.

A ce moment là, un type entra dans le dortoir et je reconnus tout de suite le gars que j'avais frappé dans le train au tout début de mon aventure. Ce même type qu'Eric avait combattu pour soi disant me défendre. Encore un de ses mensonges. Néanmoins je voyais qu'Eric lui avait laissé une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Je le voyais poser son bras sur l'épaule de Sandy. Bon sang, mes deux ennemis ensemble, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux se finir.

« Deux gros cons et fouille-merde ensemble. Cela ne m'étonne pas » dit Ashley.

« T'as un problème, Grognasse » dit Matt.

« Fais gaffe tronche de cake ou tu vas le regretter » dit Ashley se dirigeant vers Matt.

Mais Kyle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en l'enlaçant de ses bras et en lui murmurant de se calmer

« Calme-toi ma Douce, sinon tu vas t'abîmer tes jolies mains de déesse » murmura Kyle.

« Ouais t'as raison, je ne vais pas me casser un ongle pour ce con » dit Ashley se calmant.

« Ouais c'est ça pétochard, restez là ou vous êtes et il y aura pas de bobos » dit Matt.

Puis les deux tourtereaux partis nous laissant enfin seuls. Ashley bouillonnait encore de rage qu'on aurait pu voir sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles.

« Non mais, c'est quoi cette idiot de **$ù**ù*^$*ù$^*ù* » dit Ashley.

« Calme-toi, il est partit cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver » dit Kyle.

« Ouais mais la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui refais la tête octogonale » dit Ashley.

« C'est la tête au carré. Et après on dit que c'est moi le rigolo de service » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde se mit à rire d'Ashley moi y compris. Cela me fit un bien fou et toute ma rage disparu pendant quelques minutes, laissant la place à la tristesse et à l'incompréhension. Il fallait que je m'isole alors je me levais de mon lit et me diriger vers la sortie du dortoir.

« Ou vas-tu comme ça » demanda Mike.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air seule, un moment. Ça va aller, on se retrouve au réfectoire pour dîner » dis-je.

Puis je partis sans demander mon reste et me dirigea sur un toit de la faction. Au moins là, je pouvais respirer de l'air frais sans avoir besoin d'un audacieux confirmé pour m'accompagner en dehors de la faction. J'étais accoudé sur la corniche du toit. Bien que j'avais le vertige, mon esprit était tellement occupé à penser plein de chose que ma phobie du vide était comme qui dirait mis en mode pause. Je poussais un soupir de tristesse quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas sauter, j'espère »demanda l'inconnu.

Je me retournais pour voir Tris en face de moi d'un air souriant. Sourire que je ne pus que lui retourner en retour.

« Je vais peut être attendre de revoir ma mère avant de sauter cela te convient »dis-je.

« Yep merci »dit-elle en riant.

Elle me rejoignit près de la corniche et regardas en contre-bas.

« Je croyais que tu avais le vertige »demanda Tris.

Aussitôt je sentis des fourmillements dans mes jambes et décidais de m'asseoir. Ma peur venait de se remettre en marche si je puis dire. Tris s'assit à côté de moi et nous restâmes silencieuses pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors comment te sens-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Comment je devrais me sentir à ton avis, heureuse » dis-je.

« Désolé, mauvaise question. Que ressens-tu ? » dit-elle.

« Je me sens trahie. Tout ce qui a été dit sur moi est totalement faux et pourtant cela va me coller à la peau »dis-je.

« Alors il ne te reste qu'un moyen » dit Tris.

« Lequel » demandais-je.

« Tu vas devoir te venger de l'affront que tu as subit sur celui qui en est l'auteur »dit-elle.

« Adam. Mais il n'est plus dans la faction » dis-je.

« Mais non idiote, je parlais d'Eric » dit Tris en riant.

« Mais c'est notre chef, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il pourrait se retourner contre moi et cela aggraverait mon cas » dis-je en l'interpellant.

« T'inquiète ici une vengeance est une vengeance qu'elle que soit le coupable. Donc si j'étais toi, je me vengerais pendant les épreuves de la formation. Par exemple, pendant la capture du drapeau » dit-elle en levant le doigt.

« Comment ? »demandais-je.

« Déjà en battant Eric à ce jeu. Il tient toujours à gagner, pour lui c'est un sentiment de fierté qui flatte son ego. Et si en plus tu peux m'humilier dans sa défaite, c'est encore mieux. Je t'aiderais si tu le souhaite » dit Tris.

« Pourquoi tu fais cela pour moi, Tris »dis-je.

«Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi. Lors de mon arrivé ici, c'est moi qu'Eric a martyrisé et je n'ai pas pu encore en venger totalement »dit-elle.

« Comment ça, raconte »demandais-je.

« Eric m'en a fait bavé étant donné que j'étais une pète-sec comme toi. Par contre je ne l'énervais pas autant à le chercher à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas eu droit à ses cours particuliers que je sache » dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche en réfléchissant.

Je me mis à rire voyant sa bouille. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais cette fille. Au début j'étais triste lorsque je ne l'ai pas vu revenir après la cérémonie du choix. Je savais qu'elle était partit dans une autre faction mais je ne savais pas laquelle. Sa mère refusait d'en parler et son père n'en parlons pas. Il avait encore les nerfs que sa fille chérie soit partit de chez les altruistes pour aller ailleurs. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en la découvrant, me récupérant après avoir sauté du toit.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Dit-elle.

« Pour rien, simplement que nos échanges m'avaient manqué »dis-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaça. Puis elle me laissa seule me faisant promettre de ne pas sauter du toit avant de mettre venger d'Eric. Je secouais la tête pour chasser son image de mon esprit et réfléchissait à la manière de me venger de lui tout en restant dans la légalité. Je me mis à repenser à l'idée de Tris concernant la capture du drapeau et me dit que cela serait une parfaite couverture pour la vengeance. Chez moi, elle ne se mangera pas froide mais surgelé. Je me mis à rire toute seule puis descendit rejoindre les autres au réfectoire comme c'était presque l'heure de manger. Demain serait le grand jour, j'allais revoir ma mère et cela aller me permettre de passer une bonne soirée ce soir en compagnie de tous mes amis. Mais surtout demain j'allais pouvoir questionner ma mère sur ce fameux oncle inconnu au bataillon.

**Voila, voilà, petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter avant de publier celui de la rencontre parent/enfants d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

**Si vous avez des suggestions ou si vous voulez un idée précise dans les chapitres comme BellaMcCarthy qui voulait de nouveau un combat contre Adam. Dites moi et si je peux, j'insérerais l'idée dans le chapitre. Vous pouvez me laisser vos suggestions en PV ou en review.**

**Keira **: Merci de ta bienveillance Reine Keira. Sinon la raison d'Eric de vouloir jouer le preux chevalier est suffisante. Après Eric est maladroit et jeune donc il ne s'est pas s'y prendre correctement. Mais t'inquiète ils seront de nouveau ensemble mais pas avant la vengeance de Kim. Donc pas avant le jeu « capture the flag » hihihi. Il faut le faire un peu galérer le Ricounet.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Contente que le mini combat t'ai plu ainsi que la fausse déclaration t'ai fait sourire. C'était le but, j'avais envie de faire un faux happy end pour vous faire râler ensuite mdr. Eric a peut-être été un peu dur mais pensons qu'il est encore très jeune et ne connaît pas grand chose de la vie. Et d'un côté cela permet de créer une transition avec la rencontre parents/enfants pour aller câliner sa moman et poser quelques questions sur sa famille.

**Mercylily **: Tu as raison, je pourrais ne pas publier mais là je verrais apparaître chez moi dès le lendemain toutes les lectrices en colère me demandant la suite mdr. Ah bon, on est pas dans le pays des bisounours ah zut alors mdr.

**Nanou13118 **: Hihihi, eh oui c'était le but que tu y crois mais comme dit BellaMcCarthy, cela n'aurait pas été la vrai personnalité d'Eric si cela avait été la vrai version de l'histoire. Oui t'inquiète il va ramer et va en baver. Un affrontement peut-être mais pas obligatoirement physique.

**LittleFlicka **: t'inquiète moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé ce coup d'éclat mais il fallait bien un peu pimenter leur relation. Mais oui cela va finir par s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas, mais reste à savoir pendant combien de temps ça va durer.

**Eleb **: Merci. Par contre ne bave pas trop sinon tu va griller ton ordinateur lol. T'inquiète Max entre en scène au prochain chapitre. Elle va surmonter grâce à ses amis et à sa mère. Oui vengeance pendant le Capture the flag hihihihi.

**CarOwliine **: Oui Adam est et restera un enfoiré même dans les prochains chapitre car ils risque de revenir. Je t'es surprise AH. Mais en bien ou en mal ?. Oui Kim va se venger à sa manière en toute légalité. Comme je disais Eric est immature et sort tous ce qui lui passe dans la tête et réfléchit qu'après.

**Chloemanga **: Merci d'avoir aimé, j'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne commentes pas tous les chapitres, je ne vais pas te lapider mdr.


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici la préparation à la soirée au Furious et pour la rencontre parents/enfants, vous allez encore attendre un peu hihihi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je me retrouvais seul dans mon appartement à ressasser les événements qui s'étaient produit ses derniers jours. Récapitulons : 1) J'avais rencontré une novice qui m'avait tenu tête et qu'il m'avait menacé. Je repensais encore à sa menace de m'arracher mes piercings et me mit à sourire en revoyant l'expression de son visage. 2)Elle continuait de me tenir tête ET à me faire tourner la tête. 3) elle était sorti avec mon pire ennemi et l'avait embrassé devant moi. 4) Cet ennemi avait essayé de la tuer pour m'atteindre. 5) J'avais craqué et l'avait embrassé sur mon balcon. Baiser qu'elle avait répondu positivement. 6) Je venais en même pas une après midi de foutre tout en l'air à cause de mon ego de macho.

Bon sang, cette fille me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à penser normalement en sa présence, voire à penser tout court lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi. J'avais agi comme un imbécile et me demandait comment j'allais pouvoir rattraper le coup. Elle ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais m'adresser la parole et je pouvais le comprendre, je n'avais pas été tendre au tribunat. Je l'avais rejeté et humilié publiquement, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras. Mais comment lui expliquer que c'était pour sa sécurité, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Mon mal de tête revenait de nouveau. J'avais l'impression que trop réfléchir n'était pas bon pour mon cerveau quel ironie, moi un ex érudit. Je regardais ma montre et vit que c'était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Je me levais et me dirigeais au réfectoire. Bien que je n'avais pas faim, je pris quand même ma ration et allait me poser à une table tranquille mais c'était sans compter sur mes « amis » pour venir me faire chier. Je vis Zeke, Christina, Tris et Quatre venir s'installer avec moi.

«Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Zeke en me tapant sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir »demandais-je.

« Oh allez, dis-moi t'es heureux non, tu as enfin viré Adam de la faction » dit Zeke.

« Bon débarras »dis-je.

« Et cette fille, alors » dit Christina.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi putain. Foutez moi la paix c'est clair » dis-je en haussant la voix.

Je les vis se regarder mutuellement puis sourire comme-ci j'avais dit quelque chose qu'ils attendaient.

« Au fait, les évaluations de la première épreuve se termine dans quelques jours je crois » dit Zeke.

« Oui, on clôturera le classement juste après l'épreuve de la capture du drapeau » dit Quatre.

« D'ailleurs, certains transferts sont très bien classés » dit Christina.

« Ah ouais meilleurs que nos natifs, cela m'étonne. Je ne m'attendais pas à une bonne cuvée cette année » dit Tris.

Je voyais très bien leurs petits manèges. Il cherchait à me faire sortir de mes gongs, à avouer ce que je ne m'avouais pas à moi même. Mais une question me brûlait les lèvres. Depuis tous ses rebondissements, je n'avais pas regardé le classement depuis un moment et je ne connaissais pas le trios de tête.

« Et c'est quoi le classement, avec tous ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder bien en détail » demandais-je.

« Ben en première position, nous avons Kyle. En seconde c'est Uriah... » dit Quatre.

« Attends, mon abruti de frère est en seconde position, sérieux » dit Zeke les yeux grand ouvert.

« Ouais, pas si abruti que ça on dirait » dit Christina en rigolant.

« Et en troisième . » demandais-je.

« La pète-sec » dit Quatre.

Elle avait réussi à se positionner en troisième position, juste derrière 2 natifs. Chapeau, elle était douée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et un sentiment de fierté s'installa en moi. Elle était en troisième position de son classement pour la première épreuve.

« Normal, c'est ma meuf » murmurais-je doucement en buvant mon verre.

Je vis les autres me regarder étrangement. Je me demandais pourquoi lorsque je me remémora les dernières paroles que je venais de prononcer. Bon sang, même mon corps, ma conscience me trahissaient et se liguaient contre moi.

« J'en étais sûr » dit Zeke en me montrant du doigt.

« Tu vois j'avais raison. Tu n'arrives même plus à te contrôler, c'est marrant » dit Tris.

« Alors pourquoi cette comédie toute à l'heure » demanda Christina.

Je vis Quatre me regardait en souriant. Il n'avais pas besoin de parler pour faire passer son message. Cette fille m'avait complètement changé. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais être comme j'étais avant sans cœur, tyrannique, impitoyable.

« Eric ? » interpella Christina.

« Oui » dis-je.

« On essaie de te parler depuis un moment et tu ne réponds pas. Tu étais partit ou ? » dit Christina.

« Je suis sur qu'il pensait à Léogirl » dit Zeke.

« Qui ? » demandais-je.

« Ben ta Kimberly. C'est le surnom que je lui ai trouvé à cause de son tatouage » dit Zeke.

« Son tatouage » demanda Tris.

« Oui elle à un tatouage au niveau de son omoplate, un léopard noir » dit Zeke.

« C'est pas un léopard, c'est une panthère abruti. » dis-je.

« Eh comment tu le sais. Il est en partit caché par ses vêtements » dit Zeke en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Merde, je venais de me faire prendre en flagrant délit une deuxième fois. J'avais pu observer son tatouage lorsqu'elle portait cette magnifique robe kaki. Robe qu'elle avait du retiré à cause de l'orage et qui fut remplacé par mes tenues un peu grande pour elle mais qui avait laissé apparaître son tatouage en quasi intégralité. Et son regard de feu, une vrai panthère en repensant à cette nuit là. Je me disais qu'elle portait bien son tatouage.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas faire quoi » demanda Quatre.

« Ouais, si tu nous dis ce que tu compte faire, on arrête de te charrier » dit Zeke.

« A propos d'elle. Je ne ferais rien avant la fin des premières épreuves, cela vous va. Alors maintenant, fichez-moi la paix »dis-je.

« Oh le gros nounours est dans le caca » dit Zeke.

« Zeke, ferme-là ou je te promet que tu vas le payer cher » dis-je menaçant.

« Okay, okay, calmos cowboy » dit Zeke en signe de reddition.

Devant mon début d'énervement, tout le monde se tut et je pus finir tranquillement mon repas. Bon sang, il m'énervait souvent mais qu'es-ce que je ferais s'ils n'étaient pas présent à mes côtés. Je pouvais les considérer comme mes amis surtout Quatre.

« Bon allez ce soir tous au Furious, on va fêter le départ d'Adam » dit Zeke.

« Ouais, cela me va » dit Christina.

« Sans moi, suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête » dis-je.

« Eric, tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu viens avec nous ce soir, soit je montre à toutes la faction la photo de ta collection de sous-vêtements personnalisé » dit Quatre en souriant.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Non il allait pas oser faire cela. Cette photo datait il y a quelques années. On venait de fêter avec Quatre ma nomination en tant que leader et mon nouveau appartement. On avait bu je ne sais combien de bouteilles chez moi et pour délirer Quatre avait sortit tous mes sous-vêtements et les avais posé sur mon lit avant de les photographier. Il m'avait dit à ce moment là que cela serait un chantage qu'il se servirait un jour contre moi. Jour qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas oser » dis-je outré.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de calbut » demanda Zeke.

« Ouais je ne suis pas au courant non plus et toi Christina » demanda Tris.

« Désolé » dit Christina.

« C'est une blague que j'avais gardé sous le coude à la nomination d'Eric en tant que leader de la faction. Alors tu n'as plus le choix » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Okay c'est bon t'as gagné mais je veux récupérer cette photo après la soirée » dis-je.

« Tu peux pas de problème, j'ai fais plusieurs copies » dit Quatre.

« Espèce de …... » dis-je.

Mais le restant du groupe se mit à rire. Bon sang, ce Quatre allait avoir ma peau un jour si cela continuait. Bon je n'avais plus le choix, j'allais les accompagner et puis cela m'éviterais peut-être de penser à elle le temps d'une soirée. 

**POV Kim.**

Cette conversation banale sur le toit m'avait fait un bien fou. Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête, ma vengeance envers Eric. Tris a raison j'allais me venger pendant la formation. Arrivé au réfectoire, j'entendis des murmures et des regards en biais dans ma direction ? Cela me mit mal à l'aise, je savais que l'on parlait de moi, du jouer qu'Eric avait utilisé contre Adam. Je pris mon plateau repas et me dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le restant du groupe en essayant d'ignorer tout le monde.

« Ah te voilà, tu étais ou, on s'inquiétait » dit Amara.

« J'étais sur un toit de la faction prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de respirer » dis-je.

« Tu es toujours partante pour ce soir » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais on pourrait comprendre qu'avec tous ses regards, t'es plutôt envie de t'isoler » dit Mike.

« Non non, on sors, j'ai besoin de bouger, de boire mais surtout de me changer les idées » dis-je.

« Boire... tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as bu, tu as faillit te battre avec Eric et...Adam t'as embrassé » dit Uriah.

« Merci de me le rappeler Uriah » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Imbécile » dit Amara en frappant Uriah derrière la tête.

« Hey, ça fait mal » dit Uriah en se frottant le crâne.

« Uriah, le roi des pieds dans le plat, cela ne changera jamais » dit Kyle.

« Bon on sort alors. Chouette en plus, c'est soirée spécial je sais pas trop quoi mais il va y avoir des tubes qui tuent » dit Ashley.

« Soirée je sais pas trop quoi. Hahaha Ashley tu as autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge » dit Kyle

« c'est po gentil » dit Ashley en boudant.

Plus je les observais tous les deux et plus je me disais qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Mais malheureusement, cela me rappelait ma nuit avec Eric sous cette pluie lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Pour seul témoin nous avions eu un orage et ses éclairs. Rien que de repenser à cette soirée, mon bas ventre en frémissait. Bon sang, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête malgré tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Peut-être je lui pardonnerais un jour mais pas avant d'avoir eu ma vengeance.

« Bon si on allait se préparer les filles. Ils faut se faire belle ce soir non » dit Ashley.

« Alors allons-y » dis-je.

« Les garçons, on vous retrouve directement là-bas » dit Amara.

« C'est vrai que vous, les filles ils vous faut toujours 3 heures pour vous préparer » dit Kyle.

Pour toute réponse Ashley tira la langue et je vis Amara embrassé Uriah puis nous quittâmes toutes les trois la table pour aller nous faire belle. Nous étions en chemin vers le dortoir quand quelqu'un nous interpella derrière nous.

« Les filles, attendez-nous » cria l'inconnue.

Je me retournais et vit Christina et Tris qui accouraient vers nous.

« Vous allez à la soirée ce soir au Furious » demanda Tris.

« Ouais pourquoi » répondit Ashley.

« Super alors, on peut mettre le plan V en marche » dit Christina.

« Le plan V » demanda Amara.

« Oui, le plan vengeance contre Eric » dit Tris.

« Quoi, quel plan, quelle vengeance » dis-je.

« Tu verras. Retrouvez-nous à ma boutique d'ici 20/30 min les filles »dit Christina.

Les filles partirent aussitôt nous laissant en plan. Je me demandais encore comment en allant à la boutique de Christina, j'allais pouvoir me venger d'Eric. Je pris ma douche m'habilla en treillis et me dirigea avec les filles à la boutique de Christina. Arrivé devant la porte, je vis le panneau marqué « fermé ». Ashley frappait quand même mais obtenait aucune réponse.

« T'es sûr qu'elle nous à dit de venir à sa boutique, c'est fermé » dit Ashley.

« C'est ce que a dit Christina pourtant » dit Amara.

« Ben on c'est trompé alors » dis-je.

Nous allions faire demi-tour au moment ou la porte du magasin s'ouvrit devant une jolie blonde au cheveux long.

« Vraiment désolé, nous étions dans l'arrière boutique et on vous a pas entendu frappé. Entrz on vous attendez » dit l'inconnue.

Je suivis l'inconnue jusqu'à l'arrière boutique du magasin. Je ne pus jeter un coup d'oeil en passant sur les vêtements qui étaient splendide. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Amara m'avait apporté une robe aussi belle lors de ma soirée avec Adam.

« Ah vous voilà les filles » dit Christina.

A côté d'elle se trouvait une table avec un seau à champagne et plusieurs flûtes. Je vis Tris servir trois verres et nous les tendre. Un peu d'alcool ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Allez trinquons à la vengeance de Kim sur Eric. » dit Tris.

« la vengeance » tous en chœur.

Je bus le verre de quelques gorgées et le trouvait délicieux que je me léchais les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une goutte.

« Bon maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer les essayages » dit l'inconnue.

« Euh... vous êtes qui » demanda Ashley.

« Oh pardon... je ne me suis pas présenté, suis-je blonde » dit elle en rigolant.

« Mais non, mais non » dis-je en souriant.

« Je m'appelle CarOwliine et je suis la propriétaire avec Christina de la boutique » dit CarOwliine.

« Enchantée » dis-je.

« Bon alors réfléchissons. Eric est sauvage, impulsif. Une robe n'ira pas, pas assez sensuel. Je verrais bien une petit short en jean avec un bustier. Tout ce qu'il 'a de sexy glamour. Restera à te trouver une coiffure sauvage et cela sera parfait » dit CarOwliine.

« Ouah, tu as raison cela lui irait parfaitement. Reste les chaussures le plus important » dit Christina.

« Et nous, tu as quelques choses à nous proposer » dit Ashley.

« Oui moi aussi j'aimerais plaire à Uriah. » dit Amara.

«Mais oui c'est pour cela que vous êtes là les filles » dit CarOwliine en sautillant.

Je me reculais de cette bande de folle et les observais d'un regard incertain. Je me sentais comme une poupée à qui on lui chercher l'habit parfait. Je vis Tris arrivait vers moi avec une autre coupe qu'elle me tendit.

« Ne te débat pas laisse les faire. Crois moi Christina peut être dangereuse un vêtement à la main et CarOwliine, je crois qu'elle est pire » dit Tris en souriant.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, nous étions enfin prête, toutes appareillées, maquillées, coiffées et chaussées. Je me regardais dans le miroir et ne reconnu pas la personne en face de moi. J'étais habillé d'un short en jean et d'un bustier couleur Kaki. Je portais un ras de cou noir et mes cheveux long avaient été lissé.

« Alors » demanda CarOwliine.

« Whoua » dis-je.

« Cela veut dire que j'ai fait un super boulot alors. Merci qui » dit CarOwliine.

« Merci » dirent les filles en chœur.

Ce fut tout ce que je pu répondre. Je me trouvais sexy, séduisante, sauvage. Je regardais les filles et elles aussi étaient habillés comme des amazones.

* Amara portait une robe bustier rouge Carmen avec un boléro noir.

* Ashley portait une jupe en cuir noir avec une chemise blanche au décolleté plongeant.

* Christina portait un legging blanc accompagné d'une tunique noir avec un dessins de loup dessus et une ceinture.

* Tris portait un jean de couleur bleu et un bandeau poitrine de couleur noir. Le tout accompagné d'une veste en jean pour complémenter la tenue.

Puis nous prîmes la direction du Furious pour passer une bonne soirée pleines de rebondissements. 

**Voila encore un chapitre non prévu qui vous fera patienter avant la soirée au Furious et la rencontre parent/enfant.**

**LittleFlicka **: Moi aussi j'ai hâte que vous le lisiez mais il va falloir encore attendre un peu. 

**Eleb **: bon s'il est Waterproof, je suis rassurée mdr. Eh oui t'inquiète Adam va revenir pour une dernière fois mais pas tout de suite patience patience. 

**CarOwliine **: j'espère que tu auras aimé le petit cadeau. Eric est anciennement érudit mais il est un audacieux pur souche. J'espère que tu vas apprécier le plan de la vengeance séduction car la température va rapidement monter, cela va être très très chaud. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Contente que tu aimes cette Tris là. J'avais envie de lui donner plus d'assurance car cela fait 2 ans qu'elle est officiellement chez les audacieux, donc elle peut se permettre se contrer Eric. Place au retrouvailles mais pas encore patience. 

**Keira **: Oui vivement le capture the flag. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais organiser tout ça.

Je me doutais que tu aimerais reine Keira lol. 

**Nanou13118 **: Ça tu vas le découvrir mais oui Kim va faire des bêtises mais dans le bon sens ,tu verras. T'inquiète sa mère va tout lui expliquer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici la soirée au Furious, mettez la climatisation car la chaleur va monter très vite**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J'avais envie de sortir comme j'avais envie de me pendre ce soir. Mais si je n'allais pas, j'étais certain que Quatre aurait été capable de publier cette fameuse photo. Je me remémorais cette soirée et me mis à sourire.

Flashback.

_Je venais d'être nominé officiellement en tant que Leader. J'étais heureux. Un an à peine après mon intégration dans la faction. J'avais acquis un bel appartement de type loft et les autres leaders m'avaient offert une bonne bouteille d'alcool pour fêter mon entrée dans l'administration audacieuse. J'arrivais à mon nouvel appartement, posais la bouteille et fit le tour du propriétaire rapidement mais je fus interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée et ouvrais la porte pour découvrir Quatre une bouteille de tequila à la main._

_« Félicitation Leader Eric. J'ai amené une bouteille pour fêter cela » dit Quatre._

_« Allez entre. » dis-je. _

_Je mis la chaîne hi-fi en marche et la soirée débuta. Au bout d'un moment, je vis Quatre remplir les verres mais rien ne coulait. Merde, on venait de finir les deux bouteilles et la soirée n'était pourtant pas terminé._

_« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, y'a plus rien à boire j'ai l'impression » dit Quatre._

_«Déjà mais on a rien bu. Attend il y a peut-être un mini bar caché quelque part comme pour chez Max » dis-je._

_« Max a un mini bar » demanda Quatre._

_« Ouais et un super. Bon allez fouille l'appartement » dis-je._

_Chacun partit à la recherche du mini-bar caché dans l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, je trouvais un bouton caché sous une étagère, j'actionnais le bouton et une porte dérobé s'ouvrit laissant apparaître plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. _

_« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé » dis-je en me retournant._

_Mais je ne voyais plus Quatre. Je l'appelais plusieurs fois mais aucunes réponses. J'entendais simplement un rire provenant de ma chambre. J'entrais doucement et découvrit Quatre mort de rire. Je me demandais bien pourquoi lorsque je vis qu'il avait fouillé ma chambre et avait sortit tous mes caleçons pour les poser sur mon lit._

_« Mais tu fais quoi putain avec mes calbuts » dis-je en criant._

_« Quoi, tu m'as demandé de chercher, j'ai cherchais mdr » dit Quatre en souriant._

_« Et tu croyais que le bar se trouvé dans mon tiroir à sous vêtements » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme._

_« Ouais, par contre, je savais pas que tu avais de drôle de caleçon, tu as peur de te perdre dans tes jours » dit Quatre._

_Sur le lit on pouvait voir des caleçons de thèmes et coloris différents. On pouvait voir avec des dessins de hard rock, d'animaux sauvages de smileys rigolos etc... Mais j'ouvrais les yeux en grands lorsque je vis qu'ils avaient découvert mes caleçons maudit. C'était ma mère qui me les avait offert après mon départ des érudits. Elle avait voulu me faire une mauvaise blague. Je vis Quatre en prendre un et me le montrer._

_« Alors on est Mardi, comment cela se fait que je tienne le caleçon de Mardi mais que celui de lundi n'y sois plus. Tu n'aurais pas oublié de changer de sous-vêtements quand même » dit Quatre en souriant._

_« Comment oses-tu... rends-moi cela tout de suite » dis-je._

_Je récupérais le caleçon et mis Quatre hors de ma chambre. Bon sang, comment ce type arrivait à m'énerver et à ne pas subir mon gourou. _

_« Yeah ,t'as trouvé les bouteilles mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Comment cela se fait que tu as des caleçons avec le jour de la semaine écris dessus. Tu as peur d'oublier quel jour on est ? » demanda Quatre._

_« Tu vas pas me ficher la paix avec ça. Okay, t'as gagné, c'est un cadeau de ma mère, une mauvaise blague. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je change de caleçon tous les jours mais je regarde jamais le jour écris. Un calbut est un calbut que je sache » dis-je._

_"Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis" dit Quatre  
_

_Puis la soirée reprit son cours et nous nous étions couché au petit matin._

C'était une bonne soirée. Je rejoignis les autres directement au Furious. Beth m'avais réservé comme d'habitude une table au salon VIP, l'avantage d'être le chef de la faction. J'arrivais le premier dans le bar, et regardais autour de moi. La salle n'était pas encore pleine à craquer et j'en profitais pour aller dire bonjour a Beth.

« Salut Beth » dis-je.

« Oh tiens, salut Eric. Ta table est réservé comme d'habitude » dit Beth.

« Merci. Dis moi c'est quoi ton thème ce soir » demandais-je.

« Ce soir, c'est soirée Torride, Sexy, glamour, et Cie. Tu vois le genre » dit Beth.

Je la remerciais puis rejoignais ma table. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Zeke et Quatre arriver seul. Ce qui m'étonnait, d'habitude ils étaient toujours collés à leurs meufs respectives. Je me retrouvais souvent comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'habitude mais depuis que j'avais embrassé la pète sec, je ressentais un manque en moi.

« Vous êtes seuls » demandais-je.

« Ouais elles sont partit à la boutique de Christina » dit Quatre.

« Alors j'ai peur du résultat. Car tu connais ma chérie et les vêtements » dit Zeke.

« Ouais, je sais » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Alors buvons pour nous donner le courage de les affronter visuellement » dit Quatre.

On venait de finir le premier verre lorsque je vis arriver les filles. Christina n'avait pas chômé. Elles étaient magnifiques.

« Vous voulez un mouchoir pour nettoyer la bave qu'il coule de vos bouches » dis-je en souriant.

Zeke et Quatre me regardaient en me faisant de gros yeux. Je souriais de la situation. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui les charriais et cela faisais un bien fou.

« Désolé du retard, les garçons, il fallait qu'on se prépare » dit Tris.

« Et vous savez que cela prends du temps » dit Christina.

« Mais cela vaut toujours le coup » dit Quatre en embrassant Tris.

« Ouais faut remercier CarOwliine mais surtout ma nana à moi » dit Zeke.

« Merci, t'es un amour. Mais attends tu vas voir, CarOwliine s'est amusée avec d'autres personnes » dit Christina.

« Ah ouais » demandais-je.

« Bon j'ai soif. On boit » demanda Tris.

La soirée continua tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien. J'avais cherché Kim du regard, pensant la trouver avec ses camarades mais je ne la voyais pas. Je voyais juste les gars accompagné de nouvelles nanas que je ne reconnaissais pas. Kim avait sûrement préféré s'isoler depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au tribunat. Ce dont je pouvais comprendre. Il fallait vraiment que je me rattrape mais je ne savais pas comment faire et avec cette règle à la con, il me fallait attendre que l'épreuve de capture du drapeau soit passé pour tenter de rattraper le coup. Puis on entendit Beth dans les hauts parleurs du bar présenter le spectacle.

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici pour vous le show Sexy, glamour avec Lily, Eleb, Marco et Riley. » dit Beth.

Et le spectacle commença. Le show faisait un carton complet, que ce soit les nanas ou les mecs chacun assuraient dans le show. Eleb se trémoussait sur le bar (tel le film Coyote Girl) mais habillé dans un habit de tigresse avec des petites oreilles de chat et la danseuse Lily était au milieu de la pièce sur une scène ou se trouvait une barre de danse. Elle commença son show alternant des techniques de Pole Dance et de danses sexy.

Au bout d'une demi heure, le show se termina et les artistes rentraient dans leurs loges pour se changer et finir la soirée.

« C'était génial ce spectacle, vous trouvez pas » dit Tris.

« Ah ouais et les filles humm sexy surtout la nana avec ses oreilles de tigresse » dit Zeke.

« Non mais oh » dit Christina en frappant Zeke à la tête.

Je rigolais en voyant ses deux là. Puis la soirée continua J'entendais une musique et reconnu aussitôt le titre. C'était « Buttons de Pussycat Dolls ». j'aimais bien cette musique sensuelle sexy.

« Tiens y' a une fille qui fait son show sur la barre » dit Tris.

« Ouh, elle bouge bien dis donc » dit Zeke.

« Ouais t'as raison, sexy comme tout » dis-je en souriant.

Mais cette fille me regarda dans le blanc des yeux et je reconnu aussitôt Kimberly. J'étais tellement surpris de sa tenue, son regard, son comportement que je laissais tomber mon verre par terre et sentit mes yeux sortir de mes orbites et ma langue pendre jusqu'au sol (comme dans The Mask).

« Nom de dieu » dis-je.

« Elle a commencé sa vengeance j'ai l'impression » dit Tris en regardant Christina.

« Ouais et cela a l'air de marcher » dit Christina.

« C'est qui. C'est pas Kimberly ça » demanda Zeke.

« Je crois que si en fait. N'est-ce pas les filles » dit Quatre.

« Tu as tout compris mon grand » dit Tris.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard, de ce corps bien en chair, de ses enchaînements sexy. Bon sang, cette fille était entrain de me tourner la tête. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ce moment là, c'était de l'enlever devant tout le monde et de l'emprisonner dans ma chambre pour l'éternité. Je pouvais d'ailleurs ressentir une bosse se former dans mon pantalon et il me faudrait une bonne douche froide pour calmer cela. Mais un sentiment commençait à remonter en moi. Ce n'était plus un sentiment de désir mais de jalousie. Je voyais tous les regards des audacieux vers elle. Ils la sifflaient, l'acclamaient et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de tous les massacrer.

« Tu l'as cherché Eric » dit Tris.

« Comment ça » demandais-je.

« Tu croyais pas qu'elle allait se laisser faire » dit Tris.

« Mouais, mais c'est pas loyal ce qu'elle fait » dis-je.

« Je croyais que c'était simplement un dommage collatéral pour ton enquête contre Adam » dit Christina.

« Oui, non, enfin... J'ai compris, il faut que je reste là sans rien dire » dis-je dépité.

« Enfin un mec intelligent » dit Tris.

Le show de Kim se termina et Beth arriva vers elle un micro à la main.

« Ouah et bien miss, tu as un déhanché sexy. Tu te prénomme comment beauté » dit Beth.

« Appelez-moi Erika » dit Kim.

La soirée se termina avec beaucoup de mal. Bien que je passais une bonne soirée, je la revoyais sur cette barre. Ce show aurait du être privé et uniquement réservé à moi et non à tout le monde. Je me disais qu'il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'en installe une dans mon appartement pour les shows VIP. Elle avait donné Erika comme prénom de scène. Encore une manière de dire qu'elle était à ma hauteur et qu'elle ne comptais pas se laisser faire

Eric 1 – 1 Kim (Erika)

On était à égalité, balle au centre. Chacun s'était joué de l'autre. Même si je l'avais cherché, je n'aimais ni perdre, ni l'idée de finir en match nul. Ma fierté d'audacieux me le refusait. J'aurais un jour, ma vengeance mais lorsqu'elle m'aura pardonné et si nous avons un avenir ensemble plus tard. 

**POV Kim.**

Christina et Tris partirent devant me souhaitant bonne chance. Un peu plus tard, je rejoignais avec les filles les garçons au Furious. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise dans cette tenue. Ce n'était pas le bustier ou les bottes en cuirs qui me gênait le plus mais le mini short. Je possédais quelques petits bourrelet par-ci par-la. On arrivait enfin au Furious et je vis à la têtes des garçons que notre tenue avait l'effet escompté.

« whoua putain » dit Joey.

« Non mais, suis au paradis » dit Uriah.

« Attends, je ne t'es pas encore fait monter au 7ème ciel, baby » dit Amara en l'embrassant.

« Les filles, vous êtes superbement sexy » dit Mike.

« Ben je crois que c'est le thème de la soirée » dit Ashley.

« Y a pas de mots assez fort pour vous décrire » dit Kyle.

« Moi je dirais Déesse » dit Stefan.

Je les remerciais d'un regard et allais m'asseoir. Le début du spectacle commença et je ne pus qu'admirer les filles et les gars sur scène se donner à fond. Mais je restais figée sur cette fille faisant des pirouettes sur cette barre de danse.

« Ouah, j'aimerais bien savoir danser comme elle » dis-je.

« T'es pas la seule, mais bonjour le boulot derrière au niveau des entraînements » dit Ashley.

Le spectacle se termina mais malheureusement il fut trop court pour moi. J'en profitais pour regarder Eric au loin. Bien que je ressentais toujours de la rage contre lui, un autre sentiment faisait toujours son apparition. Le désir, le manque de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains sur mon corps. Rohhhhhh non non et non. Je secouais la tête pour me chasser ses idées de la tête. Je devais me concentrer sur ma vengeance mais je fus sorti de ma transe par cette même fille qui dansait tout à l'heure sur la scène.

« Mike, c'est toi » demanda Lily.

« Euh, on se connaît » demanda Mike.

« Ben j'espère bien, on est sorti ensemble, quand on était petit » dit Lily.

« oh mon dieu, Soso c'est toi » dit Mike en souriant.

« Oui mais maintenant je me nomme Lily » dit Lily.

« Mais je savais pas que tu avais rejoins les audacieux » dit Mike.

« Oh OH, si on te gênes, tu nous le dit cousin » dit Stefan.

« Oh désolé, les amis, je vous présente So...enfin Lily, c'était ma copine à la primaire . Lily, voici Stefan, mon cousin et mes amis Uriah, Ashley, Kyle, Joey, Amara et Kimberly» dit Mike.

« Enchanté tout le monde. Je peux me joindre à vous » demanda Lily.

« Non, pas de soucis. Justement je voulais te remercier pour ce spectacle magnifique que tu nous as offert. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux » dis-je.

« Kim a raison, on aimerais savoir danser comme toi, tu étais une vrai déesse sur la piste » Dit Ashley.

« C'est pas compliqué, certes il faut de l'entraînement mais ensuite, tu dois fermer les yeux et te laisser guider par la musique, les sons, tu dois être l'instrument de la mélodie. Tu ne dois pas l'apprivoiser, tu dois la laisser t'emporter sans résister et le tour est joué » dit Lily.

La conversation continua sur divers sujets lorsque l'autre danseuse arriva pour parler à Lily. Elle portait toujours ses oreilles de chat sur la tête ce qui la rendait adorable.

« Ah, te voilà Lily, on te cherchais partout avec les gars » dit Eleb.

« Désolé, je viens de retrouver un ami de l'école primaire » dit Lily.

« Ah d'accord, allez pousse toi que je m'assoie, allez ouste vilaine » dit Eleb en poussant Lily.« Bon moi c'est Eleb, enchanté de faire votre connaissance et vous ».

Tout le monde se mis à sourire, on aurait dit un chat sauvage que personne n'avait réussit à apprivoiser et qui se baladait tel Catwoman.

« Voilà , vous connaissais Eleb, c'est un peu la mascotte de la bande avec ses oreilles de chat » dit Lily.

« Et oui tel Catwoman, je suis sauvage et indomptable hihihi. Vous parliez de quoi alors » demanda Eleb.

« On parlait de vos danses, qu'on aimerait savoir danser comme vous » dit Ashley.

« Bah, c'est hyper simple, fastoche. Lily a du vous le dire, il faut suivre la musique, et tout le blabla qui va avec » dit Eleb.

Je pris Lily à part pour discuter avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que Lily pouvait m'aider à me venger d'Eric à moins que cela soit les verres d'alcool qui commençaient à me monter à la tête.

« Lily, dis moi si je devais me venger de quelqu'un. Comment je pourrais faire pour l'attirer et disons... » dis-je.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu veux te venger de l'affront d'Eric, cette après midi, hein. Alors, écoute, je vais aller voir le DJ, je vais lui demander une musique et tu vas prendre ma place et danser » dit Lily.

« Mais t'es folle, je sais pas danser, je ne sais... je... » dis-je.

« Oh si crois-moi, on est toutes capable et avec la tenue que tu as les déhanchements seront plus facile et sexy. Alors tu veux ou pas » dit Lily.

« Oui, non...Je sais pas, je vais passer pour la _pute_ de service, tu ne crois pas » dis-je.

« Non, cela va prouver aux autres que tu n'as pas peur d'Eric et que tu as des couilles comme lui, alors soit tu te bats, soit tu abandonnes toute de suite la bataille et là tu deviendras la victime pour le reste de ta vie ici. Je te laisse le temps que j'aille au DJ pour réfléchir » dit Lily en se levant.

Je la vis attraper Eleb au passage et elles partirent toutes les deux voir le DJ. Bon sang, je voyais mes mains trembler de peur. Est-ce que je devais le faire ou pas. Je risquais de me prendre la honte de toute ma vie et cela risquait de me coller à la peau. Mais d'un autre côté, Lily avait raison, si je ne réagissais pas rapidement à l'attaque d'Eric, il serait trop tard ensuite. J'entendis le DJ nommer la prochaine chanson. Je pris mon verre de champagne et le but cul sec devant les yeux médusés des autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda Amara.

« La vengeance commence » dis-je.

Je pris une grande respiration et aux premières notes de la musique, je me levais et me dirigeais sous le regard de mes amis vers la barre. Je vis Lily et Eleb me faire des signes d'encouragements en levant les pouces en l'air. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les notes de musiques. Comme disait Lily, être l'instrument de la chanson et se laisser guide.

C'est partit mon kiki ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je sentais mon corps se déhanchait seul comme ci quelqu'un le guidait. Et un petit tour de la barre, quelques jetés de cheveux, des collés serrés contre la barres, des relevés de fesses... Bref je faisais tous ce qui me passait par la tête pour bouger mon corps de manière sensuel et sexy. À un moment j'ouvrais les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Eric. Je le voyais faire tomber son verre et me regarder avec envie et convoitise. Cela marchait youpi, alors je lui lançais un sourire aguicheur et continuais ma danse sous les encouragement et acclamations des autres audacieux.

Une fois la chanson terminée, je vis mes amis applaudirent comme plusieurs audacieux principalement des hommes et je vis Beth venir vers moi.

« Ouah et bien miss, tu as un déhanché sexy. Tu te prénomme comment beauté » dit Beth.

Je réfléchissais, j'aurais pu donner mon vrai prénom mais j'avais envie de le chercher, de le taquiner pour peut-être le faire réagir.

« Appelez-moi Erika » dit Kim.

Je retournais auprès de mes amis et passais la fin de la soirée en leur compagnie. Uriah regarda sa montre et voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, tout le monde regagnait leur dortoir respectifs. Une fois déshabillée et démaquillée, je pris place dans mon lit et fermais les yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Amara qui elle n'avait pas envie de dormir.

« Ce soir, c'était whoua, tu nous a fait un show d'enfer » dit Amara.

« A ce qui paraît oui » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu as du le rendre jaloux le Eric » dit Amara.

« J'espère, c'était le but d'ailleurs. Bon maintenant faut dormir on a entraînement demain » dis-je.

« Mais t'es folle. Demain on n'a pas entraînement, on va revoir notre famille » dit Amara.

« Mais non tu te trompes c'est après demain » dis-je en la regardant.

« Non, non. Je te confirme c'est demain, j'en ai même parler avec Uriah. Je vais lui faire rencontrer mes parents » dit Amara.

« Attends t'es sérieuse, tu veux présenter Uriah à tes parents » dis-je toujours sur le cul.

« Ben ouais, c'est peut-être la seule fois ou ils verront leur gendre alors autant en profiter. D'ailleurs il faudra que je leur présente ma meilleure amie aussi » dit Amara.

« Amara... t'es un ange tombé du ciel, adorable. Allez au lit alors, demain est un grand jour » dis-je en souriant.

« Yeah tu as raison. Bonne nuit miss » dit Amara.

Demain était la rencontre parent/enfant. J'espérais que ma mère se trouverais parmi les familles présentes. Car on nous avait bien prévenu que toutes les familles de transferts ne venaient pas aux rencontres car elles sentaient trahis par leur enfant. La faction avant les liens du sang comme on disait.

**Voila j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et espère que la scène du Furious vous a plut. Keira, BellaMcCarthy, LittleFlicka, Nanou13118, je vous oublie pas, vous aurez vos personnages si vous le souhaitez mdr. Donc dites-le moi si cela vous convient ou pas.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE VERS LE 21/22 OCTOBRE.**

**Mercylily **: Elle est là la suite, ma danseuse de pole dance lol. Contente de ton rôle. C'est de ta faute si Kimberly a excité Eric à ce point mdr, ainsi que la majorité des mâles dans la salle. 

**Keira **: J'espère que le début de la vengeance va te plaire. Contente que tu apprécies Tris. Je les fait avec un plus fort caractère et une plus grande gueule lol car cela fait 2 ans qu'elle est dans la faction et vu qu'elle forme les natifs, il lui fallait bien un caractère bien trempé. Oui la tête d'Eric, yeux sortant des orbites, bouches grande ouverte et langue qui pends. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oui j'espère que tu as aimé la petite scène. Contente que tu ai apprécié le coup de la meuf. Comme quoi cela prouve qu'il tient énormément à elle. 

**Eleb **: Trop court putain mdr. Tu sais que tous mes chapitres sont minimum 4 pages word, c'est le minimum que je me donne pour que vous ayez de quoi lire lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ton petit clin d'oeil à toi aussi. Merci ben avec les vacances c'est plus facile mais comme je reprends le boulot lundi la diffusion des chapitres va diminués. bises. 

**CarOwliine **: J'ai pensé à Caroline de vampires diaries et je les mélangés à Alice de Twilight et cela à donné toi mdr. Comme tu as remarqué, elle n'a pas choisit un mec mais tous les mecs mdr. 

**Nanou13118 **: j'espère que tu as aimé sa réaction en voyant Kim habillé ainsi. T'inquiète le chapitre de la famille arrive bientôt dans un ou deux chapitres normalement voir trois au grand maximum si je suis inspiré. Alors courage tiens le coup. De toute façon, il n'est pas encore écrit mdr. 

**LittleFlicka **: Voila déjà la vengeance séductrice. Restera la vengeance pendant le capture flag et la ça va saigné lol ou pas. 

**Guim0veX5 **: Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde à une vie en dehors du site mdr. Mais c'est vrai que je m'inquiétais de n'avoir pas eu de tes nouvelles, je croyais que j'avais dis un truc qu'il fallait pas lol mais ça me rassure mdr.


	21. Chapter 21 : rencontre parentsenfants

**SURPRISE.**

**Voici le chapitre de la rencontre parent/enfant beaucoup plus tôt que pré n'y a que le POV de Kim. Eric sera dans le prochain.**

**Bonne lecture**

**POV Kim.**

Comme chaque matin, Quatre prit son mug en ferraille et tapa sur les tuyau métalliques pour nous signaler qu'il était temps de se lever.

« Allez debout, les enfants, vous allez voir vos parents aujourd'hui. Alors faîtes vous beaux et belles. Vous avez 30 minutes ensuite retrouvez-moi à la fosse » dit Quatre.

Puis il partit nous laissant tranquillement émerger de notre sommeil. Je restais un moment dans mon lit à ressasser les événements de la veille. J'avais été humilié par Eric en plein public et pour me venger, j'avais devant tous les audacieux entamée une danse sexy et sensuel. Je me mis à rire en revoyant la tête qu'il avait fait lorsque j'avais rencontré son regard. Il avait l'air à la fois étonné, jaloux, envieux, énervé. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais réussi mon début de vengeance. Je l'avais déstabilisé mentalement. Maintenant restait à le battre au jeu de capture du drapeau. Je savais que Tris serait d'une aide précieuse. Mon principal objectif ne serait pas ce fameux drapeau mais Eric Matthews.

Amara me balançait son oreiller dans la figure voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

« Oh tu me réponds vilaine » dit Amara.

« Oui. Tu voulais quoi » demandais-je.

« Ben savoir comment tu te sentais. Moi je suis à la fois excitée et apeurée. J'espère qu'ils seront là » dit Amara.

« T'es pas la seule, crois-moi » dis-je.

Puis je le levais, m'apprêtais et rejoignais les autres pour un petit déjeuner rapide avant notre rendez-vous avec notre famille.

« Alors comment vous vous sentez. Moi je suis super excité » dit Mike.

« Oui, mais ne le sois pas trop. Tu risque peut-être d'être déçu. Ta famille peut ne pas venir »dit Uriah.

« Oui d'ailleurs, tu dois venir avec moi Uriah » demanda Amara.

« Ben pourquoi » demanda Uriah.

« Ben j'aimerais bien... te présenter... à ma famille » dit Amara timidement.

« Ha, Uriah va rencontrer ses beaux parents. Je veux trop voir cela » dit Kyle en rigolant.

« Tu vois pas que tu mets Amara mal à l'aise » dit Ashley en le frappant sur la tête.

« Désolé. C'était pas mon intention. Pardon » dit Kyle gêné en se frottant la tête.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas grave Kyle. Alors Uriah » dit Amara.

« Ben, euh...Pourquoi pas » dit Uriah un peu gêné.

Je souriais en voyant ses deux là. J'étais sûr qu' Uriah plairait à la famille d'Amara s'ils étaient tous comme elle. Dans moins d'une heure, on allait voir notre famille. Ma famille, ma mère. Il fallait que je vois ma mère. C'était vital, j'avais besoin d'elle pour m'aider à supporter l'humiliation d'Eric même si je m'étais un peu vengée. Mais surtout je voulais des réponses et je ne comptais pas partir sans les avoir eu. Je voulais savoir qui été mon oncle dans cette faction. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi ma mère m'avait caché ce secret. Secret qu'elle ne m'aurait peut-être jamais racontée si je n'avais rencontré Tori en chemin.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse, Kimberly. C'est encore Eric qui te pose problème » dit Ashley.

« Non, ça va. Mais comme tout le monde, je me demande si je verrais ma mère car j'ai besoin de réponses » dis-je.

« A propos de quoi » demanda Ashley.

« Tout et rien à la fois, ne t'inquiète pas » dis-je.

Je ne pouvais parler à personne de mon oncle dans la faction. Je ne savais pas comment ils pourraient réagir en sachant que j'ai un oncle dans cette base. La devise était la faction avant les liens du sang. Comment obéir à cette devise dans ma situation, moi qui suis anciennement altruiste. Je quittais ma famille pour retrouver ma famille, quelle ironie. Je repensais au paroles que Tori m'avait dite dans le salon de tatouage.

_**« Alors raconte moi cette initiation, comment t'en sors tu ? » me demanda t-elle.**_

_**« Çà peut aller, je suis le souffre douleur d'Eric »dis-je en faisant un grimace.**_

_**« Ah c'est toi alors. Tu sais si tu as besoin d'aide pour te défendre, je ne pense pas que ton oncle refuserait de t'aider tu sais » me dit Tori.**_

C'était forcément quelqu'un qui oserait s'interposer entre Eric, le chef des leaders et moi. Tori m'avait dit que ma mère et son frère s'était quittés en mauvais terme, et elle ne m'avait parlé de lui à aucun moment. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il avait mauvais caractère ou n'avait pas apprécié que ma mère quitte la faction et donc la famille. J'espérais que cela ne soit pas un leader ou une personne influente dans la base. Déjà que beaucoup de gens allaient penser qu'en draguant Eric, je voulais avoir du favoritisme alors si en plus il faisait parti des leaders, j'étais bonne pour être cataloguée comme pistonnée a vie.

Tout le monde se levait pour aller voir leurs familles. Je fus arrêté par un garçon qui m'appela par le surnom que j'avais donné hier.

« Erika, c'était bien toi,non hier » demanda l'audacieux

« Oui c'était moi » dis-je.

« Voila, je trouvais que ton show était magnifique et sexy. Et je voulais savoir si cela te disait de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir pour discuter » demanda t-il.

« C'est gentil, mais non merci. Tu as l'air charmant comme tous. Mais pour moi, les garçons c'est fini pour l'instant. » dis-je en souriant

« Okay, pas grave, j'aurais essayé » dit-il en gardant le sourire.

Puis nous nous sommes tous rendus à l'entrée de la fosse ou nous attendez nos instructeurs et malheureusement Eric faisait partit des personnes présentes. Je le voyais me regarder mais décidais de l'ignorer totalement. Il se posta devant nous et prit la parole.

« Fermez vos gueules et ouvrez grand vos oreilles. J'ai quelques instructions à vous donner avant d'aller voir vos familles, si par miracle, elles venaient se pointer... Ce dont je doute fort pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors inutile d'aller chialer si y'a personne. Et si vous veniez à les rencontrer, souvenez-vous de notre devise « la Faction avant les liens du sang ». Ne prenez pas cela à la légère, car si vous entretenez encore des liens familiaux étroits, cela laisserait supposer que vous n'êtes pas entièrement intégré à votre nouvelle faction et que vous n'assumez toujours pas votre choix. Compris les transferts. » dit Eric.

Personne n'ouvrait la bouche mais tout le monde hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Tout le monde se dirigeait dans la fosse mais Eric m'attrapait par le bras pour m'arrêter dans ma lancée.

« Kimberly, il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît » chuchota t-il.

Je regardais autour de moi et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part les instructeurs et lui. Il osait enfin me parler simplement parce qu'il y avait personne d'étrangers pour le prendre en flagrant délit.

« Tu veux quoi encore, m'humilier une nouvelle fois » dis-je.

« Justement, je voudrais t'expliquer le pourquoi du …... » dit Eric.

«Écoute, tais-toi, cela ne sert à rien de gaspiller ta salive pour moi, alors tu sais quoi, si tu veux parler eh bien... parle à ma main » dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en lui balançant ma main devant sa tronche et lui poussa le visage avec avant de partir rapidement rejoindre ma mère, du moins je l'espérais.

Je descendais dans la fosse et cherchait du regard ma mère. Mais je ne trouvais personne. Je voyais Amara et les autres avec leurs familles mais elle n'était pas là. Non, je ne pourrais pas serrer ma mère dans mes bras comme les autres, je n'aurais pas non plus les réponses à toutes mes questions. Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste ma mère. Sentir son parfum, sa peau contre la mienne, sa voix douce et mielleuse qui m'aidait à m'endormir le soir. Je sentais une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Elle représentait la tristesse, la rage, la déception. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler.

J'allais faire demi tour lorsque je vis une silhouette bouger près d'une rambarde. Je reconnus l'uniforme des altruistes avec le pantalon de toile gris et la veste grise boutonnée jusqu'au menton. Mon dieu, c'était elle. Elle était venue.

« Maman » murmurais-je.

Elle se retournai vers moi à ce moment là et je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je m'avançais vers elle d'un pas rapide. Elle était là, elle était venue pour moi. Je laissais les larmes couler et sauta dans ses bras prêt à m'enlacer tendrement.

« Kimberly, ma chérie » dit Katherine.

« Maman, tu es là, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas venue » dis-je.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aurais loupé cette occasion de te revoir pour rien au monde » dit-elle en séchant mes larmes.

« Je t'aime maman, si tu savais » dis-je en souriant.

« Moi aussi, ma puce. Mais regarde toi, tu es splendide dans cette tenue d'audacieuse... a part cet œil au beurre noir » dit-elle.

« Oui les aléas du combat. Par contre regarde dans mon dos » dis-je en me tournant.

« Oh mon dieu, une panthère noire. C'est...c'est magnifique » dit-elle les yeux humides.

« Oui j'ai voulu quoi qu'il arrive garder une souvenir de toi. D'ailleurs tu as le bonjour de Tori, c'est elle qui m'a tatoué et qu'il ma dit que tu la connaissais » dis-je.

« Tori, oh mon dieu, cela fait des années que je ne l'ai plus revu. Elle était adorable quand nous étions enfant » dit-elle.

« Oui d'ailleurs, maman, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. C'est à propos de... »dis-je.

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Amara arrivait vers moi en courant traînant derrière elle, une femme sincère qui je supposais était sa mère. Bon sang, j'avais envie de rembarrer Amara pour m'avoir empêcher de parler de mon oncle à ma mère, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas.

« Ah Kim, je te présente ma mère Eleanor. Mam c'est Kimberly, la personne que je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. » dit Amara.

« Bonjour Kimberly » dit Eleanor.

« Bonjour madame »dis-je.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Eleanor » dit Eleanor.

« Eleanor, Amara, je vous présente ma mère Katherine » dis-je.

« Eleanor, Amara, enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit Katherine.

« Alors la rencontre avec belle maman et beau papa, c'est bien passé » dis-je à Amara.

« Ouais, ça a l'air Uriah n'arrête pas de discuter avec mon père ou c plutôt l'inverse » dit Amara en souriant.

« Eh toi d'ailleurs ma chérie, tu n'as pas trouvé de guerrier charmant » dit ma mère en souriant.

« Ben...comment dire... c'est assez compliqué » dis-je hésitante.

« Comment cela compliqué, explique-moi » demanda ma mère.

Je voyais également la mère d'Amara me regarder d'un air interrogateur et décidais d'expliquer aux mamans, ce qui m'était arrivée. Une fois le récit terminé, je regardais ma mère qui se mit à rire. Non mais sérieux, elle était entrain de se foutre de moi ou quoi.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien rencontrer cette homme. Il a l'air charmant. Tu as l'air de lui faire de l'effet on dirait » dit-elle.

« Euh maman, je te dit qu'il m'a humilié en public et toi tu veux le rencontrer. Je comprends plus trop là » dis-je.

« Écoute, je te parle d'expé , si un homme agit comme un imbécile, c'est qu'il est tellement accro à toi qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir du tout. Donc s'il est idiot, c'est qu'il est accro. » dit-elle.

Je la regardais ouvrant de grand yeux. Eric accro de moi. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Oui, on s'était embrassé chez lui mais c'était le seul signe d'amour qu'il m'avait donné. C'était peut-être de l'attirance et rien d'autre vu comment il m'avait jeté au tribunat.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela Katherine » demanda Eleanor.

« Je parle d'expérience, j'étais une ancienne audacieuse et je connais le tempérament des hommes ici. D'ailleurs laisse moi deviner. Ça serait pas le garçon près de la rambarde qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis un moment. » dit-elle en souriant.

Je me retournais pour découvrir Eric justement qui avait l'air de superviser la réunion familiale sauf que son regard comme ma mère disait, restait concentré sur moi. Je détournais aussitôt le regard pour voir ma mère et remarqua qu'Amara était reparti avec la sienne rejoindre son père et Uriah.

« Euh..oui c'est lui, c'est Eric » dis-je timidement.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais, idiot un jour, accro pour toujours» dit-elle.

Je la voyais s'approcher d'Eric d'un pas assuré et venir lui tendre la main. Non mais ma mère est folle. Bien qu'elle soit devenu altruiste, il devait lui rester encore des pulsions suicidaires d'audacieuses. Je la rejoignais rapidement pour essayer de calmer le jeu si besoin et éviter tout scandale en public.

« Bonjour, je suis Katherine, la mère de Kimberly » dit-elle.

« Eric » dit-il un peu sec en serrant la main de Katherine.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Vous supervisez les entraînements à ce qui parait » dit-elle.

« En tant que chef des leaders, c'est mon devoir de sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs » dit-il.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ma fille s'en sort bien alors » dit-elle.

« Çà va oui » dit-il.

« Je me réjouis de l'apprendre. Je sais plus ou moins comment se passe vos entraînements et j'étais un peu inquiète » dit-elle.

« Vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en sort très bien en combat et en lancers de couteau. Le tir c'est moins sur. »dit-il.

« Merci » dis-je timidement.

« Toi la pète sec, faut que je te cause après, concernant ton entraînement personnel. Madame » dit Eric en partant.

Eric partit nous laissant en plan. Bon sang, ma mère avait peut-être raison. Eric venait de faire un compliment concernant mes aptitudes physiques. Plus la situation avançait et moins j'arrivais à le comprendre. c' était le jour et la nuit et parfois je pouvais même observé des éclipses lunaires et solaires en même temps. C'est peu dire.

« Pas très commode, cependant ton Eric » dit-elle.

« Et encore il est de bonne humeur ,alors imagine. Et puis ce n'est pas MON Eric.» dis-je.

« En tous cas, il est sexy comme un dieu grec » dit-elle en souriant.

« Maman » dis-je a moitié offusqué.

« Quoi, c'est vrai, ne me dis pas le contraire »dit-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai, t'as raison sur ce point là » dis-je.

Bon il fallait que lui parle. J'avais des questions à lui poser et j'espérais qu'elle puisse y répondre. Je pris une grande respiration et me lança.

« Maman » dis-je.

« Oula, tu as un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda t-elle.

« Tori ne m'a pas uniquement raconté que vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance... »dis-je.

« Continue » dit-elle.

« Elle m'a parlé...que tu avais un frère. C'est vrai » demandais-je.

Elle m'a regardé quelques secondes sans cligner des yeux et son sourire s'est effacé, laissant paraître une grimace à la place.

« Tori a toujours été une pipelette étant jeune, et cela n'a pas changé à ce que je vois » dit-elle.

« Alors c'est vrai » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu as raison. J'ai bien un frère. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il soit toujours en vie. Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis ma cérémonie du choix, il y' a plusieurs décennies » dit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi tu es fâchée. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit » dis-je.

« Oh doucement, une question à la fois, s'il te plaît » dit-elle en levant le mains.

« Désolé maman. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit » demandais-je.

« Je te t'ai rien dit, car je me suis disputé avec ton oncle, la veille de la cérémonie du choix. Je suis allé le voir pour lui dire que je quittais la faction. Il l'a très mal pris car il savait que je partais par amour pour ton père. Il m'a alors dit que je ne faisais plus partie de sa famille et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ton père ou moi. Voila pourquoi je ne t'es rien dit à son sujet, comme il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi et donc de toi, je ne voyais pas l'utilité. »dit-elle.

« Il t'a renié pour ça. Mais c'est un... »dis-je.

« Hep, hep, hep. Ne parle pas de ton oncle ainsi. Il est idiot mais tu lui dois quand même un minimum de respect » dit ma mère me coupant.

« Okay, okay. Tu sais s'il est toujours vivant » demandais-je.

« Ça je l'ignore, ma chérie » dit ma mère.

« Tu peux au moins me dire son nom. Ainsi je chercherai et s'il est vivant, je verrais si je veux le rencontrer ou pas » demandais-je.

Je pouvais au moins faire des recherches sur lui, même si vu l'altitude qu'il avait eu avec ma mère quand elle était partit, ne me donnais pas envie de le rencontrer mais pas du tout. J'attendais la réponse de ma mère, lorsque je la vis ouvrir de grands yeux et lever la tête en direction de l'entrée de la fosse.

« Je ne vais pas te donner son nom, autant directement te montrer qui s'est » dit-elle en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

Je me retournais pour découvrir un audacieux, d'un certain âge et donc certainement mon oncle. Mais j'ouvris de grands yeux en voyant... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... Max qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la fosse. J'ouvris grand la bouche de surprise.

« Putain, tu te fous de ma gueule maman » dis-je.

« Surveille ton langage, jeune fille » dit-elle en me frappant sur la tête.

Je secouais puis me frottais la tête. Je devais sûrement rêver. C'est ça. J'avais peur au départ que ce soit un leader et voilà je vois un leader devant moi. Je relevais de nouveau la tête pour regarder qui était mon oncle, mais c'était toujours Max qui se trouvait devant l'entrée et malheureusement ma mère me confirmait mes craintes.

« Je te présente mon frère et ton oncle Max Miller » dit-elle en le fixant du regard.

« Génial. Mon pire cauchemar » dis-je.

« Pourquoi cela. Il t'as embêté, il t'a approché » demanda t-elle.

« Non, non maman. Mais Max est un leader, donc si cela se sait, les gens vont croire que j'essaye de manger dans toutes les gamelles pour tricher à mon initiation et être favorisée » dis-je dépitée.

« En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai la situation est complexe, surtout si on prends en compte ton...atout » dit-elle.

« Voila tu as tout compris. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance » demandais-je.

Je me posais la question, de savoir si je pouvais faire confiance à Max, concernant mon secret. Ou si au contraire, je devais le cacher à tout le monde même à mes amis et ma famille.

« Je te conseillerais de garder cela pour toi pour l'instant. Et puis même s'il sait maintenant qui tu es. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne te voir. Rancunier et mauvais caractère qu'il est » dit-elle.

Un signal sonore retentit dans la base. Je me demandais ce qui se passait lorsque ma mère répondit pour moi.

« Je dois partir, c'est le signal » dit-elle.

« Non, pas déjà. Tu ne peux pas rester s'il te plaît » dis-je.

« Non, ma chérie. Mais souviens-toi, tu ne dois pas te montrer trop attachée à ta famille, n'oublie pas la faction avec les liens du sang » dit-elle.

« Maman, faction ou pas faction. Une fois que je serais officiellement une audacieuse, je serais libre d'aller ou je veux et je viendrais te voir, je te le promet. Tu m'attendra »dis-je en l'enlaçant.

« Bien entendu. Je t'attendrais tous les jours » dit-elle.

Je me détachais d'elle et la regardait dans les yeux. Elle les avait aussi humides que moi. Mais étant audacieuse, il ne fallait pas que je montre mes larmes. J'en avais déjà assez montré toute à l'heure au moment des retrouvailles. Au bout de quelques minutes, des audacieux escortèrent les familles vers la sortie. Je disais au revoir du regard, une dernière fois à ma mère. J'espérais la retrouver bientôt mais pour l'instant j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter et pas des moindres. Je tournais mon regard en direction de Max qui était toujours là à me scruter du regard. Regard que je lui rendis. Il allait falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui tôt ou tard.

Je vis Amara et Uriah se diriger vers moi. Elle avait les yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré le départ de sa mère.

« Alors c'était bien avec beau papa et belle maman. hein » dis-je en souriant.

« Et toi, j'ai vu que tu as présenté son gendre à ta mère » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Okay, match nul » dis-je en perdant le sourire.

« Alors les zamis, content d'avoir revu votre famille » dit Mike.

« Ouais, on a vu son oncle et ma mère. Mon père et sa mère n'ont pas pu venir »

« Je suis triste, je ne vais plus revoir ma mère » dit Amara.

« Ne dis pas cela. Quand tu sera enfin une audacieuse, on peut être envoyé en mission chez d'autres factions alors tu pourrais la revoir, crois-moi » dit Uriah en l'embrassant.

« T'es un amour. Que ferais-je sans toi » dit Amara.

« JE sais, JE suis irremplaçable » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde se mis à rire et regagna le réfectoire pour aller souffler un peu. Pour une fois qu'on avait un jour entier de repos, il fallait en profiter au maximum même si tout le monde était triste.

**Voila les filles, petit cadeau. Vous ne deviez l'avoir qu'en milieu de semaine prochaine mais l'inspiration était encore là donc en quelques heures, tout été plié et emballé. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Étant trop long, il est coupé en deux. Le POV d'Eric sera donc dans le prochain chapitre **

**n'oubliez pas Reviewté.**

**Prochain chapitre 23/24 octobre sauf si inspiration encore là.**

**Keira **: Oui, la prochaine vengeance sera pour le capture flag. Ben Will est apparu dans un précédent chapitre et compte revenir prochainement. Pour Shauna, je pense pas la faire apparaître. Je préfère ne pas mettre trop de personnages pour ne pas saturer l'histoire.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Suis super contente alors que tu ai adoré. Ouais pour la chute, pas eu besoin de réfléchir, il faut laisser la Erika sortir de Kim, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut combattre Eric. Ouais pour le caleçon, j'ai repris l'idée de base « des soupirs » et l 'ai remanié à ma sauce.

**LittleFlicka **: Pourtant, je suis pas aussi sadique que d'autres écrivaines de fanfic de divergente lol. J'espère que la rencontre avec sa mère t'as plu. J'ai voulu donné à sa mère des réflexes et comportement encore audacieuses, même si elle est altruiste maintenant. Mais comme on dit chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

**Eleb **: Contente que le personnage t'ai plus. Car ne connaissant pas les personnes, il se peut que je fasse un personnage à l'opposé de leur personnalité.

**Mercilily **: Mais oui tu serais une pro du pole dance.:p

**CarOwliine **: Oui Erika est dans la place maintenant. Kim mène une double vie. Celui de la gentille fifille à sa maman, Kimberly. Et Erika, la seule capable d'affronter Eric et de le battre à son jeu. Oui la musique, j'écoutais des vieilles chansons sur mon ordinateur que j'avais retrouvé et je me suis dis mais putain, celle là serait parfaite pour la danse sensuel de Kim. Bon la confrontation qu'en dis-tu ? tu veux m'en parler ou tu préfères le faire à ma main lol.

**Nanou13118 **: Merki mis. Eh oui l'inspiration est encore là, comme tu peux le voir que le chapitre arrive avec 5 jours d'avance sur le planning prévu lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Il est en avance et le voilà**

**Chapitre de la rencontre parent/enfant mais du POV d'Eric.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je rentrais enfin chez moi. Cette journée avait été pleine de surprise. Entre le tribunat, ma sale déclaration sur ma relation avec Kimberly et la danse sexy qu'elle avait effectué au bar. Si on m'avait dit que la journée serait aussi chargé, je serais resté couché.

Je prenais une bonne douche froide pour me calmer et filais sous la couette. Pendant la nuit, j'entendais un bruit sourd dans mon sommeil. Je mettais quelques minutes à identifier ce son. C'était quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte. Je me levais à moitié ensuqué et allait ouvrir pour engueuler le con qui venait de me réveiller.

« Putain, je vais te massacrer pour... »dis-je.

Mais je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Devant moi se trouvé Kimberly, habillée d'une nuisette couleur kaki. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se jetais littéralement sur moi pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille et continuais à m'embrasser. Je répondais aussitôt à cette attaque et la transportais vers mon lit sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes. Je la jetais ensuite sauvagement sur mon lit et attrapais ses mains avec une des miennes pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là devant moi » dis-je.

«Alors tais-toi et embrasse moi » dit-elle.

Je libérais ses mains pour diriger les miennes vers cette nuisette qui m'empêchait de découvrir son corps de rêve. Cette fille me faisait tourner la tête. J'atteignais enfin le petit bout de tissu et au moment de l'arracher, elle arriva à retourner la situation et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi.

« Pas si vite mon grizzly » dit-elle.

« J'aime bien ce surnom, c'est sauvage » dis-je.

« Tu veux déballer ton cadeau alors monsieur le leader » demanda t-elle.

« Oh oui » dis-je.

Je la vis se déhancher sur moi et commencer à retirer sa nuisette quand j'entendis de nouveau quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Qui venait me faire chier à cette heure-ci en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais je laissais frapper et me concentrais sur Kimberly. Les coups intensifiaient de plus en plus et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, ma vue commençait à s'embrouiller juste au moment ou elle venait enfin de retirer son vêtement.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit que le soleil était déjà levé depuis un petit moment. C'était un rêve. Putain, cette fille venait me harceler de jour comme de nuit maintenant. Par contre quelqu'un continuais de frapper à ma porte, çà c'était la réalité. Je me levais difficilement et me dirigeais vers ma porte. Je vis en face de moi Quatre un café à la main.

«Salut belle au bois dormant » dit Quatre.

« Tu veux quoi putain, je dormais » dis-je.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Dans quelques heures, les transferts vont revoir leurs familles. Je présume que tu veux leur faire ton petit discours habituel » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, y a intérêt. Laisse moi 10 minutes et je te rejoins au réfectoire » dis-je.

Quatre partit en me laissant le café, que je posais sur la table. Je filais dans la salle de bain pour une douche express. Une fois habillé et coiffé, je pris le café et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire ou je retrouvais les autres.

« Ah, enfin la belle au bois dormant se réveille » dit Zeke.

« Ah,ah. Quatre m'a déjà fait cette blague ce matin, Zeke » dis-je.

« Quoi. Merde, il va falloir que je revois mes blagues alors » dit Zeke.

« Tu vas leur faire le même discours que pour Christina et moi » dit Tris.

« Comme d'habitude. Ce sont des futurs audacieux donc ils doivent respecter la devise avant tout » dis-je.

Il fallait leur faire comprendre que certes ils allaient revoir leurs familles mais ils leur faudraient se contenir, ne pas se jeter sur eux. Ne pas exprimer des regrets à avoir quitté leur faction d'origine.

Il était temps d'y aller. Tout le petit groupe se levait et au moment de sortir, je vis un audacieux discutait avec MA copine et elle avait l'air de sourire et de rire. J'allais faire demi tour et me dirigeais vers lui pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser mais Quatre m'attrapait par le bras et me pressait le pas.

« Laisse tomber, bouge allez sinon les transferts seront dans la fosse avant nous » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, il paie rien pour attendre celui-là » dis-je.

Bon sang, ma jalousie commençait à prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Cette fille m'obsédait à un point ou je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de moi. Je voyais les transferts arriver quelques minutes après nous, excités et angoissés à l'idée qu'il allaient enfin voir leurs parents. Je la voyais m'ignorer totalement. Il fallait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, au plus vite. Je devais lui parler avant qu'elle aille voir sa famille. Je voulais entendre sa voix qui me manquait énormément. Je secouais la tête pour la chasser de mon esprit. Pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur le restant des transferts et leurs rencontres avec leurs familles.

« Fermez vos gueules et ouvrez grand vos oreilles. J'ai quelques instructions à vous donner avant d'aller voir vos familles, si par miracle, elles venaient se pointer... Ce dont je doute fort pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors inutile d'aller chialer si y'a personne. Et si vous veniez à les rencontrer, souvenez-vous de notre devise « la Faction avant les liens du sang ». Ne prenez pas cela à la légère, car si vous entretenez encore des liens familiaux étroits, cela laisserait supposer que vous n'êtes pas entièrement intégré à votre nouvelle faction et que vous n'assumez toujours pas votre choix. Compris les transferts. » dis-je.

Personne ne répondait mais tout hochait la tête signe qu'ils avaient compris les consignes. Tout le monde descendit vers la fosse d'un pas rapide, excité de revoir leurs proches et j'en profitais pour la retenir quelques minutes de plus maintenant que nous étions quasiment seuls.

« Kimberly, il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît » chuchotais-je.

Je ne voulais pas non plus que toute la base soit au courant. Déjà de savoir que se trouvait derrière moi Quatre et les autres ne m'enchantais guère, mais bon j'allais pas les virer comme ça sans motif et j'étais certain qu'ils auraient trouvé un prétexte pour rester me faire chier.

« Tu veux quoi encore, m'humilier une nouvelle fois » dit-elle.

Aie, c'était mal partit, elle avait l'air d'être dans une colère noire. Un mauvais point pour moi. Comment lui expliquer sans qu'elle ne perde son calme et ne me balance son poing dans la gueule. Il fallait que je trouve les mots juste pour clarifier la situation.

« Justement, je voudrais t'expliquer le pourquoi du …... » dis-je.

«Écoute, tais-toi, cela ne sert à rien de gaspiller ta salive pour moi, alors tu sais quoi, si tu veux parler eh bien... parle à ma main » dit-elle.

Elle me balança sa main devant ma figure et m'écrasa le nez avec avant de partir d'un pas rapide retrouver sa famille. Attend elle venait de me foutre un vent comme il se doit. D'habitude c'est moi qui faisait cela aux filles qui me faisait chier mais là c'était moi la victime. J'entendais des gloussements derrière et je me retournais voir le groupe se foutre de moi.

« Parle à ma main, c'est pas mal ça » dit Tris.

« Ouais j'aurais pas fait mieux, pourtant je suis un expert » dit Zeke.

« Soyez pas vache avec lui le pauvre chou » dit Christina.

« Tu récolte tout ce que tu as semé Eric » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, je sais. C'est bon, vous avez bien ri. Vous avez pas d'autre chats à fouetter » dis-je énervé.

Le groupe partait et leurs rires avec. Ne restais que Quatre comme d'habitude. Il croisa les bras devant lui. Chose que j'imitais également et m'interpellais

« Tu n'as pas envie de jeter un œil » demanda Quatre.

« Un œil à quoi » dis-je.

« Ben à connaître peut-être ta future famille » dit-il tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. J'ai d'autres choses plus importante à faire que d'aller espionner ses morveux » dis-je.

« Je suis sérieux. T'as pas envie de juste voir qui sont ses parents » dit-il.

Il venait de piquer ma curiosité. Je pouvais simplement jeter un coup d'œil et repartir ensuite. Je pouvais prétexter que je supervisais la rencontre des transferts pour les surveiller et qu'ils respectaient notre devise.

« Tu vas sans doute aller superviser la rencontre avec les transferts, je présume » dit Quatre.

« Oui tu as tout compris » dis-je en souriant.

« Alors travaille bien » dit Quatre.

Puis je le vis partir en sifflotant. Je partais dans la direction opposé et entrais dans la fosse. Je pris appuie sur une rambarde en hauteur pour pouvoir visualiser l'intégralité de la fosse. Déformation professionnelle oblige. Je la cherchais du regard et la trouvais enfin un peu en retrait avec une femme altruiste. Mais il n'y avait pas de présence masculine. Je me posais la question. Avait-il eu un empêchement ou au contraire avait-il renié sa fille pour avoir déserté sa faction d'origine. Je la voyais lui montrer son tatouage et avait l'impression que cela touchait beaucoup sa mère. Quel rapport entre cette panthère noire et les altruistes. Je me posais la question, cela titillait ma curiosité. Mon coté Érudit ressortait encore de temps en temps prenant le pas sur celui de l'audacieux. D'ailleurs je repensais au comportement de Max, il fallait aussi que je fasse mon enquête la dessus.

Je sentais quelqu'un m'observer et voyait que c'était la mère de Kim qui m'observait en souriant. Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur puis je la voyais parler avec sa fille qui se retournait aussitôt pour me regarder avec de grand yeux surpris de me voir. A moins que sa mère lui avait dit que je n'arrêtais pas de l'observer depuis un moment. Pour une altruiste, cette femme remarquait beaucoup de choses comme si elle possédait un côté audacieux en elle.

Je la voyais s'approcher de moi d'un pas sur et fier telle une audacieuse. Je voyais Kimberly qui la suivait derrière mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise. Peut-être avait-elle peur que j'envoie chier ma moman chérie. Je pouvais observer d'un peu plus près cette femme et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je devais me faire des idées étant donné que je ne côtoyais aucuns altruistes

« Bonjour, je suis Katherine, la mère de Kimberly » dit-elle en présentant sa main.

« Eric » dis-je un peu sec en serrant la main de Katherine.

Cette femme m'étouffait. Je ressentais quelque chose comme ci son aura était plus forte que je ne le pensais. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être altruiste de naissance. Peut-être venait-elle d'une autre faction. Peut-être même d'ici d'où le fait que cette femme me disait quelque chose.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Vous supervisez les entraînements à ce qui parait » dit-elle.

« En tant que chef des leaders, c'est mon devoir de sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs » dis-je.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ma fille s'en sort bien alors » dit-elle.

« Çà va oui » dis-je.

Je pouvais lui mentir mais cela aurait servi à rien. Autant rassurer les parents et dire que l'enfant s'en sort bien. Ainsi cela leur permet de lâcher prise et de laisser vivre leurs gosses.

« Je me réjouis de l'apprendre. Je sais plus ou moins comment se passe vos entraînements et j'étais un peu inquiète » dit-elle.

« Vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en sort très bien en combat et en lancers de couteau. Le tir c'est moins sur. »dis-je.

Pourquoi j'avais dit cela, c'était sortit tout seul. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de la mettre sur un piédestal mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'en sortait bien, même très bien je dirais.

« Merci » dit Kimberly timidement.

« Toi la pète sec, faut que je te cause après, concernant ton entraînement personnel. Madame » dis-je en partant.

Elle venait de me remercier. J'aurais du être le plus heureux des hommes, elle ne m'avait pas envoyée chier ou giflée mais je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise face à sa mère. Alors j'avais sortit une réplique à la ERIC comme j'avais l'habitude et j'étais partit. Je rencontrais en chemin Max qui me saluait mais j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter que de m'intéresser à son cas. Il me fallait prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête et rien de mieux que de monter sur le toit tirer quelques cibles.

**Voila le POV d'Eric de la rencontre parent/enfant. Alors vous en avez quoi ? A vos stylos reviewté.**

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont follower. **

**Prochain chapitre 22/23 octobre environ sauf si l'inspiration est encore là. Et elle est encore là pour l'instant.**

**Nanou13118 : **Roh, tu as pitié de ce beau Eric. Attend avec tout ce qu'il a fait subir à cette pauvre Kim, ce n'est qu'une petite revanche parmi d'autre.

**Mercylily **: Oui l'inspiration est là. Et ma consultante en chef est là aussi pour m'aider à trouver des idées quand je sèche.

**CarOwliine **: Ouais, j'ai repensé à la chanson de Yelle et de fatal bazooka. Moi aussi je souriais en imaginant cette scène en vrai.

Oui faut bien que la mère de Kim ai gardé des notes audacieuses.

T'inquiète Max va encore foutre la merde entre Kim et Eric avant de jouer les tontons poules.

**LittleFlicka **: Arigato. J'espère que le POV d'Eric était à ta convenance. Le prochain risque peut-être d'arriver en avance mais chut lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oh oui, elle en avait besoin et ainsi sa maman a pu rencontrer son futur gendre lol.

Kim va bientôt discuter avec son oncle mais il va y avoir des complications, c'est tout pour le moment. Espère que le POV d Eric t'ai plu.

**Keira **: Espère que tu as aimé celui d'Eric. Celui de Max sera dans le prochain chapitre et il sera plein de rebondissement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre un peu beaucoup court Today.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Max.**

Je me réveillais sentant un de tête arriver. Aujourd'hui était la rencontre des familles pour les transferts. J'allais enfin savoir si mes hypothèses sur cette fille était vraies ou non. Je n'avais pas trouvé de ressemblance avec elle sauf pour son nez. Mais son tatouage était une preuve primordiale ainsi que le fait qu'elle venait de la faction des altruistes. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.

Je me levais et allais prendre un café au réfectoire. J'observais les transferts dans un coin. Ils avaient l'air excité et anxieux à l'idée de revoir leurs proches. Je ne pouvais pas trop les comprendre car étant resté dans ma faction d'origine, j'avais mes parents près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent dans une mission il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Je les voyais partir et attendais tranquillement. Il fallait qu'Eric fasse son discours, donc j'avais encore 5 bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne rencontrent leurs familles. Bon sang, je ressentais un sentiment ressemblant à de la peur, de l'angoisse. Pourquoi ?. Est-ce parce j'avais raison depuis le début ou alors avais-je peur de m'être trompé et d'avoir espéré en vain.

Je me levais enfin de mon siège et me dirigeais vers la fosse. En chemin, je rencontrais un Eric un peu troublé mais je devais me concentrer sur moi, sur la réaction que j'aurais si mes doutes se confirmaient. J'entrais enfin dans la fosse et parcourais la pièce d'un regard. Je m'arrêtais sur la seule altruiste dans la pièce discutant avec une transfert. Je reconnaissais aussitôt ma petite sœur Katherine. Mon cœur faisait un boucan d'enfer dans mon corps. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait que j'étais heureux de la revoir ou alors que je lui en voulais encore qu'elle soit partit par amour pour cet altruiste.

Elle du sentir ma présence car je la voyais croiser les bras et parler à sa fille qui s'était retournée et avait eu l'air à la fois surpris et énervé de savoir que c'était moi son oncle. Je souriais en voyant ma sœur tapait sa fille derrière la tête. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait dit mais cela n'avait pas du lui plaire. Puis j'entendais le signal indiquant la fin de la réunion. Je voyais ma sœur m'ignorer totalement et partit après avoir embrassée ma nièce. Ma nièce, j'avais une nièce. Cela me faisait drôle de savoir que j'avais encore un membre de ma famille dans la base des audacieux. Je voyais Kimberly passer devant moi avec ses amis pour se diriger vers le réfectoire à ce que j'avais compris. J'aurais voulut lui parler, savoir ce qu'elle avait dit avec ma sœur mais je savais que c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour l'instant.

Je les suivais également au réfectoire pour les surveiller et voir si elle voulait me parler. Car il fallait que j'attende que cela soit elle qui fasse le premier pas.

**POV Kim.**

Je passais avec les autres devant Max et l'ignorer pour l'instant. Il fallait que je digère cette révélation sur mon oncle. Mon oncle. Oui mon oncle se trouvait être un des leaders de la faction. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de cette information. Un jour ou l'autre cela allait se savoir. Je voyais les autres heureux d'avoir vu leurs familles et raconter leur discussion. Mais moi je pouvais rien dire de ce que m'avait révélé ma mère. Arrivé au réfectoire, Ashley, Joey et Kyle nous accueillaient avec de grands sourire.

« Alors cette rencontre c'était bien » demanda Ashley.

« Oh oui, on a pu revoir une partie de la famille, c'était cool » dit Mike.

« Ouais, ils étaient fiers de nous, il nous ont dit » dit Stefan.

« Et toi Kim, tu as pu avoir les réponses à tes questions » demanda Ashley.

« Oui, oui. Merci Ashley » dis-je.

Je sentais le regard de quelqu'un et poussait un soupir d'agacement. C'était encore Eric qui me surveillait comme d'habitude. Mais en cherchant dans le réfectoire, je voyais qu'en fait c'était Max qui m'observait discrètement.

« Bon, on fait quoi alors de notre après-midi de repos » demanda Amara.

« Moi, j'aurais bien une idée mais ça marcherais que pour nous deux » dit Uriah en l'embrassant.

« Oh pitié, faites ça dans une chambre » dit Joey.

« Quoi, on fait rien de mal » dit Amara en rougissant.

« Je suis sûre que Zeke vous prêterait son appartement » dit Kyle.

« Mais vous allez arrêter, c'est gênant pour Amara » dit Uriah.

« Bon alors on fait quoi » demanda Ashley.

« On pourrait faire un tour dans la zone du capture flag » dit Kyle.

« Mais on peut pas sortir, hors de la base » dit Mike.

« Suffit de pas se faire prendre » dit Kyle.

« Désolé, moi je ne tentes pas le diable et mon cousin aussi » dit Stefan.

« Une autre idée » demanda Joey.

« On pourrait aller du côté de la tour Hancock Center. L'avantage,c''est qu'on verra de loin la zone de capture flag » dit Joey.

« Pourquoi pas ouais. D'ailleurs, c'est pour bientôt l'épreuve, non. » demanda Ashley.

« Si je me souviens bien pour l'initiation Zeke, je dirais deux jours grand maximum après la rencontre des familles » dit Uriah.

« Kim, tu est toujours avec nous »demanda Amara.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot de leur conversation. J'étais toujours avec ma tasse dans les mains, fixe et le regard dans le vide. C'est Amara qui me ramena à la réalité.

« Oui pardon désolé. Vous disiez » demandais-je.

« On disait qu'on aimerais bien aller à la tour de Hancock Center » dit Uriah.

« La tour de quoi. Pour faire quoi » demandais-je.

« T'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'on vient de dire en fait. » dit Ashley.

« Désolé »dis-je.

« On disait qu'on voulait aller à la tour pour voir la zone d'épreuve du capture Flag. On verra sûrement pas grand chose mais cela nous fera une bonne sortie pour nous détendre » dit Uriah.

« Pourquoi pas oui. On y va maintenant » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi tu as rendez-vous avec ton leader adoré » dit Kyle.

« J'ai un truc à faire d'abord, c'est tout » dis-je.

« Bon, on y va après le déjeuner, comme ça Madame la duchesse a le temps de régler sa petite affaire » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde hochaient de la tête. Je décidais qu'il était temps de régler ma petite affaire comme disait Uriah. Alors je me levais de la table et prit congé de mes amis puis je lançais un regard en direction de Max espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Je le voyais se lever et sortir le premier du réfectoire.

« Bon à toute à l'heure »dis-je en me levant.

« Passe le bonjour à Eric de notre part » dit Uriah en souriant.

Je décidais de l'ignorer et sortait du réfectoire. Je cherchais Max du regard et le voyait un peu plus loin. Je le suivais et voyais qu'il se dirigeait vers les étages réservés aux leaders ou se trouvait leurs appartements.

Je le perdais de vue mais voyais une porte restait ouverte et passais la tête pour voir Max un peu plus loin perché sur son balcon. J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle _Tonton Max_ » dis-je

**Voila désolé Chapitre un peu court mais je préfère garder le suspens pour la conversation avec Max et Kim surtout qu'il va y avoir un surprise. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Il faut garder le suspens. Et vous aurez beau me torturer, je ne vous dirais rien ( a moins que vous m'achetiez en confiserie mdr hihihihi) **

**prochain chapitre, je dirais toujours vers le 23/24 octobre grand max.**

**Marine **: Contente de découvrir que l'histoire te plaît et bienvenue parmi mes reviewteuses.

**Eleb **: Eh oui Eleb, j'ecris plus vite que mon ombre lol. Mais ma vitesse d'écriture va un peu diminuer car je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui et je dois faire du dog sitting pendant 15 jours, donc je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire.

**Keira **: Eh oui, Eric va bientôt craquer. Mais pas avant le capture Flag. J'en dis pas plus lol. Oui mais je vais pas trop me moquer d'Eric sinon il risque d'agir avant de réfléchir et bonjour les bêtises.

**CarOwliine **: Oui j'avais envie de titiller la libido d'Eric. Lui faire comprendre que sa tête n'est pas prête mais que son corps lui réclame le corps chaud de la belle. Concernant la discussion de l'entraînement, elle va être mouvementé mais je ne vais pas d'en dire plus. Et pour son oncle, ha ha ha. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il va être un ami ou un ennemi d'Eric dans sa relation avec Kim. Vais peut-être faire un sondage auprès des filles et voir ce qu'elles préfèrent.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Merci, j'avais peur de l'avoir fait trop mielleux. Oui cela ne va pas être facile pour Eric mais des événements vont accélérer les choses.

**Nanou13118 **: Eric est humain à la base lol. Eh oui il commence à craquer.

**LittleFlicka **: Voila la suite en avance, mais c'est une micro suite lol. Oui surtout lorsqu'il va redescendre de son toit. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne descendra pas avec une arme encore chargé sinon...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre sur la conversation entre Max et Kim.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle _Tonton Max_ » dis-je.

« Entre, fais comme chez toi » dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

J'observais son appartement. Il était un peu plus grand que celui d'Eric dans mes souvenirs mais tout aussi luxueux et commode. Mon regard fut attiré par un objet posé sur une étagère. Un cadre photo ou quatre personnes posaient dessus. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Je pris le cadre et le frôlait avec mes doigts.

« C'était le jour de mon intégration officielle chez les audacieux. » dit-il.

« Ce sont... » dis-je.

« Oui, ce sont tes grands parents Elena et Mickaël et ta mère dessus » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Ils sont encore en vie » demandais-je.

« Non. Ils sont mort peu de temps après mon initiation. Ils n'ont pas vu leur fille renier ses origines pour un altruiste de médeux » dit Max.

« Surveille ton langage. Tu parles de mon père » dis-je en reposant le cadre et en me retournant.

« Ouais, okay, désolé » dit-il.

« Tu en veux à ma mère. Mais pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'elle est partit avec un altruiste ou est-ce plutôt qu'elle est partie en te laissant ici seule » dis-je.

Je venais sûrement de le toucher une corde sensible, car il le répondait pas à ma question mais son visage trahissait ses sentiments.

« C'est ça alors. Tu en veux à ma mère parce que tu as l'impression qu'elle t'a abandonné. »dis-je.

« Je me suis occupé d'elle, une fois nos parents morts et elle m'a remercié en quittant la faction. » dit-il en hurlant.

« Tu en a discuté avec elle avant qu'elle s'en aille » dis-je.

« Non. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. La veille de la cérémonie, lorsqu'elle m'a dit la vérité, je lui ai dit de ne plus m'approcher et de ne plus m'adresser la parole » dit-il.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui collait une gifle monumentale. Il recula d'un pas et me regarda en caressant sa joue pour calmer la sensation de brûlure.

« Idiot un jour, idiot pour toujours » dis-je.

« Pardon » demanda t-il.

« Maman m'a dit qu'ici les hommes sont souvent idiot à cause de leurs sentiments et elle a raison. C'était toi le grand frère dans la famille. C'était à toi d'être le plus intelligent, le moins puéril des deux, tu ne crois pas » dis-je.

« C'est elle qui est partit que je sache » dit-il.

« Arrête tes gamineries à deux balles. Tu aurais préféré quoi. Qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie pour que TOI tu sois heureux. Tu aurais accepté qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour ton propre égoïsme. »dis-je.

Je fermais ma bouche réalisant de la manière que j'avais parlé à Max. j'avais osé mal parlé à un leader. Je me sentais tout petite attendant craintivement sa réaction. Mais j'étais étonnée du résultat. Je le voyais s'asseoir sur une chaise et se tenir le visage entre ses mains.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cette angle. Ta mère doit m'en vouloir un max, si j'ose dire » dit-il.

« Ben, j'avoue elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi jusqu'à tout à l'heure. C'est Tori qui m'a appris que j'avais un oncle mais elle ne m'avait pas dit son prénom » dis-je.

« Ah Tori, elle a toujours été une pipelette » dit-il.

« C'est ce que maman me disait également » dis-je en souriant.

« Bon. Tu es sa fille. Tu crois que tu pourrais... »demanda t-il timidement.

« T'arranger un rendez-vous avec maman pour t'excuser que tu as été un gros imbécile sans cervelle. Oui je peux t'aider »dis-je en souriant.

« Merci, c'est sympa » bouda t-il.

« Bon je vais y aller. Je dois rejoindre les autres, nous allons après manger faire un tour à la tour machin chose » dis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

« La tour Hancock center je présume...Par contre, je peux te demander une faveur » dit-il.

« Je t'écoute » dis-je.

« Je peux t'enlacer pour te dire au revoir » demanda t-il.

« Euh,...ben...pourquoi pas » dis-je.

Je me trouvais dans l'embarras un peu. Je venais de retrouver un oncle que je n'avais jamais connu et là j'allais lui faire un câlin. Je le voyais aussi dans l'embarras que moi. Il me prit dans ses bras maladroitement mais je sentais une sensation douce et chaude. Je n'avais plus ressenti une présence masculine depuis la mort de mon père. Cela m'avait manqué et je sentais une larme couler le long de ma joue.

« Tout va bien » demanda t-il en se dégageant.

« Oui, merci. C'est simplement que personne ne m'avait enlacé comme cela depuis la mort de mon père » dis-je.

J'ouvrais la porte de appartement et restait sur le palier. Max me regardait tristement. Je devais déjà lui manquer qui sait.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dit Max.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dis-je.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partit heureuse direction le réfectoire pour rejoindre les autres qui n'allaient pas tarder à déjeuner et ensuite direction la tour Hancock. En me dirigeant vers le réfectoire, je repensais à Max. j'avais réussi à pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère, alors pourquoi pas pardonner a Eric. Il avait a plusieurs reprises essayait de me parler mais j'avais refusé toute communication comme Max avec ma mère et voilà ou cela les avait amené. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Et il avait fallu une tierce personne, MOI, pour pouvoir les réconcilier. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle et le plus tôt possible. D'ailleurs il voulait me parler de mon entraînement personnel, pourquoi pas discuté également de _nous._

**POV Max.**

Je l'entendais fermer la porte et me parlais. Tonton Max, cela me faisait encore tout drôle qu'on m'appelle tonton.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle _Tonton Max_ » dit-elle.

« Entre, fais comme chez toi » dis-je.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement et la voyait observer mon humble demeure. Puis je voyais que son regard fut attiré par une chose près de l'étagère. Sans avoir besoin de le savoir. Je savais ce qu'elle avait pris. Le seul souvenir de mon passé avec ma sœur. Un cadre avec une photo de ma famille réunit le jour de mon acceptation chez les audacieux.

« C'était le jour de mon intégration officielle chez les audacieux. » dis-je.

« Ce sont... » dis-je.

« Oui, ce sont tes grands parents Elena et Mickaël et ta mère dessus » dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

« Ils sont encore en vie » demanda t-elle.

« Non. Ils sont mort peu de temps après mon initiation. Ils n'ont pas vu leur fille renier ses origines pour un altruiste de médeux » dis-je.

Non. Ils étaient mort en mission je ne sais ou. Ils avaient toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de partir en duo. La règle voulait que chaque couple d'audacieux ayant des enfants soit séparé en deux unités d'intervention différentes. Ainsi cela permettait que si un des deux membres mourait au combat, il resterait toujours l'autre personne pour s'occuper des enfants. Malheureusement mes parents n'avaient pas voulu respecter cette foutue règle. Préférant toujours opéré ensemble et ceux dès le plus jeunes âges. Mon père m'avait raconté qu'il était ami depuis l'enfance avec ma mère et qu'ils s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Ils avaient eu raison. Puis il m'avait donné naissance et quelques années plus tard Katherine. Je repensais à mon passé quand Kimberly me sortait de ma transe.

« Surveille ton langage. Tu parles de mon père » dit-elle en reposant le cadre et en me retournant.

« Ouais, okay, désolé » dis-je

« Tu en veux à ma mère. Mais pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'elle est partit avec un altruiste ou est-ce plutôt qu'elle est partie en te laissant ici seule » dit-elle.

Oui j'en voulais à sa mère. Je lui en voulais d'être partit pour un type qu'elle ne connaissait à peine. Oui je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonné. Oui je lui en voulais d'avoir renié ses origines et donc sa famille. Oui je lui en voulais pour beaucoup de choses. Mais elle avait raison, je lui en voulais surtout d'avoir quitté la faction et donc de m'avoir quitté moi. Mais je ne lui avait donné aucunes chances de se défendre. La veille de la cérémonie, je l'avais renié et ordonné de ne plus m'approcher ou même de m'adresser la parole sous peine de la descendre moi même. Mais ma réponse ne devait pas lui plaire vu la gifle monumentale que je me prenais. J'aurais du riposter, m'énerver et me défendre mais elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Maman m'a dit qu'ici les hommes sont souvent idiot à cause de leurs sentiments et elle a raison. C'était toi le grand frère dans la famille. C'était à toi d'être le plus intelligent, le moins puéril des deux, tu ne crois pas » dit-elle.

« C'est elle qui est partit que je sache » dis-je.

« Arrête tes gamineries à deux balles. Tu aurais préféré quoi. Qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie pour que TOI tu sois heureux. Tu aurais accepté qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour ton propre égoïsme. »dit-elle.

Bien que je savais qu'elle m'avait raison. Ma fierté d'homme m'empêchait d'admettre que j'étais dans l'erreur depuis le début et qu'il fallait que je fasse bonne figure et que je m'écrase et accepte la défaite. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et prit mon visage en coupe dans les visage et poussait un soupir de ras le bol.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cette angle. Ta mère doit m'en vouloir un max, si j'ose dire » dis-je.

Voila, je venais d'avouer ma défaite devant ma nièce. Je venais de perdre la guerre que je menais contre moi même. Je sentais enfin un poids sur mes épaules disparaître pour laisser la place à une sensation de bien être de paix. Mais cette sensation ne serait parfaite uniquement si ma sœur acceptait de pardonner à son stupide frère.

J'appris qu'elle me tenait toujours bien rancune car elle n'avait jamais parlé de moi à qui que ce soit. D'un autre côté, elle avait simplement respecté les menaces que j'avais proféré contre elle, la veille de la cérémonie du choix. Mais sa fille pouvait peut-être m'aider à réparer enfin mes erreurs.

« Bon. Tu es sa fille. Tu crois que tu pourrais... »demandais-je timidement.

« T'arranger un rendez-vous avec maman pour t'excuser que tu as été un gros imbécile sans cervelle. Oui je peux t'aider »dit-elle en souriant.

Elle était peut-être la dernière cartouche qu'il me restait pour restaurer les liens familiaux avec ma sœur. Je me levais et lui demandais une faveur qui j'espérais serait exaucé.

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle.

« Je peux t'enlacer pour te dire au revoir » demandais-je

Elle acceptait ma demande avec quand même une certaine hésitation, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je le prenais maladroitement dans mes bras et la serrait fort. Je sentais son parfum et j'avais l'impression pendant quelques secondes que c'était ma sœur que je serrais dans mes bras comme avant lorsque nous étions petits et qu'elle me demandait des câlins ou lorsqu'elle avait eu peur de l'orage. Je le voyais également sereine comme ci cette sensation lui faisait un bien fou. Une larme coulait sur sa joue que je séchais rapidement avec mes mains.

« Tout va bien » demandais-je en me dégageant.

« Oui, merci. C'est simplement que personne ne m'avait enlacé comme cela depuis la mort de mon père » dit-elle.

Son père était mort. Je ne le savais pas, c'est vrai que j'avais remarqué que Katherine était venue seule mais j'avais pensé que son mari devait être occupé ailleurs. Et au vu de la sensation que j'avais ressenti. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu une présence masculine à ses côtés. Je la voyais partir de chez moi mais elle s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte et je la regardais tristement. Ma nièce me manquait déjà.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dis-je.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dit-elle.

Elle m'embrassait sur la joue faisant apparaître un sourire béant sur mon visage. Cela me rappelait les moments ou c'était Katherine petite qui m'embrassai comme cela. Je portait ma main sur ma joue essayant de garder une trace de ce bisous plein d'amour fraternelle. J'allais peut-être grâce à elle, abandonné la rage que j'avais envers ma sœur et pouvoir de nouveau l'aimer comme un vrai frère.

**Mini Micro POV Eric.**

Cette petite séance de tir sur le parcours du combattant des novices m'avait un bien fou. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et avant même d'arriver devant mon appartement, je vis Kimberly sur le pas de la porte de …..Max. je restais caché dans un coin l'espionnant et ce que j'entendais me glaça le sang.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dit MAX.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce bien ce que j'avais compris ce que je pensais. Je la voyais embrasser Max. et tout se chamboula dans ma tête.

**Voila enfin la conversation Kim/Max. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Le POV d'Eric complet arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Vous avez simplement un petit aperçu de quelques lignes.**

**Chloemanga **: Eh bien, en voilà un nouveau chapitre. Espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Kathleen** **Mia** **AGI **: Eh bien joyeux anniversaire un peu en retard alors.

**Marine **: Merci Marine, c'est gentil.

**Keira **: Merci miss. Oui cela dépend de mon inspiration mais des fois en 3 /4 heures j'arrive à clore un chapitre mais bon je vais pas trop rapidement publier, il faut que je garde mon public en haleine. Lol

**Nanou13118 **: Eh oui, j'ai coupé au bon moment tu veux dire lol. Eh tu as raison pour Eric nanou. Hihihi.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Mais si c'est sympa, je t'es donné une bonne raison d'attendre le lendemain lol. Eh non Eric ne surgira pas chez Max, du moins presque lol.

**Mihn **: Merci Mihn, c'est gentil. Whoua que de mots élogieux à mon égard. Je suis flattée par tous ses compliments, je vais rougir mdr.

**LittleFlicka **: C'est une bonne idée lol hihihi. Contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre même s'il était court. Et espère que tu ai aimé la réunion de famille.


	25. Chapter 25

**Voila le Maxi Macro POV Eric lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je me trouvais sur le toit seul. Une légère brise soufflait et je prenais une grande inspiration et m'élançait mon arme à la main. J'appréciais énormément ce parcours que Will avait crée pour les novices cette année. Une fois le parcours terminé, je regardais mes résultats et je faisais une grimace. Deux de mes tirs n'avaient pas atteint le centre de la cible. Il me fallait faire un sans fautes pour pouvoir me calmer et me sentir bien. Alors je refaisais une nouvelle fois le parcours et la je pouvais enfin sourire. Carton plein, la perfection tout comme moi. J'entendais quelqu'un derrière moi m'applaudir. Je me retournais m'attendant à voir Quatre mais je découvrais Tris à la place.

« Tiens Quatre serait-il devenu une fille ?» demandais-je

« Très drôle Eric. Tu es encore de mauvaise humeur car je t'ai envoyé chier la dernière fois » demanda Tris.

« Tris, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Mes sautes d'humeurs ne tournent pas uniquement autour de ton nombril » dis-je en souriant.

« Bon alors si ce n'est pas moi, c'est sûrement Kimy qui te mets dans cette état » dit- elle.

« Ouais c'est elle » dis-je en reposant mon arme sur son socle.

« Tu as rencontré sa mère alors à ce qui parait » dit -elle.

« Comment tu sais cela. Qui te l'as dit ?» demandais-je.

« Personne. J'avais simplement émis l'hypothèse et tu viens de me le confirmer » dit-elle en souriant.

Eh merde, je venais de me faire griller comme un bleu. Pour une audacieuse, Tris réfléchissait parfois comme une érudite. Je repensais à la mère de Kimberly et plus je réfléchissais plus sa tête me disait quelque chose. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille faire mon enquête aux archives de la base.

« Dis-moi toi qui es une ancienne altruiste. Tu connais la mère de Kimberly non ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Sa mère était altruiste de naissance ou pas ? » demandais-je.

« J'avoue, j'en sais rien du tout mais cela m'étonnerais. Elle a toujours été un peu à part du peu que je me souvienne. Sinon tu vas faire quoi avec Kimy » dit-elle.

« Comment cela » demandais-je.

« Ben attends, tu viens de rencontrer sa mère. Cela veut tout dire. Tu vas officialiser la chose ou pas » demanda t-elle en souriant.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Bien entendu j'avais envie d'officialiser la chose enfin je croyais. Je ressentais encore de l'appréhension en moi, car je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait. Fallait dire que je n'avais pas été tendre avec elle. J'avais été un super méga gros imbécile qui avait agit sans réfléchir. Et je ne savais pas si j'avais encore une chance avec elle ou pas.

« Tris » dis-je.

« Oui ? » dit-elle,

« tu me promets que cela va rester entre nous. Et si tu oses le répéter à quiconque voir même à Quatre, je le nierais haut et fort » dis-je.

« Okay. Je te le promet. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, j'me barre chez les fraternels. » dit-elle en levant la main en l'air.

« Okay, je te fais confiance... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je suis perdu » dis-je.

« Toi perdu » dit-elle en riant.

« Oui, mais ne te fous pas de ma gueule non plus. Cette fille me rend dingue. Lorsqu'elle est près de moi, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement et je m'emporte contre moi-même, contre elle, contre tout le monde en fait » dis-je.

« Tu deviens un idiot en sa présence pour faire simple » dit-elle.

« Un idiot. Mais je suis pas idiot, je suis un ancien érudit je te signale »dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Certes Eric, tu es un ancien érudit mais en ce qui concerne les relations humaines et amoureuses, tu es un idiot fini. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tous les mecs sont des idiots en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses. Bon que veux-tu savoir exactement » demanda t-elle.

« Je voudrais avoir des conseils pour...comment dire...arriver à ce qu'elle me pardonne et pourquoi pas plus si affinité » dis-je timidement.

« Humhum. Vu comment tu t'es comporté au tribunat, tu vas devoir ramer comme un malade » dit-elle.

« C'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide » dis-je.

« Écoute Eric. Le meilleur moyen c'est que tu discutes avec elle seul à seul, ailleurs que dans ton appartement par contre. Il va falloir t'armer de patience, d'accepter d'encaisser tout ce qu'elle va te balancer dans la gueule sans broncher et là, uniquement là, tu pourras tenter de lui demander pardon et lui expliquer ce que tu ressens pour elle. Si bien entendu, tu es vraiment sincère et qu'elle est apte à te pardonner » dit-elle.

« En gros, tu veux que je perde un combat sans donner un seul coup pour me défendre et que j'encaisse sans broncher » dis-je.

« Oui, on peut dire cela, si tu veux. Bon allez je vais rejoindre Quatre pour une après-midi en amoureux. Bonne chance » dit-elle en partant.

Me voilà obligé de demander des conseils à quelqu'un pour m'en sortir. Si cela se savait, bonjour la honte que je me prendrais. Un chef de faction demandant, je dirais même, implorant de l'aide à une audacieuse. Si ma mère me voyait, elle me demanderait ou sont passé mes neurones d'érudit. C'est l'esprit un peu plus calme que je descendais enfin du toit pour aller prendre une bonne douche et avoir du courage pour aller lui parler. J'allais prétexter l'excuse de l'entraînement personnel pour la séparer des autres et lui parler.

Avant d'arriver devant mon appartement, je voyais Kimberly sur le pas de la porte de chez…..Max. je restais caché dans un coin l'espionnant et ce que j'entendais me glaça le sang.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dit MAX.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce bien ce que j'avais compris ce que je pensais. Je la voyais embrasser Max. et tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. Elle venait de l'embrasser, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Elle sortait avec ce type ou quoi. En y repensant, je me remémorais les attitudes de Max à son égard. Il était protecteur envers elle pendant le tribunat et lorsque je lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne m'avait pas répondu et avait quitté le tribunat rapidement.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais pourquoi avait-elle embrassée sur la joue un leader. Jouait-elle un double jeu. Non non, je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle s'était amusée avec moi et que l'ayant rejetée, elle avait changé de cible pour arriver à ses fins. Non, non, NON. Je ne devais pas me faire d'idée. Comme disait Tris, je devais réfléchir et ne pas m'imaginer des choses qui n'existait pas. Mais au moment de m'approcher d'elle pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, elle avait disparu au tournant du couloir. J'aurais pu lui courir après mais je voulais attendre car j'avais peur de dire des choses que je ne pensais pas mais surtout j'avais peur d'avoir vu juste depuis le début. Je préférais frapper à la porte de Max pour avoir des explications. Je frappais à la porte et attendait patiemment du moins j'essayais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Max étonné mais surtout un peu paniqué de me trouver en face de lui. Étrange, avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Eric. Tiens, tu es là depuis longtemps. Tu veux quoi » demanda Max.

« Max. Rien, je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te passer le bonjour. » dis-je en lui faisant un faux sourire.

« Ah, eh bien, bonjour alors. Tu m'excuses mais je suis un peu débordé, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser » dit-il mal à l'aise.

Plus son malaise s'accentuait plus mes doutes se confirmaient. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux c'était certain et une rage commençait à monter en moi et sans qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, je lui collais mon poing dans la figure.

« Espèce de salaud. Comment oses-tu faire cela. Tu le savais bien » dis-je.

« Mais de quoi tu racontes, merde Eric. Qu'est-ce qui te prends » dit Max en se massant la joue.

« Tu vas le payer crois-moi et elle aussi, je t'en fais la promesse » dis-je.

« Eric, tu te trompes crois-moi » dit Max doucement.

« Ah ouais, et en quoi je me trompe. Je vous ai vu ENSEMBLE. Alors ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Elle s'est bien foutu de moi et toi aussi » dis-je en hurlant.

« Eric, je te le jure. Tu te trompe encore une fois. Laisse moi t'expliquer » dit Max.

« Tu vas me dire quoi. Hein, que je me fais de fausses idées, qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux. Mais depuis le début, vous m'avez dupé, vous m'avez bien eu. Mais crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle échoue et qu'elle devienne une sans faction. Je t'en fais la promesse » dis-je.

Puis je partais en direction de mon appartement. J'avais la rage, une rage immense dominé par la haine et la colère. Elle s''était foutu de ma gueule. Elle m'avait utilisé et pensait s'en tirer sans aucunes séquelles mais c'était mal me connaître. J'allais la faire échouer à son test et lui faire comprendre qui était le chef ici. Et pour commencer j'allais lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle voulait son entraînement personnel, eh bien elle allait l'avoir.

**POV Max.**

J'étais encore un peu dans les nuages lorsque quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je pensais aussitôt que c'était elle qui avait fait demi-tour et ouvrait la porte grand sourire. Grand sourire qui disparu en voyant que c'était Eric qui se trouvait en face de moi. Avait-il vu la scène qui s'était produite il y a quelques minutes, j'espérais que non car il aurait fallu tout lui expliquer et ce n'était pas encore le moment de révéler la vérité à tout le restant de la faction.

« Eric. Tiens, tu es là depuis longtemps. Tu veux quoi » demandais-je.

« Max. Rien, je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te passer le bonjour. » dit Eric.

« Ah, eh bien, bonjour alors. Tu m'excuses mais je suis un peu débordé, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser » dis-je.

J'étais pas très à l'aise. Eric ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Alors lorsqu'il venait soit disant me voir pour dire bonjour. Je me doutais que cela sonnait faux. Et j'avais raison en le voyant réagir soudain violemment et me coller son poing au visage. Je reculais de quelques pas sous la violence du choc.

« Espèce de salaud. Comment oses-tu faire cela » dit-il.

« Mais de quoi tu racontes, merde Eric. Qu'est-ce qui te prends » dis-je en se massant la joue.

« Tu vas le payer crois-moi et elle aussi, je t'en fais la promesse » dit-il.

Alors il nous avait surpris. Mais il avait mal compris la situation. Il s'était imaginé des choses. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et bien que je n'étais pas pour que cela évolue entre eux. Elle était grande et apte à faire ses proches choix. Je prenais un ton calme pour essayer de calmer la situation.

« Eric, tu te trompes crois-moi » dis-je doucement.

« Ah ouais, et en quoi je me trompe. Je vous ai vu ENSEMBLE. Alors ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Elle s'est bien foutu de moi et toi aussi » dit-il en hurlant.

« Eric, je te le jure. Tu te trompe encore une fois. Laisse moi t'expliquer » dis-je.

J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur. Cela avait l'air de servir à rien mais je devais tenter de le raisonner car je savais que dans cet état, il pourrait faire des bêtises qu'il regretterait plus tard.

« Tu vas me dire quoi. Hein, que je me fais de fausses idées, qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux. Mais depuis le début, vous m'avez dupé, vous m'avez bien eu. Mais crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle échoue et qu'elle devienne une sans faction. Je t'en fais la promesse » dit-il.

Il venait de lâcher une bombe. Je venais à peine de retrouver ma nièce et il voulait me la retirer. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Mais il partit en furie avant que je puisse réagir et lui dire la vérité. J'entendais quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claquer. Il était chez lui. J'allais lui laisser quelques minutes de répits pour qu'il se calme puis aller le voir pour lui avouer la vérité.

Je sortais de chez moi et me dirigeais chez lui. Je frappais à la porte avec insistance mais personne ne répondait. Alors je tournais la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais en passant une tête à l'intérieur, je voyais qu'il n'y avait personne et un sentiment de panique commençait à s'installer. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait plus tard.

**Voila petit chapitre tout mimi tout plein. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos compliments. Cela me touche et me donne de l'inspiration pour continuer l'histoire. N'oubliez de reviewtez, j'adore lire vos commentaires. Hihihi.**

**Prochain chapitre fin de semaine.**

**PS : désolé encore pour les quelques fautes de grammaires et orthographes.**

**CarOwliine **: Mais non, ca ne pu pas lol hihihi. Voilà ton POV, j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que la confrontation avec Kim dans le prochain chapitre te plaira. Tu trouves que les chapitres sont de qualités lol, des fois je les trouves bâclés et brouillons lol. Enfin bref, bonne lecture miss.

**Starwars **: Merci et bienvenue dans le monde du reviewtage. Tu as commencé à reviewté, il te faut continuer maintenant lol hihihihi. Contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Et je trouve aussi qu'elle a de la chance Kim, je voudrais moi aussi être à sa place avec un Eric en face de moi hummm '' bave''.

**Keira **: Oui la famille sera bientôt réunit ne t'inquiète pas. Voila la réaction d'Eric, espérons qu'elle t'ai plu. J'attends tes critiques.

**Karlie **: Bienvenue à toi, lectrice de mon histoire. Eh oui il fallait bien pimenter un peu l'histoire. Et même si c'est un bisou sur la joue, il est un peu aveuglé par sa jalousie. On ne touche pas à son jouet sinon gare aux conséquences.

**Eleb **: Voila ta suite, voilà ta suite miss.

**LittleFlicka **: Contente que tu ai adoré la réunion de famille et surtout ce petit malentendu. J'espère que le maxi macro POV t'a plus lol

**Guim0veX5 **: Je vois que tout le monde a apprécié le mini POV express. Prochain chapitre la discussion entre Kim et Eric.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oui, je voulais une bonne fin de chapitre et rien de tel que des paroles ambiguë et quiproquos.

**Mercylily **: Eh oui, ma poule de luxe. Interdiction de dormir avant 22/23h. Car j'ai besoin de toi n'oublie pas. Tu es ma consultante en chef.

**Nanou13118 **: Ben oui, tu veux que je coupe en plein milieu de la conversation. Là, cela serait encore pire que si je m'arrêtais avant le début lol. Je ne peux te garantir que cela va se passait comme tu le pense ma belle. Tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre.

**Mihn28 **: Ben tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris, j'écris. Des fois en quelques heures j'arrive à écrire un chapitre. Celui ci a était fait en exactement 4 heures (écriture, relecture et correction et pause dîner lol). Merci pour le bisous virtuel mais j'espère qu'Eric n'a rien vu lol. C'est toi qui est pas patiente et c'est toi qui est censé me pardonner lol cherchez l'erreur Ptdr. Par contre ne me fais pas une crise cardiaque, j'ai encore besoin de mes lectrices.


	26. Chapter 26

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

Je rejoignais les autres pour le déjeuner tout sourire. Je venais de rencontrer un membre de ma famille et espérait pouvoir convaincre ma mère de renouer avec son frère et de lui pardonner. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu son caractère. Je prenais mon plateau et rejoignais les autres à table.

« Eh ben, tu as du régler ton _affaire_, vu le charmant sourire que tu affiches » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Ta gueule Uriah. Et retire moi ce sourire de ton visage ou je t'écorche à vif avec mon couteau » dis-je tout en souriant.

« Tu ne peux rien contre le Grand Uriah, je suis invincible » dit Uriah.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois qu'on est sortit en douce de la base » dit Kyle.

Je voyais Uriah faire une horrible grimace et rentrer sa tête. Cette soirée là ne devait pas être un très bon souvenir pour lui.

« Allez crache le morceau Kyle, tu nous en as trop dit » dit Mike.

« Ferme la Kyle, je te préviens » dit Uriah en levant sa fourchette vers lui.

« Oh tu ne vas pas te brusquer pour si peu. En fait on est sorti un soir un peu éméché avec Uriah et son frère nous a surprit en dehors de la base alors que c'est interdit et il nous a mit une de ses déculotté, qu'on a souffert pendant 2 jours » dit Kyle en grimaçant.

« Mouais, c'est un souvenir que je n'aime pas me rappeler. Mon frère est sympa mais il peut être aussi très dangereux, croyez-moi les filles. » dit Uriah.

« Bon sinon tout le monde est prêt pour aller à la tour Hancock » dit Ashley.

« Vous êtes bien sûr qu'on a le droit. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer Zeke ou un autre audacieux en chemin » dit Amara un peu craintive.

« Mais oui t'inquiète, on risque peut-être de rencontrer du monde mais on a le droit de sortir la-bas, ne t'inquiète pas ma douce » dit Uriah en l'embrassant.

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette tour machin chose » dis-je.

« La tour Hancock Center. Ben comment dire, c'est une tour tout simplement. C'est le plus grand immeuble de la faction encore utilisable depuis la grande guerre. » dit Kyle.

« Sympa la définition. Grosso modo une tour quoi » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu verras, c'est une tour certes mais pas que » dit Kyle tout sourire.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il nous caché la vérité sur cette tour. Mais bon cela ne servait à rien de le questionner car nous allions découvrir la tour tout à l'heure. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde prit la direction du terminus pour prendre le train et aller en centre ville. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on doive encore sauter du train mais en fait non. Le train était à l'arrêt prêt à partir.

« C'est cool, on a pas à sauter » dit Amara.

« Oui, pour monter. Mais pour descendre il le faudra bien » dit Ashley en souriant.

« Chouette » dit Amara en grimaçant.

« Mais non, je t'aiderais mon cœur. On sautera ensemble » dit Uriah en l'enlaçant.

Je regardais ses deux personnes et m'imaginais Eric et moi à leur place. Je sentais le rouge me monter au joues. Ce type me faisait tourner la tête. Je comprenais qu'il fasse tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds. Mais je me demandais si je devais vraiment tenter l'aventure avec lui, ou étais-je simplement une simple conquête à rajouter à sa longue liste. Il fallait que j'ai une discussion quoi qu'il arrive avec lui pour mettre les choses au clair. Je me posais la question de savoir si j'allais lui en parler avant ou après la dernière épreuve du capture du drapeau. Je repensais au parole d'Adam expliquant qu'un leader n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec une novice en formation. C'était la tête torturée que je suivais les autres direction la tour Hancock Center.

Tout le monde montait dans le train et Uriah actionnait la mise en marche de la machine. Les portes étaient restées ouverte laissant entrer un vent frais et nous permettaient de voir le paysage meurtri de la base et d'une partie du centre ville.

« C'est un champ de ruine la ville » dit Mike.

« Ouais, tout cela est dù à la grande guerre, il y a très longtemps » dit Kyle.

« Et personne n'a jamais songé à rebâtir certains bâtiments » demanda Stefan.

« Trop compliqué » dit Uriah tout simplement.

Le restant du voyage se passait dans le silence. Nous arrivions au niveau de la zone de « largage ». tout le monde se préparait à sauter du wagon. Je voyais Amara et Uriah se prendre par la main pour se préparer à sauter ensemble.

« Putain, maintenant vous allez aussi faire les sauts ensemble » dit Kyle en souriant.

« Ouais, on va plus pouvoir les décoller si cela continue » dit Stefan.

« Bon allez les enfants, arrêtez de jouer et préparez-vous à sauter... De vrais gamins » dit Ashley en soupirant.

« Bon on saute à quel niveau » demandais-je.

« Hummm, au niveau de la tache rouge sur le poteau, c'est notre repère » dit Kyle en passant la tête dehors.

Tout le monde se préparait à sauter du train, une fois l'indicateur visuel passé. Amara et Uriah sautaient les premiers suivi par Mike, Stefan, Ashley, Kyle, Joey. J'étais la dernière à sauter et j'atterrissais sur mes pieds mais j'avais du faire quelques pas supplémentaires pour pouvoir récupérer mon équilibre et ne pas tomber.

« Tiens voilà la fameuse tour » dit Uriah en montrant la tour du doigt.

Je regardais vers la direction du doigt et voyait une énorme tour de verre en moyenne bonne état. On pouvait voir des vitres brisées et des poutres métalliques ressortir de ses espaces vides. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, tout le monde s'engouffrait par les portes battantes dont l'une d'elle avait le verre brisé ne laissant que la chambranle intact. J'entrais avec précaution comme les autres, m'attendant à ce que la tour me tombe sur la tête. Les natifs avait dù le remarquer car ils me regardaient tout sourire.

« T'inquiète Kim. La tour est solide, crois-moi tu ne risque rien. Tu es une audacieuse que je sache » dit Joey.

« Ouais Joey a raison t'as des couilles ou pas » dit Uriah.

« Certes je suis une audacieuse, du moins je vais le devenir mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est différent » dis-je.

« Allez Kim, fais pas ta chochotte et bouge moi ton popotin de déesse » dit Ashley.

Je regardais Ashley en souriant. Cette fille avait toujours le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois le hall traversé, tout le monde s'arrêtait devant un ascenseur et Kyle appuyait sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes mais rien ne se produisait.

« Ah merde, ils ont dù couper le courant » dit Kyle.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe, je sais ou se trouve le disjoncteur, attendez-moi ici » dit Ashley.

Puis elle partit en courant et disparue dans l'angle d'un couloir. Au bout de quelques interminable minutes à attendre devant des portes closes, le bouton que Kyle avait actionné au début s'allumait et les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ashley arrivait en courant à ce moment là.

« Et voilà, toujours laisser une femme faire le boulot pour être sûr qu'il soit réussi » dit Ashley.

« Tais toi et rentre dans l'ascenseur » dit Kyle en tirant la langue.

Je regardais avec appréhension ce petit espace de quelques mètres carrés. Je me demandais si cela montait ou descendait.

« Allez rentre, arrête de faire ta chochotte » dit Mike en me poussant à l'intérieur.

Une fois tous entré, je regardais le cadran à droite de la pièce et vit que Uriah appuyait sur le bouton le plus en haut. Cela signifiait qu'on allait monter, génial ma peur du vertige commençait à revenir doucement.

« On va au centième étage » demandais-je.

« Ben ouais. Réfléchit, c'est qu'en allant sur le toit qu'on pourra voir le lieu » dit Kyle.

« Ouais logique » dis-je en grimaçant.

L'ascenseur montait à une telle vitesse que je voyais défiler les numéros tellement vite que cela m'en donnait le tournis. Vingtième, trentième, quarantième,...enfin quatre-vingt-dix-sept, quatre-vingt-dix-huit, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, et l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au centième étage. Bien que je n'étais pas très rassurée dans cette boite, j'étais contente de ne pas avoir eu à monter tous les étages à pied.

La porte s'ouvrait et je m'attendais à arriver sur le toit mais on était toujours à l'intérieur de la tour.

« Eh on fait comment pour monter sur le toit » demanda Mike.

« Ben il suffit de passer par là » dit Ashley.

Je m'attendais à trouver une porte ou un accès via un tunnel pour continuer notre ascension mais à la place se trouvait un énorme trou dans la toiture. Uriah prenait l'échelle se trouvant juste à côté du trou et la calait contre l'ouverture de façon à ce qu'elle ne bougeait pas lorsque l'on grimperait dessus. Je laissais les autres monter en premier tranquillement et soufflait un bon coup pour me donner un peu de courage.

Une fois en haut, je pouvais sentir de violentes bourrasque de vent faire voler quelques mèches rebelles. Je me rapprochais du bord tout en restant à une distance sécuritaire et admirais le paysage. Bien que le paysage ressemblait à une ville en désolation, je ne pouvais qu'être émerveillée par ce paysage, par ses nombreux bâtiments et m'imaginait la ville tel qu'elle devait être auparavant. Colorée, animée, vivante.

« Alors ça en valait le peine hein » dit Joey.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que ça en valait la peine » dit Stefan.

« Et c'est quoi ce truc là-bas » demanda Mike.

« Ben c'est l'épreuve du capture du drapeau » dit Ashley.

Je regardais dans la même direction que Mike pour découvrir ce fameux lieu. On était justement là pour cela que je sache. Je voyais de drôles de structures ornaient le lieu de l'épreuve. Et mon interrogation ainsi que celles des autres devaient se lire sur notre visage car Kyle ouvrait la bouche pour nous expliquer le lieu.

« C'est quoi ce truc, on dirait une énorme roue » dit Mike.

« Ouais c'est une grande roue, t'as jamais ouvert un bouquin d'histoire ou quoi » dit Kyle.

« Ah non, il préférait draguer les jolies érudites » dit Stefan en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes à Mike.

« Bon petit cours d'histoire pour les sécheurs. C'est une fête foraine. Nos ancêtres aimaient aller dans ce lieu pour s'amuser et se détendre grâce à différents jeux un peu bizarre. » dit Kyle.

« Comment ça » demandait Amara.

« Ben, à ce que m'avait dit Zeke de ce qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était en formation, les gens jouaient a se taper dessus avec des machines qui ressemblaient à de petites voitures ou encore il tapait avec un marteau sur une cible pour connaître leur forces et gagner un cadeau. » dit Uriah.

« Hein, c'est space leurs loisirs » dit Amara.

« ouais, à qui le dis-tu. Nous c'est plus marrant » dit Uriah.

« C'est sûr que perso, je ne pourrais pas m'amuser en tapant sur un truc pour connaître ma force » dit Joey.

Pendant que les autres discutaient de comment s'amuser le mieux, j'observais un peu plus le lieu de là ou je me trouvais. Je voyais une grande roue, une tour ainsi que plusieurs petits bâtiments ou du moins c'est ce que cela me laissait penser vu la distance à laquelle je me trouvais.

« Pour l'épreuve, on aura un plan du lieu » demandais-je.

« Tu rêves, le seul plan qu'on aura sera dans la tête de Quatre et d'Eric. Ce seront eux les chefs d'équipes. Ils seront secondés chacun par un autre audacieux confirmé. » dit Ashley.

« Et comment les équipes sont choisies. Les natifs contre les transferts » demanda Mike.

« Non, non. On sera mélangés mais ce sont les chefs d'équipes qui nous choisiront » dit Kyle.

« Et le but c'est de capturer un drapeau avant les autres, c'est ça » demandais-je.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué. Kyle » dit Uriah.

« Ouais, j'men occupe. Bon le but de cet exercice est la capture d'un drapeau çà on est d'accord. On se sépare en deux équipes. La première part cacher le drapeau et la seconde doit la récupérer. Tous les coups sont permis pendant l'épreuve, pas de quartiers contre l'ennemi » dit Kyle.

« Hum, je vois » dis-je.

Tous les coups étaient permis. Je comprenais mieux les paroles de Tris lorsqu'elle me disait que je pourrais me venger d'Eric lors de la capture du drapeau. Le tout en tout légalité et cela pourrait me permettre de monter dans le classement et ainsi avoir ma place ici.

« C'est quoi ce sourire sadique sur ton visage » demanda Ashley.

« Rien, rien. Je peaufine ma vengeance contre une certaines personne » dis-je simplement.

Tout le monde se mettait à sourire sachant déjà qui était cette personne. C'était facile à deviner. Je me retournais entendant du bruit derrière moi et découvrait une tête sortant du sol. Tout le monde sursautait de surprise en voyant la tête d'un audacieux.

« Vous foutez quoi ici les bleus » dit l'inconnu.

« Zeke putain, tu nous a fichu la trouille à débarquer comme çà sans prévenir » dit Uriah.

« Attends, on t'as fait peur Uriri. » dit Zeke en riant.

« M'appelle pas comme çà, je déteste ce surnom » dit Uriah.

Une fois la surprise passée, Zeke montait sur le toit suivi par trois autres audacieux que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

« Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ici » demanda Joey.

« Ben on va sauter » dit un audacieux.

Hein, sauter. J'avais bien entendu. Je les regardais avec horreur. Ils allaient sauter d'un immeuble de cent étages, c'était quoi encore cette connerie. Je les voyais se diriger vers plusieurs poteaux fixés sur le toit ou se trouvaient des câbles métallique épais accrochés. Un harnais en grosse toile noire assez grand pour porter quelqu'un pendait le long de ses fameux câbles ainsi qu'un tas de ses mêmes harnais se trouvaient à terre. J'examinais plus attentivement ses câbles et voyais qu'ils passaient au dessus d'un groupe d'immeubles pour disparaître au loin.

« Bon, et vous alors, tu m'as toujours pas répondu » demanda Zeke.

« On montrait aux transferts, le prochain lieu du capture du drapeau » dit Uriah.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai, c'est demain ou après demain je sais plus exactement la dates. Mais par contre tout de suite après l'épreuve, vous connaîtrez votre classement final » dit Zeke.

« Tu veux dire qu'après l'épreuve, on sait si on dégage ou pas » demanda Mike.

« Yep. Donc vous avez intérêt à bûcher dur et à gagner l'épreuve. » dit Zeke.

« Tu connais les seconds d' Eric et Quatre cette année » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais c'est Tris pour Quatre et moi pour Éric » dit Zeke fièrement.

« Bon Zeke, tu te grouilles sinon on saute sans toi » dit un audacieux.

« Ouais j'arrive...Eh les jeunots, ça vous dit un petit saut de l'ange » demanda Zeke.

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux qui sortaient de mes orbites. Non mais je rêve, il nous proposait de sauter attaché seulement par ce câble et ce harnais.

« Zeke, tu fous quoi là » dit un audacieux.

« Allez Yvan, calme toi plus on est fou plus on rit et puis j'aimerais bien voir ses tafioles vider leurs poumons à crier comme des bébés » dit un audacieux.

« Tu sais des fois tu me fais peur Bruce » dit Yvan.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai. On peut » demanda Ashley.

« C'est quoi l'arnaque, tu sais bien que les novices n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser le rail avant la fin de la première épreuve de l'initiation » dit Uriah.

« Allez froussard, je dirais rien et les autres non plus. T'es partant ou tu t'écrases alors » demanda Zeke.

« Je marche pardi. Et vous » dit Uriah en nous regardant.

« Nous, on est partant » dit Mike en attrapant Stefan par les épaules.

« Ben, j'hésite un peu quand même, mais pourquoi pas, cela à l'air super cool » dit Amara.

« Affirmatif, je suis de la partie également » dit Ashley.

« Je suis les autres » dit simplement Kyle.

« Désolé, cela sera sans moi les amis » dis-je.

« Hein, comment ça » dit Kyle.

« Ah non Kim, tu peux pas nous lâcher comme cela, tu es une audacieuse ou pas » dit Ashley.

« Froussarde un jour froussarde toujours » dit Bruce.

« J'ai la peur du vertige désolé, je vous suivrais pas sur ce ''jeu'' là » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Okay, okay pas de soucis Kim. Je te propose un marché par contre » dit Zeke.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil me demandant ce qu'il avait dans la tête et surtout quel marché il voulait me proposer. Je voyais également les autres me supplier du regard d'accepter le défi mais c'était non définitivement. Ma peur prenait le dessus sur mon désir de les suivre.

« Bon tu veux pas sauter, pas de problème. Par contre si tu passes la première épreuve, la première chose que tu devras faire c'est sauter la première avec tous les autres. T'en dit quoi » demanda Zeke.

« Okay, à cette condition j'accepte les termes de ton offre » dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix. Je te signale que tu es classée 3ème au classement final pour l'instant et donc t'es quasiment sûr de réussir la formation sauf si tu te plantes grave au capture the flag, mais cela m'étonnerais » dit Zeke grand sourire.

J'ouvrais la bouche de surprise. J'étais 3ème au classement de la formation. Je savais que mon expérience aux combats rapprochés et aux couteaux m'avaient aider dans la quête du classement mais je pensais qu'avec mes piètres résultats en tirs avait fait descendre ma courbe de progression dans le classement mais je me gourais.

« Quoi putain elle est Troisième... Attends attend, c'est qui les deux premiers » demanda Uriah.

« Ça eh bien, je ne te le dirais pas, tu connaîtras le classement final à la fin de l'épreuve » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Allez Zekounet, dis dis dis, allez » dit Uriah en pleurnichant et suppliant son frère avec une moue d'enfant.

« Non n'insiste pas Uriah, le classement est secret jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve » dit Zeke.

« Ouais mais tu viens de lui dire à ELLE, non » dit Uriah en croisant les bras.

« Elle, c'est différent et fin de la discussion. Bon allez tout le monde se bouge et met son harnais » dit Zeke.

« Et toi Joey, on t'as pas entendu. Tu viens » dit Yvan.

« Non, je vais pas vous suivre les gars. J'ai beaucoup trop mangé et j'ai peur de vomir pendant le trajet. Et puis je vais pas laisser Kim rentrer seule, elle ne connaît pas les horaires du train » dit Joey.

« Oh merci Joey c'est super gentil » dis-je.

Je voyais tous les autres mettre leurs harnais et Zeke fut le premier à sauter prétextant qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour les attendre à l'arrivée comme c'était la première fois pour certains. Je faisais un signe d'au revoir aux autres et prenait le chemin en sens inverse avec Joey. Arrivée à l'ascenseur, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie ou de peur au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Le voyage se passait dans le silence total. Seul une musique d'ambiance s'entendait dans l'espace restreint. Une fois sortit de la tour, on pouvait toujours entendre les cris des autres et surtout celui d'Uriah.

« Tiens ça, c'est Uriah. Il crie comme un petit cochonnet qu'on égorgerait » dit Joey en levant l'index vers le haut.

« Ah oui, Courageux mais pas téméraire » dis-je.

« Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui t'es défilée sur le toit, non » dit Joey.

« Oui, oui je sais mais j'ai la peur du vertige tu comprends » dis-je pour me défendre.

Même si je savais que Joey avait raison. Même si Uriah criait comme une fillette. C'était moi la plus peureuse en ce moment à vouloir refuser de sauter par simple peur du vertige. Mon attention fut détourné par le signal et le bruit d'un train en approche. Joey et moi nous mettions en position de sprint et c'était partit pour rattraper le train. Je montais facilement dans le train sans m'étaler comme la première fois. Mais je ne savais pas si cela était dû aux petites séances de combats et d'assouplissements musculaires.

« Bon, on a environ 20 minutes avant d'arriver au terminus. Comment tu te sens alors » demanda Joey.

« Que veux-tu dire » demandais-je.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je mange tout le temps que je ne suis pas attentif aux conversations et aux personnes. Tu sais justement en ne parlant pas, je peux plus facilement déchiffrer le comportement des personnes et voir quand cela ne va pas » dit Joey en souriant.

Je le voyais sortir de sa poche un petit paquet de bonbons composé d'une cacahuète enrobé de chocolat au lait. Le tout recouvert d'une couche de sucre dur. Il me tendait le paquet et je piochais dedans avec envie et croquait le bonbon. Il se mettait à fondre dans ma bouche et je ne pouvais me retenir de lâcher un soupir de désir et de délectation.

« Tu vois pourquoi je préfère manger que de parler » dit-il en riant.

« Je crois que je vais faire comme toi si je retrouve ses petites billes au chocolat » dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

« C'est des M&amp;M'S. C'est nouveau, cela fait quelques mois que c'est sortie en vente » dit Joey.

« Ben écoute si tu en achètes préviens-moi, je te ferais une commande » dis-je.

« Bon sinon reprenons au début de la conversation, tu es passée par plusieurs stades depuis le tribunat. Tu étais en larmes, désespérée, et la je te vois souriante heureuse et pourtant tu es toujours soucieuse. Tu es très complexe » dit Joey.

Bon sang, je devais être un livre ouvert pour qu'il puisse me déchiffrer aussi facilement. Je pensais avoir bien caché mon jeu avec les autres mais Joey avait découvert le pot aux roses et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour le découvrir. Il avait simplement observé.

« Écoute Joey, c'est super gentil mais t'inquiète cela va aller. » dis-je.

« En tout cas, j'espère que ton histoire avec Eric va s'arranger»dit Joey.

« Comment ça...euh... pourquoi tu dis cela » dis-je en balbutiant.

« Ben je vous ai observé lui et toi et j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. Même après le tribunat et l'humiliation qu'il t'a fait subir. J'avais l'impression que cela sonnait faux » dit Joey.

« Ah, alors tu crois... » dis-je.

« Je peux rien garantir mais y'a un truc, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là » dit Joey.

« Je te remercie Joey, c'est super gentil » dis-je.

Même Joey remarquait que le comportement d'Eric n'était pas normal. Cela me confirmait l'impression que peut-être il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Je sentais une bouffée de bonheur en moi et cela me donnait encore plus envie de vouloir lui parler. Même si j'allais me venger pendant le capture flag pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je n'allais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.

« On est arrivés, le train ralenti » dit Joey en se levant.

Une fois le train à l'arrêt complet, on descendait pour essayer de retrouver les autres dans la base. Je souriais à Joey et me disait que sous ses airs de timides et de goinfre se trouvait un type observateur et intelligent mais surtout super gentil. Je me séparais avec Joey pour rechercher les autres dans la base espérant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés et que je ne les cherchais pas pour rien. Mes pas me dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement quasiment vide. J'allais faire demi tour lorsque je vis une silhouette près du ring et je reconnaissais aussitôt la carrure d'Eric. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler tant que la salle n'était pas surpeuplée d'autres audacieux. Je prenais une grande inspiration et entrais dans la salle. Je le voyais se retourner et me regardait bizarrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce regard ne me disait rien qu'il vaille.

**Voila voilà. Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs contre-temps qui m'ont retardé dans l'écriture du chapitre. Mais la j'ai réussi à le finir en quelques heures et j'en suis contente. Voila j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et envie. Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre. Et le gourmand Joey ?**

**Alors à vos marques prêt reviewtez !**

**Prochain chapitre fin de semaine, je prévois large juste au cas ou.**

**Ps : encore dsl pour les fautes, pourtant je relis mais j'en oublie toujours.**

**Marine **: Le voici, le voilà le chapitre. Bonne lecture miss.

**CarOwliine **: Ben en fait il est calme notre petit leader, c'est simplement Kim qui lui fait tourner la tête. Un leader idiot est un leader accro. La confrontation sera dans le prochain chapitre. Et pourquoi pas faire intervenir aussi Max en même temps. C'est une idée à méditer.

**Jassica **: Merci de ta première review, je suis flattée. La suite arrive au prochain épisode et je peux te dire cela sera un petit peu violent lol vu dans l'état d'énervement qu'il est.

**Starwars **: deuxième review, c'est bien continue comme ça mdr. Oui Eric est un gros nounours mal léché qu'on aurait sorti de son hibernation un peu trop tôt lol. Confrontation Kim/Eric sûr. Mais peut être je rajouterais Max, je verrais selon le moment sinon je le ferais intervenir un peu plus tard.

**Keira **: Je ne te garantie rien mais j'essaierai mdr. Eh je dois te dire que tu brûles au 5ème degrés (je sais cela existe pas lol). Et contente que Ma Tris te plaît.

**LittleFlicka **: Merki la miss. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira. Mais le malentendu va vite être dissipé. Il va bien falloir les réunir le plus rapidement possible. Ils vont avoir plein de choses à rattraper lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Et quand il n y' a plus de fin en suspens, il y en a encore lol. Pourquoi j'aime vous torturer à m'arrêter juste au moment crucial ou important. Je ne sais pas mais j'adore hahahahaha.

Eh ouais, il est érudit de naissance mais les mecs et l'amour ça fait deux voir même 1 million lol

**Eleb **: Coucou miss, désolé la pub a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Sûrement du au décalage horaire à l'heure d'hiver mdr. Pour me frustrer lol, il faudrait déjà que tu nous publie le chapitre 2 vilaine de ton histoire, on l'attends on l'attends. Allez à ton ordi et plus vite que cela jeune fille lol.

**Nanou13118 **: Ah çà, ben il va faire un truc idiot pardi, tu crois pas qu'il va réfléchir intelligemment le Eric. C'est impossible pour lui quand il pense à Kimberly.


	27. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION Chapitre confrontation Kim / Eric.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

_J'allais la faire échouer à son test et lui faire comprendre qui était le chef ici. Et pour commencer j'allais lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle voulait son entraînement personnel, eh bien elle allait l'avoir._

J'étais dans un état proche de la rage, de la colère mais également de la jalousie. Comment je pouvais être jaloux pour cette fille qui avait joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments. Elle avait osé se payer la tête d'un leader, ma tête et j'allais lui faire regretter amèrement son acte.

Je claquais la porte de mon appartement et décidais d'y faire un ménage de printemps en balançant tout ce qui me passait par la main pour pouvoir me calmer un peu. Le bruit devait déranger car quelqu'un frappait à ma porte et je voyais une tête sortir dans l'entrebâillement. Je me retournais et balançais ce que j'avais dans la main qui atterrissait à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'intrus.

« Eh calme-toi, j'ai rien fait...tu me laisses entrer » demanda L'inconnu.

« Tu veux quoi Quatre, tu vois pas que je nettoie mon appart » dis-je énervé.

« Ouais je vois. Tu as surtout une drôle de manière de faire ton ménage de printemps »dit Quatre calmement.

« Ta gueule ou je te refais le portrait et ta pète sec ne te reconnaîtra plus »dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je le voyais quand même rentrer les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement tout en restant à une certaine distance de moi.

« Bon alors tu veux en parler ou tu veux que je t'aide à finir ton ménage de printemps » demanda Quatre.

« Parler ne servira à rien. » dis-je en me calmant un peu.

Je le voyais ramasser une chaise et s'asseoir contre le dossier attendant que je veuille bien lui raconter mes malheurs mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je souhaitais simplement faire payer l'affront qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

« Docteur Quatrounet t'écoute » dit-il en souriant.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire bordel, c'est entre elle et moi » dis-je.

« Ah alors c'est une fille le problème...Cela ne peut être que Kimberly. Elle t'as fait quoi encore cette petite » demanda Quatre.

« Quatre, écoute je t'aime bien alors je te laisse une chance de rester en vie. Ferme là, cela voudra mieux si tu veux survivre » dis-je.

J'avais une envie irrésistible de cogner mais je ne voulais pas frapper Quatre. Mais s'il continuait à me titiller de la sorte, c'était lui qui allait me servir de punching-ball. Je prenais ma veste posé sur mon lit et sortais de mon appartement le laissant seul toujours assis sur ma chaise et me dirigeais vers la salle de sport. Il fallait que je me défoule car je savais que si je n'évacuais pas un peu de ma colère avant ma rencontre avec elle, je risquais de m'emporter et voir de la tuer de mes propres mains.

Arrivé à la salle d'entraînement, il n'y avait quasiment pas âme qui vive. Normal c'était l'heure du déjeuner et tout le monde devait être à table entrain de savourer un bon petit plat bien chaud et succulent. Mais je n'avais pas faim. La seule faim qui me tiraillait était cette faim de vengeance. Comment avait-elle osé me faire cela. Elle m'avait prit pour un abruti de première ordre et voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses avances, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Max.

Max, ce type aurait pu être son père et elle se le faisait. Beurk, rien que d'imaginer ces deux-là ensemble entrain de baiser me filais la nausée et me donnais envie de gerber. Et dire que j'avais osé toucher ses lèvres, que j'avais osé l'embrasser chez moi. J'étais même prêt à aller plus loin avec elle ce fameux soir mais je n'avais pas voulu profiter de sa faiblesse psychologique à ce moment là et j'étais donc resté très sage ce qui m'avait coûté un effort surhumain connaissant ma réputation de coureur de jupon.

Mais en y repensant cette fille cachait bien son jeu. À se demander si au final, je m'étais peut-être trompé sur Adam et qu'il avait raison en fait. Qu'elle avait bien eu le projet non pas de me tuer mais de m'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins et ainsi entrer facilement chez les audacieux. Elle était également sur-entraîné pour une altruiste ce qui ne collait pas avec sa faction de naissance.

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je secouais ma tête pour chasser toutes ses idées à l'esprit et me concentrais sur ce pauvre sac de sable qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'imaginais Kimberly en position de combat et commençait à me défouler sur ce pauvre sac innocent.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semblait une éternité, je commençais enfin à m'apaiser un peu. J'entendais des bruits de pas derrière moi et me retournais pour la découvrir là sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, craintive, timide comme-ci elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Comme-ci elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là et que cela la dérangeait. Je sentais ma colère refaire surface. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait que quelques audacieux qui s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Parfait j'allais avoir droit à quelques témoins. Ainsi on ne pourrait pas m'accuser de l'avoir frapper en cachette. J'allais pouvoir l'humilier en public et en toute légalité.

« Eh pète-sec, ramène ton cul ici. Comme t'es de repos, je vais pouvoir continuer mon entraînement personnel que je t'avais promis lors de nos derniers échanges. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère » dis-je paraissant calme.

**POV Kim.**

J'entrais dans la salle d'entraînement avec une certaine appréhension. Mais cela était-elle dû à ce que j'allais dire à Eric ou à la façon carnassier qu'il avait de me regarder comme ci j'allais prendre cher pour avoir dit ou fait quelque chose. J'observais plus attentivement le punching-ball qu'Eric venait de frapper ou plutôt de martyriser c'était le mot. Il était dans un état pitoyable et du sable commençait à s'en échapper. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être la personne qui l'avait mis dans une colère si noire, dans une rage si intense que le sac ne pouvait plus supporter d'autres coups sous peine d'être entièrement détruit.

Mais il fallait que je me lance même si cela n'était pas le bon moment vu son état actuel, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je devais avoir le cœur net sur les sentiments que je ressentais et s'ils étaient réciproque ou non.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire une fois ma réponse obtenue. Si elle était positif, un leader n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec une novice avant la fin de la 1ere épreuve de l'initiation. Donc cela nous mettais dans une position très délicate étant donné que l'épreuve de capture du drapeau ne commencerait pas avant deux jours selon les dires de Zeke.

Par contre si les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, j'allais me trouver vraiment conne, à lui avoir déballer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui et découvrir qu'on final, je n'étais simplement qu'un amusement, un jouet parmi tant d'autre et qu'il en avait terminé avec moi.

Non non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette deuxième solution. Pas en repensant à ce qui s'était passé après l'incident avec Adam, à ce baiser échangé sous une pluie torrentielle. J'en frissonnais encore de plaisir en y repensant. Mais Eric me sortait de mes pensées en me parlant de mon entraînement personnel.

« Eh pète-sec, ramène ton cul ici. Comme t'es de repos, je vais pouvoir continuer mon entraînement personnel que je t'avais promis lors de nos derniers échanges. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère » dit-il.

**POV Kim et Eric.**

« Euh, tu voudrais continuer l'entraînement maintenant » demanda Kim.

« Ça te pose un problème, tu as un rendez-vous _galant _avec quelqu'un_ » _dit Eric.

« Euh, non, non. Mais je voulais te demander...quelque chose en fait » dit-elle intimidée.

« Je te propose un truc, on fait ton entraînement et tu me demanderas ton machin truc après, ça te va » dit-il.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je présume » dit-elle.

« Écoute moi bien. Je t'accorde de mon temps libre pour t'entraîner donc tu devrais plutôt m'être reconnaissante pour ma bienfaisance au lieu de rouspéter comme une gamine capricieuse. Allez position de combat , grouille » dit t-il commençant à s'emporter.

Les deux acteurs se mirent en position de combat et l'entraînement commença. Eric attaquait d'abord calmement pour la mettre en confiance. Il utilisait uniquement des attaques de bases facilement évitable puis au bout d'un moment, il décida d'accélérer la cadence et frappa violemment.

Kimberly se retrouvait à terre un peu sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir mais surtout choquée par le changement radical d'attitude d'Eric. Il était passé d'un comportement calme à un comportement bestiale.

« Allez relève-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée » dit Eric.

Kimberly se relevait en silence et frappait Eric au niveau du visage. Mais Eric arrêtait son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage et tordais le bras de Kim derrière son dos et la bloqua tout contre lui.

« Alors petite garce, on arrive même pas à me toucher, pauvrette » dit Eric en chuchotant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, je ne t'es rien fait que je sache. Pourquoi cette rage contre moi » dit Kim en faisant quelques grimaces de douleurs.

« Tu n'as rien fait, tu te fous de moi » dit t-il.

Il la relâchait en la poussant de l'autre côte du ring. Kimberly se massait l'épaule et attaquait de nouveau au visage. Elle attendait qu'Eric bloque de nouveau son attaque et quand cela fut le cas, elle en profitait pour lui assigner un coup de genou dans les parties génitales et reculait de quelques pas pour créer une distance entre elle et lui car elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette attaque.

D'ailleurs Eric se trouvait à genou regroupant ses mains vers le bas de son corps mais il levait la tête et son visage exprimait une rage d'une telle intensité que Kimberly fit de nouveau un pas en arrière en voyant son regard.

Il se levait après avoir reprit plusieurs grandes respirations et le combat reprenait. Aux bouts de plusieurs échanges tous plus violent les uns que les autres, Eric frappait Kimberly d'un violent coup de poing à l'estomac qui lui coupait net sa respiration et il lui fit une prise de judo et elle se retrouvait en quelques secondes par terre sur le dos à la merci d'Eric sans aucunes possibilités de se défendre.

Il se positionnait au dessus d'elle et emprisonnait ses poignets de chaque côté de la tête de Kim.

« Alors tu fais moins la maline maintenant que tu es seule. Tu n'as pas Max pour te protéger de moi » dit Eric.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Eric » demanda Kim.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je suis au courant de toute l'histoire » dit Eric.

« Comment cela tu es au courant » demanda t-elle en blêmissant.

« Oui, je suis au courant pour Max et toi » dit-il en resserrant sa poigne sur ses poignets.

« Tu ne dois rien dire, Eric, c'est capital, personne ne doit savoir...Aie Eric, tu me fais mal arrête » dit-elle.

« Que je dise rien. Non mais tu m'as pris pour un gentil, tu rigoles. Tout la faction va savoir que tu te tape un des leaders en cachette pour parvenir à grimper dans la faction et je vais pouvoir te dégager enfin grâce à cette acte de trahison » dit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

« Mais Eric,...Max est mon oncle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne me le _tape_ pas » dit elle en commençant à hausser le ton.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule putain, je vous ai entendu et je vous ai VU dans le couloir vous embrasser » dit t-il.

« Mais Eric... » dit-elle.

« Ferme là avec tes mensonges, je ne te crois pas, tu t'es servis de moi et tu vas me le payer cher » dit-il.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas Max ou même Adam que j'aime, c'est toi imbécile. C'est toi que j'aime putain » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu mens, je ne te crois pas » dit-il.

« Eric, je te jure... J'ai des sentiments pour toi et cela me fait peur car je ne sais plus ou j'en suis avec toi. Un coup tu m'embrasses, l'autre fois tu m'humilies en public, et à la rencontre parent... »dit elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Eric la coupait dans son dialogue en l'embrassant d'un baiser si torride et sauvage que tout le corps de Kimberly semblait en feu. Un feu brûlant qu'elle répondait avec la même agressivité à _l'attaque_ d'Eric. Elle sentait qu'il relâchait la pression au niveau de ses poignets mais lui bloquait toujours tout mouvement. Il voulait être maître de la situation, il voulait tout contrôler comme toujours.

Au bout d'un long moment il se dégageait enfin des lèvres de Kim mais restait à quelques centimètres de son visage tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir officiellement avec une novice et là... » dit -elle doucement.

« Je fais ce que je veux, JE suis le chef des leaders et pour être tranquille sur ce petit détail fâcheux, je vais avancer l'épreuve du drapeau à cette nuit, ainsi tu sera enfin à moi, tu m'appartiendra enfin » dit-il en accentuant sur les derniers mots.

Puis il la libéra de son emprise et partit sans demander son reste. Devant la porte d'entrée, il rencontrait Quatre tout sourire accoudé contre le mur.

« Eh ben, tu t'es enfin décidé, il était temps » dit Quatre.

« Ta gueule » dit Eric en souriant.

« Toujours aussi polie, espérons qu'elle pourra améliorer ton sale caractère » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Cours toujours. Bon à ce soir alors » dit Eric.

« Pourquoi ce soir, on a une soirée de prévu chéri » demanda Quatre.

« Pfff. On a rendez-vous pour le CTF » dit Eric en croisant les bras.

« Tu t'emmerdes pas à ce que je vois, t'es pressé on dirait » dit Quatre en comprenant ce changement de programme.

« Ferme là et suis moi, on a du boulot pour préparer l'épreuve de ce soir » dit Eric.

Puis tout deux partirent préparer le jeu. Pendant ce temps, Kimberly se trouvait toujours à terre sonnait par le combat ou plutôt par le baiser échangé avec Eric. Elle avait enfin eu la réponse à sa question et quelle réponse à couper le souffle. Elle frappait de rage ses poings contre le sol tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible. C'est à ce moment là que ses amis montraient leur bout de leurs nez se demandant ce qui se passé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu vas bien ? » demanda Amara.

« On a vu Eric sortir tout sourire et on a eu peur en te voyant à terre, il t'as fait mal » demanda Ashley.

« Raahhhh, je craque, j'en peux plus, ce type me tue » dit Kim en se parlant à elle même.

« Mais explique-nous » demanda Kyle soucieux.

« je... il...possède une emprise sur moi que je n'arrive à pas contrôler et cela me fait rager » dit Kim.

« Attends, attends, tu veux dire...yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfin » dit Amara en sautant de joie.

« Hihihi, tu es enfin tombée sur le charme d'Eric, le coureur du jupon » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Arrête de rire, mon gars, car pour m'éviter l'éjection de la faction, il va avancer l'épreuve du drapeau à ce soir » dit Kim en regardant Uriah.

« Non tu rigoles » dit Uriah en perdant son sourire.

« Eh ben, j'avais raison alors » dit Joey en hochant la tête.

« J 'ai l'air de rigoler à ton avis Uriah. Mais crois moi, je vais me venger, il va me le payer après tout ce qui m'a fait subir » dit Kim en se relevant.

« Méfie toi, Eric aime toujours avoir le dernier mot » dit Ashley.

« Oui j'ai cru comprendre mais cette fois-ci c'est Erika qui aura le dernier mot non Eric » dit Kim.

Tout le monde se mis à sourire et Kimberly vit arriver Max s'inquiétant pour elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Ca va, il ne t'as pas fait mal, il s'est passé quoi. Tu es blessé » demanda Max.

« Alors toi je te retiens, t'es aller lui dire quoi encore. Il croyait que je sortais avec toi » dit elle.

« Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton pour commencer déjà je suis ton supérieur. Je n'ai rien dit du tout, c'est lui qui s'est fait des films » dit Max.

« Écoute, je suis dans un état de bonheur, de rage, de colère, de vengeance, de je sais pas quoi d'autre (tapotant avec son index sur le torse de Max à chaque mot) mais tu as intérêt de t'expliquer calmement avec lui ou je te jure que ma mère saura ce qui s'est passé et elle te fera amèrement regretter » dit -elle.

« Je ne te promet rien mais j'essaierais cela te convient...bon sang tout le caractère borné de sa mère» dit-il en se pinçant le nez.

Les autres les regardèrent d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce que signifiait cette conversation comme çi les deux protagonistes se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

« Vous les bleus, nous avez rien entendu de cette conversation c'est clair. Sinon je vous garanti que c'est moi personnellement qui vous dégagerait de la faction » dit Max en partant.

« Euh, Kim c'est quoi cette histoire » demanda Kyle.

« Bon sang, les hommes sont tous des idiots. Vous expliquerez après l'épreuve du drapeau promit, mais pour l'instant taisez-vous s'il vous plaît » demanda Kim.

Tout le monde hochait la tête en signe d'acceptation et chacun allait vaquer à ses occupations en attendant la dernière épreuve. Car celle-ci allait être décisif. Après cette épreuve, beaucoup de novices devront quitter la faction définitivement.

**Eh hop voilà la confrontation en espérant que vous avez aimé. J'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez avec impatience. Par contre le délai de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine désormais. Désolé les filles, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à penser en ce moment donc je préfère prendre large en ce qui concerne les dates de parutions.**

**Prochain chapitre 10/11 novembre.**

**Merci encore à ma consultante qui m'aide quand j'ai un blanc dans mon histoire.**

**Marine **: Merci Marine, tu es adorable. J'espère que la confrontation même si elle étai courte t'as plu.

**LeLynxBlanc **: Merci,Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois. Cela m'est déjà arrivé de lire une histoire en une ou deux soirées comme toi lol. Oui la suite arrive doucement mais sûrement. Voici la confrontation et le prochain le CTF.

**Lily-Rose24 **: Merci. Je vais essayer de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible mais il faudra bien un jour y faire une fin lol après restera à savoir si cela sera un happy end ou pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est encore loin de la fin du film, on n'en est à peine à la moitié lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Je sais que beaucoup voulait la voir sauter mais ayant la peur du vertige, tu ne sautes pas comme ça même si t'es une audacieuse mdr. Contente que Joey t'es plu. Je voulais le mettre un peu en avant car il était toujours en retrait dans l'histoire.

**Keira **: Eh ouais, j'ai l'impression quand je lis tes reviews que tu es entrée dans ma tête pour lire toutes mes idées mdr. Mais oui elle va réussir son initiation, elle est classée 3ème déjà lol. Et sors de ma tête Keira, tu viens encore de lâcher une idée auquel je pensais mdr.

**Starwars **: Lol, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mdr. Merci c'est super gentil, j'ai pas l'impression que je m'améliore mais si tu le dis lol, je te crois mdr. Tkt tkt. Eric reviendra t-il sur sa décision, je pense que tu as eu ta réponse, en espérant que cela ta plu.

**Laura **: Alors Laura Laura... Merci pour les compliments concernant mon évolution de style d'écriture, je n'ai pas l'impression que j'évolue mais comme vous êtes plusieurs à me le dire, cela doit être vrai.

Après en ce qui concerne les 6 derniers chapitres inutiles, il fallait me le dire plus tôt au lieu d'attendre si longtemps ainsi j'aurais pu si besoin modifier quelques trucs. Après si je l'avais fait sauté de la tour Hancock peut être tu n'aurais pas trouvé inutile ce chap car tu n'a pas eu l'air du tout de l'apprécier, mais dis toi que ce qui est inutile pour toi ne l'es pas pour moi. Et comprends que même si je poste les chapitres rapidement, ils se s'écrivent pas d'un claquement de doigt, c'est du boulot de trouver les idées, de les organiser et de faire en sorte que tout s'emboîte à la perfection, donc c'est normal que tu trouves quelques chapitres transitoires ou un peu plat niveau action car il faut me laisser de temps de trouver les idées essentiels à l'histoire.

**CarOwliine **: Ben j'ai voulu faire réaliste quand même, étant sujette au vertige, je sais que je n'aurais pas non sauter comme ça sur demande lol même si on est chez les audacieux. Non tkt Joey est un gentil garçon, tout mimi . Ouais Eric a enfin réussi à ouvrir une porte pour la laisser entrer dans sa vie mais cela ne sera pas de tout repos lol.

**LittleFlicka **: le voici le voici lol. Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour la publication de nouveau chapitre maintenant. Mais dès que j'aurais un peu plus de moment libre, je réduirais la distance entre deux publications.

**Eleb **: Voila ta suite miss. Bises bises.

**Nanou13118 **: Mais non lol. C'est sûr elle a pas trop compris la pauvre lol. Max est arrivé mais un peu après la bataille lol. Contente que tu apprécies Joey miss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre préparation du Capture The Flag pour faire patienter.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je venais de lui avouer enfin mes sentiments après bien entendu avoir agi comme un crétin de première à cause de ma jalousie.

_« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir officiellement avec une novice et là... » dit -elle doucement._

_« Je fais ce que je veux, JE suis le chef des leaders et pour être tranquille sur ce petit détail fâcheux, je vais avancer l'épreuve du drapeau à cette nuit, ainsi tu seras enfin à moi, tu m'appartiendra enfin » dit-il en accentuant sur les derniers mots._

Je repensais encore aux paroles que j'avais prononcé. Cette fille devait m'être mienne et uniquement à moi rien qu'a moi. Si je voyais un seul type poser un regard ou une main sur elle, j'allais en faire mon quatre heure et le faire dégager à l'infirmerie à la vitesse de la lumière. D'un autre côté, je me doutais que cela ne serait pas facile avec cette fille, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme les autres et me tiendrait sûrement tête. Hummm, d'un autre côté, cela promettait des soirées torrides et violentes.

« Pourquoi tu souris encore » demanda Quatre.

« Je pense aux types que je vais massacrer si quelqu'un ose la toucher ou même la regarder » dis-je.

« Haha, je te reconnais bien là. Tu ne veux jamais prêter tes jouets...Mais Kim n'est pas un jouet je te rappelle, ne l'oublie pas » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, ouais je sais. Je sens que cette fille va me donner mal au crâne » dis-je.

« Tu es pas habitué à réfléchir, c'est normal que tu ais mal à la tête » dit Quatre en riant.

Pour tout réponse, je lui balançais un coup de poing dans son épaule. Il se mettait à rire tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et me traitant de gamin.

On arrivait enfin chez moi pour planifier tranquillement l'épreuve de ce soir. Une fois la porte ouverte, je grimaçais en voyant le bordel que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Je me souvenais pas avoir autant brisé de choses.

« Ton fameux ménage de printemps » présenta Quatre.

« Putain, suis pas aller de main morte à ce que je vois » dis-je.

« Attends, tu te souviens pas de tout ce que tu as balancé, ainsi que le vase que tu m'as balancé dans la gueule » dit Quatre.

« Tu sais très bien comment je suis lorsque j'entre dans une colère noire » dis-je en ramassant un objet brisé.

« Ouais une vrai bête sauvage. Bon allez tiens (en lançant un balai) attrape cela et nettoie ton merdier. Plus vite, on aura fini, plus vite on pourra se concentrer sur l'épreuve de ce soir » dit Quatre.

« Mouais, alors au boulot. Et arrête de me donner des ordres, c'est moi ton supérieur » dis-je.

Une fois le ménage terminé, je posais deux verres et une bouteille de vodka sur la table pendant que Quatre posait un épais dossier.

« Un doigt seulement, j'ai pas envie que tu me saoules pour pouvoir me battre » rigola Quatre.

« Comme ci j'avais besoin de te faire picoler pour gagner » dis-je.

« Au dernière nouvelles, C'est moi qui ai gagné la dernière fois » dit Quatre.

« Mouais t'as eu de la chance, c'est tout » dis-je en grimaçant n'aimant pas perdre.

« Je te signale que si tes gars étaient nuls, c'était de ta faute. C'est toi qui a choisi ton équipe » rétorque Quatre.

« Mouais, mouais, mouais t'as raison c'est ça (en faisant un balayement avec ma main). Bref, déjà on va avoir de la chance car il va faire beau cette nuit, on se sera pas dérangé par la météo » dis-je.

«Ça, c'est une bonne chose. Bon voici les modifications de cette année » dit Quatre.

Il ouvrait le dossier et prenait un plan qui déroulait sur la table. Le plan montrait le lieu de l'épreuve mais avec quelques différences sur celui de l'année dernière.

« Ils ont changé certains manèges de place dont la grande roue, à ce que je vois » dis-je.

« Ouais,et ils ont rajouté plusieurs conteneurs pour aider à la défense ou l'attaque » montrait Quatre en survolant avec son doigt.

« Okay, ca va, ce n'est pas trop difficile à mémoriser. Par contre tu sautes le premier ou pas cette année » demandais-je.

« Je te laisse la place, l'année dernière c'était moi le premier, chacun son tour...à moins que tu ai peur de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour protéger ton drapeau » demanda Quatre en souriant.

« Moi, peur, tu sais à qui tu parles. Je suis le chef des leaders des audacieux et je n'ai pas peur, c'est la peur elle-même qui a peur de moi » dis-je mon verre à la main.

« Mouais mouais, tu disais pas cela le jour d'Halloween ou je t'ai caché une araignée en plastique dans ton lit mdr » dit Quatre en rigolant.

« Putain, c'était toi, j'en étais sûr » dis-je en haussant la voix.

« C'était marrant de te voir courir à poil dans les couloirs » dit Quatre mort de rire sur sa chaise qu'il en tomba le cul par terre mais continua de rire quand même.

« Ferme là et lève toi allez on a encore du boulot... mais crois moi je me vengerais maintenant que je connais le coupable » dis-je en finissant ma phrase en chuchotant.

Le restant de l'après midi se passait à revérifier les derniers détails pour l'épreuve de ce soir. Quatre et moi devions prévenir nos lieutenants respectifs de ce changement. Nous avions décidé en accord de commencer l'épreuve à 1h du matin lorsque tous les novices seraient encore entrain de dodoter comme des mignons petits bébés. Cela les mettraient ainsi en condition extrême et nous permettraient de voir qui pouvait s'adapter aux différents imprévus. J'entendais mon ventre gargouiller et regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était bientôt l'heure du repas et vu que j'avais loupé celui du midi, je commençais à mourir de faim.

Arrivé au réfectoire, je cherchais Zeke du regard et le trouvait entrain de papoter à table avec Christina et Will. Je me rapprochais et chuchotais à l'oreille de Zeke le changement de planning sur les épreuves de l'initiation.

« Ce soir, rendez-vous chez les natifs pour un réveil à 1h du matin pour l'épreuve de capture des drapeaux, Quatre s'occupera de réveiller les transferts » dis-je en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Hein, quoi, déjà mais t'es en avance de plusieurs jours sur le planning habituel. Il y a un problème » demanda Zeke.

« Non, simplement j'en ai marre d'attendre et je veux faire dégager les nullos au plus vite. Et puis j'ai pas de compte à te rendre que je sache, c'est moi le patron » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Eh prends pas la mouche Eric, j'ai rien dit de tel, c'est juste que cela m'étonne de toi qui est toujours calculateur et méticuleux lors des initiations » dit Zeke.

« Il a raison Eric, Zeke n'a rien dit de mal » dit Will.

« Toi la ferme Will, je t'ai pas sonné » dis-je en le menaçant du regard.

« Plus aimable qu'Eric dans la base, cela n'existe pas » dit Christina en chuchotant.

Je préférais ne rien répondre et commençais à manger tranquillement. Quelques instant après, Quatre nous rejoignait accompagné de Tris comme d'habitude qui me regardait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il avait du sûrement lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'entraînement. Je lui faisais les gros yeux montrant qu'elle avait intérêt à se taire. Elle du comprendre mon regard car elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et s'installait tranquillement à coté de Quatre sans aucunes remarques ou vannes désobligeantes.

« Je présume que t'es au courant de l'avancement de l'épreuve, tu sais pourquoi. Eric ne veut rien dire » demanda Zeke.

« Il a sûrement une bonne raison et c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir » dit Tris en souriant.

« Mouais, ça pue le secret tout ça. Je découvrirais le fin mot de l'histoire » dit Zeke.

« Zeke, ferme-là et mange _s'il te plaît_ ou je vais être obligé de changer de lieutenant cette année » dis-je en soupirant.

« Okay Okay, j'ai rien dit » dit Zeke.

Puis le repas reprenait son cours parlant de tout et de rien, tout en évitant tout sujet en rapport avec l'initiation des novices. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde prit le chemin de ses quartiers pour se reposer et être en forme pour l'épreuve de ce soir. Je jetais un dernier regard dans le réfectoire et plus précisément dans la direction de Kim. Je lui souriais tout en la dévorant du regard. Elle allait bientôt m'appartenir enfin et je n'aurais plus besoin de cacher mes _sentiments _pour éviter son exclusion de la faction. Ahhhh vivement ce soir. 

**PENDANT CE TEMPS...**

**POV Kim.**

J'étais passée à l'infirmerie suivi par Amara et Ashley qui voulait connaître l'histoire de la salle d'entraînement en intégralité. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser des garçons sous prétexte que je risquais de devoir me déshabiller dans l'infirmerie mais malheureusement les filles étaient restées collé à moi comme des sangsues. Susan m'accueillait avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, tu vas prendre pension ici, si cela continue » dit Susan.

« Oui, désolé Susan » dis-je timidement.

« Humm, encore cet Eric de malheur, je présume » demanda Susan.

« Oh oui mais c'était différent, hein Kimberly » dit Ashley en souriant.

« Oh toi la ferme » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Ah et en quoi c'est différent» demanda Susan une compresse à la main.

« La prochaine fois qu'elle viendra à l'infirmerie, cela sera plutôt pour des blessures styles griffures ou morsures humaines » dit Amara en riant.

« Ouais et pourquoi aussi pour des suçons torrides » termina Ashley.

Je sentais le rouge me monter au joues et je devenais couleur cramoisis. Je les haïssais autant que je les aimais ces filles. Susan me regardait un instant stoïque puis se mettait à sourire tout en tapotant sa compresse contre ma lèvre meurtrie.

« Si tu as réussi à dompter l'indomptable Eric, alors je te tires mon chapeau mais méfie-toi. Une bête sauvage ne deviendra jamais domestique. Tôt ou tard, elle redeviendra sauvage, alors n'essaie pas de le domestiquer » dit Susan.

« Eric, domestiqué. Impossible » dis-je.

« Bon, vous pouvez rester ici un petit moment si vous voulez parler tranquille à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Les lits du fond sont disponible mais d'ici (regardant sa montre) 10 min vous devez être parti » dit Susan en s'éloignant avec son matériel.

« Ouais, super Merci Susan » dit Ashley en sautillant.

J'allais m'installer sur le lit avec les filles et leur racontait tout se qui s'était passé depuis mon retour de la tour Hancock Center jusqu'au leur arrivée dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Putain, il a l'air vraiment de tenir à toi pour choisir d'avancer l'épreuve de capture du drapeau » dit Amara.

« Par contre, j'ai une question. Tu vas faire comment après l'épreuve, si tu réussi la première épreuve bien entendu » demanda Ashley.

« Comment ça, je vais faire comment. Je ne te suis pas » demandais-je.

« Ben, tu vois » dit Ashley avec de grands yeux.

« Moi je vois pas non plus » dit Amara.

« Ben moi non plus, donc parle français » demandais-je commençant à perdre patience.

« Vous êtes longue à la détente. Tu vas faire comment avec Eric pour_ la chose_ » dit Ashley en faisant des signes guillemets avec ses doigts sur le mot chose.

Eh là, je réalisais enfin de quoi elle parlait. Je rougissais et me demandais tout comme Ashley comment j'allais faire. Car Eric était lui habitué si on peut dire, mais moi c'était ou du moins ce serait ma première fois. Je grimaçais me demandant comment il allait réagir lorsque je devrais lui avouer la vérité.

«Ben...euh... j'en sais rien. Je pense pas qu'il me forcera...enfin...je... » dis-je en regardant Ashley.

« Tu sais qu'Eric est spécialisé dans _la chose_, mais toi je présume que non vu ton attitude » dit Ashley.

« Oh...Vous parlez de çà » dit soudain Amara.

« Ah ben toi alors, c'est maintenant que tu comprends de quoi on parle » dit Ashley en rigolant.

« Ben euh, désolé » dit Amara.

« Et toi Amara, tu y as pensé avec Uriah » demandais-je pour détourner l'attention sur moi.

« Ben, on en a un petit peu discuté ensemble, mais on a dit qu'on en parlerait plus sérieusement une fois qu'on serait accepté à la première étape de l'initiation. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il m'a promit qu'on irait à mon rythme » dit Amara rougissant.

« De Uriah, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est un clown mais c'est surtout un gentleman par contre Eric, c'est une autre histoire » dit Ashley.

« Ben stop, on en reste là, cela sert à rien d'en discuter et puis c'est l'heure il faut y aller » dis-je en me levant d'un pas précis.

Puis je sortais de l'infirmerie sans regarder si les filles me suivaient également. Les paroles d'Ashley ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête. Elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon. Eric serait sûrement le premier mais allait t-il me forcer la main ou attendre patiemment que je sois prête. Je me mettais à rire nerveusement, Eric patient cela n'existait pas.

La preuve, il avait avancé l'épreuve du drapeau pour que je puisse enfin être sienne. Donc cela voulait dire qu'il était pressé de me posséder et de pouvoir s'amuser avec son jouet. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Si pour être avec lui, je devais lui appartenir au sens propre et dire amen à toute ses paroles, autant arrêter mon aventure avant que je ne m'accroche trop à lui. Même si malheureusement, c'était déjà le cas.

J'allais en direction des dortoirs prendre une bonne douche avant l'heure du dîner et ensuite on irait tous se coucher tôt car cette nuit, notre avenir serait en jeu et on connaîtrai enfin notre position dans le classement et si nous étions enfin accepté ou non dans la faction.

Le repas se passait dans un silence total. Même Uriah était d'un calme inquiétant, on pouvait entendre le bruit des fourchette raclant dans les assiettes. Tous savaient que peut-être ce soir, certains allaient quitter la base pour de bon, et cela pouvait être autant des transferts que des natifs. Nous étions 19 au total et seulement les 15 premiers dans le classement seraient acceptés. Quasiment le quart des candidats seraient recalés et bannis pour toujours à devenir des sans-factions.

Je regardais à côté de moi les autres transferts dont cette satané Sandy que je ne pouvais pas me piffrer J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour cette nuit mais d'un côté si je lui en parlais, elle m'aurait sûrement demandé comment je le savais et de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas me l'encadrer depuis qu'elle sortait avec ce natif appelé Matt et me disait que cela laisserait aux autres une chance supplémentaire d'être dans les 15 premiers au classement.

Tout le monde allait se coucher mais je n'avais pas sommeil, je repensais encore à la discussion avec Ashley et Amara. Il fallait que je parle avec Eric après l'épreuve du drapeau et du classement, je devais mettre les points sur les I le plus rapidement possible pour éviter tout malentendu.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, quelqu'un ouvrait la porte du dortoir en grand, allumait les lumières et tapait avec un boucan d'enfer sur la barre métallique.

« Tout le monde debout » rugit quelqu'un.

J'ouvrais un œil pour voir Quatre accompagné de Tris devant l'entrée du dortoir en tenue de combat. Bon sang, c'était déjà l'heure.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous habiller et nous retrouver à la voix ferrée » dit Quatre.

« Grouillez-vous, tout retardataires sera exclus de la faction immédiatement » termina Tris.

Tout le monde s'habillait à la vitesse de la lumière et prenait la direction de la voix ferrée. Je voyais le wagon qui nous attendait pour nous amener soit vers notre survie soit vers notre mort. 

**Voila les zamis, petit chapitre le temps de vous faire patienter pour celui du CTF. Car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment, donc c'est un peu compliqué. **

**Prochain chapitre celui du CTF mais il ne sera en ligne pas avant le 21/22 novembre. Je préfère prendre une date éloignée pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Si je le finis avant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le mettrais aussitôt en ligne mdr.**

**Merci encore de vos reviews et bienvenue à tout celle qui me suive en « follow ».**

**Nanou13118 **: Oh oui il faut faire monter la chaleur vu que la température baisse et annonce l'arrivée de l'hiver :-( . l'épreuve sera dans la prochain chapitre mais il va falloir attendre un petit peu plus longtemps que prévu. Oui, moi aussi j'ai peur de la réaction d'Eric lorsqu'il découvrira qu'elle est divergente mais l'amour sera t-il plus fort que la raison, ahhhh l'avenir nous dira. 

**HibouPostale **: Tout d'abord bienvenue au monde des reviews et je te remercie de ta première review. Contente que tu aimes l'histoire et j'espère que le CTF te plaira. Certes ils vont enfin ressembler à un couple mais pas un couple ordinaire connaissant Eric. 

**Nis** **Norris **: Merci de ta première review. Contente que la confrontation t'ai plu, j'espère que les autres chapitres continueront toujours de te plaire. 

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou à toi miss, Eh ben génial, fantastique, adore. Hummm moi aussi j'adore ses mots lol hihihi. Merci encore et t'inquiète la suite arrive toute doucement mais sûrement. T'inquiète je sais ce que s'est les semaines chargées. 

**Keira **: Oui lol, alors tu vas vite sortir de ma tête mdr. Au prochain chapitre promi, tu l'aura ton capture flag mais comme j'ai des soucis de temps, je suis obligé de reporter les délais d'où ce petite chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Mais si j'arrive à m'organiser, peut-être je pourrais le publier plus tôt que prévu mais ce n'est pas sûre. 

**Starwars **: Ben, c'est un macho qui adore les conquêtes et tout contrôler lol. Eric guimauve ne serait pas Eric mdr, ca c'est sûr. Ah bon tu trouve que je coupe au bon moment mdr. Je trouve que je coupe plutôt au plus logique mdr ou alors au moment le plus sadique ptdr. 

**Lily-Rose24 **: ah suis ravie que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre et que les suivants seront pareil. Il faudra bien l'arrêter un jour mais comme je t'es dit pour l'instant, nous sommes qu'au début de l'histoire non de la fin lol. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Ah oui tu trouves lol. Eh oui Eric veut commencer à jouer avec son jouet le plus tôt possible lol mais le jouet risque de ne pas être si coopératif que cela mais je n'en dit pas plus chut lol. 

Contente que tu apprécie Quatre. Je l'ai un peu changé c'est vrai mais je le voulais adversaire avec Eric tout en gardant une complicité amicale entre eux, même si Eric ne sait pas que Quatre est un divergent tout comme avec Tris. 

**CarOwliine **: Eh oui pauvre Kim, toujours des bleus, m'enfin maintenant c'est terminé. Les seuls bleus qu'elle aura sera pendant les entraînements lol. Oui Kimberly va laisser la place à Erika pour pouvoir se venger d'Eric avec l'aide de Tris selon le besoin. Tu va devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour le CTF mais promis le chapitre 29 sera purement du CTF du début à la fin. Ah çà, je n'y ai pas encore pensé combien de temps je vais la faire résister mais il risque d'y avoir quelques dérapages pendant le CTF et après bien entendu lol:D 

**Marine **: Elle arrive la suite, elle arrive miss. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous bisous.


	29. Chapter 29 (CTF)

**Le voici le voilà, vous l'avez attendu longtemps mais il est enfin arrivé, voici le chapitre « Capture The Flag ». J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**POV Eric.**

J'entendais le son strident de mon réveil indiquant 00h15. Je l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'entendais s'éclater contre le mur en mille morceaux. Puis je me retournais sur le dos pour regarder mon plafond. Cette nuit serait la dernière épreuve avant les premières éliminations. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas virée et que je n'aurais pas fait tout cela pour rien. Je soupirais, m'étirais et me levais de mon lit.

Une fois habillé et coiffé, je rejoignais les autres au réfectoire pour boire un café et reparler des derniers points de l'épreuve. J'étais le premier à être arrivé. Le restant du groupe arrivait quelques minutes plus tard tous autant la tête dans le cul que moi.

« Bon prêt pour cette nuit » demandais-je.

« Ouais, ouais. Mais quelle idée tu as eu d'avancer l'épreuve » dit Zeke en étouffant un bâillement.

« Pourquoi tu veux retourner te coucher » dis-je.

« Non,non. Maintenant que je suis réveillé c'est trop tard » dit Zeke en tirant la langue.

Je souriais puis replongeais mon nez dans mon mug de café. Une fois les derniers points éclaircis, notre petit groupe se séparait en deux. Un chez les transferts et l'autre chez les natifs. Je m'occupais des natifs avec Zeke et c'était tant mieux, même si j'aurais aimé savoir quelle tenue elle portait le soir quand je n'étais pas là. Je me giflais mentalement. Reste concentré, reste concentré pensais-je.

J'arrivais au dortoir des natifs et allumais la lumière tout en frappant violemment avec une barre métallique contre le mur.

« Allez, bougez votre cul. Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous saper et vous présenter à l'entrée de la voie ferrée, sinon vous dégagez de la faction. Alors on se grouille » dis-je.

Tout le monde se levait sauf un ou deux qui restaient collé à leur lit. J'allais me déplacer pour les réveiller mais Zeke me devançait et se dirigeait vers eux. Je voyais Zeke attraper le matelas et le retournais avec le colis dessus qui s'écrasait par terre dans un grognement sourd.

« Un peu de respect devant ton supérieur et bouge ton cul, car tu viens de perdre des points dans le classement, gros naze » dit Zeke.

« Laisse Zeke, s'il n'est pas prêt dans (regardant ma montre) 4m30, il dégage de la faction »dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

J'entendais les pas de Zeke derrière moi et quelqu'un qui gueulait que c'était injuste. Sûrement celui que Zeke venait de réveiller avec une extrême douceur.

Nous étions les premiers à être arrivés à la voix ferrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je voyais Quatre arriver avec Tris toujours collé serré ses deux-là.

« Bon prêt à te rendre une raclée Quatre » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Et toi » demanda Quatre.

« Je vais te massacrer » dis-je en souriant.

« On verra, on verra » dit Quatre.

Puis le petit groupe des transferts/natifs pointaient le bout de leurs nez et tout le monde montait dans le wagon du train qui se mettait en marche direction la fête foraine.

Pendant le trajet, je m'étais éloigné volontairement le plus possible de Kimberly tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur nous avant la fin de cette foutue épreuve et le résultat du classement. Cette fille était troisième au classement, une transfert et pète-sec sur le podium. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait sa place parmi la faction et surtout à mes côtés. Il me fallait une fille qui en veuille et qui soit forte sinon bonjour ma réputation à traîner un boulet derrière moi.

« Dans combien de temps on arrive Quatre » demandais-je.

« Hum, dans environ 10 minutes » dit Quatre en regardant sa montre.

« Parfait. Bon les nullos, ouvrez grand vos oreilles et écoutez bien » dis-je.

Tout le monde se taisait et écoutait attentivement mes paroles ainsi que celle de Quatre.

« Le but du jeu est très simple. Il suffit de capturer le drapeau de l'adversaire » dit Quatre.

Pendant ce temps je balançais par terre deux sacs et en ouvrait le contenu. À l'intérieur se trouvait des pistolets à fléchettes.

« Voici votre arme durant le jeu » dis-je.

« Tu parle d'un fusil, on va tirer des minis fléchettes tranquillisante ou quoi avec ça » dit Sandy en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirais dans la jambe et elle s'écroulait en hurlant de douleur.

« Fléchette neurologique. Cela simule une véritable blessure par armes à feu pendant quelques minutes » dis-je en reprenant la fléchette sur le corps de Sandy.

Je regardais au loin et voyait Kimberly sourire de la situation. Elle ne devait sûrement pas porter cette fille dans son cœur et cela me faisait sourire aussi de la voir dans cet état euphorique.

« Deux équipes, Quatre et moi serons les capitaines. Zeke et Tris seront nos lieutenants respectifs » dis-je.

« Choisis le premier » dit Quatre.

Bien que l'envie de la choisir en premier me tiraillais, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention pour l'instant. Et puis étant donné que je l'avais humilié au tribunat, pourquoi aurais-je choisi cette fille dans mon équipe. Le choix aurait été illogique.

« D'accord. Kyle »dis-je.

« Je prends Erika » dit Quatre en souriant.

Un chuchotement se faisait entendre se demandant qui était cette fille dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Je voyais Tris cachait son rire derrière sa main. Oh le salaud, il osait me défier en duel et pour cela il voulait utiliser ma meuf.

Je le regardais me sourire de toute ses dents. Alors il voulait la jouer ainsi. Il voulait me titiller voir comment j'allais réagir. Sur ce coup là, il avait gagné, je me trouvais dans un état proche de la rage et de l'énervement. Je regardais Kimberly et voyais qu'elle souriait également mais surtout qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans son regard comme-ci la personne en face de moi n'était pas celle que j'avais embrassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors c'était donc cela, elle venait de se transformer en Erika. La nuit promettait d'être très très très intéressante.

On continuait avec Quatre à se partager les novices transferts et natifs. Malheureusement nous étions en nombre impair et Quatre possédait un joueur de moins dans son équipe. Je le voyais grimacer légèrement signe de son mécontentement.

« Tu veux un peu plus de temps comme tu es en infériorité numérique sur nous » dis-je tout sourire.

« Non, c'est bon. Même avec un membre en moins, je te battrais. Inquiète toi plutôt pour ton drapeau » dit Quatre.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » dis-je.

5 minutes plus tard, le train se stoppait signe que nous étions arrivés. Je partais en premier avec mon équipe pour cacher le drapeau et nous préparer à l'attaque de celle de Quatre. 

**POV Kim.**

Je montais dans le train avec les autres. Déjà on n'avait pas à monter en marche et c'était cool car j'étais encore un peu courbaturée par les échanges violent que j'avais eu avec Eric un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Je me plaçais dans un coin du wagon et me laissais tomber à terre en collant mon dos contre la paroi. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais zieutée sur le côté et matais discrètement Eric. Je ne savais pas s'il avait fait exprès mais il ne portait pas la même tenue que Quatre. Du moins pas entièrement. Quatre portait une veste classique mais Eric lui portait une veste à manche courte qui mettait ses biceps en valeurs. Je me mordillais la lèvre en voyant ce spectacle mais malheureusement ma douleur à la lèvre me ramenait à la réalité et je poussais un petit cri de douleur.

« Bon sang, tu va arrêter de le mater comme çà, cela devient gênant » dit Uriah.

« On dirait une fille qu'on a mit au régime et qui regarde une tablette de chocolat avec envie » dit Mike en souriant.

« C'est pas vrai » dis-je rougissant.

« Fais attention, tu as le nez qui s'allonge » dit Kyle.

« Mais euh,... » dis-je pour me défendre.

« Allez les gars, laissez la tranquille et allez jouer ailleurs » dit Ashley d'un geste de la main.

Les garçons partaient rejoindre un groupe de natifs nous laissant entre filles. C'est à ce moment là que Tris nous rejoignait pour papoter avec nous.

« Alors les filles, prête pour la dernière épreuve. Pas trop stressée » demanda Tris.

« J'avoue, un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une sans-faction » dit Amara.

« C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas Amara. Donne toi à fond, tu verras cela va payer, crois moi. Et sinon Kim, du moins Erika, tu es prête pour notre vengeance » demanda Tris.

« Ben..oui, bien sur » dis-je.

« Attends. Serais-ce de l'hésitation que j'entends dans ta voix. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis j'espère » demanda Tris les yeux grand ouvert.

« Non, non, je t'assure. Je veux absolument me venger pour tout ce qui m'a fait subir depuis le début...Mais j'avoue, j'ai un peu peur des conséquences. Que si on va trop loin, il me rejette et ne veuille plus de moi...enfin...tu comprends » dis-je avec hésitation.

« Ah non. Ça, c'est Kimberly qui parle. Moi je veux parler à Erika. La fille qui veut faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle s'est prise au tribunat. Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Max. » dit Tris.

« Comment cela avec Max, t'es au courant, hein c'est ça » demandais-je paniquée.

« Ben ouais, Quatre m'a expliqué qu'Eric croyait que tu sortais avec Max alors qu'il t'avait juste conseillé en ce qui concerné le personnage d'Eric » dit Tris.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Eric n'avait pas dévoilé la véritable identité de Max et avait réussi à noyer le poisson.

Comment je pouvais à la fois haïr et aimer un type comme lui. Mais Tris avait raison. Mmême si je possédais un avenir avec lui, il fallait que je remette les compteurs à zéro et que je règle mes compte pour partir sur un pied d'égalité. Je ne serais pas son jouet, je serais son égal. Ainsi Eric me respecterait et tout ceux de la faction ne me verraient pas uniquement comme la petite amie d'Eric mais comme Erika, son égal mais en féminin.

« Youhou, t'es toujours parmi nous » demanda Tris.

« Oui, oui désolé. Tu as raison Tris. Je dois me venger pour laver mon honneur. Je dois laisser la place à Erika qui va régler cette affaire en deux coups de cuillères à pot » dis-je en tapant dans la main de Tris.

« Euh, les filles, c'est qui Erika. Je comprends plus rien moi » demanda Ashley en haussant un sourcil.

Tris expliquait aux filles la création du prénom Erika et de tout ce qui le définissait. Elles se mettaient à sourire en disant que l'idée était tout simplement géniale mais surtout vicieuse.

Puis Eric commençait son discours_._ Au moment de sortir les armes et d'expliquer leurs fonctionnement, Sandy sortait une réflexion à la con qui ne devait pas plaire à Eric vu la façon dont il a répondu. Il a tiré dans la jambe de Sandy qui s'écroulée sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur.

Je souriais, je dirais même que je me délectais de ce spectacle. Il faudrait que je remercie Eric pour ce petit cadeau involontaire.

Arrivé le moment du choix des membres des équipes. Quatre laissait Eric choisir le premier qui sélectionnait Kyle. Puis quand ce fut le tour de Quatre.

« Je prends Erika » dit Quatre en souriant.

Je tiquais au prénom que Quatre venait de dire. Il venait de m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom si on pouvait dire. Et cela me mettais de plus en plus en condition. Je voyais Eric fulminer intérieurement de rage même si à la surface, il restait calme et souriait de la situation. Tout le monde marmonnait et chuchotait des paroles cherchant du regard qui était cette fameuse personne. Je souriais de la situation également trouvant cela comique et ironique.

Puis Eric sautait du train en premier et parti avec son drapeau et son équipe. 10 minutes plus tard, c'était l'équipe de Quatre qui descendait à son tour. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions devant la fête foraine. Devant nous se dressait l'immense roue que j'avais vu du haut de la tour Hancock.

« Bon alors vous avez un plan » demanda Quatre.

« Ben pour commencer, il faudrait déjà savoir ou se trouve leur drapeau » dit Uriah.

« Non, en premier, nous devons trouver un endroit ou cacher le notre, idiot » contra Robert.

« Fais gaffe ou je te refais le portrait connard » dit Uriah.

« Eh Eh, on se calme. Robert a raison même si c'est un idiot de première » dit Tris calmement.

« Bon alors des idées » demanda Quatre.

Pendant que les autres discutaient, j'observais autour de moi ou on pouvait cacher le drapeau et la solution s'imposait comme une évidence.

« Moi, j'ai une solution » dis-je.

« Tiens la pouffe de service à une solution, ouah miracle » dit Sandy se moquant.

Mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour et par accident purement volontaire, le coup de mon arme partit tout seul et allait se loger dans la cuisse de Sandy qui tombait à terre une nouvelle fois.

« Ben alors ma fille, tu ne sais plus te tenir debout comme une grande » dis-je en me moquant.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter de jouer avec le matériel et nous expliquer ta théorie...On dirait Eric pendant notre initiation» dit Quatre en secouant la tête.

Je souriais de la situation, je devais vraiment être une Erika parfois pour ressembler à Eric.

« Bon, je disais que j'avais peut-être trouver une solution à notre problème. Il faut pouvoir cacher le drapeau tout en le gardant dans notre champ de vision. Donc je pensais que nous pourrions le cacher dans la grande roue devant nous »dis-je.

« Continue » dit Tris.

« Donc, quelqu'un monte et le cache dans la plus haute nacelle. Ainsi il est hors de portée de l'ennemi tout en restant dans notre champ visuel. Et si quelqu'un tente de grimper le chercher, il sera rapidement éliminer » dis-je.

« C'est pas mal, bonne idée. Qui se porte volontaire pour jouer les tarzans » demanda Quatre.

« Allez, je me dévoue la hauteur ne me fait pas peur » dit Tod.

« Au passage, regarde si tu ne vois pas leur drapeau, tu auras une plus grande visibilité de la ou tu seras. » demanda Quatre.

« Bien patron » dit Tod.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tod redescendait de son perchoir tout souriant.

« Mission accompli. J'ai également trouvé leur drapeau, il se trouve dans une sorte de tour tout en hauteur également de l'autre côté » dit Tod.

« J'en étais sur. Il l'a caché au même endroit qu'il y a deux ans. Par contre, il na va pas refaire la même erreur niveau tactique » dit Quatre.

« Alors quel est votre stratégie les bleus » demanda Tris.

« Attaquons-les par surprise, on les battra par la force » dit Uriah.

« Non, c'est le meilleur moyen de perdre. On connaît la position du drapeau mais pas la leur » dit Ashley.

« Alors séparons-nous en deux groupes, défense et attaque » dit Amara.

« Ouais Bonne idée » dit Joey.

« Et pourquoi pas en Trois. C'est risqué mais ils ne s'y attendraient pas et cela pourrait jouer en notre faveur. » dis-je.

« En trois ? » demanda Tris.

« Eh bien, on suit l'idée d'Amara qui est de créer deux équipes : une pour la défense du drapeau et l'autre pour l'attaque. Mais pourquoi pas sur l'équipe attaquante, créer un autre petit groupe qui serait véritablement l'équipe d'attaquante. L'autre ne serait qu'un leur » dis-je.

« En gros, tu veux diviser le groupe encore plus sans être sur de pouvoir réussir la mission. Mouais, pffff très bonne idée dans la catégorie idiote » dit Sandy.

« C'est vrai, on a déjà un membre de moins comparé à l'équipe d'Eric »dit Sue.

«Moi au moins, je propose quelque chose. T'as une idée blondasse » dis-je à Sandy.

« Pas pour l'instant, je cherche » dit-elle gênée.

Bon sang, cette fille commençait à me briser les corones. Mais mon idée était bonne. Certes risquée mais bonne, du moins réalisable.

« En gros, tu veux faire tapis durant une partie alors que tu n'as aucun jeu. C'est très risqué » dit Quatre.

« Je sais, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Mais comme tu l'as dit tout a l'heure, il connaît ta stratégie et se doute que tu vas diviser l'équipe en deux. Mais connaissant ta prudence, il ne penserait jamais que tu la diviserais en trois. Je me trompe » demandais-je.

« Tu as raison. Bon, on va voter. Qui est pour diviser en deux ? En trois ? « demanda Quatre.

La majorité avait parlé et mon idée avait été approuvé. Tout le monde se mettait en position. Quatre dispatchait les personnes dans les différents groupes. En défense se trouvait Sandy, Tod et Ashley pour la protection du drapeau et en attaque Robert, Kevin, Tris, Amara, Uriah, Sue, Quatre et moi.

« Vous trois, vous restez en défense et protégez le drapeau si quelqu'un pénètre dans le périmètre de sécurité. » dit Tris.

« Nous, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Amara et Uriah, vous passerez par derrière pendant que nous attaquerons repose sur vous les bleus » dit Quatre.

« T'inquiète Quatre. On va se faufiler comme des petites souris dans un terrier » dit Uriah.

« En profitez pas pour vous bécoter en chemin non plus » dit Ashley en souriant.

« HA HA, très drôle « dit Uriah.

Puis tout le monde se mettait la place. Quatre leur expliquait le meilleur itinéraire à prendre pour ne pas se faire remarquer tout en contournant le futur champ de bataille. La tension montait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers l'ennemi et vers ce fichu drapeau.

« Tu es prêt à te venger » dit Tris.

« Oh oui, même si je risque de le regretter plus tard» demandais-je.

« Bon, nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes de 3. Eric pensera que l'un de nos deux groupes sera celui qui tentera de prendre le drapeau pendant que nos deux tourtereaux finiront leurs promenades en amoureux à l'abri des regards et des tirs. Kim, Kevin vous serez dans le groupe de Tris, les autres avec moi » dit Quatre.

Je partais du côté droit avec Tris et Kevin lorsque Quatre m'attrapait par le bras et m'arrêtait dans ma lancée.

« Fais toi remarquer pendant le combat » dit Quatre.

« Hein. Comment ça » demandais-je.

« Eric est très intelligent. Il va penser que je vais me servir de toi pour capturer le drapeau. Que je pense qu'il n'osera pas te tirer dessus car il éprouve des sentiments à ton égard. Il faut jouer de cela pour lui éviter de penser que nous avons une autre stratégie » dit Quatre.

« Okay, tu connais Eric mieux que moi » dis-je.

« Crois-moi, parfois lorsque je t'observe, j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'observer lui quant il était plus jeune...mais en beaucoup plus jolie » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souriais en retour, puis partait de mon côté avec le restant de mon groupe. 

**POV Kim et Eric.**

Je connaissais Quatre. Je savais qu'il allait utiliser Kimberly pour me essayer de me vaincre. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire. J'allais bousiller son petit plan pathétique et gagner le combat.

J'entendais du bruit sur la gauche et voyais des ombres se rapprocher.

« Éclairez les » dit Eric.

Des fumigènes de couleur furent lancé dans la direction du groupe de Quatre qui se mettait aussitôt à l'abri derrière des conteneurs.

« Tricheur. Il m'avait rien dit pour les fumigènes. J'aurais du me douter » dit Quatre.

« Il nous faudrait de la lumière ou un truc lumineux à leur balancer » dit Sue.

« Y'aurait pas un bouton pour allumer tout ce baltringue » dit Robert.

« Si. Il y a un tableau électrique, un peu plus loin » dit Tris.

« Cela pourrait être une bonne diversion, pour faire croire qu'on part à la recherche du drapeau » dit Quatre.

« Je prends Kimberly avec moi, Kevin reste avec Quatre » dit Tris.

Tris et Kimberly s'éloignaient du groupe d'attaque pour partir à la recherche de ce tableau électrique. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, Eric remarquait le petit manège et décidait de les suivre en solo pour les arrêter dans leur lancé. Kim et Tris s'arrêtaient derrière un conteneur et observait les alentours. Aucuns signes de vie de l'ennemi.

« Regarde le tableau se trouve dans cette cabane. Je vais aller allumer le courant pendant que tu me couvrira » dit Tris.

« Okay, cela me va. Mais dépêche toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » dit Kim.

« Tiens (en tendant un objet à Kim) c'est mon porte bonheur. Si cela peut t'aider à effacer ton pressentiment » dit Tris.

Kim prenait l'objet, l'observait étrangement puis le rangait dans sa poste extérieure de sa veste. Tris partait et entrait dans la cabane cherchant à faire fonctionner le tableau électrique. Mais au moment ou elle entrait, une fléchette s'écrasait contre la porte. Kim regardait dans la direction d'Où venait le tir et voyait quelqu'un caché derrière une caisse.

« Allez les filles, rendez-vous. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi » dit Eric.

C'était Eric. Quatre avait raison, il l'avait suivi pensant que Kimberly était celle qui voulait attraper le drapeau. Plusieurs tirs s'échangeaient entre les deux protagonistes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y avait plus aucunes munitions.

« Bon. Nos armes sont vides, il ne reste qu'une seule solution _ma douce _» dit Eric.

« Génial (marmonna t-elle) Tu pourrais te bouger le cul, Tris (en hurlant) » dit Kim.

Puis Eric voyait Kim sortir de sa cachette les mains en l'air tout en souriant. Le combat était inévitable tout comme le résultat qui suivrait. Kimberly savait que même avec son expérience en combat, elle ne pourrait jamais battre Eric et lui aussi le savait.

« Allez rend toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal promis. Mais tu sais bien que si tu commences le combat, je ne me retiendrais pas. Tu es en examen » dit Eric.

« Je sais Eric, je sais. Je ne peux pas te battre mais je peux te ralentir » dis-je.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kimberly se jetait sur Eric et le combat commençait. Après plusieurs coups qu'Eric esquivait avec une facilité certaine, il décidait d'attaquer lui aussi et lui assignait un coup dans les côtes. Pas très loin de l'endroit ou il avait frappé un peu plus tôt lors de leur dernier affrontement. Elle lâchait un petit cri de douleur et frappait Eric au visage qui reculait de quelques pas. Elle se massait les côtes pendant que lui se massait la mâchoire.

« Continue à l'occuper, j'ai presque fini de tout rebrancher » dit Tris.

« Facile à dire. C'est plutôt lui qui s'occupe de moi » dit Kim.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite. Une seule solution s'imposait dans son esprit. Malheureusement, le résultat pouvait être à double tranchant mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors elle sauta sur Eric au sens littérale du terme. Il se mit en position de défense prêt à parer l'attaque. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque là. Kimberly se jetait sur lui et commençait à l'embrasser sauvagement tout en promenant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eric, ce qui le décoiffa légèrement. Eric répondait tout aussi sauvagement et la plaquait violemment contre une paroi métallique. Il promenait ses mains le long du corps de Kimberly en s'attardant sur sa taille et ses fesses. Elle poussait un petit couinement au moment ou Eric posait les mains sur son postérieur. Eric n'avait qu'une seule envie à cette instant. La posséder. Il la voulait sienne dans tout les sens du terme. Il se détacha légèrement de ses lèvres tout en l'emprisonnant avec ses bras et son corps.

« Tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens enfin. J'attendais cela depuis le début de notre rencontre sur ce toit » dit Eric.

Puis il continuait de l'embrasser de nouveau. De son côté, Kimberly perdait pied. Elle se faisait avoir à son propre piège mais elle était tellement bien dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient crée. Elle était même prête à aller plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse au plus vite mais à chaque tentative de reconnexion de son cerveau, Eric déconnectait tout d'une simple caresse. Mais elle reçu un électrochoc en entendant les paroles d'Eric et tout lui revenait en mémoire.

NON, elle n'était pas son jouet. NON elle ne lui appartenait pas. Non, non, non et NON. Au moment ou son cerveau se reconnectait, la fête foraine s'illuminait dans toute sa splendeur et une musique se faisait entendre. Tris avait enfin réussi à allumer le tableau électrique, il fallait donc agir vite pour rejoindre les autres.

Kimberly fouillait dans la poche de sa veste tout en continuant à embrasser Eric et trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Le porte bonheur de Tris, espérons que cela lui porterait chance. Elle prit l'objet et le planta dans le t-shirt d'Eric au niveau du torse et recula de quelques pas. Eric se mit à crier et tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Kimberly venait de lui planter une fléchette neurologique et souriait contente du résultat.

« Saloperie, t'es une véritable peste » dit Eric allongé au sol s'arrachant la fléchette du corps.

« Vraiment désolé Eric, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure comparé à tout ce que tu m'as fait subir » dit Kimberly.

Tris sortait de la cabane et admirait le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle souriait contente que Kimberly ai eu sa petite revanche sur Eric. Maintenant il fallait retrouver les autres et au plus vite.

« Allez Kimberly, arrête de t'amuser avec TON jouet, les autres nous attendent. » dit Tris.

Puis les deux filles partaient rejoindre les autres laissant Eric récupérer de sa blessure. Au passage Tris lui tirait dans la jambe puis partait en courant suivi par Kimberly.

Soudain un cri se faisait entendre. C'était Amara qui me mettait à hurler comme une folle et a secouer le drapeau dans tout les sens. L'équipe de Quatre avait gagné, le plan avait fonctionné à la perfection. Tris et Kim s'enlaçaient et se félicitaient avant de rejoindre le restant de leur équipe. Un concerto de hourras se faisait entendre.

Quatre se rapprochait du duo et prenait Tris dans ses bras et l'embrassait langoureusement.

« On a encore gagné. Merci de nous avoir illuminer notre chemin. Et de votre côté » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Ça, c'est à Kimberly qu'il faut demandait cela. C'est elle qui a combattu Eric. Enfin combattu est un bien grand mot » dit Tris en souriant également.

« Ouais, sauf que je risque de le payer cher. Mais je suis contente de ma victoire sur lui » dit Kim mi sourire, mi grimace.

Puis Eric faisait son apparition, un peu débraillé et portant avec lui deux armes à feu. La sienne et celle que Kimberly avait oublié sur le lieux du combat. Il lui lança l'arme tout en marmonnant.

« La prochaine fois pisseuse, oublie pas le matos, ça coûte cher et ça va te coûter des points dans le classement » dit Eric d'un air mauvais en passant devant Kim.

Elle grimaçait en voyant la réaction d'Eric. Toute la joie qu'elle ressentait d'avoir gagné l'épreuve disparaissait d'un coup de vent. Elle venait de gagner une bataille mais avait perdu la guerre contre Eric. Elle sentait la larme du désespoir qui allait sortir pour s'échouer sur sa joue lorsque Eric s'approchait d'elle et lui murmurait des paroles tout en l'attrapant par les hanches.

« C'était bien joué...Erika » susurra t-il.

Puis il parti rejoindre son équipe pour leur aboyer dessus devant leur incapacité à défendre le drapeau. 

**Voila les filles, enfin le CTF, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez. Alors de mon côté, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, bonnes comme mauvaises. Prochain chapitre, tour Hancock et... j'en dis pas plus. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue.**

**Prochain chapitre : 24/25 novembre.**

**Keira **: Contente que tu ai aimé la petite discussion entre filles mdr. Mais qu'est-ce que cela sera quand la discussion sera entre Eric et Kim lol, là ça risque d'être moins drôle, quoique :-D. Voila le CTF, j'espère qu'il ta plu, depuis le temps que tu l'attendais.

Et ouais, je devais prendre mon temps mais je l'ai plié plus rapidement que je pensais. Comme il y avait rien à la téloche le soir, j'écrivais mdr. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Ah ça, c'est sur, Kim risque d'être une gène parfois, car de passer de 1 à 2, c'est toute une organisation et de sacrifices surtout pour Eric qui va devoir se montrer un peu plus humain. Et comme tu dis Kim est l'innocence, la pureté, qu'avait Eric lorsqu'il était érudit. Donc peut-être elle pourra un peu ramener de l'humanité en lui. Après la réaction d'Eric, ca va être épique. Car pour lui, coucher avec tout le monde c'est normal ici, mais pas chez les pète-sec. Bonjour l'ambiance mais j'en dis pas plus, j'en ai déjà trop dit lol. 

**CarOwliine **: Voila, tu n'auras pas a avoir attendu longtemps pour la parution du chapitre contente lol.

Eh oui, enfin il était temps. Mais il ne les a pas encore montré publiquement. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Qu'elle sera la réaction des mecs voyant Eric amoureux et la réaction de ses anciennes conquêtes. Ouhhhhh, cela risque d'être chaud.

Après en Kim, il y a Kim et Erika. Deux personnalités différentes mais complémentaires. Donc si Eric ne veut pas vivre avec une personne au caractère de merde, il va falloir qu'il se calme un peu,du moins quand il sera avec elle. Après le reste du temps, il peut faire chier qui il veut lol.

Contente que tu adore Quatre. J'avais envie de les mettre en concurrence mais en gardant une complicité comme 2 frangins comme tu disais. 

**Starwars **: Eh oui enfin, il arrête de tourner autour du pot. Mais pour l'instant, il fait cela en cachette, il n'a pas encore officialisé la chose mais cela ne serait tarder, dans le prochain chapitre je pense. Eh oui, elle s'est un peu vengé d'Eric mais on allait pas lui laisser toute la gloire à Kim, sinon bonjour les chevilles lol, c'est pour ca que c'est Amara et Uriah qui ont attrapé le drapeau et Kim a attrapé Eric mdr. 

**Nis** **Norris **: Oui elle a eu une partie de sa vengeance et la seconde sera sûrement dans le bar, mais j'en dit pas plus. 

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou et un grand merci miss. Tu me fais toujours des compliments que parfois je me demande si mes chapitres sont toujours bien lol. Cette discussion risque d'être épique lol. Je peux te dire qu'il y aura du désir mais de la colère également puis ensuite du désir et une augmentation de la température sous a couette lol mais chutt... 

**Nanou13118 **: Oui Nanou, la conversation aura lieu après le CTF, mais peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre. Si ce n'est pas dans le chapitre 30, cela sera dans le 31 mais ca arrive bientôt tkt. 

**Mercylily **: Ne t'excuse pas, car il risque d'y avoir peut-être un mini Eric ou une mini Erika lol.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nouveau chapitre en avance. Contente. Bonne lecture.**

**Mini POV Eric CTF. (Voila Keira contente lol).**

« Allez les filles, rendez-vous. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi » dis-je.

J'avais eu raison de poursuivre Kim et Tris. Elles complotaient quelque chose et j'allais enfin découvrir quoi. Malheureusement, je ratais ma cible nommé Tris et en retour, Kimberly me tirait avec son arme. Bien qu'elle s'était améliorée au tir, elle avait encore du boulot pour être au niveau.

J'allais encore devoir lui donner des cours particuliers et j'en salivais déjà d'avance. Mais il arrivait un moment ou nos armes furent déchargées et il ne restait plus qu'une seule méthode pour vaincre un ennemi.

« Bon. Nos armes sont vides, il ne reste qu'une seule solution _ma douce _» dis-je..

Je devais vraiment être accro à cette fille car je lui laissais une chance d'éviter le combat. Elle savait aussi bien que moi, qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances de me battre. Cela aurait été une novice classique, je me serais régalé à l'humilier mais pas elle. Non, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui me donnais l'impression de me voir dans certains de ces gestes, de ses paroles, de ses actes.

Puis elle se jetait sur moi et le combat commençait. Soit, elle avait choisi la manière forte et elle allait être servi. Je la laissais s'amuser à essayer de me toucher mais commençant à trouver la situation trop platonique, je décidais de contre attaquer.

Malheureusement, je frappais au même endroit ou je l'avais touché quelques heures plus tôt et je me maudissais de lui faire avoir fait du mal mais c'était le réflexe des combats chez les audacieux. J'allais lui demander si cela allait lorsqu'elle me balançait un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire. Je reculais de quelques pas encaissant le choc. Pas si chochotte que ça pour réussir à me balancer un coup sous la douleur d'un autre. Cette fille me plaisait. Plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne. Je sentais une excitation monter en moi et j'avais envie d'elle. Là et tout de suite mais nous étions en examen et j'avouais que je n'étais pas fan des parties de jambes en l'air avec du public.

Je la voyais réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant une alternative au combat ou à une parade qui me mettrait K.O. Puis elle se jetait sur moi. Mais au sens littéral du terme et se mettait à m'embrasser aussi sauvagement qu'une tigresse. Non, aussi sauvagement qu'une panthère. Je lui répondais tout aussi sauvagement et promenais mes mains un peu partout sur son corps. Je pouvais enfin la toucher sans risquer de prendre un coup en échange. Elle allait être mienne enfin.

« Tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens enfin. J'attendais cela depuis le début de notre rencontre » dis-je.

Puis elle sortait une fléchette de je ne sais ou et me la plantait dans le torse. Je sentais la douleur irradié tout mon corps et je tombais à terre en poussant des râles de douleur. Elle m'avait bien eu cette fille. Elle avait utilisé son corps pour m'atteindre et être sur de me toucher.

« Vraiment désolé Eric, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure comparé à tout ce que tu m'as fait subir » dit Kimberly.

C'est vrai. Comparé à tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, c'était une maigre victoire pour elle. Mais j'adorais jouer et avoir le dernier mot. Donc j'allais me venger et pas plus tard que ce soir. Elle voulait de l'action, elle voulait du public, elle allait avoir tout cela et elle n'oublierais pas de si tôt ce fameux soir de capture de drapeau.

J'entendais les cris de victoires, signe que quelqu'un venait de capturer le drapeau. J'espérais que cela était mon équipe mais sans moi, cela m'aurait étonné qu'il ai réussi. Je me levais tranquillement et récupérais mon arme. Au moment de partir, je voyais quelque chose réfléchissant sur le sol. C'était l'arme de Kim. Je souriais, j'allais encore pouvoir me jouer d'elle une nouvelle fois. Je prenais son arme et rejoignais donc tout le restant du groupe. J'étais un peu débraillé mais je m'en fichais. J'étais le chef et je faisais ce que je voulais. Je lui jetais l'arme et lui assignais une de mes répliques blessantes.

« La prochaine fois pisseuse, oublie pas le matos, ça coûte cher et ça va te coûter des points dans le classement » dis-je d'un air mauvais.

Je la voyais grimaçais et me mettais à sourire. Puis je me rapprochais d'elle, l'attrapais par les hanches et lui chuchotais quelques mots à son oreille avant de partir engueuler mon équipe d'incapables.

« C'était bien joué...Erika » susurrais-je.

**POV Kim.**

_« C'était bien joué...Erika » susurra t-il._

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Il m'avait appelé Erika. Il m'avait considéré comme son égal alors que j'avais utilisé une astuce fourbe pour le battre. Je me mettais à sourire. Eric était aussi fourbe à sa manière. Et pourtant sous cette couche de dureté impénétrable se trouvait quelque chose de chaud, de doux, même si la plupart de nos échanges étaient violent et sauvage.

« Quel enfoiré cet Eric...Ça va allez. Je suis désolé si cela a échoué. J'espère que cela ne te pénalisera pas pour le classement» demanda Tris en se rapprochant.

Je me mettais à rire aux éclats en voyant la tête triste de Tris. Elle me regardait étrangement se disant que j'étais entrain de craquer mentalement mais je secouais la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles qu'Eric m'avait glissé à l'oreille avant de partir gueuler comme un putois sur ses troupes.

« Oh, oui Tris, je vais même très bien. Il m'a appelé Erika. Donc je pense que notre plan a fonctionné. Merci encore de ton porte bonheur, il m'a bien servi » dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Puis je rejoignais mes camarades et sautais au bras d'Amara qui tenait encore le drapeau dans ses mains, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

« On a gagné » dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

« Ouais, ton plan a fonctionné à merveille... Mais attends c'est quoi ça » demanda Amara.

« De quoi » demandais-je.

Elle pointait le doigt sur une petite trace prés de mon cou. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que je la vois ouvrir de grand yeux et gueuler haut et fort.

« Mais c'est un suçon » dit -elle.

« Hein quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes » dis-je étonnée et paniquée.

Je courais vers une paroi réfléchissante et examinais mon cou pour voir une légère rougeur. Bon sang, Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Devais-je le cacher ou pas. Tout le monde allait se poser des questions. Amara me regardait tout sourire sachant irrémédiablement qui était l'auteur de ce délit.

« Ah ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai gagné quelque chose ce soir » dit-elle.

« Je t'expliquerais cela ce soir au dortoir, promis » dis-je.

« T'as intérêt et je veux tous les détails. Mais au fait, comment tu vas faire pour le cacher » demanda Amara.

« Je ne vais pas le cacher. Cela ne sert plus à rien. De toute façon, on saura tout à l'heure si on est accepté dans la faction alors à quoi bon » dis-je simplement.

Elle me répondait d'un hochement de la tête et m'attrapait par le bras pour rejoindre les autres. Mike et Stefan faisait une horrible tête. Logique, il venait de perdre le combat et s'était pris un savon par Eric.

« C'est pas juste, c'est nous qui aurions du gagner. On avait toutes les munitions et moyens de défense nécessaire » dit Stefan en boudant.

« T'es mauvais joueur c'est tout » dit Ashley en tirant la langue.

« C'est pas toi qui vient de te faire incendier par Eric. Il était de super mauvais poil » continua Stefan.

« En tout cas, c'était pas mal votre tactique. Et votre drapeau il se trouvait ou ? » demanda Mike.

« En haut de la grande roue dans une nacelle » dit Uriah.

« C'était une très bonne idée mais sûrement pas de mon abruti de frère. Donc qui en est l'auteur » dit Zeke en s'approchant du groupe.

« Eh, ton abruti de frère est devant toi et il entend tout » dit Uriah croisant les bras.

« C'est moi » dis-je.

« Bravo miss. Par contre, tu n'oublies pas ta promesse, j'espère » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Ma promesse » demandais-je.

Puis les événements de la journée me revenait en mémoire. Je grimaçais en sachant ce que Zeke allait me faire faire. Mais bon, j'avais fait une promesse et je ne pouvais pas ne pas la tenir. Et puis je me disais qu'un saut d'une tour d'une centaine d'étage n'était rien en comparaison d'Eric et de nos échanges physiques.

« Chose promise, chose du. Mais si je saute, tu paieras la première tournée au bar » dis-je.

« Ça marche » dit Zeke en tapant dans la main.

Puis il se mettait à siffler pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

«Écoutez moi tous. On retourne à la base. Alors bougez-vous le cul. » dit Zeke.

Tout le groupe se mettait en marche. On pouvais voir en tête les capitaines et leur lieutenants discutaient entre eux. Je sentais un regard poser sur moi. Mais ce n'était pas celui d'Eric car il se trouvait un peu plus loin devant. Je tournais la tête et remarquais Ashley qui m'observait avec une certaine intensité.

« Tu veux savoir, je parie hein » dis-je me doutant ce qu'elle regardait.

« Ben quoi, tu n'avais rien avant le début des combats » dit Ashley tout sourire.

« De quoi vous parlez les filles » dit Joey en se rapprochant.

« De truc de filles, donc dégage Joey. Bon j'ai raison ou pas » dit Ashley en le poussant.

« Entre Amara et toi, vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille. Je dirais simplement qu'il y a eu une certaine évolution. T'es contente » dis-je.

Ashley se contentait de me sourire. Au moins elle fermait son clapet et la discussion reprenait sur un tout autre sujet quelconque. La tour Hancock Center se trouvait devant nous. Après plusieurs longues minutes interminable, je me trouvais de nouveau sur ce fameux toit avec la différence qu'il y avait des leaders et le restant des novices audacieux. J'observais la ville et la trouvais encore plus belle de nuit. Quatre et Eric passaient les premiers pour pouvoir nous réceptionner à l'arrivée. Je pouvais voir dans le regard de Quatre qu'il n'était pas si rassuré que cela. Il devait sûrement avoir la même peur que moi. Je me mettais à sourire et me dire si Quatre y arrivait pourquoi pas moi. Une fois les deux leaders partit, un audacieux préparait un nouvel harnais et Zeke me regardait en me tendant la main.

« T'es prête » demanda t-il.

« Soyons audacieuse » dis-je en souriant.

Je m'installais dans le harnais. Un audacieux m'expliquait qu'il fallait que je n'oublie pas de freiner juste avant l'arrivée. Je me contentais de sourire nerveusement et de prendre de grandes respirations. J'allais affronter une de mes plus grandes peurs depuis ma plus tendre enfance, depuis ce fameux jour ou tout avait basculé...

On me faisais prendre de l'élan et m'élançais dans le vide. Ma première réaction était de crier le plus fort possible tout en fermant les yeux. J'avais trop peur, je voulais que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Mais je me souvenais qu'il fallait que je freine à l'arrivée et pour cela il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvrais un œil puis le deuxième et le spectacle devant moi me coupait mon souffle et mes cris de terreur. Je me trouvais dans les airs et je pouvais voir sur ma gauche la grande roue et le restant de la fête foraine illuminé. J'étais heureuse d'avoir ouvert les yeux à ce moment là pour admirer ce paysage. Mais une fois disparu de mon champ visuel, mon appréhension reprenait le dessus. Vite vite que cela se termine. Mon vœu était entrain de s'exaucer car je pouvais voir au loin un énorme X fluorescent se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il fallait que je freine et vite. Je cherchais à tâtons la manette de frein au dessus de moi et tirais de toute mes forces jusqu'à sentir une douleur dans la jointure de ma main. Je m'arrêtais enfin et poussais un soupir de soulagement,

En dessous de moi à plusieurs mètres de hauteur se trouvait Quatre me regardant inquiet et Eric entrain de se prendre un fou rire à cause de la tête que je faisais.

« Ah cette tête, c'est pire que toi Quatre » dit Eric.

« Arrête Eric, c'est pas sympa » dit Quatre compatissant.

Je passais ma main derrière mon dos pour détacher mon harnais et je lâchais prise. J'atterrissais durement dans les bras d'Eric qui m'avait réceptionné tel un colis ou un sac de nourriture. Je restais un moment dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Quatre se mettait à tousser. Eric me posait aussitôt tout en gardant un main sur ma hanche et me chuchotait à l'oreille.

« Alors comme ça, on a peur du vertige » dit Eric.

« Ta gueule, Eric, je ne suis pas d'humeur là » dis-je en dégageant sa main et en me détachant de lui.

« Parle moi sur un autre ton, je suis ton supérieur, fais gaffe » dit Eric.

« Je vais tuer Zeke, je vais le tuer ce type » dis-je en ignorant les paroles d'Eric.

Tant pis s'il le prenait mal, mais j'étais dans un état à la fois, excitée, apeurée, énervée.

Une fois tout le monde passé, nous prenions la direction de la base pour enfin connaître nos résultats et savoir si tout ce que nous avions subi depuis quelques jours avaient servi à quelques choses ou pas.

Le retour dans le train se passait dans un calme inquiétant. Certains parlaient pour se changer les idées mais tous étaient inquiet de la suite des événements.

Je sentais le train ralentir, signe que nous étions arrivés à bon port. Bien que j'étais sûr d'être accepté pour la seconde épreuve, je stressais pour mes amis. J'espérais que tout le monde serait pris et que aucun d'eux ne deviendraient un sans faction. Le chemin jusqu'à la fosse n'avait jamais été aussi long. Une fois arrivé, nous étions tous réunis attendant que les leaders se concertaient pour donner les derniers points de l'épreuve du drapeau. On nous avait prévenu que cela prendrait une dizaine de minutes au maximum. Mais ils ne savaient pas que 10 minutes pouvaient être une éternité pour nous.

Je voyais Uriah tenir fermement la main d'Amara tout en la réconfortant et je remarquais également un rapprochement significatif entre Kyle et Ashley. Je souriais contente que ses deux là se soient trouvé. Joey s'approchait de moi et me bousculait légèrement avec son coude.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée à ce qui paraît à la fête foraine » demanda Joey.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela » demandais-je d'un ton détachée.

« Ben la trace dans ton cou pour commencer. Et tu as l'air apaisée, même si tu es encore énervée » dit Joey.

« Ah ça. Je ne vais pas me cacher, cela ne sert plus à rien. Et je suis énervée contre Zeke. J'ai envie de l'étriper pour m'avoir fait sauté de cette tour de malheur » dis-je en imaginant tordre le cou de Zeke.

« En tout cas, tes cris ont bien fait rire tout le monde surtout la langue de vipère. Elle n'a pas arrêté de casser du sucre sur ton dos en te traitant de jolies noms d'oiseaux » dit Joey en montrant Sandy.

« T'inquiète, je vais me la faire cette fille tôt ou tard. Et c'est pas son Matt de médeux qui m'arrêtera. Si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver crois-moi mais elle le regrettera » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Puis on voyait arriver quelqu'un le long de la rambarde au dessus de long. C'était Max. je m'étais attendu à ce que cela sois Eric en tant que chef des leaders qui nous donnerait les résultats. Comme quoi Max avait toujours un rôle à jouer dans cette base malgré qu'il n'était plus le grand chef.

« Novice. Écoutez-moi bien. Si vous êtes au dessus de la ligne rouge, vous passez à la deuxième étape de l'entraînement. Si vous êtes en dessous, vous dégagez. ….Voilà vos classements » dit Max en montrant le tableau derrière lui un peu plus bas.

Tout le monde tournaient la tête en direction de ce fameux panneau. Attendant de voir apparaître son nom au dessus de la ligne rouge. Un silence pesant se faisait ressentir. Les noms n'arrivaient toujours pas. Quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre se demandant ce qui se passait. Pourquoi rien n'apparaissait sur ce foutu écran de malheur. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas en panne car tout le monde se trouvait à cran et voulait les résultats au plus vite. Puis enfin les noms apparaissaient sur l'écran digital.

1) Uriah.

2) Kim.

3) Kyle.

4) Matt.

5) Ashley.

6) Amara.

7) Joey.

8) Mike.

9) Stefan.

10) Mya.

11) Andrew.

12) Tod.

13) Sue.

14) Marie.

15) Sandy.

**16) Kevin.**

**17) Robert.**

**18) Carl.**

**19) Maggie.**

Tout le monde hurlaient de joie. Je voyais Amara sauter dans les bras d' Uriah et l'embrasser. Joey passait son bras autour de mon épaule et me félicitait d'être arrivée deuxième. Stefan et Mike se chamaillaient sur leur poussais un soupir de soulagement, tout le monde du moins tous mes amis avait réussi, j'étais heureuse. Je regardais le tableau pour voir les noms des quatre derniers novices. Je cherchais le nom de Sandy mais je ne le trouvais pas. Elle était passé juste juste. Je me mettais à grimacer, j'allais devoir encore supporter cette fille et ses remarques à la con. Mais d'un autre côté, j'allais pouvoir me venger d'elle pour tous ce qu'elle avait dit sur le toit lors de mon saut. Ma grimace se changeait alors en un sourire sadique préparant déjà ma vengeance.

Je levais la tête pour chercher Max du regard. Je voulais savoir s'il était fière de moi. S'il était fière de sa nièce. Je le voyais me sourire et hocher la tête de bas en haut. Sourire que je lui rendais en retour. Je cherchais également Eric et le trouvais un peu plus loin sur la gauche montait sur une rocher et sifflait à travers la foule. Il ne m'avait accordé aucun regard. Pourquoi . Plus j'en apprenais sur ce type, plus je ne comprenais rien. Il était d'une complexité digne d'un ancien érudit.

« Fermez-là tous. Pour les transferts poursuivant l'épreuve. Vous avez 10 minutes pour faire vos bagages et dégagez de votre dortoir. Vous irez dormir avec les natifs. Alors on se bouge. » dit Eric.

« Mais c'est génial, on va pouvoir être ensemble » dit Uriah sautant de joie.

« Oh oui génial, on va pas arrêter de vous entendre vous bécoter » dit Mike en imitant Uriah et Amara avec Stefan.

Tout le monde se mettait à rire puis prenait le chemin de nos anciens dortoir. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant que j'avais réussi la première étape. Eric ne pouvait officialiser la chose qu'après avoir réussi l'épreuve. Mais allait-il vraiment le faire et surtout le voulait-il vraiment. Au fond de moi, je ressentais une certaine appréhension. Avais-je un début d'avenir avec lui ou alors étais-je simplement le jouet du moment qu'il se lasserait ensuite pour en prendre un chassais ses idées de la tête et commençais à ranger mes affaires.

En fouillant sous mon oreiller, je trouvais ou plutôt je retrouvais le short et le débardeur qu'Eric m'avait prêté. Je le rangeais aussitôt dans mon sac pour que personne ne remarque. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette peste de Sandy.

« Alors comme ça, tu voles des sous vêtements d'homme » dit Sandy.

« Ferme ta gueule Sandy et mêle-toi de tes oignons » dis-je.

« T'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Ferme ta gueule toi même » dit-elle.

Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez. J'avais qu'une envie, lui exploser sa tronche de pute et m'en faire mon quart heure. Puis je réalisais soudain qu'en me comportant ainsi je me comportais exactement comme Eric l'aurait fait et cela me faisait sourire. Quatre arrivait à ce moment là pour nous escorter à nos nouveaux quartiers.

« Vous commencerez la deuxième étape, demain après midi. Donc reposez-vous bien et félicitation encore » dit Quatre en partant.

Une fois arrivée, chacun prenait place dans son lit. Je voyais Amara se rapprocher de Uriah et les cousins s'étaient installés entre Sue et Marie. Ils allaient sûrement essayer de draguer ces deux-là. Je cherchais un lit disponible et le trouvait juste à côté de Sandy.

Ah non mais ils se foutent de ma gueule ou quoi. Il fallait que je me coltine cette Sandy et ce con de Matt. Bon puisque je n'avais pas le choix. Je jetais de rage mon sac sur le lit et Sandy se retournait et me dévisageait méchamment.

« Ah NON. Il est hors de question que tu dormes à côté de moi » dit Sandy d'un air de dégoût.

« Écoute, t'as pas le choix. C'est le seul lit de disponible. Donc je prendrais sur moi, tu prendras sur toi et ce sera un monde parfait » dis-je en souriant faussement.

« Mais t'as rien compris. Je ne veux pas dormir à côté d'une grande gueule moche comme un pou et qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge» dit-elle.

« D'une quoi » demandais-je.

« D'une grande gueule. T'as plus de gueule qu'autre chose (en m'examinant de la tête au pied et en faisant des grimaces). D'ailleurs elle doit bien te servir ta bouche pour monter en grade grâce aux leaders, hein » dit-elle en souriant.

Eh la, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Elle venait tout bonnement de me traiter de pute et que je couchais pour gagner les épreuves. Je me jetais sur elle et la frappais de toute mes forces. Je lui cassais le nez et c'est à ce moment là que Matt intervenait pour venger sa copine. Il m'attrapait par derrière et me jetais sur le lit pour me dégager de Sandy qui se trouvait à terre. Il allait me frapper mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Eric entrant dans le dortoir.

« Putain, c'est quoi encore ce bordel et ses cris » dit-il.

« C'est Sandy, elle s'est fait agressée par la pute qui vient de lui péter le nez» dit Matt en me regardant.

« Eh bien, amenez là à l'infirmerie qu'elle ferme sa putain de gueule. Elle me file mal à la tête » dit Eric en se frottant le crâne.

« La prochaine fois, elle n'aura pas autant de chance » dis-je méchamment.

« Elle ne t'as rien fait que je sache » dit Matt en soulevant Sandy qui se tenait le nez en sang.

« Non, non. Elle m'a juste traité de prostituée, de pute sautant tous les leaders pour rester dans la faction. T'as raison, elle n'a rien fait ou dit de mal» dis-je d'un air faussement détaché.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Et je savais que si Matt n'était pas intervenu, je serais sûrement encore entrain de malmener Sandy. Je jetais un regard en biais à Eric et remarquais qu'il était énervé même s'il paraissait calme. A force de l'observer, je parvenais à déchiffrer certaines de ses émotions derrière sa carapace. Je le voyais secouer la tête de gauche à droite tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Alors la pisseuse, cela t'amuse t'abîmer tes camarades gratuitement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution pour ton cas » dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je le regardais s'approcher de moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais mal. Et là m'attendant à ce qu'il me donne une leçon pour montrer l'exemple aux autres comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il m'attrapait et me balançait sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de patate.

« Amara. Réuni toutes ses affaires et donne les à Quatre. Pigé » dit-il.

« Oui. Ce sera fait » dit-elle souriante.

« Mais lâche -moi putain, je veux descendre » dis-je en tapant des poings dans son dos.

« Non, tu es bien là ou tu es (dit il en tapant sur mes fesses). Je t'embarque chez moi vu qu'ici, tu fous la merde. » dit il.

« Eric, descend moi de là immédiatement. » dis-je.

« Non, tu es enfin à moi, je ne te lâche plus » dit-il souriant.

Je voyais Amara me sourire pendant que les autres me regardait étonné, choqué ou énervé de la situation. Puis Eric sortait du dortoir tout souriant pendant que moi, je me trouvais gênée dans cette position. Je le suppliais de me lâcher durant tout le trajet mais il ne me répondait pas et siffloter. Je me mettais alors à le taper dans le dos avec mes poings mais à chaque coup donné, il me les renvoyait en me tapant sur mes fesses. J'abandonnais l'affaire et attendais donc patiemment qu'il me libère enfin.

Il passait devant plusieurs groupes d'audacieux qui ouvraient de grands yeux étonné en voyant ce spectacle. Il arrivait enfin à l'appartement et ouvrait la porte de son appartement et me jetais sur son lit. Je restais quelques secondes allongée, inerte, analysant la situation.

Il était facilement 4h du matin, je me trouvais seule avec Eric. Ce même Eric dont j'avais excité son désir lors de la dernière épreuve. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Je me levais enfin et cherchais Eric du regard. Je ne voyais personne mais j'entendais un bruit d'eau. Il devait sûrement prendre une douche. Cela me laissait ainsi quelques minutes de plus pour réfléchir à la situation et imaginer comment se déroulerait la fin de cette nuit.

**Voila nouveau chapitre, on arrive enfin à la moitié de l'histoire. Je suis super contente que vous ayez aimé le CTF. Car j'avoue avoir eu peur de vous décevoir depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez. La situation entre nos deux protagonistes évolue rapidement et va prendre une nouvelle tournure.**

**À vos stylos : reviewtez!**

**Prochain chapitre : même dates 26/27 novembre mais comme je vous ai dit, je prends large juste par sécurité.**

**PS : au fait, vous en avez pensé quoi du teaser de divergente2. Bon on voit qu'elle est dans une simulation mais ca donne envie de voir le film. Kisu kisu**

**Nis** **Norris **: Merci miss. Contente que tu ai apprécié et que tu trouves mon écriture de qualité. Cà ma touche. Pour la vengeance. Tu sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid voir surgelé donc petite vengeance pour commencer tout mini et on verra par la suite.

**Nanou13118 **: Merci à toi. Eh oui Kim a titillé la libido d'Eric et elle risque de le payer cher mais dans le bon sens mdr. Mais même si la situation évolue, Eric reste Eric et Kim est Kim/Erika mais avec un lourd secret.

**Lily**-**Rose24 **: contente que tu l'ai adoré. Ouf, j'avais peur qu'il soit nul ou mal écrit. Oui il forme un couple Atypique car c'est plutôt les opposés qui s'attirent et non l'inverse. Même si Kim est plutôt un demi Eric qu'une Erika complète. Ah bon, tu trouves que j'écris bien malgré toutes mes fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe lol. Tu vas me faire rougir si tu continue ainsi. En tout cas, merci à toi de me suivre et de me donner l'envie de continuer cette histoire.

**Marine **: Merci Marine. T'inquiète j'essaie de faire au maximum pour que vous soyez pas déçu.

**Etincella **: Tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi. Merci de m'accorder de ton temps pour me laisser une review. Désolé pour les fautes de conjugaisons. J'ai jamais été bonne en français mais j'essaie d'en corriger le plus possible. Contente que tu ai adoré la ruse de Kim, mais c'est à double tranchant car elle a failli perdre pied et de se donner à lui en plein examen, pas bien lol. Et oui elle est bien sur le podium mais en 2nd position. Elle aurait du être première mais comme elle a perdu des points à cause de son arme abandonné, Uriah la devancé.  
La seule fois ou Eric irait chez les sans factions, cela serait pour une mission ou un sauvetage (mais je n'en dis pas plus:D ) . Eh oui dans le prochain chapitre, cela va être chaud bouillant mais dans la chambre t'inquiète.  
En ce qui concerne le mini Eric ou la mini Kim. T'inquiète, si j'en fais un, cela sera pour l 'épilogue pas avant. Après c'est vrai elle à que 16 ans environ, mais bon chez les audacieux étant donné que tu meures jeune, tu mûris très rapidement. Regarde Eric à 20 ans est chef des leaders des audacieux. Après, c'est vrai dans le film on voit des enfants mais jamais les parents.  
Contente de ne pas avoir attendu jusqu'au 25 lol.

**Guim0veX5 **: Coucou Miss, contente que tu ai adoré. T'inquiète, je prends des dates larges juste au cas ou mais généralement je finis toujours avant, regarde pour ce chapitre ci mdr.

**Keira **: Contente que tu ai aimé le coup des 3 groupes, je voulais un peu changer de la défense et de l'attaque classique et puis il fallait bien éloigner Kim pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Eric. Tu as eu ton petit POV un peu plus poussé d'Eric, contente miss ou pas, savoir si cela t'as plu.  
En ce qui concerne la discussion, au prochain chapitre.

**CarOwliine **: Eh oui, petite surprise tu as du avoir. Kim devient de plus en plus un audacieuse mais n'oublions pas qu'elle est une divergente avant tout et la seconde épreuve va poser quelques problèmes. C'est pas vraiment une petite vengeance mais la promenait sur son épaule tel un homme de Cro-magnon, c'est une vengeance à la Eric, surtout que la brute à kidnappé la belle pour emprisonner dans son château fort et l'avoir enfin sienne.

**LittleFlicka **: Ouf, suis heureuse si cela t'a plus, je peux enfin respirer mdr. Contente que tu ai aimé la fin. J'espère que tu aimera la fin de celui-ci lol.

**Starwars **: Oh oui, moi aussi j'aimerais être à sa place lol. Contente que tu ai eu peur à la fin, c'était le but mdr hihihi.

**Mihn28 **: Tu as eu une petite vengeance d'Eric en le prenant comme un sac à patate mais normal s'il est pas gentil, il aura pas droit au dessert lol. Donc petite vengeance. Pour le lemon, écoute je ne suis pas douée du tout la dedans mais je vais essayer d'en faire un tkt.

Pour répondre à ta question, non c'est la première histoire que j'écris et vu que je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait un succès, je n'ai jamais pensé a continuer a écrire sur autre chose.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Merci d'avoir aimé miss. Oui j'ai repris les fléchettes neurologiques car je trouve cela plus audacieux que le paintball. Contente que tu ai apprécié que Quatre ai appelé Erika et non Kim lol. Eh oui, c'était le but la fin, vous faire suer mdr. J'espère que la fin de celui ci ta convenue également.


	31. Chapter 31

**Voila le chapitre avec un petit Lemon. Mais soyez indulgente. C'est ma première fois tout comme Kimberly lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J'avais incendié mon équipe pour leur nullité incroyable et cela m'avait un peu calmé. J'étais encore excité par le dernier échange avec Kimberly. La seule façon de me calmer complètement était de prendre une douche bien froide. Le retour à la base était très calme et stressant. Mais le petit détour par la tour Hancock Center avait détendu les novices avant de rentrer à la base et de connaître enfin leur classement.

J'étais le premier à sauter de la tour suivit par Quatre. Ainsi nous avions pour mission de réceptionner les novices que Zeke nous envoyait. On voyait une ombre arriver et je reconnaissais Kimberly, elle n'avait pas l'air bien vu l'état de sa tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me foutre de sa gueule. Elle avait aussi peur du vertige que Quatre même plus j'aurais dit. J'allais pouvoir la charrier dessus pendant longtemps.

« Ah cette tête, c'est pire que toi Quatre » dis-je.

« Arrête Eric, c'est pas sympa » dit Quatre compatissant.

Moi compatissant. Haha. Mais il croyait au père noël ou quoi. Depuis quand j'étais compatissant envers mes semblables. Je la réceptionnais à son atterrissage et ne pouvait m'empêcher de la capturer dans mes bras et de la garder près de moi. Voilà que j'avais envie de me montrer affectueux avec une personne de sexe opposé. Mais chassait le naturel, il revenait au galop. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner comme j'avais l''habitude de le faire.

« Alors comme ça, on a peur du vertige » dit je.

« Ta gueule, Eric, je ne suis pas d'humeur là » dit-elle en dégageant ma main et en se détachant de moi.

« Parle moi sur un autre ton, je suis ton supérieur, fais gaffe » dis-je.

« Je vais tuer Zeke, je vais le tuer ce type » dit-elle en ignorant les paroles d'Eric.

J'aurais du m'énerver, lui hurler dessus ou même la frapper car elle m'avait envoyé paître mais au contraire, je souriais d'un air sadique. J'allais me venger tôt ou tard, je la laissais dire mais quoi qu'il arrive, c'était moi qui aurait le dernier mot.

Dans le train, je discutais avec Quatre, Tris et Zeke et laissais Kimberly avec ses amis. Ils devaient tous stressés à mort et je pouvais bien les laisser se reposer 5 minutes sans les harceler pour les faire chier.

Je partais avec Quatre rejoindre les autres leaders et mettre à jour le classement. Puis Max faisait son petit sketch intimidant et publiait les résultats au classement. Elle venait de finir 2ème et encore elle aurait du être première mais comme elle avait perdu des points en laissant son arme sur place, Uriah l'avait dépassé et prenait la première place du podium. Mais deuxième c'était pas mal du tout pour une transfert et plus particulièrement une pète-sec. Elle pouvait donc être aussi fière que moi je l'étais. Je l'observais discrètement sauter de joie et enlacer ses amis tous heureux de participer à la deuxième épreuve.

Allez maintenant il fallait les réunir pour la seconde épreuve. Je montais sur un rocher et sifflais bruyamment pour fermer les gueules des novices et capter leur attention.

« Fermez-là tous. Pour les transferts poursuivant l'épreuve. Vous avez 10 minutes pour faire vos bagages et dégager de votre dortoir. Vous irez dormir avec les natifs. Alors on se bouge. » dis-je.

Je laissais Quatre s'occuper du transferts des dortoirs et pendant ce temps là, je m'approchais de Max qui avait l'air heureux du classement. Facile à deviner pourquoi. Sa nièce chérie venait de terminer en seconde position du classement de la première épreuve.

«Tu dois être content. Elle a terminé deuxième » dis-je.

« Ouais, elle tiens ça de famille » dit Max fièrement.

« Mouais, t'as pas trop mal aux chevilles à ce que je vois » dis-je en le narguant.

« Écoute Eric, il va falloir qu'on ai une discussion tout les deux à son propos. » demanda Max.

« A son propos » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu m'as très bien compris. Si tu comptes aller plus loin avec elle...enfin tu vois... » commença Max.

« Désolé, il faut que je te laisse, je dois allé martyriser les novices dans leur nouveau dortoir. On en reparlera plus tard » dis-je en m'enfuyant presque.

Je sortais de la fosse aussi vite que je le pouvais. Bon sang, j'avais échappé à une conversation plutôt gênante avec Max. Je prenais la direction des dortoirs des natifs. En chemin je rencontrais Quatre qui m'interpellait.

« Tu vas voir les novices » demanda t-il.

« Oui pourquoi. Un problème déjà ? »demandais-je.

« Non, non. Mais je les ai prévenu qu'ils commenceraient les simulations demain après midi. Donc si tu pouvais les laisser souffler jusque là » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, t'inquiète. Demain grasse matinée pour ma part. Donc ils pourront souffler. T'es content » dis-je.

Puis je continuais mon chemin vers les dortoirs lorsque j'entendais un boucan d'enfer et des cris. En entrant, je trouvais Kimberly allongée sur un des lits la main en sang et Matt au dessus d'elle prêt à la frapper. Je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car sinon Susan m'accuserait encore de l'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie.

« Putain, c'est quoi encore ce bordel et ses cris » dis-je.

Matt s'arrêtait dans son élan et se retournait vers moi pour m'expliquer la situation actuelle. Je remarquais que Sandy avait le nez en sang. Encore une querelle entre filles, je me disais.

« C'est Sandy, elle s'est fait agressée par la pute qui vient de lui péter le nez» dit Matt en regardant Kimberly.

« Eh bien, amenez là à l'infirmerie qu'elle ferme sa putain de gueule. Elle me file mal à la tête » dis-je en se frottant le crâne.

« La prochaine fois, elle n'aura pas autant de chance » dit Kim méchamment.

« Elle ne t'as rien fait que je sache » dit Matt en soulevant Sandy qui se tenait le nez en sang.

« Non, non. Elle m'a juste traité de prostituée, de pute sautant tous les leaders pour rester dans la faction. T'as raison, elle n'a rien fait ou dit de mal» dit-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

Je souriais voyant que ma belle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Une vraie audacieuse comme je les aimais. Mais mon sourire disparu lorsque je comprenais la raison de cette bagarre. Cette novice avait osé traiter ma copine de pute sautant tout ce qui bouge. Je contenais ma rage en serrant les poings le plus fort possible et en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne supportais pas qu'on s'attaque à elle et encore moins en de tels termes dévalorisant. Il était temps que j'agisse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet endroit là. Et puis elle venait de réussir la première étape donc il n'y avait plus aucunes barrières administratives entre nous. Je prenais une grande respiration pour me donner un peu de courage et m'approchait d'elle, tel un loup traquant sa proie.

« Alors la pisseuse, cela t'amuse t'abîmer tes camarades gratuitement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution pour ton cas » dis-je.

Et là, je l'attrapais tel un sac de provisions et la balançais sur mon épaule. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre contre mon attaque. J'ordonnais à Amara de réunir toutes ses affaires et de les remettre à Quatre. Ce qu'elle acceptait sans rechigner avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je sentais ma proie essayer de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se défaire de mon entrave mais c'était peine perdu. Maintenant que je la tenais, je n'allais plus la lâcher avant un bon moment. Elle n'arrêtais pas de m'ordonner de la libérer mais je ne l'écoutais pas. De toute façon, je détestais que l'on me donne des ordres pour me dire ce que je devais faire et à chaque coups qu'elle me lançait je les lui rendais en tapant sur son jolie postérieur. Un vrai régal pour le sadique que j'étais. Et pour l'embêter encore plus, je passais par des couloirs animés de monde ou chaque groupes d'audacieux m'observaient intrigués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Demain matin les rumeurs allaient courir bon train. Mais qui était donc cette fille qu'Eric le dragueur invétéré portait sur son dos comme un sac à patate.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long depuis que je me trouvais chez les audacieux. J'arrivais enfin chez moi, la jetais sur mon lit et prenais la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois déshabillé, je me jetais sous l'eau chaude et en savourait chaque goutte. J'aurais du demander à Kimberly de m'accompagner mais je voulais la laisser tranquille un moment. Elle était un peu énervée et n'avait pas du apprécier ma plaisanterie de la promener tel un trophée dans toute la base. Je sortais de la douche, prenais ma serviette et l'accrochée autour de la taille. J'entendais une conversation et y prêtais l'oreille. Je reconnaissais la voix de Quatre. Il venait sûrement déposer ces affaires. Alors je ne prêtais plus attention aux bruits dehors et m'habillai tranquillement.

**POV Kim.**

Eric se trouvait dans la salle de bain à prendre une douche. Je me trouvais dans une situation délicate. J'étais seule avec Eric et la nuit était encore loin d'être terminée. Je parcourais l'appartement en son absence pour m'occuper et je trouvais une chose étrange accrochée à la porte de son armoire. Je m'approchais d'avantage et remarquait qu'il s'agissait de la robe que je portais la dernière fois que je me trouvais dans cette même pièce. Je me mettais à sourire en repensant à cette soirée qui avait mal commencé mais qui s'était bien terminée si on ne prenait pas en compte la coupure de courant. La tentative de meurtre et l'orage. Je fus dérangé dans mes pensées par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire comme je n'étais pas chez moi mais vu que j'entendais toujours l'eau couler, je décidais de prendre les devants et d'aller ouvrir.

Devant moi, se trouvait Quatre avec un paquet dans les mains. C'était mon baluchon qu'il portait. Il me le lançait dans la figure.

« Hey un peu de délicatesse, je te prie » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Ben quoi, t'es une audacieuse non . Sinon félicitation pour la médaille d'argent» dit-il.

« Mouais mais j'aurais du finir première. Il m'a retiré des points à cause de l'arme, j'en suis sur » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

Car bien que j'étais contente de ma seconde position au classement, je ressentais comme un sentiments de rage,de manque. Je voulais cette première place uniquement car j'aurais du être première. Tout comme un gamin qui voulait le jouet d'un autre uniquement parce que celui-ci jouait avec.

« Bon parlons plus sérieusement. Demain, commencera les premières simulations. Il faut donc te reposer tu comprends » dit Quatre.

Je le voyais un peu gêné comme-ci il voulait me dire quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas me dire de peur de me blesser ou de m'énerver.

« Quatre, crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toute, sinon tu vas mourir étouffé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a. Tu as peur que nous mourrions en simulation ou quoi » demandais-je.

« Non. Simplement...Écoute, quoi qu'il se passe cette nuit, je voulais simplement te dire que si tu as besoin, notre appartement se trouve trois portes plus loin sur la gauche. Bonne soirée » dit-il en partant rouge comme une pivoine.

Je le regardais partir, comprenant le message qu'il avait voulu maladroitement me faire passer. Je le remerciais et pour toute réponse, il levait le bras en l'air et le bougeait de gauche à droite sans pour autant se retourner. Tris avait de la chance de l'avoir. Quatre était un vrai nounours en peluche, protecteur, doux, tendre. Tout le contraire d'Eric en fait. Mais c'était justement cette facette de lui qui m'avait attiré. Le fameux fantasme du bad boy.

Je posais le sac sur le lit et cherchais un pyjama ou quelque chose y ressemblant pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Mais ou allais-je dormir. Ou plutôt la question était de savoir si j'allais dormir seule ou accompagnée. Je rougissais et enfonçais la main dans mon sac à la recherche de ce foutu pyjama lorsque je sentais un bout de tissu inconnu au bataillon avec un mot accroché dessus.

_Voici un pyjama qui devrait t'aider à avoir chaud cette nuit. _

_Et n'oublie pas, je veux tous savoir. _

_A._

Amara. Je souriais. Quand avait-elle eu le temps d'aller m'acheter ceci et surtout pourquoi elle penserait que cela me servirait. J'observais un peu plus « mon pyjama ». il se composait d'un ensemble string et nuisette de couleur noir avec de la broderie rouge. Je prenais un air horrifiée. Et cela était censée me tenir au chaud. Je haussais un sourcil sceptique. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne pourrais porter ce truc.

« Mais elle veut que je porte cela, elle est folle cette fille » dis-je toute seule en levant la nuisette en l'air.

« Moi, je trouve que cela t'irait bien . C'est terriblement sexy» dit Eric.

Je me retournais et lâchais le vêtement par terre comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Je regardais Eric et voyais qu'il ne portait juste qu'un petit boxer de rien du tout. Il s'approchait de moi et prenait le vêtement avant de me le poser dans mes mains.

« Va prendre une douche. Je t'attends avec impatience » dit-il en me claquant les fesses.

Je partais en courant dans la salle de bain et remarquais que j'avais toujours la nuisette avec moi. Mais surtout que je n'avais que ce vêtement pour m'habiller, le restant se trouvant toujours dans mon sac. Je maudissais Amara lui souhaitant tout le malheur possible. Bon au point ou j'étais, j'allais prendre une douche et ensuite je verrais. Une fois la douche pris, je pensais à remettre une partie de ma tenue d'audacieuse mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'était plus très propre. Il ne me restait donc que cette petite nuisette comme seul rempart contre ma nudité. Je lâchais un soupir de vaincue et mettais le vêtement. Maintenant il fallait que je sorte mais j'étais gênée de me montrer ainsi vêtue devant Eric. J'ouvrais doucement la porte pour passer la tête et remarquais qu'il avait éteint la lumière pour ne laisser qu'une simple lampe de chevet allumée près du lit. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir que je fus plaqué contre le mur et mes poignets étaient emprisonnés au dessus de ma tête. Ma bouche était capturée par la sienne en un baiser toujours aussi violent, sauvage. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et avec _ce pyjama _offert par Amara, j'avais laissé le champ libre, je lui avais donné mon autorisation d'aller plus loin. Mais étais-je vraiment prête à sauter le pas avec lui. Oui j'en avais envie mais d'un autre côté, je mourrais de peur à l'idée de le décevoir par mon inexpérience en la matière. Tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête mais l'incertitude prenait le dessus. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il arrêta de m'embrasser, me libéra les poignets et colla son front contre le mien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore » demanda t-il.

« Je...Eric... » commençais-je.

« Tu n'as plus envie c'est ça. Tu me chauffes pour ensuite t'arrêter comme cela » dit-il en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure.

Je le poussais violemment pour me décoller de lui et me cacher dans la salle de bain. Il venait de me blesser en plein cœur. Il croyait que cela m'amusée d'être dans cette état d'esprit ou quoi. Mais il m'attrapait le bras et m'empêchait d'y entrer me cacher.

« Reste là. J'ai pas fini » dit-il.

« lâche-moi Eric. » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non. Pas avant que tu m'explique pourquoi. Tu as peur que je te viole, c'est ça » dit-il.

« Non, enfin, comment dire » dis-je.

« Mais putain parle » hurla t-il.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à me hurler dessus. Et là sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mettais à pleurer à chaude larmes.

« Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'es qu'un audacieux sans cervelle » dis-je en larmes.

« Alors explique-moi bordel. Tu as peur de quoi. De moi ? » dit-il en me secouant par les épaules.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » dis-je.

«Crache le morceau alors » dit-il.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, j'ai peur de te décevoir, cela te va comme réponse » dis-je en lui hurlant de désespoir.

Cette réponse du le faire réagir car il me lâchait enfin et reculait de quelques pas en arrière. Je me laissais alors glisser le long de la paroi pour me retrouver par terre les genoux tout contre moi. Eh voilà, je venais de gâcher un beau moment. J'enfonçais un peu plus ma tête et souhaitais pouvoir me cacher dans un trou de souris et disparaître à jamais. Au bout d'un moment qui me semblait interminable, je sentais pourtant une main me forcer à soulever le menton. Eric était là, accroupi devant moi mais son regard avait changé. Toute colère avait disparu pour laisser la place à quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Une mélange de plusieurs sentiments à la fois.

« Baka » dit-il doucement en me m'essuyant les larmes avec sa main.

« Hein » dis-je en reniflant.

« Je te disais Baka. Cela veut dire idiote en japonais. Et c'est ce que tu es. Tu croyais que je ne me doutais pas que j'étais le premier. Les pètes-sec ne sont pas portés sur le sexe, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, non. » dit-il.

Je le regardais et la première chose que je faisais était d'émettre un petit rire, plus du aux nerfs qu'a de la vraie joie. Il avait raison. Les altruistes n'étaient pas trop portés la dessus, à part pour la reproduction de la faction, le sexe étant plus quelque chose de malsain à bannir dans leur règlement. Je me sentais tellement idiote par terre, a moitié dénudée et Eric devant moi entrain de me faire un cours sur le sexe chez les altruistes.

Il coupait court à mes pensées en m'embrassant d'abord tendrement puis reculait de quelques millimètres attendant une réaction de ma part. Alors je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour ramener sa bouche près de la mienne et continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il passait ensuite un bras sous mes jambes et me soulevait pour m'amener vers le lit.

Au passage, il cognait dans quelques chose, faillit perdre l'équilibre et m'entraîner dans sa chute mais il se rattrapait juste à temps.

« Tu pourrais la prochaine fois, évité de laisser traîner ton sac, n'importe ou cela serait sympa » dit-il en se moquant.

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas éteindre la lumière » dis-je en riant aux éclats.

Il allait répondre lorsque je le fis taire par une baiser auquel il répondait avec une certaine ferveur. Il me déposait enfin sur le lit et se positionnait au dessus de moi. Il continuait de m'embrasser tout en promenant ses mains partout sur mon corps. Je commençais à avoir très très chaud. Amara avait raison, ce pyjama allait me tenir chaud la nuit. Il faudrait que je la remercie après l'avoir engueulé bien entendu.

_**(attention début Lemon, soyez indulgent).**_

Je sentais les mains d'Eric passait en dessous de ma nuisette pour retirer ce petit bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'admirer le paysage de mes courbes. Mais une fois mise à nue devant lui, je ne pouvais m'empêchait de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ma timidité reprenait le dessus. Je le voyais sourire de la situation et me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ne te caches pas, tu es superbe et je vais te le prouver » dit-il.

Tout en me chuchotant, il desserrait mes bras et commençait à m'embrasser partant du cou et en descendant au fur et à mesure. Il s'arrêtait quelques instant sur mes deux rondeurs qui frémissaient de plaisir à chaque caresses tandis qu'Eric décrivait des cercles de plus en plus petit se dirigeant vers leurs sommets. Je soupirais de plaisir pendant que je sentais les pointes de mes seins se contractaient sous l'effet que ses caresses prodiguées. Il décidait de goûter l'un d'entre eux, titillant avec sa langue l'un de mes boutons roses avant de s'attaquer au second. Je mettais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de capturer sa tête et de l'empêcher de continuer son voyage tellement que j'appréciais ses nouvelles sensations. Mais il m'attrapait les mains et les positionnait au dessus de ma tête tout en me les maintenant.

« Pas bougez, tu as compris, sinon tu le regretteras » dit-il en susurrant.

Puis il m'embrassait et repartait à la conquête de mon corps. Il descendait un peu plus bas et arrivait vers mon nombril auquel il déposait quelques baisers et descendait toujours plus bas pour arriver enfin au dernier bout de tissu. Il remontait une nouvelle fois vers moi m'embrasser tendrement et scrutait dans mon regard l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas me forcer, il me voulait pleinement conséquence, être sur que je ne le regretterais pas après. Je hochais simplement la tête et le laissais faire. Je prenais de grandes respirations rapide à mesure que mon string glissait le long de mes jambes. Je poussais un cri de surprise lorsque je sentais sa langue se poser sur mon mont de vénus puis commençait à lécher mes lèvres intimes. J'attrapais l'oreiller qui se trouvait au dessus de ma tête et l'enfonçais contre mon visage pour atténuer les cris de plaisir qui commençaient à naître en moi. Je cambrais mon corps de plus en plus et sentais les vagues de plaisir déferler en moi. Mes soupirs se transformaient alors en cris rauques, remplis de plaisir et de bonheur et mes lèvres hurlaient son prénom, Eric.

Je sentais ses mains reprendre l'exploration de mon corps tandis qu'il se positionnait un peu plus au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassait tendrement et me regardait cherchant un signe indiquant que j'étais toujours consentante. Pour toute réponse, je remontais mes jambes le long de ses hanches prêt à enfin le recevoir en moi.

« Eric» chuchotais-je doucement.

Je sentais son membre aux portes de mon intimité et au bout d'un moment qui me pensait être une éternité, s'introduisait enfin en moi. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur étouffé par Eric qui m'embrassait d'un baiser à la fois violent et tendre, comme s'il s'excusait à sa manière de me faire souffrir.

« Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît » dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulait le long de mes joues.

Il restait un moment immobile me laissant m'habituer à cette intrusion en moi. Puis il commençait un doucement va-et-viens. Je commençais à m'habituer à cette douleur quand Eric décidait d'accélérer la cadence tellement son désir devenait vital. J'agrippais alors ses épaules et enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chair mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger poussé par son désir de me posséder enfin. Il se fondait en moi, mon corps vibrant à chaque coup de ses reins, je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Mes soupirs se transformaient de nouveau en cris de plaisir sous ses coups. J'allais enfin atteindre l'extase avec l'homme que j'aimais. Je sentais les spasmes dans tout mon corps et perdais pied. Je lâchais un cri qui résonnait dans toute la pièce suivi par Eric qui se libérait en moi tout en lâchant un râle de satisfaction et de plaisir.

Nos deux corps repus reposaient encore l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'il m'embrassait en me chuchotant.

_**(Fin du lemon)**_

« Maintenant, tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme » dit-il.

J'aurais du m'énerver de l'entendre me considérer comme une chose lui appartenant mais pour une fois, je ne disais rien. Je me sentais vraiment sienne. Il avait raison, j'étais destinée depuis ma naissance à lui appartenir tout comme lui m'appartenait enfin.

« Ça marche dans les deux sens » dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Il me souriait, m'embrassait et basculait sur le côté du lui se détachant de moi mais tout en me prenant dans ses bras et en humant mon odeur. Bien que je ressentais encore une douleur, je me sentais bien dans ses bras à cet instant. Je fermais les yeux un moment prête à m'endormir lorsque je l'entendais me murmurer quelques paroles qui me réveillais aussitôt.

« Prête pour un second round » demanda t-il.

J'ouvrais les yeux et l'embrassais en guise de réponse. Il lâchait un cri rauque et se repositionnait prêt à recommencer l'aventure. Il m'embrassait et je sentais dans ce baiser qu'il n'était pas encore repus de désir au contraire, ce premier échange avait attisé le feu en lui et en avait crée un incendie incontrôlable.

« Par contre, je te préviens, je ne serais pas aussi doux que tout à l'heure » dit-il.

« Je suis une audacieuse, je pourrais encaisser les assauts de l'étalon de Chicago » dis-je en riant.

« L'étalon de Chicago, j'aime bien » dit-il en riant.

Puis une fois bien fatigué et repus, je m'endormais dans ses bras bercée par le souffle de sa respiration.

Je fus réveillée non pas par le soleil ou même Eric, mais par plusieurs coups tapant à la porte.

**Voila les filles le moment tant attendu pour nos deux protagonistes. Pour infos, j'ai hyper galéré pour faire ce lemon donc ne m'en redemandais plus un autre lol, vous laisserez imaginer maintenant lol. j 'espère sinon que le chapitre vous a plu et j'attends de connaître vos avis et vos suggestions avec grande impatience.**

**Maintenant que l'histoire est posée, nous allons enfin pouvoir aborder sa divergence. **

**Donc à vos stylos : reviewtez.**

**Prochain chapitre « les simulations » : 6/7 décembre.**

**PS : si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies précises, n'hésitez pas. Si cela coïncide avec l'histoire, pas de soucis.**

**Lily-Rose24 **: Contente que tu ais aimé le dernière chapitre, espérons que celui-ci te plaise toujours. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner l'histoire. Mais dis-toi que si un jour c'est le cas, je laisserais un mot sur le site ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends des dates larges car avec les fêtes j'ai moins de temps libre. Donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre pour rien, j'allonge le délai de publication juste au cas ou.

**PetiteMia **: Tout d'abord bienvenue et merci de ta review cela m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice surtout si tu as lu l'histoire au moins 3 fois. Là je suis honorée que l'histoire te plaise tant.

Oui je ne suis pas pour le sadisme à part quand il faut couper au bon moment donc j'ai fais un Eric un peu plus humain que dans le film ou le bouquin. Après je suis comme toi. Je me demande comment réagira t-il. Suivra t-il sa mère Jeanine et éliminera tous les divergents ou au contraire va t-il se retourner contre elle pour la sauver et voir que la divergence n'est pas une tare au contraire.

Et désolé pour mon français mdr. J'essaie de corriger toute les fautes du mieux que je peux mdr.

**Nanou13118 **: Eh oui voilà enfin le moment que tu attendais la miss. J'espère que cela te plaira. J'attends ta review.

**Keira **: Bon contente que tu ai aimé le POV d'Eric, il t'étais dédiée mdr. Elle emménage ouais mais un peu de force, elle n'a pas eu le choix mdr. Après c'est l'étalon de Chicago lol.

**LittleFlicka **: Lol nominé aux oscars faut peut-être pas pousser le bouchon trop loin lol. Espérons que la suite te plaise alors lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: contente que tu ais apprécié. Il la embarqué tel un homme de cro-magnon dans son antre pour enfin l'avoir pour lui seul. Voilà la suite, espérons qu'elle te plaira toujours.

**Etincella **: Mais si miss, il fallait couper à ce moment mdr. La ou cela devenait intéressant lol. C n'est pas honteux de faire cela, c'est du sadisme lol. Au départ j'ai pensé que Kim rejoindrais Eric sous la douche pour un moment torride mais bon cela aurait pas collé avec sa nature. Donc voilà hihihi.

**Mercylily **: tu les auras ne t'inquiète pas mais sûrement au moment de l'épilogue ou peut-être pendant une simulation qui sait. Des méchants bientôt. De la bagarre sûrement lol.

**Guim0veX5 **: oui c'est juste par sécurité pour éviter de vous faire attendre pour rien lol. La voilà la suite, elle arrive mdr. Oui j'ai voulus les regrouper ainsi ce sera plus facile pour les faire interagir.

**Starwars **: Merci miss. Contente que tu aimes comment leur relation évolue. J'espère que cela aurait été assez chaud pour toi lol. Merci de tes compliments.


	32. Chapter 32

**Voila nouveau chapitre. 7300 mots environ, c'est mon record actuel mdr.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je sortais de la salle de bain propre comme un sou neuf lorsque je croisais Kimberly qui tenait dans ses mains une petite nuisette terriblement sexy. J'en salivais d'avance de la voir porter cette tenue mais surtout de m'amuser à la lui retirer.

« Mais elle veut que je porte cela, elle est folle cette fille » dit-elle.

« Moi, je trouve que cela t'irait bien . C'est terriblement sexy» dis-je.

Je la voyais se retourner et lâcher de surprise ou de peur ce précieux vêtement. Je m'approchais d'elle et ramassais les deux bouts de tissus pour ensuite les lui poser dans ses petites mimines et lui ordonner d'aller prendre une douche tout en lui claquant les fesses. Je la voyais partir en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain telle une gamine gênée par une situation. Je me mettais à sourire et allais me prendre un verre en l'attendant.

Je me posais sur la chaise et réfléchissais à la situation actuelle. Je venais officiellement de la faire entrer dans ma vie en la faisant entrer dans mon appartement. Plusieurs audacieux m'avaient vu sourire et rire pendant que je transportais mon colis dans toute la base. Maintenant elle allait enfin être à moi mais vraiment tout à moi. Il fallait que je me montre doux pour elle ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. J'avais toujours l'habitude de prendre mes partenaires brutalement, sauvagement, sans aucun état d'âme, ne me souciant uniquement que de mon plaisir et nullement de celui de ma partenaire. Mais là, la situation était différente. J'entendais le bruit de l'eau cesser signe qu'elle avait fini de laver son corps de rêve. Je décidais d'éteindre la lumière pour ne laisser qu'une simple lampe pour la mettre à l'aise. Je savais par expérience qu'une novice en sexe n'osait pas se montrer à son partenaire. Alors je me cachais près de la porte attendant de la voir apparaître dans sa nuisette terriblement sexy. Rien que d'y penser, je sentais une boule commencer à se former dans mon boxer.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'analyser la situation et lui sautais dessus tel un animal sauvage bondissant sur sa proie. Je l'embrassais tout en la plaquant contre le mur. Ce pyjama me faisait tourner la tête et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le lui retirer sur le champ pour enfin la posséder. Mais je remarquais un changement dans son comportement alors je décidais de calmer un peu mes ardeurs et de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore » demandais-je

« Je...Eric... » commença t-elle.

« Tu n'as plus envie c'est ça. Tu me chauffes pour ensuite t'arrêter comme cela » dis-je.

Je commençais à m'énerver. Comment pouvait-elle s'amuser à me chauffer moi le chef des leaders et s'en tirer sans aucune séquelle. Elle essayait de se cacher dans la salle de bain mais je l'en empêchais en l'attrapant par le bras et en la plaquant de nouveau contre le mur mais sans aucune délicatesse. Je l'interrogeais pour savoir pourquoi elle avait soudainement changé d'attitude envers moi. Elle croyait que j'étais un salaud de la pire espèce et que je voulais la violer ou quoi. Certes j'étais un coureur de jupons sautant tout ce qui bougeait mais mes partenaires étaient toujours consentantes et cela n'allais pas changer aujourd'hui. Je me mettais à lui hurler dessus sentant mes nerfs lâcher. Je n'allais pas tarder à la frapper si elle ne répondait pas immédiatement à mes questions. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se mettait à chialer comme une gamine et qu'elle m'insultait en me traitant d'audacieux sans cervelle. MOI, un ancien érudit mais c'est l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ou quoi.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, j'ai peur de te décevoir, cela te va comme réponse » hurla t-elle.

Je la lâchais comme si elle m'avait brûlé et la regardais se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile. Certes je savais que j'étais son premier amant mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se souciait autant de moi et de mon plaisir. Elle avait peur de me décevoir et d'être rejetée. Cette fille allait me rendre chèvre si cela continuait. Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur et la forçais à me regarder en face. Ce que je voyais me faisait mal au cœur. Je ressentais quelques choses au plus profond de mon cœur, un sentiment de mal-être s'installait en moi. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en la traitant d'idiote mais en japonais. Je lui expliquais que je savais que j'étais son premier amant, les altruistes n'étant pas portés sur la chose habituellement. Elle se mettait à rire et cela me rassurait car elle avait ainsi calmé ses pleurs. Je décidais de la réconforter en l'embrassant tendrement puis me reculait de quelques centimètres, attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne tardait pas. Elle prenait alors mon visage entre ses mains et continuait le baiser que j'avais commencé.

Je décidais donc de la porter et de l'amener jusqu'au lit. Je n'en pouvais plus et mon boxer devenait de plus en serré à mesure que la soirée avançait. Je cognais dans son baluchon et poussais un juron en lui expliquant qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à ranger ses affaires. Et elle me répondait tout bonnement que c'était de ma faute et que je n'avais qu'à laisser la lumière allumée. J'allais lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante mais elle me faisait taire par un baiser auquel je répondais avec la même ferveur. Je la jetais enfin sur le lit et me positionnais au dessus d'elle.

Je me maudissais de devoir la faire souffrir mais d'un côté, je me sentais honoré car je savais qu'aucun homme ne la ferait plus souffrir à cet endroit. Je lui demandais alors son consentement d'aller plus loin dans mon exploration de son corps. Elle me répondait simplement en prononçant mon nom et en remontant ses jambes le long de mes hanches. Elle s'offrait enfin à moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir la posséder, elle deviendrait mienne dans tous les sens du terme. Je lui murmurais que j'étais désolé de la faire souffrir de la sorte et commençais un violent va-et-vient en elle. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, ce n'était plus possible. Ma condition d'homme ne pouvait accepter une seconde de plus d'être enfermé dans un petit boxer une pièce. Je l'emmenais alors au septième ciel et elle hurlait mon prénom qui résonnait dans toute la pièce réveillant sûrement mon voisin de palier mais je m'en fichais, c'était mon prénom et pas un autre qu'elle avait crié. Je me libérais enfin en elle, en lâchant un râle de satisfaction et de plaisir. Je ressentais plusieurs douleurs dans mon dos mais je m'en fichais, je me trouvais dans le meilleur endroit au monde avec la femme pour qui j'éprouvais des sentiments forts et sincères.

« Maintenant, tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme » dis-je.

« Ça marche dans les deux sens » dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je souriais et l'embrassais puis basculais sur le côté en me retirant tout en la gardant prisonnière de mes bras. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle là. Qu'elle m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais. Moi, l'homme d'une seule femme, cela était-il possible. Je me le demandais mais je me disais qu'avec cette fille tout était possible justement. Je sentais mon désir renaître à nouveau mais je la voyais fermer les yeux et commencer à s'endormir. Ah non, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle allait savoir que j'étais très gourmand et qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue.

« Par contre, je te préviens, je ne serais pas aussi doux que tout à l'heure » dis-je.

« Je suis une audacieuse, je pourrais encaisser les assauts de l'étalon de Chicago » dit-elle en riant.

« L'étalon de Chicago, j'aime bien » dis-je.

L'étalon de Chicago, cela sonnait bien comme surnom. Mais j'arrêtais de réfléchir pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle et son corps de déesse. Une fois bien repu et fatigué, je m'endormais comme une marmotte mais je fus réveillé par plusieurs coups à la porte. Je me tournais et regardais l'heure sur mon réveil mais je ne le voyais pas. Ah oui, c'est vrai je l'avais balancé contre le mur et j'avais oublié d'en racheter un autre. Je prenais alors la montre se trouvant sur la table de chevet et regardais l'heure. Il était à peine 9h du matin. Quel était le con qui osait me réveiller sachant qu'on avait eu l'épreuve du CTF durant la nuit ? Je regardais ma douce dormir paisiblement, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je me trouvais nu n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler un truc mais je m'en fichais. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'ouvrais la porte en grand et rejetais ma colère sur cet inconnu.

« C'est pour quoi putain, tu vois pas que je dormais connard ! » dis-je.

« Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, Eric. Mais je dois te parler de toute urgence » dit l'inconnu en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Max, il faudrait mieux que tu sortes » dis-je.

« Eric, je t'ai déjà vu à poil et cela ne m'a ja... »dit Max.

Je le voyais s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase et faire des allers - retours visuels entre mon lit et moi. Facile d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il venait de reconnaître Kimberly dans mon lit et moi je me trouvais nu devant lui. Il en avait donc tiré les seules conclusions possibles. Il se retournait vers moi le visage en colère.

« Eric, tu n'as quand même pas déjà osé » dit-il en serrant les poings.

« Max. ma vie privée ne te regarde pas que je sache... Et je croyais que tu venais pour une urgence, donc je t'écoute » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Sa vie privée à elle (montrant Kim du doigt) me regarde. C'est ma nièce et tu viens de...enfin...mais…..c'est... » dit Max grimaçant en imaginant des scènes entres Eric et Kim.

« Max. Tu commences à me faire chier là mais vraiment chier. Donc je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, c'est une grande fille ou plutôt c'est une femme maintenant. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » dis-je.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Eric et toi jeune fille (en pointant Kim du doigt) on va avoir une petite discussion tous les trois. Et en parlant de trois, je parle bien évidemment de ta mère » dit Max.

« Maman...euh d'accord » dit Kim en se cachant entièrement sous les draps tel une petite fille prise en faute. »

« Les sans factions ont attaqué un entrepôt au niveau de la zone C. Ils nous ont volé pas mal de matériaux et tué les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée.» dit Max.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt bordel ! Réunis tous les leaders et leurs apprentis en salle de briefing d'ici 30 minutes » dis-je énervé.

Max sortait enfin de mon appartement et je fermais la porte derrière lui. Je souriais en voyant la tête de Kimberly apparaître petit à petit de sous les couvertures. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais pour lui souhaiter bonjour.

« Ça s'est pas mal passé avec beau-tonton, tu ne trouves pas » dis-je.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer sur place » dit-elle.

« Me tuer, tu rigoles. Je te signales que tu parles au chef des leaders des audacieux. D'ailleurs il va falloir instaurer quelques petites règles si tu veux continuer à sortir avec moi » dis-je.

« Eh, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux avec moi, je te préviens. » dit-elle.

« Voilà, justement, je parlais de cela. En privé, tu peux me tenir tête si tu veux, cela m'amuse et pimente nos ébats. Par contre en public, je suis ton supérieur donc tu me devras le respect quoi qu'il arrive. » dis-je

« Ouais mais cela marche dans les deux sens. Je veux bien essayer de te respecter mais si tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, je ne me retiendrais pas » dit-elle.

« Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le chef et toi tu n'es encore qu'une novice, donc tu n'as rien à dire » dis-je.

« Mouais, mouais, on verra ça » dit-elle en me tournant le dos et en remontant la couverture.

Je décidais de me venger de cet affront, elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer. J'attrapais un pan du drap et tirais d'un coup sec. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se retrouvait par terre de l'autre côté du lit, nue.

« Putain Eric, je vais te tuer espèce de …... » dit-elle en hurlant.

« Si je ne fais pas la grasse matinée, toi non plus, c'est pourtant clair » dis-je en souriant.

Je prenais dans ma commode mes affaires puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour me changer. Il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant ma réunion. Une fois habillé, je sortais et la cherchais du regard. Elle était de nouveau sur le lit, emmitouflée dans les draps et assise les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait la tête et donnait l'impression qu'elle boudait. Je me mettais à secouer la tête et à rire.

« Tu vas bouder comme une gamine encore longtemps ? » demandais-je en prenant ma veste sur la chaise.

« Je boude si je veux. Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de bouder en plus de me ruiner ma grasse matinée. » dit-elle.

« Vous êtes d'un compliqué, les filles, j'vous jure » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je tentais de l'embrasser mais elle tournait la tête et je rencontrais sa joue. J'attrapais alors sa mâchoire et la forçais à me regarder tout en la faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit. Je l'embrassais alors d'un baiser dure et dominant puis la relâchais.

« J'adore quand tu me résistes. Et si j'avais le temps, je te prendrais là ici et maintenant pendant des heures et des heures » dis-je en murmurant.

Puis je partais la laissant toujours allongée sur le lit mais je pouvais voir un sourire se former sur son visage, signe qu'elle avait fini de bouder. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et prenait la direction de la salle de briefing. Il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite.

**POV Kim.**

J'avais passé une nuit de rêve. Eric m'avait fait découvrir ce que c'était d'être une femme et bien que la douleur se trouvait encore présente, j'avais aimé comme jamais et j'en devenais accro. J'étais tranquillement dans ses bras lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte en insistant. Je sentais le lit bouger signe qu'Eric se levait pour aller ouvrir. J'ouvrais un œil et pouvais observer ses belles fesses bouger de gauche à droite et poussais des soupirs d'aise avant de retomber la tête sur le lit. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer en haussant le ton et en prétextant qu'il devait parler à Eric de toute urgence.

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Eh merde, c'était Max. qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu de sa phrase et ouvrait de grands yeux en me voyant dans le lit d'Eric.

« Eric, je t'ai déjà vu à poil et cela ne m'a ja... »dit Max.

Oups, je me cachais sous les draps pendant que Max passait un savon à Eric sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas du me toucher. Bon sang. Dans quel monde je vivais. Je venais de découvrir que j'avais un oncle leader. Puis je couchais avec le chef des leaders. Et là je me faisais prendre en flagrant délit de jeux d'adultes par mon propre oncle. Bonjour les rumeurs qui allaient courir dans toute la base si cela se savait. Déjà que « ma relation » avec Eric allait faire courir pas mal de ragots, si en plus on rajoutait le coup du tonton leader...

Je voyais Eric nu devant Max, prenant un air calme et sûr de lui. J'étais étonnée de voir autant d'aisance en lui dans cette situation. En plus il me défendait contre Max. Mais je fus sortie de mes pensées par Max me parlant.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Eric et toi jeune fille (en me pointant du doigt) on va avoir une petite discussion tous les trois. Et en parlant de trois, je parle bien évidemment de ta mère » dit Max.

Hein, comment ça. En parler avec ma mère. Ah no no no no non Ce n'était pas possible. Bien que ma mère avait eu l'air d'approuver son nouveau gendre si on pouvait dire lors de la rencontre parent/enfant. Comment allait t-elle réagir en sachant que même pas 48h après je couchais avec Eric et en plus je me faisais prendre en faute par mon oncle, son propre frère. J'espérais que ma mère serait encore assez en colère contre Max pour me laisser tranquille un moment.

« Maman...euh d'accord » dis-je d'une petite voix étouffé par les draps sur ma tête

Puis je me cachais de nouveau sous la couette, rouge de honte. D'un autre côté, je me trouvais nue sous les draps donc je n'allais pas me lever et me promener dans l'appartement en le narguant. J'entendais Max expliquer qu'un entrepôt avait été attaqué par des sans factions et qu'on nous avait volé des choses. Je voyais Eric s'énerver et ordonner à Max de réunir tous les leaders dans 30 minutes. Il n'avait pas de chance, adieu sa grasse matinée. Tant pis pour lui, tant que j'étais dans un bon lit j'allais en profiter pour me rendormir dans les bras de Morphée pendant qu'il irait bosser.

Une fois Max enfin parti, Eric s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser et me souhaiter bonjour. Il rigolait de la situation avec beau-tonton. Mais moi je ne rigolais pas, c'était mon oncle et il venait de me découvrir dans le lit du chef de la faction. Puis il me parlait des fameuses règles qu'il fallait que je suive pour continuer à sortir avec lui. Je lui balançais une réplique cinglante. Mais pour qui se prenait ce type, c'était pas le nombril du monde non plus. J'acceptais quand même les exigences de Monsieur mais il devait pour cela être réglo avec moi. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Il adorait me dominer, que ce soit au lit ou pendant ma formation. Il aimait tout régenter et j'allais avoir du mal à le faire changer d'idée mais je m'en fichais. S'il me cherchait il allait me trouver, qu'il soit le leader de la faction ou mon petit ami, c'était du pareil au même.

« Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le chef et toi tu n'es encore qu'une novice, donc tu n'as rien à dire » dit Éric.

« Mouais, mouais, c'est ça on verra » dis-je en tournant le dos et en remontant la couverture.

Je venais de lui balancer un vent monumental mais il l'avait bien cherché. Je souriais en cachette quand je le sentais attraper un pan du drap et me jeter hors du lit. Je me retrouvais nue par terre au pied du lit.

« Putain Eric, je vais te tuer espèce de …... » dis-je en hurlant.

« Si je ne fais pas la grasse matinée, toi non plus, c'est pourtant clair. » dit-il en souriant.

Puis je le voyais partir se changer dans la salle de bain. Mais ce type se foutait de ma gueule ! Parce que Monsieur ne pouvait pas faire la grasse matinée, moi non plus je n'en avais pas le droit ? Ouh j'allais lui faire sa fête à ce type. Quand et comment, je ne savais pas encore mais je me vengerai. Je me levais et agrippais les draps pour m' envelopper dedans car je commençais à avoir froid puis je m'asseyais en boudant comme une gamine. Il m'avait vexé et je lui en voulais énormément. De quel droit se permettait-il de se comporter de la sorte ? Il faisait pareil avec toutes ses autres petites amies ou quoi...

« Tu vas bouder comme une gamine encore longtemps ? » demanda t-il en prenant sa veste sur la chaise.

« Je boude si je veux. Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de bouder en plus de ruiner ma grasse matinée. » dis-je

« Vous êtes d'un compliqué, les filles, j'vous jure » dit-il en s'approchant.

Il tentait de m'embrasser mais étant encore en colère contre lui, je ne le laissais pas faire et tournais la tête au dernier moment. Son baiser s'écrasait sur ma joue et je souriais intérieurement de ma mini victoire. Mais cela ne devait pas lui plaire car il m'attrapa par la mâchoire, me força à le regarder puis il me fît basculer en arrière, me faisant atterrir sur le lit, et en profita pour m'embrasser. Mais ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent. Il me prouvait qu'il était le plus fort de nous deux, qu'il était le maître et que moi j'étais son esclave. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour me faire oublier pourquoi je boudais.

« J'adore quand tu me résistes. Et si j'avais le temps, je te prendrais là, ici et maintenant, pendant des heures et des heures » dit-il en murmurant.

Je souriais en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si justement il avait eu le temps. Puis il partait en claquant la porte. Ce type me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement en sa présence. Comme j'étais plus que réveillée, je décidais d'aller sous la douche puis direction le réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement. J'enviais Amara et les autres qui devaient profiter de la grasse matinée pour dormir comme les loirs.

J'entrais dans le réfectoire et ne voyais aucune tête connue. Logique, ils devaient tous dormir comme des bébés. Je poussais un soupir, prenais un plateau et m'installais seule. Je pouvais entendre des murmures autour de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de prêter l'oreille pour connaître le pourquoi. Eric m'avait promené tel un sac à patates dans toute la base et beaucoup d'audacieux nous avaient surpris. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention et me concentrais sur mon repas. Je fus dérangée par Tris venant s'installer en face de moi.

« Bonjour, tu permets » demanda t-elle.

« Tris. Bien sûr, fait comme chez toi, ça me fait plaisir » dis-je.

« Toi aussi tu as été réveillé par Max pour une réunion de crise » demanda t-elle.

« Euh, comment tu sais cela... Ah oui Quatre » dis-je en me frappant le front.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je venais te voir pour te parler d'autre chose » dit Tris.

Je savais déjà à quel sujet elle voulait en venir mais je ne voyais pas en quoi cela la regardait que je couche avec Eric ou pas. Ce n'était pas son petit ami que je sache, ni son amant. Ou était-ce le fait que je couche avec le chef de la faction qui lui posait problème. Mon regard devait avoir énormément changé car elle me le fit remarquer.

« Eh, eh, du calme. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, promis » dit-elle les mains levées.

« Alors quoi ? » demandais-je un peu sèchement.

« Calmes toi, je t'assure. Ce que tu fais avec Eric ne regarde que vous deux et non ces langues de vipères (en montrant le reste de la salle). Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Avez-vous pensé toi ou Eric à vous protéger ? » demanda t-elle.

« A nous protéger, je ne comprends pas » demandais-je en répétant ses mots.

Et là mon cerveau se mettait enfin en marche. Non, nous ne nous étions pas du tout protégés. Il y avait eu tellement de variables au cours de la soirée et j'étais tellement angoissée par le fait de le décevoir que je n'avais pas pensé à cette partie là ni même Eric d'ailleurs.

« Je vois à ta réaction que non » dit Tris.

« Ben, tout est allé tellement vite. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demandais-je en m'alarmant.

«Premièrement tu vas déjà te calmer, cela ne sert à rien de s'alarmer pour si peu. Et deuxièmement, tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie et Susan te donnera de quoi régler le problème. » dit Tris.

« Merci Tris, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire si...enfin... tu vois. » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais comme toi la première fois avec Quatre. D'ailleurs, je pourrais te poser une question indiscrète ? » demanda Tris.

« Euh, bien sûr je t'écoute » déclarais-je.

« Et bien, toutes les conquêtes d'Eric disent qu'il est un dieu au lit et disons qu'il règle ses affaires très rapidement et sauvagement. C'est vrai ? » demanda t-elle.

Je me mettais à rougir en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Mais d'un autre côté, je me posais beaucoup d'autres questions. Combien de filles dans cette faction avaient goûté au plaisir avec lui ? Combien espéraient encore le reconquérir ? Et surtout arriveraient-elles à me remplacer à ses yeux ou pas ? Je secouais la tête et chassais ces idées noires. Pour l'instant, il me fallait vivre le moment présent. Et là, je devais répondre à Tris qui me regardait avec insistance en souriant.

« Eh bien, il a été très doux pour la première fois. Il s'est même excusé de m'avoir fait du mal. Par contre c'est vrai qu'après, c'est disons...je dirais...une bête de sexe au lit. » dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

« Ha ha, alors sa réputation est bien fondée. J'en étais sûre, j'ai gagné. » dit Tris.

« Tu as gagné ? » demandais-je.

« Oui j'ai fais un pari avec Quatre ce matin. Je lui ai dit qu'Eric serait tendre avec toi et lui me disait que non. Bref tous çà pour dire que j'ai eu raison et que cela prouve qu'il tient énormément à toi. Sinon changeons de sujet, tu es prête pour la deuxième épreuve cet après midi ? » dit-elle.

« Ben aussi prête que je peux l'être, car on a aucune idée de cette seconde étape » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu devras rester le plus calme possible et ne pas te laisser manipuler par tes émotions. Après tu auras soit Eric, soit Max ou moi en instructeur durant cette épreuve » dit-elle.

« Ah non, pas Max, ça suffit déjà qu'il nous a surpris avec Eric chez lui » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Et alors, en quoi cela te dérange que Max sache que tu couches avec Eric ? » demanda Tris en haussant un sourcil.

EH merde, je venais de me faire griller. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et je n'avais pas fait attention à mes propos. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de détourner la conversation sur autre chose et vite avant que Tris ne creuse encore plus cette affaire.

« Ben, c'est un leader. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on croit que j'ai réussi en couchant avec le grand patron » dis-je.

« Hum, c'est sûr. Tu as raison sur ce point. Bon allez, viens, on va passer voir Susan, d'accord ? » dit elle.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, j'avais réussi à changer de sujet pour le moment. Je me levais avec Tris et nous prenions la direction de l'infirmerie. Susan nous accueillait tout sourire et prenait Tris dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu jeune fille, cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas passée me dire bonjour » dit Susan en rouspétant gentiment.

« Excuses-moi mais avec les natifs, j'étais pas mal occupée, je n'avais plus une minute à moi » dit Tris en faisant une petite moue.

Cela eut l'air de marcher car Susan souriait puis reportait son regard sur moi.

« Hum, que viens-tu faire là ? Tu n'as pas l'air blessée cette fois-ci. Donc je t'écoute jeune fille » dit Susan en croisant les bras.

« Eh bien,...c'est pour...enfin... » dis-je.

« Elle aurait besoin d'un moyen contraceptif Susan et rapidement » dit Tris.

« . Je vois » dit Susan en souriant.

Je la voyais se diriger vers une armoire à pharmacie et en sortir une boîte de couleur rose et blanche et de me la tendre ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, tu vas prendre ceci maintenant (dit-elle en me tendant un cachet rose) et prendre les autres qui sont dans cette boîte, une fois par mois, le même jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. Compris ? » dit Susan.

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapais le cachet et l'avalais, suivi par une bonne rasade d'eau puis la remerciais en lui tendant le verre vide. Je la saluais avec Tris, puis nous sortions de l'infirmerie. Il était 11h passé et je me disais que le restant du groupe de novices était peut-être déjà levé. Je quittais alors Tris en la remerciant pour tout et me dirigeais vers le dortoir des natifs. J'entrais à l'intérieur pour voir Amara et les autres se préparer à en sortir.

« Hey, Kim, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Joey en me saluant de la main.

« Ca va merci et toi Joey ? » répondis-je.

« Ah te voilà, j'ai plein de questions à te poser. Au fait tu as aimé mon cadeau »dit Amara en sautillant vers moi.

« Justement je voulais te parler de cela, _Amara_ » dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

Je la voyais grimacer signe qu'elle se doutait qu'elle allait sûrement en prendre pour son grade, même si ce n'était pas le cas mais je jubilais intérieurement et décidais d'en profiter encore un peu. Cela serait ma manière de me venger d'elle en un sens. Mais je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par cette peste de Sandy, bien qu'au début je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix déformée par son nez cassé.

« Tu viens faire quoi ici. Tu t'es fait larguée par le grand patron » dit-elle en riant.

« Ecoute Sandy, je n'ai pas pu faire ma grasse matinée contrairement à vous tous, alors je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je te casse le nez à nouveau devant tous tes petits camarades, je te conseille de la boucler. Et pour ton information, non je ne me suis pas fait larguée. C'est juste qu'on a tellement baisé cette nuit que j'ai très peu dormi, tu comprends... Ah mais non tu peux pas comprendre vu le mec qui te sert de petit copain. Il doit en avoir une aussi grosse que son cerveau. Soit la taille d'une petite carotte. A moins que tu n'aies pas encore déballé la marchandise » dis-je en la regardant.

Je voyais Sandy rougir de honte, signe que j'avais raison. Elle n'avait pas encore couché avec son soi-disant copain. Par contre Matt fulminait de rage et s'approchait de moi à grands pas mais il fut arrêté par Tod et Kyle qui l'attrapèrent de part et d'autre en lui ordonnant de se calmer.

Je pouvais voir Uriah se retenir difficilement de rire ainsi que tout le reste des membres sauf Sandy, Mya et bien entendu Matt.

Je décidais de couper court à la situation et sortait du dortoir en disant à Amara que je la retrouverais au réfectoire pour le déjeuner et que j'avais d'autres trucs à faire avant. Je prenais alors la direction de l'appartement d'Eric pour déposer ma boîte contraceptif dans mon baluchon. Je pouvais sentir plusieurs regards mais je prenais sur moi, gardais la tête bien droite et marchais tranquillement vers son appartement. Je préférais taper pour prévenir de ma présence mais aucune réponse, alors j'ouvrais la porte pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne mais par contre un gros bordel. Mon baluchon traînait par terre et plusieurs vêtements étaient éparpillés et le lit était dans un sale état. Alors je décidais de ranger mes affaires et le lit. Je voyais quelques gouttes de sang sur les draps, le signe que j'étais enfin devenue une femme.

J'enlevais les draps sales pour les mettre dans la panière et mettais de nouveau draps trouvés dans un placard. Puis une fois terminé, je retournais retrouver les autres au réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Je m'installais avec eux et picorais dans mon assiette.

« T'as pas faim ? » demanda Joey.

« Hey, j'ai déjeuné moi comparé à vous » dis-je pour ma défense.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as baisé toute la nuit et que tu t'es levée tôt » dit Ashley en riant.

« C'est bon, j'ai menti. Du moins, j'ai juste augmenté la chose pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule et me fiche la paix. » dis-je.

« Alors, vous avez pas fait crac crac boom boom » demanda Uriah tout sourire.

« Ah mais cela te regarde pas que je sache. Moi je te demande si tu as fait crac crac boom boom avec Amara cette nuit ? » demandais-je.

Je voyais alors Uriah perdre son sourire pour rougir comme une tomate. Eh bam, un point partout, balle au centre. Je n'osais pas regarder Amara dans les yeux, connaissant déjà la tête qu'elle devait faire et préférais vite changer de sujet.

« Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi car Eric a dû partir en urgence pour une réunion de Briefing. A ce que j'ai compris, des sans factions auraient attaqué un de nos entrepôts et volé du matériel. » dis-je.

« Et ils vont faire quoi » demanda Stefan.

« Ben, j'en sais rien moi. Je suis avec vous et pas au briefing » dis-je.

Puis la discussion reprenait son cours parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un amène la conversation sur le seul sujet fatidique.

« Vous êtes prêts pour cet après-midi ? » demanda Kyle.

« Ben ça dépend. On ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je parie que vous oui, hein » dit Mike.

« Ben mon frère m'a dit qu'ils allaient entrer dans notre tête et nous examiner, enfin un truc de ce genre » dit Uriah se grattant la tête.

« Ils vont pas nous ouvrir le crâne quand même ? » demanda Amara grimaçant.

« Ben j'espère pas, j'aimerais garder mes cheveux beaux et propres » dit Ashley en soulevant ses cheveux d'une main.

Tout le monde se mettait à rire voyant Ashley imitant une pub pour un shampoing. Mais pendant que les autres riaient, tout commençait à se chambouler dans ma tête. Tris m'a dit qu'il fallait que je contrôle mes émotions et Uriah disait qu'ils allaient entrer dans nos têtes. Et si dans ma tête se trouvait un indice sur ma divergence. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir, mais surtout je me posais la question de savoir comment réagirait Eric. M'accepterait-il ou me condamnerait-il à une mort certaine ? Les divergents sont dangereux pour la société soit-disant, mais en quoi étais-je dangereuse ? Je ne voulais de mal à aucune faction, au contraire. Je sentais un mal de tête arriver à mesure que les secondes défilaient, faisant diminuer l'écart de temps qu'il restait avant le début de l'épreuve.

« Kim, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Amara soucieuse.

Je levais la tête pour les voir tous rivés les yeux sur moi s'inquiétant de mon silence et de la tête que je devais faire. Il fallait que je trouve une parade et vite. Je me voyais mal leur dire : Désolé, je suis divergente et j'ai peur de mourir sinon pas trop stressés pour l'épreuve ? Cela ne serait pas passé.

« Ben en fait, j'ai appris de Tris, qu'il y aurait trois instructeurs pour cette épreuve. Elle-même, Max et Eric. Alors j'ai peur car j'ai pas envie que ce soit Eric qui rentre dans ma tête, vous comprenez » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Ouais de ce point de vue, je peux te comprendre, moi aussi je n'aimerais pas que mon mec rentre dans ma tête » dit Ashley.

« T'es bien informée, vilaine, et tu comptais rien nous dire, pas gentil ça » dit Uriah en me taquinant.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête comprenant ma réaction. En y réfléchissant, je ne leur avais pas vraiment menti car c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas qu'Eric rentre dans ma tête. C'était tout nouveau entre nous, et je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le laisser s'amuser avec mon esprit. Et pour Max, c'était la même chose, je n'avais pas non plus envie que mon oncle farfouille dans ma tête pour voir des images d'Eric et de moi en plein ébats. Je poussais un soupir d'agacement, il ne me restait plus que Tris. Une chance sur trois d'échapper à la honte. Mais n'étant jamais chanceuse dans la vie, je m'attendais au pire.

Tout le monde prenait la direction d'un couloir sombre qui se terminait par une pièce éclairé mais fermée avec trois portes ou se trouvait les lettres A/B/C. Tout le monde attendait assis, stressant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. On entendait le haut parleur au dessus de nos têtes grésiller et nommer les premiers cobayes.

« Kimberly porte A. Matt porte B. Amara porte C » provenant du haut-parleur.

On se levait tous les trois pour se positionner devant chacune de nos portes. Au bout de quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et chacun entrait dans sa pièce, la porte se refermant doucement derrière nous. J'entrais avec une certaine appréhension et des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler le long de mon front. Je parcourais la pièce du regard pour voir qu'une autre porte se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce mais je me trouvais seule, il n'y avait personne. Personne à part, ce fameux fauteuil inclinable en métal, semblable à celui du test d'aptitudes relié à un ordinateur sur le bureau dans un coin. Bon sang, alors on allait refaire le test d'aptitude. Non en y repensant, ce n'était pas logique, pourquoi Tris m'aurait dit qu'il fallait que je ne me laisse pas manipuler par mes émotions pendant l'épreuve ? Je n'avais pas le temps de me casser la tête encore plus à réfléchir que la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne.

« Bien, Assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous amuser » dit l'inconnu.

**Voila voilà les filles. Alors à votre avis. Qui est ce fameux instructeur qui va entrer dans la tête de notre héroïne. Mystère mystère. J'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre.**

**Petit chapitre avec un petit bout de la discussion tonton / petit copain mdr. Bon maintenant prochain chapitre : briefing sur l'attaque des sans factions avec surprise (bonnes ou mauvaises vous verrez...ou pas) et début des simulations. Me faut encore bosser dessus pour trouver des peurs intéressantes et originales.**

**Prochain chapitre : 13/14 décembre.**

**PS : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suive mon histoire et souhaiter la bienvenue aux dernières recrues.**

**Starwars **: Coucou miss. Joyeux anniversaire miss. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plus surtout que je comptais mettre Max quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait bien une discussion oncle / petit copain mdr.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, contente que tu ais adoré. Eh oui Eric passe du coq à l'âne mdr. Eh oui Max lui ai tombé dessus mais au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit lol. Hihihi. Merci mais je n'en ferais pas souvent des lemons mdr.

**Keira **: Salut. Oui l'étalon de Chicago, j'aime bien aussi. J'ai eu l'idée en repensant à L'étalon de Shinjuku alias Ryo Saeba, the City Hunter ouNicky Larson si tu préfères en version française. Voilà la mini discussion Max / Eric. Mais je pense en faire une plus poussé à un moment donné.

**Etincella **: Cool, contente que tu ais apprécié lol. Ben ouais Eric est une bête de sexe mdr. T'inquiète tu l'auras ton moment sous la douche promis.

**CarOwliine **: Ah je croyais t'avoir perdu comme tu n'avais pas commenté le dernier chapitre. Je suis rassurée mdr. On verra si y aura d'autres lemons mais cela m'étonnerais. Eh oui c'est Max qui se trouve à la porte, vous avez deviné pour la majorité. Tu as raison, Quatre n'oserait pas de peur de les déranger et de s'en prendre une par Eric mdr.

**Mihn28 **: Ouais douée oui et non. Je me suis un peu aidé d'autres lemons quand même. Et le grand gagnant est Maxou lol

**HibouPostale **: Oui, c'est vrai que le coup de la nuisette rappelle Alice. Je l'adore comme personnage cette fille. Et cela prouve que même si la petite Amara est timide et mimi tout plein, elle peut être pleine de surprise. Ah ben avec sa divergence, les problèmes ne font que commencer mdr.

**Nanou13118 **: Coucou, On verra pour d'autre lemons mdr. Je dois encore travailler ses peurs pour la simulations d'où ce petit chapitre pour me laisser de temps de peaufiner la scène. Eh bien. Non la demoiselle ne prends pas de moyen de contraception mais on va vite régler ce problème. Cela serait balo un mini Eric alors qu'elle n'est pas officiellement une vraie audacieuse lol.

**MerciLily **: Eh oui. Au moins tu auras passé ta pause à lire mdr. Faudra que tu me donnes ta dates exact d'anniversaire que je te le souhaite ou que je te faire un petite chapitre personnel mdr. Tiens pourquoi pas refaire revenir la danseuse Lily ?. C'est surtout Eric qui est gourmand lol et il va la rendre accro.

**LittleFlicka **: Ola. Ne t'inquiète pas mdr. Exprime toi et emmerde les autres lol. Oups désolé:D. En tout cas merci miss. Eh non perdu c'est Max et non Tris lol perdu, essaie encore.


	33. Chapter 33 : début des simulations

**Dernier chapitre de l'année 2014. savourez-le bien.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J 'étais de mauvaise humeur, je venais de quitter ma copine pour aller à une putain de réunion de crise parce des sans-factions avaient foutu le bordel en nous attaquant encore une fois. Il fallait qu'on règle ce problème au plus vite, plus les jours passaient, plus les mutineries chez les sans-factions s'intensifiaient. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la salle de briefing et entrais en ouvrant la porte en grand.

« Aller plus vite on finit, plus vite on se cassera d'ici » dis-je.

Je faisais un tour de la table du regard pour voir que tous les leaders et leurs apprentis étaient présents signe que Igor était revenu de mission. Par contre je pouvais voir que l'apprenti de Connor était absent. Cela ne m'étonnais pas de celui-là. C'était une réplique parfaite de Connor, une sorte de peace and love mais en version audacieuse. (**NDA : ou imaginez Marcus de Twilight)**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là moi. J'ai un bar à tenir au cas où vous ne sauriez pas » dit Beth.

« Désolé, mais comme il me fallait un apprenti, j'ai pensé à toi comme tu l'as été lorsque nous étions plus jeune » dit Max.

« Mouais mouais, je t'ai déjà dit que le seul poste de chef que je veux, c'est celui de mon bar » dit Beth.

« Tu veux bien la fermer Beth, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu nous as convoqué pour une réunion de crise. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons affaire aux sans-factions et nous n'avons jamais fait une réunion de crise pour autant » dit Adrian.

« La ferme tout le monde. Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que notre entrepôt dans la zone C a été attaqué » dit Max.

« Eh que nous manque t-il» demanda Igor.

« D'après les rapports obtenus par les hommes sur place. Il nous manquerait plusieurs caisses d'armement » dit Max.

« Mais d'habitude, les entrepôts de la zone C contiennent uniquement du matériel pour la construction entre autre. Alors comment se fait-il que nous ayons eu des armes à cet endroit ? » demanda Edward.

« C'est vrai que vous étiez en mission Igor et toi. Il se trouve que nous n'avions plus de place à l'entrepôt B et donc, nous avons transférés la cargaison dans la zone C » dis-je.

« Pour moi c'est louche. La seule explication c'est que quelqu'un donne des informations aux sans faction » dit Peter.

« Je suis d'accord avec Peter, peu de personnes connaissaient cette information, donc cela confirme qu'un traître se trouve parmi nos rangs » dit Adrian en parcourant du regard la pièce.

« Tu oses nous accuser » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Pourquoi, tu te sens visé mon cher Eric ? » dit Adrian souriant.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. Personne n'accuse personne mais quelqu'un a bien donné des infos sur nos entrepôts » dit Max essayant de calmer l'ambiance devenue électrique.

« Et pourquoi pas Adam ? » dit Quatre.

« Adam ? » demanda Connor.

« Oui, l'audacieux qui a été banni de la faction dernièrement. Je viens de parcourir le dossier et je vois qu'il était affecté aux entrepôts de la zone C. » dit Quatre.

« Il se serait vengé de son bannissement en se ralliant aux sans-factions et en leur vendant des informations ? » demanda Edward.

« C'est une possibilité. Car les armes ont été entreposées tout récemment dans l'entrepôt » dit Max.

« Cela me m'étonnerais pas de lui, il ne m'a jamais aimé » dis-je en réfléchissant.

« Exact et en s'attaquant à la faction, il s'attaque à toi, étant le chef maintenant » dit Quatre.

« Et voilà, tu fous encore la merde comme d'habitude. Après le coup du tribunat avec ta fille de joie et le bannissement de l'autre merdeux, on perd maintenant notre matériel. Je me demande si Max a bien fait de te confier les rênes de la faction » dit Adrian.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Il avait osé remettre en cause ma place de chef leader dans cette faction et en plus il insultait ma copine en la traitant de fille de joie. Il fallait que je réagisse et vite mais je ne devais pas non plus perdre mon sang froid pour prouver que j'étais digne de diriger cette faction. Mais il fallait d'abord que je lui donne une bonne leçon. Je fouillais derrière mon dos pour trouver ce que je cherchais et lança mon couteau qui atterrissait juste devant Adrian.

« Ne me manque plus de respect sinon la prochaine fois, je ne raterais pas ma cible » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Eric, toujours à partir au quart de tour. Okay, okay. Bon sinon qu'allons-nous faire alors » dit Adrian en croisant les bras.

« Il nous faut renforcer la sécurité et changer les équipes. Cela serait pour l'instant la meilleure solution » dit Igor.

« Et s'il a des complices encore présents dans la faction » demanda Connor.

« Alors il nous faut interroger tous les membres présents dans la zone C, savoir si Adam n'est pas le seul coupable et ensuite aviser » dit Beth.

« Bien, je suis d'accord avec Beth. » dit Max.

« Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, on peut y aller » demanda Connor en étouffant un bâillement.

« T'es toujours aussi motivé lors des réunions Connor » dit Peter en faisant un rictus.

« Bon si l'affaire est close alors nous pouvons terminer cette réunion. Adrian, je présume que tu veux te charger des interrogatoires » dis-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Bien entendu, Peter et moi allons nous charger des interrogatoires avec grand plaisir. » dit Adrian avec un grand sourire.

« Alors la réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer » dis-je en me levant.

« Attendez, j'aurais une question encore » demanda Peter.

« Quoi encore. » dis-je impatient de quitter la pièce.

« A t-on découvert de nouveaux divergents dans le groupe de cette année » demanda Peter.

« Pas encore, les simulations ne commenceront que cette après-midi. Il est encore trop tôt. Pourquoi » dis-je.

« Cela fait deux ans d'affilé que l'on rencontre au moins un divergent dans chaque nouveau groupe de transferts, c'est étrange, non » dit Peter.

« Si cela continue, il faudra se montrer plus sélectif pour éviter qu'un divergent ne passe entre les mailles du filet » dit Connor.

« Les simulations existent pour cela. Elles nous permettent de découvrir qui ne respecte pas les règles pendant les épreuves » dit Igor.

« Oui on dirait qu'ils se multiplient comme des insectes » dit Adrian.

« Insectes ou pas, si nous découvrons un divergent, nous l'écraserons et le ferons disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Aussi simple que cela » dis-je en souriant.

« Exact. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous en rencontrez un, ne le tuez pas tout de suite. Les érudits veulent les interroger à leurs manière avant » dit Max.

« C'est vrai Moman aime bien s'amuser elle aussi » dit Peter en souriant.

« Ne parle pas de Jeanine ainsi » dis-je en m'énervant et en tapant du poing sur la table.

Puis tout le monde quittait la salle. C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et je décidais de manger avec Quatre pour parler des simulations de cette après-midi. Il avait laissé sa place à Tris cette année car il voulait soi-disant se reposer un peu. Même si la majorité de mes pensées allaient vers Kimberly, je savais qu'il fallait que je sois le chef de la faction des audacieux et non son petit ami pendant cette épreuve. Je ne devais pas laisser mes émotions la distraire pendant ses simulations. Cela pourrait les fausser et on penserait ainsi qu'elle serait une divergente et donc elle mourrait dans d'horribles souffrances après avoir été torturée par _ma charmante mère_.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda Quatre.

« Hein, quoi » dis-je.

« Je te connais. Y'a quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête et je pense savoir quoi. Je t'écoute » dit Quatre.

« C'est les simulations » dis-je.

« Tu as peur qu'elle échoue n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Quatre.

« J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de fausser l'épreuve si c'est moi qui la teste mais j'aimerais bien rentrer dans sa tête pour voir ses peurs » dis-je en souriant et en prenant un air sadique pour cacher mon inquiétude.

« Oh je vois. Tu as envie d'entrer dans son esprit sans payer. Très mauvaise idée, tu risquerais de le regretter. Et puis dis-toi si tu rentre dans sa tête, elle voudra rentrer dans la tienne. Es-tu prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ta conscience » demanda Quatre.

Je me mettais à réfléchir à ses paroles. Oui c'est vrai que je mourrais d'envie de tout savoir sur elle et étant le chef, je pouvais tout me permettre sans en payer les conséquences. Mais je repensais aux dernières paroles que j'avais échangé avec elle. Elle m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais. Donc si j'entrais dans sa tête, j'allais devoir faire pareil de mon côté. Et à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma tête, je me mettais à grimacer.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais » dit Quatre en riant.

« Mouais, t'as raison sur ce point » dis-je en buvant mon verre.

Puis c'était l'heure de commencer les simulations. Je laissais Quatre au réfectoire pour me diriger vers les salles. En chemin, je rencontrais Tris et nous continuions le trajet ensemble.

« Tu vas faire quoi » demanda t-elle.

« Explique » dis-je.

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle » dit-elle.

« Je vais la tester moi-même » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu es vraiment sûr » insista t-elle.

« Quoi encore. Quatre m'a déjà fait son rapport de pour et de contre. Que vas-tu rajouter encore » dis-je en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit » demanda Tris.

« Il m'a simplement dit que c'était à double sens. Que si j'entrais dans sa tête, il faudrait qu'elle rentre dans la mienne. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis le chef, je fais ce que je veux» dis-je.

« Je vois.. il a trouvé de bon arguments mais réfléchit bien avant d'entrer dans sa tête. Imagine qu'elle ai peur de toi, voir peur de ta réaction » dit Tris.

« Justement c'est ce que j'espère, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est peut-être ma copine mais je suis plus fort qu'elle » dis-je fièrement.

« Je vais reformuler ma phrase. Imagine qu'elle ai la même peur que celle que j'ai eu sur Quatre lors de l'examen final. Tu réagirais comment » demanda t-elle.

Je grimaçais me demandant de quoi elle me parlait. Je fouillais alors dans ma tête pour me remémorer le test final de Tris. Et j'ouvrais la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer en trouvant l'information que je cherchais.

« Alors tu comprends. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si elle savait que tu savais. » dit Tris.

«Mais attends, on a couché ensemble, je vois pas pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi » dis-je méchamment sur la défensive.

« Imbécile, je ne parle pas de toi uniquement idiot (en secouant la tête) imagine qu'elle se fasse violer par Adam, que dans ses peurs, tu ne sois pas intervenu pour l'aider. Comment réagirais-tu » dit Tris en haussant le ton.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Max nous rejoignait enfin pour commencer la simulation.

« J'arrive pas au mauvais moment, j'espère » dit Max.

« Non, on avait terminé ». dit Tris en s'éloignant.

On entendais les haut parleurs crachotaient les noms des premiers candidats et Tris se positionna aussitôt devant la porte A sans demander son reste. Je la laissais gagner cette fois-ci car d'un côté elle avait raison. Comment réagirais-je en voyant ce genre de scène. Je préférais ne pas me poser la question et me concentrais sur mon cobaye. Matt. J'allais m'amuser à le faire chier pendant ses simulations. Je prenais mon air sadique et entrais dans la pièce devant un Matt pas très à l'aise du tout.

**POV Kim.**

_Je n'avais pas le temps de me casser la tête encore plus à réfléchir que la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne._

_« Bien, Assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous amuser » dit l'inconnu._

Je voyais apparaître Tris devant moi et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était ni Eric, ni Max. Ouf pour une fois, j'avais eu de la chance.

« Tu sais, en t'entendant parler ainsi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à Eric » dis-je en souriant.

« Sois contente, Eric voulait prendre ma place mais j'ai réussi à négocier en échange d'un compte rendu détaillé » dit Tris.

« Un compte rendu détaillé » demandais-je en articulant chaque mot.

« Oui il veut savoir comment s'est passé ta simulation mais surtout s'il fait parti de tes peurs » dit Tris.

« Il croit que j'ai peur de lui » demandais-je.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une once de peur en toi. Tout le monde a peur d'Eric » dit Tris.

« Oui, bon c'est vrai j'avoue que parfois il me fait peur. Sa manière de réagir ou de se comporter est quelque fois inhumaine » dis-je.

« Tu vois j'avais raison. Bon nous allons commencer et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais que le stricte minimum, le reste restera entre nous » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Y'a intérêt, je te fais confiance » dis-je en la regardant.

« Allez assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer les simulations » dit-elle.

«Et en quoi cela consiste » demandais-je.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin. Tu vas devoir contrôler tes émotions et affronter tes peurs... au sens littéral du terme. La simulation va t'apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions en te mettant en situation avec tes propres peurs » dit -elle.

« Attends, je vais combattre mes peurs. Mais c'est pas réel, c'est des cauchemars c'est ça, hein » demandais-je toute tremblante.

« Pour ton esprit, cela sera aussi réel que la conversation que nous avons actuellement. C'est pour cela que tu dois garder ton calme le plus possible pendant toute la durée de la séance » dit-elle.

Je m'asseyais enfin dans le fauteuil et calais ma nuque contre l'appui-tête. Je prenais de grandes respirations pour tenter de me calmer. Je la voyais arriver avec une seringue contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

«Je vais t'injecter des neurotransmetteurs qui vont stimuler la région du cerveau qui génère tes peurs. Et grâce à ces transmetteurs, je vais pouvoir télécharger les images sur l'ordinateur et suivre la simulation en temps réel » dit Tris.

« Attends, tu vas voir dans ma tête » demandais-je.

« Ben oui, pourquoi croyais-tu qu'Eric voulait tant te faire passer l'examen » dit-elle en souriant.

« Génial, j'espère que tu as au moins pris du pop corn pour ta séance ciné » dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Elle se mettait à rire et m'injectait le sérum tout en me regardant d'un air tendre comme pour me donner de la force et du courage.

« Tu vas affronter tes pires cauchemars. La moyenne est de 10 à 15 peurs viscérales. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, gardes ton calme, ralentis ta respiration. L'hallucination se poursuit jusqu'à ce que ton rythme cardiaque redevienne normale. Donc gère ce que tu verras devant toi, okay » dit-elle.

« T'es censée être rassurante, mais cela ne marche pas » dis-je en sentant mes paupières lourdes.

« Sois courageuse » dit Tris.

Je fermais complètement les yeux et m'endormais profondément. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux pour me retrouver chez moi dans la faction des altruistes. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que quand je regardais mes mains, elles étaient toutes petites comme celles d'un enfant. J'étais redevenue une enfant de 5/6 ans et j''entendais du bruit derrière moi et me retournais pour voir mon père devant moi entrain de discuter avec ma mère.

« Il est hors de question que tu l'amènes avec toi » dit Katherine.

« Mais ma chérie, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle apprenne à être une bonne altruiste » dit l'homme.

« Elle est trop jeune pour aller dans ce quartier » dit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons plusieurs et une escorte d'audacieux sera avec nous, alors calme-toi et respire. Nous rentrerons pour le dîner." dit -il.

« Je te préviens, tu me la ramènes avec une seule égratignure, je t'écorche vif » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Je devais être en train de rêver. Devant moi, se trouvait mon père et ma mère qui se disputaient. En quoi cela était un cauchemar, au contraire c'était un plaisir de revoir mon père, de revoir son visage, d'entendre sa voix. Je me mettais à fermer les yeux et à sourire. Puis le silence se fit, suivi par un boucan intense. On pouvait entendre des coups de feu, des cris. J'ouvrais les yeux pour me trouver dans un quartier de sans-factions pour voir mon père me prendre par la main et m'ordonner de courir le plus vite possible mais avec mes petites jambes, c'était difficile alors il me prit dans ses bras et je pouvais voir derrière lui, plusieurs altruistes se faire tirer dessus par des sans-factions.

ça y est, je comprenais tout, je vivais un de mes pires cauchemars, la mort de mon père mais pourquoi étais-je encore une enfant, pourquoi je me trouvais dans le quartier des sans factions ? Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir que j'entendais des balles siffler près de mes oreilles. Je tremblais de peur et enfonçais ma tête encore plus dans le torse de mon père comme pour me cacher de la réalité.

Mais oui c'est cela, Tris m'avait dit que rien n'était réel, donc il suffisait de me calmer et la simulation s'arrêterait d'elle-même. Je prenais de grandes respirations mais rien n'y faisait. J'entendais toujours les cris et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de nous. Je me mettais à pleurer et à gémir de peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas que mon père meure. Je sentais la main de mon père me caresser la tête pour me calmer mais cela ne marchait pas.

On entrait enfin dans un bâtiment abandonné, mon père me reposait à terre et nous montions des escaliers pour nous cacher en hauteur.

« Calme-toi ma puce, cela va aller. On va s'en sortir, tu entends. Les audacieux vont venir nous chercher mais pendant ce temps, nous allons jouer à cache-cache, tu veux bien » demanda t-il.

« Mais popa, j'ai trop peur pour jouer » dis-je en pleurant.

« Allez fais le pour moi » demanda t-il.

« Bon d'accord » dis-je d'une petite voix.

«Ils sont entrés dans ce bâtiment, retrouvez-les et tuez-les » dit une voix au dehors.

Je tremblais de peur en entendant ces paroles et je courais avec mon père dans les escaliers pour leur échapper. Arrivée sur le toit, je pouvais sentir les rafales de vent me chatouiller les narines. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir que mon père m'attrapait par le bras pour nous amenait près de la corniche. Je pouvais voir en bas une sorte d'escalier de secours dans un état pitoyable. Mon père se mettait à mon niveau pour me parler doucement et calmement.

« Tu vas descendre par ces escaliers et rejoindre le point de rassemblement, tu m'entends » dit-il.

« Mais, et toi. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, j'ai trop peur » dis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Fais ce que je te dis, prouve-moi ainsi que ta mère a élevé une audacieuse et non une altruiste. Maintenant descend vite, je vais les ralentir et je te rejoins ensuite » dit-il.

Je secouais la tête négativement, je ne voulais pas quitter mon père mais machinalement, je me retrouvais sur cet escalier à descendre tout en continuant à pleurer. Même mon corps se liguait contre moi. Arrivée au milieu de l'escalier, j'entendais un cri ou plutôt un hurlement de terreur et reconnus sans aucune hésitation la voix de mon père. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il venait de se faire tuer par les sans-factions. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête et je trébuchais sur une marche rouillée qui céda sous mon poids. Je me retrouvais maintenant accrochée à une petite barre de fer . Je pouvais voir le vide sous mes pieds et je tremblais de peur, je ne voulais pas mourir, non. Je hurlais pour que mon père vienne de sauver mais il était mort et je me trouvais seule à plusieurs mètres du sol. Je sentais mes forces me lâcher, j'allais bientôt mourir, rejoindre mon père, mes pensées se tournaient vers ma mère qui serait anéantie de savoir qu'elle venait de perdre son mari et sa fille en même temps mais il était trop tard pour changer le présent. Je lâchais la barrière pour atterrir sur quelque chose à la fois mou et dur. Ma tête cogna violemment et ma vue se brouilla pour ne laisser que le noir total.

J'ouvrais les yeux et me trouvais assise dans le fauteuil métallique. Je me levais soudainement du fauteuil et poussait Tris qui se dirigeait vers moi.

« Ne me touche pas » dis-je en sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

« C'est fini calme-toi » dit-elle.

« C'était si réel, j'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar » dis-je.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir, mais calme-toi. C'est terminé tu entends » dit-elle.

« Je viens de voir mon père mourir et tu veux que je me calme » dis-je en hurlant.

« Calme-toi. C'était une simulation, tout ce que tu as vu était faux, c'était ton imagination qui a crée ce scénario, tu entends » dit-elle.

Je tournais en rond en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Non, c'était réel, je pouvais sentir le vent sur le toit, je pouvais entendre les balles siffler pendant l'attaque. C'était trop réel pour provenir de mon imagination. Une idée germait dans ma tête. C'était impossible, jamais elle n'aurait osé me cacher la vérité, mais plus je revoyais la scène et plus les doutes s'insinuaient en moi. Comment aurais-je pu connaître autant de détails si je n'avais pas été déjà actrice de cette scène. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux pour chercher cette fameuse cicatrise que soit disant je m'étais faite à la tête en jouant petite. Et si... Je prenais de grandes respirations pour me calmer mais je pouvais toujours voir mes mains trembler.

« Tris, dis-moi. Est-ce que cela pourrait être des souvenirs de mon enfance » demandais-je.

« Non, ce sont des simulations de tes peurs. Certes certaines peurs utilisent tes souvenirs mais jamais en intégralité. c'est impossible, enfin cela ne s'est jamais produit avant » dit-elle.

« Donc, c'est possible alors. Tris, je dois en avoir le cœur net, c'est important » dis-je en l'attrapant par les épaules.

«Maintenant vas te reposer, je m'occupe de tout» dit-elle.

Je répondais simplement d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant, la seule chose que je voulais c'était de sortir de cette pièce au plus vite. Tris actionnait le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et je sortais d'un pas rapide devant tout les regard ahuris de mes camarades. Je pouvais remarquer que j'étais la première à être sortie de la salle. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou pas.

Mes pas m'entraînaient machinalement vers la salle d'entraînement et je frappais de rage contre un sac se trouvant sur mon chemin.

Cette première séance m'avait complètement chamboulée. Je me demandais toujours si ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar était la réalité. Étais-je vraiment présente lors de la mort de mon père ou alors est-ce simplement ma peur du vertige mélangée à celle de perdre les personnes qui me sont chères. Je martyrisais ce pauvre sac lorsque j'entendais quelqu'un me parler.

« Alors la première séance ne s'est pas bien passée on dirait » dit l'inconnu.

Je me retournais pour voir Eric me regarder d'un air étrange.

« Tu n'es pas en simulation » demandais-je.

« Non, Tris est venue me voir aussitôt après ta simulation me faire son rapport » dit Eric.

« Elle devait s'inquiéter à mon sujet, j'imagine » dis-je en souriant.

« Entre autre oui » dit-il.

« Comment cela » demandais-je.

« Elle m'a parlé de ta simulation qui n'est pas normale. Le record étant de 4 peurs détenu par Quatre. Toi tu en a eu une seule. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas » dit Eric.

Je voyais un changement dans son regard qui me faisait instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Avait-il découvert quelque chose en rapport avec ma divergence.

« Elle a du sûrement arrêter la simulation car mon rythme cardiaque était trop élevé. Tu comprends voir la mort de mon père m'a terriblement choqué » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Peut-être ou alors tu as faussé la simulation » dit-il.

« Comment cela faussé. Je n'ai pas triché si c'est ce que tu insinue » dis-je en haussant la voix.

Mais je n'étais pas du tout rassurée. Ma divergence aurait-elle eu un impact sur la simulation, sur le test et Tris aurait remarqué quelque chose. Je repensais aux dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait dite avant de partir.

_«Maintenant va te reposer, je m'occupe de tout» dit Tris._

Je croyais qu'elle parlait d'enquêter sur la mort de mon père mais peut-être avais-je mal interprété ses paroles et que justement elle allait s'occuper de prévenir Eric pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème. Sinon pourquoi serait-il présent devant moi à m'accuser de tricherie ?

« En effet (dit-il en la voyant cogiter dans sa tête) Tris est venue me voir inquiète et m'a expliqué ton état. Quand je lui ai demandé de me montrer ton compte rendu, elle a hésité un moment comme pour te protéger mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. J'ai pu alors analyser et remarquer ce petit détail anodin. » dit-il.

« Un petit détail anodin » demandais-je.

« Oui tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer que tout était faux, que rien n'était réel. Comment pouvais-tu en être si sûr ? Les simulations sont tellement réelles qu'on les croirait vraies. Seule l'expérience t'apprend à faire la différence et tu n'en étais qu'à ta première fois » dit il.

Je le voyais alors sortir une arme à feu de derrière son dos et me mettre en joue. Un sentiment de panique s'installait en moi. Non cela n'était pas réel. Eric ne me menaçait pas avec une arme, non je devais encore rêver. Non.

« Tu t'es servi de moi, espèce de …... Tu croyais qu'en couchant avec le chef de la faction, personne ne découvrirait la vérité. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te protéger par amour ? Que je te cacherais aux autres ? Tu me répugnes, tu me dégoûtes. Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par une idiote dans ton genre. Pas si idiote que cela au final, si on en juge ton plan. Et Adam, faisait aussi parti du plan ou tu t'es simplement servie de lui comme dommage collatéral pour m'atteindre ? Réponds » ordonna t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Eric, je ne sais pas de quoi de parle. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je te le jure. Je...je... » dis-je.

« La ferme, je connais enfin la vérité sur toi. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour régler le problème » dit-il.

« Eric, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas cela. Je t'aime tu entends. Je t'en prie. Laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer l'histoire. » dis-je les larmes commençant à couler sur mes joues.

Mais au moment ou je terminais ma phrase, j'entendais le coup partir. Il était trop tard et dans quelques centièmes de secondes, j'allais recevoir une balle et mourir. Je fermais les yeux attendant ma sentence. Bon sang, ce n'était pas réel. Comment étais-je en arrivé là ? J'avais réussi à trouver une stabilité dans cette faction et tout venait d'être détruit à cause d'une simple simulation à la con. Je souhaitais tellement que tout soit faux, j'aurais aimé pouvoir réécrire le présent, réussir ce fameux test pour montrer que ma divergence ne gênerait personne.

Mais j'allais mourir là dans cette salle d'entraînement tuée par l'homme que j'aimais. Mais attendez, attendez. Pourquoi je pensais encore à l'heure actuelle, je devrais être morte depuis longtemps, pourquoi la balle ne m'a pas encore transpercée ? Je décidais d'ouvrir un œil puis le second et me trouvait bouche bée en regardant la scène. Devant moi, se trouvait bien Eric avec son arme braquée sur moi, mais ce qui m'intrigua c'était la balle, on aurait dit qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi au ralenti comme dans le film Matrix dont j'avais vu la bande annonce dans le bar du Furious.

Donc cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose, je n'étais pas réveillée, je me trouvais encore dans la simulation. Je me mettais à rire nerveusement me traitant d'idiote puis me dirigeais vers Eric qui avait l'air d'une statue. Je pouvais voir le rictus de dégoût, de colère, de trahison sur son visage. Il fallait que je réagisse avant qu'il ne reprenne vie, même si je savais tout cela était faux. Je lui assignais un coup derrière la nuque et me réveillais de nouveau dans la salle avec Tris à mes côtés.

« Calme-toi, tu es vraiment réveillée, je te le promets » dit Tris d'une voix douce.

« Prouve-le moi » dis-je en la regardant.

Pour toute réponse elle me pinçait l'avant bras et je poussais un couinement de douleur.

« Aie, tu fais mal » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Bon maintenant, tu es vraiment parmi nous...C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rêver d'une simulation pendant la simulation » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

« Moque-toi, n'empêche j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais sortie de la simulation. C'était tellement réel, plus réel que la mort de mon père » dis-je en me levant pour marcher un peu.

« Dis-moi Kim, tu penses avoir halluciné pendant combien de temps ? » demanda Tris.

« Ben...Si je compte mon faux réveil en simulation, je dirais bien 20 à 30 minutes environ » dis-je.

« Tu as mis 3 minutes. Soit trois fois moins de temps que la moyenne. Tu es en train de battre le record, on dirait » dit Tris en souriant.

Mais je voyais dans son sourire que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon rêve ou Tris me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose clochait. Mais Tris me sortit de mes pensées.

« Dis-moi, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Eric voulait te tuer et comment tu es sortie de la simulation, c'était flou vers la fin » demanda Tris.

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas entendu ? » demandais-je sur la défensive.

« Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le son, juste l'image. L'appareil ne fonctionne pas très bien en ce moment » dit Tris.

Ouf, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation entre Eric et moi. Tant mieux, maintenant il me fallait trouver une excuse assez valable pour qu'Eric veuille me tuer de sang froid.

« Ben, comment dire, j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il me disait car il parlait vite et était très énervé mais il croyait que je le trompais avec un autre type. » dis-je.

« A ce point, cela m'étonne d'Eric d'agir de la sorte par simple jalousie... Mais en y repensant, ce n'est pas au vrai Eric que tu as eu affaire mais à celui de tes peurs. » dit Tris.

« Exactement » dis-je.

« Bon sinon comment l'as-tu battu ? » demanda t-elle.

Bon sang, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il fallait que je trouve une parade efficace et réaliste.

« Ben, si je me souviens bien, il a tiré, je me suis penché sur la gauche en évitant la balle et je me suis ruée sur lui pour le désarmer. Enfin tu comprends, c'est allé tellement vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan de défense » dis-je en paraissant naturelle.

« Okay...Bon ben cela sera plus facile pour toi la prochaine fois » dit Tris.

« La prochaine fois. Il va falloir que je recommence encore » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu vas devoir t'entraîner plusieurs fois pour le test final mais au vu de ton premier résultat, tu devrais y arriver haut la main » dit Tris.

Je voyais Tris ouvrir le mécanisme de la porte pour que je puisse sortir. Je pouvais voir que j'étais la première à sortir et que les autres se trouvaient encore en simulation. Mike se dirigea vers moi étonné.

« T'es déjà sortie. Waouh tu as fait vite » dit Mike.

« C'est vrai, tu viens à peine de rentrer » dit Stefan.

« Ça sent le record à plein nez ça » dit Uriah en souriant et en montrant le bout de son nez.

« Tu vas battre Tris, c'est certain » dit Kyle.

« Sauf si elle a triché, ce qui m'étonnerait pas d'elle » dit Sandy.

« Ta gueule Sandy, tu commences à être lourde à force » dit Ashley.

« Eh parle-lui autrement pétasse » dit Mya.

« Ah ça y est Maya l'abeille s'y met aussi » dit Ashley en soupirant.

Je décidais de les laisser continuer leurs joutes verbales et de me concentrer sur les paroles de Kyle.

« Kyle, que veux-tu dire par battre Tris » demandais-je.

« Ben tout le monde sait que Quatre à le record du nombre de peurs soit quatre peurs logique hein. Tris elle en a six, si je ne me trompe pas. Mais elle a surtout explosé le record du temps passé en simulation. À cause d'elle, la moyenne a baissé de presque la moitié du temps habituel. Elle a fait passer la moyenne de 15 à 9 minutes environ. » dit Kyle.

« Waouh, sérieux » dis-je admirative.

Mais il fallait que j'arrête d'être dans les nuages et que je réfléchisse sérieusement à la situation. Selon Tris, je suis restée 3 minutes soit trois fois moins que cette foutue moyenne à la con. Et cela me mettait en danger car si ce record est dû à ma divergence, j'allais vite me trouver dans le collimateur. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais surtout besoin de me poser quelques minutes au calme. Je prévenais donc les autres que j'allais dans le dortoir des natifs et que je les attendrais là-bas une fois leurs simulations terminées. Tous acquiescèrent et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir tout en repensant à la merde dans laquelle je venais de me mettre inconsciemment.

**Bon les filles, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Alors vous en avez pensé quoi. Avez-vous été surprise ou alors vous attendiez vous à un coup comme cela mdr. J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec grande impatience.**

**Par contre les loulous, mauvaise nouvelle, je mets l'histoire en stand by. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste le temps des vacances de noël car comme je bosse le dimanche, je n'ai plus une journée à moi pour pouvoir écrire tranquille. Donc cela me permettra également de réfléchir à la suite de l' à voilà, j'attends quand même vos reviews et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à l'année prochaine.  
**

**Donc prochain chapitre : 12/13 janvier 2015. voir début de mois si j'ai le temps. **

**PS : Merci encore à ma beta reader PetiteMia de me relire pour corriger mes fautes**

**Nanou13118 **: Hi hi, oui tu es rassurée mdr mais pour combien de temps lol. Eh non tu as eu tords, c'était Tris. J'ai fait exprès de vous faire croire qu'Eric serait dans la pièce mdr et cela a eu l'air de fonctionner mdr.

**MsRaining **: Cool, maintenant tu es à la page mdr. Faire une partie sur les peurs d'Eric pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être intéressant de voir de quoi notre macho pourrait avoir peur.

**Marine **: J'espère que la suite ta plus miss.

**HibouPostale **: C'est Tris la grande gagnante. C'est sur que rendre Eric moins dominateur sera difficile voir impossible mais elle peut peut-être l'adoucir un peu. Bah, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un l'apprenne tôt ou tard.

**Lily-Rose24 **: Contente que tu l'ais adoré. Espérons que celui-ci t'a plu. J'espère que ses premières peurs te plaise également. J'ai voulu faire simple au début. Tkt, l'histoire n'est pas terminée, on va encore écrire quelques chapitre avant lol.

**Keira **: Ben ouais, c'est un gros nounours avec un cœur de guimauve sous la couche de chocolat. Mais il ne se découvre que peu de fois et à peu de gens. Oh oui, moi aussi j'envie cette discussion surtout que Kim va en plus demander à sa mère des comptes en ce qui concerne la mort de son père et la cicatrice qu'elle a à la tête. Bingo, tu as gagné, c'était bien Tris.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, eh oui, Tonton protège sa progéniture lol. Ils vont se faire charrier un moment surtout si l'info se mettais à circuler dans toute la base, qu'en dis-tu mdr. Ne réfléchie pas trop, c'est pas bon pour la santé mdr.

**LittleFlicka **: Tu as gagné le droit de... ben de rien en fait, tu as juste gagné mdr.

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou miss, contente que tu ai aimé et pour ta question, comme je t'es répondu en PV, pas la peine de remettre la réponse ici lol.

**Etincella **: Coucou, contente que tu continues d'aimer. J'espère que celui-ci ta plut. Moi aussi, j'imaginais la scène en l'écrivant et j'étais morte de rire lol. Eh non, ce n'était pas Eric. J'ai fait exprès d 'écrire cette phrase pour vous mettre dans le doute et cela a marché pour certaines. T'inquiète, il va bientôt le découvrir mais comment, vous verrez cela l'année prochaine.


	34. Chapter 34

**C'est parti pour le premier chapitre de l'année 2015. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : ATTENTION petit lemon sous la douche !**

**POV Kim.**

Sur le chemin menant au dortoir je ne cessais de repenser aux tests. J'étais la première à être sur le point de battre le record de Tris mais au lieu d'être contente, j'étais effrayée car j'avais peur des conséquences que cela allait engendrer. Est-ce que j'avais eu simplement de la chance ou ma divergence avait-elle eu un effet pendant le test. Je repensais à l'attitude de Tris et me demandais si elle avait vraiment cru à mon mensonge concernant Eric ou pas. Par chance, le son ne fonctionnait pas donc elle n'avait pas pu entendre parler avec lui de ma divergence. Au moins j'étais rassurée sur ce point là mais j'avais l'impression de me promener avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête.

Arrivée au dortoir, je me laissais tomber sur le lit d'Amara et poussais un gros soupir de ras le bol général.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, Bordel » dis-je en parlant toute seule et en frappant le lit avec le poing.

« Ben peut-être éviter de parler toute seule et de t'en prendre à ce pauvre petit lit sans défense » dit une voix.

Je sursautais et me redressais aussitôt à la recherche du propriétaire de cette voix. Je reconnaissais Zeke accompagné de Quatre. Génial comme ci je n'avais pas assez de problème pour l'instant.

« Que fais-tu ici. Tu n'es pas au centre pour passer les tests de simulations » demanda Quatre en arquant un sourcil.

« Ah oui , c'est vrai mon abruti de frère doit y être aussi. Qu'est-ce que je rêverais d'entrer dans sa tête de linotte » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Alors » insista Quatre.

Bon il me fallait réfléchir et répondre de manière rationnel et intelligent.

« J'ai déjà fini les simulations » dis-je.

Je me frappais intérieurement la tête me traitant d'idiote. J'avais dit intelligemment pas bêtement. Plus j'ouvrais la bouche, plus je sortais des conneries aussi grosses les unes que les autres.

«Hein, comment ça, t'as déjà fini » Demanda Zeke en ouvrant les yeux.

« Euh, ben ouais. J'ai a ce qui paraît presque battu le record de Tris » dis-je timidement.

« Ah bon » dit Quatre simplement.

« Toi, tu aurais battu le record de Tris » demanda Zeke d'un œil suspect.

C'était quoi déjà le dicton que mon mère me disait... Ah oui, tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler pour éviter de dire des conneries. Mais faut dire que je ne l'écoutais que très rarement ce dicton, laissant souvent mon impulsivité prendre le dessus sur la raison.

Je sentais un regard et voyais Quatre me regarder d'une drôle de manière comme s'il cherchait des réponses en moi. Ce regard devenait même gênant, dérangeant. Il fallait que je réagisse et au plus vite pour échapper à ce malaise naissant.

« Il y a un problème Quatre. Tu as peur que je batte ta petite amie » dis-je en le regardant.

Et là Zeke se mit à rire aux éclats tout en regardant Quatre et moi dans notre joute visuelle.

« Ah C'est bien dit Kim. Eric est entrain de déteindre sur toi, on dirait.( donnant une tape à l'épaule de Quatre) Allez Quatre, arrête de faire cette tête. Elle a dit qu'elle avait presque battu le record de ta copine. Presque » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Oui, j'ai compris je ne suis pas sourd Zeke. Bon par contre, un conseil ne traîne pas trop dans les couloirs si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ton fameux record » dit Quatre.

Puis tous deux quittèrent la pièce me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes pensées. Je décidais de déconnecter mon cerveau quelques minutes et fermais les yeux pour ne plus penser à rien. Je fus réveillé par quelqu'un me secouant par les épaules.

« Allez belle au bois dormant, on se réveille » dit une voix.

j'ouvrais les yeux pour apercevoir le restant de la troupe me regarder avec un sourire qui en disait long. Je me relevais pour m'asseoir et scrutais la salle à la recherche du restant des transferts mais il n'y avait personne.

« Ils sont partit prendre un verre sûrement pour décompresser vu la tête qu'il faisait » dit Uriah en mimant leurs visages.

« Alors, à ce qui paraît tu aurais battu le record de Tris » me demanda Amara.

« Euh, j'en sais rien moi. À ce qui paraît oui, du moins presque. Mais bon, laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. Comment vas-tu toi » demandais-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de repenser à mes soucis et essayais de détourner la conversation sur les autres qui avaient sûrement besoin de déballer certaines choses. Je la vis s'asseoir a côté de moi et son sourire se transforma aussitôt en grimace.

« C'était horrible. J'étais dans un tribunal chez les sincères et j'étais accusée de mensonges, j'avais beau clamer mon innocence, personne ne voulait me croire. On m'a condamné et la sentence était de me couper la langue pour expier le pêcher de mensonge. Je sens encore la froideur et le goût des ciseaux en métal dans ma bouche » dit Amara en essuyant sa langue avec ses doigts.

« Moi, on m'avait mis au régime. C'était horrible. J'avais toutes les sucreries à porté de main et je ne pouvais pas les atteindre. Je me voyais ainsi maigrir à vu d'œil et je me sentais mourir. » dit Joey en grimaçant.

Un silence se fit dans la salle puis chacun furent pris d'un fou rire imaginant la soi disant peur de Joey. Celui-ci nous regardait d'un air offensé qu'on rigole de lui à cause de la peur de sa vie.

« Eh ben merci de votre soutien, c'est sympa ça » dit Joey en boudant.

« Désolé Joey mais on essaie d'imaginer la scène et j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à te plaindre » dit Kyle d'un air désolé.

« Et toi Kim, c'était quoi ta plus grande peur » demanda Stefan.

J'ouvrais la bouche puis la refermais réfléchissant enfin à la question. Bien que la scène avec Eric était flippante voire dangereuse, je ne cessais de repenser à la scène de la mort de mon père. Avais-je inventé ce souvenir ou alors provenait-il de ma mémoire enfouie. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour toucher cette cicatrice qui avait peut-être une toute autre signification.

« Alors. On t'écoute... Laisse moi deviner, elle dit rien parce que elle a du faire des rêves cochons avec le patron. Avoue, c'est ça hein » dit Uriah en me montrant du doigt d'un air faussement choqué.

« Hein, quoi, non. Mais arrête de dire des conneries, non mais » dis-je.

Repensant aux paroles d'Uriah, je m'imaginais ses choses que j'aurais pu faire avec Eric et me mettais à rougir de plaisir.

« Oh, mon dieu, Uriah a raison. » dit Mike.

« Non, mais arrêtez bon sang » dis-je en me levant et en marchant de quelques pas.

« Uriah, tu vas la fermer ou je te cloue le bec » dit Amara en faisant les gros yeux.

Uriah la regarda en faisant une moue de chien battu qui était désolé d'avoir fait une bêtise. Je repensais encore à mon père et me disait que la seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net était de demander à ma mère. Amara se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule me demandant si cela allait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. C'est juste que j'ai rêvé de la mort de mon père. Et que je me demande si cette peur n'est pas en fait un souvenir refoulé de ma mémoire » dis-je en la regardant.

« Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » demanda Ashley.

Je pouvais voir que les regards moqueurs et rieurs avaient laissé place à de la réelle inquiétude.

« Kim, ce sont tes peurs que tu vis pendant la simulation, rien de ceci n'est vrai. Du moins en partie seulement » dit Kyle.

« Oui Kyle a raison. Comment tu peux penser avoir vécu un souvenir entier de ton enfance et non un fragment de la peur de perdre ton père» demanda Ashley.

« Disons qu'il y a trop de détails minutieux pour que cela vienne uniquement de mon imagination. J'ai rêvé de confrontation de sans-factions et de membres des audacieux protégeant des altruistes » dis-je en pesant mes mots.

« J'te propose un truc. Ce soir on va se saouler grave, pour fêter notre victoire de la première étape et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé cette après midi. Et demain matin, on va aller voir Nicky. » dit Uriah.

« Nicky » demandais-je.

« Ouais, c'est un ami de Zeke, il travaille aux archives. Et si comme tu dis, il y a eu une confrontation entre des audacieux et des sans-factions ET que des altruistes étaient présent, il pourra nous renseigner. S'il trouve rien, cela voudra dire que ça venait de ton imagination. Alors tu es d'accord » demanda Uriah.

Je réfléchissais à l'offre d'Uriah et décidais d'accepter. Mais même si les résultats ne donneraient rien, j'irais quand même voir ma mère pour avoir les réponses à mes questions et pourquoi pas au passage essayer de la rabibocher avec son frère. Tout le monde décidait de se reposer un peu pour décompresser avant ce soir mais je me trouvais face à un dilemme. Le fameux lit en trop avait disparu et je n'allais pas m'allonger dans le lit des autres énergumènes.

« Si tu veux te reposer, il va falloir aller rejoindre la _bête __» _dit Mike en mimant des gestes.

« Mike, la ferme. Viens Kim, je t'offre mon lit et j'irais dormir avec Uriah » proposa Amara.

« Ah non, moi je veux dormir et si tu dors à côté, je ne vais pas dormir du tout. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Uriah en levant les sourcils.

« Obsédé » dit Amara en souriant et en rougissant.

« Non, c'est bon Amara. Uriah a raison. Et puis si on sort au bar ce soir, il me faut des vêtements adéquat, je présume » dis-je.

« Tu nous amène ton Don Juan ce soir » demanda Ashley.

« Primo, ce n'est un Don Juan, loin de là. Et deuzio, ce n'est pas MON Don Juan. Enfin si... Mais il est libre d'aller ou il veut. Et puis je me vois mal donner des ordres aux chef de la faction » dis-je en grimaçant.

J'abandonnais donc le groupe pour me diriger vers la chambre d'Eric ou plutôt notre chambre. Mais pour combien de temps, je repensais à la scène de la salle d'entraînement et me disais que plus la situation avançait, plus cette réalité pourrait se réaliser dans la vraie vie. J'arrivais dans le quartier des hauts gradés quand j'entendis une discussion des plus intéressantes. Je m'arrêtais au croisement du couloir et me cachais tout en tendant l'oreille.

« Tu en es sur. Ou est Eric. » demanda une voix masculine.

« A la salle d'entraînement. Mais oui, je te le confirme. C'est la seule explication possible » dit une voix féminine.

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Quatre et de Tris. Je prêtais alors encore plus l'oreille.

« Les résultats ne mentent pas, crois-moi cela en est une » dit Tris.

« Une D. vraiment » chuchota Quatre.

Une D. mais c'est quoi ce truc. Et la, le mot apparut comme des lettres de feu devant moi. D pour divergente. Alors Tris était au courant. Le sentiment de malaise que j'avais ressenti dans la pièce à la fin de la simulation était pour quelque chose. Et maintenant elle venait de prévenir Quatre. Mon dieu, non. Quatre allait sûrement prévenir Eric de la situation et cela en serait fini pour moi. Mais mon esprit se reconnecta enfin et je continua à espionner la conversation.

« Alors on fait comme tu dis » demanda Tris.

« Oui on fait comme ça. » dit Quatre.

Comment ça « on fait comme ça ». Bon sang, je n'avais pas assez porté mon attention sur ce moment crucial de la conversation. Puis je les vis se diriger dans ma direction, il fallait que j'agisse et vite. Sil découvrait que je les espionnais, cela en serait fini de moi. D'un autre côté, j'avais déjà un pied dans la tombe, alors. Je pressais le pas pour m'éloigner d'eux rapidement mais je percutais violemment quelqu'un mais au lieu de tomber par terre, je fus plaqué contre le mur puis embrassé sauvagement.

J'aurais reconnu ce baiser entre mille. Une seule personne pouvait m'embrasser comme cela et puis personne d'autre ne se risquerait à goûter mes lèvres sous peine de représailles.

« Tu es bien pressé jeune fille. Tu allais où comme cela » demanda Eric.

Mon cerveau eut du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Tris et Quatre firent leurs apparitions et s'arrêtèrent surpris de nous trouver ici.

« Eric, t'es là » dit Quatre en se grattant la tête.

« Ben ouais suis là » dit Eric.

Voila cela en était fini de moi, ils allaient lui avouer la vérité et j'allais mourir de ses mains. Je l'imaginais bien essayer de m'étrangler ou alors de me poignarder avec son couteau à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce que sa rage soit apaisé. Je fermais les yeux attendant la fin mais rien ne se passa. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Quatre et Tris mal à l'aise comme ci la présence d'Eric dans ses couloirs les gênaient plus que la mienne.

«Vous êtes là depuis longtemps » demanda Tris.

« Pourquoi tu me demande cela » dit Eric suspicieux.

« Non pour rien, c'est juste que les couloirs, ce n'est pas trop un lieu pour se bécoter » dit Quatre.

« Hey. Moi je vous fais chier lorsque vous hurlez le soir comme des casseroles. NON . Alors fermez-la et laissez moi tranquille avec ma proie » dit Eric en me regardant.

Quatre et Tris partirent sans demander leurs restes me laissant seule avec la bête. Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient de mon côté ou alors est-ce un stratagème pour me faire baisser ma garde. Mais je repensais aux regards qu'avaient eu Tris et Quatre, et c'était le regard de quelqu'un prit en faute ou pensant avoir était pris en flagrant délit.

« Arrête de réfléchir. Quand tu réfléchis, tu as un pli qui se forme ici » dit Eric en pointant mon doigt entre mes deux yeux.

« Euh, désolé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation » dis-je.

« Oui je sais, tout est nouveau pour toi. Et justement en parlant de nouveau, j'ai plein de choses nouvelles à te faire découvrir dans mon appartement » dis Eric en souriant malicieusement.

Je le regardais haussant un sourcil. Et pour toute réponse, il me chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'il comptait me faire découvrir et je me mis à rougir comme une tomate. J'allais refuser catégoriquement lorsque je le sentis titiller mon lobe avec sa bouche tout en promenant ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps.

Je perdis pied, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Mon corps était en mode de survie sexuelle. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette et Eric le marionnettiste. Il me prit par la main et je le suivit docilement tel un automate.

Ma conscience me dictait de me méfier, de chercher une solution à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le test mais mon corps lui ne pensait qu'au présent. Et dans ce présent là, il voulait être asservit par Eric. Il voulait goûter aux joies de la vie, peut-être la dernière fois mais peut-être importe.

Il ouvrit la porte et me plaqua violemment contre le mur me faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise qui fut rapidement étouffé par ses lèvres pulpeuses et avides de découvertes. Il poussa la porte avec son pied pour la fermer et se concentra enfin sur ma petite personne. Il se détacha quelques secondes pour nous permettre de pouvoir reprendre notre respiration et posa son front tout contre le mien.

« Tu me fais tourner la tête, tu le sais » dit-il.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt du au manque d'oxygène » dis-je en souriant.

« Lève les bras » ordonna t-il.

Il sourit en retour mais d'un sourire qui en disait long. j 'exécutais ses ordres sans broncher sentant le plaisir monter en moi. Il me débarrassa de mon t-shirt et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon mais je l'arrêta sur sa lancer et je le vis hausser un sourcil.

« Donnant, donnant » répondis-je simplement.

Il sourit montrant toutes ses dents blanches et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour retirer lentement son t-shirt devant moi. Je sentais comme un froid lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi mais la température remonta rapidement en voyant son corps sculpté comme un dieu grec. Je me mordillais la lèvre en voyant ce spectacle. Il m'attrapa alors le menton pour me faire arrêter ce supplice.

« Arrête de te mordiller la lèvre de cette manière, cela m'excite au plus point » dit-il difficilement.

« Comment, comme cela » dis-je en recommençant mon manège.

Je souriais intérieurement, j'avais le pouvoir sur Eric et ce simple pouvoir se résumait sur ce simple mordillement de la lèvre. Comment un homme si dur, si cruel pouvait être battu d'un simple geste. Geste que j'allais pouvoir profiter lorsque je me sentirais en difficulté contre lui. Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais d'un baiser m'expliquant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il fallait passer la vitesse supérieur mais j'avais envie de le faire languir, de pouvoir pour une fois avoir le dessus sur lui, de lui montrer que c'était moi la patronne à ce moment là. Il m'attrapa le pantalon et recommença son manège mais je me défis de son emprise et le poussa à mon tour contre le mur, l'embrassa rapidement et parti de l'autre côté de la pièce avec pour seul rempart la table de la cuisine.

« Si tu m'attrapes, tu pourras jouer » dis-je en riant.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ou tu vas le regretter » dit t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Eric Matthews, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis Erika » dis-je en tirant la langue.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi avançant comme un prédateur pour ne pas effrayer sa proie mais je pouvais voir dans son regard sa lueur menaçante habituelle mais également cette lueur de désir. La partie de chat commença dans tout son appartement. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à ne pas me faire attraper. Ce sentiments de liberté, de jeu ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir et commençais à me faire prendre à mon propre piège. Une fois protégée par le bar, je le vis s'arrêter près de la commode et en sortir un objet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une chaise pour déposer son pantalon dessus et enlever son boxer. Je déglutis en le voyant nu devant moi mais mon regard se porta sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains : une paire de menottes.

« Tu...Tu vas faire quoi avec cela » demandais-je hésitante.

« Tu as voulu jouer avec moi. Maintenant tu vas en payer le prix. Et crois-moi la note est très salé » dit-il sournoisement.

Je sentais un sentiment de peur me gagner me demandant bien ce qui allait me faire subir. Mais d'un autre côté, le sentiment de me sentir piégé à sa merci sans pouvoir me défendre m'excitée davantage. Je devais avoir des côtés sado-maso pour aimer cela. Rien que d'éprouver des sentiments d'affectif pour un type comme Eric entré dans cette catégorie là.

« Donnant, donnant » me dit-il.

Je haussais un sourcil sortant de ma rêverie pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il me parlait jusqu'à ce que je réagisse que c'était la même phrase que je lui avait sorti tout à l'heure. Il était nu devant moi et je portais encore mes sous-vêtements et mon pantalon.

« Alors j'attends » dit -il impatient.

« Je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Soit, mais tu vas le regretter » dis-il en chuchotant.

Puis sans crier gare, il attaqua de nouveau. Je partis en courant pour trouver refuge derrière un meuble me servant de rempart quand je marcha sur mon t-shirt et glissa sur le sol me retrouvant à quatre pattes par terre. Eric en profita pour m'attraper par la taille, me souleva du sol et me plaqua dos à la table à manger.

« Tu vois, même tes propres vêtements sont contre toi, tu as perdu » dit-il en riant.

Je me mis à rire également de la situation et il m'embrassa de nouveau et retira enfin mes dernières défenses vestimentaires. Je me retrouvais enfin nue tout contre lui sur la table à manger. Je le sentais attraper mes poignets pour les passer au dessus de ma tête et j'entendais le cliquetis des menottes. Il avait profité de son baiser pour distraire mon attention. Mais au lieu de m'apeurer d'être prisonnière, je me sentais toute émoustillée de ce petit scénario. Il me balançais sur son épaule comme il en avait l'habitude pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Après le sport que tu m'as fais faire dans mon appartement, une bonne douche s'impose » dit-il en tapotant sur mes fesses.

« Eric, lâche-moi et retire moi ses menottes, c'est un ordre » dis-je en tapant dans son dos.

**_= ATTENTION DEBUT MINI LEMON=_**

J'entrais toujours sur son dos dans la salle de bain et il me jeta littéralement dans la cabine de douche. Je sentais le robinet contre mon dos et poussais un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. J'allais lui rétorquer que c'était un goujat sans douceur lorsque je remarqua que son visage venait de changer. Toute lueur de désir avait disparu pour laisser uniquement cette lueur menaçante dans son regard. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas mais je me souvenais que j'étais déjà bloqué contre le robinet, alors je mis mes mains sur ma poitrine pour m'en servir comme d'une barrière de protection. Il s'approcha de moi me prit par le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me donne plus jamais, jamais d'ordre. Compris » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et répondais simplement d'un hochement de tête.

Il me prit les bras et les tira au dessus de ma tête pour les accrocher sur ce qui ressembla à une barre de douche. Je n'osais plus bouger ou faire un quelconque geste mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et osa prendre la parole.

« Tu...tu es en colère » demandais-je en bégayant un peu.

Il me regarda intensément et pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire aux éclats. Je haussa un sourcil ne comprenant plus la situation.

« Je t'es bien eu, hein. » dit-il.

« Quoi, c'était une blague » dis-je en m'énervant.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on me donne des ordres mais oui c'était une blague » dit il souriant d'un air carnassier.

« Tu vas me le payer, détache moi immédiatement. » dis-je de plus en plus énervé.

Je tirais sur les menottes mais rien n'y faisait. Je commençais à sentir la morsure des menottes contre mes poignets. Eric mit ses mains contre les miennes pour arrêter mon geste et je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je t'ai dit que la note allait être salée. Tu as voulu jouer, maintenant on va enfin pouvoir jouer » dit-il.

Je pouvais sentir tout contre ma cuisse son érection signe qu'il était prêt à me posséder. Mais j'étais dans un tel état d'énervement que je ne savais plus si j'avais encore envie ou pas de lui. Mais mon corps répondit pour moi lorsqu'il inséra deux doigt entre mes jambes, je poussais instinctivement un gémissement de plaisir.

« Tu es tellement mouillé » dit-il.

Il retira ses doigts pour les mettre dans sa bouche et les sucer délicatement.

« Tu as bon goût. J'ai tellement hâte de jouer avec toi » dit-il.

Il inséra de nouveau ses doigts en moi, bougea quelques secondes pour les ressortir et me les présenter devant moi. J'ouvrais la bouche et ses doigts s'enfonça dans ma gorge dans un va et vient sensuel.

« Alors » demanda t-il.

Je me mettais à rougir de honte ou de plaisir, je ne savais plus. Je me trouvais nue attachée à une barre de douche et Eric était entrain de me faire goûter mon propre parfum. Il retira ses doigts de ma bouche et je sentis ma main frôler ma hanches mais au lieu de s'attarder dessus, je sentis l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps. Il venait d'ouvrir le robinet et je me retrouvais mouillé de la tête au pied tout comme lui.

« Passons aux choses sérieuse » dit-il.

Il écarta mes jambes avec l'aide de son pied et me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein m'arrachant un gémissement guttural. Je subissais ses assauts sans pouvoir résister. J'étais prise au piège de mon propre jeu. Il me baisa brutalement et je sentis mon corps commençait à s'embraser. Mais il s'enfonça une dernière fois, se détendit un instant, poussa un râle de plaisir et se retira aussitôt me laissant pantelante mais surtout frustrée de n'avoir pas pu jouir.

« C'était juste un petit coup en vitesse pour moi, une baise-punition si tu préfère. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Tu es attachée, à ma merci. Je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux. TU-ES-A-MOI » dit-il en se reculant et en m'observant.

J'étais là tremblante en manque. Il m'avait laissé sur ma faim pour mettre joué de lui. Il était ignoble, comment pouvait-il me faire subir cette affront mais surtout je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il y prenait un grand plaisir à me savoir dépendante de lui. Il attendait que je déclare officiellement ma défaite devant lui. je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je cède pour cette bataille.

« Je t'écoute » dit-il.

« s'il te plaît, Eric, pitié » suppliais-je.

Je le vis sourire puis se rapprocher de nouveau pour s'enfoncer tout aussi sauvagement que toute à l'heure. Il accéléra la cadence de plus en plus vite. Je sentis le plaisir monter à une vitesse grand V et je me mis à hurler de plaisir comme jamais. Eric me suivit quelques secondes après et se raccrocha à mon corps pour ne pas tomber. Je n'entendais plus que nos respirations saccadées. Il me libéra de mes entraves et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit et me borda tel une enfant.

_**= FIN LEMON =**_

Je me trouvais dans le lit épuisée blotti contre ce torse musclé. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mes cheveux. Je me trouvais dans un cocon de bonheur mais je fus rapidement ramenée à la réalité par mon stupide cerveau qui venait de se reconnecter. J'étais entrain de coucher avec mon ennemi. J'étais pour Eric et pour le restant de l'organisation l'ennemi public numéro un et moi je pensais simplement à prendre mon pied avec l'étalon de Chicago.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore. » demanda t-il agacé.

« Hein » dis-je en revenant à la réalité.

« Tu es très calme depuis notre petite joute sexuelle et je vois bien que quelque chose cloche, donc je t'écoute pisseuse » dit Eric.

J'allais lui dire quoi ''_ au fait Eric, je suis une divergente, donc après avoir fait l'amour ben on va se battre jusqu'à ce que tu me tue. T'en dis quoi_ '' Je ne pensais pas que cette réponse lui conviendrait mais autant omettre la vérité et non raconter un mensonge.

« Je repense à la simulation. Je crois que cela a remonté un souvenir d'enfance refoulé dans ma mémoire. Et demain je vais avec Uriah voir un certain Nicky qui pourrait me renseigner » dis-je.

« Au fait Tris ne m'a toujours pas donné son rapport à ton sujet. As-tu cauchemarder de moi » demanda t-il en souriant et en ignorant totalement ce que je venais de lui dire.

Bonne question mais la réponse encore une fois refaisait sortir le mot divergence dans ma bouche. Mais je pouvais utiliser le même demi-mensonge que j'avais utilisé auprès de Tris.

« Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi qui a essayé de me tuer en me tirant dessus » dis-je d'une traite.

« Te tuer » dit-il en ouvrant de grand yeux.

« Mouais tu croyais que je te trompais avec un type de la base » dis-je en bougeant les mains et en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Pour toute réponse, il m'attrapa le menton et me regarda d'une manière qui me troubla au plus profond de mon être.

« Pour ta gouverne, si tu oses un jour me tromper alors que tu m'appartiens encore, crois-moi, je ne me contenterais pas simplement de te tuer, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie toi-même de t'achever » dit -il.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la menace à peine voilée. Il venait clairement de m'ordonner de ne pas le tromper sous peine de pires représailles. Mais avais-je envie de le tromper. Oh non, même si Eric était mon premier amour, je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Sans son caractère de macho aimant dominer les gens et les ridiculiser. Mais sous cette facette se trouvait un homme bon doux, sexy enivrant, seulement peu de personnes pouvait découvrir ce que cachait sa carapace et je faisais parti des quelques privilégiés.

Je le vis se lever, prendre mes affaires par terre et me les balancer dans la figure.

« Bon, allez debout. La récréation est terminé. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé rêver d'adultère. Habille toi, on va à la salle d'entraînement et si tu te bats bien, tu auras une récompense sinon gare à tes fesses » dit-il.

Je ne savais pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de combattre Eric. Je connaissais déjà l'issue du combat avant même le commencement. Je le voyais sourire pensant la même chose que moi. Je soupirais d'agacement n'ayant pas envie de me lever mais d'un autre côté, cela me permettrait de me changer les idées et d'arrêter de penser à tous mes problèmes pour me concentrer sur un seul : Battre Eric en combat. Je parcourais mes affaires du regard et remarquais qu'il me manquait une pièce du puzzle.

« Par contre, j'aimerais bien aussi que tu me rendes ma culotte. » dis-je en tendant la main.

« Ah non, justement c'est ça le jeu. Si tu gagnes tu auras comme récompense ta _petite_ culotte. » dit-il en souriant et en rangeant ma culotte dans la poche de son pantalon.

J'ouvrais de grand yeux en voyant ce manège. Non mais il était cinglé, je n'allais pas me battre sans culotte et encore moins me promener dans la base.

**Bonne année tout le monde. J'espère que cette année 2015 vous apportera que de bonnes choses. Parlons peu, parlons bien. **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec je m'en excuse quelques jours de retard mais je ne les commençais que début janvier et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain lol. Donc pour ne pas trop vous retarder dans la lecture, il n'y a eu que le POV de Kim. Celui d'Eric sera dans le suivant tout comme la soirée au Furious ou il risque d'y avoir quelques surprises.**

**Vous en avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre alors. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? trouvez-vous peut-être que les scènes s'enchaînent trop rapidement ou au contraire vous aimez bien cela. J'attends vos impressions et reviews avec grande impatience.**

**Prochain chapitre : 29/30 janvier.**

**Lily-Rose24 **: Coucou, bonne année à toi aussi. Tu vois tu n'auras pas trop eu à attendre après la parution de ta review lol. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Merci à toi de me lire et de me suivre.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Adam va encore mettre le bazar encore pendant un petit moment je pense. Ben ouais qui ne rêverais pas parfois de rentrer dans la tête de son copain ou copine pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Contente que tu ai eu peur en pensant qu'elle était réveillée, c'était le but du moins j'espérais que les lectrices aimeraient cette petite interlude. Maintenant Quatre et Tris sont au courant, mais que vont-il faire. Peut-être ils sont du côté des méchants. Imagine, il balance les divergents pour cacher leurs divergences à eux hahahahaha cela serait sadique non.

Après Eric risque de l'apprendre d'une mauvaise manière, Max je ne sais pas encore.

**HibouPostale **: Oui, et maintenant Quatre également. Quant à Eric, est bien, il le saura mais dans très très longtemps, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Et Moman devrait bientôt entrer en scène pour aller dire bonjour à son fiston chéri et à sa belle fille.

**Marine **: Merci miss, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci également.

**Etincella **: Ouf sauvé, tu aimes mes chapitres. Oui, j'avais envie de mettre le doute de savoir si c'était Eric, Max ou Tris mais si cela avait été Eric, Kim serait sûrement morte dans la pièce lol. Oui, Tris a compris et elle vient de prévenir Quatre, maintenant reste à savoir ce qu'ils vont faire d'elle. Imagine qu'il la livre à Eric pour garder leurs secrets et continuer à vivre heureux.

Je pense que tu as raison pour Eric, cela m'étonnerai qu'il l'aide du moins au début car en découvrant, je pense qu'il va se sentir piégé trahi.

Ah et mes vacances c'est samedi soir, donc je pourrais mieux écrire les suites des chapitres.

**Princessedusahara **: Contente que tu ais aimé. Eh oui, tu faisais parti des personnes qui avaient raison pour Tris. Oui Eric n'aime pas les divergents, sa mère les traque donc il suit son chemin et étant le chef de la faction il faut montrer l'exemple, mais comment réagira t-il en découvrant la divergence de Kim. Ça c'est une autre histoire.

Non elle n'a pas que 2 peurs mais je n'en ai décris que 2 pour l'instant, elle en a encore plusieurs, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Keira **: Adam n'a pas été crée pour être aimé, je te rassure mdr. Ce sera sûrement Eric ou Kim qui s'en débarrassera je pense ou les deux en même temps. Ah comment imaginais-tu Eric dans ses peurs, je suis curieuse de le savoir. T'inquiète, tu le sera mais pas encore, il faudra patienter encore un moment plus ou moins long.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou miss. Tiens la voilà, ta scène sous la douche, tu l'as enfin eu mdr et en exclu en plus par rapport aux autres. Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre-ci. Bises.


	35. Chapter 35

**Nouveau chapitre, on entre de plus en plus dans le monde de la divergence.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric**

J'entrais dans la pièce, voyant un Matt intimidé de savoir que c'était moi qui allais m'occuper de lui.

« Ça va le morveux. On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir » dis-je en me frottant les mains.

Matt ravala difficilement sa salive et posa ses fesses sur le fauteuil tel un automate. Je prenais un malin plaisir à regarder ses simulations. Comment un audacieux natif pouvait avoir peur des clowns, cela en devenait pathétique et puéril. Je me demandais de mon côté, comment se passait sa simulation à elle. J'avais ordonné à Tris de me faire un rapport détaillé en échange de la place d'observatrice mais je savais déjà que je n'obtiendrais que de faibles résultats et qu'il me faudrait directement aller interroger à la source.

A la fin des simulations, je tournais la tête pour voir si Max est Tris avaient terminé. Je pouvais voir que la lumière de la salle de Tris était éteinte signe que la pièce était vide et qu'elle avait fini ses simulations mais elle ne nous avait pas attendu ce qui m'intriguais. Mon regard fut détourné par la tête que faisait Max, une tête soucieuse et inquiète. Je me rapprochais alors de lui pour en savoir plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demandais-je.

« Je crois que l'on a un problème » dit Max.

« Comment cela, tu veux dire... » commençais-je.

Pour toute réponse, Max hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Tu en es sûr ?» lui redemandais-je.

« Non, pas totalement. Il faudrait voir pendant les prochaines simulations pour en être sûr. » dit Max.

« Okay, procède à une surveillance discrète pour voir ses réactions après le test et les prochains » dis-je.

« Okay, je fais appel à _eux_ ? » demanda Max.

« Oui, ne prenons pas le risque de perdre notre avantage tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Qui est l'heureux l'élu?» demandais-je.

« Eh bien, si les résultats sont positifs, c'est Uriah » dit Max difficilement.

« Quoi, tu rigoles ? C'est un audacieux natif, on aurait déjà dû le repérer depuis le début. » dis-je abasourdi.

« Ouais je sais, c'est pour cela que j'ai quelques doutes. Tu connais son tempérament comique, il aurait pu fausser le résultat du test avec ses pitreries. Cela s'est déjà produit par le passé pour d'autres » dit Max en réfléchissant.

« Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Si cela en est bien un, il faudra l'éliminer et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pendant ce temps, commence la surveillance » dis-je déterminé.

« Bien. Tu sais si nous avons eu des nouvelles de l'attaque de l'entrepôt ? » demanda Max.

« Justement, j'allais me rendre aux nouvelles, voir ce qu'Adrian et Peter ont tiré des suspects » dis-je.

Je quittais les salles des simulations soucieux. Si un audacieux qui plus est un natif avait failli passer entre les mailles du filets du test final, combien réellement nous avaient échappé et se promenaient dans nos rangs. Nous étions persuadés que les simulations étaient efficaces pour traquer les divergents mais peut-être que nous nous trompions. Peut-être fallait-il durcir le test et changer les dosages du sérum.

Il faudrait que je lui en parle même si cela me faisait un peu chier de devoir la voir. Elle serait obligée de venir ici en personne régler le problème et je n'avais pas trop envie de lui présenter ma copine pour l'instant. J'étais sûr que vu le caractère de Kimberly et son répondant à mon égard, qu'elle ne serait pas faite pour moi aux yeux de ma chère et tendre mère.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette idée noire et me dirigeais vers les salles d'interrogatoire où j'étais sûr de trouver Adrian et Peter en train de s'amuser. Je trouvais Peter assis tranquillement sur une table.

« Alors ? » demandais-je.

« Adrian est en train d'interroger le dernier mais pour l'instant rien à signaler » dit Peter.

On entendit alors un cri perçant à vous glacer le sang puis le silence retentit. Adrian sortit de la pièce tout en s'essuyant les mains couvertes de sang avec un chiffon, suivit par le corps de l'audacieux en question traîné par deux personnes. On venait sûrement de perdre un membre mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Seuls les résultats comptaient, la manière de les obtenir importait peu. Je vis Adrian se rapprocher et poser le chiffon sur la table à côté de Peter.

« Je t'écoute » demandais-je.

« Comme tu as pu le voir ou plutôt l'entendre, je viens de trouver son complice mais il n'a pas pu me dire grand chose de plus que ce que nous savions déjà » dit Adrian tout sourire mais un peu déçu.

« Ce qui veut dire ? Ne me dis pas que vu son état, tu n'as rien obtenu de plus. Tu perdrais le coup de main on dirait » dis-je en le narguant.

« Eh, surveille ton langage avec moi, je ne suis pas ton larbin... Pour ton information, il n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il a fourni les horaires des tours de gardes. Par contre,... » dit Adrian.

« Par contre » répétais-je.

« Il a toujours une sacrée dent contre toi, c'est certain. Il n'a pas arrêté de ruminer sa vengeance contre toi » dit Adrian.

« Ah oui, cela m'étonne pourtant, je suis sympa non » dis-je en souriant.

« Oui, je me doute. Tu es irréprochable... Bref, je disais qu'il avait une dent contre toi mais aussi contre la petite pétasse du tribunat » dit Adrian en souriant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je pris Adrian par le col de la veste pour le plaquer contre le mur un peu plus loin.

« Surveille ton langage quand tu parles d'elle, je te préviens » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Déjà tu vas te calmer compris (dit-il en se dégageant de mon emprise), je suis déjà au courant pour elle et toi, mais je voulais avoir confirmation et c'est chose faite. » dit Adrian.

Je partis en lui jetant un regard noir qu'Adrian ignora totalement et je pris la direction de mes quartiers. J'espérais retrouver ma belle et commencer son interrogatoire le plus rapidement possible, au moins cela me changerait les idées.

Je me heurtais à un obstacle dans le couloir et reculais légèrement sous le choc. J'allais balancer ma façon de penser à cet énergumène qui avait osé me provoquer quand je reconnus Kim et aussitôt la plaquais contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Tu es bien pressée jeune fille. Tu allais où comme ça ?» demandais-je.

Je la voyais ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre lorsque Quatre et Tris firent leurs apparitions. Ils avaient l'air inquiet et soucieux mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était elle. Et plus exactement, je voulais son corps dans mon lit.

Tris me demandait ce que je faisais ici et je leur répondais de la plus agréable des manière qu'il soit. Depuis quand, MOI le chef de la faction des audacieux, je ne pouvais pas me promener tranquillement dans les couloirs sans avoir à rendre de compte à quelqu'un. Ils ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et partirent rapidement.

Je remarquais cependant que Kim avait l'air soucieuse et me demandais si l'apparition des deux zigotos ne l'avait pas un peu intimidée vu notre situation actuelle. Je lui chuchotais mes désirs et tout ce que je comptais lui faire au creux de son oreille et elle me suivit docilement jusqu'à mes quartiers.

S'en suivit une partie de jeu dans l'appartement. Jeu que j'allai inévitablement gagner. Je détestais perdre. Je lui ordonnais de lever les bras et commençais à lui retirer son t-shirt pour ensuite s'attarder sur son pantalon. Malheureusement, mademoiselle faisait de la résistance et voulait que nous jouions sur un pied d'égalité. Je trouvais la situation comique et décidais d'obéir aux désirs de madame pour une fois mais qu'elle n'y prenne pas trop goût non plus.

Elle se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure en voyant mon corps d'athlète. Ce simple geste suffisait à me rendre fou, il fallait que je réagisse et vite avant que je ne perde mes moyens et que je la prenne ici contre ce mur. J'avais d'autres projets pour, elle beaucoup beaucoup plus excitants. Elle décida de jouer à chat au moment où j'allais enfin retirer son pantalon ce qui me contrariait un peu.

« Si tu m'attrapes, tu pourras jouer » dit-elle en riant.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ou tu vas le regretter » dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

« Eric Matthews, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis Erika » dit-elle en tirant la langue.

D'une, elle osait me tirer la langue et de deux elle se voulait mon égal dans une partie de jambe en l'air. Je riais intérieurement, cette fille avait des couilles et c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus chez elle. Elle était moi sans être moi.

Voyant que la situation n'avançait pas, je décidais de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je la voyais cachée derrière le bar et en profitais pour me déshabiller intégralement et prendre un petit objet dans le tiroir de ma commode. Elle voulait jouer, elle allait être servie. Elle allait voir qui était le véritable patron ici. Je pouvais voir dans son regard la peur à la vue des menottes mais également de l'excitation.

« Donnant, donnant » dis-je.

Maintenant que j'étais en tenue d'Adam, il fallait qu'elle en fasse autant. Je commençais à perdre patience en la voyant réfléchir à mes paroles. Je décidais d'attaquer pour mettre un terme à ce petit jeu. Elle partit en courant se réfugier mais glissa sur son t-shirt et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Bon dieu, ce petit cul m'excitait encore plus que notre petit jeu. Je sentais mon membre gonflé de désir de vouloir la posséder. Je l'attrapais alors par la taille et la plaquais contre ma table à manger.

« Tu vois, même tes propres vêtements sont contre toi, tu as perdu » dis-je.

Elle se mit à rire à ma petite vanne et je pus enfin retirer ses dernières barrières vestimentaires. J'en profitais alors pour attraper ses poignets et les accrocher avec ma paire de menottes. Puis je balançais mon sac à patates sur l'épaule pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

« Eric, lâche-moi et retire moi ses menottes, c'est un ordre » dit-elle.

Et voilà qu'elle me donnait des ordres. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que je détestais que l'on me donne des ordres. Il allait falloir que je sévisse et le plus rapidement possible. Je la jetais dans la cabine de douche un peu trop sauvagement à son goût et la regarda intensément d'une manière qui la déstabilisa. Je prenais mon air de méchant cruel et sanguinaire. Bien que je me délectais de la voir apeurée, je sentais comme un sentiment de gêne s'installer en moi. Une petite voix qui m'ordonnait d'arrêter de jouer ce rôle de Bad Boy mais je la faisais taire d'un revers de la main pour me concentrer sur ma proie. Je l'attrapais alors par le menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me donne plus jamais, jamais d'ordre. Compris » dis-je.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. J'en profitais de la savoir immobile de terreur pour prendre ses poignets et les accrocher à la barre de douche au dessus de la tête. Je reculais d'un pas pour admirer ce spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. J'avais ma proie nue à ma merci. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais d'elle, personne ne viendrait la délivrer de mon courroux.

« Tu...tu es en colère » demanda t-elle.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées en osant prendre enfin la parole. On aurait dit un petit agneau au milieu d'une meute de loups. C'était mignon et adorable. Bien qu'elle se savait rabaissée de toute part et en infériorité physiquement et psychologiquement, elle osait ouvrir la bouche pour me demander quoi au juste. Ah oui, si je suis en colère. Alors je me mis à rire au éclats devant son air interrogateur et craintif. Je lui expliquais que c'était une blague pour me foutre de sa gueule bien que je lui expliquais pour la énième fois que je ne supportais toujours pas de recevoir d'ordres, que c'était moi le patron. Elle venait de passer d'agneau apeuré à une tigresse en chaleur mais surtout très en colère. Je la voyais tirer sur ses menottes mais décidais d'arrêter son geste car elle risquait de se faire très mal et je n'aimais pas jouer avec un jouet abîmé. Enfin je pensais cela mais je pensais surtout que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse mal bêtement.

« Je t'ai dit que la note allait être salée. Tu as voulu jouer, maintenant on va enfin pouvoir jouer » dis-je.

J'étais excité de nos échanges verbaux et visuels. Je pouvais le sentir au garde à vous. Je décidais donc avant de m'amuser de prendre sa température à elle. Elle était à la fois énervée et excitée mais je voulais savoir quel état d'humeur prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Je décidais d'insérer deux doigts dans son intimité et poussait un soupir de satisfaction en sentant qu'elle était terriblement mouillée malgré sa colère noire contre moi.

« Tu es tellement mouillée » dis-je.

Je retirais mes doigts de son entrée pour les sucer et découvrir le goût légèrement salé qu'elle avait. Cela me donnait envie de la goûter plus en profondeur. J'avais tellement hâte de jouer avec elle. Je recommençais mon manège pour cette fois-ci déposer mes doigts devant ses lèvres à elle. Je me demandais comment elle allait réagir. Allait-elle être outrée ou au contraire se prêter au jeu. Mon sourire s'étira en la voyant entrouvrir ses lèvres pour me laisser entrer dans son intérieur buccale. Je fis quelques va et vient et retirais mes doigts. Je la vis rouge de honte ou de plaisir voir même les deux et décidais de réchauffer un peu plus nos ardeurs. J'ouvrais le robinet pour laisser couler l'eau tiède sur nos peaux. Mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, mon corps réclamait d'être libéré et je ne pouvais plus attendre une seule seconde.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses » dis-je.

J'écartais ses jambes avec mon pied et la pénétrais d'un seul coup. Je ne pouvais plus attendre et je savais que j'allais atteindre ma jouissance d'ici quelques minutes. Je l'entendais gémir de plaisir, je savais que j'allais jouir avant elle mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir pour les beaux yeux de la demoiselle, c'était trop tard. Je m'enfonçais une dernière fois et poussais un râle de plaisir puis me retirais aussitôt mon travail fini.

Je pouvais la voir en face de moi pantelante mais surtout frustrée de n'avoir pas pu jouir.

« C'était juste un petit coup en vitesse pour moi, une baise-punition si tu préfères. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Tu es attachée, à ma merci. Je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux. TU ES A MOI » dis-je.

J'avais le pouvoir sur elle, elle se trouvait à ma merci. Mais elle pouvait changer la donne et pour cela elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire.

« S'il te plaît, Eric, pitié » supplia t-elle.

Elle venait enfin d'avouer sa défaite. Je pouvais faire exception pour une fois et lui faire plaisir. Alors je m'enfonçais de nouveau en elle et accélérais la cadence de plus en plus vite. Elle ne tarda pas enfin à jouir et à hurler mon nom comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je repris ma respiration puis la libéra de ses entraves pour la porter sur mon lit qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu avant la soirée de ce soir pour fêter sa victoire concernant la première épreuve.

Je me trouvais dans un état apaisé. D'un parce que je venais de me vider de plaisir en elle et de deux, je me trouvais bien en sa présence. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela avec une fille. D'habitude à peine la petite affaire finie, je la jetais de chez moi tel un préservatif usagé mais avec elle c'était différent. Je me sentais humain et cela me faisait du bien autant que cela me faisait peur. Est-ce que cela allait me rendre faible aux yeux des autres ? Je me devais de garder l'image du diable en personne sinon plus personne ne me respecterait dans la faction.

Je penchais la tête pour voir ma belle captive et remarquais de nouveau ce petit pli sur son front lorsqu'elle était soucieuse. M'en voulait-elle encore de m'être joué d'elle ? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse la tête car sinon ce soir cela allait être chambre à part et il en était hors de question.

« Tu es très calme depuis notre petite joute sexuelle et je vois bien que quelque chose cloche, donc je t'écoute pisseuse » dis-je.

Elle me raconta que la simulation lui aurait fait remonter des souvenirs de son enfance et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Pour cela, elle devait aller voir Nicky des archives avec Uriah. Il fallait que je m'occupe de ça et rapidement. Il était hors de question qu'elle traîne avec ce potentiel divergent surtout qu'il serait surveillé par eux et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle subisse indirectement cette surveillance. Je décidais alors de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir écouté et décidais de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Elle me raconta qu'elle avait rêvé de moi pendant la simulation mais que j'étais sur le point de la tuer à bout portant. J'ouvrais grand les yeux de surprise en analysant la situation. Certes je savais que je lui faisais peur bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant moi mais de là, à la tuer, cela devait être vraiment grave ou alors elle avait une piètre opinion de moi.

« Mouais tu croyais que je te trompais avec un type de la base » dit-elle.

Alors c'était donc cela, elle avait peur de me tromper. Du moins, elle avait peur que je crois qu'elle me tromperait un jour ou l'autre et que je réglerais le problème de manière définitive. Je l'attrapais alors par le menton comme j'en avais l'habitude avec elle en lui signifiant que si elle osait me tromper alors qu'elle était encore avec moi, je lui ferais regretter amèrement en la torturant à mort. Elle sut à mon regard que cette fois-ci je ne rigolais pas comme dans la salle de bain et que cette menace était bel et bien réelle. Il fallait que je me change les idées et elle aussi, alors je décidais de m'amuser d'une manière qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas apprécier mais au moins cela lui permettrait d'arrêter de penser à ses soucis et de se concentrer uniquement sur moi et mon petit jeu.

Je me levais du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements et les lui balançais au visage.

« Bon, allez debout. La récréation est terminé. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé rêver d'adultère. Habille-toi, on va à la salle d'entraînement et si tu te bats bien, tu auras une récompense sinon gare à tes fesses » dis-je.

Tout en lui parlant je commençais à m'habiller devant elle. Une fois terminé, je l'observais toujours assise sur le lit avec seulement le draps pour recouvrir son corps de rêve. Bon sang, c'était reparti, j'avais de nouveau envie d'elle mais il fallait vite que je détourne mon attention de ce corps sinon on était bon pour rester dans mon appartement pendant un long moment. Je la vis passer d'un air surpris à outré lorsque je lui expliquais que la dite récompense se trouvait être sa précieuse petite culotte que je rangeais dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je me posais contre le mur et croisais les bras en attendant que madame veuille bien s'habiller pour qu'on puisse enfin s'amuser à se défouler. Je savais qu'elle en avait autant besoin que moi à l'heure actuelle. Je la vis se lever avec ses affaires et mon drap pour se diriger d'un air digne vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortions de mon appartement pour nous diriger vers le ring. Je louchais sur son petit postérieur pour regarder que son pantalon collait à ses formes ou l'on remarquais ainsi qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Je la voyais gênée et rougir à chaque détour de couloir où nous rencontrions des membres de la faction. Au lieu d'être content de mon petit tour sournois, je me trouvais dans un état proche de ….. de...la jalousie. J'étais jaloux des regards que ma belle recevait lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné, des regards coquins sur ses fameuses petite formes.

« Allez grouille-toi qu'on en finisse rapidement » dis-je bougon.

« C'est de ta faute, je te signale » répondit-elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement me semblait interminable lorsque j'entendis enfin le brouhaha des différents combats. J'entrais dans la salle pour voir deux membres se bagarrer autour d'un attroupement d'autres audacieux. Je me rapprochais avec Kim pour voir ce qui se passait.

« C'est quoi encore ce bordel » demandais-je à un audacieux.

« Ils ont parié que le perdant devra faire chier le chef en essayant de draguer sa copine » dit l'audacieux

« Ah oui » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Ouais, à ce qui paraît elle est super bien roulée » dit-il.

Non mais je rêve. Il voulait essayer de draguer ma meuf pour me faire chier. J'observais plus attentivement la gueule de ces deux manges merdes pour découvrir leurs identités. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Nicky LE Nicky que ma belle devait aller voir demain et un type du nom de Boomer ou Dumber je ne me souvenais plus trop.

« Si le chef savait cela, putain il serait vénère. Mais on nous a signalé qu'il était en train de... » commença l'audacieux.

L'audacieux se retourna en même temps qu'il discutait pour sûrement connaître l'identité de la personne et se tut aussitôt en voyant ma tête, la fameuse tête du chef de la faction. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient déjà à couler le long de son visage. Pendant ce temps, personne ne nous prêtait attention, tous obnubilés par ce combat distrayant. Je prenais une grande respiration pour me calmer mais je ressentais une légère douleur au niveau de la jointure de mes mains. Mais deux mains douces sur posèrent sur les miennes pour me décrisper ainsi que quelques chuchotement m'ordonnant de me calmer.

« Tu as deux secondes pour te tirer d'ici (en chuchotant) et c'est pareil pour les autres (en haussant la voix) « dis-je.

Tout le monde se retournait semblant soudain prendre conscience de la présence de leur leader. Personne ne broncha et partit sans demander leur reste. Quelques audacieux bravèrent l'ordre du chef et se décalèrent sur les machines à côté pour ainsi continuer à observer la scène. Les deux combattants arrêtèrent leurs combats et ne savaient plus trop ou se mettre. J'étais très énervé et il me fallait déverser ma colère sur quelqu'un avant de combattre ma belle, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en étant emporté par ma colère et mon impulsivité.

« Bon, je vois que vous aimez les paris. Alors continuez votre combat et le perdant devra me combattre personnellement. S'il gagne, il pourra s'amuser à draguer ma copine. Par contre s'il perd...Bah je déciderais plus tard de la sanction à prendre. Okay ! » dis-je.

« Euh, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire... » dit-elle.

« Non, toi, tu n'as rien à dire. On réglera nos comptes tout à l'heure comme promis » dis-je d'un sourire qui en disait long.

« D'accord, c'est toi le patron, je présume » dit-elle.

« Exact. C'est moi qui décide. Bon alors revenons à nos moutons les gars. Finissez ce que vous avez commencé » dis-je en croisant les bras et tout en les toisant.

Je voyais les deux combattants gênés mais surtout ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Mais mon regard dut les décider car ils reprirent le combat de plus belle. Je les voyais faire semblant comme si aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment frapper l'autre. Ils allaient me rendre chèvre si cela continuait, je décidais donc d'y remettre mon petit grain de sel.

« Bon arrêtez de faire semblant et battez vous sinon je vous vire tous les deux de la faction illico presto, c'est clair ! » hurlais-je.

A ce moment là, le dénommé Nicky balança un bon crochet dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui tomba à genoux et lui colla un coup de genou au visage. Voilà, j'avais enfin mon gagnant et mon perdant, j'allais enfin pouvoir déverser mon trop plein de colère sur quelqu'un.

« J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné » dit Nicky tout content.

Il avait l'air heureux de savoir qu'il ne se battrait pas contre moi. Je pouvais voir que le dénommé Dumber était à moitié inconscient.

« Que quelqu'un l'amène à l'infirmerie pour des soins. Maintenant à nous Nicky » dis-je en retirant ma veste.

« Hein mais c'était au perdant de te combattre » dit Nicky en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu crois que je vais combattre l'infirme par terre, j'ai une réputation à tenir je te signale. Je ne combat pas les faiblards » dis-je en croisant les bras.

Je pouvais voir que Kim s'était assise sur une table proche du ring et que Christina et Zeke venaient de la rejoindre. Comme si j'avais pas assez de mouchards dans la pièce, il fallait que Zeke soit là en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Zeke ? » demandais-je.

« Ben, en fait j'ai eu vent de rumeurs concernant un pari pour séduire la soi disant copine du leader, alors je venais enquêter pour en avoir le cœur net. Je vois d'ailleurs que les rumeurs étaient fondées. Tu as bien une vraie copine officiellement. Oh ça c'est du super lourd » dit Zeke en se frottant les mains.

« Zeke, tu la ferme » dit Christina en lui collant une baffe derrière la tête.

Je souriais en voyant Zeke se tenir la tête et prendre un air désolé devant sa copine. J'espérais que je ne deviendrais jamais comme cela : un toutou au service de sa maîtresse. C'était moi le maître et elle c'était ma... euh non, c'était ma copine point barre, ma meuf, ma propriété.

Et voilà que je repartais dans mes délires de couples, il fallait vite que je m'aère l'esprit. Je reportais enfin l'attention sur mon principal problème.

« Bon allez Nicky, plus vite on en fini, plus vite je pourrais me concentrer sur mon problème derrière moi » dis-je en montrant Kimberly du doigt.

« Hey, tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre ton problème, baka » dit-elle.

« Hey, arrête de piquer mes expressions » dis-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira la langue et tourna la tête pour discuter avec Christina. Bon sang, j'allais lui faire passer un super mauvais quart d'heure tout a l'heure. Passons au choses sérieuses, je me mettais en position devant Nicky faisant craquer mes cervicales de gauche à droite.

« Aller j'suis sympa, je te laisse frapper le premier » dis-je en souriant.

« Mais j'vais pas frapper le chef de la faction...et puis Eric, c'était qu'un stupide... » dit Nicky déstabilisé.

« Ferme là. On se bat point. Oublie la hiérarchie et considère-moi comme... un simple audacieux » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je voyais Nicky hésiter puis jeter son premier coup de poing...dans le vide. J'esquivais sans problème, ce combat allait être trop facile. Les seuls membres audacieux arrivant à mon niveau étaient soit des leaders, soit leurs apprentis. Nicky connaissait déjà la résultat avant même le début du combat mais il avait eu les couilles de ne pas se défiler et ça c'était une des règles primordiales chez les audacieux. Je le laissais attaquer tout en esquivant. Cela me permettait d'analyser mon adversaire et de trouver une ouverture pour attaquer. Je reçus un bon coup dans le nez et sentis le sang commencer à couler. À trop réfléchir, je n'avais pas vu le coup venir. Je m'essuyais le nez d'un revers avec mon bras et reprenais le combat. Je cherchais une ouverture pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade de combat. Ouverture qui arriva rapidement. J'en profitais alors pour lui balancer un coup à la mâchoire et il tomba raide inconscient, même si je me doutais qu'il faisait un peu la comédie car je n'avais pas tapé si fort que cela.

Mais bon, ce petit match n'avait pas duré longtemps mais cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Je sentais de nouveau, le sang coulait de mon nez et prenait de quoi nettoyer tout cela dans ma poche. Je levais les yeux pour voir la réaction de ma belle et des deux autres zigotos. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés et ma belle passait d'une couleur blanchâtre à un rouge carmin. Son visage trahissait un début de colère. Je réfléchissais au pourquoi elle pourrait en avoir après moi lorsque je remarqua ce que je tenais dans mes mains. EH MERDE, j'étais entrain de m'essuyer le nez avec la fameuse petite culotte. Dans quel merdier, je venais de me fourrer. J'avouais qu'en ce moment je ne savais plus ou me mettre, la situation devenait embarrassante et il me fallait trouver une échappatoire. Je m'essuyais alors une dernière fois puis jetait le vêtement sur Kimberly.

« Tiens c'est gentil mais je n'en ai plus besoin, tu peux la reprendre j'en ai fini avec » dis-je en souriant.

« Espèce de... » commença-t-elle.

« Fais attention, tu parles à ton supérieur hiérarchique » dis-je en la coupant.

Je le voyais prendre de longues respirations pour se calmer pendant que Zeke et Christina se payaient un fou rire. Je remarquais alors qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rire de la situation en entendant d'autres gloussements dans la pièce.

« Eric Matthews, tu vas me le payer, je t'en fais la promesse » dit-elle en souriant sournoisement.

Je connaissais ce sourire pour l'utiliser tout le temps. Je sentais qu'elle allait m'en faire baver ou du moins qu'elle allait essayer car personne ne pouvait battre le grand Eric, personne, pas même moi-même. Je la vis embarquer Christina avec elle en marmonnant qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour s'habiller pour le soirée de ce soir. 

**Salut les filles. Alors voici le chapitre avec quelques petits jours de retard mais j'avoue, je ne pensais pas autant bouger pendant mes vacances lol. Je tiens à remercier toutes mes lectrices sans exception de me suivre et d'aimer mon histoire. Donc un grand merci à vous toutes, car sans vous, je pense que j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps l'écriture.  
**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre-ci du point de vue d'Eric. On se rapproche de plus en plus de la divergence de notre héroine. Uriah est dans le collimateur des audacieux. Kim a échappé grâce à Tris mais pour combien de temps encore ?. Eric va-t'il découvrir sa divergence avant la fin du test final ? Quatre et Tris vont-ils aider nos deux divergents ou au contraire les dénoncer pour cacher leurs divergences mutuelles ? Tant de questions et beaucoup d'autres que vous devez vous poser mais aucunes réponses pour l'instant.**

**Prochain chapitre, soirée au Furious et peut être plus, on verra : 20/21 février.**

**Luvi9811 **: Bienvenue à toi. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et j'avoue que je suis flattée que tu me dises que c'est une des meilleures histoires que tu ai lu lol. Perso, je ne le pense pas mais merci quand même. La suite la voilà, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que tu as dévorée l'histoire mdr.

**Léa **: Bienvenue à toi et contente que la scène de la douche t'ai plu. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également et qu'il était à la hauteur des exigences de la Duchesse Léa

**All-is-wanity** : Salut à toi. Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, si je venais à arrêter de publier, je laisserais un message sur le site. Je me suis servi de 50 nuances de Grey juste pour la baise punition, après la course poursuite a poil c'est de moi mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal mais ce bouquin est utile selon la scène de lemon que l'on recherche.

**Stars** **Wars **: Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne publie pas tout le temps mais attention à la prochaine non publication, je reporterais la publication du chapitre d'un mois lol et tout cela sera de ta faute mdr hihihihihi oui oui je sais je suis sadique.

On a encore le temps avant qu'il découvre sa divergence car bien entendu Quatre et Tris vont l'aider tout comme ils vont aider Uriah. T'inquiète moi aussi je suis jalouse d'elle lol.

**Lily-Rose24** : Salut, Merci beaucoup miss mais ne t'inquiète pas j'étais aller faire un tour cher l'ostéopathe donc gt cassé pendant 2 jours. Oui j'essaie de publier rapidement mais je suis obligé de laisser un délai qu'au moins 15 jours entre chaque publications car sinon je n'ai pas le temps décrire. Ben je pense qu'Eric voudra d'abord la tuer de ses propres mains après peut-être réfléchira t-il comme un érudit et se rendre compte que tuer des divergents est contre nature. Après un mini Eric ou une mini Kim, on verra, on est pas encore à la fin de l'histoire mdr.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou. Oui ne t'inquiète pas ils auront je pense cette discussion après la soirée au Furious pour fêter la victoire de la première épreuve. Après c'est sur avec Eric, ça va être délicat à gérer entre sa divergence et l'amour qu'elle ressent pour cet brute épaisse. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il va lui faire la peau et ensuite passer outre mdr, on verra au fil des chapitre.

**Mercylily **: Hello, oh oui cache-toi vilaine, tu vas voir la prochaine fois lol. Eh ouais déjà plus de 280 reviews suis hyper contente lol. Merci miss bisous.

**LostSnowFlake **: bienvenue à toi. Contente que tu ai aimé l'histoire et que tu l'ai surtout lu d'une traite lol. Je m'étonne toujours que des personnes aiment mon histoire autant que j'aime à l'imaginer. Étant donné que c'est ma première fanfiction lol. Contente aussi que tu aimes Kim, j'essaie de la faire courageuse sans trop en faire une Mary Sue, du moins je l'espère.

**Keira **: Coucou, merci miss, contente que tu ais aimé surtout le petit jeu sous la douche lol. Je retiens ton idée, cela peut-être intéressant comme nouvelle peur à insérer dans l'histoire. Bises.

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou miss, bon pour le coup de la culotte, on a discuté de cela en PV, donc je ne vais pas en revenir ici lol. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plus. Bises la miss.

**Etincella **: Coucou miss, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Je me doute qu'un petit bout, cela prend du temps ça c'est sur lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, certes Eric n'a pas été tendre dans la salle de bains mais il y aura vengeance de la part de Kim. Promis, Quatre et Tris sont de leurs côtés, ils ne vont pas la dénoncer à Eric, après pour Uriah, cela est une autre histoire.

Je te remercie pour l'idée d'insérer Uriah en divergent dans l'histoire, j'avoue je n'y avais pas songé mais cela rajoutera un peu plus de piment dans l'histoire et le fait de devoir garder le secret de 2 divergents.

**CarOwliine **: Hihi. Ben tu sais quoi, je suis tout aussi curieuse de connaître ses prochaines peurs mdr car j'en ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais les écrire lol même si j'ai quelques pistes. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être pourchasser par Eric, moi aussi mdr, et je suis jalouse de mon propre personnage lol. Merci à toi de me lire.

**LittleFlicka **: coucou, oh oui, moi aussi je ne verrais plus les barres de douches comme avant lol. Merci miss, bon j'ai pas à te demander si le chapitre t'a plu car tu l'avais déjà lu en avant première mdr.


	36. Chapter 36

**Voici le début de la soirée au Furious et la petite vengeance de la demoiselle envers notre Bad Boy préféré.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

_« Eric Matthews, tu vas me le payer, je t'en fais la promesse » dit-elle en souriant sournoisement._

Je la voyais partir accompagnée de Christina. Bon sang, dans quel merdier je venais de me mettre ? Je savais qu'elle allait se venger même si d'un côté je le méritais. Deux audacieux prenaient Nicky pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, je récupérais ma veste que j'avais laissée par terre. Zeke en profita pour se rapprocher de moi.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce sketch que tu nous as fais. Ma Ma, tu vas te faire trucider mon gars » dit Zeke.

« Zeke, fous-moi la paix, j'suis pas d'humeur ou tu veux me servir de punching-ball » demandais-je irrité.

« Oh hey, fais pas le méchant Eric, cela ne marche pas avec moi. Aller viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Susan doit voir ton nez » dit Zeke.

Je soupirais et m'apprêtais à l'envoyer chier mais d'un côté il avait raison, mon nez coulait encore et en même temps je pourrais aller vérifier si Nicky avait fait semblant de se battre ou pas. Sur le chemin, Zeke me tendit un de ses mouchoirs.

« Tiens, ça ne vaut pas une petite culotte en dentelle noire mais c'est plus absorbant » dit Zeke en riant.

« T 'es pire que ton frère toi, tu as mangé du Uriah ou quoi » demandais-je.

« Non, non c'est mon frère qui a déteint sur moi mais ne changes pas la conversation. Pourquoi avais-tu sa culotte dans ta poche ? Et elle, elle ne l'avait plus sur son joli postérieur ? » demanda Zeke.

« Zeke, je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles sinon je risque de m'énerver »dis-je.

« En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'énerver sur moi ou tu le regrettera, Eric » dit une voix familière.

Je reconnaissais la voix de Susan qui attendait les poings sur les hanches de connaître la raison de ma visite.

« Je présume que vu ton nez, c'est toi qui m'a amené les deux bras cassés de toute à l'heure » demanda t-elle.

« Hey, tout de suite...J'en ai frappé qu'un seul, l'autre c'est ton autre bras cassé qui l'a amené » dis-je.

« Et tu vas me dire que tu n'y es pas du tout pour quelque chose c'est ça. Bref, vas t'asseoir sur le lit plus loin, je m'occupe de toi dans un instant » dit Susan.

Je m'installais sur le lit, suivi par Zeke qui ne voulait pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Bon sang, j'aimais bien ce type mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant parfois pour connaître la vérité.

« C'est bon, tu peux te casser » dis-je.

« Non, on sait jamais si tu fais un malaise et qu'il faut te faire du bouche à bouche, je suis là. Sinon j'ai droit à une explication sur cette fameuse petite culotte perdue ? » demanda Zeke d'un grand sourire.

Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau donc autant lui en parler sans entrer dans les détails, au moins il me ficherait la paix un moment.

« C'est un pari » dis-je.

« Un pari, tu fais des pari de culottes maintenant » demanda Zeke.

« Bon tu vas pas me lâcher, je le sens. Pour faire court, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées donc je lui ai proposé un combat avec disons une récompense inhabituelle » dis-je en souriant.

« Okay, alors si j'ai bien compris, quand une fille qui est ta copine a un problème, tu règles l'affaire en lui proposant un corps à corps comme récompense de sa petite culotte que tu as kidnappée . Ah putain Eric, tu m'étonneras toujours » dit Zeke mort de rire plié sur une partie de mon lit.

C'est à ce moment là que Susan fit son apparition comme si j'avais pas assez de problème.

« Comme ça, tu kidnappes les sous vêtements de ta copine. C'est quoi cette histoire encore » demanda Susan d'un air grave.

« C'est rien. Bon aller, soigne-moi, j'ai pas mal de boulot à finir d'ici ce soir » dis-je.

« Mouais, on verra. Bon Zeke, tu peux filer je m'occupe du patient » dit Susan.

« Mais euh, non je vais rater tout le meilleur moi » dit Zeke d'un air suppliant.

« Zeke, je crois que tu n'es pas à jour au niveau de tes vaccins. Si tu veux, je te fais l'injection tout de suite » dit Susan en souriant malicieusement.

« Non,non, c'est bon je file. A ce soir Eric » dit Zeke.

Je le vis bondir du lit pour se sauver en courant de l'infirmerie. Quand Susan proposait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Je la vis sourire, contente de son manège et me regarda les bras croisés.

« Bon à nous deux » dit-elle.

Pendant qu'elle m'auscultait le nez, je pouvais sentir son regard qui interrogeait silencieusement. Il allait falloir que je crache le morceau sinon j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie avant plusieurs jours.

« Tu veux savoir quoi » dis-je agacé.

« Moi, rien. Enfin disons que j'aimerais savoir où tu en es avec ton souffre douleur. Tu sais les rumeurs courent vite dans la faction » dit Susan.

« Disons qu'il y a un début, ça te va» dis-je.

« Très. Cette petite me fait penser à toi quand je parle avec elle... Donc tu lui as volé sa culotte et elle se promenait les fesses à l'air c'est cela » dit Susan.

« Hein, comment tu le sais ? Qui te l'a dit ? Cela se sait déjà ? » dis-je rapidement.

« Mais non t'inquiètes, c'est un des deux zigotos qui m'a dit qu'une audacieuse se promenait avec Eric sans sous vêtements donc j'en ai déduis que tu y étais pour quelque chose » dit Susan.

« Ben quoi, tu sais bien que je suis un gentl...Aie, putain ça fait mal » dis-je.

« Oh arrête de faire ton bébé, voilà c'est fini. Tu n'as rien de cassé. Garde juste ces compresses une petite heure et cela devrait être bon » dit Susan.

« Okay, je dois te remercier, je présume. Merci » dis-je en grognant.

« Toi et ta politesse... Sérieusement fais attention avec cette demoiselle, ce n'est pas une rose mais une plante carnivore » dit Susan.

« Ça pour être féroce, elle l'est » dis-je en souriant.

« Tiens, prends cette boîte d'antalgique si tu as mal et dégage de mon infirmerie » dit Susan.

Je pris la boîte et partis en direction de mon bureau pour rédiger un rapport avant d'aller manger. Il fallait que je prévienne les érudits que le sérum était peut-être compromis, mais cela impliquait que ma bien chère mère adorée vienne pointer le bout de son nez.

J'entrais dans le bureau, fermais la porte derrière moi et m'installais. J'allumais l'ordinateur et réfléchissais à la manière dont je devais formuler mon rapport en ce qui concernait ce possible problème de divergents. J'hésitais à l'envoyer car je savais que ma mère viendrait en personne voir ce problème.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un petit bip et une enveloppe clignotante m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un Email. Je cliquais dessus pour lire le contenu et quel coïncidence, un Email des Érudits. Je vérifiais la date d'envoi et voyais qu'il datait de ce matin.

_Cher Fils,_

_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as avancé les épreuves de sélection. J'ai appris que les novices ont déjà commencé les débuts de simulations avec une semaine d'avance sur le planning habituel. Pourquoi cet empressement ! Aurais-tu détecté de nouveaux divergents et si cela est le cas, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas averti le siège des érudits et donc MOI ? Réponds-moi dès que tu auras lu cette missive, c'est urgent._

_Ta tendre mère_

_Jeannine._

Ma tendre mère, j'aurais plutôt dit ma génitrice. Elle n'avait jamais eu le rôle de mère au sens aimant mais une mère éduquant son fils à son image. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais parti des érudits. Je voulais voler de mes propres ailes sans que mon nom ne me porte préjudice ou ne m'ouvre des portes qui ne se seraient pas ouvertes d'ordinaire. Le test m'avait aidé à choisir ma voie en sélectionnant la faction des audacieux. Mais ma mère restait ma mère et je lui devais un minimum de respect même si cela me coûtait de l'admettre.

Me restais à réfléchir à la réponse que j'allais donner, je me voyais mal lui dire qu'on avait une possible trace d'un divergent si au final cela n'était qu'une simple erreur mais je ne me voyais pas non plus lui dire que j'avais avancé la première épreuve pour pouvoir sortir avec ma nouvelle copine, une ancienne altruiste. Elle allait encore me péter un scandale sur mes choix comme si j'avais encore 4 ans et que je salissais le nom des Matthews.

Je décidais de ne pas lui répondre en me disant qu'elle pourrait attendre car je n'étais pas à son service. Je remarquais alors un dossier sur mon bureau et voyais marqué en rouge « rapport simulation ». Ah, j'avais enfin les rapports de Tris et de Max ainsi que le classement des premières simulations. J'ouvrais de grand yeux en voyant qui se trouvait à la tête du classement, je m'attendais à ce que cela soit Uriah à cause de sa possible divergence mais je voyais le prénom de ma belle à sa place. Mais ce qui me troubla le plus n'était pas son nom mais surtout le temps juste à côté. C'était impossible ! Non, la seule personne qui avait fait un temps similaire était Tris. Uriah arrivait en seconde position avec seulement 1min40s de plus que celui de Kim. Si Uriah était bien un divergent, qu'est-cela signifiait pour Kimberly qui avait fini avant lui ? Allait-elle être également suspectée d'être une divergente et donc surveillée de près par « eux » ? Non, non elle ne pouvait pas être une divergente. J'étais certain qu'elle avait dû avoir des conseils de Tris comme elles se connaissaient et qu'elle venait de la même faction. Je fus dérangé de mes pensées par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

« Entrez »dis-je.

L'inconnu entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte et s'installa tranquillement dans le siège en face de moi .

« Tu veux quoi ? » demandais-je en le toisant.

« Rien, simplement commencer à parler affaire » dit l'audacieux.

« Affaire ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis EUX » dit l'audacieux.

« Je vois » dis-je.

« Je venais simplement faire les présentations comme je risque de fouiner un peu partout dans la base » dit-il.

« Vous connaissez la cible, je présume » demandais-je.

« Oui, un certain Uriah, mais on m'a également donné l'ordre d'enquêter sur TOUS les autres novices, même ta copine n'y échappera pas. Simple mesure de sécurité. Je voulais simplement te prévenir. » dit-il en se levant.

« Comment cela, qui t'a donné l'ordre, répond-moi et vite ! » dis-je en me levant rapidement de mon siège et en frappant du poing sur la table.

« Ça, tu le demanderas à ta mère quand elle viendra te rendre une petite visite prochainement » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Eh merde, alors ma mère était au courant que j'avais une copine. Putain, elle n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez et à me faire chier comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il fallait que je m'aère les idées et vite. Je sortais du bureau et prenais la direction du réfectoire. Je posais mon plateau sur la table et mangeais tranquillement. Je ne savais pas si je possédais une aura noire à cause de la probable arrivée de ma mère mais personne n'osait m'approcher, même Quatre et les autres restèrent en retrait, ce qui était raisonnable s'ils voulaient continuer à vivre. Une fois mon repas avalé, je partais dans mon appartement m'habiller pour la soirée de ce soir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que ma belle allait choisir ce soir précisément pour se venger. Et puis il fallait bien que je sois présent pour féliciter les novices d'avoir réussi la première épreuve. Putain de tradition à la con.

Une fois prêt et habillé, je prenais la direction du Furious. Je pouvais voir qu'il commençait déjà à y avoir du monde. Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour voir une Beth surexcitée, courir à droite et à gauche.

« Salut Beth » dis-je en souriant.

« Salut, Eric, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un anniversaire à préparer mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ta table est prête. D'ailleurs les autres sont déjà arrivés. » dit-elle en partant dans la réserve.

Je la remerciais et rejoignais les « autres ». Je pouvais voir que Quatre et Tris étaient déjà présents. Je m'asseyais ou plutôt me vautrais dans le canapé et Quatre me servit un verre de whisky que je buvais cul sec.

« T'as l'air toujours de mauvaise humeur. Encore à cause de ta belle ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ferme-là et sers moi un autre verre...Non à cause de ma mère » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Ta mère ? » demanda Tris hésitante.

« Ouais, elle va venir me faire chier à la base » dis-je.

« Pourquoi, un problème avec le sérum ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non avec un divergent, du moins on attend la confirmation » dis-je en vidant mon second verre.

« Un divergent, tu es sûr ? Tu as un nom ? » demanda Tris.

« Les tests ont déjà donné des résultats, alors » demanda Quatre d'un air hésitant.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai demandé une surveillance mais je ne sais pas comment ma mère l'a su pour elle et donc elle va venir nous rendre une petite visite familiale et professionnelle » dis-je énervé.

« Elle sait pour Kimberly, tu en es sûr ? » dit Tris.

« Elle doit venir quand ? » demanda Quatre.

« Écoutes, pour l'instant je m'en fous royalement. Je veux juste passer une soirée tranquille sans me casser la tête » dis-je en soupirant.

La discussion cessa enfin et je remarquais que ma belle se trouvait avec le restant des novices pour fêter leurs victoires. Mon dieu, c'était quoi ce bout de tissu qu'elle portait. Comment osait-elle porter cela en public. C'était trop sexy, trop humm. C'était une parfaite vengeance en fait. Elle savait frapper là ou cela faisait mal et cette robe mettait en valeur toutes ses formes sans la rendre vulgaire. Mais je devais tenir bon et ne pas me laisser battre à son propre jeu. Je décidais alors d'aller les féliciter en personne comme le voulait cette fichu tradition. Je me levais de mon siège pour aller voir les bébés audacieux. J'arrivais au moment ou la conversation devenait intéressante entre différents personnages et décidais de faire une petite blague à ma belle pour lui montrer que cette tenue ne me faisait pas peur.

« Arrête de faire ta reine, tu n'es qu'une moins que rien ici, tu n'es qu'un coup de plus pour lui » dit Mya.

« Et encore, je suis sur qu'elle a inventé toute l'histoire » dit Matt.

« Surveille ton langage, Matt » dit Kyle.

« Ferme-là Maya l'abeille, on t'a dit » dit Ashley.

« Insulte-moi encore une fois sale pouffiasse et je te fais bouffer ton verre par les narines » dit Kimberly en se levant et en posant son verre sur la table.

« Tu crois nous faire peur parce que tu te tapes soi disant notre leader » dit Sandy.

« Qui se tape le leader ? » demandais-je arrivant à leur portée.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je crois que c'est moi » dit Kimberly en levant la main.

« Ah oui et depuis quand ?» demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

« A ton avis » dit Kimberly.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Novice. Et je ne supporte pas les rumeurs surtout quand elles sont fausses » dis-je sèchement.

« Tu vois, tu n'es qu'une menteuse » dit Sandy.

« Bon alors je vais aller chercher une nouvelle tournée avant de commettre un meurtre mais toi (en me montrant du doigt) si tu veux jouer, on va jouer » dit-elle en finissant son verre.

« La pétasse s'est pris un... » commença Mya.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car le verre de Kimberly explosa à quelques centimètres de son visage contre le mur derrière elle.

« Oses encore me traiter de pétasse ou d'un autre joli nom de ce genre et je te jure sur ma vie que la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas un verre mais un couteau que je te jetterai et tu sais que je vise très bien...(en me regardant) et toi, je...tu es mort » dit-elle plus qu'énervée.

Je riais doucement en regardant ce spectacle, elle était de plus en plus excitante à mesure qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment, c'était de la prendre là ici et maintenant sur la table ou à même le sol peu importe. Je la voyais partir rouge de rage accompagnée d'Amara. Je félicitais les novices une nouvelle fois et repartais rejoindre ma table où je retrouvais Quatre et Tris mais également Zeke et Christina qui les avaient rejoint. Je leur expliquais ce qui venait de se passer et le petit jeu que j'avais joué avec Kimberly. Christina me regardait avec des yeux horrifiés pendant que Zeke était plié mort de rire au sol en me disant que j'allais morfler comme jamais. Quant à Tris, elle me regardait avec un air désapprobateur pendant que Quatre lui secouait la tête de gauche à droite en me disant que j'avais sûrement fait une grosse bêtise. Je savais que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la titiller. Pourquoi... Peut-être parce que je tenais à elle plus que je ne le pensais, on connaissait bien l'expression ici qui disait « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ».

**POV Kim.**

Je me dirigeais d'un air noble vers la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement le drap du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais de l'appartement avec Eric à mes côtés. Je sentais le pantalon me coller au corps et mouler mes petites fermes bien fermes. Je me sentais rouge de honte mais surtout en colère contre LUI. Comment osait-il me faire cela. D'un autre côté en y réfléchissant, pourquoi ai-je accepté de l'accompagner, j'aurais pu rester dans la chambre mais je grimaçais en imaginant sa réaction à mon refus. Je crois que cela aurais été pire que l'humiliation que je subissais en ce moment. À un moment, j'osais croiser le regard d'Eric qui fulminait de rage en voyant le regard pervers des autres audacieux en train de me reluquer.

« Aller, grouille-toi qu'on en finisse rapidement » dit-il.

« C'est de ta faute, je te signale » dis-je.

Je m'attendais à une remontrance de sa part mais rien, aucune réplique ironique ou moqueuse, je le voyais même tasser sa tête dans ses épaules signe qu'il avait l'air de se sentir fautif. Eh bien, bien fais pour lui ça lui apprendrait à vouloir tout contrôler.

On arrivait enfin à la salle d'entraînement et je poussais un soupir de soulagement en me disant que j'allais souffler un peu mais c'était vite dit car on entendait un boucan d'enfer dans la salle. J'entrais avec Eric pour voir deux membres se bagarrer autour d'un attroupement d'autres audacieux. Je vis Eric demander ce qui se passait à un membre de la faction proche de lui et je fus bouche bée en entendant sa réponse.

« Ils ont parié que le perdant devra faire chier le chef en essayant de draguer sa copine. Ouais, à ce qui paraît elle est super bien roulée » dit l'audacieux.

Ils étaient en train de se bagarrer pour savoir qui allait me draguer, tout cela pour faire chier Eric. Non mais c'est quoi ce pari à la con. Ils se fichent de ma gueule ou quoi. Je ne suis pas un simple trophée qu'on s'amuse à promener de gauche à droite. Mais je tiquais surtout sur le fait que j'étais bien roulée. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée ou au contraire énervée. Mais la deuxième option commençait à prendre le dessus sur la première. Je fus sorti de ma transe par l'audacieux qui répondais à la question d'Eric. Bon sang, je me disais ferme là ou il va te tuer, tais-toi vite. C'était trop tard, le gars s'était retourné au même moment pour découvrir le principal acteur de cette mascarade en face de lui.

Je me mettais à rire nerveusement en voyant la tête que ce pauvre type faisait. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient déjà à couler le long de son visage. Mais ce qui m'étonnait, c'était que personne ne semblait prêter attention à la scène comme si nous nous trouvions dans une bulle coupée du reste du monde. J'entendais Eric prendre une profonde respiration pour essayer de se calmer et je pouvais voir qu'il serrait les poings comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je fus poussée par une force invisible et je décidais de poser mes mains sur les siennes tout en lui chuchotant de se calmer tout en essayant de desserrer ses mains, ce qui était peine perdue.

« Calme-toi, je t'en prie ou alors je vais te calmer et rapidement » dis-je en chuchotant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais attaqué de front mais je m'étais dit que la seule façon de détourner son attention de ce type était de la concentrer sur moi. Tactique qui fonctionna par miracle mais n'avait pas eu le résultat final escompté.

« Tu as deux secondes pour te tirer d'ici (en chuchotant au type) et c'est pareil pour les autres (en haussant la voix) « dit-il.

Et voilà, Eric le sadique, le chef leader de la faction était de retour. Je soupirais d'agacement car je sentais que ce n'était que le début de l'histoire même si pour une fois, je n'allais pas être le punching-ball de Monsieur c'était déjà ça. Puis je le voyais s'expliquer avec ses deux membres sur leur fameux pari. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il leur règle leur compte tout simplement mais monsieur avait décidé d'augmenter les enchères du pari et je faisais toujours parti des récompenses pour le vainqueur.

« Euh, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire... » dis-je.

« Non, toi, tu n'as rien à dire. On réglera nos comptes tout à l'heure comme promis » dit-il.

« D'accord, c'est toi le patron, je présume » dis-je.

Pourquoi avais-je ouvert la bouche alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il en ferait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude, comme si je lui appartenais. Ce qui en fait était un peu le cas en y réfléchissant même s'il n'avait pas encore officiellement reconnue notre relation. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui en parle car j'entendais des rumeurs sur notre semblant de relation qui ne me plaisaient guère. On m'attribuait de doux mots gracieux ou on pensait que je n'étais simplement qu'un coup de plus à rajouter à son compteur de femmes. Je décidais d'arrêter de réfléchir un instant pour me concentrer sur le combat, avec de la chance Eric combattrait peut-être et je n'aurais pas à le faire contre lui pour récupérer ma petite culotte qui me manquait terriblement mais pas au sens sentimental du terme.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps et le prénommé Nicky gagna le combat. Nicky, pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose... J'essayais de me souvenir où j'avais bien pu entendre ce nom quand une image d'Uriah me parlant de son ami des archives apparut devant moi. Merde, c'était le type que je devais aller voir demain. Bah Eric ne devait pas le savoir comme il n'avait pas du tout écouté ce que j'avais dit. Quoiqu'en voyant le regard d'Eric sur le type, je me demandais si en fait Monsieur n'avait pas fait exprès de faire style la sourde oreille. Génial comme si la situation actuelle n'était pas assez folklorique...

J'entendais des voix derrière moi et voyais arriver Christina et Zeke qui se dirigèrent à ma rencontre.

« Euh, il se passe quoi ? » demanda Christina.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Monsieur, je suis le 1er prix de ce combat de basse cour » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Christina.

« Alors c'est donc vrai » dit Zeke tout souriant.

« Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qui est vrai, on ne me dit jamais rien à moi, expliquez » demanda Christina en nous regardant.

« Je suis venu à la salle d'entraînement car j'ai eu vent d'une rumeur où des audacieux avaient parié qu'ils pourraient draguer la copine d'Eric et se la faire, en gros » dit Zeke.

« Quoi ! » hurlais-je.

« Hey Hey, calme-toi, j'y suis pour rien moi » dit Zeke les mains en l'air.

« Ah les hommes, tous pareils. Et Eric combat tel un preux chevalier à ta rescousse. C'est pas mimi tout ça » demanda Christina.

« Non Eric combat car il est vexé ou un truc du genre, c'est pas pour moi, ne rêve pas. C'est Eric » dis-je à moitié agacée.

« Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais toi » dit Christina avec un sourire.

Puis Eric leur demanda ce qu'ils foutaient dans la salle et Zeke lui expliqua la même chose qu'à moi tout en omettant les derniers mots. Il avait déjà l'air assez en pétard, Zeke n'allait pas en rajouter encore plus. Christina remit Zeke à sa place, d'un bonne claque derrière la tête. Je me disais en rigolant qu'il faudrait peut-être que je fasse la même chose à Eric, cela lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place dans son petit cerveau d'homme autoritaire.

« Bon aller Nicky, plus vite on en finit, plus vite je pourrais me concentrer sur mon problème derrière moi » dit-il.

« Hey, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton problème, baka » dis-je.

« Hey, arrête de piquer mes expressions » dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirais la langue non mais, je suis pas un problème moi. Enfin, je savais que j'allais en devenir un à cause de mon geste qui n'allait pas rester sans réponse de sa part. Pendant le semblant de combat, je continuais à discuter avec Christina de tout et de rien et ne prêtais pas attention à leur petit jeu. Or je ne vis pas Eric se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez qui me se mit à saigner.

Puis Nicky fut K.O en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ce qui semblait étrange pour un audacieux confirmé mais bon. Zeke sautait de joie pendant que Christina applaudissait la victoire de Mr. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Eric content de sa petite victoire. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer son nez qui se remettait à couler et mon sourire disparut pour laisser la place à de la consternation et à une colère noire. Il était en train de s'essuyer le nez avec MA petite culotte devant tout le monde comme si de rien n'était. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il arrivait à retourner la situation de sorte qu'il n'en soit jamais la victime.

« Tiens c'est gentil mais je n'en ai plus besoin, tu peux la reprendre j'en ai fini avec » dit-il en souriant.

« Espèce de... » commençais-je.

« Fais attention, tu parles à ton supérieur hiérarchique » dit-il.

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, il utilisait toujours le système de la faction quand cela l'arrangeait, l'enflure. Je tentais de me calmer et de contenir ma rage mais c'était difficile avec Zeke et Christina morts de rire.

« Eric Matthews, tu vas me le payer, je t'en fais la promesse » dis-je.

Je décidais de quitter la salle avant de perdre mes moyens et de regretter certains gestes ou paroles déplacés et puis il me fallait une nouvelle petite culotte maintenant que l'ancienne était couverte de sang. J'embarquais Christina avec moi et nous nous dirigions vers sa boutique de vêtements pour trouver une tenue adéquate pour la fête de ce soir car en plus de célébrer la victoire de la première épreuve, je devais préparer ma vengeance. Il avait été trop loin et cela ne pouvait plus durer. J'étais son égale et non son sous-fifre et j'allais lui prouver de ce pas, de la manière la plus sexy qu'il soit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Christina.

« Je me balade dans la base sans culotte et Eric s'est essuyé le nez avec ma dite culotte qui me manquait mais sinon tout va bien » dis-je irritée.

«Oui, je te comprends mais la question est plutôt comment te sens-tu ? » dit Christina.

« J'ai envie de me venger. Je veux lui faire payer avec les intérêts la honte qu'il m'a fait subir en public » dis-je.

« Alors on va trouver la tenue adéquate pour cela, je t'en fait la promesse » dit Christina avec un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivions à sa boutique et je remarquais que Caroline n'était pas là et que nous étions seules. Christina me disait de m'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait dans l'arrière salle chercher ses derniers modèles. Je la voyais revenir avec différents modèles de robes. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas les robes mais je me trouvais pas assez féminine pour en porter, mon côté audacieux garçon manqué je pense.

« Tiens, tu vas m'essayer ces différents modèles et on va voir ce qui te plaît » dit Christina.

« Euh, tu n'aurais pas un pantalon ou un short comme la dernière fois » demandais-je timidement.

« Ah non, si tu veux faire payer Eric, il faut que tu te féminise au maximum c'est la seule façon, crois-moi » dit Christina déterminée.

« Mais je ne suis pas très adepte des robes, tal... » commençais-je.

« Taratata, tu te tais. Ici c'est moi la leader et tu vas m'obéir sinon je te fais venir à la soirée nue comme un vers, c'est clair soldat » dit Christina en me pointant du doigt.

Je hochais simplement la tête en signe d'acceptation et me laissais maltraiter avec ces quelques robes. Mais à chaque essayage j'étais déçue, aucune robe ne me plaisait. Elle était trop féminine, trop longue, trop courte ou trop osée. Certes je voulais me venger d'Eric de la manière la plus sexy qu'il soit mais d'un côté, je ne voulais pas non plus ressembler à une pute. Au bout de deux bonnes heures d'essayages, je vis revenir Christina les mains vides et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, elle m'avait fait tout essayer et rien ne m'allait pour ce soir. Je poussais un soupir de tristesse en me disant que mon plan allait échouer mais surtout que je ne serais pas belle pour lui ce soir. Christina vint s'avachir à côté de moi en poussant elle aussi un soupir.

« Bon sang, tu es pire qu'un mec en matière de vêtements. Soit c'est trop, soit c'est pas assez. Pourtant il y avait de jolis modèles qui étaient magnifiques sur toi, surtout la petite rouge bordeaux fendue sur le côté... » dit Christina.

« Oui mais elle était fendue jusqu'à la taille je te signale. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait en me voyant comme cela, il me tuerait sans aucune hésitation » dis-je.

« Atatatataten. Tu veux une robe pour lui plaire OU une robe pour te venger. Je suis perdue là ? » dit-elle d'un air interrogateur.

« Ben, en fait oui je veux me venger... mais j'ai envie aussi de lui plaire sans lui faire honte tu comprends. C'est le chef des leaders » dis-je en rougissant

« Tu es plus accro à ce type que je ne le pensais. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je sèche pour quelqu'un. Je crois qu'il me faudrait l'aide de Caroline, elle est plus déjantée que moi » dit Christina en riant.

« Caroline, déjantée, le mot est faible » dis-je.

Je me joignais à son rire lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la porte d'entrée du magasin pour voir justement apparaître Caroline, les bras chargés.

« Christina, bouge tes fesses, j'ai besoin d'aide, grouille-toi » dit Caroline.

« Oui, oui j'arrive » dit Christina en se levant.

« Oh pardon, salut Kim, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, ça peut aller je te remercie et toi. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, S'il te plaît, j'ai reçu la dernière collection de Klaudus et c'est une tuerie » dit Caroline excitée.

Je les aidais a tout porter dans l'arrière boutique et une fois terminée, nous nous retrouvions autour d'un rafraîchissement sur le canapé où Christina expliquait mon problème à Caroline tout en omettant aucun détail croustillant du pourquoi de la situation.

« Alors tu n'as rien trouvé dans la boutique, tu rigoles j'espère » demanda Caroline faussement outrée.

« Je suis désolée, mais comprends moi, je ne suis pas très robe, cela me met mal à l'aise mais pour Christina, une vengeance sans robe, ce n'est pas une vengeance »dis-je.

« Ah ça, je te confirme. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, attendez-moi là les filles » dit Caroline.

Je la voyais partir puis revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une robe cachée dans une housse de protection. Elle accrocha la robe au dessus d'un portant et la sortit de la housse. J'ouvrais la bouche en voyant cette magnifique robe simple mais sexy. Je regardais discrètement Christina et la voyais sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Eh ben voilà, on l'a trouvé. Allez oust à l'essayage et vite » dit Christina.

Je me levais d'un bond et sautais sur la robe pour l'essayer. Le résultat n'était pas si mal, je me sentais féminine tout en gardant mon côté garçon audacieux. Caroline arriva avec des bottes à gros talons pour assortir avec la robe.

« Te reste plus qu'à attacher tes cheveux en laissant quelque mèches s'échapper et cela sera parfait. Regarde comme cela » dit Caroline.

Je me regardais dans le miroir pour mieux analyser cette robe. Elle était simple, de couleur noire mais avait un petit côté audacieux. C'était une petite robe qui épousait parfaitement les contours de ma silhouette. Son tissu était découpé avec fantaisies sur les manches et sur la cuisse gauche pour discrètement révéler des parcelles de ma peau. Le tout rehaussé par une petite ceinture simple mais classe. Sexy tout en étant audacieuse.

« C'est un des derniers modèles de Klaudus et en prime, c'est un exemplaire unique. Il n'y en a qu'une comme celle-ci » dit Caroline fière d'elle.

« Kim, tu es superbe. Il faudra remercier Klaudus pour ce modèle » dit Christina.

« Oh oui, si ma vengeance fonctionne, je lui sauterais au cou et je l'embrasserais » dis-je en riant.

Puis une fois la robe enfin trouvée, je partais rejoindre les autres pour manger et se préparer à la soirée. Le repas se passa dans un calme étrange, tout le monde ressassant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée dans la salle des tortures.

« Aller, on va faire la fête et on va s'éclater ce soir » dit Uriah.

« Oui, c'est sûr, cela nous fera du bien mais on va devoir se coltiner les zigotos » dit Kyle en grimaçant.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Mike.

« Ben comme la tradition l'oblige, tous les membres ayant réussi l'épreuve doivent boire un verre ensemble. Donc on va devoir trinquer avec Sandy, Mya et les autres » dit Joey.

« Chouette, je vais trinquer avec Maya l'abeille » dit Ashley d'un air de dégoût.

« Allez c'est bon, c'est qu'un verre. On fera semblant et après chacun passera une superbe soirée » dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi. D'habitude tu ne peux pas les piffrer et là, tu les défends...enfin tu ne les hais pas » demanda Amara en penchant la tête.

« Oh si, je ne les supporte pas mais j'ai un autre chat à fouetter ce soir et crois-moi il va le regretter amèrement. » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Zeke m'avait parlé d'un...aie » dit Uriah en se frottant la jambe.

Je remerciais Amara du regard pour son intervention bénéfique sur Uriah. J'avouais qu'en ce moment, je n'avais pas envie de leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'entraînement, ma colère étant encore trop présente et je voulais la garder pour le principal intéressé et non la déverser sur mes amis. Tout le monde partit se préparer pour la soirée et je suivis les autres au dortoir car je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer Eric pour l'instant.

Une fois prêt, tout le monde se dirigea vers le bar ou une table nous avait été réservée. D'ailleurs le restant des novices se trouvaient déjà sur place entrain de discuter de tout et de rien.

« Tiens, voilà les pecnots de service » dit Matt.

« Tiens, t'es toujours là toi. T'es pas encore partie de la faction » dit Sandy en me regardant.

« Écoute sale garce, on doit juste se côtoyer pour boire un verre et fêter notre victoire. Donc on fait style ami-ami et après chacun se casse dans son coin, ça vous va » dis-je.

« Mouais, juste un verre alors car ça pue trop par ici » dit Mya.

Le restant du groupe ne comprenait pas trop la rivalité existante entre mes amis et eux mais pour l'instant, il fallait se supporter. La soirée avait mal commencé et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, on pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait à cette table et tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Eric vienne poser son cul parmi nous pour nous féliciter et qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

« Vous savez quand il arrive notre leader » demanda Tod.

« Demande à sa _petite amie » _dit Sandy en me regardant.

Et la discussion tourna au vinaigre et le ton ne cessa de monter. Heureusement Eric venait enfin de faire son apparition et allait régler la situation en quelques secondes, du moins c'est ce que je croyais mais au contraire celui-ci envenima la situation en jouant un petit jeu qui ne me plaisait guère. Il venait clairement de nier notre relation et tout le monde à cette table me prenais pour une menteuse. Je jetais de rage mon verre contre le mur à quelques centimètres du visage de Mya.

« Ose encore me traiter de pétasse ou d'un autre joli nom de ce genre et je te jure sur ma vie que la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas un verre mais un couteau que je te jetterai et tu sais que je vise très bien...(en le regardant) et toi, je...tu es mort » dis-je plus qu'énervée.

Je partais avec Amara en direction du bar, il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit mais surtout je me sentais blessée, trahie par Eric. Comment avait-il osé se jouer de moi de la sorte. Ma colère grandissait encore plus que j'en oubliais presque le coup de la petite culotte pour me concentrer uniquement sur cette affront. J'arrivais au bar et commandais un peu sèchement mais je m'en fichais, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et quelqu'un allait le payer. Il fallait bien que cette robe serve à quelque chose.

« Calme-toi ou de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles » dit Amara.

« Comment a t-il osé m'insulter de la sorte. Tu me crois toi, j'espère » demandais-je.

« Mais oui, je te crois, je sais que tu ne mentirais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours comme ça » dit Amara.

« Comme quoi » demandais-je.

« Ben tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a peur » dit Amara.

« Eric avoir peur...Non mais tu as fumé Amara. Peur de quoi...de moi » dis-je en riant nerveusement.

« Non, je dirais peur de révéler ses sentiments aux autres, montrer qu'il a...un cœur » dit elle.

J'allais lui répondre ma façon de penser quand je sentais quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras et m'appeler par mon prénom.

« Kimberly, ça tombe bien, je te cherchais » dit l'inconnu.

Je me retournais pour voir la propriétaire du bar, Beth complètement affolée mais avec un air serein en me voyant.

« Euh, oui. Beth, c'est bien ça » dis-je timidement.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ma petite, vite vite suis-moi » dit-elle en me tirant par le bras pour m'emmener dans la réserve.

Je pouvais voir Amara me faire un signe d'au revoir de la main et repartir avec les verres rejoindre les autres. Lâcheuse, elle aurait pu venir m'aider plutôt que de me laisser avec Beth pour faire je ne sais pas quoi dans la réserve.

« Beth, vous me faites mal au bras » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Oh pardon, désolée mais je suis débordée et je n'arrête pas de courir à droite et à gauche » dit Beth.

« Beth, calmez-vous. En quoi suis-je censée vous aider ? » demandais-je.

« Voilà. J'ai un anniversaire en ce moment au bar et ma danseuse Lily est partie en mission en urgence... » commença Beth.

Je me doutais de ce qu'elle allait me demander mais je n'étais pas une danseuse, moi. Je n'avais jamais pris de cours et j'avais dansé la dernière fois uniquement pour narguer Eric et me venger en quelque sorte.

« …...J'ai besoin que tu la remplaces » termina Beth.

« Mais...enfin...je... je ne sais pas danser » dis-je pour me défendre.

« Oh si, Lily, ne m'a fait que des éloges à ton égard et tu as enflammé le dance floor, la dernière fois. Je t'en prie. C'est juste une danse d'anniversaire » me supplia Beth.

« Beth, c'est gentil mais... » commençais-je.

« Tu pourrais te venger d'Eric par la même occasion. La pièce se trouve au premier étage au dessus de la scène, ainsi tu auras une belle vue du salon VIP » dit Beth toute souriante.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répliquer que je ne pouvais pas accepter son offre mais je me mettais à réfléchir. Si Beth était au courant que j'avais une dent contre Eric, alors toute la faction devait l'être également ou alors allait l'être. Et si je ne réagissais pas rapidement, j'allais passer pour une victime incapable de se défendre. J'allais donc pouvoir narguer Eric d'en haut et il s'imaginerait des choses et des choses que je ferais avec cet heureux ou plutôt ce malheureux élu. Je commençais à sourire intérieurement, peut-être que Beth était ma bonne fée contre le tyrannique et cruel Eric Matthews.

« Cela veut dire oui, ce sourire » demanda Beth.

« Oui, Beth, ce sourire veut dire que j'accepte l'offre mais je suis censée faire quoi au juste, pas de strip-tease ou autre chose de désagréable , j'espère » demandais-je.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste danser sexy autour de lui ou d'une barre de danse. Cela ne te pose pas problème » demanda Beth.

« Non, cela devrait aller après un petit Bloody Mary. Par contre, je présume que j'ai une tenue » demandais-je.

« Non, tu peux garder ta robe, cela sera parfait. De toute façon, sans vouloir te vexer, Lily est un peu plus fine que toi donc ses tenues ne t'iraient pas » dit Beth d'un air désolé.

Certes, je savais que je n'avais pas la taille mannequin mais je ne le prenais pas mal car d'un côté, Eric m'appréciait telle que j'étais. Du moins, il n'avait pas encore fait de réflexion sur mon physique. Je me regardais dans un miroir en me disant que la vengeance allait enfin commencer. Je voyais Beth revenir avec un cocktail et un petit masque de loup.

« Tiens, ton Bloody et un petit masque si tu veux jouer la séductrice » dit-elle.

« Merci Beth » dis-je en buvant cul sec mon verre.

« Allez suis-moi, ton client t'attend » dit Beth.

Je mettais le masque de loup et suivais docilement Beth. J'étais de nouveau dans le bar et je pouvais voir Amara me faire des signes de mains pour attirer mon attention mais surtout elle devait se demander ce que je faisais avec ce masque. Je lui répondais simplement de loin en posant un doigt devant ma bouche et en faisant un clin d'œil. Je poussais une grande respiration et commençais à monter les marches pour me diriger vers le premier étage. Je sentais les regards sur moi mais à cet instant, c'était une seule personne qui m'intéressait. Je zieutais dans sa direction pour voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air de me regarder. Eh bien, cela allait vite changer. J'arrivais en haut ou se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que moi.

« Salut » dis-je timidement.

« Salut, Lily n'est pas là » demanda t-il.

« Non, elle a dut partir en mission et Beth m'a demandé de la remplacer au pied levé. Ce soir, appelle -moi Erika » dis-je.

« Erika. J'adore, c'est sexy comme tout. Moi, c'est Carlos » dit Carlos.

« Alors Carlos, passons aux choses sérieuses » dis-je.

Je me dirigeais vers le rebord pour voir le salon VIP en contrebas et comme par hasard, monsieur osa enfin me jeter un regard. Je lui souriais malicieusement et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Puis je me mordais les lèvres et lui tournais le dos aussitôt pour me concentrer sur ce Carlos. Malheureusement ce type allait me servir à me venger d'Eric. Et connaissant son tempérament, il fallait éviter que le pauvre Carlos ne devienne qu'un dommage collatéral.

L'alcool commençait à monter dans ma tête et m'aider à vaincre la timidité. Je commençais à danser langoureusement au dessus de ce Carlos qui sentait légèrement l'alcool. Je tournais tout autour de lui me laissant entraîner par la musique et plus rien n'existait. J'imaginais seulement Eric s'imaginer ce que j'étais entrain de faire à cet endroit. Je riais intérieurement mais je fus troublée dans mes pensées par une main se posant sur mes hanches.

« Viens plus prêt, poupée » dit Carlos.

« On ne touche pas » dis-je en retirant d'un coup sec sa main.

Je ne supportais pas qu'un homme autre qu'Eric ne me touche. Je le voyais faire une moue réprobatrice mais il mit ses mains dans ses poches signe qu'il avait compris la leçon. Je le remerciais alors du regard et continuais ma danse en me dirigeant vers la barre. Après quelques petites positions sexy, je voyais Beth arriver avec un petit gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle me demanda du regard si cela allait et je lui répondais positivement de la tête et je repris mon petit show. Je me dirigeais vers le gâteau, en coupais une part, m'asseyais sur ses genoux et lui tendais le morceau avec mes doigts pour qu'il puisse y goûter. Je le voyais fermer les yeux pendant qu'il suçait mes doigts un à un. J'aurais trouvé cela excitant si la personne en face de moi était Eric et non ce Carlos aux mains baladeuses. Je me levais pour continuer mon show lorsque Carlos me retint par les hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Aller, poupée, j'en veux plus, sois gentille, c'est mon anniversaire » dit Carlos.

« Lâche-moi ou tu vas le regretter Carlos, anniversaire ou pas » dis-je doucement.

« Tu vas me faire quoi, poupée. Tu vas danser collé-serré » dit Carlos en riant.

Ma colère venait de revenir et il fallait que je la déverse. Si ce n'était pas contre Eric, cela serait sur Carlos cette fois-ci. Je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper à son emprise sans mettre le scandale dans le bar de Beth. Je trouvais mon moyen de défense idéal mais je décidais de laisser une dernière chance à Carlos, sûrement mon côté altruiste qui ressortait pour une fois.

« Carlos, je te laisse une dernière chance de me lâcher sinon cela pourrait être ton dernier anniversaire » dis-je.

« Tu crois me faire peur poupée, fais gaffe ici c'est moi l'homme et toi la... » dit Carlos.

Cela en était trop, je prenais le couteau recouvert d'un peu de gâteau, lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes et plantais le couteau entre ses jambes d'un geste simple et précis.

« Maintenant, c'est cou-couche panier où je règle ton compte à ton ami, compris » dis-je en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il allait me répondre lorsque j'entendis des pas pressant se rapprocher et quelqu'un entrer dans la zone réservée à l'anniversaire.

« STOP... ! » hurla l'inconnu.

**Voila le petit chapitre, les filles. Vous avez eu le début de la soirée au Furious mais le petit extra sera dans le prochain chapitre, (indice : mise au point.)**

**Il faut bien vous faire languir un peu hihihihi. J'espère que vous ne m'en veuillez pas de vous torturer un peu plus longtemps mdr.**

**Sinon j'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez, une petite review à votre bon cœur messieurs dames.**

**Prochain chapitre : 19/20 mars 2015.**

**PS : Merci à ma correctrice de me relire et de me corriger mes fautes. Bises petite miss A.**

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, Oui il fallait bien commencer ses fameux tests. Ah Eric, Eric. Je crois qu'il ne peut pas s'arrêter de l'embêter, c'est Eric. Après peut-être que cela cache quelque chose de plus fort qu'il n'arrive pas a exprimer. Qui aime bien, châtie bien comme on dit . Ah oui Eric va en baver au sens propre et au sens figuré mdr. Elle doit se venger, si elle ne le fait pas, elle sera toujours considéré comme l'ombre d'Eric et non son égale. Après oui la chasse au divergents va commencer avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages dont maman Jeannine. Bises.

**Star** **wars **: Coucou, ne t'inquiète pas je continue continue mdr. Moi aussi suis jalouse de Kim, rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule. Bises.

**LostSnowFlake **: Coucou, Oui c'est sûr que de voir Kimberly battre Eric, on se sent fière d'elle, c'est la wonder woman des audacieux. Elle va se venger, certes d'une manière sadique sexy lol. Après oui, tu as raison, le baiser lui a sauvé les fesses mais ce baiser a surtout aussi sauvé les fesses de Quatre et de Tris. Pour Uriah et Kim, on le découvrira lorsque Jeannine entrera en scène, la cela deviendra plus dangereux et révélateur de secrets. Bises.

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou, contente que tu ais ri pendant ce chapitre mdr. Tu vois, tu n'aimais pas la culotte et au final tu l'adore lol hihihi. Ça, tu verras lol hihihi. Bises.

**Mercilily **: Coucou miss, T'inquiète il va revenir sur Terre notre faux méchant Eric du moins avec Kim, avec sa mère, j'ai encore quelques doutes lol. Je suis contente moi aussi que tu me relise mdr .Bises.

**EmilieApril **: Coucou, contente que tu adores mon histoire. Merci à toi de me laisser une petite review. Personnellement, j'aime bien aussi le coup des 2 points de vue, après certains aiment d'autre pas. Oui, je trouve que le personnage d'Eric n'est pas assez creusé dans les bouquins tout comme dans le film, d'ailleurs j'attends le deuxième film avec inquiétude et impatience. Bises.

**Etincella **: Coucou, eh oui mais ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, il risque peut-être d'y avoir quelques bonnes ou mauvaises surprises. Ouais, j'avais trouvé rigolo le coup du pari et tu gars qui parle comme ci de rien n'était au principal intéressé pour se rendre compte plus tard de son erreur mdr. Bises.

**CarOwliine **: Coucou, eh oui le pauvre, il a le nez qui coule, il faut bien qu'il s'essuie mdr. Oh oui, la vengeance est une terrible arme dans les mains d'une femme bafouée, humiliée, énervée mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre ci ta plu. Bises.

**Léa **: Coucou Madame la duchesse. Contente que tu ai apprécié la petite culotte sauvage. Erika est de retour pour jouer de mauvais tours. J'espère que ce chapitre également te plaira. Bises.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou et merci la miss. Oui, heureusement que je l'ai gardé car j'avais eu un doute à un moment donné. Bises.


	37. Chapter 37

**Suite de la soirée au Furious avec des révélations en perspectives.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je souriais encore de la petite blague que j'avais faite à ma petite amie. Pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de la faire chier, je ne savais pas mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, je risquais de faire chambre à part ce soir si je ne rattrapais pas le coup rapidement. Et le fait de la voir dans cette robe sexy m'excitait énormément.

« Bon alors Eric, tu vas faire quoi pour rattraper ton coup avec la belle » demanda Zeke.

« Moi, rien pour l'instant, elle viendra s'excuser d'elle-même » dis-je en souriant.

« Non, mais tu ne comprends rien aux filles bon sang. C'est TOI qui as fait l'imbécile, c'est à toi d'aller t'excuser » dit Christina.

« Moi, m'excuser, jamais de la vie. J''ai une réputation à tenir non mais» dis-je.

« Eric, pour une fois mets de côté ta fierté de mâle égocentrique et vas au moins la voir pour t'expliquer avec elle » dit Quatre.

« Pff, j'suis pas un pète sec moi, je ne joue pas dans le sentimental » dis-je en buvant mon verre.

Même si cela me coûtait de l'admettre, il me fallait m'excuser si je voulais continuer avec elle. Je cherchais du regard ma belle vers le bar et ne voyais personne. Je regardais le petite groupe pour voir que sa copine était revenue mais pas elle. Ou se trouvait-elle bon sang ? Je parcourais toute la salle du regard et ne la voyais nulle part. Cela commençait à m'énerver, elle venait d'échapper à ma surveillance et je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait ou plutôt avec qui elle se trouvait.

« Un problème ? » demanda Tris.

« Elle n'est plus au bar » dis-je énervé.

« Tu vois, elle l'a sûrement mal pris et elle a préféré quitter la fête » dit Christina.

« Non, pas elle. Elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue pour si peu. Au contraire, elle chercherait à se venger coûte que coûte. N'oubliez pas, c'est une Erika » dis-je fièrement.

« Tu as raison, regardes la voilà en train de monter à l'étage. Sûrement pour l'anniversaire en cours » dit Quatre en la montrant du doigt.

L'anniversaire, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait faire un show pour un type de la faction. D'habitude, c'était Lily qui se chargeait de cette besogne alors pourquoi elle ? Je regardais dans la direction du bar pour voir Beth me sourire tout en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Alors c'était donc cela, elle s'était mise de son côté et profitait de cet anniversaire pour se venger de moi. Ah, Beth toujours à soutenir les causes féminines. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour voir ma douce me faire les yeux doux derrière son masque tout en me faisant un petit signe de la main puis sortir de mon champ de vision.

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration. Cette fille allait me tuer à force de se mordre la lèvre devant moi de cette manière. Elle savait que c'était mon point faible et en profitait sans modération. Je décidais de prendre sur moi ou du moins essayer.

« Eh ben, on dirait que tu as avalé de travers » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Ferme ta gueule Zeke. »dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Je crois que Monsieur nous joue l'ours mal léché » dit Quatre en riant.

Je sentais mon verre exploser dans ma main sous la pression de ma poigne. Les autres me regardèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux. Christina se dirigea vers moi avec une serviette en papier et l'appliqua sur ma main qui se mettait à saigner.

« Eric, bon sang, tu t'es coupé. Appuies bien sur la compresse » dit Christina.

Je la regardais étrangement, me demandant de quoi elle me parlait jusqu'à ce que je sente un léger picotement dans ma main gauche. C'est là que je remarquais que je saignais et qu'un morceau de verre était encore ancré dans ma peau. Je le retirais d'un coup sec et attrapais une autre compresse que Christina me tendit.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui, c'est bon, ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! » dis-je énervé.

« Tu devrais aller voir Susan à l'infirmerie » dit Christina.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais plutôt aller régler mes comptes et maintenant » dis-je en me levant.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Du peu que je voyais de ma place, le spectacle ne me plaisait guère et en explosant mon verre, mon corps m'avait fait admettre que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'un autre homme la touche. C'était ma propriété, mon jouet, ma chose. En fait, tout cela avait un nom : « petite amie ». C'est là que je comprenais tout le sens de ces deux petits mots.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le premier étage sans me soucier des gens qui essayaient de m'adresser la parole ou de m'interpeller sur mon passage. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre pour aller retrouver ma belle et mettre les choses au clair avec elle. J'entendais la conversation qui ne me plaisait guère. Je ne comprenais pas toutes les paroles mais je sentais que le ton montait dans la pièce, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

« ….. Fais gaffe ici c'est moi l'homme et toi la... » dit Carlos.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ce bout de phrase et je rentrais dans la pièce en hurlant comme un malade. Heureusement peu de gens allaient m'entendre grâce à la musique du bar.

« STOP... ! » hurlais-je.

J'entrais alors dans la pièce pour voir ma belle à genoux à quatre pattes devant ce type. Je sentais monter un sentiment de colère, je me sentais blessé à l'intérieur de...mon cœur. Alors c'était là que la douleur immense que je ressentais se trouvait. Mon cœur en miette de la voir ainsi, dans cette position devant ce petit merdeux de Carlos à la con. Il n'y avait pas pire chaud lapin que cet audacieux de merde. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour déverser ma colère sur ce type mais surtout sur ELLE quand je pris une seconde ou deux pour analyser la situation.

Certes, elle se trouvait à quatre pattes à genoux devant ce type mais au lieu de lire du plaisir sur son visage, on lisait de la peur. Une peur effroyable vu les traits tirés qu'il avait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Eric putain !» dit-elle en haussant le ton.

« Et toi tu fous quoi ?! » dis-je en hurlant.

Je la voyais alors se lever doucement du sol et je pus apercevoir le couteau entre les jambes de ce pauvre type. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en réalisant ce que cela impliquait et m'acclamais intérieurement de n'avoir pour une fois pas agi comme un con fini mais avoir réfléchi comme l'ancien érudit que j'étais. Je la voyais alors récupérer le couteau pour le poser près du gâteau d'anniversaire ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Elle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux tout en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

« Je répète ma question : Qu'es-ce que tu fiche, ici ? C'est privé » dit-elle plus doucement.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? » dis-je.

« Cela me regarde Monsieur, car je suis en train de bosser. Même si j'ai fini d'ailleurs. Je pense que tu devrais te casser et vite Carlos ou tu risques de ne pas finir la soirée en vie » dit-elle.

Je voyais Carlos se lever, prendre sa veste et partir sans demander son reste. Il ne payait rien pour attendre, tôt ou tard, je me vengerais sur ce type.

« N'y pense même pas » dit-elle.

« Hein ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Je t'entends penser d'ici. Ce type a eu son compte donc tu le laisses tranquille...Et puis cela ne te regarde pas que je sache, on ne sort pas ensemble au dernières nouvelles » dit-elle d'un air hautain.

« Arrête de jouer sur les mots, c'était une blague, certes mauvaise, mais une blague » dis-je pour me défendre.

« C'est marrant, moi je ne ris pas. Attends. HA HA HA HA. Non désolée cela ne vient pas » dit-elle.

Je la vis me passer devant et commencer à descendre les marches. Merde, il était hors de question que je la laisse filer sans que nous n'ayons mis les choses au clair. Je la rejoignis et attrapais son bras pour l'arrêter en bas des marches.

« Hey, ne pars pas je dois te parler » dis-je.

« Eric, lâche-moi putain, je fais ce que je veux, je ne suis pas ta copine que je sache » dit-elle.

« Viens, on va en discuter dans un coin plus tranquille » dis-je en essayant de la tirer de l'autre côté de la salle.

Je pouvais voir que bien que la musique emplissait la pièce, les regards étaient tournés sur nous. Génial, moi qui ne voulais pas faire une scène en public c'était loupé. Elle se dégagea de mon emprise et recula d'un pas tout en me toisant du regard.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher, moi. Alors de quoi tu as peur Eric ? » dit-elle.

« Pas ici, s'il te plaît » dis-je doucement.

« Oh si, on va régler nos comptes ICI devant tout le monde, comme cela les choses seront claires pour TOUT le monde dans cette base et on arrêtera de me traiter de menteuse et Cie » dit-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment la jouer ainsi » demandais-je.

« Oui. JE veux que tu dises une bonne fois pour toutes si NOUS sortons ensemble OU PAS » dit-elle en hurlant.

« Arrête tu as bu et tu dis des conneries. Viens avant de te prendre la honte devant TOUT le monde » dis-je.

Il me fallait trouver un échappatoire mais cela allait être difficile. Soudain la musique dans la salle s'arrêta et je pouvais voir alors Beth prendre le micro et sourire de toutes ses dents. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore manigancer comme plan contre moi ?

« Mesdames et Messieurs, vous assistez à une dispute conjugale entre nos deux magnifiques tourtereaux. Mais est-ce que notre beau leader va enfin avouer devant sa faction entière qu'il est en couple ou alors va t-il jouer l'imbécile et faire l'autruche comme il l'a toujours fait avec toutes ses conquêtes. Les paris sont lancés » dit Beth.

Des brouhahas et des murmures se firent entendre, tous se demandant ce qui se passait au juste et si cela était juste une comédie pour animer la soirée ou alors une vraie dispute. Je regardais ma belle pour voir que depuis l'intervention de Beth, elle avait perdu un peu de sa confiance en elle et commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant eux. Je la voyais alors prendre une grande respiration et me regarder dans les yeux.

« Eric... J'en ai marre de tout ce cinéma. Soit tu avoues que nous sortons ensemble et j'arrêterais de te chercher...Soit on en reste là et alors, tu me laisse vivre en paix pour toujours. C'est à toi de décider » dit-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son. Je savais que si je laissais échapper une parole, j'allais encore me foutre d'elle pour rire. Mais je savais que si je le faisais, je la perdrais pour toujours et cela m'était insupportable. On disait que l'on tenait énormément aux choses au moment ou nous les perdions et c'était vrai. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et que je l'aimais beaucoup plus que je me l'imaginais.

Mais mon absence de réponse ne dut pas lui plaire, car je la vis prendre un air triste et presser le pas pour sortir du bar. Je la rattrapais alors en quelques enjambées, la basculais en arrière et l'embrassais passionnément sans me soucier des gens présents dans la salle. En ce moment elle seule comptait à mes yeux et je voulais le lui prouver.

J'entendais en fond sonore des applaudissements et Beth grésiller je ne sais quoi dans son micro mais sûrement un truc du style que j'avais perdu la bataille contre Kimberly. Mais dans un sens, s'il me fallait perdre une bataille en public pour la gagner ELLE, cela en valait largement la peine.

Je décrochais alors mes lèvres des siennes tout en maugréant quelques paroles.

« T'as gagné, maintenant tout le monde va penser que j'ai un cœur et que je suis sentimental » dis-je.

« Tant que tu ne montres ce cœur qu'à moi. Après tu peux rester l'ours mal léché au cœur de pierre avec grand plaisir » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah alors dans ce cas, je veux bien accepter ton marché » dis-je d'un air sadique.

Je la relevais alors et posais une main sur ses hanches pour l'amener vers le salon VIP et savourer ma victoire mais elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

« Soit, tu viens d'avouer officiellement que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis d'accord mais être H24 ensemble, sans façon. Alors je vais finir la soirée avec mes amis et continuer à fêter ma victoire avec eux. Cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda t-elle.

« De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est cela ? Soit, je veux bien t'accorder cette demande mais par contre, lorsque je l'ordonnerai, tu devras me suivre sans discuter pour que je puisse enfin savourer ma défaite officiellement » dis-je en la regardant intensément.

« Marché conclu » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Et interdiction de draguer un type dans la base ou même de me narguer, c'est clair » dis-je en la pointant du doigt.

« Oui, Monsieur le chef des leaders » dit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle m'embrassa et partit rejoindre ses amis tout marchant d'une manière trop sexy. Cette fille allait avoir ma peau avant la fin de la soirée je le sentais. Je rejoignais le salon VIP ou les autres m'attendirent en m'acclamant et en me sifflant.

« Enfin, il était temps » dit Zeke.

« Zeke » commençais-je.

« Quoi c'est vrai, depuis le temps que tu lui tournais autour ! Et puis ne me dis pas que vous n'aviez pas encore joué au docteur ensemble» dit Zeke.

« Zeke, surveille ton langage » dit Christina en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Félicitations mon gars » dit Quatre en me serrant la main.

« Oui, Quatre a raison. Vous faites un joli couple » dit Tris.

« Mouais, Merci okay. Bon on peut parler d'autres choses » dis-je en buvant à la bouteille.

La conversation continua sur d'autres sujets. De temps en temps, je portais mon regard sur Kim voir ce qu'elle faisait mais elle avait l'air de ne rien faire justement. Juste rire et s'amuser avec ses amis. Pour une fois, elle avait obéi à mes ordres sans rechigner et sans les enfreindre.

**POV Kim.**

Je me retournais pour voir apparaître Eric devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore celui là ? J'étais en train de travailler ou plutôt j'avais fini de martyriser ce pauvre Carlos qui m'avait bien énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Eric putain ! » dis-je.

« Et toi tu fous quoi ? » dit Eric.

Je me levais et récupérais le couteau d'un geste sec et le posais ensuite près du gâteau d'anniversaire ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Je me retournais vers Eric pour le regarder tout en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Il avait l'air énervé comme d'habitude mais il n'avait pas encore tué ce pauvre Carlos. Cela m'étonnait de lui, vu que généralement il frappait et réfléchissait ensuite mais là Monsieur avait eu l'intelligence de réfléchir. Je me mettais à sourire discrètement mais reprenais mon air sérieux, je ne devais pas me laisser faire par ce type sexy devant moi.

« Je répète ma question : qu'es-ce que tu fiche ici ?C'est privé » dis-je.

« En quoi cela te regarde ! » dit-il.

« Cela me regarde Monsieur, car je suis en train de bosser. Même si j'ai fini d'ailleurs. Je pense que tu devrais te casser et vite Carlos ou tu risques de ne pas finir la soirée en vie » dis-je.

Je voyais Carlos déglutir en imaginant qu'il avait essayé de draguer la soit disant petite amie du chef des leaders de la faction. Mauvaise idée. Il devait sûrement compter les minutes qui lui restaient avant de mourir. Il partit dans demander son reste mais baissa les yeux en passant devant Eric. Je voyais Eric le regarder d'une manière que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Je t'entends penser d'ici. Ce type a eu son compte donc tu le laisse tranquille...Et puis cela ne te regarde pas que je sache, on ne sort pas ensemble aux dernières nouvelles » dis-je.

« Arrête de jouer sur les mots, c'était une blague, certes mauvaise, mais une blague » dit-il.

« C'est marrant, moi je ne ris pas. Attends. HA HA HA HA. Non désolée cela ne vient pas » dis-je.

Je préférais couper court à la conversation et décidais de descendre rejoindre mes amis pour continuer à fêter ma victoire. Discuter avec un Eric en colère ou énervé, c'était comme parler à un mur et donc cela ne servait à rien. Mais c'était sans compter l'ego de monsieur qui me rejoignit en bas des marches et m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir. Monsieur voulait me parler devant tout le monde.

« Hey, ne pars pas je dois te parler » dit-il.

« Lâche-moi putain, je fais ce que je veux, je suis pas ta copine que je sache ! » dis-je.

« Viens, on va en discuter dans un coin plus tranquille » m'ordonna-t-il.

Il essayait de me tirer dans un coin de la salle pour parler tranquillement mais c'était hors de question. La seule façon de tirer les vers du nez à Eric était de le mettre en confrontation devant un public. C'était la seule façon pour qu'enfin il prenne conscience de notre situation. Tout le monde avait l'air de regarder mais je m'en fichais, du moment qu'ils n'entendaient pas la conversation, cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Enfin, c'était surtout l'alcool qui me mettait dans cette état de confiance. Mais monsieur ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et me suppliait du regard de ne pas régler nos comptes ici devant tout le monde. Je l'envoyais paître en lui expliquant que MOI, je n'avais pas peur et que cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Cela eut l'air de l'énerver de me voir avec une telle confiance en moi. Il utilisa l'excuse que j'étais ivre et que pour éviter la honte, il voulait régler les choses dans l'intimité mais je ne me laissais pas faire. Ce soir, j'étais une Erika et j'allais tenir tête à Eric quoiqu'il arrive et quelles qu'en soient les conséquences à la fin de l'histoire.

C'était sans compter Beth qui mit son grain de sel. Elle coupa la musique du bar et un silence inquiétant s'installa dans la pièce. Silence coupé par Beth qui prit le micro pour annoncer le début d'une dispute conjugale.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, vous assistez à une dispute conjugale entre nos deux tourtereaux. Mais est-ce que notre beau leader va enfin avouer devant sa faction entière qu'il est en couple ou alors va t-il jouer l'imbécile et faire l'autruche comme il l'a toujours fait ? » dit Beth.

Hein, quoi ? Dispute conjugale mais on est pas mariés loin de là ! Bon sang, mon sentiment de supériorité se transforma en une gène dérangeante. Maintenant tout le monde nous espionnait et pouvait entendre ce qu'on allait se dire. Je perdais le peu de confiance qu'il me restait mais décidais de jouer une dernière carte. C'était ma dernière chance d'avoir une réponse sincère et honnête. Si cela n'était pas le cas, j'allais passer à autre chose et regarder dans une autre direction pour l'avenir.

« Eric... J'en ai marre de tout ce cinéma. Soit tu avoues que nous sortons ensemble et j'arrêterais de te chercher...Soit on en reste là et alors, tu me laisse vivre en paix pour toujours. C'est à toi de décider » dis-je.

Voilà, maintenant il était au pied du mur et de sa décision allait se décider de mon avenir avec ou sans lui. Je le voyais ouvrir la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son. C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'il était en train de réfléchir et qu'il avait résisté à l'envie de sortir une connerie encore plus grosse que lui. Mais ce silence s'installa encore plus profondément à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient très lentement. Je le regardais dans les yeux et pouvais sentir le début d'une larme couler. S'il ne disait toujours rien, c'était sûrement qu'il n'avait rien à dire et donc que pour lui, je ne faisais pas parti de son avenir, du moins pas à ses côtés. Je pouvais voir au loin Sandy me regarder en souriant et en levant son verre pour me narguer et cela fut la blessure de trop. Je décidais alors de partir du bar tant que j'en avais encore la force car je savais que j'allais bientôt m'écrouler et me mettre à pleurer à chaude larmes.

Mais je sentis une main m'attraper par derrière et sans pouvoir réagir, je me retrouvais basculée en arrière et Eric m'embrassa d'un baiser passionné et tendre. Tout le contraire du caractère d'Eric chef des leaders de la faction des audacieux. Je souriais intérieurement et une petite larme coula le long de ma joue. Mais c'était une larme de bonheur et non de tristesse. J'entendais Beth nous hurler dans le micro qu'elle félicitait le nouveau couple qui venait officiellement de se créer. Je n'arrivais pas a réaliser qu'Eric était en train de m'embrasser devant tous ses _sujets_ .

« T'as gagné, maintenant tout le monde va penser que j'ai un cœur et que je suis sentimental » dit-il.

« Tant que tu ne montres ce cœur qu'à moi. Après tu peux rester l'ours mal léché au cœur de pierre avec plaisir » dis-je.

« Ah alors dans ce cas, je veux bien accepter ton marché » dit-il.

Eric pouvait rester le type tyrannique avec les membres de la faction, je m'en fichais royalement tant qu'il me prouvait en privé qu'il pouvait avoir un cœur tendre ou du moins un cœur tout court et une vitalité dans nos ébats. Il m'attrapa par les hanches pour m'emmener vers le salon VIP, mais je l'arrêtais en lui demandant de me laisser continuer la soirée avec mes amis.

« De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est cela ? Soit, je veux bien t'accorder cette demande mais par contre, lorsque je l'ordonnerai, tu devras me suivre sans discuter pour que je puisse enfin savourer ma défaite officiellement. Et interdiction de draguer un type dans la base ou même de me narguer, c'est clair » dit-il.

Bien que je voulais vraiment finir la soirée avec mes amis, j'avoue j'appréhendais de passer la soirée en compagnie de Tris et de Quatre depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir et qu'ils avaient découvert ma divergence. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien dit et je me demandais ce que cela pouvait signifier. Était-ce une bonne chose ou alors le début de la fin ? Je rejoignais mes amis à la table qui me félicitèrent en me disant que j'avais enfin touché le gros lot depuis le temps. ********

« Yeah, enfin tu l'a attrapé » dit Joey.

« Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir nous le rendre tout mielleux sinon ceinture » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Alors là, tu rêves. Je suis audacieuse pas suicidaire » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Putain, t'es pas sympa » dit Uriah en boudant.

« Attends, c'est pas toi qui va te le coltiner hors horaires de travail » dis-je.

« Bah, s'il faut se sacrifier, je me dévoue » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde se mit à rire au sens caché de sa phrase. Je repensais à ce qui venait de se produire. Eric venait enfin d'officialiser notre relation devant la faction entière. J'avais gagné cette bataille contre lui mais mon problème de divergent revenait maintenant sur le feu. Je venais d'officialiser ma relation avec le fils de ma pire ennemi. Mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais éperdument. Je venais de gagner Eric et je n'allais pas le lâcher de sitôt. Et puis je repensais à cette expression qui correspondait bien à ma situation « Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis ». restez à savoir dans quel catégorie, je devais mettre mon ours mal léché, égocentrique et lunatique mais surtout sexy comme un dieu grec et une bête de sexe au lit.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien que tout le monde repensait aux simulations de demain.

« Prête pour demain les filles » demanda Kyle.

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans cette salle pour revivre mes peurs » dit Ashley.

« D'ailleurs, c'était quoi tes peurs ? » demanda Mike.

« Ben, il y en avait beaucoup mais la pire, c'était les abeilles » dit Ashley avec un air dégoûté.

« Des abeilles ? » demanda Stefan.

« Oui, je suis allergique au abeilles. Une seule piqûre peut me tuer. Et l'a j'avais un essaim entier qui piquait chaque millimètre de mon corps » dit Ashley.

« Moi, j'espère juste une chose. C'est qu'on va pas se taper les érudits pendant des siècles à la faction » dit Joey en soufflant.

« Comment cela » demanda Amara.

« Ben ouais. Pour le test final, les érudits viennent contrôler l'examen. Donc lorsqu'on les voit arriver à la faction, cela signifie généralement que dans les 2 jours maximum, nous passons le test pour de vrai. De quoi te faire flipper, si tu n'es pas prêt » dit Joey.

J'écoutais attentivement la discussion qui se déroulait. Les érudits allaient venir ici lors du test final. Est-ce que la mère d'Eric viendrait en personne surveiller le déroulement du test. Cela m'étonnerais fort mais je décidais quand même de poser la question aux autres. Peut-être pourront-ils me répondre.

« Eh Joey, dis-moi. Tu sais si Jeannine risque de pointer le bout de son nez » demandais-je timidement.

« Alors là, tu peux en être sûre et certaine. Elle vient toujours en personne lors des tests » dit Joey.

« Haha, tu vas bientôt rencontrer belle maman, Kim. Il va te falloir du courage et un beau sourire » dit Uriah en riant.

J'avoue que je devais faire une tête affreuse en sachant qu'elle allait venir ici. Mais le restant du groupe pensait que cela était du au fait que je sortais avec son fils. Bien que cela soit un peu vrai dans un sens. C'était surtout le fait que si les érudits venaient pour le test final de simulations, cela devait être pour une raison précise et quoi de mieux comme raison que celle de diagnostiquer les divergents pour mieux les éliminer. Il me fallait en parler à quelqu'un et vite. J'avais besoin de déballer tout ce que je ressentais et la seule personne capable de m'écouter et de me comprendre sans risquer de me dénoncer était ma mère. Il me faudrait aller voir mon oncle Max et lui demander si je pouvais sortir de la faction pour aller chez les altruistes sous une fausse mission. Je me posais toujours la question de savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance comme il était de la famille. Ma mère m'avait dit de me méfier de toute le monde quoiqu'il arrive mais c'était mon oncle, son frère et si je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à la famille, alors avec qui d'autre le pourrais-je. Je finissais mon verre pour me changer les idées. Pour l'instant, nous fêtions tous notre victoire de la première épreuve et c'était le plus important.

« A notre victoire de la première épreuve » dis-je en levant mon verre.

« Ouais, à ma première place » dit Uriah fièrement.

« Je te signale que tu aurais du finir deuxième. T'es monté à la première place car Eric m'a retiré des points vu que j'avais oublié mon arme sur place » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Ouais, ouais c'est cela » dit Uriah en tirant la langue.

« Tu demanderas à ton frère, si tu ne me crois pas. Mais bon, de toute façon, une pète sec et la petite amie du chef des leaders finir première, cela aurait été bizarre » dis-je.

« Ouais, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué comment tu savais te battre pour une altruiste »demanda Ashley.

« Je crois que l'heure des révélations à sonné, c'est çà » dis-je.

« On t'écoute » dit Joey.

« Bon les amis, je vous fais la version courte mais je vous préviens, je ne répondrais à aucunes questions et nous ne parlerons plus de cela, compris » demandais-je.

L'heure des révélations avaient sonné. Et puis cela me ferait du bien de commencer à lâcher quelques secrets sinon cela allait me ronger à l'intérieur et me détruire à petit feu. Tous hochaient donc la tête et attendaient avec impatience que j'ouvre la bouche pour sortir mon petit discours.

« Bon, en gros, ma mère est une ex audacieuse. C'était la meilleure dans sa catégorie. On la surnommait la panthère noire d'où mon tatouage et nos deux initiales à côté. Et ma mère s'appelle Katherine Miller » dis-je.

« Attend, Miller comme MILLER » demanda Kyle avec de grand yeux.

« Oui, Kyle. Miller comme Max Miller qui est son frère et donc mon oncle. Voilà satisfait. » dis-je

Un petit silence s'installait dans le groupe à mesure que chacun digéraient les informations que je venais de leur communiquer. C'est Uriah qui coupa court comme d'habitude d'une manière humoristique.

« Alors, si j'ai bien saisi. Tu es une pète-sec qui sait se battre comme une audacieuse native. Ton oncle est l'ex chef des leaders Max et tu sors officiellement avec le chef des leaders actuel...Putain, je vais te garder en amie pour toujours, tu pourras nous être utile pour monter en grade et nous pistonner » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde se mettait à rire et cela me faisait un bien fou. Ils m'acceptaient malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à mon sujet. Car je pouvais être autant bénéfique que maléfique. Avoir un oncle leader et un petit ami chef des leaders pouvaient donner de nombreux avantages tout comme l'inverse.

« T'inquiète Uriah, je n'utiliserais pas ma position pour nuire à quelqu'un. À part peut-être cette peste de Sandy et son copain Matt mais ce serait leur donner une trop grande importance pour ses insectes. Allez santé tout le monde » dis-je.

Je levais une nouvelle fois mon verre pour trinquer à notre victoire. Je décidais de jeter un coup d'œil à Eric pour voir justement qu'il m'observait comme s'il surveillait la bêtise que j'allais faire mais je lui avais promis d'être sage et c'était justement ce que je faisais. Je sentais une sensation douce et chaude remonter de mon bas ventre. C'était le signal d'alarme, il me fallait partir de cette salle et vite mais surtout avec lui. Je décidais alors de le regarder intensément et de me mordre les lèvres tendrement pour l'émoustiller un peu. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner car je le vis discuter avec les autres puis se lever de son siège et se diriger dans ma direction.

« Allez les merdeux, la fête est fini. Demain vous allez morfler alors barrez-vous vous coucher. Et toi, tu me suis sans discuté comme convenu » dit Eric.

Halalala, toujours aussi diplomatique mais c'était Eric ou du moins la façade qu'il donnait en public. Je fis un signe de la main aux autres et suivi ma brute dans sa tanière avec un immense sourire sachant ce qu'il allait se passer très bientôt. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que j'avais décidé de me venger de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir depuis notre première rencontre. Une vengeance dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

**Eh voilà, notre Eric a enfin perdu la bataille du cœur et avouer qu'il était en couple. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène ? Contente ou pas ? Et le restant du chapitre ?D'autres révélations vont apparaître dans les prochains chapitres mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Comme je vous les dit, on se rapproche de plus en plus du secret et tôt ou tard mais le plus tard possible, ce secret va éclater en mille morceau sous vos yeux. **

**Alors à vos stylos et reviewtez.**

**Petit message pour remercier toutes mes lectrices ainsi que mes reviewteuses, car cela est grâce à vous si l'histoire est encore en vie. S'il n'y avait pas de lectrices ou de retombées positives, j'aurais sûrement abandonné depuis longtemps. Donc merci à vous de me lire et de me soutenir dans cette histoire.**

**Prochain chapitre : 10 avril. **

**PS : je sais la date est loin mais comme je dois m'absenter pendant un moment pour le boulot, je n'aurais pas l'ordinateur à porté de main pour écrire l'histoire. Mais il devrait quand même être publié avant, pas d'inquiétude.**

**Exelarika **: Salut miss. Merci de ta review et désolé de gâcher tes nuits même si comme tu dis, c'est un point positif pour moi mdr. Cela veut dire que j'arrive à te rendre accro hihihihihi. En tout cas, je te remercie de trouve que j'arrive à respecter le caractère d'Eric car parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir du mal en écrivant mais cela me rassure. Contente que tu aimes notre petite Kimberly également. Allez courage dans ton histoire. J'ai lu le premier chapitre et je te conseille de continuer, j'aime bien le début. Après comme je t'ai expliqué en MP, c'est grâce aux lectrices et aux reviewteuses que je continue à écrire. Pour elle mais aussi pour moi, je veux connaître la fin de mon histoire mdr. Kisu.

**Etincella **: Coucou, contente que cela te plaise toujours lol. Merci pour la vengeance, j'avoue que je me disais refaire une danse sexy pourquoi pas mais sur un autre audacieux mdr. Ouais, le Carlos c'est un chaud lapin lol mais notre belle à su dompter la mini bête qui se trouvait devant elle, d'un coup de couteau magique. J'espère que celui ci ta plus comme toujours. Kisu

**Jenny-Black-Star** : Coucou miss, Merci pour le SUPER, c'est super génial lol. Alors qu'as-tu pensé de notre ours mal léché égocentrique. Pour Uriah, c'est vrai le pauvre est dans le collimateur de « Eux » mais je vais te faire une confidence, je ne sais pas moi même qui sont « eux » lol. Personne ne les connaît, c'est étrange hein. Et l'arrivée de Belle Maman et de ses assistants ne va pas tarder mais pas pour tout de suite. Je crois que personne n'est content de voir arriver la chef des érudits. Donc je sens que cela va exploser au sens propre et au figuré mdr.

Merci à toi de la lire. Car c'est grâce à tes reviews et aux autres que je continue à écrire. Kisu

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, oui ça va encore c'était presque toute la base pas en intégralité mdr. Eh oui Eric est un macho sans cervelle, on se demande bien pourquoi il a quitté les érudits lol mais de temps en temps, il lui arrive de réfléchir et de se rendre compte de ses conneries...enfin de temps en temps j'ai dit.

Beth est une vrai curieuse. Elle sait tout avant tout le monde lol. Et la fameuse visite de maman, alalalala, je sens que vous allez tous m'attendre au tournant lorsque j'écrirais ce chapitre. Contente que le coup du couteau t'ai plu. Je voulais faire sortir la Erika en colère et quoi de mieux qu'un pervers aux mains baladeuses. T'inquiète Tonton Max, il sera de retour au prochain chapitre. Kisu.

**Lea **: Ah Duchesse Lea, merci pour le compliment. Contente que le cou-couche panier t'es fait un effet hilarant, c'était le but mdr, donc ma mission est réussi lol. J'espère que tu es encore vivante et que tu me liras ce chapitre-ci et les suivants lol. Lea reviens, j'ai les mêmes à la maison lol. Kisu.

**Nanou13118 **: Coucou, ne t'excuse pas lol tu as le droit à une vie privée comme tout le monde mdr. Contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Je fais surtout durer le suspense de plus en plus longtemps, c'est parce que j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et des fois l'inspiration vient, des fois non lol. J'espère que le Eric de ce chapitre t'a plu et qu'il s'est bien rattrapé. Merci à toi de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire. Kisu.

**Mercylily **: Coucou Miss. Contente de savoir que tu attends mes chapitres lol. Surtout que tu le sais que tu peux les avoir en exclus avant les autres mdr. Kisu.

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou, eh tu as gagné mdr. Kisu

**Mihn28 **: Coucou miss. Eh oui Uriah est dans leur collimateur, il va falloir attendre pour en savoir un peu plus mais au prochain chapitre, tu auras quelques détails révélateurs important. Kisu

**LittleFlicka **: Salut miss. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Merci pour le compliment lol. Bonne continuation à toi aussi pour ton défi que j'attends de lire avec grande impatience. Kisu.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Ma belle était sage comme une image pendant la soirée. Sa présence me manquait à mes côtés. Je voyais Quatre et Tris ainsi que Zeke et Christina ensemble côte à côte et ma belle, elle, se trouvait à une certaine distance de moi. Je poussais un soupir de ras le bol. J'allais la forcer s'il le fallait à passer les prochaines soirées avec moi car on était officiellement ensemble et maintenant on pouvait se montrer sans craindre de problèmes dans la faction.

« Eric ?» demanda Zeke.

« Hein quoi ! » dis-je.

« Arrête de mater ta petite amie. C'est maintenant comme çà qu'on doit l'appeler non, et non plus ton petit souffre douleur adoré » dit Zeke en souriant.

« La ferme Zeke » dis-je en grimaçant.

Zeke pris un air faussement outré et blessé et tout le monde se mit à rire. Je regardais Zeke et repensais à ce qui c'était passé aux simulations dernièrement. Si Uriah était vraiment un divergent, comment son frère allait prendre la nouvelle, sachant comment on s'occupait d'eux après. Je devais garder cette information confidentielle pour éviter qu'un flot de rumeur n'embrase la faction. Personne n'était au courant sauf Max et moi. J'allais oublier Tris et Quatre à qui j'avais lâché l'info tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais énervé en sachant que ma mère allait me rendre une petite visite surprise plus tôt que prévu. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom du divergent, je savais qu'ils garderaient le secret, du moins je l'espérais car rien n'était encore confirmé. C'était peut-être simplement une fausse alerte, un problème de la machine ou du sérum.

« T'en pense quoi alors ? » demanda Christina.

« Ouais tu dois avoir raison... » dis-je.

Mais j'ai du totalement répondre à côté car je les voyais tous se fendre la poire. Je leur lançais un de mes regards à la Eric mais avec eux, cela ne marchait pas. Du moins, cela ne fonctionnait uniquement que lorsque j'étais vraiment en colère.

« Je crois que cette petite ne cesse de hanter tes pensées » dit Zeke.

« Arrête Zeke, tu vas nous le faire rougir notre Ricounet. Bon sérieusement, nous parlions des tests de simulations. Que penses-tu de leurs résultats, tu as du lire leurs rapports » demanda Quatre.

Voilà qu'il mettait çà sur le tapis. Il voulait que je reparle du possible divergent ou quoi. C'était à ce demander s'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Je lui jetais un regard noir qui l'ignora totalement.

« Alors, mon frère, il s'en sort comment. Tris n'a rien voulu me dire » demanda Zeke.

« Normal, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai testé mais Max ou Eric » dit Tris.

« Alors c'était toi ou Max que je sache qui je dois torturer pour avoir des renseignements croustillants sur ses peurs » dit Zeke en se frottant les mains.

« Je te préviens Zeke, ses informations sont purement confidentielles. Si j'apprends que tu es allé fouiner dans les dossiers des novices, je te promets que je te fais virer de la faction sur le champ. Est-ce bien clair... Et je ne plaisante pas Zeke, tu me connais » dis-je menaçant.

« Oh c'est bon Eric, ne prends pas la mouche. Je voulais simplement charrier un peu mon petit frère. Toi, tu peux bien charrier ta petite amie, hein. » dit Zeke les mains en signe de sédition.

« Moi, JE suis le chef, je fais ce que je veux » dis-je d'un air hautain.

« On le sait que tu es le chef, tu ne cesses jamais de nous le répéter encore et encore et encore et encore... » dit Christina.

« C'est ma fête ou quoi, pour que tout le monde me casse les pieds aujourd'hui... Écoute, tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est que, pour l'instant, les tests se passent bien. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir pour le moment. » dis-je.

« Okay, si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Mais dis-moi au moins un truc allez stplait stplait stplait » supplia Zeke.

« NON. Car je sais que tu iras le charrier aussitôt après et tout le monde saura que quelqu'un a cafté pendant les tests. Donc non et on arrête cette discussion, compris » dis-je coupant court.

« Okay, mais t'es po drôle du tout » dit Zeke en boudant.

Je le voyais bouder comme un enfant et cela me faisais sourire tout comme le restant du groupe. Il avait l'air de laisser tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Je décidais de jeter un œil à a belle, voir si elle se tenait toujours à carreau. J'ouvrais de grand yeux lorsque je la vis se mordre les lèvres de manière sensuelle. Mais c'est qu'elle était entrain de me chercher cette petite. Si elle voulait la bête et bien elle allait être servie.

« Bon les gars, je vais aller me reposer. La journée va être longue demain » dis-je en me levant.

« Moi, je dirais plutôt la nuit mais je ne dis rien » dit Zeke.

Je le voyais faire semblant de fermer sa bouche en mimant une fermeture éclair zippée. Je poussais un soupir, préférant ne rien répondre pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu, car j'étais surtout très pressé d'aller me « reposer » dans mon appartement.

« Demain matin, n'oublie pas que tu as quartier libre Tris. Les simulations ne sont prévues que demain après midi. Allez tchao les gars » dis-je.

Je partais retrouver ma belle qui ne cessait de me séduire du regard. Si elle continuait comme cela, je n'aurais pas le temps d'attendre d'arriver à l'appartement pour m'amuser avec elle. J'arrivais devant le petit groupe qui me regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits, se demandant si j'étais là pour les faire chier ou pas.

« Allez les merdeux, la fête est finie. Demain vous allez morfler alors barrez-vous vous coucher. Et toi, tu me suis sans discuter comme convenu » dis-je.

Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'emmener vers mon appartement. Je me retournais pour voir le restant du groupe nous regarder avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, je vais être sympa avec vous. Demain matin, vous avez quartier libre. Par contre, n'en profitez pas pour faire une grasse matinée. Allez vous entraîner à la salle ou au tirs, c'est un ordre » dis-je d'un air méchant.

Je quittais le bar sous le regard bienveillant de Beth qui souriait de me voir enfin casé pour l'instant. Je laissais balader ma main le long du dos de Kimberly jusqu'à descendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Je la sentais frémir sous mes mouvements, signe qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi à l'idée de savourer à la fois ma défaite et ma victoire.

« Ah, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Tu m'as gentiment humilié en public que je sache » dis-je d'un air faussement accusateur.

Elle s'arrêta net dans le couloir, avança de quelques pas et se retourna face à moi en pointant un doigt accusateur contre mon torse.

« Alors Monsieur, D'une part, je ne t'ai pas forcé la main que je sache...enfin SI, un ptit peu certes. Bref si Monsieur n'est pas content, je peux retourner dans mes quartiers avec les autres novices » dit-elle.

Je la voyais alors rebrousser chemin et se diriger vers le quartiers des natifs. Alors là pas question. Je l'attrapais par le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur un peu trop brutalement je crois, vu le petit cri qu'elle avait crié.

« Putain, Toujours aussi doux Eric » dit-elle en se massant le crâne.

« C'est de ta faute aussi » dis-je en grognant.

Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassais sauvagement tout en laissant enfin mes mains se promener sur tout son corps. Mais je sentais qu'elle me repoussait et la regardais d'un air interrogateur.

« Je croyais que tu en avais envie aussi, non » dis-je.

« Certes, mais pas dans le couloir devant tout le monde. Autant faire cela au bar de Beth, si tu voulais du public » dit-elle en rougissant.

Je réalisais alors qu'on se trouvait toujours dans le couloir et que nous étions à mi parcours du point d'arrivée. Alors je reprenais mon personnage de l'homme de Cro-Magnon, et la basculais sur mes épaules puis partis au pas de course pour arriver le plus rapidement dans mes quartiers. Le chemin fut plus court que prévu et je pus jeter mon colis enfin sur le lit. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats en me disant qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu courir aussi vite. Je lui tirais la langue tel un gamin de quatre ans et partit direction le bar nous servir un verre. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de la posséder sur le champs, cette petite course m'avait légèrement fait suer et je ne sentais pas trop la rose. Une bonne douche s'imposait, restait à savoir si j'allais la prendre seul ou accompagné. Je revenais avec deux verres et en tendais un à ma belle.

« Tu essaies de me saouler pour m'avoir dans ton lit » demanda t-elle en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Avant je pouvais avoir toutes les filles que je voulais d'un simple claquement de doigts » dis-je en souriant.

« Et moi? » demanda t-elle.

« Quoi toi ? » demandais-je.

Je sentais que l'atmosphère dans la salle venait de tomber de quelques degrés surtout en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait toujours assise sur le lit, droite comme un « I ».

« MOI, qu'est-ce que je suis dans l'histoire » demanda t-elle en haussant la voix.

« Hey, c'était avant je t'ai dit » dis-je.

« Et alors » dit-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ta jalouse quand même » dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je fais ma jalouse si je veux, je suis ta copine que je sache non » dit-elle.

« Attend tu viens de me faire avouer en public que je sortais officiellement avec toi. Et là à peine officialisé, tu me joues la jalouse de service » dis-je étonné.

« Non, je...enfin...Bon je crois que je vais aller dormir ailleurs ce soir » dit-elle en posant son verre toujours plein sur le table.

« Fais comme tu veux, moi je vais aller prendre une douche » dis-je.

Je buvais mon verre cul sec, le posais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendais le claquement de la porte d'entrée signe qu'elle venait de quitter l'appartement. J'entrais dans la douche et ouvrais le robinet pour laisser couler l'eau le long de mon corps. Je rembobinais la cassette pour essayer de comprendre comment la situation était passée de chaude comme la braise à glaciale comme la glace. Tout était partit d'une simple petite blague sur mes conquêtes et de sa petite crise de jalousie. C'est vrai que j'étais l'homme aux femmes. Je devais être dans le top 3 des dragueurs invétérés et parfois j'oubliais que j'avais affaire à une fille pour qui je ressentais des sentiments profond et non une simple attirance sexuelle ou un simple nom à rajouter à ma longue liste de coups. Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile et frappais violemment du poing contre le mur ce qui rouvrit la plaie que je m'étais faite plus tôt au bar.

« Putain de merde, c'est pas ma soirée » dis-je en hurlant tout seul.

Je sortais de la douche énervé, prenais la serviette pour essuyer mes cheveux et l'enroulais autour de ma main. Je me séchais rapidement, m'habillais et sortais toujours accompagné de la serviette, direction l'infirmerie. En chemin, je rencontrais Tris et Quatre enlacés qui s'arrêtèrent en me voyant dans cette tenue.

« Justement on voulait te voir...Eric» commença Quatre.

« Ça va aller Eric ? » dit Tris en s'approchant.

« Tu t'es encore rouvert ta main » demanda Quatre.

« Mouais. J'ai perdu contre le mur de la salle de bain » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Et Kimberly, elle ne t'accompagne pas à l'infirmerie » demanda Tris en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, on s'est disputé et elle a du sûrement aller dormir chez les novices » dis-je.

« Vous vous êtes disputés, tu rigoles, j'espère. Tu lui as fait quoi encore » demanda Tris énervée.

« Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait. C'est elle qui m'a piqué une crise de jalousie dans ma chambre à cause d'une petite blague. Elle m'a fait le coup de la petite amie jalouse » dis-je en repassant la scène dans la tête.

« Bon sang, vous faîtes bien la paire niveau caractère. Un Eric et une Erika réunis. Vous allez nous faire exploser la faction si cela continue » dit Quatre en riant.

« Pousse-toi, j'suis entrain de me vider de mon sang » dis-je en les poussant.

« Tris, je te rejoins plus tard. Demain on verra ce que l'on fait, okay » dit Quatre.

« Okay » répondit Tris.

J'entendais des pas derrière moi et savais que c'était Quatre qui me suivait. Mais pour quel raison au juste. M'accompagner à l'infirmerie ou savoir pourquoi je m'étais disputé avec Kimberly. A ma grande surprise, Quatre ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet ce qui m'étonna le connaissant. Au moins, il allait me ficher la paix pendant un petit moment. J'entrais dans l'infirmerie pour chercher Susan du regard. Je la voyais qui s'occupait à ranger du matériel dans les placard. Elle se retourna entendant du bruit derrière elle et nous regarda étonnée de nous trouver ici.

« Bon sang Eric. Tu as cogné qui encore » demanda Susan en soupirant.

« Mon mur de la salle de bain » dis-je en souriant.

« Je vois. Quatre, tu veux bien l'accompagner et désinfecter la plaie, le temps que je finisse de ranger mon matériel. J'arrive avec l'aiguille et le fil » dit Susan en partant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu sais, tu peux me laisser tranquille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Allez ne fais pas ton gamin. Bouge et viens t'asseoir » dit Quatre en me poussant vers le lit.

Bien que j'avais envie de l'envoyer balader, je n'en avais pas la force mentalement. Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Quatre avait l'air d'attendre que je fasse le premier pas. Assis sur le lit, je retirais ma serviette et observais la plaie qui suintait un peu. Quatre revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un flacon contenant une solution, sûrement de l'alcool à 90°. il appliquait la solution sur un chiffon et le posait sur ma plaie. Je poussais un juron et mon poing partit tout seul en direction de Quatre qui l'évita sans grande peine.

« Putain, un peu de délicatesse bordel » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Arrête de faire ton gamin, ce n'est que de l'alcool » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Et cela t'amuse en plus. Tu prends plaisir à me torturer ou quoi » demandais-je.

« Si tu savais comme je savoure chaque seconde de bonheur » dit Quatre en souriant.

Susan arriva quelques secondes plus tard et fit quelques petits points par mesure de sécurité. Ce qui m'intriguais, c'est que cet acte se passa dans un calme étrange. Aucunes vannes ou questions de la part de Susan. Simplement un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées à mon propos. Puis elle partit nous laissant seuls dans la pièce

« Comment tu fais » demandais-je.

« Comment je fais quoi » demanda Quatre.

« Tris et toi. Comment tu fais pour la supporter » dis-je sérieux.

« La différence entre Tris et Moi, c'est que nous n'avons pas les mêmes caractères donc nous nous complétons. Alors que Kim et toi, vous êtes pareil. C'est normal que vous fassiez des étincelles » dit Quatre en riant.

« Je devrais peut-être alors laisser tomber notre histoire » dis-je d'un ton bas.

« Alors là, hors de question. Cette fille, tu l'as dans la peau donc c'est foutu pour toi. C'est certes ton double niveau caractère mais grâce à cela, parfois tu arrives à redevenir humain. Alors je pense que ça vaut bien quelques disputes entre vous, tu ne crois pas » dit Quatre.

« Humain » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, tu redeviens un peu le Eric que j'ai connu au début de notre initiation » dit Quatre en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« Mouais, bon allez je vais me coucher au lieu d'écouter tes conneries à deux balles » dis-je en me levant.

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit alors. Et t'inquiète, la nuit porte conseil pour tout le monde » dit Quatre.

Je partais direction mes quartiers et remarquais qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle avait du aller dormir avec ses amis mais je n'allais pas la déranger. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui avait foutu la soirée en l'air. Donc j'allais la laisser réfléchir à ses actes de ce soir et demain matin, j'irais lui réclamer des excuses en bonnes et du formes. Je m'étais bien excusé moi, lorsque j'étais coupable. Certes, pas des excuses très conventionnelles mais c'était des excuses quand même. Je buvais le verre qu'elle avait laissé et allais me coucher sans demander mon reste. Demain serait un autre jour comme disait Quatre. On verra ce que l'avenir nous dira.

**POV Kim.**

Nous étions dans le couloir, direction son appartement. Je pouvais sentir la main d'Eric se promener le long de mon dos et un frisson me parcourait tout le corps. Ce frisson était un frisson d'excitation et d'envie. J'avais envie d'Eric comme ci je mourrais de faim et que devant moi se trouvait mon plat préféré.

« Ah, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Tu m'as gentiment humilié en public que je sache » dit-il.

Je m'arrêtais net dans le couloir, avançais de quelques pas et me retournais pour faire face à Eric qui me regardait d'un air interrogateur

« Alors Monsieur, D'une part, je ne t'ai pas forcé la main que je sache...enfin SI, un ptit peu certes. Bref si Monsieur n'est pas content, je peux retourner dans mes quartiers avec les autres novices » dis-je.

C'est vrai que je lui avais un tout petit peu forcé la main mais fallait dire avec Eric, c'était la seule façon d'avoir son attention avec lui. Je décidais de faire semblant de rebrousser chemin car j'étais sûr qu'il allait réagir au quart de tour et m'empêcher de le quitter. Lui et sa manie de tout vouloir contrôler et de toujours avoir le dernier mot. Je commençais à le connaître à force et c'est vrai que nous avions beaucoup de point communs niveau caractère. Il m'attrapait alors par le bras et me plaquait contre le mur mais ma tête cogna légèrement et je poussais un petit cri autant de douleur que de surprise.

« Putain, Toujours aussi doux Eric » dis-je.

« C'est de ta faute aussi » dit-il.

Il allait falloir que je règle avec lui sa douceur dans ses gestes car Eric était une brute épaisse un peu maladroit avec le sexe opposé ou plutôt maladroit avec moi tout court. Je fus troublée dans mes pensées par Eric m'embrassant passionnément et promenant ses mains le long de mon corps. Bien que je mourrais d'envie qu'il continue cette exploration, je le repoussais néanmoins et lui expliquais que je ne faisais pas la petite affaire dans les couloirs et encore moins à la vue de toute la faction, autant faire cela dans le bar de Beth, cela aurait été pareil. Il avait l'air d'être d'accord avec moi et il me le confirma en me balançant tel un sac de patate comme il en avait l'habitude et partit au pas de course direction son appartement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en voyant la situation. Il était pressé de s'amuser tout comme moi. Et puis en m'amusant, cela me permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous en cet instant.

Arrivée à l'appartement, il me jetais sur le lit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dessus mais non, monsieur préféra faire demi tour pour aller se servir un verre. Il m'en tendit un et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire une petite remarque drôle.

« Tu essaies de me saouler pour m'avoir dans ton lit » demandais-je.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Avant je pouvais avoir toutes les filles que je voulais d'un simple claquement de doigts » dis-je en souriant.

« Et moi? » demandais-je.

« Quoi toi ? » demanda t-il.

Et là tout bascula, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'atmosphère devenait glaciale et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à décrire avec des mots. Je me mettais alors droite comme un « I » et le regardais dans les yeux en lui demandant ce que j'étais pour lui dans cette histoire.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ta jalouse quand même » dit-il.

« Je fais ma jalouse si je veux, je suis ta copine que je sache non » dis-je.

Hein, alors c'était de la jalousie que je ressentais. Je ne connaissais pas encore ce sentiment mais il était intense et frustrant. Mais surtout je me demandais pourquoi je ressentais ce sentiment là maintenant alors qu'il y avait à peine une minute, j'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que j'aurais fait fondre la banquise en quelques secondes.

« Attend, tu viens de me faire avouer en public que je sortais officiellement avec toi. Et là à peine officialisé tu me joue la jalouse de service » dit-il étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de jouer la petite amie jalouse de service. Cela devait être les quelques verres que j'avais bu qui me montaient au cerveau. Mais je savais que cela n'était pas que ça. J'avais peur, peur de perdre Eric mais pas à cause d'une pimbêche d'audacieuse ou d'une ex à lui mais j'avais peur de le perdre contre sa mère. Est-ce que ses sentiments pour lui seraient-il plus fort que ses sentiments pour sa propre mère. Je me posais la question et j'arrivais toujours à la conclusion que sa mère gagnerait contre moi. Pourquoi il a fallu que je pense à cette situation lorsqu'il me parlait de ses anciennes conquêtes. Je me traitais intérieurement d'idiote. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui avait tout foutu en l'air., comme quoi nous n'avions pas les mêmes caractères pour rien. Je préférais alors quitter la pièce pour réfléchir calmement et essayer d'arranger tout le bordel qui venait de s'installer dans ma tête.

« Non, je...enfin...Bon je crois que je vais aller dormir ailleurs ce soir » dis-je en posant son verre toujours plein sur le table.

« Fais comme tu veux, moi je vais aller prendre une douche » dit-il.

Je le voyais finir mon verre et prendre la direction de la salle de bain sans un regard vers moi, mais je voyais bien qu'il était énervé rien qu'au tremblement de ses mains. Je poussais un soupir de je ne sais pas quoi : ras le bol, tristesse, …. et je prenais quelques affaires de rechanges puis sortais de la pièce. Une fois la porte claquée, je restais là devant comme une imbécile me demandant ce que j'allais faire ou plutôt ou j'allais dormir cette nuit le temps que tout le monde se calme.

Je me dirigeais alors dans le couloir et m'arrêtais à une porte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquais. J'espérais ne pas déranger ce soir mais surtout ne pas créer de problème. J'entendais du bruit derrière et la porte s'ouvrit sur mon oncle Max.

«Ouais, c'est pourquoi » demanda t-il.

« Salut » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Kimberly. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici » dit-il.

« J'aurais besoin d'un gîte pour ce soir, tu veux bien m'héberger le temps d'une nuit ou deux» suppliais-je.

« Tu t'es disputée avec Eric, je parie » dit-il.

« Oui t'as tout compris » dis-je.

Il se décalait alors et me laissait entrer dans la pièce. L'appartement ressemblait à celui d'Eric mais peut-être un chouïa plus grand. Je posais mes affaires dans un coin et allais m'asseoir au canapé. Max arriva avec un verre d'alcool et me le tendit. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait tous les mecs avec les verres d'alcool pensais-je mais je prenais le verre avec grand plaisir et y trempais mes lèvres puis le posais sur la table basse.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton prince charmant » demanda Max.

« Max, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas venue pour me confesser » dis-je.

« Okay, okay. Tu peux rester là cette nuit et les autres si besoin, tu le sais » dit-il tendrement.

Je me levais alors et poussais par un manque affectif, me blottissais dans ses bras. Au début, je sentais qu'il était tendu mais il se détendit aussitôt et m'enlaça de ses bras puissants. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me dégageais de lui et séchais une petite larme du revers de ma main qui coulait le long de ma joue.

« Désolé, c'est que depuis la mort de mon père, aucun homme ne m'avait enlacé comme le ferais un père. Je ne suis plus habituée » dis-je.

« C'est vrai que tu m'avais parlé de la mort de ton père » dit t-il.

« Oui, il est mort lorsque j'étais jeune. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait que maman à la rencontre des familles, elle ne s'est jamais remis avec quelqu'un après sa mort » dis-je.

« Je vois. Tu sais, ta mère plus jeune n'était pas aussi douce, crois-moi » dit-il en souriant.

« Ah oui. Raconte, je veux savoir » dis-je.

Max commençait alors le récit de sa vie et de celle de sa petite sœur. Je buvais chacune des paroles comme un élixir rare et précieux. Je savais que ma mère était une audacieuse de naissance mais elle ne m'avait pas raconté l'intégralité de sa vie ici, seulement quelques histoires. Je ressentais un sentiment de plénitude, de bonheur d'être avec mon oncle, ici, dans cette pièce à écouter l'histoire de notre famille. Il me racontait comment étaient mes grands-parents Elena et Mickaël avant qu'ils ne meurent mais surtout comme était ma mère avec eux.

« Crois-moi ta mère, c'était une véritable peste étant petite. Elle tenait tête à tout le monde, même à nos parents. Mais bon, on disait cela parce qu'elle était encore jeune. Puis lorsqu'ils sont morts, elle a changé de comportement, elle est devenue plus calme et lors du choix décisif, elle est partit chez les altruistes. Ta mère a toujours dit qu'elle partait par amour mais à l'époque j'étais persuadé qu'elle était partie par lâcheté. C'est pour cela que je me suis fâché avec elle »dit Max.

« Et après, c'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile avec Eric » dis-je en riant.

« Hey, surveille ton langage, jeune fille, je suis aussi ton supérieur ne l'oublie pas » dit Max.

Je reprenais mon souffle, respirais un grand coup pour calmer mon rire puis je m'adressais à mon supérieur d'oncle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Max... »commençais-je.

« Oui » demanda t-il.

« J'ai besoin de voir maman. J'ai des questions à lui poser qu'elle seule peut répondre. Et tu sais qu'on ne peut sortir de la faction sans être accompagné par un audacieux confirmé. Donc je te demande cette faveur, s'il te plaît » dis-je.

« Et en quoi cela m'intéresse. Je te signale que ta mère ne veut plus me voir » dit-il.

« Ma mère, comme tu dis, est têtue comme une audacieuse. Mais je crois que si vous parlez ensemble, cela pourrait s'arranger. Je pourrais servir d'intermédiaire. » dis-je.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas... » dit-il.

« S'il te plaît Max, j'en ai besoin, c'est vital. C'est à propos de la mort de mon père » dis-je.

Je décidais de lui avouer une partie de la vérité. Je voulais avoir des réponses sur mon problème de divergent, d'Eric, de Jeannine et j'en passe. Mais, je voulais avoir aussi des réponses sur la mort de mon père. Cette vision dans la simulation était trop réelle, trop imagée pour n'être qu'une simple simulation.

« Comment cela. La mort de ton père » insista t-il.

« Je crois que ma mère m'a menti sur les circonstances de sa mort » dis-je tremblante.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr » demanda t-il.

« C'est en rapport avec les simulations de cet après midi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, je suis désolé mais si j'en parle, je vais craquer » dis-je.

« D'accord, pas de problème. Bon, je vais te préparer le lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé » dit-il en se levant.

« Non,non, laisse, je vais dormir sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas » dis-je.

« Je ne vais pas faire dormir ma nièce sur le canapé quand même » dit-il en haussant la voix.

« Aussi têtue que sa sœur »dis-je en riant.

« Merci, sympa...Bon écoute, si tu veux demain matin, après le petit déjeuner, je dois aller récupérer du matériel au siège des érudits. Je peux te déposer chez les altruistes en passant et te reprendre ensuite après » dit Max.

« Ça serait super génial, Merci Max » dis-je toute sautillante.

« Mouais, on verra ce que ta mère dira en voyant ma tronche devant sa porte d'entrée » dit Max en grimaçant.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, posa un baiser sur ma joue tout en me souhaitant bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre se coucher me laissant seule dans le salon. Je me changeais dans la salle de bain puis allait me coucher en pensant à la journée de demain. J'allais revoir ma mère et j'allais enfin avoir des réponses à mes questions, à TOUTES mes questions. Je n'allais pas laisser ma mère s'en tirer à si compte surtout si elle m'avait menti sur la mort de mon père. Je m'endormais alors d'un sommeil un peu agité. Entre la mort mystérieuse de mon père, ma relation avec Eric, la relation qu'il avait avec Jeanine et ma divergence, comment arriver à dormir du sommeil du juste. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé de la plus agréable manière qu'il soit.

« Allez debout pisseuse » dit-il.

« La ferme Eric, putain je dormais » dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je m'attendais à voir Eric se foutre de ma gueule comme d'habitude mais à la place je voyais Max qui me regardait tout sourire. Je me mettais à rougir comme une tomate et à me cacher sous la couette.

« Quel accueil matinal, allez debout c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. La salle de bain est libre » dit Max en tirant la couette et en me l'arrachant.

« Okay, Merci et désolé de l'accueil » dis-je en me réveillant.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Si tu parles à Eric toujours comme cela, continue, tu ne dois pas le laisser te marcher dessus. » dit Max en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Hein...Mouais...J'ai rien compris mais si tu le dis » dis-je en baillant.

Je me dirigeais tel un automate vers la salle de bain, me lavais et m'habillais. Lorsque j'en sortis, je pouvais sentir une odeur de chocolat chaud. Je voyais Max qui me tendait le mug fumant.

« J'ai remarqué que tu ne buvais pas de café le matin, seulement du thé ou du chocolat chaud » dit-il.

« Tu m'observais » demandais-je.

« Ouais, désolé » dit-il penaud.

Je le remerciais et buvais le liquide brûlant qui était un régal. Max m'expliquait alors qu'il me rejoindrait au réfectoire d'ici une heure environ car il devait récupérer les documents nécessaires pour pouvoir récupérer le matériel, les érudits étant très pointilleux sur les démarches administratives. J'acquiesçais et quittais son appartement pour me rendre au réfectoire. Il y avait un peu de monde alors je prenais place à une table vide et commençais à me restaurer. Quinze minutes plus tard, je voyais arriver le restant du groupe aussi endormis que moi tout à l 'heure. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils n'étaient pas réveillés depuis longtemps.

« Eh ben, sympa vos têtes » dis-je en souriant.

« Chut, s'il te plaît. J'ai mal à la tête » dit Ashley en grimaçant.

« Ouais, ne rigole pas, on a continué à faire la fête après que tu sois partis te _reposer _» dit Kyle.

« Et donc, vous vous êtes pris une bonne cuite » dis-je pour terminer.

« Voilà. Et toi ta super soirée était excitante » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Excitante, ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Ah, raconte. Un problème de mécanique avec Monsieur » demanda Joey.

« Joey » dis-je outrée de ses propos.

Heureusement que Eric n'était pas dans les parages sinon Joey se serait fait tué sur le champs sans discuter. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'allais leur répondre. Je me voyais mal leur raconter que j'avais piqué une crise de jalousie digne d'une adolescente. Mais il fallait bien que je sorte un truc sinon mes amis ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire et me harcèleraient pour avoir des infos. Ou pire, Uriah serait capable d'aller demander à Eric, j'étais sûre et certaine.

« Bah tiens, voilà Eric qui vient d'entrer, il a l'air grognon » dit Mike.

« C'est qu'il a du passer une mauvaise nuit, le nounours » dit Uriah.

« Uriah, stop » dis-je peu convaincante.

Je me retournais pour voir Eric sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea alors vers le comptoir, récupéra un mug, sûrement du café chaud mais au lieu de se diriger à sa place habituelle, il se dirigea dans notre direction. Je lui tournais le dos mais je pouvais sentais mon cœur battre la chamade à mesure que ses pas se rapprochaient de ma position. Je pouvais enfin sentir son odeur naturel signe qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi. Un frisson me parcourait tout mon corps. Je ne savais pas si j'étais excitée ou apeurée de le sentir à quelques millimètres de moi. Il enjamba le banc et s'assit à ma droite sans un mot ou regard pour moi.

« Euh, salut Eric » dit Kyle.

« Salut, c'est rare de te voir t'asseoir avec des novices en formation » dit Uriah.

« Ça te pose un problème. Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait » dit Eric menaçant.

« Non, merci » dit Uriah tout souriant.

Sourire qui devait sûrement cacher une peur de se faire refaire le portrait par le chef de la faction. Je pouvais sentir l'aura menaçante d'Eric mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en colère et pourtant il n'était pas aussi menaçant dans sa gestuelle. Il était d'un calme étrange, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et là, ce fut l'illumination dans mon esprit. Il attendait que je lui présente des excuses en bonnes et dus formes mais surtout devant témoins. Il voulait que j'avoue ma défaite en public tout comme lui l'avait fait hier soir au bar de Beth. Je n'étais pas très douée pour les excuses, je ne savais pas même pas ou commencer mais surtout j'étais gênée de m'excuser devant mes amis car j'allais me faire charrier pendant un bon moment. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Eric passait avant mes amis, du moins pour l'instant.

« Je suis désolée » dis-je d'une traite.

« Pardon. Tu peux répéter, j'ai mal entendu » dit Eric en faisant signe en tendant l'oreille.

« Bon, okay...Eric Matthews, je suis désolée d'avoir piqué une crise de jalousie hier soir et je m'en excuse publiquement devant tous mes amis. Satisfait votre seigneurie » dis-je.

Je pouvais voir mes amis se retenir de rire en voyant la situation comique qui se déroulait devant eux. Je leur jetais un regard noir mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire de l'effet. J'attendais alors la réponse d'Eric suite à mes excuses. Il se mit à sourire et se tourna enfin dans ma direction.

« Tu vois. C'est difficile de s'excuser devant du monde. La prochaine fois que tu me fais une crasse comme cela, je t'ordonnerais de t'excuser publiquement devant la faction entière. Compris » dit-il en buvant son café.

« Okay, j'ai compris. Je ne jouerais plus ma jalouse sauf si une pouf te tourne après. T'es prévenu » dis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi en souriant et m'embrassa enfin pour me souhaiter bonjour. Avance que je répondis avec envie. C'est à ce moment là que je comprenais qu'il m'avait manqué hier soir et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais quelqu'un toussota coupant court à ce moment de délice.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais il y a des chambres pour cela » dit Uriah.

« Mouais, d'ailleurs comme vous avez quartiers libres, je crois que je vais t'enlever et t'emmener tout de suite dans ma chambre » dit Eric d'une voix sexy.

« J'aurais bien dit oui mais malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible » dis-je d'un air désolée.

« Ah oui et pourquoi ça, votre altesse » demanda Eric.

« Je dois accompagner Max dans une mission de routine chez les érudits » dis-je.

« C'est quoi ses conneries ! » dit-il horrifié.

Je me voyais mal lui dire que j'allais chez ma mère pour parler de lui et de ma divergence. Donc je décidais d'omettre la vérité sans pour autant lui mentir.

« Ben, comme cela, je pourrais connaître un peu plus mon oncle. Je sais que c'est la faction avant les liens du sang mais là j'ai les deux au même endroits, alors tu comprends » demandais-je timidement.

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de parler de tout cela devant mes amis, bien qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur Max. Je lançais un regard à Uriah de la fermer et de ne surtout rien dire sur cette situation comique sinon c'était moi qui le tuerais sur place.

«Ouais mais pourquoi tu vas faire cela chez les érudits. Tu peux pas le faire ici » dit-il en s'énervant.

« T'as un problème avec ton ancienne faction » dis-je étonnée.

« AUCUN. Par contre, ne sois pas en retard pour tes simulations cet après midi ou tu morfleras au classement» dit-il en se levant.

« D'accord »dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je le voyais se lever et se diriger vers Zeke qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement car Monsieur avait aboyé plus qu'il n'avait mordu. Par contre, je sentais quand même que cela l'avait gêné un peu que je parte en mission avec Max ou alors était-ce parce que je devais aller chez les érudits, son ancienne faction. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait peur, que je rencontre sa mère en face à face. Je grimaçais rien qu'en imaginant la situation dans la tête, très peu pour moi,

« Eh ben, je m'en souviendrais de ce petit déjeuner » dit Joey.

« Moi aussi » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Tu pars vraiment avec ton oncle en mission ? » demanda Mike.

« Oui, c'est la vérité, j'accompagne bien mon oncle en mission. Nous allons chez les érudits. Par contre Uriah, désolé on ira une autre fois voir ton ami Nicky, ça ne te dérange pas» dis-je.

« Pas de soucis. De toute façon, il doit être encore en convalescence depuis son altercation avec Eric » dit Uriah.

Je préférais ne pas leur dire que j'allais voir ma mère car certains auraient pu mal le prendre que je puisse aller revoir ma famille alors qu'eux ne les reverraient peut-être jamais sauf s'ils partaient en mission dans leurs anciennes factions. La discussion continua sur d'autres sujet et en particulier sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur matinée de libre. Certains allaient suivre les conseils d'Eric et partir s'entraîner aux tirs ou à la salle de sports.

Max arrivait quelques minutes plus tard et c'était le signe du départ. Je quittais mes amis et me tournais en direction d'Eric. Il me regardait d'un air...inquiet mais je devais me faire des idées. Je lui mimais un « A tout à l'heure. Bisous » avec mes lèvres auquel il répondit en levant sa tasse et reprit sa discussion avec Zeke. Ah Eric toujours aussi aimable, charmant et Cie. C'est là que je remarquais le pansement sur sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu encore. Je le voyais bien martyriser le mur de son appartement pour se calmer. Bah, je lui demanderais à mon retour. Je souriais et sortais de la faction pour nous diriger avec Max dans un lieu ou se trouvait plusieurs véhicules. Je regardais étrangement ses « choses ». ma mère m'en avait parlé une fois mais je n'en avait jamais vu de vrai.

« C'est vrai, les altruistes préfèrent marcher simplement à pied. » dit Max en souriant.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi, s'il te plaît...c'est un 4x4, c'est ça » demandais-je.

« Oui, comment tu le sais » s'étonna t-il.

« Maman m'en avait parlé un jour lorsqu'elle m'avait raconté une de ses histoires » dis-je simplement.

Je montais alors dans le véhicule et Max démarra aussitôt nous faisant sortir du territoire des audacieux.

**Voilà voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai eu une inspiration de ouf lol pour le finir en même pas deux semaines. Merci encore à LittleFlicka qui m'a aidé pour certaines de mes idées et merci à ma bêta correctrice Petite Mia de me supporter lorsque je la harcèle pour les corrections. Merci également aux nouvelles arrivantes tout comme aux anciennes de continuer à me suivre et à me reviewter. J'attends vos impressions pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, détesté ou tout autres sentiments complémentaires mdr.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 25/26 Avril.**

**PS : Pour information, le chapitre 39 est déjà fini depuis 48H. Alors je vous propose un jeu. A chaque review, j'avancerais d'un jour la publication du chapitre. Je sais, c'est sadique mais j'aime être sadique lol. Alors on joue...ou pas !**

**Etincella **: Coucou, ouais il a eu un super bol le petit Carlos. Oui, enfin Eric a officialisé sa relation, il était temps. Maintenant espérons que cela continue dans ce sens là mdr. Après moi aussi j'ai hâte de la rencontre Belle mère/ belle fille, même si je n'ai pas encore songé ce que j'allais écrire mdr mais on verra en temps et en heure.

**LM** **Moon **: Contente que tu adores ma fiction miss. Merci de tous ses compliments et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Mais attention, maintenant tu vas faire tes devoirs mdr, je veux pas être la cause de mauvaises notes mdr. J'essaie de poster le plus rapidement que je peux lol, généralement je tourne sur une moyenne maxi 3 semaines entre chaque chapitres. Bises

**CarOwliine **: Contente que tu ais aimé la petite vengeance mdr. Voilà voilà, la suite est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira . Bises la miss.

**Star** **wars **: Coucou miss. Merci de toujours aimer mon histoire. Kisu.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, oui Eric a réussi à faire fonctionner son cerveau mais Eric reste Eric avec ses qualités et ses défauts enfin surtout ses défauts mdr. Eh oui, tout le monde attend la visite de maman, même moi, je ne sais pas comment je vais l'accueillir mdr. Bisous bisous.

**Jenny-Black-Star** : Coucou, merci miss. Eh ouais Eric est une brute épaisse et un ours mal léché mdr. Eh oui , il lui arrive aussi de réfléchir, de temps en temps lol mais c'est pas trop les qualités des audacieux de réfléchir sérieusement mdr. Bises miss.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou, contente que tu vas mieux. Merci encore du compliment miss. Gros bisous et arrête de tomber malade, d'accord mdr.

**Princessedusahara **: LOL Oui en ours certes, mais attention il reste un ours sauvage non domestique lol.


	39. Chapter 39

**Et c'est parti, direction les Altruistes. ATTENTION, Chapitre contenant seulement le POV de Kim.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : **

**La date de publication est passée au 7 avril. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de **

**CarOwliine. Donc cadeau et encore joyeux anniversaire CarOwliine.**

**POV Kim.**

Je quittais pour la première fois l'enceinte de la faction des audacieux et je ressentais un sentiment de manque, comme-ci, je laissais un morceau de moi à l'intérieur de la base.

« Ça va ? » demanda Max

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs » dit Max.

« Ben, j'appréhende de revoir ma mère surtout quand je vais devoir lui poser la question sur la mort de mon père » dis-je.

« Et moi, tu m'oublies » dit Max en souriant.

« C'est vrai, il y a toi aussi. Je sens que la réunion de famille va être mouvementée » dis-je en riant.

Rire me faisait un peu de bien mais je ressentais toujours ce sentiment de malaise. Comment j'allais parler du problème de divergent à ma mère en présence de mon oncle. Est-ce que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Ma mère m'avait dit de garder le secret et de n'en parler à personne mais je sentais que cela allait me ronger de l'intérieur si je n'en parlais pas à quelqu'un. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas continuer décemment à aller voir sa mère quand l'envie m'en prendrais de vouloir parler à quelqu'un car cela ferait poser des questions sur mon intégration dans ma nouvelle faction.

« Prête ? » demanda Max me sortant de mes pensées.

Je regardais en face de moi et voyais au loin les toits des maisons des altruistes. Dans quelques secondes, j'allais enfin retrouver ma mère. Max tournait à gauche et nous entrions dans le domaine des altruistes. Il arrêta la voiture et coupa le moteur.

« Allez, on continue à pied. Déjà qu'on va se faire remarquer, essayons de minimiser tout ça. » dit Max.

« Okay » dis-je.

Je sortais du véhicule et me retenais de courir vers mon ancienne maison. J'essayais de prendre sur moi et me dirigeais d'un pas le plus lent possible vers mon ancienne maison. Je pouvais voir que Max était dans un état contradictoire. Il avait l'air autant excité de cette rencontre qu'il appréhendait la réaction de ma mère lorsqu'elle le verrait sur le seuil de sa porte. Les altruistes s'arrêtaient et nous regardaient se demandant ce que des audacieux faisaient chez eux. Certains avaient l'air apeurés, d'autres curieux et d'autres nous ignoraient totalement et continuaient leurs tâches comme ci de rien n'était.

Je prenais de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Plus qu'un virage sur la gauche et je serais enfin devant ma maison, le lieu de ma naissance et d'une partie de ma vie que je n'oublierais jamais, les bons comme les mauvais côtés. La porte se trouvait enfin en face de moi, je levais la main tremblante et toquais maladroitement .

« Un instant » dit une voix féminine.

Je souriais heureuse d'entendre sa voix une nouvelle fois. Max s'était légèrement décalé sur la gauche, de manière à ce que lorsque ma mère ouvrirait la porte, elle ne verrait que moi. Je tapais du pied impatiente que ma mère ouvre cette putain de porte, j'allais la défoncer si elle ne se dépêchait pas de l'ouvrir et vite. Je toquais une nouvelle fois et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère toujours aussi belle.

« Oui, oui me vo... » commença t-elle.

Je la voyais ouvrir la bouche puis s'arrêter et me regarder de la tête au pied se demandant si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Je lui souriais en retour signe qu'elle ne rêvait pas et lui sautais dessus tout en l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Mon dieu, c'est bien toi » dit Katherine émue.

« Oui, c'est moi maman » dis-je émue également.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bordel, tu te rends compte que tu enfreins les règles des audacieux » dit-elle en s'emportant.

« Calme-toi Maman » dis-je en levant les mains.

« Que je me calme, mais tu rigoles ou quoi » dit-elle furieuse.

On venait de passer de tendres retrouvailles à des réprimandes comme lorsque j'étais petite. J'aurais jamais pensée me faire engueuler pour les retrouvailles avec ma mère depuis la rencontre parents/enfants.

« Katherine, elle ne risque rien. Elle est avec moi. » dit Max.

Max se décalait alors pour apparaître dans le champ de vision de Katherine qui ouvrait de grand yeux en voyant son frère devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi » dit Katherine.

« Je suis là pour ma nièce qui voulait te voir à tout prix...Et pour toi également » dit Max maladroitement.

« Pour moi. Je crois que tu as quelques années de retard » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Maman » commençais-je.

« Quoi, tu le défends maintenant » dit-elle étonnée.

« On peut rentrer et en discuter dans la maison ou tu préfères régler cela en public devant tout le monde » dis-je en soupirant.

« Okay, tu peux rentrer ma chérie mais ton _oncle_ lui, reste dehors » dit Katherine en toisant Max.

Je voyais Max prendre un air triste en voyant que sa sœur refusait de lui parler. Je me tournais alors vers lui et lui chuchotais à l'oreille d'aller faire un tour et de revenir d'ici 30 minutes environ. J'allais amadouer ma mère pour qu'elle accepte enfin de lui parler en face à face. Max acquiesça et partit faire un tour manière de s'occuper, le temps que j'arrange les choses avec elle.

J'entrais dans la maison et la tension redescendait aussitôt une fois la porte fermée. Ma mère m'enlaça comme-ci elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Je m'asseyais à la table de la salle à manger et cherchais les bons mots pour lui parler. Je n'avais que 30 minutes donc il ne fallait pas que je perde de temps. Mais c'est ma mère qui rompit le silence installé.

« Que fais-tu ici Kimy » demanda Katherine.

« J'avais besoin de te parler » dis-je.

« Oui mais pourquoi venir maintenant. Tu dois être en pleine évaluation. Tu risques de dégager de la faction si on te surprends ici. Alors pourquoi » dit-elle insistante.

« Maman, laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire mais peu de temps » commençais-je.

« Alors je t'écoute » dit Katherine.

Je prenais de grandes respirations pour me donner du courage mais surtout pour chercher les mots que j'allais employer pour ne pas la blesser.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir... » commençais-je.

« Savoir quoi » coupa t-elle.

« Maman, laisse moi parler...J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité sur papa » dis-je.

Je voyais alors son visage se décomposer signe qu'elle savait de quoi je parlais . Donc cela signifiait que j'avais raison depuis le début, tout était vrai alors. Cette cicatrice à la tête, ses souvenirs. Cette simulation n'en était pas entièrement une.

« Tu as déjà commencé les simulations, n'est-ce pas » demanda t-elle.

« Oui » répondis-je.

« Je vois » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai, alors ? » demandais-je timidement pour confirmer mes craintes.

« Si tu as vu ton père tué par des sans factions, alors oui » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je me levais alors de la table et allais l'enlacer. Je ne savais pas si j'étais en colère contre elle, de m'avoir cachée la vérité ou au contraire heureuse d'avoir échappé à ce souvenir douloureux lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Je restais un moment immobile contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'éloigne d'elle et me dise de me rasseoir.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, tu comprends... Les médecins n'étaient pas sûr que tu te souviendrais de ce jour tragique. Alors, je t'ai caché la vérité sur sa mort pour te protéger et éviter de souffrir inutilement » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je.

« Tu venais de perdre ton père. Je n'allais pas en plus t'avouer que tu avais assisté à sa mort en direct » dit-elle.

« Mais comment as-tu fait ? tu as utilisé le sérum de l'oubli des altruistes » demandais-je.

« Non, c'est à cause de ta cicatrice. Tu as reçu un choc violent à la tête et tu avais perdu la mémoire lorsque des audacieux t'ont retrouvé en bas de cet immeuble. Tu étais immobile comme morte, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils ont pensé jusqu'à ce que tu murmures des paroles incompréhensibles...Quand ils t'ont ramené à moi, tu ne te souvenais plus de rien. Tu avais oublié qui tu étais et qui j'étais » dit Katherine les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vois. Cela à du être dur pour toi. Tu avais perdu papa et tu as failli me perdre également » dis-je en la regardant tendrement.

« Oui, mais tu es revenue à mes côtés. Ta mémoire est revenue quelques jours plus tard mais tu n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de cette affreuse journée. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de ton père, alors je ne veux plus te perdre. » dit-elle.

C'était le bon moment pour lui parler de mes problèmes. Par quoi, j'allais commencer. Les simulations, Eric, Jeanine ou tout à la fois.

« Justement Maman. J'ai un problème avec les simulations, enfin je crois. J'ai fais le meilleur temps, quasiment battue le record actuel et j'ai peur que cela soit en rapport avec ma divergence » dis-je doucement.

« Tu en es sur. Tu te fais peut-être des idées » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai été quasiment 3 fois plus rapide que la moyenne. J'ai presque battu le record de Béatrice enfin de Tris, je veux dire » dis-je.

« Attend, Attend. Béatrice... Tu parles de Béatrice Prior ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, c'est elle. Pourquoi » dis-je.

« Réfléchis un peu. Tu as toujours trouvé cette fille à part étant petite et c'est ce qui a crée votre amitié. Et comme par hasard, tu fais le même score qu'elle aux simulations. » dit-elle.

« Oui et alors, je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir. Quel rapport entre les simulations et notre amitié ? » demandais-je.

« Je me demande toujours comment ils ont pu te trouver Érudite lors de ton test initial » dit-elle en riant.

« Maman » rouspétais-je un peu vexée.

« Désolé, ma chérie. Mais cela ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que tu n'étais peut-être pas la seule à être disons _spéciale _» dit-elle.

Et la, je comprenais enfin ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Tris était peut-être une divergente tout comme moi. Voilà pourquoi, elle était étrange à la fin de ma simulation. Je repensais à cette conversation que j'avais surpris dans le couloir. Quatre et elle savaient. Ils savaient que j'étais une ennemie qu'il fallait éliminer et pourtant, j'étais toujours en vie et Tris n'avait toujours pas parlé à Eric de ma différence. Sinon j'étais certaine que si c'était le cas, je serais morte depuis longtemps, tuée par sa propre arme ou alors devant un tribunat pour décider de ma sentence ou pire dans un laboratoire des érudits. Je grimaçais rien que d'imaginer la dernière situation.

« Tu n'avais jamais pensé que Tris pouvait être comme toi » demanda t-elle.

« J'avoue que je n'y avais pas du tout songé. C'est une audacieuse confirmée depuis au moins deux ans et puis j'ai tellement de choses à penser à cause d'Eric, enfin à cause de sa mère plutôt » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Sa mère ?» demanda Katherine.

« Oui, je voulais te parler de ça aussi. Eric se nomme en fait, Eric...Matthews » dis-je hésitante.

« Matthews, comme Jeannine Matthews » dit-elle les yeux grand ouvert.

« Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne sais plus parfois ou j'en suis avec lui. J'ai peur que s'il découvre la vérité, il se rallie du côté de sa mère et ne me tue sur le champ ou ne me torture pour avoir des renseignements » dis-je en prenant peur.

« Calme-toi, ça va allez » dit Katherine en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser maman. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un et j'ai peur que si je le perds, je ne me perde moi-même » dis-je.

« A ce point » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, le pire c'est qu'on se dispute pour des broutilles comme un vieux couple. On a les mêmes caractères et pourtant on arrive à se compléter. D'ailleurs ses amis me surnomme Erika, c'est pour dire » dis-je en souriant.

« Erika...c'est original comme surnom » dit Katherine le regard tendre.

« Oui, j'aime bien aussi. Mais j'ai peur de construire une relation durable avec Eric si déjà je commence par des mensonges. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toute cela » dis-je tristement.

« Je vois. C'est sur que le fait que Jeannine soit sa mère pose un sérieux problème dans ton équation amoureuse. Méfie-toi d'elle comme de la peste. Surtout que tu vas bientôt la rencontrer, je parie » dit-elle.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle va venir pour le test final ? » demandais-je.

« Jeannine aime tout contrôler aux moindres détails, telle une marionnettiste. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je trouve étrange qu'elle ait laissé partir son fils de la faction comme ça. Il était voué à prendre sa place plus tard. C'est bizarre en effet » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

« Et alors, cela voudrait dire quoi, qu'Eric n'aimerait pas mère » demandais-je sentant le moral me revenir .

« Peut-être pas jusque là mais disons qu'il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche entre eux deux. Après ce n'est que mon avis mais au cas ou fais attention avec cet Eric. Surveille tes faits et gestes, tu as quand même affaire au fils de Jeannine qui est un ancien érudit et l'actuel chef des leaders des audacieux » dit-elle.

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais parfois sous sa carapace de dur à cuire, cruel et sanguinaire se cache un nounours en peluche terriblement sexy » dis-je en rêvassant.

Oh oui, j'étais follement accro à ce type. Eric était devenu une drogue pour moi. Il me fallait ma dose quotidienne sous peine d'être en manque. Cela s'était confirmé ce matin. Nous nous étions disputés la veille et j'avais du aller dormir chez mon oncle et la première chose à mon réveil était d'envoyer chier Eric sauf que c'était Max qui avait prit pour lui. Je souriais en repensant à la scène mais surtout à la tête que je devais faire en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas dans la chambre d'Eric. Je pensais également que j'avais du lui manquer car ce matin, il voulait me kidnapper pour me séquestrer dans sa chambre et rattraper la nuit que nous avions perdu. Je souriais d'un sourire béat en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se produire si je n'étais pas parti en mission.

« Tu es plus accro à ce leader que je ne le pensais » dit Katherine en secouant la tête.

« Oui mais je vais gérer, promis. Enfin je vais essayer plutôt. D'ailleurs en parlant de leader, il y en a un qui doit attendre dehors que tu veuilles bien le laisser entrer à la maison » commençais-je.

« Hors de question » dit-elle catégorique.

« Maman, laisse ton côté rancunier d'audacieuse derrière toi et montre toi altruiste envers lui » dis-je.

« Ne me joue pas le système des factions avec moi, jeune fille » dit-elle.

« Maman, j'ai discuté hier soir avec lui et il m'a tout expliqué, toute l'histoire » dis-je.

« Il t'a dit quoi » demanda t-elle curieuse.

« Ça, tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question, qu'en dis-tu » demandais-je.

« C'est traître ce que tu fais là » dit-elle en boudant.

« Non, j'essaie simplement d'enterrer une stupide hache de guerre d'une vingtaine d'année. Bon, je vais voir s'il est dehors » dis-je en me levant.

Je me levais tout en observant la mère qui ne montrait plus trop de réticence, c'était déjà ça. J'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir un Max qui tournait en rond en traînant des pieds. Il levait la tête pour me regarder et m'interroger du regard. Je lui répondais en me décalant de la porte d'entrée pour le laisser passer.

« Bon, je vous laisse discuter entre adultes sérieux et responsables. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire et je ne vais pas déranger » dis-je prête à partir.

« Attends, tu t'en vas ? » demanda Max.

« T'inquiète, je vais juste faire un tour. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de maman, Max. Bon à dans 20/30 minutes, les enfants » dis-je en souriant.

Je pouvais voir Max faire une tête horrible pendant que ma mère esquissait un sourire. C'était déjà bon signe si elle souriait, enfin je crois. Je fermais alors la porte derrière moi et attendais quelques minutes. J'entendais une conversation se mettre en place avec quelques hausses de ton de voix mais sans gravité. Je les laissais alors tranquille et me dirigeais vers la maison des Prior.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'allais là-bas. J'allais faire quoi, demander à sa mère : Eh bonjour madame Prior, je voudrais savoir si votre fille est une divergente comme moi. Je me mettais à secouer la tête de gauche à droite imaginant la scène. Non, j'allais simplement passer le bonjour à madame Prior et lui demandais si elle avait un message à faire passer à sa fille. J'arrivais enfin devant sa maison et toquais à la porte.

J'entendais des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrait sur Andrew Prior qui me regardait avec de grand yeux surpris de voir une audacieuse devant sa porte ou de me voir tout court.

«Kimberly, c'est toi ? » demanda t-il.

« Un problème Andrew » dit une voix d'homme derrière lui.

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était la voix de Marcus, eh merde. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas cet homme mais je ne le sentais pas depuis petite. En fait, je n'aimais pas cette homme depuis la mort de mon père. Je décidais alors de prendre sur moi et de me présenter rapidement.

« Bonjour, Mr Prior.. Je viens voir votre femme Natalie » dis-je en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Andrew » dit Marcus en s'approchant de la porte.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ma présence ou plutôt qu'il remarqua la présence d'une audacieuse sur le territoire des altruistes. Il fronçait les sourcils cherchant une explication logique à cette situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une audacieuse vient faire chez nous. Tu ne vois pas que tu enfreins les règles. Tu vas subir les conséquences de ton acte, fais moi confiance » dit Marcus méchamment.

Ça y est, ce type m'avait énervé et la seule envie que j'avais en cet instant, c'était de lui coller mon poing dans sa tronche pour me soulager. Mais je décidais de me calmer pour ne pas commettre une folie qui pourrait me faire devenir une sans-factions ou pire rendre Eric furieux.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous Mr Eaton. Je suis là simplement pour voir Mme Prior et lui demandais si elle a un message à faire passer à sa fille. C'est tout. » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Tu connais nos lois. La faction avant les liens du sang, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors comment oses-tu te présenter devant nous pour nous adresser la parole » dit Marcus en haussant la voix et en me regardant de haut.

« OHHHHHHH. On se calme l'altruiste. Je suis venue en paix mais si vous voulez vous la jouer comme ça, vous n'avez qu'à sortir de la maison pour que nous puissions régler cette affaire rapidement » dis-je en haussant la voix également.

« Calme-toi Kimberly, s'il te plaît. N'entrons pas en conflit, tu veux bien. Entre. » dit Natalie apparaissant sur le pas de la porte.

Natalie intervenait pour calmer le jeu mais surtout pour éviter que le chef des altruistes ne se fassent botter le cul par une simple audacieuse novice. J'entrais alors dans la pièce tout en regardant Marcus d'un air mauvais. Ce type pouvait être un adulte ou même un chef de faction, il ne me faisait pas peur loin de là. Le seul homme qui pouvait ma faire peur était Eric ou plutôt sa colère.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles mais je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut-être avoir des nouvelles de Tris, c'est tout. N'est-ce pas tout ce que toute bonne altruiste ferait. Pensez aux autres et non à soi. » dis-je.

« Mais tu es une audacieuse.» dit Marcus en me toisant.

« Oui, mais j'étais une altruiste avant. Bref, Mme Prior, avez-vous un message à faire passer à votre fille oui ou non car je dois retourner rejoindre mon oncle pour terminer notre mission » dis-je.

« Ton oncle, c'est quoi cette histoire » demanda Marcus.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas, alors fermez-là ou je vous aide à la fermer » dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton à un chef de faction » demanda Marcus outré de mon comportement.

« J'ose, car je suis une audacieuse. Alors Mme Prior » demandais-je.

« Oui attend, j'ai quelque chose à te donner, je reviens » dit Natalie.

Elle partait alors dans sa chambre, nous laissant seul tout les trois dans la pièce. Andrew n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais rentrée chez eux. C'était Marcus qui occupait tout le monologue.

« Alors Kimberly. Que fais-tu chez les altruistes exactement » demanda Andrew.

« Je suis allée voir ma mère. Je devais lui poser une question très importante au sujet de mon père » dis-je simplement.

« Eh tu oses venir chez nous, _juste pour ça_ » dit Marcus.

Je craquais des nerfs et décidais de frapper violemment du poing sur la table pour m'éviter de le coller dans la figure de Marcus. Le vase sur la table roula. Je le rattrapais de justesse et le reposais dessus.

« La prochaine fois _Marcus, _c'est votre tête que je viserais. Chef des altruistes ou pas » dis-je déterminée.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Natalie revenait avec un petit bracelet de cuir noir ou se trouvait le prénom de Natalie gravé dessus.

« Tiens, tu passeras ce bracelet à ma fille s'il te plaît. C'est un souvenir de ma vie passée » dit Natalie en me tendant le bracelet.

Je prenais le bracelet et elle en profitait pour me prendre dans ses bras et me chuchotait quelques chose à l'oreille.

« Fais très attention à toi aussi » dit Natalie.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi lorsque Marcus interrompit notre conversation.

« Natalie, comment as-tu osé garder un souvenir de ta faction précédente. C'est une offense à nos règles et nos principes de la faction. » dit Marcus.

« Ce n'est qu'un bracelet Marcus, calme-toi » dit Andrew essayant de calmer le jeu.

« Tu oses la défendre Andrew » dit Marcus.

« Et VOUS, vous osez l'ouvrir _juste pour ça_ » dis-je sur le même ton en reprenant ses paroles.

Je regardais Marcus qui ne disait plus rien. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde mais soit ma dernière menace lui avait fait peur, soit il acceptait enfin que les Prior puissent dire au revoir à leurs enfants grâce à ce présent. Il pouvaient bien les comprendre, leurs deux enfants étaient partis dans deux factions différentes loin d'eux. Je me rappelais alors que Marcus avait eu un fils qui avait fait défection car soi disant son père le battait mais je ne me souvenais plus du tout de son nom ni de son visage. J'avais déjà mes problèmes à l'époque, pas besoin de récupérer ceux des autres.

Je prenais le bracelet et le rangeais dans ma poche arrière puis je remerciais les Prior de leur hospitalité et sortais de la maison sans un regard pour Marcus.

J'espérais au moins que Marcus n'allait pas parler de notre altercation car Eric en tant que chef des audacieux serait au courant de cette affaire et comprendrais que je n'étais pas uniquement en mission pour les érudits mais que j'avais été faire une petite visite à mon ancienne faction pour prendre des nouvelles de ma famille.

J'accélérais le pas pour rejoindre ma mère et mon oncle. J'espérais que ma mère n'ai pas encore arraché la tête de mon oncle. Sur le chemin du retour, je posais ma main sur la poche arrière de mon pantalon et repensais aux paroles de Natalie Prior. Pourquoi m'avait-elle dit de faire attention à moi aussi. Était-ce à cause de mon attitude que j'avais eu envers Marcus ou peut-être était-ce du au point commun que j'aurais avec sa fille Tris. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autre choses à penser.

Je me trouvais sur le pas de ma porte, aucunes traces de sang ou de corps traîné sur le sol, c'était bon signe. J'ouvrais la porte et entrais la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Je peux entrer, personne n'a commis de meurtre » demandais-je.

« Non, pas encore » dit ma mère.

« Nous t'attendions » dit Max en souriant.

Attendez, j'avais loupé un épisode ou quoi. C'était quoi ce sourire sur le visage de Max et le regard de ma mère. Il n'était pas déjà au courant de l'histoire que j'avais eu avec Marcus quand même.

« Euh, si c'est à propos de Marcus... » commençais-je.

« Comment ça Marcus, c'est quoi cette histoire encore » demanda Katherine.

« Non, nous devons partir immédiatement. J'ai reçu un appel des érudits, nous devons récupérer le matériel plus tôt que prévu » dit Max en se levant.

« Euh, d'accord » dis-je simplement.

Je m'approchais alors de ma mère et l'enlaçais tendrement. Je savais que je ne la reverrais pas avant très longtemps. C'était peut-être même notre dernière rencontre alors je savourais chaque seconde dans ses bras et en profitais un maximum.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi » dis-je en chuchotant.

« Fait très attention » dit-elle.

« Promis. Je t'aime maman » dis-je.

« je t'aime aussi ma chérie » dit-elle.

Je quittais alors la pièce accompagnée de Max qui enlaçait également tendrement sa sœur comme-ci c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait faire ce geste.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous n'entendions que nos pas sur le sol, je restais muette tout comme Max mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je montais dans la voiture et nous quittions le domaine des altruistes. Dans le rétroviseur, je pouvais voir les toits des maisons s'éloigner et devenir de plus en plus petite jusqu'à disparaître de mon champs de vision. Nous prenions enfin la direction du centre ville et donc du siège des érudits.

« Alors, comment cela s'est passé » demandais-je.

« Bien, vu que je suis toujours en vie, tu ne penses pas » dit Max en souriant.

« Certes, et c'est tout » dis-je.

« Oui, c'est tout. Nous avons mis les choses aux claires et voilà. Et toi, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Marcus » demanda Max.

« Oh, ben tu le sauras si Marcus vient faire un rapport à la faction. Si c'est le cas, prévois-moi un cercueil de couleur Kaki pour mes funérailles » dis-je en grimaçant.

« C'est si grave que cela » demanda t-il sérieux.

« Oui et non, mais si Eric sait que nous sommes allés chez les altruistes, il va péter un câble » dis-je.

« T'inquiète, je gère tout cela. Si rapport il y a, il va vite disparaître. Fais-moi confiance. Je suis un ancien chef leader, je te signale » dit Max fièrement.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu déjà pris ta retraite, tu es encore jeune » demandais-je curieuse.

Certes, je savais que la durée de vie dans cette faction était faible mais Max était encore dans la force de l'âge, cela se voyait. Alors, pourquoi avoir laissé les rênes à un jeune moins expérimenté que lui. Max allait me répondre lorsque j'entendais un son et sursautais me demandant ce qui se passait. Je voyais Max sourire en voyant ma tête ahurie, étonnée, stressée.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est que le kit main libre, par contre tais-toi, okay...Allô Oui, ici Max » dit Max en appuyant sur un bouton.

« Bonjour, je suis Harold l'assistant du professeur Spencer » dit Harold.

« Oui. Et ? » demanda Max.

« Vous êtes en retard sur le planning prévu et le professeur Spencer a autre chose à faire que de vous attendre indéfiniment » dit Harold.

« Je suis en chemin. Je viens de recevoir un message concernant le changement de programme » dit Max.

« Dans combien de temps êtes-vous là » demanda Harold ignorant les paroles de Max.

« Dans 15 minutes environ » dit Max.

« Soyez-là dans 10. » dit Harold avant de raccrocher au nez.

J'ouvrais de grand yeux en écoutant la conversation. Non mais, c'était quoi ce type à la con. Du fait qu'il faisait partit des érudits, il se croyait plus intelligent que tout le monde et donc au dessus de tout être vivant sur la planète ou quoi.

« Sympa ces érudits » dis-je en souriant.

« Toi, tu la boucles. Si je trouve cet Harold de malheur, je lui refais le portrait. » dit Max en serrant les dents.

J'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lui, un ex leader traitait comme un sous-fifre de pacotille, un simple chauffeur livreur de bas étage. Je ressentais une pointe de tristesse mais également une pointe d'humour.

« Ça t'amuse, je vois » dit Max vexé.

« Non, enfin si. Mais je ris en imaginant Eric à ta place. Et je me dis que cela lui ferait pas de mal de se faire rembarrer par plus intelligent que lui » dis-je en riant.

Je pensais que cela ferait du bien à l'ego de monsieur le chef de la faction. Car il avait gardé ce petit côté supérieur d'érudit tout comme moi j'avais gardé mon petit côté altruiste. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au centre ville de Chicago ou une immense tour de verre se trouvait devant nous. Le siège des érudits. Je commençais à ressentir un sentiment d'appréhension, de peur à l'idée de rentrer dans une bâtisse ou je serais immédiatement considérée comme une ennemie et envoyée en laboratoire pour être analysée et disséquée comme un cobaye.

« Hey, Kim ça va aller ? » demanda Max.

« Oui. C'est disons intimidant de se trouver ici. Nous ne sommes pas des lumières » dis-je hésitante.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Avoue. Tu as peur de rencontrer ta future belle-mère » dit Max en souriant.

« Ben si on pouvait l'éviter, je ne dirais pas non » dis-je suppliante.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne se déplacer pour deux simples audacieux comme nous » dit Max.

« Nous ne sommes pas assez intelligents pour sa seigneurie peut-être » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as tout compris...Bon quelques règles à respecter. Étant ton supérieur, tu devras obéir à tous mes ordres, quelque qu'ils soient même les plus débiles » commença Max.

« Oui chef » dis-je en le saluant.

« Ha, Ha. Primo, tu ne dis rien sans que je ne t'en donne l'ordre. Deuzio, tu me suis comme mon ombre, pas de tourisme dans les couloirs des érudits, compris. Tertio, Si quelqu'un t'adresse la parole ou te poses une question, tu ne t'emballes pas et tu réponds par des oui ou non. Compris » demanda Max.

« Oui, je vais essayer de ne pas m'enflammer. Promis » dis-je en roulant des yeux.

« T'as intérêt. Tu représentes la faction des audacieux. Souviens-toi en. Fais nous honneur » dit Max d'un ton sérieux.

« Oui tonton » dis-je d'une voix enfantine.

Je sortais de la voiture et suivais Max. J'entrais alors dans la grande bâtisse de verre et nous nous dirigions vers le bureau d'accueil. J'observais les alentours et ne voyais que des groupes d'érudits au couleur de leur faction : le bleu. Nous arrivions au niveau de l'accueil lorsque quelqu'un interpella Max.

« Vous devez être Max Miller, je présume » dit une voix féminine.

**Mais à qui appartient donc cette voix féminine à l'accueil des érudits ? Que va t-il se passer ? Est-ce que Kim fera honneur à sa nouvelle faction en restant sage comme une image ? Et le matériel à votre avis, qu'est-ce que ce peut bien être et est-ce important ou pas lol ? Et Eric, va t-il être au courant de l'altercation chez les altruistes? Tris est-elle bien une divergente comme Katherine le pense?. Ah la la la, tant de questions que vous devez vous poser et tant d'autres après avoir lu ce chapitre. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé, vous a t-il plu ou avez vous détesté. **

**A votre clavier et n'oubliez pas reviewtez.**

**Contente que le petit jeu vous ai plu, et merci aux 18 participantes. Pour vous remercier de votre participation, celles qui le souhaitent recevront en exclus des aperçus/extraits des chapitres avant la publication officielle sur le site. Je réglerais tout cela en PV avec elle. Pour celle qui n'ont pas activé leurs profils sur le site voici mon mail perso (gebaueranais « arobase » yahoo . fr) sinon je ne peux rien faire pour vous. **

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 8 MAI 2015 (on verra selon l'avancement de l'écriture)**

**Guest : **Coucou inconnue sans nom, contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'essaie toujours de m'arrêter à un moment précis ou on peut imaginer toute sorte de scénarios, totalement différents mdr. Et je suis ravi que tu trouves que j'ai réussi à garder le caractère de chacun des personnages. Pour Zeke et Uriah, c'est pas compliqué, le plus dur c'est Eric qui n'est pas assez détaillé dans le livre, donc je l'ai fais un peu à ma sauce en reprenant un peu du bouquin. Par contre, change de lunettes mdr, peut-être l'écriture est fluide mais il doit y avoir des fautes mdr, j'ai jamais été bonne en grammaire et conjugaison lol.

**Alice : **Coucou Alice, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Pourrais-je connaître la personne qui te l'a conseillé que je puisse la remercier. Oui, comme Eric est un ancien Erudit, je me suis dit le mettre en maman de Jeannine la pire ennemie de sa copine c'était pas mal. Après pour Max, je voulais lui donner un petit rôle intéressant. Bisous.

**Alizee: **Coucou, Ah tu n'a vu divergente que depuis hier comment cela. Tu n'avais jamais vu le premier l'année dernière. Ah malheureuse, nous allons toutes te lapider vilaine. Mais bon, si tu t'es rattrapé c'est cool alors. Contente que tu apprécie mon histoire. Moi aussi je la préfère presque à la vraie car j'aime bien le personnage d'Eric que je ne trouve pas assez exploité dans le roman. Bref voilà, merci encore et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

**Lea34 : ** Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire mdr. Ouais pour une fois, c'était Joey qui faisait un peu le clown. Heureusement Eric n'était pas encore présent car imagine s'il avait entendu lol Joey serait je pense mort à l'heure actuelle.

**Luvia9811 : **Coucou miss, Bon ca va, tu m'as donné tes impressions en PV, donc je peux comptabiliser ta review. Mais attention la prochaine fois, je veux quand même tes impressions mdr. Kisu.

**Etincella **; Coucou, T'inquiète oui je connais par cœur à force lol. Ouais lol, Eric ne veut sûrement pas que ta copine et sa belle mère se rencontre avant que lui ne les ai présenté officiellement. Tu n'y arrives pas dans quel sens. Tu n'aimes pas Max ?

Oui, Eric aurait pu venir mais il doit avoir quelque chose d'autre en tête qui sait. Et t'inquiète la rencontre Kim/ Jeannine arrive bientôt, courage.

T'inquiète je prévois toujours large pour les dates mais les chapitres généralement sont toujours publiés plus tôt que la date prévue mdr.

**Emilie : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes l'histoire et les personnages. Contente également que tu aimes Eric. Je trouve que ce personnage n'est pas assez exploité dans le roman surtout pour le deuxième tome. Tkt la suite arrive doucement.

**Juju : **Coucou miss, contente que tu aimes la fiction lol. Tkt la suite arrive bientôt.

**JanelleP : **Coucou, Merci d'aimer autant mon histoire mdr. Je ne pensais pas que pour ma première histoire j'aurais autant de succès mdr. T'inquiète la suite arrive, doucement mais sûrement..

**Londonlover **: Thank you for a message but I don't speak english., I'm not good to translate. You can try with google to translate maybe. Bye bye.

**Julie : **Coucou, eh bien je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Tu as tout lu d'un coup, eh bien bravo lol 38 chapitres, cela a du te prendre un petit moment. En tout cas, merci de me lire et de me suivre.

Comme tu peux le voir, je répond sur le chapitre, je ne peux pas répondre sur tes reviews. Par contre, si tu as activé ton profil du site, je peux là te répondre en PV, sinon je ne peux répondre qu'ICI lol.

**Lily-Rose24 : **Coucou miss, contente que tu ais adoré. La suite arrive bientôt, courage. Ben, tu sais à la base, je ne sais pas écrire. Donc suis contente que mes écrits plaisent. À bientôt miss.

**Lisa **: Coucou et bienvenue à toi nouvelle reviewteuse. Contente que tu ais adoré mon histoire. Deux jours pour la lire. Je suis flattée mdr surtout si je t'ai fait aimer divergente. Si tu le souhaite, je possede les bouquins sur ordinateurs, si tu veux lire la vraie histoire. Bises la miss et à bientôt.

**Princessedusahara **: salut, Mission Erudit c'est partit, rencontre avec belle maman, tu verras lol. Et oui Eric ose enfin, même si il est encore assez maladroit avec elle.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Ola comprends la, la pauvre, entre ses soucis à cause de sa divergence, la rencontre avec belle maman, les simulations. Elle stresse et s'énerve pour un rien, rajoute quelques verres d'alcool, c'est le drame. Je crois qu'ils doivent avoir une moitié de cerveau chacun mdr, non. Contente que tu ai aimé les excuses privées/publiques. Les prochaines seront sûrement en publique devant la faction entière si elle refait encore de grosses bêtises.

Tout comme Kim, tu as cru que c'était Eric au réveil mdr. Quoique cela aurait pu lol. Après les altruistes, direction les érudits lol.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou, Normal que les remerciements soient publics. Tu m'aides de temps en temps et me donne ton avis sur l'écriture du chapitre. Merci et oui, j'ai eu quelques joueuses. Je pense que je recommencerais ce petit jeu lorsque je prendrais encore de l'avance sur mes chapitres lol.

**CarOwliine **: Coucou, Eh oui, tu as réussi à tenir jusqu'à bout, félicitation, tu as gagné un bon point. Encore 9 et tu auras une image mdr. Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre même si Kim à déconné pour une fois. Contente que tu trouves les fréros rigolos, c'est le but. Ce sont mes clowns dans l'histoire.

Oui, la réunion a été calme, du moins entre les frères et sœurs, il n'y a pas eu morts d'hommes, c'est déjà ça mdr. En ce qui concerne la rencontre belle-maman / Kim, il va falloir encore attendre un petit peu mais tenez-bon, Jeannine arrive bientôt pour mon plus grand malheur mdr ( je vais devoir rendre Eric très méchant vu qu'il ne porte pas sa mère dans son cœur et j'aime po le faire méchant lol).

**SURPRISE : O'Tanjobi Omedeto Gozaimasu. Joyeux anniversaire la miss et voici ton cadeau, le chapitre 39**.

**Mihn28 **: Coucou, contente que tu ai voulu jouer à mon petit jeu. En tant que première reviewteuse du jeu, tu seras si tu le souhaite, la première à recevoir les aperçus de chapitres. Ben, tu peux continuer d'imaginer des scénarios car même moi à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire éclater la vérité mais ça risque de faire mal, ça c'est sur.

Oui, je me souviens à mes débuts quand je publiais tous les jours même mdr. Mais là, cela devient plus compliqué et donc il me faut du temps pour réfléchir. Au début, j'avais le bouquin en référence, maintenant c'est que de l'imagination et je ne suis pas très imaginative lol

je te remercie de me compter parmi ton top 5, je suis flattée de cette honneur.

Je ne suis pas du tout auteur. Au départ, j'écrivais car je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi ne pas faire une histoire et ensuite tout comme mes lectrices, je veux connaître la fin de mon histoire donc je dois la continuer et la finir mdr.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre contenant uniquement le POV d'Eric, comme cela pas de jalousie les filles.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS n'oubliais pas de lire le PS à la fin du chapitre, vous pourrez vous aussi passer le test des érudits pour connaître votre pourcentage de divergence.**

**POV Eric.**

Je me réveillais doucement, m'étirais et mon bras retombais dans le vide à coté de moi. L'espace était froid signe que personne n'avait dormi à mes cotés. Elle n'était pas rentrée cette nuit même si je l'avais espérais. Elle avait du aller dormir avec les autres novices. C'était le seul endroit ou elle aurait pu dormir en paix.

Je le levais et me demandais ce que j'allais faire de ma matinée de libre. J'avais encore un peu de paperasse à m'occuper mais l'envie d'être enfermé dans un bureau ne me plaisais guère. De plus, je ne cessais de penser à ma dispute d'hier avec Kimberly et me demandais comment arranger les choses. Car c'était elle qui était en tord cette fois-ci, je n'y étais pour rien. Du moins, j'étais en partie responsable certes mais c'était elle qui avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Je décidais de prendre un bon café pour me remettre les idées aux claires mais je grimaçais en voyant que mon pot était vide. Putain, il me fallait racheter du café et j'avais complètement oublié. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le café du réfectoire mais je préférais mille fois le mien niveau goût.

Je sortais de l'appartement et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire fulminant de rage. Si je n'avais pas ma dose de caféine, j'allais commettre un meurtre et tuer n'importe qui dans cette faction. Je rentrais dans le réfectoire qui commençait à être bondé et remarquais que les novices étaient déjà debout. C'était bon signe, ils allaient sûrement suivre mes recommandations et profiter de leurs matinée de libre pour continuer leurs entraînements. Je remarquais alors que ma belle se trouvait parmi eux.

Je décidais d'aller réclamer mes excuses en bonnes et due formes mais surtout en public.

Je prenais mon mug de café fumant et me dirigeais vers le petit groupe en silence tel une proie fondant sur sa cible.

Je voyais Joey se décaler légèrement et j'en profitais pour m'asseoir à côté de ma belle toujours en silence. Je voulais lui faire sentir que je lui en voulais de ce qu'il s'était passé hier mais que j'étais prêt à passer l'éponge en l'échange de trois petits mots.

« Euh, salut Eric » dit Kyle.

« Salut, c'est rare de te voir t'asseoir avec des novices en formation » dit Uriah.

« Ça te pose un problème. Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait » dis-je menaçant.

« Non, merci » dit Uriah tout souriant.

Je regardais Uriah et l'envoyais balader gentiment. Je voulais entendre la voix de personne d'autre à part celle de Kimberly. Je voyais Uriah souriant mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas rassuré de peur que je ne mette mes menaces à exécution. Je buvais une gorgée de mon café et attendais patiemment même si je commençais déjà à perdre patience. Je l'observais discrètement et la voyais réfléchir à la situation. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas encore mordu mais seulement aboyé en attendant sagement une réponse de sa part. Et enfin, les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Trois petits mots qui allaient faire toute la différence.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle d'une traite.

« Pardon. Tu peux répéter, j'ai mal entendu » dis-je en faisant signe en tendant l'oreille.

J'avais envie de la titiller un petit peu. Ce n'était pas de vraies excuses ça. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un petit effort supplémentaire.

« Bon, okay...Eric Matthews, je suis désolée d'avoir piqué une crise de jalousie hier soir et je m'en excuse publiquement devant tous mes amis. Satisfait votre seigneurie » dit-elle.

Et voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué, même si je sentais une petite pointe d'ironie sur la fin. Elle ressentait ce que j'avais ressentis la veille au bar de Beth. Et encore, j'étais gentil, je lui avais fait avouer sa défaite devant ses amis et non en public devant la faction entière. Je voyais ses amis se retenir de rire et j'imaginais bien Quatre, Zeke ou même Tris faire la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Je me tournais alors vers elle pour lui dire que j'acceptais ses excuses.

« Tu vois. C'est difficile de s'excuser devant du public. La prochaine fois que tu me fais une crasse comme cela, je t'ordonnerais de t'excuser publiquement devant la faction entière. Compris » dis-je en buvant son café.

« Okay, j'ai compris. Je ne jouerais plus ma jalouse sauf si une pouf te tourne après. T'es prévenu » dit-elle.

Elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Elle acceptait de ne plus jouer la jalouse mais seulement en apparence. Cela devait prouver qu'elle tenait à moi, à moins qu'elle n'ait peur que ma beauté et mon sex appeal n'attire toutes les filles de la faction. Elle me voulait pour moi seule tout comme moi je voulais la garder égoïstement. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais pour lui souhaiter enfin bonjour. Elle répondait positivement à mon baiser, signe que je lui avais manqué autant qu'elle m'avait manqué la nuit dernière et je pouvais ressentir que mon corps réclamait vengeance ou plutôt réclamait le dû qu'il n'avait pas eu la veille.

Mais bien entendu, quand ce n'était pas Zeke, c'était son petit frère Uriah qui venait gâcher mes moments de tendresse avec elle. Ils n'étaient pas frère pour rien ces petits cons.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais il y a des chambres pour cela » dit Uriah.

« Mouais, d'ailleurs comme vous avez quartiers libres, je crois que je vais t'enlever et t'emmener tout de suite dans ma chambre » dis-je d'une voix sexy.

« J'aurais bien dit oui mais malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible » dit-elle d'un air désolée.

« Ah oui et pourquoi ça, votre altesse » demandais-je.

Qu'est ce qui était plus important qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air dans ma chambre avec moi. Car je savais qu'elle en ressentait le besoin elle aussi. Je commençais à déchiffrer son corps et avec l'expérience que je possédais avec les femmes, c'était d'autant plus simple. Je réfléchissais à quelle excuses, elle allait me sortir. Style, je dois m'entraîner aux tirs ou au combat au corps à corps ou je vais faire du shopping avec mes copines. Bref, j'avais imaginé tout et n'importe quoi comme excuses à deux balles mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à celle là.

« Je dois accompagner Max dans une mission de routine chez les érudits » dit-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

« C'est quoi ses conneries ! » dis-je horrifié.

Non mais je rêve ou plutôt je cauchemarde. Je venais bien d'entendre qu'elle allait en mission chez les érudits avec Max. c'était quoi cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Je savais que Max devait récupérer du matériel chez les érudits mais comment l'avait-elle su. Il n'avait eu connaissance de cette mission qu'hier soir et ma belle était restée loin de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, je pensais qu'hier, elle était partit dormir avec ses amis mais je me posais la question de savoir si au final elle n'était pas allée chez son oncle demander refuge sachant que je n'aurais jamais pensé à la trouver ici.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais énervé parce qu'elle partait en mission alors qu'elle était encore en formation ou parce qu'elle partait avec son oncle ou pire, le fait qu'elle aille dans mon ancienne faction, les érudits. Je décidais de prendre un peu sur moi et de la laisser continuer à parler mais je sentais que mon mug de café n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant d'exploser sous la pression de ma poigne.

Elle m'expliquait alors qu'elle voulait connaître un peu plus son oncle et comme il était des audacieux, c'était le meilleur moyen d'être seule avec Max pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et sa famille sans aucunes oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages. Certes, je pouvais en théorie la comprendre mais pourquoi faire çà sur une mission qui allaient les mener au quartier général des Érudits, ma faction. Du moins mon ancienne faction.

«Ouais mais pourquoi tu vas faire cela chez les érudits. Tu ne peux pas le faire ici » dis-je en m'énervant.

« T'as un problème avec ton ancienne faction » demanda t-elle étonnée.

Un problème, oui j'avais un problème. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille chez les érudits point barre. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle rencontre ma mère du moins pas avant que je ne lui ai parlé en face à face. J'imaginais ma mère apprendre que devant elle, se trouvait ma copine et plus précisément une audacieuse anciennement altruiste en formation. Bien qu'elle savait que j'avais une copine, elle ne connaissait pas encore son identité. Son espion se trouvait toujours dans nos murs et surveillait les faits et gestes des novices. Je parcourais la salle du regard pour le voir assis à une table nous observant. J'allais régler ce problème rapidement et le faire dégager au plus vite de ma base. Je prenais de grandes respirations pour essayer de me calmer et de ne pas envoyer chier Kimberly.

Je pensais à une solution pour résoudre mon problème, il suffisait que je l'accompagne avec Max, ainsi même si ma mère se présentait devant nous, je pourrais facilement contrôler la situation. Je souriais content de mon idée diabolique mais grimaçais en imaginant la réaction de ma belle.

Déjà que nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier, je savais que si je suivais mon idée, je le regretterais amèrement et j'aurais utilisé mon dernier joker avec elle. Car à force de mettre de l'huile sur le feu de notre histoire, j'allais la faire cramer et il n'en resterait que des cendres impossible à recoller. Je décidais donc de prendre sur moi et de lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle allait en mission avec son oncle qui devait récupérer du matériel chez les érudits et non pour aller voir ma mère. Mais cela me coûtait de la laisser partir, comme-ci je sentais que j'allais regretter mon geste. Il me fallait partir et vite de cette table avant que je ne change d'avis et ne commette l'irréparable.

« AUCUN. Par contre, ne sois pas en retard pour tes simulations cet après midi ou tu morfleras au classement» dis-je en se levant.

« D'accord »dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Au son de sa voix, je savais qu'elle avait ressenti ma gène. Elle commençait à me connaître, à connaître la façon dont je réagissais verbalement et physiquement. Et en l'analysant elle, je voyais qu'elle réagissait parfois voire même beaucoup comme moi. Si ce qu'elle me faisait subir était ce que je faisais subir à mes amis autant qu'à mes ennemis, j'étais un enfant de chœur avec eux, pensais-je en riant. Je décidais de rejoindre Zeke assis à une table, la tête dans ses mains.

« Salut le petit joueur. Même gueule que ton frère » dis-je un peu fort en tapant sur son épaule.

« Pitié Eric, non » dit Zeke en grimaçant.

« Si tu ne sais pas tenir, arrête de boire » dis-je en riant.

« Mais non. C'est pas ça. Quand t'es parti hier, Beth nous a sorti sa collection privée. » dit Zeke

« QUOI ! elle a sorti ses fameux cocktails. Putain, j'ai loupé cela, j'suis deg » dis-je dépité.

« Roh, ça va. Tu as du passer une nuit de folie à en faire trembler les murs de la base, je parie » dit Zeke avec un petit sourire.

« M'en parle pas. J'ai passé une nuit seul avec moi même. » dis-je en buvant une gorgée.

« T'as fait quoi encore » dit Zeke mine de me gronder.

« Attend, pourquoi on croit que c'est toujours moi le responsable. » dis-je un peu vexé.

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas » demanda Zeke d'un air curieux.

« Bon, okay, j'suis pas totalement blanc comme neige, d'accord mais c'est elle qui a foutu le bordel » dis-je en me défendant.

Je voyais Zeke prendre un fou rire en me voyant essayer de me défendre d'avoir été trop méchant avec Kimberly. Je poussais un soupir de ras le bol. Quoi que je fasse, de nous deux, c'était toujours moi le grand méchant loup de l'histoire. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

« Ha la la, Eric, tu as cette fille dans la peau, tu ne peux plus le nier maintenant, surtout depuis que tu as officialisé votre relation. Par contre, tu vas la présenter quand à ta maman chérie » demanda Zeke en souriant.

« Jamais... Du moins pas maintenant. »dis-je

« Ah et quand...Quand vous serez vieux et fripés » dit Zeke en riant.

« Elle doit d'abord passer les tests de simulation et devenir une audacieuse confirmée et après on verra par la suite » dis-je.

Je voyais ma belle me mimer un « à toute à l'heure. Bisous ». je lui répondais en soulevant ma tasse puis reprenais ma conversation avec Zeke.

« Tu vas pas me dire que maman ne va pas venir contrôler le test final de nos petits novices » demanda Zeke.

« Oui mais d'ici là, j'ai le temps de m'organiser...Et puis en quoi cela te regarde, c'est ma vie privée que je sache » demandais-je.

« Ben si tu es de bonne humeur, tu ne nous feras pas chier » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Tu vas voir moi, je vais t'en coller de la bonne humeur. On va régler nos compte à la salle »dis-je menaçant.

« Euh, désolé mais j'ai rendez-vous pour aider Christina à sa boutique, a plus » dit Zeke en partant en courant.

Je le voyais prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir rapidement comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Je souriais, content de ma petite vengeance. Zeke était mon ami si on pouvait dire mais il avait toujours autant peur de moi comparé à Quatre qui lui me tenait toujours tête mais en privée du moins. Je me laissais aller et savourais ma victoire mais quelqu'un s'installait à la place de Zeke. Je regardais qui avait osé s'asseoir à a table et reconnaissais ce type.

« Alors, ça gaze ? » dit t-il.

« Tu veux quoi encore. » demandais-je méchamment.

« On peut parler dans un endroit tranquille » demanda t-il.

Je finissais mon café, posais la tasse et me levais pour sortir du réfectoire suivi par ce type. Nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau et je m'asseyais tranquillement attendant que monsieur parle.

« Pas la peine de t'asseoir, tu ne restes pas longtemps » dis-je en le regardant.

« Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois » dit-il.

Il restait tout de même debout signe que je devais lui faire peur. Il l'observait du regard l'ensemble de mon bureau et je commençais à perdre patience.

« Sympa ton bureau. Pas aussi classe que celui de ta mère mais ça peut aller pour le bureau d'un audacieux...à part cette pile de dossier qui fait honte à ton ancienne faction » dit-il.

« Tu commences à me faire chier. Donc soit tu craches ce que tu voulais me dire, soit tu dégages,compris » dis-je en perdant patience.

Je le voyais alors sourire puis se mettre à rire en me regardant.

« Justement, je venais simplement t'annoncer que je quitte ta charmante faction pour retourner chez les érudits » dit-il souriant.

« Hein, comment ça. C'est quoi ses conneries » dis-je abasourdi.

« Tu es triste de me voir partir. Oh, comme c'est mignon » dit-il ironiquement.

Mon cul oui. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il se casse. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est que cela ne faisait même pas 24h qu'il était dans nos murs. Aucuns nouveaux tests de simulation n'avaient eu lieu depuis et il partait comme ça alors qu'il était venu pour surveiller et détecter un possible divergent.

« Eh bien, pour un audacieux, tu réfléchis beaucoup vu ta tronche...Bon pour répondre à une de tes questions. Oui, je m'en vais même si je viens seulement d'arriver mais je devais juste analyser le comportement des novices » dit-il.

« Et en moins de 24h, tu as fini ton enquête. Putain, t'es super doué » dis-je en me moquant.

« Ha...Ha...Ha. Non je n'ai pas terminé mon enquête mais hier j'ai envoyé un rapport à mes supérieurs qui m'ont expliqué que quelqu'un viendrait me remplacer » dit-il tout simplement.

« Un remplaçant ? » demandais-je.

« Pardon, je voulais dire ma remplaçante...Maman arrive aujourd'hui. Tu dois être content de revoir ta maman chérie » dit-il tout souriant.

« Hein, c'est quoi ces conneries. Depuis quand Ma mè... enfin, les érudits viennent au début des tests de simulations » demandais-je choqué et troublé d'entendre cette nouvelle.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ma mère venait-elle dès le début des tests. Les novices n'avaient passé qu'une après midi dans la salle de simulation et le test final ne devait pas avoir lieu avant 5/6 jours environ suivant leurs résultats. En quoi ce possible divergent lui faisait si peur pour qu'elle avance son arrivée. À moins qu'étant donné qu'elle savait pour ma relation amoureuse avec une novice, elle voulait mettre son grain de sel et l'interroger sur toute les coutures, consciente et inconsciente.

« Tu as tout compris. Tu as encore des restes d'érudit je vois...Bon, allez je me casse. Tchao la compagnie et bon courage avec moman » dit-il en riant et en sortant de mon bureau.

Une fois seul, je repensais à ce qui venait de se produire. Ma mère allait arriver aujourd'hui et ma copine se trouvait à l'heure actuelle au quartier général des Érudits. Donc en théorie, il ne devrait y avoir aucune confrontation vu que ma mère serait occupée à préparer son voyage jusqu'à ici. Elle allait sûrement arriver juste avant le début des simulations, c'était logique. Et comme par hasard, ce matin Max devait aller chez eux pour récupérer du matériel. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que cela en soit vraiment une.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Je ne pouvais pas prévenir Kim de l'arrivée de ma mère pour la mettre en condition contre elle. Je me demandais également comment j'allais réagir en la voyant, car la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu cela remontait à l'année dernière lors d'une réunion avec les autres leaders des factions. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à la fin de la réunion ou elle m'avait pris à part.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Nous étions dans la salle de réunion des érudits à discuter principalement du problème d'une mauvaise récolte sur les terres des fraternelles dû à une météo très capricieuse, ce qui nous avaient fait diminuer nos réserves en nourriture. Une fois le problème réglé ainsi que tous les autres, tout le monde se retirait de la salle pour retourner dans leurs factions respectives lorsque ma mère m'interpellait pour essayer de me parler. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de partir d'ici au plus vite mais je ne pouvais pas manquer de respect à un leader même si c'était ma mère._

_« Eric » dit Jeanine._

_« Quoi » dis-je d'un ton sec._

_« Je vois que de vivre chez les audacieux t'as fait perdre tes bonnes manières » dit-elle._

_« Au contraire, je me sens très bien avec ces nouvelles manières » dis-je en croisant les bras._

_« Eric, s'il te plaît. Ne commençons pas à nous disputer » dit-elle en soupirant._

_« Bon si tu ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Que veux-tu ? Je suis un leader tout comme toi et j'ai du boulot vois-tu ! » dis-je un peu sèchement._

_« Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout. » dit-elle d'un air tendre._

_« Je croyais que la devise des factions était « la faction avant les liens du sang » dis-je d'un air moqueur._

_« Arrête, je connais l'histoire des factions par cœur...Tu es et tu resteras mon fils quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es un Matthews que tu le veuilles ou non » dit-elle fièrement._

_« Allez, c'est reparti. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis plus TON Matthews. Chez les audacieux, je suis simplement Eric le chef des audacieux et je suis respecté juste pour mon prénom et pas pour mon nom » dis-je commençant à m'énerver._

_Elle allait répondre quelque chose lorsque une jeune femme entrait dans la salle de réunion pour s'approcher de Jeanine._

_« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Jeanine mais nous sommes en retard sur le planning prévu » dit l'inconnue._

_« Merci Audrey, j'arrive tout de suite » dit Jeanine. Puis elle se retournait vers moi « Au revoir mon fils » dit-elle simplement._

_« Mouais » dis-je._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Je grimaçais en repensant à cette dernière rencontre. Ma mère ne m'aimait que parce que je portais le nom des Matthews. Elle m'avait éduqué ou plutôt formé pour reprendre sa place de leader lorsque le moment serait venu. Je n'avais pas eu le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire dans l'histoire de ma propre vie. Et durant toute mon enfance, cela avait affecté le peu de relation que j'avais avec mes parents ainsi qu'avec mes amis. Mon père suivait ma mère comme un toutou bien dressé et ne m'avait jamais soutenu.

Mais je me souviendrais toujours du jour du test d'aptitude ou l'on m'avait annoncé que j'avais eu comme résultat Audacieux. Je m'étais senti libéré d'un poids car je n'avais pas eu à tricher à ce test. Instinctivement, j'avais choisi cette faction parce que j'en avais les capacités et cela s'était prouvé car maintenant je me trouvais à la tête des leaders de la faction des audacieux.

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte me sortant de mes souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Qui s'était encore qui venait me faire chier. J'espérais que ce n'était pas déjà elle car je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'affronter tout de suite. La porte s'ouvrait sur Quatre.

« Je ne dérange pas » demanda timidement Quatre.

« Pourquoi tu demandes cela» demandais-je étonné.

« Ben en fait, c'est Tris, elle a cherché Kimberly dans toute la base sans succès et on a pensé qu'elle était peut-être avec toi, enfin tu vois » dit Quatre gêné.

« Okay, donc vous avez cru que j'étais dans mon bureau à jouer avec elle » dis-je à moitié choqué et énervé.

« Hey, calme-toi. C'est elle qui a pensé cela, pas moi. Je suis innocent » dit Quatre en levant les mains.

« Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui vient frapper à ma porte » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« On a tiré à la courte paille et j'ai perdu » dit Quatre en souriant légèrement.

« Je vois » dis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir longtemps à Quatre. Quand nous étions novices, bien que je détestais les altruistes, c'était le seul qui me comprenait vraiment. Il avait lui aussi eu des problèmes avec sa famille même si nos situations étaient totalement différentes. Je connaissais les causes de sa défection tout comme lui connaissait les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Eric. Tu as l'air spécial, étrange même je dirais. C'est en rapport avec l'arrivée prochainement de ta mère » dit Quatre.

« Tu parles. Dernière nouvelle exclusives, j'ai appris que ma mère allait venir aujourd'hui pour surveiller les tests. Et ce matin, j'ai appris également que ma copine partait en mission avec son oncle au siège des érudits mais sinon tout va bien. C'est le paradis sur Terre. » dis-je ironiquement.

« Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Jeanine va venir si tôt. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'oncle » demanda Quatre en ouvrant de grand yeux.

Eh merde, je venais de faire une bourde. Personne dans la faction à part Max, Kim et moi même connaissions le lien familial qu'entretenait Max et Kim. Je venais d'avouer tout cela à Quatre. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance mais je me demandais comment allait réagir les principaux intéressés lorsqu'ils sauraient que j'ai cafté. Bah, j'allais bien trouver une excuse pour faire passer la pilule.

« Eric ? » insista Quatre.

« Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien, sinon elle va me tuer. J'ai appris que Max est en fait l'oncle de Kimberly, sa mère était une audacieuse native qui est partie chez les altruistes » dis-je.

« Katherine était une audacieuse » s'étonna Quatre.

« Comment tu connais son nom ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu étais un ancien altruiste » dis-je en réfléchissant.

« Enfin, je la connais, c'est un bien grand mot, mais je l'ai côtoyé quelques fois... Et comme ça, tu as peur d'une petite novice de rien du tout. » termina t-il avec un sourire.

« Pas du tout...Simplement si je fais encore une connerie, je sens que je vais la perdre pour de bon » dis-je en soupirant.

« Okay, Je vais alors prévenir Tris qu'elle est sortie. Par contre, je vais devoir lui expliquer pourquoi mais t'inquiète, cela reste entre nous trois » dit Quatre.

« Je te fais confiance. Par contre, dis-moi pourquoi Tris voulait la voir. Elle a un message à lui faire passer » demandais-je.

« Non, non. Je ne sais pas. Sûrement un truc de filles. » dit Quatre en haussant les épaules.

« Les filles » dis-je en levant les yeux en l'air.

« Bon allez, viens te changer les idées, on va taper un peu. Il faut vider toute l'agressivité que tu gardes avant l'arrivée de ta mère. Et c'est un ordre » dit Quatre avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Je soupirais mais souriais. Oui, taper dans un sac me ferait un bien fou avant l'arrivée de ma mère. Nous sortions du bureau et j'allais dans mes appartements mettre une tenue plus adaptée puis je suivais Quatre à la salle d'entraînement. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais en sueur tout comme lui. Cela me faisait un bien fou de me défouler et avec Quatre, j'avais un adversaire à ma taille. Je discutais avec lui lorsque un audacieux arrivait en courant dans ma direction.

« Eric, Eric » dit l'audacieux.

« Quoi » répondis-je.

« Les érudits viennent d'arriver. » dit-il.

Ça y est. Ma mère venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Je voyais Quatre me souhaiter bonne chance du regard et je partais sans prendre le temps de me changer, direction le hangar à véhicule pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Car bien que c'était ma mère, c'était avant tout la leader des érudits et moi, le leader des audacieux.

**Voila le chapitre spécial Eric pour nos Mihn28, Julie, Carowliine. C'est bon, vous êtes contentes les filles mdr. Donc voilà. Eric a prit sur lui et à décidé de lui faire confiance. Mais quand ça va bien d'un côté, ça va mal de l'autre. Et oui maman Matthews fait enfin sa première apparition. Et cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre Bad boy préféré. Mais comment réagira t-il en public. Car c'est certes sa pseudo mère mais avant tout la leader des érudits et l'observatrice pour le test final de la simulation. Donc il va devoir prendre sûrement sur lui...ou pas. Allez prochain chapitre direction les érudits avec tonton Max et Kimberly.**

**A vos stylos, reviewtez.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 16 MAI **

**PS : Si vous voulez savoir à combien de pourcentage vous êtes divergent, allez sur le site officiel de insurgent et passé le test et allez sur la page Face Divergents Fans France, c'est une tuerie elle est géniale.**

**Voici le site **

**www. Thedivergentseries #simtests et tapez le code 793854012. **

**j'ai obtenu 91% et vous ?**

**Okjesy **: Coucou, tout d'abord, je te souhaite la bienvenue à bord de Air Chicago lol. Je suis honorée et flattée que tu aimes mon histoire lol. Pourtant, je ne suis pas du tout une experte en écriture, c'est la première fanfiction de toute ma vie mdr. Merci encore de me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ainsi que les futures.

**Sadako Tama** : Coucou, eh, oui te voilà parmi le club ultra secret des fans impatients mdr. Ah bon, tu trouves que le 39 avait une fin de torture mdr.. Je trouve pas moi (HAHAHAHA, mon côté sadique est là) Après pour la conversation Frère/ Sœur. Je ne vois pas encore l'utilité de l'écrire maintenant, peut-être plus tard. Après Si Eric va apprendre qu'elle est partie se promener chez les altruistes, cela tu le seras très bientôt lol. Et pour le reste de tes questions, les réponses seront dans le 41. alors patience patience, courage courage.

**Lolina **: Coucou, merci du compliment. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira. Pour la rencontre Jeanine/Kim, cela sera au prochain chapitre. Bonne « nuit, soirée ou journée » mdr.

**Carowliine **: Coucou, de rien c'était normal lol. Merci d'aimer toujours le chap. Oui, la rencontre de Max et Katherine s'est bien passé, même si on ne sait pas ce qu'ils se sont dit lol. Ensuite, oui, je n'aimais pas Marcus pour ce qu'il avait fait à Quatre et je l'ai rendu disons un peu plus méchant que dans le livre. Après les altruistes, on ne voit que le dessus de l'iceberg comme ils sont réservés et voués aux autres, on ne connaît rien sur eux mêmes. Alors pour ce qui va se passer chez les érudits, c'est au prochain chapitre.

**Julie **: Salut, ah ben contente qu'il soit trop bien mdr. T'inquiète pour te faire plaisir, ce chapitre était un spécial Eric lol. Désolé si je n'ai enlevé une bonne partie de ton sommeil mais intérieurement je suis super contente, cela veut dire que tu aimes l'histoire mdr. Kisu.

**Lisa **: Coucou, j'suis heureuse que t'ai aimé ce chapitre là et j'espère que cela continuera lol. La situation de Kimberly devient dangereuse. Plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus elle a de chance d'être découverte si elle ne trouve pas d'alliés. Pour savoir qui est cette fameuse voix, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, patience patience. Par contre pour les livres, comme tu n'as pas activé ton profil, je ne peux rien t'envoyer, je t'ai laissé mon adresse mail dans le chapitre précédent. Donc envoie moi un émail et je te les transférais. Bises.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, Oui pauvre Kim, elle vient de connaître la vérité sur son père mais peut-être ne connaît pas toute la vérité sur la cause de sa mort. Marcus, je ne l'ai jamais aimé dans le roman ou le film, sûrement à ce qu'il a fait au pauvre Quatre, c'est pour cela que je l'ai fais pas gentil.

J'espère que Max pourra intercepter le rapport de Marcus, si rapport il y' a lol mais nous verrons cela dans les prochains chapitres ou pas. Pour le reste, je t'ai expliqué en PV. Bises miss.

**Etincella **: Coucou, oui je connais comme d'hab lol. Ah ça, tu le seras au prochain chapitre. Oui, il a été adopté, c'est sûr vu la couleur de peau de Max et celle de Kim lol. Oui à moins que cela soit Tris qui fasse le premier pas, on verra, suspense, suspense :D .

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou, ah ça, tu le sera au prochain chapitre, Kim est une Erika certes mais à un moment, tu sais quand tu dois faire profil bas. Après pour le matériel, tu le sauras également dans le prochain chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus. Et pour la dispute ben, je ne sais pas encore. Certes il y aura une dispute mais il existe de multiples raisons pour créer leur dispute familiale.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou, miss. Merci de ta petite review. Ouais 1 mois avant la prochaine publication, cela me laisse le temps d'essayer de m'avancer au maximum mdr.

**Mihn28 **: Coucou, Non ne casse pas la gueule de Marcus. Je peux encore en avoir besoin qui sait lol. Oui un possible rapprochement se met en place, reste à savoir s'il fera bénéfique ou pas. T'inquièt, voilà ton chapitre spécial Eric alors arrête de bouder mdr.

Sinon merci de m'avoir donné une nouvelle lectrice. Cela me fait super plaisir qu'elle ai aimé mon histoire.

Pour la voix féminine, comme les autres, réponses au prochain chapitre, courage. Kiss kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

**Nouveau Chapitre et première rencontre entre Kim et Jeanine. **

**Je le publie en avance car Beaucoup ont insisté en MP que je n'attende pas la fin du mois lol**

**POV Kim.**

_Je sortais de la voiture et suivais Max. J'entrais alors dans la grande bâtisse de verre et nous nous dirigions vers le bureau d'accueil. J'observais les alentours et ne voyais que des groupes d'érudits aux couleurs de leur faction : le bleu. Nous arrivions au niveau de l'accueil lorsque quelqu'un interpella Max._

_« Vous devez être Max Miller, je présume » dit une voix féminine._

Je me retournais pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et remarquais une fille d'à peu près le même âge que moi. Elle était habillée en bleu comme les autres érudits mais son uniforme avait comme qui dirait une sorte de prestige en plus. Elle devait avoir un poste de haute responsabilité, je pensais.

« Vous êtes ?» demanda Max.

« Je m'appelle Audrey, je suis l'assistante personnelle de Mme Matthews » dit Audrey.

Je sentais un frisson me parcourir tout le corps en entendant le nom de Jeanine. Cette fille se trouvait être une des assistantes personnelles de Jeanine. Je cherchais du regard m'attendant à la voir apparaître mais personne, seule la petite Audrey nous attendait patiemment. Je soufflais en me disant que j'avais évité une première rencontre avec belle-maman et espérais continuer sur cette lancée.

« Enchanté, Audrey. Le professeur Spencer doit nous attendre. Nous devons réceptionner un colis. » dit Max.

« C'est exact. Je vous amène auprès du professeur. Suivez-moi et ne traînez pas » dit-elle en nous tournant le dos.

Max me regardait en grimaçant et grommelant, ce qui me provoqua un petit rire et nous suivions l'assistante de Jeanine. Je sentais le regard des autres érudits sur nous. Cela devait les étonner de voir des audacieux se promener chez eux. J'arrivais à un ascenseur et nous montions dedans. Je pouvais voir Audrey appuyer sur le bouton du 30ème étage et une petite voix chantonnait dans la cabine.

« Étage numéro 30 : laboratoire des simulations » dit une voix mécanique.

Je prenais de grandes respirations pour tenter de me calmer. Il n'était pas question de moi et de ma divergence. On venait avec Max récupérer un colis et cela avait l'air d'être en rapport avec les simulations. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire. Avait-il découvert quelque chose lors du premier jour du test. Étais-je en danger à me trouver en cet instant dans le siège des érudits à me diriger vers le laboratoire des simulations ? La peur m'envahissait petit à petit mais j'essayais de ne pas le faire paraître. Max dut remarquer mon état car il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille :

« Ça va aller ?» demanda t-il.

« Oui, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les ascenseurs à cause de ma phobie du vertige » dis-je.

« T'as le vertige avec un ascenseur ? » demanda t-il en souriant.

« Non, c'est pas cela mais je sais que l'on monte en hauteur et je n'aime pas trop cela » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne nous ferais pas une peur du confinement plutôt » demanda t-il.

« Possible » dis-je d'un air vague.

« Aller, courage. Sois une audacieuse » dit Max tentant de me réconforter.

Mais en y réfléchissant, il avait peut-être raison, je faisais un possible début de phobie du confinement mais c'était surtout ce trentième étage qui me filait une peur bleue. On entendit au bout de quelques minutes un petit gong et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense couloir ou une multitude d'érudits circulaient de toutes parts.

« Suivez-moi et ne traînez pas, c'est compris ? » dit Audrey.

« J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part » dit Max d'un air moqueur.

Je riais également me sentant mieux en sortant de cette ascenseur mais j'avais toujours cette appréhension. Je suivais Audrey et au bout de plusieurs embranchements, nous arrivions à une porte ou était marquée en majuscule « LABORATOIRE DE SERUMS ». Audrey entrait la première, suivie par Max. elle s'interposa devant moi en m'empêchant de passer cette fameuse porte.

« Seules les personnes accréditées peuvent entrer dans cette salle et vous ne l'êtes pas » dit Audrey catégorique.

« C'est bon, elle est avec moi... » commença Max.

« Non. Les ordres de Mme Matthews sont très clairs. Elle attend dehors. Fin de la discussion » dit Audrey en le dévisageant.

Max se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Bon, les ordres sont les ordres ici même si certains sont débiles » dit Max en chuchotant sur la fin.

« T'inquiètes, ça va aller » dis-je en faisant un petit sourire.

« Bon, tu m'attends ici et n'oublies pas... » dit Max un chouïa menaçant.

« Quoi ?» demandais-je.

« Pas de tourisme dans les couloirs. » dit-il.

« Oh, t'inquiètes. Je ne bouge pas. Je veux vite partir d'ici, c'est tout » dis-je.

Max sourit, entra dans le labo et Audrey ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me trouvais là, toute seule, comme une nouille devant une porte close à attendre comme un bon petit chien. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? J'aurais bien tenté de coller une oreille contre la porte pour entendre ce qui se passait mais j'étais certaine qu'il devait y avoir des caméras partout dans le siège. Je trouvais une chaise un peu plus loin et décidais de m'asseoir sagement en attendant que mon oncle veuille bien sortir avec miss coincée des fesses **(NDA : Désolé Audrey lol)(NDB : pas de soucis, je le suis un peu en vrai =P** ). Je regardais les érudits passer devant moi et m'ignorer totalement et j'avoue que j'avais qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de tendre les jambes pour leur faire un bon croche-pied. Au moins, cela aurait donné un peu d'action et d'animation dans ce couloir. Je regardais arriver un groupe d'érudits un peu bruyant en train de parler de trucs qui avaient l'air, selon leurs dires, complexes. Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles comme pour couper le son de ces Quat'z'yeux, lorsque je remarquais une des personnes s'arrêter net en prétextant qu'elle avait oublié un rapport dans la salle de conférence. Le petit groupe partit en la laissant seule. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté et me regardait ou plutôt me dévisageait. Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il y avait sur ma tronche pour qu'elle fasse cette tête là.

« Un problème la Quat'z'yeux ? » demandais-je.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer cette pique. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû et que j'avais promis à Max de faire honneur à la faction en restant sage comme une image mais le regard de cette fille commençait à m'énerver au plus haut point. Et tout comme Eric, je n'aimais pas qu'on me prenne de haut, au sens propre comme au sens littéral du terme.

« Vous...enfin...tu es une audacieuse en formation ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, cela ne se voit pas, je suis une fraternelle » dis-je en faisant un signe de paix.

Elle me regarda alors et se mit à rire aux éclats. Je le regardais me demandant ce qui lui prenait. Pour une érudite, elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu la tête. Elle reprenait sa respiration et me regardait en souriant.

« Toi, tu dois connaître Mike et Stefan, c'est obligé » dit-elle souriante.

« Oui, comment tu le sais ? » demandais-je curieuse.

« Ce signe que tu viens de faire... C'est Mike qui te l'a appris, non ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ouais et ? » demandais-je suspicieuse.

« Ce petit crétin est mon frère. Je m'appelle Bella McCarthy » dit Bella. **(NDB : ça sent le twilight, là ;) ('NDA : C'est le pseudo d'une reviewteuse, pas ma faute lol)**

« Oh, tu es la sœur de Mike. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur » dis-je étonnée.

« Logique... la faction avant les liens du sang » dit-elle mécaniquement.

« C'est vrai, oui » dis-je en souriant.

« Que fait une audacieuse au siège des érudits ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je viens avec mon...supérieur récupérer une livraison. » dis-je.

Je préférais ne pas faire courir le bruit que j'étais avec mon oncle. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se fasse engueuler car il avait emmené sa nièce faire une promenade en dehors des murs de la faction pendant son initiation.

« Oh, alors tu viens sûrement chercher la nouvelle version du sérum pour les simulations » dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Mes craintes étaient fondées. Un nouveau sérum allait nous être injecté pendant les prochaines simulations. Cela voulait dire que j'étais sûrement en danger. Ce que me confirmait Bella.

« Chaque fois, qu'on a un doute sur un possible divergent, on modifie le sérum pour qu'il soit plus performant » dit-elle.

« D'accord, mais comment sais-tu cela ? » demandais-je avec appréhension et curiosité.

« Normal, je travaille sur le sérum, donc je suis au courant de tout » dit-elle fièrement.

Okay, alors je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle savait autant d'informations là dessus. Par contre, elle n'avait pas peur de divulguer cela à une divergente. Tant qu'elle était bavarde, je décidais de jouer carte sur table et de tenter un coup de bluff.

« Alors, il aurait trouvé une divergente » demandais-je d'un air naturel.

« Une divergente. Non. Au dernières nouvelles, les rumeurs couraient sur un divergent dans votre faction » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Puis je la voyais ouvrir de grand yeux en se rendant compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de lâcher des informations normalement confidentielles.

« Par contre, ne dis rien à personne, je t'en prie, je n'aurais jamais du parler de cela. C'est censé être secret défense. » dit-elle avec les yeux de chiens battus.

« Oui promis, je ne dirais rien » dis-je en mettant un doigt devant la bouche.

Elle venait bien de dire UN divergent. Donc cela voulait dire que je n'étais pas dans le collimateur des érudits mais surtout cela voulait dire que je n'étais plus seule. Qui pouvait être alors ce divergent ? Je cherchais dans mon esprit qui avait l'air d'avoir ce petit plus que les autres novices n'avaient pas mais je ne voyais pas du tout qui cela pouvait bien être. Même si j'étais contente de ne plus être seule, je m'inquiétais car j'étais peut-être passée à travers les mailles du filet la première fois mais le niveau venait de monter d'un cran. J'arrêtais de réfléchir lorsque je voyais Max s'approcher avec une mallette à la main. Sûrement le nouveau sérum qui causera ma perte.

« Ah, te voilà. Tu étais où, je te cherchais ? » dit Max en s'approchant.

« Rien. J'ai attendu sagement comme convenu » dis-je.

« Mouais et elle, qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il en montrant Bella de la tête.

« Personne, je venais simplement savoir ce qu'une audacieuse faisait dans nos murs » dit Bella d'un air innocent.

« Mouais, Toujours à vouloir tout savoir Madame la _je-sais-tout_ » dit Max en grimaçant.

Bella fit mine d'être vexée et partit tout en me faisant un petit clin d'œil discret.

« Bon allez, on se casse d'ici. On rentre à la maison » dit Max en me regardant.

« Cela me va » dis-je toute contente de quitter les érudits.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas déjà partir Max ? » dit une voix féminine.

Je me retournais pour voir Jeanine accompagnée de plusieurs érudits s'arrêter devant Max et le saluer.

« Jeanine. » dit Max.

« Max. Ravie de te revoir. Cela fait un moment » dit-elle.

« Sûrement. Je vois que tu te portes bien » dit-il manière d'être poli.

« Merci. Et qui est donc cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne ? » demanda t-elle.

Je voyais Max se tourner dans ma direction et grimacer. Il devait sûrement se demander comment il devait me définir : sa nièce, une novice en formation ou la petite amie de son fils. Je le suppliais du regard de bien choisir ses mots.

« Jeanine, je te présente ma nièce » dit-il.

« Depuis quand as-tu une nièce ? » demanda t-elle curieuse.

« Depuis le début de l'initiation... Ton interrogatoire est terminé ?» dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Calme-toi Max. Je posais simplement une question » dit Jeanine en levant une main.

« Je connais les érudits. Ils commencent par une question et ensuite cela se termine en interrogatoire » dit-il en haussant la voix et en soufflant.

« Pas toujours...Bon je vois que tu as la valise, nous pouvons y aller, alors » dit-elle.

« Nous ? » demanda Max intrigué et étonné.

J'étais tout aussi étonnée que lui en entendant les dernières paroles de Jeanine. Que voulait-elle dire par « nous » ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Trop de questions se chamboulaient dans ma tête mais je ne laissais rien paraître du moins extérieurement. Je ne devais déjà pas être présente alors il me fallait me faire tout petite pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma personne.

« Oui. On ne t'a pas mis au courant ? » dit Jeanine en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Au courant de quoi, bordel ? » dit Max commençant à s'emporter.

« Calmez-vous. Vous savez ou vous êtes ?! » dit Audrey.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. Alors j'attends des explications et vite. » dit Max en haussant la voix.

Je voyais mon oncle d'une autre manière. C'était la première fois que je le voyais réagir aussi violemment. Il avait l'air vexé, énervé et je pouvais le comprendre. On l'avait pris au téléphone dans la voiture pour un moins que rien et là on lui donnait de nouveaux ordres qui n'étaient pas prévus. Et j'étais d'accord avec lui, je ne voulais pas de Jeanine avec moi pour rentrer à la faction. Comment j'allais réagir dans la voiture avec elle derrière moi et surtout comment réagirait Eric en me voyant avec sa mère ? En cet instant, je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur : la découverte de ma divergence ou la réaction d'Eric lorsqu'il me verrait avec sa mère, car il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle.

« Calme-toi Max. c'est sûrement un oubli du professeur Spencer ou de son assistant Harold, » dit Jeanine.

« Mouais d'ailleurs si je trouve son assistant. Il ne restera plus grand chose pour l'autopsier » dit Max en se calmant un peu.

« Bon alors tout est réglé. Nous pouvons donc y aller pour préparer les prochaines simulations...D'ailleurs, vu son âge, je présume que ta nièce fait partie des novices en formation » dit Jeanine en me scrutant.

Je me raidissais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire ? Pourquoi était-elle si curieuse ? Était-elle au courant que son fils sortait avec une novice ? Essayait-elle de savoir si c'était moi ? Il me fallait réagir intelligemment et la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque. Maintenant, j'étais une audacieuse et je devais le prouver.

« Mme Matthews, vous avez vu juste, je suis bien une novice en formation » dis-je la tête haute.

« Eh bien, c'est étonnant de voir une novice en mission alors que son initiation n'est pas encore terminée » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

« Certes, vous avez raison mais je ne suis là qu'en simple accompagnatrice » dis-je.

« En simple accompagnatrice » demanda t-elle.

« Oui comme vous l'a expliqué Max, il est mon oncle et je n'ai découvert cette information qu'après avoir intégré la formation des audacieux. » dis-je.

« Et donc, tu as profité de cette mission pour être avec ta nièce et la connaître. Comme c'est touchant...C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu un cœur d'artichaut Max » dit-elle en regardant Max.

« Mouais...Bref...Si nous devons partir, c'est maintenant. On m'attend pour les simulations cet après-midi »dit Max.

« Il a raison, nous sommes en retard de 5 min sur le planning, Madame Matthews » dit Audrey s'impatientant.

« Ce n'est rien Audrey, calmez-vous. Nous allons partir...Par contre je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom, comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Jeanine en me regardant.

Ça y est le moment de vérité venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre ? En y réfléchissant, j'allais tout simplement lui donner mon prénom mais lequel ? Kimberly ou alors je la jouais provocante et choisissais Erika ? Je voyais la tête de Max qui me disait de la jouer fine et de ne pas trop en faire mais je voulais cacher mon identité, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la base. Je n'avais pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de belle-maman durant tout le trajet du retour tout comme Max.

« Je m'appelle...Erika, Mme Matthews » dis-je en souriant.

« Erika, c'est original comme nom...Bon nous y allions ? » demanda t-elle l'air satisfaite.

« On y va, par contre je n'emmène pas tout ton petit groupe, je n'ai pas assez de place dans la voiture » dit Max.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y aura qu'Audrey, moi et la valise » dit Jeanine.

« Le restant du groupe prendra un de nos véhicules » termina Audrey

« Mouais, alors on bouge » dit Max tout en partant.

Je le voyais passer devant moi toujours avec cette valise en main et je pressais le pas derrière lui. Je n'avais pas envie de taper la causette avec Mme Matthews et son pot de colle nommé Audrey. Mais surtout, je n'avais pas envie de commencer un interrogatoire car comme disait Max, cela commençait par une question et se finissait en interrogatoire avec les érudits. Nous prenions de nouveau l'ascenseur et je me sentais encore plus confinée et je suppliais intérieurement au plus vite de sortir d'ici. La descente de l'ascenseur me paraissait plus longue que la montée mais peu importe, au bout d'un moment, je sortais enfin et me dirigeais avec le restant du groupe vers la sortie. Je voyais Jeanine et Audrey donner les derniers ordres au restant de leur groupe mais j'accélérais le pas et m'arrêtais la main posée sur la poignée de la porte du véhicule. Quelle attitude devais-je adopter ? Devais-je laisser Jeanine monter à l'avant du véhicule car elle était avant tout une leader ou alors jouer l'audacieuse véritable ? Je décidais de ne pas réfléchir et j'ouvrais la porte et m'installais sur le siège avant sans me soucier de ce qui se passerait. J'entendais Max ouvrir la portière arrière pour caler la valise et il me rétorqua.

« Tu nous joues l'audacieuse. J'adore ça.» dit Max en souriant.

Je le voyais sourire heureux que j'ai fais preuve de courage et que je tenais tête à Jeanine simplement en lui imposant sa place à l'arrière du véhicule. Je le voyais alors s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur et mettre en marche le véhicule.

« Continues comme cela, mais sois prudente. N'en fais pas trop sinon belle-maman va montrer ses dents et creuser d'avantage sur la petite Erika » dit Max.

J'allais lui répondre mais les portes s'ouvrirent et Audrey et Jeanine s'installaient dans le véhicule. Je poussais un soupir et me disais que le voyage du retour allait être très long. Heureusement que nous n'avions que 30 minutes en voiture même si c'était déjà trop pour mes nerfs. Je m'attendais à ce que le retour se fasse dans un silence total mais c'était sans compter sur les érudits et leurs questions.

«Alors...Erika, Max est ton oncle alors ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Oui, c'est exact » dis-je.

« Tu n'es pas une audacieuse de naissance, alors ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Non, je suis une transfert » dis-je.

« De quelle faction d'origine viens-tu ? » demanda T-elle.

Max avait raison, on passait de simples questions à un interrogatoire. Il fallait que je réagisse mais à la manière des audacieux et généralement cette manière ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Je voyais Max ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement répondre à Jeanine mais je décidais de prendre les devants. Cette femme me faisait peur mais il fallait que je passe au dessus de tout cela.

«Vous avez fini avec votre interrogatoire ? » demandais-je un peu sèchement.

« Hey, surveillez vos paroles. Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? » dit Audrey révoltée.

« Calme-toi Audrey. Je ne pense pas que cette demoiselle voulait se montrer vulgaire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Jeanine.

«Mais non, elle ne voulait pas, hein Erika ? » demanda Max en me faisant les gros yeux.

« Non, ce n'était pas mon intention mais ma vie passée ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant j'appartiens aux audacieux et le reste est sans importance » dis-je fermement.

« Tu as tout-à-fait raison. Maintenant seule ta nouvelle faction compte et j'espère que tu réussiras ton initiation car je sens que tu aurais du potentiel dans cette faction » dit Jeanine.

« Merci » dis-je simplement.

Le silence retomba dans le véhicule jusqu'à l'arrivée dans l'enceinte des audacieux. Max gara la voiture dans le hangar et actionna le frein à main. Nous étions enfin arrivés et j'ouvris la portière pour sortir le plus vite de ce véhicule car j'avais besoin de réponses avant de passer les prochaines simulations et une seule personne pouvait me les donner : TRIS.

**Voilà les filles, je vais m'arrêter là exprès. Comme cela vous aurez les réactions de Kim et d'Eric dans le prochain chapitre sur l'arrivée des Erudits chez les audacieux. Bon j'espère que vous avez appréciés la première rencontre entre Jeanine et Kimberly enfin plutôt entre Jeanine et Erika. Maintenant reste à faire les présentations Jeanine / Kimberly et là, cela ne va pas être facile surtout avec Eric dans les pattes. **

**Ca vous dirais un POV de Jeanine du quartiers des érudits jusqu'à la base des audacieux et pourquoi pas après ensuite ?**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 24 Mai.**

**Mihn28 **: Coucou, Oui je sais déjà ce que tu penses mais mon EGO d'auteure aime bien l'entendre mdr. Eh oui, attends, vu les relations qu'il entretient avec sa mère, c'est normal qu'il stresse surtout qu'il est avec une altruiste et les érudits n'aiment pas les altruistes en général. Après j'espère que tu as aimé cette première confrontation Jeanine/Erika. Maintenant on aura la confrontation Jeanine / Kimberly/ Eric et là, ca risque d'être moins drôle lol.

**Arya Cahill** : Coucou oui, contente que tu ais aimé le POV spécial Eric. Voilà, tu as eu le chapitre des érudits. Alors tu penses que cela s'est bien passé ou pas lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, Merci que t'ais aimé le spécial Eric. Oui son côté érudit ressort. Logique, il a peur de la perdre donc il est obligé de réfléchir aux conséquences de chacun de ses actes pour ne pas la perdre définitivement. Eh oui, il commence à lui faire confiance, c'est bon signe enfin j'espère mdr. Par contre pour sa boulette, c'est pas sa faute lol. Il était dans un état de stress et d'énervement à cause de l'arrivée de sa mère, du départ vers les érudits pour sa copine, donc il a lâché une information dans le feu de la discussion. Après, il faudra bien que Kim avoue son lien de parenté une fois qu'elle sera confirmé, si elle est lol. Cela n'aurait plus d'importance. La visite de moman le met à l'aise et l'énerve en même temps car il va devoir gérer une leader et sa mère. Deux personnes en une.

**Etincella **: Coucou, Oui c'est vrai mais Jeanine ne va pas à proprement parler jouer les infiltrés lol. Elle va surveiller les possibles divergents en analysant chaque simulations unes à unes. Et elle veut savoir qui est la petite amie de son fils, savoir si elle est assez digne pour porter le nom de Matthews et assurer la descendance. Eric rester Zen lol, ça risque d'être difficile mais il va essayer de bien se tenir face à sa maman. En fait oui, ce n'était pas Jeanine mais son assistante.

**SadakoTama **: Coucou, Oui, perso je n'aime pas le café mais je sais que certaines personnes si elles n'ont pas la dose de caféine sont de très mauvaise humeur mdr. Oui on applaudit Eric pour avoir confiance en Kim mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas le choix lol, donc il a du prendre sur lui. Non, c'est son assistante Audrey. Oui on en apprend un peu plus sur le pourquoi de la relation conflictuelle mère/fils mais une maman reste une maman et tu lui dois toujours un minimum de respect. Oui Eric a gaffé mais c'est pas sa faute entièrement. J'espère que tu as aimé la première rencontre Jeanine/Erika. Maintenant passons à la rencontre Jeanine / Kimberly. J'espère que tu auras eu toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre-ci.

**Julie **: Coucou, contente que j'ai pu te faire plaisir. Contente également que tu adore l'histoire. Merci de ce faire confiance et de me soutenir dans mes écrits. C'est grâce à vous lectrices que j'ai toujours envie d'écrire cette histoire. J'espère que tu as fait le test et que tu t'es amusé. Kisu

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours. Espérons que le chapitre 41 t'ai donné des idées pour la suite lol. Bisous.


	42. Chapter 42

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu court certes mais Première rencontre entre le fiston et sa maman chérie.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

_Le silence retombait dans le véhicule jusqu'à l'arrivée dans l'enceinte des audacieux. Max gara la voiture dans le hangar et actionna le frein à main. Nous étions enfin arrivés et j'ouvris la portière pour sortir le plus vite de ce véhicule car j'avais besoin de réponses avant de passer les prochaines simulations et une seule personne pouvait me les donner : TRIS._

Je sortais de la voiture, sentant le stress et la peur monter de nouveau. Il fallait que je sache si j'étais comme Tris, mais surtout si elle allait pouvoir m'aider à gérer les nouvelles simulations de cet après midi. Il fallait également que je lui parle de cet autre divergent. Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressant laissant tout le monde en plan dans le hangar. Je marchais vite dans le couloir lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir.

« Hey, tu pourrais t'arrêter au moins, au lieu de me snober » dit-il d'un air vexé et énervé.

« Oh Eric, c'est toi. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. » dis-je en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

« Te te fous de moi » dit-il haussant le ton.

« Hey, si t'es de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute alors va passer tes nerfs ailleurs que sur moi » dis-je en le regardant.

« Okay, désolé. C'est qu'on m'a dit que les érudits venaient d'arriver mais ce con a du se planter vu que c'est toi et Max qui êtes là...D'ailleurs où est Max ? » demanda t-il.

« Il est au hangar entrain de s'occuper de la livraison » dis-je en me calmant.

« Okay, et tu ne l'as pas aidé à décharger ? » demanda t-il.

« Putain, tu me fais un interrogatoire comme les érudits ou quoi ? » dis-je en m'emportant.

« Oh calme-toi, parle moi autrement, compris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'interrogatoire à la con ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'a demander à ta chère mère, à côté » dis-je en serrant les dents et en montrant derrière moi.

Je le voyais alors ouvrir de grands yeux en m'entendant parler de sa mère. Je me détachais de lui et le laissais en plan. Je n'avais pas le temps de tout lui expliquer. Il avait ses problèmes et moi j'avais les miens. Je l'entendais s'énerver et dire un truc du style « elle va me le payer », mais j'accélérais le pas car je ne voulais pas me retrouver entre lui et sa mère dans une discussion qui n'en finirait jamais ou qui se finirait avec quelqu'un à terre vu son état d'énervement. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Eric et que je me concentre sur mon problème le plus important, TRIS. Ou allais-je la chercher ? Je n'avais pas le temps de courir dans toute la faction car les simulations commençaient bientôt. J'entendais alors mon ventre gargouiller et regardais l'heure. Il était l'heure de déjeuner. Donc autant commencer par le réfectoire, c'était le plus logique. J'entrais dans la pièce animée de monde et je pouvais alors voir mes amis déjeuner à la table habituelle. Je cherchais du regard Tris mais je ne la voyais pas tout comme Quatre d'ailleurs. Par contre, je remarquais Kyle et Uriah me faire de grands signes sur les chaises pour montrer qu'ils étaient là. Je prenais un petit fou rire en les voyant comme des clowns sur le banc à lever les bras en l'air. Je me dirigeais vers eux et m'asseyais à la table de sorte que j'avais la porte d'entrée dans mon champ visuel.

« Alors cette mission, c'est bien passé ? » demanda Ashley.

« Hein,...euh...oui, ça s'est bien passé » dis-je en scrutant l'entrée.

« T'as l'air ailleurs, ça va aller ? » demanda Amara.

« Oui, oui. Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai fais une mauvaise rencontre si je puis dire » dis-je en soupirant et en me frottant le crâne.

Je voyais alors Uriah et Kyle ouvrir en grand la bouche. C'était parti. J'allais subir un interrogatoire et je n'étais pas d'humeur mais je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même et à me taire quand il faut. Mais bon d'un côté, en parler pouvait me détendre et me faire un peu de bien. Puis Uriah trouva le nom de l'invitée mystère. D'un autre côté, c'était facile de deviner qui j'aurais pu rencontrer chez les Érudits.

« Tu as rencontré belle-maman ! » dit Uriah avec de grands yeux.

« Oh putain. Alors, tu es dans les petits souliers de belle-maman chérie ? » demanda Kyle en souriant.

« Oui, j'ai rencontré la mère d' Eric mais pas comme vous croyez » dis-je en soupirant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Kyle.

« Ouais, raconte ! » dit Uriah impatient.

« Si pour commencer, vous la boucliez, peut-être que je pourrais en placer une » dis-je en grommelant.

Je les voyais alors ouvrir la bouche pour la fermer aussitôt mais un sourire s'était installé à la place. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais leur dire. Devrais-je leur parler de ce nouveau sérum voir si l'un d'entre eux allait réagir à cette information cruciale. Je parcourais du regard la table et me demandais qui pouvait être cet autre divergent. Et plus je me mettais à réfléchir et moins je voyais qui se détachait du lot. J'émettais alors l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être Andrew, Tod ou cet abruti de Matt qui était ce fameux divergent. Mais cet idée ne me plaisait guère et je préférais la balayer d'un revers invisible de la main et croiser les doigts pour que cela soit un de mes amis.

« Bon, tu craches le morceau » demanda Ashley excitée.

« Oui, désolée, je pensais à autre chose. DONC je disais, j'ai rencontré Jeanine Matthews mais elle ne sait pas que je suis la petite amie d'Eric » dis-je.

Cela me faisait drôle de me considérer officiellement comme la petite amie d'Eric. Je ressentais un sentiment de fierté qu'un leader m'ait choisi non pas pour ma beauté car je ne me trouvais pas si jolie que cela ou ma position dans la faction mais simplement pour mon caractère bien trempé et ma volonté d'audacieuse.

« Attends, tu as du bien lui donner un prénom lors des présentations, non ? » demanda Joey curieux.

« Oui, je lui ai donné un nom ou plutôt un surnom. Je me suis présentée en tant qu' Erika. Ainsi pendant le trajet du retour, j'ai pu échapper à son interrogatoire » dis-je contente.

« Oh putain, tu t'es présentée en Erika. Waouh ! T'es une vraie audacieuse, toi » dit Kyle.

« Comment cela, le trajet du retour. Tu veux dire, ELLE EST ICI ! » demanda Uriah les yeux sortant des orbites.

« Eh, oui. Jeanine est dans la place » dis-je.

Je venais de leur annoncer que Jeanine était dans la base et tous comprenaient ce que cela signifiait. Si Jeanine était présente, c'était que les simulations allaient prendre une tout autre tournure.

« Bon, réfléchissons. Si elle est là, cela veut dire que soit il y a un truc qui cloche dans les simulations. Soit elle va avancer l 'épreuve finale » dit Ashley en réfléchissant.

« Ou alors, belle-maman veut peut-être entrer dans la tête de sa future belle fille » dit Mike en réfléchissant.

« Ah ouais, t'es pas bête cousin » dit Stefan en donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Pauvre Kim » dit Joey compatissant.

« Merci Joey, toi au moins tu me soutiens » dis-je en souriant.

« T'inquiètes, on te soutient tous, même les deux zigotos » dit Joey en désignant Mike et Stefan.

« D'ailleurs, les zigotos, vous avez le bonjour de Bella » dis-je.

« Bella. Tu veux dire, Bella ma grande sœur ? » demanda Mike.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré au siège des érudits et comme elle a vu que je portais l'uniforme des audacieux, elle m'a posé la question de savoir si je vous connaissais » dis-je.

Je les entendais me répondre mais je n'écoutais plus voyant une silhouette rentrer dans le réfectoire. Elle était accompagnée de Quatre, Zeke et Christina. Il fallait que j'ai des réponses à mes questions et le plus tôt était le mieux car le temps était devenu pour moi un véritable luxe.

« Désolée, je vous laisse. J'ai un truc à faire. On se revoie aux simulations » dis-je mécaniquement.

Je partais vers la table de Tris sans me soucier de la réponse de mes amis. J'arrivais à leur niveau et prenais une grande respiration. Je réfléchissais à la manière dont je devais présenter la chose.

« Bonjour » dis-je.

« Tiens, voilà la petite amie officielle de notre bourreau cruel nommé Eric » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas le frère d'Uriah pour rien toi » dis-je en le regardant.

« Hey, c'est moi l'aîné. C'est lui qui me copie » dit Zeke faussement vexé.

« Et t'es pas un exemple à suivre non plus » dit Christina.

Pour toute réponse, Zeke lui tira la langue. Christina répondit par une bonne gifle derrière la tête. Je voyais alors Quatre intervenir pour les calmer.

« Oh, les z'amoureux. Calmez-vous. Si vous avez besoin de vous défouler, il y a des chambres pour cela » dit Quatre en avalant un morceau d'hamburger.

« Mouais, c'est ce qu'on va faire d'ailleurs pour digérer, hein ma belle » dit Zeke les yeux roucoulant.

« On verra, si tu es sage...Sinon tu voulais quelque chose Kimberly » demanda Christina.

« Oui pardon...En fait, je voulais parler à Tris en particulier » dis-je hésitante.

« Oui, je t'écoute » demanda Tris.

« En privé, je préférerais » dis-je timidement.

« Cela peut attendre la fin du repas » demanda Quatre.

« Oui enfin non. C'est disons une question _de vie ou de mort_ » insistais-je.

« De vie ou de mort...Hou, cela doit avoir un rapport avec Eric, j'en suis sûr. Tu as fais quoi encore ? Je veux tout savoir... » dit Zeke tout souriant.

Je le voyais presque bondir de sa chaise attendant une information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent. Je pouvais voir également Tris me regardant étrangement, comme si elle se doutait du sujet que je voulais aborder avec elle.

« Oui tu as raison, cela a à voir avec Eric. Je suis allée au siège des érudits et j'ai rencontré sa mère » commençais-je.

« Oh putain, continue, continue, je veux tout savoir. Alors, comment ça s'est passé...Elle était sympa en sachant que tu es sa belle-fille...Aller, dis-nous tout » dit Zeke les yeux pétillants.

« Zeke, LA FERME... Et comment cela se fait que tu sois allée chez les érudits ? » dit Christina.

« J'ai accompagné Max chercher une livraison chez eux...Le nouveau sérum pour les simulations » dis-je.

« Un nouveau sérum pour les simulations, c'est inhabituel à ce stade de la formation » dit Christina en réfléchissant.

Je regardais Tris dans les yeux à la fin de ma phrase pour essayer de lui faire passer un message. Message qu'elle eut l'air de comprendre vu le changement sur son visage.

« Écoutes, on finit de manger et on se retrouve disons dans 15 minutes sur le toit d'entraînement. Cela te convient ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, je te remercie. A toute à l'heure alors » dis-je.

Je quittais la table et sortais du réfectoire pour me diriger directement sur le toit. J'allais ainsi vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait pour nous déranger. J'arrivais sur le toit pour remarquer qu'il était désert, c'était déjà ça. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire en les attendant ? Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser dans ma tête ce que j'allais lui dire. Il fallait que je me change les idées pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Je me dirigeais vers le casier, l'ouvris et en sortis un Beretta 9mm ainsi que quelques chargeurs pour me défouler sur les cibles.

J'étais entrain de tirer sur les différentes cibles lorsque j'entendis le grincement de la porte du toit. Je regardais du coin pour l'œil pour apercevoir non pas une mais deux silhouettes en sortir. Je finissais de vider mon chargeur puis reposais l'arme sur le table après avoir remis le cran de sûreté bien qu'il n'y a plus aucunes balles à l'intérieur. Je me retournais alors pour voir comme je m'y attendais Tris mais également Quatre. Je prenais de grandes respirations pour tenter de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je pouvais sentir que mon cœur allait exploser et sortir de mon corps si cela continuait.

**POV Eric.**

_« Les érudits viennent d'arriver. » dit-il._

_Ça y est. Ma mère venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Je voyais Quatre me souhaiter bonne chance du regard et je partais sans prendre le temps de me changer, direction le hangar à véhicule pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Car bien que c'était ma mère, c'était avant tout la leader des érudits et moi, le leader des audacieux._

Je me dirigeais vers le hangar à véhicules pour accueillir les érudits comme il se devait. La séance de sport avec Quatre n'avait pas complètement éliminer le stress et la colère que je ressentais à l'égard de ma mère. Je savais qu'elle allait me faire chier à vouloir jouer la mère aimante et chaleureuse mais elle allait vite déchanter surtout quand elle saurait que j'étais avec quelqu'un et que cela était très sérieux.

Je me rendais compte que j'envisageais ma relation dans le futur avec Kim. C'était la première fois que je faisais cela avec une de mes conquêtes. D'habitude, je pensais uniquement au présent mais la je pensais à l'avenir. Comment j'envisageais notre relation lorsqu'elle serait acceptée officiellement dans la faction car je savais qu'elle réussirait l'épreuve finale. S'il le fallait, je rentrerais moi-même dans sa petite tête pour lui faire réussir l'épreuve des simulations.

J'étais dans le hangar lorsque je voyais ma belle arriver en face de moi. Elle avait l'air dans ses pensées et n'avait pas l'air de me calculer du tout. Alors, je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa lancée et savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Hey, tu pourrais t'arrêter au moins, au lieu de me snober » dis-je d'un air vexé et énervé.

« Oh Eric, c'est toi. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. » dit-elle en me faisant un sourire d'excuse.

« Te fous de moi » dis-je haussant le ton.

Elle ne m'avait pas vu. C'était quoi cette excuse à la con. Je sentais la colère en moi monter et je me mettais à presque lui gueuler dessus tout cela à cause de l'arrivée de ma charmante mère qui m'énervais autant que cela me stressais. Et bien entendu, il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.

« Hey, si t'es de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute alors va passer tes nerfs ailleurs que sur moi » dit-elle en le regardant.

« Okay, désolé. C'est qu'on m'a dit que les érudits venaient d'arriver mais ce con a du se planter vu que c'est toi et Max qui êtes là...D'ailleurs où est Max ? » demandais-je.

Bon il fallait que je me calme. Elle n'y était pour rien concernant l'arrivée de ma mère dans la faction. Enfin, SI, elle était un petit peu coupable mais ce n'était pas directement sa faute. Je remarquais que ma belle était seule et qu'il n'y avait aucunes traces de son oncle, cela m'intriguais.

« Il est au hangar entrain de s'occuper de la livraison » dit-elle en me calmant.

« Okay, et tu ne l'as pas aidé à décharger ? » demandais-je.

« Putain, tu me fais un interrogatoire comme les érudits ou quoi ? » dit-elle en s'emportant.

Je haussais un sourcil la voyant s'emporter comme une folle furieuse. Je me demandais ce que j'avais dit pour qu'elle pète un câble comme ça. Je lui avait simplement demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas restée au hangar aider son oncle a récupérer la livraison des érudits et elle m'envoyait chier comme de la merde. Elle savait que je ne n'aimais pas qu'on me tienne tête de cette façon mais elle le faisait quand même. Je décidais, alors de garder cette fois-ci un semblant de calme pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire avant de m'énerver pour de bon.

« Oh calme-toi. Parle moi autrement, compris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'interrogatoire à la con ? » demandais-je.

« Tu n'as qu'a demander à ta _chère mère_, à côté » dit-elle en serrant les dents et montrant derrière elle.

MA mère. C'était quoi encore cette histoire. Je savais qu'elle devait arriver certes mais pourquoi Kim aurait t-elle déjà rencontré ma mère, c'était impossible. Je ne voyais pas comment ma mère et ma copine aurait pu se rencontrer. Certes, la rencontre aurait pu se faire chez les érudits mais pourquoi Kimberly me disait que ma mère se trouvait à côté dans le hangar à véhicules. C'est pas vrai putain de merde, je me demandais si en fait cette fameuse livraison chez les érudits n'étaient peut-être pas un prétexte pour que ma mère vienne en visite surprise.

« Elle va me le payer » dis-je entre mes dents.

Je me retournais pour voir que ma belle était déjà loin, comme-ci elle voulait éviter la rencontre et c'était tant mieux car je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit cette facette là de ma personnalité lorsque ma mère était présente. Je marchais d'un pas rapide vers le hangar pour trouver un seul des véhicules des érudits. Cela m'étonnait vu le nombre d'érudits dans la pièce, je pouvais alors voir ma mère un peu plus loin donner des ordres à ses assistants. Max se dirigea vers moi tout en souriant.

« Ils ont trouvé un moyen de se compresser dans un seul véhicule ? » demandais-je.

« Ha, HA très drôle Eric. Non, pas encore. Ta charmante mère nous a fait l'honneur de monter avec nous » dit Max.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère » demandais-je étonné avec de grands yeux ouverts.

« Non. D'ailleurs ta copine à même eu droit à une petit interrogatoire... » dit Max.

« Putain, je vais la tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit! » dis-je commençant à m'énerver.

« Rien, rien, t'inquiète, Kim ou plutôt Erika s'en est très bien sortie » dit Max fièrement.

« Comment ça Erika ?! » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Ma mère était dans la même véhicule que ma petite amie et son oncle et aucun meurtre n'avait été commis. Ce n'était pas normal mais Max n'eut pas le temps de m'en dire davantage car ma mère se trouvait devant moi avec ses larbins derrière elle.

« Bonjour Eric. » dit Jeanine toute souriante.

« Jeanine » dis-je en la toisant.

« Tu n'as pas changé, je vois. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Écoute, je sais pourquoi tu es là. Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot. » dis-je d'un ton un peu sec.

« Toujours aussi aimable » dit Audrey.

« Et toi toujours aussi pot de colle avec _ma mère_ » dis-je en la regardant.

« Moi au moins, je la respecte...pas comme certain » dit Audrey me toisant du regard.

Je savais que Jeanine considérait Audrey comme sa propre fille depuis que j'avais fait défection. Elle s'était rattachée à ce petit bout de femme pour remplacer la perte de son fiston chéri adoré. j'étais même sûr qu'elle était bien positionnée dans le classement pour reprendre la place de Jeanine lorsque le moment serait venu pour elle de prendre sa retraite.

« Ah, je la respecte aussi. Mais seulement en tant que leader des érudits. C'est amplement suffisant pour moi » dis-je en regardant Audrey.

« Tu joues le rôle de la victime mais c'est toi le coupable. C'est toi qui a abandonné les tiens » dit-elle en gardant son calme.

Cette fille me cassait les pieds depuis toujours. Je me souvenais lorsque nous étions plus jeune, elle avait eu des vues sur ma personne mais je l'avais envoyé balader en lui expliquant que je voulais une fille avec du caractère et non un simple toutou au service de son maître. Mais là, la moutarde commençait à me monter au nez et sévèrement.

« Un conseil, si tu veux survivre dans la faction, ferme là ! » dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Tu crois me faire peur » dit Audrey sûre d'elle en croisant les bras.

Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil. Elle osait me tenir tête pour qui elle se prenait cette petite peste. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand Max coupa court à notre puéril joute verbale.

« Bon, les enfants, assez joués tous les deux. Suivez-moi je vais vous accompagner à vos quartiers » dit Max en regardant les érudits.

« Merci Max. Mais je préférerais commencer à travailler immédiatement. Les simulations commencent dans quelques heures si je ne m'abuse » dit Jeanine en regardant sa montre.

« Comme tu voudras. Eric ?! » demanda Max.

Je regardais Max attendant mon autorisation de la laisser pénétrer dans la salle des simulations. Car bien qu'il était un leader, il n'était plus le chef des leaders. Il m'avait confié les rênes et tout comme n'importe lequel des audacieux dans cette faction, il devait se conformer à mes ordres quelques qu'ils soient.

« Oui. Vas-y, emmène-les faire mumuse dans la salle de simulations mais garde un œil sur eux » dis-je.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Peur, non...Simplement je sais que tu es là pour deux raisons. Et pour l'une d'elle, je ne te laisserais pas faire »dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« De quoi parles-tu mon fils ? » demanda Jeanine en souriant et haussant un sourcil.

Mais je voyais dans son sourire, qu'elle savait de quoi je voulais parler. Il était hors de question qu'elle vienne foutre son nez dans ma vie privée. Elle avait gâché mon passé, elle n'allait pas gâcher mon présent et mon futur.

« Tu le sais très bien alors arrête de jouer la soi-disant mère poule avec moi, compris. Fin de la discussion » dis-je en partant.

Je décidais d'aller me rendre dans mon appartement pour prendre une bonne douche et me changer car je me trouvais toujours en tenue de sport et cela ne faisait pas très pro pour faire passer les tests à mes petits novices. Je piochais quelques merdes apéritives dans le frigo puis filais sous la douche pour me préparer pour les simulations.

Je sortais de la salle de bain lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement. Je posais l'oreille contre la porte pour savoir si c'était elle ou un idiot voulant réussir un pari à la con. C'était pas la première fois que j'avais surpris un membre des audacieux entrer dans mon appartement pour essayer de me piquer un objet personnel à cause d'un pari « cap ou pas cap ». j'étais l'attraction de ce jeu. Quatre m'avait plusieurs fois dit de fermer ma porte à clef mais il en était hors de question. Fermer à clé aurait signifié que j'avais peur et ce n'était pas le cas loin de là. Je savais toujours quand un pari circulait dans la base et j'attendais toujours le pauvre malheureux pour lui régler son compte et l'envoyer finir son fameux pari ou plutôt gage à l'infirmerie. J'ouvrais discrètement la porte pour voir ma belle entrain de fouiller dans son baluchon et sortir une nouvelle tenue d'audacieuse. Je décidais de la surprendre et m'approchais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper par les hanches avant de la faire tournoyer quelques secondes. Puis je la jetais sur le lit avant de la rejoindre et la faire taire par un baiser doux et passionné. Je lui fis une réflexion sur sa tenue un peu trop habillé et elle me répondit par le contraire en ce qui concernait la mienne. Je sentais le plaisir grandir de plus en plus et décidais de passer au choses sérieuses. Je la voyais rire et je me joignais à elle avant de commencer à la déshabiller.

« On a deux minutes. Alors tu te tais et tu me laisses faire» dis-je.

On devait disposer environ d'une petite heure au maximum donc il nous fallait profiter de chaque seconde avant de retourner dans le monde réel avec pour ennemie, ma mère et pour Kimberly les simulations._ (NDA : Désolé les filles pas de lemon. Je vous laisse imaginer comme des grandes lol)_. Une fois notre sport en chambre terminé, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain ou se trouvait toujours mes vêtements propre. Quand je réapparus, Kimberly finissait de mettre ses boots. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Fais bien attention au simulations. Ce nouveau sérum est plus puissant...Et ma mère va roder dans les parages. » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Depuis quand tu te soucies autant de moi. On dirait que tu te ramollis » dit-elle en souriant.

« N'importe quoi, simplement je veux que tu me fasses honneur. Tu es ma petite amie aux dernières nouvelles » dis-je l'air indifférent.

Je la voyais sourire puis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle me souffla un baiser et ferma la porte. Je la laissais partir puis je rejoignais Tris et Max pour débuter les simulations. J'arrivais pour voir que tout le monde était présent et que les simulations allaient pouvoir commencer.

**Voilà les filles. Nouveau chapitre en ligne. Et je vais vous avouer un secret, la révélation de sa divergence sera dans le prochain chapitre...ou pas. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci et que la rencontre maman/fiston vous a plus même si elle était courte mais je vous avais prévenu lol.**

**Pour information, je vous envoie le prochain chapitre maximum dans les 15 jours qui suivent la parution de celui ci puis je vais malheureusement mettre l'histoire en pause, le temps de laisser du temps à mon inspiration de revenir mais ne vous inquiétez pas au maximum, je reprendrais l'histoire pour la rentrée (septembre) mais j'espère la reprendre avant et avancer le plus possible. j'ai une semaine de vacance en juin qui pourront m'aider a retrouver l'inspiration. KISU**

**Ella-33 : **Coucou, merci pour cette grande review même si je t'es senti assez dubitative en ce qui concerne l'histoire en générale.

Pour le prologue : elle en a parlé à sa mère car comme tu as du lire, sa mère l'a entraîné à devenir une audacieuse alors qu'elle vivait chez les altruistes. Donc elle se doutait que sa fille pouvait avoir comme résultat, soit Audacieuse, soit divergente. Après pour la remarque sur son érudit , c'est de l'humour lol.

Oui, elle doit être suicidaire, normal, elle est tombé amoureuse d'une brute qu'elle détestait. Mais tu connaît le diction « Qui châtie bien, aime bien ». Contente que l'entraînement au couteau t'es plut mais c'est une pro, normal elle tient de sa maman lol.

Adam, tout ce que je te dirais, c'est qu'il reviendra bientôt ou plutôt très bientôt. Après Kim est parfois naïve comme tu dis mais elle n'a que 16 ans et de plus chez les audacieux, tu ne vis pas longtemps donc à peine à l'âge adulte, t'es déjà mariée avec enfants et cie...

Après tu me parles de Mary Sue à cause du fait qu'elle a un oncle leader et sort avec un autre leader. En quoi c'est une Mary Sue pour toi. Une Mary Sue est un personnage sans aucun défaut, parfait une wonder woman moderne. Donc j'essaie de voir en quoi tu la trouve trop Mary Sue à cause de son oncle. Tu m'expliquera en privée si tu le souhaite, car là je ne vois pas désolé.

Concernant Eric. Il est brute dans ses sentiments et dans ses gestes. C'est Eric lol, il faut qu'il soit un tantinet méchant car un Eric à l'eau de rose, cela n'existe pas du tout. Tu me fais rire lol, tu rouspète que Eric joue trop le propriétaire de Kim en disant chose et cie et quand il parle tout mielleux en faisant la déclaration ,tu avais envie de vomir car ce n'était plus l'image du bad Boy. Il faudra pourtant te décider, sois gentil comme un chaton, soit méchant comme un tigre lol hihihihi.

Contente que la scène du CTF t'ai plu. J'ai essayé de la décrire du mieux que je l'imaginais dans ma tête. Après elle est douée et a un énorme avantage du fait qu'elle a déjà fait l'entraînement des audacieux . Mais il fallait qu'Eric se venge d'avoir perdu contre elle et quoi de mieux que de lui sucrer sa première place. Mais bon, tant qu'elle arrivait dans les 3 premiers, cela ne la dérangeait pas lol.

Alors là, Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il ne sera pas content. Imagine toi, ta meilleure amie ou ton petit ami te cache un horrible secret en te mentant autant qu'il le pouvait, tu le prendrais comment, pas avec le sourire lol, donc tu as déjà ta première partie de réponse. Après le score, comme tu as du le lire, elle avait Tris comme instructrice donc peut-être elle lui aurait donné des conseils comme elle se connaisse depuis l'enfance.

Après les points de vue différents, tu aimes ou tu aimes pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je préfère cette façon d'écrire car pour certaines scènes avoir le ressenti de cette fameuse scène pour chaque acteur est importante pour la suite de l'histoire. Donc tout ce que je peux te dire, si tu n'aime pas lire, Ben saute les lignes et passe au paragraphe suivant. ( Je ne le prends pas mal t'inquiète mais je te dis cela car si tu trouves cela trop lourd autant ne pas lire et passer à la scène suivante). **Mais bon, on n'a réglé cela en PV mdr**

Pour finir, je décide qui dois vivre ou mourir lol. Pour Zeke, je te promet de pas le tuer mais pour Uriah, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ressortira indemne. N'oublie pas, il est suspectais d'être un divergent donc tu verras si mon côté sadique est de son côté ou pas lol.

**Sadako Tama** : Bonjour à toi. Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Oui, j'avais envie que la première rencontre Jeanine / Kim soit non officielle. Car si elle avait donné son prénom, Jeanine aurait pu faire facilement le rapprochement entre son fils et elle lol. La petite Bella, je ne te garantie pas qu'on la retrouvera, je verrais. Par contre t'inquiète ta chouchoute Audrey est là pour un petit moment mdr. Bises.

**LauraNyra **: Coucou, Eh oui, je suis une sadique, tu le sais bien lol. Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre comme d'habitude :p. T'inquiète la suite arrive très doucement mais elle arrive. Bises.

**Julie **: Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours lol. Alors rassurée, ton Eric est revenu dans les chapitres lol. T'inquiète la confrontation à trois arrive bientôt. Bises.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Ola, tu as adorée super, j'adore moi aussi lol. Contente que la petite Bella t'ai plu et que j'ai réussi à te la faire ressembler lol. Elle reviendra peut-être dans l'aventure qui sait. Eh oui, Kim a tellement peur de Jeanine qu'elle décidé de jouer l'audacieuse, de gonfler le torse et de lui tenir tête mais crois-moi, à l'extérieur, c'est le méchant loup mais à l'intérieur c'est le petit chaperon rouge:D . C'est sûr que Maman ne va pas apprécier de s'être fait bernée mais dans un sens, elle n'a pas menti mdr. Bises miss.

**Etincella **: Hi. Contente que tu ne te sois pas ennuyé lol. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien à la téloche lol. Oui voilà enfin la rencontre que tout le monde attendait avec impatience lol. Je crois aussi qu'un interrogatoire sera de rigueur mais dans un sens, elle n'a pas menti, elle s'appelle Erika aussi lol. Jeanine Matthews est la leader des Érudites et son fils également un leader donc tu comprends, elle ne veut pas d'une potiche à deux francs, six sous qui plus est une altruiste lol. Après Eric avoir des gamins, la je ne te dirais rien sur l'épilogue lol.

Oui Uriah et Kim sont dans le caca enfin je ne dis pas plus, tu découvriras dans les différents chapitres si un des deux va être découvert, voir les deux lol. Je crois que si les érudits allaient taper dans un punshing ball, ils se casseraient un ongle lol. Donc je voterais plutôt pour un petit shoot chez les fraternelles. Bisous la miss.


	43. Chapter 43

**Nouveau chapitre avec des révélations importantes pour la suite de l'histoire. (enfin importante pour moi lol)**

**POV Jeanine. (comme certaines désirez entrer dans sa tête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une version compressée enfin du mieux que j'ai pu lol).**

Je me trouvais tranquillement dans mon bureau à gérer la paperasse lorsque Audrey entra aussitôt après avoir frappée à la porte. Je la regardais haussant un sourcil prête à lui envoyer un savon mémorable pour avoir troubler ma tranquillité mais elle me devança et parla la première.

« Désolé de...vous déranger Jeannine mais nous...nous en avons enfin...un » dit-elle en souriant et en reprenant son souffle.

« Un quoi ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Un divergent Madame... La faction des audacieux vient de nous faire parvenir un rapport sur un possible divergent et donc il nous demande une surveillance extérieur pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêt et rester discret » dit-elle.

« Vous en êtes sûr ! » demandais-je impatiente et sentant l'excitation monter.

« Non, mais c'était leur premier test de simulation... Mais nous n'avions pas eu de possible cas de divergents depuis 2 ans environ si mes souvenirs sont bons. » dit Audrey.

Je réfléchissais aux dernières paroles d'Audrey, elle avait raison. La dernière fois que nous avions eu affaire à un possible divergent, cela datait il y a environ 2/3 ans. Nous l'avions trouvé chez les sincères et il s'était avéré que ce cobaye était bel et bien un divergent mais avait été tué en tentant de s'enfuir. Je n'avais pas pu malheureusement m'en servir comme cobaye et cela m'avait profondément vexée et énervée. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours une dent contre Jack Kang pour m'avoir détruit mon unique sujet d'étude. Et là, enfin au bout de plusieurs années d'attente, un divergent apparaissait, qui plus est chez les audacieux. Cela me donnait donc une raison de plus de venir plus tôt pour retrouver mon fils Eric. Je poussais un soupir de tristesse en pensant qu'il m'en voulait toujours alors que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je l'avais nourri, logé, blanchi, aimé dans la mesure du possible. Il n'avait manqué de rien et pourtant dès qu'il avait pu, il m'avait trahi en devenant un audacieux au lieu de prendre place à mes côtés. Je pensais qu'il avait fait cela par rébellion d'adolescent rebelle mais j'avais appris que son test d'aptitude avait eu comme résultat Audacieux. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Audrey me scrutant intensément comme-ci elle cherchait à décoder mes pensées.

« Oui, un problème ? » dis-je en la regardant.

« Vous pensez encore à lui, je parie. Jeanine...Vous savez que cela n'est pas raisonnable. Il vous défie tout le temps et ne vous respecte pas. » dit Audrey prudemment.

« Je sais Audrey, je sais. Mais c'est ce que font tous les enfants pour que les parents les écoutent réellement » dis-je en souriant.

Elle me regardait en haussant les sourcils mais ne dit aucun mot car elle savait que cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Mon fils restait mon fils et j'allais tout faire pour le récupérer et le garder égoïstement pour moi seule.

« Bon, Audrey, ordonnez à Lycos d'aller enquêter, manière de rassurer les audacieux mais précise lui bien de simplement observer les novices, voir leurs réactions à ce premier test. Si besoin qu'il n'hésite pas à regarder les vidéos des caméras de surveillance » dis-je en écrivant sur une feuille de papier.

« Il est déjà sur le terrain. Je l'ai envoyé chez les audacieux, immédiatement après la fin de la première épreuve...Mais comment cela simplement observer leurs réactions...Vous ne voulez pas qu'il enquête et examine les simulations passées et futures » demanda t-elle hautement étonnée.

Je levais la tête de mon bureau pour pouvoir la regarder dans la yeux lorsque je répondrais à sa question.

« Au contraire Audrey. J'ai hâte de découvrir le rapport de cette première simulation et des autres à venir...Mais je le ferais en personne » dis-je en souriant machiavéliquement.

« Vous voulez déjà participer à l'épreuve finale...Mais ils vont se douter de quelque chose, si vous venez dès le début des simulations » demanda Audrey en réfléchissant.

« Justement, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire sortir notre petit divergent. Nous allons tellement le stresser et l'apeurer qu'il se dénoncera de lui-même grâce aux simulations et à son comportement étrange » dis-je fière de moi.

Je pouvais voir Audrey sourire, réfléchissant à mon plan et sûrement calculant la probabilité de succès de ce fameux plan.

« Je dirais que nous pourrions avoisiner les 85% de réussites si aucuns éléments extérieurs n'apparaissent, sinon, cela réduirait le succès à 60% environ » dit-elle tout en finissant ses calculs.

« Même 60%, c'est un très bon score. Bon allez prévenir Lycos, je vais préparer le matériel et le nouveau sérum » dis-je.

« Le nouveau sérum...déjà... n'est-ce pas trop tôt ?» demanda Audrey perplexe.

« Certes, nous n'avons pas pu terminer les essais en labo mais nous les terminerons directement là-bas, allez du balai ! » dis-je en bougeant ma main.

« A vos ordres » dit Audrey.

Puis elle partit me laissant tranquillement réfléchir. J'allais revoir mon fils beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Cela était une très bonne idée, lui qui détestait les surprises en générale. Je me demandais comment il allait m'accueillir car bien qu'il possédait une certaine rogne contre moi que je ne comprenais toujours pas, j'étais avant tout un Leader et il me devrait un minimum de respect. D'ailleurs, j'avais appris la veille qu'il avait avancé la première épreuve de quelques jours et il ne m'avait en aucunes manières informé de ce changement de programme tout comme il n'avait informé personne au siège des érudits. Je lui avais donc envoyé un e-mail l'informant que j'étais au courant de l'avancement du CTF (Capture The Flag) et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas averti. Je lui avais demandé ou plutôt ordonné de me répondre dès qu'il aurait reçu mon courriel mais je me doutais qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas d'où mon idée de venir en personne superviser la dernière épreuve et ceux dès les premières simulations.

Le lendemain matin, j'attendais Max au siège des érudits. Je lui avait envoyé un message le veille après qu'Audrey m'est annoncée la nouvelle de ce divergent. J'avais demandé à Max de venir escorter ma livraison. Mais j'avais omis de dire ce qu'elle contenait car je ne voulais que quelqu'un d'autre sache à propos du nouveau sérum tant que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il m'avait répondu positivement et proposait de passer récupérer la livraison le lendemain matin. Je réfléchissais aux possibilités qui se présentaient à moi. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une escorte gratuite et puis je ne voyais pas pourquoi Max me dirait non. Je me mettais à sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à me savoir faire le chemin du retour avec lui et ma charmante assistante. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Audrey, elle avait du descendre à l'accueil pour l'accueillir et l'amenait récupérer la valise de sérum pendant que je peaufinais quelques détails avec le reste de mon équipe.

Je reçus un message sur ma tablette. Je regardais le contenu et ouvrait de grand yeux horrifiés à la fin de la lecture. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'être entiché d'une novice en formation. Comment avait-il osé m'insulter de la sorte, insulter le nom des Matthews en sortant avec une petite merdeuse en formation. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé Tatiana, c'était une fille que j'avais commencé à apprécier énormément. Il fallait que je lui parle de son nouveau choix. Et s'il ne voulait pas me répondre, je trouverais facilement cette « heureuse élue » grâce aux simulations. J'allais entrer dans la tête de toutes les novices et découvrir qui elle était.

Une fois les derniers préparatifs terminés, je descendais avec le restant de mon équipe rejoindre Audrey et Max au trentième étage. J'arrivais au moment ou Max prononçait de douces paroles comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Bon allez, on se casse d'ici. On rentre à la maison » dit Max.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas déjà partir Max ? » dis-je.

Je voyais Max avec ma valise à la main mais je remarquais également une jeune audacieuse, sûrement une novice vu son jeune âge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici, elle n'avait aucune raison de venir au siège des érudits mais surtout à l'étage des simulations. Entre la fameuse copine de mon fils et cette fille, c'était l'eau qui faisait déborder le vase mais je décidais de garder mon calme pour l'instant et d'essayer d'en savoir plus que cette invitée. Qui sait, peut-être était-elle cette fameuse novice. Je décidais de l'observer discrètement mais Max détourna mon attention. Une fois, nos banalités de politesse faîtes, je me tournais vers cette personne pour découvrir un peu plus sur elle.

« Et qui est donc cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne ? » demandais-je.

Je pouvais voir Max grimacer comme-ci ma question le dérangeait. Cela signifiait beaucoup de choses pour moi et me confortais dans l'idée que peut-être Max voulait me présenter ma future belle fille. Quelle idée stupide, comme-ci j'allais la laisser faire. Mais au lieu de cela, Max me laissa sur le cul lorsque j'apprenais que cette jeune fille était en fait sa nièce et qu'il l'avait découvert lors du début de l'initiation. Je continuais mes questions tel une vraie érudite, ce qui eut l'air de vexer et d'énerver notre leader. Mais je ne m'en offusquais point car les gens avaient l'habitude de nos questions qui se terminaient en interrogatoire.

Je lui expliquais alors qu'il était temps que nous décollions du siège des érudits car nous allions être en retard pour les prochaines simulations. Je pouvais le voir passer par une colère noire. Personne n'avait du lui dire qu'il allait devoir jouer le chauffeur de service mais c'était normal car personne à part Audrey ne savait que nous allions profiter de cette petite escorte gratuite.

« Calme-toi Max. c'est sûrement un oubli du professeur Spencer ou de son assistant Harold, »dis-je en faisant l'innocente.

« Mouais d'ailleurs si je trouve son assistant. Il ne restera plus grand chose pour l'autopsier » dit Max en se calmant un peu.

« Bon alors tout est réglé. Nous pouvons donc y aller pour préparer les prochaines simulations...D'ailleurs, vu son âge, je présume que ta nièce fait partie des novices en formation » dis-je.

Je jetais un œil à cette novice mais cette fois-ci ouvertement et je pus la voir se raidir. Avait-elle de choses à cacher pour réagir de la sorte ou se trouvait-elle intimidée par ma présence. Mais quel que soit la réponse, mon côté érudit voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus. Elle me confirma mes soupçons qui étaient qu'elle était bien une novice en formation mais je la voyais quand même toujours sur la défensive comme-ci elle ne me disait pas toute l'histoire. Audrey nous rappela alors notre retard et nous nous dépêchions de descendre rejoindre nos véhicules. J'apprenais que cette audacieuse se prénommait Erika. Je notais ce nom dans un coin de ma tête pour pouvoir dès mon arrivée, sortir son dossier et en savoir plus sur cette fameuse Erika. Je trouvais ce nom original et bizarre mais les audacieux avaient l'habitude de se trouver des noms ou surnoms bizarroïdes.

Une fois dans la voiture, je pouvais toujours sentir une atmosphère un peu pesante mais c'était normal, j'avais un petit peu forcé la main de Max pour nous escorter et il ne devait pas trop apprécier que je questionne sa nièce. Il avait toujours été sentimental et cela m'étonnait qu'il soit resté chez les audacieux pour autant. Je décidais d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette demoiselle. Au départ tous se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la mouche lorsque je lui posais une question sur sa faction d'origine. Elle me rétorqua alors que seule sa nouvelle faction comptait et que son passé n'avait plus aucune importance. Je sentais la rage et la fierté dans sa voix et lui répondait qu'elle avait enfin de compte du potentiel chez les audacieux et que j'avais hâte de découvrir tout cela.

Le trajet se continua ensuite dans un silence total et une fois arrivée, je vis Erika partir précipitamment mais je n'en souciais guère pour l'instant. Je savais que je la retrouverais dans quelques heures en simulations. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pouvais voir enfin mon fils venir vers nous pour nous saluer. Je pouvais voir Audrey se raidir à côté de moi. Je soupirais, elle n'aimait pas Eric pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir mais surtout parce qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec elle prétextant qu'elle était trop faible et n'avait pas un fort caractère, ce qui était totalement faux. Elle était aussi dure en affaire que moi et savait se battre...administrativement lorsqu'il le fallait et gagnait toujours.

« Bonjour Eric. » dis-je souriante.

« Jeanine » dit-il.

Puis la conversation dégénéra. Eric prétextant savoir pourquoi j'étais vraiment là. Audrey s'interposa comme toujours pour me protéger et je pouvais voir mes deux rejetons se battre dans une joute verbale sans fin. Je soupirais d'agacement mais je ne décidais pas d'intervenir, je ne voulais pas ainsi rabaisser Audrey devant Eric mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Eric me déteste encore plus en m'interposant dans cette conversation. Heureusement, Max est intervenu pour calmer la situation. Il nous proposa de nous accompagner à nos quartiers mais je lui répondais que je voulais me mettre au travail immédiatement avec mon équipe, les simulations commençant bientôt.

« Oui. Vas-y, emmène-les faire mumuse dans la salle de simulations mais garde un œil sur eux » dit-Eric.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demandais-je.

« Peur, non...Simplement je sais que tu es là pour deux raisons. Et pour l'une d'elle, je ne te laisserais pas faire »dit Eric.

« De quoi parles-tu mon fils ? » demandais-je souriante.

Pour un audacieux, il avait gardé sa capacité de réflexion d'un érudit. Il devait se douter que je savais pour sa « petite-amie » vu comment il réagissait. Il fallait que je sache qui était cette novice et le plus tôt serait le mieux pour que je puisse l'éliminer rapidement.

« Tu le sais très bien alors arrête de jouer la mère poule avec moi, compris. Fin de la discussion » dit Eric en partant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'avait tourné le dos pour sortir du hangar. Je soupirais, il fallait que j'arrive à avoir une discussion avec lui seul à seul mais pour l'instant, il me fallait me concentrer sur les simulations et sur ce divergent. Pour sa copine, on verrait juste après avoir la confirmation ou pas d'un divergent dans leur rang.

**POV Kim.**

_J'étais entrain de tirer sur les différentes cibles lorsque j'entendis le grincement de la porte du toit. Je regardais du coin pour l'œil pour apercevoir non pas une mais deux silhouettes en sortir. Je finissais de vider mon chargeur puis reposais l'arme sur le table après avoir remis le cran de sûreté bien qu'il n'y a plus aucunes balles à l'intérieur. Je me retournais alors pour voir comme je m'y attendais Tris mais également Quatre. Je prenais de grandes respirations pour tenter de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je pouvais sentir que mon cœur allait exploser et sortir de mon corps si cela continuait. _

« Cela ne te dérange pas, Quatre a voulu m'accompagner ! » dit Tris d'un petit sourire.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix vu qu'il est déjà là » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Écoute, si ma présence te gène, dis-le moi tout de suite mais je pense que je pourrais t'être utile » dit Quatre en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne savais pas s'il essayait de me faire passer un message mais je voyais dans son regard que sa proposition était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Non, non c'est bon. Désolé je suis sur les nerfs à cause d'elle » dis-je en poussant un soupir.

« Elle, tu veux dire : lui plutôt ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non, elle,...Jeanine. En plus de la livraison des sérums, nous avons du ramener Jeanine aussi » dis-je dépitée.

« Quoi ! Jeanine est déjà là. Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Tris abasourdie en regardant Quatre.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas normal tout cela. Tu sais pourquoi elle est ici ? » continua Quatre.

Je les regardais aussi abasourdis que moi en apprenant que Jeanine était présente dans la faction. Il était temps de leur dire au risque de mourir dans les prochaines secondes qui suivraient.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! » dis-je en les regardant dans les yeux.

Je voyais alors une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Tris et Quatre qui n'était pas hostile bien au contraire. Peut-être avais-je trouvé de puissants alliés pour ma survie dans cette faction ou alors jouaient-ils un double jeu pour me faire avouer mon terrible secret.

« Oui, nous le savons mais on va t'aider, Kim, tu entends » dit Tris en s'approchant doucement vers moi.

« Et comment. S'IL est au courant, Eric me tuera sans aucunes hésitations et j'ai peur de le perdre plus que de mourir par sa main. » dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Tris m'enlaça dans ses bras tout en me caressant la tête comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. Je me mettais à pleurer laissant le stress, l'angoisse, tout ce qui avait attrait à ma divergence se déverser dans mes larmes. Cela me faisait un bien fou de craquer et de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. Devant ma mère, je devais me montrer forte mais parfois, je me posais la question de savoir si je l'étais assez pour surmonter cette épreuve et survivre dans cette faction.

« Calme-toi allez, ressaisies-toi, tu es une audacieuse...Une Erika » dit Tris.

Je séchais mes larmes et me mettais à rire, plus de nerfs que de joie en entendant la réplique de Tris. Je me détachais de ses bras pour la regarder et je pouvais voir que Quatre s'était rapproché de nous.

« Erika... C'est avec ce nom que je me suis présentée à Jeanine. Quand elle va savoir que ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom et que je sors avec son fils, elle va me maudire » dis-je en souriant.

« Eh ben, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié avec ta belle-mère » dit Tris en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Kim, écoute-moi bien. On est avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pu protéger Tris et je te protégerais aussi... Mais tu dois savoir qu'Eric ne te fera jamais de mal, c'est impossible, crois-moi » dit Quatre compatissant.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça. …. Il déteste les divergents, il les traque et j'en suis une...de divergente. » dis-je en le regardant.

« Oui peut-être mais il ne pourra pas car il t'aime. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais vu Eric aussi humain depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie... La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette humanité en lui, c'était pendant les premiers jours de notre initiation puis elle a disparu pour laisser la place au Eric froid et sans cœur qu'il est maintenant. Je ne te garantie pas que tu ne paieras pas pour ton mensonge mais tu ne le paieras pas de ta vie, crois-moi. » dit Quatre.

« Si tu le dis, je ne suis plus sûre de rien à présent. Mais si ce n'est pas Eric, ce sera Jeanine qui me tuera et dès cet après midi à cause du nouveau sérum » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver quelque chose » dit Tris.

« Et comment, en manipulant les rapports des simulations une nouvelle fois » dis-je d'un ton las.

« Écoute, on va réfléchir. Déjà, c'est moi qui vais continuer à te faire passer les tests. » commença Tris.

« Oui mais Jeanine est là, comment on va faire. Elle est là car quelqu'un lui a dit qu'un divergent se trouvait peut-être dans la faction » dis-je.

« D'où le nouveau sérum donc. Mais comment aurais t-il su pour toi. Tris a fait en sorte que son rapport soit comme les autres novices » dit Quatre étonné.

Je les regardais bouche bée. Il pensait que le divergent visé, c'était moi. Donc, il n'était pas au courant pour cet autre divergent.

« Non, Quatre, tu te trompes complètement. Il y a un autre divergent parmi les novices. C'est à cause de LUI qu'elle est là ! » dis-je.

« Un autre divergent, tu es sûre et certaine de ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Quatre avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, je l'ai appris d'une source sûre érudite très bavarde, crois-moi... Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche mais quelqu'un d'autre » dis-je.

« Tu as un nom ? » demanda Tris.

« Non. Je sais seulement que c'est un homme. » dis-je en me tenant la tête.

Je sentais une migraine arriver et décidais de m'asseoir quelques secondes pour souffler. En posant mes fesses au sol, je sentais un objet me piquer les fesses et me souvenais du cadeau de Natalie pour sa fille. Je me levais et farfouillais dans ma poche arrière pour en sortir l'objet et le tendre à Tris.

« Ah tiens, au cas ou je viendrais à mourir cet après-midi sinon je vais oublier de te le donner » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu m'offres un cadeau ?!» dit Tris en haussant un sourcil.

« Regarde de plus près » dis-je.

Je la voyais prendre le bracelet, le regarder attentivement et ouvrir de grand yeux en voyant le nom inscrit dessus. Je pouvais voir les larmes dans ses yeux et Quatre s'approcha d'elle pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce que ça va Tris ? » demanda Quatre soucieux.

« Oui, ça va...Ça va très bien, même... C'est le bracelet de ma mère » dit Tris émue.

« Ou l'as-tu eu ? »demanda Quatre en me regardant.

« Ouh, cela est une longue histoire. Je suis allé avec mon on...Enfin, Max » dis-je en me rattrapant.

« T'inquiète, on est au courant. Eric a craché le morceau sans le faire exprès » dit Quatre en riant.

« A ce que m'a dit Quatre, il avait l'air d'avoir très peur que tu saches qu'il avait vendu la mèche. Il te crains parfois on dirait » dit Tris.

« Oui, donc cela me confirme qu'il ne pourra pas te faire de mal » termina Quatre confiant.

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux. Quel traître, cet Eric, incapable ce garder un secret quelques jours. Bon sang, il allait me le payer, j'allais me venger comme il se doit quand je le verrais. Enfin s'il ne me tuais pas avant. Eric était peut-être devenu mon pire ennemi à présent mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment fort pour lui et je voulais me venger de la petite bourde qu'il avait faite. Je me mettais à rire toute seule devant deux têtes intriguées de mon comportement bizarre. Je reprenais alors mon sérieux et continuais à leur expliquer mes mésaventures chez les Altruistes.

« Oh, je vois...Bon au point ou j'en suis... Je disais que j'ai accompagné mon oncle chez les érudits mais nous nous sommes arrêtés au quartier des altruistes car je voulais parler de ma mère à propos des circonstances de la mort de mon père. » dis-je.

« Et tu as pu avoir tes réponses ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui, tout est vrai. Il a bien été tué par des sans factions... Ensuite, j'ai laissé Max avec ma mère pour qu'il puisse régler une dispute familiale d'une vingtaine d'années environ...Bref je suis partie faire un tour et je suis allée dire bonjour à Mme Prior » dis-je.

« Pourquoi ! Tu savais bien que tu étais en infraction avec le code des factions » demanda Quatre perplexe.

« Oui je sais, mais quand j'ai discuté avec ma mère, elle m'a soumit l'hypothèse que Tris était peut-être une divergente et je voulais en avoir cœur net » dis-je.

« Donc t'es allée direct frapper chez la mère de Tris et tu lui a posé la question » dit Quatre avec de grand yeux.

« Non,non pas du tout, enfin...la situation est un peu plus compliquée mais si tu voulais bien arrêter de me couper, je pourrais peut-être en placer une» dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Désolé » dit-il en se massant la nuque.

Je voyais Tris rire de l'altitude de Quatre mais elle reprit son sérieux attendant les réponses à ses questions.

« Je suite tombée sur ton père Andrew qui m'a accueilli chaleureusement. Malheureusement, Marcus se trouvait également ici. Nous avons eu quelques échanges houleux et je crois bien l'avoir menacée de lui refaire le portrait s'il me cassait encore les pieds » dis-je en grimaçant et en me balançant sur mes deux pieds.

Puis je regardais Quatre et Tris m'attendant à me prendre un savon comme jamais mais je voyais Tris regarder Quatre avec inquiétude. Par contre, Quatre avait un regard étrange comme-cii la scène que je lui avais décrite avait eu un impact important sur lui.

« Hey, Ça va aller Quatre ? » demandais-je.

« Il va bien, hein Quatre » dit Tris en regardant Quatre.

Je voyais alors Quatre prendre un air colérique et son visage changea du tout au tout. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas sentant une intense aura chargée d'ondes négatives. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère contre moi. Avait-t il peur que Marcus fasse son rapport sur ma visite. Je décidais de prendre les devants pour savoir et m'excuser.

« Quatre... Écoute...Je,.Je..Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas du aller chez les altruistes mais comprends-moi, il me fallait des informations sur la mort de mon père j'en avais besoin, c'était primordial pour moi de le savoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Max m'a promit que si Marcus faisait un rapport chez les audacieux, il l'interceptera et le détruira. Je suis encore désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais je ne recommencerais plus promis » dis-je prudente.

« Non, Kim, Ce n'est pas toi la fautive, ne t'inquiète pas » dit Tris en posant une main sur le bras de Quatre.

Je réfléchissais au pourquoi Quatre pourrait être en colère. S'il n'était pas en colère contre moi, à qui cette rage et cette haine étaient t-elles destinés. Dans ma tête, la seule personne en tête de liste était Marcus. Car les parents de Tris étaient des anges tout comme Max. Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il aurait eu une dent contre Marcus. Certes, je détestais ce type depuis toujours mais Marcus avait toujours été irréprochable en apparence pour gouverner la société et n'avait jamais fait de scandale sauf concernant cette rumeur sur sa famille... J'ouvrais de grand yeux et ma bouche en repensant au seul scandale ou le nom de Marcus avait été souillé. Il avait eu un fils qu'il avait soi disant battu et qui avait fait défection... Non, ce n'était pas possible, Quatre ne pouvait pas être ce fils. Il était fort, puissant, il n'aurait pas pu se laissait faire comme cela par lui. Mais j'oubliais que Quatre avant d'être l'audacieux en face de moi était un enfant altruiste comme un autre. Aucuns altruistes n'avaient eu la même enfance que moi à savoir apprendre les bases de combats des audacieux.

« Tu es le fils de Marcus, c'est cela » dis-je en mettant la main devant ma bouche choquée de cette découverte.

Je voyais Tris répondre d'un signe positif de la tête pendant qu'elle essayait de sortir Quatre de sa léthargie dans lequel il se trouvait. Au bout d'un moment, il eut l'air de se reconnecter à la réalité et de revenir parmi nous.

« Tu ne dois rien dire à personne. Tobias est mort, tu entends » dit Quatre sèchement.

« Euh...oui...d'accord » dis-je inquiète.

Je reculais une nouvelle fois pour taper contre la table derrière moi. Le Quatre devant moi, n'était pas celui que je connaissais dans la faction. Celui-ci était dur, froid. Il me faisait très peur. Et si je devais donner un classement des personnes qui me faisait peur à ce moment là et bien, il prenait la première place devant Eric.

Je le voyais alors se radoucir sûrement en voyant la tête apeurée que je devais faire devant lui.

« Excuse-moi... Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler de cette façon. J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses » dit Quatre se radoucissant.

« Euh...Oui...Pas de soucis. » dis-je doucement.

« Chacun à ses secrets et certains doivent rester secret à jamais » dit Tris d'un air tendre.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » dis-je.

Je voyais que Tris essayait de me rassurer. Je pouvais encore sentir le tremblement dans tout mon corps quand j'avais croisé le regard glacial de Quatre. Je prenais plusieurs respirations pour me calmer et extérioriser cette mini peur de mon corps. Il me fallait reprendre mes esprits car dans moins de deux heures, j'allais devoir retourner dans la salle de simulations tout en essayant de cacher ma divergence sous l'œil érudit de notre très chère Jeanine.

« Écoute, on va redescendre voir les autres. Il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais derrière toi » dit Tris.

« Okay, mais si les simulations ne se passent pas comme prévues » demandais-je.

« On verra sur le moment. Concentrons-nous sur le présent pour l'instant » dit Tris.

« Oui, Tris a raison, et le présent à cet instant est ta future belle-mère.. » dit Quatre.

Je grimaçais pour tout réponse. Ma future belle-mère. Ma future ennemie, mon pire cauchemar j'aurais dit plutôt. Nous avions décidé que Tris et Quatre partiraient les premiers et que je descendrais du toit 5/10 minutes plus tard.

10 minutes plus tard, je descendais du toit pour rejoindre mes amis qui devait encore être au réfectoire mais je décidais de passer outre et de me diriger vers l'appartement me changer. Lorsque j'entrais, je pouvais entendre l'écoulement de l'eau signe que quelqu'un prenait sa douche. Eric était dans la salle de bain sûrement nu et je pouvais sentir un picotement dans mon bas-ventre. Je me collais une gifle pour calmer mon esprit. Je me trouvais au plus près de la mort devant un de mes nombreux ennemis et la seule chose que je pensais, c'était de courir dans la salle de bain et de le surprendre dans la douche pour profiter de lui tant que je le pouvais. Je fouillais dans mon baluchon à la recherche d'une nouvelle tenue lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille et me faire tournoyer avant de me jeter sur le lit. J'allais rétorquer lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes dans un baiser doux et passionné. Je pouvais remarquais qu'Eric ne portait simplement qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

« Je crois que tu es trop habillée » dit Eric.

« Et toi pas assez » dis-je en riant.

« Un point partout. Balle au centre » dit-il.

« On ne devrait pas, les simulations vont bientôt commencer » dis-je.

« On a deux minutes. Alors tu te tais et tu me laisses faire» dit-il.

Je riais. C'était bien du Eric tout craché, de tout vouloir contrôler même jusqu'à nos ébats. Mais il fallait dire qu'à ce moment là, je voulais profiter de chaque seconde à ses côtés car c'était peut-être les dernières secondes de bonheur que je vivrais avec lui. Au bout d'une petite heure de sport en chambre, je voyais Eric se lever pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bains. J'en profitais alors pour me rhabiller également. Eric réapparut au moment ou je chaussais mes boots.

« Fais bien attention au simulations. Ce nouveau sérum est plus puissant...Et ma mère va roder dans les parages. » dit-il en grimaçant.

Depuis quand, était-il aussi protecteur avec moi. Était-ce dû au fait de l'arrivée de sa mère dans la faction. J'aurais du être plus qu'heureuse de ce geste d'affection mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si Eric connaissait la vérité sur ma différence, il ne serait plus aussi charmant avec moi. Mais au fond, je me sentais quand même heureuse car cela voulait dire qu'il tenait énormément à moi. Derrière sa carapace de grizzly se trouvait un nounours en peluche, du moins quand il osait se montrer

« Depuis quand tu te soucies autant de moi ? On dirait que tu te ramollis » dis-je en souriant.

« N'importe quoi, simplement je veux que tu me fasses honneur. Tu es ma petite amie aux dernières nouvelles » dit-il l'air indifférent.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite puis me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Eric tout craché. Du moment qu'il montrait une de ses faiblesses humaines, il se brusquait, changeais de sujet ou alors repassait en mode Leader tyrannique. Je me retournais pour lui souffler un baiser et partis en direction de la salle de simulations. Une fois la porte fermée, je sentais de nouveau le stress monter en moi au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de la salle. J'arrivais enfin et retrouvais le restant du groupe. Uriah vient me voir l'air stressé.

« T'es au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda Uriah.

« Au courant de quoi ? » demandais-je étonnée.

C'était quoi cette histoire encore et pourquoi tout le monde était autant stressé et faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente.

« Ben, ouais « au courant » quoi. Tu as bien du entendre quelque chose sur les simulations » dit Uriah impatient.

« On ne sait rien. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a un truc qui cloche » dit Kyle pour me répondre.

« Comment ça un truc qui cloche ? » continuais-je.

Et surtout ce n'était pas parce que je sortais avec Eric que j'étais au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la faction.

Aussitôt je sentais la peur monter en moi. S'il y avait un problème avec les simulations. Peut-être avait-il trouvé des preuves de la culpabilité de ce fameux divergent et peut-être également des preuves contre moi.

« Ben, on sait ri... » commença Ashley.

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une des portes s'ouvrant sur les trois instructeurs audacieux mais derrière eux se trouvait également Jeanine, Audrey et quelques autres érudits. Eric prit la parole.

« Fermez vos gueules et écoutez-moi bien pigé » dit-il en regardant tout le monde.

Tout le monde se tut attendant la suite des événements.

**Voilà dernier chapitre avant le début de l'été lol. Début juin, j'ai une semaine de vacances. Je vais en profiter cette fois pour laisser l'histoire de côté une petite semaine mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense que je pourrais reprendre l'histoire pour diffuser un chapitre pendant le mois de juillet ou Août, donc vous n'aurez pas beaucoup à attendre, alors courage. De toute façon, j'enverrais un message pour prévenir de la prochaine date de publication.**

**Ensuite j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez apprécié la révélation de la divergence de Kim. Par contre, je parie que vous n'avez pas aimé comment j'ai terminé le POV de Kim encore une fois lol. Je sais, je ne suis pas gentille, je suis sadique mdr. Mais je veux être sûre de vous revoir au prochain chapitre mdr.**

**Alors à très bientôt et surveillez votre boîte aux lettres. Kisu.**

**Etincella : **Coucou, estas muy bien y tu.

Oui, je sais déjà ce que tu penses du pov de Kim lol, tu adores je parie mdr. Contente que tu ai aimé la petite confrontation mère/fils. C'est pas que notre beau Eric n'aime pas sa maman chérie, c'est juste qu'il ne peut plus la pifrer mdr, donc t'as raison, le collier de pâtes et le poème d'amour, ce n'est pas pour cette année. LA découverte de la divergence de Kim par Eric, se fera après la réussite de l'épreuve finale. Car elle va réussir l'épreuve des simulations et c'est là que tout vas basculer. Donc cela va arriver bientôt, ne t'inquiète. Je ne pense pas que Kimberly envie ce fameux jour comme toi lol.

Oui, je fais une petite pause, car mon sac à inspirations est archi vide. Donc j'espère pouvoir reprendre le plus tôt possible mais je te garantie une seule chose, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire;).

Bisous.

**AngelLay73 **: Coucou, merci du compliment et que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Voilà la conversation entre Tris, Quatre et Kim lol, j'espère que tu n'es plus triste mdr. Bises.

**SadakoTama **: Coucou, contente que cela t'ai fait du bien de lire après une dure journée lol. Contente également que tu ai apprécié la confrontation entre Eric et Audrey. Après t'inquiète, il y aura d'autre lemon. Après je pense que juillet je devrais reprendre la publication si tout va bien. Je prends un bon mois de vacances pour souffler et retrouver de l'inspiration. Kisu kisu.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, contente que tu ai aimé la conversation dans la cafétéria. Que veux-tu entre Uriah et Kyle, sans oublier Ashley, de vraix curieux lol. J'espère que tu as apprécié la révélation de leurs divergences. Après comme tu as du l'écrire, maman veut récupérer son fiston adoré et fera tout pour je parie. Après je me demande si une fois son fils récupéré, elle abandonnera la petite Audrey qui l'a tant soutenue. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'Eric passe du côté obscure de la force des érudits lol. Oui , quand Eric connaîtra la vérité, la situation va changer mais je peux te dire que cela ne durera pas longtemps car son esprit érudit va réfléchir et l'aider à choisir le bon choix. Bises la miss.

**Julie **: Coucou, trop bien toi aussi que tu ais aimé mdr. Moi aussi j'espère que cela ira pour Kim et Uriah mais je n'en serais pas si sûre lol, car avec Jeanine dans les parages et le nouveau sérum ca pue du cul lol comme me disait une reviewteuse lol. Bisous a toi aussi. Et merci de toujours aimer mon histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'abandonne pas, je vais juste réfléchir à de nouvelles idées car mon sac a atteint le seuil critique minimum lol.

**CarOwliine **: Coucou, eh oui te voilà enfin de retour lol. Eh ouais en se prénommant Erika, elle a échappé au premier interrogatoire mais il va y en avoir d'autre je le sens mdr. Ensuite, j'ai gardé cette froideur entre Eric et Jeanine car Jeanine à jamais aimé son fils par l'amour, elle l'a aimé pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa place en tant que leader des érudits lol. Prochaine étape, la suite des simulations avec le nouveau sérum. Attention à Uriah et à Kimberly. Après quand Eric va connaître la vérité, la faction risque d'exploser au sens propre lol mais notre Bad Boy va réfléchir et se rendre compte que tout cela est inutile et qu'il devra laisser parler son cœur, du moins je l'espère lol. Oui, j'adore Zeke et Uriah, c'est pour cela que je les met souvent en scène dans mes chapitres. Gros bisous à toi aussi.

**Mihn28 **: Coucou, ne t'excuse pas, tu sais tout le monde a une vie en dehors de ce site, moi aussi lol. Oui j'ai bien aimé écrire la petite altercation entre Audrey et Eric. Je l'aime bien cette Audrey, surtout qu'elle va me servir plus tard, elle aura un rôle important dans l'histoire mais je ne t'en dis pas plus lol. Merci de trouver mon chapitre bon lol, j'espère que celui-ci t'a également plus sauf pour la fin je parie mdr. Eh oui, Jeanine est ma grande méchante pour l'instant, donc faut bien qu'ele soit une c****** lol. J'espère que tu as apprécié la révélation de la divergence de Kim ainsi que le secret révélé de Quatre. Bisous la miss.

**Bellarke Forever Traduction** : Hey girl, merci d'adorer ma fiction, je suis contente de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices qui me laisse un petit mot d'encouragement. Cela me fait chaud au cœur et me permet de me remotiver et de trouver de nouvelles idées pour cette histoire. Oui, j'avais envie d'une histoire mettant en scène Eric, car je trouvais que son personnage n'était pas assez développé dans le livre comme dans le film. Donc je voulais lui laisser une chance de perçer lol. Je suis contente que j'arrive encore à te surprendre à chaque chapitre, cela me fait très plaisir et me donner encore plus envie, de continuer à écrire. Merci à toi de me lire et de m'encourager à continuer. Bon courage pour ton brevet blanc miss. Gambatte. Kisu kisu.


	44. Chapter 44

**Coucou les lectrices. J'espère que vous allez bien et que le soleil est autant au rendez-vous chez vous que chez moi lol. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le chapitre est publié plus tôt que ce que je vous avais dit mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'inspiration est entièrement revenue mais disons que j'ai changé la trame de l'histoire et hop un petit verrou a cédé, reste à faire la même chose avec tous les autres lol. Donc voilà ce chapitre avec enfin des réponses à quelques unes de vos questions ou pas lol.**

**POV Eric.**

_Je la voyais sourire puis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle me souffla un baiser et ferma la porte. Je la laissais partir puis je rejoignais Tris et Max pour débuter les simulations. J'arrivais pour voir que tout le monde était présent et que les simulations allaient pouvoir commencer._

Cette fille allait avoir ma peau si elle continuait ainsi. J'arrivais dans le couloir des simulations lorsque j'entendis un brouhaha immense. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Je tournais au couloir pour voir un attroupement d'érudits courir à droite et à gauche, et une Jeanine gueulant comme un putois tout comme son petit chien Audrey.

« Bon sang, comment ça un problème avec le système ?! » demanda Jeanine énervée.

« Oui, Madame, le programme servant à reconnaître le nouveau sérum est refusé. L'interface nous refuse l'accès en prétextant que les codes sont erronés ou incorrects. » dit un érudit.

« On s'en contrefiche. Utilisez le patch D226 pour y remédier » dit Audrey derrière Jeanine.

« Nous avons essayé et rien ne fonctionne. Le programme ne reconnaît aucune commande » dit l'érudit mal à l'aise.

Je me rapprochais de Max et Tris qui étaient restés en retrait et observaient la scène en souriant.

« C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? » demandais-je.

« Je crois que les érudits sont tombés sur un os » dit Max en souriant.

« Un os ?! » demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, ils ont voulu transférer un machin truc pour pouvoir mettre en place le nouveau sérum pour les simulations et...voilà le résultat » dit Tris en riant.

« Okay je ne tirerais rien de vous apparemment... Autant aller à la source » dis-je en grimaçant.

Cette phrase me coûtait énormément mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si les deux zigotos ne pouvaient pas me répondre, il me fallait aller chercher les réponses auprès des Érudits. Je me dirigeais donc vers Jeanine et Audrey.

« Bon, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

« Rien du tout. Cela ne te regarde pas » dit Audrey agacée.

« Cela ME regarde au contraire. Ce sont les simulations de MES hommes. Alors j'attends DES explications à propos de tout ce bordel ! Et pourquoi les simulations ne commencent pas ? » dis-je en parcourant la pièce avec la main.

« Comment... » commença Audrey.

« Audrey calme-toi, Eric n'y est pour rien... Nous avons un problème avec le programme informatique » dit Jeanine.

« Quel genre de problème ? » demandais-je.

« Trop compliqué pour toi » dit Audrey en me regardant de haut.

Cette fille m'énervait autant que Kimberly sauf que je n'avais aucune envie de réconciliation sur l'oreiller avec elle. Elle avait bien changé la petite fille fragile cachée derrière ses lunettes. Maintenant c'était devenue une mini Jeanine. Encore un coup de ma chère mère pour transformer quelqu'un à son image.

« Je te signale que non seulement tu parles à un ancien Érudit mais surtout au leader des Audacieux, alors montre moi du respect ou tu risques de morfler, _érudite_ »dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne savais pas si c'était mon discours, mon ton ou les deux ensemble mais je la vis baisser les épaules et détourner légèrement le regard.

« Eric. Calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour de petits soucis informatique » dit Jeanine en souriant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'intervenait que maintenant celle-là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait au juste, que je tombe dans les bras d'Audrey ou quoi ? Elle savait bien que notre devise interdisait les relations inter-faction. Et puis, pourquoi tomberais-je amoureux de cette fille alors que j'en avais déjà trouvé une ? Peut-être que ma chère mère voulait que je sois en bon terme avec celle qui lui succéderait, qui sait. De toute façon, je m'en foutais. À l'heure actuelle, seul ce souci concernant les simulations m'importait. J'allais poser une question à Jeanine lorsqu'un érudit se présenta un peu penaud devant elle.

« Madame, nous avons trouvé le problème » dit l'Érudit.

« Bien. Donc vous avez pu transférer le programme informatique ? » dit Jeanine contente.

« Euh...non...madame » dit l'érudit se balançant sur ses deux pieds.

« Comment cela non ! » dit Jeanine en haussant le ton.

« Eh bien, nous avons trouvé le fameux bug mais... » commença l'érudit.

« Exprimez-vous bon sang, c'est réparé OUI ou NON ? » cria Audrey sur l'érudit.

« No...no...non...madame. Le système a planté provoquant la panne du logiciel. Nous...nous avons découvert que l'anomalie a falsifié les résultats des tests de deux des appareils, nous finissons de tester le troisième pour voir si l'anomalie se répète » dit l'érudit en se reprenant.

Puis je le vis retourner rapidement à son travail. Je réfléchissais aux dernières paroles de ce binoclard. Ce fameux bug avait faussé tous les résultats des tests...Donc cela voulait dire que Uriah n'était peut-être pas un divergent comme nous le pensions. Je poussais intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Enfin une affaire de réglée, je me voyais mal prévenir Zeke qu'il nous fallait tuer son frère. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je vis un érudit se diriger vers Max et brandir son index vers lui tout en lui parlant de manière rapide et désagréable. Je vis alors Max rentrer ses épaules et acquiescer doucement comme un enfant pris un faute et l'érudit repartir travailler. Je haussais un sourcil dans sa direction et je le vis tourner la tête pendant que Tris était en train de se retenir de rire mais avec difficulté.

« Bon. Ce sera réparé pour quand ? Nous devons continuer les simulations le plus rapidement possible » dis-je.

« Laisse nous disons...24h environ. Demain cela devrait être réparé. J'y veillerais personnellement » dit Jeanine en regardant sa montre.

« Bien. Je vais aller faire passer le massage aux instructeurs pour que nous puissions prévenir nos novices de ce _fameux contretemps_. » dis-je en partant.

Je rejoignais Max et Tris afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur la réaction de l'érudit envers Max.

« Bon alors je t'écoute... » dis-je en regardant Max.

« Max vient de se faire passer un savon par un érudit, car il a trafiqué son appareil » dit Tris en riant.

« Trafiqué ? » demandais-je étonné.

« Okay, j'ai une novice qui s'est réveillée de la simulation en bougeant dans tous les sens et elle m'a déconnecté l'appareil. Je l'ai alors rebranché...mais à l'envers à ce qui parait...Et Uriah est passé ensuite » dit Max gêné.

« Donc cela confirme ce que je venais d'entendre de la bouche des érudits. Nous avons enfin la confirmation que cela n'en est pas UN » dis-je content.

« Un quoi...Non...Uriah était le divergent dont tu nous parlais la dernière fois au Furious ?! » dit Tris choquée en comprenant le sens de nos paroles.

« Tu as tout compris » dis-je.

« Et Uriah était mon dernier cobaye, donc voilà pourquoi il était le seul sur la liste des potentiels divergents » dit Max sérieusement.

« Bon allons annoncer la nouvelle à nos novices » dis-je en me frottant le crâne, sentant le mal de tête arriver.

Encore une après-midi de libre pour nos petits novices. Ils allaient être contents. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je voyais les novices avec autant de temps libre pendant l'initiation. Bon au moins, je pourrais peut-être profiter de ma belle un moment. Mais c'était sans compter encore sur ma mère qui me rejoignait avec Audrey.

« Eric. Tu vas prévenir tes novices de l'annulation d'aujourd'hui, je présume » demanda t-elle.

« Oui et ?! » demandais-je.

« Il faudrait que je te parle seul à seule après » dit-elle.

« Cela ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai pleins de trucs à faire » dis-je en grimaçant.

Tout cela était faux bien entendu mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler car je me doutais du pourquoi de cette conversation et ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout.

« C'est important. Je dois te parler de leader à leader » dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Bon, okay mais j'espère que cela ne sera pas long. » dis-je vaincu.

Nous sortions tous, érudits et audacieux pour rejoindre les novices dans la salle d'attente et leur expliquer tout le remue ménage et le pourquoi de ce retard.

« Fermez vos gueules et écoutez-moi bien pigé, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois...Suite à un problème...disons informatique ? Les simulations sont annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre » dis-je.

Bien entendu, il a fallu qu'une novice, qui plus est une transfert, ouvre sa gueule pour demander le pourquoi de cette annulation. Je lui répondis de la manière la plus agréable au monde si elle connaissait la définition du mot « annulé ». Par chance, elle ferma sa gueule, sage décision de sa part. Je parcourais la pièce du regard au cas ou un autre curieux voudrait savoir pourquoi les simulations étaient annulées, mais ma réponse avait du leur suffire. Je pouvais voir ma belle mal à l'aise et je compris son mal-être en voyant ma mère la regarder comme-ci elle cherchait des réponses. Elle avait eu accès aux dossiers des novices normalement. Peut-être avait-elle déjà deviné que c'était ma copine et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Si je niais, Kim allait me tuer et si j'avouais ma mère risquait de lui en faire baver pendant les Sims. Mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que ma belle pourrait supporter cette difficile épreuve comme elle avait supporté toutes les autres depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les audacieux.

« Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, vous avez ENCORE quartier libre mais n'en profitez pas trop. Vous rattraperez cette séance de simulations quoi qu'il arrive...même si vous devez vous lever à 2h du matin, est-ce clair ? » dis-je.

Je les voyais passer de la joie à la grimace car ils savaient que j'étais capable de leur faire passer cette simulation à 2h du matin sans aucun problème. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Ça permettait de voir les rebelles qui ont encore du mal avec l'autorité dans la faction.

_«_ Bon maintenant, dégagez et rendez-vous demain... Enfin si les érudits arrivent à réparer leurs machines » dis-je en me moquant d'eux.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Max et Tris lorsque j'entendis un échange un peu houleux entre Kim et Audrey. C'est vrai que Max m'avait parlé d'une histoire de Kim en tant qu'Erika pendant leur voyage de retour de chez les Érudits mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander plus d'informations. Mais maintenant, je comprenais. Kim s'était présentée en tant qu'Erika, elle avait donné son surnom et non son prénom. Je souriais fier qu'elle ait eu le culot de faire cette petite farce mais je voyais que la discussion _amicale_ était en train de dégénérer en une possible bagarre. Je décidais donc de calmer le jeu non pas en tant que petit ami mais en tant que chef des Audacieux.

« Ferme là Audrey et toi aussi novice, sinon tu dégages de la faction, compris » dis-je d'un air méchant.

« Oui, chef. C'est compris » dit-elle.

Je pouvais voir dans son regard, qu'elle luttait pour ne pas me répondre autre chose et intérieurement, cela me faisait rire. Mais extérieurement, j'étais trop énervé, car à cause de ces deux érudites de malheur, je risquais de devoir me taper une bonne dispute conjugale si on pouvait dire ainsi et m'expliquer sur les raisons de cette conversation. Je sentais déjà un mal de tête arriver mais au moins j'étais sûr d'une chose : après toute dispute, il y avait une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Les novices partirent, nous laissant entre instructeurs et érudits. Max et Tris les suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. Je me retrouvais alors seul contre une bande de Quat'z'yeux qui étaient en train de bosser.

« Bon, si tu veux parler, suis-moi dans mon bureau. Par contre, ELLE, elle reste ici » dis-je en montrant Audrey.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Audrey doit rester pour superviser les réparations, n'est-ce pas Audrey ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Pas de problème Madame. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous tiendrais immédiatement au courant » dit Audrey.

« Je n'en doute pas, ma chère... Bon allons-y, je te suis » dit Jeanine me laissant passer devant.

Nous nous rendions dans le bureau et je sentais que cette discussion allait prendre une tournure que je n'allais pas apprécier. Mais bon, je me trompais peut-être qui sait... J'allais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil pendant que je voyais Jeanine s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Bon, je t'écoute et fais vite car j'ai du boulot, comme tu peux le voir » dis-je en montrant une pile de dossiers.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Ton bureau était mieux rangé que cela avant... » dit-elle.

« Jeanine... Ne commence pas à glisser sur ce terrain là » dis-je.

« Okay, okay...Bon déjà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as avancé la première épreuve des simulations et ainsi décaler tout le calendrier de l'initiation » demanda t-elle curieuse.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle s'était mise en mode « Érudite ». Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions. J'allais bien entendu les lui donner mais je me demandais toujours si je devais lui avouer pour Kimberly. Après tout, elle était déjà au courant grâce à son petit espion donc, cela ne servait à rien de mentir...du moins à cacher la vérité.

« Eh bien, je voyais que les résultats de nos novices stagnaient, donc j'ai décidé d'accélérer la cadence pour enfin déceler les faibles et les faire dégager le plus rapidement possible. » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Je vois... Et cela a t-il eu les résultats escomptés ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oh oui plus que je ne le pensais » dis-je en souriant.

Grâce à cette décision, j'avais rencontré une personne qui était comme moi...du moins niveau caractère. Bien que je m'énervais souvent même très souvent avec elle, je n'aurais changé notre relation pour rien au monde. Pour une fois, je me sentais entier, comme-ci j'avais trouvé ma deuxième moitié. Mon Erika.

« Et c'est tout , » dit-elle.

« Comment cela, "c'est tout" ? » dis-je.

« Tu as simplement avancé les épreuves car tu trouvais que le niveau n'était pas assez bien » dit-elle.

Je la regardais dans les yeux et me demandais pourquoi elle jouait à ce petit manège avec moi. Elle savait très bien pourquoi j'avais avancé les épreuves, son espion l'avait sûrement informé dans son rapport en sortant de mon bureau la veille. Alors pourquoi tournait-elle autour du pot ? A moins qu'elle ne voulait que j'avoue moi-même.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre...Que j'ai avancé les épreuves pour pouvoir sortir avec une novice. C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ? » dis-je en me redressant et en la toisant.

« C'est une rumeur qu'on m'a fait parvenir en effet...Donc je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ou pas » demanda t-elle.

« Une rumeur comme celle du fameux divergent » dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire à affaire ici » dit-elle.

« Tout justement... Nous t'avons certes signalé qu'il existait peut-être un divergent dans la faction et toi tu arrives avec tes clics et tes clacs en opération commandos » dis-je.

« Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport » continua t-elle.

« Le rapport, c'est que tu crois dur comme fer tout ce qui à trait à tes « _hobbies »_. Au lieu de venir plus tard, comme c'était prévu, tu es venu de ton propre chef sans ME consulter, moi le chef de la faction des audacieux. Ainsi, si cela avait été bel et bien un divergent, en voyant tous ses érudits arriver avec votre matériel. Qu'aurait-il pensé ? Que vous veniez pour lui et alors il aurait pris la poudre d'escampette et nous aurions perdu une occasion d'en avoir un sous la main » dis-je.

Je la regardais examiner mentalement chacune de mes paroles pour en comprendre le sens. Je la voyais alors grimacer légèrement signe que j'étais dans le vrai mais elle voulait garder les apparences de madame « je sais tout », madame "j'ai toujours raison même quand j'ai tort" mais je venais de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et cela me faisait un putain de bien fou.

« Bon, ce que tu dis là est peut-être vrai, je te l'accorde, mais cela ne sert à rien de continuer à discuter comme cette fameuse rumeur est fausse » dit-elle en souriant.

« Mouais. Bon, sinon comment allons nous faire lorsque les appareils seront prêts ? » dis-je.

« Comme d'habitude. Ne change rien au protocole habituel. Par contre tu auras dans chaque salle un de mes érudits qui analysera les simulations en temps réel avec tes instructeurs...Ainsi cela évitera encore les dérapages dû à des mélanges de câbles » dit-elle.

« Ah, NON, hors de question que je me coltine un des tes larbins pendant les simulations. C'est déjà galère d'entrer dans leur tête car on leur fait peur mais si en plus, il y a une autre personne, tout le test risque d'être faussé » dis-je mécontent.

« Bon, Bon, très bien...Par contre, je veux un rapport immédiatement après la fin de chaque test. Je mettrais à ta disposition une clef USB pour me transmettre tes données » dit Jeanine en grimaçant et capitulant.

« Ça va pour moi...Bon, si nous en avons terminé, j'aimerais que tu me laisses car j'ai du boulot comme tu peux voir mon magnifique bureau en désordre » dis-je en me levant et en ouvrant la porte.

« J'aurais une dernière question à te poser et ensuite je te laisserais tranquille » dit-elle.

« Quoi encore ? » dis-je agacé.

« Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris, je suis bien au courant pour ta nouvelle amie... J'aimerais juste connaître son prénom » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi? » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Écoute, je le saurais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Simplement, je voulais te laisser me l'annoncer toi même au lieu de me laisser le découvrir pendant les simulations » dit-elle d'un air tendre.

Plus je la regardais et plus je sentais les barrières céder au fur et à mesure. Elle m'avait lâché le regard « de la tendre mère ». Le seul regard que j'attendais d'elle depuis que j'étais petit. Elle utilisait le seul point faible qu'elle possédait contre moi. Tout comme Kimberly qui utilisait le mordillement de ses lèvres pour me faire craquer.

« Tu ne te doutes pas de son prénom ? » dis-je lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte.

Je la voyais réfléchir et remarquais une lueur dans son regard, mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier la signification de celle-ci.

« Alors c'est cette fameuse petite Erika. Je comprends d'où lui vient ce surnom maintenant. Soit, j'ai ma réponse, je vais te laisser travailler » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu ne continues pas ton interrogatoire ? » dis-je étonné.

« Non, j'ai eu l'information que j'étais venue chercher » dit-elle en souriant.

Je restais sur le cul de la réaction de ma mère ou plutôt de sa non réaction à la révélation du prénom de ma petite amie. Je la voyais sortir souriante. Quelque chose m'intriguait, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pète un câble comme elle en avait l'habitude lors de nos rencontres à chaque initiation, à me rabâcher sans cesse qu'il me fallait me caser et là, sans même connaître Kimberly, elle acceptait comme-ci cela coulait de source que c'était la femme idéale pour moi.

Je décidais de me changer les idées pour l'instant et de ranger mon bureau avant de partir à la recherche de ma douce pour lui expliquer ma petite discussion avec ma charmante mère, enfin si j'arrivais à la trouver dans la faction.

**POV Kim.**

_Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une des portes s'ouvrant sur les trois instructeurs audacieux mais derrière eux se trouvaient également Jeanine, Audrey et quelques autres érudits. Eric prit la parole._

_« Fermez vos gueules et écoutez-moi bien pigé » dit-il en regardant tout le monde._

Je regardais le restant du groupe composé de nos instructeurs et d'érudits. Je pouvais voir Jeanine qui avait l'air de m'observer mais je m'en fichais. Le seul regard que je cherchais n'était pas Eric comme tout le monde aurait pu pensé mais je cherchais celui de Tris pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. La seule réponse que j'eus d'elle était un petit sourire. Ouf, cela voulait dire que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grave que cela. Je concentrais mon regard sur le restant des novices tout aussi stressés que moi attendant la suite des événement.

« Bon, écoutez moi bien, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois...Suite à un problème...disons informatique ? Les simulations sont annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre » dit Eric.

« Hein, comment ça, annulé ? » demanda Sandy.

« Tu es trop conne pour comprendre la signification du mot annulé ou quoi ? » dit Eric d'un air mauvais.

Sandy ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et se rapprocha instinctivement de Matt. Je regardais Eric plus attentivement et je pouvais voir qu'il avait les poings serrés, signe de son énervement. Mais était-il énervé à cause de l'annulation des simulations ou parce que sa mère traînait dans les parages ? J'observais discrètement Jeanine pour voir qu'elle aussi m'observait cherchant à entrer dans mon esprit pour découvrir des informations sur moi.

« Bon maintenant, dégagez et rendez-vous demain...Enfin si les érudits arrivent à réparer leurs machines » dit Eric en riant jaune.

Je reprenais mes esprits. Durant mes interrogations, j'avais complètement zappé le discours d'Eric et n'avais pas prêté attention à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas grave, Amara me ferait un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Eric s'approche de moi mais il restait en retrait avec Max et Tris. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas me présenter officiellement à sa mère. Peut-être avait-il honte de moi. Qui sait ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse ou énervée qu'il ne me présente pas officiellement devant sa chère mère.

« Tu viens Kim ? » demanda Amara.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive » dis-je en le regardant.

« Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Erika ?! » dit Jeanine intriguée.

Je me retournais pour voir Jeanine qui me regardait d'un air interrogatif. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Amara d'avoir gaffé car si cela n'avait pas était elle, ça aurait été Eric ou moi qui aurions vendu la mèche.

« Erika est mon surnom dans la faction » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Vous nous avez menti alors » dit Audrey furieuse.

« Vous m'avez demandé un nom, je vous en ai donné un. Point barre » dis-je en toisant Audrey.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de nous mentir ? » continua t-elle.

« Ho la Quat'z'yeux calme-toi ou je vais te calmer » dis-je en m'énervant.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette pouffiasse d'Audrey (NDA : Sorry ma Bêta, pardonne-moi ma kipine de fanfics lol) (N/C : no soucis, je joue bien mon rôle en tout cas xD), je ne savais pas pourquoi mais sa tête ne me revenait pas. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Eric s'interposa non pas en simple audacieux mais en tant que leader.

« Ferme là Audrey et toi aussi novice, sinon tu dégages de la faction, compris » dit Eric d'un air méchant.

Je pouvais voir Amara et les autres regarder Eric bouche bée, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de me parler sur ce ton. Tous s'attendaient à ce que je pète un câble ou que je m'énerve contre lui comme j'en avais l'habitude mais je décidais de me retenir, il fallait faire bonne figure devant belle-maman et surtout ne pas manquer de respect à Eric devant elle. Cela aurait donné à sa mère une bonne raison pour qu'il rompe avec moi ou un autre truc de ce genre.

« Oui, chef. C'est compris » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je tournais les talons pour rejoindre les autres sans un regard pour Eric. De toute façon, il avait l'air énervé alors autant ne lui parler que lorsqu'il serait calmé. Une fois dans le couloir, Kyle se rapprocha en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Et bien, notre Erika serait-elle devenue soumise à Maître Eric ?! » dit Kyle en riant.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben, tu t 'es écrasée devant Eric sans rien dire. Ça n'est pas toi, ça. » dit Ashley.

« Ben quoi, je n'allais pas lui tenir tête devant sa mère. » dis-je.

« Tu as peur de sa mère ou quoi ? » dit Uriah étonné.

Oh oui j'avais peur de sa mère. Mais je devais faire bonne figure devant les autres car montrer ma peur envers elle pourrait peut-être me mettre en danger de mort et révéler mon secret.

« Non, mais j'aurais manqué de respect à Eric en tant que leader et non en tant que petit ami » dis-je

« Ah ouais, c'est pas con ton raisonnement » dit Kyle en réfléchissant.

« Bon que faisons-nous pour nous occuper comme on n'a pas de ''devoirs'' à faire » dit Uriah en sautant sur place.

« On a qu'à manger un bout » dit Joey.

« Mais tu ne penses qu'avec ton estomac toi » dit Stefan faussement choqué.

« Ben quoi, j'ai toujours faim moi... Sinon vous voulez faire quoi d'autre ? »demanda Joey.

En entendant les paroles de Joey, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller comme jamais. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien mangé ce midi étant partie me défouler sur le toit.

« Eh ben, tu cries famine on dirait, hein... Gentil petit ventre, gentil, ne mords pas » dit Mike en tapant sur mon ventre.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant ce spectacle. Mon ventre gargouilla de nouveau comme pour rire avec nous.

« Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire mais je vais voir si je ne peux pas piquer un petit bout de gâteau pour combler ce monstre qui ne cesse de hurler » dis-je en souriant.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de manger ? » dit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Tris qui arrivait toute souriante.

« Si tu espères trouver de la nourriture au réfectoire, c'est loupé » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? » demanda Amara.

« Vu l'heure, Nicky doit être en train de nettoyer toute la vaisselle du midi et elle n'a pas encore commencé à préparer ses gâteaux » dit Tris.

Pour toute réponse, mon ventre se mit a gargouiller plus bruyamment, signe de son mécontentement. Tris se mit à rire en me voyant me tenir le ventre comme s'il allait partir en courant au réfectoire pour engueuler Nicky de ne pas être assez rapide.

« Écoute, si tu veux, Quatre doit avoir quelques gâteaux au frigo, tu n'as qu'a venir m'accompagner en récupérer un » dit Tris en faisant un clin d'œil.

Cette phrase avait deux significations : un, elle me proposait à manger et de deux, je suis sûre qu'elle voulait qu'on discute de notre petit problème commun.

« Ben écoute, si cela ne dérange pas Quatre » dis-je les yeux suppliant.

« T'inquiète, je dirais que c'est moi qui l'ai mangé » dit-elle.

« Bon les gars, je vous retrouve après mangé » dis-je en me tournant vers le groupe.

Je savais qu'ils devaient peut-être m'en vouloir de les abandonner et de me lier à Tris plus intimement qu'eux avec elle mais que voulez-vous, j'avais un secret en commun que personne ne devait savoir sous peine de mort. Je leur fis un sourire d'excuse ne pouvant rien dire ou faire d'autre qui ne serait pas mal pris.

« T'inquiète, on va aller faire un tour au salon de tatouage. Stefan m'a dit qu'il voulait se faire tatouer une chouette » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Mais non triple idiot...je t'ai dit un Choucas, pas une chouette » dit Stefan en soupirant.

« Une chouette, un choucas, c'est la même chose, non. Ça commence par CHOU » demanda Uriah.

« Aussi identique qu'un homme et une femme » dit Ashley en riant.

« Bon Kim, on se retrouve au salon de tatouage ou en salle d'entraînement...ou au dortoir. Je crois qu'on a vite fait le tour des endroits ou on pourrait être » dit Kyle en tapant le doigt sur sa bouche.

« Ça marche. A tout à l'heure » dis-je.

Mon ventre leur répondit également et une nouvelle vague de rires s'installa dans le couloir. Le petit groupe partit nous laissant seules Tris et moi.

« Je présume que... » commençais-je.

« Que tu vas manger une part de gâteau, tout à fait » dit Tris me coupant.

Je souriais puis la suivais vers son appartement. En entrant, je pouvais voir qu'il était à l'identique que celui d'Eric en terme de pièce mais totalement différent. On pouvais ressentir la touche féminine de Tris dans chacune des pièces ou sur les murs.

« Tu aimes ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Oui, j'adore, on sent ta touche personnelle » dis-je en souriant.

« Oui mais j'ai du batailler avec Quatre pour qu'il accepte quelques trucs. Cela doit te changer de l'appartement d'Eric » demanda t-elle.

Je repensais à l'appartement d'Eric et bien que son appartement sentait la testostérone dans chaque pièce à plein nez, cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'adorais sa décoration simple et efficace.

« Ben, j'avoue que j'aime autant l'appartement d'Eric que le tien » dis-je en rougissant.

« Mouais, il t'a acheté, j'en suis sûre » dit-elle.

Je la voyais se diriger vers le frigo et sortir une part de moelleux au chocolat avec des framboises à l'intérieur.

« Un moelleux avec des framboises ? » demandais-je étonnée.

« Oui une commande spécial Quatre. Nicky ne met des framboises qu'à sa demande. C'est un des avantages à être haut placé dans la faction. » dit-elle en me posant l'assiette sur la table avec une fourchette.

Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre et piquais dans le gâteau pour le porter en bouche. Hum, c'était excellent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait mettre des framboises dans un gâteau au chocolat mais je venais de changer d'avis et j'étais fan, je dirais même accro à ce gâteau.

« Bon alors, tu sais pourquoi les simulations sont annulées ? » demandais-je en avalant un morceau.

« Finis de manger, je te dirais après. On attend Quatre, cela évitera de devoir me répéter » dit-elle en servant 3 verres de jus de fruits.

« Pourquoi, il doit nous rejoindre ? » demandais-je.

« Si la nouvelle circule rapidement, d'ici 5 min...4 s'il court » dit Tris en riant tout en regardant sa montre.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Quatre essoufflé, il avait du courir en sachant que les simulations avaient été annulées comme l'avait prédit Tris.

« Tris, t'es où ? » dit Quatre à peine la porte ouverte.

« Dans la cuisine » dit Tris.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de... Hey, mais c'est mon gâteau ! » dit Quatre en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Et il est excellent, il faudra que je remercie Nicky » dis-je en avalant ma dernière bouchée.

« Tris, tu n'as pas osé ? C'était ma dernière part » dit Quatre avec un air de chien battu.

« Roh, arrête, c'est qu'une part de gâteau. Je te laisse ma tarte au fraises, si tu veux » dit Tris.

« Bon, je veux bien accepter ce compromis » dit Quatre.

« Allez viens t'asseoir, on doit parler » dit Tris sérieusement.

Quatre tira la chaise pour s'asseoir et remercia Tris pour le verre de jus de fruit. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait rempli 3 verres dès le départ. Elle se doutait que Quatre arriverait en courant et qu'il aurait besoin de se réhydrater.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire alors ? » demanda Quatre me devançant.

« Eh bien, bonne nouvelle...Kim est sauvée » dit Tris en tapant des mains.

« Quoi ! » dirent Quatre et moi en même temps.

Je pouvais voir Tris se retenir de rire sûrement en voyant la tête que Quatre et moi devions faire. Nos yeux devaient sûrement sortir de nos orbites et nos bouches tombaient sur le rebord de la table.

« Je...Je ne comprends pas » dis-je enfin.

« Tris, si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût » dit Quatre sérieusement.

« Mais non, laisse moi parler au lieu de me faire ce regard du '' Tu dis n'importe quoi '' » dit Tris.

« Alors nous t'écoutons » dit Quatre.

« Bien. Je disais quoi...Ah oui...Kim, tu es sauvée car ta simulation a été faussé... » dit Tris.

« Bien entendu, c'est... » coupa Quatre.

« Laisse-moi finir _Tobias_ » insista Tris sur son prénom.

Je vis Quatre rentrer ses épaules comme un garçon se faisant gronder par sa mère. J'esquissais un petit sourire en voyant le grand Quatre tout penaud devant Tris, lui qui est si différent quand il se trouve en compagnie d'autres audacieux mais je reprenais mon sérieux attendant la suite de l'histoire.

« DONC, Kim est tranquille car lorsque les érudits ont voulu intégrer le nouveau sérum dans les machines, il y a eu un bug » dit Tris.

« Un bug ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, le système a planté, provoquant la panne du logiciel. Les érudits ont alors cherché à comprendre pourquoi l'appareil réagissait ainsi...Et il se trouve que l'anomalie du résultat des tests est due à une erreur dans le système en lui-même, enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'il ont dit...Bref, il vont devoir passer en revue le programme de simulation pour trouver le ou les défauts » dit Tris.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas » dis-je en essayant de réfléchir.

« C'est simple...Tu te souviens à la fin de tes simulations, je t'avais demandé de me raconter ce que ton Eric disait car je n'avais plus de son » commença Tris.

« Oui, je m'en souviens » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« Eh bien, c'était le système qui commençait à se mettre en erreur en créant des petits bugs informatique » dit Tris.

« Donc, si je te suis bien, cela signifie que toutes les simulations sont considérées fausses et donc ne serviront pas au classement » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Exact. Ainsi, c'est comme-ci, on repartait du tout début. C'est pas génial, on n'a pas besoin de tricher pour couvrir les traces de Kim » dit Tris toute contente.

J'essayais de digérer toutes les informations que je venais d'entendre. Si j'avais bien compris ce que me disait Tris, ma simulation était une erreur du système tout comme celle des autres. Donc il était impossible de savoir que j'étais une divergente car le résultat du test avait été faussé. Mais alors, qu'en était-il de cette autre divergent. Tris n'en avait pas encore parlé et cela m'inquiétais.

« Tris... En ce qui concerne l'autre divergent, tu as des nouvelles de qui est-ce ? » demandais-je.

Et là, je la vis prendre un fou rire mémorable à s'en tenir les côtes. Je regardais Quatre étonnée, qui me retourna un regard aussi surpris que moi disant du style « je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi elle réagit comme cela ». nos regards respectifs se dirigèrent vers Tris qui commençait enfin à se calmer. Elle se sécha quelques larmes et repris quelques respirations avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Le fameux divergent était Uriah » dit Tris.

« Uriah, t'es sûre ? » demanda Quatre plus qu'étonné.

J'étais étonnée également. Pour moi, Uriah était un audacieux à 100% et je ne voyais dans aucuns de ses faits ou gestes, une quelconque possibilité qu'il soit divergent.

« Oui. Ils pensaient que c'était Uriah. Mais grâce encore aux vérifications des érudits, il se sont rendus compte que l'appareil de Max était mal réglé » dit Tris.

« Comment ça mal réglé ? Si cela avait été le cas, tous les cobayes de Max auraient du être classés dans la même catégorie » demanda Quatre perplexe.

« Exact, sauf que Uriah est passé le dernier. La faute au cobaye d'avant qui en sortant des simulations, s'est mis à paniquer dans tous les sens et à débranché les différents câbles reliés au électrodes...Et Max a tout bonnement rebranché à l'envers » dit Tris en riant.

Que je récapitule. Uriah avait failli être tué parce que Max avait mal rebranché les fils de l'appareil. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait être en colère ou au contraire heureux de ce résultat. Mais cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose. J'étais la seule novice disons spéciale du groupe. Et dans un sens, j'étais heureuse, car si Uriah avait vraiment été un divergent, je me serais demandé comment Quatre et Tris auraient fait pour nous protéger tous les deux. Et puis en y repensant, moins de personnes étaient au courant, mieux le secret serait gardé.

« Donc, Kimberly est la seule...Ce n'est pas plus mal, cela sera plus facile pour l'aider à passer les simulations » dit Quatre en réfléchissant.

« Mais comment vous allez faire pour m'aider ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Nous allons tout simplement t'entraîner, comme Quatre l'a fait pour moi » dit Tris.

« M'entraîner...physiquement ? » demandais-je.

« Mais non, idiote. Nous allons t'entraîner dans nos paysages de peurs respectifs, pour t'aider à te comporter en une vraie audacieuse » dit Quatre en riant.

« Merci...sympa le surnom » dis-je en boudant.

« Roh, tu préférais plutôt pisseuse ? » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Ah non pas celui là, tu n'as pas le droit » dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? » demanda Tris.

« C'est le surnom que lui a donné Eric, tu ne te souviens pas ? » dit Quatre tout content.

Nous nous mettions à rire tous les trois mais mon sourire disparut vite en pensant justement à lui.

« En parlant de lui...Comment je vais faire , Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? » demandais-je.

« Écoute, Je sais que tu l'aimes un peu ,beaucoup même littéralement...Mais tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. C'est vrai, je t'ai dis qu'il ne te tuerait pas pour avoir menti... » dit Quatre mal à l'aise.

« Ce que Quatre essaie de te dire. C'est que tu ne dois rien dire à Eric pour l'instant tant que nous ne savons pas dans quel camp il se trouve réellement. » dit Tris.

« Je sais, oui, je sais...Mais je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter avec lui. Il y a des moments ou j'ai envie de tout lui avouer mais lorsque cette idée me traverse...Je repense à la simulation ou il avait tenté de me tuer en apprenant la vérité » dis-je en me prenant la tête.

« Écoute, pour l'instant, on va se concentrer sur la réussite de ton test et on verra plus tard pour le reste, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Quatre.

« De toute façon, je n'ai plus trop le choix, je crois » dis-je en mimant un petit sourire.

« Oui tu es coincée avec nous » dit Quatre en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je lui souriais en guise de réponse. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux pour m'aider à cacher mon secret mais je me demandais toujours comment je devais réagir avec Eric. En plus avec sa mère dans les pattes, je savais qu'il serait sûrement à fleur de peau jusqu'à la fin des examens. C'était peut-être justement une bonne chose. Ainsi, je n'aurais qu'à me consacrer à essayer de le calmer et de lui changer les idées. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à penser à chaque fois à ma divergence.

« Par contre, tant que les appareils ne sont pas réparés, on ne peut rien faire et CA, c'est un problème » dit Quatre sérieusement.

« D'après les érudits, d'ici demain, tout devrait être réglé » dit Tris.

« Oui mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas l'entraîner ce soir » dit Quatre.

« Oui, je sais. Mais il faudrait qu'on la briefe sur comment doit réagir un véritable audacieux » dit Tris.

« Mais comment tu veux faire ? On ne connaît pas toutes ses peurs » dit Quatre.

Je les regardais dans leur joute verbale parlant de moi comme ci je n'étais pas présente. Je haussais un sourcil et décidais d'intervenir. Après tout, on parlait de moi donc j'étais la première concernée.

« Youhou...Je suis là, vous savez » dis-je en bougeant les mains.

« Désolé » dit Quatre.

« Pas grave. Mais à ce que j'ai compris de votre petite conversation _personnelle, _on ne peut rien faire d'ici la réparation des appareils » dis-je.

« Oui. En théorie selon les dires de Jeanine » dit Tris.

« Bon ben, je ferais mieux de retourner rejoindre mon groupe pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous » dis-je en me levant.

« Oui tu as raison. Surtout que tu risque d'avoir pas mal de choses en têtes dans les jours qui suivent » dit Quatre.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »demandais-je curieuse.

« Ben, je ne voulais pas trop t'en parler mais comme tu vas rejoindre tes amis, tu risques de rencontrer des érudits sur ton chemin » dit Quatre.

« Des érudits ? » dit Tris.

« Enfin, UNE érudite...J'ai vu Jeanine entrer avec Eric dans son bureau...Donc s'il a avoué qu'il sortait avec une novice, tu risques d'avoir un repas de famille » dit Quatre.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! » dit Tris.

« Ben je pensais qu'ils étaient dans le bureau pour parler du problème des simulations...Mais comme tu as dit que cela allait être réglé, donc je ne vois que cette autre possibilité » dit Quatre en haussant les épaules.

« Ah les mecs, j'vous jure » dit Tris en secouant la tête.

Eric et Jeanine dans le même bureau. C'était sûr que la conversation allait parler de ma personne. Soit en tant que petite amie, soit en tant que Divergente. Car vu comment Eric se comportait avec sa mère, c'était les deux seuls sujets dont ils pouvaient parler ensemble. Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie en offrant un semblant de sourire à Tris et Quatre et partis à la recherche du restant du groupe à travers la faction en espérant ne rencontrer aucun érudit en chemin.

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Pour infos, l'inspiration n'est pas entièrement revenue mais on avance quand même...doucement mais sûrement. J'espère aussi vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre malgré la petite attente. **

**A votre clavier, reviewez :D**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : FIN JUILLET voir MI-JUILLET si j'avance bien lol.**

**Guest** : Merci reviewteuse anonyme. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas ton nom, je ne peux t'écrire en PV pour te remercier mdr. En tout cas, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps pour la suite du chapitre.

**Ella-33** : Coucou miss, ne dis pas cela ou on va croire que je harcèle mes lectrices pour avoir des reviews lol vilaine va. Bon contente que tu ai aimé le POV de Jeanine, j'ai essayé de me mettre à la place du personnage mais je la trouve encore plus complexe que Eric. Ils ne sont pas de la même famille pour rien lol. Oui, Kim a de la chance mais pour combien de temps encore car plus le temps passe moins madame la chance est derrière elle. Oui, je sais cette fin est cruelle mais tu le sais, j'aime les fins sadiques et comme je dis aux autres. En faisant une fin de la sorte, je suis sûre (enfin j'espère lol) qu'elle reviendront exprès pour lire la suite mdr. Bisous.

**SadakoTama** : Coucou, contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et surtout le POV de Jeanine enfin que tu l'es trouvé drôle lol. Ben ouais, que veux-tu, elle l'a élevé pour avoir un successeur et non élever par amour. Audrey est l'assistante personnelle de Jeanine. Si elle est là, c'est qu'elle doit aimer être ici lol sinon elle serait ailleurs, tu ne penses pas. Oui je sais la fin était une vraie torture mais que veux-tu, je crois que j'aime torturer mes lectrices lol autant que je me torture la tête à écrire les chapitres mdr.:p:p Hihihi. Bisous.

**Noemiefrancia** : bon pour le restant de tes reviews, tu as eu des réponses en Pv, donc pas besoin de tout remettre ici lol. Oui Tris et Quatre sont là pour Kim heureusement mais est-ce qu' Eric lui sera à ses côtés quant elle en aura le plus besoin : plus j'écris la suite des chapitres plus j'ai des doutes connaissant le caractère de notre Bad Boy. Après Jeanine ne va pas être très contente oui, ça c'est sûr et Audrey sera toujours derrière pour soutenir sa patronne. Bisous la miss.

**Etincella** : Hello, Ah que veux-tu, on a jamais le temps quand il faut mdr. C'est toujours comme ça. Mais non, moi je ne m'en fous pas lol. Faut que tu lises mdr, enfin surtout mon histoire lol :p.

Oui c'est vrai, tu avais eu l'exclu pour Kim. Eh oui Jeanine veut récupérer son fiston adoré et en faisant cela, elle brise la règle des factions « la faction avant les liens du sang » mais elle espère peut-être renouer avec lui ainsi en tant que leader respectif, il pourrait se donner n'importe quel excuse pour se revoir, l'avantage des hauts gradés lol, qui sait.

Non, elle n'attend pas cela lol, elle maudira ce jour quand il pointera le bout de son nez. Pour Uriah, ben tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre lol. Kisu kisu.

**Laurelin Greenleaf** : Oui Adam est un connard, et il a essayé de se servir de Kim. Contente que tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère que cela continuera encore. Pour infos, Adam reviendra sûrement rendre une petite visite dans mon histoire lol.

**LunaDAZZLE** : Coucou, contente que tu adores ma fic. Oui, j'ai essayé de faire un Eric à ma façon, mais je suis heureuse que cette personnalité là te plaise. J'aimerais bien être comme elle aussi lol. Moi je suis trop gentille avec les gens bref. Merci d'aimer mes idées, j'espère que mes autres idées te plairont également et de ne pas te décevoir.

**Lily-Rose23** : Coucou, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde a une vie privée en dehors de ce site mdr, donc logique que tu ne peux pas laissé de commentaires à chaque fois. Contente que le chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que pour l'instant tu aimes bien la tournure des événements. Eric ne devrait pas avoir honte de Kim tant qu'il n'est pas encore au courant de son petit secret mdr. Bisous.

**Julie **: Coucou, oui je sais lol tu ne devais pas être la seule à ne pas être d'accord de cette petite pause lol. J'espère que ton imagination n'a pas trop débordé avec cette attente lol. Mais oui Uriah, ne va pas mourir ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être je pourrais le blesser mais je le tuerais pas promis enfin tu verras si je tiens mes promesses ou pas lol. Biz.

**LadieAmesthyste **: oui elle arrive, elle est là lol.

**BellaMcCarthy** : Coucou, contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Tu faisais d'ailleurs parti des personnes qui voulait entrer dans la tête de Jeanine. Tu sais les miracles apparaissent parfois...non je rigole pas pour ce cas là mdr. Ah oui, tu parles de la petite Audrey lol. Il faut se méfier de cette fille, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac à malice. Ouais, elle s'est fait plaqué par le beau Eric et encore, c'était le Eric Érudit. Là, maintenant on a affaire au Eric Audacieux, sans les lunettes et le costard cravate. Vive ses muscles et ses tatouages.

Oui, elle aura des alliés de choix avec Tris et Quatre mais cela sera t-il suffisant pour l'aider à surmonter tout ses problèmes. Oui, que veux-tu Quatre reste un altruiste et espère que la bonté d'Eric et son amour pour Kim sera suffisant pour dépasser la colère et la haine mais tu as l'air d'en douter lol. Après, je pense comme toi qu'il va frapper et réfléchir ensuite ou alors pourquoi pas lui tirer dessus lol.

Eh oui, tu as eu la petite exclu en avant première, tu savais ce qui allait se passer avant que cela n'arrive lol, tu dois être voyante ou en bon terme avec l'auteure lol. Tu sais bien ,que j'adore les fins sadiques de ce genre, ainsi je suis sûre que les lectrices reviendront au prochain chapitre non.

**Mihn28** : Eh, oui, je crois que cela est devenu ma marque de fabrique lol de finir en suspense comme tu dis. Le petit toutou comme tu dis, ne dois pas avoir apprécié de s'être pris un râteau par le beau gosse de service et le fils de la grande patronne lol. Que veux-tu, entre les indications et sa mère et Natalie qui lui dit de faire attention, Kim en a déduit qu'elle était comme elle et donc elle pouvait lui faire confiance. « les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ». Mais oui, Tout le monde aime Uriah, le grand comique Uriah 1er du nom lol. Eric protège sa petite amie on est d'accord mais pourquoi, pour éviter une mauvaise réputation ou est-ce vraiment par amour, qui sait mdr. L'inspiration n'est pas encore revenu mais j'ai quelques idées qui m'aident à avancer dans le bon sens.


	45. Chapter 45

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, place à la lecture. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**POV Kim.**

_Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie en offrant un semblant de sourire à Tris et Quatre et partis à la recherche du restant du groupe à travers la faction en espérant rencontrer aucun érudit en chemin._

Je retrouvais le restant du groupe toujours au salon de tatouage. Je les observais rire ensemble, insouciants de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. S'ils savaient que j'étais une divergente, resteraient-ils avec moi en me soutenant ou alors seraient-ils les premiers à me jeter la pierre et à m'éliminer ?

« Hey, Kim, te voilà enfin » dit Ashley en levant le bras.

« Oui, j'ai fini de mangé » dis-je en souriant.

Je me rapprochais pour voir que Stefan avait fini son tatouage de Choucas. Je remarquais alors qu'il ressemblait presque à celui que Tris possédait à la clavicule. Je pouvais voir qu'à côté de lui, se trouvait Amara et Uriah qui faisaient un tatouage quasi identique.

« C'était bon au moins ? » demanda Joey.

« Oh, oui, j'ai goûté un moelleux au chocolat avec des framboises à l'intérieur » dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

« Oh oui, cela a l'air très bon » dit Joey en salivant.

« Ça l'était. Sinon, que font Amara et Uriah ? » demandais-je.

« Ils font un même tatouage sauf que les lettres sont inversées » dit Mike.

« Hein ? » dis-je.

« Ben, A+U et U+A » dit Stefan en mimant un cœur avec ses mains.

Je souriais, trouvant l'idée à la fois idiote et magnifique. Cela prouvait qu'ils étaient amoureux tout les deux et que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Qu'en était-il de ma relation avec Eric ? Serait-elle à toute épreuve ? Résisterait-elle à mon terrible secret ? Plus je réfléchissais et plus la réponse s'imposait dans mon esprit en trois petite lettres : NON. Je savais, du moins je me doutais de la façon dont Eric réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait ma divergence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'énervait, crierait et me tuerait sûrement. Je l'aimais à en mourir, mais bien que commençant à bien connaître Eric, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si son amour envers moi serait plus fort que sa traque aux divergents. Je repensais toujours à cette scène dans mon paysage de peurs ou Eric me tirait dessus et je me demandais si cela deviendrait la réalité ou si cela resterait simplement une peur comme une autre.

« Youhou, ca va ? » demanda Ashley me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

« Heu, oui, oui, ça va aller » dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu penses à lui et à belle maman, je parie " dit Ashley.

« Hum, hum » dis-je simplement.

Je la voyais alors me prendre à l'écart pendant que les autres étaient toujours sur le tatouage d'Amara et Uriah.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? Il t'aime, cela se voit. On a jamais vu Eric avec un comportement aussi...aussi...docile » dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

« Docile ? » dis-je intriguée.

« Mouais, Eric a toujours été la brute sans cœur et tyrannique...Mais depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie, il a changé, il s'est comment dire, un peu ramolli en terme de sadisme, je dirais. Enfin sauf avec toi » dit Ashley en souriant.

« Mais avec l'arrivée de sa mère et ces simulations, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec lui. » dis-je.

« Comment ça ? Il fait parti de tes paysages de peurs ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oh oui, même si je ne le montre pas? Eric me fait un peu peur. C'est notre chef de faction quand même. C'est lui qui décidera si on est assez digne d'être des audacieux ou pas » dis-je.

« Mais tu vas réussir haut la main. Regarde tes scores. Tu as fini 2ème sur le podium à la première épreuve. Alors tu ne peux que réussir le test final. Si tu tiens tête à Eric dans tes peurs, tu peux tenir tête à toutes tes peurs » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hey, vous faîtes quoi dans le coin, toutes les deux ? » demanda Kyle nous coupant.

« Truc de filles... A y'est c'est terminé ? » dit Ashley.

« Mouais, les deux tourtereaux ont terminé. On peut s'arracher prendre un goûter tiens. Peut-être que Nicky a fini de préparer ses gâteaux » dit Joey.

« Trop tôt vu l'heure. Si on allait plutôt s'entraîner aux combats le temps qu'elle termine ses gâteaux » dit Kyle souriant.

C'est ainsi que tout le petit groupe se retrouva à la salle de sport pour se défouler un peu. Bien entendu, Amara et Uriah nous avaient abandonnés prétextant qu'ils voulaient se reposer et que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre par rapport à leurs tatouages. Mais tous comprirent que cela n'était qu'une simple excuse pour se retrouver tous les deux et profiter tranquillement.

« Mouais, hey moi j'ai un tatouage et je vais me battre » dit Stefan.

« Oui mais toi t'es encore célibataire » dit Mike.

« Bon allez tout le monde en piste, on va perdre des calories pour pouvoir manger des gâteaux » dit Kyle.

« On met un enjeu ? » demanda Mike.

« Quel enjeu ? » demandais-je.

« Ben je sais pas. Une semaine de gâteau du perdant ou un truc de ce genre » dit Mike.

« Ah non, c'est traître ! » dit Joey.

« Au moins, cela te forcera à mieux te bouger en combat, tu es un peu lent, ces temps-ci » dit Kyle.

« Hey ! » dit Joey mi-vexé.

« Vous avez pas un enjeu, un peu plus intéressant ? » demandais-je.

« Tu as une idée ? » demanda Ashley.

« Ben j'en sais rien. Une semaine de lessive par exemple » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« T'as vraiment envie que les gars tombent sur tes petites culottes et qu'Eric le sache ? » dit Ashley en grimaçant.

« Mouais t'as raison, très très mauvaise idée. Bon alors on décide quoi ? »demandais-je.

« Ben le plus simple, le gagnant choisit le gage » dit Kyle.

« Ça me va. Bon on est 6, on va avoir un problème pour le combat final » dit Ashley en comptant.

« Ben une fois qu'on a les trois gagnants, on tire à la courte paille qui ira direct en finale » dit Joey.

Tout le monde approuva et les matchs furent choisis. Dans chaque combat, il y avait un natif contre un transfert. Cela ainsi permettait de voir les améliorations aux combat des transferts.

Ashley VS Mike.

Kyle VS Stefan.

Joey VS Kim.

Pendant les combats, on pouvait remarquer que d'autres audacieux nous avaient rejoint pour voir ce qui se passait puis repartirent une fois le premier combat terminé. Les autres combats s'enchaînèrent et les gagnants furent rapidement trouvé :

1er combat : Mike.

2ème combat : Kyle.

3ème combat : Kim.

« Bon maintenant que les 3 gagnants sont trouvés, on joue à « pierre, papier, ciseau » pour savoir qui gagne la finale direct ? » dit Kyle.

Je me positionnais en triangle avec Mike et Kyle pour décider du grand gagnant.

« Shi-Fu-Mi » dirent-ils en même temps.

Je sautais de joie, le résultat me donnait gagnante. J'avais choisi les ciseaux et Mike et Kyle avaient choisi la feuille. La victoire était proche. À moi les gâteaux des perdants. Je rejoignais Ashley et Stefan sur le côté pendant que le prochain combat commençait.

Soudain, je sentis d'un coup quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille, poussais un cri de surprise et me retournais pour frapper le malheureux qui voulait me faire une sale blague. Malheureusement, au moment ou mon coup partit, je reconnus Eric mais c'était trop tard, impossible de m'arrêter sur ma lancée. C'était sans compter sur ses réflexes. Il évita mon coup juste à temps et je me retrouvais rapidement bloquée dans ses bras. Au lieu de me débattre, je me laissais enivrer par son odeur qui me faisait toujours autant d'effets.

« Sympa ta manière de dire bonjour » dit-il sans me lâcher.

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas me prendre par surprise. Maintenant, tu veux bien me lâcher ? » dis-je en râlant.

« Et si je ne veux pas , » chuchota t-il dans mon oreille tout en la mordillant.

Cela me fit perdre pied. Il m'avait mordillé à cet endroit et cela me faisait un effet plus qu' aphrodisiaque. Mais il fallait que je reprenne pied. S'il était là, ce n'était pas pour un combat coquin, il voulait sûrement parler de l'arrivée de sa mère.

« Eric...Tu...lâche-moi » dis-je avec difficulté.

Je l'entendais rire dans mon dos mais il accéda à ma requête et me lâcha un peu brutalement. Je me retournais pour mettre les mains sur les hanches et le regardais en le dévisageant.

« Quoi ?» dit-il innocemment.

« Pff, toujours autant de délicatesse » dis-je en ruminant.

« Ça gaze Eric ? » demanda Ashley coupant court à notre mini conversation/dispute.

« Ça irait mieux si vous étiez en train de bosser vos foutus paysages de peurs » dit-il grognon.

Je me retournais pour voir Mike vainqueur du combat. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'un natif s'était fait battre par un transfert. D'ailleurs Eric décida d'intervenir pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Depuis quand un natif se fait battre par un transfert ,?! » dit Eric en s'approchant d'eux.

« Depuis qu'ils ont reçu un entraînement spécial, hein Kim ? » dit Kyle.

« C'est quoi ENCORE cette histoire ? » dit Eric en me regardant.

« Ben quoi, tu savais très bien que je connaissais l'art du combat des audacieux avant de venir ici » dis-je simplement.

« C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, nous devions avoir une discussion la dessus » dit Eric.

« Oui, je crois que nous devons parler de plusieurs choses en effet » dis-je.

Je le voyais grimacer. Il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler ou alors il s'en doutait mais c'était pareil.

« Bon Mike, j'abandonne tu as gagné le défi » dis-je tout en regardant Eric.

« Comment ça ?! » demanda Mike étonné.

« Il faut que je discute avec notre cher leader » dis-je.

« Tu abandonnes sans combattre ? » me demanda Eric d'un air mauvais.

« Tu veux que je me batte ou tu veux qu'on mette _toutes_ les choses aux claires avant que _maman_ ne vienne me voir ? » dis-je.

Je le voyais grimacer et relâcher ses épaules. Il était entrain de capituler, cela se voyait à son expression corporelle.

« Okay, je veux bien accepter ton abandon exceptionnellement...Mais que cela ne se reproduise jamais ou tu dégages de la faction » dit-il.

« Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... Mais bien sûr » dis-je en le narguant.

« Ne commence pas pisseuse. Je ne rigole pas » dit-il sur les nerfs.

« Eh bien, moi non plus... Bon Mike, alors, c'est quoi ton gage ? » demandais-je en me calmant et en tournant le dos à Eric.

Je voyais Mike réfléchir et un sourire sadique se reflétait sur son visage. Le même sourire qu'avait Uriah quand il allait dire une super grosse connerie dont tout le monde se souviendrait pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire encore ? Je sentais que j'allais détester autant que j'allais aimer.

« Ben écoutes, comme tu as abandonné sans combattre, c'est donc toi la perdante que j'ai choisie...Et comme convenu une semaine de massage pour détendre mes muscles endoloris, d'ailleurs on peut commencer maintenant si tu veux. » dit Mike en s'étirant.

Je voyais Mike avec un grand sourire et Eric tirer une tronche à en tomber par terre. Je me retenais de rire en voyant la scène. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à Mike de vouloir faire une farce à la con me concernant, surtout en présence d'Eric ? Il connaissait bien le tempérament jaloux et possessif qu'il avait à mon égard.

« Espèce de... Tu vas voir, je vais te masser moi » dit Eric en remontant son t-shirt à manches longues et en s'approchant de Mike dangereusement.

« Non, non c'est bon... Les gars, je pars devant manger les gâteaux de Nicky. A toute à l'heure. » dit Mike mort de rire mais courant à toute vitesse pour échapper à Eric.

J'allais calmer Eric lorsque je le vis avec une énorme sourire sur le visage. Il venait de faire une blague. Eric Matthews s'était fait passé pour un méchant. On aura tout vu. Il se sentit observé car il se retourna vers moi d'un air innocent.

« Quoi ?! Je sais être comique parfois. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Okay, bon à ce soir. Je crois que le goûter sera sans moi » dis-je. En faisant un signe d'adieu au restant du groupe.

« Oui et peut-être le dîner aussi. » dit Mike souriant.

« Je pense qu'on ne mangera pas la même nourriture ce soir » dit Ashley en souriant.

« Ne tire pas trop sur la corde novice » dit Eric avec un rictus.

Je les voyais sourire puis quitter d'un pas rapide la salle d'entraînement nous laissant tous les deux. Je récupérais ma veste pour me retourner vers Eric qui m'attrapa par la taille pour m'emmener à l'appartement . A peine rentré, il se « jeta » sur moi et commença à promener ses mains baladeuses le long de mon corps. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans cette chambre, pourquoi nous étions venus ici ? Ah oui, je me souvenais, on devait discuter. J'essayais alors de repousser Eric pour pouvoir essayer de le raisonner.

« Eric...On...On... » dis-je.

« Hum, quoi » dit-il entre deux baisers.

« On...doit parler » dis-je enfin.

Je mettais mes mains sur son torse pour essayer de le bloquer mais mon corps n'était pas très coopératif, vilaine libido. Mais je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne colle son front contre le mien.

« Tu peux pas attendre qu'on se repose coquinement avant de discuter » dit-il.

« Je commence à te connaître » dis-je doucement.

« Bon, ben discutons alors mais t'as intérêt à être gentille après » dit-il d'un air carnassier.

Il se dégagea rapidement de moi et alla chercher deux petits verres à shooter ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka. Il remplit les deux verres et fit glisser le mien pendant qu'il buvait le sien cul sec.

« Bois et on commence ensuite » dit-il.

« Okay » dis-je en buvant cul sec.

Je le voyais alors en servir deux autres et s'asseoir sur la chaise. Je fis de même tout en gardant mon verre à la main pendant qu'il vidait son deuxième.

« Bois » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me saouler pour me mettre dans ton lit ? » demandais-je en levant mon verre.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te mettre dans mon lit. Si je veux, il me suffit de m'approcher et c'est toi qui me suppliera de te prendre là sur cette table à manger...Donc, ON baise ou TU bois » dit-il en souriant.

« Je bois et on discute » dis-je en buvant le second verre.

Je le voyais servir un autre verre et haussais un sourcil en le regardant d'un air, "tu te fous de moi ».

« Si tu veux que je te racontes certaines choses, il faut que je sois disons très détendu « dit-il.

« Je vois » dis-je.

« Bon, par quoi on commence : toi ou moi ? » demanda t-il.

« Comment ça, toi ou moi ? » demandais-je.

« Ben sois on parle de ta vie et de tes aptitudes aux combats, soit on parle de ma chère mère » dit-il en vidant son 3ème verre.

Je tendais le bras pour attraper la bouteille de vodka avant qu'il ne se serve un autre verre. Je pouvais voir une lueur de défi dans le regard mais je tenais bon. Si on devait avoir une discussion, je voulais d'un que Monsieur se souvienne mais de deux surtout qu'il soit capable de tout me raconter. Connaître le plus d'informations sur Jeanine pouvait m'aider à la combattre et à cacher ma divergence.

« Rends-moi ma bouteille » dit-il.

« Non, je te la rendrais quand ce sera à toi de raconter ton histoire, donc on va commencer par la mienne, que veux-tu savoir ? » dis-je avec appréhension.

J'allais révéler une partie de ma vie à mon pire ennemi. Il me fallait peser le pour et le contre dans chacune de mes paroles pour ne pas me trahir.

« Ben par le début pour commencer. » dit-il.

**POV Eric.**

_Je restais sur le cul de la réaction de Jeanine ou plutôt sa non réaction à la révélation du prénom de ma petite amie. Je la voyais sortir souriante. Quelque chose m'intriguait, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pète un câble comme elle en avait l'habitude lors de nos rencontres à chaque initiation, à me rabâcher sans cesse qu'il me fallait me caser et là, sans même connaître Kimberly, elle acceptait comme si cela coulait de source que c'était la femme idéale pour moi. _

_Je décidais de me changer les idées pour l'instant et de ranger mon bureau avant de partir à la recherche de ma douce pour lui expliquer ma petite discussion avec ma charmante mère._

Je me demandais encore si je n'avais pas rêvé tout à l'heure, mais tout était bien réel. Ma mère avait accepté ma copine comme-ci de rien n'était et cela commençait à me préoccuper. Car ma mère avait toujours réagi au quart de tour, je pouvais dire que je tenais d'elle niveau caractère et pourtant quelque chose me chiffonnait dans son comportement mais je me doutais que je ne tarderais pas à connaître la vérité sur cette fameuse histoire.

En attendant d'avoir les réponses à mes questions, je décidais de finir la paperasse administrative sur mon bureau puis ensuite partir à la recherche de ma belle pour me changer les idées. Je parcourais la faction me demandant par où commencer. Mon instinct me poussait d'aller à la salle d'entraînement. En effet, j'avais raison. Je pouvais la voir à côté d'Ashley et de Stefan. Je décidais donc de lui faire peur en la surprenant et en l'attrapant par la taille. Cela eu l'air de fonctionner car je la sentis sursauter et pousser un cri de peur ou de surprise. Je souriais content de ma petite blague mais perdis ce fameux sourire en voyant son poing arriver sur mon visage. Elle allait me filer un coup dans le nez si je ne réagissais pas et vite. Je l'attrapais sans grande difficulté et la bloquais dans mes bras, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Je savourais ce contact qui m'apaisait instantanément et me faisais oublier tous mes soucis l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me prendre par surprise. Maintenant, tu veux bien me lâcher » dit-elle.

« Et si je ne veux pas » chuchotais-je.

Pris par une envie de tester quelque chose pour connaître sa réaction, je décidais de lui mordiller l'oreille. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier cela. Peut-être avais-je trouvé son point faible contre moi. Je savourais ma victoire la voyant se débattre entre son envie et sa colère contre moi. Elle me demanda ou plutôt me supplia de la relâcher ce que je fis un peu brutalement pour la faire réagir et qu'une petite dispute se mette en place.

Je la voyais alors mettre ses poings sur les hanches et me lancer un regard dans lequel j'étais certain de voir de l'excitation. Mais ce moment fut brisé par Ashley me demandant si cela allait, je lui répondais alors que j'aurais préféré qu'ils bossent leurs paysages de peurs plutôt qu'ils s'amusent à se promener dans la faction. D'un autre côté, cela me permettait d'avoir encore un peu de temps libre avec ma belle.

Soudain je voyais Ashley sauter de joie et cherchais le responsable de cette frénésie. Je pouvais voir alors Mike vainqueur d'un combat contre... Kyle. J'ouvrais de grand yeux en voyant la scène devant moi. Depuis quand un novice à peine formé au combat au corps à corps arrivait à battre un natif formé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Je décidais d'intervenir en tant que leader pour les faire réagir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Depuis quand un natif se fait battre par un transfert !? » dis-je en m'approchant de Mike et Kyle.

J'appris alors que Mike aurait réussi à battre Kyle grâce à un entraînement personnel venant de ma belle. Je me retournais alors vers elle pour avoir une réponse à mes interrogations. Mais je n'eus pas ce que je souhaitais. Au contraire, elle me répondit qu'elle voulait qu'on discute de plusieurs choses et dans ces plusieurs choses, elle voulait sûrement parler de ma très chère mère. Je grimaçais, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire. Il me fallait discuter avec elle pour la prévenir de la non-réaction de Jeanine et la mettre en garde pour deux ou trois choses.

« Bon Mike, j'abandonne tu as gagné le défi » dit-elle.

« Tu abandonnes sans combattre ? »demandais-je.

C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Depuis quand un audacieux osait abandonner sans combattre ? J'attendais une réponse à ma question mais encore une fois elle me balança une petite pique qui me fit grimacer une nouvelle fois. Cette fille avait une répartie qui m'étonnait de jours en jours. Ah, je crois que j'en étais tombé amoureux.

« Tu veux que je me batte ou tu veux qu'on mette _toutes_ les choses aux claires avant que _maman_ ne vienne me voir ? » dit-elle.

J'acceptais néanmoins exceptionnellement sa défaite mais lui expliquais qu'il fallait que cela ne se reproduise plus car sinon je la faisais dégager de la faction. Bien entendu, je ne pensais pas un mot de ma menace mais j'étais obligé en tant que chef des audacieux de donner le change si des oreilles indiscrètes traînaient dans les parages. Elle me répondit alors une réplique sortit d'une publicité pour un chocolat mis en vente sur le marché récemment. Cette fille continuait à se foutre de ma gueule... En temps normal, elle aurait déjà dégagé de le faction depuis un moment ou alors je lui aurais refais plusieurs fois le portrait mais je n'y arrivais pas avec elle. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à jouer « le méchant » avec elle et cette petite demoiselle en profitait plus que de raison.

«Bon Mike, alors, c'est quoi ton gage ? » demanda t-elle.

Un gage pour le perdant du combat. Et pour envenimer la chose, comme ma belle avait abandonné le combat, c'était elle que Mike nomma comme perdante. Mais ce qui m'énerva le plus, c'était le gage qu'elle devait faire : effectuer un massage à Kyle lorsqu'il le demanderait pendant une semaine. C'était à MOI qu'elle devait faire des massages pendant une semaine et non pas à ce petit merdeux de novice. Je décidais de prendre sur moi pour ne pas exploser la gueule à Mike pour vouloir me piquer ma copine mais j'avais envie de lui donner une bonne leçon. En tant qu'audacieux, je n'allais pas me faire marcher sur les pieds qui plus est par un transfert pas encore confirmé. Je remontais alors les manches de mon t-shirt à manches longues et m'approchais de lui dangereusement. J'eus l'effet escompté, je le vis alors prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant en expliquant aux autres qu'il allait au réfectoire manger un des gâteaux de Nicky. Je souriais d'un air ravi de ma petite « mauvaise » blague. Mais personne, je dis bien personne ne devait toucher à ma belle. Elle était à moi, rien qu'à moi et personne ne pourrait me l'enlever sous peine de goûter à mes poings. Je sentais un regard sur moi et pouvait voir ma belle d'un air interrogatif devant mon petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?!. Je sais être comique parfois. » dis-je.

Je la voyais faire un signe d'adieu à ses amis, comme si elle n'allait pas revenir vivante de notre discussion. D'un côté, elle avait raison car après cette discussion, j'allais profiter d'elle autant que je le pouvais. J'allais la séquestrer dans mon...enfin je dirais plutôt dans notre appartement pour abuser d'elle autant qu'elle abuserait de moi. Je souriais intérieurement à tout ce que j'allais lui faire découvrir, ayant plus d'expérience qu'elle dans ce domaine. Ashley enfonça le clou en faisant une réflexion sur justement le fait qu'on allait passait beaucoup de temps à « discuter ». Je les voyais alors partir en courant presque de la pièce, nous laissant tout les deux. J'attrapais alors ma belle par les hanches et direction l'appartement et vite, car de l'avoir vu se pencher pour récupérer ma veste avait fait grimper la température de mon corps mais surtout mon petit oiseau. A peine entré dans l'appartement, je me jetais sur elle comme un affamé devant la nourriture, mais mademoiselle, bien que son corps semblait réceptif à 200% , son cerveau lui pensait différemment et voulait avoir cette fameuse discussion. J'eus beau utiliser des arguments verbaux et physique percutant, elle restait têtue comme une mule. Il fallait que je cède, je n'avais plus le choix. Je me dirigeais vers le bar en sortit deux petits verres à shooter ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka. Je les remplis et en fit glisser un vers elle pendant que je buvais cul sec le mien. Elle s'exécuta et bu comme une grande son verre alors je remplissais le deuxième et attendais. Nous recommencions ce petit manège jusqu'au troisième verre ou elle osa me piquer la bouteille.

« Rends-moi ma bouteille » dis-je.

« Non, je te la rendrais quand ce sera à toi de raconter ton histoire, donc on va commencer par la mienne, que veux-tu savoir ? » dit-elle.

« Ben par le début pour commencer. » dis-je.

Je la voyais un peu mal à l'aise cherchant les mots pour décrire son histoire mais d'un autre côté, j'étais content que cela soit elle qui commence car je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui raconter ma vie : personne ne connaissait mon histoire à part Quatre qui avait des points communs avec moi.

« Ben, je m'appelle Kimberly, je suis la fille de Katherine et de Tom O'Maley. Et comme je te disais, ma mère est une ancienne audacieuse ainsi que la sœur de Max. » dit-elle.

« Donc, c'est grâce à elle que tu connais l'art du combat » demandais-je.

« Oui, ma mère se nommait la panthère noire, d'où mon tatouage pour garder un souvenir d'elle » dit-elle.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la panthère, elle était très bonne en combat et en armes blanches...Mais comment t'as t-elle entraîné? Tu es...une altruiste alors comment ? » demandais-je intrigué.

« Que va t-il se passer si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas prévenir Marcus pour accuser ma mère de traîtrise envers sa faction ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ta mère est une ancienne audacieuse et je respecte tous les membres de notre faction peu importe ce qu'ils sont devenus à part ceux qui sont devenus des sans-factions. » dis-je en faisant une grimace.

« Bon, alors je te fais disons confiance...Elle m'a entraîné tous les soirs en dehors des habitations pour les combats et dans la cuisine pour les couteaux » dis-je.

« Dans la cuisine... Attend, tu balançais des couteaux dans ta baraque ! » demandais-je estomaqué.

« Ben oui » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et ton père n'a jamais rien dit ? » demandais-je.

« Mon père est...mort lorsque je devais avoir 5/6 ans environ. Il a été tué par des sans-factions qui leur auraient tendu une embuscade, du moins c'est tout ce que je sais » dit-elle tristement.

« Comment cela ? » demandais-je intrigué.

« Eh bien, pendant les premières simulations, un souvenir de mon passé est remonté à la surface... j'étais là pendant cette attaque et je crois que je suis la seule personne à avoir survécu » dit-elle tristement.

Je la voyais alors se servir un verre et boire cul sec avant d'en reprendre un autre. Son père était mort et elle avait été là pour voir tout cela. Elle était la survivante d'un massacre car c'était comme cela que j'appelais les attaques des sans-factions car ils étaient cruels, sans cœur, sans pitié et ne laissaient d'habitude aucun témoin gênant qui pourrait les reconnaître. Je prenais cette fois-ci la bouteille de ses mains pour la garder près de moi. Elle ne devait pas noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool et moi il me fallait encore quelques verres avant de devoir lui raconter une partie de ma vie. D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours pourquoi j'étais prêt à lui raconter mon enfance malheureuse et sans joie, je devais avoir trop bu ou alors pas assez.

« Je vois. Je suis désolé pour ton père » dis-je simplement.

« Merci... Mais tu sais, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse grâce à ma mère qui m'a entraîné à devenir une audacieuse car elle savait que je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester chez les altruistes. Je ne regrette pas tout ce que j'ai vécu même si j'aurais préféré avoir mon père à mes côtés... Et toi ? Vas-tu me raconter ton enfance ou tu vas me dire que cela me ne regarde pas ou un autre truc dans le genre et faire ton super macho ? » demanda t-elle en penchant la tête.

« Laisse moi boire un verre et je te dirais ensuite » dis-je en remplissant mon verre.

« Je vois » dit-elle.

« Bon... Que veux-tu savoir ? Je ne te garantis pas que je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais je peux toujours essayer » dis-je.

« Eh bien, raconte-moi ton enfance jusqu'à l'arrivée chez les audacieux » dit-elle.

Bon le sort en était jeté. J'allais lui raconter ma vie. Je pouvais aussi me défiler mais pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, je n'en avais pas envie au contraire. Je voulais partager quelque chose d'unique avec elle, qu'elle seule connaîtrait.

« Eh bien, je me nomme Eric Matthews, je suis le chef des leaders de la faction des audacieux... » commençais-je fièrement.

« Je connais ton présent, je veux ton passé » dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur et en souriant.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je me nomme Eric Matthews, Fils de Hank et de Jeanine Matthews. Ma mère se trouve être le leader de la faction des érudits » dis-je en faisant un rictus.

« Et ton enfance, tu as eu une enfance heureuse malgré ton hostilité envers ta mère ? » demanda t-elle comme-ci elle marchait sur des œufs.

« Ma mère...je l'appellerais plutôt ma génitrice, c'est tout ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a jamais joué le rôle qu'une mère aurait du jouer. Elle ne m'a aimé que pour son image de femme parfaite et de mère aimante. Je n'étais qu'un pion qu'elle voulait façonner à son image, quelle belle garce elle fait, hein. » dis-je aigri.

« Oh,...je vois...Et ton père, il...Il était là pour toi ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Mon père, lui c'était un bon petit toutou qui a épousé ma mère pour son nom et son intelligence. Nous devions tous les deux obéir à la grande Jeanine Matthews sans rechigner et nous devions nous montrer heureux de faire partie de cette famille... Mon père acceptait cette situation avec plaisir, se délectant de la réputation de ma mère mais moi je détestais ça » dis-je en vidant mon verre.

« Cela a du être difficile de n'avoir personne sur qui compter, j'imagine » dit-elle en me prenant la main.

« Bah, j'ai l'habitude, je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul, que ce soit à l'école ou à la maison. Je voulais tout faire moi-même. Je voulais voler de mes propres ailes et qu'on me reconnaisse comme Eric et non comme le fils de Jeanine Matthews » dis-je d'un air hautain sur la fin de ma phrase.

« Je vois...Cela n'a pas du être facile, enfin...J'imagine...Et tu as eu comme... non rien. » dit-elle en suspendant sa phrase.

« J'ai eu quoi. Accouche, maintenant que tu as commencé ! » dis-je impatient et énervé.

« Enfin, je me posais la question si tu avais fait défection par rapport à ton résultat du Je...Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas penser …. » dit-elle honteusement gênée.

« Défection. Quand je suis arrivé ici, c'est tout ce que les audacieux avaient à la bouche. Défection ,défection, défection. » dis-je en frappant violemment du poing sur la table.

Je repensais encore à mon arrivée chez les audacieux. Tous croyaient que j'avais fait défection par peur ou autre chose. Personne ne savait qu'en fait, j'avais eu comme résultat « Audacieux » et j'en étais fier. J'avais galéré pour prouver ma bravoure et mon courage mais maintenant j'étais enfin respecté pour moi-même et non pour mon nom de famille. Je pouvais voir ma belle craintive et le regard baissé attendant sûrement de voir ma colère surgir de nulle part. Oui, j'étais en colère mais pas contre elle. Elle ne connaissait rien de mon passé, personne ne connaissait la vérité donc normal qu'elle se faisait de fausses idées. Je me levais alors de ma chaise pour m'approcher d'elle et lui prenait le menton pour lui faire relever le visage.

« Ou est donc la petite Erika qui adore me tenir tête... Écoutes, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu ne connaissais pas mon passé, je peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir pensé comme les autres. Pour répondre à ta question , j'ai eu comme résultat « Audacieux » comme toi... Maintenant, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner et je connais une méthode qui ferait des merveilles » dis-je en m'approchant pour l'embrasser.

J'avais besoin de me vider la tête et comme l'alcool ne me faisait pas d'effet, j'espérais que ma belle serait mon remède contre le mal qui me rongeait. Je la sentais poser ses mains autour de ma nuque et je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emporter sur le lit ou je la laissais tomber pour commencer l'exploration de son corps. Je voulais tester les préliminaires avec elle. Je voulais voir jusqu'où allait sa limite. Je souriais imaginant déjà tout ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement mais avec insistance.

« Bon, maintenant,tu me laisses faire. Je vais te montrer deux trois petites choses que tu devrais aimer » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Euh, d'accord » dit-elle avec appréhension.

Je commençais à lui retirer son t-shirt pour découvrir son petit soutien-gorge noir. Je parcourais ma bouche sur son corps et arrivant au bretelles, je décidais de les lui retirer en les faisant glisser avec mes dents. Je pouvais l'entendre rire, trouvant la situation comique je suppose. Je remontais vers son visage pour la gronder du regard.

« Désolée mais tu me chatouilles » dit-elle penaud.

« Bon, je récapitule. Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne ries pas. Tu ne fais rien. Compris » dis-je faussement méchamment.

« Je vais essayer » dit-elle souriante.

Je poussais un râle de mécontentement et continuais mon exploration de son corps. Arrivé à ses pommes de vénus, je décidais de retirer ce petit bout de tissu qui me dérangeait et commençais à la goûter enfin. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration rapide et saccadée pendant que je suçais ses petits tétons bien pointés, signe de son excitation. J'allais descendre mon exploration beaucoup plus bas lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Je sentis ma belle se crisper sachant que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte et pouvait nous surprendre car elle savait que je ne fermais jamais ma porte à clef. Je posais mon doigt sur ma bouche en signe de silence et continuais mon exploration. Mais les coups sur la porte continuèrent avec plus d'insistance. Mais en plus du son du poing sur la porte, j'entendis enfin une voix s'élever.

« Eric, ouvre. Je dois te parler. Je sais que tu es là » dit la voix inconnue.

Je me tendais reconnaissant la voix de ma très chère mère. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait foutre devant ma porte ? On avait réglé tous les problèmes, pourquoi venait-elle me faire chier encore une fois ? Je regardais ma belle et voyais sur son visage, la peur, l'anxiété et j'en passe.

« Bon remets juste ton t-shirt, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi » chuchotais-je.

« Euh, oui d'accord » dit-elle gênée.

Je me levais pour me diriger vers la porte et l'ouvris un peu trop brutalement. Je pouvais voir ma mère le poing toujours levé prêt à refrapper une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi, encore ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé » dis-je un peu sèchement.

Je la vis décaler la tête sur le côté pour voir en quoi j'étais occupé. Je râlais et ouvris la porte en grand pour montrer mon motif d'occupation. Je me retournais en même temps pour voir ma belle droite comme un I devant le lit. Je lui fis un signe d'approcher. Geste qu'elle comprit immédiatement vu sa réactivité. En deux secondes, elle se trouvait à mes côtés et tendait la main à Jeanine. J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochais un peu plus de moi.

« Mme Matthews. Je pense que nous n'avons pas été présentées officiellement » dit-elle tendue.

« En effet. Comment je dois t'appeler cette fois-ci ? »demanda Jeanine.

« Appelez-moi Kimberly. Erika, c'est lorsque je suis énervée généralement » dit-elle.

« Je vois. Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je voulais t'annoncer que les appareils de simulations sont de nouveaux opérationnels, enfin deux sur trois par contre... Et je voulais également t'inviter à te joindre à moi ce soir pour dîner. Bien entendu, ton amie est également invitée. Ainsi nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance. » dit Jeanine avec un grand sourire.

Je tournais le regard vers ma belle pour lui demander son avis, ce qui avait eu l'air d'exaspérer ma mère mais je m'en fichais. Au contraire, j'étais même très très content.

« Avec grand plaisir, Mme Matthews » dit ma belle.

« Appelez-moi Jeanine en privée, mon enfant » dit Jeanine.

« Bien » dit-elle.

« Bon alors rendez-vous pour (regardant sa montre) 20h environ, cela vous convient ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Oui, ça me laisse le temps de finir ce que j'étais en train de commencer » dis-je d'un air carnassier en regardant ma belle rougir.

« Je vois. » dit Jeanine gênée.

Je fermais ou plutôt claquais la porte au nez de ma mère pour retourner jouer au docteur avec ma belle avant d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du grand méchant loup. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que ce dîner allait partir en sucette...

* * *

**Voilà nouveau chapitre terminé. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela vous a t-il plu ce petit moment de confession intime non pas sous l'oreiller mais sur une table avec de la vodka lol.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Prochain chapitre le repas de famille.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : fin-juillet/début Août.**

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou la miss. Contente que tu m'aie consacrée un peu de ton précieux temps pour lire mon chapitre lol. Contente surtout que tu l'ai adoré le chapitre. Eh oui que veux-tu, Max et Tris ne sont pas des érudits lol, ils ne comprennent pas la langue érudite. Eh oui, moi aussi je trouvais cela rigolo de voir des érudites courir à droite et à gauche. Eh oui, quoi de plus énervant pour un « génie » de voir que ses appareils high-tech ne marchent pas mais surtout de ne pas arriver à réparer devant témoins mdr.

Oui, mini-sosie aime à foutre la merde. Que veux-tu, elle n'aime pas Eric. Heureusement pour nous lol. Tu imagines le pot de colle collé à Eric non stop, là c'est Kimberly qui la tuerait lol. Donc oui, peut-être lui filer un os à ronger vu le caractère de chienne qu'elle a lol.

Eh oui, comme quoi c'est une chance. Les appareils sont faussés à cause d'un bug informatique et en plus avec le nouveau sérum qui n'est pas reconnu (d'un côté logique, Jeanine avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été testé lol) contente que tu ai trouvé la scène humoristique. J'ai essayé de toujours mettre une touche d'humour dans mes chapitres. Ben oui Eric toujours aimable. Mais bon, il a gueulé pour la protéger et pour pas qu'elle se donne en spectacle pour rien. Oui, c'est sûr que le fait que Jeanine ne demande pas plus d'informations est très très suspect en effet. Cela cache quelques choses ça s'est sûr.

Roh, ce n'est qu'un morceaux de gâteaux lol.

Bisous la miss.

**LunaDAZZLE **: Coucou. Je suis heureuse que tu ai apprécié ce petit échange entre Eric et Jeanine. Oui, cours Forest cours...euh pardon Kimberly lol. Ne t 'inquiète pas, j'aime bien tes « inspirations » mdr. Oui, tout ce que je peux te dire sur Audrey c'est qu'on va la revoir souvent et elle risque de faire des choses auquel on aurait jamais pensé mais je n'en dis pas plus pour préserver la suite de l'histoire. Méfie-toi d'elle, méfie-toi. Oh tu peux continuer a faire encore et encore des tours, j'adore ça:D.

Voilà, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre-ci. Kisu.

**CarOwliine **: Eh oui un nouveau chapitre lol. Oui notre petite Erika a eu un peu de répit mais cela est de courte durée. Quand Eric découvrira sa divergence, il risque de ne pas apprécier, ça c'est sûr lol. Oui, Jeanine n'a pas l'air d'apprécier sa future belle-fille lol. Oui, Tris et Quatre sont là pour l'aider mais seront-ils vraiment efficace. Contente que tu ai aimé le coup du gâteau au chocolat. Kisu kisu.

**Lady Amethyste** : Suis contente que tu ai aimé. Bises.

**Sadako Tama **: Coucou. Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de discuter avec Kimberly et elle n'a pas mal pris le fait que tu préfère le POV d'Eric au lieu du sien lol. Mais elle m'a dit de te dire que cela ne se reproduise plus lol hihihihi. Oui Jeanine est un requin, moi je dirais plutôt une sorcière ou une garce lol. Ben ouais, je me suis dit pourquoi pas créer une bonne panne informatique, un bon bug de l'an 2000 mais en version Divergente:D . Oui, j'ai remarqué que mon moelleux au chocolat et framboises a fait fureur. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais tester la recette un jour. Ce chapitre-ci parlait un tout petit peu de l'enfance d'Eric mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre, le repas de famille que tu découvriras pleins de choses intéressantes. Bises miss.

**Noemiefrancia **: Coucou miss. Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que le repas de famille te plaira même si tu sais déjà comment cela va finir mdr. Mais chut secret défense. Oui Eric reste le leader de la faction et donc il faut quand même respecter la hiérarchie dans la sociète sous peine de représailles. Oui Eric lui pardonnera, certes mais reste à savoir s'il fera sa tête de cochon ou pas lol. Bisous bisous.


	46. Chapter 46 : repas de famille

**Place aux repas de famille. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Jeanine.**

_« Tu ne te doutes pas de son prénom » dit Eric._

Je réfléchissais de qui il pouvait parler et la seule personne qui me venait à l'esprit était cette fameuse Erika/Kim. C'était la seule personne dont je connaissais le prénom, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de parcourir tous les dossiers des novices à cause de ce stupide bug informatique.

« Alors c'est cette fameuse petite Erika. Je comprends alors d'où lui vient ce surnom. Soit, j'ai ma réponse, je vais te laisser travailler » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu ne continues pas ton interrogatoire ? » dit-il étonné.

Non, étrangement je m'attendais à m'énerver contre lui en lui expliquant que cette novice n'était pas assez bien pour mon fils mais au contraire. Depuis que j'avais rencontré cette future audacieuse, ma curiosité n'avait jamais été au plus haut niveau de toute mon existence. Cette petite m'intriguait et mon côté érudit était en alerte comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose.

Je décidais donc de quitter le bureau de mon fils pour retourner aux salles des simulations pour qu'Audrey me fasse son rapport sur la situation.

J'arrivais à la salle et pouvais voir tous mes « hommes » travailler durement pour remettre les appareils en place, le plus rapidement possible.

« Alors Audrey, des nouvelles ? » demandais-je.

« Eh bien, oui. Je pense que d'ici ce soir, nous devrions avoir réparé le bug informatique... Par contre, un appareil nous pose toujours problème pour instaurer la dernière mise à jour. » dit Audrey.

« Hum, c'est fâcheux comme situation » dis-je.

« Bah, ils peuvent bien se contenter de deux appareils sur trois, non ? Ils sont pas non plus 50 personnes à passer le test » dit Audrey en narguant.

« Audrey, Audrey.…. Ton amabilité envers les audacieux m'étonnera toujours » dis-je en souriant.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je pense d'eux. Ce ne sont que des brutes sans cervelle. Nous sommes la tête, ils sont les jambes. C'est à eux de nous obéir et non l'inverse » dit-elle.

« Si les audacieux t'entendaient parler ainsi de leur faction, tu ne ferais pas long feu ici » dis-je.

« Qu'ils viennent, je n'ai pas peur d'eux »dit-elle fièrement.

« Allez cesse de faire ton enfant capricieux. Pourquoi es-tu autant sur les nerfs ? » demandais-je.

« C'est logique, cela fait plus de 2 ans que nous n'avions plus aucune trace de divergent et au moment où nous en avions enfin attrapé un, eh bien c'est tout simplement une erreur informatique dû à un imbécile d'audacieux sans cervelle » dit-elle énervée.

« Calme-toi, je suis autant déçue que toi de ce fâcheux incident mais ne perdons pas espoir. Peut-être un divergent se trouve t-il parmi nos novices audacieux et que le nouveau sérum va nous aider à le détecter » dis-je peu optimiste.

« Nous verrons cela. Pour l'instant, je suis en train de vous transférer tous les dossiers des novices natifs et transferts sur votre tablette pour que vous puissiez analyser leur résultat depuis le début de l'initiation... Même si les résultats des simulations sont faussés. » dit Audrey.

« Bien, je vais analyser ceux-ci dans mon bureau en attendant l'heure du dîner » dis-je.

« Votre bureau ? Vous retournez au siège ? » demanda t-elle étonnée.

« Non, nous avons un bureau annexe qui nous sert pendant les simulation finales... C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu m'accompagnes chez les audacieux » dis-je.

« Et comment allons-nous faire pour dormir ? » demanda Audrey.

« Nous dormirons chacune dans une chambre réservée et les autres dans le dortoir réservé aux transferts » dis-je.

« J'espère au moins qu'ils ont désinfecté les lieux » dit Audrey d'un air de dégoût.

« C'est vrai que le confort chez les érudits est très différent d'ici, en effet. »dis-je.

Je quittais donc Audrey qui continuait à superviser les réparations pour me diriger vers mon bureau. J'entrais pour voir que rien n'avais bougé depuis la dernière fois même si quelqu'un était bien passé faire le ménage. J'allumais l'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour consulter mes mails et savoir si tout se passait bien au siège des érudits. D'habitude, lorsque je partais en déplacement, je laissais toujours Audrey tenir les rênes mais pour une fois, j'avais voulu l'emmener avec moi. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire plus tard lorsqu'elle serait la nouvelle leader des Érudits. Je l'avais prise sous mon aile car c'était la seule érudite qui avait un potentiel pour devenir une vraie leader. Pourtant au début, elle n'était pas en tête de ma liste. Elle était petite, frêle, fragile et sans caractère. Elle avait même tenté de draguer mon fils et s'était pris un râteau mémorable, le tout en public. Je me souviens de ce fameux jour : elle s'était pris la honte de sa vie et s'était enfuie du siège. Nous avions envoyé nos hommes la chercher sans résultat. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine, qu'elle était revenue dans un état déplorable en nous expliquant qu'elle avait été kidnappé par ces vauriens de sans faction mais qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit de sa séquestration Depuis ce jour fatidique, elle avait gagné en assurance et en caractère. Sans doute, avait-elle vécu les pires horreurs là-bas mais cela ne m'aurait pas étonné concernant les sans faction. Ils étaient sans cœur, ignobles, des déchets qu'on devait éliminer dès la racine.

J'observais les « résultats » de la première simulation. Je pouvais voir que le novice le plus nul était une fille du nom de Sandy. Elle montait quasiment à 17 peurs alors que la moyenne se trouvait être en 10 et 15. Je me demandais comment cette fille pouvait être encore présente dans la faction. Je recherchais alors le classement de la première épreuve et trouvais les informations adéquates. Cette novice avait terminé dernière au classement, cela ne m'étonnait guère qu'elle soit dernière en simulation. Généralement, le classement de la première épreuve était identique à celui des simulations. Je parcourais la liste de la première épreuve pour trouver le prénom de cette fameuse petite amie pour voir qu'elle avait fini 2ème au classement à 2 points d'un certain Uriah. Par contre je remarquais qu'elle avait fini première lors des simulations. Cela m'intriguait mais bon, je ne pouvais plus me fier à ces résultats étant tous faux. Mais même si les temps étaient erronés, elle avait fini pour l'instant seconde et première ce qui signifiait que j'avais affaire à une forte tête. Cela serait beaucoup plus difficile de la décrocher des basques de mon fils. Je poussais un soupir. Je pouvais essayer de lui donner une chance après tout. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle brille haut la main pendant le test final. Car Eric étant un leader, il se doit d'avoir quelqu'un de haut prestige à ses côtés, sa réputation en pâtirait si elle ne faisait pas l'affaire et ne savait pas se tenir comme elle le devrait.

Au bout d'un moment, je relevais le nez de ma tablette pour voir qu'il était une heure assez avancée et que c'était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Quoi de mieux pour briser la glace qu'un bon repas. Je décidais donc d'aller voir Eric pour lui proposer un dîner pour discuter calmement et essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, une bonne fois pour toute. Je me dirigeais vers son bureau, frappais mais personne ne répondit. Je passais donc par la salle d'entraînement mais toujours rien. En ayant assez de chercher, je décidais de me rendre à la salle de contrôle. Je tapais et entrais sans demander la permission. Je tombais sur un audacieux du nom de Zeke.

« Mme Matthews, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Zeke.

« Je voudrais savoir où se trouve mon... enfin Eric votre leader, j'ai besoin de lui parler et je ne le trouve nulle part » dis-je.

« Et en quoi je peux vous aider ? » demanda Zeke.

« Vous avez accès aux caméras de surveillance, je voudrais savoir où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle » dis-je.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la salle de contrôle pour un usage...personnel » dit Zeke mal à l'aise.

« Écoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Sois, vous me dîtes où il se trouve, soit je vous garantie que vous pourriez avoir des problèmes. » dis-je menaçante.

« Vous me menacez ? » dit Zeke en haussant le ton.

« Vous, non, mais votre frère peut-être... » dis-je souriant malicieusement.

« Je vois... » dit Zeke en serrant les dents.

Je le vis alors se retourner pour pianoter sur son ordinateur et revenir vers moi quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il est à son appartement, contente ? » dit Zeke énervé.

« Merci de votre coopération. Votre frère a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous » dis-je satisfaite.

Je sortis sans un regard pour cet audacieux et me dépêchais de rejoindre l'appartement d'Eric. J'arrivais devant la porte et toquais d'un poing énergique. Je pouvais entendre du bruit à l'intérieur signe qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la maison. Peut-être était-il occupé à se préparer à manger ou à faire une lessive qui sait... **( NDA : Allô Jeanine : Eric faire une lessive,non mais allô quoi lol ). **

« Eric, ouvre. Je dois te parler. Je sais que tu es là » dis-je.

J'entendais alors quelqu'un rouspéter. J'allais de nouveau frapper beaucoup plus énergiquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement ne laissant passer que la tête.

« Quoi, encore ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? » dit Eric.

Je l'observais pour voir que son t-shirt était froissé comme si il venait de se réveiller d'une sieste. J'entendais alors du bruit derrière lui et penchais légèrement la tête pour essayer de voir ce que mon fils cachait. Il dut remarquer ma curieuse tentative car il ouvrit la porte en grand pour me montrer sa fameuse petite amie, debout devant le lit. Je la vis alors se rapprocher et me tendre la main comme pour se présenter. J'observais également qu'Eric enroulait son bras autour de sa taille comme pour me signifier qu'ils étaient « occupés ». Elle se présenta officiellement en tant que Kimberly, petite amie attitrée de mon fils. Je répondais à cette main tendue et expliquais à Eric que deux simulateurs sur trois étaient de nouveau opérationnels. Je demandais également à ma chère belle-fille de m'appeler non pas Mme Matthews mais Jeanine en privé. J'espérais ainsi faire comprendre à mon fils que je me trouvais de son côté et que je n'allais rien faire de compromettant. Du moins c'était ce que je voulais lui faire croire. Je les invitais donc à venir dîner ce soir en ma compagnie. Ils acceptèrent de bonnes grâces même si Eric demanda l'avis de sa belle avant d'accepter. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? J'espérais qu'il n'était pas déjà soumis à cette fille sinon j'allais avoir encore plus de boulot que je ne pensais. Je leur demandais donc de se présenter à mon appartement de fonction pour environ 20h. Cela laisserait le temps à mon « cuisinier » de préparer un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine de l'appartement avant leur arrivée. Eric me rétorqua que cette heure là lui convenait le laissant terminer ce qu'il venait de commencer avant mon interruption.

« Oui, ça me laisse le temps de finir ce que j'étais en train de commencer » dit-il d'un air carnassier en regardant Kimberly.

« Je vois oui. » dis-je gênée.

Rien que de l'imaginer faire ces choses me donnait mal au crâne. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer quelque chose qu'Eric m'avait déjà claqué la porte au nez et je pouvais entendre des rires et des chuchotements dans son appartement. Je décidais de prendre sur moi et de retourner à la salle de simulations récupérer deux ou trois trucs. J'arrivais à la salle pour voir que tout le monde avait disparu. Les appareils étant réparés, tous mes hommes étaient partis sûrement au dortoir et Audrey dans sa chambre à quelques portes de la mienne. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bouger jusqu'à demain matin, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres audacieux **(NDC : Ah ? Vraiment ?)** J'entrais dans la salle où l'appareil de simulations ne fonctionnait plus. J'avais décidé que cette salle servirait à stocker notre matériel pendant le temps de l'épreuve finale. J'ouvris une petite valise qui était verrouillé par un code secret connu seulement de moi et sortis le contenu que je cherchais. Je rangeais le tout dans ma poche puis repartis tranquillement. Ma décision était prise et j'allais tout faire pour que tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu. Je rentrais dans mon appartement et attendais sagement que mon cuistot ait terminé de préparer le repas. J'en profitais pour prendre une douche et parer ma plus belle tenue d'érudite. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il me restait encore 2 petites heures. J'entendis toquer et découvris le cuisinier portant une cocotte en fonte.

« Voilà, Mme Matthews. Petit filet mignon au vin blanc avec comme accompagnement des pommes de terres cuites en sauce. Quelques minutes au four suffiront pour réchauffer le tout. » dit le cuisinier.

« Bien, merci. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres au dortoirs » dis-je.

« Bien Madame. » dit-il.

Une fois parti, je parcourais une dernière fois la pièce du regard et rangeais tout ce qui traînait. Puis je mis la table pour 3 personnes et attendis un verre de chardonnay à la main, mes fameux invités. Je tapotais contre la poche de la veste, le fameux cadeau que j'avais sorti de la valise pour offrir à ma future belle-fille. J'espérais qu'elle apprécierait ce cadeaux à sa juste valeur et tout ce que cela signifiait. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et allais ouvrir sachant déjà qui étaient les inconnus.

**POV Eric.**

_Je fermais ou plutôt claquais la porte au nez de ma mère pour retourner jouer au docteur avec ma belle avant d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du grand méchant loup. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que ce dîner allait partir en sucette..._

« Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. On en était où ? » dis-je en la regardant intensément.

« Je ne sais plus » dit-elle les joues rosies.

« Moi, je crois me souvenir que j'en étais là » dis-je.

**« « DEBUT MINI LEMON » »**

Je m'approchais d'elle et passais mes mains sous son t-shirt pour continuer mon exploration de tout à l'heure. Je l'allongeais dos au lit, me relevais et retirais mon t shirt. Je pouvais voir qu'elle se mordait les lèvres et cela m'excitait plus que de raison.

« Arrête de te mordre les lèvres, je t'ai déjà dit » dis-je.

« Désolée, je ne le fais pas exprès » dit-elle tel un enfant pris en faute.

« Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... » dis-je en riant.

Je lui ressortais la même réplique qu'elle m'avait sortie précédemment dans la salle d'entraînement. Je la voyais sourire et rendre les armes. Je retirais son t-shirt pour être à égalité et reprenais mon exploration. Je m'attaquais à son pantalon la trouvant toujours trop habillée. J'allais m'attaquer à son shorty lorsqu'elle m'arrêta dans son geste. Je la regardais d'un air interrogatif cherchant une réponse à ce refus de coopérer. Pour toute réponse, elle me montra mon pantalon du regard en faisant un geste avec sa tête. Okay, je comprenais mieux. Donnant, donnant. Je me relevais pour me mettre debout et commençais un petit déhanché à la manière d'un strip-teaseur et retirais mon pantalon et mon boxer pour être enfin plus à l'aise.

« A ton tour, maintenant...Et mon visage est plus haut » dis-je en souriant.

« Je regarde ton cerveau » dit-elle.

Je rigolais repensant à cette remarque qu'elle m'avait dite avant de jeter son dernier couteau lors de son entraînement. Je repassais à l'attaque du dernier bout de tissu. Elle se retrouvait enfin nue et je pouvais continuer mon petit jeu. Je remontais vers son visage pour l'embrasser d'un baiser sauvage et possessif puis redescendis tout en l'embrassant. Je pouvais voir et entendre que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et qu'elle poussait des soupirs de plaisir. Normal l'étalon de Chicago était aux commandes et il allait l'emmener au septième ciel. Arrivé enfin à mon escale, j'arrêtais de l'embrasser et relevais la tête pour l'observer.

«Accroche-toi bien. Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom et que toute la faction l'entende » dis-je souriant.

Je posais mes pouces de chaque côté de son sexe et approchais dangereusement ma bouche de son jardin secret. Elle pouvait je suis sûr sentir mon souffle chaud sur son mont de vénus. Je parcourais ma langue de son bouton jusqu'à l'entrée du plaisir et ne cessais de faire des allers retours, tantôt rapide, tantôt extrêmement lent. Puis quand j'entendis sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile, je décidais de me concentrer sur son bouton de plaisir, tournoyant tel une abeille devant un pot de miel. J'entendais ses gémissements devenir de plus en plus fort et je souriais, content de mon œuvre. Je décidais de l'exciter un peu plus en alternant aspiration et mordillement de son bouton. Résultat, ce n'était plus des gémissements mais de petits cris qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Supplie-moi de continuer et je te libère » dis-je en la regardant.

« JE...Oui...Je t'en prie » dit-elle les yeux fermés.

« Encore » dis-je.

« Putain Eric, continue ou je... » dit-elle en ayant la tête à ailleurs.

« Tu quoi ? » dis-je faussement menaçant.

« Arrête de jouer s'il te plaît » dit-elle en couinant.

« Bon si tu insistes tellement, je veux bien exaucer ton souhait » dis-je.

« Hum...Merci Monsieur » dit-elle.

Je relevais la tête étonné de cette appellation. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était aussi étonné d'avoir sorti cette phrase et était rouge de honte ne sachant plus où se mettre. Je remontais alors pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Monsieur ?! » demandais-je.

« Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit cela » dit elle rouge de honte essayant de se cacher derrière ses mains.

« Pourtant tu l'as dit...Et j'avoue que cela m'excite. D'un côté je suis TON leader, TON chef et TU dois m'obéir » dis-je en chuchotant.

« Oui, oui,... » supplia t-elle.

Je décidais donc d'obéir aux ordres de ma soumise pour changer et redescendis recommencer mon ascension sur cette petite montagne glissante. Je recommençais de la même manière mais plus rapidement et je la sentis enfin venir. Elle ne tarda pas à jouir et à crier mon nom ou plutôt à le hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avec ma langue je récoltais le doux nectar qui coulait d'entre ses cuisses en enfonçant ma langue le plus profondément en elle. Elle ne tarda pas à venir une seconde fois mais en hurlant moins fort, se sentant sûrement gênée que toute la faction l'entende mais je pouvais sentir grâce à son corps que le second avait été presque aussi puissant que son premier orgasme. Je sentais surtout que j'étais tellement dur que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Alors sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer, je m'enfonçais profondément en elle. Un peu trop sauvagement peut-être mais mon plaisir en dépendait. Je faisais de rapide va et vient et je jouis comme jamais. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de la voir jouir grâce à moi, mais personnellement, je n'avais pas ressenti autant de plaisir qu'à cet instant. Même la première fois avec elle, me paraissait fade en comparaison de maintenant. Je m'effondrais sur elle et grognais de plaisir.

**« « FIN MINI LEMON » »**

« Eric, tu m'étouffes » dit-elle épuisée.

« M'en fous. J'suis crevé, je bouge plus » dis-je en grognant.

« Mais il faut se lever » dit-elle doucement en me caressant les cheveux.

Ce geste me fit un bien fou. Je ressentais enfin ce que ressentait un enfant lorsque sa mère l'enlaçait et lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre et désintéressé.

« Je suis bien là... Je n'ai pas envie de bouger de la soirée. En plus, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi » dis-je m'assoupissant.

« Eric... Et le dîner ? » dit-elle avec appréhension.

Merde, j'avais complètement oublié de foutu dîner à la con. Comment cette fille pouvait me faire oublier des choses importantes qui s'étaient déroulées il y a quelques minutes seulement ?

« Pourquoi il a fallu que tu acceptes ? » dis-je en râlant.

« J'allais pas refuser quand même » dit-elle étonnée.

« Ben tu aurais pu » dis-je en soufflant.

« Oui et après j'aurais morflé pendant les simulations » dit-elle.

Je pouvais voir de la peur ressortir dans ses yeux et je pouvais la comprendre. Personne n'aimait naviguer dans ses paysages de peurs et j'étais sûr que ma mère aurait pu se tromper dans le dosage exprès pour la terroriser et la plonger dans un coma éphémère le temps de sa simulation. Je roulais sur le côté et me trouvais sur le dos. Je posais mon bras sur les yeux et réfléchissais à la situation. On pourrait tout simplement annuler et prétexter que l'un de nous était malade mais cela n'aurait sûrement pas fonctionné car elle nous avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Donc nous n'avions plus le choix. Je poussais un soupir et regardais l'heure à mon poignet. Nous avions encore presque une petite heure avant d'aller à ce maudit repas.

« Faut s'habiller comment par contre ? » demanda t-elle gênée.

« Tu peux rester en audacieuse. Pas besoin de lui faire l'honneur de venir sur son 31 avec elle » dit d'un air hautain.

« Okay...Bon, je vais aller prendre douche, vite fait. Tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

« Mais avec grand plaisir. Pour une fois, tu nous joues l'audacieuse » dis-je en souriant.

Je la rejoignais à grandes enjambées dans la salle de bain pour un autre petit tête à tête intime. Nous étions là à nous embrasser sous l'eau tiède lorsqu'elle coupa court à notre échange pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'elle avait l'air apeurée, intimidée mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la raison.

« Il y a un problème ? » demandais-je.

« Non, oui... enfin. Je voudrais te remercier...pour ce que tu m'as offert et je voudrais...enfin je voudrais essayer de te remercier mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je haussais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son charabia lorsque je la vis fermer l'eau du robinet puis s'agenouiller un peu maladroitement devant moi. Je posais alors mes mains le long de ses épaules pour la relever. Je ne voulais en aucun cas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire simplement pour me remercier .

« Arrête. Je n'ai pas fait cela pour CA. » dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« J'en ai envie, Eric... Vraiment, mais tu dois m'aider » dit-elle bien droite.

J'acquiesçais du regard et posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour la faire agenouiller. Je lui expliquais comment elle devait faire avec ses mains et sa bouche. Au départ, elle le prit tel un objet fragile ne voulant pas le briser, puis elle l'aspira dans sa bouche. Je poussais un son rauque trouvant cela plaisant. Bien que je sentais qu'elle était totalement novice dans la matière, je pouvais lui donner un A pour son dévouement et sa participation active. Au bout d'un moment, je sentais que j'allais venir mais je ne voulais pas éjaculer dans sa bouche alors que je la prévins de s'arrêter pour ne pas qu'elle avale mais telle une audacieuse, je la sentais accélérer alors qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux et je me vidais en elle, poussant un râle de plaisir.

« Merci de ce cadeau » dis-je en la redressant.

« J'espère que tu as aimé ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

« Tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte, non ? » dis-je en souriant.

Malheureusement les bonnes choses ont une fin et il fallait se préparer pour ce dîner. Une fois habillés et prêts, nous nous rendions dans la zone habitable réservée aux membres des érudits et je toquais à une porte. Je sentais un drôle de sentiment à l'intérieur de mon être, je n'arrivais pas à identifier cette sensation très désagréable. Cela ressemblait à de la peur, de l'angoisse mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça devant la porte de l'appartement de ma mère. Je la haïssais pour ne m'avoir jamais aimé alors pourquoi... Je n'eus pas le temps de triturer davantage mon cerveau que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jeanine habillée avec classe et toute souriante. Je serrais fortement la main de ma copine et entrais dans la maison de l'horreur.

« Vous êtes à l'heure » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi, tu voulais que nous soyons en retard ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Non,non, du tout. Mais comme tu devais finir certaines choses, je pensais que vous prendriez plus de temps » dit-elle en souriant.

Je pouvais voir ma belle rouge comme une écrevisse et je souriais la voyant dans cet état. J'adorais la voir rougir, que cela soit de timidité ou de colère. Nous entrions dans l'appartement et Jeanine partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau contenant trois flûtes à champagnes.

« A notre repas familial » dit-elle en trinquant.

« Mouais » dis-je simplement.

« Santé » dit Kim en retrait.

« Bon... Je vous laisse prendre place à table, ainsi nous pourrons commencer » dit-elle.

« Commencer quoi ? Ton interrogatoire ? » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Eric ! » dit Kim offusquée.

« Quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'a invité à dîner pour te questionner, ne le nies pas » dis-je en la regardant.

« Oui, je sais. Mais tout pourrait se passer dans le calme si tu veux bien ne pas péter les plombs pendant la soirée » dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je poussais un soupir comme un petit garçon à qui on dirait d'arrêter ses chamailleries. Je me disais qu'elle voulait sûrement faire bonne figure devant ma mère. Je ne voyais pas en quoi l'approbation de la mère était importante pour elle mais je repensais à notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Elle devait appréhender les prochaines simulations et je savais que ma mère serait capable de lui faire subir les pires tourments si elle ne lui convenait pas.

« Merci de me soutenir Kimberly, c'est gentil à vous »dit Jeanine.

« Je ne le fais pas pour vous, nuance » dit ma belle en la regardant.

Nous passions enfin à table. Je goûtais ce filet mignon et trouvais la viande délicieusement savoureuse et tendre. La sauce était une tuerie également. Je me disais qu'au lieu de passer une bonne soirée, au moins j'aurais dégusté un excellent repas.

« Bon, parlez-moi de vous Kim. Je peux vous appeler ainsi ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Bien sûr, oui » dit Kim.

« Alors, Kim. Parlez-moi de vous. Vous m'aviez dit que vous veniez de chez les altruistes, si je ne m'abuse. » dit Jeanine.

« Et si je ne m'abuse, je vous avais dit que ma vie passée ne comptait plus, non ? » dit Kim sur la défensive.

« Elle est une audacieuse et c'est tout ce qui compte » dis-je fièrement.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous vexer...Je voulais simplement savoir comment votre famille à pris votre départ, cela a du être aussi dur pour eux que pour moi lorsque Eric est parti » dit-elle tristement. **(NDC : Il manquerait plus qu'elle nous fasse le coup des larmes de crocodiles...)**

Je la félicitais intérieurement car elle était une superbe actrice. Si je ne la connaissais pas autant je croirais voir de la tristesse et de la peine dans son regard. Je n'allais pas flancher dès le départ, j'allais tenir bon mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de ma belle. Je pouvais voir de la compassion dans son regard. Elle était en train de se faire berner et il fallait que je réagisse.

« Stop. Tu voulais qu'on vienne manger, on est venu alors maintenant arrête ta comédie à deux balles de la mère éplorée » dis-je sur les nerfs.

« Eric, ce n'est pas vrai » dit-elle choquée.

La tension venait de monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Le repas venait d'être gâché à la minute même où Jeanine avait ouvert la bouche.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, _maman_ » dis-je ironique.

« ERIC ! je ne te permet pas de me parler de cette façon » dit Janine en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! » dit Kimberly.

Je la regardais rouge de colère cette fois-ci. Jeanine l'observait également stupéfaite de sa réaction.

« Bon...Si je réponds à vos questions une bonne fois pour toutes, vous arrêterez votre interrogatoire ? » demanda Kim.

« ce n'est pas... » commença Jeanine.

« _Maman _» dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

En l'appelant par ce doux surnom, j'essayais de la faire réagir mais pour moi, c'était un mot comme un autre. Si j'avais dit sorcière ou chienne cela aurait été pareil.

« Bon...Oui, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur toi. Pour apprendre à te connaître » dit Jeanine.

« ET après vous arrêtez et nous laisserais tranquille ? » demanda Kim.

« Bien entendu » dit Jeanine.

Je la sentais pas sur ce coup là. Cela sentait le coup fourré. Ma mère avait abandonné trop rapidement à mon goût. Je sentais ma belle stressée et sur la défensive. Je pouvais la comprendre mais quoiqu'il arrive, si ma mère dépassait les bornes, j'allais mettre un terme à ce dîner. Hors de questions qu'elle ne gâche ma vie amoureuse alors que je venais enfin de trouver une personne à ma hauteur et qui ne me craignait pas comme la majorité de la faction.

« Allons-y commençons » dit Kimberly.

« Bien...Vous m'aviez dit que vous veniez des altruistes. Qui sont vos parents ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Mes parents se nomment Katherine et Tom O'Maley » dit Kim.

« Tu es la fille de Tom ! » dit Jeanine.

« Vous connaissiez mon père ? » demanda Kim surpris.

« Bien sûr. Ton père accompagnait souvent Marcus aux réunions officielles même si ils étaient souvent en désaccord tous les deux » dit Jeanine.

« En désaccord ?! » demanda Kim intriguée.

« Oui, On assistait souvent à des disputes. Ils étaient rarement d'accord sur certaines décisions importantes pour le bien des factions ou par rapport aux sans-factions... enfin bref. Je tenais à te présenter mes condoléances pour ton père. Je sais que tu as été témoin de son meurtre par les sans-factions et... » dit Jeanine.

« Jeanine. Arrête. On est pas là pour parler du passé » dis-je en l'interrompant.

Je décidais d'intervenir et interrompre ce retour dans le passé. Je pouvais voir que ma belle tremblait de peur, de rage, de tristesse, je ne sais pas exactement quel sentiment prenait le dessus sur l'autre mais une chose était sûre, elle était mal et cela me faisait mal au cœur de la voir souffrir surtout à cause de ma mère.

« C'est bon, ça va allez Eric » dit Kim peu convaincante.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout » dis-je énervé.

« Eric, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas blesser ton amie » dit Jeanine d'un air désolé.

« La comédie a assez duré... Ce n'est pas mon amie mais ma petite amie, je te conseille de t'en souvenir » dis-je d'un ton dur.

« Eric... » dit Kim.

« Non. N'essaie pas de la défendre car ELLE, ne te défendra pas. Quoi qu'il se passera ce soir, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je le sais. Elle ne te convient pas, je l'ai remarqué dès le début » dis-je prêt à en découdre avec elle.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit qui te fasse croire que je suis contre votre relation ! » dit Jeanine choquée.

« Alors quel est ton avis ? » demandais-je ironique.

« Eh bien... Je trouve que sortir avec une novice n'est pas très bien vu dans votre faction. Vous vous connaissez depuis peu et elle peut risquer de devenir une sans faction à tout moment, donc... » dit Jeanine.

« Tu oses la menacer ! » dis-je en me levant soudainement.

Je ne me sentais plus d'humeur à passer une bonne soirée. Je fis un signe de tête à ma belle de se lever et qu'il était temps de partir, enfin partir pour elle car je devais régler des comptes avec ma mère avant.

« Je n'oserais jamais faire cela Eric. Depuis tout petit, tu crois que je te veux du mal mais c'est faux » dit Jeanine blessée.

« Ferme-là. Tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes, on va le faire mais en privé. Kimberly, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Ne m'attends pas car une fois terminé, je pense que je vais aller faire une longue balade pour me défouler » dis-je en la regardant.

« Mais Eric... » dit Kim.

« Pour une fois, tu veux bien m'obéir s'il te plaît ? Vas passer la soirée voir Tris ou tes amies ou n'importe qui sauf un mec bien sûr... mais oublie moi jusqu'à demain, d'accord ? » dis-je en me radoucissant.

« Mouais, même si ton ordre est une débilité qui mérite la première place du podium » dit elle en grimaçant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais de la manière la plus sensuelle et douce que je pouvais sous le regard inquisiteur de ma mère mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais faire passer un message à ma belle : que je n'étais en aucun cas en colère contre elle. Et pour ma mère que je me fichais royalement de son consentement. Je vis Kim saluer Jeanine et sortir rapidement de la pièce nous laissant seuls ma mère et moi.

« Bon maintenant, on met cartes sur table » dis-je énervé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Jeanine étonnée.

« Arrête de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi. Avoue, tu n'aimes pas cette fille » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda t-elle.

« Crache ton venin qu'on en finisse » dis-je.

« Eh bien, oui. Cette fille ne me plaît pas. C'est une altruiste et tu sais que les altruistes sont pathétiques et sans intérêt. Ils ne sont pas digne de diriger le système des factions » cracha Jeanine.

« Ce n'est pas une altruiste mais une audacieuse » dis-je énervé.

« Et quand bien même, elle serait une sincère ou une érudite. Elle se sert de toi pour réussir. Et toi tel un beau toutou, tu cours dès qu'elle t'ordonne de venir. C'est à cause d'elle que tu as avancé la première épreuve. Elle s'est servi de toi tout comme elle se sert de Max. La belle affaire. Cette fille à un oncle leader et comme _petit ami_ le chef de la faction des audacieux, TOI. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'une altruiste fasse d'aussi bons résultats, fasse mieux qu'un audacieux natif ? » dit-elle.

Je la laissais finir son monologue sur ma belle. Comment pouvais t-elle penser que Kimberly essayait de m'utiliser... Non, je l'aurais vu immédiatement si cette fille me mentait et cela n'était pas le cas, j'en étais sûr et certain.

« Tu as fini ! » dis-je.

« Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça » dit Jeanine en faisant les yeux doux.

« Non, tout ce que tu dis, est un tissu de mensonge pur et simple. Alors je te préviens pour la dernière fois. Si tu oses t'approcher d'elle, lui faire quoique ce soit, je te jure que chef des érudits ou pas je te tuerais sans aucune hésitation. » dis-je d'un regard dur.

Je voyais alors Jeanine prendre un air triste et je fis un rictus de dégoût en la voyant jouer la comédie. Je décidais de couper court à la discussion et lui tournais le dos pour sortir de chez elle.

« Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix » dit-elle impuissante.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir plus que je sentis une piqûre dans mon cou. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Eh bien, belle maman décide d'employer les grands moyens mais lesquels. Vous devez avoir je pense TOUS devinez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et surtout le repas de famille, j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur de vos exigences inconscientes lol. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience. **

**Merci encore de vos reviews publiques, privées ou en sms. Cela me rend super contente et me donne encore plus envie de vous faire découvrir mes chapitres.**

**Prochain chapitre : les simulations.**

**Date publication : mi/fin aout.**

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou ma Bella lol. Oui, je sais cela fait culcul mdr, Kim a pensé la même chose mais ils l'ont fait dans un endroit ou y'a du tissu pour cacher mdr. Eh oui, La pauvre Kimy se pose pleins de questions au fur et à mesure que le temps passe mais surtout qu'on se rapproche dangereusement de son secret. Eh oui, pour Eric, je voulais pour une fois, lui donner une petite dose d'humour, lui aussi peut faire des blagues comme Uriah, Zeke ou Kyle lol. N'oublions pas Eric est certes un dieux vivant mais il est avant tout un humain fait de chair et de sang lol.

Eric baise comme un lapin mais ne mange pas comme un lapin Mdr. (okay, je sors lol).

Sinon, oui maintenant chacun a parlé de son passé mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant ses petites confidences une fois sa divergence révélée. En plus avec le repas de belle maman et son possible interrogatoire, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, enfin Kim n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Gros bisous ma belle. Maintenant tu es à jour avec les autres lectrices niveau chapitre.

**Julie : **Coucou, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oblige personne à écrire de review mdr, je ne suis pas sadique sauf pour les fins des chapitres lol. Tu as du avoir les 2 chapitres à lire en même temps alors. Contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre et j'espère celui-ci ainsi que le prochains sur les simulations. J'espère que le dîner t'a plu même s'il était court. Bisous la miss.

**RosePlume31136 **: Coucou miss. Eh bien j'en suis heureuse que tu sois toujours aussi accro à mes chapitres lol. En ce qui concerne cette histoire, je pense qu'il devrait me rester environ une 20aine de chapitre avant le final, mais je ne peux pas le garantir, Mais je vais accélérer rapidement l'histoire à partir du chapitre48/49. Merci de trouver mes idées brillantes car parfois je me demande toujours si cela va plaire ou pas que l'histoire prenne telle ou telle tournure.

Personnellement, je me suis inscrite sur le site via mon compte Facebook pour pas me casser la tête.

A très bientôt aussi. Bises bises.

**Lily-Rose24 : **Coucou miss. Contente que tu ais apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que le prochain sera aussi fantastique pour toi que celui-ci lol. Je ne sais pas si tu seras contente de voir comment vas réagir Eric face au secret de Kim. Tu verras pourquoi dans le chapitre 48/49 environ. J'espère moi aussi que leur amour sera plus fort que la divergence de Kim ou la mère d'Eric, notre fameuse Jeanine Matthews lol. A très bientôt. Kisu kisu.

**Noemiefrancia : **Coucou miss, désolé que tu n'ai pas aimé la salle d'entraînement ou Eric est arrivé en tant que petit-amie. Eh oui, que veux-tu, on ne touche pas sa proie ou plutôt sa petite amie. Logique, le travail reprend toujours le dessus sur le reste. Contente également que tu ais aimé la petite conversation grâce à la vodka. Eh oui, on comprends un peu son attitude quand on voit l'enfance qu'il a eu et encore il n'est pas rentré dans les détails. Eh oui, que veux-tu Jeanine arrive toujours comme un cheveu dans la soupe pour embêter le monde. Kisu kisu ma belle.

**Etincella **: Hello M'dame. Alors comme cela, on oublie de me publier des petites reviews, vilaine fifille va mais je te pardonne lol. Chap44 : Contente que tu ais aimé le problème informatique. En fait, j'ai tout fait pour retarder ses simulations car je n'avais pas encore toutes mes peurs d'organisés lol tout simplement. Donc cela m'a servi tout comme cela a servi à Kim aussi lol hihihi. Ouais, pour le coup du gâteau, j'avais envie de mettre une petite touche d'humour dans ce monde de brute mdr.

Chap 45 : Ouais, je sais, cela fait même super culcul. Mais Amara est une petite fleur douce, fragile et naïve. ET Uriah, par amour est idiot. Cela reprend bien les paroles de la mère de Kimberly concernant les audacieux pendant la réunion parent/enfants (s'il est idiot, c'est qu'il est accro. Idiot un jour, accro pour toujours). Ouais, c'est un mimi gage tout gentil. Imagine si Kimberly avait gagné et que le perdant devait faire a lessive et donc laver ses boxers et soutien-gorge. Eric aurait tué le perdant sur le champs, tu ne pense pas. A moins, qu'il rajoute son propre linge sale lol.

Jeanine n'est pas là pour faire jolie lol. Elle est là pour chasser les divergents et les exploiter en laboratoire. Elle est aussi là pour récupérer son fils qu'elle aime tant, du moins selon sa propre conception de l'amour. Eh oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai donné quelques infos en exclus. Mais chut, c'est un secret kipine. Bisous bisous.

**Luna DAZZLE : **Coucou miss. Merci de ta petite review. Eh oui, Eric sait faire de l'humour quand il veut. C'est un être humain comme les autres mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura également plu. Bisous.

**LadyAmethyste : **Coucou lol. Oui je préfère cette review là que la précédente mdr. Bon ben contente que tu sois en extase et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura également plu. Bisous la miss.

**Pattenrond5 : **Coucou et bienvenue dans le monde des reviews. Heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Oui cela fait drôle de voir Eric faire de l'humour mais j'avais envie de montrer une petite parcelle de sa personnalité lol. Oui, c'est un gros nounours pour l'instant mais risque de devenir un grizzly quand il saura pour la divergence de sa belle. Bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'as également plu. Kisu kisu.


	47. Chapter 47

**Nouveau chapitre. Nous allons enfin entrer dans la tête de notre petite Kimy. Soyez clémente avec moi pitié lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

Nous avions commencé à profiter de la soirée avant d'aller manger lorsque Jeanine avait pointé le bout de son nez. C'était à moitié débraillée que j'avais rencontré officiellement ma belle-mère. Je grimaçais rien qu'en repensant à la scène mais surtout à la tête que je devais faire. Mon dieu, elle avait failli nous prendre en flagrant délit de...enfin voilà, de nous prendre sur le fait surtout que Eric ne fermait jamais la serrure de son appartement car qui serait assez fou pour entrer chez le chef des leaders. Une fois, les présentations faites, elle nous proposa un repas de famille pour apprendre à se connaître. Bien que je devais m'éloigner le plus possible de Jeanine, je pensais que plus je connaîtrais mon ennemi, mieux je pourrais me défendre contre elle. Je voyais Eric me demander mon avis et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Il me demandait si j'étais d'accord pour manger avec sa mère, il ne m'imposait rien. Cela changeait énormément du Eric en public et je me sentais honorée et flattée de connaître ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Une fois le rendez-vous pris, Jeanine est partie ou plutôt a été foutue à la porte par Eric, son propre fils. Je savais de par nos récentes confessions qu'il ne portait pas sa mère dans son cœur. Bien que je n'aimais pas Jeanine, je dirais même plus, je la détestais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse et de la peine. Une mère ne devrait pas se comporter comme elle s'était comportée avec Eric. Peut-être que si elle avait été une bonne mère, Eric ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un être tendre à l'intérieur mais d'une froideur et d'une cruauté à l'extérieur envers ses prochains..

Pour me changer les idées et arrêter de réfléchir, j'avais tenté de faire plaisir à Eric. Du moins, j'avais essayé grâce à des conseils que Tris m'avait confiés et ceux d'Eric pendant l'acte. Vu la réaction que mon étalon avait eu, je pensais que je m'en étais sortie avec une bonne mention dans l'art de la fellation. Mais vint l'arrivée de ce dîner fatidique. Quel idée débile, j'avais eu d'accepter ce dîner avec non pas ma belle-mère mais ma pire ennemie dans la faction à l'heure actuelle. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit de réfléchir plusieurs fois avant de parler mais malheureusement je ne suivais jamais son conseil. Cela ne m'avait pas encore porté préjudice mais comme on disait « il y a un début à tout ». J'espérais seulement que ce début ne soit pas Jeanine.

C'est stressée et angoissée que je me trouvais devant la porte avec Eric. Il dut sentir ma peur car il me serra fortement la main comme pour me donner du courage. Je devais me présenter en tant que Kim/Erika, un mélange des deux. Erika pour tenir tête à Jeanine et Kimberly pour lui faire bonne impression. Jeanine s'était mise sur son 31. Elle était très belle même si sa tenue ne convenait pas trop à un repas familial. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle était habillée pour un repas d'affaire qu'elle tenait à conclure. Elle commença direct à attaquer Eric en lui disant que nous étions à l'heure ce qui fit réagir Eric au quart de tour. C'était parti, je sentais que le repas ne serait pas de tout repos avec ces deux bombes à retardements et moi qui étais en quelques sortes le détonateur de ces dîtes bombes.

Puis elle partit nous chercher des rafraîchissements telle une bonne maîtresse de maison. Jeanine nous invita à prendre place pour pouvoir commencer notre repas. Malheureusement, Eric connaissait très bien sa mère, il savait tout comme moi qu'elle voulait commencer non pas le repas mais son interrogatoire sur notre relation ce qui le fit péter les plombs comme à son habitude. Je tentais alors de le calmer pour au moins essayer de passer un bon début de soirée. Je le calmais en posant une main sur son épaule ce qui eu l'air de fonctionner pour l'instant.

Jeanine me remercia de la soutenir mais je lui rétorquais que je ne le faisais pas pour elle. En effet, je le faisais uniquement pour moi car je savais si cela se passait mal, je risquais de morfler pendant les simulations et ma divergence serait découverte.

Chacun alla s'asseoir à sa place. Nous étions placés en triangle, ainsi tout le monde pouvait se voir et se parler. Puis ensuite tout bascula. Jeanine commença son interrogatoire et commença à parler de mon ancienne faction. Je savais que les érudits détestaient les altruistes, car ils pensaient que c'était à eux de gouverner la société. Je décidais de contre attaquer en me ne laissant pas marcher sur les pieds et en lui faisant la même réflexion que dans la voiture avec Max. Puis de nouveau, la situation s'envenima lorsque Eric prit ma défense ce qui me fit sourire et en quelque sorte me prouvait qu'il tenait à moi, beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Mais il fallait enterrer cette animosité au plus vite et le meilleur moyen était de laisser Jeanine continuer son interrogatoire.

« Bon... Si je réponds à vos questions une bonne fois pour toutes, vous arrêterez votre interrogatoire ? ET après vous arrêtez et nous laisserez tranquille ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur toi. Pour apprendre à te connaître » dit Jeanine.

Mais l'interrogatoire pris une tournure que je n'imaginais pas. Lorsque je lui donna les noms de mes parents, Jeanine m'expliqua que mon père était un des bras droit de Marcus. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela. Et qui plus est, il était souvent en désaccord avec Marcus selon les dires de Jeanine. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Mon père était en désaccord avec le chef de notre faction et il a perdu la vie pendant ce qui devait être une mission humanitaire de routine. Plus je réfléchissais et plus les doutes s'insinuaient dans mon esprit. J'avais toujours pensé à un accident, n'ayant aucun souvenir. Mais peut-être avait-on retiré ses souvenirs de ma mémoire justement pour effacer toutes les traces de ce complot contre mon père. Non, non, il fallait que j'arrête de voir des complots partout ou j'allais devenir folle à force. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de me poser une seule question. Qui avait tué mon père ? Les sans factions ou Marcus ?

J'entendis Eric demander à Jeanine d'arrêter son interrogatoire. Je le voyais soucieux de me voir dans cet état et je lui souriais pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait mais je ne devais pas être très convaincante vu le regard qu'il me lançait. S'en suivit une nouvelle joute verbale entre Eric et sa mère qui bascula en une menace lorsque Jeanine expliqua qu'elle trouvait notre relation malsaine car je pouvais devenir une sans-factions à tout moment.

« Eh bien... Je trouve que sortir avec un novice n'est pas très bien vu dans votre faction. Vous vous connaissez depuis peu et elle peut risquer de devenir une sans faction à tout moment, donc... » dit Jeanine.

« Tu oses la menacer ! » dit Eric en me levant soudainement.

Mon dieu, cette femme voulait vraiment me virer des audacieux, que je sois divergente ou pas. Le simple fait que je sois une novice ou une altruiste voir même les deux avait l'air de l'horripiler. Personne ne devait être assez bien pour son fiston chéri. Mais ELLE, comment pouvait-elle le savoir, ELLE qui ne lui accorde aucune attention, aucun geste d'amour. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qui était le meilleur pour son fils Eric ?

Je vis Eric me faire un signe de la tête, signe que pour lui le repas était terminé. Et c'était tant mieux car après ses révélations sur mon père et son interrogatoire, je n'étais plus d'humeur à rien. Je me sentais lasse, fatiguée et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : pouvoir me reposer pour remettre toutes ses idées en place. Mais à ma grande stupeur, Eric voulait me mettre à la porte pour régler ses comptes avec sa mère. Je pris peur pour lui. Je savais de quoi était capable Eric et j'avais peur qu'il ne vienne à commettre l'irréparable car même si c'était sa mère, c'était avant tout la chef des érudits. Si un des chefs venait à mourir à cause d'un autre leader... Cela serait l'anarchie dans les factions et une occasion bénéfique pour les sans-factions de prendre d'assaut la société et d'y imposer leurs lois.

« Ferme-là. Tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes, on va le faire mais en privé. Kimberly, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Ne m'attends pas car une fois terminé, je pense que je vais aller faire une longue balade pour me défouler » dit Eric en la regardant.

« Mais Eric... » dis-je.

« Pour une fois, tu veux bien m'obéir s'il te plaît ? Vas passer la soirée voir Tris ou tes amies ou n'importe qui sauf un mec bien sûr... mais oublie moi jusqu'à demain, d'accord ? » dit Eric en me radoucissant.

« Mouais, même si ton ordre est une débilité qui mérite la première place du podium » dis-je en grimaçant.

Je grimaçais car il m'envoyait balader comme une vieille chaussette mais en plus Monsieur voulait que je m'occupe l'esprit avec n'importe quoi dans la faction sauf un mec bien sûr. Je retrouvais le Eric macho et possessif. Sa mère n'avait pas une bonne influence sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je pouvais sentir de la douceur et de l'amour. Le Eric que je connaissais et que j'aimais plus que tout. Même si j'aimais aussi parfois son côté macho et possessif. Nous échangions un dernier regard pleins de sentiments puis je remerciais Jeanine du repas et sortis rapidement de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermé, je pouvais les entendre commencer à s'engueuler et bien que l'envie me titillait de rester derrière la porte et d'y coller mon oreille, je savais que cela serait mal vu par la faction des audacieux et érudits. On m'aurait enregistrée sur une caméra de surveillance et j'aurais été bonne pour passer devant le tribunat mais en tant qu'accusé cette fois.

Je quittais alors le hall réservé aux érudits pour me diriger vers le réfectoire ou le bar plutôt vu l'heure, rejoindre mes amis et passer la soirée à me changer les idées. Je savais qu'Eric me ferait un compte rendu de cette soirée, du moins je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. J'espérais aussi qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis à mon sujet car sinon je ne saurais pas ce que je deviendrais si je venais à le quitter. Pourtant c'était la seul solution à cause de mon secret. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait que je l'abandonne ou que je meure de sa main. Donc, je préférais profiter de chaque secondes à ses côtés comme si c'était les dernières de mon existence.

J'étais passée devant le réfectoire pour voir qu'il était quasiment vide mais aucune trace de mes amis. Il ne me restait donc que le Furious. Arrivée là-bas, je pouvais voir que la pièce commençait à se remplir mais toujours aucune trace de mes amis. Ils étaient passés où merde ? Je voyais Zeke, Christina, Tris, Quatre, Will assis à une table et décidais de les rejoindre. Il y avait une autre personne avec eux mais je ne la connaissais ni de tête, ni de nom.

« Oh mais c'est notre petite Kimberly que je vois là » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Bonsoir à toi aussi Zeke » dis-je en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« Alors ton dîner de famille est déjà terminé ? » dit Zeke.

« Comment tu sais cela ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« C'est les autres qui m'en ont parlé » dit Zeke en haussant les épaules.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais en repas de famille avec Jeanine ? Les seules personnes au courant étaient Jeanine et Eric. Je voyais Zeke sourire en me regardant cogiter pour savoir comment il pouvait être au courant.

« Arrêtes Zeke, c'est pas sympa. » dit Christina.

« Quoi ? » dit-il innocemment.

« Désolé Kimberly. C'est Amara qui nous a dit qu'elle était venue te chercher pour te proposer de passer la soirée ensemble » dit Quatre.

« Et ? » demandais-je.

« Et elle t'a vu partir avec Eric et parler d'un dîner. Donc on a conclu que tu allais dîner avec belle-maman et on avait raison » dit Zeke tout souriant.

« Okay, okay. Et ils sont où ? » demandais-je.

« Ils sont partit sur la tour Hancock faire de la tyrolienne et peut-être un peu de Laser Games » dit Zeke.

Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de mes amis, ils m'avaient lâchement abandonné pour aller s'amuser. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Je n'étais pas le centre de leur univers.

« Bon, ben tant pis. J'irais me coucher tôt au moins ce soir » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Ah non. Tu vas passer la soirée avec nous, moi je dis » dit Zeke en me poussant un verre d'alcool.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas m'incruster » dis-je timidement.

« Mais non. Pas de soucis. Et puis, je ne te connais pas encore. C'est une bonne excuse pour faire connaissance » dit Will.

Je regardais celui qui venait de parler. Il se nommait Will. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois lors de l'entraînement au tirs sur le toit. Je réfléchissais à leurs proposition. Si je rentrais à l'appartement, je me retrouverais totalement seule, Eric m'ayant bien prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. Donc pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une soirée tranquille.

« Mais...Cela ne va pas vous poser des problèmes si une novice passe la soirée avec vous ? » demandais-je.

« Roh, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle novice. Tu es LA novice de la faction » dit Will.

« Celle qui tient tête à notre patron adoré » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Oui et puis s'il savait que nous t'avons refusé à notre table, il nous en ferait payer le prix fort. Cela tient de famille » dit Zeke grimaçant

« Pourquoi tu dis cela » demanda Christina.

« Rien, laisse tomber. J't'expliquerais plus tard bébé » dit Zeke se radoucissant.

« D'ailleurs, il vient nous rejoindre quand ? » demanda une fille à côté de Will.

« Qui ? Eric ? » demandais-je me doutant déjà de la réponse.

« Ben oui, évidement » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé, voici ma copine Suzie. » dit Will s'excusant.

« Okay, enchantée Suzie. Eric... Il ne viendra pas ce soir » dis-je tristement.

« Il y a eu un problème pendant le repas ? » demanda Tris inquiète.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Simplement qu'il ne rentrera pas de la nuit... Il a des choses à régler avec sa charmante mère » dis-je en buvant le verre que m'avait proposé Zeke.

« Oula, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, on dirait » dit Suzie mi souriante, mi grimaçante.

« On peut parler d'autres choses, sinon autant que j'aille passer la soirée seule à l'appartement » dis-je énervée.

« Mais non. Allez bois un autre verre. On va te changer les idées » dit Christina en posant son bras sur mon épaule.

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien que j'avais un peu de mal avec cette Suzie. Je me doutais que cela devait être une des nombreuses conquêtes d'Eric. Je devais m'être fait plusieurs ennemies depuis que j'avais réussi disons à dompter la bête noire de la faction. Puis au bout d'un moment, je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était une heure assez tardive et je décidais de prendre congé.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser finir la soirée ensemble » dis-je en me levant.

« Tu pars déjà, il est encore tôt pourtant » dit Zeke tout tristounet.

« Oui mais je vais voir si Eric est rentré et s'il s'est calmé » dis-je.

« Okay, bonne soirée alors » dit Will.

« Attend. On va rentrer nous aussi. Autant faire le trajet ensemble » dit Quatre.

« Quatre a sûrement peur de se faire violer par des audacieuses en allant au dortoir » dit Zeke mort de rire.

« Hahaha très drôle. Non pas du tout. Je vais ramener la belle en un seul morceau... Si Eric est au courant qu'on la fait boire sans modération avant ses examens et qu'elle n'est pas rentrée entière chez elle... Enfin, je ne vous fais pas un dessin mais tout le monde à cette table morflera » dit Quatre souriant.

Tout le monde grimaça en pensant à la réaction d'Eric et que Quatre était dans le vrai. Je quittais donc le bar accompagnée de Quatre et de Tris. Sur le chemin du retour, je leur fis un rapide résumé du repas et du pourquoi de l'absence d'Eric pendant la soirée.

« Tu crois qu'Eric pourrait retourner sa veste comme ça ? » demandais-je timidement.

« Eric n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds SURTOUT par sa mère... Mais tu sais que ce serait un mal pour un bien que tu romps avec lui » dit Quatre d'un air désolé.

« Oui, je sais mais je n'y arrive pas » dis-je simplement.

« Arrêtons de parler de malheur. Nous y voilà » dit Tris.

Je me trouvais devant la porte de l'appartement d'Eric. Je toquais et passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais ne vis aucune âme qui vive.

« Eric ?! » questionnais-je.

« Ricounet chéri » dit Quatre au dessus de la tête.

Je me mettais à prendre un petit fou rire, devant le surnom idiot que Quatre venait de trouver à Eric. Je pouvais entendre également Tris rire de la bêtise de Quatre. Tout le monde entra dans l'appartement pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne mais déjà que rien n'avait été dérangé.

« Bon, il est bel et bien parti, on dirait » dit Tris sérieusement.

« Ouais. Il doit être vraiment en rogne pour ne pas encore être rentré vu l'heure » dit Quatre.

« Ça lui arrive souvent qu'il s'absente aussi longtemps ? » demandais-je un peu inquiète.

« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Il fait de temps en temps « le mur » mais revient au petit matin de bonne humeur généralement » dit Quatre confiant.

« Okay, j'espère » dis-je en soupirant.

« Tu es fatiguée ? » demanda Tris.

« Non, ça peut aller. Pourquoi ?! » demandais-je étonnée.

Pourquoi Tris me demandait si j'étais fatiguée. Peut-être voulait-elle que nous continuions notre discussion. Enfin, plus je réfléchissais et moins je voyais où elle voulait en venir.

« Quatre. Tu es sûr qu'Eric ne rentrera pas de la nuit ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui, vu l'heure. S'il n'est pas rentré maintenant, il ne rentrera que demain matin. Pourquoi ?! Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda Quatre.

« Kim, va chercher une bouteille d'alcool manière si on nous découvre, on dira qu'on passe une soirée arrosée » dit Tris.

« Euh, okay. Et on va ou ? » demandais-je.

« En salle de simulations » dit Tris sérieusement.

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé. Elle voulait qu'on aille s'entraîner à cette heure-ci avec Eric qui pourrait rentrer à tout moment et voir l'appartement vide. Je m'imaginais me cherchant partout et me découvrir dans la salle de simulations. Autant me promener avec une pancarte écrite divergente dessus, cela serait du pareil au même.

« Tris... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça, maintenant... Enfin surtout s'il est de mauvaise humeur. Tu comprends » dis-je.

« Quatre tu me confirmes bien à 200% qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir ? » demanda Tris une nouvelle fois.

« Oui. D'ailleurs regarde, il manque un jeu de clefs sur le tableau. Il avait déjà tout prévu depuis le début » dit Quatre en montrant le tableau à clefs.

« Tu veux dire qu'il avait prévu de passer la soirée seul » dis-je vexée.

« Non. Simplement, il avait prévu que peut-être, il aurait besoin de régler les comptes avec sa mère et donc un besoin de se défouler ensuite ailleurs que sur toi ou un autre membre de la faction » dit Quatre souriant.

« Bon. Là, je peux comprendre » dis-je moins vexée.

« Alors, on y va. Profitons-en. Ce sera peut-être l'unique chance que nous aurons avant que les simulations ne reprennent demain soir » dit Tris.

C'est tout les trois et la bouteille de vodka à la main que nous nous rendions aux salles de simulations. Pendant le trajet, Quatre nous avait abandonné, nous disant de s'avancer et qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard. Je ne cessais de regarder partout de peur de voir surgir Eric pour connaître le pourquoi de notre présence ici. Mais vu l'heure tardive, pas d'âme qui vive.

Nous entrions avec Tris dans la dernière salle des simulations, celle qui n'avait pas la mise à jour. Ainsi personne ne saurait que nous aurions utilisé l'appareil. Je pouvais voir que du matériel avait été stocké sur place nous laissant juste assez de place pour activer la machine. Quatre arriva quelques minutes plus tard un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon, j'ai trafiqué les vidéos surveillance pour qu'elles tournent en boucle. Nous devrions avoir environ 30 minutes avant la mise à jour et l'arrêt de l'enregistrement. Cela devrait être suffisant étant donné ta divergence. » dit Quatre.

« Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? » demanda Tris.

« Non. Tu me connais. Et puis, je suis tombé sur ce petit nouveau Tyler, donc c'était facile de lui faire croire que j'effectuais une vérification du système » dit Quatre.

« Euh, okay. Et comment on fait maintenant ? » demandais-je.

« Tris va rester dehors pour surveiller au cas où et moi, je vais entrer dans tes paysages de peurs en tant qu'observateur et t'aider dans tes choix pour survivre » dit Quatre.

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas Tris ? Sans vouloir te vexer ? » dis-je à Quatre.

« Tris connaît déjà une partie de tes peurs donc elle ne sera pas objective comme moi » dit Quatre.

« C'est censée être logique, même si je ne comprends pas trop » dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas à comprendre. Tu as juste à me laisser entrer à l'intérieur de toi » dit Quatre.

« On voit le leader qui parle » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Ferme-là et pose ton cul sur le siège » dit Quatre.

Tris sortit de la pièce devenue exiguë et pendant ce temps, Quatre observa le matériel posé tout autour dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur une mallette dans un coin de la pièce contenant sûrement le nouveau sérum mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de farfouiller. Il fallait se concentrer sur Kimberly car le temps comptait.

« Bon, tu es prête ? » demanda Quatre.

« J'ai plus le choix de toute façon » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec toi dans la simulation. Je t'aiderai à passer les épreuves haut la main. Normalement, j'aurais plutôt du te faire travailler dans mes paysages de peurs mais nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour cela. On va directement aller à la source » dit quatre confiant.

« Tu est toujours très rassurant, tu ne peux pas savoir » dis-je ironique.

« Je sais, merci... Bon allez on y va. Détends-toi, ralentis ta respiration et rythme cardiaque. Gère ce que tu verras en face de toi et surtout n'oublies pas, je ne suis pas une simulation donc évite de me frapper ou de me tuer, tu seras gentille » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Ça, je ne te garantie rien » dis-je en souriant.

« Allez on y va. Le temps nous est compté » dit Quatre.

Je sentis la piqûre de l'injection dans mon cou et plongeais dans mes pires cauchemars. Je me réveillais sur une barre métallique à plusieurs mètres du sol. Je pouvais sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. Je relevais la tête pour regarder autour de moi si Quatre était là. Je sentis quelqu'un poser une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et poussais un cri de surprise.

« Calme-toi, d'accord, c'est Moi... Quatre » dit-il.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bon alors, pour vaincre ma peur, je dois faire quoi sauter dans le vide » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Les divergents sauteraient. Nous, nous devons atteindre le toit en face et rapidement » dit-il.

« Pourquoi, tu es pressé ? » demandais-je ironiquement.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir un Quatre blanc comme un linge tentant de calmer sa respiration et de se stabiliser sur la poutre en métal.

« Tu as peur du vertige ? » demandais-je.

« Ferme-là, okay » dit-il en serrant les dents.

« Merci » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Désolé » dit-il d'un air désolé.

Je me relevais délicatement pour me mettre sur mes pieds et me dirigeais vers le toit le plus rapidement possible. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus, faisant trembler la poutre. Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque un bruit de métal s'entre-crochant résonna dans le ciel. Je levais la tête pour voir qu'un bout de métal venait de se décrocher et se fracassa contre notre poutre qui céda sous la pression.

« Accélères » Hurla Quatre.

J'accélérais autant que je le pouvais et sautais sur le rebord du toit pour retomber sur le sol dur et froid. Je me relevais aussitôt pour voir que Quatre se trouvait avec moi et poussais un soupir de soulagement.

« Une vraie partie de plaisir. Mais personnellement, je préfère mon paysage de peurs que le tien en ce qui concerne le vertige » dit Quatre essayant de faire de l'humour.

« Ah, ah ah » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Bon au suivant. » dit Quatre.

Nous avancions sur le toit et je pouvais voir que le décor venait de changer, je me trouvais sur le lieu qui m'avait volé mon père lorsque j'étais enfant.

« Bon, Kim écoute-moi. Tu as deux solutions pour franchir les obstacles. Soit tu parviens à te calmer pour que la simulation enregistre ton rythme cardiaque stable, soit tu parviens à surmonter ta peur à l'aide un outil ou d'une méthode. Ainsi, cela fera basculer la simulation sur la peur suivante. » dit Quatre.

Mais je l'écoutais qu'à moitié. J'entendais des tirs venant de l'intérieur de l'immeuble et des cris de voix. Je me cachais avec Quatre derrière une ventilation pour observer la scène. Je vis alors mon père sortir avec moi petite et l'amener vers l'échelle de secours. Il fallait que j'intervienne, que je réagisse mais j'étais pétrifiée. Je n'arrivais à bouger aucun de mes membres. Je vis alors l'horreur se reproduire devant mes yeux. Un sans-faction le visage cagoulé tira à bout portant sur mon père sans que je puisse réagir. Je me mis alors à hurler et je sentis les bras de Quatre m'enlacer pour essayer de me calmer.

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Calme ta respiration » dit Quatre chuchotant à mon oreille.

Je me calmais, ma respiration devenant moins saccadée et fermais mes yeux humides pour ne plus voir mon père gisant mort devant moi. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais chez les audacieux cette fois-ci mais dans l'appartement d'Eric. J'entendais les rires et les gémissements de deux voix. Une féminine et une masculine. Je sentais toujours les bras de Quatre contre moi et lui demandais de me lâcher. Il s'excusa et me relâcha. Je me dirigeais alors vers le lieu des bruits qui était la chambre d'Eric. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette simulation à la con. Je poussais la porte pour voir Eric entouré d'une fille que je reconnus immédiatement. Suzie, la fameuse copine de Will que je n'avais pas senti tout à l'heure à la soirée. Je pouvais les voir se faire des mamours sans se soucier de nous.

« Suzie ?! » demanda Quatre étonné.

« Quoi ! Je la sens pas cette fille et j'avais raison, elle est entrain de se faire mon mec » dis-je énervée.

«Tu as peur de perdre ton Eric, on dirait » dit Quatre.

« Commence pas. Bon, si je me souviens ce que tu m'as dit : trouvez une méthode ou un outil, c'est ça. Facile » dis-je sur les nerfs.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le « couple » dans le lit et attrapais la garce par les cheveux et lui collais mon poing dans la figure. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait le nez en sang et que des dents volaient dans la pièce. Cela me fit un bien fou. Je me retournais alors vers Eric pour voir qu'il avait disparu et qu'à la place, je me trouvais dans une autre chambre d'audacieux mais vide cette fois-ci. Je cherchais Quatre du regard pour voir qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. J'entendis un rire derrière moi, me retournais et je vis Adam tout sourire se tenant devant moi. Je sentis la peur monter en moi. Non, non, pourquoi cette peur revenait. Il était partit, il était devenu un sans-faction alors pourquoi.

« Kimberly, ouvre cette porte » cria Quatre.

J'entendais Quatre frapper contre la porte pour essayer d'entrer. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi, il n'était pas avec moi dans cette simulation. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'Adam me sauta dessus pour me basculer sur le lit. J'essayais de me défendre mais la peur prenait le dessus la raison m'empêchant de réagir. Je hurlais et criais le nom d'Eric comme si j'allais le voir apparaître mais rien.

« Vas-y cries mon nom ma belle » dit Adam en m'attachant les mains avec sa ceinture.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Non, non. Je ne voulais pas. Il me fallait réagir et vite. Tant que j'avais les jambes encore libre, je lui assignais un coup de genou bien placé et me relevais desserrant le lien qui me retenait.

« Espèce de pute. » dit Adam.

« Connard » dis-je en lui balançant mon pied dans la figure.

J'entendis la porte se fracasser et vis Quatre arriver tel un preux chevalier à la rescousse mais trop tard. Je me dirigeais vers lui et il me dit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

« Allez, viens on sort de cette pièce » dit Quatre.

« Oh oui. » dis-je.

Nous sortions de la chambre pour nous retrouver chez... les altruistes. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? Je pouvais voir que Quatre n'était pas à l'aise dans cette endroit. Et je pouvais le comprendre, je repensais à ce que lui avait fait Marcus et une grimace de dégoût se forma sur ma bouche.

« Que fait-on chez les altruistes ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je... Je n'en sais rien du tout » dis-je tout autant étonnée.

Il allait répondre lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix s'élever à côté de nous. Je pouvais voir que nous étions devant ma maison et qu'un groupe d'audacieux essayait d'embarquer ma mère. Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressant vers le groupe pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Reste là ma chérie. Ne t'en mêle pas ! » m'ordonna t-elle.

Je pensais qu'elle s'adressait à moi mais je me trompais. Je pouvais voir une version de moi mais en altruiste près de la porte d'entrée retenue par un audacieux. Je reconnu Max qui avait un air triste et qui enlaçait tendrement mais fermement la petite Kimberly.

« Katherine O'Maley. Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers le système des factions. Vous avez trahi les lois régissant votre faction en utilisant les techniques d'entraînement des audacieux dans une zone altruiste. » dit un audacieux.

« Lâchez-là » dis-je en m'approchant.

Mais pour toute réponse, je reçus un coup de crosse d'un audacieux dans le visage et tombais à terre. Quatre me ramassa et je vis que le groupe d'audacieux venait de tourner derrière une maison et disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Je me dirigeais vers la version altruiste de moi-même et d'un air calme et tranquille.

« Je veux ma maman » dit-elle en pleurs

« Je vais ramener ta maman, ne t'inquiètes pas » dis-je en lui caressant le dessus de la tête.

Puis je courais, toujours avec Quatre sur mes talons et tournais au croisement mais au lieu de trouver une maison altruiste, je me réveillais dans un entrepôt désinfecté avec quelqu'un cagoulé assis sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Je pouvais voir qu'elle portait des vêtements altruistes. Je courais vers elle suivi par Quatre et retirais le capuchon pour voir le visage tuméfiée de ma mère. J'allais la libérer lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Eric.

« Arrête Novice » dit-il.

Je le vis s'approcher une arme à la main et me mit en position défensive.

« En tant qu'audacieuse , tu dois suivre des ordres que tu n'approuves pas toujours » dit Quatre confirmant mes craintes.

« Cette femme est accusée de haute trahison envers le système. Si tu veux devenir une audacieuse... Tu sais quoi faire » dit Eric.

« Mais, c'est ma mère » dis-je révoltée.

« Fais-le » dit Eric d'un ton dur.

« Pardon maman » dis-je tristement.

Je la visais avec mon arme et pouvais voir un sourire sur son visage alors que sa propre fille allait la tuer. Je poussais un soupire, fermais les yeux et tirais un coup. J'entendis des applaudissements tout autour de moi et je pouvais voir que je me trouvais dans la salle des tests entourée d'audacieux et d'érudits me félicitant et me disant que j'ai réussi le test final.

« Qu'est-ce que ce tout cela veut dire ? » demandais-je à Quatre.

« Ça, on va le savoir tout de suite » dit-il.

Je vis Eric s'approcher de moi accompagné de Jeanine. Il avait un sourire heureux sur le visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser. J'avais un besoin vital de savoir qu'il était de mon côté et non du côté de sa mère. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur mais je sentis le canon froid d'une arme et un coup partir. Je me reculais me tenant l'abdomen pour voir qu'Eric m'avait tiré à bout portant dans le ventre.

« Eric... » dis-je difficilement.

« Comment as-tu pu croire que tu allais me baiser ?» dit-il d'un air mauvais.

« Nous savons que tu es une divergente. Je l'ai toujours su. C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas assez bien pour mon fils » dit Jeanine en ricanant.

Je reculais de plusieurs pas et m'effondrais à genoux, sentant mes forces partir rapidement. Je vis Eric se rapprocher toujours l'arme à la main.

« Kim tout ceci est faux rappelle-toi » dit Quatre.

« Non... C'est vrai... Ça peut arriver, je le sais » dis-je.

« Alors tu croyais pouvoir nous berner. Tu croyais que j'allais me faire avoir MOI le leader des audacieux. Tu t'es bien servie de moi salope » dit Eric.

« Eric. Je... Je t'aime » dis-je.

Je n'avais jamais prononcé ces mots depuis le début de notre relation car je ne savais pas où j'en étais avec lui et ma divergence. Mais si je devais partir, je voulais au moins lui avoir avoué même si je parlais à une simulation.

« Si c'est ce...que...tu veux...vas-y » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable » dit Eric menaçant.

Je ne répondis pas me sentant faible mais lui rendis un sourire l'encourageant à faire ce geste. Je préférais que cela soit Eric qui me tue plutôt que de devenir un cobaye de laboratoire. Je fermais les yeux sereinement et entendis le coup partir. Je me réveillais en sursautant et en passant mes mains partout sur le corps cherchant la moindre trace d'une blessure par balle.

« Calme-toi, tu es dans le monde réel » dit Quatre rassurant.

« Tu en est sûr ?! » demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et Tris sortir la tête pour voir où on en était.

« C'est bon... il nous reste 5 min avant la fin de l'enregistrement » dit-elle impatiente.

« Oui, c'est bon mais on a un problème » dit Quatre.

« Un problème ? » demanda Tris.

« Je t'expliquerais toute à l'heure. Sortons avant de nous faire repérer. » dit Quatre.

Nous sortions de la salle et nous dirigions d'un pas rapide vers leur appartement pour discuter de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant, je voulais simplement me reposer et arrêter de penser à tout ce que je venais de voir ou plutôt de subir.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminé. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ses peurs ? Vous ont-elles plu? Et à votre avis, quel est donc ce fameux problème que Quatre parle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de simulation. Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Par contre jusqu'au réveil de notre petit Ricounet. Il n'y aura plus de POV d'Eric. Logique vu qu'il a reçu une injection. Je tiens également à remercier NoemieFrancia et LunaDazzle qui m'ont aidé sur quelques petits problèmes que me posaient mes peurs. **

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Fin aout.**

**Malle630 : ** Bonjour à toi aussi lol. Pourquoi es-tu si préssée mdr. Il faut prendre le temps pour savourer lol mais t'inquiète, les chapitres devraient arriver environ tous les 15 jours si mon inspiration continue à être là donc courage. Bisous.

PS : dommage que tu sois en guest sinon je t'aurais envoyé en MP, un petit extrait pour te faire patienter lol.

**Luna Dazzle : **Coucou, juste pour te dire que je suis toujours heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire et que je ne perde pas le fil conducteur mdr. Non t'inquiète, je pense avoir comprise ce que tu voulais me dire lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira ainsi que les autres chapitres. Bisous Bisous.

**Malle2711 : ** Coucou. Je suis heureuse même super contente que tu aimes mon histoire lol. T'as lu les 46 chapitres déjà lol. Whoua, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais faire des nuits blanches pour que tu puisse être à jour de l'histoire lol. Lol tu m'obliges à continuer mdr alors soit, c'est ce qu'on va faire mdr. Bisous la miss et encore merci de me suivre.

**Angie-Corleone : ** Coucou miss. Tu as dévorer ma fiction en une journée whouaaaa. Tu as du passer plusieurs heures vu le nombre de chapitres lol. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes personnages et l'intrigue de l'histoire. J'essaie toujours de garder le lecteur en haleine avec toujours une touche d'humour. Oui, il forme un couple explosif, normal c'est un Eric VS Erika lol. Contente que tu aimes les différents POV de chaque personnages.

Bisous la miss et à bientôt.

**Julie : **Coucou miss. Contente que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre génial lol. C'est sur que la fin laisse un suspense horrible lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, si Jeanine fait du mal à Eric, on lui sautera dessus ensemble lol. Dommage que tu n'ais pas de profil actif sur le site, je t'aurais envoyer un message privée pour t'offrir quelques petits extraits de chapitre lol. Bisous à toi aussi et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu.

**Sadako Tama : ** Coucou miss. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me met pas une review à chaque chapitre. Certains n'en mettent pas du tout alors lol. Mais promis, je m'inquiéterais lorsque je n'aurais pas eu de review au bout de 3 chapitres lol. Oui, j'avais envie qu'on en sache un peu plus sur le passé mystérieux d'Eric et sur le pourquoi de son caractère de macho à la con mdr.

Pour la recette du moelleux choco/framboise, j'ai pas encore testé mdr, je regarderais sur le site Marmiton voir s'il y a une recette.

Contente que tu aimes Jeanine. J'essaie de la faire la plus détestable possible et je crois que cela marche à la perfection, personne n'a l'air de l'aimer sauf toi lol mais il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle lol.

Eh ouais, Jeanine trouve la nourriture des audacieux trop sauvage, trop simple, pas assez raffinés pour une érudite comme elle.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également. Bisous la miss.

**NoemieFrancia : **Coucou miss, eh oui, Jeanine pensait faire un effort mais tout est faux en elle. Aucunes filles n'est assez bien pour son fils et encore moins une altruiste.

Jeanine ne trouve pas normal qu'une Altruiste à un meilleur résultat au combat qu'un audacieux natif. Mais elle oublie que Quatre était pareil. Mais Jeanine est obnubilé par Kim et trouve n'importe quel excuse qui pourrait lui servir pour la rendre minable au yeux de son fils.

Moi aussi, je me demande ce qu'il va faire à cause du sérum lol. Bisous la miss.

**Arya Cahill **: Coucou ma belle. Ça va toujours et toi lol.

Eh oui, les choses s'accélèrent rapidement même. La pauvre Kim prise entre deux feux comme tu dis. Du côté de la belle-mère de peur de souffrir pendant les simulations et de l'autre Eric est sa gentillesse incarné lol.

Jeanine est prête à tout pour récupérer son fils mais que lui a t-elle injecté : le sérum d'oubli, de simulations ou un simple somnifère pour le mettre dans un coma profond,... Grande question, tu le sera dans le prochain chapitre.

Oui, normal que tu ne veuilles pas de Jeanine en belle-mère. Faut dire que je lui ai fait un caractère de chien lol, une vraie sorcière de conte de fées. Jeanine est la leader des érudits, elle est habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle désire d'un claquement de doigts lol. Eh tu imagines Jeanine marcher plusieurs heures à la recherche de son fils : la honte chez les audacieux, une érudit intelligente qui ne sait pas ou aller lol.

Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas cette petite Audrey. Je lai fait pourtant avec tout mon amour et j'y ai mis toute ma gentillesse à l'intérieur lol. Et puis elle ferait une parfaite leader, elle se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et déteste les divergents. C'est deux qualités mdr.

Mais arrêtez de plaindre la pauvre Kimy, plaignais le pauvre Eric a qui on a inoculé quelque chose lol. Sinon oui, ils auront besoin de chance tous les deux surtout Kim dans les prochains chapitres.

Contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir sur un chapitre car cela me rendrait toute triste et larmoyante lol.

Bisous miss. Tchao.

**LadyAmesthyste** : Coucou miss. Ah Ah, à ton avis. Tu pencherais pour quelle réponse.


	48. Chapter 48

**Révélations en perspective. On avance de plus en plus dans sa révélation de sa divergence et de tout les soucis qui vont avec.**

**Par contre désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'ai publié sans l'autorisation de ma correctrice lol. Je ne pouvais plus attendre comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noëls lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Une erreur s'est glissé dans le dernier chapitre. Ce n'est pas Susan mais Suzie la copine de Will et la femme que Kim a rencontré dans sa simulation.**_

* * *

**POV KIM.**

Tel un automate, je suivais Quatre et Tris à leur appartement. J'étais à bout de force mentalement. Je repensais encore à tous ce que je venais de vivre. J'entrais dans l'appartement et allais m'asseoir sur la table avant de laisser tomber ma tête dessus.

« Ça va allez Kim ? » demanda Tris soucieuse.

« Non, ça ne va pas...Ça va être tout le temps comme ça pour les tests ? » demandais-je.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Tris me tendre un verre d'alcool que j'acceptais de bonnes grâce. Je buvais le verre cul sec et respirais un grand coup pour reprendre mes esprits et réfléchir calmement.

«Non, car tu ne vas pas passer le test » dit Quatre.

« Comment ça non ?. Et puis, c'est quoi ce fameux problème, tu m'expliques ? » demanda Tris les mains sur les hanches.

« Si elle passe les simulations, elle est morte » dit Quatre d'un ton sérieux.

« Morte ! » dit Tris plus qu'étonnée.

« J'explique ou tu préfères le faire toi-même ? »demanda Quatre.

Je le regardais et réfléchissais à ses paroles cherchant à comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas selon lui passer les simulations et la seule explication qui me venait à l'esprit étaient mes peurs.

« Tu parles de mes peurs ! » dis-je pour confirmer ses dires.

« Exact...Nous n'aurons pas le temps de t'entraîner d'ici demain malheureusement » dit Quatre peiné.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer et éclairer ma lanterne ?» dit Tris mécontente.

« Désolé Tris...Parmi toutes mes peurs, qui en totalise 7 si je ne m'abuse »dis-je en regardant Quatre.

« En effet » dit Quatre.

« Sept peurs. Waouh, tu es douée en effet. Tu possèdes une peur de plus que moi alors » dit Tris fière.

« Merci c'est gentil...Mais malheureusement, c'est cette peur supplémentaire qui va causer ma perte. » dis-je repensant à cette fameuse scène.

Je pouvais encore ressentir la douleur au ventre et le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche alors que je sentais le canon de l'arme contre mon front. Je tremblais légèrement et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide mais je devais me calmer, il le fallait sinon ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar allait devenir réel.

« Alors ? » dit Tris.

« Tris...Dans ma dernière peur, je me retrouve dans la salle pour le test final que je réussis haut la main...Je cours embrasser Eric et ensuite, je me fais tirer dessus » dis-je difficilement.

« Tu te fais tirer dessus...Mais, mais, par QUI ? » demanda t-elle.

Je la regardais alors dans la yeux et elle trouva enfin le nom de mon meurtrier vu l'horreur que je pouvais lire dans son regard.

« Tu as tout compris. Je me fais tuer par l'homme que j'aime, Eric...Il sait que je suis divergente et sa putain de mère est là pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie » dis-je à deux doigts de craquer.

« Okay, je comprends mieux » dit Tris compatissante une main sur mon épaule.

« Donc, à cause de cela, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle passe les prochaines simulations. Si Jeanine demande à voir les bandes d'enregistrements pour analyser les résultats, c'est fichue pour elle. » dit Quatre.

« Tu penses qu'elle va vouloir les analyser ? » demanda Tris.

« Maintenant, qu'elle sait que Kimberly est la petite amie d'Eric, elle va vouloir chercher la moindre petite erreur pour la nuire. Tu connais la relation qu'entretient Eric et sa mère. » dit Quatre.

« Mais tu ne crois pas que la peur d'être divergente pourrait être une peur qu'un novice pourrait avoir » dit Tris optimiste.

« Non...Depuis que je suis ici et que je m'occupe des initiations, personne n'a eu ce genre de peur malheureusement. » dit Quatre.

Je les regardais se lancer dans une joute verbale sans fin. Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions. Je devais fuir et devenir une sans-faction ou mourir dans les jours à venir.

« Il n'y pas 36 solutions. Sois je fuis, sois je meure » dis-je d'un ton las.

« Hors de question que tu deviennes une sans-faction » dit Tris.

« Tu as quoi d'autres comme solution à me proposer ? » demandais-je.

« Si on doit préparer ta fuite, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider » dit Quatre.

« Qui ?! » demandais-je.

« Ma mère » dit Quatre un peu hésitant.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux en entendant ses paroles. Sa mère. Mais sa mère était morte depuis des années. Tout le monde savait que Marcus était veuf très jeune.

« Ta mère est...morte » dit Tris doucement.

« Non, Ma mère est la leader des sans-factions » dit Quatre.

« QUOI ! » hurlais-je.

C'était quoi cette histoire. Quatre était le fils de Marcus, le chef des altruistes et sa mère se trouvait être la leader des sans-factions. Bon sang, dans quel monde on vivait. Je tournais le regard vers Tris pour voir qu'elle était aussi étonnée et choquée que moi.

« Co...Co...Comment ! » dit Tris.

« C'est une longue histoire et il commence à se faire tard » dit Quatre mal à l'aise.

« Non, on a tout notre temps et de toute façon, on doit convenir d'un plan pour l'aider et rapidement » dit Tris toujours sur les nerfs.

« Tu as raison...Tu restes dormir ici ce soir ?» dit Quatre.

« Dormir alors que j'ai une clef de Damoclès sur la tête. Quel bonne idée, Quatre » dis-je en raillant.

« Désolé » dit Quatre.

« Non...C'est moi qui suis désolée, tu veux m'aider et je t'envoie balader » dis-je.

« Bon. Tout le monde se calme, respire un bon coup et maintenant tu nous racontes tout » dit Tris d'un air sévère.

« C'était bien avant ton arrivée, Tris. Après mon initiation, j'ai eu un coup de blues...Enfin bref peu importe. Je suis allé faire un tour sur la voie ferrée et lorsqu'un train de marchandise est passé devant moi, j'ai vu une personne, une femme plus précisément . » dit Quatre.

« Ta mère » dit Tris.

« Oui, mais ma mère étant morte et le train roulant à vive allure, j'ai pensé que j'hallucinais » dit Quatre.

« Et ? » dis-je pour qu'il continue.

« Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un mot dans mon appartement avec écrit dessus « _Le jour que tu détestes le plus. A l'heure où elle est morte. A l'endroit de ta vision _» » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas très logique » dis-je.

« Pour moi, cela l'était. Alors je me suis rendu sur le lieu du rendez-vous et je l'ai découverte devant moi toute souriante » dit Quatre.

« Donc, tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, ta mère était vivante et elle a osé t'abandonner à ton père » dit Tris hors d'elle.

« Tris. Calme- toi. Laisse moi t'expliquer » dit Quatre essayant de calmer Tris.

« Quoi que tu me racontes, cela ne changera rien au fait qu'elle t'a abandonné comme une lâche aux mains de ton père et qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour t'aider » dit Tris se dégageant de Quatre.

« Tu veux bien te taire et me laisser finir, s'il te plaît. » dit Quatre en haussant la voix.

Je les regardais se quereller et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle. Ma mère m'avait raconté que mon père et elle se querellaient souvent par rapport à mon entraînement d'audacieuse. Mais elle m'avait expliqué qu'un couple sans dispute c'en était pas un mais par contre, que l'intensité de la dispute montrait l'importance de leur amour. Donc si elle disait vrai, je pouvais voir en face de moi que ses deux idiots s'aimaient plus que de raison. Je me mis alors à rire ce qui les firent s'arrêter net.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda Quatre.

« Rien, je vous observe vous disputer » dis-je en souriant.

« Et ? » demanda Tris.

« Et cette dispute prouve que vous vous aimez éperdument » dis-je.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire sourire Tris et de calmer la tension qui venait de naître entre eux. Mais tout comme Tris, j'attendais que Quatre termine son histoire sur sa mère.

« Il est presque 3h du matin. On pourrait reporter cette discussion à demain, s'il te plaît Tris » dit Quatre suppliant.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais à la première heure demain, je veux des réponses » dit Tris.

« Je te promet. Bon je vous abandonne quelques minutes. Je dois envoyer un message à Evelyn » dit Quatre.

Je le vis embrasser Tris sur le joue et partir rapidement. Cela m'étonnait de l'entendre appeler sa mère par son prénom et non pas un nom affectueux. Cela prouvait que même si Quatre avait pardonné à sa mère son abandon, il devait garder une certaine rancune et donc une distance envers elle. Ce qui était logique vu ce que son père lui avait fait. Je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par Tris me balançant une couverture dans la figure.

« Hey » dis-je offusquée.

« Quoi, tu n'as qu'à être plus attentive » dit Tris en tirant la langue.

« Vilaine » répondis-je.

« Tu dors avec nous alors ? » demanda Tris.

« j'irais bien dormir dans notre appartement mais je veux des réponses et le plus tôt sera le mieux » dis-je.

« Par contre, tu devrais aller chercher quelques affaires pour cette nuit » dit-elle en partant dans la salle de bain.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens ensuite » dis-je en sortant.

Je sortais de l'appartement et entrais dans celui d'Eric. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. Quatre avait raison, il n'allait sûrement pas pointer le bout de son nez avant demain matin. Mais ou serais-je demain matin ?. Est-ce que je serais encore dans la base ou me serais-je déjà enfuie comme une lâche ?. Aurais-je la force de quitter Eric et d'en subir les conséquences ?. J'avais peur de le quitter, peur qu'il croit que je m'étais servie de lui, ce qui était totalement faux. Mais que penserait-il lorsqu'il serait devant le fait accompli. M'aimerait-il assez pour me protéger ou serait-il le premier à lâcher les lions dans l'arène. Je sentis le mal de tête arriver à force de trop réfléchir. Je pris alors mon pyjama et partis me changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois terminée, je pris des affaires de rechanges et sortis de l'appartement. Mais arrivée sur le pas de la porte, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cet appartement surtout si c'était la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds. Je voulais sentir une dernière fois, l'odeur d'Eric tout contre moi. Je déposais donc mes affaires sur la table à manger et me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Quatre et de Tris. Je toquais et Tris m'ouvrit et m'offrit un regard d'étonnement en voyant que je n'avais pas pris d'affaire de rechanges.

« Tu as oublié tes affaires ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non. Cette nuit, je vais dormir dans son lit...Au cas ou si c'est la dernière fois, tu comprends » dis-je mal à l'aise.

« Non. Je comprends tout à fait. Quatre n'est pas encore revenu mais je lui ferais la commission. Donc, on dit demain 9h/9h30 ici pour discuter » dit Tris.

« Okay. Demain 9h/9h30 » dis-je souriante.

Je fis demi-tour et retournais dans notre...enfin plutôt son appartement. J'allais fouiller dans ses placards pour sortir un de ses pulls. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel. Chaque fois que je n'étais pas bien, je prenais un de ses vêtements pour me sentir protéger. Je mis le pull avant de plonger dans les draps et poser ma tête sur son oreiller. Bon sang, il sentait bon. Une note à la fois boisé et sauvage. Tel était Eric. C'était le sourire aux lèvres mais la peur au ventre que je m'endormis d'un sommeil perturbé ou mes cauchemars et mes peurs se mêlèrent pour ne former qu'un. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, je me réveillais en sueur et en hurlant le nom d'Eric. Je m'attendais à sentir des bras m'encercler et me chuchoter que tout cela était un cauchemar mais personne, juste un froid et un vide immense qui s'emparait de moi. Je reposais de nouveau la tête sur l'oreiller pour essayer une nouvelle fois de finir ma nuit, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Le réveil sonna plusieurs fois signe qu'il était temps de se lever. Tel un zombie, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et vit avec horreur ma tête. Plus zombie que moi, il n'y avait pas. Une petite touche de maquillage pour cacher tout cela n'était pas du luxe. Une fois prête, je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était à peine 9h15. J'avais le temps pour prendre un verre de lait chocolaté avant de rejoindre Quatre et Tris.

Je quittais ensuite l'appartement d'Eric en poussant un soupir de regret, tristesse et autres sentiments contradictoire. Je me doutais que je n'allais pas revoir cet appartement de si-tôt. Au fond de moi, je le sentais que ma vie allait changer radicalement mais comment je ne le savais pas encore.

Je toquais à la porte et Quatre m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire mais quelques cernes sur son visage montraient qu'ils n'avaient pas du passer une bonne nuit. Je compris la signification de ses cernes lorsque je vis une couverture sur le canapé. Aie, ils avaient fait chambre à part. Je me retournais vers Quatre pour avoir la réponse à ma questions silencieuse même si je me doutais déjà de la réponse.

« T'as tout compris » dit Quatre en grimaçant.

« Je suis désolé, c'est un peu de ma faute » dis-je.

« Non. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais du lui en parler plus tôt mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment et je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui avouer cette partie-là de mon passé » dit Quatre d'un air triste.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » dis-je en lui donnant une accolade.

« Tris est dans la salle de bain. J'ai fais du café, tu en veux ? » demanda Quatre.

« Merci mais non. Je n'aime pas le café » dis-je.

« Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux ! » dit Quatre.

« Tu comprends mieux quoi ?! » demandais-je intriguée.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris Eric sortant du réfectoire avec une boite de chocolat en poudre à la main. Et Eric ne boit que du café...Donc, je présume que c'était pour toi » dit Quatre.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou triste d'apprendre cette information. Il m'avait pris du chocolat en poudre, exprès pour moi. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais l'occasion de boire un autre chocolat avant un long moment. Tris sortit de la salle de bain coupant court à mes pensées et pour cela, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Eric et le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu de toute la soirée de la veille jusqu'à maintenant, m'inquiétais et m'intriguais énormément.

« Bonjour Kim. Bien dormi ? » demanda Tris.

« Aussi bien que vous deux, j'ai l'impression » dis-je.

« Bon. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense que tu nous dois des explications _Tobias »_dit Tris.

Elle devait encore être en colère pour l'appeler par son véritable nom. Je pouvais voir Quatre se frotter la tête et soupirer. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Il prit place sur la table avec le brot de cafetière fumante et un jus de fruit pour moi.

« Bon. Hier soir, j'ai envoyé un message à ma mère. Je devrais avoir une réponse sur ton évacuation d'ici midi » dit Quatre.

« Et je fais quoi pendant ce temps. Les simulations sont cet après-midi. Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont se poser des questions et quand... » dis-je commençant à paniquer.

« Calme-toi Kim. Si tu dois participer aux simulations de cet après-midi, j'ai trouvé une solution » dit Tris.

« Une solution et laquelle ? » demandais-je.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas venue pour ça » dit Tris en regardant Quatre.

« Oui, Tris a raison. Nous sommes là pour préparer ton évacuation au plus vite...Comme je te l'ai expliqué à l'instant, j'ai envoyé un message à Evelyn pour lui expliquer qu'une nouvelle divergente était en passe d'être découverte et tuée. » dit Quatre.

« Je vois...Et donc ta mère...est la leader des Sans-factions » dis-je.

« Oui. J'ai découvert cela peu de temps après mon initiation comme je l'ai dit hier soir » dit Quatre.

« Tu as déjà aidé ta mère à évacuer des divergents...Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec moi ? » demanda Tris.

« Tout simplement parce que si je t'avais évacué, je n'aurais pas pu t'accompagner...Tris, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant ou je t'ai récupéré dans le filet. Je voulais faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que tu restes auprès de moi. Je sais, c'était égoïste de ma part de te mettre en danger mais je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas de perdre. » dit-il en prenant la main de Tris.

« Je vois...Je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fait...Mais cela n'excuse en rien que tu ne m'aies rien dit pour ta mère...Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, c'est cela ?! » dit Tris.

« Cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je te faisais confiance ou pas. J'avais des ordres » dit Quatre.

« Des ordres ?! » demanda Tris.

« Si quelqu'un avait su que sa mère était vivante, tu sais que cela aurait signifié » dit Quatre.

« Ben que ta mère était vivante » dis-je d'une logique.

« Bien entendu...Mais cela signifierait également que toutes les personnes décédées de mort non naturel pourraient être également vivantes et donc cela deviendrait la traque aux divergents et aux traîtres qui les ont aidé comme certains altruistes pour le cas de ma mère » dit Quatre.

« Tu as des noms?! » demanda Tris.

« Non, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui lui étaient venus en aide et c'est tant mieux. Ainsi, si on venait à m'inoculer le sérum de vérité, je n'aurais pas à mentir. » dit Quatre.

« Et comment va se passer mon ''évacuation'' ? » dis-je.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tu seras ma première » dit Quatre gêné.

« QUOI ! » dis-je.

Ou plutôt hurlais-je. J'allais être la première à tester le plan d'évacuation des sans-factions. C'était quoi encore cette blague. Comme-ci, je n'avais pas assez de problème. Il fallait que je sois le cobaye non pas de Jeanine mais des Sans-factions. C'était bien ma veine.

« Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il évacue des divergents. Mais disons, que je n'ai jamais eu vent qu'ils avaient déjà fait cela chez la faction des audacieux » dit Quatre.

« Génial...Et on peut vraiment leur faire confiance » dit Tris sceptique.

« OUI. Pour cela, je fais confiance à ma mère les yeux fermés » dit Quatre.

« Moi PAS » dit Tris.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne pardonnes pas à ma mère ce qu'elle a fait mais c'est fait, c'est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière » dit Quatre.

« Oui, tes cicatrices sont là pour nous rappeler ce qu'a fait ton père pendant que ta mère se la coulait douce à l'abri des coups » dit Tris.

« Tris, je t'en prie. Ne commençons pas. Je ne veux pas m'énerver avec toi » dit Quatre essayant de calmer le jeu.

« Kim...Tu veux bien nous laisser, j'aimerais parler à Quatre seul à seul. Et comme il t'a dit, on aura la réponse d'ici midi...Donc pendant ce temps, fais comme-ci de rien n'était » dit Tris.

« Euh...Okay » dis-je gênée.

« On se retrouve vers midi au réfectoire. Je te tiendrais au courant des dernières nouvelles » dit Quatre.

Je pouvais voir qu'une bonne dispute allait éclater et c'était compréhensible. Tris ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Quatre avait l'air d'avoir pardonné à sa mère tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ précipité chez les altruistes pour rejoindre les sans-factions..

Je sortais de la pièce et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire. En chemin, je rencontrais un Zeke tout sautillant.

« Hey, voilà LA novice » dit Zeke en s'approchant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » dis-je en essayant de sourire.

« Oh pardon, bonjour Kim...Tu sais ou est Quatre, je dois lui parler d'un truc » dit Zeke.

« Un truc ? » demandais-je.

« Mouais, un truc de mec en fait » dit Zeke mal à l'aise.

« Ohhhhh...Ben il est dans son appartement mais je te conseille de ne pas y entrer. » dis-je.

« Ben pourquoi ? »dit Zeke étonné.

« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour faire court » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Oh putain...Alors, je ne vais pas les déranger car Tris peut-être très très dangereuse lorsqu'elle entre dans une colère noire » dit Zeke.

« Bon, je file. A bientôt Zeke » dis-je.

« Attend, attend...Tu vas à la cafet ? » demanda t-il.

« Ben vu l'heure, je ne vais pas aller faire une balade au clair de lune » dis-je.

« Hahaha, t'es drôle. J'taime bien » dit Zeke.

« Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Allez fait pas ta farouche. Viens, j't'invite pour un petit déjeuner avec le plus beau mec de la faction » dit Zeke.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'emmener prendre un petit déjeuner. Même si je ne savais pas si j'allais arriver à manger tellement mon estomac semblait noué. Je pouvais le sentir gargouiller et me crier famine. Je regardais Zeke et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Il reflétait la joie de vivre et cette joie était communicative. Je me demandais toujours s'il n'avait pas un peu de sang de fraternel à être toujours aussi joyeux et comique. Il dut remarquer mon regard insistant car il se retourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas eu comme résultat Fraternel à ton test d'aptitude ? » demandais-je.

« Moi, fraternel. Plutôt sauter du gouffre à poil » dit Zeke faussement vexé.

« Je vois » dis-je en riant et imaginant la scène.

« Ah tiens, voilà Eric et la mégère de service » dit Zeke le sourire retombé.

Je regardais dans sa direction pour voir Eric accompagné de Jeanine. Je regardais Eric, il avait l'air ailleurs, dans les nuages.

« Hey, salut Eric...Mme Matthews » dit Zeke sans chaleur humaine à la fin de sa phrase.

« Zeke, c'est bien cela » dit Jeanine.

« Oui, je n'ai pas changé de nom depuis hier » dit Zeke sur la défensive.

« Je me doute... Bonjour Kimberly. » dit Jeanine.

« Bonjour, Madame Matthews, Eric » dis-je en regardant à tour de rôle les deux protagonistes devant moi.

Je pouvais voir Jeanine sourire puis pianoter sur sa tablette en disant à Eric qu'elle partait devant et qu'elle l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je à Eric.

« Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole Novice » dit Eric d'un air sévère.

« Ben, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Zeke surpris.

« Toi, ferme-là. ...Et toi, pète sec, écoute moi très attentivement. C'est terminé entre nous, compris » dit Eric en se retournant pour partir rejoindre Jeanine.

« Eric, attend » dis-je en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Mais pour toute réponse, Eric me poussa violemment contre le mur. Je ne savais pas si ma douleur était plus physique que mental à ce moment là. Je vis Eric se rapprocher de moi lorsque Zeke décida d'intervenir tel un garde du corps.

« Hey, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu vas te calmer et vite » dit Zeke s'interposant entre Eric et moi.

« Tu oses tenir tête à ton leader » dit Eric menaçant.

« Non, je tiens tête à un mec s'acharnant sur une fille par plaisir » dit Zeke.

« Moi m'acharner sur cette pauvre petite altruiste de merde. Je ne vais pas lui accorder ce plaisir et perdre mon temps avec elle. » dit Eric.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! Ta mère t'a fait un lavage du cerveau ou quoi. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire» dit Zeke.

« Ne parle pas de ma mère ainsi » dit Eric avec rage.

Je le vis alors coller son poing dans la figure de Zeke qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. J'observais la scène ne parvenant pas à bouger. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Eric réagissait de la sorte mais je me doutais que tout cela avait rapport avec sa mère. Car depuis le repas la veille, il avait complètement changé. Qu'avait dit ou fait sa mère pour qu'il puisse retourner sa veste du jour au lendemain sans aucun regret. Je voyais devant moi, le Eric de mes peurs. Le Eric du début de mon initiation, sans cœur ni compassion.

Je réussis à bouger pour m'approcher de Zeke et l'aider à se relever de « l'attaque » d'Eric. Je m'interposais à mon tour entre Zeke et Eric.

« Calme-toi Zeke, s'il te plaît » dis-je en retenant Zeke de casser la figure à Eric.

« Okay, okay » dit Zeke en se calmant.

« Oh, comme c'est mimi, tu nous joue l'altruiste parfait...tu aurais du rester chez les altruistes, pisseuse. Ta place n'est pas chez les audacieux. Tu n'es pas digne de la faction ni de moi ou alors... Pour ramper à mes pieds et lécher mes chaussures comme tout bon toutou altruiste sait le faire » dit Eric en riant méchamment.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux comme je l'avais pensé quelques minutes avant. Je cherchais dans le regard d'Eric une lueur m'indiquant que tout ce qui dit était totalement faux mais je ne voyais que de la colère, du dégoût mais surtout de la sincérité dans son regard. Il passa entre Zeke et moi nous bousculant au passage et partit rejoindre Jeanine qui attendait souriante à l'autre bout du couloir. Je pouvais la voir taper sur l'épaule à Eric sûrement en lui disant qu'il avait bien agi ou un autre truc comme ça.

« Ça va allez Kim ? » demanda Zeke en me prenant par les épaules.

« Je...Je...Je » dis-je.

« Kim, réagis, réponds-moi s'il te plaît » dit Zeke en me secouant un peu.

Réagir. Réagir à quoi. Eric venait de me larguer comme une vieille chaussette de la pire manière qu'il soit. Et si je n'avais pas eu Zeke comme témoin, je n'aurais jamais cru la scène que je venais de voir. Et encore, je crois que je pouvais m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'est pas fait cela en public mais dans le couloir des appartements des audacieux hauts gradés. Je n'arrivais pour autant pas à croire qu'Eric venait de me quitter comme ça, du jour au lendemain après un simple repas avec sa mère. Et ses insinuations sur les altruistes m'avaient cruellement blessé au plus profond de mon âme car même si j'étais devenue une audacieuse, j'étais une altruiste de naissance et je respectais mon ancienne faction tout comme celle des audacieux.

« Eric...Il m'a jeté » dis-je avec difficulté.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, il a du picoler et doit être de mauvaise humeur » dit Zeke en essayant de sourire.

« Tu l'as entendu. Tu l'as vu dans son regard. Tout était vraie » dis-je les larmes commençant à couler.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de pleurer comme une gamine. Pourquoi cela me faisait si mal. Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir le quitter au moment même ou Quatre m'avait parlé d'évacuation mais pourquoi cela me faisait plus mal que je ne le pensais. Était-ce parce c'était Eric qui m'avait largué et non l'inverse, ses paroles blessantes ou tout un tout.

« Zeke » dis-je.

« Oui ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi récupérer mes affaires...j'ai peur... » dis-je.

« Pas de problème mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas » dit Zeke.

Mais tout comme Zeke, je savais qu'il ne croyait pas aux paroles qu'il prononçait pour tenter de me rassurer. Nous nous dirigions rapidement vers l'appartement d'Eric et récupérions toutes mes affaires avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Je gardais pour autant son pull comme souvenir pour pouvoir toujours sentir son odeur auprès de moi malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais vraiment pu le cœur d'aller petit-déjeuner mais surtout, je me retrouvais avec toutes mes affaires sur les bras et aucuns endroits pour les ranger. Je me voyais mal retourner dans le dortoir des novices étant donné que je n'avais plus de lit pour dormir. Il ne me restait que l'appartement de Tris et Quatre mais je n'osais pas frapper à la porte sachant qu'ils devaient être sur les nerfs à cause de leur dispute.

« Tu vas allez ou ? » demanda Zeke.

« Je vais demander à Quatre et Tris de m'héberger mais je vais attendre un peu » dis-je d'un ton las.

« Hors de question. Ils se réconcilieront sur l'oreiller plus tard » dit Zeke.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à sa petite blague car c'est vrai qu'après chaque dispute, il y avait la réconciliation crapuleuse.

« J'aime bien te voir rire de mes blagues » dit Zeke tout content.

Il toqua à l'appartement de Tris et Quatre et attendit quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Quatre un peu débraillé signe qu'ils devaient être occupé.

« Tu veux quoi encore Zeke...Je suis occupé » dit Quatre en se massant la nuque.

« Je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour elle » dit Zeke en me montrant du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tu as tes affaires avec toi ?» demanda Quatre soucieux.

Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation, je me mettais à pleurer à chaudes larmes une fois toute l'adrénaline retombée. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout un trop plein qui était entrain de me bouffer de l'intérieur. Quatre me fit rentre en urgence suivit par Zeke. Tris vit mon état et accourut aussitôt à ma rescousse. Elle me posait des questions mais je n'arrivais pas me calmer et à lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Tris en me caressant la tête.

Zeke leur expliqua la situation tout en omettant aucuns détails ou paroles blessantes. Je pouvais voir à travers mes larmes, les visages choqués de Quatre et Tris. Je me disais que cela devait être du au fait, qu'ils étaient également des anciens altruistes tout comme moi et que ses paroles étaient blessantes vis à vis de notre ancienne faction.

« Sa mère doit y être pour quelques chose, je ne vois que cela » dit Zeke en colère.

« Eric n'écoute jamais sa mère » dit Quatre.

« Quatre écoute...Tu n'étais pas là quand cela s'est produit mais crois moi, j'ai vu dans son regard, le retour d'Eric lors de son initiation chez les audacieux. Le Eric froid, glacial sans cœur que l'on connaissait avant que nous mais surtout la petite n'entrions dans sa vie » dit Zeke.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Quatre car je voyais que Tris essayait de me faire réagir mais surtout de me faire parler. Je calmais enfin mes peurs et la regardait les yeux humides.

« Raconte-moi Kim. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » demanda Tris.

« Zeke t'a tout dit » dis-je en chuchotant.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre d'Eric de réagir comme cela » dit Tris.

« C'est sa mère, Zeke a raison » dis-je.

« Sa mère ! » demanda Tris.

« Oui, c'est depuis hier soir qu'il a changé. Il...Il était avec sa mère quand nous l'avons rencontré avec Zeke...et quand Zeke a émit l'hypothèse que sa mère lui aurait retourné le cerveau, il s'est mis dans une rage folle et a frappé Zeke » dis-je.

« Tu nous avais pas raconté ce détail » dit Quatre à Zeke.

« Je voyais pas l'utilité de dire qu'il m'avait collé un poing dans la tronche. Ce qu'il a fait à Kimberly est inacceptable et surtout sans aucune raison alors que tu savais aussi bien que moi qu'il en était raide dingue de cette petite...Il a quand même avancé les épreuves et tout le tralala pour elle...Et comme par hasard, il ne ressentirait plus rien au moment ou sa mère se trouve parmi nous. » dit Zeke en se massant la mâchoire.

« Mais comment sa mère aurait pu le convaincre ? » dit Tris.

« Je ne sais pas mais il faudrait enquêter...Pour l'instant, personne ne doit être au courant de cette affaire ! » dit Quatre.

« Personne n'était témoin de la scène, il n'y avait que Kimberly, moi et la grosse sorcière » dit Zeke.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait exactement Jeanine ? » demanda Tris.

« C'est une affaire personnelle » dit Zeke sèchement.

« Okay, okay, calme-toi Zeke ! » dit Tris calmement.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler mal...Mais tu comprends, elle a menacé mon frère hier soir » dit Zeke.

« Comment cela menacé ? » demanda Tris la bouche grande ouverte.

« Hier, elle est venue à la salle de surveillance pour savoir ou se trouvait son fils et quand je lui ai dit que le matériel ne servait pas pour un usage personnelle...Eh bien, elle a menacé de faire virer mon frère de la faction, si je n'obéissais pas à sa demande ou plutôt à son ordre ! » dit Zeke les poings serrés.

« Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible » dit Tris outrée.

« Ouais, c'est une femme qu'il faudrait liquider sur le champ pour acte de cruauté » dit Zeke.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela. Qui est à la salle de surveillance en ce moment ? » demanda Quatre inquiet.

« C'est Bobby à l'heure actuelle...Pourquoi ? » demanda Zeke.

« Pour savoir si la rumeur allait circuler dans la base. Mais comme c'est Bobby, on ne risque rien, il ne regarde jamais les caméras » dit Quatre.

« Tu as raison. Je l'ai plusieurs fois signalé mais rien n'a bougé pour autant. » dit Zeke.

« On est obligé de le garder. Personne ne veut reprendre son poste et donc on ne peut pas le laisser vacant...Au fait, je suis désolé pour ton frère » dit Quatre.

« T'inquiète, je me vengerais un jour. Par contre, ne dîtes rien à Uriah, s'il vous plaît » dit Zeke.

J'avais entendu la conversation entre Zeke, Tris et Quatre sans pour autant y participer. Je n'avais plus de force pour continuer à parler. Je me sentais complètement vide, seule, comme-ci on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Mais d'entendre le prénom d'Uriah et savoir qu'il avait été menacé me redonna de la force et me permit de poser la question. Je pouvais voir que Zeke était gêné de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je soudain.

« S'te plaît, ne dis rien...J'ai pas envie que mon frère sache que je surveille ses arrières...Il est assez grand, je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le protéger depuis la mort de mes parents. » dit Zeke gêné.

« Okay, je ne dirais rien promis. » dis-je d'un petit sourire.

« De toute façon, tout de qui vient de se dire ne sortira en aucun cas de cette pièce » dit Tris d'un air grave.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je me demandais si je pouvais faire confiance à Zeke concernant mon problème avec Eric, mais en repensant à tous ce qu'il avait fait pour moi depuis l'accrochage : de s'interposer entre Eric et moi, de se prendre un coup, de m'amener en urgence chez Tris et Quatre. Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il garderait le secret de cette altercation. Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me retrouvais seule contre la faction entière. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur des alliés comme Tris et Quatre pour m'aider à tenir.

« bon, on va petit déjeuner ma belle » dit Zeke pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je n'ai plus très faim » dis-je à Zeke.

« Il faut que tu manges. Vous avez les simulations cet après-midi donc tu dois être en forme. Allez Ouste ! » dit Zeke en m'attrapant par le bras.

« Oui, Zeke a raison. Cela va te changer les idées et pendant ce temps, on va enquêter de notre côté. Fais comme-ci de rien n'était » me dit Quatre.

« On va essayer » dis-je pessimiste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme viens de dire Quatre, nous te tiendrons au courant de TOUT d'ici ce midi » dit Tris.

Je lui souriais sachant qu'elle parlait de mon évacuation et de comment elle allait arriver à me faire sauter les simulations sans éveiller le moindre soupçons. Je suivais donc le joyeux Zeke jusqu'au réfectoire qui commençait à se vider. Cela semblait normal, il était presque 10h du matin et la majorité des audacieux étaient déjà levé depuis l'aube. Je pouvais voir qu'aucuns novices se trouvaient dans le réfectoire. J'étais contente de ne pas les voir car je ne me voyais pas les affronter si tôt après ce qu'Eric m'avait fait subir. Je me mis à une table et attendit Zeke qui arriva avec un plateau immense. Je sentis mon ventre gargouiller en voyant toute cette nourriture et même si je n'étais pas bien moralement, mon estomac était là pour me rappeler de prendre des forces pour les heures à venir. C'est donc sans grande enthousiasme mais par instinct de survie que je pris mon petit déjeuner avec Zeke.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Chapitre terminée. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la rupture de nos tourtereaux. Ne me tuez pas pitié lol sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite et le final lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se doute que maman est la cause de ce changement de comportement mais vont-ils découvrir la vérité avant l'évacuation de notre belle ou après. **

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : mi septembre.**

**Ocka61 : ** Tout d'abord, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon histoire. Je vois que tu as l'air de la trouver à ton goût et j'en suis heureuse lol. Tu m'a écris pas mal de reviews d'un coup donc je vais essayer de tout te répondre lol.

Pour la révélation de Tobias, tu y étais presque lol. À quelques mots près, tu refaisais la scène que j'avais écrite lol. Après tu as découvert qu'au siège des érudits se trouvait Audrey. Et tu n'as pas fini avec elle, crois-moi lol.

Eric ne porte pas du tout dans son cœur sa chère mère et c'est logique vu ce qu'il a vécu dans sa jeunesse.

Contente que tu ais aimé le repas de famille. Il ne m'a pas pris tant que temps que cela. Si je suis bien inspiré. En moins de 4/5H, je peux bouclé un chapitre. Les 10 premiers chapitres, je les ai publié en 10 jours, un par jour lol alors tu vois cela dépend de l'inspiration et du temps que je dispose pour écrire mdr.

Pour le sérum, je vais t'avouer un secret. Au départ, Jeanine voulait contrôler Kimberly mais quand elle a vu le comportement d'Eric, elle a préféré tenter sa chance avec lui pour pouvoir le garder sous sa coupe en cas de besoin. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus lol .

Si le paysage de peurs t'a plu, c'est génial. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu car je voulais des peurs plausibles, logiques, sensées et qui soient bien organisées. Donc je suis rassurée.

Pour le problème de Quatre, comme tu as du le lire, tu avais raison.

Et en ce qui concerne le réveil de la brute, disons que c'est pas maintenant mais bientôt. Il va y avoir encore quelques chapitres pour faire patienter.

Kisu kisu la miss et merci encore de me suivre.

**RosePlume31136 : **Coucou, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu également. Oui j'essaie de toujours garder une dose d'humour ou de rebondissement pour calmer le lecteur en haleine. Désolé si je t'ai laissé sur ta faim lol mais malheureusement je ne peux pas t'envoyer en MP un extrait comme tu n'as pas de compte. Bisous la miss et à bientôt au prochain chapitre.

**Maelle2711 : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours mdr. J'espère que les autres chapitres seront pareils lol. Je croise les doigts, orteils et tous ce qui peut se croiser mdr. Bisous la miss.

**LadyAmesthyste : ** Coucou, ça va si tu adores lol, cela me rassure mdr. Bisous la miss et à bientôt en PV.

**Julie : **Coucou miss Guest Julie, lol. Ca va bien ? Et je t'inquiète pas, j'adore les gros pavés à lire mdr. Et Eric reviendra d'ici quelques chapitres, courage tiens bon. J'espère que ton opération des dents de sagesse s'est bien passé et que tu n'as pas trop mal. Tu les a toutes retirés ?

Ah oui, crée un profil, comme cela tu auras bien d'extraits et des réponses à certaines de tes questions lol. Et pour le problème, tu avais raison. D'un côté, c'était un peu logique je pense lol. Eh malheureusement, ton idée ne marchera pas vu que Jeanine a monté le bourrichon à Eric qui vient de la jeter comme une vieille chaussette. La pauvre pupuce.

En tout cas, merci encore de ta review et à très bientôt j'espère.

**Noemiefrancia : **Coucou, oui on s'entraide ensemble et se file des idées lol. Contente que les peurs t'ai plu. Oui comme on en a parlé en PV. Je vais essayer d'en faire une, on verra selon les scènes que j'écrirais. Bisous la miss.

**Etincella : ** Coucou la miss. Mais non, je ne vais pas te taper dessus, sinon tu ne pourras plus écrire de reviews lol hihihihi. C'est pas grave si tu as mis un peu de temps, au moins comme tu dis, tu as eu deux chapitres d'un coup.

Oui je sais, Jeanine est une **ù^$**ù^$^ù*, on le sais bien lol. Jeanine sera toujours Jeanine lol.

Ah bon, tu trouves que j'ai coupé à un mauvais moment lol, zut alors, je n'ai pas fait exprès mdr.

Oui, pour ses paysages de peurs, j'ai repris le vertige de Quatre et la peur de tuer, ça va 2 sur 7, je suis pardonnée lol.

Bisous bisous et à très bientôt.


	49. Chapter 49

**Coucou. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Nous en apprenons un tout petit plus sur le passé d'Eric et sur la fuite de Kim. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

_Je me mis à une table et attendit Zeke qui arriva avec un plateau immense. Je sentis mon ventre gargouiller en voyant toute cette nourriture et même si je n'étais pas bien moralement, mon estomac était là pour me rappeler de prendre des forces pour les heures à venir. C'est donc sans grande enthousiasme mais par instinct de survie que je pris mon petit déjeuner avec Zeke._

« Mange un peu plus. » me conseilla Zeke.

« Je n'ai pas très faim » dis-je en reposant mon cookie.

« Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens mais cela va s'arranger » dit Zeke.

« Tu essaies d'être optimiste » raillais-je.

« Bon d'accord » dit Zeke capitulant.

« Désolé. Je sais que tu essayes de me remonter le moral mais la seule personne qui pourrait le faire en ce moment, m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette et t'as collé son poing dans la figure » dis-je.

« Eh, c'était pas ma faute. J'étais obnubilé par ta sécurité que je n'ai pas vu le coup venir » dit Zeke faussement vexé.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Car dans n'importe quelle situation, il essayait toujours de faire de l'humour et pour cela, je ne le remercierais jamais assez, d'essayer de me rendre le sourire à chaque instant.

« Oui, mon preux chevalier. Je devrais te remercier en t'accordant un baiser » dis-je.

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai peur de Christina autant d'Eric, s'ils apprenaient la chose » dit Zeke en grimaçant.

« Eric ne te fera plus rien, je pense » dis-je tristement.

« Ne dis pas cela. Ce n'était pas notre Eric habituel que nous avions eu affaire, crois-moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais sa mère a du réussir à lui faire subir un lavage du cerveau ou un autre truc dans le genre pour le manipuler, c'est certain » dit Zeke en frappant du poing.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » demandais-je.

« Attends. C'est pas toi, il y a quelques minutes dans l'appartement de Tris et de Quatre qui disait que c'était sa mère, la cause de ce changement de comportement d'Eric » dit Zeke en me scrutant.

« C'est vrai mais... » dis-je en soupirant.

« Aurais-tu changer d'avis, tout comme Eric ? » demanda Zeke.

« C'est pas ça...C'est juste que plus j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que Jeanine aurait pu faire pour qu'Eric devienne comme ça et moins j'arrive à trouver une réponse logique et censée...Donc, je me dis que si je ne trouve pas de réponse...Ben c'est que c'est la triste réalité » dis-je en soupirant.

« Alors, tu vas m'écouter et bien attentivement petite Erika. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour voir que le comportement d'Eric était INHABITUEL, compris. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Eric comme ça, c'était pendant son initiation...Et depuis ton arrivée dans la faction, crois-moi cet Eric là est mort pour laisser la place au Eric que tu connais. » dit Zeke déterminé.

« Comment était Eric pendant son initiation ?» demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

D'entendre Zeke parler d'Eric faisait me poser des milliers de questions à son sujet. Je me demandais comment il était pendant son initiation. Selon le peu d'information de Zeke, il devait être ignoble et sans cœur. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer ainsi. Certes, il dépassait parfois les bornes et j'avais subi certains de ses débordements mais pourtant j'avais découvert une couche tendre sous sa carapace de métal impénétrable. Une facette qu'il n'avait montré qu'à ses amis proches et à moi même. Et j'étais sûr que personne à part moi ne connaissait son triste passé.

« Eh bien, C'était un bel enfoiré de première » dit Zeke.

« Ça ne change pas de maintenant » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Certes, mais il était bien pire au début. Il a été si je me rappelle le 3ème ou le 4ème à sauter. » dit Zeke.

« Et Quatre, Tris et toi ? » demandais-je.

« Tris, c'était deux ans après nous, elle a été la première. Pour Quatre, il a été le dernier et j'étais le premier comme toi » dit Zeke fièrement.

« Ah oui. Et tu as eu peur en sautant ? » demandais-je.

« Ben en fait... » dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Quoi, Eric t'a poussé ?! » demandais-je étonnée.

« Non. En fait, j'ai sauté pour monter sur le rebord du toit mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai basculé en avant la tête la première » dit-il gêné.

Je me mettais à rire à gorge déployé. Je pouvais voir que certains audacieux me regardaient étonnés ou contrariés que je fasse autant de bruit mais je m'en fichais. À cet instant, je ressentais un pur bonheur à l'intérieur de mon être et tout cela grâce à Zeke. Je reprenais enfin ma respiration devant le regard grondeur de Zeke.

« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. Je te remercie, cela m'a fait un bien fou » dis-je séchant mes larmes de joie.

« Merci de voir que ma chute t'ai fait rire » dit-il mi-vexé.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé Zeke...Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas ris de ta chute ? » dis-je.

« Si . Mais le lendemain. Le jour même, je faisais une tête de chien battu » dit-il souriant.

« Ah tu vois. Et ensuite ? » demandais-je.

« Ah ben, ensuite j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit... » dit Zeke.

« Non, l'initiation d'Eric » dis-je en le coupant.

« Tu n'as que ce prénom dans la bouche. Et moi, le grand Zeke on m'oublie » dit Zeke en me taquinant.

« Promis demain, tu me raconteras la vie du grand Zeke. » dis-je.

« Ça marche. Bon j'en étais ou. Ah oui, le saut...Ben comme vous, nous avons eu les combats. Comble de l'ironie. Quatre n'était pas très doué au combat jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Eric et qu'il le batte à plate couture et ceux durant toute l'initiation » dit Zeke.

« Comment cela. Eric n'a jamais battu Quatre en combat » dis-je étonnée.

« Si. Une fois, je crois mais sinon non. Soit cela finissait en match nul, soir la victoire était pour Quatre. » dit Zeke.

« Mais alors, comment Eric est devenu chef des Leaders si Quatre était meilleur que lui. Il a brillé au simulations ? » demandais-je.

« Oh, non. C'est encore Quatre qui a brillé comme tu dois t'en douter. Quatre pour quatre peurs. » dit Zeke.

« Et Eric ? » demandais-je.

« Eric à eu 12 peurs mais je crois qu'il est descendu a 5 peurs maintenant » dit Zeke.

« 12 peurs sérieux » dis-je choquée.

Eric avait eu 12 peurs lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Mais selon Zeke, il avait réussi à en combattre certaines puisqu'il était redescendu a 5. Moi, j'avais pour ma première vraie simulations seulement 7 peurs. Je me demandais comment il allait réagir s'il venait à savoir la vérité. Puis le présent me revint en mémoire. Eric m'avais quitté et pourtant je pensais toujours à la réaction qu'il aurait. J'étais devenu accro à ce type et même si je savais l'histoire terminée, inconsciemment je m'accrochais à une once d'espoir qu'il revienne vers moi.

« Ouais 12 peurs, mais on a jamais su lequel s'étaient. Il est toujours resté mystérieux là-dessus...Pour terminer mon histoire, au moment des résultats, Quatre a fini premier au classement et Eric second. » dit Zeke.

« Mais alors, cela aurait du être plutôt à Quatre d'être leader, non ?! » dis-je.

« En effet. Mais sans connaître l'explication, Quatre a choisi de laisser sa place à Eric. » dit Zeke.

« Eric a du être heureux, non ! » dis-je.

« Tu rêves... Il avait la haine contre Quatre. Il croyait qu'il avait fait preuve de charité envers lui...Pour se venger,il lui a fait vivre un enfer. Puis un soir, ils ont bu un coup ensemble et le lendemain, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde » dit Zeke.

« Comme ça, d'un coup de baguette magique » dis-je.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après cette soirée, Eric n'a plu été le même. Qu'il s'est adouci, qu'il a fait ami-ami avec moi et les autres. Donc le fait de le voir dans cet état m'a rappelé cet Eric jeune...Il ne peut pas avoir changé comme cela, c'est impossible » dit Zeke.

« J'aimerais le croire aussi, Zeke » dis-je triste.

« On a qu'a réunir notre moitié optimiste mutuelle et en fait une entière comme cela, on sera sûr qu'Eric redeviendra lui-même » dit Zeke tout souriant.

« T'es con, tu le sais ! » dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Non, le con à l'heure actuelle c'est Eric. Et crois-moi quand il reviendra à la normale, il va grave le payer. T'as intérêt à le faire ramper plus bas que terre pour te venger. Tu me le promets » dit Zeke tout fier.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens, je me barre chez les fraternels » dis-je en souriant.

« C'est Tris qui t'as appris cette phrase je parie » dit Zeke.

« Yep ». dis-je.

Je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était presque 11h. J'avais besoin de bouger un petit peu et pourquoi pas de retrouver mes amis. Il me restait encore une bonne heure avant d'avoir la réponse des sans-factions concernant mon évacuation. Donc autant passer le plus de temps avec mes amis de l'initiation au cas ou ce soir serait la fin de ma vie d'audacieuse, voir la fin de ma vie tout court si les érudits découvraient mon secret pendant les tests.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment Tris allait réussir à trafiquer les tests. Elle n'avait pas voulu me révéler ce qu'elle comptait faire et je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait peur de me révéler son secret. Je quittais donc Zeke qui devait remplacer Bobby à la salle de surveillance et me dirigeais à travers la faction cherchant les autres mais surtout espérant ne pas recroiser Eric de la journée car je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir en le revoyant une nouvelle fois. Car je me trouvais seule, sans allié pour m'aider cette fois-ci.

J'arrivais devant la salle d'entraînements pour voir une partie de la bande en plein combat avec des audacieux natifs. Je me rapprochais donc pour savoir le pourquoi de ce rassemblement et remarquais que des audacieux confirmés se trouvaient par eux. Je pouvais voir à mon grand étonnement Max ainsi que quelques têtes plus ou moins inconnus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Ah tu as eu le message toi aussi » dit Ashley.

« Quel message ? » demandais-je.

« Ah tiens te voilà, toi. Encore à faire des galipettes avec le patron » dit Uriah souriant.

« Uriah, la ferme. De quoi parlez-vous avec ce message ? » dis-je en regardant Ashley.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne prends pas la mouche, je rigolais.» dit Uriah étonné.

« J'vous expliquerais plus tard mais arrêtez de parler de lui, s'il vous plaît » dis-je sentant mes yeux s'embuer.

Je voyais Uriah ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt en voyant mon regard insistant. Je prenais une grande respiration pour tenter de me calmer. Je me tournais alors pour voir le pourquoi du rassemblement de certains audacieux confirmés.

« Bon, je vous que vous êtes tous réunis, le message est passé...Comme il nous reste une petite heure avant le déjeuner, je vous ai regroupé ici pour mesurer votre aptitude au combat. » dit Max d'un ton sérieux.

« Comment cela nous aptitudes aux combats ? » demanda Andrew.

« C'est vrai, nous avons passé la première épreuve » dit Matt.

« Pourquoi on nous a rien dit de cette nouvelle épreuve » demanda Sue.

« On aurait pu nous parler de ça » dit Sandy.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchotais-je à Uriah.

« J'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette entraînement » chuchota t-il.

« Vous allez la FERMER putain ! » hurla Max.

Tout le monde se turent et se mirent droit comme un « I » attendant la suite des événements.

« Bien...Maintenant, je vais pouvoir en placer une...Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une épreuve éliminatoire. Simplement cet après midi, vous allez commencer les simulations et en fonction de vos résultats, vous pourrez choisir l'affection que vous voudrez. » dit Max.

« Et le rapport ? » demanda Marie.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas des érudits, c'est sûr » dit Max en secouant la tête.

« Écoute morveuse, le rapport c'est que si vous n'êtes pas assez expérimenté au combat, vous n'accéderez pas à certains postes, quelque soit votre classement dans la seconde épreuve. Pigé. » dit un audacieux à côté de Max.

« Mais c'est dégueulasse. » dit Sandy.

« Au moins étant natif, on aura de meilleur poste que les transferts, ce qui est logique » dit Mya d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ferme ta gueule immédiatement ou je te refais le portrait » dis-je énervée.

« Essaye pour voir ! » dit Mya en s'approchant de moi.

Certes, je savais me battre haut la main mais je ne supportais pas les gens qui rabaissaient les autres par simple amusement. Les transferts savaient très bien qu'ils seraient moins avantagés dans les combats n'ayant eu que peu de temps pour s'entraîner et certains natifs allaient profiter de cet avantage pour récupérer les meilleurs postes. J'espérais au moins qu'il prendrait en compte cet avantage lors de leur classement...A moins que.

Je me retournais vers Max pour le scruter du regard essayant de comprendre le sens caché de cet entraînement qui n'existait pas dans les anciennes initiations comme par hasard.

« Du calme, du calme. Vous allez avoir tout le loisir de vous défouler tout à l'heure. Bon, vous allez vous mettre chacun devant le sac de sable et vous entraîner. Nous passerons derrière vous pour voir votre potentiel et préparer les combats. Exécution » dit Max.

Tout le monde couru vers les sacs de sables et commença à frapper comme on nous avait appris lors de nos premiers entraînement. Je repensais à cette épreuve et continuais à me creuser la tête pour trouver ce qui clochait. Au moins, cela me permettait de ne pas penser à Eric pendant quelques instants. Et puis m'entraîner au combats était un excellent exercice qui me saurait être très utile lors de ma fuite donc autant profiter de cours supplémentaires.

Pendant mes coups, je repensais au paroles de Max. Quel poste j'aurais pu demander. Je me voyais bien comme Tris et Quatre à entraîner les novices pour voir leur potentiel. Bien que j'aimais aussi le poste de leader, je ne me sentais pas les épaules assez solides pour supporter toute la pression et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Mais je ne me voyais pas non plus, récupérer un poste pépère à ne rien foutre de la journée le cul dans le chaise ou pire barboter dans la neige et le verglas tout en surveillant la clôture. Mais je crois que la pôle position du pire poste restait la corvée des chiotes.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi je me cassais la tête à réfléchir quel pourrait être ma place dans la faction, étant donné que je savais ou plutôt je me doutais que j'allais incessamment sous peu, devoir fuir d'ici et abandonner tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi et reconnus la voix de Max. je me demandais si je devais en parler à Max. après tout, c'était la seule famille que j'avais ici, chez les audacieux. Comment le prendrait-il en sachant que j'allais fuir la faction comme une voleuse ou plutôt comme une divergente.

« Tu devrais relever ta garde, elle est trop basse » dit Max me sortant de mes pensées.

« Euh, oui. Merci » dis-je en me concentrant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. » demanda t-il.

« Ça va allait t'inquiète. Juste un problème avec Eric, comme d'habitude. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je le vis me sourire d'un air de soutien. Je prenais soin de minimiser un peu l'importance de mon problème avec Eric. Car tôt ou tard, cela se saurait et j'allais subir les moqueries de certains membres. Mais je me doutais que lorsque ce moment arriverait, je ne serais plus là pour le voir et ceux pour deux raisons. Soit je serais déjà en fuite chez les sans-factions, soit je serais morte ou dans le laboratoire de Jeanine. La deuxième raison n'avait rien de réjouissante. Je décidais de me concentrer une bonne fois pour toute sur mon pauvre sac de sable car il me fallait être prête au combat à tout moment. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un audacieux nous ordonna de nous arrêter et de nous rendre vers le ring pour commencer les combats. Je vis Amara se rapprocher se moi et poser une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là » dit Amara d'une voix tendre.

« Pourquoi, tu dis cela ? » demandais-je.

« N'oublie pas, je suis une ancienne sincère, je reconnais les signes de mensonges par cœur » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Un jour, je te raconterais promis » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu as intérêt sinon gare à tes fesses » répondit-elle.

Je me mis à rire imaginant la scène. Amara me botter les fesses, je voulais bien voir cela un jour. J'étais meilleure qu'elle en combat et j'étais certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me battre, sauf si Uriah mettait son grain de sel dans la balance. Et je le voyais bien capable de faire ce geste pour aider sa belle pour qu'elle puisse réussir dans la faction. Le tout par amour. Et Eric, ferait-il quelque chose pour moi, par amour. Serait-il prêt à risquer sa carrière et sa vie pour me protéger. Au début, j'avais émis l'hypothèse que cela puisse être vrai mais depuis ce matin, je voyais un nouvel Eric. Et cet nouvel Eric ne ferait rien pour moi, du moins rien pour m'aider à survivre ici ou ailleurs. Il allait falloir que je me débrouille seule et pour cela, je devais le moins possible rester en contact avec d'autres personnes pour pas que cela nuise à leur avenir à eux. Je regardais le reste de la bande. Il y avait quelques heures, je voulais passer le maximum de mon temps restant avec eux et maintenant je pensais à m'éloigner d'eux, le plus possible pour ne pas les condamner à mort.

« Bon, nous vous avons vu vous entraîner et cela nous a permit de connaître votre niveau de combat. Donc, je voudrais connaître les membres qui prétendraient à devenir Leader un jour ou à occuper un poste d'instructeur, voir participer au programme de chef de patrouilles » dit l'audacieux.

Je pouvais voir certains lever la main et fut étonnée de voir Sandy lever la main en même temps que Stefan, Ashley, Matt, Mya. Je décidais de faire comme eux. Après tout, personne ne savait que j'allais partir alors je devais faire semblant, comme-ci j'avais encore un avenir ici.

« Bien. Quel poste voudriez-vous occuper ? » demanda Max.

« Leader évidemment » dit Matt fièrement.

« le programme de patrouille me plairait bien » dit Stefan.

« Patrouille également » dit Ashley.

« J'aimerais bien leader » dit Sandy.

« Instructrice » dis-je.

Je me retenais de rire. Sandy en leader. Cela serait la fin de la faction des audacieux. Et je ne fus pas la seule à le penser en entendant les rires étouffés des autres novices mais surtout en voyant les membres audacieux sourire discrètement.

« Écoute Sandy, vu ton niveau actuel au combat. Je pense que tu devrais choisir une autre voie. Ce serait mieux pour ton avenir » dit Max se retenant de rire.

« Si tu veux devenir un Leader, il faudrait t'entraîner au lieu de te bécoter avec ton copain » dit l'audacieux à côté de Max.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la remarque de l'audacieux et je fis de même. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air au goût de notre chère petite peste adorée.

« Hey » dit Matt vexé.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec...Toi ferme-là. » dit Sandy en me regardant morte de rire.

Je m'arrêtais net de rire et la regarder d'un air provocateur.

« Écoute-moi bien salope. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur alors tu as intérêt à te calmer et à me laisser tranquille ou je te jure que je vais te faire bouffer la poussière une bonne fois pour toute et ton petit copain ne sera pas là pour t'aider » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Tu te la pètes parce que tu couches avec le Leader mais tu n'es rien. Tu crois que tu es intouchable ou quoi ? » cracha Sandy.

« OHHHH ! Cela suffit » cria Max pour calmer le jeu.

« Ne t'en mêle pas ou tu morfleras aussi » dis-je en regardant Max.

Je pouvais les autres novices me regarder avec de grands yeux tout comme l'autre audacieux qui remarquait que je venais de manquer de respect à un leader et que Max n'avait pas l'air offusqué. Bien au contraire, il était entrain de sourire tout en croisant les bras. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas étonnés étaient mes amis au courant de mon lien de parenté avec Max.

« J'aimerais bien voir cela jeune fille » dit Max en souriant.

« Okay, je sais que je ne te battrais pas...Par contre, la vipère devant, je lui explose la gueule quand tu veux » dis-je.

« Et vous allez rien faire ! » dit Sandy en regardant Max.

« Faire quoi » demanda Max en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben, elle a osé vous manquer de respect, VOUS, un ancien chef leader et vous vous laissez faire » dit Sandy outrée.

« Vous avez peur de son _petit ami_ ou quoi ?» renchérit Matt.

« Moi, peur d'Eric. Tu oses m'insulter de la sorte » dit Max en s'approchant méchamment de Matt.

« Euh, non, non, mais... » dit Matt pas rassuré.

« C'est bon, Max. Tôt ou tard, cela se serait su » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Su, quoi ? » demanda l'audacieux à côté de Max.

« Tu caches quoi encore la pistonnée ? » cracha Sandy.

« Ouvre grand tes oreilles, sale conne. Je me tape le chef de la faction comme tu le sais déjà...Mais, tu dois savoir que j'ai de la famille dans cette faction...un oncle plus précisément ET qui se trouve être un leader, tu me suis ou je te fais un dessin » dis-je en la narguant.

« Tu, Tu, il,... » dit-elle en regardant Max et moi à tour de rôle.

« Voilà, t'as tout compris. Maintenant, tu peux courir balancer dans toute la faction comme une bonne petite commère à sa maman » dis-je en clignant d'un œil.

« Commence les combats Reese et toi viens par ici » dit Max en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je me décalais du groupe avec Max, me demandant de quoi il voulait me parler même si je me doutais déjà de la réponse.

« Tu fais quoi là » dit-il.

« Quoi, tôt ou tard, cela se saurait su » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu pouvais pas attendre la fin de ton initiation ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, c'était pas possible » dis-je.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda t-il étonné.

Je me voyais mal dire à mon oncle que j'allais fuir la faction et que cela ne servait plus à rien de me cacher car j'allais disparaître à tout jamais. Je ne savais toujours pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« Pour rien. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre cette conne » mentis-je.

« Eh bien, à cause de ta gaminerie, nous allons sûrement avoir des comptes à rendre plus tard. » dit Max d'un air sévère.

« Ça ne sera pas pire qu'avec Eric » marmonnais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? Il a fait quoi cet abruti encore ? » dit Max en me scrutant.

Je pensais avoir marmonnée assez bas pour ne pas qu'il m'entende mais c'était loupé. Bon, me restait deux options : lui dire ou inventer encore un autre mensonge. Je décidais de jouer la carte de la vérité au moins cette fois-ci.

« On s'est disputé et il m'a jeté au sens littéral » dis-je en sentant mon cœur se briser une nouvelle fois.

«Tu veux dire que c'est fini entre vous ? » demanda Max.

« Voilà, sa mère est venue foutre la merde et il a décidé du jour au lendemain de me quitter avec une certaine violence » dis-je en frottant mon bras.

« Il t'a touché ? » demanda t-il sur les nerfs.

« Non, c'est Zeke qui a pris un coup à ma place » dis-je.

« Je vais me le faire tu vas voir » dit Max menaçant.

« Non, cela ne te regarde pas, Max » insistais-je.

« Mais,... » dit Max.

« Pas de mais. J'ai lâché notre lien de parenté pour étouffer la rumeur de notre rupture avec Eric, donc ne fais pas échouer mon plan. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît » dis-je.

« Mouais, d'accord. N'empêche, je vais avoir une discussion avec lui. Ce comportement est innaceptable » dit Max.

« Il a l'habitude de jeter ses copines, non » dis-je ironiquement.

« Non...Tu ne comprends pas. Il a l'habitude de jeter ses conquêtes mais jamais comme ça. Et en plus, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle copine, tu es ma nièce. » dit Max.

« Bref, je m'en fous. Je te demande simplement de ne pas t'en mêler, s'il te plaît » l'implorais-je.

« Je te laisse 24H et après je risque de mettre mon grain de sel » dit Max.

« Ça marche » dis-je en faisant un petit sourire.

24h, c'était le temps qu'il me restait à vivre dans cette faction si tout allait bien ou plutôt si tout allait mal. Je rejoignais le restant du groupe avec Max et pouvais voir que les combats avaient déjà commencé et pour mon plus grand plaisir, je voyais Sandy se faire massacrer par Ashley. Je remarquais que son petit ami Matt ne perdait pas une miette du combat et serrait les poings jusqu'au sang de ne pas pouvoir réagir. Je souriais intérieurement. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Il faisait tous pour rabaisser les gens et cela n'était pas digne d'un futur Leader de quelque faction qu'il soit. Ashley balança une énième coup sur Sandy qui tomba inconsciente à terre.

« Le combat est terminé. Gagnante Ashley » dit Reese.

« Bravo miss » dit Kyle fier.

« Amène la future leader à l'infirmerie et dis lui de réfléchir à son avenir quand elle se réveillera » dit Reese à Matt.

Je vis Matt et Mya attraper Sandy pour la porter à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, j'observais le dénommé Reese. Du peu que j'entendais, je savais qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de mon lien de parenté avec Max. Reese n'avait pas l'air méchant. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Bon. L'épreuve est terminée, vous pouvez partir » dit Reese.

« Hein,!Mais je pensais qu'on devait combattre » dit Tod étonné.

« C'est quoi encore cette magouille ? » demanda Uriah.

« C'était un test...Nous voulions savoir lesquels souhaitaient obtenir un poste essentiel à la faction » dit Reese.

« Comme devenir, leader, instructeur voir chef de patrouille. A part Sandy, tous les autres postulants ont les capacités de combat adéquates pour prétendre à ses postes. Nous voulions simplement en être sûr » dit Max.

« Et vous m'avez laissé lui refaire le portrait simplement pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir leader » dit Ashley interloquée.

« Si tu avais du la combattre pendant la première épreuve, tu aurais eu autant de clémence que maintenant ? » demanda Max.

« Euh, non. Je lui aurais refais le portrait quand même » dit Ashley.

« Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ? » demanda Reese.

« N'empêche, même si je ne la porte pas du tout dans mon cœur, c'était pas sympa » dit Ashley.

« Rien n'est sympa dans la vie depuis la fin de la guerre, souviens-toi en. Allez dégagez, sauf toi ! » dit Max en me regardant.

Je fis un petit signe à mon groupe et les laissais partir devant. Je me retrouvais alors devant Max et Reese.

« Alors » dit Reese.

« Alors quoi ? » demandais-je.

« C'est vrai, t'es la nièce de Max » demanda Reese.

« Et alors ? » répondis-je.

« Alors rien, c'était pour savoir si c'était du pipot pour te faire remarquer ou pas » dit Reese souriant.

« Bon tu as quelque chose à me dire car je suis pressée, on m'attend » dis-je en regardant ma montre et Max.

Je pouvais alors remarquer qu'il était presque midi. Quatre n'allait pas tarder à m'expliquer comment mon évacuation se passerait, si évacuation il y avait. Il me fallait d'abord passer les simulations mais Tris avait trouvé un système imparable pour éviter de passer le test. J'avais beau cherché , je ne voyais pas quel moyen, elle allait utiliser pour m'aider.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » demanda Max.

« J'ai des trucs à faire, c'est tout » dis-je en me défendant.

« Quel truc ?» demanda Reese.

« Toi, je parie que tu étais un érudit avant » dis-je en regardant Reese.

Et à ma grande stupeur, je le vis gêné signe que j'avais vu juste. Il avait l'air d'être un gars bien mais un peu trop curieux de nature par moment. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas totalement changer dans la vie.

« Je suis un audacieux maintenant » dit Reese mi-vexé..

« Ne te vexe pas. Ce n'était pas pour t'offenser. Je constate simplement, c'est tout » dis-je en souriant.

« Okay, toi tu es une altruiste alors » dit-il se radoucissant.

« Je suis une audacieuse maintenant » répondis-je comme lui.

« Une audacieuse dans de beaux draps. Tonton va devoir aller réparer tes conneries » dit Max en soufflant.

Je le vis partir sûrement pour aller parler aux autres leaders avant que la nouvelle ne fasse entièrement le tour de la faction. Je me retrouvais seule avec Reese qui me scrutait du regard.

« Quoi ! J'ai quelques chose sur la tronche ? » demandais-je.

« Désolé. Simplement, je me disais que cela ne collait pas » dit-il.

« Coller pas à quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Ben que tu sois la copine d'Eric. Ce n'est pas logique » dit-il.

« Continue » dis-je.

« Ben, tu es trop intelligente pour sortir avec lui et pas assez bien foutu pour rester avec. » dit-il.

J'ouvrais de grand yeux, sentant la colère monter en moi. Il me traitait de grosse. Certes, je savais que je possédais quelques bourrelets par-ci par là que j'avais encore du mal à accepter. Mais depuis qu'Eric m'avait choisi, j'avais réussi à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Le fait d'entendre ses propos blessant me faisais de nouveau douter de moi. Est-ce pour cela qu'Eric m'avait quitté ? Il s'était rendu compte qu'il me trouvait trop grosse ou alors pas assez belle pour apparaître à ses côtés.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer...Je voulais simplement dire que d'habitude, Eric ne s'affiche qu'avec des bombes sans aucunes cervelles qu'il peut jeter quand il veut...Et tu n'appartiens pas à cette catégorie. » dit-il en signe d'apaisement.

« Mouais » dis-je simplement.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, mais j'essaie de comprendre... J'ai peur qu'il n'ai fait un pari de te séduire puis de te jeter ensuite. Comme il fait d'habitude avec toutes ses conquêtes » dit Reese.

« C'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je suis une grande fille » dis-je.

« Ben, je te trouve très jolie et je tiens à te dire que tu sois la nièce de Max ou une des conquêtes d'Eric ne me fait peur en aucun cas » dit-il.

« Peur. Pourquoi ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Ben, je n'aurais pas peur de te séduire lorsque tu seras enfin célibataire » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce type me faisait du rentre dedans alors que j'étais censé être avec Eric. Donc soit ce type était fou, soit il était au courant de ma rupture et voulait me faire réagir. J'avouais que si je n'étais pas avec Eric, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de ce type mais je repensais à Adam. C'était peut-être un autre sosie souhaitant m'utiliser pour atteindre le chef de la faction.

« Je ne suis pas comme ce traître d'Adam » dit Reese sur la défensive.

« Pardon ! » dis-je.

« Oui, je suis sûre que tu es entrain de te demander si je n'essaie pas de te séduire pour atteindre Eric, comme Adam a essayé de faire. Ce type à toujours été un con fini. » dit Reese.

« Tu comprends mon scepticisme alors » dis-je.

« Je te promet que je me fous royalement d'Eric. D'ailleurs, je viens de te dire que j'étais prête à te séduire alors que tu es encore avec lui à l'heure actuelle. Donc tu peux voir qu'Eric ne me fait pas peur...C'est peut-être pas le meilleur argument pour ma défense » dit-il en riant.

En effet, on pouvait imaginer dans ses propos qu'il n'avait pas peur d'Eric et qu'il était prêt à se servie de moi pour l'atteindre et le faire souffrir. Je me mettais à rire avec lui. Cela me faisait du bien de me sentir belle aux yeux d'un autre homme même si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Eric et à mon évacuation.

« Écoute. Ce que je veux dire. C'est que j'ai peur que tu ne sois qu'un simple jouet pour Eric. Et moi, je te trouve belle comme tu es. J'adore surtout entendre ton rire comme maintenant...Tout cela pour dire que j'aimerais bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Une fois que tu découvriras sa véritable personnalité, si tu le souhaites, je serais là pour t'écouter » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Euh...Merci. Je vais y aller. A plus » dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je sortais de la salle d'entraînement chamboulée de toute part. Ce type venait presque de me faire une déclaration d'amour. C'était quoi encore cette histoire. Je filais le parfait amour avec Eric si on pouvait dire et le jour même ou il rompt avec moi et que personne n'est au courant, ce type m'accoste et me drague en m'expliquant qu'Eric un jour me jetterait comme une vieille chaussette n'étant pas assez bien physiquement pour lui. D'après le récit de ce Reese, il n'était pas au courant que j'avais eu une altercation avec Eric. Pourtant, il me prédisait une vision du futur qui venait de se passer quelques heures auparavant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Entre ma divergence, ma fuite, mes soucis avec Eric et ce beau gosse dragueur, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais et je commençais à sentir un mal de tête arriver. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, je rejoignais les autres au réfectoire, prenais mon plateau et allais m'asseoir avec les autres. Je cherchais du regard Quatre mais je ne trouvais que Tris qui me fit un signe négatif de la tête. Toujours pas de réponse, était-ce bon ou mauvais signe je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire.

Au bout d'un moment, je vis Quatre arriver d'un pas tranquille et prendre un plateau comme-ci de rien n'était et allait s'asseoir avec le reste de sa bande. Je cherchais son regard et attendit qu'il me confirme ou non ce qui allait se passer. Il me fit alors un signe positif de tête. C'était décidé, j'allais devoir quitter la faction sûrement ce soir. Je regardais mes amis autour de moi en me disant qu'il me manquerait tous énormément.

« Youhou, t'es avec nous ? » demanda Amara.

« Oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées » dis-je en essayant de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. Tu as l'air ailleurs ? » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais, c'est à cause de ton oncle ? » demanda Joey.

« Il avait pas l'air ravi de savoir que toute la faction allait être au courant » dit Uriah.

« Il fallait bien que cela se sache un jour ou l'autre » dis-je en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

« Tu sais, on est là pour toi, si tu as besoin. Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? » demanda Stefan.

« Oui, je m'en souviens Stefan, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va allait. C'est juste que j'ai eu une matinée difficile » dis-je simplement.

« On est tous là pour toi, tu le sais » dit Amara tendrement.

« Oui, merci les amis...Mais je ne suis pas prête à en parler...encore » dis-je.

« Tu t'es disputée avec Eric, c'est cela ? » demanda Uriah soucieux.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? » demandais-je sur la défensive.

« Ben tu as ce regard triste quand tu te disputes avec lui » dit Uriah en haussant les épaules.

Mon dieu, j'étais si transparente que cela ou alors c'était mon amour pour Eric qui était si visible aux yeux de tous. Je devais être plus accro à lui que je le pensais. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur avouer la vérité car ils m'auraient tous regardé avec pitié et je n'avais pas envie de soutenir ce genre de regard en ce moment. Je voulais mémoriser leurs joies et leurs sourires pour les conserver en mémoire lors de ma fuite.

« Tu as deviné encore une dispute de plus » dis-je avec légèreté.

Tout le monde se mis a rire ou sourire et le repas continua tranquillement. Vint l'heure des simulations. Je me dirigeais avec le restant du groupe dans la salle. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour passer les simulations sans être découverte. Maintenant tout dépendait de Tris et de sa fameuse idée pour me faire réussir l'épreuve.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Alors votre avis ? Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout lol. On en a appris un peu plus sur le passé d'Eric ou plutôt sur son initiation avec Quatre et les autres. Et qui est donc ce petit Reese qui court après notre belle ? Est-ce un Adam puissance deux ou simplement l'âme sœur de notre belle. Vous le saurez bientôt...ou pas. J'attends vos impressions lol. **

**Prochain chapitre : Simulations acte 2**

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : fin septembre / début octobre.**

**Julie : **Coucou, ah tu me détestes lol. Mais tu n'as pas le droit sinon j'arrête de publier mdr. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras peut-être, je dis bien peut-être une réconciliation lol, il faut que je garde encore un peu le mystère. Si tu veux pour t'aider, je te file mon adresse mail et on voit cela ensemble pour t'inscrire. Au pire connecte toi avec tes identifiants Face-book. Bises.

**Magouille : **Bonjour à toi Magouille. Je me demande bien pourquoi personne n'aime Jeanine à part **SadakoTama** lol. Eh oui la pauvre petite Kim s'en va chez les SF, c'est officiel. Sa vie en dépend tu comprends, sinon elle va devenir un cobaye de laboratoire ou mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire dans son cas lol. Enfin bref, tout cela pour te remercier d'aimer mon histoire et de me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ta également plu et que les autres seront pareils. Bises.

**SadakoTama : **Coucou miss. Eh oui, cela faisait longtemps lol mais t'inquiète. Pas grave, au moins tu lis deux par deux lol. Oui, je crois que tu es la seule à aimer Jeanine mais ce n'est pas grave. On t'aime quand même. Après oui, il y aura sûrement une réponse à cette fameuse question de la mort de son père. Eric déteste sa mère. Elle lui a fait vivre un enfer donc à un moment, il risque d'y avoir un point de rupture et Jeanine risque d'en payer le prix. Après si cela est sa vie, j'avoue que je ne le sais pas encore lol.

Quatre essaie de protéger Kimberly. Normal, elle risque de souffrir au sens propre et figuré car il ne sait pas comment Eric prendra la chose. Certes, il se doute qu'Eric aime Kim mais l'amour sera t-il plus fort que la haine des divergents. Contente que les simulations t'aient plu car j'avoue, j'avais peur qu'elles ne soient pas assez bien lol.

Ah, si tu voulais te spoiler, il fallait me demander des extraits mdr. J'en donne avec grand plaisir lol.

Ben oui, elle va être évacuée. Elle ne peut plus passer les simulations depuis la révélation sur sa dernière peur donc pas le choix. Elle est obligée de fuir pour protéger sa vie. Après pour moi, la peur de la révélation de la divergence était une peur logique pour moi. Pour la rencontre entre Quatre et sa mère, si tu parles de leurs première rencontre. Ben j'ai repris la version de divergent du POV de Quatre et est modifié juste un ou deux trucs.

Après oui Eric est redevenu le méchant Eric du début de sa jeunesse. Mais si tout va bien, on retrouvera le Eric qu'on connaissait sauf si un accident se produit malheureusement.

Bisous la miss.

**Carowliine : **Hello. Mais non, tu ne vas pas péter les plombs lol. Oui, maman est derrière tout ça. Nous, on sait comment mais pas notre petite Kimberly. Je pourrais bien lui envoyer un recommandé pour lui dire mais je ne connais pas l'adresse des Sans-factions à Chicago lol. Ne fais pas trop fumer ton jolie cerveau mdr. Kisu kisu.

**LadyAmesthyste : **Coucou. Alors je suis contente si tu as aimé lol. Tu sauras si tu as vu juste dans quelques chapitres. Reste à savoir si le fait de ne pas être entièrement lui aurait quand même eu des répercutions ou pas sur sa vie de couple. Tu sais que je suis tjs connecté le soir. Donc si tu veux me MP, no soucis. Je suis toujours connecté. Bisous.

**Etincella : ** Coucou, Ah tu es choquée dans le bon sens, j'espère lol. Eh oui, elle a mal calibré notre petit ricounet. Soit trop, soit pas assez mdr. Contente que tu aimes bien Zeke. Après je ne sais pas si on le reverra après l'évacuation de Kim. Bisous bisous.

**Noemiefrancia : ** Coucou miss. Oui, Tris s'est sentie trahie car elle a l'impression que Quatre ne lui fait pas confiance. Mais bon cela va s'arranger bientôt. Bises.


	50. Chapter 50

**Coucou tout le monde, c'est parti pour les simulations acte 2. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

_Tout le monde se mit à rire ou sourire et le repas continua tranquillement. Vint l'heure des simulations. Je me dirigeais avec le restant du groupe dans la salle. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour passer les simulations sans être découverte. Maintenant tout dépendait de Tris et de sa fameuse idée pour me faire réussir l'épreuve. _

La suite du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, du moins pour le restant de la bande. Je ne cessais de repenser à cette matinée catastrophique.

Petit A : la veille j'avais passé une soirée gâchée par la présence de Jeanine.

Petit B : Aujourd'hui, Eric m'a largué comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Petit C : j'ai du avouer que Max était mon oncle pour empêcher que la rumeur de ma rupture avec Eric passe en premier plan.

Petit D : Ah oui, je vais mourir après avoir passé mes simulations de cet après-midi.

C'était à reculons que je me dirigeais avec les autres vers la fin de mon existence. Tris m'avait promis qu'elle avait trouvé une solution mais elle n'avait rien voulu me dire pour ne pas compromettre son plan. Je cherchais toujours à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire car elle ne pouvait plus trafiquer les rapports à cause du nouveau sérum et de la présence des Erudits à côté. Nous arrivions tous dans le même hall d'attente que la veille, la peur au ventre.

« Bon sang, j'ai trop la trouille » dit Amara.

« Pareil. Je me demande si le nouveau sérum va nous créer de nouvelles simulations ? » demanda Joey.

« Non Joey. Ce n'est pas le sérum qui crée les simulations mais toi et ton inconscient » répondit Stefan.

« Ce que mon cousin essaie de te dire, c'est que si tu n'as pas eu de craintes ou de nouvelles peurs depuis hier, les simulations seront les mêmes » acheva Mike.

« N'empêche, ce sérum doit bien agir sur quelque chose, non ? » demanda Uriah.

« Ben, du peu que j'en sais, cela a un rapport avec les divergents. » dit Stefan.

« Alors, il y aurait des divergents parmi nous ? » dit Ashley.

« Peut-être ou alors comme les appareils fonctionnaient mal, il ont préféré les mettre à jour avec le nouveau sérum plutôt que de continuer à utiliser l'ancien et que cela merde encore qui sait » dit Mike.

« Ouais, on est plus des érudits. Et toi Kim, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi on a changé de sérum, grâce à ton service d'informations privées ? » demanda Uriah.

« Non, non. Je suis au courant de rien » dis-je rapidement.

Je voyais les autres me regarder bizarrement : je venais de leur répondre un peu trop vite, comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher.

« Toi, tu es au courant de quelque chose » dit Kyle soupçonneux.

« Mais...Mais...pas du tout. Pourquoi tu dis cela ? » demandais-je sur la défensive.

« Allez, crache le morceau. Sois pas vache avec nous. On est tes amis » dit Ashley.

Je les regardais tous me regarder attendant une réponse franche. Oui, c'était mes amis mais le resteraient-ils lorsqu'ils sauraient la vérité ou alors me tourneraient-ils le dos comme l'a fait Eric ? De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien que je me casse la tête vu que j'allais fuir ce soir. Réfléchis, réfléchis sinon cela pourrait avoir des répercutions sur leurs propres simulations.

« Bon d'accord. J'ai entendu dire que les simulations seraient plus fortes » dis-je capitulant.

« Plus forte ? » demanda Amara.

« Oui en émotion, on serait encore plus dedans ! Enfin tu comprends. » dis-je.

Je lâchais la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. En y réfléchissant, c'était un mensonge plausible et logique.

« C'est tout. » dit Kyle déçu.

« Ben oui, ce n'est pas parce que je connais le chef de la faction que je sais tout » dis-je.

Je n'avais pas prononcé le mot "petite amie" car je ne l'étais plus et cela me faisait mal de le penser et de le dire de vive voix. Nous mettions un terme à notre discussion lorsque les hauts parleurs crachotèrent :

« Uriah porte A. Mya porte B. » provenant du haut-parleur.

J'étais étonnée car je pensais qu'on allait repasser dans le même ordre que la première simulation mais non. Je pouvais voir Uriah stresser : il allait être le premier à tester le nouveau sérum. Je portais mon regard sur le restant des novices pour remarquer que Sandy était absente, signe qu'elle devait être resté à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures. Je vis les portes s'ouvrir et se refermer sur mes amis. J'étais là avec les autres, attendant notre tour tout en sentant le stress monter.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus que Marie et moi. Nous étions les dernières à passer et ensuite tout serait terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'avais vu chacun de mes amis sortir dans un état proche de la léthargie, montrant que ce nouveau sérum était plus efficace que je ne le pensais. Comment j'allais faire pour réussir à vaincre mes peurs enfin surtout la dernière, celle de ma divergence révélée ? Je pouvais toujours essayer de modifier la scène vu que je savais que ce que j'allais vivre était totalement faux. Pourtant au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que cela n'allait pas être aussi simple. Mais si j'arrivais à contrôler ma simulation, les érudits le verraient sur leurs rapports et je serais encore plus en danger qu'avant. Quoi que je choisisse, je me mettais en danger. Il ne me restait plus que Tris pour m'aider à me sortir de là.

« Kimberly porte A. Marie porte B. » cracha une dernière fois le haut parleur.

J'avançais craintivement et entrais dans la pièce. Je pouvais voir Tris qui m'attendait souriante et qui me fit un clin d'œil.

« Kim, assieds-toi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois...C'est la même chose aujourd'hui » dit Tris d'un air rassurant.

« Et je... » commençais-je.

« Pas de blabla. Plus vite on commence plus vite on finit » me coupa t-elle.

Je la vis mettre son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence et lever un autre doigt vers le ciel. Merde, on était peut-être sur écoute. Il fallait qu'on joue serré pour ne pas se faire prendre toutes les deux.

Je m'asseyais une nouvelle et peut-être dernière fois dans ce fauteuil et me calais du mieux que je pouvais. Je vis alors Tris me scratcher les poignets et les chevilles à l'aide de harnais que je n'avais pas remarqué la premier fois et j'ouvris de grand yeux apeurés et étonnés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais à cause du nouveau sérum, vos émotions vont être amplifiées et je ne voudrais pas que tu me blesses ou que tu te blesses bêtement. Ça va allez. Tout va bien » dit Tris rassurante.

Je faisais confiance à Tris mais je ressentis tout de même une boule dans mon estomac lorsque je la vis approcher la seringue et m'injecter le produit dans le cou.

« N'oublies pas les consignes. Gardes ton calme, ralentis ta respiration et gères ce que tu verras devant toi, okay ? » demanda Tris.

« D'accord. Au moins cette fois-ci, je sais ce qui va m'attendre » dis-je.

« Exact sauf si tu as créé de nouvelles peurs entre ta dernière simulation et maintenant » dit Tris.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir rassurée ou non par ce que je venais d'entendre. Merci Tris. Moi qui n'avais déjà pas assez peur, elle venait de monter d'un cran supplémentaire. Bon, il fallait que je me concentre sur ma respiration. Quatre m'avait expliqué que soit, je devais combattre ma peur, soit je devais calmer ma respiration pour passer à la suivante. Ce n'était pas compliqué, j'avais réussi la veille, mais Quatre avait été là pour me seconder émotionnellement. Maintenant, je me trouvais toute seule à la merci de mes cauchemars.

Je fermais alors les yeux et comptais mentalement jusqu'à dix comme m'avait appris ma mère lorsque je me réveillais d'un cauchemar et que je cherchais un monstre. Elle me disait toujours de fermer les yeux et de compter jusqu'à dix. Si lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, le monstre n'était plus là, c'était un cauchemar et non la réalité. Je commençais à compter doucement. 1,2,3,4,5, je pouvais sentir que je n'étais plus dans la pièce signe que la simulation avait commencé. Je sentais que j'étais sur quelque chose de froid et dur. 6,7,8 je sentais le vent faire voler des mèches de mes cheveux et chatouiller mon visage. 9...10. j'ouvrais enfin les yeux et regardais autour de moi. Je me trouvais sur cette même barre métallique que la dernière fois sauf que j'étais toute seule maintenant. Seule face à mes peurs. Je me levais alors doucement en faisant attention aux bourrasques de vent qui pouvaient me faire chavirer à tout moment.

« Surtout ne regardes pas en bas, ne regardes pas en bas » dis-je à moi-même.

Je n'arrêtais pas de parler à voix haute pour me donner du courage et avancer jusqu'au toit. Je pouvais sentir la barre trembler à chacun de mes pas mais je devais tenir bon. Je l'avais fait avec Quatre alors je pouvais le refaire et prouver que j'étais forte et digne d'être une audacieuse. Je regardais droit devant moi contente de suivre mes propres conseils lorsque j'entendis le choc métallique de deux métaux ensemble. Je relevais la tête pour voir la fameuse poutre arriver sur moi. Je courrais alors de toute mes forces au risque de me tordre la cheville ou de faire un mauvais pas et basculer dans le vide. Je sautais juste à temps sur le rebord du toit et retombais sur le sol dur. Bon première épreuve réussie et toute seule. Je calmais alors mes battements pour me concentrer sur la prochaine peur : celle de la mort de mon père.

Comme prévu chacune de mes peurs se succédèrent les unes derrières les autres. Je faisais en sorte de réagir comme toute bonne audacieuse l'aurait sans doute fait. Par chance, je n'avais eu aucune peur supplémentaire, c'était déjà cela. Enfin, j'arrivais presque à la scène finale fatidique de mon existence. Je me trouvais devant ma mère l'arme à la main en train de la mettre en joue.

« Cette femme est accusée de haute trahison envers le système. Si tu veux devenir une audacieuse... Tu sais quoi faire » dit Eric.

« Mais, c'est ma mère » dis-je révoltée.

« Fais-le » dit Eric d'un ton dur.

Je me trouvais devant un dilemme. Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne serais pas une vraie audacieuse et je risquais l'expulsion mais si je le faisais, je savais que j'allais me retrouvais dans la salle du test final et là ce serait la fin de tout. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Il fallait que je réfléchisse et vite. Je devais faire confiance à Tris, elle m'avait promis qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de me sortir de là et je me devais de la croire. Elle avait toujours été de mon côté pour l'instant et je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

« Pardon Maman » dis-je tristement.

Je fermais les yeux, le coup partit tout seul et je sentais les larmes couler le long de mon visage. De multiples émotions se reflétaient dans ses larmes. La tristesse, la colère, la peur, le ras-le-bol, l'impuissance...

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque j'entendis du monde tout autour de moi. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, personne n'applaudissait. Tous me regardaient comme si ils avaient découvert quelque chose de grave à mon sujet. Je voyais alors Eric à côté de Jeanine me regarder d'un air bizarre, étrange. Je sentais alors la peur monter en moi, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je sentais tout mon corps se mettre en alerte et me crier de fuir au plus vite mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je pouvais entendre ma respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi je ressentais en cet instant, une peur viscérale incontrôlable ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de mon corps tellement il battait fort et irrégulièrement. Je commençais à me sentir mal et à voir trouble. Était-ce un nouveau symptôme pour repérer les divergents ou savoir lorsque la simulation avait été modifiée comme à l'instant. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que je vis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et je disparus dans les ténèbres.

J'ouvris les yeux puis les fermais aussitôt à cause de la lumière aveuglante qui se trouvait dans la pièce. J'entendais du bruit autour de moi, signe qu'on s'agitait ou je ne sais quoi. Je tentais l'essai une nouvelle fois et réussis tant bien que mal. Je voyais encore trouble mais déjà je ne me trouvais pas dans une cellule et je n'étais pas attachée. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement qui alerta les personnes se trouvant dans cette même pièce.

« Ah te voilà réveillée Jeune fille. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais » dit une femme.

« Qu'est-ce que...et qui... » demandais-je faiblement.

« Doucement, ne forces pas. Je m'appelle Susan, tu te rappelles, on s'est vues quand tu es venue avec Tris la dernière fois. Tu te trouves à l'infirmerie car tu as fait une grosse crise de tachycardie pendant ta simulation » dit Susan.

Je venais enfin de m'habituer à la lumière et j'essayais de me lever mais c'était sans compter sur Susan pour m'empêcher de fuir.

« Ah, non, non. Tu reviens de loin, tu sais. Tu nous as fais peur » dit Susan.

« Hein ? » demandais-je.

« Tu nous as fait une crise de tachycardie et à un moment, j'ai bien cru te perdre pour de bon » dit Susan soucieuse.

« Une quoi ? » demandais-je.

« En clair, Ton risque cardiaque s'est emballé. Tu es monté à plus de 120 battements par minutes, c'est énorme. Un adulte tourne autour de 60/70 battements donc tu as doublé au compteur » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ?! » demandais-je.

« Sûrement le nouveau sérum que ton organisme n'a pas voulu assimiler. Ils m'avaient prévenue qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire les tests et que je devais me tenir prête à toute éventualité » dit Susan.

J'essayais de regrouper les fragments d'informations que je possédais. Cela ne me menait nulle part sauf que j'avais failli mourir. Tris était-elle la réponse à ma soudaine tachycardie ou alors avais-je eu simplement de la chance ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage que je vis arriver le restant de mes amis souriant de me voir enfin réveillée.

« Ah enfin la belle se réveille. Il était temps » dit Uriah souriant.

« Pas de visite » contra Susan.

« Aller, s'il te plaît. Juste quelques minutes promis » supplia Ashley.

« Okay, 5 minutes et après vous dégagez ou c'est moi qui vous dégage à coups de seringues » dit Susan.

Elle retourna à ses autres patients pendant que Uriah s'asseyait tranquillement sur mon lit.

« Fais comme chez toi » dis-je en montrant la place.

« Merci. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps ici. Tu seras remise sur pied rapidement » dit Uriah.

« On a eu très peur pour toi » dit Amara tendrement.

« Justement, il s'est passé quoi au juste ? » demandais-je.

« Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on était tous dans le dortoir à attendre et on a entendu quelqu'un dire qu'un novice avait fait un malaise pendant les simulations. » dit Mike.

« Alors on a tous couru et on t'a vu partir en brancard. » dit Stefan.

« On t'a suivie et on a entendu un des infirmier dire qu'il était en train de te perdre » dit Joey grimaçant.

Whoua, je venais d'avoir toutes les informations et quelles informations. J'avais failli une nouvelle fois quitter le monde des vivants.

« Bah, cela ne fera que la deuxième tentative » dis-je avec légèreté.

« Le deuxième ?! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Ben oui. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? J'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Adam m'avait injecté un truc » dis-je.

« Ah oui, tu m'avais raconté mais je n'avais retenu que le baiser échangé avec Eric, ce jour là » dit Amara désolée.

« D'ailleurs, Eric n'est pas encore venu te voir. Il fait toujours la gueule ? » demanda Ashley.

« Sûrement » dis-je en mentant.

« En plus, il était même pas en simulation. Mais d'un côté, c'était logique comme un appareil ne fonctionnait pas » dit Uriah en réfléchissant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la tête d'Amara. J'allais les questionner davantage lorsque Susan repointa le bout de son nez et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce et de me laisser me reposer. Une fois l'attroupement parti, j'interrogeais de nouveau Susan.

« Je vais rester à l'infirmerie combien de temps ? » demandais-je.

« Je vais te garder en observation au moins 24H. Et si tout va bien, tu pourras sortir » dit Susan.

« Et les simulations ?! » dis-je.

« Ben si tu ne peux pas assimiler le nouveau sérum, il y a deux possibilités : Soit tout le monde repasse à l'ancien sérum pour plus d'égalité. Soit malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas passer les simulations et tu échoueras au test final » dit Susan d'un air désolé.

Je sentis comme une lame s'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Bien que je savais que je ne resterais pas longtemps dans cette faction, j'aurais voulu au moins partir la tête haute et non pas à cause de mon corps refusant le nouveau sérum même si cela m'avait aidé à échapper à la fin de ma simulation.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas te reposer un peu. Je passerais te voir tout à l'heure pour t'amener de quoi manger. » dit Susan.

Je la vis partir et regarda autour de moi. J'étais la seule patiente dans l'infirmerie. Je pensais trouver Sandy mais elle avait du avoir l'autorisation de sortir. C'était une bonne nouvelle car je n'aurais pas à me coltiner sa gueule. Je fus de nouveau dérangée dans mes pensées par deux personnes entrant dans l'infirmerie et cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un en particulier. C'était Tris et Quatre. Je pouvais voir un soulagement s'installer sur le visage de Tris lorsqu'elle me vit lui faire un petit signe tout en souriant.

« Tu es vivante, dieu merci ! » dit Tris en m'enlaçant.

« Doucement Tris » dit Quatre la retenant.

« Désolée, mais j'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu comme ça » dit Tris.

« Ça va allez, je suis vivante, tu vois » dis-je pour la rassurer.

« Je sais mais j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir tuée » dit-elle en chuchotant.

Me tuer ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Tris était censée être de mon côté et là, elle me disait qu'elle avait failli me tuer ? Il allait falloir qu'elle me donne plus d'explications.

« On va tout t'expliquer » dit Quatre en regardant autour de lui.

« Je t'ai injecté un produit pendant la dernière phase de tes simulations » dit Tris.

« Un produit ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu sais que si ton rythme cardiaque s'emballe de trop, la machine se coupe automatiquement. C'est une sécurité. » dit Tris.

« Euh, sûrement » dis-je en la croyant.

« Eh bien, je t'ai injecté de l'adrénaline au moment où tu as eu un pic au niveau de ton rythme cardiaque pour faire planter la machine... Mais je ne savais pas que cela donnerait autant... de conséquences » dit Tris.

« Calme-toi Tris, elle est vivante et en bonne santé, c'est le principal » dit Quatre en la câlinant.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris : tu m'as balancé un produit qui a fait sauté mon rythme cardiaque et la machine s'est mise en arrêt d'urgence ? » dis-je pour confirmer.

« C'est bien cela oui » dit Quatre.

« Et la simulation, je l'ai terminée ? » demandais-je.

« Non. Tu t'es disons arrêtée juste à temps » dit Quatre.

« Mais les érudits ne vont pas se poser des questions sur ma réaction ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Pour l'instant, ils pensent que c'est le sérum qui en est la cause, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le tester avant. Donc, c'est un avantage pour nous. Cela nous laisse le temps de tout préparer » dit Quatre.

« Quand ? » demandais-je sachant de quoi il parlait.

« Ce soir. Ils nous attendent » dit Quatre.

« Nous. Comment cela nous ? » demandais-je étonnée ne comprenant pas la situation.

Je pensais que j'allais partir seule alors pourquoi Quatre utilisé le pronom « nous ». avec qui allais-je partir ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

« Oui, nous partons avec toi » dit Quatre.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas » demandais-je.

« C'est simple. Lorsqu'ils sauront que ton état n'est pas dû au sérum, ils vont enquêter cherchant la cause du problème et ils ne tarderont pas à trouver que Tris est la coupable. Puis s'il viennent à fouiller plus loin, ils verront que le système de surveillance des caméras à été piraté et vers qui crois-tu qu'il se tourneront pour commencer leurs interrogatoires ? » dit Quatre.

« Vers toi. Logique, tu travailles au système de surveillance et tu es le compagnon de Tris » dis-je.

« Deux raisons plus que suffisantes pour le démasquer » dit Tris.

« Donc, alors on fait quoi ?» demandais-je.

« Pour l'instant, tu te reposes. Nous viendrons te chercher en milieu de soirée lorsque la majorité des audacieux seront au Furious » dit Quatre.

« Oui, il a raison. Repose-toi. Il faut que tu sois au meilleure de ta forme si nous rencontrions une certaines résistances lors de notre fuite » dit Tris.

« Tu crois qu'on va essayé de nous arrêter ? » demandais-je.

« Il faut se préparer à toute éventualité. On ne sait jamais » dit Tris.

Je les vis alors partir, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je décidais de fermer les yeux et de suivre leurs conseils. Il fallait que je sois au meilleur de ma forme lors de ma fuite. Je fus réveillée par Susan venant voir mes constantes et m'apporter un plateau repas.

« Oups, désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit Susan d'un air désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il est quelle heure ? » demandais-je.

« Environ 20h30. C'est l'heure de dîner » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pendant qu'elle prenait ma tension, je regardais le plateau pour voir que ce qui se trouvait n'était pas très appétissant. Le plateau se composait d'un bouillon d'une clarté étonnante, d'un morceau de pain, d'une tranche de jambon et d'une mixture ressemblant à de la purée.

« Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas très appétissant mais c'est l'infirmerie pas le réfectoire ici » dit-elle.

« Je vois ça. Merci quand même » dis-je en souriant.

« Bon, tension 12,7. On est juste en dessous mais ça devrait aller mieux d'ici demain » dit Susan confiante.

« Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle alors. Je pourrais sortir ce soir ? » demandais-je.

« Non. Rappelle-toi, je te garde 24h en observation. Donc tu ne sors pas avant demain midi. Comme ça, je t'épargne le déjeuner ici » dit-elle souriante.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie » dis-je.

Mais je savais que tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche était un mensonge car d'ici ce soir, je ne serais plus dans la base mais chez les sans-factions. D'ailleurs, je me posais la question de savoir ce qui se passerait là-bas, s'ils allaient se servir de moi pour leur cause ou me trouver une cachette et me laisser vivre dans la joie et l'ignorance de la guerre. Je mangeais donc mon repas de champion et me tenais prête pour partir.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Quatre et Tris arrivèrent en tenant un simple vêtement que Tris me lança en pleine figure.

« Tiens. Je me suis dit que tu ne partirais pas sans lui » dit-elle souriante.

J'observais le vêtement pour voir que Tris m'avait ramenée le pull d'Eric que j'avais jalousement gardé avec moi. Je la remerciais du regard, l'enfilais et sortais de mon lit doucement. Au moins, nous avions l'avantage que j'étais la seule patiente dans l'infirmerie et donc que personne ne sonnerait l'alarme.

« Bon, Susan devrait revenir d'ici deux petites heures environ. Cela nous laisse le temps de partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne parte à ta recherche » dit Quatre.

« Okay. Où allons-nous ? » demandais-je.

« Nous allons passer par le hangar pour sortir de la faction et une équipe nous attendra près de la ligne de fer. » dit Quatre.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas directement passer par la voie ferrée ? » demandais-je.

« Trop compliqué. La ligne est mieux surveillée que le hangar, fais-moi confiance » dit Quatre.

« Bon. Si on nous surprend, on dira que tu voulais prendre l'air au calme » dit Tris.

Nous nous dirigions calmement et le plus paisiblement possible vers le hangar. De temps en temps, nous rencontrions quelques audacieux qui nous saluèrent et continuèrent leurs chemins comme si de rien n'était. Mais nous avions oublié un détail important dans notre fuite. Pour rejoindre le hangar, nous devions obligatoirement passer par le centre de vie des audacieux qui n'était autre que la fosse. Quelques audacieux s'y trouvaient et s'amusaient à se battre entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demandais-je.

« Rien. On fait comme si nous n'avions rien à cacher » dit Tris.

« Tris, tu passes avec Kim et vous faîtes semblant de discuter. Je vous suivrais quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant te chercher. C'est bon ? » dit Quatre.

Je hochais la tête tout comme Tris et notre manège commença. Nous étions arrivé au milieu de la fosse lorsque mon regard fut interpellé par un mouvement rapide au dessus de ma tête. Je cherchais du regard la cause de ce mouvement lorsque j'ouvris de grand yeux et m'arrêtais net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tris inquiète.

« Je...Je... » arrivais-je à dire sentant mes yeux humides

Elle regarda dans la même direction pour voir ce que je fixais et fut également stoïque en voyant la scène se dérouler sous nos yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce que j'étais en train de regarder était vrai. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais encore être dans la simulation, c'était la seule solution possible.

* * *

**FIN...Du chapitre pas de l'histoire lol. J'espère que qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez bien cogiter sur la scène que Kimberly voit. Bon trêve de blabla et à dans 15 jours.**

**Julie : ** Coucou, ne t'excuse pas. Tu m'as laissé une review, c'est super sympa. Je te souhaite également un joyeux anniversaire. D'ailleurs voilà ton cadeau, j'ai publié le chapitre mdr. Contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre même si tu l'as trouvé triste. A ton avis, elle va s'enfuir ou mourir lol, tel est la question. Ah ça, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres mais j'en doute lol. Bisous.

**Sissi-Gina : **Tout d'abord, bienvenue et merci de suivre mon histoire. J'espère que lire les 49 chapitres n'a pas été trop long lol. Je suis contente également que tu trouves que j'ai réussi à garder le caractère d'Eric. Je fais comme je peux étant donné que nous avons très peu d'information sur ses ressentis et émotions, que cela soit dans le bouquin comme dans les films.

Ah bon tu veux Eric comme Âme sœur. Tu sais, c'est le ROI qui dit je veux lol pas la reine mdr.( ok je sors lol) Cela risque de péter mais je ne vais pas te dire quand. Je vais un peu garder le mystère hihihi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue des prochains chapitres. Bises et merci de me suivre.

**Magouille : **Coucou, eh oui. Pour cacher une rumeur, rien de mieux que de faire courir une autre rumeur. Et quelle rumeur, Kim la nièce de Max le leader, cela risque de jaser. Eh oui, j'adore Sandy, que veux-tu, j'adore ce personnage je ne sais pas pourquoi mdr. Enfin, j'adore surtout la martyriser lol. Eh non, la fuite n'est pas encore fait mais comme tu peux le voir, elle est en cours mais arrivera t-elle à son terme ? Ça, c'est la grande question lol. Bises et à bientôt au prochain chapitre.

**CourtneyAckles : **Coucou miss. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien connaître les peurs d'Eric. Peut-être les verrons-nous mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Après en ce qui concerne la réconciliation entre Quatre et Eric, c'est comme les peurs. Si j'arrive a trouver un créneau, peut-être ferais-je un flashback comme pour l'histoire du caleçon lol. Et oui Eric risque de le payer cher ou pas lol. Il est sous contrôle quand même. Après concernant ce Reese, je ne sais pas encore s'il aurait un rôle de figurant ou plus, nous verrons cela mais on le reverra à un moment stratégique. Bises.

**LauraNyra : **Coucou FESSE lol. Reese plutôt lol mais je te pardonne. Du moins je pardonne à ton correcteur d'orthographe comme tu me disais en PV mdr. Après Reese suspect, j'hésite encore à lui donner un bon ou mauvais rôle, nous verrons dans le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, Eric reprendra ses esprits mais pas tout de suite. Encore quelques chapitres à attendre. Bisous la miss.

**PlumeDePan **: Eh oui, te voilà avec un nouveau pseudo. Contente que tu ais aimé le petit moment avec Zeke. Oui, on en sais un peu plus sur son initiation et sur son tempérament volcanique lol. Ouais, Sandy leader, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête mdr. Contente que tu ais aimé la révélation sur son lien de parenté avec Max.

Ah oui, un triangle amoureuse. Scénario intéressant lol. Reste à savoir s'il se concrétisera ou pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire de ce petit bonhomme. Bises.


	51. Chapter 51

**C'est parti pour son _début_ d'évacuation...en autre lol. Vous allez comprendre au fil du chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes qui resteraient encore.**

**POV Kim.**

_Nous étions arrivé au milieu de la fosse lorsque mon regard fut interpellé par un mouvement rapide au dessus de ma tête. Je cherchais du regard la cause de ce mouvement lorsque j'ouvris de grand yeux et m'arrêta net._

_Elle regarda dans la même direction pour voir ce que je fixais et fut également stoïque en voyant la scène se dérouler sous nos yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce que j'étais entrain de regarder été vraie. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais être encore dans la simulation, non, non._

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de voir. Je devais rêver, halluciner ou je ne sais quoi mais ce n'était pas réel.

« Tris, dis moi que je rêve, je t'en supplie » dis-je en chuchotant.

« Je suis... » commença t-elle.

Mais elle fut coupée par Quatre arrivant d'un pas rapide se demandant pourquoi nous étions arrêtées en plein milieu de la fosse à la vue de tout le monde.

« Bon sang, vous foutez quoi bordel » dit Quatre en serrant les dents.

« Regarde » dit Tris.

Il leva la tête pour voir le même spectacle que nous. Au dessus de la fosse se trouvait une passerelle ou deux audacieux se bécotaient comme de jeunes amoureux. Sauf que ses deux fameuses personnes se trouvaient être Suzie la copine actuelle de Will et...Eric. Mon pire cauchemar devenait réel. J'avais senti que Suzie était une ancienne conquête d'Eric dès la première seconde ou je l'avais rencontré, le soir au Furious. J'étais outrée de voir qu'elle était entrain de tromper son petit ami Will. Mais le pire c'était Eric. Je voyais qu'il avait eu vite fait pour me remplacer. Je ravalais mes larmes par fierté mais surtout parce que je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer. Il me fallait partir d'ici avant que l'alerte de mon évasion de l'infirmerie soit lancée. Je vis les deux formes humaines disparaître dans un couloir et je sentis Quatre m'attraper par le bras et me tirer, direction le hangar à véhicules mais c'était sans compter sur quelques éléments perturbateurs.

« Hey, Quatre, ca gaze ? » demanda Hector.

« Oh tiens salut Hector. Tu vas bien ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ouais super, Lynn est entrain de fracasser tout le monde » dit Hector fier.

« Hector, surveille ton langage quand tu parles de ta sœur » dit Tris souriante.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. C'est qui elle ? » demanda Hector.

J'observais ce petit bonhomme pas plus haut que trois pommes. Un pur audacieux, il ne lui manquait plus que les tatouages. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortait. J'étais encore choquée par le spectacle que je venais de voir plus tôt.

« Je te présente une amie, Kimberly » dit Tris.

« Ah, c'est l'ex à Eric » dit Hector le plus naturellement au monde.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda Tris.

« Je suis le seul ou quoi à l'avoir vu avec une autre fille, il y a même pas 5 secondes » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ce petit était aussi futé qu'un érudit. Il me regardait attendant une réponse à sa remarque mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait raison. J'étais devenue une EX, une conquête de plus à sa nombreuse liste.

« Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? » dis-je à Hector.

« Rien. Simplement, je me dis que tu devrais peut-être aller lui péter sa gueule » dit Hector.

« Comme-ci je faisais le poids contre Eric » dis-je imaginant la scène.

« Ben non à l'autre pétasse de Suzie » dit Hector souriant.

« Hector, je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage, putain » dit Lynn en nous rejoignant.

« Toi aussi » dit-il d'un air boudeur.

« Moi, je suis grande. Ça va Quatre, Tris et ? » demanda Lynn.

« Ah oui, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Je te présente Kimberly, une novice en formation » dit Tris.

« Et elle fiche quoi ici » dit Lynn.

« Lynn, calme-toi. Elle est avec nous. On va faire un tour pour souffler à cause des simulations » dit Quatre.

« Si elle supporte pas les simulations, qu'elle se casse de la faction » dit Lynn d'un air hautain.

« Mais t'es idiote. C'est la novice qui a fait une crise à cause du sérum » dit Hector.

« Eh, me traite pas d'idiote compris morveux...Alors c'est toi ?! » demanda Lynn.

J'observais la relation fraternelle qui liée ce Hector et cette Lynn. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher continuellement et pourtant je pouvais ressentir de l'amour à travers ce semblant de haine et de phrases choquantes. Je sentis un regard pesant sur ma personne et vit Lynn me regarder attendant sûrement une réponse à une question qu'elle aurait posé mais je n'avais pas écouté entièrement la conversation.

« Oui, c'est elle. Et comme tu vois, elle a un peu souffert du cerveau » dit Tris en me donnant une accolade à l'épaule.

« Ouais. Au moins, c'est sûre, c'est pas une érudite » dit Lynn souriante.

« Non. Je suis une audacieuse » dis-je.

« T'as intérêt à réussir le test sinon ton prince charmant va faire la gueule » dit Lynn.

Je pouvais observer un changement de comportement dans le comportement de Lynn. Elle venait de passer d'un loup enragé à un gentil petit chien mignon tout plein. Je sentis un pincement au cœur en entendant parler de mon « prince charmant ». La nouvelle n'avait pas encore circulé dans toute la faction et c'était tant mieux. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à observer des regards tristes et enjoués sur ma personne. Mais il fallait que je continue à donner le change le plus possible au moins le temps que je quitte la faction. J'allais répondre à Lynn lorsque son petit frère décida pour mon plus grand malheur de répondre à ma place.

« Ça m'étonnerai car il est entrain de s'amuser avec Suzie » coupa Hector.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, Hector » dit Lynn.

« Mais c'est vrai. On vient de les voir fricoter ensemble avec Tris et Kim, hein ?! » demanda Hector.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire merde ? » demanda Lynn.

Tris et Quatre me regardait se demandant ce que j'allais répondre. J'avais deux possibilités : soit dire la vérité, soit traiter le petit Hector de menteur auprès de sa sœur. Mon côté audacieux me conseillait de mentir jusqu'à la fin. Alors que mon côté altruiste lui, me disait de dire la vérité pour ne pas blâmer Hector.

« C'est vrai. » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Hein. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » demanda Lynn.

« C'est vrai. Eric m'a largué ce matin avant les simulations et là, je viens de le voir avec Suzie comme vient de te dire Hector. » dis-je en retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

« J'ai envie de te dire. C'est normal. C'est Eric. Pourtant j'aurais pensé qu'il avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied vu comment il se comportait avec toi, désolé » dit Lynn.

Je pouvais ressentir dans ses paroles de la compassion et du réconfort. Comme quoi, on traitait les audacieux de brutes sans cervelles mais ils étaient humains avant tout et ressentaient des sentiments tout comme les autres factions.

« Un conseil ma grande. Quoi qu'on te dise, attaque direct et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds sinon tu sera cataloguée comme la potiche de service. Bon allez Hector, on se casse. J'ai soif et toi tu vas au lit. » dit Lynn.

« Mais non, c'est trop tôt. » dit Hector.

« Pas de mais sinon je t'égorge. Vous vous joignez à moi pour boire un verre ? » demanda Lynn.

« Non, désolé. On va lui faire prendre l'air un moment et après on va aller se reposer. Mais merci » dit Tris

« Dit plutôt que vous allez nous faire un moutard. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as un peu grossi,Tris. » dit Lynn souriante.

«Mais. Mais. Arrête de dire des conneries Lynn » dit Tris soudain timide.

« C'est ça. Allez Tchao les gars et ramène ton cul Hector et vite » dit Lynn s'éloignant.

« Ouais, ouais. Bonne soirée Tris, Quatre. Et Kim, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour la poufiasse » dit Hector en chuchotant à la fin.

« HECTOR ! » hurla Lynn en voyant son frère toujours fixe.

« Ma sœur, j'vous jure » dit-il en soufflant et en courant vers sa sœur.

Bon réfléchissons. La nouvelle va vite faire le tour de la base et il nous fallait quitter la faction au plus vite. L'heure tournait et nous allions louper notre rendez-vous avec les sans-factions.

« Vite, dépêchons-nous l'heure tourne » dit Quatre.

« Okay » dis-je en chœur avec Tris.

Nous sortions de la fosse pour prendre le couloir direction le hangar. Il nous fallait remonter aux étages supérieurs, la fosse au niveau le plus bas de la faction. Je pressais le pas tout comme Tris et Quatre. Nous avions perdu un temps précieux à cause de Lynn et cela pouvait remettre tout le plan en cause.

« Quatre, dis moi ? » demandais-je.

« Quoi » dit Quatre.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? » demandais-je.

« C'est simple. Nous allons au hangar récupérer un véhicule puis direction la voix ferrée ou un groupe nous attendra pour nous emmener dans le quartier général des sans-factions. » dit Quatre.

« Mais cela ne sera pas suspect, si nous empruntons un véhicule. Ils ont pas de quoi le retrouver en cas de vol ou autre ? » demandais-je.

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais désactiver le dispositif de traçage pour être tranquille. » dit Quatre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu » dit Tris réconfortante.

« C'est pas toi qui risque de mourir parce qu'elle est divergente » dis-je.

« Je te signale que nous sommes Quatre et moi comme toi » dit Tris.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tous dans le même bateau » dis-je.

« Oui et quel bateau » dit Tris en riant.

« Chut toutes les deux. Nous arrivons près du hangar » dit Quatre.

Je savais que nous en étions proche car je me souvenais du trajet lorsque j'avais accompagné Max chercher la mallette chez les érudits. Il nous restait plus qu'un dernier couloir et le tour était joué. Mais c'était sans compté sur madame la malchance.

« Stop arrêtez-vous ! » ordonna un audacieux derrière nous.

Je me stoppais et me retournais tout comme Quatre et Tris pour voir le problème qui venait de nous tomber sous les bras. Devant nous se trouvait 5 audacieux aux gardes à vous. Quatre passa devant moi pour se mettre devant et discuter avec eux.

« Il y a un problème Otkins ? » demanda Quatre.

« Désolé Quatre mais elle doit me suivre immédiatement. » dit Otkins en me regardant.

« Je repose ma question Otkins : il y a un problème ? » demanda Quatre en insistant.

« J'ai des ordres, Quatre » dit Otkins navré.

« De qui ? » demanda Quatre.

« Tu sais bien. Je dois l'amener mais tu peux l'accompagner si tu veux » dit Otkins souriant.

« Bien. En tant que leader adjoint, je vais l'accompagner. Tris, tu m'attends à l'appartement » dit Quatre.

« D'accord mais faîtes attention » dit Tris murmurant.

« Peux-tu me dire au moins de quoi il en retourne. Elle est accusé de quoi ? » demanda Quatre innocemment.

« J'ai ordre de l'emmener devant les leaders des factions. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolé Quatre » dit Otkins.

« Je vois. Nous te suivons alors » dit Quatre.

Pauvre Otkins, ce type avait l'air d'apprécier énormément Quatre et cela lui coûtait de devoir lui cacher les ordres qu'il avait. Mais pourquoi étais-je convoquée. Peut-être avait-il déjà découvert que Tris m'avait injecté de l'adrénaline et donc fausser mon résultat. Mais c'était impossible, comment il aurait fait. Certes, ils étaient des pros dans leurs domaines mais en si peu de temps. Ou alors il venait de découvrir ma divergence et cela en était fini. Je regardais Quatre qui me fit un signe négatif de la tête. On ne pouvais rien tenter sans armes contre eux. Alors, je me devais de les suivre sagement sans savoir ou tout cela allait m'amenait. C'est donc la peur au ventre que je me retrouvais avec Quatre dans une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire ou j'attendais avec anxiété. Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour voir apparaître...

**POV Jeanine.**

_« Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix » dis-je avec tristesse._

J'enfonçais alors l'aiguille dans son cou pendant qu'Eric me tournait le dos. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire. Il était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière, le mal était fait. Je me maudissais intérieurement de faire ceci à mon fils. A la base, cette seringue n'était pas pour lui mais pour sa s*ù$^* de petite amie.

Pourtant mon plan était sans faille. J'avais tout calculé au moindre détails près et tout été parfait. Comment j'en étais arrivais là. Je repassais dans ma tête mon plan pour chercher ou cela avait foiré.

J'étais allée dans la troisième salle des simulations pour récupérer une des nombreuses fioles de sérum du contrôle qui allait me servir à …...Enfin peu importe, je sais à quoi tout cela allait me servir (**NDA : oui mais nous, on voulait savoir Jeanine, c'est pas gentil tout cela**).

Donc j'avais décidé de proposer un repas à mon fils et à sa chère copine pour avoir une discussion sérieuse sur ses intentions envers mon fils et sur leur avenir commun. Je m'étais dit que si cela ne me plaisait pas, j'allais prétexter une excuse pour discuter seule à seule avec ma belle fille chérie et lui inoculer le sérum. Ainsi j'aurais pu la contrôler, la faire coucher avec un autre audacieux sans cervelle qui n'aurais pas peur d'Eric. Et bien entendu, j'aurais fait en sorte que Eric voit toute la scène. Le connaissant, il aurait été dans un tel état de rage, qu'il aurait soit tué sa future Ex, soit il l'aurait direct banni chez les sans-factions sans tribunat. Ainsi, j'aurais eu la victoire sur mon fils et j'aurais pu joué le rôle de la maman consolante envers son fiston adoré. Eric aurait alors éprouvé de la reconnaissance et de la compassion pour moi et ainsi nous aurions pu grâce à cette peste entretenir une bonne relation. Tout ce plan aurait été parfait pour la suite du mien mais malheureusement tout fut gâché lors de ce fameux dîner.

Je ne pensais pas son fils aussi entiché de cette cruche anciennement altruiste. Et pourtant ce dîner m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle. Elle avait Eric en son pouvoir et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je savais que même si je tentais mon plan, il ne marcherait pas car Eric était trop raide dingue d'elle et cela l'aurait intrigué qu'elle est eu un comportement aussi changeant juste après avoir eu une discussion avec moi, en tête à tête.

Me restait donc qu'à me servir de mon propre fils pour arriver à mon résultat final. Cela m'avait coûté de devoir le manipuler comme une marionnette mais je n'avais pas le choix. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis. J'observais Eric immobile, tel une statue attendant mes ordres. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma précieuse tablette pour actionner le début de la simulation. Je testais par la même occasion, une nouvelle version de ce sérum de contrôle. Sur l'ancienne molécule, le sujet était une simple marionnette obéissant à un simple ordre mais cette nouvelle version permettait de faire réagir de sujet comme une vraie personne alerte et réveillé. Je me délectais de pouvoir tester ce nouveau concept avec cette peste de Kimberly. J'allais l'anéantir, réduire en bouillie son petit cœur d'altruiste tout mimi tout plein puis l'écraser avec ma chaussure. Non, non, je n'allais rien faire du tout. C'était Eric qui allait faire tout le travail à ma place et moi je me délecterais du spectacle.

C'est l'esprit heureux que je m'endormis savourant ma future victoire. Et mon arme secrète se trouvait entrain de dormir dans le canapé. Je me mis à sourire et m'endormis bercée par de doux rêves sadiques.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et trouvais mon fils endormi sur le canapé tel un petit enfant sage. Je me mettais alors à lui caresser les cheveux tout en chantonnant gaiement. C'était le grand jour et j'allais pouvoir commencer à mettre en préparation mon plan. Je décidais d'aller m'apprêter puis j'actionnais mon « robot télécommandé ou plutôt tabletcommandé ». nous sortions alors de mon appartement pour se diriger vers le sien et permettre à Eric de se rafraîchir et de changer de vêtements.

Arrivé au niveaux des appartements des hauts gradés, je remarquais que la peste se trouvait dans ce même couloir accompagné de cet audacieux qui m'avait manqué de respect la veille dans la salle des caméras, Zeke le grand frère du novice nommé Uriah. J'affichais à la fois un sourire radieux et énervé. J'allais pouvoir mettre en place mon plan malheureusement je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un spectateur mais tant pis, j'allais faire avec, je n'avais plus le choix.

« Hey, salut Eric...Mme Matthews » dit Zeke sans chaleur humaine à la fin de sa phrase.

« Zeke, c'est bien cela » dis-je.

« Oui, je n'ai pas changé de nom depuis hier » dit Zeke sur la défensive.

« Je me doute... Bonjour Kimberly. » dis-je en regardant ma future proie.

« Bonjour, Madame Matthews, Eric » dit-elle.

Je me mis alors à pianoter sur ma tablette et à sélectionner le comportement qu'Eric devait adopté en cette situation. Puis je prévins tout le petit groupe que je partais devant et que je l'attendais un peu plus loin pour qu'ils puissent discuter dans le calme et la discrétion. Mais c'était mal me connaître car grâce à ma tablette, je pouvais interagir à la place d'Eric et je pouvais voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait. Le rêve de toute femme : mener un homme à la baguette et lui faire faire tout ce que je veux sans qu'il rechigne. (**NDA : Ce sérum m'intéressait bien tiens. Je vais essayer de lui demander une fiole. Si quelqu'un d'autre veut passer commande).**

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t-elle.

« Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole Novice » dit Eric d'un air sévère.

« Ben, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Zeke surpris.

« Toi, ferme-là. ...Et toi, pète sec, écoute moi très attentivement. C'est terminé entre nous, compris » dit Eric en se retournant pour partir rejoindre Jeanine.

« Eric, attend » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

J'étais excitée comme une enfant en voyant la scène mais surtout les visages étonnés et stupéfiés de ses deux morveux. Et lorsque je vis cette traîtresse osait toucher mon fils de ses sales mains, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. De quel droit se permettait t-elle de le toucher ? Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble et un rictus de dégoût se forma sur mon visage. Je décidais donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'effectuais deux ou trois manipulations et me délectais du spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je pouvais voir Eric devenir violent et s'en prendre à sa dulcinée avec pertes et fracas.

« Hey, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu vas te calmer et vite » dit Zeke s'interposant entre Eric et moi.

« Tu oses tenir tête à ton leader » dit Eric menaçant.

« Non, je tiens tête à un mec s'acharnant sur une fille par plaisir » dit Zeke.

« Moi m'acharner sur cette pauvre petite altruiste de merde. Je ne vais pas lui accorder ce plaisir et perdre mon temps avec elle. » dit Eric.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! Ta mère t'a fait un lavage du cerveau ou quoi. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire» dit Zeke.

« Ne parle pas de ma mère ainsi » dit Eric avec rage.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce satané Zeke avait osé intervenir et ruiner une partie de mon plan. J'étais tellement en colère que j'envoyais toute ma rage sur la tablette pour la transférer sur Eric. J'observais Zeke se prendre un poing dans la figure et poussais un cris de victoire toute en sautillant comme une gamine puis je m'arrêtais net et passais la tête de l'autre côté du couloir voir si personne ne m'avait entendu. Mais je pouvais observer que Zeke était concentré sur Eric et que Kim était secouée par la scène se déroulant devant elle. Je décidais de passer mon jou... enfin mon fils en mode moquerie et rabaissement. Il était un érudit et se devait de détester les altruistes. Donc quoi de mieux que de la rabaisser plus bas que terre.

« Oh, comme c'est mimi, tu nous joue l'altruiste parfait...tu aurais du rester chez les altruistes, pisseuse. Ta place n'est pas chez les audacieux. Tu n'es pas digne de la faction ni de moi ou alors... Pour ramper à mes pieds et lécher mes chaussures comme tout bon toutou altruiste sait le faire » dit Eric en riant méchamment.

Mon plan marchait à la perfection malgré quelques petits éléments perturbateurs. Je la voyais complètement brisée, détruite comme une petite poupée en porcelaine. J'étais enfin heureuse, j'avais réussi à les séparer. Maintenant il me fallait trouver une audacieux à la hauteur de mon fils et quoi de mieux que de chercher une ancienne érudite. Ainsi je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance connaissant sa faction d'origine.

« Simulation terminée, retour à la case départ » dis-je à la tablette.

Je vis alors Eric bousculer les deux audacieux et revenir vers moi. La case départ signifiait pour le cobaye de revenir vers le centre de contrôle soit ma tablette...pour l'instant. Il était temps que mon précieux fils se fasse tout beau et que je lui trouve une femme à la hauteur d'un leader. J'observais Eric et je crus voir un début de larme dans le coin de son œil mais je devais me tromper car je savais que mon fils ne pouvait pas pleurer une femme comme ça. Une altruiste de pacotille qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Les altruistes étaient des moins que rien qui ne étaient là pour nous servir et non pas pour gouverner la ville. Mais ça, j'allais bientôt régler le problème et très bientôt. Il me fallait maintenant trouver une excuse pour expliquer l'absence d'Eric aux simulations de cet après midi. Car j'avais peur de la machine à simulations interfère avec ma tablette et ne détraque mon sujet expérimental...enfin je veux dire mon fils. Il me fallait également réfléchir à utiliser le sérum d'oubli des altruistes pour effacer la mémoire de mon fils de quelques jours pour qu'il ne me tienne pas rancune de ce que je venais de lui faire subir.

Je laissais quelques minutes d'humanité à mon fils pour se laver et se changer. J'observais pendant ce temps son appartement pour voir que tout était bien rangé signe que l'érudit était encore en lui. Je pouvais voir cependant que son lit n'était pas fait. Je m'approchais de son oreiller pour sentir un parfum légèrement floral. Cette fille avait osé laisser son odeur sur son passage. Il me faudra penser à brûler ses draps un fois l'affaire définitivement réglée.

Une fois Eric tout beau tout propre. Je le fis asseoir pendant que je paramétrais ma tablette. Il allait falloir jouer serré. La nouvelle ne tarderait pas à se répandre et certaines personnes voudraient sûrement le pourquoi de cette histoire. Il me fallait trouver un comportement d'Eric qui soit à la fois normal et anormal vis à vis de la situation actuelle. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je réussirais enfin à trouver le comportement adéquat tout comme j'avais trouvé l'excuse pour son absence des simulations. Un des appareils ne fonctionnant plus, il n'avait besoin que de deux formateurs. Max ira bien remplacé Eric. Après tout, c'est le chef des leaders, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait temps à faire passer les simulations à ses novices à moins qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur ses peurs à elle.

Cela me donna une idée. Il me fallait attendre la fin des simulations de cet après-midi pour extrapoler les résultats et voir ce que je pouvais tirer de cette fille. Qui sait, elle pouvait m'être utile en quelque sorte. Je regarda l'heure et vit que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Je partis donc tout joyeuse avec Eric, direction mon appartement pour manger avec lui comme un vrai repas de famille.

A 14h, je décidais de rejoindre mes collègues érudits aux salles de simulations voir si tout se passait bien . Je laissais donc Eric dans l'appartement en mode veille, le temps de finir mon travail. Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeais vers Tris et Max qui était près des sas des simulations.

« Max. Eric m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il ne participerait pas à l'observation des simulations » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

« Il a peur de se trouver face à moi, je parie » dit Max sur les nerfs.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne fais que passer le message. Il m'a dit qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter » dis-je en prenant un air vexée.

« Il est partit trouver de quoi se consoler,c'est ca » dit Max en serrant les poings.

« Ecoute Max. Ca ne te concerne pas. Cela concerne uniquement ta nièce et mon fils. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre tout comme moi je l'ai compris » dis-je. (**NDA : Non mais la mytho lol, sérieux).**

« Tu essaie de me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas mêlée de sa vie depuis ton arrivée » dit Max.

« Eh ben, non. Je n'ai pas manipulé mon fils ou qui que soit d'autre. Je suis blessée que tu me crois capable de faire ça à mon propre fils. Je suis sa mère, je te rappelle » dis-je faussement vexée.

« Oui et tu es une érudite, également » continua Max.

« Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. On va vous entendre, les novices sont tous présents. Nous devrions commencer » dit Tris essayant de calmer le jeu.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce ou se trouvait mes subordonnés et je pouvais constater qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache pied. Je rejoignais Audrey qui dirigeais le groupe d'une main de fer.

« Bonjour Audrey » dis-je joyeusement.

« Bonjour Jeanine. Les simulations vont bientôt commencer » dit Audrey en regardant ses écrans.

« Je vois. Nous avons accès aux appareils ? » demandais-je.

« Non. Simplement aux constantes du cobaye. Il nous faudra attendre de récupérer la clef Usb se trouvant sur les appareils à la fin des tests pour analyse et extrapolation des résultats » dit Audrey.

« Bien. Commençons alors, je suis si contente » dis-je toute excitée.

« Vous êtes bien '' heureuse'' ? » demanda Audrey.

« Oui, je suis en bonne voie de réconciliation avec mon fils. Il vient de rompre enfin avec sa copine actuelle » dis-je.

« Mesdames, les simulations commencent » dit un érudit devant son ordinateur.

Je pouvais observer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, deux constantes différentes signe que les simulations venaient de commencer dans les deux salles. Pour l'instant, le sérum ne posait pas de problème. Cela m'inquiétais depuis le début des tests. N'ayant pas pu le tester en laboratoire, on pouvait s'attendre à plusieurs réactions négatives des cobayes au nouveau sérum. Les novices se succédèrent et tout se déroulait sans aucuns problèmes. Je pouvais remarquer également que Audrey semblait heureuse que personne ne réagisse au sérum.

« Je pense que le sérum est stable » dis-je confiante.

« Oui, aucun rejet des patients pour l'instant mais il nous en reste encore deux. Ne crions pas victoire trop vite. » dit Audrey.

« Je croyais que j'étais la plus pessimiste d'entre nous deux » dis-je en souriant.

« Vous savez bien Jeanine que j'aime que tout soit parfait » dit Audrey.

Cette petite m'étonnait de jour en jour. Je savais qu'elle ferait un parfait leader lorsqu'elle me remplacerait quand je partirais en retraite bien mérité. Je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par une alerte sonore stridente et du brouhaha dans les pièces à côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Nous avons un code BLEU, madame avec l'un des cobayes » dit L'érudit alarmé.

« Un code BLEU ? » demanda Audrey.

« C'est un arrêt cardiaque ou une suspicion d'arrêt » dis-je à l'attention d'Audrey.

Eh merde, il avait fallu que pour le dernier novice pose problème. Je sortais de la pièce pour me diriger dans la salle d'attente et poser un nom sur ce problème. Je pouvais voir des infirmiers arriver avec un brancard et poser la novice dessus. Je me penchais sur le côté pour voir qui était cette novice et quel ne fut pas ma surprise ou plutôt ma colère de voir qu'il s'agissait encore de cette peste. Elle continuais de me pourrir la vie même après l'avoir fait rompre avec mon fils.

« Encore elle » dis-je entre les dents.

« C'est l'ex copine à Eric, on dirait » dit Audrey en arrivant.

« Fermez-là et récupérez-moi toutes les données pour pouvoir extrapoler les résultats » dis-je énervée.

« Euh...d'accord » dit Audrey mal à l'aise.

« EXECUTION » dis-je en haussant le ton.

Je me barrais dans mon bureau pour me calmer un peu. Cette fille ne faisait que me pourrir la vie. A cause d'elle, je risquais de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le nouveau sérum sans avoir refait une batterie de test au siège. Cela allait entacher la réputation des érudits et la mienne si on proposait aux audacieux des sérums non contrôlés et donc de mauvaises qualités. Il allait falloir rattraper le coup. J'arrivais dans mon bureau et essayais de me calmer et de réfléchir correctement. Comment je pouvais rattraper le coup. Une seule personne avait mal réagi au sérum. Je pouvais prétexter une allergie à un des composants ou alors dire que c'était une réaction face à un divergent. Oui, oui, j'avais de bonnes idées qui venaient germer dans mon esprit. Mais avant tout, il me fallait savoir une chose et qui était de grande importance. Il me fallait savoir si elle était vivante ou pas. S'il elle mourrait, je pourrais utiliser l'excuse de l'allergie, voir même de la divergence. Mais si elle était encore en vie, le coup de l'allergie serait vérifié via des analyses sanguines et pour sa divergence, il me faudrait avoir comme appuis le résultats des tests. C'est dans une colère noire que je valdinguais tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau d'un revers de la main.

« Tu vas me le payer » dis-je énervée.

« Vous ne parlez pas de moi, j'espère » dit Audrey soucieuse.

« On frappe avant d'entrer » dis-je en la regardant.

« En effet. J'ai frappé et je n'ai eu aucunes réponses. Je me suis permise d'entrer lorsque j'ai entendu un énorme brouhaha » dit Audrey sur la défensive.

Je regardais la petite Audrey devant moi. Cette petit n'était en rien responsable de ma colère et pourtant j'étais entrain de m'acharner sur elle sans aucunes raisons valables.

« Désolé Audrey. C'est cette situation qui m'exaspère au plus haut point » dis-je en me calmant.

« Excuse acceptée. Vous parlez du problème du sérum ? » demanda Audrey.

« Oui mais je parle d'elle aussi » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous énerve le plus ? Qu'il y ai un possible rejet du sérum par les novices des audacieux ou alors que ce soit ELLE en particulier qui ai subi ce rejet? »demanda Audrey.

« C'est elle, le problème. Si elle n'avait pas changé de faction, je n'aurais pas eu tous ces problèmes sur les bras » dis-je excédée.

« Il reste une solution pourtant » dit Audrey.

« Laquelle ? » demandais-je.

Car j'avais envisagé toutes les options qui s'offrait à moi et je ne voyais pas lesquelles je devenais gagnante sans la mort du sujet.

« Eh bien. Si c'est juste un cas isolé. Cela pourrait servir pour les prochaines sélections. Si les novices ne supportent pas le test, ils ne sont pas dignes d'être des audacieux » dit Audrey.

« Si je suis ton raisonnement. Tu voudrais que tout cobayes réagissant mal au sérum soient recalés » dis-je.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante. Cela pourrait nous permettre de renforcer l'initiation des audacieux et de former de véritables guerriers pour mon armée.

« Pourquoi pas oui. C'est une idée. Après, il nous faut attendre d'avoir les résultats des tests pour voir ou le problème a commencé » dit Audrey.

« Combien de temps pour les résultats ? » demandais-je.

« Si l'équipe travaille rapidement, nous devrions voir les résultats d'ici ce soir en début de soirée » dit Audrey en calculant.

« Bien. Plus vite, nous réglons le problème, plus vite nous pourrons avancer » dis-je d'un air ravie.

« Je vais demander à l'équipe d'accélérer le retranscription des données » dit Audrey.

« Avons-nous des nouvelles d'elle ? » demandais-je.

« Elle aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque mais serait sois disant stable pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas encore toutes les informations » dit Audrey.

« Bien. Allez vous renseigner et tenez moi au courant. Ensuite nous aviserons les décisions à prendre » dis-je.

« A vos ordres » dit Audrey en partant.

Oui, quoiqu'il arrive, j'allais me débarrasser de cette fille pour de bon. Soit, elle allait mourir suite à ses blessures, soit elle deviendrait une sans-faction et quitterais les audacieux pour de bons. C'est l'esprit détendue que je réfléchissais à l'avenir qui s'offrait à moi. Il me fallait également me soucier de l'avenir de mon fils. Il me fallait préparer le terrain avant de lui inoculer le sérum d'oubli des audacieux et insérer de nouveau souvenirs. J'ouvris un tiroir fermé à clef et en sortis un énorme dossier contenant plusieurs mini dossiers. C'était toutes les conquêtes de mon fils répertoriées depuis environ 2 ans. Il en avait culbuté des filles vu la hauteur du dossier. Mais il me fallait trouver une fille avec qui cela avait été du sérieux pendant un moment. La recherche ne fut pas compliqué car j'avais déjà classé les dossiers selon la durée de la relation avec Eric et la première sur la pile se trouvait être une audacieuse anciennement érudite avec qui Eric était resté 3 longs mois. Pour certains, cela serait court dans la durée mais pour Eric qui sautais une fille différente tous les soirs, c'était une éternité. Je parcourais du regard la photo de cette audacieuse et cherchais son nom. Elle se prénommait Suzie. Audacieuse anciennement érudite, elle sortais avec mon fils il y a encore 2 mois. Cela signifiait que la rupture était toute récente et que peut-être cette fille ressentait encore de l'amour pour mon fils. En plus, c'était une ancienne érudite. Elle avait donc toutes les qualités pour devenir une belle fille admirable à mes yeux.

Au bout d'un long moment, je levais le nez de mes dossiers et vit qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Mais avant cela, il me fallait régler quelques détails. Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire pour chercher ma solution et la trouvais accompagné d'un audacieux qui semblait être proche d'elle. Je pouvais sentir tous les regard sur moi, se demandant ce que la leader des érudits faisaient au réfectoire entourés d'audacieux. Je décidais d'ignorer ses regards et de me diriger directement vers ma solution.

« Bonjour Suzie » dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Euh, bonjour Docteur Matthews » dit Suzie étonnée.

« Oh cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ceci. Je crois que cela datait lorsque je faisais cours, il y a quelques années » dis-je souriante.

« Oui. C'est exact, je vous avais en cours de physique-chimie » dit Suzie tendue.

« Ah oui, mais c'est très intéressant tout cela » dis-je ravie.

« Bonjour » dit Will.

« Oui, bonjour. Vous êtes ? » demandais-je mi vexée d'avoir été dérangé.

« Je m'appelle Will. » dit-il en se présentant.

« Ah oui, le petit ami de Suzie, je présume » dis-je en voyant Will prendre la main de Suzie.

« Exact » dit Will fier.

« Oui, c'est tout récent entre nous » contra Suzie.

Bien, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air aussi ravie que Will d'être ensemble. C'était un bon point pour moi. Il me fallait utiliser cette faille pour l'aboutissement de mon plan.

« Excusez-moi Suzie. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes en privée, s'il vous plaît ? » demandais-je toute mielleuse.

« Euh, Oui, bien sûr. Avec plaisir » dit Suzie contente.

« Mais et notre soirée ? » demanda Will blessé.

« On en fera d'autre. Je ne vais pas refuser une conversation avec la leader des érudits. Je te signale que c'est la mère d'Eric. Notre leader. Réfléchis un peu Will. Tu est un ancien érudit, non » dit Suzie un peu sèchement.

« Ben va passer ta soirée avec elle, alors. Vu que tu y tiens tellement » dit Will en boudant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous la ramène ce soir » dis-je en mentant.

Je sortais alors avec Suzie et nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement. J'allais l'interroger et en fonction de ses réponses, je déciderais si j'allais me servir d'elle ou pas.

« Alors Suzie, vous êtes avec...Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? » demandais-je innocemment.

« Will » dit Suzie.

« Ah oui, Will...Alors vous êtes ensemble ? » demandais-je.

« On peut dire cela. C'est tout récent » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai que vous étiez avec mon fils avant » dis-je.

« Euh oui. Comment savez-vous cela Docteur Matthews » demanda t-elle.

« Eric m'avait parlé de vous. Tout simplement » dis-je en mentant.

Il me fallait créer un petit mensonge de toute pièce pour savoir si je pouvais me servir de cette Suzie ou pas. Je pouvais voir une lueur de fierté dans son regard lorsque je lui ai fait croire qu'Eric m'avait parlé d'elle. Eric ne me parlait d'aucunes de ses conquêtes. La seule dont il avait prononcé le prénom se trouvait être cette peste d'altruiste.

« Il vous a parlé de moi ?! » dit-elle surprise et contente.

« Oh oui, il me disait que du bien de vous. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez rompu. Vous étiez pourtant ensemble depuis quelques mois » dis-je.

« C'est lui qui a rompu prétextant qu'il en avais marre de toujours baiser la même fille » dit-elle.

« Je vois...Suzie. Si je vous disais qu'Eric est libre. Que feriez-vous ? » demandais-je.

« Désolé Jeanine mais vous devez vous tromper. Il sort avec cette salope de novice. D'ailleurs, elle dit être la nièce de notre leader Max mais je me demande si elle ne couche pas non plus avec lui pour être sûr de réussir l'examen » dit- elle avec dégoût.

« Eh non, ma chère. Elle est bien la nièce de Max. Mais votre raisonnement est juste sauf que vous vous êtes trompé de leader. » dis-je.

« Comment cela ? » demanda t-elle curieuse.

Et voilà, mon plan allait se mettre en place doucement. J'allais lui faire une réputation de p$*ù^^ ainsi même lorsqu'elle serait bannie chez les sans-factions, tout le monde la verrait comme une fille couchant pour réussir et non comme une vraie audacieuse.

« Eh bien, j'ai appris de la bouche d'Eric même, qu'elle voulait se servir de lui pour réussir à atteindre les échelons et monter en grade dans la faction » dis-je.

« Oh mon dieu , mais quelle salope ! Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Je l'avais senti en la voyant que quelque chose clochait. » dit Suzie outrée.

« Enfin bref. J'ai montré la vérité à Eric et le pauvre en est encore tout retourné. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous » dis-je.

« De moi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui. Vous êtes la seule qui pourra le réconforter. Il ne veut pas de sa chère mère car il se trouve trop grand pour cela. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être VOUS, celle qui a le plus compté à ses yeux pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider » dis-je tristement.

« Mais je.. Enfin... » dit Suzie troublée.

« Je vous en prie Suzie. C'est la mère d'Eric qui vous parle et non la leader des érudits » dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

« Eh bien, je vais...faire tout ce que je peux pour aider Eric » dit-elle un grand sourire au lèvres.

Parfait, parfait. Mon plan était prêt. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'a laisser Suzie faire le reste. Nous arrivions enfin à mon appartement. Je tapotais deux trois fois sur ma tablette pour « activer » Eric. Il fallait le faire à la fois fragile mais à la fois arrogant comme il était d'habitude.

« Avant d'entrer, une chose » dis-je.

« Euh, oui bien sûr » dit Suzie en se coiffant avec ses doigts.

« Cela ne va pas déranger votre petit ami. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi » demandais-je d'un air hésitant.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste une passade amoureuse, rien de sérieux. Eric est plus important...Enfin, c'est notre leader, il faut l'aider » dit-elle légèrement rougissante.

« Merci, Suzie. Merci pour tout ce que vous allez faire dans le futur » dis-je contente de mon plan.

J'ouvrais la porte et entrais suivi par Suzie.

« Eric. C'est moi. J'ai amené une amie avec moi » dis-je en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« Qui ? » demanda Eric.

Je pouvais le voir un verre à la main entrain de regarder le paysage.

« Suzie. Tu l'as connais, je crois » dis-je en poussant Suzie vers Eric.

« Bonjour Eric » dit Suzie mal à l'aise.

« Suzie, quel plaisir de te revoir » dit Eric souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller voir ou en sont les résultats des tests des simulations »dis-je.

« De toute façon. J'me casse. Je retourne à mon appartement désinfecter tout ce qu'elle a touché » dit Eric.

« Oh. Je vais y aller alors » dit Suzie.

« Tu veux pas venir m'aider plutôt. » demanda Eric.

« Avec grand plaisir » dit Suzie toute rayonnante.

Je les vis partir. Je pouvais voir Eric poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Mon plan fonctionnait à la perfection. Je savais qu'il allait baiser dans toutes les pièces de son appartement pour '' désinfecter'' comme il disait. J'en profitais alors pour me reposer un peu. Je retirais mes talons pour les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Quel bonheur de se promener pied nu sur le sol froid. Je finissais le verre de bourbon qu'Eric s'était servi et en profitais pour regarder la vue. Ma victoire serait complète lorsque j'aurais définitivement rayé cette fille de sa vie et Suzie était mon arme idéale contre elle. Je fus dérangé dans mes pensées par quelqu'un frappant à la porte avec insistance.

« Jeanine ! » dit Audrey.

« Oui Audrey. Que se passe t-il ? » dis-je.

« Il faut que vous voyez ça » dit Audrey en tendant un dossier fin.

Je pris la dossier et le parcourais rapidement. J'ouvrais de grand yeux à mesure que j'avançais dans ma lecture. Une fois terminée, je refermais le dossier et regardais Audrey en souriant.

« Bingo. Voilà la preuve » dis-je toute contente.

« En effet » dit Audrey.

« Convoquez-là immédiatement » dis-je en me levant de mon siège.

* * *

**Mais de quelle preuve peut bien parler Audrey et Jeanine. Cela risque t-il de poser des problèmes à notre pauvre Kim ? Et Eric viendra t-il à son secours malgré qu'il soit sous simulation. L'amour sera t-il plus fort que le sérum ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ou pas lol. Comme toujours, je laisse planer le doute hihihihi, mon côté sadique reprend le dessus. **

**Par contre les ami(e)s, la prochaine parution ne sera pas avant 1 mois. Car j'ai perdu les 2 chapitres d'avance que je possédais ( car j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture du 52) et je pars en vacances pendant les 15 premiers jours de novembre. Donc je vais en profiter pour me ressourcer et me changer les idées. Courage, le 52 est terminé et sera publié le mois prochain promis, juré. A la prochaine. Kisu kisu.**

**Roseplume31136 : **Coucou. Eh bien, je suis également heureuse que tu continue à lire ma fic lol. Contente également que tu trouves l'évolution de l'histoire cohérente et pas trop rapide. Personnellement, je ne trouves pas avoir un talent mdr. J'essaie de toujours mettre de l'humour ou de l'action pour garder l'acteur en haleine. Après si cela marche, c'est cool sinon ben tant pis lol. Tu aimes bien ce petit triangle amoureux avec Reese. Je n'en dis pas plus. Peut-être je creuserais, peut-être pas. Mais je peux te dire qu'il reviendra à un moment dans l'histoire.

Pour moi, c'est normal de répondre aux reviews. Vous faîtes un effort pour me laisser un commentaire, la moindre des choses, c'est de répondre. En plu j'adore savoir ce que les gens pensent car je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi, je doute parfois que la tournure dans l'histoire plaise ou pas.

Merci de vouloir continuer à me suivre lorsque j'aurais terminé cette histoire. J'ai actuellement peut etre une autre histoire divergent en tête. J'ai publié l'idée voir si elle plaisait aux lecteurs ou pas. Et j'ai également une idée pour une histoire sur Twilight. Donc a voir. Après malheureusement, je suis fan de Potter mais pas au point d'écrire des histoires dessus. Donc non, je n'ai pas de compte Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Kisu kisu la miss et encore merci.

**Banana : **Coucou, ben écoute merci de trouver que cela est de la booooooooooooooooooooooooombe lol. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera encore de la bombe atomique lol. Bisous.

**Magouille : **Coucou, Ah bon tu trouves que j'ai fais une fin sadique lol. Moi je ne trouve pas, c'est juste que j'ai coupé le chapitre au mauvais endroit mdr. Crois-moi, 15 jours c'est court pour moi, pour écrire un chapitre en ce moment. Contente que tu ais aimé l'idée de l'adrénaline pour stopper la simulation. Kisu kisu.

**LauraNyra : **Salut. Eh oui, il embrasse une autre fille, mais pas n'importe laquelle comme tu peux voir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**Sissi-Gina : **Ola, Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne se fait pas lol. De m'arrêter au mauvais moment. Je trouve au contraire cela très intéressant mdr. J'espère que ses 15aines de jours d'attente ne t'ont pas trop laissé sur la faim et que tu n'es pas devenue un squelette mdr. Bisous.

**CourtneyAckles : ** Coucou miss. Difficile de comprendre toute ta review, tu as mangé des mots lol. Mais bon, tu es excusée comme tu te servais de ton téléphone, le temps que ton ordinateur soit réparé et ramené à la maison lol. Merci beau-papa en tout cas. Bises.

**PlumeDePan : **Coucou, eh bien, tes 95% ont eu raison lol sauf que tu t'ai trompé sur le nom de la belle amante. Ce n'était pas Sandy mais Suzie, tu y étais presque mdr. Bisous.


	52. Chapter 52

**Fuite ou pas Fuite, tel est la question. Et voici donc la réponse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_C'est donc la peur au ventre que je me retrouvais avec Quatre dans une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire ou j'attendais avec anxiété. Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour voir apparaître..._

MAX. Qu'est-ce que Max fichait ici. Il avait l'air tout aussi étonné que moi de se trouver dans cette même pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que signifie toute cette mascarade, Max ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. On m'a dit de venir le plus rapidement possible. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu as fais quoi encore comme connerie ? » demanda Max en me regardant.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je te le promet » dis-je.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu convoquée ? » demanda Max.

« Je te dis que j'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être cela a t-il un rapport au fait que tu sois mon oncle » dis-je en réfléchissant.

J'essayais de chercher une autre raison que ma divergence pour me trouver dans cette pièce comme une prisonnière et je ne voyais que cette explication. Max m'avait prévenu que je risquais des ennuis. Peut-être s'était pour cela que j'étais convoquée et qu'on ne voulait rien me dire pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

« Peut-être. C'est vrai que je suis allé parler de cela aux autres mais c'est trop rapide comme réponse. » dit Max réfléchissant.

« Alors quoi d'autre ? » demanda Quatre stressé.

« Moi, je pencherais à l'autre enfoiré d'Eric. Encore une manière de t'humilier comme il en a l'habitude. » dit Max.

je repensais à la scène que je venais de voir dans la fosse et sentis un frisson glacial me traverser tout le corps. Chaque fois que je revoyais cette scène dans mon esprit, mon amour pour Eric diminuait pour laisser la place à de l'amertume et de la colère.

« Cela m'étonnerais que ce soit lui. Il doit être entrain de sauter cette salope de Suzie » crachais-je.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » demanda Max surpris.

« On vient de les surprendre dans la fosse ensemble » dit Quatre à ma place.

« Comment...Je vais me le faire ce sale petit con. Leader ou pas leader. » dit Max sur les nerfs.

« MAX... Laisse tomber, cela ne sert plus à rien. L'affaire est close. Voilà » dis-je dépitée.

Je me sentais lasse, vidée. J'essayais de convaincre les autres que c'était définitivement fini entre Eric et moi. Pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'accepter de mon côté, quelle ironie. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Jeanine, Audrey et Eric. Je sentis la peur monter en voyant Eric mais surtout Jeanine souriante. Quant à l'autre érudite, je ne pouvais pas me la sentir tout simplement. Si ses trois là se trouvait devant moi, ce n'était pas pour m'annoncer de bonne nouvelle au contraire. C'était la peur au ventre que j'attendais que quelqu'un prononce une parole.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ! » ordonna Max.

« Calme-toi Max. je vais tout t'expliquer » dit Jeanine Calmement.

« Oui calmez-vous, tout ceci aura un sens après avoir lu ce dossier » dit Audrey jetant un dossier sur une table se trouvant au milieu de la pièce.

Max prit le dossier et le parcouru. Puis il le tendit à Quatre qui fit de même avant de le reposer sur la table. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il contenait mais vu l'expression de Quatre, je ne devais pas avoir le droit de regard sur mon propre dossier.

« C'est quoi cette histoire. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui été inscrit sur ce dossier » dit Max.

« Normal, vous n'êtes pas un érudit. Vous ne comprenez pas nos codes » dit Audrey fière de rabaisser un audacieux.

« Vous osez m'insulter ! » dit Max énervé.

« Mais non, Max. Simplement, Audrey veut te dire que nous utilisons des abréviations et codes que seuls les érudits comprennent tout comme les audacieux utilisent leurs propres codes pendant les missions dangereuses » dit Jeanine essayant de calmer l'affaire.

Je regardais cette joute verbale devant moi. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que cela me concernait et que Quatre n'avait pas l'air aussi inquiet que cela. On aurait même dit qu'il était content mais je me disais que c'était dû au combat de coq entre Audrey et Max. je décidais de montrer ma présence pour faire réagir les principaux intéressés.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a convoqué ici ? » demandais-je.

« Tu parleras quand on te l'ordonnera » dit Eric d'un air sévère.

« J'ai le droit de savoir » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Tu oses me tenir tête pisseuse » dit Eric.

On pouvait sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir dans la pièce au fur et à mesure des échanges. Je voyais Jeanine souriante, contente de cette situation et cela m'énervait encore plus de la voir heureuse.

« Bon au lieu de vous chamailler, on peut m'expliquer ce dossier et tout ce que cela signifie » dit Max hors de lui mais essayant de se contenir.

« Nous allons tout t'expliquer, Max. Mais avant, je voudrais poser quelques questions à ta nièce » dit Jeanine.

« Je vous écoute » dis-je en lui tenant tête.

Mais au fond de moi, je ne sentais plus trop rassurée. Pourquoi voulait-elle me poser des questions mais surtout à propos de quoi.

« Bien. Kimberly, je voudrais savoir deux, trois petites choses concernant tes simulations » dit Jeanine.

Nous y voilà. Alors, c'était bien à cause des simulations que j'étais ici. Je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir de cette pièce en un seul morceau ou alors les deux pieds devant comme disait le proverbe.

« Tu dois savoir que tu as fait une crise de tachycardie pendant ta séance de simulation » dit Jeanine.

« Oui je suis au courant que j'ai failli y rester » dis-je.

« On ne t'a pas ordonné de l'ouvrir encore. Alors ferme là et écoute » dit Eric.

« C'est bon Eric, calme-toi s'il te plaît » dit Jeanine toute souriante.

« Eric. Cela suffit. Je ne te permet pas de lui parler ainsi » contra Max.

« J'ai tout les droits car je suis le chef des leaders » dit Eric.

« Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je peux te rétrograder. Tu es encore en période d'essai, ne l'oublie pas. » dit Max d'une voix menaçant.

« Tu fais tout cela parce que c'est TA NIECE » dit Eric le narguant.

« ET TOI, tu fais tout cela parce que c'est ton EX » dit Max.

j'observais la joute verbale entre les deux hommes de ma vie. Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Je pouvais observer Audrey tout aussi étonnée que Quatre. La seule qui souriait était comme toujours Jeanine, comme-ci elle savourait sa victoire sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un.

« STOP » hurlais-je en frappant du poing sur la table

Tout le monde se tut devant ma réaction. Je n'aimais pas du tout la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais mais il me fallait évacuer ma peur, d'une manière ou d'une autre et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé était de me défouler et de martyriser cette pauvre table.

« Jeanine, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Vous voulez savoir quoi au juste qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute » dis-je en la toisant.

Je signais sûrement mon arrêt de mort en lui tenant tête ainsi mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Si je devais mourir, autant que tout cela soit fait rapidement.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi _audacieuse... _Bien, nous avons eu les résultats de tes simulations. Je voudrais savoir quel était ta dernière peur pour que tu es mis la machine en arrêt d'urgence ? » demanda Jeanine.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me trouvais le cul entre deux chaise. D'un côté, je ne pouvais pas dire que dans cette peur, Jeanine savait que j'étais une divergente. Mais de l'autre, je ne me voyais pas leur dire que c'est grâce à Tris et à l'adrénaline qu'elle m'avait injecté que j'ai échappé à cette dernière peur. Je pouvais voir également la peur dans les yeux de Quatre. Il était resté en retrait et muet depuis le début de l'histoire mais je pouvais voir qu'il serrait les poings car il se trouvait dans la même situation que moi mais d'une autre manière. Si je ne parlais pas, c'était moi qui mourrait mais si je parlais c'était Tris. Je voyais Quatre me supplier de faire le bon choix même si pour lui, le meilleur choix serrait de protéger Tris à mon détriment.

« Tu vas nous répondre oui ou merde » dit Eric me sortant de mes pensées.

« Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois » crachais-je.

« Surveille tes paroles, novice, je t'ai déjà prévenu » dit Eric toujours aussi menaçant.

« Tu ne me fais plus peur Eric... Plus maintenant » dis-je en le regardant.

« Bon alors tu nous craches le morceau. J'aimerais bien aller me coucher moi » dit Audrey en baillant.

Je prenais une grande respiration et me préparais à subir les conséquences de mes actes.

« Eric me quittait et vous étiez d'accord avec lui » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Je vois. Cela explique le pourquoi de ma présence dans ta peur donc » dit Jeanine contente.

« Oui. Contente. Vous avez gagné. Comment je ne sais pas mais vous avez réussi votre mission » dis-je en souriant faussement.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » dit Jeanine en toute innocence.

« Bon maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité. Je peux aller me coucher ? » demandais-je.

« C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela » dit Jeanine d'un air désolé.

« Crache le morceau Jeanine ou je te jures que je vais te le faire cracher moi-même » dit Max menaçant.

« D'après nos analyses, ta nièce a fait une allergie au sérum » commença Jeanine.

« Et alors ? » demanda Max.

« Eh bien, si son cœur s'affole trop. Elle plante la machine. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas passer le test final » dit Jeanine.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui injecter l'ancien sérum » dit Max sachant ce que tout cela signifiait.

« Et lui donner un avantage par rapport aux autres novices, c'est hors de question » dit Eric.

« Eric a raison. Soit les novices prennent tous le même sérum, soit elle doit quitter la faction pour le bien des autres » dit Jeanine.

Le couperet venait de tomber. On voulait me bannir chez les sans-factions. J'allais devoir quitter la faction. Pourquoi. Ce n'était pas juste. Tout cela à cause de Tris qui avait tout fait pour me protéger. Je ne savais pas si je devais être triste ou en colère. Je regardais discrètement Quatre qui souriait. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Je n'allais pas pouvoir fuir avec lui et Tris pour rejoindre les sans-factions car j'allais me... Et la c'était le déclic. Les neurones dans mon cerveau se reconnectèrent pour enfin comprendre la bonne humeur de Quatre. J'allais dégager de la faction. J'allais pouvoir quitter la faction légalement et allais chez les sans-factions libre comme l'air. Personne ne saurait pour ma divergence.

« Hors de question qu'elle soit banni pour une raison stupide » hurla Max avec désespoir.

« Je suis désolé Max mais tu connais notre devise plus que quiconque : la faction avant les liens du sang » dit Jeanine.

« C'est de ta faute. Tu me le paieras, je te le promet » dit Max à Eric.

Je voyais Eric croiser les bras et sourire content de l'effet que cette annonce venait de faire. Je me sentais heureuse de savoir que j'allais survivre mais il me fallait être à la fois déçue et en colère de cette décision.

« Alors vu je ne supporte pas ce nouveau sérum, vous me jetez comme une merde, c'est ça » hurlais-je.

« Baisse d'un ton » ordonna Eric.

« Ferme là toi. Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi » dis-je en le regardant.

« Je suis ton leader, n'oublie pas » dit Eric.

« Plus maintenant vu que je vais devenir une sans-faction » dis-je.

« Kim, ne dis pas ça. On va trouver une solution » dit Max attristé et en colère.

« Laisse tomber, elle a déjà fait son choix, hein Jeanine » dis-je.

« Je le fais pour le bien des factions, n'y vois rien de personnel » dit Jeanine.

« Allez cracher vos mensonges ailleurs que sur moi...Je présume que je dois partir ce soir » demandais-je.

« En effet. » dit Audrey.

« Bien. Quatre tu veux bien m'accompagner récupérer mes affaires chez toi » dis-je à Quatre.

« Bien entendu. » dit Quatre.

« Une question : Puis-je dire au revoir à mes amis ? » demandais-je en regardant Jeanine.

« Hors de question. Un garde va t'escorter récupérer tes affaires et tu quitteras la faction immédiatement. Sois contente, je ne t'ai pas humilié en public, cette fois-ci. Je te fais cette faveur car sexuellement tu as été un bon coup pour une pucelle dans ton genre, surtout quand je t'attachais et que je te baisais comme mon esclave » dit Eric souriant.

L'entendre parler ainsi me donner envie de vomir. Je ne reconnais plus le Eric que j'avais connu. Même le Eric du début de mon initiation était plus _Eric_ que maintenant. Je me dirigeais vers lui et le giflais violemment. Je ravalais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il se massait la joue. Je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait de me frapper également. Sûrement sa chevalerie qui lui interdisait de frapper une femme, pensais-je ironiquement.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud de la pire espèce, une ordure de première ordre tout comme ta charmante mère. Si un jour, je te recroise sur ma route, je te jure sur mon honneur et celle de mon père que je te tuerais sans aucunes hésitations » dis-je.

« Tu oses me menacer. Tu veux vraiment mourir, pisseuse » dit Eric sur les nerfs.

« Nous verrons bien le moment venu... C'est bon, maintenant que la sentence est tombée, je peux me barrer de cette pièce » dis-je en narguant Jeanine.

« Bien entendu. Mais sache que je suis désolée de ce choix mais tu comprends que sans des bases solides, la structure des fac... » commença Jeanine.

« Stop. Arrêtez avec vos discours à deux balles. Je vous ai déjà dit que cela ne marchais pas avec moi. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

J'ouvris la porte pour voir le fameux Otkins attendre devant au garde à vous. Alors, c'était lui mon chaperon. Bien au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter un type que je ne pifrais pas. Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Quatre suivi par Médor. Arrivée à l'appartement, j'entrais pour trouver Tris qui nous attendait impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Je voyais Quatre parler à Otkins et lui demander de nous laisser un peu seuls.

« Tu veux bien attendre dehors, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Quatre.

« Euh, c'est que... » dit Otkins mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas comme-ci elle allait fuir non plus » dit Quatre d'un ton un peu sec.

« Okay, D'accord mais 5 minutes pas plus » dit Otkins.

Quatre ferma la porte et se retourna vers Tris et moi pour nous faire un méga sourire de winner. Je pouvais voir Tris qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation voyant que je récupérer mon sac à dos contenant mes affaires.

« C'est quoi l'histoire. Pourquoi elle fait ses affaires ? » demanda Tris.

« Je dois quitter la faction car j'aurais fait une allergie au sérum et donc je ne peux plus continuer les simulation » dis-je.

« Mais... c'est...enfin... » dit Tris.

« Oui, justement, c'est une bonne chose » dit Quatre chuchotant à Tris.

« Une bonne chose, tu te fous de moi » dit Tris en haussant la voix.

« Tris, calme-toi et écoute-moi. Kim doit partir de la faction maintenant. Tu comprends, maintenant, ordre des leaders » dit Quatre en articulant bien.

Et là, ce fut l'illumination pour Tris comme moi tout à l'heure. Elle venait de comprendre qu'on m'avait offert une porte de sortie sur un plateau d'argent. Mais une fois toute ma tension retombée, je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je venais de me faire larguer par Eric, il me virait de la faction sans aucunes gênes et je venais de le menacer de mort devant des leaders audacieux et érudits. Je n'avais plus à réfléchir correctement lorsqu' Eric se trouvait dans mon champs de vision. Il continuait toujours à me troubler malgré le fait que je le détestais.

« Ça va allez » me dit Tris en m'enlaçant et en me berçant.

« Je sais, je sais » dis-je entre deux crises de larmes.

On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte avec insistance. C'était Otkins qui nous ordonné de nous bouger car les cinq minutes étaient écoulées. Je me mouchais en soufflant bruyamment et un doux son de trompette en sortit. Tout le monde se mit à rire dans la pièce en entendant le son horrible que je venais de faire. Cela me mit un peu de baume au cœur pour me préparer psychologiquement pour la suite. Quatre te tendit un bout de papier contenant un plan avec inscrit l'emplacement exact du rendez-vous avec les membres des sans-factions.

« Tiens, Prends-le et cache-le bien. Si tu as un problème. Tu demandes à parler personnellement à Evelyn, compris » dit Quatre en chuchotant sur la fin.

« Pourquoi. Tu penses que je vais avoir un problème ? » demandais-je me doutant de la réponse.

« Tu vas arriver seule, on ne sait jamais. » dit Quatre.

Son raisonnement était logique. Nous devions arriver à trois et j'allais arriver seule mais surtout sans Quatre alias Tobias. C'était le seul lien que j'avais avec les sans-factions et malheureusement, il devait rester chez les audacieux pour ne pas semer le doute pour l'instant.

« Nous te rejoindrons plus tard, okay. Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Tris.

« Prends cela, juste au cas ou » dit Quatre me tendant une arme à feu.

Je pris l'arme pour la cacher derrière mon dos, sous le pull d'Eric. Un autre coup dans la porte un peu plus violent se fit entendre et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Quatre » dit Otkins insistant.

« C'est bon. Calme-toi. On arrive » dit Quatre d'un ton sec et froid.

Un peu tard, je me trouvais dans la salle des hangars. Je pouvais voir que Jeanine et Eric m'avaient imposé leur présence. Ils devaient sûrement s'assurer que je quitte bien la faction comme il se doit. Je pouvais voir également Max un peu en retrait. Il ne montrait aucunes émotions à première vue mais je pouvais voir dans sa posture qu'il se trouvait las, désemparé ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, que j'étais une audacieuse chevronnée et que je savais me battre en cas de besoin. Il me retourna mon geste un peu maladroitement en me disant de faire attention et de lui donner des nouvelles quand je le pourrais.

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. J'ai une conquête qui m'attend au lit, MOI » dit Eric exaspéré.

« Ferme-là Eric. » dit Max tendu.

« C'est bon, Max, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne sait blesser que par les mots car c'est un ancien érudit. Un intello de bas étage » dis-je en murmurant.

J'entendis Max émettre un petit rire sur ma blague concernant les érudits. Cela me rassurée, il allait surmonter mon départ. Et puis, on ne se connaissait que depuis peu. Comment j'aurais pu autant compter pour lui en si peu de temps et laisser des séquelles de mon départ.

« Il faut partir, MAINTENANT » dit Jeanine insistant.

« On vous a pas sonné, je crois » dis-je.

J'enlaçais Quatre et Tris rapidement et passais la porte du hangar sans un regard pour Eric et Jeanine mais c'était sans compter sur le comportement amicale d'Eric.

« Tu pars sans dire au revoir » dit Eric ironique.

« Non, car je sais que l'on va se revoir un jour. Et ce jour-là sera décisif pour nous deux » dis-je le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je sortis de chez les audacieux et entendit la porte se refermer derrière moi. C'était terminée, je n'étais plus une audacieuse. J'étais devenue une sans-faction. Je n'avais plus d'amis ou de familles pour m'aider, je me retrouvais seule et j'espérais que les sans-factions allaient pouvoir m'aider. Je marchais plusieurs minutes direction la ligne de chemin de fer avant de sortir le plan de ma poche et me diriger vers mon fameux lieu de rendez-vous.

**POV Jeanine.**

_« Jeanine ! » dit Audrey._

_« Oui Audrey. Que se passe t-il ? » dis-je._

_« Il faut que vous voyez ça » dit Audrey en tendant un dossier fin._

_Je pris la dossier et le parcourais rapidement. J'ouvrais de grand yeux à mesure que j'avançais dans ma lecture. Une fois terminée, je refermais le dossier et regardais Audrey en souriant._

_« Bingo. Voilà la preuve » dis-je toute contente._

_« En effet » dit Audrey._

_« Convoquez-là immédiatement » dis-je en me levant de mon siège._

Bon sang, je tenais devant moi la preuve qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir enfin agir. Mon rêve devenait réalité. J'allais pouvoir enfin finaliser mon but ultime et tout cela légalement sans utiliser mes petits stratagèmes illégaux.

Durant le trajet, je me demandais comment j'allais présenter la chose. Il me fallait pour cela faire appel à Eric en tant que leaders des audacieux mais également de Max pour qu'elle est quelqu'un de son côté.

« Audrey. Il faudrait aller chercher Eric immédiatement. » dis-je.

« Bien sûr. Vous savez ou il se trouve ? » demanda Audrey.

« Sûrement dans ses appartements. Allez chercher Max, envoyez des gardes récupérer la novice et je vais m'occuper de mon fils » dis-je.

« Pourquoi faire appel à lui ! » demanda Audrey d'un air étonné.

« Il faut qu'il soit présent. Il nous faut les deux parties civiles sinon tout le monde pensera que c'était par vengeance et son renvoi ne sera pas légitime » dis-je.

Je tournais au couloir de gauche pendant qu'Audrey prenait celui de droite. Je me dirigeais vers les appartements d'Eric mais ne trouvais personne. Je me demandais ou il était partit avec Suzie. Je pensais les trouver en pleine action tous les deux dans sa chambre à coucher. A moins qu'ils ne voulaient baptiser toutes les pièces de la faction pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. J'allais vers la salle de vidéos surveillance lorsque je rencontrais Eric et Suzie, débraillés mais se tenant collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Madame Matthews » dit Suzie gênée se décalant légèrement d'Eric.

« Maman » dit Eric.

Je sentis un baume au cœur en entendant ce petit mot « maman ». Même si je savais que ce n'était pas la vraie vérité, étant donné qu'il était contrôlé par mes soins mais je me sentais quand même heureuse et flattée à ce moment.

« Eric. Justement, je te cherchais. J'ai besoin de toi en salle d'interrogatoire, immédiatement » dis-je.

« Pourquoi. Quel est le problème ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est encore l'autre novice. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose sur elle » dis-je.

« La pisseuse » dit Eric énervé.

« Oui, Audrey nous attends » dis-je.

« Bien. Bon, attends-moi dans mes appartements, je n'ai pas fini de désinfecter toutes les pièces » dit Eric avec un sourire carnassier.

« Okay. Je t'attend avec impatience mon leader. » dit Suzie rougissante.

Je me dirigeais avec mon fils, direction la salle d'interrogatoire. Je vérifiais les paramètres sur ma tablette et voir que des petits pics apparaissaient sur ma courbe de contrôle. Je grimaçais comprenant la signification **(NDA : Nous aussi, on voudrait savoir. Pourquoi vous ne dîtes jamais rien Jeanine)**. J'effectuais deux, trois manipulations manière de corriger ses petits bugs ou du moins les mettre en quarantaine, le temps de les analyser et de comprendre le pourquoi du problème. J'arrivais enfin devant la salle ou Audrey nous attendait l'oreille contre la porte.

« Un problème ? » demandais-je.

« Non. Mais j'ai fais entrer Max en premier et j'écoute pour voir si il y a des choses intéressantes à apprendre » dit Audrey.

« En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne sera jamais une espionne car on te démasquerais dès la première seconde. Tu n'es pas douée du tout » dit Eric la narguant.

« Ferme-là. Tu ne me connais pas » dit Audrey.

« Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, très chère érudite » dit Eric un grand sourire au lèvre.

On aurait dit deux gamins se chamaillant pour le même jouet. Mes deux enfants à moi. L'un de mon sang et l'autre de mon cœur. Je savais que j'allais être fière d'eux. Fière d'Audrey qui reprendrait ma relève en tant que leader et fière d'Eric une fois qu'il sera à mes côtés lorsque j'aurais remanié quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

« Bon, allons-y. Ne les faisons pas attendre » dis-je reprenant mon masque d'érudite.

J'entrais dans la pièce accompagnée d'Eric et d'Audrey ou plutôt dans la salle d'interrogatoire si on pouvait dire. C'était une salle avec une simple table et une chaise. Il ne manquait plus qu'un miroir sans teint pour en faire une vraie salle d'interrogatoire comme celle qui se trouvait chez les sincères. Kang cachait bien cette salle aux yeux des autres factions mais grâce à un petit espion, j'avais appris qu'il possédait ce genre de salle. Ce n'était pas bien de ne pas être « sincère » pour un sincère, mais je n'avais rien dit aux autres factions et je gardais ce petit secret pour moi. Je savais que lorsque le moment se présenterait, je pourrais me servir de cet avantage à mon dessein.

Je pouvais voir que Max se trouvait près de sa nièce chérie mais également Quatre. Qu'est-ce qui fichait là cet altruiste. Pourquoi était-il dans cette pièce alors que personne ne l'avait invité à la fête. J'allais lui poser la question lorsque Max partit au quart du tour, comme tout bon audacieux et demanda ou plutôt ordonna qu'on lui explique le pourquoi de tout ce bordel. J'essayais alors de le calmer mais c'était peine perdu. Alors je fis signe à Audrey de lui tendre ce fameux rapport pour qu'il puisse connaître tous les détails de l'affaire. Je le vis le lire, ouvrir de grand yeux ahuris puis le passer à Quatre comme pour lui demander de confirmer ses peurs.

_« C'est quoi cette histoire. J'ai rien compris à ce qui été marqué sur ce dossier » dit Max._

_« Normal, vous n'êtes pas un érudit. Vous ne comprenez pas nos codes » dit Audrey fière de rabaisser un audacieux._

_« Vous osez m'insulter » dit Max énervé._

_« Mais non, Max. simplement Audrey veut te dire que nous utilisons des abréviations et codes que seuls les érudits comprennent tout comme les audacieux utilisent des codes pendant leurs missions dangereuses » dis-je essayant de calmer l'affaire._

Audrey venait encore de faire des siennes. Certes, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les audacieux car elle n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher les oreilles dès que je prononçais le mot audacieux mais il fallait la jouer fine et donc sans altercations qui pourrait mal finir. Mais la pisseuse décida que c'était son moment pour parler, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Sans que j'eus besoin de modifier son comportement, Eric partit au quart de tour en lui ordonna de la fermer, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à la parole pour l'instant. Je pouvais être fière de mon fils, un vrai Matthews niveau caractère, pas comme son père qui était mon toutou de service, disant amen à tous mes caprices. Grâce au dossier, les bases venaient d'être poser. Maintenant, il me fallait m'occuper des fondations.

« Je voudrais poser quelques questions à ta nièce. Je voudrais savoir deux, trois petites choses concernant tes simulations. Tu dois savoir que tu as fait une crise de tachycardie pendant ta séance de simulation » dis-je.

Elle me répondit qu'elle savait qu'elle avait failli mourir et la situation dégénéra une nouvelle fois. Cette montée de testostérone commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne pouvais pas faire mon interrogatoire...euh mon enquête tranquillement sans qu'un des mâles de la pièce ne parte au quart de tour. Seul Quatre restait étrangement calme devant toute cette agitation. Ce qui m'intrigua. Il fallait que je me penche sur ce petit détail lorsque j'aurais un peu de temps libre. J'allais intervenir lorsque la pisseuse comme Eric l'appelait décida de frapper fort...au sens propre. Je vis la table trembler à la suite du choc qu'elle reçue.

« STOP. Jeanine, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Vous voulez savoir quoi au juste qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute » dit Kimberly.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi _audacieuse. _Bien, nous avons eu les résultats de tes simulations. Je voudrais savoir quel était ta dernière peur avant que la machine ne se mette en arrêt d'urgence ? » demandais-je.

Je la vis hésitante sur la réponse à donner. Pourquoi hésitait-elle et pourquoi regardait-elle Quatre. Qu'avait-il avoir avec cette peur. Je commençais mentalement à perdre patience. Je ne supportais plus cette mascarade et ses faux semblants que nous devions donner pour légitimer cette affaire et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais comme d'habitude, c'est Eric qui craqua le premier et à ma grande surprise, Audrey ouvrit la bouche pour montrer son impatience à vouloir aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle me répondit enfin, je voulus hurler ma victoire à tous. Elle avait peur de perdre car elle savait que les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas assez fort pour tenir le coup. Depuis le début, je savais que c'était un amour de colonie de vacances ou plutôt un amour d'initiation qui s'envolerait en fumée une fois que les entraînements seraient terminées. Qui sait qui avait raison, c'était la grande Jeanine Matthews et donc MOI. Et le fait de savoir que je faisais partit de ses peurs augmentait mon taux de satisfaction de 200% .

Même lorsqu'elle tenta de retourner la situation contre moi en disant que j'étais une manipulatrice, mon bonheur ne diminua même pas car je savais que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais me battre. Pas sur ce terrain là en tout cas.

La situation avait assez duré. Maintenant il me fallait donner le coup de grâce et en finir avec toute cette histoire.

« Eh bien, si son cœur s'affole trop. Elle plante la machine. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas passer le test final » dis-je.

« Vous n'avez qu'a lui injecter l'ancien sérum » dit Max sachant ce que tout cela signifiait.

« Et lui donner un avantage par rapport aux autres novices, c'est hors de question » dit Eric.

« Eric a raison. Soit les novices prennent tous le même sérum, soit elle doit quitter la faction pour le bien des autres » dis-je.

Et voilà, je venais clairement de lui signifier qu'elle allait devenir une sans-faction et qu'elle allait devoir quitter définitivement la faction mais surtout mon fils. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le reconquérir et qu'elle serait un nom de plus à rajouter à sa liste de conquête. Je pouvais voir que Max était contre cette décision. De toute façon, je savais depuis le début qu'il ne serait jamais de mon côté. Même lorsque nous étions jeune, nous étions parfois en désaccord sur certaines décisions concernant l'avenir du système des factions. La novice ou plutôt la sans-faction décida de montrer son mécontentement en hurlant que ce n'était pas juste. Qu'est-ce qui était juste de nos jours. Depuis la guerre, plus rien n'était juste. Tout était une question de survie et peu importe les moyens pour obtenir sécurité et respect des règles.

Au moment ou la discussion semblait terminée, j'entendis Eric lâcher une réplique concernant leur prouesse au lit. Pour toute réponse, je vis Kim gifler violemment Eric et l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Je l'entendis même le menacer de mort. Comment osait-elle menacer mon propre fils. J'aurais voulu intervenir mais je ne le fis pas pour ne pas rabaisser Eric devant les membres de sa faction. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se défendre loin de là.

« Nous verrons bien le moment venu... C'est bon, maintenant que la sentence est tombée, je peux me barrer de cette pièce » dit Kim.

« Bien entendu. Mais sache que je suis désolée de ce choix mais tu comprends que sans des bases solides, la structure des fac... » commençais-je.

« Stop. Arrêtez avec vos discours à deux balles. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. » dit-elle.

Cette fille était futée pour une audacieuse. Elle aurait été une bonne érudite si elle avait choisi la bonne faction. J'aurais même pu l'apprécier pour son intelligence et son fort caractère mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. C'était un problème qui me fallait écarter de mon chemin mais surtout de celui de mon fils. Elle sortit de la pièce me laissant avec Max, Eric et Audrey.

« Bon, ça s'est bien passé, je trouve » dis-je avec légèreté.

« Bien passé. Tu te fiches de moi, Jeanine » dit Max énervé.

« Calme-toi Max. C'est un ordre » dit Eric.

« Écoute, je n'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire. Je n'ai pas truqué les simulations, je n'ai pas failli tuer ta nièce » dis-je me défendant.

« Toi, ferme là. Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion pour y mettre ton grain de sel pour envenimer la situation » dit Max.

« Jeanine n'est pas responsable des problèmes de santé de votre nièce. Alors je vous conseillerais de surveiller vos paroles et d'encaisser la vérité. Votre nièce était inapte à être une audacieuse et à rester au sein de cette faction. Point. » dit Audrey.

« On ne t'as pas sonné, morveuse » dit Max.

« Max, cela suffit. Que tu m'accuse à tord ne me dérange pas mais je ne te laisserais pas accuser mon assistante juste pour le plaisir de te défouler sur une érudite » dis-je.

Je le vis sortir en claquant la porte ne trouvant rien à dire. Je me retrouvais avec Eric et Audrey. Un silence s'imposa jusqu'à ce qu'Eric ouvre la bouche pour nous signifier qu'il allait s'assurer que la novice quitte rapidement la faction. Je le suivais au hangar pour assister au départ de la belle. Audrey préféra aller se coucher, prétextant une soudaine fatigue. Je pensais plutôt que c'était surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas s'ennuyer à assister à des adieux d'une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

« Tu n'accompagnes pas dire au revoir ? » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi ?. Notre but était de la faire partir et c'est fait. Alors bonne nuit tout le monde » dit Audrey toute joyeuse en direction de ses appartements.

Après les embrassades entre Max et elle, Eric décida d'une voix ferme qu'il était temps que cette histoire se finisse une bonne fois pour toute. J'insistais également à mon tour pour presser ce départ et que tout le monde parte pour un repos bien mérité. Je vis enfin la porte se fermer.

« Bon affaire classée. Tout le monde au lit » dit Eric excité.

« Tu me le paiera, crois-moi » dit Max en passant devant Eric.

«On verra, on verra » dit Eric le narguant.

Je vis Max partir et prendre la direction du Furious. Il allait sûrement finir la soirée au bar et c'était compréhensible. Je venais de lui retirer le dernier membre de sa famille pour toujours. A ce moment là, j'aurais du ressentir de la peine et de la culpabilité mais le seul sentiment qui me venait à l'esprit était celui de la joie et de la libération. Un immense poids venait de quitter mes épaules et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse en cet instant. C'est l'esprit heureux et apaisé que je retournais à mes appartements pour prendre un repos bien mérité mais c'était sans compter que quelqu'un qui me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit en frappant violemment contre la porte. Je me levais énervée, me préparant à faire passer un sale quart d'heure au petit plaisantin.

« Quoi encore ! » hurlais-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Désolé Madame Matthews mais nous avons un problème. » dit un érudit mal à l'aise.

« Et c'est quoi ce problème pour venir à plus de 4h du matin » dis-je toujours hors de moi.

« Eh bibibien...c'est un raaaaapport...queque » dit l'érudit bégayant.

« Bon sang, mais parlez à la fin. Crachez le morceaux putain » dis-je.

« Tenez, Madame, regardez plutôt » dit l'érudit.

Je le vis me tendre une tablette ou se trouvait des résultats de la simulations de la peste. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ses résultats étaient si important. Je les avais déjà analysé et c'était grâce à cela, que nous avions pu la faire bannir de la faction.

« Et alors » dis-je en perdant patience.

« Regardez plus attentivement Docteur Matthews » dit l'érudit.

De m'avoir appelé Docteur et non madame signifiait qu'il voulait que je vois quelque chose de particulier. J'analysais ses résultats du mieux que je pus avec mon esprit embrumé. Et ce fut l'illumination en découvrant pourquoi cet érudit voulait que je vois ses résultats.

« NON. Ce n'est pas possible, NON ! » hurlais-je toute seule.

* * *

**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre publiée. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous vous doutez bien pourquoi Jeanine est très très très énervée mdr. Elle a laissé parti son petit filon d'or, oh la pauvre. Bon trêve de blabla. Place à vos reviews et pendant ce temps, je retourne travailler les prochains chapitres.**

**Prochaine publication : début-mi décembre.**

**All-is-vanity023 : **Coucou et bien, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde des porteurs de compte FF lol. Maintenant tu pourras si tu le désires recevoir quelques petits extraits en exclu si t'es sage lol. J'espère que tu rattraperas ton retard rapidement pour avoir tes impressions. Gros bisous.

**Tolia : ** Coucou, je suis super contente que tu adooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore lol. Merci de m'encourager et j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours malgré la tournure des événements. Bisous.

**Victoria14 : **Coucou, Parfaite n'est pas le mot adéquat je trouve mais je te remercie de le penser lol. Moi je la trouve bien, génial mais pas parfaite mdr. C'est peut-être justement parce que je suis l'auteure que je la trouve imparfaite lol mais bon. Oui t'inquiète, pour l'instant, il n'est pas questions de lâcher prise. Et si par malheur, je venais à l'arrêter, je préviendrais via un message donc ne t'inquiète pas, promis. Merci à toi d'aimer l'histoire et continue comme cela lol car la suite risque de ne pas plaire lol.

**Loveiseverithing : **Coucou, je suis super contente que tu te sois autant attaché à Eric mdr. C'est vrai que pour moi, c'était un personnage pas assez exploité autant dans les bouquins que dans les films. Alors je voulais lui donner une nouvelle chance de plaire. Cool, si tu trouves Eric tout mimi mdr mais bon j'essaie quand même de garder son caractère de chien mouillé lol. T'inquiète,ils seront bientôt ensemble mais pas tout de suite. Par contre, je n'ai pas précisé si cela serait dans l'au delà ou dans le monde des vivants qu'ils se remettront ensemble hi hi hi hi hi hi (rire sadique lol). Bisous.

**Ocka61 : **Coucou, mais non ce n'est pas une salope Jeanine mdr. Elle fait tout cela par amour pour son fils. Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'elle le voit lol. Oui, pauvre petite Kim qui se fait larguée comme une vieille chaussette mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela changera bientôt. Eh oui, le petit Hector a bien fait son boulot de trouble fête. Qui sait, peut-être tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène depuis le début de cette histoire ou alors une simple coïncidence qui se sera révélé positive pour notre belle. Est-ce que Eric sauvera Kim ? Je pense que tu as eu la réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre-ci lol. A suivre...

**CarOwliine **: Coucou, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ma belle ? Pourquoi tout le monde traite de jolie surnom notre douce Jeanine lol. Jeanine aime son fils mais pas autant que le système des factions ou alors elle aime mais d'un amour d'érudit et non celui d'une mère qui sait. Oui, il a trompé sa chérie. Mais est-ce vraiment trompé que de coucher avec son ex. s'il était vraiment contre, pourquoi ne sait-il pas battu pour revenir à la réalité. Donc peut-être inconsciemment il aimé la douce et gentille Suzie et s'est laissé emporté par son deuxième cerveau lol. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours malgré la tournure lol. Bisous bisous.

**Sadako Tama : ** Coucou, contente de te revoir parmi nous lol. Bon maintenant tu es à jour, c'est cool. Ça va, 3 chapitres de retard, ce n'était pas la mort non plus lol.

Chap 49 : Contente que tu ais aimé le petit passé d'Eric. Pour Reese, je ne sais pas si je le développerais davantage mais il reviendra promis.

Chap 50 : Ah oui, une perle lol. Eh bien, je te remercie mdr, c'est super gentil comme compliment. Oui, j'ai trouvé cette idée intéressante mais surtout réaliste vu qu'on injecte du sérum alors de l'adrénaline, c'est pareil lol.

Chap 51 : Te voilà enfin officiellement à jour, jusqu'à ta prochaine crise de tête en l'air mdr. Une de tes impressions étaient la bonne. Oui Eric est a demi responsable lol. A demi. Contente que le machiavélisme de Jeanine t'ai manqué lol, j'essaie d'être aussi inventive que possible mais c'est dur mdr. Jeanine mérite l'oscar de la meilleure actrice, moi je vote oui. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop cogité et a été déçu en voyant que ce n'était pas la révélation de sa divergence qui était la cause de son interpellation. bientôt au prochain chapitre.

**PlumeDePan : **Coucou, eh non tu te trompes lol mais bon je te l'avais déjà dit en MP.

**Courtney Ackles : **Elle a l'instinct érudite je dirais mais pas maternel mdr. En fait, Jeanine est peut être un robot, voilà pourquoi elle n'aurait pas de sentiments pour son fils mdr. Quand Eric se réveillera, cela risque de chauffer de tous les côtés et avec tout le monde. Oui, Suzie paiera un jour...ou pas. Non, Christina ne sera pas avec Will car elle est avec Zeke dans mon histoire.


	53. Chapter 53

**Arrivée chez les sans-factions. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

_Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je sortis de chez les audacieux et entendit la porte se refermer derrière moi. Je marchais plusieurs minutes direction la ligne de chemin de fer avant de sortir le plan de ma poche et me diriger vers mon lieu de rendez-vous. _

« Alors voyons voir ou se trouve le lieu du rendez-vous. » dis-je en parlant toute seule.

Je tournais le plan dans tous les sens pour trouver le bon. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder autour de moi. Je me trouvais seule sans personne pour m'aider à partir de maintenant. Quatre et Tris étaient restés chez les audacieux pour cacher les traces de ma divergence mais j'espérais qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien par ma faute. Maintenant les seules personnes qui pouvaient m'aider en cet instant étaient les sans-factions. Ceux qui avaient lâchement tué mon père alors qu'il incarnait la bonté et la sagesse. Je devais ravaler ma colère et ma vengeance pour rester en vie. Tôt ou tard, je me vengerais. Je me le promettais sur la tête de mon père.

Une fois le plan dans le bon sens, je l'examinais plus précisément pour voir que le lieu du rendez-vous se trouvait à la limite du quartier des altruistes. La seule partie du territoire ou on ne risquait pas de faire tuer. Je me demandais si j'avais le temps d'aller voir ma mère, de la prévenir de mes problèmes et de mon départ chez les sans-factions. J'imaginais sa réaction, de savoir que j'étais en danger de mort et que je me rendais chez eux. Elle serait sûrement dans une colère noire mais surtout inquiète de ne pas me savoir en sécurité. De plus, si je la mettais en danger, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je préférais donc laisser tomber cette idée pour l'instant. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivais enfin sur les lieux. J'observais tout autour de moi pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne et pourtant, je me sentais observée par plusieurs regards. Du moins, je les ressentais au plus profond de mes tripes.

« Toc, toc, toc. Y'a quelqu'un ? » dis-je.

Pas de réponse. Bon. Alors soit je devenais folle et j'étais bel et bien seule, soit ils attendaient de savoir si ce n'était pas un piège.

« Youhou. Je sais que vous êtes là. » dis-je.

Toujours pas de réponse. Mais un bruissement se fit entendre sur ma gauche comme-ci quelqu'un venait de se mouvoir. Tout cela commençait à me chauffer les oreilles. J'avais l'impression qu'on me prenait pour un pigeon et je n'aimais pas cela du tout.

« Bon. Je commence à en avoir marre de jouer. Donc soit vous sortez vos culs de vos cachettes, soit je me tire et je vais raconter aux érudits que tous les divergents se trouvent chez les sans-factions » dis-je haut et fort.

A ce moment, plusieurs mouvements se firent de toute part de ma position et plusieurs personnes sortirent armes à la main me tenant en joue.

« Tu es une espionne, nous avions raison » dit un homme avec un cache œil.

« Si j'étais une espionne, tu serais mort au moment même ou tu es sortit de ta planque papy » dis-je en le regardant.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'agir de la sorte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir leur tenir tête et de les narguer alors que j'avais un besoin vital d'aide et que ses personnes étaient mon dernier espoir.

« Papy ?! C'est moi que tu traites de papy » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

J'avalais ma salive et le regardais dans les yeux attendant sa réaction, tout en gardant un œil sur les autres. Je portais discrètement ma main à l'arrière de mon dos là ou je venais de ranger l'arme que m'avait laissé Quatre en cas de problème.

« Laisse tomber ton arme ma jolie. » dit un homme sur ma gauche.

Je l'observais pour voir qu'il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et se trouvait bien bâti, sûrement un ancien audacieux vu la façon dont son corps et son arme étaient positionnés ou alors il avait été bien formé chez les sans-factions.

« Appelle-moi encore une seule fois ma jolie et je te fais bouffer ton froc par ton trou de balle » dis-je.

« Répète un peu pour voir » dit le jeune sans-factions.

« J'adore cette petite. » dit une femme s'avançant vers moi.

« Hélène ne t'approche pas d'elle. Elle est armée et pourrait être dangereuse » dit l'homme au cache œil.

« John, si elle était aussi dangereuse que cela, elle nous aurait déjà tiré dessus et nous aussi. Donc, tu n'as rien à craindre et toi aussi Kimberly » dit Hélène.

« Vous connaissez mon prénom ? » demandais-je étonnée.

« Bien sûr. Nous avions été prévenu de ton arrivée mais nous pensions que Quatre serait avec toi. D'ailleurs, ou se trouve t-il ? » demanda Hélène.

« Nous avons eu disons un contre temps d'où mon retard et l'absence de Quatre » dis-je prudemment.

Je décidais de ne pas parler de Tris car après tout, je ne savais pas exactement ce que Quatre avait raconté dans le message qu'il leur avait fait parvenir.

« Je comprends. Nous allions partir lorsque nous t'avons vu entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous suivre, je te demanderais de nous donner ton arme. Elle te sera rendu, une fois que nous serons sûre que tu es bien celle que tu prétends être » dit Hélène en tendant la main vers moi.

« Et si je refuse ? » dis-je en rapprochant ma main de mon arme.

« Hélène, attention » dit le jeune homme.

« Jazz, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te propose un marché. Jazz et John vont baisser leurs armes et en échange, disons...Tu me prêtes la tienne pendant quelque temps. Qu'en dis-tu ? » dit Hélène.

« J'en dis que je ne suis pas d'accord avec les termes de ce contrat » dis-je.

« Écoute, tu es là pour demander notre aide n'est-ce pas. D'ici peu, un avis de recherche sera lancé à ton encontre et SEULE, tu ne pourras pas survivre. Alors !? » demanda Hélène commençant à perdre patience.

Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Si je me rebellais, je me retrouverais seule contre les factions entière. Et à la base, j'étais ici pour demander de l'aide aux sans-factions. Je déposais à contre cœur mon arme dans les mains de cette femme nommait Hélène.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué...Et tu es toujours en vie » dit Hélène souriante.

« L'avenir nous le dira » dis-je simplement.

« Ces jeunes, toujours pessimistes... Bon, le train de devrait pas tarder, nous avons pris du retard sur le planning » dit Hélène en regardant sa montre.

« Normal, c'est de sa faute, elle est arrivée en retard ET je dis que je trouve toujours cela louche » dit Jazz.

« J'avoue que je suis du même avis que le petit morveux de service » dit John.

« Hey, c'est qui que tu traites de morveux ? » demanda Jazz.

« Ne les écoute pas. Ce sont de grands enfants...Je présume que ton retard est dû au contre-temps en rapport avec l'absence de Quatre dont tu nous parlais tout à l'heure » dit Hélène.

« Exact » dis-je.

Il me fallait rester sur mes gardes. Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler des informations importantes et compromettantes sans être sûr que je pouvais faire confiance à ses personnes. Quatre m'avait bien rappelé que si j'avais des problèmes, je devais demander à parler directement avec sa mère Evelyn.

« Tu n'es pas très expressive mais bon, c'est logique. Nous n'avons pas encore crée un climat de confiance mutuelle » dit Hélène.

« Le train arrive dans 2 minutes. Il faut qu'on bouge et vite » dit John montre en main.

Je suivis le trio le long de la ligne de fer. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis le bruit habituel d'un train arrivant vers notre position. Nous montions dans un wagon qui été ouvert. À l'intérieur du wagon, se trouvait des caisses en bois contenant sûrement des fournitures pour les factions. Je me dirigeais vers une caisse pour lire le bon de livraison : « faction des fraternels, matériaux jardinage ». C'est vrai que les fraternels étaient la faction qui s'occupait d'alimenter les autres factions en nourriture. Mais ils avaient choisi de vivre en dehors de la ville par facilité pour cultiver la terre mais surtout par envie. Bien que nous n'ayons aucuns contacts entre factions, celle des fraternels étaient plus strictes. Ils étaient un peu à part sans être à part.

Je me laissais glisser le long d'une des parois et repensais à ma situation. J'étais dans un wagon, direction les sans-factions. J'allais enfin pouvoir trouver de l'aide pour m'aider à cacher ma divergence et ainsi à survivre dans la ville. Mais est-ce que j'allais supporter de vivre cachée tout au long de ma vie. Vivre sans mes amis, sans Eric. Pourquoi je repensais encore à ce type, il m'avait tellement fait souffrir que je ne savais plus si je ressentais encore de l'amour pour lui. Je me remémorais ses dernières paroles dans la salle interrogatoire et dans le hangar. Il m'avait blessé au plus haut point que je ressentais une haine si intense. Je savais qu'à ce moment, s'il se trouvait devant moi, je n'aurais eu aucunes hésitations à lui tirer dessus et à le tuer. Pourtant, une toute petite voix, je dirais même un chuchotement me disait que ma haine n'était pas envers le bon Eric. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ma conscience voulait me faire parvenir comme message. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser toutes ses idées dans ma tête et essayais de penser clairement. Je me demandais si je devais faire mon enquête concernant la mort de mon père. Il avait été tué par des sans-factions et j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi. Mais pour cela, il me faudrait la jouer fine n'étant pas sur un territoire connu mais surtout en infériorité numérique.

« On arrive à notre arrêt » dit Jazz.

« Il faut sauter et vite, car nous allons bientôt entrer dans le territoire des érudits » dit John.

Les érudits. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Pourquoi nous étions si proche de leur territoire. C'était quoi encore cette histoire. Était-ce vraiment des membres des sans-factions qui se trouvaient devant moi ou des érudits déguisés en sans-factions.

« Calme-toi. Tu connais le proverbe. Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis » dit Hélène.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demandais-je prudemment.

« Là ou se trouve notre siège est le dernier endroit au monde ou les érudits en particulier nous chercheraient. Allez il faut sauter si tu veux des réponses à tes autres questions » dit Hélène.

Je sautais avec le reste du trio pour voir au loin la fameuse tour des érudits qui brillait de mille feux. C'était un des rares bâtiments à avoir le droit de rester allumé la nuit.

« Bon atterrissage réussi. Faut se grouiller avant que la patrouille de surveillance ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez » dit Jazz.

« Toujours aussi optimiste Jazz. » dit Hélène.

« Quoi, j'suis pas un fraternel MOI » dit Jazz.

« Surveille ton langage ou je t'en colle une » dit John.

« Quoi encore, j'ai rien fait. Je n'ai dit que la vérité » dit Jazz.

« Justement » dit John.

« Sincère un jour, sincère toujours...Par contre, je vais devoir te demander une faveur ? » demanda Hélène me regardant.

« Une faveur ? » demandais-je.

«Nous allons devoir te bander les yeux et t'attacher les mains par mesure de sécurité » dit Hélène.

« Je vois » dis-je en la regardant.

Malheureusement cette situation ne me plaisait guère mais je n'avais pas le choix si je devais survivre dans la ville. Je devais me plier à leurs règles pour l'instant. Il me fallait avoir leur confiance pour pouvoir librement circuler chez eux. Mais pour qu'il me fasse confiance, il faudrait déjà que je leur fasse confiance à eux. Je tendais mes poignets et Jazz me mit un lien de serrage.

« Nous allons marcher encore un ou deux kilomètres et ensuite nous te banderons les yeux lorsque notre moyen de transport sera arrivé » dit Hélène.

« Un moyen de transport ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, une voiture nous attend au point de rendez-vous... Nous sommes obligés de brouiller les pistes, le plus possible pour qu'ils ne remontent pas à notre position. » dit Hélène.

« C'est logique » dis-je en comprenant son raisonnement.

« Ouais et pour l'instant, nous ne te faisons pas confiance » dit Jazz.

J'observais un peu plus ce fameux Jazz qui commençait à me casser sérieusement les pieds. C'était un jeune d'environ 20/25 ans mais avec un âge mental d'un adolescent qui se la pétait. J'en venais à préférer Eric et ses sautes d'humeurs fréquentes à ce petit morveux de pacotille. Mais je devais garder mon sang froid sinon j'allais lui casser les dents.

« Écoute, tu ne me fais pas confiance tout comme moi je ne te fais pas confiance. Alors je te conseille de te calmer et très vite car sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te calmer moi-même. » dis-je.

« Tu crois me faire peur, hein, tu vas voir » dit Jazz en s'approchant.

Malheureusement ayant les mains attachées, je n'avais pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour me défendre mais peu importe, j'étais la fille de la panthère noire et donc une excellente combattante. Je vis John attraper Jazz par le col de la veste et le faire reculer de quelques pas.

« Maintenant, tu vas te calmer ou c'est MOI qui vais le faire et tu sais très bien comment je calme les merdeux à la base » dit John.

Je voyais Jazz prendre une tête horrifiée devant le regard de John. Quelque soit cette homme, il inspirait une grande crainte, un peu comme Eric dans son rôle de leader. Cela me fit sourire de voir Jazz enfin fermer sa gueule devant John.

« Eh bien, je te remercie infiniment John, et désolé pour le papy tout à l'heure » dis-je.

« Mouais. Juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu lui casses la gueule » dit John.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de la battre ? » dit Jazz énervé et blessé.

« Si tu savais qui est cette fille, tu ne la toucherais pas, crois-moi » dit John avec un petit rire.

« Et qui elle est ? la leader des chieuses ! » dit Jazz me narguant.

« Tu y étais presque » dit John en riant un peu plus fort.

« Alors c'est qui, bordel » dit Jazz.

« Jazz, Jazz » dit Hélène en secouant doucement la tête.

« Mais quoi putain. Vous me faîtes chier tous les deux. C'est qui à la fin !. Vous allez répondre merde. » dit Jazz tel un enfant attendant une réponse.

Je regardais John plus attentivement. Savait-il qui j'étais réellement ? Certes, Quatre avait du lui donner des renseignements sur moi mais je ne crois pas qu'il savait que j'étais la fille de Katherine alias la panthère noire. A moins, qu'il ne parlait de ma parenté avec Max, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. J'attendais tout comme Jazz que John crache le morceau. Je voulais savoir toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur mon compte.

« Eh bien, cette jeune demoiselle est la nièce d'un leader de la faction et la petit amie d'un autre » dit John.

Je voyais Jazz bouche bée d'entendre cette information. C'était rare d'avoir des liens avec un leader alors avec deux, c'était plus que improbable.

« Rectification : ex petite amie » dis-je.

« Ah, nous n'avons pas eu de rapport sur ce petit détail » dit John en haussant un sourcil.

« Normal, c'est tout récent » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« C'est impossible, c'est une espionne, c'est sûr. Elle ne peut pas avoir autant de contacts avec les leaders, surtout chez les audacieux » dit Jazz se reprenant.

« Tu oses dire que je mens, Jazz ? » demanda John.

« Non... Mais...Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance. » dit Jazz mal à l'aise.

« Oui, mais c'était avant qu' Hélène ne me dise dans le train qui elle était » dit John.

« Et pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi » dit Jazz boudant.

« Quand tu auras plus d'expérience, tu comprendras » dit Hélène.

« Mouais » dit Jazz boudant.

Je regardais Jazz pour voir qu'il était passé d'un combattant impulsif à un petit enfant un peu chétif. Et tout cela à cause du système des factions. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de profiter de sa jeunesse et lorsqu'il est arrivé chez les sans-factions, on avait du lui demander de grandir et de devenir adulte sans passer par la case jeunesse et innocente.

« Bon, il est temps de décoller, la patrouille ne va pas tarder à faire son tour de garde » dit John.

Nous prenions la route dans le noir total avec juste la lune pour nous éclairer. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement voyant que l'on s'éloignait de chez les érudits. Au bout de quelques kilomètres de marche, je pouvais voir John et Jazz partirent en éclaireurs et rentrer dans un bâtiment désinfecté pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une jeep un peu vieillotte.

« Le véhicule de votre altesse est avancé » dit Hélène en souriant.

« Un véhicule de première classe » dis-je.

« Bon, je vais devoir te bander les yeux mais ne crains rien, nous serons arrivés dans très peu de temps, je te le promets » dit Hélène.

« Pourquoi vous essayez de me rassurer ? » demandais-je.

« Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, donc c'est un grand pas pour toi de te laisser faire » dit Hélène rassurante.

Je montais à l'arrière du véhicule avec Hélène à mes côtés pendant que John et Jazz s'assirent à l'avant. Mon bandeau posait sur mes yeux, j'essayais de me repérer par rapport au mouvement de la voiture mais c'était peine perdu. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps on roulait ayant perdu la notion du temps mais je sentis la voiture ralentir signe que vous devions être bientôt arrivé. Et cela me fut confirmée par un brouhaha de sons différents correspondant à des voix humaines et des chocs métalliques.

« On est enfin arrivé, j'en pouvais plus. Je crève la dalle » dit Jazz.

« Surveille ton langage » dit Hélène en le rouspétant.

« Désolé mais bon, j'ai _très faim _» dit Jazz.

Une fois, le véhicule arrêté, Hélène me retira le bandeau et je pus enfin voir ou je me trouvais. J'étais chez les sans-factions. Je m'attendais à un taudis mais je fus étonnée de voir que c'était propre et ordonné. Je descendis du véhicule accompagnée d'Hélène. Je la vis sortir un couteau et couper mes liens.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je sois une espionne ou autre. Tu me fais confiance ? » demandais-je.

« Si tu tentais de t'enfuir, tu serais vite rattrapée par un de nos membres, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda t-elle.

« En effet » dis-je.

J'observais pour voir que c'était une armée qui se trouvait devant moi vu le nombre important de membres. J'étais sûr que si on les comptait tous, on pouvait presque créer le début d'une nouvelle faction. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je pouvais entendre des chuchotements se demandant qui j'étais et ce que je faisais ici. Je me rapprochais de ce que je pensais être le centre de vie de la faction pour voir en face de moi un attroupement de personnes. Jazz et John nous quittèrent pour partir vers ce qui semblait être la cafétéria et je me retrouvais avec Hélène devant ce petit groupe.

« Voici la jeune demoiselle » dit Hélène en me présentant.

« Alors, c'est elle » dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

« Elle n'a pas l'air si spéciale que ça. » dit une fille avec plein de piercings.

« Ouais, espérons que cela vaut le coup qu'on est risqué nos vies pour elle » dit un autre homme.

« On se fiche de vos avis. Il n'y a que le sien qui compte, vous ne comprenez pas » dit une jeune demoiselle essayant de me défendre.

« Exact Cassidy. D'ailleurs, ou est-elle ? » demanda Hélène.

« Comme d'habitude, dans son bureau » dit Cassidy.

« Bien. Suis-moi » dit Hélène.

Je la suivis docilement. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix et je n'avais pas envie de rester avec ses gentilles personnes même si la jeune Cassidy semblait de mon côté.

Je montais plusieurs marches pour arriver devant une lourde porte imposante. Hélène toqua à la porte et entra aussitôt. Elle se décala pour me laisser passer et referma la porte derrière moi me laissant seule dans la pièce.

« Bienvenue chez les sans-factions » dit une voix.

Je cherchais la provenance de la voix lorsque je vis une ombre bouger au fond de la pièce et un corps apparaître dans la lumière. Je sursautais en voyant une femme devant moi. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Evelyn ou du moins, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu je devais avoir un an donc impossible de me souvenir d'elle.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur » dit Evelyn.

« Non, ce n'est pas de la peur. Plutôt de la surprise » dis-je en me reprenant.

« Si tu veux » dit-elle en souriant.

« Vous êtes Evelyn, je présume ? » demandais-je.

« C'est vrai que tu étais trop jeune pour te souvenir de moi. Tu n'avais qu'un an lorsque je suis, disons morte » dit Evelyn.

« Vous me connaissez ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Pas personnellement, mais je connaissais tes parents surtout ton père. Il travaillait souvent au côté de mon mari avant sa tragique mort. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te présenter mes condoléances le plus sincères pour la perte de ton père. J'espère que Katherine va bien. » dit Evelyn compatissante.

C'était le moment adéquat pour parler de cette histoire. C'était elle qui avait amené le sujet sans que je n'ai eu rien à demander. Il fallait que j'attrape la perche qu'elle me tendait.

« Vous êtes désolée, alors que c'est vous qui l'avait tué. VOUS et les SANS-FACTIONS ! » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, jeune fille » dit Evelyn.

« Ah et vous allez me dire quoi, hein ! Que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tué. Je vous ai vu nous pourchasser à travers la ville. » dis-je sentant l'émotion monter en moi.

« Non, tu as vu des personnes habillées comme les sans-factions vous pourchasser...Tu veux bien me laisser te raconter ma version des faits et ensuite tu pourras juger ? » demanda Evelyn tendrement.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester ici, c'est ça ! » dis-je avec dégoût.

« Non. Même si tu refuses de m'écouter, je te protégerais du reste des factions comme n'importe quel divergent. » dit Evelyn.

Alors si je le voulais, je n'étais pas obligée d'écouter sa version des faits. En avais-je envie ? Étais-je près à connaître toute la vérité. Cette fameuse vérité que je cherchais depuis toujours. Je décidais de baisser les armes et de l'écouter au risque de souffrir encore plus ou d'entrer dans une colère noire et commettre un meurtre qui m'amènerais à ma propre perte.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute mais n'essayez pas de me berner, vous n'y arriverez pas ! » dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle me montrait.

« Merci. Pour te raconter la mort de ton père, je vais devoir commencer depuis le début. Et quand je veux dire début, je parle de sa relation avec mon ex mari Marcus. » dit Evelyn.

* * *

**Alors Kim avait raison. Son père n'a pas été tué par des sans-factions on dirait. Mais Evelyn dit-elle la vérité ou est-ce un mensonge pour la compter dans ses rangs ? A votre avis. Si ce n'est pas les sans-factions, alors qui est le tueur du pauvre Tom ?!**

**Prochaine publication : Avant Noël.**

**SadakoTama : ** Coucou. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard lol. Si tu es en retard, je t'enverrais le petit lapin blanc d'Alice mdr. Eh oui, ils ont envoyé Max en éclaireur espérant qu'elle crache le morceau et qu'il la prenne en flagrant délit mais c'était loupé lol. Il va morfler Eric t'inquiète. Déjà le pauvre, il essaie de se battre alors laisse lui le temps de reprendre du poil de la bête. Contente que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise au fil de ta lecture. Contente également que tu ais aimé la fin mdr. J'espère que celle-ci ta plu également mdr. Je ne te garantie pas qu'elle ne ne tuera pas ou qu'elle ne le blessera pas lol. Bises la miss et à bientôt, ne sois pas en retard lol.

**ViciousCharm **: Coucou. Je te remercie de me suivre et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'avais peur que la longueur des chapitres mais surtout le nombre fasse peur au gens mais au contraire, cela n'a pas l'air de les déranger lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore environ une 20aine de chapitre mais après cela sera fini mdr. Il faut bien une fin tôt ou tard. Bises la miss.

**L'audacieuse** : Contente que tu aimes le début de l'histoire et que tu trouves que mon écriture s'est amélioré lol. Cool si tu aimes son caractère, j'espère qu'elle ne fait pas trop Mary Sue pour toi. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

**Victoria14 **: Coucou, merci de tes encouragements. L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement lol. Bye.

**CarOwliine **: Coucou mademoiselle. Lol, c'est vrai que tu adores Jeanine et son magnifique caractère. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Eric va bientôt se réveiller mais pas tout de suite mais bientôt bientôt. Suzie est innocente sans l'être lol. Elle prend ses rêves pour la réalité. T'inquiète la suite arrive bientôt, courage. Tu sais que si tu le souhaite, je peux t'offrir un extrait mais tu veux jamais lol. Tu résistes toujours à la tentation lol. Bisous bisous et bon courage au boulot.

**Arya Cahill** : Salut, ça va merci et toi. Merci de tes encouragements et d'aimer toujours l'histoire malgré la tournure des événements. Bye la miss.

**Courtney Ackles **: Oui Jeanine s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Elle lui a offert la fuite sur un plateau d'argent mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid hihihi. Eric se bat oui. Mais va t-il y arriver seul ou alors quelqu'un va lui venir en aide pour l'aider a remonter a la surface.

**Plume De Pan** : Coucou merci de toujours aimer l'histoire.

**Laurelin Greenleaf** : Coucou, te revoilà et oui lol. Contente que tu es aimé la petite dispute mais surtout la gifle de Kim sur Eric. Jeanine, c'est Jeanine et Audrey, ben lol c'est Audrey mdr. Elles ne sont pas érudites pour rien. Et puis si Audrey veut prendre la relève de Jeanine à la tête des Érudits, il faut qu'elle soit une réplique version Jeanine jeune. Bisous la miss.


	54. Chapter 54

**Et c'est partit, nous allons faire un petit détour dans la tête de Jeanine pour avoir ses réactions à chaud lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de l'année 2015. Donc remerciez ViciousCharm qui m'a fait avancer la date de publication.**

**POV Jeanine.**

_J'analysais ses résultats du mieux que je pus avec mon esprit embrumé. Et ce fut l'illumination en découvrant pourquoi cet érudit voulait que je vois ses résultats._

_« NON. Ce n'est pas possible, NON ! » hurlais-je toute seule. _

Comment ais-je pu me faire berner aussi facilement. Devant moi, c'était trouvée une divergente et je l'avais laissé filé, heureuse de m'en débarrasser. Je criais ma rage et ma colère. Je m'en foutais de réveiller mon étage mais il me fallait évacuer au plus vite.

« Réveillez-moi tout le monde pour une réunion d'urgence dans la salle d'interrogatoire. » dis-je en regardant l'érudit.

« Maintenant mais il est quatre heure du matin. Tout le monde doit encore dormir,docteur Matthews. » dit l'érudit mal à l'aise.

« Je m'en fous royalement. C'est une réunion d'urgence, pas de discussion et plus vite que ça ou je vous banni de la faction. Compris.» dis-je en claquant la porte.

Je lui claquais la porte au nez et m'empressais de m'habiller pour me rendre en salle d'interrogatoire. J'étais sur les nerfs et j'allais les passer sur quelqu'un c'était sûr et certain.

Une fois prête, je me dirigeais vers la salle et entrais pour voir toute mon unité présente la tête dans le cul. Seul Audrey manquait à l'appel. J'allais demander au restant de l'équipe si quelqu'un l'avait vu lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte tout en reprenant son souffle, signe qu'elle avait du courir.

« En retard » dis-je sur les nerfs.

« Je suis partie exporter les informations que l'érudit vous a donné » dit Audrey vexée.

« Soit...Maintenant j'attends des explications. Je veux savoir comment nous avons pu laisser échapper un divergent sans que les ordinateurs ne se mettent en alerte » dis-je en levant le ton.

Chacun bégayaient des excuses plus ou moins compréhensibles, se lançant la balle de la culpabilité à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que Audrey pousse un coup de gueule à mon grand étonnement.

« Tout le monde dehors ! Je dois parler au docteur Matthews seule à seule. » dit Audrey.

« Tu oses donner des ordres ! » dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Jeanine. » dit Audrey en insistant.

« Tout le monde dehors et plus vite que ça ou des têtes vont tomber. » dis-je en regardant mon équipe.

Tous sortirent en poussant des soupirs de soulagements. La plupart des personnes présentes savaient qu'Audrey allait tout prendre à leur place. Mais étant mon bras droit, elle en avait l'habitude.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de contrôler mon équipe, tu n'es pas leur leader que je sache » crachais-je.

« Maintenant Docteur Matthews, vous allez vous calmer et vite. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie et ce n'est la faute de personne si ce divergent vous a échappé » dit Audrey prudemment.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute mais la votre. Vous n'avez pas fait votre boulot comme il fallait. Personne n'a remarqué les incohérences du rapport. Co... » dis-je.

« STOP » cria Audrey.

Je la regardais ouvrant de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de me parler sur ce ton. Certes, je savais qu'elle ferait une grande leader chez les érudits mais elle perdait des points en me parlant ainsi.

« Docteur Matthews...Jeanine. Si l'équipe n'a pas réussi à attraper ce divergent, c'est tout bonnement qu'il y a eu deux rapports de simulations différents » dit Audrey.

« Je m'en...Comment cela deux rapports ? » demandais-je intriguée par ses paroles.

C'était quoi cette histoire de deux rapports de simulations différents. C'était impossible, les novices n'avaient passé qu'une seule fois les simulations donc il ne pouvait pas y avoir qu'un seul rapport par personne.

« Je reviens de la salle d'informatique et j'ai pu rapidement analyser ses deux rapports. Celui de la révélation de sa divergence date de la veille du début officiel des simulations. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un l'a entraîné pour passer à travers les mailles du filets » dit Audrey.

« Comment. Elle n'a pas fini sa simulation ?» dis-je.

« Justement, je me demande si l'arrêt d'urgence de la machine n'était pas un stratagème pour empêcher de révéler sa divergence. Sur le premier rapport, on remarque qu'il y a un pic irrégulier et suspect sur la dernière peur » dit-elle.

« Et comme par hasard, nous n'avons pas pu accéder à sa dernière peur » dis-je comprenant tout.

Alors elle m'avait bien berné. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle s'était entichée de mon fils. En sortant avec le chef des audacieux, elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de côtés pour éviter que sa divergence ne soit révélée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire cela toute seule. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé et il nous fallait trouver ses complices au plus vite pour pouvoir les interroger et savoir ou se cachait cette traîtresse.

« Elle doit avoir des complices. Elle ne peut pas avoir fait cela toute seule » dis-je en réfléchissant.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans le système, seulement un numéro d'opérateur fictif. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me transfère les vidéos des caméras de surveillance à l'heure du rapport voir si nous avons un possible visuel des complices » dit Audrey.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque sa tablette se mit à biper signe qu'elle avait reçu des données informatiques. Je la vis ouvrir de grand yeux en regardant la vidéo. Elle me montra sa tablette et j'ouvris les yeux horrifiés en voyant le contenu de cette vidéo. Seulement quelques secondes d'images mais c'était les images les plus importantes de l'histoire. La fille Prior et le fils Eaton,. Lorsque Marcus allait savoir que son propre fils avait aidé une divergente à s'enfuir, il allait entrer dans une colère noire à moins qu'il ne me sorte la phrase typique des altruistes, qu'il a pensé aux autres avant de penser à lui.

« Tris Prior et Tobias Eaton. Voilà les complices. Louis a réussi a ressortir ces quelques secondes de vidéos car quelqu'un a piraté le restant des données. » dit Audrey.

« Il faut immédiatement envoyer des agents les capturer et rapidement sinon nous allons perdre notre précieux atout » dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Tout ma haine est ma rage étaient centrées sur ces deux personnes. Il me fallait les capturer vivant pour pouvoir faire des expériences. J'avais déjà eu quelques doutes lors de l'initiation de ce Quatre mais je n'avais pas eu de preuves assez suffisantes pour pouvoir confirmer qu'il était bel et bien un divergent. Et cette Tris, je n'avais eu aucuns éléments à ma portée qui auraient pu me prouver qu'elle était une divergente mais je me disais que Tobias avait du également l'aidé à couvrir ses traces comme il avait fait pour cette garce. Malheureusement, le balai avait été mal passé et il était restés des traces de leurs culpabilités. Nous arrivions au poste de sécurité pour expliquer la situation et obtenir de l'aide. Audrey du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour leur expliquer que la situation était urgente et que nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre leur leader pour passer à l'attaque.

Une fois les agents en place, tout le monde se rendirent devant l'appartement de Tris et Quatre. Ils défoncèrent la porte et lancèrent une grenade aveuglante avant d'entrer en force.

Je pus constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était impossible. Quelqu'un avait du les prévenir de notre arrivée mais je ne voyais pas comment. Y aurait-il un autre traître chez les audacieux. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer à la fois. Mais je penchais plutôt pour la solution que Quatre ayant des compétences informatiques, avait du mettre une alarme en cas de lecture des vidéos de surveillance du couloir.

« Personne dans la pièce. Il n'y a aucunes traces des suspects » dit un audacieux.

« Imbécile, je l'ai remarqué » dis-je.

« Calmez-vous docteur Matthews. Nous allons les retrouver » dit Audrey.

« Et comment, d'un coup de baguette magique » dis-je ironiquement.

Elle allait me répondre lorsque Eric entra dans la pièce se demandant le pourquoi de tout ce bordel. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir le chef de la faction de mon intervention d'urgence et je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel » dit Eric énervé.

« Nous venons d'apprendre que ta pète-sec était une divergente et qu'elle a eu l'aide de ton ami Quatre et de sa copine pour s'enfuir de la faction pour ne pas être capturée. » dit Audrey.

« C'est quoi encore ces conneries. Et puis pourquoi on ne m'a pas mis au courant de cette intervention. » dit-il toujours en colère.

« On peut en discuter dans ton bureau ? » demandais-je.

« Okay, toi et ton pot de colle dans mon bureau et vite » dit-il partant devant.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pot de colle ! » dit Audrey.

« Il ne va rien dire car il va la fermer et rapidement sinon je me ferais un plaisir de le faire d'une manière que tu n'apprécierais pas » dit Eric sournois.

« C'est bon Audrey, suis-nous. Tu connais l'affaire également, cela me sera utile pour lui expliquer » dis-je vaincue.

Je suivais donc Eric jusqu'à son bureau. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'il était torse nu mais surtout beau gosse. Je remarquais Audrey matait discrètement Eric du regard. Bien qu'elle disait détester tous les audacieux mais surtout leur leader, j'étais sûre qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressentait encore des sentiments pour lui malgré l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Eric entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière nous.

« Pas la peine de s'asseoir, j'écoute ! » dit Eric.

« Tu veux la version courte ou longue ? » demandais-je.

« Je veux la vraie version et pas de double jeu, compris. » dit-il en s'asseyant.

« Tu veux pas que nous en parlions plus tard, il est assez tôt, tu ne trouves pas » dis-je tendrement.

« Je m'en fous bordel. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, je veux des explications et vite, sinon vous allez dégager de ma faction et plus vite que cela » dit-il.

« Toujours aussi aimable » dit Audrey ironiquement.

« Toi, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer espèce de sale fil de fer » dit Eric.

Je voyais Audrey grimaçais, signe que cette attaque verbale l'avait atteinte. Il avait utilisé les mêmes paroles que lorsqu'il l'avait refusé ses avances en public. Je grimaçais voyant que bien que je l'avais programmé pour ne pas ressentir de l'animosité envers les érudits et donc envers moi, je pouvais voir qu'il avait les nerfs et qu'il se retenait d'exploser complètement en présence d'Audrey.

« Pour faire simple, nous avons découvert que ton ami Quatre et Tris ont permis à ta pète sec de quitter la faction pour ne pas se faire prendre. » dis-je.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? » dit Eric touché.

« Écoute, je suis désolée mais ta pète sec était une divergente. Elle s'est entraînée au simulations avec ton amie Quatre mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour la protéger, alors son amie Tris a trafiqué les simulations pour que nous la bannissions de la faction » dis-je.

« Ainsi elle a pu quitter la faction libre comme l'air sans se soucier de se faire attraper » dit Audrey.

« Comment Kimberly peut-être une divergente, c'est impossible » dit Eric en hurlant.

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était très inquiétant car cela voulait dire que je commençais à perdre le contrôle. Je le voyais se prendre la tête comme-ci un mal de tête le gagnait. J'entendis des bip sur ma tablette pour voir que les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. Je comprenais maintenant d'où venait ses petits bugs dans le système. C'était le vrai Eric qui combattait le sérum mais il fallait que je garde encore mon fils sous contrôle, le temps de capturer cette divergente et ainsi je pourrais le réinitialiser et repartir de zéro. J'augmentais le taux de contrôle de 60 à 80 % pour pouvoir plus facilement le manipuler. Je remarquais Audrey m'observer un air interrogateur se demandant ce que je faisais. Il faudrait que je lui explique un jour mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle comprendrait la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'observais à la place Eric, se relever et me regarder tel un robot attendant les ordres.

« Il faut retrouver ses traîtres et le plus rapidement sera le mieux. Je vais régler mon compte avec Quatre personnellement. » dit Eric d'un air mauvais.

« Je propose de retourner au siège pour utiliser le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, voir si on peut la suivre sur certaines de nos caméras et savoir ou elle peut se trouver en ce moment. » dit Audrey.

« C'est facile à deviner, elle doit se trouver chez les sans-factions. Donc trouvons les et nous trouverons cette divergente ainsi que ses charmants complices » dit Eric en souriant.

« Oui mais nous n'avons aucunes informations à notre disposition. Audrey a raison. Si nous pouvons savoir dans quel direction elle s'est dirigée, cela nous donnera peut-être une idée du lieu ou se trouve les sans-factions » dis-je.

« Bien. Qu'elle parte le plus vite possible alors » dit Eric sur les nerfs.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, je te signale ! » dit Audrey.

« Va faire ton boulot au lieu de papoter » dit Eric la narguant.

« On se calme, d'accord...Prends des hommes avec toi pour t'escorter et tiens moi au courant dès que tu as des résultats » dis-je en regardant Audrey.

« Surtout pas. » dit-elle.

« Pardon ?! » dis-je.

« On ne sait jamais. S'il y a encore des espions ici, mieux vaut ne pas trop se montrer. S'ils savent qu'on les cherchent, ils ne sortiront pas de leur cachette » dit Audrey.

C'était un argument plausible. Si tout le monde voyait Audrey partir suivit par plusieurs membres d'érudits et audacieux, cela serait suspect et gâcherait la seule chance que nous ayons de les retrouver et de les capturer vivant.

« Exact. Pars maintenant pendant que tout le monde dort encore et je veux un rapport de tes recherches avant ce soir, c'est clair » dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je reviendrais ici avant la fin de la journée avec des résultats. Je vous le promets » dit Audrey toute fière.

Cette petite allait me ramener des résultats. Je savais déjà que j'aurais des choses croustillantes à lire dans son rapport et peut-être même elle pourrait nous trouver le lieu ou se trouve les sans-factions. Ainsi, nous pourrions envoyer une armée d'audacieux pour les capturer et j'aurais enfin tous les divergents que je souhaite à portée dans mon laboratoire pour commencer mes expériences.

« Je vais prendre la jeep » dit Audrey.

Audrey sortit de la pièce au pas de course. Je me retrouvais seule avec mon fils. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me trouvais mal à l'aise de cette situation. Cela me dérangeait de devoir tout le temps le contrôler mais je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais capturé les sans-factions et éliminé cette gêneuse, je pourrais lui inoculer le sérum d'oubli et ainsi le façonner à mon image. Du moins dans le sens qu'il m'aimera tout comme moi je l'aime.

«Je vais te laisser tranquille. Je présume que tu as des choses à faire » dis-je.

« Ouais, comme retourner me coucher et profiter de ma petite chose docile. » dit Eric souriant.

« Tu veux parler de Suzie, je présume. » dis-je.

« De qui d'autre, tu voudrais que je te parle, mère. » dit Eric.

« Personne, personne. En tout cas, je suis contente de ton choix. Cette petite est faite pour toi, vous allez bien ensemble » dis-je.

« Ouais, merci. Même si parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi docile tout le temps. On ne dirait pas une audacieuse quand elle est au lit, plus un marionnette. Bref, j'me casse. Et je veux le rapport de la planche à pain, le plus rapidement possible, c'est compris. » dit Eric.

« Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas » dis-je.

Cette Suzie avait l'air de lui faire un bien fou. J'étais contente de le savoir entre bonnes mains. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve une compagne plus prestigieuse. Suzie n'était qu'une petite audacieuse. Il lui fallait une fille haut placée ou alors peut-être que je donnerais un petit coup de pouce à Suzie pour qu'elle puisse prendre un poste haut gardé et pourquoi pas un poste de leader. Après tout, nous avions des sérums pour booster les neurones des membres des érudits. Je pouvais bien transgresser quelques règles et l'aider pour son avenir. Il me fallait réfléchir à cette hypothèse et rapidement car je savais qu'Audrey allait me ramener de bonnes nouvelles. Avec elle, je n'avais que des retours positifs. Le poste de leader de la faction des érudits lui reviendrait de droit lorsque je prendrais ma retraite mais mon temps n'était pas encore venu. Il me fallait faire de Chicago, une ville calme, paisible et sans violence. Une belle utopie s'installerait et tout cela serait uniquement grâce à moi et à moi seule.

Je quittais le bureau d'Eric pour retourner me coucher. Après tout, il était à peine cinq heures du matin, je pouvais bien m'octroyer encore quelques heures de sommeil, les simulations n'étant que les après midis. Mais mon cerveau n'était pas de cet avis. Dans mes rêves, je me retrouvais dans une pièce noire et je pouvais entendre des rires tout autour de moi. Je reconnaissais la voix de la pisseuse et celle d'Eric. Une lumière aveuglante apparut me forçant à me couvrir les yeux avec mes mains puis je sentis le soleil chauffer ma peau. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir que je me trouvais dans le centre ville de Chicago mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part mon fils et cette garce devant moi.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? » demandais-je

« La vérité, Jeanine, la vérité » dit Kimberly.

« Quelle vérité ? » demandais-je.

« La vérité sur tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, mère. Tu t'es servi de moi comme une marionnette pour arriver à tes fins » dit Eric.

« Je l'ai fais pour ton bien, Eric. C'est une divergente, tu ne comprends pas. Il faut les exterminer. Ils nuisent à notre société, à notre tranquilité. » dis-je.

« Arrête...Tu t'es servi de moi. Tu m'as utilisé. Comment une mère peut faire ceci à son propre fils. » dit Eric d'un air mauvais.

« Je l'ai fais pour que nous soyons unis ensemble » dis-je.

« Tu l'as fais par égoïsme, tu me voulais pour toi seule, c'est ça' » dit Eric.

« Il sera avec moi et non avec vous » dit Kim se rapprochant d'Eric.

« Ne le touche pas, divergente » dis-je en m'approchant.

J'avançais de quelques pas mais m'arrêtais en voyant Eric braquer une arme vers ma direction. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait-il soutenir les divergents qui étaient nuisible à notre société.

« Je préfère être avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi. Tu n'es rien pour moi, Kimberly saura me rendre heureux sans utiliser d'artifice. Regarde » dit Eric.

Je le vis alors l'embrasser d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et tendre. Cela me choqua et je ne pus réprimer une expression de dégoût en voyant cette scène. C'est à cette instant que je remarquais que le ventre de cette peste s'était arrondi considérablement.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle attend un morveux de toi » dis-je avec de grand yeux ouvert.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? » demanda Eric.

« Il est hors de question que notre famille ait du sang de divergent dans les veines » dis-je menaçante.

« On se fiche de votre avis » dit Kim.

« Elle a raison. Je me fiche de ton avis et tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda Eric.

« Pourquoi? » demandais-je craintive du résultat.

« Tout simplement, parce que tu seras morte » dit Eric en tirant.

Je me réveillais à ce moment là en sueur me demandant ce qui venait bien de se passer. Cette fille me rendait dingue même dans mon sommeil. Il me fallait la retrouver et m'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible sinon je savais qu'elle allait nuire à la bonne relation entre mon fils et moi. Je me levais du mauvais pied et regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Je n'avais dormi que deux heures mais j'avais l'impression que la nuit avait été beaucoup plus longue que je ne le pensais. Voyant qu'il me restait encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre mon unité, je décidais de me pencher sur le problème d'Eric et de ses fameuses irrégularités. Pour l'instant, j'avais repris le contrôle mais tôt ou tard, le vrai Eric allait refaire surface. Il me fallait croiser les doigts pour qu'Audrey retrouve leurs traces et au plus vite. L'avenir de la ville dépendait de ses résultats.

* * *

**Voilà, désolé de ce petit chapitre (3500 mots quand même lol mais d'habitude, je dépasse les 4000 facilement) mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal quand j'entre dans la peau de Jeanine mdr. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année. On se retrouve l'année prochaine à moins que si j'avance rapidement le chapitre 56, je pourrais poster pour papa Noël mais je ne vous garantie rien. Donc partez sur début janvier. Bisous les louloutes et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Sadako Tama** : HI. Oui, c'est vrai que je t'avais envoyé le début pour avoir ton avis. Contente que tu aimes Jazz, je ne sais pas si il réapparaîtra dans les prochains chapitres mais je le garderais sous le coude pour toi. Tu connaîtras la version d'Evelyn dans le prochain chapitre courage.( à moins que je t'envoie un extrait en PV mdr). Sinon je te promet que Kim se vengera mais ne le tuera pas lol. Biz.

**Plume de Pan **: Contente que tu aimes toujours. Kiss.

**Courtney Ackles** : Coucou, prochaine révélation au prochain chapitre. Marcus n'est peut-être pas l'altruiste qu'on pensait qu'il était. Et si c'était vrai, on peut se demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. On sait déjà que Kim est là, espérons que Tris et Quatre arriveront en un seul morceau chez les SF. Après concernant sa relation, vous verrez en temps et en heure. Bye.

**Roseplume31136** : Coucou. Contente que tu trouves toujours mes chapitres géniaux mdr. Eric se réveillera bientôt. On commence à voir des signes de réveil. Par contre, il ne se réveillera pas de lui même car on va y aider mais d'une manière disons assez déplaisante mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus.

Concernant le nombre de chapitre, je pense écrire encore maximum 20 chapitres car après j'ai peur que cela soit long et en plus nous arrivons bientôt au terme de l'histoire. Si je devais donner un pourcentage, je dirais que nous sommes a 70% env.

J'espère que ce 54 t'a plu comme tu l'attendais avec impatience. Pas de soucis, je te préviendrais sans problème si je me lance dans un autre projet. Kisu kisu.

**ViciousCharm : **Coucou, Oui Kim est arrivée chez les SF mais saine et sauve pour combien de temps encore, c'est la grande question. Evelyn te dira tout au prochain chapitre, promis. Après s'intégrer chez les SF ne sera pas trop difficile étant donné que tant que tu es différent, tu es accepté mdr. Bises la miss.


	55. Chapter 55

**Premier chapitre de 2016 en ligne. Alors qui a tué notre cher Tom ?. Tel est la question. **

**Eh bien, voici la réponse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_Alors si je voulais, je n'étais pas obligée d'écouter sa version des faits. En avais-je envie ? Étais-je prête à connaître toute la vérité ? Cette fameuse vérité que je cherchais depuis toujours. Je décidais de baisser les armes et de l'écouter au risque de souffrir encore plus ou d'entrer dans une colère noire et commettre un meurtre qui m'amènerais à ma propre perte._

_« Allez-y, je vous écoute mais n'essayez pas de me berner, vous n'y arriverez pas ! » dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle me montrait._

_« Merci. Pour te raconter la mort de ton père, je vais devoir commencer depuis le début. Et quand je veux dire début, je parle de sa relation avec mon mari Marcus. » dit Evelyn._

C'est vrai que papa travaillait avec Marcus. J'avais toujours détesté aller chez lui lorsqu'il nous invitait à manger. Je ressentais toujours un malaise étouffant qui comprimait ma poitrine. Ma mère me disait que c'était parce je ne voulais pas manger les brocolis que Marcus cuisinait souvent. Je me mis à sourire en repensant à ma mère. Je me demandais comment elle réagirait si tout ce qu'elle savait sur la mort de père et de Marcus était faux. Je la voyais bien sortir un couteau de cuisine et reprendre ses exercices d'audacieuse sur Marcus. Enfin, pour imaginer cela, il faudrait que j'arrive à croire la version de l'histoire d'Evelyn.

« Bon, par où commencer... Tu sais que mon mari Marcus est le chef des altruistes. Tu dois savoir que les leaders se connaissaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, étant plus ou moins de la même génération » dit Evelyn.

« Et alors ? » demandais-je ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

« C'est compliqué à tout t'expliquer. Donc je ne dois omettre aucun détail » dit Evelyn. **(NDA : c'est surtout compliqué de tout écrire lol, tu pouvais pas faire la version courte lol)**

« La seule chose que je remarque, c'est que je suis en train de perdre mon temps » dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas acquis la patience de ton père... Écoutes, Jeanine et Marcus ont passé les épreuves en même temps. Marcus faisait parti des sincères et tout comme Jeanine, je venais des érudits. C'est grâce ou à cause de Jeanine que j'ai rencontré, un jour Marcus. Au départ, il était doux, attentionné et je me suis prise d'affection pour lui. J'ai choisi de quitter ma faction par amour et j'ai choisi de le rejoindre chez les altruistes tout comme ta mère l'a fait pour ton père. C'est d'ailleurs ce petit détail qui a fait que nous nous sommes liées d'amitié toutes les deux. » dit Evelyn.

« Alors vous connaissez ma mère ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, bien entendu. Certes, nous n'étions pas de grandes amies mais nous nous sommes liées d'amitiés. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'en parler pour te préserver de Marcus suite à la mort de ton père et à ma disparition. » dit Evelyn.

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de Marcus. Mais quel est le rapport entre le fait que les sans-factions ont tué mon père et Marcus ? C'est vous la leader des sans-factions, pas lui » dis-je sentant ma patience s'évaporer.

« Bon, je pense que je vais te donner la version courte. Moi qui voulais tout t'expliquer en détail... Je te parle de Marcus... Car c'est lui qui a tué ton père. Lui et Jeanine. » dit Evelyn attendant ma réaction.

Marcus. Jeanine. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi les leader des altruistes et des érudits auraient tué mon père ? Pourquoi ? Cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, tout se chamboulant dans ma tête.

« Vous mentez. » dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Tu sais bien que je dis la vérité. Tu as toujours su que sa mort était étrange » dit Evelyn.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne mentez pas ? » demandais-je.

« J'ai des preuves pour confirmer mes dire » dit Evelyn.

« Des preuves ? » demandais-je.

« Oui. Pour faire court, j'ai appris que Marcus a commandité le meurtre de Tom à cause d'une fichue loi concernant les sans-faction » dit Evelyn.

« Quelle loi ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Cette loi aurait permis aux sans-factions d'acquérir une partie de notre territoire et de pouvoir y circuler librement pour ne plus vivre comme des parias » dit Evelyn.

« On n'a jamais entendu parler de cette loi. » dis-je.

« Normal. En tant que second, c'est ton père qui voulait instaurer cette loi et on a voulu le faire taire » dit Evelyn.

« Vous voulez dire que Marcus a tué mon père parce qu'il voulait aider les sans-faction... Mais c'est illogique, les altruistes ont toujours aidé les sans-faction, alors pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? » dis-je.

« Les altruistes oui, Marcus non. As-tu déjà vu Marcus aider un sans-faction personnellement ? Jamais, il a toujours ordonné aux autres de le faire mais il n'a jamais montré l'exemple. » dit Evelyn.

« Je ne comprends plus rien... » dis-je d'un ton las.

« Marcus est un faux altruiste. Il se sert du système pour son propre chef. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de le voir manger de la nourriture riche en goût ou avoir quelques biens personnels » cracha Evelyn.

Je prenais une grande respiration pour organiser toutes mes pensées. Si je croyais les dire d'Evelyn, ce serait Marcus qui serait à l'origine de la mort de mon père et non des sans-factions. Je n'avais jamais aimé Marcus le trouvant étrange, faux. Peut-être qu'Evelyn disait vrai alors. Mais j'avais bien vu des sans-factions nous tirer dessus. Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'étais certaine.

« Soit. C'est une hypothèse probable mais il y a une erreur dans votre équation. » dis-je.

« Laquelle ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ce sont des sans-faction qui nous ont tiré dessus le jour de sa mort. J'étais présente, je me souviens de ces détails » dis-je en revoyant la scène.

« Qu'as-tu vu au juste ? » demanda Evelyn.

« J'ai vu des sans-factions nous tirer dessus tuant plusieurs altruistes et audacieux » dis-je.

« Non. Tu as vu des hommes sûrement des érudits déguisés en sans-faction et vous attaquer. » dit Evelyn.

« Tout cela n'est que spéculations. Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez des preuves et je ne vois rien pour l'instant » dis-je en la regardant.

Je la vis alors se lever et se diriger vers un placard pour en sortir un dossier fin et me le tendre.

« Ceci est une retranscription d'une discussion par mail que Jeanine a eu avec Marcus peu de temps avant la mort de ton père Tom. » dit Evelyn.

« Les altruistes ne savent pas utiliser les nouvelles technologies » dis-je.

« Mais les sincères oui...Maintenant lis, tu comprendras. » dit Evelyn.

Je prenais le dossier toujours tendu vers moi d'une main tremblante. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le courage de connaître la vérité sur sa mort mais il fallait que je le sache pour enfin tourner la page. J'ouvris le dossier pour voir une copie d'emails entre deux pseudos : J. Matthews et M. Eaton. Je prenais une grande respiration et me lançais dans cette lecture.

* * *

**De** : M. Eaton

**Objet** : Problème d'insectes

**Date** : 17 juin 08h08

**A** : J. Matthews

Bonjour Jeanine,

Nous avons un problème d'insectes qu'il nous faut exterminer et vite. Il me faudrait l'aide de la faction des érudits pour régler mon problème. J'espère que vous répondrez positivement à ma demande.

Marcus Eaton  
Leader des Altruistes.

* * *

**De** : J. Matthews

**Objet **: Problèmes d'insectes.

**Date** : 17 juin 09h30

**A : **M. Eaton

Bonjour Marcus,

J'ai bien reçu votre demande d'aide. Pour vous aider à résoudre votre soi disant problème, il faudrait répondre à quelques unes de mes questions pour utiliser le bon sérum et ainsi obtenir la mort du nuisible. Voici la liste des questions :

· Connaissez-vous ce type de nuisible ?

· Savez-vous s'ils sont nombreux ?

· Avez-vous déjà tenté de vous occuper vous-même de ce problème ? Si oui, qu'avez-vous utilisé comme technique ?

En espérant avoir des réponses rapidement pour régler ce problème au plus vite.

Jeanine Matthews.  
Leader des Erudits.

* * *

En quoi cette histoire de dératisation concernait la mort de mon père. Je ne comprenais rien à ce que Evelyn voulait me montrer. Mais je voyais dans son regard qu'elle voulait que je continue ma lecture.

« Continue de lire s'il te plaît et imagine la discussion autrement. Tu verras, tout te sera lisible et compréhensible, je te le promets » dit Evelyn m'invitant à continuer ma lecture.

* * *

**De** : M. Eaton

**Objet** : Problèmes d'insectes

**Date** : 17 juin 11h42

**A** : J. Matthews

Oui, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de nuisible mais je pensais pouvoir gérer le problème tout seul. Malheureusement, cet insecte est plus résistant que prévu. Par chance, il est seul donc plus facile pour une extermination rapide et discrète. J'ai utilisé toutes les stratagèmes pour essayer de m'en débarrasser mais sans succès. Il s'accroche toujours à la vie malgré mes tentatives. Il faudrait pouvoir l'isoler dans un endroit précis pour pouvoir facilement le capturer et le tuer.

Marcus Eaton.  
Leader des Altruistes.

* * *

**De : **J. Matthews

**Objet : **Problèmes d'insectes

**Date ** 19 juin 10h30

**A : **M. Eaton

Suite aux différents mails échangés concernant votre problème. J'ai trouvé une solution radicale mais efficace. Tenez-moi au courant pour qu'on puisse rapidement mettre en place le plan de dératisation. Je vous conseille de mettre en place ce plan d'ici 48h grand maximum pour éviter que ce nuisible ne se multiplie sur votre territoire.

J. Matthews  
Leader des Érudits.

* * *

**De : ** M . Eaton

**Objet : **Problème résolu

**Date : **22 juin 09h15

**A : **J. Matthews

Merci de m'avoir aidé à résoudre ce problème. Le résultat était à la hauteur de mes espérances. J'ai eu peur un moment en voyant que nous avions eu un problème supplémentaire suite à la dératisation mais vous avez fait le nécessaire et il ne reste plus aucunes traces de doutes. J'espère ne pas avoir à nouveau besoin de cette méthode pour éradiquer ce genre de nuisible. Bien entendu, tout cela reste entre nous. Pas besoin de prévenir les autres pour un petit insecte solitaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et continuation.

Marcus Eaton  
Leader des Altruistes.

* * *

« Tu comprends maintenant ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre » dis-je troublée.

Je connectais les informations que je possédais et essayais de trouver un sens. Evelyn me disait d'imaginer cette discussion d'une autre manière. Ce nuisible, cet insecte, c'était vraiment un insecte ou c'était mon père. Si c'était lui, cela voudrait dire que Jeanine et Marcus avaient commandité le meurtre de mon père pour le faire passer en accident dû aux sans-factions.

« Si j'ai bien compris, cet insecte serait... » commençais-je.

« Exact. Cette insecte était ton père et toi tu étais le problème supplémentaire qu'ils ont réussi à réglé » dit Evelyn.

« Le problème supplémentaire ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais vu des sans-factions tuer ton père c'est bien ça ? » dit Evelyn.

« Pas exactement en fait » dis-je doucement.

« Comment cela ? » demanda t-elle.

« Des sans-factions nous ont tiré dessus puis nous ont pourchassé à travers la ville. Nous sommes montés sur le toit d'un immeuble et mon père m'a ordonné de passer par l'échelle de secours pour fuir et qu'il me rejoindrait après sauf... Sauf que j'ai entendu des cris et un coup de feu, puis l'escalier de secours s'est cassé et je suis tombé à terre en me cognant la tête Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais perdu la mémoire pendant quelques jours et que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé. » dis-je.

« Humm. Je comprends mieux. Mais comment peux-tu te souvenir maintenant si tu ne t'en souvenais pas étant enfant ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Les simulations...Elles ont ressorti les souvenirs de cette scène dans une de mes peurs » dis-je.

« C'est logique. Ils ont du t'inoculer un sérum d'oubli pour que tu ne te souviennes de rien mais le sérum des simulations a du stimuler ton lobe temporal et a réveillé tes souvenirs soi-disant effacés » dit Evelyn.

« Je...Je...Je... » dis-je complètement perdue.

Evelyn s'approcha de moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes tout en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. Je pouvais voir dans son regard de la compassion et peut-être un peu de pitié. Mais telle une mère aimante, elle me prit dans ses bras pour m'envelopper dans un cocon d'amour et de douceur.. **(N/C : ta Evelyn, si elle est comme dans les livres Kim est en train de se faire bien manipuler)**

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir appris cette nouvelle de cette façon mais tu devais connaître la vérité... Et avant que tu me poses la question, sache que j'ai un espion chez les érudits et que cet échange de mails vient directement du bureau de Jeanine, donc ils sont authentiques » dit Evelyn.

Un espion chez les érudits. Qui aurait eu accès à ses informations sans être pris. Je trouvais cela irréaliste mais surtout étrange.

« Et avant que tu me ne dises également que cela est impossible. Sache que tu le rencontrera demain ou après demain pour son rapport, d'accord... Je pense que tu devrais te reposer. Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand il fera jour. Hélène va t'escorter à tes quartiers si tu le veux bien. » dit Evelyn m'aidant à me lever.

Je me levais tel un robot et suivis Evelyn qui ouvrit la porte et je vis Hélène qui m'attendait derrière, toute souriante. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'amena à mes nouveaux quartiers. Elle me déposa sur mon lit et ferma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule. Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai ou faux dans ma tête. Est-ce que mon père avait vraiment été tué par Marcus et Jeanine ?Je repensais aux échanges qu'ils avaient eu. Les mails expliquant ce problème dataient du 19 juin et celui de la résolution du 22 juin. Mon père était mort le 21. Je me souvenais très bien de cette date fatidique car il était mort le jour où l'on fêtait l'été. Cette date était importante pour moi car on passait d'une saison à une autre tout comme mon père était passé de vie à trépas. Alors les sans-factions n'étaient pour rien dans sa mort depuis le début. Tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges pour les empêcher de redevenir citoyens de la société et leur permettre de vivre décemment. Mon père voulait leur donner une chance mais on l'en avait empêché et ce d'une manière radicale et extrême. Ma mère se doutait t-elle de la traîtrise de Marcus ou alors était-elle ignorante et aveugle à cause du chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti suite à cette perte et à mon accident qui aurait pu être mortel ? Il me faudrait un jour le lui demander mais pour l'instant, il me fallait parler à ce soi-disant espion. Je voulais savoir qui il était et si ses informations étaient réelles ou pas. C'est d'un sommeil non réparateur et agité que je m'endormis pour me réveiller au petit matin à la lueur d'un rayon de soleil traversant une petite lucarne dans ma chambre. Je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il devait être environ 8h15. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller signe qu'il me fallait prendre un petit déjeuner mais je ne savais pas si j'allais arriver à manger quelque chose après les événements de la veille. J'entendis toquer à la porte de ma porte et allais ouvrir, me demandant qui se trouvait derrière. Je découvris Hélène qui m'attendait toute souriante.

« Un petit déjeuner te tenterait ? » demanda t-elle.

« Eh bien... » commençais-je.

« Pas de mais qui tienne. Viens te poser un peu. Tu ne dois pas rester seule dans un moment pareil » dit Hélène.

« Comment vous savez ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé avec Evelyn mais je sais que cela t'a beaucoup touché. Je le ressens à travers toi » dit Hélène.

« Les fraternels, toujours les mêmes » dis-je.

« Allez viens, tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets » dit Hélène souriante.

Je suivis Hélène jusqu'à la pièce qui leur servait de réfectoire. Je parcourus la pièce du regard pour voir si je voyais des têtes connues. Mais c'était peine perdue car tous mes amis se trouvaient dans leur faction et non ici. J'étais seule, seule contre tous. Tris et Quatre étaient toujours chez les audacieux et j'espérais qu'ils étaient toujours en vie et qu'ils ne leur arriverait rien de mal. Tout était de ma faute. Ils m'avaient aidé à m'échapper de la faction au risque de perdre la vie. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment réagirait Evelyn si j'étais responsable de la mort de son fils. M'aiderait t-elle toujours, cela m'étonnerait énormément. J'étais sûre qu'elle me tuerait sur le champs ou alors me livrerait aux érudits pour qu'ils puissent jouer au docteur avec mon cerveau.

J'allais m'asseoir avec Hélène qui me tendit ce qui ressemblait à mon arme à feu.

« Tiens. Ceci t'appartient. Je t'avais dit que je te la rendrais tôt ou tard » dit Hélène.

« Merci. » dis-je en la rangeant dans mon dos.

Même si j'étais à l'abri des érudits, le fait d'avoir une arme à feu avec moi augmentait mon sentiment de sécurité car je ne faisais pas encore confiance à cent pour cent aux sans-faction mais il me fallait faire un minimum d'efforts. Hélène me tendit son morceau de pain m'indiquant qu'elle n'en voulait pas et coupant court à mes pensées.

« Tu ne manges pas de pain ? » demandais-je.

« Non, pas encore. Rien que de m'imaginer manger du pain me rappelle mon ancienne faction » dit Hélène en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi être partie des fraternels ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne supportais plus d'être heureuse tout le temps » dit Hélène.

« Je ne comprends pas » dis-je.

« Tu sais que les fraternels sont toujours joyeux, gentils...de vrais bisounours » dit Hélène en riant.

« Et ? » dis-je.

« Comment crois-tu que nous sommes autant joyeux et en harmonie... Johanna incorpore dans le pain du sérum de paix pour éviter qu'un conflit ou une dispute n'éclate pour calmer les gens » dit Hélène.

« Et vous ne supportiez plus d'être toujours heureuse...C'est un peu étrange de refuser le bonheur ? » demandais-je.

« J'étais heureuse et cela ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à la mort de mon mari Auguste » dit Hélène.

« Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances » dis-je tristement.

« C'est du passé... Mais je n'ai pas supporté que les fraternels m'empêchent de faire mon deuil et de pleurer la perte de mon époux. Je l'ai rejoint par amour dans sa faction mais je ne me sentais pas entièrement chez moi. Cela ne me dérangeait pas lorsqu'il était à mes côtés mais une fois disparu, il ne me restait qu'un gouffre autour de moi. Donc je suis partie et j'ai rejoint les sans-faction par dépit. Je ne savais pas où aller et c'était la seule faction qui m'accueillerait sans me tuer. Depuis, j'ai appris à les connaître et au final tout est faux » dit Hélène.

« Faux ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, faux. Les sans-factions ne sont pas aussi méchant que l'on prétend... Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que tu n'as rien à craindre ici et que l'on te protégera des érudits » dit Hélène.

« L'avenir nous le dira » dis-je.

Soudain, j'entendis un brouhaha de cris à l'autre bout de la salle et vis pas mal de personnes se ruer vers un couloir précis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Ah pile à l'heure. Je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas le regretter de venir déjeuner » dit Hélène souriante.

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose lorsque une silhouette familière fit surface dans mon champs de vision. Un sourire illumina mon visage en la voyant et sans me préoccuper des autres personnes, je les bousculais pour me jeter sur l'invitée.

« Tris ! » dis-je toute heureuse.

« Coucou » dit Tris en m'enlaçant.

Tris était vivante. Je la tenais dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Lorsque je desserrais mon emprise, je cherchais Quatre du regard mais je ne voyais qu'elle et un sentiment de panique s'empara de moi.

« Où est Quatre ? Ne me dis pas qu'il... » dis-je inquiète.

« Non,non, ne t'inquiète pas. Quatre est avec sa mère. Il est parti faire un rapport de la situation actuelle » dit Tris.

« Ouf » dis-je.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement sachant qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Mais le fait de les voir ici, signifiait qu'ils avaient été découvert chez les audacieux.

« J'ai faim. J'irais bien déjeuner. Tu restes avec moi le temps que Quatre revienne ? » demanda Tris.

« Euh, bien sûr mais je n'ai pas très faim » dis-je.

« On va bien, tu peux péter un coup, tu sais » dit Tris en riant.

Je me suis à esquisser un petit sourire. Tris essayait de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère même si j'étais sûre qu'elle avait dû piquer cette blague à Zeke. C'était gentil de sa part mais mon malaise ne venait pas ou plutôt ne venait plus d'eux mais concernait la mort de mon père.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Quatre et toi...Enfin plus maintenant » dis-je.

« Tu m'expliques » dit Tris.

« Quand Quatre sera là car cela le concerne également et je ne sais pas si je pourrais en parler une deuxième fois » dis-je tristement.

« Je vois. Quatre sera bientôt là alors » dit Tris intriguée.

Je rejoignis avec Tris, Hélène qui nous attendait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors tu vas un peu mieux ? » demanda Hélène.

« On va dire que je suis sur la voie de la guérison » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu dois être Tris. La petite amie de Quatre, je présume. Je m'appelle Hélène. Enchantée » dit Hélène en tendant la main vers Tris.

« Enchantée également. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites par ici » dit Tris grimaçante.

« Normal, on vous attendait depuis hier » dit Hélène.

« C'est vrai que nous avons eu un petit contretemps hier soir » dit Tris en grimaçant.

« Quand j'ai récupéré la demoiselle, j'ai cru qu'il allait y avoir un bain de sang » dit Hélène.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle » dit Tris souriante.

« Attend, l'autre morveux me pointait avec son arme et me traitait d'espionne » dis-je en me défendant.

« Le morveux était plus âgé que toi que je sache » dit Hélène.

« N'empêche, c'est pas une raison » marmonnais-je.

Je vis Hélène et Tris se moquer gentiment de ma personne. Pour toute réponse, je leur tirais la langue. Quelques instants plus tard, Quatre fit son apparition dans la salle suivi par sa mère Evelyn. Je me levais de mon siège pour aller l'enlacer et prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Ça peut aller... » dis-je.

« Euh, bien sûr. Je t'écoute » dit Quatre intrigué.

« Pas ici... Evelyn ? » demandais-je.

« Retournons dans mon bureau. Je me doute du sujet que tu veux aborder » dit Evelyn.

« Merci. A toute à l'heure Hélène » dis-je.

« Pas de problème » dit Hélène.

Nous nous dirigions tous les quatre dans le bureau d'Evelyn. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Et surtout, je me demandais si c'était à moi ou à Evelyn de parler la première. Je la vis me faire un signe de tête, m'encourageant à commencer mon discours.

« Alors je t'écoute. Pourquoi tout ce mystère. C'est ta divergence qui te préoccupe ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non...Cela concerne Tom » dis-je.

« Tom ? » demanda Tris.

« Mon père » dis-je.

« Oh... » dit Tris comprenant.

« Quatre, tu dois savoir que mon père travaillait avec le tien, tout comme celui de Tris » dis-je.

Je voyais Quatre tressaillir légèrement en entendant parler de son père. Depuis que j'avais appris que les rumeurs disant qu'il battait son fils étaient vraies, je comprenais mieux la réaction de Quatre à la simple mention de son nom.

« Et alors ? » dit-il.

« Evelyn vient de m'apprendre que Jeanine et Marcus sont les commanditaires du meurtre de mon père » dis-je difficilement.

Je voyais leurs visages prendre un air horrifié en analysant ce que je venais de leur dire. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'était de voir de la peur dans celui de Tris. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi mais je ne voyais pas pour l'instant.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » dit Quatre d'un ton bas.

« Oh mon dieu » dit Tris.

« Je croyais que c'était les sans-faction jusqu'à ce que Evelyn me montre un dossier contenant les preuves de leur culpabilité » dis-je.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Evelyn montra le dossier à Quatre et Tris qui se mit à lire rapidement la retranscription des e-mails.

« Je me souviens de cette loi. Mon père m'en avait parlé un jour lorsque j'étais petite » dit Tris.

« Ah oui ? » demandais-je.

« Oui. Je lui avais un jour demandé pourquoi on ne pouvais pas mieux aider les sans-factions et il m'avait répondu qu'une loi avait été crée pour les aider mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu être approuvée à cause du décès de son auteur, ton père » dit Tris.

« Alors ce fils de pute est un tueur » dit Quatre énervé.

Je vis Quatre s'approcher de moi et m'enlacer en me disant qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire et qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire payer. Je le remerciais et me tournais vers Tris qui arborait de nouveau ce sentiment de peur sur son visage.

« Ça va allez Tris ? » demandais-je.

« J'ai peur pour mon père. Si Marcus a tué ton père à cause d'une simple loi, il pourrait tuer le mien » dit Tris paniquée.

« Non, ton père ne risque rien. Il est trop haut placé dans la hiérarchie et il ne travaille plus sur le terrain. Donc aucun risque » dit Evelyn rassurante.

« Vous en êtes sûre? » demanda Tris toujours inquiète.

« Certaine. » dit Evelyn.

« Où as-tu obtenu ces informations ? » demanda Quatre sceptique.

« De mon espion travaillant chez les érudits » dit Evelyn.

« Et tu lui fais confiance ? Tu es sûr de sa loyauté ? » demanda Quatre.

« Sûre et certaine. Et si tu as des doutes, tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer aujourd'hui ou demain. Tout dépendra de sa disponibilité. » dit Evelyn.

« Et comment peut-il se déplacer sans attirer l'attention des autres érudits ? » demanda Quatre.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que notre siège soit aussi proche du territoire des érudits ? Tout est calculé. Peu de gens le savent mais il y a des anciens tunnels désaffecté sous la ville et nous nous en servons pour nous déplacer furtivement lors de nos contacts » dit Evelyn.

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il soit un agent double au service de Jeanine ? » demanda Tris.

« Si c'était le cas, Kimberly serait déjà morte depuis longtemps ainsi que pas mal d'autres divergents. Et cet espion a plus à perdre qu'à y gagner, croyez-moi...Bon cessons de parler de cela. Je vous ai gardé une chambre attenante à celle de Kimberly. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez-pas. » dit Evelyn.

« Merci. » dis-je.

Nous sortions tous les trois de la pièce encore chamboulés par la conversation. Je pouvais voir que Quatre était encore un peu secoué par la révélation au sujet de son père, tout comme Tris. Comment le leader des altruistes pouvait renier à ce point les idéaux de sa propre faction ? C'était inconcevable. Mais surtout, c'était de savoir que personne n'était au courant de tout ce manège. La seule au courant devait être Jeanine mais au lieu de le dénoncer, elle était de mèche avec lui.

« Tu veux bien nous accompagner qu'on puisse se reposer, si cela te dérange pas ? » demanda Quatre.

« Euh, oui pas de problème. Je crois que c'est par là » dis-je.

Nous nous dirigions vers le dortoir lorsqu'un membre des sans-faction nous interpella.

« Tiens, tu es là toi ! » dit une voix pas inconnue.

J'eus un frisson d'horreur en reconnaissant cette voix. Je me retournais rapidement et sortis mon arme par instinct de protection pour la pointer contre le propriétaire de cette voix.

« Toi » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Oh, calme-toi » dit l'homme en levant les mains devant lui.

Devant moi se trouvait... **(NDA : vous l'aurez tous deviné lol)** Adam en chair et en os. C'était le dernier endroit où je pensais le voir mais c 'était logique. Il avait été banni des audacieux et donc la seule maison qui lui restait était ici. Je pouvais voir Tris et Quatre aux aguets, prêts à intervenir si besoin. Certains nous regardaient se demandant ce qui se passait et d'autres nous ignoraient totalement comme si c'était normal de braquer une arme sur quelqu'un.

« Tu étais plus docile avant » dit Adam souriant.

« Ferme-là et ne m'approche plus ou je te jure que je te descend » dis-je en faisant la fille sûre d'elle.

« En tout cas, toujours le même sale caractère. » dit-il souriant.

« Fais gaffe Adam, nous t'aurons à l'œil. Au moindre faux pas contre Kimberly, je te jure que je te descends moi-même » dit Quatre en se rapprochant de moi.

« T'inquiètes. Je ne vais rien lui faire. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je me barre chez les érudits » dit Adam souriant.

« Connard » dis-je.

« A toute à l'heure ma belle. On se reverra. » dit Adam tout en reculant.

Je sentais l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre mais je devais faire bonne figure devant Adam. Il fallait qu'il me voit forte pour qu'il me fiche enfin la paix. Une fois hors de ma vue, je baissais mon arme pour la ranger. Je les amenais à leur chambre et allais rebrousser chemin lorsque Tris m'invita à entrer.

« Est-ce que ça va allez Kim? » demanda Tris.

« Ça ira mieux lorsqu'il sera mort ou alors à des kilomètres de moi » dis-je.

« Laisse tomber pour l'instant. » dit Quatre.

« Tu sais qu'il a voulu me tuer en me balançant dans le gouffre. » dis-je m'énervant.

« Oui, nous le savons » dit Tris.

« Et tu sais le pire dans toute cette situation. » dis-je.

« Quoi ? » demanda Quatre.

« La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'avoir Eric auprès de moi. Mes amis avaient raison. Je suis atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm » dis-je tristement.

Bon sang, comment je pouvais à la fois l'aimer et le détester tout autant ? Un combat entre mon cœur et ma tête faisait rage à l'intérieur et je ne savais pas qui des deux gagnerait le combat final.

« Écoutes, tu dois te concentrer pour l'instant sur ta survie. Nous verrons plus tard pour le problème Eric. » dit Quatre.

« Oui, je suis sûre que ce changement de comportement n'est pas naturel. Il n'a pas pu changer du jour au lendemain sans quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour l'aider » dit Tris.

« Sa mère, tu veux dire » dis-je pour confirmer.

« Exact. Nous avons fait notre enquête et je ne vois que l'apparition de Jeanine pour qu'Eric change autant et rapidement » dit Quatre.

« Bon, laissons tomber cette affaire pour l'instant. Nous en discuterons lorsque nous serons reposés, cela ne te dérange pas » dit Tris en baillant.

« Non pas de problème. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé après mon départ » dis-je.

« Promis » dit Quatre.

Je les quittais pour me diriger dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie de me balader dans la base de peur de revoir Adam et j'étais sûre de me perdre sans guide touristique. Je décidais donc de rattraper mon retard de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Je fermais la porte à clef de peur qu'il ne surgisse dans ma chambre et m'endormis aussitôt. Mais mon sommeil fut peuplé d'étranges rêves dont j'essayais de comprendre la signification. Je me trouvais chez les audacieux et Eric se tenait devant moi calme, immobile. Jeanine se trouvait à côté de lui souriante. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. La faction était calme, comme morte. J'observais plus attentivement Eric pour voir que quelque chose clochait en lui. Soudain, je vis Eric bouger mais d'une manière étrange. Chacun de ses membres étaient reliés à une corde comme une marionnette. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il souffrait le martyr et qu'il me suppliait de l'aider à le tirer de là. J'accourais vers lui mais plusieurs mains m'attrapèrent dans mon élan et me tirèrent en arrière. Je voyais alors Jeanine et Eric s'éloigner de moi de plus en plus. Je criais son nom et me réveillais brutalement en sueur. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper violemment à la porte en me demandant si tout allait bien. Je reconnu la voix de Tris. Je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner.

« Kim, ouvre-nous. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit Tris inquiète.

« Ça va allez. C'était un cauchemar. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes pour manger, d'accord » dis-je.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Quatre soucieux également.

« Oui. A toute à l'heure » dis-je.

Je me levais pour aller me rafraîchir le visage. Qu'est-ce que ce rêve signifiait ? Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Eric n'était plus lui même depuis le repas de famille avec sa mère. Et ce rêve montrait Jeanine manipulant Eric comme-ci c'était un pantin sans vie. Si le rêve que j'avais fait était la réalité, je me demandais comment Jeanine aurait pu contrôler Eric aussi rapidement et en un minimum de temps, cela m'intriguait.

Je rejoignis les autres dans le réfectoire mais je n'avais pas faim. Je pris quand même un morceau de pain et un petit morceau de viande et allais m'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Evelyn se joindre à nous pour déjeuner. Elle devait sûrement vouloir se rapprocher de son fils mais manger avec ses subordonnées était peut-être un peu déplacé pour un chef de faction. Mais après tout, nous étions chez les sans-factions et les lois n'étaient plus les mêmes que dans la ville. Je sentis quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule et je pouvais voir Tris qui me regardait étrangement.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demanda Tris.

« Rien, rien » dis-je en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

« Si. Il y a quelque chose. Cela fait 5 minutes que l'on te parle et tu ne nous réponds pas » dit Quatre.

« C'est Adam qui t'inquiète ? » demanda Tris.

« Non, non, enfin si mais non » dis-je.

« Tu as un problème avec Adam? » demanda Evelyn.

« Il a simplement essayer de me tuer mais ce n'est pas le problème » dis-je en mentant.

« Alors quoi, je t'écoute. Tu sais, si je peux te venir en aide, je le ferais sans hésitation. Tu es une amie de mon fils et ses amis sont les miens également » dit Evelyn d'une voix douce.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle me regardait comme ma mère quand elle voulait que je me confies. Elle me faisait ce regard doux, mielleux, chaud qui nous donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Je me demandais si je devais leur parler de ma théorie improbable concernant Eric. On savait déjà que quelque chose clochait à son propos mais on ne connaissait pas encore la raison.

« C'est à propos d'Eric » dis-je doucement.

« Ton ex petit ami » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, non... Bref. Le problème, c'est qu'il a changé du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison. Il est passé de détester sa mère à l'idolâtrer. Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas lui. » dis-je.

« C'est vrai qu'il a changé. Je ne le reconnais plus depuis la visite de Jeanine dans la faction » dit Quatre.

« Tu es sûre de bien le connaître ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demandais-je.

« N'as-tu pas imaginé qu'Eric s'est rapproché de toi pour pouvoir t'atteindre et te capturer. Eric est le fils de Jeanine. Il traque les divergents » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, je sais qu'il a fait des choses pas très jolies mais Eric ne ressemble en aucuns cas à sa mère, CA, je peux vous le garantir » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« C'est vrai Evelyn. Je connais Eric et il ne fait que suivre les ordres concernant les divergents. On lui a menti depuis le début. Pour lui, un divergent est un terroriste qui veut nuire à la ville et la détruire. » dit Quatre fermement.

« Bon. Okay. Alors si cet Eric est si gentil. Pourquoi aurait-il changé de camp subitement? » demanda Evelyn.

« C'est la question que nous nous posons depuis le début et nous n'avons pas la réponse » dit Tris.

« Aucune théorie ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Si, enfin peut-être mais elle est un peu farfelue » dis-je.

« Ah oui. Tu peux nous en dire plus ? » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, qu'as tu trouvé ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une théorie, c'est plutôt une sensation, un sentiment... Tout à l'heure, lorsque vous m'avez entendu crier le nom d'Eric, j'étais entrain de rêver de lui...Il était devenu une marionnette et Jeanine tenait les ficelles. Il me demandait de l'aider mais je ne pouvais rien faire » dis-je.

« Tu crois que Jeanine contrôlerait Eric ? » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, je sais. C'est tiré par les cheveux et totalement illogique mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution à ce changement de comportement, c'est trop rapide pour ne pas paraître suspect » dis-je.

« Si c'était vrai, comment pourrait-elle le contrôle ?. Nous parlons d'Eric quand même. Le Eric mal luné au sale caractère » dit Tris.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Tris. Je pense que c'est moi qui hallucine. Je veux croire que ce que je vivais avec lui était vrai et sincère mais je ne dois pas me voiler la face » dis-je tristement.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, Jeanine contrôlerait ton Eric et elle arriverait à lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut de lui. C'est un peu plus que farfelu ta théorie » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, je sais mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer Eric changer comme cela d'un coup de lui même par après tout ce qu'il m'a dit pendant le repas » dis-je.

« Il t'a dit quoi au juste ? » demanda Tris.

« Simplement il m'a congédié lorsque sa mère a menacé en sous entendu bien sûr de me virer de la faction. Eric est parti au quart de tour, il s'est énervé et m'a demandé de quitter la pièce car il devait régler des choses avec sa mère » dis-je.

« Et ces choses étaient peut-être le plan pour te duper et t'attraper dans leurs filets » dit Evelyn.

« _Maman_, arrêtes. On t'a dit qu'Eric n'était pas de mèche avec sa mère » dit Quatre.

« D'accord, d'accord. Donc au final, vous avez une théorie improbable et rien d'autre. C'est maigre comme réponse » dit Evelyn.

Evelyn avait raison. Je me faisais des films concernant Eric. Je ne voyais pas comment Jeanine pouvait tenir Eric sous sa coupe. Du peu que je le connaissais, je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à accepter un chantage aussi facilement. Mais Eric n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, il n'aimait ni son père et encore moins sa mère. Donc je ne voyais pas quel moyen de chantage, elle aurait utilisé pour le contraindre à coopérer. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui fasse parti du chantage et qu'Eric avait fait tout cela pour me protéger. Je me mis à rire bêtement en pensant à cette idée, elle était encore plus farfelue que celle où Jeanine manipulait la marionnette Eric.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Tris.

« Je m'imaginais que Jeanine avait fait du chantage à Eric pour qu'il coopère et que je faisais parti de ce chantage. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu penses cela ? » dit Quatre.

« Rien laisse tomber, c'est une théorie encore plus saugrenue que celle ou Jeanine contrôle Eric » dis-je.

« Et si je te disais que tu avais vu juste concernant Eric. » dit une voix.

Je me retournais tout comme Tris et Quatre pour voir quelqu'un apparaître dans la cafétéria. J'ouvrais de grands yeux ahuris en voyant la personne devant moi. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais être en train d'halluciner. Qu'est ce que cette personne fichait ici chez les sans-factions, cela n'avait ni queue, ni tête. C'était illogique et irréel.

« Toi » dit Quatre.

« Oui moi » dit la personne.

« Je vous présente mon espion » dit Evelyn.

* * *

**Une seule question doit se poser dans votre tête : Qui est cet espion ? Quatre a l'air de le connaître on dirait. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à dans 15 jours pour le suivant.**

**Prochaine publication : fin janvier.**

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou ça va bien ? Tu sais ce que l'on dit : mieux vaux tard que jamais mdr. Bon en ce qui concerne ta review. J'adore, j'adore. Tu m'as fait bien rire lorsque tu regrettais d'avoir pris du retard dans les chapitres mdr. Sinon, Kimberly est sortie par la grande porte sous les hourras d'applaudissements de Jeanine en personne. Tu peux comprendre l'énervement du docteur en voyant qu'elle avait laissé partir de son propre chef la seule personne qu'elle recherchait dans toute la ville. Ne t'inquiète pas, promis. Jeanine ne cassera pas sa tablette, je ferais tout pour mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la tablette soit brisé pour que Eric soit délivré de son sort...Tu verras, je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas, encore merci de continuer à me lire et à aimer l'histoire, cela me fait chaud au cœur.

Kisu kisu la miss et je te souhaite une bonne année ou plutôt disons une année qui te plaira.

**All-is-vanity-023 : **Coucou, eh oui tu es enfin arrivé à jour des chapitres lol. Allez courage, tu tiens le bon bout lol. Bisous bisous.

** Noemie2 . denis: ** Coucou, merci pour ce compliment qui me va droit au cœur. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de nuits blanches pour finir l'histoire en 2 jours lol. Sinon contente que l'intrigue et les rebondissements dans l'histoire te plaise toujours et que tu trouves que mon Eric est presque comme celui des livres et des films. Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive tous les 15 jours environ. Courage. Bises.

**RosePlume31136 : **Coucou. Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Je comprends que tu sois pressé qu'Eric revienne lui-même avec son fichu caractère à la con lol mais patience, patience, cela arrive doucement mais sûrement promis. Les retrouvailles avec Kim seront disons spéciale. Du moins, les premières retrouvailles car il y en aura plusieurs mais chut, je dis rien mdr. Pour le rêve prémonitoire, je ne dirais rien surprise. J'espère que la suite continuera toujours de te plaire mdr. Bonne année et bientôt.

**Arya Cahill : ** Coucou, ça va et toi. Je profite de mes vacances avant de retourner bosser. Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre mais surtout les réactions de Jeanine vis à vis de sa grosse bourde et des conséquences qui s'en suivis derrière. Oui, notre Ricounet lutte pour essayer de se défaire mais il a du mal et malheureusement sa belle n'est pas là pour l'aider dans sa lutte. Il est seul contre tous et cela ne joue pas en sa faveur. Tchao la miss.

**Victoria14 : ** Coucou, Génial si tu as trouvé mon chapitre tip-top. J'espère que tu seras du même avis pour les autres. Bonne année à toi aussi. Bisous.

**Plume De Pan : **Chouette, suis contente. Bises.

**Courtney Ackles : **Eh oui Jeanine n'est pas si intelligente que cela lol. Oui Eric se bat et il gagnera...du moins j'espère lol. Bises.


	56. Chapter 56

**Allez, il est temps de savoir qui est cet espion dont tout le monde parle lol. **

**Vous allez être très surpris... Enfin, j'espère lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS Merci à ma bêta qui corrige de nouveau mes chapitres. **

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_Je me retournais tout comme Tris et Quatre pour voir quelqu'un apparaître dans la cafétéria. J'ouvris de grands yeux ahuris en voyant la personne devant moi. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais être en train d'halluciner. Qu'est ce que cette personne fichait ici chez les sans-faction, cela n'avait ni queue, ni tête. C'était illogique et irréel._

_« Toi » dit Quatre._

_« Oui moi » dit la personne._

_« Je vous présente mon espion » dit Evelyn. _

J'étais en train de rêver. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver devant moi, là. Je secouais la tête et regardais Tris et Quatre pour voir leurs réactions. Elles étaient similaires, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux non plus. C'était irréaliste mais soit nous étions tous les trois victimes d'hallucinations communes, soit c'était la vraie réalité.

« Vous allez gober les mouches à rester la bouche ouverte » dit une voix féminine.

« Toi, tu... » dis-je.

« Tu es un traître » dit Tris troublée.

« Et vous des divergents dans la merde, surtout toi Quatre » dit-elle.

« Bon, je présume que je ne vous fais pas les présentations » dit Evelyn.

« C'est impossible. Qu'est-ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas un agent triple ? » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Toi, tu as lu trop de bouquins j'ai l'impression.» dit-elle.

«Allez, cela suffit toutes les deux... Je présume que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer...Audrey ? » demanda Evelyn. (N/C : j'adorerais voir vos têtes là xD)

« En effet, je dois rejoindre Jeanine avec des résultats, sinon elle risque de s'énerver et de faire des choses regrettables » dit Audrey.

Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Devant moi, se trouvait la peste d'érudite prénommée Audrey. C'était la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé être un espion à la solde des sans-faction, c'était improbable. Elle n'avait pas le caractère et la personnalité pour jouer ce rôle et pourtant elle se trouvait devant moi, portant sa tenue d'érudite.

« Moi ? » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, surtout toi... Bref, on peut aller discuter dans un endroit plus calme ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » dit Audrey en grimaçant.

« Allons dans mon bureau » dit Evelyn se levant.

« Non. Je dois te montrer des fichiers, il me faut un projecteur » dit Audrey montrant une clef usb.

« Je vois... Allons à la salle de réunion » dit Evelyn.

« Une salle de réunion ? » demanda Tris.

« Eh oui, nous ne sommes pas aussi préhistorique que les autres factions le laissent penser » dit Evelyn souriante.

Nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers cette fameuse salle. À ma grande surprise, Hélène nous accompagna. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait à gagner à nous suivre mais après tout, je venais d'entrer dans un monde qui avait ni queue, ni tête. Une fois dans la pièce, Audrey se dirigea vers l'ordinateur relié au projecteur pour insérer la clef usb et nous montrer ce qu'elle avait récolté. L'écran s'alluma pour montrer un graphique et plein de formules scientifiques qu'elle fit rapidement défiler, jusqu'à ce qu'un plan remplace le tout.

« Voici le plan du siège des érudits » dit Audrey.

« Et dans quelle pièce se trouve le sérum ? » demanda Hélène.

« Il se trouve dans la salle H... Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce matin » dit Audrey.

Un sérum, une salle H, mais c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien et je sentais un mal de tête arriver. Mon cerveau devait emmagasiner trop d'informations à la fois et saturait.

« Quel sérum, quelle salle ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »demanda Quatre excédé.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était sur les nerfs, tendu de ne rien comprendre à cette conversation et surtout il devait se demander pourquoi Audrey l'avait accusé tout à l'heure.

« Calme-toi. Audrey va tout t'expliquer... Audrey ?» dit Evelyn.

« Merci. Je vais faire vite. Nous avons découvert que Kimberly était divergente par ta faute. » dit Audrey.

« Ma faute ? » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, nous avons retrouvé un compte rendu d'une de ses simulations » dit Audrey.

« Un compte rendu ? » demandais-je.

« C'est impossible, j'avais effacé toutes les données la concernant » dit Quatre se défendant.

« Hey, j'y suis pour rien si tu as mal fait ton boulot. Mais cela aurait pu passer si tu avais supprimé toutes les vidéos de surveillance de votre passage dans la salle » dit-elle.

« Comment tu oses me... » commença Quatre se levant.

Je vis Tris le retenir par le bras pour essayer de le calmer. Même si Audrey était un allié, elle n'en avait pas moins gardé son caractère de merde d'érudit que je ne supportais pas.

« Calme-toi Quatre et toi, surveilles tes paroles » dit Tris.

« Désolée, c'est mon côté érudite... Bref, je disais que à cause ou grâce à toi, nous avons retrouvé un rapport de simulation ainsi qu'une séquence de quelques secondes où on vous voit tous les trois sortir du couloir menant à la salle d'attente. » dit Audrey.

« Ainsi, ils ont pu remonter à mon fils » dit Evelyn.

« Oui mais entre temps, j'ai réussi à convaincre Jeanine de virer la pète-sec de la faction avant que nous découvrions cette vidéo et ce rapport » dit Audrey.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demandais-je.

« Tout simplement que si je ne t'avais pas fait viré de la faction tu aurais encore été là au moment où nous avons découvert ce rapport et cette vidéo. Pour faire simple, tu serais en ce moment dans le laboratoire des érudits, enfermée à double tour » dit Audrey.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive en imaginant la scène. Alors si j'avais bien compris, je devais la vie à Quatre et Tris mais également à Audrey qui m'avait bannie pour mon bien de la faction.

« Donc, tu savais que j'étais une divergente ? » dis-je.

« Je ne l'ai su que lorsque j'ai lu ton premier rapport de simulation. Cette montée d'adrénaline était trop anormale pour être vrai. J'ai émis alors l'hypothèse que tu devais être divergente. J'en ai alors informé Evelyn qui m'a confirmée que son fils essayait d'en sauver une. » dit Audrey.

« Donc, tu as conclu que c'était elle » dit Tris.

« En effet, c'était logique. » dit Audrey.

« Alors, je pense que je dois te remercier donc » dis-je mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Bon, nous pouvons maintenant tourner la page et nous concentrer sur notre vrai problème » dit Audrey.

« La salle H » dit Quatre.

« En effet. Nous avions l'hypothèse que dans cette salle se trouvait un sérum bien différent des autres sérums que nous utilisons chez les érudits. » dit Audrey.

« Explique » dit Hélène.

« Eh bien, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce sérum jusqu'à notre départ chez les audacieux. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Jeanine, elle m'a semblé un peu stressée et m'a expliqué que j'aurais toutes les réponses à mes questions à notre retour des initiations. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai mené mon enquête et … j'ai fais choux blanc » dit Audrey.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé, cela m'étonne pour une érudite » dit Hélène en riant.

« Ha ha. Oui, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace nulle part. Sur aucun dossier papier, aucun fichier informatique rien, nada. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je puisse accéder à sa tablette lors de mon retour chez les érudits. » dit Audrey.

« Tu as pris sa tablette ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Non, Jeanine ne la lâche jamais mais j'ai profité d'une mise à jour venant du siège pour m'y introduire et me promener dans ses fichiers et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. » dit Audrey.

« Et ? » demanda Evelyn impatiente.

« C'est pire que ce que je craignais. Ce sérum est une sorte de sérum de contrôle » dit Audrey.

« C'est impossible de contrôler quelqu'un. Nous avions étudié ceci lorsque j'y étais. Le subconscient reprend le contrôle à un moment ou un autre » dit Evelyn.

« Je le pensais aussi... jusqu'à...» dit Audrey.

« Jusqu'à quoi ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'ai la réponse à ma question et à celle de la pète-sec. » dit Audrey.

« Laquelle ? » demandais-je.

« Comment je sais qu'Eric n'est pas dans son état normal. Tu connais la réponse à cette question au fond de toi n'est-ce pas ? » dit Audrey.

Et là, tout pris un sens dans ma tête. Mes pires craintes étaient vraies. Mon cauchemar n'en était pas un, en quelque sorte. Juste avant, Audrey parlait de contrôle sur les gens et comme par hasard Eric avait changé de comportement du jour au lendemain. Je regardais autour de moi pour remarquer que Tris et Quatre pensaient la même chose. Alors Eric était innocent. Ce n'était pas le vrai Eric qui m'avait jeté, insulté et traité comme de la merde. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait couché avec Suzie. Je sentis des petites larmes de bonheur glisser le long de mon visage. Je les essuyais du revers de la main pour me concentrer sur les paroles d'Audrey.

« En effet, ton Eric est sous contrôle de Jeanine. Depuis combien de temps, je ne saurais te dire mais j'ai eu la confirmation ce matin lorsque nous lui avons dit que tu étais une divergente. Il s'est mis à hurler ton nom en disant que c'était impossible puis j'ai vu Jeanine manipuler sa tablette et là il est devenu un robot sans âme obéissant aux moindres ordres de sa maîtresse. » dit Audrey.

« Je crois savoir » dis-je.

« Tu as une idée ? » demanda Audrey.

« Oui, il était encore lui-même lorsque je suis partie de notre dîner avec sa mère et il a changé le lendemain » dis-je.

« S'il montre des signes, c'est très bien. Cela signifie que le sérum n'est pas encore pleinement opérationnel et donc Jeanine devra le modifier coûte que coûte si elle veut un total contrôle des cobayes. » dit Audrey.

« Mais a quoi cela lui servirait ? » demanda Tris.

« Jeanine veut détruire les divergents et les sans-factions. Mais il lui faudrait pour cela une armée. Et les érudits ne sont pas doués au combat par contre les audacieux oui. » dit Evelyn.

« Ainsi, elle voudrait contrôler les audacieux. C'est logique » dit Tris.

« Mais elle avait un problème sur son chemin » dit Quatre.

« Lequel ? » demanda Hélène.

« Eric. Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout. Et si elle veut une armée, elle doit avoir Eric, le chef des leaders de son côté » dit Quatre.

« Oui, d'où la manipulation. Même si je pense que le sérum ne lui était pas destiné » dit Audrey.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Tris.

« Elle n'aurait jamais essayé un produit non testé sur son fils. Bien qu'elle soit une sorcière sans cœur, elle aime son fils » dit Audrey.

« Alors à qui ? » demanda Hélène.

« La seule personne c'est toi Kim. Elle ne t'aime pas. Je dirais même qu'elle te déteste car tu as changé Eric, dans le bon sens du terme. Tu l'as de plus en plus éloigné de sa mère » dit Audrey.

« Mais je n'ai jamais... » dis-je.

« Pas volontairement. Mais Eric s'est détourné du peu d'amour qu'il avait pour sa mère vers toi. Il t'aime. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense » dit Audrey.

Alors si Eric était sous simulation, c'était de ma faute. J'étais l'unique responsable de son malheur et de son calvaire. J'étais coupable et je ne pouvais rien faire. Eric m'avait protégé de sa mère au péril de sa vie et moi pour le remercier, je m'étais échappée, le laissant seule contre elle. Je sentis alors Tris me prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de me calmer. J'étais en train de pleurer de nouveau et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

« Calme-toi. Tu n'es en rien responsable. La seule fautive, c'est Jeanine et on va tout faire pour que Eric revienne parmi nous » dit Tris.

« Je croyais que les audacieux ne pleuraient jamais comme des mauviettes » dit Audrey.

« La ferme » répondis-je après m'être calmée.

« Ah, je préfère cela » dit Audrey souriante.

« Donc si je récapitule, le chef des audacieux est sous contrôle de Jeanine et elle peut inoculer un sérum aux autres membres des audacieux pour créer une armée et nous anéantir. Cela est très réjouissant. Tu as des idées ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Déjà, il faut sortir Eric de son état. Si nous avons le chef des audacieux de notre côté, cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour arrêter Jeanine » dit Audrey.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vu tout ce que j'entends. » dit Hélène grimaçante.

« Non, C'est très simple » dit Audrey.

« Alors explique moi. Comment vas-tu t'introduire chez les audacieux, ramener cet Eric à la normale et le rallier à notre cause ? Le tout sans te faire prendre par ta chef ? » demanda Hélène intriguée.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'introduire chez les audacieux » dit Audrey en souriant.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Tris.

« Je suis comme toi » dis-je.

« C'est très simple. Tu connais l'expression : ''si tu ne vas pas à la montagne, la montagne ira à toi'' ? » demanda Audrey.

« En effet » dit Tris.

« Eh bien, nous allons l'appliquer mais à l'envers. Si nous ne pouvons pas aller à Eric, nous allons le faire venir à nous. Et pour cela, tu vas jouer un rôle clef ma chère Kimberly. Tout comme tes deux amis ici présents » dit Audrey.

« Comment cela ? » demandais-je.

« C'est très simple. Jeanine veut vous retrouver coûte que coûte, surtout toi Kim. Tu es sa bête noire et elle ne laissera pas tomber tant que elle ne t'aura pas attrapée ou que ton corps ne se trouvera pas devant elle. » dit Audrey.

« C'est pas très réjouissant tes propos » dit Hélène.

« C'est la réalité. Donc, je disais qu'il nous faut amener Eric ici pour que je puisse te le ramener parmi le monde des vivants » dit Audrey.

« Comment vas-tu faire ? » demandais-je optimiste.

« Ça, c'est mon affaire. Le problème est d'amener Eric ici sans qu'une armée ne soit derrière lui. Il faut également que je m'occupe de lui et j'en aurais pour un bon moment. Je ne peux pas m'absenter de la faction comme ça » dit Audrey.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Il faut créer une embuscade où vous nous captureriez tous les deux. Ainsi, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il faut pour le reconditionner » dit Audrey.

« Et comment ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je vais retourner chez les audacieux et prévenir Jeanine que j'ai retrouvé la trace de sa belle-fille chérie. Je la convaincrais d'envoyer Eric et un petit groupe d'audacieux pour la capturer. » dit Audrey.

« Et toi ? » demanda Hélène.

« Moi. T'inquiètes. Je vais convaincre Jeanine que je dois accompagner le groupe. Ainsi, une fois en place, vous nous capturerez et je pourrais ainsi ramener Eric parmi les vivants et j'espère pouvoir analyser son sang et trouver une trace de ce sérum. » dit Audrey.

« Ton plan a l'air simple. Quand veux-tu l'appliquer ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Le plus rapidement possible. Je dirais ce soir. Jeanine voudra attaquer le plus tôt possible. » dit Audrey.

« Tu as une idée du lieu de l'attaque ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais près de l'usine désaffectée au nord est de notre position. C'est un lieu assez loin et assez proche d'ici. De plus, nous aurions une vue d'ensemble assez large. » dit Audrey.

« Bien. Je vais organiser un petit groupe pour l'embuscade. Combien d'hommes Jeanine compte envoyer ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Je pense un groupe de 5/6 audacieux sans compter Eric. Il faudra se charger d'eux, puis je leur inoculerais un sérum d'oubli et nous les lâcherons près du territoire des altruistes où ils pourront s'occuper d'eux le temps qu'on les retrouve. » dit Audrey.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir pensé à tout ! » dit Tris.

« Pourquoi ce sarcasme ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est cela ? » demanda Audrey.

« J'avoue que je me méfie des érudits en général » dit Tris.

« Pourtant ton frère est bien parti chez les érudits, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Audrey.

« Ne mêle pas Caleb à cette histoire ! » dit Tris en haussant le ton.

« Calme-toi, mon cœur » dit Quatre en prenant Tris par les épaules.

« Tu t'emballes tellement rapidement que c'est drôle de te titiller. Tu marches à chaque fois. Ah, ces audacieux, aucun contrôle... » dit Audrey en riant.

« Bon, c'est fini ? » demanda Evelyn impatiente.

« Oui, c'est bon j'arrête, promis. De toute façon, je dois y aller. Jeanine m'attend pour son rapport. » dit Audrey.

« Bien. Donc rendez-vous à l'usine pour disons 21h/22h » dit Audrey en regardant sa montre.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils seront à l'heure ? » demanda Tris.

« Logique. Je serais avec eux. De toute façon, Jeanine voudra attaquer discrètement sans prévenir les autres leaders. Elle va uniquement se servir d'Eric qui est le chef de la faction. » dit Audrey.

« Tu penses que si cela se sait, les leaders seraient contre ? » demanda Hélène.

« Contre l'attaque non mais contre le fait qu'on manipule leur chef oui même si je suis sûre que le dénommé Adrian n'est pas si blanc que cela dans la traque aux divergents » dit Audrey réfléchissant.

« Bon, je pense que la réunion est terminée. Maintenant tout repose sur toi, Kimberly. Si tu arrives à convaincre Eric une fois qu'il sera de nouveau lui-même de se joindre à nous, ce serait une grande victoire pour les sans-faction. » dit Evelyn optimiste.

« Evelyn, ne lui mets pas la pression comme ça » dit Quatre me défendant.

« Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer à la nourrice, Tobias. Le monde est en danger, les divergents sont en danger, ton amie Tris est en danger » dit Evelyn.

Je voyais Quatre partagé entre le fait de choisir entre Tris et moi. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à choisir alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il choisirait Tris mais qu'il s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir dû faire ce choix.

« C'est bon Quatre. Ça va aller. Si je peux retrouver le vrai Eric, ça ira. Je suis prête à tout pour qu'il redevienne lui-même malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait » dis-je en ressassant mes souvenirs.

« Bon, et bien c'est décidé. Rendez-vous ce soir pour l'opération de sauvetage du leader des audacieux et la future victoire des sans-faction sur les factions » dit Evelyn.

« Tu t'avances peut-être un peu vite, Evelyn » dit Hélène.

« Oui, je sais mais pourquoi pas souhaiter un vœu à la base irréalisable » dit Evelyn en souriant.

« Va faire ta lettre au père noël » dit Hélène en souriant.

« Vous savez qu'il n'existe pas le père noël ? » dit Audrey en haussant un sourcil.

« Roh, arrêtes de faire ton intello de service de temps en temps » dit Hélène en soupirant.

Pendant qu'elles se battaient verbalement mais gentiment, je repensais à notre réunion. Eric allait redevenir normal et je pourrais enfin vivre avec lui. Mais comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il saurait que je suis divergente ? Allait-il se joindre à notre cause et se retourner contre le système des factions ou au contraire, allait-il garder ses positions ce qui serait pour moi le signe de la fin de notre relation ? Il me fallait tenter le coup pour mon avenir en tant que divergente. Si je ne faisais rien, je devrais tout au long de ma vie m'enfuir et me cacher pour ne pas être tuée. Je savais que je ne supporterais pas longtemps cette vie surtout si j'étais seule, sans personne. Je sentis Tris me taper sur l'épaule pour me sortir de mes pensées.

« Tu viens ? Audrey est déjà partie » dit Tris.

« On va où ? Et où est Quatre ? » demandais-je.

Je voyais qu'il ne restait plus que Tris et moi. Tout le monde avait disparu.

« Quatre, il est parti passer un moment avec sa mère » dit Tris en râlant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air contente que Quatre ait retrouvé sa mère » dis-je.

« Si, je suis contente mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut renouer avec sa mère après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir » dit Tris en serrant les dents.

« Ce n'était pas elle mais Marcus » dis-je.

« C'est pareil, c'est de sa faute. Si elle était partie en emmenant son fils, tout cela ne se serait pas passé » dit Tris.

« Et tu n'aurais pas connu Quatre » dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mouais, un point pour toi mais n'empêche » dit Tris en grommelant.

« J'ai une question pour toi » dis-je.

« Laquelle ? Je t'écoute » dit Tris.

« Tu parles de Quatre et d'Evelyn... Pour Eric et moi, tu en penses quoi de cette situation ? Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un homme qui tue les divergents et qui risque de me tuer car j'en suis une » dis-je.

« C'est pas pareil » dit Tris.

« Un peu quand même. J'ai pris une décision qui n'est pas bien à la base tout comme Evelyn. » dis-je.

« Oui mais tu n'as pas sacrifiée ton propre enfant pour vivre... Bref, arrêtons-nous là et allons nous défouler un peu avant l'opération de ce soir » dit Tris.

« Se défouler ? » demandais-je.

« Un petit stand de tir ou un bon sac de sable » dit Tris souriante.

« Je vote pour les deux » dis-je en souriant.

Je sortais de la salle accompagnée de Tris, direction notre lieu de détente avant l'opération de ce soir. J'espérais pouvoir revoir Eric une nouvelle fois sans qu'une arme ou une garce ne se mette entre nous deux.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé. Eh oui, la petite espionne est notre très chère Audrey. Je pense que vous avez du être surprise de cette annonce. Encore merci de me suivre depuis le début de l'aventure car cela fait un petit moment que cette histoire est en ligne. Bon, vous devez vous demander comment ils vont faire pour tendre une embuscade au groupe d'audacieux. Ben je suis comme vous lol. Faut que je cogite dans ma tête pour trouver la scène mdr. Bon en tout cas encore merci à tous et toutes et je vous dis à dans 15/20 jours environ pour un petit tour dans la tête de Jeanine.**

**Prochaine publication : Mi/fin février.**

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou, Eh oui. Qui dit offrir un peu de territoire aux sans-faction, dit moins de territoire pour les factions actuelles. Et donner un territoire signifierait aussi que les sans-faction seraient reconnu comme une vrai faction et non comme des parias. Eh oui, il fallait bien faire revenir notre petit Adam pour pimenter chez les SF lol. Et tu as raison, c'est bien mini-sosie lol. Alors surprise, j'espère mdr. Kisu kisu.

**Mihn28 : **Coucou, eh oui tu as raison, c'était notre érudite préférée.

**Arya Cahill : **Coucou, ça va merci et toi. Contente que tu ais adoré le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu n'a pas fait trop de nuit blanche à réfléchir. Eh oui , c'était la petite Audrey, tu t'en doutais sans t'en douté mdr. Pour Adam, je ne te dirais rien mais on en entendra normalement encore parler sauf si je change mes plans à la dernière minute. Après concernant les théories de Kim, c'était plus de la logique. Car tout le monde savait que Jeanine était la cause première de ce soudain changement de comportement. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Bye bye.

**Courtney Ackles : **Oui, cela change d'aller sauver la princesse. Là, c'est le prince qu'il faut sauver lol. Pour Marcus, je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qui se passera pour lui. Tris est devenue une sans-faction donc parler à son père comme tu dis, risque d'être très chaud pour elle, la pauvre.

**Plume De Pan : **Contente que tu adores. Eh non, ce n'est pas Caleb mdr. C'est notre Audrey nationale.

**ViciousCharm : **Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Et si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais eu l'info en Avant-première mdr donc honte à toi lol. Eh oui Eric va se réveiller d'ici 2/3 chapitres, je pense. Si on part large 5 chapitres maximum.


	57. Chapter 57

**Salut tout le monde. C'est reparti, un tout petit tour dans la tête de Jeanine. Qu'est-ce que je déteste entrer dans sa tête lol. Elle est trop complexe à déchiffrer et à comprendre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes, j'ai oublié de l'envoyer à ma bêta avant publication.**

* * *

**POV Jeanine.**

_Voyant qu'il me restait encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre mon unité, je décidais de me pencher sur le problème d'Eric et de ses fameuses irrégularités. Pour l'instant, j'avais repris le contrôle mais tôt ou tard, le vrai Eric allait refaire surface. Il me fallait croiser les doigts pour qu'Audrey retrouve leurs traces et au plus vite. L'avenir de la ville dépendait de ses résultats._

J'allais m'asseoir sur mon bureau et allumais mon ordinateur. Je reliais la tablette et l'ordinateur via un câble usb pour transférer les informations et pouvoir les analyser. Les résultats s'affichaient quelques secondes plus tard. Je les observais tout en les analysant. C'était plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je pouvais tenir Eric sous ma coupe encore un moment mais si quelqu'un prononçait son nom ou si elle venait à refaire surface, je savais que j'allais perdre totalement le contrôle et qu'il redeviendrais lui-même.

« Putain de merde. Elle m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout cette garce » dis-je toute seule.

Il me fallait réfléchir à la situation et vite. Car le bannissement de cette divergente allait bientôt faire le tour de la faction si ce n'était déjà fait. Pour l'instant, personne ne savait que c'était une divergente. Nous étions encore restés à la version qu'elle était inapte aux simulations mais tôt ou tard, cela se saurait et je me demandais comment serait perçu mon fils. Lui, le chef de la faction berné par sa petite amie divergente qui a préféré s'enfuir. Petite amie qui s'était servit de lui pour échapper à une mort certaine. Je me demandais toujours en quoi aurait consisté son plan une fois que leur relation aurait été sérieuse. Même Eric en tant que leader n'aurait pas pu lui épargner les simulations donc elle devait avoir une autre solution à moins que... A moins que cette fille aimait éperdument mon fils au point de vouloir lui cacher sa divergence. De toute façon, leur histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Même sans contrôle mental, Eric aurait mis fin à leur relation dès l'instant ou il aurait su qu'elle était une divergente. J'aurais même parié qu'il aurait été le premier à la livrer aux érudits après lui avoir donné une bonne correction pour s'être fichu de lui. Je souriais imaginant cette scène qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Du moins pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais qu'Audrey allait me ramener de bonnes nouvelles. Je pouvais lui faire confiance dans ce domaine, elle ne me décevait jamais.

Je finissais les mises à jour d'Eric puis sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger vers les salles de simulations. Il me fallait m'occuper de mon autre problème. J'entrais donc dans la dernière salle de simulations ou nous avions stocké une grande partie de notre matériel. J'allais récupérer ma valise pour pouvoir la mettre en lieu sûr. Mais surtout, il me fallait modifier le sérum si je voulais l'injecter dans chacun des soldats audacieux pour pouvoir les manipuler. Je devais avoir une soixantaine de fiole moins celle que j'avais utilisé sur mon propre fils. Grâce à lui, je pouvais constater qu'il faudrait durcir le contrôle de manipulation étant donné que je ne pouvais pas modifier la molécule X sur place. Et je n'allais pas gâcher toutes ses fioles pour rien. Il me suffisait de choisir les éléments les plus faibles mentalement et quoi de mieux que de connaître leurs nombres de peurs pour ainsi sélectionner les meilleurs candidats.

Je récupérais ma mallette pour la déposer dans mon bureau et en ressortais après avoir fermé la porte à clef. Je retournais une nouvelle fois vers la salle de contrôle des simulations. Il me fallait avoir accès à toutes les données de chaque membres de cette faction pour pouvoir sélectionner les bons cobayes. J'entrais dans la salle des simulations pour voir mon équipe déjà au travail pour s'occuper du sérum des sims.

« Messieurs, dames, bonjour » dis-je.

« Bonjour Docteur Matthews » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je vis le dénommé Yann s'approcher de moi pour me tendre une feuille de papier.

« Voici le rapport concernant le nouveau sérum » dit Yann.

« Bien, voyons cela. Je vous écoute. » dis-je.

« Comme le rapport explique, nous avons analysé le sang de la divergente au moment des simulations. Malheureusement le résultat a été faussé à cause de sa crise cardiaque » dit Yann.

« Vous m'apprenez des choses que je savais déjà » dis-je sur les nerfs.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ce Yann mais il n'était pas Audrey. Il n'allait pas m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles et me rendre le sourire ou me retirer ma mauvaise humeur.

« Oui Docteur Matthews mais... » dit Yann un peu mal à l'aise.

« Mais ? » dis-je en le scrutant.

« Voilà, nous avons découvert qu'au moment de la dernière simulation environ quelques secondes avant l'interruption, il y a eu un pic important. » dit Yann.

« Ne me forcez pas à vous poser la question » dis-je sentant mes nerfs lâcher.

« Oui, désolé docteur. C'est que ce pic n'est pas inscrit sur le rapport... Mais nous avons vu une augmentation de la molécule nommait Acétylcholine » dit Yann.

« C'est une molécule contrôlant le sommeil paradoxal. Quel rapport avec les simulations? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Eh bien, nous pensons que cette molécule doit lui permettre de pouvoir contrôler les simulations. Étant donné qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dans un rêve, que tout est faux » dit Yann fier.

« Donc une simple analyse de cette molécule pourrait nous aider à trouver les divergents pendant les simulations » dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

« En théorie oui. Mais nous devons pour cela avoir un divergent avec nous, pour confirmer ses résultats » dit Yann.

« Nous l'aurons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Audrey va revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles et nous aurons bientôt notre sujet d'étude...En attendant pas un mot compris » dis-je sèchement.

« Docteur ?! » demanda Yann.

« Si quelqu'un sait que nous avons laissé partir un divergent à cause de notre propre sérum. Vous vous doutez bien de la réputation que nous allons avoir ensuite. » dis-je.

« Euh...oui...Bien entendu Docteur Matthews » dit Yann.

« Bien. Si j'entends une seule personne parler de cette divergence...Vous connaissez la suite ? » dis-je un peu plus fort pour que le restant de l'équipe entende.

Je les vis avaler leur salive avec difficulté. Tous avaient peur de devenir un sans-faction. Les bannissements étaient rare dans notre faction car 98% des membres actifs avaient eu un résultat érudit à leur test d'aptitude. Notre faction était très sélective et seuls les élus pouvaient acquérir le savoir nécessaire à la survie de notre ville. (**NDA : Oh Jeanine, tu ne veux pas arrêter, tu es en train de prendre la grosse tête on dirait, on va te détester si cela continue lol)**

Je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin. Il me restait encore au moins deux bonnes heures avant qu'Audrey ne revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles. Du moins, je l'espérais car si elle revenait bredouille, je ne saurais pas quoi faire pour étouffer cette affaire sans laisser de trace.

« Yann, j'aurais besoin d'avoir accès à l'intégralité des dossiers des membres de la faction des audacieux. »dis-je.

« Mais Docteur Matthews, il nous faut l'accord des leaders pour accéder à leurs dossiers. » dit Yann mal à l'aise.

« J'ai l'accord de mon fils, qu'est-ce que vous croyez. Alors bougez-vous de me transférer ces dossiers et rapidement » dis-je.

« C'est impossible, vous le savez aussi bien que moi Docteur Matthews. Il nous faut la majorité pour avoir accès » dit Yann.

La majorité, c'était quoi encore cette histoire à la con. Puis je réfléchissais et me souvenais qu'il n'était pas un mais plusieurs leaders et donc je devais avoir la majorité des voix pour pouvoir accéder à leurs dossiers personnels. C'était une loi que nous avions imposé en tant que leader pour qu'aucuns autres leaders n'empiètent sur notre territoire sans notre autorisation.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont cinq... J'ai déjà l'accord de mon fils, me reste à convaincre deux autres leaders. Ce sera très facile » dis-je sûre de moi.

« Je vais préparer le transfert des fichiers. Il ne me restera plus qu'a entrer les codes d'accès des leaders » dit Yann.

« Faîtes, faîtes. Je reviens d'ici...45 minutes » dis-je en regardant ma montre.

Je sortais de la salle pour partir à la recherche des leaders. Je savais déjà que Max ne me donnerait pas sa voix, logique je venais de bannir sa petite nièce chérie. Me restait donc Adrian, Igor et Connor. Il me fallait deux votes sur trois prétendants, c'était faisable mais il me fallait jouer finement pour ne pas être découverte. Je commençais par la seule personne que j'étais sûre de convaincre.

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau et toquais. Aucune réponse. Eh merde, ce n'était pas mon jour de chance. Je réfléchissais à l'endroit ou je pourrais le trouver mais je ne voyais pas trop. S'il n'était pas son bureau ou pouvait-il être. Puis une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je prenais l'escalier de service pour monter à l'étage interdit à la majorité des audacieux. Je me retrouvais alors devant un bodyguard plus que bien taillé me bloquant le passage.

« Interdit d'entrer érudite » dit l'homme.

« Vous savez qui je suis au moins » dis-je fièrement.

« Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Quand bien même, vous seriez la reine de Chicago que je ne vous laisserais pas rentrer » dit l'homme.

« Cessons les chamailleries. J'ai besoin de parler à Adrian, c'est important » dis-je.

« Si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, je vais vous aider à partir » dit l'homme s'avançant vers moi.

Eh merde, j'allais devoir parler des divergents si je voulais passer mais je savais que si je parlais à cet homme, la rumeur allait vite courir dans la faction. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, pas même mes propres hommes.

« C'est bon Rock, laisse-là passer » dit un homme derrière.

« T'es sûr Peter, c'est une érudite » dit Rock.

« C'est la leader des Érudits. Si elle est ici, ce n'est pas pour parler boutique, tu ne crois pas » dit Peter.

« Tu en prends la responsabilité, je m'en lave les mains » dit Rock me laissant passer.

« T'inquiète, je gère...Docteur Matthews, suivez-moi, je vous prie. » dit Peter.

Je suivis le dénommé Peter jusqu'à un bureau ou je pouvais voir la silhouette d'Adrian assis en train de feuilleté un dossier. Il leva la tête vers moi et un sourire illumina son visage. Je haussais un sourcil surpris de ce revirement à mon égard.

« La grande Jeanine Matthews vient me voir en personne. Tu peux nous laisser Peter. » dit Adrian.

« Okay, je reste derrière la porte si besoin » dit Peter en fermant la porte.

« Je ne suis pas une menace, au contraire » dis-je mi-blessée.

« Je t'écoute. Que me vaut cette honneur ? » dit Adrian souriant.

« Je viens pour affaire, Adrian » dis-je.

« Ah, dommage. Je croyais que tu venais pour moi. Le bon temps me manque, tu sais » dit Adrian.

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Comment osait-il me parler ainsi. Si cela se savait, que penserait le restant des factions à mon égard.

« Arrête de réfléchir ou de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles » dit Adrian riant.

« Je te fais rire ? » demandais-je.

« Non mais ta tête oui...Bon parlons sérieusement. Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda t-il.

« J'ai besoin d'accéder au dossier de chacun des membres ici présent et en particulier à leurs simulations » dis-je.

« Et il te faut mon aide ? » dit-il.

« Il me faut la majorité des votes pour pouvoir y avoir accès » dis-je.

« Et pourquoi je te donnerais mon accord pour violer l'intimité des membres de ma faction » dit-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

« J'en ai besoin, c'est tout » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Jeanine, je te connais assez pour savoir que chaque acte que tu fais est pour une raison très précise. Donc si tu veux des dossiers, ce n'est pas pour faire joujou. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier » dit-il.

Je me trouvais devant un dilemme. Il me fallait lui dire pour la divergente. Cela m'embêtait d'abattre mon ultime carte dès le début du jeu mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'amuser à bluffer. Il me fallait faire tapis immédiatement sous peine de perdre la main et la partie.

« Okay, okay. Mais je te demande une seule chose, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Cette discussion n'aura jamais eu lieu tant que je ne te donne pas le signal » dis-je.

« Il n'est pas si vieux que ça, notre bon vieux temps comme tu dis mais je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire qu'il soit aussi top secret » dit Adrian.

« Tu es au courant que j'ai viré un membre de la faction car elle était inapte à continuer les simulations » dis-je.

« Oui. Tu as viré la petite salope de ton fils. D'ailleurs, j'ai été étonné qu'il ne dise rien vu comment il l'avait défendu pendant le tribunat » dit-il intrigué.

« Bref, passons...Si je te parle de cela, c'est que j'ai appris que cette petite salope comme tu dis était une divergente » dis-je avant de reprendre ma respiration.

Je l'observais attendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Je le vis alors devenir rouge de colère et frappais violemment du poing contre la table.

« J'en étais sûr putain. Cette fille était trop louche depuis le début » dit Adrian hors de lui.

« Calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver à part casser la table » dis-je en levant les mains vers lui.

«Un divergent s'est enfuit en toute légalité et tu veux que je me calme, c'est ça » dit-il.

« Tu ne risque rien, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a laissé partir, je te signale » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Et tu as d'autres nouvelles comme cela à m'informer ? » demanda t-il.

« Je soupçonne que les deux personnes qui l'ont aidé à fuir : Tobias Eaton et Tris Prior sont également des divergents. Mais pour cela, je dois avoir accès à leur dossiers pour confirmer mon hypothèse » dis-je.

Adrian ne répondait plus. Il avait l'air de réfléchir ou alors il essayait d'avaler toutes les informations que je venais de lui fournir. Au bout d'un temps qui me paraissait interminable, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« D'accord. » dit -il.

« D'accord ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu as mon accord pour déverrouiller l'accès au fichiers des membres mais à une seule condition. » dit -il.

Je grimaçais. Je savais qu'avec Adrian rien n'était gratuit. Il fallait toujours donner quelque chose en retour. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas ME demander car j'étais mariée et je n'avais pas le temps de m'amuser en ce moment.

« Je t'écoute. » dis-je.

« Je veux l'exclusivité » dit-il.

« L'exclusivité ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Je veux être l'investigateur de tous les interrogatoires des divergents que tu trouveras. » dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

« Je vois ? Cela peut se faire. Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser la garce de mon fils. C'est une affaire personnelle que je veux régler moi-même. » dis-je en le défiant du regard.

« Soit je te laisse la pute de service. Mais je veux tous les autres. Même les potentiels. Je veux régler cette histoire moi-même. Compris. » dit-il.

« Tu auras ton exclusivité comme tu dis. Mais tu devras m'en laisser au moins un ou une en vie que je puisse l'analyser en laboratoire » dis-je.

« L'ex à ton fils ne te suffira pas ? » demanda t-il.

« il me faudra au moins deux cobayes. Car l'un deux peut mourir en cours de route » dis-je.

« Je vois. Après toutes ses années, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours la même. Aussi manipulatrice, calculatrice et sadique. » dit Adrian.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Adrian. » dis-je.

« Bon tu as mon accord. Il ne te manque plus que celui d'Igor, de Max ou de Connor. » dit Adrian.

« Max, tu peux oublier, j'ai viré sa nièce chéri » dis-je.

« C'est vrai. Donc il ne reste que les deux autres » dit Adrian.

« En effet. Tu sais ou ils se trouvent ? » demandais-je.

« Igor est encore parti en mission. Et je sais qu'il refusera ou voudra en parler aux autres avant. » dit Adrian.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre » dis-je impatiente.

« Okay. Calme-toi. Il reste donc Connor mais il va te dire qu'il s'en fiche. Il faut plutôt convaincre son second Ducan » dit Adrian.

« Et comment ? » demandais-je.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Peter qui referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux me charger de Ducan » dit Peter.

« Tu as osé écouter notre conversation » dis-je outrée.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Peter. Mais c'est ce que j'aime en toi » dit Adrian.

« Et tu l'incites à continuer ?! » dis-je.

« Peter est mon meilleur élément, crois-moi. Et puis de toute façon, je lui aurais parler de notre conversation, tu te doute bien qu'étant mon second, je dois l'informer de notre petit marché » dit Adrian.

« Mouais. Et comment crois-tu être utile ? » demandais-je à Peter.

« Je connais très bien Ducan. Je peux facilement le manipuler et avoir son accord écrit dans l'heure qui suit » dit Peter.

« Il me le faut avant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je vais déjà en avoir pour facilement une journée de travail pour analyser chaque dossier et déterminer qui est un divergent et qui ne l'est pas. » dis-je en me massant le crâne.

« Okay, laissez-moi disons trente minutes, cela devrait suffire. » dit Peter en sortant de la pièce.

« Tu es sûr de lui ? » demandais-je.

« C'est mon meilleur élément, crois-moi. Bon sinon, on pourrait profiter de cette petite demi-heure pour disons discuter du bon vieux temps » dit Adrian.

Je le vis se lever de son bureau et de se rapprocher dangereusement de ma position. J'aurais pu facilement quitter la pièce mais je n'en avais pas envie. Au fond de moi, mon corps réclamait celui d'Adrian car mon mari ne me satisfaisait plus. Il était trop passif en me laissant tout le temps les rênes et nos ébats m'ennuyaient au point que nous ne faisions l'amour qu'une seule fois par mois lorsque je rentrais surexcitée de ma réunion mensuelle. Je sentis un bras entourer mes hanches et l'odeur corporel d'Adrian s'insinua dans mes narines. Je me laissais enivrer par son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais tourné la page. » dit Adrian.

« La ferme. Tu te rends compte que je vais peut-être tromper mon mari » dis-je doucement.

« Pour le tromper, il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à te satisfaire et vu comment réagit ton corps à ma présence. Je doute qu'il remplisse bien son rôle » dit Adrian.

« Je n'ai que trente minutes à t'accorder. Donc soit tu continues de parler, soit tu agis comme un vrai audacieux » dis-je.

**(NDA : je vous épargne les détails mais vous savez que moi et les lemons, cela fait 2. et perso, je préfère plutôt ceux de Kim et Eric car ce que font Jeanine et Adrian est très salace et obscène tout comme leur caractère lol)**

Des coups retentis contre la porte au moment ou je venais de boutonner le dernier bouton de mon chemisier. Je regardais ma montre pour voir que cela faisait plus de quarante minutes que Peter était parti en « mission ».

« Entrez. » dit Adrian.

Je voyais la silhouette de Peter armé d'une feuille de papier dans la main. Il avait réussi sa mission on dirait.

« C'est moi. Désolé du retard mais il a fallu que j'insiste énormément et que je le menace de révéler un ou deux de ces petits secrets s'il ne signait pas une autorisation » dit Peter content.

« Tu l'as menacé » dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Et alors ? » demanda Peter.

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il aille dire que j'ai eu l'autorisation sous la contrainte ? » demandais-je.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Sous leur airs de petits anges, Connor mais surtout Ducan ne sont pas aussi honnête que cela, crois-moi. J'ai de quoi les faire chanter tout comme eux, ont un petit dossier sur Peter et Moi. C'est du donnant donnant. » dit Adrian.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les mentalités des audacieux. Vous êtes si... » dis-je.

« Sexy, charmeur, bête de sexe ? » demanda Adrian souriant.

« Si Barbare » dis-je en me retenant de rougir.

« Je prends ceci comme un compliment » dit Adrian.

« Bon au lieu de te complimenter, donne moi mon autorisation car j'ai du boulot qui m'attend » dis-je en tendant la main.

Je le vis sortir une feuille d'un tiroir et écrire dessus puis me la tendre.

« Voilà les codes d'accès. Mais n'oublie pas, les codes ne sont valable que pendant une heure. Ensuite ils deviennent obsolètes » dit Adrian.

« Bien. » dis-je.

Je récupérais également la feuille de Peter et sortis du bureau. Mais au moment de passer la porte Adrian m'interpella.

« Un conseil. Ne tarde pas trop car lorsque Max et Igor sauront ainsi que le restant de la faction, ça risque de chauffer dans la base » dit Adrian.

«Peut-être mais lorsque nous aurons capturé tous les divergents, toute la tension retombera. Les divergents sont une menace pour la société » dis-je avec détermination.

Je sortais de la pièce pour me diriger vers l'appartement d'Eric. Il me fallait récupérer son code pour pouvoir déverrouiller les fichiers. Je toquais à la porte et attendis qu'il ouvre la porte. Je vis des cernes sur son visage, signe qu'il avait mal dormi ou alors cela devait être un effet secondaire du sérum. Il arrivait souvent que le manque de sommeil fasse partie des effets secondaires dans chacun de notre sérum et malgré de nombreuses recherches, nous n'avions jamais réussi à résoudre ce problème.

J'actionnais les commandes sur ma tablette que je gardais toujours avec moi. C'était mon bébé et je ne m'en séparais jamais même pour dormir, je la gardais près de moi de peur qu'on ne me vole mes précieux fichiers.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda Eric.

« Il me faut les codes pour déverrouiller des fichiers. » dis-je.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda t-il suspect.

« Pour capturer des divergents » dis-je en souriant.

« Des divergents » dit Eric.

Je le vis se mettre à sourire tout comme moi je souriais. J'aimais cet Eric là. Il me faudrait le modeler ainsi une fois que je lui aurais injecté le sérum d'oubli. Je voulais un double de moi-même mais masculin et quoi de mieux que mon propre fils. Je le vis partir chercher une feuille blanche et me la tendre une fois rempli. J'activais deux, trois commandes sur ma tablette pour le laisser vaquer à ses activités, qu'elles soient professionnelles ou sexuelles tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur lui. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de le trouver seul et non accompagné de cette Suzie.

« Ou est ton amie ? » demandais-je.

« Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie se changer. Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Oh pour rien. Juste pour savoir. » dis-je en souriant.

Je quittais donc l'appartement d'Eric avec mes trois autorisations. J'allais enfin pouvoir accéder à chaque dossier de chaque membre et recherchais d'éventuels divergents. Si je pouvais en capturer même un seul, cela apaiserait une partie de la colère que je ressentais contre cette garce et contre ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir. Je rejoignis mes hommes. Yann releva la tête en me voyant arriver.

« Docteur Matthews ? » demanda t-il.

« Nous avons les autorisations. Maintenant faîtes le nécessaire et commencer les recherches, vite » dis-je en tendant les feuilles.

« A vos ordres, Docteur » dit Yann.

Je décidais de prendre part à leur recherche. Un peu de travail de terrain ne me ferait pas de mal et puis je voulais être rapidement au courant si nous avions trouvé une possible trace d'un divergent. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir Audrey me faire un grand sourire.

« Dis-moi que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ? » demandais-je avec impatiente.

« J'ai peut-être retrouvé sa trace près d'un entrepôt. J'attends confirmation dans moins d'une heure » dit-elle.

Enfin ma chance venait de tourner. J'allais pouvoir capturer cette garce et commencer mes expérience sur elle.

« C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? » demanda t-elle.

« Nous avons découvert que les divergents ont un taux d'Acétylcholine élevé lorsqu'ils sont en simulations. » dis-je.

« C'est intéressant. » dit Audrey en réfléchissant.

« Oui, donc nous scrutons chaque simulation de chaque membre pour voir si leur taux est anormalement élevé. » dis-je.

« Et si c'est le cas? » demanda Audrey.

« Tout simplement, nous approfondirons nos recherches en leur faisant passer une autre simulation voir si notre hypothèse tient la route. Et si cela fonctionne,nous aurons plein de cobayes pour tester nos sérums. » dis-je.

« Je vois. Nous allons enfin aboutir alors. Et pour la divergente, que fait-on ? » demanda t-elle.

« Il faut la capturer au plus vite. Une fois localisée, nous enverrons une équipe la récupérer vivante. » dis-je.

« Il faudra une petite équipe. Nous serons en territoire ennemi, il nous faut donc nous faire discret. Je pense même qu'il faudrait envoyer personnellement votre fils » dit-elle.

« Eric. Mais pourquoi ? » demandais-je stupéfaite.

« Il est l'un des meilleurs concernant la traque des divergents. Et de savoir qu'il traque son ex copine qui s'est foutu de lui et l'a trahi, va encore plus le motiver à réussir sa mission coûte que coûte » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tord. Au moins, je suis sûre que le travail sera bien fait. Mais je veux qu'il soit accompagné des meilleurs audacieux. Je veux le retrouver vivant et en un seul morceau. » dis-je.

« Vous avez peur pour votre fils ? » demanda Audrey.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais si les sans-faction venaient à capturer un leader d'une autre faction...Imaginez la situation ici. » dis-je.

« Oui, en effet, cela pourrait ternir l'image des audacieux et les faire se poser des questions sauf...Si nous dirons qu'il est en mission d'infiltration, le temps de le récupérer » dit-elle.

En effet, c'était une bonne idée. Si par malheur, mon fils venait à se faire kidnapper dans l'embuscade, nous pouvions jouer la carte de l'infiltration le temps de le récupérer. Et nous avions des arguments frappant. Le fait que son ex petite amie se trouvait là-bas pouvait être une bonne raison pour avoir envoyer le chef des leaders des audacieux en personne effectuer la mission.

« Dis-moi, quand auras-tu la confirmation concernant la divergente ? » demandais-je.

« Si tout vas bien, j'aurais la réponse, d'ici quelques minutes. » dit-elle.

« Espérons que ce soit la bonne. Il faut la capturer le plus rapidement possible. Je ne peux plus attendre » dis-je énervée.

« Calmez-vous Jeanine. Nous allons la capturer. Je peux vous le garantir personnellement. Si vous voulez, je serais à la tête de cette équipe de recherche. » dit-elle.

« Toi ?! » dis-je.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée. Pourquoi voulait-elle aller sur le terrain. Elle n'était pas du tout apte étant une érudite. Elle était vouée à la recherche et au laboratoire.

« C'est trop dangereux pour toi » dis-je catégorique.

« Ça va allez, je vous le garantie et je serais plus utile là-bas » dit-elle.

« Hors de question. Je ne vois pas à quoi tu serais utile à part gêner l'équipe de recherche » dis-je en m'énervant.

« Eh bien pour deux raisons qui vous convaincrons totalement » dit-elle.

« Qui sont ? » demandais-je.

« La première. Je connaîtrais l'endroit et le terrain grâce aux images des caméras et satellite que nous avons eu. Donc je serais à même de créer un plan d'attaque digne d'un grand guerrier » dit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue. Et la deuxième ? » demandais-je.

« Si je suis sur place, je pourrais peut-être retrouver leur quartier général. » dit-elle.

« Et comment ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« N'oubliez pas que j'ai été capturé et gardé prisonnière plusieurs jours. En allant sur place, je pourrais peut-être grâce à un sérum d'activateur de mémoire, retrouver le chemin que j'ai emprunté pour m'enfuir et donc découvrir ou se trouve les sans-faction. » dit-elle.

Bon sang, ce deuxième argument était plus que convainquant. Audrey était la seule personne de toute la ville à être allée chez les sans-faction et en être ressorti vivante. Elle était mon meilleur élément pour réussir cette mission et cela me faisait mal au cœur de devoir admettre que je devais la laisser participer au côté de mon fils.

« Bon, tu as des arguments frappant mais... » dis-je.

« Jeanine. Je serais plus utile là-bas qu'ici. Et si nous pouvons trouver le repère des sans-faction, nous pourrions carrément envoyer une armée pour les capturer » dit-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord tu as gagné. Au moins je suis sûre que tu ne risqueras rien avec mon fils à la tête de la mission » dis-je.

« En effet. » dit-elle.

« Mademoiselle Audrey. Je viens de recevoir un e-mail du siège » dit Yann nous interrompant.

« Ah, nous allons enfin savoir » dit Audrey.

« Ça a été rapide. » dis-je.

« Normal, les érudits sont les meilleurs » dit-elle en souriant.

Je la vis récupérer une courte vidéo de quelques secondes ou l'on pouvait voir la fameuse peste près d'un entrepôt accompagné des deux autres traîtres.

« On ne voit pas grand chose » dis-je.

« Oui, mais au moins, il n'ont pas encore atteint le repère des sans-faction. Peut-être attendent-ils sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. » dit Audrey.

« Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, si c'était le cas » dis-je.

« Il n'y a qu'un moment de le savoir. » dit Audrey.

« A quel heure ont été prise ses images? » demandais-je.

« Selon le timecode, très tôt ce matin » dit Audrey.

« Nous les avons loupé alors. Ils ont du déjà rejoindre le repère » dis-je énervée.

« Pas forcément. Une évacuation se fait principalement de nuit et comme nous avons gâché leur plan hier soir, nous avons peut-être encore une chance...Et même s'ils étaient déjà parti. Nous avons un point de départ. Nous pourrons relever traces de pas, voir de véhicules pour remonter à la source. » dit Audrey.

« Mouais, cela pourrait peut-être être utile, en effet » dis-je peu convaincue.

« Envoyons une équipe ce soir à la tombée de la nuit. » dit-elle.

« Ce soir ?! Réfléchis Audrey, si nous faisons cela, nous leur laissons trop d'avance. Il faut attaquer maintenant » dis-je avec détermination.

« Si nous attaquons de jour sans savoir ou viser, nous serons une cible facile. Demander à n'importe lequel audacieux, il vous dira la même chose. » dit-elle en insistant.

Je pesais le pour et le contre dans son monologue. Certes attaquer maintenant serait bénéfique mais elle avait raison. Nous ne savions pas ou frapper exactement et nous mettre à découvert pouvait mener à notre perte et menacer l'opération. Je me trouvais devant un dilemme et je détestais cela. J'aimais tout contrôler au moindre détails et là je me savais désarmée et à la merci d'une moindre erreur qui pouvait tout faire rater.

« Tu as gagné. Prépare la mission pour ce soir. Je vais demander à Adrian de me procurer ses meilleurs hommes pour cette mission. » dis-je.

« Vous lui faîtes confiance ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, C'est une personne de confiance, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne parlera pas des divergents avant que je ne lui en donne l'ordre » dis-je.

« Et en quel honneur, il tiendrait sa parole. Ce sont des barbares » dit-elle soupçonneuse.

« Nous avons fait un marché. En échange de son silence, je le laisserais s'occuper des interrogatoires des hypothétiques divergents avant leur transferts chez les érudits. » dis-je.

« Je vois... » dit-elle en me regardant.

Je la voyais m'observer cherchant des réponses à ses probables questions. Mais je n'avais aucuns comptes à lui rendre et puis personne ne devait savoir que j'avais couché avec un audacieux sinon ma réputation et mon poste allaient très vite sauter. Je savais qu'Adrian ne dirait rien au sujet de notre petit jeux car il risquait de sauter tout autant que moi dans cette affaire. Et pour l'enfoncer encore plus, je pouvais jouer la pauvre petite érudite éplorée et trop faible pour se battre contre un audacieux musclé et puissant. Donc j'étais gagnante sur les deux tableaux.

« Bon maintenant que cette affaire est réglée. Ils nous faut continuer nos analyses des simulations de chaque audacieux pour voir si un autre divergent se trouve dans cette faction » dis-je.

« A vos ordres docteur. » dit Audrey,

je la vis se placer devant un ordinateur et commencer les recherches. Pendant ce temps, je retournais voir Adrian pour lui expliquer la mission de ce soir. J'espérais qu'il serait avec quelqu'un. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas à céder une nouvelle fois à ces avances pour obtenir l'aide que j'ai besoin.

* * *

**Je déteste toujours autant être dans la tête de Jeanine mdr. Mais sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se rapproche de plus en plus de la libération d'Eric, enfin j'espère mdr. Imaginer qu'Audrey soit en fait un agent triple depuis le début. Ouhhh, ça serait pas gentil ça lol hihihihi. Bon je vous laisse méditer et attendre le prochain chapitre. Bises.**

**Prochaine publication : mi mars.**

**Ps : désolé le délai est un peu plus long, car je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Mais promis, je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard rapidement. **

**SadakoTama : **Coucou, eh oui, cela faisait longtemps mais ça va lol, tu n'avais que 3 chapitres de retard. Contente que tu ais aimé qu'Audrey tienne un peu tête à Jeanine. Il faut pas non plus que tout le monde dit amen à la grande Jeanine Matthews lol. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les Pov de Jeanine car elle est complexe lol même pour moi mdr.

Oui, comme j'ai transformé Evelyn en gentil, il me fallait un méchant et donc qui de mieux que le petit méchant du film : le grand Marcus Eaton. Pour ce qui concerne la relation entre Kim et Quatre, tu le sauras dans le chapitre 58 promis, j'en parle un peu. Suis contente également que tu ais aimé l'échange d'e-mails. Je voulais faire des messages codés à la fois simple et complexe. Pour e retour d'Adam, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de lui mais il va me servir tôt ou tard.

Eh oui, la traite est Audrey. Tu connais le proverbe « sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis ». Ben Audrey respecte à la règle ce proverbe lol. Oui, la tête que Jeanine fera lorsqu'elle saura pour Audrey, ça risque de promettre, elle va s'arracher les cheveux la pauvre.

Pour l'embuscade, j'ai les grandes idées mais c'est surtout pour détailler et écrire qui sera le plus difficile car je n'arrive pas a retranscrire ce que j'imagine dans ma tête car cela serait trop compliqué à écrire ou je n'aurais pas les mots qu'il faut. T'inquiète, les retrouvailles arrivent dans quelques chapitre promis. Bises la miss et félicitation pour avoir rattrapé ton retard.

**CarOwliine : **Coucou, ça va super et toi. Te voilà une nouvelle fois de retour lol mais j'espère pour pas jouer de mauvais tours lol. Tu détestes Jeanine et Marcus, comme c'est étrange lol. Jeanine, je comprends mdr mais Marcus est un gentil garçon lol hihihihi. Peut-être était-il bon étant jeune et le pouvoir et la puissance a pris la place sur tout le reste...A moins que Jeanine serait passé par la et l'aurait lobotomisé qui sait. Ou alors tu as raison, c'est un érudit en infiltration chez les altruistes pour les détruire et contrôler la faction. Eric va bientôt revenir mais laisse lui le temps de redevenir normal mdr. Encore quelques chapitres à attendre promis. Eh oui, tu me connais, Eric ne découvrira pas tout seul mdr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme je t'ai dit, Eric va revenir à la normale et sa vengeance sera terrible lol.

Contente que tu apprécies Audrey en espionne lol. Oui, elle a un très bon rôle, comme quoi les érudits sont d'excellents comédiens mdr. Pour Evelyn, tu te fais des films. Je l'ai mis du côté des gentils. J'ai inversé Marcus/ Evelyn en quelque sorte. Même si Marcus n'est pas blanc comme neige dans le film. Adam, Adam,...Ben écoute, je sais qu'il va jouer un rôle important mais quand, je n'ai pas encore décidé mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y aura une fin avec lui, reste à savoir qui lui donnera le coup de grâce. Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions. Bisous la miss.

**Karl06 : **Tout d'abord, je te souhaite la bienvenue et te remercie de me laisser une review. Tu l'a finis en 2/3 jours waouh, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de nuits blanches. Je te remercie pour tous ses compliments, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Oui cela va s'arranger, mais il faudra encore patienter quelques chapitres encore. Tu n'es pas la seule à détester Jeanine, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si elle allait vivre ou mourir, je verrais selon l'inspiration du moment. Pour ce qui est de la réintégration dans la faction, tu verras dans l'épilogue. Bises la miss et encore merci de me suivre.

**Courtney Ackles : **Lol, tu es comme moi. On n'a plus le temps en ce moment lol. Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, le sauvetage arrive bientôt promis. Bises.

**RosePlume31136 : **Coucou, Eh oui, c'est Bien Audrey. Pour connaître son but, il faudra attendre le chapitre 58 pour avoir la révélation. Contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire. J'essaie d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes en écrivant des bons rebondissements. Oui, Eric arrive, tenez encore quelques chapitres, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Bises la miss.

**Arya Cahill : **Coucou mistinguette. J'espère que ton oral s'est bien passé alors et que tu as cartonné. Oui, lol, vous étiez plusieurs à avoir donné la réponse. Et bon ,j'avais laissé des indices tout au long des chapitres donc, vous aviez des pistes. Contente que j'arrive toujours à te surprendre. J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux lol mais des fois, c'est pas évident mdr. Oui Eric, revient, tiens encore quelques chapitres et ce sera la libération pour Eric et pour vous mdr. OH, pour l'embuscade, ce sera très simple mdr. Suis pas doué dans les descriptions lol. Elle sera pas contente quand elle saura que son assistante préféré est une espionne à la solde des sans-faction, ouch , ça va faire mal à son amour propre mdr. Bises la miss.

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou, et oui c'est bel et bien mini sosie. Oui, elle était la parfaite candidate pour ce poste, je trouve mdr. Oui croisons les doigts pour que le sauvetage d'Eric se passe bien et qu'il nous revienne entier. Pour ce qui concerne s'allier au SF, je pense que là il va y avoir bcp bcp bcp de boulot. Une crise de sa part, mais non Eric ne fait jamais de crise lol. Sinon, j'espère que le petit tour dans la tête de Jeanine t'aura plu. Bisous bisous.  
PS : pour le souhait que Jeanine casse sa tablette, je pense que tu peux toujours rêver mdr.

**Plume De Pan : **Cool, c'était le but de vous scotcher en faisant apparaître Audrey en agent double. Courage,je vais essayé de diminuer le temps de publication mais avec le boulot, c un peu difficile en ce moment. Sinon contente que tu ai adoré le chapitre, j'espère que les autres seront pareils, surtout qu'on arrive vers la fin de l'histoire à grand pas. Bises la miss.

**LizRennes35 : **Et oui, c'est Miss Audrey en personne. Sérieux, tu ne t'y attendais pas. Pourtant j'avais laissé quelques indices tel le petit poucet semant ses petits cailloux. Mais je suis contente si tu as eu la surprise intégrale et que tu ais aimé le chapitre également lol. Bises la miss.

PS : t'inquiète, il va y avoir encore d'autre rebondissements prochainement mais chut.

**Mihn28 : **Coucou, merci de trouver toujours « au top » mes chapitres mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le retrouver d'ici 3/4 chapitres environ mais le retrouveras-tu lui même, c'est la grande question lol hihihi.


	58. Chapter 58

**C'est repartit, voici le chapitre de la préparation de l'embuscade ou plutôt de la mission de sauvetage lol... Bon chapitre.**

**ATTENTION URGENT : Je tiens à remercier DANA qui m'a signalé qu'une lectrice avait plagié mon histoire pour la refaire à sa sauce. Je ne donnerais pas son nom, cela ne servirait à rien de lui casser de nouveau du sucre su son dos car j'ai déjà réglé mes comptes avec elle. Voilà, l'affaire et réglé et je tiens encore à te remercier DANA. Malheureusement, je ne peux le faire qu'ici étant donné que tu n'as pas de compte sur fanfiction sinon je t'aurais envoyé un message de remerciement dès hier soir. Sur ceux, retournons à la lecture. **

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_Je sortais de la salle accompagnée de Tris, direction notre lieu de détente avant l'opération de ce soir. J'espérais pouvoir revoir Eric une nouvelle fois sans qu'une arme ou une garce ne se mette entre nous deux. _

Cette séance de sport m'avait fait un bien fou. Cela m'avait permis de ne plus penser à Eric pendant un laps de temps. Et Tris était une combattante hors pair. Je ne la pensais pas aussi douée au combat.

« Bon, tu vas mieux ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui. Merci. Tu es une excellente combattante. » dis-je.

« Oui, Quatre m'a bien aidé à évoluer. Et puis, si tu ne sais pas te battre, tu n'es pas une audacieuse. Et toi, qui t'as appris ? Cela ne peut pas être Eric, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour cela » dit-elle.

« C'est ma mère. Elle est une ancienne audacieuse. Et donc, elle m'a appris à me battre en cachette chez les altruistes. » dis-je.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que ta mère était une audacieuse tout comme la mienne.» dit-elle.

« Elle était l'une des meilleures. » dis-je fièrement.

« En effet. Tu es prête pour ce soir ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non mais je n'ai pas le choix si c'est la seule façon de le ramener dans le monde réel » dis-je.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je t'écoute » dis-je.

« Tu vas faire quoi si, même après être revenu à la réalité, il ne veut pas s'allier à nous ? » dit Tris.

Elle posait la seule question qui me taraudait. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il refusait de nous aider malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'on allait le mettre en prison pour toujours ? Allait-on le tuer pour avoir massacré des divergents ? Ou pire, le torturer pour lui soutirer des renseignements pouvant être utiles à la guerre contre les factions ? Plein de questions se mélangeaient dans ma tête mais toutes avaient des réponses négatives ou malsaines.

« Tu crois qu'il le tueront ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a commis des crimes en effet » dit-elle.

« Oui mais on lui a menti sur les divergents. Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Tout n'était que mensonge et illusion » dis-je en le défendant.

« Je l'espère pour toi, sincèrement. Mais il faut que tu envisages la possibilité que rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis et qu'ils risquent d'utiliser des méthodes agressives pour lui soutirer des informations » dit Tris.

« Je sais, je sais... Tout est de la faute de sa saloperie de mère. Elle me le paiera, je te le promets » dis-je en rageant.

Pour toute réponse, Tris se mit à rire tout en me regardant. Je posais un regard interrogateur sur elle, lui en demandant la cause.

« Désolée. Mais, tu es tellement accro à lui. Même s'il était le mal incarné comme sa mère, tu le défendrais encore corps et âme. Tu l'as dans la peau autant qu'il t'a lui dans la sienne.

« Et c'est mal ? » demandais-je mal à l'aise.

« Oui et non. Tu sais au départ, je voyais Eric comme un monstre sadique sans cœur. Il n'avait qu'un seul but : faire en sorte de créer des membres audacieux sans peur et sans reproche et virer les plus faibles » dit Tris.

« Et alors, c'est toujours pareil. Les plus faibles dégagent et c'est normal. Ils nous faut des soldats pour nous défendre » dis-je ne comprenant pas.

« Désolée, je m'exprime mal. Je veux dire, Eric voulait créer une armée à son effigie : cruelle et sans pitié » dit Tris.

« Mais il n'est pas comme cela ! » dis-je outrée de l'entendre parler d'Eric ainsi.

« Calme-toi... Je te parle avant. Lorsqu'il était nouveau membre des audacieux et qu'il a été promu au grade supérieur... Tu sais que Quatre et Eric n'étaient pas amis lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. » dit Tris.

« Oui, je crois me souvenir que Uriah m'a parlé de cela » dis-je en me rappelant la dite conversation.

« Ah Uriah a été un peu bavard. Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Toujours à raconter les conneries et anecdotes des autres. » dit Tris en souriant.

« Et donc ? » demandais-je l'incitant à continuer.

« Ben, je ne sais plus où je voulais en venir **(NDA : je crois que l'auteur aussi lol)**... Ah oui, tout cela pour te dire que je comprends que tu défendes Eric, que tu trouves que c'est un mec bien mais comprends que certaines personnes ne verront que le mauvais en lui et rien d'autre. » dit Tris.

« Eh bien, je ferais en sorte de montrer le bon côté en lui. Il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine à cause d'Adam. Il est gentil et souriant avec moi. Il n'est pas mauvais. Peut-être méchant parfois mais il n'est pas mauvais comme sa mère. Si Audrey a bien vu juste, il a été horrible car sa mère a créé un monstre pour servir ses fins et rien d'autre. Ce n'est qu'une marionnette, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait » dis-je en reprenant ma respiration.

« Eh bien, tu ferais une parfaite avocate vu la plaidoirie que tu viens de débiter » dit Tris.

« C'est surtout que malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait et qu'il m'a fait, je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, même si cette partie que nous avons vu existe bel et bien au fond de lui... Enfin, bref, tout cela pour dire que j'ai peur de le perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit jugé et abattu pour des motifs ou crimes dont il est totalement innocent. » dis-je.

« Bien que je n'apprécie pas les érudits, je pense qu'Audrey pourra servir ta cause, expliquant qu'il était sous simulation et incapable de pouvoir discerner la réalité de la simulation » dit Tris.

« Je l'espère. Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les érudits ? Ton frère en fait bien parti, je crois, non ? » demandais-je.

« Mon frère c'est différent. C'est mon frère et même si je n'aime pas le choix qu'il a fait, il restera toujours mon frère. » dit-elle.

« Tu lui reproches d'être parti des altruistes... Pourtant tu es partie toi aussi ! » dis-je.

« Oui, peut-être, mais Caleb était un véritable altruiste comparé à moi et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti alors que sa place aurait du être chez nous avec nos parents. » dit-elle un peu agacée.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre et de terminer cette conversation qui devenait sans queue ni tête. Je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était presque 17h30. Une bonne douche s'imposait avant de manger un morceau et de partir sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Je me demandais toujours comment l'attaque allait s'organiser. Je devais jouer l'appât et feindre la surprise lorsque je découvrirais Eric et son équipe venus pour me capturer.

Quatre arriva à la salle de sport coupant court à mes pensées ainsi qu'à celles de Tris.

« Ah, vous voilà, je vous cherchais partout » dit Quatre.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas rester avec ta très chère mère » dit Tris sur la défensive.

« Tris. On en a déjà parlé. S'il te plaît » dit Quatre doucement.

« Je ne cautionne pas et je ne cautionnerais jamais ce qu'elle t'a fait subir » dit Tris en élevant la voix.

« C'était Marcus et non Evelyn » dit Quatre.

« C'est du pareil au même. Si elle était menacée, elle n'avait qu'à t'emmener également » dit Tris.

« On pourrait discuter de cela plus tard quand nous serons au calme » dit Quatre soupirant.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche... Seule... On se voit tout à l'heure pour préparer l'attaque » dit Tris en partant.

Je voyais Quatre prêt à la rejoindre mais je l'attrapais par le coude pour l'arrêter dans sa lancée.

« Laisse. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir un peu » dis-je.

« Je sais. Je comprends dans quelle situation elle se trouve mais c'est ma mère que je le veuille ou non » dit Quatre.

« Et tu lui as pardonné ? » demandais-je.

« Pas totalement. Mais je peux comprendre certains de ses choix. » dit Quatre.

« Et le fait qu'elle t'ait laissé avec ton père ? Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » demandais-je abasourdie.

« Je suis partagé sur cette question là. Oui j'en veux à ma mère de m'avoir abandonné aux mains de ce tyran et d'en avoir subi les frais... Mais d'un autre côté, je peux la comprendre. » dit Quatre.

« Comment tu peux comprendre que ta propre mère t'ait laissé te faite battre sans réagir alors qu'elle aurait pu arrêter tout cela en t'emmenant avec elle ? » dis-je ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de Quatre.

« Kim, répond-moi franchement toi qui est une fille » dit Quatre.

« A quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Tu aurais emmené ton enfant avec toi tout en sachant qu'il avait moins d'une chance sur deux de survivre chez les sans-factions, toi-même n'étant pas sûre de survivre ? Ou, tu aurais préféré laisser ton enfant dans sa faction d'origine au risque qu'il se fasse maltraiter mais sachant qu'il pourrait décider de changer de vie lors de ses 16 ans ? » dit Quatre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Les arguments de Quatre étaient puissants et vrais. Le laisser avec Marcus chez les altruistes était la moins pires des solutions que sa mère avait eu à sa disposition à ce moment là. Emmener son fils à une mort certaine ou alors le laisser souffrir pendant plusieurs années pour ensuite être libre de son avenir ?

« C'est... Logique » dis-je ne trouvant pas d'autre mot à dire.

« Tu sais que tu commences à parler comme une érudite parfois ? » dit Quatre pour me détendre.

« Hey, je ne suis pas une quat'z'yeux » dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule.

Nous nous mettions à rire quelques secondes. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir rire avec insouciance mais malheureusement la réalité revenait tel un boomerang ne quittant jamais son propriétaire.

« Quatre, j'ai peur pour ce soir » dis-je.

« Ça va aller, on sera avec toi et une équipe encerclera la zone pour les empêcher d'alerter le siège. » dit Quatre confiant.

« Je n'ai pas peur pour moi... Enfin si. Mais j'ai surtout peur pour Eric » dis-je.

« Tu as peur qu'Audrey n'arrive pas à le ramener parmi nous ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas se joindre à nous. Que sa haine envers les divergents soit trop forte pour pouvoir le changer » dis-je.

« Tu as peur qu'il te rejette. » dit Quatre.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois oui. » dis-je mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation » dit Quatre.

« Tu es psychologue ? » demandais-je.

« Non, mais cela se voit que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Mais sache qu'il tient énormément à toi de son côté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être autant attaché à une personne depuis que je le connais. » dit-il.

« Oui, Tris m'a dit la même chose. Mais je me demande si cela sera suffisant » dis-je.

« De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de ruminer et d'y penser. Tu auras ta réponse ce soir lorsque nous capturerons Eric pour le désintoxiquer de sa mère » dit Quatre confiant.

Je hochais la tête. Il avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer tel ou tel scénario. Ce soir, j'aurais définitivement les réponses à mes questions. Mais étais-je prête à accepter les conséquences qui suivraient derrière : je n'en étais pas sûre.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. Je pense que j'ai laissé assez de temps pour Tris. » dit Quatre.

« Sois gentil avec elle mais surtout patient. Explique lui bien ce que tu viens de me dire. Je pense qu'après elle pourra comprendre » dis-je.

« Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à en placer une, ce qui sera le plus difficile » dit-il en souriant.

« Baka » dis-je.

« Baka ?! » demanda t-il.

« Cela veut dire idiot en japonais. » dis-je.

« Ah tu connais le japonais ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

« Non pas du tout mais c'est Eric qui m'a appris ce mot en me traitant un soir » dis-je en repensant à lui.

« Toujours aussi galant. Il ne changera jamais. Aller je te laisse. Sois courageuse, on va le récupérer, je te le promets. On ne repartira pas sans Audrey et lui » dit Quatre en m'enlaçant.

« Oui » dis-je.

« Bon, on se retrouve d'ici une petite heure à la salle de réunion. Tu te souviens de l'endroit ? » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, merci. Je devrais m'en sortir. A toute à l'heure. » dis-je.

Je lui souriais en retour et le regardais partir. Il avait raison. Je devais garder confiance et être positive mais Eric était tellement imprévisible que personne ne pouvait connaître ses réactions, pas même lui, j'étais sûre. Je regagnais donc le chemin de ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour ce soir. J'entrais dans la chambre et posais mon arme sur la petite table basse se trouvant au centre de la pièce puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Arrivée devant la porte, je m'arrêtais me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir me mettre pour ce soir. Bien qu'Eric ne soit plus Eric, je voulais être bien habillée devant lui, je voulais qu'il me trouve belle et qu'il ressente de nouveau ce sentiment qu'il avait à mon égard. Je farfouillais donc dans mon baluchon pour trouver un pantalon d'audacieux, normal et un petit haut un peu plus décolleté que les t-shirts que j'avais. Il se composait d'un haut simple de couleur noir avec dans le coin, un tigre dessiné grâce à des strass. Une fois, ma tenue prête, je filais sous la douche pour y rester un temps indéterminable. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir mais malheureusement, un bip se déclencha signe que le temps imparti d'eau chaude était terminé. Je sortis en poussant un gros soupir de regret de ne pouvoir y rester plus longtemps. Je m'habillais, me coiffais simplement, récupérais mon arme et sortais de la chambre rejoindre les autres à la salle de réunion. Je pouvais voir que tout le monde était déjà présent. Quatre, Tris, Evelyn, John et plusieurs hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Sûrement les hommes qui allaient préparer l'attaque.

« Ah, te voilà enfin. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter » dit Evelyn d'un regard tendre.

« Désolée, j'étais sous la douche et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » dis-je d'un air désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel. Sans toi, le plan tombe à l'eau » dit Evelyn.

« Maman, arrêtes de lui mettre la pression comme cela ! » dit Quatre d'un air réprobateur.

Cela me faisait drôle, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu Quatre appeler Evelyn par le mot mère. J'observais Tris pour voir qu'elle avait l'air plus calme. D'habitude, elle serait partie au quart de tour ou aurait fait des gros yeux et aurait poussé des soupirs d'agacement. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre d'enterrer la hache de guerre, du moins pour un petit moment.

« Bon, messieurs, voici Kimberly, la cible principale de l'équipe de recherche. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, elle est une divergente et la petite amie du leader des audacieux. Voilà pourquoi Jeanine veut la capturer vivante. Elle veut venger l'affront qu'on a fait subir à sa famille et à son nom » dit Evelyn.

« Alors c'est toi. » dit un homme.

« Et ?! » dis-je me demandant ou il voulait en venir.

« Rien. Simplement, je pensais qu'il préférait les planches à pain mais en te voyant, je vois que je me suis trompé » dit l'homme en souriant.

« Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte » dis-je sur la défensive.

« A toi de voir mais je verrais plutôt comme un compliment. » dit-il toujours avec son sourire.

« Jai, tu pourrais être plus poli avec la demoiselle » dit John le regardant en faisant de gros yeux.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, je lui ai fait un compliment. Et puis tu vas pas me dire qu'elle est trop prude pour entendre ce genre de choses. Surtout en côtoyant les audacieux. » dit Jai.

« Ferme-là au lieu de raconter des conneries. Je vais t'en dire moi, des choses prudes, pff. » dit John mi-agacé, mi- souriant.

« Okay, okay. Désolé, je ne voulais pas blesser la demoiselle » dit-il en me regardant.

« Euh, excuses acceptées mais je n'étais pas blessée » dis-je en mentant.

« Ah , tu vois, je te l'avais dit » dit Jai en regardant John.

« Jai, s'il te plaît. Ferme-là et concentre-toi sur le plan de ce soir » dit John.

J'observais ce dénommé Jai et sous les airs de machos et gaffeur, il avait l'air d'un gentil garçon. Enfin plutôt un gentil homme vu son âge. Il devait avoir dans le trentaine mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quelle faction il pouvait venir. Audacieux, peut-être, vu qu'il participait à la bataille. Mais pourtant, il avait plutôt un visage d'érudit. Il aurait pu tout autant être un ancien sincère vu sa façon de dire cash les choses sans tourner autour du pot. Je décidais pour l'instant d'arrêter mon interrogatoire mental pour me concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant moi.

« Bon, le plan est très simple. Nous devons capturer le leader des audacieux ainsi que l'érudite qui se trouvera parmi eux » dit John.

« Une érudite ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire. » dit un homme.

« Depuis quand une érudite participe à des attaques militaires ? » demanda un autre.

« Tout le monde se calme... Cette érudite est une espionne travaillant pour nous » dit Evelyn.

« Et on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda le premier homme.

« Oui, tu peux Bob » répondit Jai.

« Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? Tu la connais ?!» continua Bob.

J'observais que Jai semblait mal à l'aise à cette question et je ne voyais qu'une seule possibilité : il connaissait Audrey et il était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi d'aider les sans-faction en jouant les agents double.

« C'est ma petite sœur » lâcha Jai.

Tout le monde était bouche bée en entendant cette révélation sauf évidemment Evelyn. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la choquer, ce qui était normal pour le leader des sans-faction. Elle connaissait ses hommes mieux que quiconque tout comme les forces et faiblesses de chacun.

« Ta sœur ?! » demanda Bob.

« Oui, Bob, ma sœur. La tante de mon fils Tobby. Putain, je parle français que je sache ou quoi ? » dit Jai.

« Eh ben, on en apprend des choses incroyables aujourd'hui » dit Greg.

« Messieurs, recentrons le débat sur l'attaque de ce soir » dit Evelyn d'un ton autoritaire.

« Evelyn a raison, on se calme les gars. Vous jouerez les pipelettes plus tard » accentua John.

Tous se turent, sûrement un peu vexés de se faire traiter de bavardes. Je pouvais voir que Quatre et Tris étaient restés silencieux comme moi. Ils devaient sûrement se sentir un peu à part de cette conversation où tout le monde se connaissait à la table. Cela me rappela mes conversation animées et joyeuses avec Amara, Ashley, Kyle, Uriah et tous les autres. Ils me manquaient terriblement et j'espérais pouvoir les retrouver une fois tout cela terminé. Pour cela, tout dépendait, premièrement de la réussite de l'embuscade de ce soir et deuxièmement qu'Eric souhaite se joindre à nous pour contrer Jeanine et l'empêcher de nuire à la société. J'espérais également que dans ce « nous », j'en faisais également partie car si jamais tout se finissait bien mais que je me retrouvais toute seule, ce serait une défaite pour ma part et je ne me voyais pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter leurs regards remplis de pitié à mon égard disant que j'étais la pauvre petite divergente reniée par son petit ami qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour accepter sa différence. Bref, si je ne voulais pas que ce cas de figure arrive, il me fallait convaincre Eric de se joindre à nous. Car s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de rester indéfiniment en prison ou pire serait exécuté pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis au nom de sa mère.

« Kim ? tu es toujours parmi nous ? » demanda Quatre intrigué.

« Oui pardon, désolée, vous disiez ? » dis-je désolée.

« Concentre-toi et arrêtes de jouer la tête en l'air. Cette mission est essentielle pour gagner la guerre » dit John d'un air réprobateur.

« Oui. Je vais faire plus attention, promis » dis-je navrée.

« Bon, nous disions que nous allions prendre position ici, ici et là » dit John en montrant du doigt plusieurs positions sur le plan posé sur la table.

J'observais cette feuille qui n'était pas là au départ. Comme quoi mon inattention était plus grande que je ne le pensais. Je me concentrais sur le plan pour voir comment l'attaque allait se passer. Les trois positions qu'il avait montré se trouvaient au nord, au sud et à l'est, ce qui laissait supposer que l'équipe allait arriver du côté ouest de l'usine.

« Jai, tu t'occuperas de la partie nord avec Carl. Marc, tu seras avec Greg à l'est et je m'occuperais de la zone sud. » dit John.

« Bien. Nous nous trouverons dans le bâtiment situé plus à l'est. Ainsi ils seront obligé de rentrer au maximum dans notre zone de confinement et n'auront pas le temps de se replier » dit Evelyn.

« Tu comptes participer à la mission ? » demanda Quatre en regardant sa mère.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est mignon » dit Evelyn souriante.

« Oui... Mais c'est surtout que si cela tourne mal, Jeanine te capturera. Et si on apprend que le leader des sans-faction est aux mains des érudits, cela va faire un choc et casser le moral des troupes » dit Quatre.

« Nous le savons, ne t'inquiètes pas mais de voir des divergents et le leader des sans-faction ce sera une tentation trop grande pour eux. Ils ne pourront pas y résister et sauteront dans notre piège les yeux fermés. » dit Evelyn.

« N'empêche, je trouve cela dangereux quand même » dit Quatre faisant la moue.

« Bon reprenons. L'attaque se déroulera en plusieurs étapes. Premièrement, une fois tout le monde en place, silence radio pour assurer nos positions. Deuxièmement, nous les laisserons avancer jusqu'à ce point (montrant une zone sur le plan) avant de commencer à refermer le piège et pas avant, compris. » dit John.

« Ça ne va pas changer grand chose deux ou trois mètres de plus ou de moins » dit Greg soupirant.

« La ferme Greg. Tu n'y connais rien en tactique, donc tu fermes ta gueule et tu obéis à mes ordres, compris ? » dit John s'énervant.

« Okay, okay. Calme-toi John » dit Greg d'un air désolé.

« Et nous ? Nous devons bouger ou rester immobile ? » demanda Quatre.

« J'allais y venir... Une fois tout le monde en position et l'ennemi dans nos griffes, il faudra le faire avancer le plus possible de l'entrée de l'entrepôt...Pour cela, vous allez devoir vous montrer et vous mettre en danger » dit John en grimaçant.

«Et s'ils nous tirent dessus ? » demanda Tris inquiète.

« C'est un risque à prendre, pour gagner la bataille » dit John simplement.

« Donc, vous voulez qu'on vous fasse confiance les yeux fermés ? » demanda Tris avec de grand yeux.

« Excuse notre ami John, il n'est jamais doué avec la délicatesse des mots. Il n'a pas voulu dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, au contraire. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres pour réussir à gagner la guerre.

« T'inquiète Tris, je passerais la première. Après tout, Jeanine me veut vivante donc ils ne tenteront rien contre moi, du moins je l'espère » dis-je en riant jaune.

« Tu penses être assez importante à ce point pour rester vivante à leurs yeux ? » demanda Carl.

Je regardais ce Carl et le trouvais antipathique. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je ne pouvais pas me le sentir. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Adam et Eric, mon radar du faux et du vrais mauvais garçon était toujours infaillible. Et lui, je le mettais dans la case vrai mauvais garçon.

« En effet. Si une équipe vient spécialement me récupérer mes amis et moi, c'est que nous sommes assez importants, non ? » dis-je d'un air hautain.

« Ils veulent peut-être liquider des témoins gênants mais pas importants » dit Carl.

« Cela suffit tous les deux. Carl, tu vas te calmer immédiatement et surveiller tes paroles devant nos invités, je te prie. » dit Evelyn méchamment.

« Okay, okay, j'ai rien dit, n'empêche, moi je la sens pas cette opération, c'est mon point de vue, j'ai le droit, non » dit Carl en haussant les sourcils.

« Alors, pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire dans ce cas ? » demanda John.

« Ben, j'avais envie d'un peu d'action et de sortir de notre '' _magnifique base_'' » dit Carl.

« On discutera de ton cas après l'opération » dit John simplement.

« John, continue. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, l'heure approche. » dit Evelyn.

Je pouvais voir la tension monter d'un cran depuis l'intervention de Carl. Des frissons désagréables me parcouraient le long de mon corps et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le stress ou la peur de la mission. Quelque chose de malsain tournait autour de notre groupe à table comme si Carl avait raison et que cette mission allait poser problème à un moment donné.

« Bon, récapitulons. Une fois tous le monde en position, silence radio. Lorsque la cible sera là , nous l'encerclerons et nous nous servirons de fléchettes tranquillisantes contenant un léger sédatif. Là, nous embarquons le leader et l'érudite et laisserons le restant de leur équipe chez les altruistes » dit John.

« Mais ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser des soldats audacieux qui pourrait remontrer notre trace et ils vont reconnaître nos visages surtout celui de l'érudite, non ? » demanda Marc.

« Non. Ils recevront une légère dose de sérum d'oubli. Assez pour leur faire oublier les dernières 24h, ainsi nous serons tranquilles » dit Evelyn.

« Ah, cool. Il faudrait en garder quelques seringues pour certains, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal » dit Marc en riant.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? » demanda Carl s'énervant.

« Hey, je t'ai pas regardé en particulier mais si tu te sens visé, c'est peut-être que tu as un problème. » dit Marc en souriant.

« Tu veux qu'on règle nos compte, c'est quand tu veux minus » dit Carl se levant.

« Je t'attends » dit Marc.

Quelqu'un frappa violemment un coup de poing sur la table. Je me retournais m'attendant à voir John gueulait une fois de plus mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut Evelyn en personne.

« Maintenant, vous allez tous la fermer, c'est compris ? Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de vos chamailleries de gamins. Ici, nous avons besoin de soldats, pas d'enfants. Et si vous ne faîtes pas l'affaire, vous ne servez à rien, je ne vous fais pas un dessin. Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux déchets et aux traîtres » dit Evelyn.

Tout le monde se tut et avala sa salive en silence. Sous ses airs de mères aimantes et protectrices, se cachait une femme au fort caractère qu'il ne fallait pas énerver.

« Maintenant que tout est clair, chacun va récupérer son matériel et se préparer pour l'opération. Rendez-vous près de l'entrée principale... Et je ne veux aucun commentaire, c'est compris ? » dit-elle en accentuant ses derniers mots.

« Oui chef. » répondirent les hommes en chœurs.

« Non. Vous trois restez-là » dit Evelyn en nous regardant, Tris, Quatre et moi.

Tout le monde sortit excepté John qui resta aux côtés d' Evelyn tel un garde du corps rapproché.

« Je suis désolée de la tournure de cette réunion. Ils ne sont pas méchants, juste un peu stupides parfois. » dit Evelyn souriante.

Cette femme pouvait passer d'un tempérament volcanique à doux comme une image. On aurait dit que deux personnes très différentes se trouvaient dans le même corps.

« N'empêche, il va falloir les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas capoter le plan sinon vous deviendrez leurs prisonniers tout comme toi Evelyn. » dit John.

« Ça va allez, je t'ai dit. Tu couvriras nos arrières comme toujours » dit Evelyn souriante.

J'étais en train de rêver où j'avais l'impression que Evelyn et John étaient plus proche qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître ? Je pouvais voir que Tris, mais surtout Quatre étaient dans la même interrogation que moi au vu de leurs regards.

« Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire, par hasard _maman ? _» dit Quatre insistant.

« En effet. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de rester » dit Evelyn.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de rester. Cela ne me concerne pas. » dis-je.

« Tu es une amie de Quatre donc nous te considérons comme un membre de la famille » dit John.

« Ah, euh, d'accord...Ben merci alors » dis-je gênée de cette situation.

Je pouvais voir que Tris était comme moi. Seul Quatre avait l'air content de cette situation.

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Evelyn à son fils.

« Et pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ben, je t'ai laissé seul avec ton père pendant que je vivais une autre vie avec... » commença Evelyn.

« Stop. On en a déjà parlé toute à l'heure et je t'ai expliqué mon point de vue. Le passé est le passé, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu as fais des choix plus ou moins bons mais tu n'avais pas trop le temps de réfléchir à ce moment là » dit Quatre la coupant.

« Eh bien, c'est un bon petit que tu as là » dit John fièrement.

« Hey, je ne suis plus petit depuis longtemps » dit Quatre mi-vexé, mi amusé.

Je vis Evelyn enlacer son fils tendrement et Quatre semblait mal à l'aise de cette situation. Normal, il n'avait plus l'habitude de recevoir des gestes tendre d'un adulte qui plus est de sa chère et tendre mère.

« Arrête maman, c'est très gênant » dit Quatre essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte.

« Désolée, Tobias » dit Evelyn.

« Excuse-la. Elle doit garder devant ses hommes l'apparence d'une femme dure et forte sinon les sans-faction ne voudront plus d'elle en tant que leader... Donc quand elle peut se détendre, elle en profite » dit John souriant.

« Hey ! » dit Evelyn.

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que cela n'est pas vrai » dit John en haussant un sourcil.

« N'empêche, cela ne se fait pas, je suis la chef et tu me dois le respect » dit-elle bien droite.

« Tu vois, Quatre, qu'est-ce que je te disais » dit John en riant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la scène. Une vraie petite scène de famille où le nom de Marcus n'apparaissait plus et où chacun pouvait imaginer être heureux.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement. Tris, Kim, si vous désirez envoyer un message à vos proches, nous pourrions le leur faire parvenir lorsque nous déposerons les soldats audacieux à la porte du quartier des altruistes » dit Evelyn.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Tris toute contente.

« Oui. Par contre, le message devra rester basique et le plus neutre possible. S'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, vous comprenez. » dit Evelyn.

« Bien, entendu. Juste écrire que nous allons bien et en bonne santé, c'est déjà cela » dit Tris.

« En effet, par contre Kim, tu ne dois pas parler de ton père à ta mère » dit Evelyn.

« Mais elle a le droit de savoir » dis-je en couinant.

« Peut-être mais pas maintenant. Tu pourrais mettre en danger sa sécurité et celle d'Audrey en révélant que tu as obtenu des preuves de la culpabilité de Marcus et Jeanine » dit Evelyn.

« Je vois, en effet. On peut même pas leur dire de se méfier de Marcus, j'imagine également. » dis-je en soupirant.

« Oui, rien ne doit filtrer pour l'instant. Une fois que nous serons sûr de gagner la guerre, vous pourrez prévenir vos proches mais pas avant » conclu John.

« Même si nous vous faisons confiance, nous devrons lire vos lettres avant de les faire parvenir à vos proches, sécurité oblige » dit Evelyn.

« Je vais vérifier le matériel. A toute à l'heure, ma lionne. Les enfants. » dit John en sortant.

John sortit, nous laissant tous les quatre seuls. Tris et moi étions contentes de pouvoir envoyer un message à nos proches leur signalant que nous allions bien, mais cela me faisait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir leur dire de faire attention à Marcus et à Jeanine. Tris devait être dans le même cas concernant son père. Il était devenu le nouveau bras droit de Marcus mais cela n'empêchait pas Tris de ressentir de la peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

« Vous êtes sûre que nos parents ne risquent rien ? Demanda Tris.

« Je ne peux te le garantir, mais je pense qu'ils ne risquent rien en effet. Andrew est devenu le second de Marcus, il ne pourra pas l'éliminer aussi facilement. » dit Evelyn.

« Mais mon père était son second et il l'a tué de sang froid » répliquais-je.

« Certes, tu as raison Kim. Mais réfléchis une minute. Deux seconds tués par des sans-faction, cela ferait beaucoup. Donc, en quelque sorte, grâce à la mort de ton père, le père de Tris est sûr de rester en vie » dit Evelyn.

« Je suis désolée Kim. » dit Tris.

« Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Marcus et je jure que si je le vois devant moi, je le descends sur le champs, altruiste ou pas » dis-je déterminée.

« Le tuer ne te rendra pas ton père. » dit Evelyn me grondant.

« Oui, mais cela me soulagera » dis-je.

« En es-tu sûre ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu as toujours ce sentiment... Tu vas faire quoi ensuite ? » dit Evelyn.

« On verra bien, une fois qu'il sera éliminé » dis-je.

« Nous sommes peut-être des sans-faction mais pas des meurtriers » dit Evelyn.

« Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça... Il faut nous préparer pour la mission » dit Quatre.

« Tu as raison Tobias... Vous avez tous une arme ? » demanda Evelyn.

« J'ai donné la mienne à Kim » dit Quatre.

« Non » dit Tris.

« Quelle arme as-tu? » me demanda Evelyn.

« Un 9mm. »dis-je.

« Tu l'as déjà utilisé ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Vous voulez savoir si j'ai déjà tiré sur quelqu'un ? » demandais-je.

« Non, juste savoir si ton chargeur est plein ou vide » dit Evelyn.

« Ah... Non. Il est plein » dis-je.

« Bien, tu prendras alors deux chargeurs supplémentaires pour la mission. Pareil pour vous, ainsi qu'une arme pour aller avec » dit-elle en souriant.

« Et on récupère la marchandise où ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je vais envoyer Hélène vous escorter pour faire vos emplettes. Attendez au self, elle vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes » dit Evelyn.

Je sortis de la pièce accompagné de Quatre et de Tris. Nous nous dirigions vers le self pour rejoindre Hélène.

« Tu es vraiment décidée à tuer Marcus ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème avec ça ? » demandais-je.

« Tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Il a le droit d'être jugé et d'avoir un procès » dit Tris.

« Un procès. Mon père n'a rien demandé et il l'a tué de sang froid. Et toi Quatre, tu es d'accord pour le laisser vivre ou pas ? » demandais-je.

« J'avoue, je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore. » dit Quatre.

« Quatre ! » dit Tris.

« Quoi, Tris ? Kim a raison dans un sens. Comment pourrait-on laisser vivre un homme qui a maltraité son propre enfant et commandité un assassinat sans qu'il en paye le prix ? » dit Quatre.

« Certes, mais il doit être jugé pour ses crimes. Nous ne pouvons pas être juge, juré et bourreau à la fois.

« Si nous le jugions, tu condamnerais le leader des altruistes ? Personne n'imagine qu'un altruiste pourrait commettre tout ce qu'il a fait. Il pourrait échapper à une lourde peine ou pire être relaxé de ses crimes. Tu es prête à prendre le risque de le laisser filer en liberté ? Moi pas » dis-je.

« Mais tu as vu des preuves sur ce compte rendu. Quatre a des traces sur lui. Nous avons de quoi le juger. » dit Tris.

« Oui, mais est-ce que cela sera assez suffisant ? » dit Quatre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas décider de la vie des gens. Si vous agissez de la sorte, vous ne valez pas mieux que Jeanine, tous les deux » dit Tris en nous montrant du doigt.

J'avais une dent contre Marcus. Je voulais qu'il paye au centuple pour la mort de mon père et pour tout le reste mais en réfléchissant aux parole de Tris, je comprenais que j'avais peut-être tort. Si je décidais qui devait mourir ou vivre, je ne valais pas mieux que Jeanine et Marcus. Et je ne voulais en aucun cas, leur ressembler. Je n'étais pas comme eux.

« Tu as peut-être raison. » dis-je.

« N'empêche, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait... » dit Quatre.

« Je te le promets, il sera jugé pour tous les crimes dont il est coupable et Jeanine également. » dit Tris en prenant la main de Quatre.

Nous coupions court à la conversation en arrivant enfin au niveau du self. En parcourant la salle, nous ne remarquions aucune trace d'Hélène signe qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Alors pour l'attendre nous prenions place à une table vide sur laquelle reposait une corbeille de pain ainsi qu'un plat d'une étrange substance ressemblant à un ragoût. Je n'avais pas faim, j'avais l'estomac trop noué par ma colère de toute à l'heure mais surtout par la mission et ma rencontre avec Eric. Il fallait que cette mission réussisse, il fallait le ramener en vie mais surtout lui-même. Ce qui serait le plus dur dans cette mission. Mais il me fallait faire confiance à Audrey. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hélène fit son apparition toute souriante.

« Alors, ils vous faut quelques joujoux, Evelyn m'a dit » dit Hélène.

« Oui, juste au cas où. » dit Quatre.

« Vous ne voulez pas manger un morceau avant d'aller au charbon ? » demanda Hélène.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » dis-je.

« C'est pareil pour moi. » dit Tris.

« Quatre ? » demanda Hélène.

« On verra cela plus tard. D'abord, il faut nous préparer pour le rendez-vous » dit Quatre se levant.

« Bon, moi qui voulais manger un morceau avant c'est loupé. Tant pis. Au moins, je vais perdre les kilos que j'ai pris l'année dernière. Suivez-moi » dit Hélène en attrapant un morceau de pain.

Nous la suivions jusqu'à une salle à demi-ouverte où se trouvait une femme derrière une sorte de comptoir.

« Salut Becca. » dit Hélène.

« Salut, Hélène. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Becca.

« Ça va, je te remercie. J'aurais besoin de... » dit Hélène se retournant vers nous.

« Deux 9mm ainsi que huit chargeurs ». dit Quatre.

« Et c'est qui eux ? On peut leur faire confiance ? » demanda Becca septique.

« Becca, je te présente Quatre, le fils d'Evelyn. Cela te suffit comme allégeance ?» dit Hélène.

« Alors, elle a vraiment un fils, sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était des ragots de bas étage » dit Becca en sifflant.

« Becca... Nous sommes pressés. » dit Hélène.

« Okay, okay. Par contre, je ne pourrais vous donner que quatre chargeurs avec les 9mm. » dit Becca en grimaçant.

« C'est très embêtant mais on fera avec. » dit Hélène.

Becca tendit une arme à Quatre et à Tris ainsi que les chargeurs. Quatre m'en tendit un que je refusais d'un revers de la main.

« Tu es meilleur tireur que moi, garde-le. Tu en aura plus besoin si la mission ne se passe pas comme prévu » dis-je.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Quatre.

« Oui t'inquiètes, ça va allez. » dis-je.

« Tu voudrais quelque chose à la place, ma jolie. J'ai quelques accessoires intéressant : poings américains, une petite grenade. Fais ton choix. » dit Becca.

« Vous auriez une arme blanche ? » demandais-je.

« Tiens » dit Becca en tenant un couteau classique.

Je soupesais le poids de la lame voir si elle était plus ou moins lourde que ceux de l'entraînement. Je trouvais que couteau plus lourd et d'un poids variable à chaque mouvement.

« Hum, tu es connaisseuse, je vois. Tu as remarqué le problème ? » dit Becca.

« Vous voulez parler du poids, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je.

« Exact. Peu de gens arrivent à trouver ce qui cloche dans ce couteau. Comme tu peux voir au niveau de l'extrémité du manche, tu as un système d'ouverture qui permet de mettre du sable à l'intérieur et d'alourdir le poids en fonction des besoins » dit Becca.

J'actionnais l'ouverture du manche pour voir du sable fin apparaître dans ma main. Je le remis à l'intérieur et verrouilla le système.

« C'est également un excellent moyen en cas de défense pour jeter du sable dans les yeux de ton ennemi et ainsi avoir l'avantage sur lui. Celui là, je te fais cadeaux » dit Becca.

« Merci beaucoup Becca. J'en prendrais grand soin » dis-je.

« Je me doute très bien. Bon quoi que vous fassiez, faîtes très attention d'accord. Surtout toi Hélène, tu me reviens en un seul morceau, promis » dit Becca.

« Je ne participe pas à la mission, cette fois-ci Becca. Je viens juste les accompagner. » dit Hélène.

« Ah, ça me rassure. Bon courage les enfants et faîtes attention. » dit Becca.

Je remerciais Becca et repartis mon couteau en main toute contente. Je remarquais des gravures qui avaient l'air anciennes. Je me disais qu'il faudrait que je demande à Becca ce qu'elles signifiaient la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Hélène nous souhaita bonne chance et repartit s'occuper de ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, nous avions décidé avec Tris d'écrire une lettre à nos parents pour les prévenir que nous allions bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. J'étais assise à la table tout comme Tris et devant nous se trouvait une feuille blanche. Nous nous étions retrouvées dans leur chambre pour se préparer mentalement à cette mission.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi écrire ? » demanda Tris.

« En effet, j'aimerais tellement lui dire pour papa et Marcus...et tout le reste que... » dis-je.

« Que tu n'arrives pas à penser à autre chose ? » termina Tris.

« Voilà, tu as tout compris » dis-je.

Je prenais une grande respiration pour me donner du courage. Le seul moyen d'écrire cette lettre était de faire au plus simple sans entrer dans les détails.

_(Chère Maman, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis vivante et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. Ne crois pas tout ce qui se raconte à mon propos car tout est faux. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter mais cette page serait trop petite pour te l'écrire. Je t'en parlerai de vive voix, je te le promets. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, restes comme tu es et ne changes surtout pas. _

_Bisous Maman, je t'aime très fort. Tu me manques._

_Ta Kimy,)_

J'espérais que ma mère comprendrait le sens de cette dernière phrase. Elle en voulait à Marcus d'avoir envoyer son mari sur une mission basique sans danger qui au final lui avait coûté la vie. J'espérais ainsi qu'elle garderait toujours cette petite rancune qui l'éloignerait de ce criminel. Je reposais le stylo sur la table et pliais la lettre en quatre. Je regardais Tris qui avait également terminé.

« C'est bon ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui parler de toute l'affaire. » dit Tris.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si Evelyn dit que ton père ne risque rien, tu peux lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'est ta future belle-mère. » dis-je en souriant.

Je la vis rougir comme un tomate et je pris un fou rire en la voyant ainsi. Quatre me regarda, intrigué par mon comportement. Pour toute réponse, je lui expliquais que c'était une truc de fille.

« Bon, c'est l'heure. » dit Quatre.

« Allons-y » dis-je en soupirant.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée principale où le restant de l'équipe nous attendait. Direction le lieu de rencontre où tout allait se jouer. Mon avenir allait se jouer, son avenir à lui également. J'étais aussi excitée qu'apeurée de le retrouver devant moi en chair et en os même s'il ne serait pas dans son état normal.

* * *

**Eh Voilà. Chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On se rapproche de plus en plus de l'attaque et j'espère de la délivrance de notre très cher Eric. Reste a savoir comment seront les retrouvailles avec sa belle. **

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : fin mars/début avril.**

**Dana : **Coucou, je tiens encore à te remercier de m'avoir prévenu. J'espère que mon histoire te plait malgré la tournure des événements. Merci encore et bonne soirée miss. Bisous

**Archimede Breton : **La suite arrive, elle arrive, la voilà lol. Oui, Eric va bientôt reprendre ses esprit d'ici 3/ 4 chapitres maximum. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête à abandonner l'histoire mais je pense que d'ici 20 chapitres, cela sera terminée.

**CourtneyAckles : **Eh oui, elle aime son fils, que veux-tu lol. Tout le monde attend avec impatience son réveil mais lui, je ne sais pas s'il va apprécier quand il va se rendre compte que tous ce qui croyait être une simulation était la réalité.

**Karl06 : **Coucou, ah merde, désolé encore pour tes nuits blanches lol. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Compte encore une 20aine de chapitres avant l'épilogue. Oui, en ce qui concerne Jeanine, c'est dur de se mettre dans sa place parfois, je te le confirme lol. En ce qui concerne Eric, il se croit en simulation, un cauchemar à long terme. Mais tu auras tout ses ressentis lorsqu'il reviendra à la réalité.

**LizRENNES35 : **Merci miss. Oui Eric revient bientôt, courage. Encore quelques chapitres à tenir.

**Sadako Tama : **Coucou, ouais lol. Allez courage, tu arriveras à être à jour promis mdr. Oui Evelyn est dans le camps des gentils et Marcus dans celui des méchants ainsi que d'autres personnages. Eric ne reprendra pas le contrôle. Du moins pas sans l'aide d'Audrey et de sa belle Kimy. Si Jeanine survivra ahahahah, très bonne question. Je ne dirais rien là dessus. Contente que tu apprécies notre petite Audrey, elle cachait bien son petit jeu lol. Audrey était l'avenir pour Jeanine, elle croyait avoir formé une érudite à son image mais tout n'était que façade pour la piéger. Eh oui, Jeanine et Adrian, je voulais donner un peu de bon temps à notre érudite hihihi. Tu sais bien que je coupe toujours au bon moment lol.

**Plume de Pan : **Hey, Coucou, Pas grave. Tout le monde a une vie privée tu sais. Adrian cache bien son petit jeu. Il a été l'amant de Jeanine en secret pendant plusieurs années. Jeanine est un être humain avant tout, enfin quelque chose de vivant car humain je ne sais pas lol. Audrey est peut-être inconsciemment une réplique de Jeanine au niveau de la manipulation. Elle a eu un bon professeur.


	59. Chapter 59

**C'est parti pour l'embuscade...Enfin, je veux dire pour le sauvetage lol. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Audrey.**

En regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur, je me disais que j'allais avoir du boulot. J'avais repéré dans ma liste pas moins de 5 divergents potentiels et Quatre, Tris ou Kim n'en faisaient pas parti. Je savais qu'une fois que je serai chez les sans-faction, je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière et donc il me fallait régler ce détail ici et maintenant. Je me levais de ma chaise pour voir où en étaient mes confrères.

« Alors, vous en avez trouvé beaucoup ? » demandais-je.

« Ben, j'en ai trouvé que deux mais leurs taux d'acétylcholine est juste à la limite donc c'est peut-être une fausse alerte mais je les mets de côté quand même. » dit Yann.

« Oui, il ne faut laisser filer personne. Mais si nous ne trouvons pas de divergents, vous savez comment réagira le Docteur Matthews. » dis-je.

« Je sais très bien, merci de me le rappeler. » dit Yann sèchement.

« Hey, ne le prenez pas comme cela. Je vous fais juste la remarque. » dis-je en me défendant.

« Vous vous en fichez VOUS. Vous êtes la protégée du Docteur Matthews, elle ne vous fera rien à vous. » dit Yann.

S'il connaissait la vérité, il ne réagirait pas comme cela. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment réagirait Jeanine lorsqu'elle apprendrait ma trahison car bien entendu, je ne serais pas en face d'elle à ce moment car j'étais sûre qu'elle me tuerait sur le champs ou me torturerait. Je grimaçais imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire subir. Mais pour l'instant, mon principal problème était ces fameux fichiers. Il me fallait les détruire ou les modifier de sorte que tous les potentiels divergents soient protégés, du moins le temps de trouver une meilleure solution.

« Vous croyez que Jeanine ne ferait rien contre moi ? Eh bien Yann, vous êtes plus débile que je ne le pensais. Dîtes vous bien que de nous deux, c'est moi qui risque le plus si la mission échoue car tout ne retombera pas sur vous mais sur moi... Donc, je vous conseille de réfléchir comme tout bon érudit avant de sortir des conneries de ce genre, est-ce clair ? » dis-je.

« Mouais ». dit Yann.

« Je n'ai pas entendu, vous pouvez répéter ? » insistais-je.

« Très clair, j'ai dit. J'ai compris. Je peux me remettre au boulot ? » demanda t-il.

« Mais faîtes donc. » dis-je.

J'allais voir les autres membres de la faction. Je comptabilisais au total une quinzaine de potentiels divergents, c'était peu mais c'était beaucoup trop pour programmer une évacuation. Et puis, même si on avait pu les évacuer, peu de membres nous auraient suivi car ils ne se considéreraient pas comme des divergents. Et orgueilleux comme ils étaient, j'étais sûre qu'ils auraient demandé à passer des tests pour prouver leur innocence, au risque de nous fournir des preuves de leur culpabilité.

Je retournais à mon ordinateur pour continuer mes recherches pendant que je réfléchissais à un plan pour sauver tous ces barbares sans cervelle...

Au bout d'un moment, je vis Jeanine revenir de son entretien avec cet Adrian. Je ne lui faisais pas du tout confiance depuis le début et mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Adrian travaillait pour les érudits et devait sûrement les aider à capturer les divergents ou pire encore.

« Alors docteur Matthews, le problème est réglé ? » demandais-je.

« En effet, Eric sera accompagné de quatre membres audacieux pour le couvrir en cas de besoin. » dit Jeanine.

« Bien. A quel heure partons-nous ? » demandais-je.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? Tu veux vraiment y aller ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je serais plus utile là-bas qu'ici. En plus, l'équipe a presque fini d'analyser tous les dossiers des audacieux. » dis-je.

« N'empêche, je trouve que c'est toujours une mauvaise idée. Bref, nous avons combien de divergents ? » demanda Jeanine souriante.

« Une quinzaine de _potentiels. _N'oublions pas que la théorie de Yann n'est pas encore confirmée. Ne vous faîtes pas de faux espoirs. » dis-je.

« Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais nous avons déjà un début de piste. Et une fois que nous l'aurons capturé, elle confirmera elle-même l'hypothèse » dit Jeanine.

« Et si elle n'en valait pas la peine ? Vous mettez beaucoup d'espoir en elle. » dis-je.

« Oh, oui elle va en vouloir la peine. Et si elle ne me sert pas à traquer les divergents, elle me servira pour exploiter tous les sérums de niveau 3 » dit Jeanine.

« De niveau 3 ? » demandais-je étonnée.

« Oui, il nous faudra bien un jour les exploiter sur les êtres humains. Les souris de laboratoire ne sont pas éternelles. » dit Jeanine.

« C'est un bon argument en effet » dis-je.

Il fallait coûte que coûte que la mission réussisse sinon la petite peste allait servir de cobaye en laboratoire et vivre d'atroces souffrances. Si elle n'était pas exploitée pour sa divergence, elle le serait pour la science. Et d'un côté comme de l'autre, elle finirait fatalement par en mourir. Je n'aimais pas les audacieux et savoir qu'Eric en était devenu un après m'avoir humiliée m'avait fait les haïr encore plus. Mais de voir cette fille réussir à changer Eric au point qu'il tienne tête à sa mère concernant sa vie amoureuse me faisait revoir mon opinion sur elle. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée la première fois, elle n'avait pas l'air farouche, du moins pas assez pour côtoyer Eric et le contenir pour ne pas qu'il explose, mais je pensais que je m'étais trompée et j'étais contente de pouvoir l'aider.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Oh pour rien. J'imaginais simplement ce que nous ferions si les audacieux repérés sont bien des divergents » dis-je.

« Eh bien, nous les disséquerons et nous nous servirons d'eux. Oui, j'attends vivement de rentrer au siège avec quelques spécimens sur lesquels travailler » dit Jeanine.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vais me préparer pour la mission, mettre une tenue plus confortable » dis-je.

« Oui, mais fais très attention. » dit Jeanine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez prévenu votre fils de la mission ? »demandais-je.

« Non. Pas encore. Mais Adrian a dû sûrement lui faire parvenir le message » dit Jeanine.

« Laissez. Je vais m'en occuper. Je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle » dis-je.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Jeanine.

« Ben, le fait que l'on va travailler ensemble. » dis-je.

« Essaies de ne pas l'énerver, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle.

« Vous me connaissez. » dis-je en sortant de la salle.

Elle savait que je ne pouvais plus supporter son fils depuis qu'il m'avait humiliée lorsque nous étions jeunes. Mais je commençais à ressentir non pas de l'amitié mais un sentiment totalement différent de la haine que je ressentais envers lui. Je n'arrivais pas encore à trouver un nom à cette sensation mais je sentais que j'aurais bientôt la réponse. Je sortais de la salle pour rejoindre Eric et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je toquais à son appartement : personne. J'allais donc à son bureau toujours rien. Merde, il était planqué où cet abruti. Qui plus est, j'avais oublié de demander à Jeanine où je pouvais trouver son fils et me voilà à parcourir la base à l'aveuglette. Je décidais donc d'aller au réfectoire, lieu de vie des audacieux après la fosse. Je le trouvais gentiment assis à une table en train de siroter un verre avec cette pimbêche de Suzie accrochée à lui. Je grimaçais en voyant cette scène et me demandait ce que penserait Kimberly de tout cela, une fois qu'il serait revenu à la normale. Elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'était pas resté un saint en son absence et qu'il devait l'avoir trompée plus que de raison. Restait à savoir s'il avait fait de son plein gré ou si il tenait vraiment à elle et qu'il avait dû agir sous la contrainte du sérum. Je secouais la tête me demandant pourquoi je me posais cette stupide question. Cette histoire ne me concernait pas et je me fichais éperdument d'Eric. Je le vis grimacer en me voyant arriver et chuchoter un truc au pot de colle à côté qui tourna la tête dans ma direction.

« Tiens, voilà l'intello de service. » dit Eric.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Toujours aussi aimable. » dis-je.

« Que veux-tu. C'est l'amabilité des audacieux. Tu devrais le savoir. » dit-il.

« Elle nous veut quoi la quat'z'yeux. » demanda Suzie.

« Rien qui ne te concerne. Alors tu devrais mieux la fermer car cela gâche ton minois lorsque tu ouvres la bouche. » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu vas voir esp... » commença Suzie.

« Stop. Tu te tais et tu te barres. » dit Eric la coupant.

« Mais Eric » dit Suzie.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, donc va voir ailleurs si j'y suis avant que je me lasse et que je change rapidement de meuf » dit-il.

Elle se leva sans mot et partit en me lançant un regard noir. Je me posais donc en face d'Eric et attendait patiemment qu'il commence la conversation. Je voulais lui faire croire qu'il avait le pouvoir et qu'il m'impressionnait pour pouvoir plus facilement le manipuler.

« Tu oses venir en plein territoire ennemi. Soit tu es folle, soit tu veux mourir. » dit Eric.

« Aucun des deux, je te rassure. Je suis venue te voir par rapport à un problème commun, je dirais même deux » dis-je.

« Moi, un truc commun avec toi. Tu es vraiment folle. Bon je me casse avant de commettre un meurtre » dit-il en se levant.

« Et si je te dis divergent et ta chère petite amie. » dis-je en souriant.

Je le vis s'arrêter sur sa lancée et se rasseoir. Une aura sombre venait d'apparaître tout autour de lui.

« Je t'écoute mais fais vite et sois brève, sinon... » dit-il.

« Tu sais que les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi, alors arrêtes ton numéro de bad boy de maternelle » dis-je.

« Ne m'énerves pas Audrey. Tu risquerais de le regretter une nouvelle fois comme lorsque nous étions jeunes » dit-il souriant.

Il s'amusait à me rappeler l'humiliation que j'avais subie lorsqu'il était encore chez les érudits. Il savait que ce souvenir me blessait encore malgré les années passées.

« Oh, tu parles de cela. Tu sais, j'ai tourné la page depuis un moment » dis-je en faisant de grand gestes avec la main.

« Mais bien sûr. Bon, crache le morceau. » dit-il.

« Si je suis là, c'est pour te prévenir que nous avons retrouvé la trace de ta dulcinée et de ses amis » dis-je.

« Où ça ? » demanda t-il excitée et impatient.

« Calme-toi. » dis-je.

« Tu veux que je me calme alors que tu m'annonces qu'on a retrouvé leurs traces ? » dit-il en haussant le ton.

Tout le monde se retourna pour nous observer. Je me sentis scrutée de tous les côtés. Un léger sentiment de gêne monta en moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être le sujet principal dans une pièce. C'était plutôt l'inverse.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Ma photo ? Alors retournez à vos occupations et dégagez de là » dit-il menaçant.

La majorité des audacieux présents dans la pièce quittèrent la salle ou s'éloignèrent de quelques tables pour laisser le leader tranquille.

« L'amabilité des audacieux » dis-je.

« Ferme-là et dis-moi tout. » dit-il.

« Si tu me demandes de me taire, comment veux-tu que je t'explique ? » dis-je en souriant. **(N/C : c'est trop marrant de se foutre d'Eric xD)**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le taquiner. C'était ma petite vengeance pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mais je décidais d'arrêter un moment voyant son regard froid et glacial.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement. Je te disais que nous avons retrouvé sa trace près d'un entrepôt pas très loin du siège des érudits. Nous allons envoyer une équipe pour les capturer et le docteur Matthews a demandé que tu sois à la tête de l'équipe de recherche. » dis-je.

« Y'a intérêt à ce que je sois dans l'équipe sinon elle va m'entendre. Et c'est tout ? » demanda t-il.

« Non. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant la mission » dis-je en souriant.

« Hors de question que tu viennes avec nous. Tu vas tout faire foirer. » dit-il.

« Tu peux râler, gueuler, cela ne changera pas le terme du marché. Je t'accompagne point final. Jeanine en a décidé ainsi et en étant sur place, je pourrais retrouver le siège des sans-faction » dis-je.

« Et comment ? Avec ton cerveau d'intello à la con ? » demanda t-il.

« Le comment de ma méthode ne te regarde pas. Bref, je venais t'annoncer que nous partions ce soir après le coucher du soleil. Sois prêt avec ton équipe. » dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! » dit-il.

« C'est un conseil mais prend-le comme tu veux. Un autre conseil, ne déçois pas ta mère, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable pour avoir ce qu'elle veut » dis-je en me levant.

« Tu me menaces ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Crois ce que tu veux. Bon, je vais aller chercher une tenue plus adéquate pour la mission » dis-je avec un air de dégoût.

Je quittais le réfectoire sans un regard pour tous les membres restant dans la pièce. Il me fallait me préparer et la première chose à faire était de me changer. Je ne pouvais pas me promener en mini jupe pour soi-disant capturer des divergents. J'allais donc trouver de quoi me changer dans leur hangar militaire. Un homme assez jeune se trouvait à ce qui ressemblait à un bureau d'accueil.

« Une érudite ici ? Il va neiger demain. » dit l'audacieux en riant.

« Et alors, vous avez peur de la neige? » dis-je grossièrement.

« Moi, peur de la neige ? Une érudite avec le sens de l'humour, j'adore. » dit-il se moquant.

« Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi » dis-je.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de mon côté » dit-il.

« Vous avez terminé ? J'aurais besoin d'une tenue plus adaptée pour une mission top secrète. » dis-je.

« Une érudite en mission top secrète qui recherche une tenue audacieuse. C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Vous connaissez pas la définition de top secret ? » demandais-je

« Et vous, vous connaissez pas l'amabilité et la politesse ? » dit-il.

« Il me faudrait une tenue _s'il vous plaît »_ dis-je avec ironie.

« Ben, voilà, c'est mieux. Restera à changer le ton et ce sera parfait » dit-il en riant.

« Bon, vous me la filez cette tenue ou pas ! » dis-je.

« Deux secondes poupée...Vous allez traquer qui alors ? Des divergents ? » dit-il en riant.

J'ouvris de grand yeux et me forçais à la fermer. Il ne fallait pas faire courir la rumeur que des divergents nous avaient échappé sinon notre réputation allait en pâtir. Je vis l'audacieux ouvrir ses yeux en grand voyant que sa plaisanterie n'en était pas une au final.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » demanda t-il.

« Un conseil, fermez-là ou vous le regretterez amèrement, je vous en donne ma parole. » dis-je.

« Okay, okay » dit-il en signe d'apaisement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de lâcher une information capitale à un inconnu, qui plus est un audacieux. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne ici à part moi-même. Et voilà, que je venais d'annoncer qu'une traque aux divergents allait commencer. Il fallait que je me reprenne et que mon visage redevienne impassible.

« Hey oh ? Vous êtes devenue sourde , » dit-il en bougeant sa main devant mon visage.

« Quoi encore ?! » répondis-je.

« Je vous demandais ce qu' il vous fallait pour cette mission ultra secrète. » dit-il.

« Ah, oui, euh... Un pantalon, un t-shirt... » commençais-je.

« Une tenue complète ça ira plus vite... Je dirais un 40 vu votre petit cul bombé. Je vais chercher cela tout de suite » dit-il d'une manière sexy.

Je le vis disparaître derrière son comptoir sans que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre. Ou plutôt de lui rétorquer que je ne faisais pas un 40 mais un 38. Malheureusement, ce type devait sûrement avoir juste car il était vrai que j'avais pris un ou deux kilos en mangeant du gâteau au chocolat chez les sans-faction, il y a quelques mois et je n'avais pas eu le temps de les perdre. D'ailleurs, j'avais été étonné que Jeanine ne m'en fasse pas la remarque mais elle était tellement plongée dans sa traque aux divergents que même si j'avais fait 200 kilos, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. L'audacieux revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tenue complète.

« Voilà, mademoiselle. Je vous ai rajouté une veste polaire et un K-way juste au cas où. Ils ont prévu de l'orage pour ce soir. Merci qui» dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Euh, be...Merci » dis-je en balbutiant.

C'était la première fois que je me trouvais incapable de pouvoir répliquer comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ce type créait en moi un trouble que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et c'en était gênant. Peut-être que c'était juste le fait qu'il semblait me draguer qui me perturbait.

« Ben, bon courage alors. Si vous revenez par ici, faîtes moi signe, je m'appelle Nick » dit-il.

« Vous savez que c'est interdit ? » dis-je en le défiant.

« Et alors. Il n'y a pas de mal a discuter je trouve, pas vous ? Demanda t-il.

« Vous ne pourriez pas suivre mes discussions vu votre QI, sinon vous seriez chez les érudits. » dis-je.

« Pas besoin d'être intelligent pour comprendre une discussion simple, telle que bonjour, ça gaze, t'as fait quoi de ton week-end, …. » dit-il.

« Vous savez que je pourrais vous dénoncer pour trahison envers votre faction. » dis-je.

« Si vous vouliez me dénoncer, vous l'auriez déjà fait depuis longtemps et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Je me trompe miss je sais tout ? » dit-il.

« Je réunis d'abord toutes les preuves avant de vous dénoncer » dis-je sans le convaincre.

« Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter de mes dernières minutes à vivre alors. Donc, je vais vous sauter dessus et vous embrasser » dit-il en s'approchant légèrement.

« Pardon ! » dis-je à moitié outrée.

« C'est de l'humour. Je ne sauterais jamais sur une érudite, trop coincée du cul. Quoique avec vous, c'est différent, vous êtes différente. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous préciser que cela fait cinq minutes que nous discutons » dit Nick en regardant sa montre.

« Je ne vous permet pas de me parler de la sorte. Vous savez qui je suis ? Et en quoi de savoir que nous discutons depuis cinq minutes m'intéresserait ? » demandais-je ne comprenant pas son raisonnement et toujours outrée par ses propos.

« Ben, je comprends votre discussion... Donc mon QI n'est pas si mauvais que cela non » dit-il en souriant.

Je me faisais berner par mes propres mots. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais dans cette situation et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Non, en réfléchissant ce n'était pas la première fois mais la deuxième fois que je ressentais cette sorte de gêne. Et cette première fois, c'est lorsque j'étais amoureuse d'Eric et que celui-ci m'avait déballé de doux mots avant de m'humilier en public.

Cela voulait dire que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de ce type. Non, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un audacieux car ces types étaient sans aucune culture, conversation. Juste des homme des cavernes sans cervelle. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, je ne pourrais jamais aimer un érudit. Bien que j'aimais ma faction, je trouvais les hommes trop réfléchi, mécaniques pas assez spontanés...pas assez audacieux. Et là, ça fit tilt dans mon esprit. Je détestais les audacieux car justement, je recherchais un homme possédant certaines caractéristiques de ces mêmes personnes.

« Encore partie, belle au bois dormant ? » demanda t-il.

« Hein ?! » dis-je.

« Je disais que je vous avais encore perdue, on dirait. Bon voilà votre tenue. Si elle ne vous convient pas, revenez d'ici deux heures maximum car après nous fermons le hangar et nous ne le rouvrirons que demain en début d'après midi » dit-il.

« Ca ira. » dis-je en partant.

« Hey, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir votre nom pour être à égalité ? » demanda t-il.

« Pour l'avoir, il faudrait le mériter » dis-je.

« Méfiez-vous, je suis doué à ces jeux-là » dit-il.

Je sortais rapidement pour rejoindre ma chambre et me changer. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de chercher cette audacieux de la sorte ? Je venais de lui offrir un petit jeu coquin sur un plateau d'argent alors que j'étais en mission et qu'il ne fallait pas que je perde le but de ma visite ici. Protéger les divergents, ramener Eric à la réalité et le rallier à notre cause pour faire sauter Jeanine définitivement et prouver aux autres factions que les divergents ne sont pas une menace pour la société, au contraire.

Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était temps de me rendre au hangar rejoindre le restant de l'équipe. Je pouvais voir que tout le monde était présent ainsi que Jeanine. Elle devait sûrement vouloir s'assurer que son fils rentrerait sain et sauf de la mission.

« Pfff, tu vas nous faire partir en retard » dit Eric en me narguant.

« Calme ta joie. Et apprend à lire une montre. Je suis à l'heure, c'est vous qui êtes en avance. Donc réfléchis avant de parler, tu sais avec ton cerveau, le truc qui est sensé se trouver dans ta tête... » dis-je.

« Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire » dit-il en s'approchant.

Je vis Jeanine poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Eric et faire un signe négatif de la tête pour essayer de le calmer. Cela m'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas fait appel à sa tablette mais elle ne voulait sûrement pas se faire démasquer.

« Le but est de ramener la divergente pas de vous entretuer tous les deux » dit Jeanine.

« On nous a pas engagé pour jouer à la baby-sitter » dit un audacieux.

« Vivement que cette mission soit terminée et qu'on puisse rentrer au siège. Je ne supporte plus les audacieux » dis-je.

« On va pas pouvoir surveiller les fesses de l'érudite et capturer les divergents en même temps » dit une autre.

« Ouais, il a raison. J'espère que miss « je sais tout » va pouvoir assurer » dit une troisième personne.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection. Achevez déjà votre mission et ramenez les divergents. Après vous pourrez vous la péter comme de vrais audacieux. » dis-je sur les nerfs.

« Tu vois. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser qu'elle nous sera inutile là-bas » dit Eric en regardant sa mère.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Sans Audrey, vous seriez encore à vous demander si des divergents se trouvent dans votre faction et comment les capturer. Elle a retrouvé les fuyards en moins de 24h, donc vous pourriez la remercier au lieu de la dénigrer ainsi » dit Jeanine grondant son fils en particulier.

« Laissez Docteur Matthews. Ce sont des audacieux, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'on leur dit » dis-je souriante.

« Assez tout le monde » dit Jeanine.

J'allais répliquer avec une autre vanne envers les audacieux mais je me retenais car je savais que le message de Jeanine était destiné à tout le monde moi y compris. Eric coupa court au silence qui venait de s'instaurer.

« Bon. Maintenant faut y aller et vite sinon on va les louper » dit Eric.

« Ramenez-les en vie. Il faut qu'on sache où se cachent les sans-factions » dit Jeanine.

Tout le monde hochait la tête et chacun pris place dans le véhicule. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais une fille, une érudite ou les deux mais ils me laissèrent la place passager à côté d'Eric qui avait pris le volant. Je pouvais voir à l'arrière les trois autres audacieux un petit peu serrés avec tout leur matériel et un petit sourire illumina mon visage. Bien fait pour eux. Je regardais ma tablette pour repérer les lieux de l'attaque. Je me demandais exactement comment John et les autres allaient gérer de leur côté mais je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis. C'était un pro. Une pensée alla vers mon frère. J'espérais pouvoir le voir rapidement car je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter lui faire un coucou lorsque j'étais venue voir Evelyn et je n'avais pas pu par la même occasion voir mon petit bout de chou de neveu ainsi que sa maman Thérésa.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Eric.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? » demandais-je.

« Réponds. » dit-il.

« Toujours aussi aimable... Je souris simplement car je viens de voir avec le satellite qu'il y avait encore du mouvement dans la zone de recherche, il y a environ deux petites heures » dis-je en mentant.

« Alors on a peut-être une chance » dit Eric.

« Ils faut tous les ramener vivants. Jeanine a besoin de cobayes vivants pour confirmer notre hypothèse sur les divergents » dis-je en regardant Eric et me tournant vers les trois autres zigotos à l'arrière.

« Ca va, on a compris. Arrêtes de la ramener » dit l'un.

« Interdiction de tuer la plus jeune compris. Celle-là, je me la garde » dit Eric.

« Ta mère a dit de ne pas la tuer. Il n'y a qu'elle qui soit une divergente confirmée. C'est notre cible principale. » rétorquais-je.

« Je te garantis rien. » dit Eric.

Puis le silence repris dans le véhicule. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis la voiture ralentir, signe que nous arrivions enfin à notre point de rendez-vous. J'appréhendais énormément le moment de la confrontation et j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait aucun blessé grave des deux côtés. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, soufflais un bon coup et sortis du véhicule pour rejoindre les autres. Je n'avais pas pris d'arme alors je restais derrière les audacieux pour me servir d'eux comme d'un bouclier au cas où une balle perdue se dirigerait vers ma position.

« Alors, on va où, la binoclarde ? » demanda Eric.

« Au vu des derniers rapports que je viens de recevoir. Il nous faut nous diriger vers l'est » dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

« Allez, tout le monde en place. Soyez sur vos gardes, nous ne sommes peut-être pas tout seuls » dit Eric.

Nous avancions vers le fameux hangar. Il ne fallait pas que je craque et que je montre des signes de stress sinon la mission allait échouer et tout serait perdu. Je vis Eric faire un signe militaire et tout le monde se stoppa. Je me cognais alors contre le dos d'un des audacieux qui me regarda en faisant de gros yeux.

« Quoi ? Je ne connais pas vos signes à la con » rouspétais-je tout doucement.

« Fermez-là et regardez » dit Eric.

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction qu'Eric montrait. On pouvait voir qu'il y avait de la lumière dans un entrepôt. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Tout le monde était en place. Maintenant, il fallait déclencher l'attaque pour que le piège se referme sur nous.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Toi, tu ne fais rien. Tu bouges pas et tu restes sage. J'ai pas envie que ma mère me gueule dessus parce que t'es morte en voulant jouer à l'audacieuse » dit Eric.

« On se sépare alors ? » demanda un audacieux.

« Non. On attends. Il faut déjà être sûr que ce sont bien ceux que nous cherchons qui sont dans l'entrepôt et ensuite on les capturera. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance et il ne faut pas la gâcher, compris ? Alors aucun acte de bravoure suicidaire sinon c'est moi qui vous descend personnellement » dit Eric.

Je pouvais observer qu'Eric était très professionnel. Il était différent de celui que je connaissais étant jeune. Il avait changé physiquement certes mais également mentalement. Était-ce que ma jalousie et ma colère envers lui qui m'avaient fait me voiler la face ou alors cette fille avait réussi à le changer d'une manière que personne n'aurait pu imaginer ? Je secouais la tête pour me concentrer sur ma mission première. Il fallait que nos appâts se montrent car Eric n'ordonnerait jamais l'attaque, si il n'était pas certain d'avoir la cible désignée devant lui. Et il fallait faire vite car comme Nick l'avait prédit, le temps devenait orageux et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

Et là, comme si on m'avait écouté, je vis la fameuse Kimberly sortir en trombe, suivie par Quatre. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer et Quatre l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire rentrer dans l'entrepôt. C'est à ce moment là qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter ainsi que nos deux protagonistes. Il fallait faire vite, je n'avais pas envie de bousiller mon brushing avec la pluie.

« Tu as ta réponse, je pense » dis-je en regardant Eric.

« Nous savons qu'ils sont là mais on dirait qu'ils attendent toujours les sans-factions » dit Eric.

« Et alors ? » demandais-je.

« Je veux capturer tout le monde. Pas uniquement ses traîtres. » dit Eric.

En réponse à sa demande, une voiture arriva tout feux éteint près de l'entrée de l'entrepôt, je reconnu Evelyn accompagné d'un autre membre. Il fallait agir et vite, sinon nous allions perdre notre effet de surprise et la mission serait un échec pour tout le monde.

« Çà y est, tu es content. En plus, tu as le droit à la chef des sans-faction en personne. »dis-je.

« Pour qu'elle vienne en personne, ce soit être des divergents importants » dit un audacieux.

« Normal, elle n'allait pas abandonner son propre enfant » dit Eric.

« Qui ? » demanda t-il.

« On sent fou. Attaquons maintenant. On se divise en deux équipes. Toi , tu restes ici compris. » dit Eric nous regardant.

« Okay, okay. Tu gagnes cette manche uniquement parce que je n'ai pas envie de me traîner dans la boue surtout s'il se met à pleuvoir » dis-je d'un air faussement dégoûté.

« Les érudits. Tous les mêmes » répondit Eric.

Je vis les équipes se diviser et partir de leurs côtés. J'espérais que du notre côté, toutes les possibilités d'attaques avaient été envisagé et que cette division n'allait pas poser problème. J'observais les deux équipes arriver près de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla une éternité, je vis Eric donner le coup d'envoi et sursautais une nouvelle fois en entendant du bruit. Mais ce n'était pas un autre coup de tonnerre mais des tirs.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminée. L'attaque a commencé du point de vue d'Audrey et se terminera du point de vue de Kimberly. Que va t-il se passer ? Certaines personnes seront blessées, d'autres mortes mais de quel camps ? Tel est la question. Et la réponse se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre d'ici une quinzaine de jour, courage courage. **

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : mi-avril/fin avril.**

**RosePlume31136 : **Coucou miss. Merci de toujours aimer l'histoire mdr, j'essaie de toujours faire en sorte que cela vous plaise mais parfois c'est dur. Contente que tu aimes le caractère à Evelyn. Comme j'ai fais Marcus vraiment méchant, j'allais pas faire pareil pour Evelyn. Oui, c'est vrai que dans le film, on la voit plus gentille. Eric rester avec Kim...C'est la question a un million d'euros et la réponse est en trois lettres lol. Concernant Marc, je n'ai pas encore décidé du rôle qu'il allait jouer dans l'affaire mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas un espion de Jeanine. Ne te pose pas trop de questions sinon tu vas avoir de la fumée qui va sortir de tes oreilles mdr. Mais encore merci de trouver ma fiction géniale. Bisous.

**BellaMcCarthy : **Jeanine est la pro de la manipulation mais elle a bien formé la petite Audrey, elle a été à la bonne école comme on dit. Eh oui Jeanine et Adrian ont eu des relations lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et encore maintenant mdr. Jeanine utilise tous les moyens mis à sa dispositions pour rallier les audacieux à sa cause comme elle était en conflit avec son fils. Après j'espère que c'était un bon étonnement lorsque tu as découvert. On a eu quelques révélations croustillantes qui j'espère t'ont plu également mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'autres vont arriver. C'est sûr qu'une fois qu'Eric sera redevenu lui-même, ça risque de trembler dans les chaumières car il sera sûrement d'une colère noire mais surtout blessé par tous les secrets de sa belle. Bises la miss.

**Sadako Tama : **Coucou, Oui merci. J'ai pu enfin régler cette affaire. Lol j'imagine que tu aimes bien quand je publie plus tôt, tu ne dois pas être la seule lol. Oui, Audrey s'est rallié au SF grâce ou à cause de son grand frère Jai. Donc oui Jai était un ancien érudit. Pour répondre à ta question, la vie passé de Jai se trouvera dans le chapitre 60, il en parlera un peu donc patience patience. Oui, elle reverra sûrement ses amis mais reste à savoir si cela sera en amis ou en ennemis mdr. Surprise, surprise. Contente que cela te fruste, cela veut dire que t'adore l'histoire et que je te tiens en haleine mdr. Après, je ne sais pas si divergente 3 va me donner des idées pour la suite, je verrais en fonction de mon avancement. Tu le trouvais un peu long, bah c'est vrai qu'il tournait a 7800 mots, d'habitude, je suis plutôt entre 5000 et 7000 maxi, c'est peut-être pour cela lol. Mais si je fais des petits chapitres, tu vas me dire qu'ils sont trop courts mdr. Il faudra choisir, soit petit, soit grand chapitres lol. Bises.

**Courtney Ackles : **Yep, maintenant il est temps de passer à l'attaque. Si ça va péter quand même pas lol mais ça va un peu bouger quand même. Oui, j'aime bien les armes blanches et donc, je voulais lui en laisser une. Comme cela, même si elle n'a plus son arme, elle possédera toujours un couteau en cas de défense contre certains adversaires (Eric ou d'autres lol).

**LizRENNES35 : **Contente, j'espère que le suivant sera pareil. Bisous.


	60. Chapter 60

**Voici le vrai chapitre de l'embuscade lol. Le précédent était le début, du moins du point de vue d'Audrey mdr. **

**Assez de blabla et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_« Bon, c'est l'heure. » dit Quatre._

_« Allons-y » dis-je en soupirant._

_Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée principale où le restant de l'équipe nous attendait. Direction le lieu de rencontre où tout allait se jouer. Mon avenir allait se jouer, son avenir à lui également. _

J'étais aussi excitée de revoir Eric que j'étais angoissée. Nous arrivions à l'entrée principale où je pouvais remarquer que trois véhicules nous attendaient. Je me demandais vraiment comment la mission allait se passer.

« Attendez-moi, attendez-moi » cria une voix féminine derrière nous.

Je me retournais pour voir à ma grande surprise, Hélène venir dans notre direction. Elle semblait soucieuse.

« Un problème ? » demanda John.

« Non. Simplement faîtes attention. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Faîtes attention d'accord. » dit Hélène.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hélène. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Nous allons gagner cette bataille qui nous aidera à gagner la guerre. » dit Evelyn confiante

« Je l'espère. Revenez tous entier même toi Carl. » dit Hélène.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? » demanda Carl vexé.

« Laisse tomber. C'est Hélène. » dit Bob souriant.

« Bon, on se répartit comment en voiture ? » demanda Greg.

« Evelyn et Bob, prenez la première voiture avec Marc et Greg. Vous les déposerez et attendrez le signal avant de vous rendre au point de rendez-vous. » dit John.

« Ouais, on va en voiture avec Mamie Evelyn » dit Marc en riant.

« Calme-toi Marc. Un vrai gamin, j'vous jure. Bon, Je prends la jeep. Jai, tu emmènes nos amis avec toi et tu les déposes avant de te mettre en position avec Carl » dit John.

« Ça marche pour moi » dit Jai.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » demanda Carl blasé.

« Pourquoi, tu as un problème ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux te retirer de la mission » dit John.

« Non, non, c'est bon. J'suis pas une mauviette. » dit Carl.

Je sentais que le trajet serait long grâce à ce fameux Carl mais peu importe. Il me fallait prendre sur moi et prouver que j'étais forte et courageuse. J'avais réussi à supporter Eric, je pouvais bien supporter ce Carl, le temps d'un trajet en voiture. Tout le monde monta dans sa voiture respective et ce fut le signal de départ pour prendre la route. Je me retrouvais avec Tris et Quatre à l'arrière pendant que Jai conduisait et que Carl se trouvait sur le siège passager avant. On nous avait prévenu qu'on arriverait d'ici une vingtaine de minutes mais ce silence glacial commençait à me stresser plus que nécessaire. Je décidais donc de poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« Jai ? » demandais-je.

« Oui. Un problème ? » demanda t-il tout en regardant la route.

« Non, non. Mais je me demandais...enfin... » dis-je.

« Tu veux savoir pour Audrey et moi je parie ? Je me demandais quand vous alliez me poser la question » dit-il en riant.

« On ne veut pas être indiscret. Si cela te dérange, nous comprenons. Chacun à ses secrets. » dit Quatre.

« Non, pas de problème. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Audrey est bien ma petite sœur. Je l'ai retrouvé quand ton cher petit ami l'a humiliée et qu'elle s'est enfuie du siège des érudits... » dit Jai.

« Je suis désolée... Sincèrement. » dis-je le coupant.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Bref, j'ai toujours surveillé ma sœur depuis ''mon départ'' de chez les érudits » dit Jai.

« Tu était un divergent ? » demanda Tris.

« Pas du tout. Mais je ne supportais plus la ligne de conduite des érudits envers les sans-faction. Donc quand j'ai pu, j'ai récupéré toutes les données que je pouvais et je suis parti à leur recherche. » dit-il.

« Et donc, tu as rejoins la cause des Sans-faction. » dis-je.

« En effet. Je l'ai aidé technologiquement et un jour, j'ai eu vent d'une érudite perdue dans notre quartier. Un groupe est venu la kidnapper pensant que c'était une espionne et qu'elle a pas été ma surprise de voir ma petite sœur devant moi. Bien entendu, tu te doutais bien que le choc était réciproque. » dit Jai en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Elle n'était pas au courant de ta situation avant ton départ ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ben, non en fait. J'ai simulé ma mort, un peu comme pour ta mère Evelyn. Les différents sérums que nous possédons m'ont beaucoup aidé. » dit-il.

« Je vois. » dit Quatre.

« Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'au bout d'une interminable discussion avec elle, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de pas mal de choses et de se joindre à nous en devenant notre informatrice. » dit Jai.

« Attends, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu as tout divulgué à ta sœur et tu l'as laissé repartir comme ça ? Tu n'avais pas peur justement qu'elle te trahisse et reste au près des érudits ? » demanda Tris perplexe.

« J'avoue, j'ai pris un gros risque, je sais, mais c'était ma sœur et je lui faisais confiance. » dit-il.

« Donc tu l'as envoyée dans la gueule à Jeanine au risque qu'elle se fasse démasquée et tuée ». dis-je choquée.

Le peu que je venais d'entendre ne me plaisait guère. Au départ, je pensais Jai sympa mais ma vision des choses venait de changer en quelques secondes. Jai avait carrément envoyé sa petite sœur dans la gueule du loup au risque de la faire tuer. Sa propre sœur, la chair de son sang. Je ne comprenais pas comment un frère pouvait agir de la sorte envers un autre membre de sa famille. Même si j'étais d'accord qu'il fallait tout tenter pour arrêter Jeanine, je n'aurais jamais mis en danger une personne que j'aimais énormément même pour gagner la guerre.

« Hey, hey, hey. Arrêtes toute de suite ces mauvaises pensées. Pour ma défense, oui j'ai demandé à ma sœur de nous aider mais JE ne lui ai jamais demandé de devenir le petit toutou de Jeanine. JAMAIS, tu entends, je ne lui aurais fait prendre de tels risques, c'est ma sœur. » dit Jai se défendant.

« Mais alors ? » demandais-je.

« C'est de son propre chef qu'elle a voulu suivre Jeanine et crois-moi lorsque je l'ai su, je l'ai sermonnée comme il le fallait mais elle n'a bien entendu rien écouté... C'est bien une érudite de ce côté là, » finit-il en riant.

« Bon, vous avez fini ! On arrive » dit Carl.

C'était sûr et certain, je ne pouvais pas me voir ce type. Jai s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt et tendit une radio à Quatre.

« Dès qu'ils seront arrivés, on vous préviendra puis on passera en silence radio sauf en cas d'urgence, okay » dit-il.

« Okay. » répondit Quatre.

« Allez, faîtes pas de conneries d'accord. Je veux retrouver ma sœur en un seul morceau sinon ça va barder » dit Jai nous regardant.

Comme si je n'étais pas assez stressée, il venait d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. Il fallait sauver Eric tout en sauvant Audrey le tout sans que personne ne soit blessé. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'imaginais le pire, je me demandais comment on arriverait à réussir cette mission sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne tombe. Nous avions de notre côté des fléchettes tranquillisantes mais du côté d'Eric, c'était de vraies munitions avec de vraies balles. Nous entrions dans l'entrepôt pendant que la voiture s'éloignait. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir son état de délabrement. Il manquait pas mal de plaques de tôle sur le toit et les vitres étaient brisées de part et d'autres. On se serait cru dans une vieille bâtisse des audacieux.

« Ça te rappelle la maison ? » demanda Quatre.

La maison. Ce mot avait une signification importante. Ma maison était chez les audacieux avec Eric. Il me fallait y retourner coûte que coûte. Bien que j'aimais énormément ma mère, je ne pouvais plus vivre chez les altruistes, ce style de vie ne me correspondait plus.

« Oui. J'espère qu'on y retournera bientôt » dis-je.

« On y arrivera. On gagnera la guerre contre Jeanine. » dit Quatre.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. » dit Tris.

« Il faut rester optimiste. Nous n'avons plus le luxe de nous laisser aller. » dit Quatre.

Quatre avait raison. Nous n'avions plus le choix. C'était la victoire ou rien. Le choix était facile. Mais est-ce vraiment un choix ? Pour moi, je le voyais plutôt comme une contrainte sans possibilité de pouvoir choisir. Rrr, il fallait que j'arrête de me casser la tête à penser à ce genre de choses. Il me fallait penser à Eric. Eric, Eric, Eric. C'est cela Eric, Eric, Eric.

« On fait quoi en attendant ? » demanda Tris.

« L'équipe ne devrait pas tarder à arriver » dit Quatre en regardant sa montre.

« Et donc, on va attendre sagement qu'ils viennent nous capturer ? » demandais-je.

« En gros, c'est le plan. Dès qu'on verra ma mère sortir de sa position, ce sera le signe qu'ils sont là. » dit Quatre.

Au bout d'un moment, je regardais ma montre pour voir que cela faisait au moins vingt bonne minutes que nous étions là et toujours pas d'Eric. Je commençais à perdre patience et je pouvais entendre un orage arriver au loin. Avec les sons entendus, je pouvais dire qu'il était encore loin mais en approche.

« On va attendre encore longtemps ? » demanda Tris.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il faut attendre les instructions. » dit Quatre.

A ce moment, la radio se mit à grésiller et je pus entendre la voix de John à travers l'appareil.

« Quatre, tu me reçois ? » demanda John.

« Oui, je t'écoute. » dit Quatre.

« On viens d'avoir un visuel. Ils sont tous là. Eric, Audrey et quatre audacieux les accompagnent. Mais ils ont l'air d'attendre, on dirait. » dit-il.

« C'est mauvais signe, à ton avis ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je pense qu'ils attendent confirmation de votre présence. Il va falloir vous montrer. » dit John.

« Et s'ils nous tirent dessus au moment de notre sortie. Ils attendent peut-être que ça. » dit Quatre.

« Je sais, nous en avons déjà parlé mais c'est un risque à prendre et nous n'avons plus le choix, vous le savez. C'est maintenant ou jamais. » dit John.

Il fallait agir et vite. C'est donc sans réfléchir que je sortis de l'entrepôt pour me montrer. J'essayais de ne pas regarder autour de moi pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je sentis Quatre m'attraper par le bras le visage en colère.

« Mais t'es folle, ma parole. Tu veux te faire tirer dessus ou quoi. » dit Quatre.

« Il m'aurait rien fait. Jeanine me veut vivante. » dis-je pour me défendre.

Au moment ou Quatre allait répondre, on entendit un violent coup de tonnerre qui nous firent sursauter tous les deux. On rentra rapidement avant qu'une averse nous tombe dessus.

« Evelyn arrive. John a instauré le silence radio jusqu'à la fin de la mission. » dit Tris.

« Je vois. » dit Quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur. Une voiture arrivait dans notre direction. C'était au tour d'Evelyn de se montrer et de jouer l'appât. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt et Evelyn et Bob nous rejoignirent.

« Ça va les enfants ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Ça irait mieux si certaines ne jouait pas les kamikazes » dit Quatre en soufflant.

« Hey, on nous a dit de nous montrer, non. » dis-je pour me défendre.

« Mais pas au péril de ta vie. Il fallait d'abord réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée » dit Quatre me réprimandant.

« On n'a plus le temps de réfléchir, on doit agir » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Mais agir intelligemment pas comme une gamine. » dit-il.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine » dis-je toujours en colère.

« Stop, ça suffit tous les deux » dit Evelyn.

Je regardait Quatre dans les yeux puis détournais le regard et m'éloignais du groupe. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Quatre réagissait comme cela. C'était lui tout à l'heure qui avait dit qu'on ne devait plus se laisser aller et qu'on devait agir. Ben, c'est ce que je venais de faire et je me faisais engueuler pour ça. Pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je faisais tout cela pour lui, pour Eric ? J'attendais avec impatience nos retrouvailles même si je savais qu'elles ne seraient pas joyeuses mais au moins Eric serait redevenu lui-même.

« Si vous voulez vous entre-tuer, attendez un peu avant de leur mâcher le travail » dit-elle en rouspétant.

« Elle a ….. » commença Quatre.

« Je m'en fiche de savoir qui a commencé. Si la mission échoue à cause de vous deux, je vous le promets que vous le regretterez amèrement » dit-elle.

Je voyais Quatre rentrer la tête dans les épaules tout comme moi. Evelyn pouvait faire peur quand elle le voulait. Et même si Quatre était adulte, il avait en face de lui sa mère et on devait toujours montrer respect et obéissance à ses aînés et sa famille.

« Bon, tout le monde en place. Ils ne vont pas tard... » commença Evelyn.

Mais son discours fut coupé par le bruit familier d'un coup de feu suivi par d'autres tirs. Je vis Evelyn prendre sa radio pour tenter de joindre John.

« John, John, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Evelyn.

« C'est un piège. Tu me reçois ? Ils sont venus accompagnés d'autres audacieux » dit John.

Comment cela un piège ? Ce n'était pas possible, Audrey ne pouvait pas nous avoir trahi. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir renié les sans-faction mais surtout son propre frère qui se trouvait ici. Non, non, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Je savais qu'Audrey était manipulatrice mais pas à ce point.

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle nous aurait prévenu. » dit Evelyn n'y croyant pas non plus.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de taper la discute. On s'occupe des invités surprises mais faîtes attention, je ne vois plus l'équipe d'Eric » dit John coupant court à la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous n'avons pas les armes tranquillisantes » dit Tris.

« J'ai la mienne » dit Bob montrant l'arme.

« Bon allez tous vous cacher, ils vont arriver dans peu de temps. » dit Evelyn.

J'allais me cacher derrière une vieille caisse à moitié rouillée pendant que Quatre et Tris partirent de l'autre côté. Je pris mon arme et retirais le cran de sécurité. Je ne voulais pas leur tirer dessus mais si je n'avais pas le choix, je le ferais quitte à leur ôter la vie, si cela pouvait sauver la mienne et celle d'Eric. Mais je me mettais à réfléchir, et si c'était Amara, Uriah ou même Max qui se trouvait devant moi, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas tuer mes amis ou ma famille même en légitime défense. Je croisais les doigts pour que mon hypothèse soit fausse. Au bout d'un moment, je vis un léger mouvement sur ma droite près de ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne sortie de secours. Je pouvais voir un homme entrer mais je n'arrivais pas à voir si c'était Eric car il faisait trop sombre. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps lorsque je sentis le canon d'une arme derrière ma tête.

« On ne bouge plus, baby » dit une voix.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas celle d'Eric. Je décidais donc d'enfermer ma raison et mon humanité dans un coin de mon esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir comme eux. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible. C'était lui ou moi.

« File-moi ton arme et plus vite que cela...Et en douceur » dit-il.

Je remis le cran de sécurité et fit doucement parvenir l'arme. Je profitais du moment où il l'avait en possession pour prendre le couteau qui se trouvait à ma ceinture et lui enfoncer la lame dans les côtés. Je l'entendis crier de douleur et lui balançais mon poing dans la figure. Il tomba lourdement au sol et j'en profitais pour récupérer mon arme et envoyer la sienne loin de lui. Je pouvais voir une petite marre de sang de couleur sombre apparaître sur le sol. Mon dieu, je venais de lui infliger un coup mortel dans le foie. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu au départ. Je voulais simplement l'immobiliser. Ma raison décida de sortir de sa prison pour me signifier que j'avais tort. Je savais que c'était lui ou moi et instinctivement mon corps avait réagi pour se protéger en détruisant la menace qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne me restait que deux solutions à présent : soit le laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, soit le laisser partir en paix. Je levais alors l'arme vers son visage et tira un coup tout en détournant le regard. Tout cela était la faute de Jeanine. Tout, tout était de sa faute et il fallait rapidement mettre un terme à ses agissements avant que d'autres personnes ne meurent.

Dans un élan de détresse et d'inquiétude, je parcourais le bâtiment du regard cherchant mes amis et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que tout était calme, il n'y avait plus aucuns tirs. Seulement un silence froid et inquiétant s'installer.

« Quatre, Tris, Evelyn, Bob ? » appelais-je.

« On est là. » dit Quatre en descendant des escaliers.

Je pouvais voir que Tris était avec lui et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un audacieux qui avait reçu une bonne correction vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Ça va, toi ? » demanda Tris en me regardant.

« Ça va. » mentis-je.

Ça n'allait pas. Je venais pour la première fois de tuer quelqu'un et je me sentais à la fois mal et bien. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre dans quel état d'esprit, je me trouvais. Je devrais être anéantie, malade d'avoir dû tuer quelqu'un de sang froid et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à ressentir un autre sentiment que l'indifférence et la colère. Nous sortions dehors pour voir où en était la situation. Devant moi, se trouvaient les audacieux qui nous avaient attaqué et tout autour les sans-faction les braquaient avec leurs armes. Je ne reconnaissais aucun visages familier dans le groupe. Certes, je ne vivais pas depuis assez longtemps chez les audacieux pour tous les connaître mais même de vue, je ne reconnaissais personne, comme si, c'était des audacieux "agents top secret" .

« Tiens, en voilà un autre. » dit Quatre en poussant le prisonnier.

« Bon. Je crois que nous avons tout le monde » dit John content.

« Même un peu trop, je dirais » dit Marc souriant.

J'observais tout le monde pour voir que des blessés se trouvaient dans les deux camps, signe que l'affrontement avait été brutal et intense. Je cherchais du regard Eric et un sentiment de panique s'installa en moi. Je ne voyais son visage nulle part. Cela signifiait que soit il était mort, soit il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais aucune de ces deux propositions ne me convenait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je le vis enfin, un peu en retrait du groupe. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je la séchais rapidement d'un revers de la main et l'observais pour voir s'il avait subi des dégâts. Je pouvais remarquer une légère tâche rouge au niveau de son épaule signe qu'il avait dû recevoir une balle ou plutôt qu'une balle avait dû le frôler et légèrement le blesser. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement tout comme le restant des membres. Nous avions réussi notre mission mais à quel prix. Une fois satisfait de mon observation, je jetais un coup d'œil à notre équipe. Je pouvais voir que Marc se tenait la jambe signe d'une blessure par balle et Bob avait fait un bandage de fortune au niveau de ses côtes mais tout le reste du groupe avait l'air en un seul morceau. Je m'étonnais que personne n'ait été tué durant l'opération mais cette pensée me ramena à l'homme que je venais de tuer il y a quelques minutes.

« John... » dis-je.

« Un problème ? » demanda t-il.

« Il...Enfin,...Je... » dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Quatre en s'approchant.

« Il y a un corps à récupérer dans l'entrepôt » dis-je rapidement.

« Je vois... » dit-il en me regardant.

« Oh, la belle demoiselle est devenue une criminelle, on dirait » nargua Carl.

« C'était de la légitime défense. » dis-je.

« C'est toi qui le dit » dit Carl.

« La ferme ou je te colle mon pied au cul. » dit Marc.

Je remerciais Marc du regard. J'imaginais la scène, Marc blessé à la jambe et essayant de coller un coup de pied au cul de Carl. Je me mettais à sourire légèrement mais mon sourire retomba en voyant Carl. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter et cela avait l'air réciproque vu la façon dont il me parlait. Je vis Jai s'approcher du seul audacieux encore éveillé.

« Où est- elle ? » demanda Jai.

« Qui ? » demanda t-il.

« L'érudite qui se trouvait avec vous ? » demanda Jai.

« A l'heure qu'il est, elle a du retourner au siège des audacieux pour sonner l'alerte. Vous allez tous mourir » dit-il en riant.

Jai lui colla un coup de poing qui assomma l'audacieux. Je me demandais également où se trouvait sa sœur lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'un véhicule arriver vers nous. Tout le monde semblait surpris et inquiet. Est-ce que c'était encore une autre équipe d'audacieux ou pire. Tout le monde se cacha en laissant les audacieux continuer de dormir. La voiture entra dans le périmètre de sécurité et s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux. Je vis Jai sortir aussitôt de sa cachette pour courir en direction de la voiture. Il venait de reconnaître sa petite sœur.

« Coucou petite morveuse » dit-il

« Hey, Jai » dit Audrey.

Je le vis faire tournoyer Audrey. Cela faisait du bien de voir de la joie et de la bonne humeur après cette mission. Mais la réalité me revenait en pleine figure. Maintenant que la première partie du plan était achevée, il fallait s'attaquer à la deuxième puis à la troisième partie. Ramener Eric à la réalité et le convaincre de joindre à nous et de se battre contre sa mère et contre le système.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Jai.

« Oui comme tu peux le voir donc tu peux me descendre » insista Audrey.

« Oui désolé » dit Jai la lâchant.

Je pouvais voir qu'il y avait un lien fraternel fort entre eux. On pouvait le ressentir tout autour d'eux. Mais comme d'habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour casser l'ambiance.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel. Tu voulais nous piéger ou quoi ! » hurla Carl.

« Oh calme-toi blanc-bec. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce renfort. Tu me crois, j'espère » dit Audrey en regardant Evelyn.

« Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon tu m'aurais prévenue » dit Evelyn.

« Je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette équipe. Je soupçonne Adrian de l'avoir envoyée en douce. Eric n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce changement de plan. Et nous avions bien convenu avec Jeanine d'envoyer un petit groupe d'audacieux pas CA » dit Audrey en montrant les audacieux endormis.

« Tu pense qu' Adrian a envoyé des espions surveiller Eric ? » demanda Jai.

« J'en sais rien mais déjà depuis le début, je trouve ce type très louche. On a très peu d'informations sur les leaders audacieux. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que Jeanine et lui ont l'air de bien se connaître » dit Audrey.

« C'est impossible. Adrian est un audacieux natif et plus vieux que Jeanine donc impossible qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans une faction ou au lycée » dit Evelyn.

« Je sais. C'est bien cela qui m'embête. Je pensais avoir le temps de creuser là dessus mais j'ai eu d'autres chats plus importants à fouetter » dit Audrey.

« Tu m'en parleras lorsque nous rentrerons au camp...Bon. On lève le camp. » dit Evelyn.

« Mouais par contre, on va devoir faire deux voyages pour transporter ces zigotos chez les altruistes » dit John.

« On n'a qu'a les entasser dans le coffre. » dit Marc farceur.

« On va avoir un problème par contre. » dit Audrey d'un ton sec.

« On est plus à un problème près. Je t'écoute. » soupire Evelyn.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de sérum pour tout le monde. Ou alors je vais devoir diminuer les doses et cela fera moins d'effets » dit Audrey.

« Ben on en descend quelques uns ou tous. Comme cela, l'affaire est réglée » dit Carl.

« Stop. Ça suffit Carl. Tu commences à me peser lourdement. » dit John.

« Nous t'avons déjà dit que nous ne tuions pas par plaisir, c'est compris. » Dit Evelyn avec force.

Je vis Carl fermer sa bouche et c'était tant mieux car tout le monde était contre lui et en particulier Evelyn et John, les chefs suprêmes. Evelyn alla chercher une valise dans sa jeep et la tendit à Audrey. Je supposais que c'était le fameux sérum d'oubli. J'observais Quatre et Tris enlacer et attendre patiemment de rentrer à la base. Je sentis un sentiment de jalousie me parcourir l'échine ne pouvant pas faire comme eux car mon homme se trouvait endormi au milieu des autres audacieux mais surtout, il n'était pas encore redevenu lui-même. Je m'approchais de nouveau de lui et regardais son visage tout en le caressant. Il avait l'air paisible comme si il savait qu'il allait être libéré de l'entrave de sa mère.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher d'eux, on ne sait jamais » dit Audrey.

« Je sais, je sais. » dis-je en me reculant.

« Bon, je vais devoir diminuer les doses, je n'ai plus le choix. Par contre, vous devrez les emmener le plus vite possible chez les altruistes, le sédatif ne durement pas longtemps mélangé avec le sérum d'oubli. Cela va annihiler ses effets et très rapidement. » dit Audrey.

« Alors nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. Mettez les dans les trois voitures, en les poussant ils devraient tous rentrer. Vous viendrez nous récupérer ensuite » dit Evelyn.

« Je n'aime pas ce plan » dit John.

« Tu oses contredire mes ordres ? » demanda Evelyn.

Je pouvais voir que John était partagé entre son amour et son allégeance pour Evelyn. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient plus que de simples soldats. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si le restant des sans-faction étaient au courant ou s'ils voulaient tout simplement séparer leurs vies professionnelles et le privé.

« Non. Simplement, ils faut amener Marc et Bob à la base pour qu'ils soient soignés. Donc on vous laisser une voiture. On va les entasser au max » dit John.

« D'accord. Greg, tu prends l'autre voiture avec John. Jai, tu t'occupes d'amener Bob et Marc ». Dit Evelyn.

« Je les accompagne au cas où on aurait d'autres surprises en route » dit Carl.

« Bien. On vous attends dans l'entrepôt » dit Evelyn en regardant John.

« A vos ordres. On sera de retour d'ici 45 minutes environ. » dit John en regardant sa montre.

Chacun monta dans sa voiture et partit. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois avec Quatre, Tris, Evelyn, Audrey mais surtout Eric toujours inconscient.

« Bon, on va faire quoi pendant 45 minutes ? » demanda Audrey.

« Personne n'a amené de jeu de cartes ? » demanda Evelyn souriante.

« Non, désolé. » répondit Quatre.

Je pouvais voir que tout le monde sourire et souffler un bon coup. La mission était réussie pour eux. Mais pour moi, cela ne venait que de commencer. Il fallait convaincre Eric de se joindre à nous. Et ce serait la partie la plus difficile après l'avoir ramené dans la vraie réalité. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le couver du regard, il était si fragile, si chétif. Comment une mère pouvait oser transformer son fils en un monstre pareil sans éprouver de remords ?

« Espérons qu'il se mette pas à pleuvoir, on dirait que l'orage tourne. » dit Tris.

« Une chance sur deux. C'est la saison où le temps est le plus capricieux » dit Evelyn.

C'est vrai que le temps était orageux. J'avais entendu un grand coup de tonnerre mais j'avouais que dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais plus fait attention au temps tellement j'étais concentrée sur notre mission. J'étais encore une fois dans les nuages lorsque Audrey m'interpella.

« Eh ça va la pète-sec ? » demanda Audrey.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme cela » dis-je.

« Je sais. Je voulais simplement te faire réagir car si on doit passer nos 45 minutes à te regarder te morfondre ou à maudire Jeanine, c'est moi qui vais péter un câble » dit Audrey.

« Audrey ! » gronda Evelyn.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Au lieu de se morfondre ou envisager de se venger de Jeanine, elle devrait plutôt trouver des arguments qui convaincront Eric de se joindre à nous » dit Audrey.

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tord » dit Tris.

« Cela risque d'être dûr connaissant le caractère d'Eric » dit Quatre en se frottant le menton.

« Tu as une idée ? Tu le connais mieux que moi » dis-je en regardant Quatre.

« Je réfléchis, je réfléchis. En ce qui concerne sa mère, c'est sûr il la déteste donc cela fait un énorme point pour nous. Mais... » dit Quatre.

« Mais ? » demandais-je.

« Mais le fait de nos divergences et surtout de la tienne risque de ne pas du tout pencher en notre faveur. » grimaça Quatre.

« C'est vrai que les factions ont été conditionnées pour traquer et tuer les divergents. Tu as intérêt à trouver des arguments imparables pour cela. Putain, je te plains car tu vas galérer un max » dit Audrey.

« Audrey, cela suffit » dit Evelyn.

« Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Et ne me dîtes pas que vous ne pensez pas la même chose tous les trois parce que je vous croirais pas. » dit Audrey en pointant du doigt Tris, Quatre et Evelyn.

Je réfléchissais aux paroles d'Audrey et malheureusement, elle avait raison. Nous étions conditionnés pour haïr les divergents et cela avait été ancré dans nos mentalités. Comment arriver à lui faire comprendre que tout était faux, que les divergents n'étaient une menace pour personne. Que nous voulions simplement vivre sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Je me doutais que cela n'allait pas être de la tarte car jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'étais divergente, je pensais aussi que les divergents pouvaient être néfastes pour la société mais mon avis sur eux et les sans-faction avait radicalement changé en quelques jours. Je découvrais que les divergents n'étaient pas une menace pour la société mais pour Jeanine tout court et que les sans-faction n'étaient pas des brutes sanguinaires, sans cœur ne cherchant qu'à se venger et à tuer sur leur passage comme nous le pensions.

Au bout d'une heure environ, nous entendions plusieurs bruits de moteurs. Bien que nous nous doutions que c'était John et les autres, tout le monde se cacha par précaution. Les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent et John klaxonna.

« Aller, en voiture tout le monde » dit John.

« On le met dans quel voiture ? » demanda Quatre en soulevant Eric.

« Mets-le avec Greg mais vérifies bien ses liens. » dit Evelyn.

« Je monte avec lui à l'arrière » dis-je.

« Tu es sure ? » demanda Evelyn me regardant.

« Oui, je suis capable de lui coller mon poing dans la tronche s'il se réveille. C'est ça que vous voulez m'entendre dire ? » dis-je en m'énervant.

Je vis Audrey se retenir de rire tellement elle devait trouver la situation comique. John me regarda ou plutôt me scruta essayant de déceler si j'étais capable mentalement de tenir le choc et de réagir si la situation devenait dangereuse.

« J'en suis capable John. Donc plus vite, on termine cette putain de discussion inutile et moins il se réveillera sur la route. Cela te va comme argument ou je continue ? » dis-je en le défiant du regard.

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Audrey qui ne put se retenir de rire à gorge déployée. **(N/C : Exactement ma réaction à la seconde près ! T'es forte xD)** Je me mettais à sourire mais à moitié car je voulais montrer à John et Evelyn que je pouvais contrôler la situation. Du moins je l'espérais tout au fond de moi.

« Oh mon dieu, on dirait Eric tout craché. Je comprends mieux ton surnom Erika quand tu t'es présentée à la sorcière » dit Audrey en reprenant son souffle.

Je la remerciais du regard, touchée par ce compliment. Tris et Quatre me soutenaient du regard en hochant la tête et je les remerciais également. Restait donc John et Evelyn.

« Tic, tac, l'horloge tourne et l'orage arrive » dis-je en montrant ma montre.

« Tu l'as sous ta responsabilité, alors fais gaffe... Putain ces gamins tous les mêmes » dit John en râlant.

Je souriais, contente d'avoir gagné ma mini victoire contre John. Chacun fut dispatché dans une voiture. Evelyn alla avec John, accompagnée de Quatre et de Tris. Quant à moi, je me retrouvais avec Greg et Audrey s'était jointe à nous. Une fois tout le monde installé, direction la base des sans-faction pour ramener Eric parmi nous. Pendant le trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser la tête un instant sur son épaule indemne et fermais les yeux. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, son odeur tout ce qui me rappelait le corps d'Eric. J'avais son corps mais je devais récupérer son esprit pour qu'il soit complet. Et comme je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter (**NDA : je te confirme, je n'arrête pas d'écrire la même chose depuis plusieurs chapitres. Il va falloir réfléchir à autre chose lol**) le plus dur restait à faire. Le ramener et faire en sorte qu'il se joigne à nous mais surtout qu'il m'accepte en tant que divergente et qu'il souhaite continuer notre histoire.

* * *

**Voilà les amis. Eric est enfin capturé, contente lol. J'espère que la scène du sauvetage vous à plu. Comme je vous l'avais dis plutôt, je ne suis pas doué pour les scènes de combat, donc j'ai fais court gomen. Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Eric est capturé et en route vers la base de SF. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le ramener parmi la réalité et le rallier à leur cause. Je sens que ça va être aussi difficile pour Kim de le convaincre que moi de l'écrire lol. Alors souhaitez à notre héroïne et moi-même bon courage car nous allons en avoir besoin lol.**

**Prochaine publication : mi-mai/fin mai **

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou miss. Contente que tu apprécies de plus n plus Audrey. Et oui, au final, c'est tout le contraire de Jeanine cette fille. Il se peut que l'on revoit certainement ce petit Nick lol. L'amabilité d'Eric n'est plus à faire tu sais lol, surtout depuis qu'il est sous simulation. Le réveil risque de ne pas être de tout repos c'est sûr. Allez courage, l'attente ne sera pas si longue. J'ai publié une heure environ après que tu ai déposé ta review, ca va lol. Bisous.

**Roseplume31136 : **Coucou. Contente que tu aimes toujours mes chapitres mdr. Ouf, je suis sauvée lol. Ouais, j'avais envie de déstabiliser un peu Audrey en face d'une gente masculine, qui plus est un audacieux mdr. Contente que la personnalité te plaise mais question idiote, tu parles d'Audrey ou de Nick mdr ? . Oui Eric revoit Kim et il est capturé enfin lol. Maintenant, il faut le ramener à la réalité et cela ne sera pas une mince affaire lol.

**Sadako Tama : **Coucou. Oui, tu es je crois une des rares a aimé Audrey lol. Tu vois, tu es rassurée, elle n'a pas été blessé mdr vu qu'elle n'a pas participé à l'attaque. C'est quand même une érudite pas une audacieuse lol. Je te garantie qu'on reverra ce petit Nick lol mais reste à savoir dans quel camp il sera. J'espère que ce que je t'ai présenté à rivaliser avec ceux que tu imaginais lol. Bisous la miss.

**Dana : **Coucou, oui encore merci pour ton aide qui m'a été précieuse. Je devrais te lapider pour ne pas m'avoir commenté une seule fois lol. Merci pour les compliments, cela me fait super plaisir. Après chaque chapitre est différent. Certains se font en quelques heures a peine et d'autre en plusieurs jours comme le chapitre 61 lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner l'histoire. D'ailleurs, l'épilogue est déjà terminé depuis quelques semaines déjà mas chut c'est un secret mdr. Bisous la miss et encore merci pour ton aide.

**Jochasam : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Eh oui, tu avais raison de ne pas sentir Adam mdr...Que veux-tu Eric avec des sentiments c'est très rare, donc logique qu'il est un air horrifié, même lui ne sait pas ce que c'est d'avoir des sentiments profond envers le sexe opposé lol. Oui, j'avais envie de faire un trio Max/Eric/Kim mdr. Faut bien pimenter l'histoire, un peu lol. Et désolé pour ton copain. J'imagine entre la lecture des fics et l'écriture de la tienne, il doit rouspéter que tu ne lui accorde pas plus de temps. Pour le coup du Monsieur, j'avais envie de montrer qu'Eric lui fait tourner la tête et la rend folle dans tous les sens du terme. Et le repas avec belle maman était très tendue en effet. Eric savait dès le départ que sa mère ne l'accepterais pas mais il a voulu essayer pensant qu'elle changerait d'avis mais c'était mal connaître Jeanine lol.

Allez continue ta lecture, vite vite vite, je veux tes impressions. Kisu, kisu.

**Courtney Ackles : **Coucou miss, Oui il semblerait qu'Audrey ai trouvé l'amour. D'ailleurs, tu es la seule à m'en faire la réflexion lol. Donc cela a pas du choquer tant que cela les lectrices mdr. Contente que tu ais aimé les échanges houleux entre Eric et Audrey. On pourrait presque croire que c'est un couple qui se dispute mdr. Après peut-être que Kim trompera Eric avec Kyle pour mettre les compteurs à zéro, qui sait lol ou avec un sans-faction. Nous verrons bien. Allez allons sauvez la princesse Peach...euh pardon la princes... euh le prince Eric lol.

**MyFairLadyRose : ** Mais non, ce n'est pas moche et cruel de s'arrêter là, cela te permet de garder le suspens non. Allez courage, la suite arrive bientôt.

**LizRENNES35 : **Coucou, contente que tu adores mdr. Tuer Suzie, pourquoi lol, elle est gentille cette audacieuse mdr. Elle ne veut que l'amour d'Eric, c'est tout.


	61. Chapter 61

**C'est parti pour le « début » du réveil de notre leader qui je pense, ne sera pas de toute repos.**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Je me demandais toujours comment Audrey allait ramener Eric à la réalité. J'espérais que le traitement ne serait pas trop violent. Je me demandais aussi si j'aurais le droit d'observer tout ce qui se passerait. Mais d'un autre côté, de voir Eric souffrir le martyre pour je ne sais quelle raison ne me plaisait guère. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

« Dis-moi Audrey ? » demandais-je

« Oui » dit-elle.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va lui arriver » dis-je.

« Je ne peux rien te dire » dit Audrey.

« Pourquoi ! » protestais-je.

«Hey, calme-toi » dit Audrey.

« Tu veux que je me calme alors que tu ne veux rien me dire » dis-je toujours hors de moi.

« Hey, du calme les filles »dit Greg.

« Tu veux bien te taire et me laisser en placer une. Putain, on dirait vraiment Eric parfois » dit Audrey en soupirant.

« Okay » dis-je.

« Bon, je te disais que je ne peux rien te dire car il me faut d'abord analyser le cerveau d'Eric » dit Audrey.

« Analyser ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, il faut que je vois jusqu'où Jeanine est allée dans la simulation et ensuite je pourrais le ramener à la réalité. » dit Audrey.

« Ça a l'air simple vu comme tu le dis mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un hic » dis-je.

Je voyais Audrey hésitait à me répondre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Elle commençait à me faire peur.

« Tu peux le ramener, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je inquiète.

« Je ne peux rien te le garantir. Je vais essayer » dit Audrey.

« Tu ne vas pas essayer. Tu vas y arriver » dis-je en hurlant.

« Ho ho ho. On se calme, j'ai dit. Sinon vous descendez toute les deux et vous finissez le trajet à pied » dit Greg en gueulant.

« C'est pas moi qui pète un câble » dit Audrey vexée.

« Désolé » dis-je toute penaud.

« Écoute. T'énerver contre moi ne changera rien à la donne. Alors tu vas te calmer et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à la fin » dit Audrey.

« Mouais » dis-je pas convaincue.

« Bien. Je vais devoir analyser son cerveau, regarder les peurs qu'ils possèdent et voir si je peux le sortir de la simulation... » commença Audrey.

« Et si tu... » coupais-je.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! » dit Audrey.

« Okay, okay, continue. » dis-je.

«Donc, je disais...Eric est dans une simulation, il ne sait pas que ce n'est pas la réalité. Tu as déjà fait les simulations donc tu connais la situation. Le problème, c'est que Jeanine arrive en plus à le contrôler grâce à sa tablette. C'est ça le hic qui me pose problème. Je vais devoir trouver comment contourner ce problème pour pouvoir le réveiller et je ne sais pas comment faire ni par ou commencer » dit Audrey en grimaçant.

« Je vois. » dis-je simplement.

Enfin, je voyais surtout que je n'étais pas sûr de retrouver le Eric que je connaissais et que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui caresser le visage et les cheveux. Je voulais garder ce beau visage paisible et serein en mémoire. Je poussais un soupir d'angoisse, de détresse, de désespoirs voir de tous ses sentiments mélangés. Il fallait qu'Audrey réussisse, c'était vital autant pour Eric que pour moi. Je me demandais si au fond de lui, il se rendait compte qu'il était manipulé. Cela devait être horrible d'être la marionnette de son propre corps et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour s'en échapper.

« Audrey, je suis désolé. Mais je t'en prie, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour lui. Je ferais tout ce qui sera nécessaire à son réveil. Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais » dis-je.

« Je le note. Je vais m'y mettre dès que je rentre...Enfin, après être allé voir ma famille » dit Audrey.

« Oui, je comprends. C'est normal. » dis-je.

« Ah ben, voilà, vous êtes réconciliées. Ça tombe bien, on arrive. Et notre invité dors toujours ? » demanda Greg.

« Oui, pour l'instant R.A.S » dis-je.

Une fois arrivée à la base, deux sans-faction arrivèrent pour embarquer Eric et l'amener dans une salle sécurisée sur ordre d'Evelyn.

« Hey, un peu de délicatesse » dis-je en les regardant le porter..

« Quoi t'as un problème ? » demanda un des deux types.

Pour toute réponse, je lui collais mon poing dans la gueule, il lâcha Eric et recula de quelques pas surpris par mon action. De mon côté, je sentis Quatre m'attraper et me bloquer pour m'empêcher de faire une nouvelle gaffe

« Oui, c'est mon homme. Alors si je trouve une seule égratignure sur lui, tu auras affaire à moi » dis-je en le menaçant.

« Calme-toi Kim. Tu es en public » dit Quatre en essayant de me calmer.

Je m'en fichais d'être en public devant tout le monde. Dans toute la base, c'était Eric qui m'importait le plus, je n'avais pas besoin de me faire d'autres amis. J'en avais déjà chez les audacieux et cela me suffisait amplement. Du moins j'espérais toujours qu'ils resteraient mes amis malgré ma divergence.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour te permettre de frapper mes hommes ? » demanda John étonné et énervé.

« Calme-toi immédiatement. Ils vont prendre soin de lui, okay? » dit Evelyn en regardant ses hommes.

« Oui Madame » dit l'un.

« Ouais, » dit celui qui se massait la mâchoire.

« Lâche-moi Quatre. C'est bon » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je sentis Quatre m'analyser du regard puis enfin il me relâcha. Je pouvais voir que tout le monde nous observer attendant que j'explose ou autre mais ma scène était terminée. Quatre avait raison, j'étais entrain de me donner en spectacle et cela ne serait pas à mon avantage si je continuais ainsi.

« Ou l'emmenez- vous Evelyn ? » demandais-je.

« En salle d'interrogatoire, il va bientôt se réveiller. Il ne faut pas perdre une seconde » dit Evelyn.

« Bon, on verra la famille plus tard alors » dit Audrey en soupirant.

« Je veux...Enfin je voudrais vous accompagner et suivre l'affaire » dis-je prenant sur moi.

« Je ne sais pas si... » commença Evelyn.

« Si vous devez utiliser la manière forte, je préfère être là. Et peut-être que je pourrais me rendre utile. Qui sait. » dis-je.

« C'est un hypothèse. Eric a réagi au stimulus de son prénom la dernière fois, peut-être que de la revoir pourrait déclencher de nouveau un retour à la normale ou du moins nous aider à entamer le processus. »dit Audrey.

Je remerciais Audrey du regard et suivais Evelyn, Audrey et John. Quatre et Tris avait préféré rester en retrait. Je rentrais dans une salle ou je pouvais voir à travers une vitre les deux zigotos en train d'attacher Eric à la table. Il était assis ou plutôt endormi sur une chaise et ses menottes étaient ancrés à un anneau soudé à la table. Je comprenais mieux ou je me trouvais maintenant. C'était une salle d'interrogatoire comme celle qu'il y avait chez les audacieux sauf que je me trouvais de l'autre côté du miroir.

« Avant de commencer, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler avec toi » dit John en croisant les bras.

« Je t'écoute » dis-je en faisant pareil.

« Quoi qu'il va se passer dans cette pièce, tu ne rentreras sous aucun prétexte, c'est compris. » dit John en me pointant du doigt.

« Okay. » dis-je.

« Sûr ? Tu prendras sur toi, quoi qu'il arrive ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me refasses une scène de ménage comme tout à l'heure » insista t-il.

« Ouais, c'est bon. Okay, j'ai compris. Je ne tenterais rien, promis, juré » dis-je en soufflant.

« Y'a intérêt » dit John.

J'allais devoir rester en retrait tout au long de l'interrogatoire quoi qu'il se passerait dans cette pièce. J'espérais pouvoir arriver à tenir le coup. J'avais toujours encore un peu de mal à croire qu'Eric se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, derrière un simple miroir. Je me demandais comment il réagirait lorsqu'il se réveillerait et se rendrait compte qu'il avait été capturé et que sa mission avait échoué grâce à Audrey. Que tout était manipulation pour l'emmener dans nos filets. Je n'eus pas longtemps à réfléchir. Je pouvais voir les premiers signes de réveil.

« Bon, je rentre le premier et vous attendez ici. Compris ? » demanda John.

« Fais attention, on ne sait pas comment il va réagir » dit Evelyn.

« Pendant que vous l'interrogerais, je vais commencer mes recherches. Pour cela, il faudrait que tu lui installes cet émetteur près de sa tempe gauche. » dit Audrey.

« A quoi cela va te servir ? » demanda John.

« Je vais pouvoir en quelque sorte entrer dans sa tête et voir le taux d'occupation de Jeanine, si on peut dire » dit Audrey.

« Je vois » dit John.

Il prit l'appareil qu'Audrey lui tendit et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans l'autre pièce. Je le vis activer l'appareil sur la tempe d'Eric avant que celui-ci ne se réveille complètement puis il prit tranquillement place en face de lui. La première chose que je vis, c'était ses yeux. Il ne regardait pas John mais regardait à travers la miroir comme s'il savait que je me trouvais derrière mais c'était impossible, je devais me faire des films.

« Bonjour Eric. Bien dormi » dit John.

« Très bien même. On se connaît ? » demanda Eric le narguant.

« C'est vrai que nous nous sommes jamais rencontré. Je m'appelle John » dit-il.

« Et je suis chez les sans-faction je présume. » dit Eric en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« En effet. Nous t'avons attiré dans notre piège pour te capturer et t'amener ici. » dit John.

« Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez, je ne divulguerais rien qui nuira aux factions. » dit Eric d'un air têtu.

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous t'avons invité ici. » dit John souriant.

« Pourquoi alors ? » demanda Eric.

« Tu le seras en temps et en heure. » dit John.

« C'est quoi ce truc que j'ai au crâne ? » demanda Eric.

« Cela aussi, tu le seras en temps et en heure » dit John souriant

La discussion continua mais je laissais tomber pour me concentrer sur Audrey. Je la voyais entrain de manipuler sa tablette rapidement tout en faisant des sourires et des rictus. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente de voir ce qui se trouvait sur sa tablette.

« Alors ? » demandais-je impatiente.

« Deux secondes...Putain, ça marche pas » dit Audrey en râlant.

Je la vis s'énerver, prête à balancer sa tablette contre le premier mur mais elle arrêta son geste au dernier moment comme-ci un moment de lucidité venait d'arriver.

« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Je viens de terminer l'analyse d'Eric et c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. » dit-elle.

« Audrey !. » dit Evelyn.

« Je pensais pouvoir faire sortir Eric manuellement en faisant arrêter la simulation d'un point de vue technique mais c'est impossible d'arrêter la simulation d'ici » dit Audrey.

« Tu ne peux pas le réveiller » dis-je paniquée.

« Non. Je ne peux pas arrêter la simulation. Seule la tablette de Jeanine doit pouvoir le faire. Elle a insérer une sorte de verrou numérique qui fait que je ne peux rien faire. » dit Audrey.

« Y'a pas un autre moyen de le sortir de sa simulation ? » demandais-je inquiète.

« Peut-être. Il faudrait que j'accède à son dossier personnel pour voir si il n'y aurait pas une autre porte de sortie. » dit Audrey.

« Tu as son dossier ? » s'étonna Evelyn.

« Oui. C'est de cela que je voulais te parler toute à l'heure. » Dit Audrey.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire l'érudite » s'impatienta Evelyn.

« D'accord. D'accord. » dit Audrey.

Je me demandais de quoi parlé Audrey. Comment avait-elle eu le dossier d'Eric et en quoi cela allait nous aider à le sortir de cet enfer. Pleines de questions dans ma tête se bousculaient mais malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, aucunes n'avaient de réponses convenables.

« Je voulais te parler de cela tout à l'heure mais bon...Jeanine a eu les autorisations nécessaires pour pouvoir accéder à chaque dossier personnel des audacieux. » dit Audrey

« C'est impossible. Ils faut avoir la majorité des leaders. » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, je sais. Et Jeanine les a eu légalement en plus » dit Audrey.

« Et pourquoi voulait-elle nos dossiers ? » demandais-je.

« Nous avons découvert que les divergents auraient un taux d'acétylcholine élevé pendant leurs simulations. » dit Audrey.

« Acé quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Acétylcholine. C'est une molécule contrôlant le sommeil paradoxal. Nous pensons que c'est cette molécule qui sert à contrôler les simulations. Nous avons remarqué dans ton dossier que ton taux était anormalement élevé et que ce serait pour cela que tu arrives à manipuler les simulations si aisément. » dit Audrey.

« Je n'y comprends plus rien » dis-je perdue.

« Donc si j'ai compris ta logique. Tout ceux qui auront un taux élevé sont des divergents alors » dit Evelyn.

« Peut-être. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. C'est pour cela que Jeanine voulait capturer Kimberly pour commencer les tests et voir si notre hypothèse état juste » dit Audrey.

« Et je suis la seule ou il y en a d'autres ? » demandais-je.

« Nous avons repéré environ une quinzaine d'audacieux qui pourraient être des divergents » dit Audrey.

« Mais alors ils sont tous en dangers » dit Evelyn inquiète.

« Tu me connais » dit Audrey souriante.

« Je t'écoute. Tu as fait quoi ? » dit Evelyn.

« Lorsque j'ai découvert ceci. J'ai fait le nécessaire. J'ai récupéré tous les dossiers personnels des audacieux et j'ai placé un petit virus à la place. Ainsi lorsqu'ils voudront accéder aux soi disant dossiers, tout va planté et Jeanine se rendra compte que je viens de la trahir » dit Audrey.

« Si elle ne s'est pas déjà rendu compte lorsqu'elle ne reverra pas Eric revenir » dis-je.

« En effet. Il va falloir agir vite. Une fois qu'elle sera au courant de l'attaqué ratée, elle voudra envoyer une armée récupérer son fils » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique » dit Audrey en râlant.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, Audrey mais juste une constatation. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. » dit Evelyn.

« Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas assez. D'habitude, j'arrive à tous régler sans aide mais là je sèche » dit Audrey.

« Pour revenir à nos moutons. Que peux-tu nous dire d'autres sur cette découverte ? » dit Evelyn.

« Comme je l'ai expliqué, c'est juste une hypothèse mais il faudrait que je t'analyse un moment voir si nous sommes dans le vrai » dit Audrey.

« M'analyser ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. Te mettre sous simulation et voir si ton taux est élevé ou pas » dit Audrey.

« Non, non et non. Hors de question que je retourne en simulation » dis-je.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Non...Simplement la dernière fois, j'ai failli mourir » dis-je en repensant aux événements.

« Oui mais Tris t'avait injecté de l'adrénaline. Là, ce sera contrôlé et suivi personnellement par mes soins » dit Audrey.

« Okay. Mais seulement à deux conditions et aucunes ne sera négociables. » dis-je.

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Audrey.

« Je veux bien servir de cobayes à ton expérience uniquement si Eric est de nouveau lui-même. » dis-je.

« C'est logique, je suis d'accord. Et la deuxième ? » demanda Audrey.

« Je veux qu'Eric reste à mes côtés tout le long de l'expérience...Enfin, s'il me pardonne » dis-je doucement.

« Je te comprends. Donc on peut dire une condition et demi alors » dit Audrey.

« Audrey » gronda Evelyn.

« Okay, okay. Désolé. Bon j'accepte ta...enfin tes conditions. Alors au travail. » dit Audrey.

Je vis Audrey replonger dans sa tablette à la recherche de l'idée de génie qui ferait revenir Eric parmi nous. Pendant qu'elle continuait de travailler, je décidais de me concentrer sur Eric. Lorsque je tourna la tête, je remarquais que John avait disparu de la pièce laissant Eric seul. Je l'observais à travers la vitre et ne pouvait m'empêcher de poser ma main dessus. Je pouvais voir qu'Eric était étrangement très calme, sûr de lui comme s'il n'était pas prisonnier mais invité ici. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis John nous rejoindre avec un air las.

« Rien à faire. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur » dit-il.

« Tu n'as rien appris ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Non rien. Mais Audrey a raison sur un point. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de cette équipe supplémentaire, il a affiché pendant quelques secondes une micro-expression de surprise malgré ses dires. » dit John.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demandais-je

« Cela veut dire qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce détail et qu'Adrian a outrepassé son rôle de leader » dit John.

« Et rien d'autre? » demanda Evelyn.

« Non rien. La seule façon d'avoir des informations seraient d'utiliser la manière forte » dit John.

« Hors de question » hurlais-je fortement

Je pouvais voir chacun de leurs regards me scruter face à ma réaction. Il était hors de question qu'Eric subisses des tortures ou pire encore. Car étant sous simulation, nous n'étions même pas sûre que cela allaient servir à quelque chose.

« Il est toujours sous simulation et le torturer ne changera peut-être rien du tout à part le faire souffrir pour rien » dis-je.

« Oui mais nous devons savoir s'il nous cache des informations cruciales » dit John.

« Je croyais que le but de cette mission était de le ramener parmi nous et de le rallier à notre cause, pas de le torturer pour avoir de quelconques informations » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Oui tu as raison. Mais s'il ne veut pas se joindre à nous, alors il ne nous restera qu'une seule chose à faire » dit Evelyn.

Je fulminais de rage. Evelyn et John étaient en train de me prendre pour une cù*$^ù. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était des informations et peu importe le prix à payer. Je savais que je risquais de regretter mes paroles mais j'étais dans un tel état d'énervement que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. Je ne le répéterez qu'une seule fois. Si quelqu'un touche à un seul des cheveux d'Eric sans ma permission je vous jure sur la tête de mon défunt père que je le liquiderais sur le champ que ce soit un soldat ou l'un de vous deux. » dis-je.

« Tu oses nous menacer » dit John outré.

« Oui, je te menace. Simplement, Evelyn m'a promit qu'il n'arriverait rien de mal à Eric. Donc tant qu'il reste en vie et en bonne santé, il ne se passera rien. » dis-je en tenant tête.

Je voyais John serrer les poings signe que cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Quant à Evelyn, elle semblait réfléchir aux sens de mes paroles. Et pour Audrey, ben je ne savais pas si elle avait entendu un seul mot de notre conversation car elle se trouvait dans un coin a manipuler sa tablette et à parler toute seule.

« Je vois. Écoute, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, tu le sais. Donc je te propose un marché. » dit Evelyn.

« Attend, elle te menace et tu veux négocier avec elle. Evelyn ! » dit John étonné.

« John, ferme-là s'il te plaît. » dit Evelyn calmement.

« Lequel ? » demandais-je.

« Nous viendrons te voir pour toute décision concernant Eric. C'est toi qui aura le choix ultime de valider ou non cette décision...Dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu » dit Evelyn.

Je réfléchissais à sa proposition. Cela voulait dire avoir la vie d'Eric entre mes mains. J'avoue que cette idée me terrifiait un peu mais d'un autre côté, je savais ce qui été bon pour lui et tant qu'il était sous simulation, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir par lui-même. Donc, je me devais de jouer les intérimaires le temps qu'il refasse surface.

« Ça me va. Mais à la moindre entourloupes, quelqu'un morflera » dis-je.

« Marché conclue. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on te surnommais Erika chez les audacieux. » dit Evelyn.

« Comment vous connaissez mon surnom ? » demandais-je.

« Quatre m'en a parlé et Audrey l'a mentionné tout à l'heure » dit Evelyn.

« Okay. Bon maintenant que cette affaire est réglé. Que fait-on maintenant. » dis-je.

« Je suis rentré dans son dossier et je suis entrain d'analyser ses peurs voir si certaines pourraient nous êtres utiles. Il y en a peut-être une mais pour être certaine, il me faut encore un peu de temps » dit Audrey.

« Cela ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on fait. » dit John.

« Laissons-là entrer dans la pièce » dit Evelyn.

« Quoi ?! Hors de questions. On ne sait pas comment il va réagir. Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, surtout maintenant » dit John.

« Écoute. Il est attaché, elle ne risque rien et elle sait se défendre que je sache, non » dit Evelyn.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme-ci je n'étais pas dans la pièce » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Oui, oui faîtes-là entrer. Je veux voir comment il va réagir » dit Audrey en remettant ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » demanda John.

« Elle est peut-être la clef pour le sortir de cette léthargie. Mais pour cela, je dois voir comment il se comporte avec elle. » dit Audrey.

« Okay. Par contre, je vais te demander de laisser toutes tes armes ici. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres armé dans la pièce. Et ce n'est pas discutable cette fois-ci, compris. » dit John.

Je hochais la tête et déposais mon arme ainsi que le couteau sur la petite table et sortais de la pièce pour entrer dans cette ou se trouvait Eric. Je me trouvais là devant cette porte fermé ou juste derrière se trouvait l'homme de ma vie prisonnier de lui-même. J'espérais pouvoir l'aider mais je ne voyais pas en quoi je pouvais être utile. J'avais joué les indispensables devant John et Evelyn mais je me demandais toujours si j'étais assez suffisante pour l'aider. J'attrapais et tournais la poignet de porte tout en prenant une grande respiration. Je voyais Eric assis ou plutôt vautré du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa chaise et me regardait d'un air indescriptible.

« Ah, te voilà enfin. Je me demandais quand il allait envoyer ''ma petite amie'' » dit-il ironiquement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Eric. » dis-je en le regardant.

Je l'observais plus attentivement pour voir que sa blessure légère ne saignait plus. C'était déjà un problème de réglé. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper du problème principal.

« Comment vas-tu ?Tu n'as pas trop mal à ton épaule » demandais-je.

« En quoi cela te regarde ! » dit-il.

« Je...C'est juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles » dis-je.

« Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi. J'ai tout compris depuis le début. Tu es un agent double. C'est pour cela que tu t'es rapproché de moi. Et dire que je n'ai rien vu. Mon bon cœur me perdra » dit-il en crachant par terre.

« Non, tu as tout faux. Je te le jure. » dis-je me défendant.

« Mais bien sûr. Allez arrête, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant. Tu attend quoi de moi ? Tu veux que je te livre des informations en souvenir de notre histoire d'amour, beurrrrrrrrk, autant crever » dit-il d'un air de dégoût.

« Je vois...Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Ils ne te feront aucun mal sans mon accord et il est hors de question que tu souffre le martyre » dis-je en prenant sa main.

Je décidais de tenter un contact physique avec lui. Il me regarda avec horreur et retira sa main violemment du mieux qu'il pu malgré ses chaînes. Ce geste là me fit mal au cœur. Il avait l'air d'être plus que dégoûté par ma présence et par mon contact. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Eric n'était pas Eric. J'allais bientôt retrouver le Eric que je connaissais et dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Je devais juste être patiente.

« Ne me touche pas divergente. Tu es la honte pour notre société. Tu es un déchet qu'il faut éliminer par tous les moyens. Vous êtes un problème et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui sera la solution. » dit-il.

« Écoute, tu te trompes sur nous, sur les sans-faction. On a été endoctriné sur tout cela. » dis-je.

« Arrête avec ton discours à deux balles, on dirait un altruiste tout mimi... Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu étais une pète-sec avant...ou cela est-il aussi un de tes nombreux mensonge à mon égard ? » dit-il.

Je poussais un soupir las de me battre contre un mur. Je n'avais aucune chance de gagner cette bataille mais j'allais gagner la guerre. J'allais rétorquer quelque chose lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer contre la fenêtre à plusieurs reprises.

« Tiens, j'ai l'impression que notre rendez-vous galant est terminée. Tes maîtres te rappellent » dit-il souriant.

Je lui jetais un regard noir auquel il répondit avec un sourire puis je sortis de la pièce pour voir pourquoi on m'avait demandé. Je voyais que John avait disparu et il ne restait qu'Évelyn et Audrey.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je.

« On arrive à rien. Il nous faut agir autrement. » dit Evelyn.

« J'ai peut-être une solution. J'ai remarqué un très léger pic lorsque tu as eu un contact physique avec lui. » dit Audrey.

« Et alors? »demandais-je.

« Il nous fait utiliser cette ouverture. C'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir le sortir de cet état. » dit Audrey.

« Dis-moi tout, je t'écoute. » dis-je.

J'écoutais le monologue d'Audrey, pressée de connaître son plan en espérant qu'il fonctionnerait et que personne ne serait blessé physiquement comme mentalement. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle expliquait son plan, je pouvais voir qu'Évelyn était aussi incertaine que moi quand à la réussite de celui-ci. Une fois son récit terminé, je la voyais attendre sagement nos réactions.

« Tu es sûre que cela va marcher ? » demandais-je sceptique.

« Je ne peux pas te le garantir mais c'est la meilleure et surtout la seule option que nous avons. Si cela ne marche pas. Alors il est perdu à jamais. » dit Audrey.

« Tu veux dire qu'on ne pourra pas le ramener ? » demanda Evelyn étonnée.

« La toute dernière option serait la tablette de Jeanine. Mais si elle venait à la briser par accident ou volontairement, nous serions revenus au point de départ. » dit Audrey.

J'ouvrais de grand yeux d'horreurs, de tristesse, de rage,... J'avais tellement de sentiments en moi que je n'arrivais plus à les compter. Selon Audrey, si le plan ne marchait pas, il nous restait la solution Jeanine mais même ce plan était voué à l'échec avant même son commencement. Eric allait peut-être rester comme cela pour toujours. Je sentis une petite larme de désespoir couler sur ma joue pendant que je le regardais attendre patiemment derrière la vitre. Je me demandais comment il se sentait dans tout cela. C'est vrai, que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi depuis le temps mais je me demandais si Eric au fond de lui savait que tout était faux et qu'il essayait de se battre contre lui-même. Et quelle sensation, il devait éprouver de toujours se voir échouer et revenir à la case de départ. Un défi sans fin ou il n'arrivait pas à voir la fin de ce sombre tunnel de désespoir.

« Bon. Ce plan vous convient ? » demanda Audrey.

« On n'a pas le choix, je crois » dit Evelyn.

« Je ne sais pas si cela marchera. » dis-je incertaine.

« C'est sûr qu'il ne fonctionnera pas si déjà, tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Si Eric voit une seule petite faiblesse... » dit Audrey.

« Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il arrive à me croire, c'est trop tôt. » dis-je.

« Oh non. Crois-moi en tant qu'ancien érudit, il sait que cela peut aller très très vite. » dit Audrey en souriant.

« Le mettre dans le doute, pourra nous aider à fissurer cette coquille qui nous empêche d'entrer » dit Evelyn.

« Alors croisons les doigts. J'y retourne. » dit Kim.

« Par contre, rien ne sort de cette pièce, c'est compris. La réussite du plan tient dans son secret. » dit Audrey.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne devra être mis au courant. Personne, c'est compris ! » dit Evelyn.

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête. Je sortais dans la pièce pour rejoindre de nouveau Eric. J'ouvrais la porte et il tourna un regard glacial vers moi. Je pouvais reconnaître ce regard. C'était ce même regard qu'il m'avait lancé sur le toit lors de notre première rencontre. Et là aussi, c'était une première. Alors je devais lui tenir tête une nouvelle fois.

« Tiens, ils ont renvoyé le toutou de service » dit Eric en me narguant.

« Tu peux te moquer mais cela ne marchera pas sur moi, Eric. » dis-je.

« Oh, le petit chihuahua veut se prendre pour un gros chien chien » dit Eric en riant.

Je lui lançais un regard noir mais pas aussi fort que les siens puis je m'assois sur la chaise et pris une grande respiration. Il fallait que je crois à ce plan autant que les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'autre pièce.

« Eric. Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. » dis-je.

« Quoi encore. Je suis pressée. Je n'ai pas le temps » dit-il en riant.

Je sentais mon cœur accélérait de plus en plus vite et pourtant je n'avais toujours pas lâcher cette bombe. Je me demandais comment il allait réagir et si cela serait suffisant pour le ramener parmi nous.

* * *

**Voilà les amis. Mais quel est donc ce plan ou tout le monde n'est pas d'accord et de quoi Kim veut parler à Eric. Vous devez vous poser moult questions à ce sujet. Enfin j'espère mdr. Car c'est le but sinon je ne terminerais jamais ces chapitres de cette façon lol. Prochain chapitre ce ne sera pas le réveil d'Eric désolé les filles. On va faire un petit tour dans la tête de Jeanine et ensuite Eric reviendra parmi nous. Alors courage courage, patientez bien. **

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : mi- juillet.**

**Petite information IMPORTANTE : La prochaine publication ne sera pas avant mi-juillet pour de multiples raisons. En autre, je suis en vacances et je souhaite souffler un peu et profiter de mes vacs en paix mdr. Et également, comme j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture des chapitres, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour rattraper et finir l'écriture. Je sais que je m'arrête au mauvais moment et que vous allez rager de ne pas avoir la suite mais c'est pour votre bien et pour éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres. Mais avec un peu de chance, il se peut que je publie avant juillet si l'inspiration est avec moi. **

**Donc à très bientôt, je reviens vite. Promis.**

**RosePlume31136 : **Coucou la miss. Eh oui, ramener Eric ne sera pas de tout repos loin de là. Après Kim devrait lui en faire baver mais en sera t-elle capable psychologiquement, c'est la question car elle était déjà sur le point de le perdre à jamais alors si se fâcher avec lui en lui faisant payer son infidélité les fait rompre, peut-être elle ne voudra pas tenter le coup lol, nous verrons cela. Oui, je suis comme toi. Pour moi le personnage d'Eric n'était pas assez exploité et qu'il aurait pu l'être davantage. Merci de tes compliments concernant mon écriture. J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux avec ma cervelle mdr. Que cela vous plaise de lire autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

**CaptainMaria : **Coucou, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu n'as pas passé des nuits blanches pour les chapitres. Merci pour tes compliments mais sache que c'est ma toute première histoire, donc ce ne sera pas parfait mdr. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je terminerais cette histoire promis, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour la fin, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura bien un happy end mais pas pour tout le monde lol. Hihihihi.

**SakatoTama : **Coucou la miss. Eh oui Hélène avait un mauvais pressentiment mais bon pas si mauvais comme il n'y a eu aucuns morts. Concernant Carl, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort, je le garde sous le coude au cas ou. Oui lorsqu'Eric va se réveiller, ça risque de bouger lol. Kim va devoir se dépêcher de trouver une bonne raison pour qu'il se joigne à leur cause. Pour Jeanine ben tu auras sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre donc je te laisse découvrir à la prochaine lecture. Bisous la miss.

**BellaMcCarthy : **Coucou, Eh oui ma Bella, on a enfin récupéré notre petite Ricounet lol. Le pauvre, il est dans les vapes et légèrement blessé. Ah le réveil est j'espère assez intéressant pour toi lol. En espérant que cela ne t'a pas déçu.

**MyFairLadyRose : **Coucou. Merci miss. Et oui, on a enfin capturé Eric. Il était temps lol. Je pense que tu peux garder tes doutes en éveil car je pense aussi qu'ils auront du fil à retorde à la réveiller mais surtout à la rallier à leur cause. Concernant Carl, son avenir n'est pas encore défini. Bisous.

**AryaCahill : **Coucou ça va super et toi. J'espère que c'était bon au self mdr. T'inquiète, le moment ou Eric se réveille devrait arriver d'ici 2 chapitres environ car je pense faire un chapitre du pov de Jeanine avant. Contente que tu aimes Audrey, comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier au apparences. Bye la miss.

**PlumeDePan : ** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh contente que tu adores ce chapitre. Eh oui, Eric est un gros nounous mal léché. Au moins cela montre qu'il a une parcelle humain lorsqu'il dort comme un bébé aussi lol.

**Courtney Ackles : **Coucou, ça va si tu as aimé, je suis contente. Oui maintenant faut se concentrer sur son sauvetage et moi sur la lecture de tes chapitres mdr. Ouais, le réveil sera dur mais le ralliement à la cause encore plus. Elle va devoir avoir des arguments frappant et fort.


	62. Chapter 62

**Allez un tout petit tour dans la tête de Jeanine avant le réveil de notre leader préféré. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**(petit chapitre : 2900 mots env)**

**POV Jeanine.**

Audrey était parti se préparer pour cette mission et bien que je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec mon fils, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. C'était elle qui devait prendre ma relève lorsque je quitterais les érudits et je n'avais plus le temps pour reformer une autre personne pour ma succession. Bon sang. Quelle idée stupide j'avais eu de la laisser partir même si je savais qu'au fond, elle avait raison et qu'elle était plus utile sur le terrain pour retrouver ses satanés sans-faction. Ils nous pourrissaient la vie depuis trop longtemps et il me fallait les éliminer et ceux définitivement. La société se porterait mieux sans eux. J'observais mes hommes fatigués devant leur ordinateur. Ils bossaient depuis un long moment et je pouvais bien leur accorder une pause. Après tout, ils m'avaient trouvé une quinzaine de divergents potentiels.

« Ecoutez-moi tout le monde. Vous avez bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Faîtes une pause. Nous reprendrons demain matin » dis-je.

« Mais et les recherches docteur? » demanda un érudit.

« Nous avons notre liste. Nous commencerons les interrogatoires demain à la première heure » dis-je.

« Vous êtes sûr, docteur ? » demanda un autre érudit.

« Sortez tous de la salle avant que je ne change d'avis » dis-je avec impatience.

Je pouvais voir un sourire sur leur visage. Je ne les avaient jamais vu aussi heureux de toute leurs vies. Je les voyais quitter la salle avec empressement de peur que je ne change sûrement d'avis. Je regardais les écrans d'ordinateurs résistant à l'envie de découvrir la liste complète. Ma curiosité d'érudite me chuchotait de découvrir cette liste au plus vite mais il commençait à se faire tard bien qu'étant à peine 21 heures. Je décidais donc de résister à la tentation et d'aller me reposer. D'ici quelques heures, je savais qu'Audrey me ramènerait cette garce de divergente ainsi que tous ses complices divergents et sans-faction. Je fermais donc la pièce à double tour pour plus de sécurité et me dirigeais vers mes quartiers. J'ouvris la porte pour entendre un bruit étrange dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans mes appartements. C'était impossible car personne n'avait la clef donc cela signifiait que quelqu'un était entré par effraction pour me cambrioler ou pire me tuer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre la voix d'Adrian.

« Tiens, te voilà enfin. » dit-il en sortant de la cuisine avec deux flûtes de champagne dans les mains.

« Que fais-tu ici, putain ! Tu sais que nous risquons gros si on nous surprend. Sors d'ici » ordonnais-je.

« Du calme, du calme. Réfléchis bien. Si je sors maintenant, c'est là que les membres risquent de me voir et de se poser des questions. » dit-il d'une voix calme et posé.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un audacieux. Je suis le leader des érudits, je te signale. » dis-je.

« Et moi je suis le leader des audacieux et j'ai très soif » dit-il d'une voix sexy.

Il connaissait mon point faible. Il savait que le timbre de sa voix pouvait me faire flancher en quelques secondes. Je me maudissais moi-même. J'avais pourtant réussi à plusieurs reprises à vaincre cette peur lors que mes séances privées de simulation. Mais là, de l'avoir en face de moi en chair et en os changeait énormément la donne. J'attrapais le verre qu'il me tendit et but une gorgée de ce nectar. Je poussais un soupir d'aise tout en parcourant ma langue sur mes lèvres. C'était un millésime de 1989 à plus de 2000 euros la bouteille. Une cuvée que seul les plus haut gradé dans la ville pouvait se payer. Mais surtout, c'était une bouteille que j'avais offert à Adrian le jour ou je lui ai annoncé que nous devions rompre notre relation pour le bien de tous.

« Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? » dit Adrian.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? » demandais-je connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Et bien, nous buvons à nos retrouvailles avec cette même bouteille de champagne que tu m'as offert le soir ou tu as décidé de mettre fin à notre relation. N'est-ce pas ironique ? » dit-il en souriant.

« C'est une situation disons délicate qu'il me faut analyser pour pouvoir te donner une réponse adéquate. » dis-je éludant la réponse..

« Jeanine. Arrête de jouer l'érudite coincée du cul qui ne pense qu'à ses chiffres et ses équations. Montre-moi plutôt la chaudasse que j'ai connu il y a quelques années et que j'ai retrouvé dans mon bureau pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. » dit Adrian.

« Cela suffit. Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies et je te prie de quitter mon appartement immédiatement ou j'appelle la sécurité » dis-je en retrouvant un peu de lucidité.

Je vis Adrian lever les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Je savais qu'il était en position de force car je ne pourrais jamais le virer moi-même de chez moi.

« Bon, bon calmons-nous. Si tu ne veux pas pour l'instant baiser avec moi, pas de problème. Parlons un peu boulot. Ou en es-tu dans ta quête de divergents ? Tu en as trouvé quelques uns ? » demanda t-il.

« Exact. Demain, nous pourrons commencer les interrogatoires. » dis-je.

« Bien, bien. Tu as des noms à me donner ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu le seras demain, je t'ai dit. J'ai donné congés à mes hommes, le temps qu'Audrey revienne de sa mission » dis-je.

« Toi donner congés à tes hommes. Tu leurs as fait un poisson d'avril, je parie. » dit-il en riant.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? » demandais-je à moitié vexée.

« Tu es tellement obsédée par ton travail que tu t'acharnes pour que tes employés soient comme toi...D'ailleurs en parlant travail, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai envoyé une équipe supplémentaire aider ta charmante petite assistante. » dit-il.

« Quoi ! » hurlais-je.

« Surtout ne me remercie pas » dit-il.

« Espèce d'imbécile heureux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais comme connerie. C'était censé être une mission top secrète. Tant que tu y étais, tu n'as pas envoyé un carton d'invitation à Evelyn pour la prévenir de notre présence. » dis-je toujours furieuse.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifre. » dit-il se redressant.

« Et heureusement, sinon tu aurais déjà dégagé de ma faction illico » dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant. Je t'ai aidé en t'envoyant des hommes supplémentaire » se défendit-il.

« Adrian, je sais que tu n'es qu'un audacieux mais putain essaie de réfléchir un peu. En envoyant des hommes supplémentaires, ils risquent de faire capoter la mission en se faisant découvrir...Et puis, tu as pensé à Eric, il va croire que ce sont des hommes d'Evelyn et non les autres. Tu n'as pas pensé à cela. » dis-je en râlant.

« Ils se présenteront à lui si besoin. Ce sont des professionnels. J'ai envoyé ma meilleure équipe » dit-il fièrement.

« Il se présenteront comme tu dis si Eric leur en laisse le temps. Tu connais les Matthews, ils tirent et posent les questions ensuite » dis-je.

« Bon, tu vas te calmer et arrêter de stresser pour rien. Profitons-en pour nous détendre et passer un bon moment avant le retour de nos équipes accompagnés des divergents capturés. » dit Adrian s'approchant de moi.

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Ils étaient hors de question que je cède une nouvelle fois à ces avances. Je me dirigeais vers un des tiroirs du buffet et en sortit une arme à feu que je pointais dans la direction d'Adrian.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement avant que je me m'énerve » dis-je en le visant.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit surpris ou prenne peur mais je le vis sourire de ma réaction.

« Jeanine, Jeanine...Si tu étais une vraie érudite comme tu le dis si bien., tu aurais réfléchi aux conséquences de tes futures actes...Si tu me tires dessus, tout le monde va entendre et rappliquer ici. Pas la peine d'être un surdoué pour savoir ce qui se passera ensuite. Donc je ne m'en fais pas » dit-il en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Ce type m'énervait au plus haut point car il avait toujours raison...Du moins, en ce moment. Je savais aussi bien que lui que je n'aurais jamais tiré sur un audacieux qui plus est dans leur enceinte. Je n'étais pas folle. Je savais tout ce que ce tir aurait impliqué pour ma faction et moi-même. Mais surtout pour mes projet futurs et pour l'avenir de la cité. Je remis le cran de sécurité et rangeais l'arme dans le tiroir du buffet, là ou était sa place. Puis je me retournais pour voir Adrian grand sourire toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

« Sage décision. Bon, on fait quoi en attendant. J'ai pleins d'idées qui devrait te plaire » dit-il en souriante.

« Tu connais déjà ma réponse, c'est non » dis-je catégorique.

« Un non est un oui caché avec toi » dit-il.

Je poussais un soupir de frustration, d'énervement, d'envie, de je ne sais plus quoi d'autre comme sentiments.

« Adrian, tu veux bien arrêter de penser toujours comme un audacieux. C'est énervant à force » dis-je en râlant.

« JE suis un audacieux. Tu ne l'aurais pas oublié » dit-il mi-vexé.

« Oh, arrête de prendre la mouche. On dirait un enfant qui boude après avoir été réprimandé » dis-je en souriant.

Il fallait que je réplique rapidement à chacune de ses phrases car sinon j'allais perdre la maîtrise de la situation. Et c'était inacceptable pour moi, je devais avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur mes ennemis et amis.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas quitter cette pièce, il va falloir nous occuper intelligemment » dis-je en m'approchant.

« Je t'ai proposé une autre idée mais tu as refusé. Alors il ne nous reste plus que cette solution » dit-il en soupirant.

Voilà, je tenais peut-être la solution. Il suffisait de rester sur ma position coûte que coûte et ainsi à force Adrian se lasserait et me laisserait tranquille pour la soirée. Je regardais l'heure pour voir que que l'équipe devait être sur place prête à remplir leur mission.

« A l'heure qu'il est, Eric doit être sur place pour capturer ses divergents. J'ai hâte qu'il me rapporte ces divergents » dis-je toute contente.

« Tu veux surtout qu'il te ramène cette audacieuse. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à cette fille ? C'est une audacieuse tout à fait acceptable si on retire le fait qu'elle soit une divergente » dit Adrian.

« Justement, tu viens de le dire. C'est une divergente. C'est un monstre au yeux de la société. Une menace qu'il faut éliminer dès la racine et ceux rapidement » dis-je catégorique.

« Et si elle avait été normale ? » demanda Adrian souriant.

« Elle ne l'est pas » dis-je.

« Tu n'aimes pas cette fille tout simplement. Qu'elle soit divergente ou non. Je me demande quel plan machiavélique tu aurais choisi pour la faire disparaître » dit Adrian.

« Comment oses-tu dire ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière » dis-je blessée.

« Va dire ça à tous les divergents que tu as tués pendant tes expériences » dit-il.

« C'était différent » dis-je pour me défendre.

Je le voyais sourire de toutes ses dents. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Que j'étais en quelque sorte une meurtrière car j'avais pris du plaisir à utiliser ses divergents pour mes expériences et cela nous avait permit d'améliorer différents sérums qui étaient utile pour la société.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, hein ? Que je trouve cette fille pas assez bien pour mon fils ? Eh bien, voilà c'est dit. « dis-je en le regardant.

« Et c'est tout ? Tu ne l'aime pas juste parce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour ton fils ? Et comment es-tu sûr de savoir ce qui est bien pour lui ? Que je sache, vous ne vous adressez plus la parole depuis des années sauf pendant nos réunions de conseils. » dit Adrian.

Il était entrain de me mettre en rogne mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était pour s'amuser ou si tout cela avait un but.

« Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi que je sache. Tu n'as pas d'enfants donc tu ne peux pas comprendre » dis-je répliquant.

« Un point pour toi » dit-il en grimaçant.

Je venais de gagner une bataille. Adrian n'avait jamais trouvé de femme assez bien pour être la mère de sa progéniture. Il devait sûrement tellement m'avoir dans la peau qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à une autre femme. Adrian n'aimait que les femmes qu'il ne pouvait avoir car une fois qu'il l'avait attrapé, le jeu ne l'amusait plus.

« Bon. Arrêtons-nous de nous bagarrer et concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel » dis-je.

« Tu veux dire les divergents et ta belle fille » dit Adrian.

« Ce n'est pas ma belle-fille, jamais. Et puis tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle, merde à la fin » dis-je.

« Tu vois, tu pars au quart de tour avec elle. Ou est ta légendaire patience d'érudite ? » dit-il.

« Ma patience commence à saturer en ta présence » dis-je énervée.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. On arrête de se chamailler, tu veux bien ? » demanda t-il.

« Alors tu arrêtes de parler d'elle, c'est compris » dis-je.

« D'accord mais avant une dernière question. Et je veux que tu me répondes franchement » dit Adrian.

« Et si je répond à ta stupide question, tu clôtureras définitivement le sujet ? » demandais-je.

« Exact. » dit-il.

« Alors pose moi cette question qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. » dis-je.

Je savais bien quelle question Adrian allait me poser. Mais j'étais prête à prendre sur moi et à lui répondre si ensuite il arrêtait d'aborder le sujet définitivement.

« Tu as peur de cette fille ou quoi ? » demanda t-il.

Je tombais des nues. Je me disais qu'il allait plutôt demander pourquoi je m'acharnais sur cette fille mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Comment osait-il croire que j'avais peur de cette divergente insignifiante. C'était comme m'insulter ou me cracher au visage.

« Comment tu oses insinuer que j'aurais peur de cette divergente » dis-je outrée.

« Tu n'as pas compris la question, je pense » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore. Exprime-toi bon sang et arrête de tourner autour du pot » dis-je énervée.

« Je ne dis pas que tu as peur d'elle en tant que divergente mais en tant que personne. Tu as peur d'elle car elle a réussi ou toute autre personne avait échoué jusque là » dit-il.

« Et ou aurait-elle réussi ? » demandais-je impatiente.

« Ton fils. Elle est la seule qui ait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle est la seule à part toi qu'il ait aimé sincèrement. La seule différence et qu'il n'éprouve plus que du mépris pour toi alors que pour elle... » dit-il.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer. Cette fille était un obstacle dans la réconciliation de mon fils et je devais tout faire pour l'éliminer. Lorsque j'avais découvert sa divergence, j'y avais vu un signe vers ma victoire contre elle car même si mon fils me haïssait, sa haine des divergents était encore plus grande et plus sombre. J'étais sûre de gagner cette bataille.

« Mon fils a eu une amourette avec elle, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Elle s'est servie de lui pour cacher sa divergence et crois-moi, le peu d'amour qu'il aurait eu pour elle a disparu dès qu'il a apprit sa divergence. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur de cette fille car il n'y a aucunes menaces. Maintenant le sujet est clos, » dis-je catégorique.

« Le sujet est clos pour l'instant » dit-il.

« Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses me reposer. J'ai du travail demain matin. » dis-je.

« Soit bonne nuit alors. Si tu change d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver » dit-il souriant.

« Ne rêves pas » dis-je.

Je vis Adrian partir sans demander son reste. Je me retrouvais alors seule dans ma chambre, mon verre posait sur le table. Je finis mon verre cul sec et me demandais ce que j'allais faire en attendant le retour de l'équipe. Je décidais donc de sortir ma tablette et de commencer à exploiter les fichiers des divergents. Mais à peine le nez posait sur la tablette, je sentis une immense fatigue m'envelopper. Je pris la décision de faire également une pause comme mes hommes. Après tout, nous commencerions les interrogatoires que demain matin et je savais qu'Eric ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Donc je pouvais bien m'accorder une petite sieste.

Je m'endormis pensant aux interrogatoires et aux expérimentations que je ferais lorsqu' Eric m'apporterait ma très chère belle-fille.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé. Désolé de la taille du chapitre mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à le finir, d'où le retard dans la publication. J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira et que vous avez aimé Jeanine lol. Par moment, elle deviendrait humaine avec un cœur lol mais je pense que c'est un rôle et qu'elle est une bonne actrice mdr. Prochain chapitre, on retourne du point de vie de Kimberly avec la suite de sa discussion avec Eric et surtout la révélation du secret. **

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : début août.**

**Ps : pour pardonner du retard et par sadisme, je vous met le début du chapitre 63 : **

**POV Kim.**

_« Eric. Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. » dis-je._

_« Quoi encore. Je suis pressée. Je n'ai pas le temps » dit-il en riant._

Je devais y croire moi aussi sinon cela ne marcherais jamais. Je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée de jouer cette carte là mais nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant.

«Tu vois pas que je suis occupé » dit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Eric, arrête de jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Cela ne marchera pas. Je te connais. » dis-je.

« Tu me connais...Ha ha, elle est bonne celle-là. Tu ne me connais pas. Si tu me connaissais si bien comme tu le dis. Tu saurais que si j'avais su que tu étais une divergente, je t'aurais immédiatement égorgée dans notre lit et je n'aurais pas couché avec toi. Imagine maintenant, je vais devoir la désinfecter pour éviter d'attraper des saloperies de divergents. » dit-il avec dégoût.

« Arrête. Pas besoin que les autres connaissent les détails » dis-je gênée.

« Tu nous joues encore la pauvre petite altruiste choquée, c'est mimi. » dit-il.

« Eric, arrête. » demandais-je sentant mon cœur se fissurer.

« Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Mais je vais continuer alors. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me suis taper Suzie pour me désinfecter et retirer ton odeur pestilentielle. » dit-il.

« Ca suffit. Pas besoin de me rappeler ta partie de jambes en l'air avec cette cruche de Suzie » dis-je en détournant le regard.

Il savait que chaque parole qu'il sortait de sa bouche me blessait cruellement et de parler de l'épisode Suzie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais je devais prendre sur moi. Je devais le faire pour lui et pour nous. Il fallait que je mette en marche le plan et rapidement sinon je n'allais plus être capable mentalement de le supporter et notre plan allait échouer.

**Voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre mdr. **

* * *

**CarOwliine** : Coucou, miss, Eh non, je ne suis pas méchante lol simplement c'est mon inspiration qui est méchante mais surtout ma jauge est presque vide lol. J'ai du mal en ce moment à la remplir. La petite Erika ne va pas si en chier que cela lol. Elle va utiliser une méthode imparable pour le ramener. J'espère aussi qu'elle reviendra mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie en vacances.

**CourtneyAckles** : Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ou en exclu quand je te l'ai enverrais en MP lol .

**MissTraduction : **Coucou miss. Tu me détestes lol. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase souvent lol, je me demande bien pourquoi mdr. Mais tu dois bien te douter de ce que Kim va lui avouer. Certaines personnes sont sur de bonnes pistes. C'est comme la pub Orangina : mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ? Parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lol. Je le fais parce que je le peux mais surtout que je le veux lol hihihihi. Tu as un petit aperçu du ressenti de Jeanine dans ce chapitre et dans d'autres qui viendront. Je te remercie également de me lire, cela me fait chaud au cœur de voir que autant de monde aiment mon histoire. Bisous bisous

**Guest **: Bonjour à toi inconnu invité. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et désolé si tu en es frustrée mais dans un sens c' était le but du chapitre 61 lol. Pour savoir si tu as raison ou pas, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, patience, patience. Je suis contente si mon chapitre vaut le coup lol comme tu dis. Je me doute que tu voudrais qu'il y ai encore plus de lignes mais crois moi faire 10 pages word et 6000/7000 mots c'est pas une partie de joie parfois lol loin de là. Certains chapitres s'écrient en quelques jours et d'autres en semaines. Mais là l'inspiration est au plus bas, c'est un peu énervant de pas pouvoir écrire. Sur ceux, Bisous la miss, je vais essayer de retrouver cette foutue inspiration lol.

**Sadako Tama** : Coucou, Ben oui, Audrey est une érudite mais pas wonderwoman non plus. Il faut lui laisser le temps de trouver. Et puis, elle a comme adversaire la grande Jeanine, ce n'est pas rien. Mais, si Eric reviendra à la normale lol, ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois le problème numéro 1 de réglé, il faudra s'occuper du numéro 2 qui est la divergence de Kim en effet. Niveau inspiration, ce n'est pas trop cela mais on fait avec. Bisous la miss.

**RosePlume31136 **: Coucou, Merci de toujours l'aimer. Réveiller que Jeanine est morte lol, ce serait la cerise sur le cadeau mdr. C'est marrant que personne ne l'aime. Elle est gentille pourtant. Elle est une mère admirable et pense à chaque citoyens de la ville de Chicago lol.

T'inquiète, même si elle aime, il risque de ramer pour la récupérer. En fait, ils risquent de ramer mutuellement chacun de leur côté lol. Après, on ne va pas trop compliquer la tâche lol sinon cette fic ne se finira jamais et faut que je re emplisse ma jauge d'inspiration qui est très très basse lol. Bises.

**LizRennes35 **: Merci miss.

**CaptainMaria **: Merci mademoiselle. Je vais essayer de continuer comme cela mais j'avoue en ce moment, ce n'est pas facile lol. Pour le Bad end, je ne sais pas trop, je suis encore indécise sur le sort d'une certaines blondasse lol.


	63. Chapter 63

**Et voici la suite du chapitre 61 avec un peu de retard, gomen. Accrochez-vous, il risque d'y avoir des révélations surprenantes...ou pas du tout. Mais surtout de quoi Kim veut parler à Eric. **

**Bonne lecture...**

**PS : Dsl pour les fautes...**

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_« Eric. Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. » dis-je._

_« Quoi encore. Je suis pressée. Je n'ai pas le temps » dit-il en riant._

Je devais y croire moi aussi sinon cela ne marcherais jamais. Je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée de jouer cette carte là mais nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant.

«Tu vois pas que je suis occupé » dit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Eric, arrête de jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Cela ne marchera pas. Je te connais. » dis-je.

« Tu me connais...Ha ha, elle est bonne celle-là. Tu ne me connais pas mais pas du tout. Si tu me connaissais si bien comme tu le dis, tu saurais que si j'avais su que tu étais une divergente, je t'aurais immédiatement égorgée dans mon lit et je n'aurais pas couché avec toi. Imagine maintenant, je vais devoir la désinfecter pour éviter d'attraper des saloperies de divergents. » dit-il avec dégoût.

« Arrête. Pas besoin que les autres connaissent les détails » dis-je gênée.

« Tu nous joues encore la pauvre petite altruiste choquée, c'est mimi tout plein. » dit-il en se moquant.

« Eric, arrête. » demandais-je sentant mon cœur se fissurer.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? Mais je vais continuer alors. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me suis taper Suzie pour me désinfecter et retirer ton odeur pestilentielle. » dit-il.

« Ça suffit. Pas besoin de me rappeler ta partie de jambes en l'air avec cette cruche de Suzie » dis-je en détournant le regard.

Il savait que chaque parole qu'il sortait de sa bouche me blessait cruellement et de parler de l'épisode Suzie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais je devais prendre sur moi. Je devais le faire pour lui et pour nous. Il fallait que je mette en marche le plan et rapidement sinon je n'allais plus être capable mentalement de le supporter et notre plan allait échouer.

« Tu as fini ? » demandais-je.

« Non, je viens à peine de commencer » dit-il en souriant.

« D'accord, c'est à mon tour maintenant. » dis-je.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de jouer dans les cours des grands mais tu vas te ramasser comme jamais. Tu n'es qu'une pitoyable audacieuse, une fille de... » commença t-il.

« Je suis enceinte » lâchais-je.

Je venais enfin de lâcher la précieuse bombe et j'attendais de voir les résultats. À première vue, cela fonctionnait car je venais de lui retirer son sourire mesquin pour laisser la place à de multitudes expressions toutes confondues. Je devais faire confiance à Audrey. Elle pensait que cette idée allait être bénéfique pour réveiller Eric. C'était ce qu'on allait voir.

« Tu...quoi ? » demanda t-il choqué.

« Je suis peut-être enceinte, Eric. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. J'ai peut-être une partie de toi à l'intérieur de mon ventre » dis-je en mettant une main dessus.

« C'est impossible, tu mens ! » lâcha t-il en colère.

« Non, je ne mens pas. On ne sait pas protéger depuis le début. Et tu sais bien qu'en tant qu'érudit, cela peut aller très très vite » dis-je en reprenant les paroles d'Audrey.

« Tu ne peux pas être enceinte. Tu mens » dit-il toujours en colère.

« Le nier ne servira à rien. Cela ne le fera pas partir Eric. Mais j'espère que grâce à ce petit être, tu vas revenir vers moi » dis-je en prenant sa main.

Comme je le pensais, il se dégagea brutalement et me regarda d'un regard à me transpercer jusqu'à mon âme. Je détournais instinctivement le mien car je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je décidais alors de sortir et de retourner avec les filles pour lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle et savoir si le plan fonctionnait.

« Alors ? » demandais-je en regardant Audrey.

« Il y a bien eu un petit pic très élevé au moment d'annoncer la nouvelle » dit Audrey.

« Et ensuite ?! » demandais-je impatience.

« Pas grand chose malheureusement. » dit-elle d'un air las.

« Comment ça ! Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout cela pour rien » dis-je ma voix tremblante.

« Non, non. Calme-toi. » dit Evelyn.

« Que je me calme. On a fait tout cela pour rien » dis-je.

« Non, non. Au contraire. Ce n'est que le commencement. » dit Audrey.

« Pardon. Tu m'as dit que si ce plan ne fonctionnait pas, il ne restait plus d'autres solutions ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais ce petit pic a ouvert une nouvelle alternative à notre plan. » dit Audrey.

« Audrey...Tu vas tout m'expliquer et arrêter de jouer avec mes émotions ou je te promets que je vais te refaire le portrait » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Les hormones de la femme enceinte » dit Evelyn en souriant.

J'aimais autant cette fille que je la détestais. En deux minutes, elle m'avait fait passer par de multiples émotions toutes contradictoires les unes que les autres. Et là, c'était la rage et la colère qui étaient en tête du classement.

« Calme-toi. Nous en avons discuté avec Evelyn pendant que tu étais avec lui. » dit Audrey.

« En effet. Lui annoncer ta fausse grossesse n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, c'est vrai. Il n'est pas redevenu normal mais il y a eu une modification pendant quelques secondes dans son comportement. Nous devons donc, utiliser cette faille et l'exploiter au maximum. » dit Evelyn.

« J'y comprends plus rien. Le plan fonctionne ou ne fonctionne pas »dis-je en me prenant la tête.

« Le plan fonctionne mais nous allons effectuer une toute petite modification. Tiens regarde ici » dit Audrey en me montrant la tablette.

J'observais la tablette et plus précisément l'endroit que me montrait Audrey et ouvris de grand yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

« C'est impossible. Tu es sûre ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Ce sont des informations toutes fraîches, je te le garantie. Et grâce à cela, nous allons peut-être pouvoir le ramener parmi nous » dit Audrey optimiste.

« Okay, on fait quoi alors ? » demandais-je sentant l'espoir revenir.

« On continue notre plan du faux bébé et on voit ce que cela donne. Et quand le moment sera venu, nous utiliserons cette info. » dit Audrey.

« Il faudra que tu sois prête le moment venu. » dit Evelyn.

« Je le serais, t'inquiète. » dis-je.

« Par contre si ça ne fonctionne pas, je pense que nous n'aurons plus aucunes chances de le ramener » dit Audrey.

« Je comprends mais ça va marcher...CA doit marcher » dis-je en la regardant.

Je les remerciais du regard et retournais dans la pièce retrouver mon cher et tendre amour. Il avait l'air encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure.

«Je suis désolé d'être parti, je ne me sentais pas bien » dis-je.

« C'est quoi encore ce stratagème à deux balles ? » demanda t-il.

« Eric, ce n'est pas un stratagème. Je suis peut-être enceinte. Je dois faire une prise de sang tout à l'heure pour vérifier si c'est positif. » dis-je.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. TU ne peux pas être enceinte, il en est hors de question » dit-il avec rage.

« Je sais que l'on devrait en discuter tous les deux mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... » dis-je.

Je le vis prendre une grande respiration comme s'il allait sortir quelque chose de très important de sa bouche.

« Ecoute-moi bien, sale petite divergente de merde..Il est hors de question que le nom des Matthews soit entaché par du sang de divergent et encore moins que ma descendance devienne un divergent... » dit-il.

« Eric, écoute-mo... » dis-je.

« Laisse moi finir » dit-il calmement.

« Okay » répondis-je.

Le voir si calme devant moi me donnait la chair de poule. En cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit énervé comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais de le voir ainsi, cela ne présageait rien de bon surtout en ce qui concernait la réussite de notre plan pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

« Je te préviens. S'il s'avère que tu es véritablement enceinte, tes jours sont comptés car je vais te tuer de tes propres mains toi et ta futur progéniture. Personne ne peut souiller le sang des Matthews, surtout toi. » dit-il.

« Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, ce n'est pas toi » dis-je en le regardant.

« Je me libérerais de ces chaînes et je te traquerais sans relâche toi et ton sale bâtard dans tout Chicago. ET ensuite, je te tuerais d'une manière si douce, si lente mais surtout si douloureuse que tu me supplieras de t'achever...Et tu sais quoi, je refuserais et je continuerais pendant des jours et des jours avant de donner le coup de grâce, une fois que je me serais lassé de m'amuser avec toi » dit-il en ignorant mes propos.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Je pouvais sentir une aura noire oppressante, maléfique dans toute la pièce. Je savais que les menaces qu'il venait de prononcer étaient bien vraies. Rien qu'à son regard, je savais qu'il me traquerais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape et qu'il ne me laisserait aucun répit. Je me demandais s'il utilisait cette menace pour me faire avorter et éviter à mon enfant une fuite sans fin ou la sécurité et la stabilité n'existerait pas. De toute façon, je n'étais pas enceinte donc je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à cette idée. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'avais été vraiment enceinte, je me demandais ce que j'aurais choisi. L'égoïsme aurait été de garder l'enfant qui était une part d'Eric que j'aurais conservé jusqu'à ma mort ou alors le tuer pour lui permettre en quelque sorte de vivre en paix mais cela aurait détruit la seule parcelle d'humanité d'Eric qui aurait survécu grâce à cette enfant. Il fallait que j'arrête de me casser la tête. Je devais pour l'instant penser au présent et à lui, même si parfois, je me demandais s'il le méritait au vu de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

« Je vois que tu réfléchis. Tu as peur de moi » dit-il en souriant.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, je le vis se lever brutalement et l'air de se jeter sur moi avec un regard de prédateur assoiffé de sang. Mais heureusement ses chaînes l'arrêtèrent dans sa lancée. Par contre je n'avais pas pu éviter de sursauter et de faire un pas en arrière tout en poussant ma chaise par instinct de survie. Je vis aussitôt John entrer dans la pièce l'arme en joue en direction d'Eric.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison. Et crois-moi, cela ne fait que commencer. Tu seras la première que je tuerais dans sa base, je t'en fais la promesse » dit-il en riant et se rasseyant tranquillement.

« Assez. Ferme-là et tiens-toi tranquille. Ça va allez Kim ? » demanda John.

« Oui, oui, ça ira merci » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Bon, on a fini pour l'instant de l'interroger. Je vais l'amener dans sa cellule et on verra ce qu'on fera ensuite de lui » dit John.

« J'aimerais l'accomp... » dis-je.

« Hors de question. Tu en a assez fait pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas » dit John en me coupant.

Je le regardais prête à lui répondre mais je voyais dans son regard que quoique je dise, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je décidais donc de le laisser gagner cette bataille mais je n'allais pas perdre la guerre. Je vis plusieurs soldats dont Quatre entrer dans la pièce et se mettre autour d'Eric.

« Allez dégagez-moi ce bordel en cellule, immédiatement » ordonna John.

Un homme accrocha une autre paire de menotte autour de ses poignets avant de le libérer de celle bloquer sur la table. C'est à ce moment qu'Eric tenta sa première évasion. Il frappa violemment le type qui venait de le détacher et au lieu de continuer à tabasser les personnes dans la pièce pour s'enfuir, il décida de se jeter sur moi et commença à m'étrangler.

« Espèce de sa...Lâchez-moi putain » dit-il tout en se débattant.

L'attaque n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais c'était assez pour avoir manqué d'oxygène pendant ce court laps de temps. Je pouvais voir que Quatre se trouvait à mes côtés près à réagir si Eric revenait à la charge.

« Ça va allez ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

« Oui, ça va » dis-je un voix un peu enraillée.

« Tu seras la première à crever, je t'en ai fait la promesse...Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, demande à Quatre » dit Eric en sortant de la pièce escorter par des membres des sans-faction.

Il ne restait plus que John, Quatre et moi assise toujours par terre essayant de remettre en place tous les événements qui venaient de se passer. Je voyais John me regardait bizarrement comme s'il attendait que je réalise quelque chose.

« Kim... » commença t-il.

« Non... Tais-toi, ne dis rien » dis-je en me levant.

Je remerciais Quatre du regard pour me tourner vers John.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il... » commença t-il.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. Il est hors de question qu'on utilise la manière forte pour lui soutirer des infos. N'oublie pas, Evelyn m'a laissé le pouvoir de décision. » dis-je en le regardant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Ma mère a fait quoi? » demanda Quatre intrigué.

« Rien, Quatre. C'est juste une broutille concernant Eric » dit John d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas une broutille. C'est de sa vie dont nous parlons » dis-je hors de moi.

Bien que ma voix déraillait légèrement. Je n'allais pas laisser John parler de la sorte de la vie d'Eric comme-ci c'était une simple formalité administrative qu'on pouvait balayer d'un revers de la main comme il venait de le faire à l'instant. Quatre avait l'air d'attendre des explications mais pour le moment, j'étais concentré sur John.

« Il va falloir te montrer objective, n'oublie pas. Tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus sur notre survie » dit John d'un air grave.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose te concernant. » dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler » dis-je en le regardant.

« Par contre, moi je n'y comprends rien et j'aimerais bien avoir une explication » dit Quatre en nous regardant.

J'attendais que John parle mais il soupira et sortit de la pièce pour éviter toute nouvelle confrontation. Une fois seule avec Quatre, je me demandais ce que j'allais lui dire. Je ne devais pas lui parler de notre plan mais d'un autre côté, il devait savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

« On peut parler dans un endroit plus calme ? » demandais-je.

« Et tu m'expliquera tout ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui promis. On peut se retrouver dans ta chambre ou ailleurs ? » demandais-je.

« Okay, disons dans ma chambre d'ici 20 minutes ? Comme ça, je chercherais Tris. » dit Quatre.

« Bien. A toute à l'heure alors » dis-je en le voyant partir.

Je me retrouvais seule dans la pièce maintenant. Enfin, pas si seule que ça car j'entendis la vitre bouger derrière moi. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : les filles étaient encore là et avaient vu toute la scène. J'entrais donc dans la pièce pour retrouver Audrey et Evelyn. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucunes traces d'Evelyn, il ne restait qu'Audrey dans la pièce.

« Waouh » dit Audrey admirative.

« Waouh, quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Quand Eric t'a attaqué, toutes les données se sont emballées les unes derrière les autres » dit-elle émerveillée.

« Et je présume que c'est bon signe ? » demandais-je.

« En quelque sorte ouais, mais Jeanine a ancré son programme anti belle-fille au plus profond de son esprit » dit-elle.

« Si c'est pour me donner des mauvaises nouvelles, tu peux te la fermer, compris » dis-je en rageant.

« Concentre toi sur ton problème et pas sur moi, je te signale. Sinon ton très cher Eric restera ainsi pour l'éternité » dit-elle.

« Tu me menaces de ne plus m'aider ?! » demandais-je choquée.

Non, Audrey ne pouvait pas me laisser tomber. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle m'aide à la ramener parmi nous. Je devais prendre sur moi et essayais de faire bonne figure.

« Arrête tes conneries d'audacieux sans cervelle, tu veux bien. Je te croyais divergente. » dit Audrey en soupirant.

« Désolé, mais je ne sais plus ou j'en suis avec toute cette histoire. Je me demande même si parfois je ne devrais pas laisser tout tomber et en finir une bonne fois pour toute » dis-je.

« C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux mais pas contre avant de décider de ce que tu feras attend de voir Jeanine éliminer une bonne fois pour toute et ensuite on en reparlera. » dit-elle.

« Oui, tu as raison » dis-je.

« J'ai toujours raison...Par contre, tu dois aller voir Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que nous avons convenu avec Evelyn ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien » dis-je.

Je me demandais toujours ce que j'allais dire à Quatre. J'avais promis de garder notre plan secret mais d'un autre côté, je ne me voyais pas mentir à Quatre après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

« Je connais ce regard. Méfie-toi de ce que tu vas dire. Je te préviens. N'oublie pas que la réussite de notre plan tient dans le secret » dit-elle.

« Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit mais il va bien falloir que je leur dire quelque chose » dis-je.

« Je vois...Personne ne doit savoir pour ta fausse grossesse, tu entends. Si cela se sait, imagine la situation dans laquelle nous serions, enfin surtout toi. » dit-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demandais-je.

« Imagine, tu porterais l'enfant du chef de la faction des audacieux qui a commis des crimes envers les sans-faction ET qui plus est, le fils de notre très chère Jeanine...Réfléchis, je ne pense pas que tu serais en sécurité ici. Même le fait que tu sois divergente risque de ne pas peser lourd dans la balance » dit-elle.

J'analysais ses informations et je voyais qu'elle avait raison. Qu'elle aurait été mes chances de survie si on savait que j'étais enceinte d'un possible meurtrier qui était le fils de la personne la plus cruelle à Chicago qui voulait détruire les divergents et tous les sans-faction pour le bien de la société. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau et même Evelyn ne pourrait pas me protéger H-24.

« A entendre ton silence, tu as compris que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne » dit-elle.

« C'est une habitude des érudits d'avoir toujours raison pour tous ? » demandais-je vexée.

« Ha, ha. C'est vrai qu'on aime bien avoir raison...Mais crois-moi, dans certaines situations, j'aimerais avoir tort parfois. Ainsi, cela éviterait de mauvaises décisions qui coûteraient cher à certaines personnes...Bref, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire à Quatre. Tu peux lui parler d'un plan mais tu ne dois en aucuns cas, rentrer dans les détails, c'est compris. Personne ne doit savoir » dit-elle.

« Tu te répètes, j'ai compris, c'est bon » dis-je agacée.

« Je me le demande car tu n'en donnes pas l'impression » dit-elle.

« C'est bon, je te promets que je ne dirais rien, okay. Maintenant laisse-moi réfléchir à ce que je dois lui dire » dis-je.

« Évite de rentrer dans les détails. Laisse le penser tout ce qui lui chante tant que ce n'est pas la vérité, compris » dit-elle.

« Je vois. » dis-je.

« Bien. Je te tiens au courant dès que nous passerons à la seconde phase de notre plan. Cela devrait être très rapide...Et n'oublie pas bouche cousue » dit-elle.

Je la vis sortir de la pièce, me laissant une nouvelle fois toute seule a ressasser mes pensées et à me demander ce que je devais faire. Lorsque Eric sortirait de sa transe, il allait me le payer très cher. J'allais lui en faire baver le plus possible pour tout ce qui me faisait subir mentalement et physiquement. J'aurais ma vengeance, Erika sortirait de mon corps et la vengeance serait terrible. Mais pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur ce que j'allais dire à Quatre et Tris. Je ne pouvais pas parler de ma fausse grossesse car je ne pouvais pas dévoiler le plan et je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger de mort si ce que disait Audrey s'avérait être vraie. Je récupérais mon arme et mon couteau puis me dirigeais vers leur chambre me demandant toujours ce que j'allais leur dire concernant ce fameux plan que je ne devais pas révéler. Je passais par le réfectoire et la réponse à mon problème apparut comme par enchantement. J'avais trouvé mon faux plan, maintenant je devais l'approfondir pour pouvoir leur donner des détails. J'arrivais devant leur porte et toquais. Je vis Tris m'ouvrir toute souriante et me fis entrer dans la pièce.

« Alors, je t'écoute » demanda Quatre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »demanda Tris.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Quoique je vous dise, rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce. Vous ne devez en parler à personne, même pas à ta mère » dis-je en regardant Quatre.

« A ce point ? » demanda Tris.

« D'accord, je te le promet. » dit Quatre.

« Nous avons eu un plan avec Audrey pour essayer de sortir Eric de sa transe. Nous essayons de le choquer pour pouvoir le réveiller » dis-je.

Je me mettais à mentir à mes amis les plus proche. Je pouvais même dire que je les considérais comme ma famille car nous avions notre divergence en commun qu'on ne pouvait révéler à personne dans Chicago. Cela me faisait du mal de leur cacher la vérité mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pour ramener Eric parmi nous, j'allais devoir mentir à beaucoup de personnes mais je m'en fichais si le résultat final était positif.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et en quoi cela concerne ma mère ? » demanda Quatre.

« John pense que ramener Eric à la réalité ne servira à rien. Et ta mère pense du même avis...Donc, j'ai demandé ou plutôt menacé de ... » commençais-je.

« Tu as menacé Evelyn avec une arme ? » demanda Tris choquée.

« Non, mais j'aurais pu. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils veulent le torturer pour avoir des informations, ils s'en fichent de le ramener parmi nous et de le rallier à notre cause, tu comprends Quatre. » dis-je en élevant la voix.

Pour être sûr que le plan fonctionnerait, il me fallait mettre Evelyn en ennemi, ainsi j'espérais que Quatre ne divulguerait rien à sa mère car s'il le faisait, il serait le complice de la mort de son meilleur ami. Je me sentais coupable de devoir lui donner ce rôle mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais garder le secret coûte que coûte même si on risquait de m'en vouloir pendant quelques temps.

« Attend, attend, je n'y comprends plus rien. Reprends depuis le début » dit Quatre.

« Ta mère et John veulent torturer ton meilleur ami pour avoir des informations sur les factions et sur les plans de sa mère » dis-je.

« Eric ne dira rien. Même s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise de sa mère, il ne trahirait pas sa faction » dit Tris.

« Exact. Donc Evelyn et John veulent le torturer pour rien. Et au bout d'une dispute, Evelyn m'a laissé un pouvoir de décision concernant Eric » dis-je.

« Un pouvoir ? » demanda Tris.

« Oui, j'ai la vie d'Eric entre mes mains. Je serais seule décisionnaire de toutes décisions le concernant mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps » dis-je.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Tu as échafaudé un plan avec Audrey pour réveiller Eric le plus rapidement possible avant que ma mère ne décide de le torturer ou de le tuer. » dit Quatre.

« C'est exact. Enfin , c'est les grandes lignes, on va dire » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de ma mère » dit Quatre.

« Quatre, tu ne connais peut-être pas ta mère aussi bien que tu sembles le penser. Elle a vécu des années chez les sans-faction avant qu'elle ne reprenne contact avec toi » dit Tris en grimaçant.

J'avais réussi à mettre Tris de mon côté et c'était tant mieux. C'est vrai qu'elle avait encore du mal à avaler la pilule de l'abandon de Quatre chez les altruistes. Ça m'attristait de devoir me servir de cette rancœur mais comme je le pensais plus tôt, je devais coûte que coûte cacher notre plan à tout le monde.

« Voilà. Tu comprends, pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu en parles à ta mère » dis-je.

« Okay. Pour l'instant, je ne dirais rien mais si je vois la situation empire, je te préviens... » dit Quatre.

« Bien entendu, je suis d'accord » dis-je.

« Et ce plan avec Audrey, il consiste en quoi? » demanda Tris.

Nous y voilà, c'était le moment de dévoiler le faux plan que je venais de trouver. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et me lançais dans une explication.

« Eh bien, nous essayons de réveiller Eric avec des souvenirs ou des instants qui l'ont marqué...Au moment ou Quatre est entré dans la pièce, j'étais entrain de lui parler d'Adam. Je lui expliquais qu'il se trouvait dans la base » dis-je.

« Pourquoi il a essayé de te tuer, il aurait du en avoir après Adam, pas après toi » demanda Quatre perplexe.

« C'est vrai, mais il est parti dans un délire en disant que j'étais de mèche depuis le début avec lui, que tout était calculé aux moindres détails et que c'était mon compagnon » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Et c'est tout ? » continua Quatre en haussant un sourcil.

« Pour essayer de le faire réagir, je lui ai dit que c'était vrai et il a essayé de me tuer. Tu comprends, c'est une bonne chose » dis-je en souriant.

« Qu'il ai essayé de te tuer, tu trouves que c'est bien ! » dit Quatre avec de grand yeux.

« Non, non. Mais le fait qu'il ait réagi à ce mensonge prouve qu'Eric est là. Si ce n'était pas vrai, il m'aurait ris au nez » dis-je.

« Ou alors, il a voulu se venger que tu te sois fichu de lui dans tous les sens du terme » dit Tris.

« Oui, tu as raison. Et cela prouve également que le vrai Eric est encore là » dis-je confiante.

Mon mensonge avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille. J'avais décris une situation qui aurait pu être possible si j'avais parlé d'Adam dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Même si je mentais sur le fait qu'Eric était encore là. Rien ne le prouvait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. J'espérais que le plan d'Audrey fonctionnerait et me le ramènerait. Mais une grande question se posait dans mon esprit : qu'est-ce que j'allais faire une fois qu'il serait redevenu lui-même. Il m'avait fait du mal et je ne pouvais pas tourner la page comme cela d'un revers de la main et oubliais tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il me fallait réfléchir sérieusement à la situation.

« Eh, tu nous entends ? » demanda Tris.

« OH, oui pardon, désolé. J'étais entrain de réfléchir » dis-je en m'excusant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Quatre.

Ce qui m'arrivait, c'était tout simplement que mon cerveau était entrain de fumer et que je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer des millions se scénarios selon le réveil d'Eric. Mes cauchemars de la veille étaient là pour me le rappeler encore et encore.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » dis-je d'un ton las.

« A propos de vous deux » dit Tris.

« J'aime énormément Eric mais j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu. » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le réveiller » dit Tris confiante.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur que même réveillé, cela ne serve à rien. Il est peut-être sous simulation me concernant mais sa haine envers les divergents est bien vrai. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte contre cela. Je dis à tous le monde que je suis confiante et qu'Eric se joindra a nous et m'aimera toujours mais... » dis-je ne pouvant terminer ma phrase.

Je sentais quelque chose se fissurait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas encore brisé mais je sentais qu'une petite secousse suffirait à faire tomber l'édifice tel un château de cartes soufflé par le vent. Je voyais Quatre et Tris me regardait cherchant sûrement des paroles réconfortantes pour me redonner courage dans la suite.

« Tu ne dois pas laisser tomber. Il t'aime » dit Tris insistante.

« Oui, Tris a raison. Tu as changé Eric une fois. Tu peux recommencer encore. Tu es la seule capable de supporter son caractère de merde. Et si tu ne peux rien faire, alors personne ne pourra l'aider. » dit Quatre.

« Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à l'après. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il ne veut plus de moi. Je ne pourrais plus retourner chez les audacieux après la guerre et je ne me vois pas vivre chez les sans-faction. Ce n'est pas que je les aime pas mais j'adore vivre chez les audacieux. C'est là-bas ma maison, pas ici. » dis-je.

« On trouvera une solution. Il faut positiver. C'est bien toi qui était la première à vouloir le défendre corps et âme » dit Quatre.

« Quatre a raison. Tu te casses la tête pour rien. Eric t'aime et son amour pour toi sera plus fort que ta divergence. » dit Tris.

« Et imaginons que dans votre hypothèse du monde des bisounours, Eric me pardonne. Qu'en sera-t-il de vous deux ? Vous lui avez menti également. Arrivera t-il à nous pardonner tous les trois ? Je ne sais pas si sa grandeur d'âme sera suffisante pour effacer tous nos mensonges » dis-je.

Je les vis tous les deux grimacer signe que j'avais raison sur ce point et qu'ils étaient du même avis. Cela ne me rassurait pas de savoir que j'avais théoriquement raison. J'aurais préféré avoir tord en cet instant.

« Écoute, cela ne sert à rien de se casser la tête maintenant. Il commence à se faire tard et on devrait aller dormir un peu » dit Quatre.

« Oui, Quatre a raison. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit. » dit Tris.

« Je ne sais pas si une nuit sera suffisante mais malheureusement, nous avons plus le luxe de perdre du temps » dis-je.

« Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas en étant exténuée que tu arriveras à réfléchir convenablement. Il te faut être en forme pour gagner la bataille entre Eric et sa mère. « dit Tris.

« Je sais, je sais. Arrêtez de me répéter toujours la même chose, merde, j'en ai marre à la fin...OUI, je sais il faut le ramener à la normale. OUI, je sais qu'il doit se joindre à nous sinon il sera exécuté. C'est bon, j'ai compris » dis-je sentant mes nerfs lâcher.

Je savais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le sortir de cette transe mais je ne savais pas si j'allais être assez forte pour gagner contre Jeanine. Je ne connaissais pas Eric depuis longtemps. Nous nous étions mis en couple très rapidement mais est-ce assez suffisant pour gagner contre sa propre mère. J'avais l'avantage qu'Eric n'aimait pas sa mère mais le Eric qui se trouvait en cellule devait sûrement l'idolâtrer.

« Désolé. C'est beaucoup de pression sur mes petites épaules d'audacieuses » dis-je avec un maigre sourire.

« On comprends. Écoute, va te reposer, tu verras demain sera un autre jour » dit Quatre en m'enlaçant.

Je les remerciais du regard et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je n'avais pas sommeil car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui et à ce que je pourrais faire pour le soigner. Je décidais donc de me diriger vers sa cellule pour essayer encore de le convaincre ou de trouver une autre idée pour le ramener à la normale.

J'approchais de la cellule lorsque j'entendis une conversation qui allait changer la donne. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Eric mais également celle de John et d'Evelyn.

« Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous savez que je ne dirais rien de mon plein gré » dit Eric.

« On ne veut que ton bien Eric. Même ta petite amie. » dit Evelyn.

« Ma petite amie. Ha, ha. Vous me faîtes bien rire » dit-il.

« Tu dois nous écouter. Pour ton bien et son bien à elle » dit Evelyn.

« Allez vous faire foutre. On va bientôt venir me chercher et vous le regretterez amèrement » dit-il.

« Terminé, la démocratie. On ne peut rien en tirer de lui. Il nous faut utiliser la manière forte » dit John.

« Nous devons encore persévérer » dit Evelyn.

« Tu as vu comment il a réagi dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Kimberly. Elle a échoué. Donc, il n'y a plus trente-six solutions » dit John catégorique.

« Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais devoir aller prévenir Kimberly pour lui expliquer notre choix. » dit Evelyn.

« Pas le temps. Nous devons agir maintenant. Tu es la chef, Evelyn, bon sang. Tu n'as pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une petite morveuse même si elle est divergente. » dit John.

S'en était trop pour moi. Je décidais de m'inviter à la petite fête et de donner mon avis avec perte et fracas.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la petite morveuse » dis-je en les regardant.

« Kimberly » disent en chœur John et Evelyn.

« Tiens voilà la pisseuse. On va rire. » dit Eric ricanant.

« Comment osez-vous me mentir et me berner de la sorte ? Depuis le début, vous vouliez utiliser la manière forte sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce pouvoir de décision, c'était seulement pour me faire taire, hein » dis-je hors de moi.

« Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Il n'y a pas que ta vie en jeu. Tout le monde risque la sienne et on ne peut plus se permettre de perdre du temps avec la manière douce » dit John.

« Écoute Kim... » Dit Evelyn.

« Non, hors de question que je vous écoute. Je ne vous crois plus. Vous me mentez depuis le début » dis-je.

Je sentais la haine en moi. Une haine aussi grande que celle envers Jeanine. Comment avait-il osé me mentir de la sorte. Je pensais que les méchants de l'histoire étaient Jeanine et le système des divergent mais je me trompais. Les sans-faction étaient comme eux. Du moins en parti. Je pouvais voir qu'Évelyn était gênée alors que Max avait l'air sûr de lui. Il fallait que j'agisse car Eric n'était plus en sécurité dans la base mais je ne savais pas par ou commencer.

« Tu vas te calmer, jeune fille. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici » dit John.

« Ça, j'ai compris. Grâce à vous, je ne suis chez moi nulle part. La société me rejette pour ma différence et VOUS, vous me mentez et ne me considérez pas comme digne de confiance » dis-je.

« Calme-toi Kim et écoute-moi, s'il te plaît » dit Evelyn.

« Mais je suis calme » dis-je hors de moi.

« Nous devons agir, tu comprends. Agir maintenant, sinon il sera trop tard » dit Evelyn en insistant.

Je comprenais alors qu'elle essayait de me faire passer un message. Il était temps de passer à la phase 2. nous n'avions plus le temps de prendre le temps. Il me fallait trouver Audrey au plus vite et mettre en place la suite. Mais pour cela, j'allais devoir le sortir de cette cellule car sa vie était en jeu.

« Maintenant tu comprends notre position, alors je t'ordonne de quitter cette pièce et de rester loin de ce traître. » dit John.

« Cela ne se passera pas comme cela, je vous le promet » dis-je en partant.

Je lançais un regard à Evelyn lourds se sens. Elle me sourit faiblement signe qu'elle avait comprit. Maintenant, il me fallait retrouver la trace d'Audrey et rapidement si je voulais mettre mon plan d'évasion en place. Je parcourais la « base » sans grand succès. Je ne savais pas ou chercher. Puis une idée fit tilt dans ma tête. La première chose qu'Audrey voulait faire, c'était voir sa famille donc il me fallait chercher Jai. Mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je tombais par hasard sur Hélène qui me sauta dans les bras, heureuse de me voir vivante. Je lui demandais alors ou je pouvais trouver Jai car je devais parler à Audrey de toute urgence.

Au bout de quelques minutes a déambuler dans les couloirs, Hélène m'arrêta devant une porte et parti en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je pris une grande respiration et toquais. Je vis une femme m'ouvrir et me regarder d'un air interrogateur.

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre terminé. Que de révélations en révélations lol. Certaines avaient trouvé que Kim allait parler d'une grossesse mais bon d'un autre côté, c'était logique mdr. Mais soyez rassurée, c'est une fausse grossesse mdr. Allez je vous laisse, je dois retourner à l'écriture mais je reste encore indécise sur le prochain chapitre. Savoir si je continue sur le POV de Kim ou si je vous fais celui de Jeanine qui apprend qu'Audrey l'a trompé. Je vous laisse la surprise au prochain chapitre lol. **

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : début septembre.**

**Belleisis : **Coucou, merci pour le petit mot. Je suis contente que tu ais dévoré les 62 chapitres d'un coup lol. J'espère que tu as réussi à les digérer ensuite mdr. Voilà, la suite arrive. Courage.

**Maighread Nephtys : **Coucou, merci pour ton message. Contente de t'avoir parmi ma liste de fan. Je ne sais pas ou tu en ais dans les chapitres à l'heure actuelle mais j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire malgré les événements à venir.

**RosePlume31136 : **Coucou miss, ben ma jauge d'inspiration est toujours basse tout comme ma jauge de temps libre, donc c'est hyper super méga galère de trouver du temps pour écrire quelques lignes lol. Contente que tu trouve le dernier chapitre bien car j'avoue que le caractère de Jeanine est difficile a retranscrire pour ma part donc j'essaie du mieux que je peux. Tu sais bien que j'aime m'arrêter au moment ou vous me détesterez le plus lol sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Dommage que tu n'ai qu'un compte invité sinon je t'aurais envoyé en MP des extraits du prochain chapitre avant sa publication. Après concernant le retour d'Eric, je ne pense pas qu'une simple gifle va lui remettre les idées en place lol mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je testerais cela au prochain chapitre si tu veux et on verra ce que cela donnera mdr. Bises la miss.

**Sakato Tama : **Coucou. Alors commençons par la fin mdr. Contente que tu ais aimé le petit extrait. Après je sais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indices mais c'était juste pour vous faire patienter mdr. Maintenant tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre, te voilà tranquille. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te casser la tête a réfléchir lol. Tu es bien une des seules à aimer Jeanine mdr. Je crois que vous êtes 2 ou 3 personnes à aimer ce personnage diabolique. Il y aura un autre chapitre Jeanine, ne t'inquiète pas mais je ne sais pas encore si cela sera le 64 ou le 65. tu auras la surprise comme les autres. Allez courage, prends ton mal en patience, nous allons bientôt savoir pour Eric, courage courage. Kiss.

**Captain Maria : **Coucou, ben je suis contente que tu trouves toujours mes chapitres toujours aussi intéressant. Jeanine, coincée lol, c'est vrai mdr. Bises la miss.

**Plume de Pan : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes. Oui, c'est sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour éliminer la concurrence pour le cœur de son fils.

**LizRENNES35 : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire et le POV de Jeanine lol même si je te comprends lol, personne n'aime être dans la tête d'une cinglée mdr. Ils reviendront sûrement mais à quel prix, là est la question. J'espère sinon que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu profites à fond. Bises

**Courtney Ackles : ** Oh, pas si coincée que cela lol, au vu des dires de notre très cher Adrian lol. C'est sûr que si Kim n'avait pas révélé sa divergence, Jeanine aurait trouvé une autre excuse pour la vitrer de la faction ou alors un accident est vite arrivé mdr. Yep, Eric va enfin se réveiller et ca va barder pour tout le monde lol.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre spécial anniversaire : Eh oui pour mon plus grand malheur mais peut-être bonheur pour vous lol, cela fait deux ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Je pensais la terminer en quelques mois et voilà que vous me suivez depuis deux ans déjà. J'espère que malgré le temps, vous continuerez encore à suivre l'histoire de notre héroine et de son bad boy adoré. Mais je vous promet une chose. L'histoire ne fera pas trois ans et se terminera, je pense pour Noêl. Donc voici un GROS chapitre de 8000 mots.**

**C'est parti pour le début du réveil officiel de notre Eric. Vous l'attendiez depuis un très très long moments. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçue de la tournure des événements. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_Au bout de quelques minutes a déambuler dans les couloirs, Hélène m'arrêta devant une porte et parti en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je pris une grande respiration et toquais. Je vis une femme m'ouvrir et me regarder d'un air interrogateur._

« Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous? » demanda t-elle.

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je recherche Jai » dis-je.

« Jai ? » demanda t-elle d'un air suspect.

« Oui. Enfin, je recherche plutôt sa sœur Audrey, c'est important. » dis-je en m'expliquant.

« Ah, c'est vous la tête brûlée » dit-elle.

« Euh, oui, sûrement » dis-je gênée.

« Audrey, tu as de la visite » dit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se décala pour laisser Audrey prendre sa place. Je vis la surprise sur son visage de me voir devant sa porte.

« Quoi encore ! » dit Audrey.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps. On doit agir maintenant » dis-je.

« Comment ça ? C'est trop tôt encore » demanda t-elle étonnée.

« La situation a changé. Il faut le sortir de là maintenant » dis-je.

« Tu en as parlé avec ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, justement. Elle m'a donné le feu vert. Ils vont torturé Eric pour avoir des informations. Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire. » dis-je.

« Je vois. » dit-elle.

« Il faut le faire évader au plus vite » dis-je.

« Évader qui ? ! » dit Jai s'approchant de nous.

Eh merde. Jai venait de surprendre notre discussion. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais me sortir de là. Mais Audrey avait l'air d'avoir déjà une idée dans la tête.

« Laisse tomber, ton pauvre cerveau d'ex érudit ne comprendrait pas. Toi, attend-moi dans ta chambre, j'arrive d'ici (tout en regardant son frère) 10 minutes environ » dit Audrey.

Elle ferma ou plutôt me claqua la porte au nez. Je pouvais entendre une conversation de l'autre côté de la porte mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qui se disait. Je préférais m'éclipser et attendre Audrey sagement. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et attendit en faisant les cents pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, je regardais ma montre. Toujours pas de signe d'Audrey et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. J'entendis enfin quelqu'un toquer à ma porte et me dépêcher d'ouvrir. C'était bien Audrey qui se trouvait devant moi mais avec une drôle tête.

« Bon, tu m'expliques car il est tard ? » dit-elle.

« Tu as eu des problèmes. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour venir ? » demandais-je.

« Non. C'est bon. Mon frère la fermera, ne t'inquiète pas. Concentre-toi sur ton problème. » dit-elle.

Je lui expliquais alors la scène qui s'était produite plutôt avec Evelyn et John. Une fois mon récit terminée, je la vis grimacer signe que cela ne devait pas lui plaire.

« Je vois. Evelyn n'avait plus le choix sinon John aurait su et cela aurait pu faire capoter le plan » dit-elle.

« Il faut agir rapidement » dis-je.

« Nous sommes d'accord mais pour ce soir, on ne fait rien. Il est tard, nous sommes tous fatigués. Ils nous faut une bonne nuit de sommeil pour réfléchir à un plan » dit-elle.

« Le plan est simple pourtant, on le fais évader et on le réveille, c'est pas compliqué » dis-je impatiente.

« Hey, c'est moi l'érudite qui réfléchit. Toi, tu es les muscles, compris » dit-elle en me menaçant du doigt.

J'allais répondre et lui expliquer que la vie d'Eric était en danger mais elle me devança.

« Écoute. Il ne lui arrivera rien ce soir. Alors, reposons-nous et pendant ce temps, je vais échafauder un plan pour le sortir d'ici demain, d'accord » dit-elle.

« Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je présume » dis-je.

« Exact. Alors essaie de dormir un peu et demain on s'occupera de le libérer » dit-elle.

Je la remerciais du regard puis la laissais retourner voir sa famille. Je me demandais encore comment nous allions faire pour sauver Eric à trois. Je me changeais et remarquais un vêtement sur le dos de la chaise. C'était le pull d'Eric que j'avais égoïstement gardé après ma nuit passé chez lui suite à mon agression avec Adam. Je me demandais si en faisant évader Eric, je ne pouvais pas tuer Adam et faire passer ceci pour un accident. Il me fallait d'abord me concentrer sur Eric et ensuite je m'occuperais ou plutôt on s'occuperait d'Adam tous les deux, ensemble.

C'est d'un sommeil agité que je m'endormis peuplé par de multiples cauchemars dans lequel Eric me quittait après son réveil car il ne supportait pas ma divergence ou alors celui ou il réussissait à s'échapper avant que l'on ait pu le réveiller et qu'il retourner auprès de sa mère pour prendre part à la guerre contre les SF. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je peux enfin déconnecter mon cerveau et dormir en paix quelques heures mais c'était sans compter quelqu'un qui tapa à la porte de ma chambre. Je décidais de l'ignorer et de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. J'étais trop fatiguée et je devais être au top de ma forme pour sortir Eric de là. J'entendis que les coups augmentaient en intensité et ce qui ressemblait à un murmure devenait des paroles plus ou moins cohérentes.

« Ouvre ! » dit une voix.

Je reconnus une voix de femme, c'était déjà cela. Je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était presque 11h du matin. Waouh, c'était impossible. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux heures tout au plus. Je me levais, réveillais pour de bon cette fois-ci et ouvris la porte pour voir Audrey impatiente, le poing de nouveau levé.

« Putain, enfin tu ouvres. Tu foutais quoi?! » demanda T-elle.

« Désolé, je dormais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure » dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas vu l'heure. Tu rigoles ça fait plus de deux heures que j'essaie de te réveiller en frappant plusieurs fois à la porte. » dit-elle.

« Bon, j'ai dis que j'étais désolé, c'est bon, okay. » dis-je vexée.

Mais j'étais vexée non pas envers Audrey mais envers moi-même d'avoir préféré dormir d'un sommeil réparateur au lieu d'être d'attaque à la première heure pour essayer de sauver Eric. Cela voulait-il dire que je ne voulais plus le sauver. Est-ce parque je ne ressentais pas assez d'amour ? Ou alors que lorsque je le libérerais, il me quitterait sur le champs? Tant de questions qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

« Oh, tu m'écoutes ! » dit-elle.

« Oui désolé. » dis-je.

« Bon sang. Arrête d'être désolé, c'est énervant à force. On dirait un pète-sec. Elle est ou l'audacieuse Erika que je connais ? » demanda t-elle.

Je me posais la même question qu'elle. A des moments, je devenais Erika, l'audacieuse rebelle et invincible et à d'autres, j'étais Kimberly, une petite fille altruiste sage. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais passer d'un état à un autre si rapidement. Cette situation avec Eric, la société, Jeanine tout cela commençait à faire trop pour mes épaules d'audacieuse et un jour ou l'autre, j'allais craquer et tout finirait mal.

« Reprends-toi si tu veux l'aider, compris. » dit Audrey devinant mes pensées.

« Oui, tu as raison. Merci » dis-je.

« Bon, j'ai réfléchi à un plan pour le sortir de cellule et j'ai eu une idée. Malheureusement, tu risques de ne pas l'aimer entièrement. » dit Audrey.

« Au point ou j'en suis, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon » dis-je.

« En effet. Bon voilà le plan. » dit Audrey.

Elle m'expliqua les différentes phases du plan qui allaient s'emboîter les unes derrière les autres. Je grimaçais à certains moments sentant que je n'allais pas aimer la situation dans laquelle j'allais être. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix et si c'était le seul moyen de sauver Eric. Alors autant en finir le plus vite.

« Bon, tu as tout compris ? » demanda Audrey.

« Disons, les plus grandes lignes. Après cela risque d'être de l'improvisation car Eric ne risque pas d'être très coopératif à l'heure actuelle. » dis-je.

« C'est sûr qu'une fois qu'on l'aura évadé, il ne nous suivra pas de son plein gré mais j'ai la solution comme toujours. » dit-elle.

Je la vis sortir un petit flacon d'une étrange couleur et me le lancer dans les mains. Je l'attrapais au vol et l'observer plus attentivement. Il était d'une couleur ou plutôt de plusieurs couleurs mélangées comme-ci un arc en ciel étaient enfermé a l'intérieur. Mais cela me disait toujours pas en quoi ce liquide allaient nous aider.

« Ce que tu tiens dans tes mains est le sérum de paix des fraternels. Il nous suffit d'administrer à Eric une très légère dose et il nous suivra comme un bon petit toutou. » dit Audrey.

« C'est aussi simple que cela ? » demandais-je étonnée.

« Exact. Tu sais de quoi sont capable nos sérums. Le seul hic est qu'Eric ne voudra pas l'avaler de lui-même et pour lui injecter, il va falloir s'approcher de lui. » dit Audrey.

« Je vois. Et c'est là que je rentre en jeu, tu vas me dire » dis-je.

« Tout à fait. Tu l'approches, tu lui injectes le produit et en deux secondes, il nous suivra sans sourciller » dit Audrey fièrement.

« En gros, tu veux que je rentre dans une fosse aux lions avec un énorme steak bien juteux dans la main » dis-je en grimaçant.

« C'est le seul moyen, tu le sais. Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'allais pas aimer certaines parties du plan » dit-elle.

« Autre question : quand attaquons-nous ? » demandais-je.

« Je me suis renseignée auprès d'Evelyn, il compte s'occuper de lui après la pause déjeuner » dit Audrey.

« Tu rigoles ! Et c'est maintenant que tu viens me voir. Mais tu as vu l'heure » dis-je en regardant ma montre.

Je levais brutalement de mon siège pour faire les cents pas. Il nous restait à peine quelques heures pour mettre en place le plan et Audrey venait seulement me voir. Je me trouvais dans un état que je n'arrivais pas à décrire, c'était un mélange entre l'impatience et la rage.

« Hey. Je te signale pour infos que cela fait exactement deux heures que j'essaie de te faire sortir de ta putain de chambre. Donc tu vas te calmer et m'écouter » dit Audrey.

Entendre ce genre de langage dans la bouche d'un érudit était étrange. Cela ne correspondait pas à son personnage. Plus le temps passé et plus je découvrais une nouvelle Audrey, différente de l'érudite « je sais tout » que j'avais rencontré au siège des érudits.

« Waouh. C'est quoi ce langage, on dirait celui d'un audacieux » dis-je étonnée.

« C'est mon frère qui déteint sûrement sur moi. Bon t'es calmée ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui. Désolé. » dis-je.

« Tu as des questions ? » demanda t-elle.

« Laisse-moi résumer le plan. Petit un, j'entre dans la cellule pour injecter le sérum à Eric. Petit deux, il nous suis gentiment à travers la base. La, j'ai tout bon. Mais petit trois, on fait quoi ensuite ? » demandais-je.

« On s'en tiens au plan comme j'ai dit. On l'évacue de la zone et on le réveille. C'est aussi simple que cela. » dit Audrey.

« Simple. Je n'aurais pas choisi ce mot. » dis-je.

« Roh, arrête de jouer la princesse pète-sec. Bien, nous n'avons plus le temps. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes près de sa cellule. Je vais m'occuper de notre sortie. Il faut que tout soit parfait. N'oublie pas, ce qu'on a dit. » dit-elle.

« Et concernant John ? » demandais-je.

« John ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui. Il sait que je ne les laisserais pas faire. Il risque peut-être de me surveiller et cela pourrait être un problème pour la réussite du plan » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Il ne nous posera aucun problème, je te le garantie » dit-elle sûr d'elle.

Pour que le plan réussisse, il fallait que tout sois parfait ou du moins que personne ne vienne gâcher notre plan sous peine d'échouer. Audrey partit la première de ma chambre. Je me concentrais sur les tâches que j'aurais à effectuer. J'espérais qu'Évelyn nous avait mâché le travail ou du moins facilité pour nous faire sortir. Je sortais de ma chambre pour me diriger calmement vers les cellules. Je savais que John allait me surveiller depuis ma crise de la veille mais Audrey m'avait garanti qu'elle avait réglé ce problème. Alors que faisait-il devant moi à m'attendre les bras croisés.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda t-il.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? » demandais-je.

« Tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui, tu entends. Cet après midi, il va subir un interrogatoire en bonne et dû forme et vous allons avoir les informations que nous recherchons. » dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te foutre ma main dans ta gueule. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Eric ne dirait rien même sous simulation » dis-je en haussant la voix.

« Tu verras que j'ai raison mais tu as interdiction de t'approcher de lui » dit-il.

« Écoute laisse-moi le voir une dernière fois et essayer de le convaincre. Si cela ne marche pas, alors tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne m'y opposerais pas. » dis-je.

« Et à quoi je dois ce changement d'opinion si brusque. C'est louche » dit-il.

Eh merde. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui et rapidement. Le temps était compté et Audrey devait sûrement m'attendre. Il me fallait ruser car John n'était pas si bête que les autres soldats de la base.

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil et une remise en question sur soi et sur mes sentiments envers lui...Je sais que ma réaction est super excessive mais Eric est mon premier amour, il est la première personne à m'avoir fait découvrir des choses _intéressantes de la vie_... Enfin, pas besoin de te faire un dessin. » dis-je.

« Et tu as tout compris en une seule nuit ? » demanda t-il.

« Écoute. Je suis divergente et Eric déteste les divergents. Je ne sais pas si une fois qu'il sera réveillé, il m'aimera encore. Mais il m'a aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Il m'a permit d'être la personne que je suis maintenant , forte et courageuse. Bref, je lui dois bien cela, tu comprends. » dis-je.

Je me frappais mentalement le cerveau. Mais quelle connerie monumentale à deux balles je venais de sortir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en mon propre mensonge. C'était sûr que John allait me rire au nez et me dire de dégager au plus vite. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment je pouvais avoir obtenu Érudit à mon test.

« Je vois...Okay, tu peux aller le voir cinq minutes mais je t'accompagne, compris » dit-il.

« Mais... » dis-je.

Eh merde, le plan venait de marcher mais pas autant que je l'espérais. Si John venait avec moi, il me faudrait m'occuper de lui et je n'étais pas de taille physiquement à le faire.

« Je préférerais y aller seule, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » dis-je.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda t-il.

« On va se dire des choses personnelles et tu comprends, j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous » dis-je.

« Je t'accompagne ou tu n'y vas pas. Point final et pas de discussion, » dit-il d'un air catégorique.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si je n'y allais pas, Eric allait souffrir de milles façons inimaginables et si j'y allais, c'était Audrey qui risquait d'être traduit en justice pour trahison. Il me fallait faire un choix mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. C'est alors que la chance me sourit enfin. Je vis Jai arriver d'un pas rapide et surtout avec un air inquiet.

« Ah John te voilà. Cela fait vingt minutes que je te cherches partout » dit Jai.

« Je suis là. Que se passe t-il ? » demanda John.

« On a un problème à l'armurerie. Becca m'a signalé qu'il manquait des armes dans l'inventaire » dit Jai.

« C'est impossible, nous l'avons contrôlé hier soir après la mission et tout était nickel » dit John étonné.

« Je sais, cela m'intrigue aussi mais tu dois venir. Jeanine va bientôt savoir si ce n'est pas déjà fait vu l'heure que ma sœur l'a trahi et elle va nous envoyer des troupes. Il faut que nous soyons prêt à les recevoir et si... » dit Jai.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'arrive. Quand à toi, tu as 10 minutes pas une de plus. Quand je reviendrais de ce petit incident, j'espère ne plus te voir dans la salle de détention » dit John en partant avec Jai.

Je ne savais pas si c'était un coup du sort ou si Jai était de mon côté mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait que je me dépêche car j'étais en retard sur le planning et Audrey devait m'attendre. J'arrivais avec 5 minutes de retard mais en voyant sa tête, j'eus l'impression que cela faisait des heures. En observant la scène de plus près, je vis près d'elle, les bottes de ce qui ressemblait à un membre des SF.

« Ben quoi, le garde n'allait pas nous laisser l'évader comme ça. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu as fais comment ? » demandais-je.

« Bah, une bonne fléchettes tranquillisantes, comme celle que vous avez utilisé pendant l'attaque hier. » dit-elle comme-ci c'était tout naturel

« On a combien de temps ? Car J'ai rencontré John et il ne me laisse que dix minutes avec Eric » dis-je.

« Dix minutes, c'est largement suffisant si tu arrives à lui administrer rapidement le sérum » dit Audrey.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...Combien de gouttes, je lui donne ? » demandais-je.

« Ça dépend si tu compte l'injecter ou lui faire avaler. » dit Audrey.

« La méthode la plus rapide et la plus efficace ? » demandais-je.

« Connaissant le métabolisme des audacieux, je dirais plutôt l'injection » dit Audrey.

« Okay. Il te reste une de tes fléchettes ? » demandais-je.

Je vis Audrey sourire comprenant ou je voulais en venir. Je remplaçais le liquide anesthésiant par quelques gouttes de sérum et mis la fléchette dans ma poche. Je pris une grande respiration car c'était à moi de jouer et le temps nous était compté. Il me restait huit minutes avant que John ne revienne. Audrey me tendit les clefs et j'ouvris la porte pour voir Eric allongé derrière les barreaux. Il se leva en entendant quelqu'un entrer et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tiens revoilà ma petite copine » dit-il avec ironie.

« Eric, je dois te parler » dis-je.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. C'est dommage, tu es venue pour rien. Bonne journée » dit-il en se recouchant.

Cela allait être plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mais comme disait un vieux proverbe : si la montagne ne vient pas à toi, va à la montagne. Je déverrouilla la serrure et entrais dans la cellule que je me dépêchais de refermer derrière moi et jetais rapidement les clefs avant de me retourner vers Eric. Mais je me sentais plaqué violemment contre les barreaux.

« Tu as fais une monumentale erreur d'entrer ici » dit-il.

Je reçu un coup dans les côtes qui me fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit sinon des renforts allaient arriver. Je réussis tant bien que mal à lui balancer un coup de coude dans son visage qui le fit reculer et je pus m'échapper de son emprise. Je vis la rage dans ses yeux. Je savais que si je ne réussissais pas ma mission, j'allais mourir dans cette cellule.

« Écoute Eric, tu n'es pas toi-même. Je suis là pour te sortir d'ici et te ramener à la réalité » dis-je en évitant un coup.

« Mensonge, tu n'es qu'une divergente, une traître. Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que mensonge et je vais t'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute » dit-il.

Il me fallait réfléchir et rapidement. Le seul moyen de l'atteindre physiquement pour lui injecter le produit comme lors de l'épreuve du drapeau mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aimerait que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je le vis se jeter une nouvelle fois sur moi. Je l'évitais encore de justesse mais il me fallait trouver un moyen de m'approcher de lui sans être rouer de coup. Je décidais donc de l'attaquer directement vu que je n'avais plus le choix, ni le luxe du temps en ma faveur. Je lui sautais dessus et lui assigner une gauche mémorable qui le vis reculer de quelques mètres ( NDA Roseplume31136 : ce n'est pas une gifle mais c'est un début lol). Sans lui laisser le temps le répliquer, je recommençais mon petit manège mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité et son endurance. Il contra mon coup et répliqua aussitôt. Je me retrouvais à présent par terre et je pouvais sentir ses mains sur mon cou. Je commençais à manquer d'oxygène et il me fallait agir avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je fis style de me débattre et en profitais pour essayer de récupérer la fléchette dans ma poche.

« Tu vas mourir de mes mains. Ah quel doux délice » dit-il le sourire au lèvres.

« Er...Eric, arrrrrrêtes, prie » dis-je avec difficulté.

« Oh non, je ne fais que commencer. » dit-il.

Je le voyais qu'il s'amusait avec ma vie. Tantôt il resserrait son emprise, tantôt il la relâchait me permettant de reprendre mon souffle quelques secondes avant de recommencer son manège. Il ne voulait pas que je tombe dans les pommes, il voulait que je le vois entrain de me tuer jusqu'au coup de grâce. Je trouvais enfin l'objet et regardait une dernière fois Eric dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. Je fais cela pour toi » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis j'enfonçais la fléchette dans sa nuque. Il recula sous la surprise et retira vite l'objet pour le jeter plus loin. Je pus reprendre enfin mon souffle tout en observant Eric. La rage se trouvait toujours sur son visage. J'espérais que le sérum allait agir rapidement car je ne saurais pas si je pourrais contrer une autre de ses attaques dans mon état actuelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait salope » dit-il.

« C'est pour ton bien » dis-je.

Puis je le vis près à me sauter dessus lorsque son regard changea rapidement. Tout trace de rage avait disparu pour laisser la place à un sourire béat.

« Tu es là, c'est génial » dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas n'étant pas sûr de savoir si c'était un piège ou pas. Il me vit reculer et haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Tu as peur de moi ?! Mais je suis un bisounours, tu le sais » dit-il tout gentil.

Okay, Eric dire qu'il est un bisounours était impossible pour le vrai Eric. Cela signifiait que le sérum avait marché mais pour combien de temps. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et un sentiment de panique s'empara de moi. J'avais perdu trop de temps et c'était les renforts qui arrivaient pour nous tuer. Mais ce fut Audrey qui entra.

« Bon, vous avez fini vu le silence » dit-elle.

« Coucou planche à pain, comment vas-tu ? » dit Eric.

« Planche à pain ? » demanda Audrey étonnée.

« Oui, c'était le petit surnom gentil que je te donnais dans mes rêves » dit-il.

« Tes rêves ? » demanda Audrey.

« Oui, ou je te faisais des bisous tout doux et des calinoux » dit-il.

« Sors nous de là et vite. Les clefs sont de ton côté » dis-je pour changer de sujet

Audrey ouvrit la porte et nous sortions rapidement. Je pouvais voir Eric sortir en trottinant comme un enfant et ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, je ressentais encore ce que je définissais comme de l'amour pour lui. Le syndrome de Stockholm devait être plus présent en moi que je ne le pensais au départ.

« Bon, nous devons nous dépêcher de le sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas si le sérum de simulation jouera sur la durée des effets de celui des fraternels » dit Audrey.

« Ecoute-moi bien » dis-je en regardant Eric.

« Oui ma douceur des îles » dit-il.

« Waouh autant de mots doux dans sa bouche, c'est... » dit Audrey.

« Dégoûtant » dis-je en souriant.

Je la vis étonnée de me voir sortir ce mot. Elle devait penser que j'allais dire que c'était mignon ou tout autre adjectif positif mais c'était dégoûtant. Enfin dégoûtant dans le sens que ce n'était pas Eric. Ce n'était pas de cette personne dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. J'aimais le Eric, grossier, brusque, irréfléchi. Je n'aimais pas ce bisounours. J'aimais l'ours des cavernes qu'il était. C'était ce qu'il faisait qu'il était un bon leader et respecté.

« Crois-moi. Tu n'aimerais pas cet Eric bisounours...Bon Eric, écoute-moi bien. Nous allons te faire sortir mais pour cela, on doit t'attacher les mains et faire croire que tu es prisonnier. Donc tu ne devras rien dire et te laisser faire d'accord » dis-je.

« Oh, oui, Maîtresse. J'aimerais bien que tu m'attaches » dit-il tout souriant.

« Euh, là, cela devient trop space pour moi » dit Audrey en grimaçant de dégoût.

Voir Eric attaché à ma merci me fit sourire. C'était quelque chose que je pourrais aisément imaginer dans sa chambre mais seulement lorsque le vrai Eric serait revenu à la réalité et non avec cette personne qui n'est en rien Eric. J'attachais les poignets d'Eric qui grimaça lorsque je serra le liens.

« Aie. T'es méchante maîtresse » dit-il.

« Pitié, faîtes que cela marche et qu'il se réveille » dis-je pour moi-même.

Nous prenions la route direction la sortie. Il fallait partir avant l'arrivée des renforts et la découverte de son évasion.

« Il faut se dépêcher, nous avons pris du retard. John pourrait venir d'un moment à l'autre et découvrir que tu l'as trahi » dit Audrey.

« Je sais, je sais. » dis-je.

« Une voiture nous attend à l'extérieur. Il nous suffira de nous rendre ensuite dans un lieu sûr et la mission sera accomplie » dit Audrey.

« On va faire un tour de voiture, youpi...vroum vroum » dit Eric tout content.

« Je croyais que c'était censé le rendre joyeux, pas le faire régresser mentalement » dis-je.

« Sur certaines personnes, il peut y avoir des effets secondaires surtout sur les personnes comme lui » dit-elle.

« Comme lui ? » demandais-je.

« Macho, orgueilleux, tout le temps énervé. Bref une vraie boule de nerf. » dit-elle.

Nous avancions calmement à travers le dédale de couloir. Je m'étonnais de n'avoir trouvé aucunes résistances pour l'instant.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi on n'a rencontré aucuns visiteurs encore? »demandais-je.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai mémorisé les tours de gardes des soldats » dit Audrey.

« Tu avais tout prévu, on dirait » dis-je.

« J'avais envisagé plusieurs possibilités au cas ou. Bon, nous y sommes presque. Encore quelques couloirs et nous y sommes » dit-elle.

« Donc, on prends la voiture et on se rend en lieu sûr » dis-je.

« Si tout se passe comme je le prévois, on va pouvoir enfin le réveiller » dit-elle.

« Oui, nous n'avons plus le choix » dis-je.

« Allez, encore 2 couloirs à parcourir et nous serons près des hangars » dit-elle.

Nous arrivions à un détour lorsque des bruits de pas se firent pressant. Plusieurs personnes arrivaient dans notre direction. On pouvait entendre des murmures de voix devenir de plus en plus claires : une unité se rapprochait de notre position.

« Merde, on fait quoi maintenant. Ils ne devraient pas être là. » dit Audrey.

Il fallait réfléchir. On avait perdu trop de temps et notre fenêtre de manœuvre avaient été trop courte pour pouvoir mener cette mission au bout mais on avait pas eu le choix. Il nous avait fallu agir rapidement pour sauver Eric ou du moins lui donner une chance de redevenir lui-même avant qu'il ne subisse un horrible interrogatoire. Et dire que nous étions qu'à deux couloirs de la liberté et de son réveil. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur nous. Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'Eric ne méritait pas d'être sauvé et que notre relation était vouée à l'échec totale.

Je voyais Audrey regarder autour d'elle et se diriger vers la seule porte de disponible dans ce couloir. Tout le monde entra et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Nous devons agir rapidement. Ils vont bientôt entrer. Ils nous faut trouver une excuse ou quelque chose d'autre » dit-elle.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » dis-je.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais il fallait sauver Audrey. Sans elle, Eric ne pourrait pas se réveiller et tout cela aurait été fait en rien. Je regardais Eric entrain de...bouder. Je haussais un sourcil puis me mis à sourire car c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je verrais cette expression sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu boudes ? » demandais-je.

« Je veux faire un tour de vroum vroum » dit-il.

« Bientôt, bientôt. Mais d'abord on doit finir notre jeu » dis-je.

« Mouais » dit-il.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais je n'avais pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails. Je me dirigeais vers Audrey et lui demandais de me tendre ses poignets.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je te kidnappe. Il ne faut pas que tu sois accusé de trahison et d'évasion » dis-je en lui attachant les poignets.

« Mais toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« T'inquiète, je vais gérer. Et puis tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi. Je suis une divergente. Ils vont sûrement m'emprisonner dans ma chambre pour me punir d'avoir fait le mur pour aller voir mon petit copain » dis-je en souriant.

Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent et défoncent la porte. Il fallait que nous mettions au point notre mascarade pour que tout soient cohérent.

« bon récapitulons. Suite à la décision d' Evelyn. J'ai craqué et je t'ai kidnappé pour que tu réveilles Eric avant son interrogatoire » dis-je.

« T'es sûre de vouloir prendre ce risque ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que tu puisses être libre pour continuer notre plan et trouver une solution pour son réveil » dis-je catégorique.

« D'accord. » dit-elle.

A ce moment là, la porte fut défoncée et un groupe de soldats entrèrent dans la pièce arme à la main.

« Personne ne bouge » dit un sans-faction.

«Tout le monde, les mains en l'air » dit un autre.

« Et tu crois que c'est facile du con avec mes mains bloquées » dit Audrey en râlant.

Je me retenais de rire devant sa remarque pour ne pas compromettre le plan. Je mettais mes mains en l'air et un sans-faction s'approcha de moi et me fouilla pour récupérer mon arme à feu et mon couteau.

« Ils s'appellent reviens et reviens bis » dis-je en m'énervant.

Pour toute réponse, je reçus un coup dans l'estomac qui me fit en plier en deux.

« Ca m'étonnerait que tu en ais encore besoin ici. » dit-il d'un air sadique.

« Hey, on frappe pas les filles » dit Eric.

Je le vis se jeter sur l'homme pour tenter de le frapper mais avec les mains bloquées c'était pas facile comme manœuvre. Mais il réussit son coup et je vis le mec par terre. Eric se retourna tout content vers moi mais reçu un coup au niveau du crâne qui l'assomma pour de bon.

J'allais m'approcher de lui mais un soldat me mis en joue en m'ordonnant de ne plus bouger.

« Halte-là » dit-il.

« Bon, vous allez me détacher, bordel » dit Audrey en s'énervant.

Son rôle d'actrice était excellent. Je comprenais mieux comment elle avait réussi à berner Jeanine haut la main. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps son jeu d'acteur que je fus amener en cellule tout comme Eric à part que pour lui, c'était plutôt traîner.

Le plan ne se déroulait pas à cent pourcent comme je le pensais mais je devais faire avec, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je regardais dans la cellule à côté pour voir Eric dormir comme un bébé. Il avait le visage relâché, signe qu'il dormait paisiblement à moins que le sérum de fraternels ne faisaient effet également dans le sommeil. J'aimais le voir ainsi serein mais surtout humain. C'est cela qu'on lui reprochait généralement : de ne pas être humain. Pourtant, si les gens le connaissaient vraiment ou prenaient le temps de le connaître entre deux coups de gueule, il verraient que ce n'est qu'une façade, un masque de leader. Je poussais un soupir de frustration et de tristesse car j'espérais pouvoir le ramener parmi nous et revoir ce visage sur lui.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et je pus voir le garde qu'Audrey avait assommé se mettre au garde à vous : je vis John, Evelyn suivi par Audrey.

« Tu t'es pris pour qui ! Comment as-tu oser nous trahir » ordonna John.

« C'est qui qui a trahi l'autre en premier, je te demande » dis-je énervée.

Il fallait que je garde mon calme sinon j'allais rester dans cette cellule un moment et je savais que je ne serais d'aucunes utilités ici pour Eric.

« Comment tu as pu nous faire cela, Kim. Nous étions tes amis, tes alliés » dit Evelyn d'un air triste.

« Oh, arrêter avec le larmoyant. Vous m'avez donné un faux pouvoir de décision uniquement pour que je ferme ma gueule et que vous puissiez interroger Eric de la manière qui vous arrangent. » dis-je.

« Je ne te permet pas de nous parler sur ce ton. Nous t'avons sauvé de Jeanine et accueilli à bras ouvert » dit Evelyn s'énervant.

« Vous m'avez simplement sauvé pour m'avoir dans vos rangs comme un bon petit soldat obéissant à vos ordres » dis-je.

« Surveille ton langage, sale petit peste » dit John hors de lui.

« Hey, hey calmez-vous tout le monde, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver » dit Audrey.

« Oh toi la binoclarde de service qui bouffe dans toutes les gamelles, ferme ta gueule. » dis-je.

« Pardon ?! » dit-elle outrée.

« Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un agent triple au service de Jeanine. Tu te trouves toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment » dis-je.

« J'ai prouvé ma loyauté envers Evelyn comparé à toi. Toi, tu kidnappes le prisonnier tout simplement parce que c'est ton soi disant petit ami. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi l'espionne qui couche avec le fils de sa maîtresse » dit Audrey.

« je vais te... » dis-je

Je m'élançais vers les barreaux pour essayer d'approcher Audrey mais elle recula et me tira la langue tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Putain, cette fille était une grande actrice. Même moi, je n'aurais vu que du feu si je ne la savais pas dans mon camp pour aider Eric. Mais une question trottait dans ma tête : est-ce qu'Evelyn était toujours dans mon camps ou avait-elle retournée sa veste. Je ne pouvais pas lui poser la question directement car John se trouvait dans la pièce et impossible de savoir dans son regard si elle était toujours complice de notre plan.

Je vis le garde me mettre en joue en m'ordonnant de reculer de quelques pas. C'était la journée des ''en joue'' ou quoi.

« Recule » dit-il.

« Okay, c'est bon. Baisse cette arme avant de blesser quelqu'un inutilement » dis-je.

« Si nous sommes là, c'est pour juger de la gravité de tes actes » dit Evelyn.

« Exact, tu as trahi notre faction » dit John essayant de se calmer.

« J'ai rien fait putain. J'ai seulement essayé de sauver l'homme que j'aime de tortures inutiles et barbares » dis-je.

« Je ne te permet pas de nous juger. Tes semblables ont tué ou torturé inutilement bons nombres des miens » dit John en me fusillant du regard.

« Je crois que cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien. Quand tu seras calmée, nous reparlerons peut-être plus au calme » dit Evelyn en soupirant.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche au moment ou je vis Jai rentrer en courant un sac dans les mains.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda John surpris.

« J'ai des infos importantes à vous montrer » dit Jai reprenant son souffle.

« C'est quoi cette connerie encore » dit John.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Eh bien, quand ma sœur m'a prévenu qu'une voiture devait les attendre, je suis allé voir de plus près le véhicule et j'ai découvert ça » dit-il en montrant le sac.

Je vis Evelyn sortir d'un sac à dos, une tenue d'érudite ainsi qu'une tablette qu'elle tendit à Audrey. Je vis un sourire s'illuminer sur son visage lorsqu'elle activa la tablette.

« J'en étais sûre » dit Audrey.

« Quoi ?! » demanda John et Evelyn en même temps.

« Tout. Je savais que quelque chose clochait depuis le départ » dit-elle.

« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Elle m'accuse d'être un agent triple alors qu'en fait...c'est elle l'espionne » dit-elle.

What. C'était quoi encore cette histoire. Je savais que le jeu d'actrice d'Audrey était bon mais je ne me souvenais pas qu'on avait parlé que je devais me faire passer pour une fausse espionne, c'était quoi ce bordel.

« Pardon. Tu racontes des conneries. Je ne suis pas une espionne » dis-je en me défendant.

« Ferme-là et laisse-là parler » dit John.

« Merci John. Sur cette tablette se trouve le plan du laboratoire ou nous gérons et testons nos sérums auprès de cobayes ainsi qu'un petit mot de Jeanine » dit Audrey.

« Ça dit quoi? » s'impatienta John

« Retrouve-moi avant demain soir avec ce que je t'ai demandé. Jeanine. » dit Audrey.

« Avec ce qu'elle t'as demandé ! » dit Evelyn.

« Tu as volé quoi » hurla John.

Je vis Evelyn et John me regardaient d'un regard à glacer le sang. Leur façon de me considérer avait changé, pour eux, j'étais une traître et ceux grâce Audrey. Je ne comprenais plus trop ce qui se passait. Audrey devait juste se faire passer pour la victime et là, elle venait de me poignarder dans le dos. Est-ce que je ne venais pas de me tromper sur son compte depuis le début. Était-elle vraiment un agent double au service des sans-faction ou au service de Jeanine. C'était étrange de savoir que c'était son propre frère Jai qui venait de découvrir la soi-disant preuve de ma trahison. Tout cela faisait trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

« C'est faux. Vous n'allez pas la croire. C'est un coup monté de toutes pièces par eux deux » dis-je hors de moi.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense » dit Audrey.

« Comment oses-tu m'insulter » dit Jai outré.

« Elle a raison » dit Evelyn.

« Bon sang. Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que ce soit son propre frère qui vous amène la preuve de ma trahison » dis-je.

« Tu oses dire qu'Audrey serait un agent triple. Elle est intelligente mais quand même » dit John en riant.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou non » dit Audrey vexée.

« J'ai prouvé ma loyauté depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais mis en danger ma nouvelle famille. TOI, par contre, on doit te récupérer et comme par hasard, on découvre une équipe secrète qui nous attaque » dit Jai.

« En effet, c'est étrange cette attaque surprise » dit John réfléchissant.

« Bien. Nous allons décider de ton sort » dit Evelyn.

« Mais je suis innocente. Tout cela était une mascarade pour sauver Eric. Bon sang, vous le savez Evelyn, vous étiez d'accord » hurlais-je.

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? » demanda John.

« J'étais d'accord pour te laisser du temps pour le réveiller toi-même en retardant un peu l'interrogatoire mais tu t'es servie de moi depuis le début. Tu n'as jamais voulu le réveiller. Tu voulais seulement t'enfuir avec des informations importantes. Quelles étaient ces infos ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Mais je n'ai pas d'informations, putain. Tout est faux, on m'a piégé, je vous assure » dis-je en me défendant.

« Assez. Tu t'es, je pense assez fichu de nous. Nous allons réfléchir avec Evelyn de ton avenir chez les sans-faction. Peut-être peux-tu être encore utile ici. » dit John.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec Eric. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je venais de passer d'alliés à ennemis en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout cela par la faute d'Audrey. Je ne savais plus si je devais la considérer comme une amie ou une ennemi. Elle venait de me faire passer pour une espionne à la solde de Jeanine alors que tout était totalement faux.

« Alors ça fait quoi de se retrouver derrière les barreaux » dit une voix en ricanant.

Je sursautais perdue dans mes pensées et réalisais que la voix entendue était celle d'Eric. Je me tournais vers lui. Il était toujours couché, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait encore mais je le vis enfin se lever et me regardait en souriant.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demandais-je.

« Assez pour avoir entendu une bonne partie de la conversation ou on te traitais d'espionne » dit-il.

« C'est faux, je ne suis pas une espionne » dis-je.

« Arrête. C'est bon. Si tu travaillais pour ma mère depuis le début, il fallait me le dire tout de suite au lieu de te servir de moi » dit-il.

« Mais je ne travaille pas pour Jeanine et toi tu détestes ta mère » dis-je en m'énervant.

« Audrey a trouvé toutes les preuves alors arrête de nier. Tu as fais plusieurs erreurs monumentales et maintenant tu dois en payer le prix » dit-il.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Quelles erreurs ? Quel prix ? » demandais-je.

« La première erreur a été de te foutre de ma gueule en m'essayant de m'entuber. La seconde, c'est d'avoir essayer de les entuber eux. » dit-il.

« Mais je te dis que je ne suis pas une espionne bordel » dis-je en me défendant.

« C'est pas à moi que tu dois faire croire ce mensonge » dit-il en allant s'allonger.

Bon sang, ce type m'énervait au plus haut point. J'espérais faire revenir le Eric que je connaissais mais j'avais plus urgent à régler. Essayer de prouver mon innocence à John mais surtout à Evelyn. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir arriver miss érudite.

« Pourquoi tu as fait cela ! » dis-je.

« Pour nous sauver » dit-elle.

« Nous sauver?! Comment ça ? » demandais-je.

Comment elle comptait nous sauver en imaginant un mensonge qui risquait de me mettre à dos tous les sans-faction.

« Ben Eric et moi ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je parlais de toi » dit-elle en ricanant.

Non, non. J'étais entrain de rêver. Audrey était entrain de jouer la comédie. Elle ne pouvait pas être une vraie espionne au service de Jeanine. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait aidé Evelyn dans sa quête de liberté pour les sans-faction, elle m'aidait moi pour réveiller Eric de cette simulation. Non, je devais me faire des histoires, ce n'était pas possible.

« C'est quoi encore ce stratagème à deux balles » dit Eric.

« Ce n'est pas possible » dis-je.

« Arrête de réfléchir, ton cerveau d'audacieuse va fondre. » dit-elle en riant.

« Explique-moi Audrey, tu joues la comédie, c'est cela hein » dis-je hésitante.

« Si tu savais comment je me suis régalée à te manipuler à ma guise. Eh non, je ne joue pas la comédie, enfin cela dépend avec qui » dit-elle d'un sourire sournois.

« T'es dans quel camp ? » demanda Eric.

Heureusement qu'il avait posé la question car je n'arrivais plus à sortir un son de ma bouche. Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté comme une bonne stupide altruiste que j'étais, à vouloir aider les gens et à donner ma confiance.

« C'est évident, je suis avec ta mère. Elle m'a chargé comme mission de récupérer certains dossiers se trouvant chez les sans-faction MAIS la situation a considérablement changé quand tu t'es fait capturé » dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu insinues quoi la binoclarde » dit-il vexé et énervé.

« Simplement que ta mission était de capturer la divergente mais même avec l'équipe supplémentaire que nous avons envoyé, cela n'a pas suffit. Il a fallu changer nos plans. Et donc, j'ai du continuer à jouer la gentille petite érudite toute mimi » dit Audrey.

« Je ne te crois pas, Audrey, je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est faux » suppliais-je.

Au fond de moi bien que je savais que ce que je voyais devant moi était réel, je voulais tellement croire en le jeu d'actrice d'Audrey, tellement...

« Mais tu es sourde en plus d'être idiote ma parole » dit-elle.

« Alors tu serais du côté de ma mère » dit-il incertain.

« Oui et si je suis là, c'est pour que tu continues dans mon sens » dit Audrey.

« Dans ton sens?! » demanda t-il.

« La concernant. Je ne te fais pas de dessins » dit-elle.

« Je croyais que ma mère la voulait vivante. C'est étrange qu'elle ait changé subitement d'avis » dit-il intrigué.

« Elle n'a plus besoin d'elle vivante. J'ai toutes les informations la concernant elle et sa divergence sur ma tablette, donc plus besoin du cobaye » dit-elle.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » demanda t-il.

« Ta mère m'envoie des messages codés via la tablette. Pourquoi tu crois que nous les érudits nous la quittons jamais des mains » dit-elle.

« Je vois. Et combien de temps va durer cette mascarade ? » demanda t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela sera très rapide. Une fois qu'elle sera éliminée, nous nous occuperons de ton extraction » dit-elle.

« Nous ?! »demanda t-il.

« Tu crois que je suis la seule ici » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je vois. C'est bien ma mère d'avoir deux coups d'avance sur ses adversaires » dit-il.

J'observais leurs échanges en simple spectatrice. Je me sentais las, vidée comme-ci j'avais déjà perdu la guerre avant même d'avoir commencer la bataille. Personne ne voulait croire en mon innocence grâce à cette peste d'érudite. Quoi que je dise pour me défendre, cela serait considéré comme un mensonge aux yeux de tous. Je ne voyais pas qui pouvais encore me faire confiance à l'heure actuelle. Si, je ne voyais que deux personnes qui pouvaient encore croire en moi : Quatre et Tris. Mais comment faire pour les contacter, enfermer dans cette cellule...

* * *

**Chapitre terminé. J'espère que le spécial anniversaire vous a plu. La tentative pour sortir Eric s'est soldé par un échec et on en apprend un peu plus sur certaines personnes ainsi que leurs véritables intentions. Bon je vous laisse, je retourne à l'écriture.**

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : fin septembre.**

**RosePlume31136 : **coucou miss. Contente que le chapitre te plaise toujours. Et pourtant, je ne fais pas ma modeste mdr. Je galère parfois pour écrire pendant plusieurs jours et parfois j'arrive à avancer en 1h plusieurs pages lol. Oui, c'est vrai, Kim est je pense un peu plus humaine comparé a Eric. Mais t'inquiète il y aura une baffe ou un coup de poing ou un coup de couteau ou un coup de feu ou un coup d'un soir lol...hihihihi. Oups, je crois que je m'égare lol. Reprenons.

Bisous la miss.

**LizRENNES35 : **Ola. Merci miss. Contente que tu ais passé de bonnes vacances. J'espère que tu as acheté plein de souvenirs lol enfin si ca rentrait dans ta valise mdr. Bises.

**Sadako Tama : **Salut ! Ah bon, c'était la solution la plus logique le coup de la grossesse. Cela métonne que tu n'y ais pas pensé ou alors tu as du chercher trop compliqué et n'a pas pensé à la version simple. Oui, il va falloir que je refasse un POV Jeanine, je pense que cela sera dans le prochain chapitre, on verra. En simulation, Eric montre son côté sombre car on à tous un côté sombre en nous, nous ne sommes pas blanc ou noir, je dirais gris, un mélange des deux. Après c'est à toi de choisir quelle couleur prendra le dessus sur l'autre. Donc voilà, Eric nous montre une de ses facettes grâce au sérum de contrôle. Ouais, j'ai chercher pour berner Quatre et Tris et j'ai pensé à Adam qui se trouvait là, je me suis dit, tiens utilisons-le encore une fois lol. Ben cela dépend des jours, parfois je me torture la tête comme tu dis pour trouver des idées cohérentes et qui peuvent s'emboîter dans l'histoire et parfois, cela pète comme du pop-corn dans la tête. Merci pour les ondes positives, j'espère que cela m'aidera. Kisu.

**Courtney Ackles : **Phase fausse grossesse n'a pas marché mais bon sinon cela aurait été trop facile lol. Soit Eric se réveille au prochain chapitre, soit ce sera la version de Jeanine et le réveil sera dans le suivant. Bises.

**Belleisis : **Arg lol eh non, cela ne va pas être si facile lol, que crois-tu mdr. Allez tu vas devoir encore patiente chapitres maximum promis juré. T'inquiète, tes nerfs pourront bientôt se reposer lol. Bisous la miss.

**Plume De Pan : **la suite arrive, tkt. Bises.


	65. Chapter 65

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Kim.**

_Je ne voyais pas qui pouvais encore me faire confiance à l'heure actuelle. Si, je ne voyais que deux personnes qui pouvaient encore croire en moi : Quatre et Tris. Mais comment faire pour les contacter, enfermer dans cette cellule..._

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. Comment j'en étais arrivée là. Mais surtout comment j'avais pu me faire manipuler par Audrey. Je m'étais bien trompée sur son compte et je n'étais pas la seule. Evelyn était la première victime mais comment lui prouver qu'Audrey n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être maintenant que c'était moi l'espionne au yeux de tous. Il me fallait trouver Quatre ou Tris et leur expliquer ma version des faits en espérant qu'ils me croiraient. Ils étaient tous les deux mon dernier espoir de pouvoir sortir d'ici et de pouvoir réveiller Eric. Mais je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par Eric et l'autre espionne à deux balles.

« Alors cela fait quoi de se retrouver derrière les barreaux ? » demanda Audrey.

« Tu vas le payer. Dès que je serais sortie de là, tu ….. » dis-je.

« Mais t'as rien compris ma parole. Tu ne sortiras jamais de cette cellule...Du moins pas vivante » dit Audrey en riant.

Comment cela, pas vivante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'allait quand même pas me tuer. Non, cela aurait été trop étrange que je meure aussitôt après avoir été découverte car cela aurait signifié qu'un autre espion se trouvait dans la base et donc ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

« Arrête de réfléchir et de te prendre pour une érudite. Tu veux savoir, je présume ? » demanda t-elle.

« Crache le morceaux » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Et bien, je ne dirais rien. Je préfère garder la surprise sinon cela ne sera pas marrant » dit Audrey.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, putain ? » demanda Eric.

« Tu seras tout en temps et en heure. Moins tu sauras, mieux ce sera. S'il venait à te torturer ou à utiliser un sérum, tu pourrais lâcher des informations compromettantes et griller notre couverture » dit-elle.

« Je vous dénoncerais tous les deux » dis-je.

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. Personne ne te croira. Toutes les preuves sont contre toi et Eric soutiendra ma version des faits, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle.

« j'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Je voulais la tuer de mes propres mains mais je me contenterais d'être l'instrument de sa mort » dit-il en soupirant.

« Eric. Avec tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas me faire cela » dis-je.

« Tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble : tu rigoles j'espère. Cela ne fait même pas un mois que nous sommes ensemble et le peu que je me souvienne, me donne encore envie de gerber. » dit-il avec un air de dégoût.

« Alors tu me soutiens ? » demanda Audrey.

« Ouais, mais crois-moi, je vais avoir une franche discussion avec ma mère en rentrant. Je déteste qu'on me vole mes jouets » dit-il énervé.

Je comprenais que le jouet s'était moi car il ne pourrait pas me tuer de ses propres mains. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou non de cette issue sachant ce que tout cela impliquait derrière.

« Bon , je vais vous laisser. Je dois régler quelques détails concernant ton sort dans la base. Et n'oublie pas notre accord la concernant » dit-elle en partant.

Je me retrouvais toute seule avec Eric. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ce qui au départ était une bonne idée avait viré au cauchemar et tout cela à cause d'Audrey. Il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre Evelyn et John de mon innocence car j'allais sûrement mourir selon les dires d'Audrey. J'étais certaine que si Evelyn ou John ne me condamnaient pas pour trahison, j'aurais sûrement un regrettable accident.

« Eric, réveille-toi s'il te plaît. Elle va me tuer. Tu comprends, je vais mourir et je ne veux pas mourir » dis-je en suppliant.

« Et alors. Tu veux que cela me touche. Tu veux que je cours vers toi tel un preux chevalier au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse. Eh bien, tu peux aller te faire voir. Je vais t'enfoncer un maximum que tu ne pourras plus te relever, tu entends » dit-il.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale con. Va te faire foutre. » dis-je rageant.

Je retenais mes larmes pour ne pas les lui montrer et lui faire le plaisir de me voir blessée par ses paroles. Il fallait que je me calme et que je réfléchisse calmement à la situation. Récapitulons une nouvelle fois. Pour l'instant seul Audrey, Jai, Evelyn et John croyaient que j'étais une espionne. Audrey et Jai étaient de mèches, c'était certain. Donc il y avait au moins deux traîtres chez les sans-faction. Mais pour pouvoir les attraper, il fallait que j'arrive à prouver mon innocence et je ne pouvais rien faire dans cette cellule. Il me fallait de l'aide et je ne voyais que Quatre et Tris pour m'aider. Quatre pourrait certainement convaincre sa mère que je n'étais pas une espionne mais pour cela, j'allais devoir leur parler de mon plan pour réveiller Eric. De toute façon, cela ne servait plus à rien de le cacher car premièrement il avait échoué et deuxièmement, les seules personnes au courant de ce plan me croyaient être une espionne ou alors être l'auteur de cette rumeur. Mais comment faire pour leur envoyer un message.

Je regardais dans la direction d'Eric et le vit s'allonger tranquillement comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une petite sieste. Je le maudissais de le voir si calme alors que j'étais à l'inverse une véritable boule de nerfs mais bon ,c'était pas lui qui était sur le point de mourir très bientôt.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier qu'on me laisse passer. Je reconnaissais sans mal la voix de Quatre. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et mes deux sauveurs firent leurs entrées.

« Kim, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Tris.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de trahison? » demanda Quatre.

Je les voyais s'impatienter attendant que je réponde à leur question. Mais Eric me devança comme d'habitude.

« Elle s'est faîte démasquée » dit-il en riant.

« Oh, toi ferme ta gueule et fiche nous la paix ou je t'emplâtre » dis-je sur les nerfs

« J'attends de voir ça » dit-il en riant.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre et de me concentrer sur mon problème. Je devais tous dire à Tris et Quatre. Je n'avais plus le choix, c'était mon dernier espoir non pas de sauver Eric mais de me sauver moi.

« Je ne suis pas une traître » dis-je en insistant.

« Nous te croyons, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Tris tendrement.

« Explique nous pourquoi tu es accusée de trahison par ma mère et John, je ne comprends pas » dit Quatre.

« C'est un peu long à expliquer alors autant la faire courte » dis-je.

« NON. Tu nous racontes tout et dans le moindre détail. C'est important si tu veux sortir de là » dit Quatre catégorique.

« Okay, okay...Alors tout a commencé dès qu'Audrey... » soupirais-je.

Je commençais mon récit en expliquant tout depuis le début en détail : notre discussion dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou avec Evelyn et Audrey, nous avions convenu du plan de la fille enceinte qui n'avait pas marché mais qui avait eu un effet escompté. Ensuite, je lui expliquais que j'avais convenu d'un plan avec Audrey pour faire sortir Eric et de réveiller en dehors de la base car il allait être torturé. Puis viens la fameuse partie ou je racontais comment Audrey et son satané frère Jai s'étaient jouée de moi et avait retourné la situation de sorte que je sois considérée comme une traître. Je leur expliquais également qu'Audrey avait demandé à Eric de soutenir sa version pour m'enfoncer encore plus.

« Attends. Je ne comprends pas. Comment la tenue d'érudite s'est retrouvée dans la voiture avec la tablette. Ce n'était pas prévu votre évasion à la base » dit Quatre en réfléchissant.

«C'est vrai, c'est étrange. Elle aurait tout prévu depuis le début ? » demanda Tris.

« Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai parlé hier soir et elle m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il fallait laisser passé la nuit pour réfléchir calmement » dis-je.

« Je vois. Elle a donc profité de ce laps de temps pour préparer son coup derrière ton dos. » dit Quatre.

« Tu as raison. Elle se trouvait avec son frère Jai, qui a surpris notre conversation. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait dix minutes après mais elle est arrivé plus de vingt minutes en retard hier soir, je me souviens » dis-je en me remémorant la soirée.

« Alors elle aurait utilisé ton idée d'évasion pour te faire porter le chapeau » dit Tris.

« Mais vous allez la fermer, j'essaie de dormir » cria Eric.

Je tournais le regard pour le voir assis sur son lit à nous regarder tous les trois.

« Mon cher Quatre. Ma chère Tris. Vous êtes entrain de vous faire entuber. Elle fait partie des nôtres depuis le début. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu l'avoir dans mon lit dès son arrivée à la faction. Je voulais qu'elle me communique ses rapports. Tu te souviens le jour ou vous nous avez surpris dans le couloir, eh bien, elle était entrain de vous espionner pour mon compte » dit Eric.

« C'est faux, Quatre,je ... Enfin oui j'espionnais mais pas pour le compte d'Eric mais pour ma survie » dis-je en me défendant.

« Tu vas me dire que la tentative de meurtre d'Adam faisait partie du plan ? » demanda Quatre à Eric.

« Exactement. Cela ne t'étonne pas qu'Adam une fois banni de la faction se met à voler des armes pour les sans-faction. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Vous devriez peut-être vous méfier de cet Adam. C'est juste un conseil d'ami » dit-il tout souriant.

JE ne comprenais plus rien. Adam était-il de mèches avec Audrey et que tout aurait été planifié depuis le début. Tout cela pour trouver la cachette des sans-faction. Mais comment Audrey aurait pu communiquer avec Adam, elle n'était même pas encore là à ce moment. J'observais Eric pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Il n'avait jamais porté Adam dans son cœur même lorsqu'il était lui-même alors sous simulation peut-être cela ne changeait-il pas.

« Au lieu de raconter des conneries. Boucle-là et dors. Tu me feras des vacances » dis-je.

« La princesse veut péter plus haut que son petit cul, on dirait. Mais réfléchi, même si Quatre et Tris croient à ton mensonge, tu n'arriveras pas à convaincre Evelyn ou l'autre gorille de la jungle » dit Eric.

« Tu te trompes » dis-je.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas lui dire en face. Certes, Quatre et Tris me croyaient mais est-ce que leurs paroles seraient assez forte pour changer la vision qu'Évelyn avait de moi à présent.

« Je dois parler à ma mère » dit Quatre.

« J'espère qu'elle te croira » dis-je.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on fera quoi ? » demanda Tris.

« Procédons étape par étape. Je vais aller voir ma mère et lui expliquer la situation » dit Quatre.

« Ils ne vont pas me condamner à mort ou un truc dans le genre ? » demandais-je.

« ils vont te liquider pour trahison, ma petite pisseuse » dit Eric.

« Eric, ferme-là, on t'as dit, compris » dis-je.

« Non. Ils ne vont pas te tuer. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » demanda Quatre.

« Audrey m'a prévenu que je ne sortirais pas de cette cellule vivante » dis-je en sentant un frisson dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Tris.

« Que si Evelyn ne fait pas son travail, Audrey le fera à sa place » dis-je.

« C'est génial. » dit Quatre.

Je regardais Quatre bouche bée. En quoi cela serait génial de savoir que j'étais sûre de mourir. J'essayais de comprendre son raisonnement illogique.

« En quoi cela est génial ? » demanda Tris.

« Si on arrive à prouver que l'on veut attenter à ta vie, on pourra prouver que tu n'es pas une espionne et que c'est pour cela que l'on veut te mettre au silence » dit-il en chuchotant.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? C'est ma vie qui est en jeu, je te signale » répondis-je.

« Écoute. Je vais déjà parler avec ma mère. Tris gardera un œil sur Audrey, ne t'inquiète pas » chuchota t-il.

« Hey, vous racontez quoi tous les trois ? Je veux savoir » dit Eric en faisant un moue suppliante.

Je l'avais complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant. Il faisait style semblant de dormir mais monsieur avait toujours une oreille qui traînait. Il fallait surveiller Audrey attentivement car si elle revenait nous voir en cellule, Eric lui expliquerai que nous complotions contre elle.

« Tu le sauras si tu es sage, ricounet » dit Quatre en le narguant.

« Ta gueule connard » répondit Eric.

« Tu aurais du me le dire qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle ricounet, cela m'aurait été souvent utile en ce moment » dis-je.

« Vous allez tous crever » dit-il.

« Bon, laissons-le tomber pour l'instant. Je vais voir ma mère et discuter avec elle » dit Quatre.

« Dépêche-toi. Jeanine doit être au courant ou le seras bientôt. » dis-je.

« Kim a raison. Elle va bientôt envoyer une armée nous traquer et si elle est au courant de la position de la faction, il faut prévenir Evelyn et les autres » dit Tris.

« Oui, nous devons nous dépêcher, l'heure tourne » dit Quatre.

Je les vis partir me laissant seule avec Eric qui était reparti s'allonger sur son lit. Je l'observais discrètement et me demandais si cela valait toujours le coup que je risque ma vie si au final, Audrey m'avait menti depuis le début. Y avait-il vraiment un moyen de le ramener à la réalité . De retrouver le Eric que j'avais connu il y a peu et que j'avais réussi à aimer. Le Eric qui avait baissé sa garde devant moi pour m'ouvrir sa carapace et découvrir une autre personne. Je poussais un soupir de mélancolie. Ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et j'étais encore entrain de penser à lui. Je crois que ma mère avait tord car j'étais entrain de penser comme une altruiste aurait fait comme quoi, je ressemblais également à mon père.

**Pendant ce temps...**

**POV Quatre. **

Je sortais avec Tris direction le bureau de ma mère. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Comment ma mère pouvait croire à une histoire pareille. Je savais que Kimberly était innocente mais je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir le prouver.

« Tu crois que ta mère nous croira ? » demanda Tris.

« Elle n'aura pas le choix. Je vais la mettre devant le fait accompli » dis-je.

« Mais nous n'avons aucunes preuves contre Audrey. C'est ta parole contre la sienne » dit-elle.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais nous connaissons Kim, tu l'as connu petite, vous avez été amies. Tu sais qu'elle ne trahirait pas les sans-faction ou quiconque faction pour travailler avec Jeanine. » dis-je.

« Oui mais Audrey a crée des preuves matérielles contre elle et c'est une espionne depuis un moment...Depuis plus longtemps que toi » dit-elle.

« Écoute, cela ne sert à rien de parler pour rien dire. On verra sur le moment d'accord » dis-je en l'embrassant.

C'était elle ou moi-même que j'essayais de convaincre. Je me posais la question. J'arrivais devant le bureau de ma mère ou je pouvais entendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je décidais avec Tris de tendre un peu l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce.

« Je n'y crois pas. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus » dit Evelyn.

« Et pourtant Audrey t'a apporté les preuves, tu le vois bien » dit John.

« Oui. Elle s'est bien fichue de nous » dit Evelyn.

« Que fait-on alors ? » demanda John.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois réfléchir à la sanction qui s'impose » dit Evelyn.

« Tu connais déjà ma position. C'est une traître tout comme le leader audacieux. Nous devons obtenir des infos par tous les moyens. J'ai reporté l'interrogatoire à demain. Ainsi nous pourrons interroger les deux en même temps » dit John.

C'était trop, je ne pouvais plus supporter tous les mensonges que j'entendais. Le peu d'estime que j'avais envers John venait de s'envoler totalement. Ce type ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez mais cela allait changer. J'entrais sans frapper suivit par Tris qui restait en retrait derrière moi.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » demanda John.

« Ce bordel est venu parler à sa mère, j'ai le droit non » dis-je.

« Quatre. On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Et toi Maman, on ne t'a pas appris à juger les gens sans preuves et témoignages fondés qui tiennent la route » dis-je.

« Les preuves sont contre elle, tu n'y changeras rien » dit John.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle. Je parle à ma mère mais surtout à la leader des sans-faction » dis-je.

« Comment oses-tu ! » dit John.

« Ça suffit. Laisse-moi John. » dit Evelyn catégorique.

«D'accord. Et toi, on aura une discussion privée très bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse » dit John en sortant.

« J'attends de voir cela » dit Quatre.

John sortit nous laissant seuls tous les trois. Evelyn se dirigea vers son bureau pour en sortir une bouteille d'alcool ainsi que trois verres.

« Un verre les enfants ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Tu bois ?! » demandais-je étonné et mi-choqué.

« Bien sûr que non » dit-elle blessée.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas... » dis-je en m'excusant.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sors cette bouteille qu'en certaines occasions et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin » dit-elle.

« Sans moi. Merci » dit Tris.

« J'en prend un merci. » dis-je.

Je vis ma mère verser le liquide ambré dans deux verres et me tendit l'un deux. J'allais m'exprimer lorsqu'elle me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Avant que tu ne commences ta plaidoirie, je tiens à te dire que j'ai vérifié les preuves et elle sont plus que légales » dit-elle.

« C'est faux. Nous avons discuté avec Kim, elle nous a expliqué qu'Audrey est une espionne. C'est elle la taupe, tu entends » dis-je.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi Audrey ne nous a toujours pas vendu à Jeanine depuis le temps qu'elle est ici. » dit-elle.

« Elle doit attendre le bon moment » dis-je.

« Tu vas me dire que je ne sais depuis combien de temps, Jeanine est au courant de notre position et elle n'a lancé aucunes attaques. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange » dit-elle.

« D'accord, tu marques un point mais cela fait peut-être parti d'un plan » dis-je.

« Et ce serait quoi le plan. Attendre que nous ayons une armée pour nous attaquer. » dit-elle ironiquement.

Je ne trouvais pas d'arguments pour contre-attaquer ceux de ma mère car dans un sens, elle avait raison. Pourquoi Jeanine n'avait-elle pas encore attaqué depuis le temps qu'Audrey se trouvait chez les sans-faction. C'était étrange et je n'arrivais pas à en comprendre la raison mais une chose était sûre. Je croyais en Kimberly plus que je ne croyais en Audrey.

« Écoute. C'est vrai que tout cela est étrange mais je crois en Kimberly. Si elle dit qu'elle n'est pas une espionne, c'est la vérité. Pourquoi une divergente serait à la solde de Jeanine en sachant qu'elle leur voue une haine : ce serait du suicide. » dis-je.

« Et moi je crois en Audrey. Je la connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ton amie Kimberly. Et bien qu'elle soit une soi-disant divergente, je te signale qu'elle a été la petite copine d'Eric, qui je te le rappelle est le fils de Jeanine. » dit-elle.

« Eric ne ressemble pas à sa mère, je t'assure » dis-je.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce qui me semble lorsque je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

« Nous te l'avons déjà expliqué, il est sous simulation, il n'est pas lui-même. Tes rapports de tes espions ont bien dû te le dire » dis-je.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ton amie qui t'a dit qu'il était sous simulation. Tu n'as aucunes preuves pour l'affirmer autre que sa parole » dit-elle.

« Si. J'ai mon témoignage et celui de Tris. Nous connaissons Eric mieux que quiconque et je sais qu'il n'est pas lui-même depuis l'arrivée de sa mère, n'est-ce pas Tris, dit-lui » dis-je en regardant Tris.

« Quatre a raison. Je connais Kimberly depuis que nous sommes enfants et j'ai confiance en elle. Elle dit la vérité : elle n'est pas une espionne à la solde de Jeanine et si elle dit qu'Eric n'est pas lui-même, je la crois sans aucunes hésitations. Eric n'a jamais été comme ça. L'arrivée de sa mère l'a complètement changé et la seule cause de ce changement est qu'il a été empoisonné ou un truc dans le genre. » dit Tris.

« Donc pour vous, Audrey ment depuis le début. Pourtant, elle a avoué qu'Eric était bien sous simulation. Donc si elle ment depuis toujours, cela voudrait dire qu'Eric est lui-même et donc contredirait tout ce que vous venez de me dire » dit Evelyn.

« J'ai l'impression de parler à une érudite » dis-je en râlant.

« Audrey essaie de vous piéger vous et les sans-faction. Pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas mais si vous continuez sur ce chemin, il risque de se passer quelque chose de grave prochainement » dit Tris.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de proférer des menaces, j'espère ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pas du tout. J'essaie seulement de vous prévenir. Maintenant qu'Audrey sait qu'elle risque d'être démasquée, la situation pourrait évoluer très rapidement » dit Tris.

« Que veux-tu de moi exactement, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu veux que je la libère, il en est hors de question. » dit-elle.

« Je te demande d'examiner une nouvelle fois les preuves de sa culpabilité ET de réfléchir à l'hypothèse qu'Audrey est bien au service de Jeanine » demandais-je.

« Je vais examiner les preuves si cela te fait plaisir. Mais si je découvre que tout est vrai, tu devras prendre conscience que ton amie n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être » dit-elle.

« D'accord, je prends le risque mais je sais que j'ai raison » dis-je.

« Vous n'allez rien faire n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tris.

Je regardais Tris pour voir un air déterminé sur son visage. Pourquoi disait-elle cela. Ma mère m'avait promis qu'elle regarderait et je devais lui faire confiance.

« Tu oses insinuer que je mens » dit Evelyn d'un air hautain.

« Arrêter de jouer la comédie. Vous avez peut-être réussi à berner Quatre en jouant le rôle de la mère attentionnée mais cela ne marche pas avec moi. Je sens que votre décision est déjà prise depuis le début » dit Tris.

« Tris » dis-je en voulant défendre ma mère.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Je vous prend pour un leader qui fait passer sa faction avant toute vie humaine. Tout cela pour garder votre pouvoir et ne pas perdre votre place de roi » dit Tris.

« Assez » dis-je.

J'observais les deux femmes se jeter des regards. Je ne savais plus qui croire. Pourquoi ma propre mère me mentirait-elle alors qu'elle connaissait la situation. Et Tris ne serait-elle pas aveuglée par son ressentiment envers ma mère qui m'a abandonné et fausserait son jugement.

« Quatre, tu ne peux pas la croire. Elle a abandonné son propre fils alors abandonner une simple divergente, ce n'est rien pour elle. » dit Tris.

« Comment oses-tu ! Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, tu ne sais pas tout » dit Evelyn énervée.

« Je sais que vous avez lâchement abandonné votre fils au mains d'un père tyrannique pour sauver votre peau. Et là, vous êtres prêt à sacrifier une amie de Quatre sans sourciller. Si ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, je ne m'y connais pas » dit Tris sarcastique.

« Ça suffit toutes les deux...Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu dis vrai ou pas ? » demandais-je.

« Quatre, mon fils. Tu oses croire ton amie au lieu de ta propre mère. Tu es la chair de ma chair et tu oses croire une étrangère plutôt que ta famille » dit Evelyn triste et vexée.

« Ma famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis plusieurs années et c'est Tris maintenant ma famille » dis-je.

Voilà, je venais enfin de m'avouer la vérité. Bien que j'aimais ma mère, je ne la considérais plus véritablement comme tel. C'était toujours ma mère mais elle ne faisait plus pour l'instant parti de ma vraie famille au vu des événements qui venaient de se produire.

« Pourquoi Quatre ? Pourquoi tu me fais autant mal ? Tu me fais souffrir pour te venger que j'ai du te laisser avec ton père pendant que je combattais le système des factions pour rendre la liberté à tout le monde » dit Evelyn.

« Arrête maman, ne me fais pas culpabiliser pour une chose dont je ne suis pas coupable » dis-je.

Je sentais la culpabilité commencer à me ronger tout doucement. Elle avait fait cela pour une noble cause, nous en avions discuté et j'avais été d'accord avec elle sur certains points mais je me trouvais devant deux chois cruciaux. Soit je restais du côté de ma mère et j'assassinais deux amis, soit je me liguais contre elle au risque de la perdre définitivement mais de sauver deux personnes innocentes.

«Je te demande simplement de répondre à une simple question. Oui ou non ?! » demandais-je.

« Je dois faire le nécessaire pour le bien de la faction » dit Evelyn.

« Soit. Alors je ferais le nécessaire de mon côté » dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

« Si tu fais cela, je te ferais arrêter » dit Evelyn.

« Tu oserais arrêter ton propre fils devant tous tes sujets...Je ne pense pas que cela une très bonne idée » dis-je.

« Essaie de le raisonner Tris. C'est une mission suicide. Vous ne pourrez pas les sortir de là ou alors il vous faudrait choisir » dit Evelyn.

« Qu'insinuez-vous ? » demanda Tris.

« Réfléchissez bien. Soit tu sauves ton amie et tu sacrifieras l'ami de Quatre. Soit tu sauves Eric et c'est ton amie qui sera sacrifiée. Qui prendra le rôle du méchant ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Comment osez-vous ! » s'offusqua Tris.

« Je te laisse choisir : qui veux-tu sauver ? » demanda Evelyn.

« Je ne choisirais pas » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Alors, c'est tout ou rien. Soit vous décidez d'en sauver un, soit aucun. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail » dit Evelyn.

Je sortais avec Tris totalement chamboulé. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si ma mère était de notre côté ou pas. Elle était prête à les torturer tous les deux et pourtant elle voulait nous aider à en sauver un. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce peut-être un test pour savoir si j'allais braver son autorité ?

« Nous devons agir Quatre et rapidement » dit Tris.

« Je sais. Il nous faudra agir ce soir » dis-je.

« Et comment on va faire ? Nous ne sommes que deux et Evelyn se doute que nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire » dit Tris.

« Je sais » dis-je.

**MICRO POV Evelyn.**

Cette discussion n'avait mené à rien. J'avais essayé de convaincre mon fils de ne pas faire de bêtises mais j'étais devenu une simple étrangère à ses yeux. Il fallait agir maintenant et rapidement. Il fallait que je l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable car je ne pourrais pas le protéger indéfiniment. Je sortais du bureau et partis à la recherche de la solution de mon problème. Je le trouvais au coin d'un couloir comme s'il m'attendait.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il.

« On ne peut plus attendre demain, il faut agir ce soir ou Quatre nous devancera » dis-je.

« Okay, je m'en occupe immédiatement. Ce soir tout sera terminé » dit-il.

« Bien. S'il nous devance, je risque ma place de leader dans la faction » dis-je.

* * *

**Hello Everybody. Désolé pour le gros retard mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment et pas de temps pour moi. Mais j'ai 15 jours de vacances qui vont arriver mi novembre et donc cela va me permettre d'avancer à grand pas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tous. J'avoue personnellement, il ne me plaît pas trop car j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâcler mais peut-être me trompais-je lol. J'attends vos avis pour le savoir. À très bientôt et promis le réveil sera dans les 2 prochains chapitres maximum**

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : Mi-novembre.**

**Roseplume31136 : **Coucou miss, eh oui l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit chez nous. Tu sais Jeanine est Jeanine lol, impitoyable, mais surtout incomprise de tous. Personne ne comprends qu'elle fait tout cela pour le bien de la ville. Tu crois que je vous mentirais juste pour le plaisir lol. Je comprends que vous trouvez que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais là, c'est peut-être un peu trop lol. Allez voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre lol. Bises.

**Lovelovelove :** Coucou, alors je te met à rude épreuve mdr. Hihihi, je suis désolé ou pas mdr. Bises la miss.

**Courtney Ackles : **Eh non, il est pas encore réveillé mdr, il faut attendre encore un peu.

**Sadako Tama : **Hello miss, eh oui Adam est toujours là ou on ne l'attend pas lol hihihihi. Après j'avoue je suis pas très douée pour faire le côté obscur des gens, donc j'essaie du mieux que je le peux lol. Oui, ca fait drôle Eric en mode super gentil. Mais oui, Eric se réveillera très bientôt, promis juré mdr. Audrey n'est pas celle que l'on croyait. Parfois les gens ne semblent pas être ce qu'ils sont ma pauvre. Je crois que tu es l'une des seules a adoré Audrey, vous devez être 2/3 lectrices maxi lol. Contente de te mettre le cerveau en pelote mdr meme si je connaissais pas cette expression. Bisous bisous

**LizRENNES35 : **Eh oui, Audrey vient de tomber le masque d'érudite. Eh ben, tu as envie que Kim tue tout le monde de la gente féminine mdr hihihi. Contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire et bonne lecture.

**PlumeDePan : **Coucou, ah bon. Ben écoute que veux-tu que je te dise. Non cela est vrai ou oui tout es une machination. Je veux bien te donner la version qui te fera plaisir lol.

**Belleisis : **Coucou, eh oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule je parie. Ne craque pas, ne craque pas sinon tu ne pourras pas connaître la fin de l'histoire mdr. Bises.

**Miss Traduction : **Coucou mais non, pourquoi tout le monde pense cela lol. Personne n'aime Audrey à part quelques lectrices un peu dérangée lol hihihi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous bisous.

**Captain Maria : **Coucou, contente que tu aimes toujours mdr hihihi. Kisu kisu.


	66. Chapter 66 : petite pause fêtes de noël

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolé de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles avant mais j'étais très occupée. Je sais que j'aurais du publier le chapitre mi-novembre mais je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant mes vacances et je n'arrive pas à trouver assez d'inspiration. Je bloque sur ce chapitre et le reste de l'histoire. Donc ne vous inquiètez pas, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire mais je la mets en pause le temps des fêtes de noël pour repartir du bon pied. (PS : j'ai quand même 2 pages word c deja cela mdr)

Dès que j'avancerais un peu plus, je vous tiendrais au courant sur le site ou en PV pour les autres qui m'ont posé la question.

Bonne soirée tout le monde et à très bientôt.

Kisu kisu


End file.
